Et si je n'étais pas partie
by Pelope
Summary: Bella fuit un passé difficile, et s'envole loin de sa ville ensoleillée pour se retrouver dans une petite bourgade à priori insignifiante.Peut-être pourra-t-elle s'y reconstruire, et, qui sait, trouver l'amour, voir plus...AH
1. Chapter 1

17 ans, je venais d'avoir 17 ans, j'avais cette sensation de vide en moi, sans savoir comment la combler, en avais-je même envie ?

Autour de moi les gens semblaient mieux s'en sortir. Si j'avais pris des directions différentes ma vie serait-elle autrement aujourd'hui ? N'avais-je pas ratée des occasions ? J'avais tellement tendance à m'enfermer dans mon monde, à me refermer sur moi-même que peut-être je n'avais pas su voir...

Parfois, j'arrivais à faire croire à mon entourage que j'allais bien alors qu'en vérité je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler ma détresse, dire que j'allais mal et que j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide, mais après ? Qu'auraient-ils pu faire pour moi ? À part me dire qu'ils étaient désolés et que ça finirait par s'arranger.

Si vous voulez mon avis tout ça ne sont que des mensonges, ça fait parti d'un groupe de phrases conçues un jour pour se débarrasser assez rapidement des problèmes des gens dont ils ne veulent pas à avoir a s'occuper, les phrases "bateaux" même quand ils vous disent "si tu as besoin je suis là", je pense qu'ils espèrent profondément que vous ne les appellerez pas.

Ce sentiment de solitude je l'avais toujours eu, depuis que je suis petite, fille unique, parents séparés avec pour passe temps des activités solitaire comme la lecture, me promener, seule, écouter de la musique, m'imaginer ma vie plutôt que de la vivre. La vérité c'est que ma solitude je la chéris autant que je la détestes.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan au fait, mais appelez moi Bella, ce n'est pas une supposition mais une obligation et ce n'est pas par prétention, ne vous méprenez pas.

Je vivais à Phœnix avec ma mère et son nouveau mari Phil, ça ne se passait pas très bien dirons-nous, ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi et je savais qu'ils voulaient voyager. Phil jouait au base-ball en seconde ligue ce qui impliquait beaucoup de déplacement et je voyais bien que ma mère mourrait d'envie de le suivre encore plus souvent qu'elle ne le faisait, alors, en grande fille que je fus censée être, je me mis en tête d'aller rejoindre mon père à Forks. Non, non ne cherchez pas sur une carte, le temps que vous trouviez vous aurez une migraine intenable, c'est l'expérience qui parle, pour faire plus simple, pas très loin de Washington dans la péninsule olympique.

Charlie mon père, un shérif, pas du tout méchant mais mise à part la génétique nous n'étions pas liés par grand chose. Ça faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, nous n'habitions pas franchement à côté il faut dire, il avait sa vie, moi la mienne. Enfin celle que je vivais par procuration.

J'en avais de ces idées moi des fois. J'avais creusée ma tombe toute seule, j'allais quitter une ville de chaleur et de soleil pour l'échanger pour une froide et pluvieuse. En dépit de tout je restais persuadée que la seule chose qui n'allait pas changer serait ma solitude. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aimais et détestais ça en même temps.

Cette décision annonceé, réjouit ma mère, à partir du moment où mon père avait accepté, non sans une légère angoisse, j'avais eu cet étrange sensation que ma mère me pressait un peu plus chaque jour vers la porte, je ne m'en vexais pas étant accoutumée à ce qu'elle me rejette, j'avais moi aussi envie de changer de vie. Ma mère et moi n'avions aucune relation mère/fille, je n'étais pas la fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, je le savais, elle me l'avait dit un jour.

Elle si exubérante et fantasque moi si calme et réservée, le chaud et le froid. Je savais que je tenais ça de mon père. Ma mère depuis que j'étais petite avait tout fait pour que j'ai une vie sociale, elle m'avait imaginée entourée d'amies comme une fille populaire, ce n'était pas pour moi, ma maladresse n'aidant pas elle termina par abandonner avec mon cas, ne me parlant que pour des banalités. Je lui en voulais tant de ne se préoccuper que de Phil, à ses yeux je n'existai pas.

Les filles de mon école, elles non plus ne me virent pas, alors les garçons... De toute façon ils ne m' intéressaient pas vraiment, si je voulais des sentiments, de l'amour et me sentir heureuse j'avais mes livres. Non, ne pensez pas que c'est stupide, pour moi les livres ont quelque chose de salvateur, quand je lis, je suis dans un autre monde, je parviens à tout oublier, que ce soit une quelconque peine à l'endroit où je me trouves, tous mes problèmes, toutes mes peines, plus rien n'existe, je suis alors dans ma bulle et m'imagine a la place des héroïnes peu importe que leurs histoires se finissent bien ou mal, je me concentrais, cherchant à ressentir leurs différents sentiments, quand j'arrêtais de lire par contre, le vide autour de moi devenait insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas lire 24/24 et 7/7 pourquoi d ailleurs? Ah oui, suis-je bête, je devais aller en cours avec des élèves et des profs qui me considéraient comme un fantôme.

Avoir un semblant de vie de famille, me lever, les cours, les repas. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie. Et surtout n'oublions pas mes livres, la musique, surtout le classique, c'était pour moi une autre forme d'enfermement volontaire.

Je partais demain pour Forks, je commençais a me sentir franchement angoissée, j'avais décidé de passer ma dernière journée dehors pour emmagasiner un maximum de soleil avant de me diriger dans le froid.

Les « au revoir » avec ma mère furent expéditif et ceux avec Phil encore plus, ils avaient prévus de partir le soir même en vacances, après tout pourquoi profiter de ces derniers moments avec moi ? Bah ne nous égarons pas après tout, c'était moi qui avait demandé à partir.

La veille j'eus mon père au téléphone, j'arrivais dans la soirée et mes cours dans mon nouveau lycée commencèrent sept jours après, bonheur quand tu nous tiens...

Le voyage commença plutôt bien, je fus soulagée d'avoir un grand nombre d'heures pour être dans ma bulle, sans que personne ne vienne me parler. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais espéré mais ma voisine de siège en décida autrement. Je l'avais vu arriver de loin, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué n'étant pas franchement discrète, détail dont elle ne souciait pas.

J'eus beau croiser les doigts pour ne pas qu'elle soit a coté de moi, la chance n'omit pas de me mettre de côté à nouveau. Je l'observai, pas très grande, à peu prés ma taille, aussi pâle que moi, sur elle je parvins à me dire que ça faisait mieux, les cheveux plutôt courts partant dans tout les sens mais d une façon très étudiées, les miens étaient longs et bruns sans vraiment d'effets recherchés, fine comme moi mais avec la grâce en plus, tout de suite ça change beaucoup de choses, son visage des plus jolie, des airs de poupée. N'allez pas croire que je suis jalouse je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de me comparer, ce fut toujours la même conclusion mieux que moi. Ne pensez pas que je me diminue, je suis simplement réaliste.

« Bonjour, bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un de mon âge pour ce long voyage ! Nous allons pouvoir papoter et encore papoter, je suis trop contente, je suis vraiment impatiente de rentrer chez moi, tu n'imagine pas ! »

Non, en effet, je n'imagine pas et j'ai déjà un début de migraine.

« Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon homme, tu sais comment c'est quand on est loin de son chéri on a qu'une envie, c'est de le retrouver, se blottir contre lui et tu sais quoi...enfin tu ...? »

Mon dieu, sur qui j'étais tombée ? Je la regardais les yeux ronds, me demandant si c'était vraiment à moi qu'elle parlait ... Faites que non, faites que non. Cependant il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'elle pouvait parler évidemment, c'est parfaitement logique tout ça. Tiens, elle ne parle plus ? Ahhhhhhh ! Pourquoi elle m'observe comme ça ? Bon je me lance, j ai déjà lu ou vu comment avoir un peu de conversation, enfin je crois.

« Tu m écoutes au moins ? »

« Euh...oui pardon »

« Mouais, enfin ou j'en étais...oh mais au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Bella, je m'appelle Bella »

J'aurais du le dire une troisième fois peut-être ?

« Enchantée, où vas-tu comme ça ? Toi aussi tu rentres chez toi ? tu as des frères et des sœurs ? Et tes parents, ils font quoi ? »

Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une conversation se déroule ainsi, avec autant de questions d'un coup ... En même temps n'ayant jamais intéressée personne, comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je pris une grande inspiration, me disant que si je changeais de vie, je pourrais sortir de ma bulle, au moins une fois. Nous verrons bien, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais la revoir, uniquement le temps d un voyage. Inspire, expire.

« À Forks, vivre chez mon père, pas de frère ou sœur, mon père est shérif là-bas et ma mère n'a pas vraiment de boulot fixe. »

C'est bien, je viens de lui répondre comme si j'étais un robot. Si, si, c'est possible.

« À Forks ? mais c'est génial ! je vis là-bas aussi ! WOUUUUUUUUHHHHHH ! Trop bien, nous allons sûrement devenir de grandes amies ! Mais attend... Ton père, c'est le chef Swan ? »

« Oui, tu le connais ? »

« Oui , bien sur. Tu sais il n'y a qu'un shérif, c'est une petite bourgade alors c'est pas bien compliqué de deviner», me sourit-elle. « Pourquoi viens-tu vivre sur Forks ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Ça tombe bien, nous avons beaucoup d'heure d'avion à faire. »

« Euh... Bah ma mère et son mari, est joueur de base-ball en deuxième ligue, il fait pas mal de remplacement, au début ma mère restait avec moi, mais elle était malheureuse alors je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être temps de connaître mon père un peu plus »

« Et maintenant c'est toi qui est malheureuse. »

Ce n'était pas franchement une question.

« Non, non je ne le suis pas » elle me scruta un moment.

« Tu as un chéri ? »

Question fatidique.

« Non, non j'en ai pas, toi oui, de ce que j'ai compris. »

C'est bien esquive, esquive Bella.

« OUI ! Il s'appelle Jasper, ça fait un petit moment que nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est un amour ! Là ça fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis partie faire un stage dans le design. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et mon père est médecin, elle a quelque bonnes connaissances dans le monde de la mode et elle m'a autorisée à y aller, d'ailleurs je pourrais peut-être te conseiller sur des vêtements, nous pourrions aller faire du shopping avant la rentrée. Je demanderai à Rosalie de venir avec nous, oh oui oui oui ça va être génial ! »

Pourquoi tapait-elle dans ses mains ? Et faire du shopping ? J'en faisais seulement en cas de nécessité, grande nécessité, mais pourquoi pas, après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ?

« O.K pour moi, pas de problème. Dis moi, qui est Rosalie? »

WOW, Bella tu fais la conversation, miracle !

Oh , la ferme.

« Rosalie, c'est la sœur de Jasper et également la petite amie de mon frère, Emmett, qui a un an de plus que moi, donc 18 ans, j'ai aussi un autre frère qui s'appelle Edward , c'est mon jumeau et il est célibataire. »

Vient-elle de me faire un clin d'œil ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Je la regardais avec de grands yeux pendant qu'elle recommença avec son clin d'œil.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te le présenterai très bientôt, je sais d'avance que vous vous entendrez bien, très bien même, tu verras il est très mignon ! »

« Euh...Tu sais je euh...Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressée...Je euh...Ne suis...Pas à la recherche de quoi que ce soit... »

Vas-y Bella encore plus d'hésitation la prochaine fois, encore mieux, voilà que je rougis, putain de tare.

« Les rougissement, sont pour... » Elle se mit à rire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te mordra pas. »

Bon bien jouée Bella, tu fais l'effort de parler et voilà que tu tombes sur certainement la seule fille légèrement folle, enfin pas si légèrement. Je regardais mon hublot dans l'espoir que celui-ci m'aspire.

« Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, je te taquine ! Mais je te le présenterai quand même ... Tiens attend j'ai une photo...Regarde, là c 'est Jasper, moi, Emmet, Rosalie et là Edward ! Alors ? N'est-il pas mignon ? »

Je regardais la photo, à vrai dire ils étaient tous très beaux, filles comme garçons. Quant à Edward et bien...Je pense que mes joues qui s'enflammèrent parlèrent pour moi. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ? Un mannequin ? Une peau blanche comme celle d'Alice, les cheveux auburn, une coupe coiffé-décoiffé, un sourire aquafresh, des yeux émeraudes... Et son corps avait l'air d'être tout aussi...Comment dire... Charmant ? Il portait un débardeur noir qui laissa apparaître des bras musclés et un jean, simple mais efficace. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tous la peau blanche. Jasper et Rosalie étaient blonds et croyez moi, un blond magnifique. On aurait dit que Rosalie était une déesse sortie de la mythologie. Emmett immense et d'une carrure impressionnante, oui c'est ça, c'était des dieux et des déesses. Non, inutile de tenter une quelconque comparaison. Déjà Alice était d'un niveau largement supérieur, mais alors là...Le coup de foudre est-il possible par photo? Non ? ah...

« Bella ? Bella ? ouh,ouh ? »

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler au loin, une main passa devant mes yeux. Reprends toi Bella, au passage essuie discrètement la bave au coin de ta bouche.

« Bella ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui désolée...C'est une jolie photo. »

J'entendis Alice pouffer mais ne relevai pas, espérant davantage un acte charitable de mon hublot.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ce n'est rien, je n'en parlerai pas, pas tout de suite. »

« Alice... »

J'avais dit ça sur un ton suppliant, mais elle pouffa à nouveau. Je n'étais même pas arrivée que déjà, je me faisais charrier, ça commençait bien.

Prenons le positif, le vol passa rapidement, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous nous étions un peu endormies, mais malgré l'épisode de la photo, je l'appréciais vraiment. Si au début elle m'avait effrayée, elle était également rigolote. Elle s'intéressait à moi sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça faisait du bien, même si elle ne me rappelait pas pour du shopping ou autre j'avais passé un bon moment...Bien qu'au fond de moi, j'espérai qu'elle le fasse.

Nous étions à une heure d'arriver, il nous restait encore un changement à faire sur Seattle. Nous devions prendre un coucou pour aller jusqu'à Forks, LA destination finale si je me fiais à la description d'Alice qui à l'opposé de moi, sembla apprécier cette « ville ».

« Au fait, tu voudras que nous te déposions ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon, mon père vient me chercher, merci quand même. »

« J'espère que j'aurai quand même le temps de te présenter à mon Jasper, tu verras il est très gentil, il met facilement à l'aise les gens. »

« C'est gentil qu'il vienne te chercher, tes parents doivent l'apprécier, tu pars trois semaines et il le laisse venir te chercher. »

« Oh ça n'a rien de gentil, c'est normal, nous vivons ensemble alors peu importe que ce soit lui ou mes parents, nous irons au même endroit ! »

« Tu ... Tu vis avec lui ? Et tes parents sont d'accord ? »

« Bien sur qu'ils le sont, en fait nous vivons tous sous le même toit, Jasper et Rosalie sont les enfants d'amis de mes parents qui sont partis vivre à l'étranger pour leur travail, Jasper et Rosalie ne voulaient pas partir des États-Unis alors mes parents se sont arrangés avec les leurs ! Puis de fil en aiguille... Au début, mes parents avaient du mal à accepter, mais finalement ça s'est bien passé ! Et aujourd'hui c'est le grand bonheur, manque plus que Edward et nous aurons tous trouvé chaussures a nos pieds, mais je sens que ça ne serait tarder. »

Je ne relevais pas, depuis le temps que je parlais avec elle, si je répondais à ses petites remarques je n'avais pas fini.

L'hôtesse nous informa de notre arrivée imminente, sans oublier de nous préciser la température, 17°. Pourtant c'était censé être l'été, le plein été.

Nous dûmes attendre 30 minutes avant le départ du coucou pour Forks, nous en profitâmes pour manger un morceau et marcher afin de nous dégourdir les jambes, une fois notre avion partit je ressentis l'angoisse, celle de revoir mon père, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et quelque chose me disait que pour lui se serait la même chose, Alice dût le remarquer me demandant ce que j'avais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'avec mon père nous ne parlons pas beaucoup ensemble et nous nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps, alors j'appréhende un peu, les retrouvailles. »

« Tout se passera bien tu verras. Au fait tiens mon numéro, donne moi le tien comme ça nous pourrons nous faire notre journée shopping avec Rosalie ! Et Bella si ça ne va pas avec ton papa, je suis là. »

Le voyage passa rapidement, nous fûmes arrivées sur Forks, mon futur purgatoire, je suivis Alice qui était impatiente et se dévissait la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant son homme, après avoir récupéré nos sacs elle parut si incontrôlable que les gens s'écartèrent de son chemin, jusqu'au moment où elle se mit a hurler. Je la regardais complètement flippée, pensant qu'elle avait dû se faire mal, mais non, ce fut de la joie. Je reconnus Jasper qui, tout comme elle, avait le même sourire et se précipita sur elle pour enfin se rejoindre dans une étreinte passionnée, j'en rougis, détournant mon regard. Ça me permit de me poser une bonne question, où était mon père ? Dix minutes que j'étais arrivée et je ne le voyais toujours pas.

« Bella, je te présente Jasper, Jasper voici Bella nous avons fait connaissance dans l'avion, elle emménage ici, c'est la fille du shérif Swan. »

« Enchanté Bella, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance et de voir que tu as survécu à mon petit démon. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, manquant de partir dans un fou rire, ça me rassura de voir que ce n'étais pas que moi qui pensait qu'elle était un peu étrange.

« Bonjour Jasper, je suis également enchantée de te rencontrer, pour Alice j'ai secrètement espéré plusieurs fois que le hublot m'aspire. »

Il rit, tandis que Alice me lança un petit regard noir, j'espérai ne pas l'avoir blessée mais tout de suite après elle eu un petit sourire espiègle

« Oui j'avais remarqué à un moment que tu avais envie de disparaître, tu sais surtout après que je t'ai montré la photo, tu te souviens Bella ? »

Je me suis sentie bien seule d'un coup, Jasper lança un regard à Alice, cherchant à comprendre, dans le même temps, je me mis a rougir furieusement pendant qu'elle explosa d'un rire argentin, je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une échappatoire car au même moment je vis mon père arriver vers moi.

« Bella, bonjour excuse moi du retard, comment vas-tu ? »

Il m'étreignit maladroitement comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour papa, pour le retard, ce n 'est pas grave. Je vais très bien, j'ai rencontré Alice dans l'avion, je crois que tu la connais. »

« Oui, oui, bonjour Alice, bonjour Jasper, je suis ravi que tu ai pu faire connaissance, comment vont tes parents Alice ? »

« Bonjour chef Swan » s'exprimèrent tout les deux en chœur, ce qui me fait sourire. « Nous allons très bien et mes parents aussi, je suis impatiente de rentrer pour les serrer dans mes bras, ainsi que de revoir Rosalie, Emmett et EDWARD. »

Elle insista bien sur le dernier prénom, ce qui me fit encore une fois rougir. Jasper, lui, était toujours intrigué mais j'eus l'impression qu'il commençait à comprendre...Et merde !

Mon père ne sembla pas remarquer l'allusion ou l'ignora. Nous commençâmes à nous diriger sur le parking, mon père demanda à Alice de transmettre le bonjour à tout le monde et qu'elle était la bienvenue à la maison, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, ce qui m'étonna de la part de mon père. Je ne le pensais pas si accueillant mais ce fût une bonne surprise, si lui arrivait à parler aisément je devais sûrement y parvenir.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec Alice, je saluais également Jasper, suivant mon père jusqu'à la voiture, voiture qui ne fut celle de fonction, ce qui m'étonna. C'était une vielle voiture rouge à plateau, pas de première fraîcheur mais je la trouvai jolie. Alice m'appela, je me retournais pendant que mon père mit mes valises sur le plateau.

« Bella, je voulais juste te dire que je suis contente que nous nous soyons rencontrées, je t'appelle vite pour notre sortie. »

« Moi aussi je suis très contente, je te dis à très bientôt, profite bien de ta famille. »

« Merci, et Bella... »

« Oui ? »

« Quand je t'ai dit que si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, ou peu importe appel moi, je n'ai pas dit ça pour faire jolie, je te l'ai dis, je le sens, que nous allons être de grandes amies. »

Elle m'enlaça, je lui rendu son accolade un peu déboussolée.

Je me retournais en direction de la voiture de mon père, en me disant que peut être j'arriverai à faire des rencontres ici, que je pourrais alors, peut-être y trouver ma place.

Je ne voulais pas trop m'emporter, j'avais envie, besoin de croire que c'était possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Installée dans la camionnette, je pensais encore à Alice ainsi qu'à la photo avec Edward, ce qui fut ridicule dans la mesure où de un, je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré et que de deux je ne l'intéresserai probablement pas, j'étais plus proche du « pas » que de la probabilité.

Mon père me laissa dans mes songes, je me mis à imaginer comment pourrait être Edward « en vrai », en dehors d'une photo. Je mis mon front contre la vitre coté passager, regardant dehors en rêvassant, je me concentrais et parvins à le visualiser quand nous fûmes arrêtés à un feu, ce fut comme si il était en face de moi, pour une raison que je préférais ignorer Emmett était là, je ne me concentrais que sur Edward, tout en me félicitant d'avoir une aussi bonne imagination. Il fut encore plus beau, je le regardai fixement en me mordant la lèvre et en le déshabillant du regard, je n'avais jamais regardée un garçon de cette façon, quel importance ? Le fruit d'une imagination débordante, je m'épate. Quand à Edward il me regarda sans aucune réaction, un petit air étonné et gêné toutefois, Emmett éclata de rire, il commence à me contrarier le grand.

« Hum, Bella, tu vas bien ? »

Je me tournais vers mon père les joues en feu, la peur qu'il puisse lire dans mon esprit, un don caché.

« Oui papa, j'étais simplement dans mes pensées. »

« Ah ... J'avais pourtant plus l'impression que tu reluquais ces deux garçons...Edward et Emmett » chuchota-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Je me retournais vers la fenêtre , ils furent toujours là, à me fixer, Emmett rit, Edward, un petit sourire en coin.

Oh mon Dieu, dites moi qu'il n'a pas de don, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que je ne l'ai pas regardé comme ça, devant mon père en plus, il va penser que je suis devenue une vrai allumeuse. Je pris une inspiration pour tenter de me recentrer, Edward et Emmett étaient toujours là, à nous, me regarder.

Mon père n'a pas de don. Je n'ai pas une imagination débordante. Je viens de me faire honte, je suis désormais loin d'une admiration personnelle quelconque.

Ne me restais qu'une chose à faire, y faire face. Je détachais ma ceinture, glissa de la banquette et me cachais dans le petite espace, désormais en tête à tête avec le levier de vitesse.

« Bella, es-tu sûre que ça va ? »

« Le feu doit être vert »

Il me regarda moqueur, visiblement pas choqué des non pensées chastes de sa progéniture. J'eus même l'impression qu'il retint un rire, je le fusillais du regard, mais il ne le vit pas, Il commença à avancer en lançant un coup d'œil a Emmet et Edward qu'il salua, d'où le fait qu'il ne me vit pas, là encore je le regardais de travers pour rien, je restais sagement devant le levier de vitesse pendant qu'il avança.

« Tu peux te rasseoir » Je le fis, « je vais t'emmener manger, la cuisine et moi ne sommes pas compatibles, ça te va ou tu veux rentrer ? »

« Ça me va » soufflais-je, je jetai un coup d œil dans mon rétroviseur discrètement, ils se tapèrent dans la main et rirent. Bravo Bella, bravo.

Nous arrivâmes au resto et nous installâmes. C'était un petit restaurant mignon avec pas mal de monde, qui nous fixèrent et nous saluèrent mon père et moi, j'aurai pu songer au retour de la fille du shérif en ville mais j'étais davantage absorbée par mes pensées, me demandant comment je ferai quand je le reverrai, ce qui arrivera certainement, Alice semblant tenir aux présentations, vous pensez qu'ils seront tous au courant de l'épisode « Bella, la fille frivole du shérif » ?

« Alors Bella ces garçons t'intéressent-ils ? »

« Papa ! Je t'en supplie, épargne moi ça ! Je les ai vu sur la photo que Alice m'a montré c'est tout ! »

« Les fixer comme ça, en rougissant c'était pour... »

« Papa, s'il te plaît, je viens de me coller la honte de ma vie, ils vont me prendre pour une folle ! »

Je peux également affirmer que non, mon père n'est pas médium, bien que ce fut une nouvelle rassurante, je ne voyais que ma honte, je collais mon front contre la table et me cognai plusieurs fois.

« Là par contre, les gens te regardent et tu passes vraiment pour folle. »

Je m'arrêtais et me redressais avec des regards inquisiteurs, moqueurs, perplexes. Super entrée en matière Bella, tu fais un regard de la pire allumeuse et maintenant ça, vas y continue et tu seras bonne à enfermer. J'ouvris ma carte, il serait bien que je montre une part de normalité à mon père.

« Tu as choisi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ils ont des hamburgers ça me convient. »

« je vais prendre la même chose que toi, mais avec une bière en plus ! Un soda pour toi ? »

« Ça sera parfait. » Souris-je.

Il passa la commande, je sentis que fûmes observés, je n'affrontai aucun regards, ayant suffisamment «regardé» pour aujourd'hui, laissons mes yeux fixer mon père ou la table de manière naturelle.

« Tu es prête pour commencer des cours dans un nouveau lycée ? »

« Je pense que ça devrait aller, j'ai de bons résultats, je devrais réussir à suivre. »

« Tu connais déjà des gens, Alice sera sûrement avec toi ainsi que Edward. » Je me gardais mon soupir, pas un soupir rêveur, un soupir de crainte plutôt.

« Sûrement. » Pitié pas avec lui, pitié !

« Ta mère va bien ? »

« Elle est partie en voyage avec Phil avant qu'il ne reprenne ses entraînements d'ici deux semaines, ils partaient au Mexique à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » il se contenta d'acquiescer pour cette partie.

« Tu penses que tu te sentiras bien ici ? T'intégrer ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir alors je pense que oui, ça ira...Je verrai bien ! » Je lui fis un petit sourire, en vérité je panique.

« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de dur à vivre, je ne pense pas que tu le sois. La seule chose, c'est que je travaille beaucoup, je ne serai pas toujours présent, quant aux règles elles sont assez simple, si tu veux sortir fais-le, mais ne le fait jamais en douce, dis moi ou tu vas et avec qui, ici tout ce sait de toute façon, les soirs de semaines ne sort pas tard et le week-end fais comme tu veux, mais rien de comment dire... d'inconscient. En tant que fille du shérif tu te dois d'avoir une certaine attitude, mais tu es une ado alors je sais comment c'est, enfin pour moi ce fut il y a longtemps. » Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis

« Pas de problème, je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserai autant de liberté, merci ! »

« Ne nous mentons pas, je n'ai jamais été réellement présent, te dire aujourd'hui comment faire ta vie ne serait pas logique, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout ce sait ici, les choses finiront par me parvenir aux oreilles, si ça viens à arriver et bien j'aviserai. »

« Pour le moment, je ne connais pas encore grand monde alors les sorties ça ne sera pas tout de suite, je sais juste que Alice m'a proposée une journée de shopping. » Ce qui sera une grande première pour moi.

« C'est bien, tu verras les Cullen sont des gens très gentils, il arrive souvent que je sois invité chez eux, je travaille parfois avec Carlisle, leur père, il est devenu un bon ami, mais pour ce qui est du charmant, je pense que tu avais déjà remarqué. »

« Papa, je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas. »

« Je te laisse tranquille. »

Il se mit a rire, une nouvelle fois a mes dépends, j'abandonnais en rougissant et me maudissant. Le reste du repas ce fit silencieux, non pas que nous n'avions rien à se dire, mais il est déconseillé de manger et parler en même temps. Le silence ne me gêna pas, mon père sembla partager mon avis. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin de nos desserts, glissant parfois quelques banalités polies.

« Souhaites-tu que nous rentrions ? Ou veux-tu faire un tour ? »

« Je voudrais m'installer et ne pas me coucher trop tard, je commence à ressentir mon voyage. »

Mon père paya souhaitant une bonne soirée à tout le monde, je n'omis pas de le remercier sous son grand sourire, arrivés sur le parking, il me tendit les clés de la camionnette.

« Tu veux conduire ? » Je le regardais perplexe.

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Je me dis qu il serait temps que tu te familiarises avec ta nouvelle voiture. » me dit-il affichant un grand sourire

« Comment ça, ma voiture ? »

« Cadeau de bienvenue Bella, il vaudrait mieux que tu es une voiture pour aller en cours et te promener, comme je ne serai pas toujours là. »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je me jetai dans ses bras le remerciant, pourtant les contacts physiques avec mon père n'était pas mon fort, mais comment étais-je censée réagir ? Lui sembla très heureux, il me donna les clés et je me précipitai derrière le volant, détaillant MA voiture.

« Merci encore, vraiment, je , je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« Je redoutais un peu, comme elle est un peu vieille »

« Tu rigoles ? Elle est géniale, je préfère les trucs vieillot de toute façon. »

Il rit et m'indiqua le chemin tout en me montrant les différents commerces et choses que je devrai voir. Il se proposa de m'accompagner un jour où il serait en repos, je lui répondis avec un grand sourire sincère qu'il me rendit, en fin de compte à part l'épisode Edward, tout se passa très bien.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, il m'aida avec mes sacs, les monta dans ma chambre et me laissa tranquille, je m'assis sur le lit détaillant la chambre, ma chambre. Je redescendis, mon père dans le salon, j'appelais Renée pour l'informer que j'étais bien arrivée, parlant peu, je mis sous silence ma rencontre avec Alice, je gardais ça pour moi, elle pourrait me poser des questions encore et encore et me dire ce que je devrai faire, comment agir ou autre, je n'en n'avais pas envie.

Je sentis la fatigue du voyage arriver quand j'eus finit de tout ranger, je pris une douche, souhaitai une bonne nuit à Charlie, fis mon lit et me couchai. Je me mis à réfléchir, me disant que j'avais peut-être une chance de m'adapter ici, si je parvenais à me sortir de ma bulle, sans devenir une autre,pas complètement, être celle que je voulais.

Je ne voulais pas rester avec ma souffrance, celle avec laquelle une fille de 17 ans apeurée peut avoir; paumée , sans personne à qui se confier et ses secrets, tout ses secrets. Je voulais être différente, me sentir mieux, oublier la Bella Swan renfermée et mettre ma solitude de coté, aujourd'hui, en une journée il me fut arrivé plus de choses qu' en une année entière. J'avais rencontré des gens, une fille qui sera peut-être mon amie, sans oublier certaines hontes mais ça, ça faisait partie de mon quotidien. Mon père avait l'air ravi que je sois là, ce qui me fit vraiment plaisir et en prime j'avais une nouvelle voiture !

Demain j'irai faire un tour et appellerai Alice pour fixer une date pour notre sortie, après tout, elle avait fait le premier pas, à moi de faire l'autre, ça m étonna de moi-même mais je tenais vraiment à m'intégrer, Quant à Edward, maintenant qu'il me prenait pour une allumeuse, je tâcherai de l'éviter, bien sur je le materai discrètement. Après tout je me dois de me servir de mes yeux, ça ne fait pas de mal, enfin pas pour le moment.

Je regardais à nouveau ma chambre, elle n'avait pas changée, les même murs bleu clair, la même décoration, je m'en occuperai d'ici quelques temps, le temps que je saches comment l'aménager, je m'endormis la tête pleine d'espoir, d'envie, de projets. L'espoir d'avoir une vie ou je pourrai enfin faire ce dont j'ai vraiment envie.

Je me levais tranquillement vers 8 heures, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, ne voyant pas la voiture de mon père, je compris qu'il avait dû aller au travail. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner y trouvant un mot de Charlie.

_« Bonjour Bella, je serai parti depuis un moment quand tu trouvera ce mot, je devrai rentrer tard ce soir, j'en suis désolé. Tu trouveras de quoi petit-déjeuner et déjeuner, mais n'étant pas un bon cuisinier, je te laisse de l'argent afin que tu puisses acheter ce que tu aimes à manger, si tu n es pas occupée à autre chose. Bonne journée Bella et appelle moi si tu as besoin! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la jolie phrase «bateau» mais chassa cette pensée, je n'allais pas recommencer, après tout il avait été très attentionné hier. Je mangeais devant la télé dans le canapé du salon, douche prise, je fus en route pour faire les courses. J'avais le vague souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait le supermarché, je me fichai de me perdre avec MA voiture.

Je fus habillée simplement, comme à mon habitude, un jean, un petit pull rouge, ma veste noir et mes converses, ce qui représenta ma garde robe, simple et basique.

J'aimais traîner quand il s'agissait de faire les courses j'en ressortis avec un caddie plein, si mon père n'aime pas cuisiner c'est loin d'être mon cas, j'espérai l'impressionner en réalité. Je couvris mes courses avec la bâche et me dirigeai pour ranger le caddie, à peine ce fut fait, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournai et sursautai, devant moi se tenait un jeune garçon de mon âge, le visage poupin, les joues rosies, blond, me fixant comme... En réalité je ne sus pas trop. Je le contournai, retournant à ma voiture.

« Attends, attends, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu es nouvelle non ? »

« Pas de problème, oui je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Bella, je suis la fille du shérif. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Mike Newton, nous serons en cours ensemble. »

Il me regarda plein de quoi ? D'espoir ? Il me déshabilla du regard ce qui m'irrita profondément, et là tout de suite je n'avais aucune envie de faire une nouvelle connaissance, mais alors vraiment pas !

« Oui sûrement, je dois rentrer et ranger mes courses, à plus. »

Il m'agaçai, sa façon de me reluquer en insistant, en me détaillant. Je partis rapidement à ma voiture.

« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? »

Est-ce que j ai bien compris ?

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, c'est pour te rendre service. »

C'est moi ou il regarda ma poitrine ? Je me sentis rougir, mais de colère, je le fixai avec une sérieuse envie de lui en mettre une.

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » Lui dis-je froidement

« Une autre fois alors. »

Il sembla déçu mais très franchement je m'en fichais, j'espérai au moins qu'en ayant été aussi froide il éviterai de me parler à l'avenir, même si j étais loin d'être quelqu'un d'agressif, je n'avais pas du tout apprécié ma nouvelle rencontre. Je mis le contact me demandant si ça serait digne de la fille du shérif si j écrasai ce petit con, il y avait des chances. Il continua à m'observer, je fis comme si il n'existait pas, pressée de rentrer chez moi. C'était peut-être une punition pour hier avec Edward.

Une fois rentrée, je rangeais rapidement les courses et fis un peu de ménage, pendant que mon plat chauffait, je regardais l'heure , il était 11 heures passé, je décidai d'appeler Alice en prenant mon courage à deux mains, voir six, ça ne serait pas de trop.

« Allô Alice ? »

« Belllaaaa, j'allais t'appeler dans la journée pour mettre en place notre sortie, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci et toi ? » Je pris une respiration calme et mesurée.

« Parfaitement bien, je suis vraiment ravie de t'entendre ! »

« Moi aussi, Alice je voudrais te demander quelque chose, est-ce que tu connais un Mike Newton ? »

« Mike, c'est un abruti et le fils du proviseur en prime, pourquoi ? »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais pour l'abruti. »

« Bella, raconte moi ! »me demanda-t-elle inquiète ? Je le fis, je racontais jusqu'à mon envie de l'écraser, « Quoi ? Mais il perd la tète celui la, j'ai entendu parler de certaines choses, méfie toi de lui mais ne t'inquiète pas à la rentrée tu seras avec nous, il ne s'approchera pas, il n'est pas du tout apprécié de mes frères et de Jasper. »

« OK , tant mieux ça me rassure, sinon, cette journée shopping nous nous la faisons quand ? »

« Il faut que je vois avec Rose, je te rappel dans la journée mais je peux passer te voir si tu veux. »

« Oui oui viens, je reste chez moi, alors c'est quand tu veux ! » J'appelle ça de l'engouement.

« Je serai là dans une heure ! »

« OK, bisous ! » J'appelle ça de l'emballement.

« Bisous Bella. » Je l'entendis son grand sourire, le mien fut niais, il continua pendant que je mangeais.

Ma sociabilité à la côte, Félicitation.

Je rangeais rapidement, afin que tout soit bien rangé quand Alice serait là. J'étais plus que ravie, mais tout autant inquiète. Peut-être que pour elle je n'étais qu'une espèce de curiosité, la fille du shérif qui débarque, peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle en saura plus sur moi, elle partira, rien qu'à cet idée je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne voulais pas craquer, pas passer pour une fille sans aucune confiance en elle.

Mes sentiments étaient décuplés, comme si depuis mon arrivée hier, inconsciemment, je laissais paraître mes émotions. Je me repris ne cessant d'imaginer les divers scénarios que je pourrais rencontrer avec la venue de Alice. Quels sujets de conversations lancer, ce que je devrai faire pour qu'elle m'apprécie, parce que là, je me disais que être moi, juste moi, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Peut-être pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je repartis dans du ménage en attendant Alice, pas le jour pour faire sa souillon, je mis de la musique et en trente minutes ma chambre fut impeccable, rien ne dépassa. Je regardai l'heure, elle allait arriver d'ici dix minutes et sincèrement je ne tenais pas en place. C'était la première fois que je recevais une amie, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de penser à Edward, même si j'avais encore honte. J'espérai pouvoir me rapprocher de lui et je me demandais comment y parvenir. Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Alice en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de «l'incident» de la veille, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand j'entendis des coups à ma porte, je lui ouvris rapidement.

Alice, toujours aussi bien coiffée et maquillée, elle portait un pantalon à pince noire, rehaussé d'une ceinture, avec un joli pull bleu et des escarpins noire, sa veste était cintrée et très classe. Pas vraiment le look d une lycéenne, je l'enviais...

« Coucou Bella » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je la fis entrer, lui retournai son bonjour ainsi que son sourire pendant qu'elle retira sa veste et la posa, elle se remit face à moi. « Dis moi Bella, je ne voulais pas en parler au téléphone, mais tu n'aurai rien d'autre à me raconter par hasard ? »

« Euh...non je vois pas, pourquoi ? » Je voyais parfaitement, j'espérai simplement qu'elle n'insistera pas, ce fut mal la connaître.

« Ah oui ? C'est étonnant quand même, on m'a pourtant parlé de toi, du moins de la fille du shérif, et devine quoi...c'est TOI ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Je me sentis rougir, j'étais fichue il faut bien se l'avouer. J'avançai dans le salon, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, j'eus l'espoir fou qu'elle ne demanderait rien de plus, son petit regard et sourire sournois me confirmèrent que je n'avais pas le choix.

« Bon OK... il y a bien autre chose, je...j'étais dans la voiture avec mon père qui m'emmenait au restaurant, je me suis mise a penser à tout et à rien et comment dire...Alice c'est très gênant et de toute façon t'es déjà au courant » Râlais-je.

« Bella, accouche ! » Elle est perfide.

« Bah euh, je me suis mise à me demander comment pouvait... être Edward en vrai et je me suis mise à l'imaginer, à faire comme si je le voyais, je pensais que c'était mon imagination alors je l'ai regardé... »

« Regardé vraiment ? Pourtant Emmett nous as dit que tu l'avais «regardé» comme, comment dire...attends le plus simple et de te répéter ses propres mots «elle a regardé Edward comme une chaudasse, en se mordant la lèvre et tout, wouhou j'en avais a moitié la gaule»

« Oh mon dieu, une chaudasse...Oh mon Dieu... »

« Attends, attends, Bella tu oublies de me dire le plus important là. »

« Et c'est quoi selon toi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important que la honte que je ressens en ce moment ou depuis hier. »

« Au moins il t'a remarqué, c'est déjà ça. Non le plus important c'est que tu as, apparemment, le béguin pour mon frère, non ? »

De mieux en mieux Bella, Tu devrais te renseigner pour savoir si il y a des falaises dans le coin et sauter.

« Bella, j'attends une réponse là. »

Pense à la falaise, pense à la falaise, pense falaise et sauter.

« Bella...je suis pas vraiment patiente. »

« Il est charmant, très charmant mais qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Il me prend pour une garce, ce n'est pas ce que je suis. » Le visage d'Alice devint un peu trop joyeux a mon goût. « Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? Je suis contente c'est tout et maintenant le shopping devient urgent, pour demain soir nous nous arrangerons, je te prêterai des vêtements mais pour la suite faudra tout revoir, Rosalie va adorer, tout comme moi s'occuper de toi ! »

« Comment ça demain soir ? »

« Ah oui, je suis venue pour ça aussi, ma mère t'as invitée, avec Charlie, à venir manger chez nous, pour fêter ton arrivée, et ton père a accepté. »

Le traître!

« Mais ça veut dire que demain soir je vais voir Edward ? »

« Oui Bella, c'est ce qu'il va se passer, déstresse tout ira bien. »

« Si tu le dis, Alice, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. »

« Quand Emmet a raconté ça, est ce que toute ta famille était là ? Et qu'a dit Edward ? »

« Et bien oui tout le monde était là, excepté nos parents, donc oui ils savent, mais Emmet ne mettra pas nos parents dans l'embarra alors ne t'inquiète pas. Quant à Edward, tu as attiré son attention. Il n'a rien dit mais je le connais, il écoutait tout ce qui te concernait. »

« Je suis supposé être contente de ça ? » Elle me regarda perplexe ou un peu fâchée, je la gonfle déjà peut-être.

« Mettons les choses au clair Bella et ne me réponds que par oui ou non. Mon frère t'intéresse ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu espères plus qu'une amitié ? »

« Moui. »

« As-tu déjà imaginé ou rêvé faire des choses a mon frère ? Tout simplement comme ça ne fait qu'une nuit, penses-tu à mon frère ? »

« Alice ! »

« Oh, fais pas ta mijorée, pas avec moi je t'en prie. Oui ou non ? »

« Oui » lui répondis-je en rougissant.

« Donc nous sommes d'accord que tu le veux ? » Elle s'emballe, je panique, le vouloir, je veux une glace, un garçon...

« Je ne connais rien aux garçons, du moins pas en pratique. » Je veux vraiment une glace, par réconfort.

« Tu es en train de me dire que t'as jamais, jamais rien fait ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais rien fait, c'est pas non plus une tare ! »

« Non ! Bien sur que non, loin de là, mais pourquoi ? Tu es jolie comme tout, j'avais imaginé que tu devais avoir des prétendants à Phœnix. »

« Non pas le moindre. Personne ne m'a jamais intéressée et inversement. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'était ma vie à Phœnix ! » Je vais vraiment me jeter d'une falaise, vraiment. Je sentis les larmes me monter et serrai les dents.

« Alors, dis le moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, explique moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non, ce n'est pas important et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une débile ! Pas plus que maintenant. »

« Si c'est important ! Et non je ne pense pas que tu sois débile, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, je suis ton amie, je veux être ton amie. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. »

« Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amies ? Tu n'en as plus envie ? »

« Non , ne te vexe pas ! Le problème, mon problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Je ne me suis jamais intégrée, je n'ai jamais suffisamment intéressé les gens pour qu il veuille me parler. Même ma mère ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde a moi, je suis transparente. Je...je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'a parlé dans l'avion. Nous sommes tellement différentes, ne serait-ce que par l'aspect extérieur. Je n'ai rien pour moi, je suis blafarde, mes cheveux sont ternes et regarde mes vêtements, ils sont insignifiant. Je suis insignifiante. J'aimerai tellement changer. Être une autre, être joyeuse, avoir des amis, et pourquoi pas un petit ami. Mais je n'y arriverai pas, je ne suis pas faîtes pour tout ça, c'est comme ça. ».

Je me mis à pleurer sans parvenir à m'arrêter. J'avais tellement mal. Ma solitude me pesait trop, depuis trop longtemps. J'étais en train de me réveiller après plusieurs années, ressentir à nouveau. J'avais pourtant espéré ne pas craquer devant elle. Je ne regardais plus Alice depuis un moment me disant que de toute façon elle ne resterai pas.

« Bella, Bella, regarde moi. Bella, je t'en prie. »

Sa voix trembla. Je ne voulais pas de pitié. je me décidais a relever ma tête et vis Alice aux bords des larmes

« Crois moi Bella, tu n'es pas transparente. Je t'ai vu moi et vraiment je t'apprécie. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là si tu as besoin. Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons, mais quand je t'ai vu dans l'avion, j'ai eu un bon pressentiment. Et là je réalise encore plus que je veux vraiment être ton amie, Rosalie ce sera pareil, mais va falloir que tu commence à te voir telle que tu es. Tu n'es pas quelconque, crois moi. Et quand je me serai occupé de toi avec Rose tu pourras pas dire le contraire, OK ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Bella... » J'essuyai mes larmes, me décidant à la regarder de nouveau. « Et Bella, tu n'es pas aussi transparente que tu penses l'être, puisque même Edward t'a remarquée ! » Elle partit dans un rire nerveux que je ne pus que suivre.

« Oui, mais pas de la meilleure des façons. » reniflais-je.

« Si, crois moi, nous en reparlerons plus en profondeur avec Rose, mais en attendant tu vas me montrer ton dressing ! »

« J'ai juste une armoire il n'y a pas grand chose ! »

Elle me lança un regard mauvais, comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Faudra arranger ça ! Saches que je vais tout regarder, vêtements , sous- vêtements, chaussures etc... »

Bein, en dix minutes elle aura fini.

« Dis moi Bella, ton budget il est comment ? »

« Oh ça devrait aller. J'ai toujours travaillée pendant les vacances et les week-end. Baby-sitting, ce genre de choses. J'ai presque rien dépensée et j'en ai eu pour mes anniversaires de la part de ma famille. »

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis vraiment contente, par contre prévois ta journée, nous ferons l' ouverture et la fermeture des magasins. »

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop tôt ? Tu sais, de faire des plans sur Edward... »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne le connais pas après tout, et lui non plus. D'accord c'est un canon mais rien ne me dit que nous nous entendrons. »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais si je pars dans cette direction, c'est que je sens que vous devez être ensemble. Je ne me trompe jamais et je connais mon frère, le comportement qu'il a eu après qu il t'ai vu ne me fais que confirmer un peu plus ce que je pense. Faut que tu saches que Edward ne s'intéresse jamais à personne en dehors sa famille, le fait qu'il ne dise rien est un bon signe. Les filles pour lui, c'est juste pour le plaisir et il ne se prive pas pour raconter les différentes attitudes des filles pour le séduire, ça l'agace parfois, et les seules relations qu'il ai eu étaient purement physique. Tandis que toi, en un regard c'est comme si tu l'avais captivé. Comme je te l'ai dit, je le connais par cœur. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance. »

« OK Alice, je vais tacher de te faire confiance, puis il pense déjà que je suis légèrement garce, alors je verrai bien. »

« Bonne réponse Bella ! Bon ouvre-moi cette armoire. »

Je lui ouvrais mon armoire, un peu honteuse de la maigreur de celle ci. Alice, juste derrière moi, s'approcha rapidement, un peu trop peut-être, regarda mes vêtements, le tour fut vite fait pareil pour mes chaussures et les sous-vêtements furent encore plus vite vu. J'eus d ailleurs honte qu elle les voit. Rien de sexy, loin de là, et pas de première qualités. Faire du shopping toute seule m'avait jamais intéressée et ma mère n'avait jamais le temps.

« Bella, où est le reste de tes affaires ? »

« Tout est là, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as prévue quelque chose cet après midi ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je viens de déclarer l'état d'urgence. Je vais appeler Rose pour qu'elle vienne, nous allons avancer notre sortie shopping à tout de suite ! »

« Ça craint tant que ça ? Tu m'avais dit que tu allais me prêter une robe pour demain soir, c'est pas si urgent, nous pouvons y aller plus tard. »

En guise de réponse, elle me tendit prestement quelques vêtements. Bon d'accord ils étaient usés mais j'étais bien dedans.

« Non, hors de question ! Rose ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne chez toi ? »

« Non, non pas de problèmes. ».

À peine ma phrase fini, elle se rua sur son sac et sortit son téléphone.

« Rose, c'est Alice, dis moi tu fais quoi là ? Lâche ce que tu es en train de faire, on avance notre sortie shopping à aujourd'hui, je viens de décréter l'état d'urgence. Oui, a ce point, rejoins-moi chez Bella ... OK parfait, tu penses être là dans combien de temps ? Encore une fois c'est parfait, à tout de suite. Elle me regarda, elle arrive d'ici vingt minutes, elle va aussi jeter un coup d'œil, pour ne pas que j'oublie quelque chose. »

Je regardais Alice, légèrement inquiète. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout ma garde robe, ça devait être pour elle la pire des insultes. Je ne disais plus rien, elle me sortit toute mon armoire. Moi qui avait tout si bien rangé, j'étais blasée sur ce coup là, mais ne dis rien. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais réellement gênée, c'était mes sous-vêtements franchement de gamine, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, Alice disait des paroles intelligibles que je ne préférai pas comprendre.

Je fus sortie de mon désarroi quand j'entendis les coups à ma porte et descendis. Alice ne sembla même pas avoir entendu. J'ouvris la porte sur une magnifique blonde plantureuse. Elle portait une robe rouge cache cœur qui lui arrivait aux genou, recouvert d'une veste de la même taille que sa robe, ainsi que des chaussures à talons immense, maquillée magnifiquement, des cheveux souples et brillants. Une déesse était devant moi. Elle m'offrit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis.

« Bonjour Rosalie, je t'en prie entre. »

« Merci Bella. Enfin je te rencontre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, » elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

« Oui, je me doute. Merci d'être venue aussi vite ! » Je fis comme pour Alice, ignorer, ignorer au mieux.

« Je t'en prie. »

« Où est Alice ? »

« À l'étage dans ma chambre, viens je t'y conduis. »

En rentrant Alice parlait toujours toute seule, les sourcils froncés. Elle se redressa et nous vis enfin.

« Ah ça y est te voilà, non mais regarde-moi ça Rose ! »

Rosalie retira sa veste et la mit sur mon lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur mes vêtements, l'air pas franchement convaincu, s'arrêta en regardant les sous-vêtements que Alice lui tendit. Rose était dos à moi, mais vu la gêne que je ressentis, ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais plus qu'envie de me cacher. Rosalie, se retourna et avança vers moi avec mes sous vêtements dans la main, me lançant un regard franchement mauvais. Je déglutis péniblement.

« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça Bella ? Non mais regarde moi ça ! C'est pas possible, tu as quel age ? 12 ans? Je comprend mieux l'état d'urgence. On y va tout de suite, tu prends ta veste, ton argent et appel ton père, tu vas rentrer tard ! » Elle me fait peur la dame.

« Merci Rose, je n'aurai pas dit mieux, Bella, tu vois ça ? » Me demanda Alice en me montrant mes petites culottes, il faut le dire pas folichonnes.

« Euh oui. »

« Et bien c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois, j'ai même envie de faire un feu de joie avec ! »

« Oh oui Alice, fais le ! »Répondit Rose en tapant dans ses mains.

« Rose, nous n'avons pas le temps, c'était pour lui donner une image. » Rose en fut réellement déçue, elle les jeta dans ma corbeille. C'est vrai qu'elles n'allaient pas me manquer.

« Qu'est ce que tu refuses de porter ? Tu as des objections ? » Rose qui me pose la question avec ce petit regard mauvais.

« Ne lui demandes pas son avis Alice, ON va lui trouver des vêtements et tout ce qu il faut. On va aller à Port Angeles, on ira une autre fois a Seattle. Il lui faut aussi pédicure, manucure, aller chez le coiffeur... Je ne sais même pas si nous aurons le temps. »

« Moi non plus mais c'est indispensable ! Désolée de t'avoir demandé ton avis Bella. »

C'est moi ou elles sont carrément tarées ?

« Je veux que demain soir, Edward bave quand il la verra. » Reprit Alice.

« Attends Edward ? Alors tu avais encore une fois raison ? »

« Oui, comme d'habitude, je m en lasse pas. D'ailleurs, elle a aussi des idées salaces envers lui. »

J'allais objecter mais abandonnai, elles ne me regardaient même pas, elles se parlaient comme si je n'existais pas. Je crois que j'étais devant les deux filles les plus folles que je connaissais. Ça aurait pu me vexer, mais je ne l'étais même pas. J'hésitais entre bouche bée, effrayée et amusée, flippée, je ferai bien une sieste aussi. Je pus même partir me faire un café dans la cuisine, les laissant papoter. Je pris ma tasse regardant dehors, j'ai deux filles dans ma chambre, deux filles qui parlent de me refaire une garde-robe, de m'aider à me mettre en couple avec un garçon que je ne connais pas et qui de plus est visiblement expérimenté, nous voilà bien...Je les entendis descendre les escaliers et me rejoindre, je leur fis une tasse de café, elles me remercièrent.

« Intéressant. Je dois savoir autre chose Alice ? »

Je m'attendais franchement au pire, il était temps que je leur signifie ma présence.

« Les filles ...Je suis là. C'est de ma petite personne dont il s agit. »

« Nous le savons » me sourit Alice, « mais il faut qu'on lui dise, qu'elle soit au courant, elle nous aidera comme ça, et toi tu pourrais lui cacher des choses. Buvons vite notre café et partons ».

« Prenons ma voiture par contre, c'est la plus rapide.» Dit Rose.

« Je vais prévenir mon père. »

« Dépêche, dépêche ! Dis lui que nous allons à Port Angeles et que tu mange là-bas avec nous ce soir, nous te ramènerons pour 22 heures, OK ? »

« Pas de problème, j'arrive. »

Mon père ne vit aucune contestation à faire, au contraire, il était ravi. Il avait énormément de travail et ne savait même pas a quel heure il rentrerait. Il me remercia d'avoir fait les courses au passage.

Une fois toutes dans la voiture, Rosalie mit un peu de musique et démarra en trombe, j'en fus projetée en arrière et je me crispais à mon siège. Se souvint-elle que mon père est le shérif ? Rosalie baissa le son de la radio et me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je distinguais un petit sourire en coin, ça allait encore être ma fête!

« Bella, au niveau de tes ex ça donne quoi ? »

Alice perçu ma gène et je lui fis signe de continuer, préférant regarder dehors.

« Non, en fait ... Bella ? T'es sur que tu veux que ce soit moi qui lui dise ? »

« Oui, oui, de toute façon, j'ai jeté ma fierté avec mes petites culottes à fleurs tout à l heure. »

Elles se mirent à rire, mais Rose arrêta rapidement et regarda Alice, attendant une réponse.

« Rose, en fait Bella n'a jamais été avec un garçon. »

J'avais pensée à plein de réactions, mais pas à celle la. Rosalie pilla sur la route, Dieu merci déserte, puis fit la navette entre Alice et moi.

« Quoi ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Tu as très bien entendu Rose.» Lui dit Alice.

Je préférai regarder dehors, Rose avança à nouveau et se mit sur le bas coté, et merde...

« Mais jamais, c'est jamais ? »

« Rien du tout Rose, même pas un baiser. » Dit Alice

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Enfin c'est pas une obligation non plus, c'est juste que tu es vraiment jolie alors je comprend vraiment pas là, j'imaginais que tu étais une briseuse de cœur. »

« MERCI ROSE ! pour résumer, Bella ne se voit pas comme elle est, elle s'imagine insignifiante et sans intérêt.»

« Ah bon? Et bien dis toi qu'a Phœnix ce sont des crétins. Mais au moins nous, nous pourrons profiter de toi, nous allons te chouchouter tu verras, tu seras une vrai bombe après, sans être vulgaire non plus bien sur. Mais tu as beaucoup de potentiel, tu verras. Et avec 2-3 conseils et astuces, Edward te mangera dans la main ! Bella, désolée de ma réaction mais ça m'a pris de cours. »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas » Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

« Avec Rose, nous allons t'apprendre tout ce que nous savons, tu vas voir ! »

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux et me firent de grands clins d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à mon tour. Rosalie repartit en trombe et je me crispais une nouvelle fois dans mon siège. Le trajet fut rapide, mais je suppose que les excès de vitesse y furent pour beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous papotâmes de tout et de rien, nous finîmes par se garer dans une rue commerçante, remplit de magasin à perte de vue, je commençais franchement à stresser. Alice me regarda.

« Je sais déjà où t'emmener, ça ne vaut pas le centre commercial de Seattle, mais ça ira jusqu'à notre prochaine sortie d'ici la rentrée. »

Si tôt?

« Mais pour le moment, Rose, il faut nous mettre d'accord. »

« Et bien, aujourd'hui contentons nous des vêtements, sous-vêtements et des chaussures. Bella tu fais quoi demain matin ? »

« Rien de prévu, pourquoi ? »

« Parfait, alors je vais aller te prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, par la suite nous irons chez toi, je m'occuperai de la pédicure et manucure, ça te va ? »

« Oui, oui , moi ça me va. »

« Demain je ne serai pas vraiment dispo Rose, je dois aller chercher la décoration, aider maman avec le repas. Je pourrai passer, mais juste pour voir comment elle sera avant d'arriver à la maison. »

« Et bien Bella, demain nous serons en tête a tête alors. Je viendrai te chercher. »

« Tu n'as rien de prévu avec Emmett ? »

« Non, il est puni, je fais grève ! »

« Sans être indiscrète, pourquoi ? »

Alice et Rosalie me firent de grands sourires.

« Pour avoir dit que tu lui avais provoqué une demi-gaule quand tu as regardé Edward. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, Rose, je ne voulais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, en fait je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude avec lui, j'en rajoute a chaque fois, parce qu'après quand on se réconcilie il me prend violemment et j'ADORE ça, il me met des fessées encore plus forte encore, et encore, et il me fait ce... »

« Rose, tu t'égares je crois. Bella n'a pas besoin de tout savoir, du moins pas pour le moment. Regarde sa petite tête, tu lui fais peur. »

Je chuchotais un merci à Alice.

« Oui, c'est vrai, nous en reparlerons, désolé, j'ai tendance à m'enflammer, ne t'inquiète pas tu seras comme ça dans quelque temps ! »

« Rose ! Ne vas pas l'effrayer, elle en est encore au stade du petit agneau innocent, attend qu'elle devienne un peu plus lionne pour parler de fessées et autres. »

« C'est vrai, bon lançons-nous, Alice je te rejoins, commence, je vais lui prendre rendez vous chez le coiffeur je vous retrouve. »

« OK, nous serons juste dans ce magasin là, à tout' »

Rosalie partit de son coté après avoir acquiescé. Alice me regarda un grand sourire sur les lèvres et se retourna vers Rose.

« Rose, attends ! »

Je la vis s'éloigner de moi rapidement, me tournant le dos lorsqu'elle parlai à Rosalie qui me regardait avec un petit sourire, je n'entendis rien du tout. Alice revint vers moi, m'attrapant la main et se mit à marcher beaucoup plus rapidement impatiente de commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose nous rejoignit. Alice était en transe dans le magasin et moi j'attendais, j'avais arrêté de toucher les vêtements parce qu'à chaque fois que j'en attrapais un, je voyais Alice se raidir et grogner, je m'abstenais donc et l'observais.

« Ça y est Bella demain matin 9h30 ! » J'acquiesçai et elle se tourna vers Alice. « Bon allez à deux nous irons plus vite. »

Pendant qu'elles s'affairèrent, je fis un tour tout en gardant un œil sur elles. Elles s'extasièrent devant toutes sortes de vêtements qu'elles ponctuaient par des « Ah », « Oh », « Wouh », qui me firent sourire, sourire que je perdis vite quand je commençais a distinguer le nombre de vêtements qu'elles avaient dans leur mains. Je sentis mon angoisse monter.

« Bella ! Tiens, va commencer les essayages ! »M'ordonna Alice

« Et tu nous montre tout, ne fais l'impasse sur aucune tenue compris ? » Me menaça Rose

« Oui, oui c'est promis. »

Je n'avais aucune envie de les contrarier, ce fut sous une montagne de vêtements que je rentrai dans la cabine. Normalement y a pas un nombre maximum d'articles en cabine ? A moins qu'elles aient réussit à effrayer les vendeuses, ce qui n'est pas impossible. Il y avait de tout, pantalons , jupes, robes, pull...À première vue tous très beaux sans être vulgaire, j'avais du mal à les imaginer sur moi. Je commençais avec une robe cache cœur dans le même style que Rose, elle était bleu nuit et je dois l'avouer, je me trouvais très jolie avec.

« Bella, alors ? » Ça ce fut Alice avec une voix légèrement stressée.

« Je sors. »

Quand je le fis, elles me regardèrent de haut en bas avec un large sourire.

« Parfaite ! Très jolie Bella ! »

« Merci Rose » Alice acquiesça.

« Allez la suite ! Je suis impatiente ! » Dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Et je continuais ainsi un bon moment, me sentant assez à l'aise avec ma nouvelle garde robe. Bon la plupart des vêtements étaient soit moulant, décolleté ou sexy et parfois ces trois adjectifs furent compris pour un seul vêtement, certaines jupes étaient assez courtes mais Alice m'avait dit que je mettrai un legging en dessous alors ça ne m'affolais pas trop, du moins pour le moment.

« La nouvelle Bella est parfaite, bon on va passer aux sous-vêtements maintenant, Rose je te laisse accompagner Bella à la caisse, moi je vais dans le magasin à coté repérer, à tout de suite ! »

« Rose elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« En transe ! Elle fait flipper des fois ! »

« Oui » Me répondit Rose en riant. « Et nous ferions mieux de ne pas la faire attendre, elle pourrait s'impatienter et là tu aurais de quoi flipper, allez va vite te rhabiller ! »

« Rose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci, à toi et Alice, pour tout ça » dis-je en montrant la pile de vêtement. « Enfin, merci »

« Oh Bella t'es trop adorable » me répondit elle ne me faisant un câlin. « Alice va vraiment nous tuer »

Je me rhabillais rapidement, Rose m'aida a porter les vêtements à la caisse. Coté prix je m'en sortis bien, en même temps à ce moment l'argent ne fut pas vraiment un problème. Nous rejoignîmes Alice qui regardai partout, elle se redressa et se précipita sur nous, jamais elle fatigue ? Elle prit mes mensurations fut repartit dans le magasin, je la vis attraper des ensembles, Rose ricana tout en m'emmenant aux cabines. Alice était déjà à nous rejoindre.

« Allez on recommence, j'ai pris diverses formes, quand aux bas il te faut de tout alors voilà des strings, boxers, tanga et des culottes, mais très très échancrées c'est plus jolie ! Rose va arriver avec des nuisettes. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide et m'arrêta sur un bout de tissu qui étais censé être un string, j'insiste bien sur le censé, je regardais Alice à nouveau l'air légèrement paniquée

« Alice tu es sure ? C'est très jolie mais... »

« Pas de mais Bella, fais moi confiance, c'est nécessaire et il t'ira parfaitement ! Maintenant plus de discussion. »

Une fois m'être déshabillée dans la cabine, j'attrapais un ensemble rose, le haut s'attachait devant avec à l'arrière un papillon noir ainsi que sur l'arrière du string, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, celui-ci étais très échancré, joli mais échancré.

« Bella, nous attendons, Rose vient de revenir montre nous ! »

« Vous montrez ? N'y pensez même pas ! »

« Bella », me dit Rose, « nous sommes entre filles, nous n'ouvrirons pas le rideau juste passer nos têtes sur le coté, personne ne te verra, fais comme si t'étais en maillot de bain, t'es prête ? »

J'abdiquais rapidement, même trop rapidement me demandant où j'avais laissée la Bella pudique. Ah non ce n'est pas ça, elles le feront de toute façon. Je pris une grande inspiration et soufflai lentement.

« Oui allez-y » Dis-je sentant le rideau bouger pour voir apparaître leur deux têtes.

« Oh mon Dieu » Elles dirent ça en même temps, je baissais la tête en rougissant furieusement

« Quoi ça va pas ? »

« Non mais tu rigoles Bella ? Mon Dieu t'es super bien foutu, tu le sors d'où ce corps ? »Me demanda Rose

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, mon sourire fut des plus crispé.

« Elle a raison, t'es wouh, t'es a couper le souffle. Je trouve même pas les mots tu te rends compte... Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si une certaine personne te voyait, là, tout de suite, il ferait une crise cardiaque ! » Rit Alice

« C'est bien le but. » Répondit Rose.

« Euh ... Merci, il est magnifique faut bien l'avouer, l'ensemble » Précisais-je, elles me regardèrent moqueuses.

« Et n'oublions pas de préciser, tu es parfaitement épilée. » Me dit Rose.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Vous votre truc c'est la mode, moi c'est l'épilation ! Chacun son délire ! Puis j'aime pas les poils, je trouve ça moche, j'ai quelques TOC » nous rîmes toutes les trois. « Bon au suivant ».

Chaque sous-vêtement fut parfait, fins, sexy et confortable à la fois. Quant aux nuisettes, elles étaient dans le même genre. Je commençais à devenir une fan du shopping, j'avais une dizaine d'ensemble, mais ils me coûtèrent un bras je dois l'avouer. Nous finîmes par les chaussures, bottes a talon ou plates, escarpins, ballerines, talons haut, même si avec ces dernières j'avais l'intention de m'entraîner à marcher avec, je me sentis bien, ce qui pour moi était une première. Je sentis un poids en moins, mais une grosse fatigue. Autour de nous les magasins fermèrent, nous fûmes réellement fatiguées, même Alice, les filles m'aidèrent à porter tout mes sacs.

« Et si nous allions manger ? »Nous proposa Alice. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim ! »

« Oui, allons y mais avant mettons les sacs dans la voiture, ça commence à peser. » souffla Rose.

Une fois les sacs posés, nous allâmes dans un fast-food, commandâmes rapidement, engloutîmes notre hamburger en silence et en un temps record.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes repus, parlons de notre objectif Edward » dit Alice.

« Oui, il est temps que tu en saches plus sur lui ! » Dit Rose.

« Pour commencer, Edward ne s'intéresse pas à grand chose, excepté sa famille, ses livres et son piano, ah et sa voiture j'allais oublié. Notre sortie shopping d'aujourd'hui était destiné a te faire prendre conscience de ton physique mais aussi pour séduire Edward, sans te mentir, les filles aux lycées ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde, il les trouve sans intérêt, il préfère les filles plutôt discrètes dans leur comportement tout en étant sexy et qui ne sont pas à ses pieds, ce qui au lycée et loin d'être le cas, quant à ses «conquêtes» elles sont toutes de l'université, il ne s'investit pas dans une relation, il prend juste son plaisir et voilà, va falloir que tu la joues autrement. »

« Elle a raison Bella, maintenant on ne dit pas que tu n'arriverai pas à tes fins en gardant les mêmes habits, mais ça prendrai plus de temps. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il t'a remarqué il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud, tu dois faire les choses avec subtilités mais dans le seul but de le séduire, il faut que ... Comment dire sans être vulgaire ... Non je trouve pas désolé, il faut que tu le tiennes par la queue, encore désole si je te mets mal à l'aise mais il est comme ça, c'est un mec après tout. Et ne sois pas pas comme ces filles au lycée qui sont toutes après lui. Ne le colle pas, ne le regarde pas avec trop d'insistance, il en jouerai, alors que si une jolie fille comme toi, parce que Bella tu l'es, le «snob» il te remarquera 2 fois plus que ça ne l'est déjà. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça, ça s'apprend et grande chance pour toi, c'est nous qui allons te l'apprendre ! »

« En fait, vous me demandez de changer de personnalité ? »

« Non Bella, pas du tout, juste de changer ton attitude face à lui ! »

« C'est que je suis pas aussi sûre de moi que vous l'êtes, j'ai deux tares ; la maladresse et le fait de rougir constamment, sur le principe je vous comprend mais sur la pratique...Je ne sais pas jouer à la séductrice ou à la fille qui remballe, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, puis vous l'avez dit, il ne s'investit pas, c'est casse-gueule plus que encourageant. »

« D'où le «grande chance pour toi, c'est nous qui allons te l'apprendre», et puis tes tares ne sont dues qu'a un manque de confiance en toi » Me dit Rose.

Alice et Rose me regardèrent avec de grands sourires et je me laissais convaincre, je les laissais le penser du moins.

« Très bien, apprenez moi et nous verrons bien comment ça se passe, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. »

« Parfait Bella. » Me dit Alice en se tapant dans les mains imitée par Rose, elle s'arrêtèrent, me regardant très sérieusement, Alice tendit sa main au milieu de la table. « Pour celles qui sont pour que Bella mette Edward à ses genoux se joignent a moi » nous suivîmes avec Rose en riant.

« À genoux devant Bella, Edward ! » S'exclama Rose, nous levâmes nos mains vers le haut, nous séparant avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Je rentrai plus tôt que prévu. Alice m'aida à porter mes affaires chez moi, mon père n'était toujours pas rentré, je retournais à la voiture afin de dire au revoir à Rose, Alice se rassit à l'intérieur, je les remerciais à nouveau pour cette journée, je me dirigeais vers ma porte Rose m'appela.

« Bella, n'oublie pas demain matin je suis là à 8h45, soit à l'heure ! »

« Pas de problème. »

« Et bien sûr, tu seras dans une de tes nouvelles tenues » dit Alice.

Ce n'était pas une question, j'acquiesçai en les saluant de la main, elles partirent en trombe, musique à fond, et je rentrais chez moi afin de ranger toutes mes affaires, je préparais quand même quelque chose à manger pour mon père. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre afin de monter mes sacs, il me fallut d'ailleurs deux aller/retour pour y parvenir. Je fis de la place et au bout d'une grosse demi heure j'arrivais à la moitié, puis j'arrêtais ayant entendu mon père rentrer, je me précipitais en bas afin de l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir Papa ! »

« Bonsoir, ça c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, très bien ! Je suis épuisée, mais je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'une nouvelle garde robe ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le shopping »

« Moi non plus, Alice et Rose sont vraiment géniales ! »

« Je te l'avais dit, c'est une famille très agréable, d'ailleurs elles t'ont prévenues pour demain soir ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre, mais Rose va m'aider demain, elle m'emmène chez le coiffeur demain matin, nous revenons ici ensuite »

« Je vois que tu as vraiment envie de faire bonne impression » il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu.

« Oui, je vais quand même rencontrer leur parents, ce n'est pas rien » hypocrite Bella, hypocrite.

« Oui, bien sur, leurs parents c'est le plus important » me répondit il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour éviter des questions embarrassantes, je décidais de changer de sujet.

« Et toi ta journée? Si tu as faim je t'ai fait à manger, ça te dis ? »

« Oui merci Bella, ma journée, elle était très longue, on manque de personnel alors c'est un peu compliqué, on attend un nouveau d'ici la rentrée scolaire, ça devrait s'arranger. Si tu veux après demain, je peux t'emmener manger le soir, tu voudrais ? »

« Avec plaisir papa, merci, tiens c'est un peu chaud encore, euh... tu veux que je t'emmène une bière ? »

« Je peux me lever Bella... »

« Je sais mais tu es épuisé, alors oui ou non ? »

« Bon, très bien, j'en profite alors oui pour une bière. »

Je lui remis et m'assis en face de lui le laissant manger tranquillement, j'hésitais à lui parler de Mike mais voyant les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, je remis ça à plus tard. Ni Charlie, ni moi n'avions besoin de combler le silence ce qui était une bonne chose. Je lui pris son assiette une fois qu'il eut fini et fis la vaisselle, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit pendant qu'il se mit dans le canapé, je lui fis un baiser sur le front et allais me laver, mis une de mes nouvelle nuisette très soft.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires et je préparais celle pour demain, j'avais lavé un de mes nouveaux ensembles de sous vêtements. Je choisissais un slim gris, un débardeur et une chemise noire cintrée ainsi que des bottes je choisissais les plates vu que nous allions encore se «promener» dans la matinée. Je me mis dans mon lit repensant à cette journée, à ce que m'avait dit les filles sur Edward ? Si j'étais des plus sceptiques, je parvins à me convaincre moi-même que c'était possible, ce qui il faut le reconnaître et assez impressionnant, inquiétant aussi. J'avais bien l'intention de suivre leur conseils, j'étais déterminée à l'avoir. je commençais à m'endormir et la dernière chose que je voyais c'était le visage de Edward. Je voulais voir si en le revoyant je ressentirai toujours la même chose, j'aurai ma réponse demain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je m'éveillais le lendemain à 8 heures, mon père était déjà parti. Je me préparais et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner rapidement. Rose n'allait pas tarder.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement angoissée de me retrouver seule avec elle mais je savais que ça serait différent qu'avec Alice. Rose était plus directe, alors, forcément, j'appréhendais un peu.

Il me restait encore dix minutes, je décidais donc de ranger des choses à droite et à gauche puis mis mes bottes, j'adorais mon nouveau look, je me sentis mieux, comme quoi elles n'avaient tout de même pas abusé dans le choix des vêtements. Je n'eus pas le temps de me contempler davantage ayant entendu la voiture de Rose. Je mis ma veste, pris mon sac et partis la rejoindre.

« Bonjour Rose, comment vas-tu ? » Elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, bien merci, bravo pour la tenue, mais, comme ça, ça sera mieux. » Elle déboutonna ma chemise de 3 boutons laissant apparaître mon décolleté. « Pas de discussion Bella, n'essaie même pas ! Allons-y, on a pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui »

Je ne protestais pas, après tout, c'était pas du tout choquant, enfin faut juste que j'arrête de regarder mon décolleté, parle Bella, ça serait bien.

« Vous êtes bien rentrées hier ? »

« Oui, parfaitement, Emmett était un peu fâché mais j'ai décidé de lui pardonner ce soir, il ne le sait pas encore » pouffa-t-elle.

« Oh...je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi » lui répondis-je en riant

« Ah, ça oui ! Sinon Bella, pas trop stressée pour ce soir ? »

« Si terriblement et le mot est faible. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter face à lui, depuis l'histoire du regard »

« Un conseil, fais comme de rien n'était, si il t'en parle, ce qu'il fera sûrement pour te tester, reste zen ! Et pour le calmer il faudrait que tu parvienne à le fixer droit dans les yeux et lui dire que ça t'es passé »

« Mais ça risque pas de le faire se désintéresser de moi ? »

« Non, souviens toi ce que nous t'avons dit hier avec Alice, il a trop l'habitude d'avoir les filles à ses pieds, il faut que tu te démarques des autres, même si ça passe par l'ignorer au début »

« Et si je me mets à rougir, il va le remarquer »

« Alors imagine toi que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en face de toi, quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, tu verras ça marchera »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment détesté quelqu'un de mon âge, pour cela il aurait fallu que j'éprouve de sentiments, à Forks je n'en voyais qu'un qui m'avait déplu.

« Mike Newton ! »

« Oui, c'est parfait » dit-elle souriant, son sourire se fana, « Alice m'a raconté, c'est un con ce mec, malheureusement lui aussi t'a remarqué, ce n'est vraiment pas un mec bien. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin vu comment il s'est comporté avec moi je peux le comprendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a fait, c'est ce qu'il fait tous les jours à certaines filles du lycée. En fait il est le contraire de Edward sur ce terrain, lui il aime toutes les filles, il se sert d'elles et les jette sans faire de sentiments, il est vulgaire. Edward quand à lui, les filles du lycée ne l'intéresse pas , il trouve ses «copines» en dehors du lycée et les bases sont claires des le départ, pas d'attachement et quand ça se produit il arrête tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas la blesser. Mike avait essayé avec moi mais Emmett lui est tombé dessus en dehors du lycée ça l'a calmé, c'est ce que j'appelle un chien ce mec et comme je te l'ai déjà dit malheureusement il t'a remarqué et tu lui a dit «non» , ce simple mot le fait s'accrocher à la fille, pas forcément jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, il aime surtout mettre mal à l'aise les gens et il faut dire qu'il excelle dans ce domaine. »

« Pourquoi Edward et Jasper ne l'aime pas? »

« Déjà à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit et aussi parce que même avec les mecs c'est un con , il s'était mit en tête un moment de les faire chier, lâchant des rumeurs à deux balles. Mais encore une fois il a était remit à sa place, il est jaloux je pense, surtout de Edward qui à plus de succès auprès des filles bien qu'il n'en fasse rien. Mike attends de prendre sa revanche en quelque sorte et je crois qu'avec toi, qu'il verra avec nous, il fera en sorte de l'obtenir, nous veillerons sur toi. »

« Et au lycée personne ne dit rien ? »

« Si, il déplaît à beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup aimerait le voir partir, mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite. Encore un an. Et comme c'est le fils du directeur il en joue. »

« Ah, je comprend mieux maintenant, son père ne dit rien non plus ? »

« Non, il est en adoration devant son fils »

« Évidemment, quelle chance d'avoir un fils si parfait. » Dis-je sarcastique.

« Comme tu dis, de toute façon à la rentrée tu sera avec nous, alors ne t'inquiètes pas mais faudra que tu évites d'être toute seule. »

« Tu sais Rose que tu as le don de rassurer les gens ? »

Elle rit puis me regarda.

« Désolée Bella mais il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. »

« Oui, bien sur, mais là d'un coup je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le revoir, encore moins qu'avant. »

Nous arrivâmes au salon et je fus prise en charge par une jeune femme très agréable, des mèches de toutes les couleurs dans les cheveux, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça lui allait très bien, pour ce qui est de ma coiffure, elle m'avait laissé ma longueur, les fourches en moins, les avait dégradés, effilés et avait finit par boucler les extrémités, j'avais des cheveux de pubs l'Oréal, c'était très jolie et restais dans mon style. Changer d'accord mais je voulais me reconnaître. Nous étions restées plus d'une heure. Rose m'ayant convaincu de faire des soins à mes cheveux.

« Combien je vous dois ? » Lui demandais-je une fois à la caisse.

« Rien » me répondit elle en affichant un grand sourire. Je vis Rose sourire également et me retournais vers la coiffeuse

« Comment ça rien ? »

« Ça a était réglé hier »

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ah non ce n'est pas moi ! Tu remercieras Alice, allez on y va » me dit elle en m'attrapant la main.

Je pensais quand même à remercier la coiffeuse en bredouillant. En deux jours on m'avait fait deux cadeaux, jamais on s'était préoccupée de moi. Plus depuis longtemps. Les cadeaux, ma mère se contentait de me donner de l'argent pour mes anniversaires ou les fêtes, enfin ça c'était il y a encore plus longtemps, j'avais envie de pleurer à cause de toutes ces bienveillances. Rose me regarda inquiète désormais.

« Bella, ça va ? » Elle cessa d'avancer.

« Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est comme un cadeau de bienvenue », elle passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Mais comment ? Quand ? »

« Hier, avant que j'aille prendre rendez vous, tu te souviens qu'elle m'a retenue ? »

« C'était donc ça que vous avez manigancé ? »

« Oui, Bella ne lui en veut pas. »

« Non » répondis-je en pleurant. « C'est juste très gentil »

« Tu lui diras alors, ne pleure pas Bella » me dit-elle en caressant ma joue.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre, je n'allais pas arrêter de pleurer, encore plus avec le simple geste de Rose à l'instant.

« Nous t'apprécions vraiment Bella, c'est rare que nous nous entendions avec d'autres filles et encore plus rare en si peu de temps, en réalité tu es la seule que l'on chérisse comme ça. »

« Merci, merci beaucoup, a toi à Alice, je vous le rendrai un jour. »

« Nous ne te demandons rien , ce n'est pas un prêté pour un rendu, c'est juste de l'amitié, un début d'amitié, tu sais ce que nous voudrions ? »

« Non, dis moi »

« C'est simple, reste toi même, fais nous confiance et le jour ou tu auras Edward, parce que ça arrivera, tu feras alors partie intégrante de nos vies, crois moi il n'y aurai pas de plus beau cadeau »

Je repartis de plus belle dans mes pleurs, pour seule réponse je me jetais dans ses bras.

« Oh ma petite Bella, tu vas me faire pleurer, nous sommes là avec Alice, t'es un coup de foudre pour nous deux, ma Bella, on se reprend » Dit-elle émue. « Allons voir les cosmétiques, ça nous détendra peut-être »

Je me redressais, séchais mes larmes et lui fis un grand sourire, elle me prit la main et m'emmena dans le magasin qu'elle aimait.

« Nous n'allons rien prendre de trop tape à l'œil, du moins pour les cours. Je vais te prévoir des couleurs dirons-nous «spécial soirée», nous prendrons certaines choses en double et avant que tu demandes, tu auras un trousseau pour chez toi et l'autre dans ton sac, afin de faire des retouches dans la journée, OK ? »

« Oui parfait, je te laisse choisir tu t'y connais mieux que moi »

Elle n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne, ça aurait été une vendeuse, je l'aurai cru. Elle prit des couleurs pastels pour un maquillage de tous les jours ainsi que des rouges à lèvres, des gloss, elle décida de ne pas prendre de fond de teint, inutile selon elle, mais s'arrêta sur les fards à joues, cherchant la bonne teinte, cependant ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire vu ma tendance à rougir rapidement. Les gens allaient finir par penser que je m'étais prise des baffes, mais je préférai me taire et me contenter d'approuver. Par la suite elle se lança dans un maquillage moins "innocent" dans des tons plus foncés, noir , marron, gris foncé, un rouge à lèvre plus rouge tu meurs. Je grimaçais dans le dos de Rose, pas sûre d'être prête pour ça. Je me contentais de la suivre et d'observer, mon peu de connaissance ne pourrait pas l'aider. Je partis de mon coté et trouvait un fer à lisser, boucler et tout ce qui était possible de faire avec ses cheveux. Je revenais vers Rose qui avait finit et qui approuva grandement mon initiative. Bonne fille la Bella.

Nous sortîmes du magasin avec un sac remplit de choses qui furent encore inconnus mais qui selon Rose, je devais chérir en tant que jeune fille sexy. Nous arrivâmes chez moi vers 12h30, Rose me prit le sac me demandant si elle pouvait aller tout m'organiser dans le rangement, je la laissais faire et nous fit réchauffer des lasagnes, elle vint me rejoindre me donnant mes talons haut.

« Vas-y Bella que je vois comment tu t'en sors avec »

Je m'exécutais et avançais jusqu'au salon, retournant dans la cuisine.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien Bella, il faut juste que tu les fasses et que tu sois moins raide, ça viendra, essaie de les faire un maximum pour être à l'aise toute une soirée avec. Ce week-end ou un autre, tu mettras une jupe, au moins cette fois c'est Edward qui bavera » elle se mit à rire, je suivis tout en riant nerveusement.

« Au fait, ce soir je mets quoi ? » J'avais arrêté de rire d'un coup, le stress avait reprit le dessus.

« Nous attendons Alice pour ça, je l'ai appelée dans ta chambre, elle arrive dans une heure, en attendant mangeons et ensuite je m'occuperai de ta manucure et ta pédicure comme promis »

« Merci Rose, toute seule je n'y arriverai pas. » Elle me sourit, je lui préparais son assiette.

« As-tu d'autres questions ou ça va pour le moment ? »

« Oui, en fait j'en ai...au sujet de Edward »

« Comme c'est étonnant » Se moqua-t-elle

« Oui, je trouve aussi » Pouffais je, « c'est au sujet de ses ex »

« Ah, ses ex...Il n' en a pas en fait, enfin je n'appelle pas ça comme ça, ce sont des aventures, je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Il y a surtout une fille qu'il a vu souvent et qui s'appelle Tanya, très jolie d'ailleurs mais pas franchement la plus maline, il la considère comme un "bon coup", rien de plus »

« Tu l'as déjà vue ? »

« Un soir on s'est fait un resto tous ensemble, ça n'a pas vraiment accroché, Edward s'en fichait puisque c'était juste pour du sexe, au cas où tu te poses la question je ne sais pas si il la voit encore »

« Rose ? J'ai une autre question »

« Je sais d'avance laquelle ça sera »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense à "Rose, tu penses que le fait que je sois vierge lui posera un problème?" j'ai tort ? »

« Euh, non, pas du tout. »

« De la logique et tes joues m'ont aidées, sincèrement Bella, non au contraire et oublies pas que nous l'avons tous été un jour. C'est loin d'être une honte, Alice n'a connu que Jasper quand à moi, si j'avais su j'aurai attendu » Elle termina sa phrase sur un ton amère et triste puis tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

« Rose, je peux te demander pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur. » Elle posa son regard sur moi et me sourit.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je vais te raconter, mais je vais m'occuper de tes ongles, je vais chercher le nécessaire et je reviens, nous resterons dans la cuisine »

Rose se leva et je fis rapidement la vaisselle, je nous sortis des sodas, pendant que Rose s'installa, sortant un vernis de couleur pastel, apparemment le rouge pétasse ne serait pas pour ce soir. Je m'installais en face d'elle, elle s'empara d'une de mes mains et commença à me limer les ongles, je la vis prendre une inspiration, relever quelques secondes son visage et se remit sur ma main.

« Il faut savoir que du fait que mes parents et ceux de Emmett se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais à l'époque soit il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Il s'appelait James, il était vraiment très beau et beaucoup de filles m'enviait, tout comme beaucoup de garçons l'enviait, nous étions pour les autres le couple parfait. La blonde plantureuse pom-pom girl avec le blond musclé et sportif,plus âgé que moi, bref tu vois quel genre de couple. Ça faisait quelques mois que nous étions ensemble et tout se passait bien. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, de ses promesses, il était , je le pensais, vraiment parfait. Il m'offrait des fleurs, des cadeaux merveilleux, des bijoux hors de prix, sa famille était plus que riche alors pour lui ce n'était pas un problème. Je m'imaginais l'épouser un jour, bref le jour de mes 16 ans il m'a fait la plus belle des déclarations et je lui ai donné ce que j'avais de plus chère, ma virginité. Tout s'est très bien passé, mais quelques temps après il a changé, plus agressif, moins attentionné. Il a réussi à me faire douter, à me faire perdre confiance en moi, il m'a traité comme de la merde et le pire c'est que je répondais toujours présente. Les Cullen étaient venu chez nous à Seattle un week-end, j'en ai profité pour aller boire un verre avec Alice et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Avec une autre, une rousse du nom de Victoria, je l'avais déjà vu brièvement mais la différence ce soir là, c'est qu'elle embrassait mon copain et que lui la tripotait allègrement. Je me suis mise à l'insulter en pleurant et en hurlant, Alice m'a fait sortir de force mais ils nous ont suivis tous les deux à l'extérieur, nous étions devant ma voiture avec Alice, elle cherchait à me calmer, mais il est devenu agressif et m'a insulté de tous les noms. Alice et moi savions que les garçons n'étaient pas loin, elle à réussi à les appeler complètement paniquée, quand James s'en est rendu compte il a voulu s'en prendre à Alice, par réflexe je me suis interposée et j'ai poussé James de toutes mes forces et il est tombé. Il s'est relevé plus énervé que jamais disant qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, que nous deux c'était juste un pari qu'il avait fait avec ses copains et qu'il avait gagné le jour où on avait couché ensemble, je l'ai giflé ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié... Il m'a rendu ma gifle,une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Alice hurlait à l'aide mais personne n'est intervenu,Victoria elle souriait. Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu, en le griffant au visage. Il a arrêté les gifles, pour en venir aux poings, le ventre, le visage... Je voyais qu il voulait recommencer mais il n'est jamais arrivé. Jasper et Edward m'ont aidé à me relever, Emmett tenait le poing de James, il lui a brisé et lui a balancé des coups de poings, lui disant que si il le revoyait il le tuerait, James était en sang au sol. Victoria l'a aidé à se relever et ils sont partit. Emmet a enlevé son tee shirt et a essuyé mon sang puis il m'a soulevée et prise dans ses bras, je ne sais pas qui a ouvert la porte de la voiture, tout ce que je sais c'est que Emmet ne m'a pas lâchée. Il m'a prise sur ses genoux, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, agrippant à son débardeur et là il m'a soufflé à l'oreille " plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal...je prendrai soin de toi Rose". À partir de ce soir là, on ne s'est plus quitté, quelques temps après nous étions ensemble... »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, quoi dire à tout ça, elle me fit un demi-sourire auquel je répondis.

« Qu'est devenu James ? »

« Aucune idée. Lui et Victoria ont disparus. »

« Tu as porté plainte ? »

« Non, pas assez courageuse pour supporter cet épreuve. »

Je n'insistais pas sur ce sujet, elle en avait dit suffisamment.

« Rose, merci de me faire suffisamment confiance pour me raconter ça. »

« Je t'en prie Bella. Même si c'était il y a presque deux ans, j'oublie pas, mais ça m'a aussi apporté Emmett et même si il à le don de m'exaspérer parfois c'est celui qui est fait pour moi »

« Alors je suis plus que ravie qu'il soit dans ta vie »

« Merci, et toi aussi tu auras d'ici quelques temps celui qui est fait pour toi »

« Ça reste à voir... »

« Bell', avec Alice on en est sûres. Edward à beau essayer de nous faire croire qu'il est heureux avec ses histoires qui le mènent nulle part, on sait qu'il aimerait quand même rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Tu sais, il vit au milieu de couples et il voit bien ce qu'un couple s'apporte. Même si il n'a que 17 ans avec tout le temps de se poser , il espère, il attend qu'une jeune femme attire son attention, chose que tu as fait. C'est comme toi en fait, personne n'avait attiré ton attention avant de voir Edward, ce soir tu vas le rencontrer officiellement, tout dépend de toi. Il faut que tu passes au dessus de la curiosité et que tu lui donnes envie de te connaître d'avantage. »

« Comment me mettre la pression en deux minutes... »

« Mais non, moi je sais que tu peux le faire, tu dois avoir juste un objectif Edward. Reste naturelle, simple et surtout laisse la Bella sûre d'elle ressortir, tu as tout pour toi, il faut simplement que tu crois en toi, nous allons t'aider de toute façon »

« J'y compte bien. À moi alors de montrer ce dont je suis capable. ».

« Voilà ce que je voulais entendre Bella et je mets ma main à couper que tu y parviendra »

« Merci Rose »

« À ton service ma Bella »

Nous nous sourîmes, Rose termina sa pose de vernis, dans ma tête une seule phrase tournait en boucle. Un objectif Edward. Et j'étais bien décidé à y parvenir. Dans quelques heures j'allais le voir, mais comme l'avait dit Rose je ne serai pas seule, avec elles près de moi, rien ne me sembla insurmontable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le temps avec Rose fila, Alice arrivait déjà, elle nous vit à la fenêtre de la cuisine et rentra chez moi directement

« Bonjour les filles! »

Nous la saluâmes avec Rose en même temps et en riant , comme à son habitude elle était en forme.

« Whouhhh, Bella t'es magnifique »

« Merci et merci pour le coiffeur, c'est très gentil de ta part »

« Oh je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir »

Elle me fit un gros bisou et s'installa près de nous après avoir déposé dans le salon une housse contenant sûrement ma tenue pour ce soir.

« Vous avez tout trouvé ? »

« Oui » lui répondit Rose . « Tout est OK, Bella se demande juste comment elle s'habille ce soir »

« Serais-tu impatiente ? » Se moqua-t-elle, j'acquiesçai. « Et bien, ce soir tu seras en robe, mais tu vas attendre un peu pour la voir. En attendant, racontez-moi votre journée »

Rose et moi nous lui racontâmes dans quels magasins nous fûmes allées, les conseils que Rose m'avait donné sur Edward et sur mon comportement que je devrais avoir. Ça dura un bon moment, Alice était ravie de tout savoir, évidemment Rose ne reparla pas de son passé.

« De ce que je vois Rose a était de bons conseils, je n'en doutais pas. »

« Merci belle-sœur, à la maison vous en êtes où ? »

« Oh ça a très bien avancé, maman fait juste quelques arrangements, la déco c'est fait, le traiteur arrive avec les apéritifs vers 18h30 et Rose je nous ai préparé nos tenues déjà, comme ça nous pouvons nous occuper de Bella tranquillement »

« Elle n'est pas géniale cette fille ? » Me demanda Rose amusée.

« Si, j'approuve à 100% » Pouffais je. Alice nous regarda fièrement, puis me fit son petit sourire en coin perfide.

« Bella, tu ne me demandes pas comment va Edward ? »

« Et bien vas-y dis-moi »

« Non, demande » Alice et Rose se regardèrent en pouffant.

« Dis-moi Alice, je me demandais, comment va ton frère ? »

« Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles... » J'échappais un rire blasé.

« Ne la fait pas languir comme ça » rit Rose.

« Je la taquine, plus sérieusement, Edward va très bien, il lui tarde d'être ce soir, Jasper m'a dit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur toi. »

« Super, je vais être le centre d'attention ! J'adore ! » Dis-je sarcastique

« En même temps Bella, tu es l'invitée d'honneur » me dit Rose. « Pieds ! »

« Pieds ? »

« Ton pied s'il te plaît ! »Se moqua Rose, « Alice quoi d'autre ? »

« Emmett le charrie et lui a dit d'arrêter de faire sa collégienne, mais il est quand même stressé »

« Ce n'est pas censé me rassurer ce que vous dites hein? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Après tout il n'a fait que t'apercevoir et en plus tu étais en forme ce jour-là! Bon OK il doit s'imaginer que c'est du tout cuit, mais bon, comme t'as dit Rose ignore le autant que tu peux. Sinon ce soir tu le verras habiller classe, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs Esmée nous oblige à être parfait pour ta venue ! Pour Rose et moi c'est pas une première mais pour les garçons, ils vont être carrément canons. Pince, chemise, je suis ravie et vous le serrez aussi »

« Oui, ça motive encore plus mais c'est juste moi ! Je ne suis pas un ministre ! »

« Non mais maman à beaucoup entendu parler de toi, que ce soit par Charlie, Rose ou moi, elle veut juste que tout soit parfait, même ton père est obligé d'être classe ! »

« Ahhhh voilà quelque chose que je ne veux surtout pas rater » riais-je.

« Nous sommes surtout impatiente de te voir dans ta robe » dit Rose.

« Ah ça oui ! D'ailleurs je vais aller tout préparer dans ta chambre et je reviens, d'ici là ton vernis sera sec, tu pourras aller te doucher » elle partit rapidement et cria dans les escaliers « à genoux Edward Cullen », nous rîmes nerveusement avec Rose.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui toujours» sourit Rose. « C'est une pile électrique cette fille, il va falloir t'y habituer »

« Je pense que ça ne sera pas compliqué. Tu as une idée sur ma tenue, enfin sur le genre de robe qu'elle me prépare... »

« La connaissant ça sera une... »

« SILENCE ROSE ! Ne lui dit rien ! »

« Ah bah non tu ne sauras pas »

« Non faut croire et ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contrarier »

« Je n'en ai pas non plus l'intention » me confirma Rose.

« BONNE IDEE LES FILLES ! » Elle descendit visiblement très contente d'elle, « Bella, tu veux rester les cheveux lâchés ou tu veux que je te fasse un chignon lâche, ça laisserai tes boucles apparentes... Ou oh je sais! Je le ferai tout à l'heure, je t'ai aussi ramené des boucles d'oreille, de grandes créoles. Tu vas être magnifique »

« Alice tu fais ce que tu veux, Rose toi aussi » Elles me sourirent très satisfaites. « Et vous, vous serez habillées comment ? »

« Dans le même genre que toi, mais si je te le dis tu vas savoir comment est ta robe. Je préfère garder le suspense encore un peu, classe et ... Ah bah non je ne te dirai rien de plus »

Je grimaçais et allais répondre mais Rose parla avant moi.

« Et voilà ! C'est fini ! »

Je regardais mes ongles de couleur pastels, très simple mais très jolie, même mes ongles étaient mis en valeur. Si, si c'est possible.

« Whou, merci Rose... Ça change du transparent »

« Mais je t'en prie! Alice, tant que j'y suis ? »

«OK, Bella je peux mettre la télé ? »

« Fais comme chez toi ! »

Elle mit MTV laissant les clips, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, jugeant les clips, les groupes. Rose s'occupa ensuite de ses ongles, nous fûmes toutes dans les mêmes tons, quand Rose eut fini il était déjà 17 heures

« Bella va te doucher, tu pourras t'habiller et enfin découvrir ta tenue, mais pour pas que tu sois tentée de regarder nous montons dans ta chambre ! »

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, j'étais plus que impatiente de me voir vraiment changée, Alice avait en effet tout préparé même mes sous-vêtements. Visiblement mon soutien-gorge n'avait pas de bretelles. Je décidais de voir ça plus tard, je m'attachais les cheveux et filais sous la douche, je fis au plus vite, sachant que Rose et Alice m'attendaient, je finissais par arriver en serviette.

« Viens » me dit Rose, « nous allons te coiffer et te maquiller, il nous reste moins de une heure »

Je m'assis et fermais les yeux laissant Alice et Rose s'occuper de moi, j'ouvris les yeux quand Rose en eut besoin, Alice fit chauffer mon fer et refis mes boucles, ça dura un bon moment. Elles se regardèrent en souriant et apparemment très contente de leur travail.

« Terminé ! » S'extasia Alice, « tu es comme je le pensais, magnifique ! »

« Il faut que tu mettes ta robe maintenant » s'impatienta Rose, « enfin dés que tu auras terminé de rougir. » Je pouffais nerveusement.

Alice ouvrit la housse et en sortit une robe mi longue bustier, et je pense plus que moulante, néanmoins très jolie. Je la touchais et enlevais ma serviette, je me fichais d'être en sous-vêtements devant elle. Je les entendis rire et sans attendre Alice me passa la robe, elle l'ajusta et la ferma pendant que Rose me donna mes chaussures, talons mi- haut ouvert avec des lanières qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes chevilles, elle les attacha, Alice me mit les boucles d'oreille, puis mes cheveux sur un côté, mettant un papillon a la base de ma queue de cheval. Toutes les deux me regardèrent les yeux brillants et ajustèrent les derniers détails, puis elles se reculèrent me regardant de haut en bas.

« Alors ? »

« Alors...Bella » me dit Rose « si tu doutes encore une seule fois de toi... Je t'étripe. Alice t'as aussi emmené ce jolie cache-cœur parme assorti à ton maquillage, tu le mettras, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise avec mais promets-moi une chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Enlève le dans la soirée, nous savons toutes que Edward à l'intention de te taquiner à cause de la façon dont tu l'a regardé, si dans la soirée il vient te voir et qu'il cherche à te mettre mal à l'aise, retire le, et dis-lui que ça t'es passé, tu le mettras à coup sûr sur les genoux et tu lui fera remballer son petit air satisfait. »

« Et » reprit Alice, « si tu sens qu'il t intimide trop pense à ton mantra : Mike ! Le meilleur casse ambiance qui puisse exister! Je suis sûr que Edward ne se rendra pas compte qu'il te trouble autant, tu penses en être capable ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de suivre vos conseils ! Et puis j'ai Mike ! Et vous. Mais là ce que je veux c'est me voir ! »

Rose m'attrapa la main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain avec Alice juste derrière moi, une fois devant le miroir je me figeais. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas, enfin si mais avec une grosse différence.

« Je suis jolie ? »

« Il n'y a que toi qui ne le savais pas » me dit Alice.

« Ma tenue devrait avoir son petit effet » je tournais sur moi-même et me contemplais.

« Son petit effet ? Non Bell' tu vas pas lui faire un petit effet ... Tu vas le mettre à tes genoux oui ! » Rose me regarda plus que sérieusement.

« Elle a raison, impossible qu'il ne cherche pas à te connaître ! Et observer mon frère va être un grand bonheur, nous te dirons tout après avec Rose, toi regarde le, mais sans être insistante ! » J'entendis mon père rentrer, les filles se tapèrent dans les mains. « Prête pour un autre avis ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« Attends un peu, nous descendons et tu nous rejoins quand nous t'appelons, OK ? » Me demanda Rose.

J'attendis donc me regardant dans le miroir, non par vanité, juste, je ne sais pas, c'était moi et je ne trouvais aucune critique à me faire, j'entendis parfaitement Alice et Rose saluer mon père

« Bonjour les filles! Comment vous allez ? Et vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous préparer ? »

« Nous allons très bien dit Alice, nous n'allons pas tarder à repartit, nous tenions seulement s'occuper de votre Bella. »

« Oh ! Et où est-elle ? »

« Bella ! » M'appela Rose, « viens ! »

« J'arrive! » Je me regardais une dernière fois et me mis à avancer dans le couloir.

« Charlie » dit Alice, « nous te présentons la vraie Bella...»

Je fus en haut des escaliers, tous les trois étaient en bas, mon père avait la bouche grande ouverte, je descendis en faisant attention. Une fois en bas des marches mon père cligna des yeux.

« Papa ça va ? »

« Oui, bien sûr...Bella, tu es une jolie jeune femme. »

« Merci. » je fus émue, touchée que mon père me vis différemment.

« Charlie, ne la faites pas pleurer ! » Grogna Alice.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le moment, mais tu es tellement jolie, tu l'as toujours été, mais la... En tout cas tu vas vraiment faire bonne impression ce soir » me dit-il taquin. Rose et Alice pouffèrent.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'oublier cette histoire toi non plus hein ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » rit-il, Alice et Rose firent de même.

« Bella » me dit Alice, « nous partons, nous sommes un peu en retard, nous nous retrouvons d'ici un peu plus de 1 heure, respire. Détends-toi ! »

« Je vais faire en sorte, merci encore. »

« Pas de merci Bella, ça nous fait plus que plaisir. Et fais-nous honneur tout à l'heure ! »

« Promis les filles ! »

« Et moi je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur de ma fille »

Rose et Alice récupérèrent leurs affaires en donnant quelques conseils à Charlie, il acquiesça et fila dans la salle de bain pendant que les filles coururent à leurs voitures. Je montais dans ma chambre et rangeais, je préparais un petit sac avec mon maquillage.

Une fois que j'eus finis je descendis m'occuper de la cuisine, je gardais mes chaussures et me sentis suffisamment à l'aise avec. Je posais mon sac et mon gilet sur le canapé et remis tous les vernis dans ma pochette, je remontais les mettre dans ma chambre. J'entendis mon père sortir de la salle de bain et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, quelques minutes après il ressortit, je le croisais dans le couloir à l'étage.

« Whouhhh papa, quelle classe ! Tu es largement à la hauteur »

« Merci » me dit-il en rougissant, « mais ça ne va pas durer...tu auras sûrement à conduire au retour »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien parce que ton papa, quand il est avec Carlisle, il est plus de première fraîcheur. Et que avant ton arrivée c'était Emmett qui me ramenait. »

« Ahhh, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Comme ça moi aussi j'aurai de quoi te taquiner ! Et Emmett il rentrait comment après ? »

« Rose venait le chercher... Et quand à avoir des dossiers sur ton pauvre père, c'est très bas Bella, mais mérité ! » Nous rîmes doucement, mon père me scruta et avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit il reprenait la parole. « En tout cas, Bella t'es vraiment très jolie ce soir et ... Est-ce que je peux dire autre chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Je sais que je te taquine au sujet de Edward, et que le fait que je sois ton père doit te gêner mais ... Si ce soir Edward ne te remarque pas, ce garçon est un idiot ! »

« Merci... Et oui ça me gêne mais tu peux continuer tant que tu fais pas de remarque ce soir. Et je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas d'être venue ici, depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne vis que des bonnes choses. »

« Tant mieux ma petite fille ! Te voir heureuse me satisfait amplement »

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi papa, si tu avais refusé que je vienne je serai toujours à Phœnix »

« Comme si j'aurai pu refuser »

« Non, mais... »

« Pas de mais Bella, pas ce soir, nous en reparlerons d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, remettant notre discussion à plus tard, il y avait beaucoup de réponses en attente, mais il avait raison, ce n'était pas le soir. Il mit ses chaussures et s'arrangea, je mis mon gilet. Nous avions encore du temps devant nous.

« Bella, nous allons chercher des fleurs pour Esmé et du champagne pour Carlisle et moi »

Il me sourit penaud, je pouffais, il prit ses clés, nous sortîmes de la maison partant à la voiture.

Les achats furent rapidement fait, je n'eus même pas besoin de descendre, il devait juste récupérer ses commandes. Nous prîmes la route de ce qu'il sembla être celle de leur maison, nous prîmes une petite route au milieu de la forêt, quelques temps après, nous eûmes face à nous une maison plus que magnifique, j'en sifflais.

« Attends tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur...toute la décoration est de Esmé, elle est très douée et ne t'inquiète pas, une femme plus gentille qu'elle ça n'existe pas. Carlisle c'est pareil, tu vas comprendre quand tu les verras que ce sont des gens exceptionnels. »

« Je n'en doute pas » mon stress montait en flèche quand mon père se gara.

« Bella, respire un bon coup et détend toi ! Tu es, comme nous te l'avons dit, très en beauté ce soir, si il y en a un qui doit stresser c'est Edward, et crois-moi il va l'être ! »

Je partis dans un rire nerveux, mon père suivit en sortant de la voiture, m'ouvrant ma porte, je le remerciais.

« Je préfère t'entendre rire » me sourit-il.

« Bonsoir Charlie ! »

Je relevais mes yeux devant moi un homme d'une grande beauté, accompagné d'une femme tout aussi belle, ils me sourirent tous les deux.

« Bonsoir mon vieil ami, Esmé... »

Il fit mine de faire une révérence, Esmé sourit semblant exaspérée.

« Et bien Bella, on nous avait dit que tu étais jolie, mais c'est bien plus que ça » me dit Carlisle.

« Merci » répondis-je timide, rouge et quelque peu paralysée.

« Chéri laisse la, tu vois bien que tu la gène ! Bonsoir Bella, et excuse mon imbécile heureux de mari » nous eûmes un rire, « mais il dit vrai tu es magnifique et je suis Esmé. »

« Enchantée Esmé et merci. »

Elle me sourit et passa son bras sur ma taille, elle était d'une telle douceur, que j'en fus un peu plus crispée.

« Entrons » me dit-elle « je vais te présenter officiellement au reste de ma famille. »

Je la suivis sentant mon ventre se nouer, mon père et Carlisle suivirent en riant de je ne sais quoi, je passais le seuil de leur porte et vis Rose et Alice me sourire, Jasper aussi... Emmett avait plus un regard moqueur. Quant à Edward, je détournais rapidement mon regard, de ce que j'avais pu voir, j'en avais des papillons dans le ventre, ce fut limite si la photo et ma vision rapide de lui ne l'avait pas mit en valeur. Fallait que je me reprenne, et que je ne perde pas de vue mon objectif. J'étais à quelques pas d'eux, Rose et Alice vinrent rapidement vers moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Bella, tu connais déjà Alice et Rose, Jasper tu l'as vu également, ne reste plus que Emmett et Edward »

« Bonsoir » dis-je aux garçons je les regardais rapidement, évidemment Edward toujours aussi...

« Bonsoir » me répondit Jasper en premier, « ça faisait un petit moment, à ce que j'ai entendu tu fais partis d'un trio avec Alice et Rose » , il termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil forcé. Je pouffais avec les filles.

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance » nous dit Esmé, « Emmett pas de commentaire, je te préviens » le dit Emmett acquiesça.

« Moi, comme tu le sais c'est Emmett, ce soir je n'ai le droit à aucun commentaire, comme on dit, demain est un autre jour Bella » il m'avait dit ça sur un ton menaçant.

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non, Bella, une promesse » il partit dans un rire et je souris, du moins pour le moment.

« Et bien, j'attends de voir de quoi tu es capable » dis-je hargneuse.

« Oh! Tu me lances un défi ? »

« Emmett » râla Rose, « laisse la tranquille. »

« Non Rose laisse le parler » riais-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration, évidemment je le fis discrètement, pas le moment de passer pour une gourde, je me tournais vers Edward. Mon Dieu, c'est un vrai canon. Mike ! Mike ! Mike ! Tiens ça ne chauffe pas, ça doit marcher alors. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bella, je te présente Edward... Oh, mais suis-je bête, tu l'as déjà vu ! » Emmett avait dit ça plus que mesquinement.

Edward sourit ainsi que Jasper, Rose me lança un regard tout aussi désolé que Alice. Au moins je sais que je vais en chier maintenant.

« Chéri » dit Rose, « as-tu oublié quelque chose? Quelque chose dont tu es privé, tu vois de quoi je parle non ? »

« Oui, ma rose » Il prit un air de chien battu.

« Très bien. Si tu veux que ça s'arrête ce soir, plus aucune réflexion, compris chéri ? »

« Désolé, Bella »

« Pas de problème, mais tu as raison je l'ai déjà vu. » Je remis mes yeux sur lui, « bonsoir Edward »

« Bonsoir Bella » il me répondit en me tendant la main. La voix dans mon cerveau, elle hurle actuellement Mike aide moi !

Je mis ma main dans la sienne, je fus traversée par des milliers de frissons, Bella respire! Il me regarda toujours droit dans les yeux et je sentis mes limites être bientôt dépassées, je récupérais ma main, d'une manière que je voulus normal et subtile et me tournais vers Alice et Rose, elles aussi firent comme si rien de spécial ne se passait.

« Alors les enfants, les présentations sont faites ? »

« Oui Charlie ! » Répondit Emmett, il se figea et fit le salut militaire.

« Repos ! On prend soin de ma Bella hein ? » Ils les regardaient tout en finissant par Edward.

Il en sait trop, va falloir que je le tue.

« Oui Charlie » répondit Edward, « elle est en de bonnes mains. »

J'entendis les autres pouffer plus ou moins discrètement, je regardais Edward avec un regard mesquin, il haussa les épaules.

« Tant mieux, je dois retourner voir Carlisle ! Il est temps! » Il partit en riant comme un gosse

« Il est toujours comme ça avec Carlisle ? »

« Oui, tout le temps » me répondit Jasper. « Et encore ils sont sobres, une fois qu'ils auront bus attends toi à inverser les rôles. Toi : parent, lui : enfant. »

« Voilà une expérience dont je me serais passée »

« Non, tu vas voir, il faut au moins que tu l'ai vu une fois dans ta vie » me répondit Emmett en riant.

« Je dois m'attendre à quoi concrètement ? »

« Surprise ! » Me dirent Jasper et Emmett en chœur, je pouffais.

« Bella » me dit Alice, « c'est l'heure de te faire visiter »

Je les suivis, en essayant de ne pas trébucher, elle me fit faire le tour rapidement, commençant par la chambre de Edward, mais elles refermèrent rapidement. Toutes les pièces dans lesquelles je rentrais étaient toutes aussi belle les unes que les autres. Je n'avais même pas de mot. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans la chambre de Rose, celle de Alice était tout aussi immense, en même temps ils étaient deux dedans.

« Bella » me dit Rose « il ne t'a pas lâché du regard ! »

« C'est vrai « rajouta Alice « on te jure que c'est vrai, depuis que tu as passé la porte ! »

« Et son "elle est entre de bonnes mains..." »rit Rose.

« Continue comme tu le fais! Laisse le te parler et ne le fixe pas trop longtemps ! Nous allons te perdre sinon »

« Oui je crois aussi... C'était limite déjà tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai pris la main... J'en ai eu mal au ventre ! »

« Mais ça devient intéressant ! » Me dit Rose « par contre fais pas attention à Emmett, c'est juste un retour de bâton pour Edward, et il est toujours comme ça, il taquine, pour ce soir tu es tranquille » j'approuvais d'un hochement de tête.

« Il faut y retourner, au fait Bella tu n'as pas rougis »

« Mike les filles, Mike. Ça marche du tonnerre »

Je partis dans un fou rire qu'elles suivirent, nous redescendîmes, tous étaient déjà à table, il y avait juste un détail.

« Les filles...C'est normal le coup du filles d'un côté et garçons de l'autre ? »

« Oui » me répondit Alice « c'est une de mes idées. Tu seras entre nous et en face de Edward. Ça nous permettra d'observer plus discrètement »

« Ah OK. Et je mange donc avec Edward juste en face... »

« Tu vois Alice je te l'avais dit, je savais que ça aller la stresser ! »

« Bell' tu peux y arriver ! Fais comme on t'a dit, ne le fixe pas, détournes ton regard, je suis désolée, je pensais que tu apprécierais »

« Mais c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis stressée oui, mais j'ai peur de me pas réussir à ne pas le regarder toutes les deux minutes »

« Si ça peut t'aider » me dit Rose « je te mettrais de légers coups de pieds, essaie juste de ne pas sursauter »

« Faisons comme ça. Je pensais pas le dire un jour mais les filles si je divague tapez moi »

« Non mais n'importe quoi » rit Rose.

« Le stress ça ne t'arrange pas toi » se moqua Alice.

« Je fais comme je peux »

« Les filles ! Dépêchez-vous ça va être froid ! »

« Désolé maman nous lui faisions visiter. Tu aurais du venir, Bella était en admiration »

« Ravie que ça te plaise Bella, nous en reparlerons si tu veux, là il faut que je te nourrisse. Alice vient m'aider, quand à toi Rose, fais installer Bella »

Je m'installais donc en face de Edward, qui ne cessa de me fixer, je détournais mon regard vers mon père et Carlisle, qui ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne.

« Rose ? À partir de quand je dois m'inquiéter pour mon père ? » Je ne lâchais pas des yeux mon père. J'entendis Rose et les autres rires, je remis mon regard sur Edward qui sourit amusé, évidemment il a des fossettes.

« À partir de la troisième bouteille, tu as encore du temps »

« OK, merci »

« Tu bois Bella ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais juste à te proposer un défi... Mais je ne sais pas si tu le relèverai »

« Et il concernerait l'alcool si je comprends bien »

« Oui. Tu sais rien ne t'y oblige, je comprendrais, si tu te défiles »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai envie de te voir échouer surtout » Rose partit dans un éclat de rire, je suivis ainsi que les autres.

« Je sens que nous allons moins nous ennuyer avec Bella. Et tout ça grâce à mon Alice ! » S'extasia Jasper

« Fais attention Bella » me dit Edward « Emmett à tendance à gagner »

Bella... Maintenant faut répondre quelque chose et arrêter de le fixer.

« Alors il est vraiment temps que quelqu'un te fasse perdre pour de bon et je vais faire en sorte que ce soit moi »

« Vas-y check Bella ! » Me dit Emmett hilare.

Je lui tapais dans la main en riant, Alice et Esmé arrivèrent au même moment posant les plats sur la table, que de bonnes choses.

« Merci Alice ! Elle m'amuse bien »

« Je n'en doute pas, nous vous entendions rire de la cuisine. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventée Bella ? »

« Bella lance des paris avec Emmett ! » rit Jasper.

« Oh, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je sens que ça va m'amuser tout autant que lui »

« Et c'est sû quoi ? »

« L'alcool » lui répondit Edward.

« Tu as tes chances Bella, nous le ferons pendant un week-end. »

« Ça me va »

« Et puis si tu dors ici, je te ferai moi-même ton lit près de la cuvette ! » Se moqua Emmett.

Nous rîmes un moment continuant pendant tout le repas, Edward ne parla pas beaucoup, mais je sentis ses regards, je croisais le sien de temps en temps, mais parvins à ne pas le fixer trop longtemps, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, ou du moins je voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une lycéenne de plus à ses pieds. Même si c'était le cas...Quant à mon père et Carlisle, ils finirent la deuxième bouteille.

« Charlie » commença Esmé, « tu es plutôt raisonnable ce soir »

« J'essaie de faire honneur à ma fille »

Il ne parlait vraiment plus comme d'habitude déjà.

« Oh allez Charlie! Au moins elle saura à quoi s'attendre » lui répondit Emmett.

« Non, non, non... Elle cherche à avoir des dossiers sur son pauvre papa, tout ça pour que j'arrête de la taquiner avec... »

J'avalais de travers et manquais de m'étouffer, le traître avait failli parler, il me regarda désolé, je lui répondis en un regard noir, il fit semblant de fermer sa bouche. Edward ainsi que les autres avaient suivi notre échange, mais son regard était plus que curieux.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui, merci » je lui fis un sourire, « je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens »

Je me levais, Alice et Rose me regardèrent, attendant de savoir si je souhaitaient qu'elles m'accompagnent, je préférais y aller seule, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Une fois dans la salle de bain à l'étage je me rafraîchissais, je repris une grande inspiration pour la fin du repas. Je me recoiffais rapidement et réajustait ma tenue, mis mes mains sur le rebord, me regardant dans le miroir, un objectif Bella... Jusqu'ici je m'en sortais pas trop mal. J'entendis frapper à la porte, étant persuadé que c'était Rose et Alice.

« Vous pouvez rentrer les filles ! » Je regardais dans le miroir la porte s'ouvrir, sauf que derrière moi je vis Edward. Je ne pus retenir mes rougissements sur ce coup là ! Merde !

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien »

Mike? Help. Je me retournais, me mettant face à lui, je reposais mes mains en appui sur le lavabo. Merde! Je fais quoi maintenant?

« Non, non ça va merci »

« Tant mieux alors » il se rapprocha de moi, appuyant son épaule sur la porte. « Dis-moi Bella... » Le moment fatidique était arrivé visiblement. Quoi que tu fasses Edward je t'attends au tournant ! « Je me demandais, si tu avais une raison pour à peine me parler. Je pensais qu'après le regard que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, tu aurai envie de me connaître » Petit con.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton mesquin. Toi tu vas vite ravaler ton sourire, j'avais fait une promesse après tout, et je crois que c'était le meilleur moment. Je pris ça comme un défi. Je le regardais et enlevais délicatement mon gilet, il fronça les sourcils, je me rapprochais de lui, l'enlevant complètement, j'étais aussi près de lui que je pouvais l'être, je mis ma bouche prés de son oreille, il sentait plus que bon, là encore je dus me reprendre et lui chuchotais.

« Ça m'est passé, Edward. » Je lui avais dit ça avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, je remis mon visage face au sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard était ... En fait je sais pas trop, jamais on m'avait regardé comme ça. Mais ça me plaisait bien... Plus que ça même.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as l'air de me prendre pour acquise et que c'est loin d'être le cas. » Vilain mensonge.

Je le frôlais et sortis de la salle de bain, sans lui laisser une chance de répondre. Je remis mon gilet et rejoignit les autres à table faisant ma crise cardiaque tout en discrétion, Edward ne me suivit pas, j'avançais en ayant la bouche ouverte revenant à peine de ce que j'avais dit et fais. J'avais réussi à mentir, pour la première fois de ma vie, et pas à n'importe qui. J'étais en bas de l'escalier face à Rose et Alice, je leur fis un sourire en coin, crispé mais en coin, à cet instant si elles avaient pu crier elles l'auraient fait. Emmett et Jasper se retournèrent et me suivirent du regard intrigués jusqu'à ce que je me rassis. Quelques minutes plus tard Edward redescendit avec un visage décomposé, il se remit à table, Alice et Rose pouffèrent discrètement, Emmett et Jasper firent la navette entre moi et Edward, cherchant à comprendre. Edward ne posa plus son regard sur moi pendant un moment, je commençais à me demander si j'en avais pas trop fait.

« Bell' » me chuchota Rose, « n'oublies pas ta promesse ! »

Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas compris que je l'avais déjà fait.

« Je pensais que vous aviez compris tout à l'heure quand je suis revenue. » Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés, « je vais le refaire, ça lui fera une piqûre de rappel »

J'enlevais mon gilet, en regardant Rose qui fut étonnée, je me tournais vers Alice qui parut intriguée de la tête de Rose.

« Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas compris ... Ce que je fais c'est la deuxième fois dans la soirée. »

Elle me fit les yeux ronds et j'entendis Rose se mettre à rire, Alice suivit, je mis mon gilet sur le dossier de ma chaise et me remis face à Edward en souriant.

« Les filles », dit Jasper, « nous aussi nous voulons rire ! »

« Plus tard » lui dit Alice, « c'est promis » Jasper n'insista pas, Rose promit à Emmett également.

Esmé se leva et ramena le dessert, une assiette remplie de glace de toute sorte, je la remerciais et me jetais dessus, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Faudra que je demande quel marque c'est, Edward me regarda à nouveau, je continuais à manger en repensant à Mike pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je sentis une goutte gelée sur mon décolleté. Ça c'est d'une grande classe, Je n'ai qu'à baver tant que j'y suis, je râlais et allai prendre ma serviette qui était sur mes genoux pour m'essuyer sauf que Rose me la fit tomber par terre mine de rien... A quoi elle jouait ? Je baissais mon bras pour la récupérer, mais elle l'a mit sous ses chaussures en soupirant. J'abandonnais. Il me resta plus que mon doigt. Je la récupérai avec mon doigt et le mis dans ma bouche, Edward eut une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Quoi il avait jamais vu une fille qui ne sais pas manger? À moins que... Vu le regard qu'il posa sur moi, ça ne ressemblait pas à du dégoût. Oh! je retirais mon doigt de ma bouche, lui me lâcha pas du regard, je plongeais dans ses yeux, à mon tour, rouge écarlate.

« Edward ! » L'appela Alice, il ne réagit pas, continuant à me fixer. « Edward ! » Emmett et Jasper soupirèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« Bien sur que si... Euh... Quoi ? » Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, je lâchais un énième rougissement, me repris tant bien que mal, ils pouffèrent, Emmett et Jasper se retinrent de rire

« Edward, Alice te parle de la glace » pouffa Rose.

« J'avais comprit »

Il fit mine de regarder son père, Alice et Rose rire doucement, Emmett partit dans un fou rire suivi de Jasper, Edward les regarda de travers, mais ça ne les arrêta pas pour autant je me contentais de sourire, crispée toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » nous demanda Esmé.

« Edward apprécie beaucoup le dessert » dit Rose sur un ton moqueur, elle se remit à rire, ainsi que les autres, je regardais Esmé en souriant, elle plissa les yeux et scruta ensuite son fils, puis à nouveau moi, terminant avec un petit sourire.

Je regardais à nouveau Edward et me figeai, il me lança un regard carrément indécent, je me perdis dans son regard au moins une fois dans la soirée. Il me lâchait pas et je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Il était vraiment beau, je ne vis aucun défaut. Et sa bouche... Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement pour retenir un sourire idiot. Il me fit un sourire en coin, je reçus deux coups de pieds en même temps, je sursautais et regardai mon père. Ça allait me calmer, je pus lâcher mon petit sourire, les papa rirent de je ne sais quoi.

« Esmé, de quoi parlent-ils ? »

« Ne cherche même pas à savoir. Nous avons tous abandonnés » elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sens que le retour va être animé »

« Ça tu peux en être sûre » me dit Emmett, « attends toi au pire, à chaque fois il divague »

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il lui avait fait mais je n'en n'eus pas le temps.

-Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oui oui c'est mon père qui parle, je remis mes yeux sur lui, il avait un grand sourire stupide tout comme Carlisle.

« Oui papa » répondis-je amusée.

« Comment ça va ma Belllllaa ? »

« Mieux que toi apparemment » dis-je moqueuse.

« Non, moi vais très très très bien ! »

« Tant mieux papa » il élargit son sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

« Hey Bellaaaaaaa ! »

Là c'est Carlisle.

« Oui Carlisle ? »

« As-tu bien mangé ? »

« Oui merci, et vous ? »

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai surtout bu »

« J'avais remarqué »

« Passes-tu une bonne soirée ? »

« Tout est parfait ! »

« Tant mieux, tu sais on veut pô du tout que tu retournes à Phoenix! »

« Rassurez-vous, j'en ai pas du tout l'intention. »

« Tu vois copain » cria-t-il à mon père, « elle reste ! »

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire. Mon père se levai péniblement et fit le tour de la table en titubant, manquant de tomber, là je fus carrément inquiète, surtout que quand il passa prés de Edward il me fit un clin d'œil dans son dos. Esmé le vit et se mit à rire, je pense qu'elle a compris maintenant. Il vint près de moi, mit sa main sur ma tête et la tapota.

« Bonne fille ma Bella ! Papa content ! »

« Moi aussi papa... Mais retournes t'asseoir, tu tangues là ! »

« Non, veux pas... »

« Papa va t'asseoir ! » La honte. Mon père en ivrogne...

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais » le coupais je, « tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Vi...Veux bien... J'arrive pas à marcher. »

Je partis dans un fou rire, je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, je manquai de le faire tomber, je le mis sur sa chaise avec fracas.

« Maintenant, tu restes tranquille, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, promis ! »

Je mis ma main sur sa tête et lui tapotai.

« Bon papa, Bella contente ! »

Nous rîmes tous à nouveau, mon père me regarda comme un enfant ravi. Je retournais m'asseoir en riant, je remit ma robe discrètement et m'installai. Esmé se leva et prit un sac dans la cuisine.

« Il est temps que l'on te donne ton cadeau »

« Mon cadeau ? Mais non il ne fallait pas ! »

Alice enleva mon assiette et Esmé posa le sac devant moi. Je ne sus quoi dire, ils eurent tous de grands sourires.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça nous fait très plaisir, de plus ça te sera très utile. Bienvenue à Forks Bella. Puisses-tu t'y plaire avec nous tous. » Elle embrassa ma joue et se redressa.

Je regardais Esmé, sentant mes yeux se brouiller, les mots qu'elle avait dit, la manière de les dire, ça ne pouvait que me toucher, plus que le cadeau en lui-même, Esmé se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front, je regardais ensuite Alice.

« Ne pleure pas Bella » me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Ouvre-le ! » Rose caressa mon dos et m'encouragea.

J'ouvrais le sac et en sortais un téléphone portable rose, avec tout les accessoires possible, là non plus je ne sus qu'elle devait être une réaction qui serait considéré comme normale, pour ne pas changer et parce que je passais mon temps à le dire ici, je les remerciais tous, bredouillant ce qui aurait dû être quelque chose de plus sympathique.

« Une tournée de bisous sera suffisante » me dit Alice.

Elle me tendit sa joue et je l'embrassai fort en la prenant dans mes bras, je me tournais vers Rose et fis la même chose, je me levais Esmé me tendit les bras avec un sourire et je m'y engouffrais, y restant pendant un moment. J'allais ensuite remercier Carlisle, puis mon père qui me prirent tout comme Esmé dans leurs bras. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient rapprochés et me tendirent leurs joues, je pouffais les larmes aux yeux et leur fit leurs bisous. Me restait plus que Edward, qui s'approcha de moi. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue, ce fut le retour des frissons mais vu mon état mental, je ne me pressais pas, je n'avais pas envie non plus de m'éloigner, je dus le faire malgré tout.

« Merci » lui soufflais-je.

« Je t'en prie Bella, ça nous fait plaisir »

Nous nous fixâmes toujours proche, trop proche jugeront mes comparses, peu importait, je pus rougir et lui faire mon petit sourire stupide retenu plus tôt, je pourrai passer ma soirée à le faire, ce qui est très honnêtement inquiétant.

« Bella » m'appela Alice « viens nous allons t'expliquer comment il fonctionne »

Ça ce fut plus pour que je me reprenne, un téléphone ça n'a rien de compliqué, je baissais la tête, pris une inspiration pour son parfum et retournais m'asseoir, ils m'expliquèrent tous son fonctionnement. Non que je sois débile, mais mon cerveau était encore à l'instant précédent, celui ou je suis trop proche de Edward. J'appris au passage que ce fut mon père qui payait le forfait, je le remerciais à nouveau, comme réponse il m'offrit un sourire et s'engloutit une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire bêtement, ça ne s'arrangea pas quand un éclair de lucidité me fit prendre conscience que j'allais avoir le numéro de Edward. Plutôt débile je vous l'accorde, mais tellement bon. Tous enregistrèrent leur numéro et se prirent en photo. Oui je sais ce que vous pensez, j'allais même avoir une photo. Faut que je me reprennes.

Le repas bel et bien terminé, j'aidais, bien que Esmé ne soit pas d'accord, à débarrasser la table. Nous parlâmes toutes les deux dans la cuisine, quand Alice vint avec les téléphones portables de tout le monde, me prenant en photo.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah quoi? Nous aussi nous voulons voir ta tête quand tu nous appelles, ne t'inquiète pas j'en ferai que des jolies, toutes les ratées seront jetées »

Rose me recoiffa, Esmé l'aida, Alice fit ses photos et on sélectionna les plus réussi, selon Rose et elle.

« Alice pas celle-là ! Regarde, on dirait une garce ! »

« Mais non, elle est très bien ! T'es hot dessus » me dit Rose. « Et oh! Quel hasard, c'est le téléphone de Edward ! »

« Rose, Alice! Non ! »

« Edward ! » L'appela Alice.

Il arriva pendant que je tentais de prendre le téléphone de la main d'Alice, absolument pas aidée de Rose, Esmé se contentait de regarder la scène amusée.

« Oui, jumelle ? »

« Tiens » elle lui donna son téléphone, « nous allons faire un test » elle prit mon téléphone, me prit par la main et me poussa vers Edward. « Bella n'aime pas la photo ». Je vis ma tête de vicieuse s'afficher sur son téléphone, il sourit bêtement.

« Elle est très bien comme photo, moi je la garde! » Il remit son téléphone rapidement dans sa poche.

« Edward, ne fais pas ça. Je fais perverse dessus ! » J'étais toute rouge.

Ils rirent tous de ma gêne. A ce moment-là je détestais Alice et Rose, je n'allais par leur dire merci c'est certain.

« Je ne l'effacerai pas Bella »

« Et bien je ne t'appellerai pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui le ferai » me dit-il en souriant.

« Tu as réponse à tout toi visiblement »

« Pratiquement, pour ce qu'il me manque ça viendra. »

Il m'avait dit ça plein de sous-entendu, me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'en tremblais tellement il m'intimidait. Dieu merci, Mike me soutenait. Un silence était tombé dans la cuisine, Edward s'en rendit compte, récupéra les téléphones de Emmett et Jasper et sortit en souriant.

« Bon cette fois c'est clair... On sait ce qu'il a l'intention de faire »me dit Rose.

« Bella... Tu peux respirer tu le sais ? » Me dit Alice.

« Oui, oui je sais »

« Bella » me dit Esmé, « c'est une bonne chose non ? »

« Elle au courant Bell'... On peut rien cacher à Esmé » me dit Rose.

« C'était le but de la soirée »

Plus tard quand mon cerveau sera repartit, j'aurai honte de savoir que sa maman connaît trop de choses. Pour le moment Esmé fut ravie et retourna dans le salon quand elle entendit mon père et son mari chanter, ou du moins tenter.

« Bella qu'est-ce que c'est cet histoire de rappel ? » me demanda Rose.

« Quand je suis montée dans la salle de bain, il est venu. J'ai tenu ma promesse et je lui ai dit que je n'en avais plus envie et qu'il fallait pas qu'il me prenne pour acquise »

« Whouhou, et une remise en place, une »

« D'où le visage décomposé » pouffa Alice.

« Oui je crois, mais ne nous mentons pas, il sait qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente »

« Tu t'en es bien sortit » me dit Rose, « le gilet, la glace, nous avons l'avantage » nous rîmes doucement.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et vu l'état de mon père, il était temps que je rentre, vraiment temps que je rentre.

« Papa, il est temps de partir, n'oublie pas que tu travailles demain »

« Pfff, non mais qu'elle rabat joie ma fille, avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à demander. »

« Fais vite alors »

« Edward... »

Oh putain ! Je me décomposais.

« Oui Charlie »

« J'ai 2 services à te demander, le premier concerne Bella »

« PAPA ON Y VA » je vire hystérique.

« Je n'ai pas terminé, je voudrais que tu veille sur ma Bella. »

« Pas de problème Charlie ! »

« Et l'autre...c'est toujours au sujet de Bella en réalité »

Dans le salon il y avait deux clans. Celui des garçons ravis, et nous, filles, complètement paniquées.

« Papa! Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout là »Il m'ignora royalement.

« Edward je veux que tu files des coups à tous ceux qui l'embêteront au lycée ! »

« Ça sera fait » Répondit Edward ravi.

« Papa, je vais pas te le répéter toute la nuit,maintenant tu te lèves et on y va ! »

« Mais je sais garder un secret ! Tu vois je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Non mais ça ne va pas tarder » lui dit Rose, « ça ne serai vraiment pas une bonne idée Charlie »

Elle avait dit sur un ton à la fois suppliant et froid, nous la regardâmes tous plus ou moins étonnés, moi je l'étais.

« Rose » lui dit Esmé, « je comprends mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler »

« Nous partons » sourit mon père, « Bella t'es fâchée ? »

« Non. Stressée oui ! »

Mon père me regarda penaud, il se releva et tituba jusqu'à dehors aidé par Emmett et Edward, nous fûmes tous dehors, Carlisle faisait le déplacement, marchant encore plus difficilement que mon père. Pour certains leurs pères sont des héros, pour moi, à cet instant ce fut un boulet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Edward et Emmet aidèrent mon père à s'installer, je saluais tout le monde, remerciant Esmé pour son accueil, j'avais tenté avec Carlisle, mais à chaque fois que je lui parlais il riait comme un hystérique. Esmé m'avait dit que c'était comme ça avec tout le monde, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle avait parlé il avait ri encore plus.

J'embrassais également les filles, à elles aussi je leur devais de grands merci, Jasper me souhaita bon courage avec mon père, à la fois moqueur et compatissant.

J'ouvris ma portière souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée à Emmet et Edward, je montais dans la voiture de mon père et mit le contact, je regardais une dernière fois tout le monde, j'aurai pu faire une sortie classe...mais non! Mon père enclencha la sirène et je me mis à crier, j'appuyais sur tout les boutons déclenchant tout et n'importe quoi, Emmett ouvra ma portière et trouva directement le bouton, je me tournais vers mon père.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » criais je « tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » Mon père cessa de rire immédiatement, ainsi que Carlisle.

« Je trouvais ça drôle, apparemment non »

« Non, effectivement ça ne l'est pas! Si tu recommences je t'abandonne sur le bord de la route, c'est clair ? »

« Oui »

Ceux à l'extérieur de la voiture furent occupés à rire

« Tu n'es pas marrante » repris mon père « au moins avec Emmet nous pouvons jouer à Starky et Hutch ! »

« Ah bravo ! » lui dit Esmé.

Je regardais Emmet qui se sentit bien seul au centre des moqueries.

« Merci , Charlie vraiment » il râla, mon père haussa les épaules.

« Serais tu un peu honteux ? » Lui demandais-je

« Non pas du tout », il fait la gueule.

« Emmett »

« Oui Bella ? »

« Nous allons dire que ça fait un partout, balle au centre »

« Top la Swan ! » Je lui tapais dans la main, « vivement demain que nous commencions les paris, j'ai des défis à te faire relever aussi »

«Nous verrons ce que tu proposes ! Au revoir tout le monde et bon courage avec Carlisle ! » À peine ma phrase terminée il repartit dans rire hystérique, ils semblèrent tous avoir honte à ce moment, je ne pus que comprendre.

Je prenais quand même mon temps sur la route, conduire la voiture de mon père me fis quand même flipper, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, je sentis le regard de mon père sur moi et j'osais lui demander ce qu'il avait.

« Rien » dit-il boudeur.

« Papa, dis moi ! »

« Non tu ne voudras pas »

« Papa! Dis moi, tu n'as rien à perdre, tu as une chance sur deux pour que je dise oui »

« Bah tu m'as déjà crié dessus tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie que tu recommences »

« Je ne me fâcherai pas promis ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Il avait dit ça sur un ton des plus gamins.

« Oui » souriais-je.

« Tu veux bien jouer à Starky et Hutch ? »

Je ne pouvais garder mon sérieux plus longtemps, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Tu peux être Starky si tu veux! »

« Non papa, nous n'allons pas jouer »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux être Hutch ? »

« Papa, oublie Starky et Hutch un moment, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver et je ne pense pas que les voisins vont apprécier. »

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et sembla, bouder, oui mon père d'une quarantaine d'année boude. Je conduisais un peu plus vite et arrivais rapidement chez nous, je descendis, pris mes affaires, j'allais ouvrir la de la maison et laissais mon père tout seul quelques minutes, je retirais mes chaussures, mis mes ballerines et retournais le chercher, je le détachais et l'aidais à sortir.

« Papa tu as l'intention d'être comme ça longtemps ? »

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ! »

« Non, là je vais devoir t'aider à monter les escaliers et te coucher tout ça parce que tu ne gères pas le champagne, je pense que ça sera suffisamment "amusant" »

« Nous aurions dû demander aux garçons de t'aider, j'ai pas pensé » il prit appui sur la voiture, « Bella, si tu veux je chante une chanson d'encouragement »

« Non » riais-je, « nous allons y arriver »

Je mis son bras sur mon épaule et l'aidai à avancer en fait je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver, nous fîmes que quelques pas que déjà je manquais de nous faire tomber, je me stoppais et tournais ma tête quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. Edward, Emmet et Jasper étaient là.

« Bella ! » me dit Edward, « ne va pas te blesser », il prit ma place Emmett passa de l'autre coté.

« Vous ne pouviez pas tomber mieux »

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes là ! » Me dit Jasper, « enfin la tout de suite je fais la décoration »

Je ris avec lui, ouvrant la marche pour Emmett et Edward, mon père devait mettre tout son poids sur eux, vu qu'il dormait à moitié.

« Charlie » râla Emmett, « tu pourrais nous aider un peu »

« Non » dit il à moitié endormi, « je suis trop triste pour marcher »

« Ah...qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » lui demanda Edward en riant. Je fis signe à Edward de ne pas insister, mais ce fut trop tard.

« Suis triste, Bella ne veut pas jouer avec moi, elle m'a crié dessus, Emmett tu te rends compte je lui laissais le rôle de Starky !toi tu pleurniches à chaque fois pour l'avoir »

Seul Emmett et mon père ne rirent pas, Emmett avait je dirai, un peu la haine.

« Oui, Charlie » lui répondit Emmett gêné « mais la il est temps d'aller vous coucher »

Ils étaient en bas des marches, je montais avec Jasper avant eux, je lui indiquais la chambre, nous préparâmes son lit, ils y posèrent mon père, je lui enlevais ses chaussures et mis la couette sur lui, nous ressortîmes, je refermais la porte de sa chambre.

« Merci vraiment, je serai encore devant la maison sinon »

« De rien Bella » me dit Edward. « nous parlions de ton retour qui allait être mouvementé puis comme tu n'as pas la force de Emmett... »

« Nous sommes de bons garçons » me dit Emmet ravi.

« Je confirme » souriais-je. Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à leur voiture en souriant.

« Bella » me demanda Jasper « tu viens à la maison demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, sûrement, il faut que je vois ce qu'il y a de prévu avec Rose et Alice »

« En tout cas n'hésites pas à venir ! » Je le remerciais touchée.

« Demain si on se voit, ça sera le jour de ton premier défi Bella » me dit Emmett.

« Voila qui va devenir intéressant » souffla Edward.

Y a autre chose qui va devenir intéressant. Je riais toute seule de ma remarque.

« En plus tu prends ça à la rigolade » se moqua Emmett.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie »

Edward et jasper rirent en montant dans la voiture, Emmett me regarda en souriant montant à son tour.

« Toi , je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre »

« Je crois aussi, bonne nuit les garçons et embrassez les filles pour moi »

Ils me souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et je les regardais partir. Je rentrais chez moi, fermais la porte et filais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Je repensais à ma soirée, je ne m'en étais pas si mal sortie, sans un cadeau j'aurai mieux géré encore, davantage sans les mots de Esmé, fallait que j'arrive à prendre sur moi, à ne pas me retrouver rapidement débordée. Bien sur qu'en me couchant j'ai joué avec mon téléphone et la photo de Edward, le rallumant juste pour voir son visage, ça personne ne le saura.

Le lendemain je m'éveillais vers 10 heures, je faisais rarement la grasse matinée mais là ce fut nécessaire, après mettre lavée je cherchais comment m'habiller je me décidais pour une jupe courte en jean avec un legging, un débardeur plutôt sexy et un petit pull bleu, je descendis manger , j'étais maquillée, coiffée, parée a toute éventualité. Après avoir englouti mon petit déjeuner, j'appelais mon père, aujourd'hui sa journée devait pas être des plus facile.

« Bonjour papa, alors ta tête ? »

« Bonjour ma Bella, ma tête m'offre un concert privé de percussions » dit il blasé.

« Je te plains sache le »

« Merci, tu viens de te lever ? »

« Oui, il y a trente minutes, je m'inquiétais de ton état »

« Oh merci, je me souviens que hier j'ai failli gaffer, j'ai tort ? »

« Non, c'est bien ça »

« Désolé, accepterais-tu que ton ivrogne de père t'emmène au restaurant ce soir, pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Bien sur, je serai sûrement avec Rose et Alice cet après midi, vers quel heure tu veux que je sois la Starky ? » Pouffais-je.

« J'avais espéré que c'était dans ma tête, j'ai osé, hum et bien Hutch soit à la maison pour 18h30 ça te va ? »

« Oui » riais je, « nous reparlerons de tout ce que tu as fait hier »

« Je me doutes bien que tu vas pas laisser passer ça »

« En effet » riais-je, « je te laisse travailler à ce soir »

« À ce soir ma Bella » me dit-il très content.

Je raccrochais et appelais Rose, elle me demanda de venir chez eux vers 13 heures...En attendant je me lançais dans le ménage, les machines, toutes ces choses pas franchement passionnantes. Les images de la soirée me revinrent sans cesse avec surtout quand je l'avais remercié pour le téléphone, ça tournait en boucle, cette fois je devenais folle. Quand j'eus tout fait, je pris un peu de temps pour lire, toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes, il me restait une bonne heure à attendre, je me plongeais une nouvelle fois dans un de mes livres préféré, ça m'aidait à me détendre, à débrancher mon cerveau quelques minutes. Pas tant que ça, puisque je regardais l'heure à intervalle régulier et partis comme une bombe quand il fut 12h45 précisément.

« Bonjour, bonjour » dis-je aux filles en les voyant sur le perron avec de grands sourires, ma voiture on l'entend de loin. « quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? » Leur demandais-je pendant que je rentrais chez elles.

« Les garçons ne sont pas encore la » me dit Rose, « ils arrivent d'ici une heure, en attendant nous pouvons nous mettre devant la télé, papoter et pourquoi pas te faire un masque ? je te remaquillerai » j'acceptais donc de me faire bichonner un peu plus.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, pleins de produit se retrouvèrent sur la table, Alice me démaquilla et me mis de l'argile sur le visage, elle fit Rose puis elle.

« Vous avez du nouveau sur Edward ? » demandais-je.

« Non, pas vraiment » me dit Alice, « il doit commencer à se poser des questions à ton sujet, ce qui est bien, mais il faut aller un cran au dessus je pense »

« Pareil pas grand chose, il a était assez clair dans ses intentions hier dans la cuisine, tu nous a épatées Bell' » sourit Rose.

« À la rentrée je penserai à remercier Mike de me dégoûter autant » pouffais je, les filles rirent légèrement figées, l'argile commença à tirer.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, je surveillais l'heure, je fus plus que ravie d'aller rincer mon masque, Rose me maquillai, pendant que Alice s'occupait d'elle, nous fûmes toutes remaquillées, j'attachais mes cheveux négligemment avec une baguette quand nous entendîmes une voiture arriver, je fus prise d'un vent de panique.

« Respire » me dit Alice. »

« Ne va pas tout gâcher, je t'en supplie » me dit Rose.

« OK, OK, ils savent que je suis là ? »

« Ils ont du voir ta voiture » j'entendis des portes claquer et des rires.

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, j'entendis leurs pas sur le perron, mon ventre se noua, je fermais les yeux trente secondes.

« Bella Swan, où es-tu ? » Cria Emmett.

Je me redressais et sortis mon visage du canapé. Ils avaient tout les trois de grands sourires sur les lèvres, je recommençais le jeu de ne pas fixer Edward trop longtemps.

« Là Emmett, comment vas tu? » Je saluais Jasper et Edward, ils reviennent d'un quelconque sport je crois.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Très bien » pouffais-je.

« Nous allons partir nous laver ensuite ça sera l'heure des défis, je te laisse le choix pour le premier »

« Je t'attends de pied ferme » J'avais dit ça sur un ton menaçant, je le voulus menaçant.

« Oh, oh! à tout de suite » répondit-il mesquin pendant que les autres rirent.

Je les regardais partir, Edward me fixa et je fis pareil, jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue, je me retournais vers Rose et Alice.

« Ça va on te dérange pas trop ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Non » pouffais-je, « je dois m'attendre à quoi avec Emmett ? »

« À tout » rit Rose, « il te laisse le choix, tu as une idée ? »

« Pas du tout »

« Propose lui les jeux vidéos, filles contre garçons » me dit Alice.

« Il va sûrement gagner », râlais-je, « qu'est ce que je risque ? »

« Des remarques, des tonnes de remarques, tout les jours » me dit Rose, « nous allons participer, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on t'apprenne à jouer à la déloyale »

« Tu crois qu'elle est prête pour ça ? » lui demanda Alice.

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'aura cas à prendre exemple sur nous »

« Les filles, j'ai le droit de savoir ? »

« Tu as quoi sous ton pull ? » me demanda Rose.

« Un débardeur » Rose releva mon pull et sourit ainsi que Alice, apparemment c'était un bon choix. Elle descendit ma jupe au maximum sur mes hanches et redescendit mon pull, elles en firent de même de leur côté, « Rose à quoi tu joues encore? »

« À rien » me dit-elle le plus innocemment possible, « nous mettons juste toutes les chances de notre coté, nous allons en avoir besoin »

« Fais nous confiance » me dit Alice, « au passage pense que tu vas nous perturber notre cher Edward »

Je ne fus pas convaincue, surtout que je voyais pas trop ou elles voulaient en venir, j'attendrais, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter voyant Edward et Emmett descendre, je me figeais quand Edward apparu et me retournais vers Alice et Rose.

« Les filles ça craint ! il...il à les mêmes vêtements que sur la photo que j'ai vu dans l'avion...et euh...il est...ça craint vraiment » elles en parurent amusées.

« Bella,deux choses, tu es sexy et oublies Mike » me dit Rose, voilà qui ne va absolument pas m'aider.

« Ton choix s'est porté sur quoi ? » me demanda Emmett, Jasper arriva à son tour.

« Nous pensions vous défier tout les trois aux jeux vidéos » dit Rose.

« Nous allons vous rétamer » rit Emmett.

« Filles contre garçons ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Oui mon chéri et tout les coups sont permis »

« Voila qui va me plaire » dit Edward en me regardant.

« Bella, t'es prête a être humiliée ? » me demanda Emmett tout en lançant un jeu.

« Nous verrons qui le sera »

« Bella, Bella...est-ce que tu sais jouer au moins ? »

« Pas vraiment je l'avoue » Rose et Alice me regardèrent vicieuses, je crois que je comprends maintenant. « La vrai question Emmett c'est est-ce que vous allez arriver à jouer correctement ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent pendant que je tapais dans las mains de Alice et Rose et que nous étions à rire.

« Alors, les garçons vous êtes prêts ? » Demandais je.

« Non mais j'y crois pas » s'indigna Jasper, « elles ont réussi à trouver une fille aussi mesquine qu'elles » Je partis dans un fou rire.

« Bella nous avons nos propres armes » Me dit Edward.

« Montre moi » Il me fit un sourire en coin. Voilà j'aurai fait la fière deux minutes de la journée, c'est déjà bien.

« Parfait » dit Rose « ça va être simple, chéri contre moi, Alice contre mon frère et Bella contre Edward, c'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

Nous approuvâmes, la première partie fit rapide à gagner pour eux, de notre groupe juste Alice avait gagné contre Jasper, lamentable.

« Ah mais c'est que ça parle » se moqua Emmett « en attendant c'est pas brillant »

« C'était juste un tour de chauffe » précisa Rose.

« Et moi je débute, la prochaine je la gagne, hors de question que je te laisse ce plaisir Emmett »

« Encore des mots » me souffla Edward.

Je le regardais mauvaise, toi , encore une fois je ne vais pas te rater, la deuxième partie fut sur le point de commencer...

« Les filles » dit Rose, « nous passons aux choses sérieuses et pour ce début d'hostilités, je décrète que c'est l'heure de la réunion » nous nous avançâmes rapidement de Rose tournant le dos aux garçons.

« Comment ça réunion ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

« Rose » lui dis-je, « il est hors de question que nous perdions »

« Il faut virer les pulls » dit Alice. « Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marchera, baissaient aussi vos jupes toutes les deux, moi je relèverai surtout mon haut, attitudes, regards aguicheurs, Bella, ça ira ? »

« Oui, je vous le jure! D'une je ne veux pas perdre, de deux,j'ai un compte à régler avec Edward » Elles ricanèrent.

« Si ça peut t'aider, prends exemple sur nous vu que tu passes en dernière » me dit Rose, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains et nous retournâmes avec de grands sourires.

« Nous ne sommes pas au salon de thé » nous dit Emmett.

« Nous le savons » dit Rose en s'avançant, elle baissa sa jupe au maximum sur ses hanches, je regardais Emmett déglutir tout en me retenant de rire, « un problème Emmett ? »

« Non, non »

« Tant mieux » elle enleva son pull découvrant un débardeur rouge, plus que moulant, elle ajusta son décolleté, « toujours pas de problème ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, Emmet avait définitivement arrêter de penser. « Non ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, « parfait, jouons »

« Quoi ? mais c'est de la triche » s'énerva Edward, « Em' reprends toi »

« J'ai...j'aimerai bien t'y voir »

« C'est ça votre plan » s'indigna Jasper, « déconcentrer Emmett ? »

« En réalité pas que Emmett » pouffa Alice.

Un silence s'installa, Rose se rapprocha de Emmett et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il avalait plus que péniblement.

« Emmett ! » Cria Edward, « ne te fais pas avoir, Rose ce que tu peux être vicieuse »

« Nous avons dit que tous les coups sont permis » elle tendit la manette à Emmett, prit la sienne et lança le jeu.

Emmet ne parvint à se reprendre qu'à à la moitié du jeu, Rose gagna facilement, elle vint nous taper dans les mains en riant, elle s'assit entre nous et envoya un baiser à Emmett, Edward et Jasper furent blasés.

« Jasper, à nous deux » Dit Alice en se levant et retirant son pull, elle releva son débardeur laissant son ventre apparent, Jasper eut un sourire idiot.

« Non, mais sérieux arrêtez » dit Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ton tour va venir » lui répondit Alice mesquine.

« Qu..quoi ? » Il se retourna vers moi les yeux écarquillés, je lui fis un petit signe de la main avec un petit sourire, il s'assit pensif et ne dit plus un mot. Je pus paniquer intérieurement et me demander ce que j'étais bien censé faire.

« Bell' tu te sens de le faire ? » Me chuchota Rose, ma petite grimace ne dut la convaincre, « tu peux y arriver...et physiquement t'es plus que parfaite, t'es le genre de Edward, garde ça en tête »

J'acquiesçai et regardait Jasper perdre lamentablement mais avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres...Je pris sur moi et me concentrais...

« Les mecs ça craint pour vous » leur dit Rose pendant que Alice nous tapa dans la main, « Edward il ne reste plus que toi, pour relever le niveau »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais savoir gérer facilement »

Je me levais, je me sentis vexée par ses mots, je me retournais vers Alice et Rose leur faisant un regard de vicieuse, je descendis à mon tour ma jupe, je me tournai vers Edward, je vais savoir gérer facilement, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Emmet et Jasper semblèrent impatient.

« Allons y Edward »

« Merci, au moins une qui joue à peu prés à la loyale » il s'empara de la manette, s'apprêtant à me donner la mienne. Je retirais mon pull, je l'admets le décolleté était pas franchement innocent, je le réajustais rapidement, remontais mon haut au niveau de mon ventre en le regardant et lâchais mes cheveux, tout en les remettant rapidement en place, Edward me dévisagea de haut en bas, déglutissant plus que péniblement si péniblement qu'il en faisait tomber sa manette.

« Nous sommes foutus » dit Emmett.

« Cette fois c'est certain » répondit Jasper blasé.

J'entendis Alice et Rose rire, Edward me regarda plus intensément, je lui ramassais sa manette, ma main frôla son torse en lui redonnant, je fus parcourus par des milliers de frissons mais gardait mon petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Euh...merci Bella »

« Je t'en prie, désolé de la jouer comme ça mais il est hors de question que je perde »

« Je...je comprends »

Le jeu démarra, je sentis le regard de Edward sur moi la plupart du temps, ce ne fut vraiment pas difficile pour moi de gagner, Emmett et Jasper n'avaient cessé de l'encourager mais rien n'y faisais, je posais ma manette et il me regarda intrigué, Je lui souris et allais à mon tour taper dans les mains des filles.

« Whouuuuu » hurla, Rose « nous vous avons démontés »

« Edward » Il regarda Alice, « tu... » elle lui fit signe de s'essuyer le coin de sa bouche, il mais sa main sur le coin de celle ci, et compris seulement à ce moment la qu'il n'y avait rien, il fit un doigt à sa jumelles pendant qu'ils rirent.

« Mec » lui dit Emmet « t'es dans la merde avec elle, nous le sommes tous »

« T'as tout déchiré » me dit Rose en riant.

« Une revanche » Nous demanda Emmett, « tout de suite »

« Moi je suis partante » Dit Rose

« Tout dépends de l'heure » j'attrapais mon portable, merde il était déjà 17h20.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, je vais au restaurant ce soir, j'ai oublié de vous en parler »

« Et qui est l'heureux élu? » me demanda Jasper.

« Vous aimeriez savoir hein ? » Je vis Edward me regarder et froncer les sourcils.

« Vas-y dis nous » s'impatienta Rose « c'est qui ? »

« C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps en fait, brun, grand, une quarantaine d'années »

Tous me regardèrent les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, je riais intérieurement en me rhabillant.

« Quoi ? Tu sors avec un homme qui pourrait...être ton père ? » s'énerva Edward.

« Voila qui devient intéressant » lui dis-je sarcastique « bonne soirée à tous »

« Bella ! T'es pas sérieuse là » s'énerva Alice, « tu plaisantes »

« Non, tout ce que je dis est vrai, je vous raconterai »

« Et ton père il en dit quoi ? » Me demanda toujours Edward.

« Il est d'accord...plus que ça même » je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, le fermais, partant à la porte d'entrée.

« Bella ! » cria Rose. Je me retournais et les vis tous inquiet, Edward , énervé ? « Je ne comprend rien la »

« Moi non plus » dit Alice.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au resto avec... »

« Non, tu n'ira pas » me coupa Edward tout en se levant, « c'est mort, oublie »

« Avec mon père ? » Je leur fis un petit sourire, ils me regardèrent rassurés puis énervés, « les filles , vous auriez du comprendre depuis longtemps, vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est, Edward...c'était très mignon... » pouffais je. « À demain peut être » Rose et Alice m'envoyèrent des coussins et je sortis rapidement en riant, je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact.

« Bella » Me dit Alice sur le perron « encore une blague dans ce genre et je t'étripes »

Je riais deux fois plus, tous les autres se tenaient derrière elle, me regardant avec je crois des envies de meurtre, surtout Edward en fait, je le regardais en souriant, il finit par se détendre et me sourit à son tour. Je les saluais une dernière fois et partit rejoindre mon père chez moi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois rentrée, je repris mon sérieux je me lavais rapidement,mis une jolie robe marron à fines bretelles pour être présentable, je terminais de me préparer.

« Bella ? »

« Oui papa, j'arrive tout de suite » je descendis rapidement les marches et trouvait mon père, habillé avec un pantalon à pince et un pull blanc... « Whooo papa, quelle classe ! » il échappa un rire.

« Je te retournes le compliment »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer »

« Je viens d'arriver , je me suis pomponné au travail, nous allons prendre ta voiture, plus discret comme je suis en civil. »

Je le laissais conduire, parlant de tout et de rien, la plupart du trajet je le passais à me moquer de lui, à ses réactions pendant le repas, les gaffes qu'il avait failli faire ou Carlisle, nous passâmes les 3/4 de la route à rire. Je fus étonné de voir mon père, je ne le connaissait absolument pas. Nous arrivâmes à un petit restaurant très chic, nous ne cessâmes pas de parler, une grande première. Je passais vraiment un bon moment, ce fut juste lui et moi, un père et sa fille qui cherchent à se connaître.

Nous restâmes à nous promener après le restaurant, il m'avait proposé une ballade au bord de l'océan, je mis ma veste et le suivis ravie, un silence s'était installé, arrivé au bord du ponton , mon père reprit la parole.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère au fait ? »

« Je l'ai appelée à mon arrivé » il se fit pensif, « pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, je me posais la question »

« Papa, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le, ne te sens pas gêné de me poser des questions »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment, tu dois en avoir non ? »

« Oui j'en ai, pas tant que ça, je pense que la plupart de mes questions se trouveront dans une réponse de ta part »

« Demande moi, je serai le plus honnête possible »

« Celle que je me suis souvent posée, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à plus me voir ou me connaître ? Avant que tu répondes, il faut que je te dise pourquoi j'ai arrêté de venir, tu as dit que tu allais être honnête, alors je vais l'être aussi, mais je...J'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler, que je dises ce que j'ai à dire. J'ai arrêté de venir, parce que à chaque fois que je suis venue, tout les ans ou que toi tu venais, j'espérai comprendre pourquoi mes parents étaient si distant avec moi, je...je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille, je n'ai jamais rien fait de déplaisant, encore moins avec toi, quand j'ai vu que l'on ne se parlait à peine, j'ai abandonnée l'idée de te connaître me disant que pour toi, ça ne devait pas avoir tant d'importance, même si aujourd'hui je comprends que c'est un trait de caractère. J'ai été blessée par vous 2 , maman c'est pire, elle ne me voit pas même si je suis devant elle, toi c'est différent dans le sens que nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Je me dis que si j'étais restée chez maman, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion, nous ne l'aurions peut-être jamais eut, je suis vraiment contente d'être la , n'en doute pas, on s'entend bien, j'ai fait des rencontres, ce qui pour moi, est une première, mais papa, j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« La vérité, Bella...c'est que quand ta mère est partie avec toi, j'ai été au plus mal pendant des années, elle m'envoyait des photos et pour certaines vacances nous pouvions nous voir puis tu n'es plus venue. Quand vous êtes parties, je me suis plongé dans le travail, j'ai souvent pensé à toi, crois moi, me demandant qui tu étais, ce que tu aimais...Je ...je ne parlais pas beaucoup sauf dans le cadre de mon travail, il y a plus de un an j'ai rencontré Carlisle sur une affaire, on se voyait de temps en temps, puis petit à petit nous sommes devenus bons amis, il m'a invité chez lui et j'ai rencontré Esmé , ses enfants. Je me sentais mieux, j'ai pu me confier à Esmé et Carlisle à ton sujet, en voyant leurs enfants, je me suis dit que j'étais un idiot, pendant toutes ses années, je m'étais dit que j'avais le temps pour apprendre à vraiment te connaître, mais regarde nous, tu as 17 ans, il m'aura fallu 17 ans pour avoir la chance de te connaître. »

Mon père s'arrêtait quelques instants et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

« Et je m'en veux terriblement...quand tu m'a demandé de venir ici, j'étais très heureux, le plus heureux même, mais j'étais tout aussi inquiet, nous ne nous connaissons pas et ma culpabilité c'est décuplée quand avant ta venue, j'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, nous ne nous parlons plus depuis 2 ans, et elle était si froide quand elle parlait de toi, comme si...tu n'étais rien, n'y personne...quand...quand elle m'a dit que tu étais tout le temps seule, que tu n'avais personne à part tes livres et la musique...Bella, si j'avais su, je t'aurai dit de venir ici moi même depuis longtemps, je ne savais pas, j'aimais t'imaginer heureuse et entourée »

« Papa, dis je les larmes aux yeux, « tu ne pouvais pas savoir »

« Mais j'aurai dû, toutes ces années ou je me suis senti seul et toi aussi, toutes ces années gâchées, je suis sincèrement désolé Bella, je, je ne voulais pas... »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi? »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, être responsable de ta solitude...Bella, je sais que jusqu'ici j'ai été un père lamentable, mais j'aimerai quand même te demander une deuxième chance et j'espère que tu voudras bien me l'accorder, je sais que tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir tes deux parents présents, que je t'ai délaissée et que je ne mérite rien, mais je veux être présent dans ta vie, rire et pleurer avec toi, et avoir la chance d'avancer à ton bras quand tu te marieras, toute ses choses de père et fille. »

Je me mis à pleurer, il s'excusa à nouveau, me prenant maladroitement contre lui, je lui soufflais que j'étais d'accord pour la seconde chance, je savais aussi que pour le moment je ne pourrai lui parler davantage, j'attendrai, peut-être que jamais il ne saura, ça serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Je fus soulagée ce soir-là, d'entendre de mon père qu'il était heureux de m'avoir auprès de lui.

Nous reprîmes la route de la maison, avec un poids en moins certainement, j'avais cependant encore une question en suspend.

« Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » il approuva, « tu n'as jamais refait ta vie et je me demande pourquoi ? » il sembla gêné, « si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends »

« Non, non , c'est juste que je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme, ta mère, je l'ai rencontré nous nous sommes mariés rapidement et tu es arrivée quelque temps après » il me faisait un sourire, « puis elle a changée, elle est devenue distante, ne s'occupait que de toi, la situation c'est vite dégradée et un jour elle est partie en t'emmenant, me disant qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être ici et que tout était fini, la suite tu l'as connaît...elle à l'air d'être heureuse avec Phil »

« Elle l'est »

« Je reste surpris de son comportement envers toi, elle était en adoration devant toi »

« J'ai ton caractère pas le sien, je l'exaspérais, elle me voulait populaire, ce qui ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde »

« Pour ce qui est du caractère , oui nous avons le même, je suis content que tu es trouvée Rose etAlice, ainsi que tout les autres »

« Je le suis également, en l'espace de quelques jours, je suis à l'opposé de celle que j'étais à Phoenix, ça me surprend, jamais je n'avais tissé de lien...Le fait de me sentir bien ici y joue beaucoup je crois » Il se contenta d'acquiescer, je le sentis nerveux. « Papa, qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir aborder le sujet »

« Demande toujours »

« C'est au sujet de Edward, de toi et Edward »

« Ah », je rougis furieusement, « il n'y a pas de Edward et moi, je veux dire, je ne le connais pas. »

« Non je sais mais il te plaît vraiment non ? »

« Jusqu'ici je ne peux que dire oui »

« Et tu lui plais tout autant »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense vraiment »

« Il t'a beaucoup regardé »

« Rose et Alice me l'ont dit »

« En même temps je t'avais bien dit que si il ne te remarquais pas c'était un idiot »

« Pour le moment il n'y a pas grand chose, voir même rien du tout »

« Ça finira par arriver »

« Papa, tu tiens vraiment à avoir ce genre de discussion ? »

« Non » rit-il nerveusement, il se refit sérieux, « je sais que...il a de l'expérience et...toi... » Oh mon Dieu la discussion de m...

« Papa...ça devient vraiment gênant »

« Oui, ça je le sais, bien plus que tu ne le crois, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire ou comment agir avec lui, c'est plutôt normal à ton âge, est ce que tu avais quelqu'un à Phœnix ? »

« Non, comme je t'ai dit je n'avais tissé aucun lien amicalement alors amoureusement tu te doutes que c'est encore plus improbable »

« D'accord, au cas ou tu te poses la question, j'apprécie Edward et que le fait que ce soit un Cullen me ravit encore plus, je voulais juste que tu le saches, si ça à de l'importance pour toi »

« Merci et oui ça compte »

« Juste une dernière chose, fais attention, ne précipite pas trop les choses » je ne sus lequel d'entre nous fut le plus mal.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Rose et Alice applique ta politique, enfin elles c'est de le faire ramer, mais ça se rejoint »

« Ça c'est bien, très bien même »

« Ça veut dire que nous pouvons arrêter d'en parler pour le moment ? » il approuva, « je trouva ça bien, très bien même » nous eûmes un rire nerveux.

Nous partîmes sur un tout autre sujet, loin de Edward Cullen, ce qui nous soulagea grandement, en rentrant à la maison, nous continuâmes à parler un peu avant qu'il dû retourner au poste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, étant claquée, je partis me coucher non sans l'avoir remercié et fais un bisous.

Je m'allongeais sur la largeur de mon lit et fermais les yeux, quand j'y pensais, en l'espace de quelques jours j'étais devenue une autre fille, en quelque sorte, je prenais petit à petit confiance en moi, je me sentais bien et à ma place, parvenant à mettre certains événements de mon passé de côté, celle que pour l'instant je tairais. Est-il possible de changer autant en si peu de temps? J'étais persuadée que oui, je ne jouais pas un rôle, je crois qu'a partir du moment ou j'ai voulu changer, inconsciemment ma tête m'a poussée à faire des choses dont je ne me pensais pas capable, avoir des amis, tenter de séduire Edward, relever des défis. J'envoyais un message à Alice, lui disant que j'avais passé une bonne soirée avec mon père, je lui demandais comment c'était passée la sienne et celle de Rose, à peine reçu elle m'appela.

« Coucou Alice »

« Coucou Bella, je suis plus que ravie que tu es passée une bonne soirée avec ton père »

« Nous avons pu bien parler, vous avez fait quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Nous sommes restées avec les garçons, tu as fait un vrai carnage sur Edward » rit-elle, « il a mit du temps à s'en remettre »

« C'était votre idée pour les jeux pas la mienne »

« Par contre ta petite blague Rose et moi nous nous en serions passées » Je riais repensant à leur têtes « Bella, tu nous feras plus de coup comme ça hein ? c'est Edward ta victime pas nous »

« Nous verrons » souriais-je, elle marmonna je ne sais quoi.

« Au fait Bella, nous nous sommes dit qu'une sortie au resto demain soir ça pourrait être bien, nous pourrions nous faire un cinéma après, ça te dirait ? »

« Avec plaisir, je pense que je vais rester tranquille demain après-midi et je vous rejoins chez vous...tu veux que je sois là pour quel heure ? »

« Soit la pour 17h30 OK ? »

« Pas de problème...un conseil vestimentaire » je le sentis son immense sourire.

« Mets ta robe pull rouge avec des leggings, si tu le sens mets des talons, niveau maquillage plus sombre, khôl, eye liner, et assorti ton rouge à lèvre à ta robe, pareil pour les ongles, raidis tes cheveux, ajoute une ceinture aussi assez large, mets mes grandes créoles et ça sera parfait, si tu n'y arrive pas nous te le ferons à la villa avec Rose »

« Ça sera fait ? Rose n'est pas avec toi »

« On va dire qu'elle est occupée avec Emmet pour le moment »

« Au moins une qui ne doit pas s'ennuyer »pouffais-je ?

« D'ailleurs Bella en parlant de ça, c'est pas que je m'ennuie loin de la...mais Jasper m'attends...ça te dérange pas si... »

« Non, mais bien sur que non, amuse toi bien! » riais-je.

« J'y compte bien, à demain ma Bella »

Une fois raccrochée, je restais sur mon lit regardant le plafond, j'attendis que mon père rentre je crois, quand il fut là je descendis pour lui parler de mes projets pour demain soir, il ne fut absolument pas contre, demandais simplement que si je rentrais vraiment tard, que je sois raccompagnée si il n'était pas là, requête simple et validée.

« Papa, tu vas te coucher dans longtemps ? »

« Dans une heure à peu prés pourquoi ? »

« Je peux..rester avec toi ? » Lui demandais-je timidement.

« Bien sur que oui » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, « ne me demande jamais ce genre de choses » il tapota la place prés de lui et je m'assis, « c'est du base-ball, tu veux que je change ? »

« Non, je veux juste être prés de toi »

Il me regarda touché visiblement, il embrassa mon front et je mis ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais bien là, juste mon petit papa et moi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_''Bonjour, _

_Comme tu as du le remarquer tu t'es endormie hier, en brave papa que je suis je t'ai couchée et je l'avoue bordée...merci encore pour hier et pour être venue prés de ton vieux papa...''_

Je regardais affectueusement son mot et le conserverais avec l'autre. J'étais dans la cuisine, bientôt midi et je venais à peine de me réveiller, cette fois c'est sûr, je suis une autre. Avant une grasse matinée chez moi c'était jusqu'à 9 heures.

Une fois remise de mon émotion pour ma grasse matinée et café pris, je partis dehors nettoyer ma voiture de fond en comble. J'étais bien évidement plus que impatiente d'être à ce soir, il me tardait de les revoir, OK, je l'avoue le fait de voir Edward était un grand plus. Je remontais dans ma chambre et préparais toute mes affaires, il était déjà 16 heures, ça m'apprendra à glander devant des séries.

Je mis la musique, commençant à m'activer, je m'habillais et retournais dans la salle de bain avec tout mon maquillage, déjà ma tenue me plaisait énormément et avec les chaussures ce fut encore mieux, je prévoyais des ballerines tout de même. Je me maquillais , réussis mon trait d'eye-liner du premier coup mais manquait de m'enfoncer mon crayon khôl dans l'œil, j'assombrissais mon regard avec du fard, mis mon mascara, puis finis avec mon rouge à lèvre. Mais qui es-tu ? Fut ma première question face au miroir, par la suite j'ai laissé mon cerveau gonfler mon ego.

Je m'occupais de mes cheveux et les lissais au maximum, il fut temps de partir, je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et partis. Je restais en bas de leur allée pour vérifier que j'étais correcte, quand je rentrais dans la villa, je tombais sur Emmett.

« WHOU Bella, t'es whou » je le remerciais non sans rire nerveusement.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils vont arriver, Edward aussi » J'ignore son pic.

« Je vais attendre avec toi, au passage, tu as plus que la classe » C'est vrai qu'avec son pince, sa chemise blanche et ses chaussures il était canon.

« Ouais , je sais, cesse de m'admirer » Il s'approcha de moi en prenant la démarche d'un mannequin, tournant sur lui même, je partis dans un fou rire, « Bella je te sers quelque chose ? » rit-il.

« Serviable en plus de ça »

« La classe, Bella, la classe » Il m'emmena dans la cuisine tout en riant, je lui demandais un verre d'eau, « tu as l'intention de tuer mon frère avec tes tenues ? » Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon eau, j'étais devenue écarlate, « ce n'est pas méchant au contraire, je sais que vous manigancez les filles »

« Euh non, non, nous ne faisons rien »

« Bella, Bella...Bella... » me dit il moqueur, « ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, et quoi que vous fassiez ça marche » je détournais mon regard, « tu le rends dingue tu le sais au moins ? » Je le regardais et rougis à nouveau, « c'est bien Bell', il était temps qu'il arrête avec ses histoires, c'est cool crois moi et tu m'amuses bien alors je suis dans ton camp » Je me mis à rire, il suivit, « check Bella »

Je lui tapais dans la main en riant, quelques secondes après Edward fit son entrée, habillé dans le même style mais avec une chemise noire ouverte et sans débardeur dessous, je bloquais sur son torse parfaitement dessiné, c'est moi ou il fait chaud, bordel, il est beau, je relevais mes yeux sur son visage, il me regarda de la même façon que je pouvais le faire, Bella respire...et il est où ce Mike, merde!

« Whouaaa quel tension sexuelle ici, on se calme les enfants »

Je m'empourprais de nouveau et Emmet se mit à rire comme un gosse, Edward me regarda toujours et se reprit.

« Salut Bella »

« Salut Edward » je lui avais dit ça d'une voix remplie, je dirai remplie de pensées impures, je ne m'arrange pas...

« Allez on se reprend vous deux » s'extasia Emmet en tapant dans ses mains, « on se détend »

« Em' » lui dit Edward en fermant sa chemise « ferme la, tu veux ? »

« Ça va être chaud ce soir! Foooooo! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il avait fait le même cri que Hard Gay (émission japonaise^^)

« Et Hard gay, quand tu auras fini, tu préviens » Lui dis je moqueuse

Edward se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Emmet lui me regarda avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Tu connais mon pote? »

« Bien sur que oui »

« Décidément toi je t'adore » rit-il.

Nous rîmes tous les trois jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivèrent, tous très classe, Rose plus que sexy avec sa mini jupe, Alice avait une robe bleu nuit moulante et Jasper avait assorti sa chemise à la tenue de Alice. Je les saluais avec ma main, ils me répondirent tous avec de grands sourires.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôles ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

« Mec, elle connaît Hard gay, tu te rends compte ? »

Jasper retint son rire, alors que Rose se raidit et grogna, Alice lui tapota l'épaule avec un air compatissant, Edward lui ravala son rire.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas ? » demandais-je.

« Emmett l'aime un peu trop » soupira Rose, « il me fatigue avec lui »

« Oh, ma Rose ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait »

« Continue comme ça », elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

« T'es hot » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Merci conseil de Alice »

« Moi aussi veut mon câlin » pleurnicha Alice.

Nous lui tendîmes nos bras et je l'embrassais le serrant contre moi.

« Tu nous à manquée » me dit Alice.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manquées »

« Les pisseuses » s'impatienta Emmett, « quand vous aurez fini on pourra penser à partir »

« Oh la ferme Emmett » s'énerva Rose.

« Bella » reprit Jasper, « tu nous la joues sexy ce soir »

« Une idée de ta chère et tendre »

« Tu es très jolie, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Edward.

« T'inquiète pas il l'a remarquée » se moqua Emmet, « un moment j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se jeter dessus »

Comment mettre les gens mal à l'aise ? Réponse, Emmett.

« Oui, oui elle est très jolie » répondit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux. Il suivit un silence ou alors je n'entendais plus rien.

« Vous voyez de quoi je parle » Rit Emmett.

« En effet » rajouta Jasper, « ça à l'air...tendu ? »

Je détournais mon regard et m'empourprais derechef, reprends toi Bella, reprends toi. Je vis Rose et Alice me regarder en pouffant, je les suppliais du regard.

« Nous partons ! » S'écria Alice en prenant ma main.

« Merci » lui chuchotais je, Rose était juste derrière moi.

« Je t'en prie »

« Em' » lui dit Rose « je prends ma voiture »

« Les mecs...vous êtes prêt ? Ed' tu te sens de conduire ou...Aie! »

Je me retournais et vis Emmet se frotter le bras, Edward le regarda de travers.

« Pas la peine d'être violent »

« Alors tais toi »

« Pour l'instant...pour l'instant »

Nous montâmes tous dans les voitures, Rose passa devant Edward qui était occupé à rire avec Jasper et Emmett.

« Bella » me dit Rose « il va falloir te reprendre »

« Je sais, je sais...mon mantra m'a lâché, il à cessé de fonctionner quand Edward est arrivé dans la cuisine le chemise ouverte »

« Il à fait ça ? » Me demanda Alice en se tournant vers moi.

« Oh oui il l'a fait » soupirais je.

« Il est malin » souffla Rose.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais je.

« Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès, il savait très bien à quel heure tu arrivais, une vengeance certainement pour avoir perdu aux jeux...sauf que il n'a pas vraiment réussi, vu comment tu es ce soir, il du vouloir voir si tu appréciais »

« Et bien la réponse est oui » pouffais-je

Alice et Rose rirent, nous continuâmes à parler, principalement de Edward et du fait qu'il allait falloir que je me reprenne sérieusement, sauf que maintenant que je savais ce qu'il se trouvait sous cette chemise, pas sur que Mike suffirait...Rose et Alice me promirent de m'aider un maximum.

Arrivés à Port Angeles, Rose se gara et nous rejoignîmes les garçons, je fermais la marche avec Edward qui me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Nous nous installâmes tous sur la banquette, Edward et moi au milieu des deux autres couples, Alice à ma droite et Emmet prés de son frère.

Niveau nourriture ce fut presque que des hamburgers pour tous le monde, j'aimais ça alors c'était pas vraiment un problème,nous passâmes rapidement notre commande, bien que j'avais du mal à me concentrer, sentir la cuisse de Edward contre la mienne, ça avait le don de me faire frissonner, mais Mike, mon cher Mike avait enfin songé à venir m'aider, alors mes rougissements étaient mis sous contrôle...pour le moment.

« Vous voulez allez voir quoi comme film ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

« Pas un film à l'eau de rose » grogna Emmett.

« Ouais, évitez nous ça » railla Edward. Je le regardais haussant un sourcil, il tourna son visage vers moi. « Tu voulais aller voir ce genre de films ? » S'enquit-il

« Non, pas forcément » lui répondis je droit dans les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tente ? »

Si tu savais ce qu'il me tente...Bella, tu t'égares...encore..je ravalais mon sourire idiot.

« Non, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il passe en ce moment »

« Moi non plus...ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment »

Il avait dit ça plein de sous entendus, j'avais du mal à avaler, son regard c'était fait plus insistant, Mike en avait fuit.

« Bella » m'appela Alice, enfin elle en avait mit du temps, je me repris et remarquais que nos visages c'était franchement rapprochés, je me tournais vers Alice qui me regarda espiègle.

« Oui ? »

« Le dernier Brad Pitt ça t' irai ? »

« Oui, oui très bien »

Alice fit le tour de table, tous en furent d'accord, personnellement aucune idée de quoi parle son dernier film, je m'en fiche pas mal. Au même moment nos plats arrivèrent ainsi que nos sodas, on avaient tous prit la même chose, hamburgers, frites et sodas , au moins nous ne fûmes pas chiant.

« Bon app' » nous dit Emmet avant de se jeter sur son plat.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, c'était impressionnant il avait déjà manger la moitié.

« Question d'habitude » me souffla Edward, « c'est Emmet après tout » je n'arrivais pas à lâcher Emmett des yeux, « Bella, tu ferai mieux de manger, il serait capable de te prendre le tien ».

« Oh » J'attrapais le mien et mordais dedans à pleines dents.

« Voila qui est mieux » me dit il se mettant à son tour à manger.

Je me mis à rire et décidait de regarder devant moi, faut pas trop me tenter non plus, je tournais mon regard vers Rose qui me regarda avec un sourire en coin, en fait il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui me regarda comme ça, tous firent la même tête, je buvais mon soda en regardant mon assiette quand une voix niaise retentit à mes oreilles.

« Eddy, mon Eddy, tu m'as manqué comme c'est pas permis »

J'en recrachais mon coca, la classe Bella, la classe, je relevais mes yeux , tous me regardèrent , je m'essuyais rapidement avec ma serviette, je les regardais quelques secondes et vis différentes réactions, Emmet et Jasper furent amusées tandis que Alice et Rose regardèrent vers la voix niaise mauvaises...Edward lui sembla blasé. Je posais enfin mon regard sur elle, en fait elles étaient deux. Déjà à leurs couleurs de cheveux ce n'était pas Tanya...l'une était brune et me regarda de haut, ni moche, ni jolie, pulpeuse , des yeux verts, avec une mini-jupe qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur avec un haut qui écrasait sa poitrine...l'autre était plus jolie, châtain, habillée moins vulgairement et plus fine, mais elle aussi me regarda de haut, ou plutôt méchamment.

« Eddy! Alors comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va » lui répondit-il à mi-mot.

« Moi aussi ça va » elle répondit bien que Edward n'eut posé aucune question, elle sembla ravie de le voir... « nous allons au cinéma, tu veux venir ? Nous allons voir le dernier Brad Pitt »

Tous autour de la table soupirèrent, visiblement la soirée cinéma tombe à l'eau.

« Bah non , je suis avec ma famille là » Elles me regardèrent un peu moins mal.

« C'est ta cousine ? Tu nous présente ? » S'extasia la brune.

Je vis les autres pouffer, je commençais à comprendre le soulagement des deux filles, je regardais Edward qui soupira en me regardant.

« Bella...voici Jessica et sa copine Lauren »

Je les saluais rapidement de la tête, j'eus même droit à un sourire.

« D'où elle est ta cousine ? » lui demandait Jessica.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ma cousine » dit Edward moqueur, « c'est une amie » À ce moment là, si Jessica avait pu me planter elle l'aurait fait.

« Ah ouais... » dit elle mauvaise.

« Encore une fille de l'université » railla Lauren. Edward sembla amusé des réflexions ainsi que sa famille.

« Non, elle ne va pas à l'université...elle ira au même lycée que nous à la rentrée »

Elles me regardèrent les yeux ronds et encore plus méchamment qu'avant, elles commencèrent sérieusement à m'agacer, je ne pus m'empêcher de leur lancer un regard mauvais à mon tour.

« T'es la depuis quand ? » Me demanda agressivement Lauren.

« Presque une semaine pourquoi ? » J'avais demandé ça sur le même ton que le sien, je sentis Edward coller sa cuisse contre moi un peu plus.

« Comme ça, t'es pas avec alors ? »

Je regardais autour de moi , cherchant à comprendre quel été leur problème, Rose me fit un sourire en coin et me chuchota de les écraser suivi d'un clin d'œil, Edward quand à lui me regarda vraiment gêné, je lui fis un petit sourire et me tournais vers Jessica et Lauren.

« Pas pour l'instant » lui répondis-je tout sourire, j'entendis les autres rires sans les lâcher du regard, elles sont furieuses.

« Ah donc tu crois que tu as tes chances ? » Me demanda Jessica hargneuse.

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, mais il me semble en avoir plus que toi » dis je revêche.

« Tu crois ça ? » Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules me poussant contre lui.

« Je confirme » Dit-il fièrement.

« Tous les goûts sont dans la nature» souffla Lauren.

« C'est vrai, vous êtes tellement jolies toutes les deux » railla Rose.

« Comment les mecs pourraient vous résister ? » dit Alice.

« Dis moi Jessica » reprit Emmet, « tu arrives à respirer habillée comme ça ? » Je me mis à rire suivi des autres.

« Y a rien de drôle » me dit Jessica , « tu te crois mieux que moi ? »

Je les regardais en cessant de rire, elles me gonflaient sérieusement, je me levais, tout les rires cessèrent, je me mettais de profil, je regardais mes fesses qui se trouvaient face au visage de Edward, d'ailleurs ça ne sembla pas lui déplaire, je regardais devant, touchant mon ventre.

« Pas pire que toi en tout cas, c'est le principal »

Je m'assis à nouveau, remis le bras de Edward sur mes épaules et le regardait, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et il rougit, je lui donnais un coup dans la cuisse afin de le ''réveiller'', il mit son regard dans la mien, je levais un sourcil et lui fis un sourire moqueur, il se reprit et passa sa main dans les cheveux, j'entendis Alice et Rose rire, je les regardais en souriant et me tournais vers les deux vipères...

« Ça c'est ce qu'on verra » me souffla Jessica, « bon j'en ai assez vue...Eddy à lundi ! » Elles partirent nous ignorant.

« Mais qu'elles sont charmantes » Dis-je sarcastique.

« Oui, ça à toujours était comme ça, Jessica ne veut pas comprendre que Edward ne s'intéresse pas à elle, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre » me dit Alice.

« Mais c'est que tu en as de la chance dis donc »

« Oui, je sais » il avait dit ça très sérieux tout en me fixant, resserrant son bras qui était toujours sur mes épaules, encore un truc à double sens...Mike ramène toi ou je te claques.

« Bella » m'appela Emmett, « félicitation tu viens de te faire des ennemies »

« Youpie » je tapais dans mes mains, les faisant rire avec ma réaction.

«C'était bien sympa » me félicita Jasper.

« Surtout quand tu t'es levée » se moqua Rose en regardant Edward, qui fit comme si.

« Voila qui porte à trois le nombre de mes ennemis »

« Trois ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Oui, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Mike Newton lundi dernier » grimaçais-je.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? » Me questionna Edward.

« Pas grand chose, il voulait surtout faire connaissance avec ma poitrine, vu ses regards et m'accompagner chez moi pour soi disant m'aider avec mes courses »

« Et ? »

« Et rien...J'ai hésité à l'écraser mais me suis retenue »

« Ça s'annonce bien cette rentrée » râla Emmet, « va falloir le recadrer encore une fois »

« Oui, faut croire...tu fera attention s'il te plaît » me dit Edward.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rose et Alice m'ont déjà prévenues »

« Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? » S'énerva Jasper.

« Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, pour le moment on y est pas encore, finissons de manger, le ciné c'est mort je pense mais on peut aller sur la plage après non ? » Nous fûmes tous partant.

« Fais gaffe Bell' je pourrais te jeter à la flotte » Me menaça Emmett.

« Tu oserais ? »

« Il oserait » me confirma Jasper.

« Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu as dit que tu étais dans mon camp tout à l'heure » tous nous regardèrent curieux, Emmet rit.

« Quel camp ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Ça, c'est entre ton frère et moi »

« Check Bella » Je lui tapais dans sa main en riant

« Nous pourrions prendre les couvertures dans le coffre de Rose et faire un feu » nous proposa Alice.

« Et comme dessert des chamallow grillés » dit Rose arborant un grand sourire.

Nous finîmes de manger, Edward dû récupérer son bras, ce qui me contraria, il paya pour moi, ça me contraria deux fois plus, selon lui c'était pour s'excuser de l'attitude des deux vipères. Nous fîmes un arrêt à la supérette pour prendre bonbons, alcools et de quoi nous aider à faire un feu, nous en étions au rayon boisson, Emmett se figea et se retourna vers moi.

« Bellla ma copine, un défi ? » Il me montra une bouteille d'alcool. Je m'avançais et prit une bouteille pour lui prouver que oui, je fus partante. « Nous allons vers soft pour cette fois, ça me permettra de voir comment tu gères »

« Emmett...penses-tu m'effrayer ? Parce que c'est loin d'être le cas, ton défi je vais le relever et à la fin de la soirée j'aurai bien mieux géré que toi, regarde je t'ai déjà mis une raclée avec les filles, va falloir que tu prennes l'habitude de sentir la défaite, ça vaut aussi pour vous deux »dis-je en regardant Edward et Jasper.

J'entendis les filles rire, les garçons eux me regardèrent de travers, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils n'ont toujours pas digérer, je pense aussi que je m'emballe, mais comme je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, je trouve que c' est une bonne excuse.

« Bella, ma revanche au jeux vidéos je l'aurai, on l'aura et on à pas l'intention de la jouer correctement »

« Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous mettre en valeur, les filles ? » Pouffais-je.

« Moi, je te conseille de ne pas trop parler » me dit Jasper mesquin, « parce que tout à l'heure dans la cuisine tu semblais avoir perdu tes moyens »

« Bien dit » rit Emmett.

« Oui bah c'est bon » râlais-je sous les moqueries, « il n'y aura plus l'effet de surprise lors de votre revanche, penses-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser perturber ? Tu crois que ça marchera encore ? Bah non »

« Et une douche froide, Edward une » rit Rose en tapant dans ma main ainsi que Alice.

Edward siffla et se rapprocha de moi, je reculais me retrouvant contre un frigo, il me regarda, plaça un de ses bras sur la porte et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Bella t'as voulu jouer, assumes, il en était au troisième bouton, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Bella, un problème ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Non...non...euh... »

« Tant mieux, vu que ça ne te fais rien je peux continuer alors ? »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir... » j'avais voulu dire ça revêche mais c'était raté vu que je rougissais et que ma voix c'était fait tremblante, lui me fit un sourire en coin.

« Vas-y frangin, continue, on tient une mini revanche là » rit Emmet accompagné de Jasper, « en attendant je repose les bouteilles et je me contente d'admirer ton boulot »

Je n'osais même pas regarder Rose et Alice que j'entendis grogner, elles sont marrantes , je suis censée faire quoi ? IL se déshabille devant moi...ahh le bouton suivant viens de trépasser, je regardais son torse, toujours aussi parfait. J'avais plus que chaud, je retenais mes mains pour ne pas le toucher, je retenais mon cerveau qui explorait des sensations, pensées et envies jusqu'ici inconnues. Je le fixais à nouveau.

« Alors Bella, et si j'enlevais le dernier ? » Me demanda-t-il provocateur, « tu peux comprendre à ton tour qu'il est hors de question que je nous fasse perdre, Emmet et jasper ne me le pardonneraient pas. »

« Je »...Tiens je bug, il enleva son dernier bouton, encore une fois je matais son torse.

« Comme à dit Emmet la dernière fois, nous sommes foutues » siffla Rose.

« Bella » bouda Alice. Je ne parvins à les regarder.

« Bell' » me dit Jasper, « je crois qu'on t'appelle... »

« Bella...penses-tu pouvoir gagner la prochaine fois ? » Me demanda Edward. Comme seule réponse je secouais la tête négativement. « C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir », il afficha un grand sourire triomphant, il enleva son bras de la porte du frigo, se redressa et ferma sa chemise. Il s'approcha de mon oreille. « Bella, maintenant tu pourras arrêter de faire comme si je ne te fais plus aucun effet, toi et moi nous savons que c'est faux » il se remit face à moi, passant un doigt sur ma joue, « très mignon tes rougissements »

Il alla vers ses frères et me laissa comme la pire des idiotes, Emmet et Jasper lui firent une révérence et ils partirent dans un fou, je regardais Alice et Rose désespérées tout autant que moi, elles s'approchèrent.

« Bella, tu as complètement foiré » me dit Rose.

« Vous deviez m'aider les filles »

« Pas faux...Rose c'est vrai qu'on la pas du tout aidée sur ce coup là »

« Oui...bon Bella, avant qu'on rentre tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu reprends l'avantage, tu as carte blanche, montre nous que tu peux lui faire à l'envers »

« Je vais essayer, mais la je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire »

« T'inquiète pas l'alcool va t'aider » rit-elle.

« Si tu es comme Charlie ça promets » pouffa Alice.

Je grimaçais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, si je bois j'allais perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais.

« Maintenant que ça c'est fait Bella » me dit Emmet, « nous continuons sur notre lancée ou tu en as assez pour ce soir au niveau de la défaite ? »

« Non, on continue, prends les tes bouteilles »

« Suis-je le seul à te sentir légèrement énervée ? » Se moqua Jasper.

« Moi je dirai qu'elle est frustrée » se moqua à son tour Emmet, « tu en penses quoi petit frère ? » Je lui lançais un regard noir.

« Je trouve que la défaite lui va bien au teint, je veux voir comment elle va gérer l'alcool »

« Bien sur qu'elle va gérer » s'énerva Rose, « arrête de croire que tu vas gagner tout le temps »

« C'est clair » continua Alice hargneuse, « elle va se reprendre et t'en faire baver » Des fois, je crois que les filles surestiment mes capacités.

« Me voilà impatient maintenant »

« Tu ne devrais pas l'être Edward »

« Bella te voilà de retour parmi nous » rit Jasper.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, au fait la caisse, nous faisons comment ? »

« Je m'en charge, j'ai déjà repéré ma proie à la caisse » dit Rose, elle remontai sa jupe déjà bien courte, retira sa veste, ajusta son décolleté et devint carrément indécente.

« Ma Rose, je ne suis pas vraiment OK »

Rose s'approcha de Emmet et l'embrassa avidement, Emmett la souleva et répondis de le même façon à son baiser, j'en rougis, détournais le regard aussi, ce n'est pas de mon âge. Rose le fixa et il la reposa.

« Mon chéri ce sont juste des regards, il n'y a que toi qui peut en profiter » elle fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Emmet, il la regarda envieux... « et tu as besoin de ses bouteilles pour ton défi » elle arrêta ses mains au dessus de son pantalon « OK ? ».

Il acquiesça, Rose prit les bouteilles et me fit un clin d'œil, oui j'en avais des choses encore à apprendre, elle se dirigea vers le caissier, plus que ravi, je regardais Emmett moqueuse.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis un homme faible face à ma Rose »

Je pouffais, ainsi que les autres, je pris les bonbons et les sodas, Edward me sourit prenant trois bouteilles d'eau et le truc pour allumer le feu.

« Qui va boire autant d'eau ? » Lui demandais je

« Nous ne sommes pas tous alcooliques et une servira pour éteindre le feu »

« Ah...est ce que je viens de passer pour une idiote ? »

« Non , pas du tout » sourit-il, « Bella, est ce que tu tiens l'alcool ? »

« Pas vraiment mais j'ai envie de m'amuser, je m'inquiète juste de ne plus arriver à marcher après »

« Je te porterais »

« Fais attention Edward, je pourrais m'en souvenir »

« Je te le rappellerai si tu oublies »

« Comme c'est gentil, à moins que tu es l'intention de profiter de mon état » il rougit légèrement, « je pense que j'ai ma réponse » lui dis-je en riant.

« Non, bien sur que non je ne vais pas profiter de toi alors que tu as bu »

« Ah bon ? » Il se rapprocha de moi.

« Je préfère que tu sois 100% consciente quand ça arrivera »

« C'est...c'est une bonne réponse »

Il se mit à rire pendant que nous passâmes en caisse, j'insistais pour payer et il me laissa faire, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendirent dehors en nous souriant. Nous reprîmes les voitures et allâmes au plus prés de la plage. Nous laissâmes les garçons faire le feu, les filles et moi nous installâmes les trois couvertures les disposâmes en demi cercle autour du feu laissant une certaines distances.

Rose se mit entre les jambes de Emmet face à moi, Alice et Jasper sur la couverture du milieu, ils adoptèrent la même posture, Edward s'assit prés de moi. Emmett me tendit une bouteille que je commençais à boire après avoir trinqué avec lui, Edward et Alice jouèrent les chauffeurs pour ce soir, ils se contentèrent de sodas.

« Bella »

« Oui Emmett ? »

« Je te propose un jeu, de collégiens c'est vrai »

« Vas-y propose »

« Action ou vérité »

Et merde!

« OK pas de souci »

« Bien les règles tu les connais, la seule différence c'est que si on refuse de répondre ou de faire une action on vire un vêtement,OK ? »

Excepté ma veste et mes chaussures je n'avais pas grand chose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**« **Alors Bella, tu te dégonfles ? »

« Bella si tu veux je te donne ma veste » sourit Edward, « ça sera toujours ça de prit »

J'acquiesçai, commençant à connaître Emmett les questions n'allait pas être sur mes couleurs et mes livres préférés. Edward enleva sa veste et me la tendit, je la mis reniflant discrètement son odeur, carrément envoûtante.

« Tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid ? »

« Mais non » le coupa Emmett, « il n'aura pas froid, Bella, on commence ? » Je regardais Edward désolée, mais il me fit un sourire.

« C'est bon Emmett »

« Alors je commence, Bella, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Je voudrais savoir le nom de ton dernier mec »

Je recrachais ma gorgée, décidément ça devenait une habitude, Rose et Alice me regardèrent désolées, sans attendre plus longtemps j'enlevais ma chaussure.

« T'es pas marrante Swan » Râla Emmett, « à ce rythme tu vas vite finir à poil, quoique ça ne dérangera pas tout le monde » Rose se redressa et lui mit une claque derrière la tête, « Aïe! Tu m'as fait mal »

« À toi Bella » me dit Rose encourageante, elle ignora Emmett. Je me tournais vers Edward.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« La dernière fois que tu as couché avec une fille, c'était quand ? »

« Dimanche » me répondit-il mal à l'aise. Soit la veille de mon arrivée, je le remerciais.

« Alice, action ou vérité ? »

« Je vais rester sage et te dire vérité mon jumeau »

« Ton dernier mensonge »

« Facile...quand tu m'a demandé certaines choses sur une certaine personne ici présente et que je t'ai dit ne pas savoir, la vérité c'est que je sais tout ce qu'elle pense » Je fis la navette entre Alice et Edward essayant de comprendre.

« Jasper chéri, qu'est-ce que tu choisis? »

« Action, ça changera »

« Va prendre un bain de minuit » je riais de la tête de Jasper, il enleva sa veste, Alice la prit et la mit sur elle, « je savais que tu ne le ferai pas j'avais juste froid aux jambes, merci » pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu me l'aurai demandé je te l'aurai donnée »

« Je ne voulais pas rater ta réaction! Bien à toi »

« Ma chère sœur, que veux-tu ? »

« Vérité »

« Qu'est ce que tu manigances avec Alice et Bella »

Je me raidis ainsi que Alice, Emmett me rassura, Edward capta notre conversation silencieuse et nous scruta.

« Rien, que veux tu qu'on manigance »

« Tu mens je l.e sais, dis au revoir à un de tes vêtement » Elle fit comme moi et enlevait une chaussure

« Oui je mens c'est vrai, vous ne saurez rien du tout les garçons »

« Moi je sais déjà » dit Emmett tout fier.

« Impossible » se moqua Alice

« Bella ? » Me demandait-il.

« Les filles, il sait je confirme, il m'en à parlé dans la cuisine chez vous tout à l'heure, il est dans mon camp, dans le notre du moins »

« Et Jasper et moi on a pas le droit de savoir ? » Me demanda Edward. Je riais nerveusement avec les filles.

« Bella ! Action ou vérité ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Vérité » ce fut la question de mes mensurations, au sourire carnassier de Rose ça faisait partie du plan, je donnais donc mes mensurations, ils regardèrent tous Edward, occupés à hausser les sourcils pensif sur son soda, je ravalais mon rire. « Emmett, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité, après je passe à l'action »

« Depuis quand tu pleurniches avec mon père pour être Starky ? »

« Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? »

« Réponds, ou vire quelque chose »

« On va faire comme si j'avais enlevé ma veste »

« Non, trop tard et comme c'est dommage de t'être mis pieds nus, ne reste plus que 2 options pour toi, le haut ou le bas? Dur choix que voila » Je riais nerveusement, les autres rirent et se moquèrent de Emmett et moi.

« Ça commence, Charlie et papa mélangés » rit Alice.

« Bella, ça va ? » Me demanda Edward.

« J'ai la patate, Em' tu te dessapes ou quoi ? » je repris une grande gorgée et arrivais presque au bout de ma bouteille.

« On la perds » rit Edward suivis des autres.

« Bella, c'est bon je me dessape mais dis toi bien que je vais pas te louper »

« Bouh j'ai peur arrête » Emmett enleva sa chemise, Rose sembla ravie et me remercia discrètement pendant que les autres riaient, « de rien ma copine » criais-je.

« Merci pour la discrétion Bella » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ne me remercie pas c'était gratuit, bon à qui ? J'aime bien ce jeu, » je reniflais grossièrement, « mais...mais je connais cet odeur » je reniflais à nouveau, « vous sentez ? »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? » Demanda Jasper en riant.

« Quoi ? Vous ne sentez pas? je ...je dirai que ça sent comme...la défaite de Emmett, c'est bien ça »

J'explosais de rire, ne parvenant plus à m'arrêter, les autres suivirent , je m'allongeais sur la couverture en riant, ça dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que j'ai soif à nouveau, j'avalais la dernière gorgée de ma bouteille une fois que Edward m'ait aidée à me redresser, je visais le pack de bière et marchait à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui.

« Bella, faudrait mieux que tu attendes un peu, tu ne veux pas des chamallows plutôt ? » S'inquiéta Alice en riant.

« Oh si! PAUSE les enfants, vais m'en occuper »

« Ah non » rit Rose « tu vas tout faire tomber, va te remettre à ta place s'il te plaît! Je t'en donne après promis »

« D'accord » boudais-je retournant à ma place, devant un Edward qui riait, « mais j'ai quand même soif »

« Tiens en attendant » Edward me tendit sa canette et lui fis je crois un regard de vicieuse vu sa tête devenu plus sérieuse.

« Merci » je buvais d'une traite.

« Ça c'est de la descente, Bella ou tu as appris à boire ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Bah à Phœnix, parfois je buvais enfin surtout à noël dernier, maintenant que je suis une grande fille, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, tu sais pas c'est vrai attends vais te raconter »

« Bella » Me coupèrent brutalement Alice et Rose, elles se rapprochèrent de moi, je regardais autour de moi, ils me lancèrent des regards bizarres « Bella... » me dit gentiment Alice, « nous ne parlons pas de Phœnix, ici c'est Forks et tu es avec nous, avec tes amis »

« Bell' tu comprends ce qu'on te dit ? » me demanda Rose.

« Forks pas Phoenix »

« C'est ça, c'est bien » elles me sourirent.

« Les filles, il se passe quoi ? » Leur demanda Edward.

« Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, enlève toi tes idées de la tête et vous aussi Emmet et Jasper, on vous jure qu' il ne lui ai rien arrivés de ce que vous pensez, détendez vous »

« Ah bah non! M'est rien arrivé du tout , du tout , du tout. Oh non ! »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Les chamallows ils ont mourut », Rose et Alice rirent nerveusement.

« Bella ce n'est pas grave ce ne sont que des bonbons » rit Jasper.

« Mais j'aime les bonbons moi ! Pas toi? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Si Bella » me sourit-il, « attends je vais t'en faire d'autres »

« Ce qu'il est mignon » m'extasiais-je.

« Merci Bella »

« De rien, hey j'ai une idée, quand on reprends le jeu, perds, tu seras obligé de te déshabiller » J'eus un vilain ricanement, il me regarda haussant les sourcils.

« Bella est hors de contrôle je crois » rit Emmett.

« Emmett, j'ai la meilleure des réponses pour toi »

« Vas-y fais moi rêver »

« Fooooo ! » Je le vis s'écrouler et rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, je fis pareil, il se redressa et avança péniblement vers moi.

« Chek, tu m'as fait rêver » rit-il.

Je lui tapais dans sa main, les autres nous regardèrent plus que moqueur, il repartit s'asseoir en essuyant ses larmes.

« C'est qu'elle finirait par me faire apprécier l'autre idiot » rit Rose, elle vint vers moi et me tendit un chamallow.

« Merci » je le mangeais un peu trop rapidement... « ch'ais chaud! che chleau! che chleau! »

« En quel langue elle parle ? » Demanda Edward.

« Mais vous comprenez vraiment rien » s'énerva Emmett tendant une bouteille d'eau, « c'est pourtant pas compliqué » il se releva et tituba jusqu'à moi.

« Chmerlhchi »

« De rien...ils sont bêtes » il s'accroupit devant moi, je bus autant que je pouvais, « ça va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci encore » je lançais un regard méprisant aux autres, « j'aurai pu crever, mais ça à pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça » Ils rirent pendant que Emmett nous prit des chamallows

« Y a rien de drôle pourtant, tiens tite sœur, et fais attention cette fois »

« Roooo, qu'il est mignon »

« Mignon , Bella c'est moi » me dit Edward très sérieux.

« Bah...alors...il est choupinou mon frangin »

« Merci » me dit Emmet mangeant son bonbon.

« Reprenons le jeu » dit Jasper.

« Ouais! je retournes m'asseoir avec ma blonde moi, Mignon reprends ta place » nous rîmes pendant que Edward revint prés de moi, se rapprochant un peu plus. Chut faut rien dire.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est à moi » se réjouit Emmett, Rose approuva, « Ça vous embête si je demande à Bella ? »

« Non, vous regarder c'est un pur bonheur » rit Alice, « fais toi plaisir »

« Bella »

« Je veux un A, je veux un C, je veux un...on s'en fout!...je veux une action! »

« Elle aura honte demain » rit Jasper.

« Ah ça oui et la soirée n'est pas finie » pouffa Rose.

« Bella, tu me fais plaisir là, je t'adore mais j'ai une vengeance, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, oui oui, tu as bien raison »

« Ça tu vas t'en mordre les doigts » me souffla Edward. Je le regardais, j'avais arrêté de penser depuis un moment je crois.

« Bella » je me tournais vers Emmett « tu choisis qui tu veux et l'embrasse, pas un bisou de gamin » Évidemment que j'ai pensée à Edward mais Rose se montra du doigt, Edward étouffa son rire au mieux « Alors Bella, y a pas trente personnes que tu peux embrasser »

« C'est bon je relève » j'enlevais ma veste et celle de Edward ainsi que ma dernière chaussure et me relevais, whouaa ça tourne, j'avançais vers Rose.

« Euh...tu fais quoi la ? »

« Tu m'as dit qui je veux non ? »

« Euh...ouais »

« Alors ça sera Rose »

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas » Je me mis à genou sur la sable, laissant Rose s'approcher, elle se mit dans la même position que moi... « Bell' » me chuchota-t-elle, « laisse moi faire, fais moi confiance et suis le mouvement » j'acquiesçai.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, s'approchant de moi, je fermais mes yeux et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, puis plus sensuellement, je bougeais les miennes sur les siennes, y prenant même plaisir, c'était bizarre, pas désagréable mais bizarre.

« Bon c'est bon » s'énerva Emmet, « arrêtez » Rose continua, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me redressais sur mes genoux et mis mes mains sur les siennes, « Oh, stop ! » Rose et moi nous séparâmes en riant, tous nous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. « Écarte toi de ma femme toi! » Il me prit sur son épaule et me remit prés de Edward « surveille la un peu merde »

« Bah quoi ? C'était pas bien ? » Demandais-je à Rose.

« Bella...on remet ça quand tu veux, c'était parfait »

« Rose! Ça suffit! » S'impatienta Emmett. Elle partit dans un rire que je suivis.

« Les filles » nous appela Alice « ça fait combien de temps vous deux ? parce que en temps que fille j'ai trouvé ça super sexy et sensuelle, alors je crois que les garçons ici présent, ont plus que appréciés, je me trompe? Oublie que c'est ta sœur » dit-elle à Jasper.

« Tu as bien résumé, Emmett ? »

« Oui bah c'est bon, demande à Edward »

« Bah...c'était.. comme on dit Alice et Jasper »

« Tant mieux alors, Rose c'était parfait pour moi aussi »

« Bella » râla Emmet « S.T.O.P »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

« Parce que c'est un de ses délires » pouffa Rose.

« Toi à la maison on va parler »

« J'aurai pas envie de parler, une fois rentrée » Emmet ouvrit la bouche en la regardant, abandonnant une quelconque réplique, « continuons de jouer pour le moment »

Nous continuâmes de jouer, je fis distribution de bières à ceux qui ne pouvaient boire, me restait plus qu'a tenté de faire perdre Edward pour qu'il enlève sa foutue chemise, dernier rempart qui lui restait, ce fut justement à moi.

« Edward...action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Combien de partenaires as tu eus? » Au moins la il répondrait pas.

« Le temps qu'il compte ça va prendre un moment » se moqua Emmett qui se prit au passage une autre claque derrière le tête.

« Y en à pas tant que ça, je dirai huit »

Je me demandais à quel âge il avait commencé mais à 17 ans et si c'était des filles de l'université ça ne devait pas vraiment dater, je le remerciais.

« Emmett » dit Edward.

« Action »

« Montre à Bella comment tu fais une jolie roue. » ils se moquèrent.

« Alors on est pas capable de le faire ? » Lui demandais-je moqueuse.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix » il se leva difficilement, tangua et tenta de faire une roue, mais il se rétama en beauté, nous rîmes tous et il nous salua, revenant s'asseoir, « Bella »

« Vérité »

« La même question que tu as posé à Edward »

« Euh...je n''ai pas envie de répondre »

« Comme c'est dommage...mais oh! Que vois je? tu n'as plus que ta robe, si j'étais toi je répondrai »

« Tu crois que je ne vais pas l'enlever ? »

« Oui »

« Tu me connais mal » je me mis debout après avoir donné ma bière à un Edward étonné et enlevais ma robe, j'avais un débardeur et un legging plus que moulant, mais ça valait mieux que de dire aux trois garçons qui m'entourais que mon nombre de partenaires s'éleva à zéro.

« Bien foutue et en plus elle embrasse hot » je pouffais en me rasseyant...

« Ça vaut mieux qu'une réponse » dit Jasper, « hein Edward ? » Faut pas qu'il me regarde comme ça.

« Bella à toi! » Me dit Alice. Je repris une gorgée, ma tête tournait carrément.

« On l'a perdue » rit Jasper.

« Non, non, non, non suis la » à nouveau ils se moquèrent de moi, « tiens, Jasper action ou vérité ? »

« Action » rit-il.

« Je te défie » Je lui lançais un regard de défi même.

« À quoi Bella ? Il faut me le dire » rit-il avec les autres.

« Oui, oui j'y viens » je me levais de plus en plus durement « viens avec moi » Une fois debout je regardais Edward qui me matait, si , si c'est le mot, insistant je me penchais vers lui, ma bière toujours à la main...« Edward tu vois que tu profites »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas te regarder ? » Si il n'arrête pas avec son regard, ça va mal tourner ou finir, c'est ma tête qui tourne, pas son regard, quoi que son regard et finir ne vont pas ensemble.

« J'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeais » Je me redressais, « JASPER »

« Je suis juste derrière toi, j'attendais que vous finissiez votre conversation » raillait-il.

« Sois pas mesquin » Il se mit à rire avec Edward et vint vers moi, « bon, mon défi, si tu gagnes tu me demandes tout ce que tu veux, si je gagnes, bah rien je gagne »

« Et je dois faire quoi ? » Il ne veut pas arrêter de rire ainsi que les autres ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer.

« Le grand écart »

« Euh Bella »

« Fais le, ou essaie au moins ça va être drôle » le supplia Emmett.

Je regardais Jasper, me penchais face aux autres et faisait mon grand écart assez facilement, j'avais toujours su le faire. Tous me regardèrent hébétés, je buvais une nouvelle gorgée et posait mes avant bras dans le sable.

« J'attends Jasper »

« Non, mais tu nous fait quoi la? » Me demanda Rose.

« Bein quoi ? C'est pas compliqué »

« Pour toi peut être pas, mais Bella en fait t'es sexy comme ça ! »

« Rose » dit Emmett exaspéré.

« Non mais c'est vrai, avec son décolleté et tout »

« Je confirme, limite elle me donne des envies gay » dit Alice.

« Jasper, c'est quand tu veux »

« Je ne suis pas sur d'être aussi souple que toi, alors je te donne la victoire »

« Pfff, t'es pas drôle toi, je crois qu'ils manquent des os à ceux qui peuvent le faire », ils rirent tous nerveusement, je lui tendais ma bière et tentait de me relever, je m'allongeais, fermais mes jambes et « oh non »

« Quoi encore ? » Me demanda Alice moqueuse.

« Mais euh...j'ai du sable dans mon débardeur » Je le remontais sur mon ventre pour l'enlever.

« BELLA! attends...tu peux pas faire ça, devant les garçons » Alice vint en courant vers moi, je laissais mon haut relevé sous ma poitrine, « t'es complètement folle » Rit-elle.

« Mais faut que j'enlève tout, ça gratte »

« Ma chérie regarde autour de toi » je fis comme ce que Rose me dit et regardais tout autour de moi, je regardais même l'océan.

« Bein y a rien »

« Oh la cruche » pouffa Rose, « on te parle des têtes des garçons »

« Fallait le dire...et alo...oh ! »Edward s'était figé, Emmet et Jasper semblèrent gênés.

« Tu vas te tourner s'il te plaît et je vais t'aider » je fis ce que me demandait Alice, « chéri tu peux aller t'asseoir maintenant »

« Oui, oui, j'y vais »

« Ma petite Bella » me dit Rose, « il est temps de faire du mal, beaucoup de mal à Edward »

« Oh mon Dieu » pouffa Alice.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Edward admire ton postérieur et...Jasper je peux t'aider ? » Demanda Alice froidement.

« Non, non »

« Emmett ça vaut pour toi aussi » dit Rose.

« Les filles ont fait péter mon soutif » criais-je en le détachant pendant que Alice et Rose rirent sans pouvoir s'arrêter, j'entendais bien quelqu'un s'étouffer.

« Edward, respire » lui dit Rose en riant, « respire ça va aller, jolie poitrine, je tenais à le préciser » railla-t-elle.

Elles m'aidèrent, enfin elles n'étaient pas à toucher ma poitrine, je passais la plupart du temps avec mon bras dessus, bah je crois que je cachais mal. Je fus rhabillée, ce qui leur sembla être une bonne chose.

« Tadam, plus de sable » dis-je en me retournant » Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent en souriant, j'allais vers Edward aidée des filles que je n'oubliais pas de remercier. Elles repartirent s'asseoir en riant.

« Edward, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ça va »

« Ça n'a pas l'air »

« Dit la fille qui se déshabille devant moi »

« Ah, j'en suis désolée, demain je le serai vraiment » il me fit un sourire et se refit sérieux.

« Ne le soit pas, c'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, tu es une jolie fille, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment »

« Merci, t'es très très très très beau aussi » TA GUEULE BELLA. Il me fit un grand sourire amusé.

« L'alcool te fait parler apparemment, peut être que tu répondras aux questions que tu as esquivé tout à l'heure, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions moi »

« Peut-être que vous n'avez pas posés les bonnes questions »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Réfléchis » je me pris un bonbon et lui en tendit un qu'il accepta.

« J'ai juste envie de te connaître Bella et si tu ne réponds pas aux questions... »

« Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde saches »

« Si maintenant je te poses des questions vas y répondre ? »

« Demande toujours, de toute façon les autres sont occupés »

« Ma première question ça serait, combien de garçons as-tu connu ? »

« La question que tu devrai me poser c'est est-ce que j'ai déjà été avec quelqu'un » il me regarda les yeux ronds « et vu ta tête, j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire tout à l'heure »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Bella »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit tu es une jolie fille et tout à l'heure la manière dont vous vous êtes embrassées avec Rose...»

« Peut être que je n'étais pas la même à Phœnix »

« C'est de ça que les filles parlaient tout à l'heure ? » Je me contentais d'acquiescer, « j'aimerai vraiment comprendre »

« Pas ce soir »

« Alors j'attendrai, en ce qui concerne ta réponse, je trouve ça bien en fait »

« Et toi » lui souriais-je, « de tes différentes relations, tu en as aimé au moins une ? »

« Non, ce genre de relation me suffisait, mais plus maintenant, Bella je suis sérieux quand je dis que je veux te connaître »

« Je le veux aussi »

« Tant mieux pour nous alors » Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment, est-ce que cette discussion a bien eut lieu ?

« Ça serait bien si nous rentrions non ? » Nous demanda Emmett en se rhabillant.

Nous approuvâmes, Edward m'aida à me relever en me tendant sa main pendant que tout les autres rangèrent rapidement et éteignirent le feu, une fois debout je gardais sa main dans la mienne, nous nous sourîmes.

« Edward ? » il me regarda, « tu me portes ? » il me présenta son dos, « non »

« Si tu veux que je te portes »

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, je me rapprochais de lui, je crois qu'il réfléchit. Je sautais et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il mit ses mains sur mes fesses, je me retrouvais face à lui, plus prés que jamais, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je mis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, il me regarda rempli d'envie que je dirai.

« Vous nous faites quoi tout les deux ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Rien, il me porte » dis-je tout en continuant de regarder Edward.

« Je l'avais dit que ça allait être chaud ce soir » rit-il avec les autres, ils partirent devant, nous n'avions pas bouger.

« Bella, je ne pourrais pas avancer si tu continues à me regarder comme ça et en te mordant la lèvre »

« Je le fais pour éviter un sourire idiot de sortir » chuchotais-je, « j'ai souvent envie de sourire bêtement en ce moment, OK je me tais » je mis mes cheveux sur le coté, mettant ma tête dans son cou, il me serra davantage et se mit à avancer. C'était étrange ce que je pouvais ressentir, il sentait bon en plus, je lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

« Bella »

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Non mais... »

« Mais... » repris-je, je recommençais à lui faire des bisous.

« Rien, fais comme tu veux, nous mettrons ça sur le compte de l'alcool »

Je continuais vu qu'il était d'accord, peut-être que je m'emportais, ce qui dû être le cas puisqu'il cessa d'avancer, je sortis de son cou regardant devant nous, les autres furent loin, je remis mon regard sur Edward.

« Je ferai rien, même si crois moi j'en ai envie »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas à 100% »

« Même si je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ? » Je frôlais sa bouche et me sentis frissonner, il me releva dans ses bras.

« Oui même si l'envie est partagée, je veux faire les choses correctement avec toi, nous aurons tout le temps de le faire quand nous nous connaîtrions mieux »

Je lui embrassai le commissure de ses lèvres et retournai dans son cou, il frissonna, je repris mes baisers, il soupira et se remit à avancer. Au bout de quelques pas je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, puis ses lèvres, je le laissais m'embrasser à son tour, waw, c'est encore plus étrange, plus agréable, quoi que, je relevais ma tête, glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, je ne pensais plus, savourant juste les nouvelles sensations que je découvrais à chacun de ses baisers, ma bouche contre mon avant-bras pour éviter de soupirer un peu trop bruyamment. Je glissais une de mes mains de ses cheveux à sa joue, me remettant face à lui, je lui caressais ses lèvres avec mon pouce, il soupira à nouveau, je laissais mon pouce sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai, ses mains serrèrent mes fesses, je resserrais mes jambes et retournais dans son cou.

« Pas 100% lucide hein? » Lui demandais-je tremblante.

« Non, malheureusement »

« Je me rattraperais » lui chuchotais-je.

« J'y compte bien, sois sage maintenant »

« J'aime ton odeur »

« Pas autant que j'aime la tienne » il mit son visage contre mon cou, ce fut à moi de soupirer, « Bella, nous arrivons et ils nous regardent »

« Enfin » s'écria Emmett.

« Désolé » s'excusa Edward.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'être » railla Alice.

« Non, en effet »

« Tu la ramènes chez elle » dit Rose, « Bella récupérera sa voiture demain, nous allons lui remettre sa robe par contre »

J'embrassais Edward encore une fois, l'idée que j'allais devoir descendre ne me convenais pas, je voulais encore des câlins, je recommençais, souris dans son cou et le sentit se raidir.

« Un problème ? » Lui demanda Jasper moqueur, il fit non de la tête, « on en doute pas » Rit-il.

« Tu sais que tu as le droit de la poser ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Bella, prête à redescendre ? »

« Non » râlais-je.

« Va pourtant falloir » me dit-il moqueur.

J'entendais les autres rirent et collais ma bouche contre son oreille..

« Si je te dis que j'aime où sont posées tes mains tu me gardes dans tes bras ? » Il ne répondit pas.

« Bella, nous ne savons pas ce que tu viens de dire mais en tout cas ça fait son petit effet, maintenant descend et viens t'habiller » je me redressais et les regardèrent, non sans sourire bêtement, ils eurent des sourires ou petits rires mesquins.

« Je crois, qu'il est est temps que je redescende » dis je boudeuse à Edward.

« Je pense que tu as suffisamment mis mes nerfs à rude épreuves pour ce soir » me chuchota-t-il, je desserrais mes jambes, il fit glisser ses mains de mes fesses à mes hanches, je retouchais terre, ce fut naze, je restais devant lui, il changera peut-être d'avis, je le remerciais de m'avoir portée, « tout le plaisir était pour moi » nous nous fixâmes.

« Bella, viens mettre ta robe » me dit Alice. C'était fichu. Elles m'aidérent à me rhabiller, Edward prit mes affaires les mettant dans sa voiture, elles me firent des bisous ainsi que Jasper et Emmett nous disant à demain.

Edward m'aida à m'installer, attacha ma ceinture, alla à sa place et démarra, me regardant en souriant, je lui rendis et me sentis m'endormir, je me forçais à rester éveillée.

« Bella ne te force pas, dors » je marmonnais, « ce qui signifie ? » railla-t-il.

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, légèrement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, et merde, je m'assis sur mon lit complètement perdue.

« Te revoilà » me dit Edward, je sursautais, « désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, nous venons d'arriver » il posa un verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit.

« Mon père est là ? »

« Oui , mais vu comment il ronfle, tu es tranquille »

« Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si il aurait apprécié »

« Dors Bella, je vais rentrer »

Je me redressais sur mes genoux et détachais ma ceinture la jetant au sol avec difficulté, je tentais d'enlever ma robe mais n'y parvenais pas et râlais, dormir habillée ça me stresse.

« Bella, dors avec ce n'est pas grave »

« Non, je veux l'enlever, je serai mieux pour dormir, tu m'aides ? » Il hésita, « s'il te plaît, après je te laisse tranquille »

Il se rapprocha de moi passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je me remis sur mes genoux sentant mon cœur s'accélérer, je n'ajoutais plus rien, ne pouvant plus parler à cet instant, il regarda le bas de ma robe et l'attrapa avec ses mains, je frissonnais violemment quand je sentis ses doigts contre mes cuisses pendant qu'il la relevait.

J'arrêtais de le fixer et suivis des yeux ses mains relever ma robe lentement, j'en avais des crampes à l'estomac, ses doigts caressèrent mes hanches, mon ventre, arrivé sous ma poitrine, je relevais mes yeux sur son visage, je me rapprochais de lui, et toujours sans rien dire, je levais mes bras, il fronça les sourcils sans me regarder, ses doigts contournèrent ma poitrine, une fois pratiquement relevée il me regarda, je crus définitivement défaillir en voyant son regard, je me mordais la lèvre afin d'éviter un soupir de sortir. Il fit passer ma robe en caressant mes bras sur tout leur longueur ainsi que mes mains. Il la posa sur mon lit, je pouvais pratiquement sentir son torse contre moi.

Nous nous regardâmes, il caressa ma joue et je me sentis rougir, je posais mes mains sur son torse et sentais son pouce caresser ma lèvre inférieure, il s'approcha et comme moi sur la plage m'embrassa sur celui-ci, j'agrippais sa chemise et me collais contre lui, il posa son front contre le mien, enveloppant mon visage avec ses mains, nos respirations se firent plus audibles.

« Bella, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, c'est mieux » il embrassa mon front et se reculai, il poussa ma couette, j'abdiquais et me couchais, « bonne nuit Bella, à demain » il embrassa ma joue.

« Si tu veux toujours me voir »

« Ne sois pas stupide, repose toi » il se redressa et partit vers ma porte.

« Edward, bonne nuit » Il me sourit et ferma la porte, j'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier, sa voiture démarrer et partir, je soupirais et sombrais quelques secondes après.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Oh ma tête, je regardais l'heure, 6h30, je soupirais en me levant, je voulais aller chercher des médicaments, je mis un bas de pyjama et ouvris ma porte, tombant nez à nez avec mon père.

« Bella, t'es tombée du lit ? » Pourquoi il crie ?

« Humpf » je mis ma main sur mon front.

« Tu te sens mal ? »

« Mal...tête...médicament... »

« Viens je vais t'aider à descendre »

Arrivés dans la cuisine il m'aida à m'asseoir, me donnant tout ce qu'il fallait pour soulager ma migraine, je repoussais mon verre et m'étalais sur la table.

« Ça va passer » me dit mon père, je me contenter de grogner, « Bella ? » Je me redressais et le fixais, il fronça les sourcils, « je crois que je comprend » venait-il de me renifler ? « Un bon café va t'être nécessaire »

« Je crois aussi »

Il se leva et nous servit une grande tasse de café noir, il me la posa devant moi, je le remerciais et il vint se rasseoir face à moi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Je supposes que tu t'es bien amusée hier ? »

« Me souviens pas de tout »

« Ça reviendra! Vous ne deviez pas aller au cinéma hier soir ? »

« Projet avorté, au restaurant j'ai pu faire la connaissance de la plus grande fan de Edward et de sa pimbêche de copine »

« Et ? »

« Apparemment nous ne serons pas copines, elles ont été assez désagréables, elles allaient au cinéma voir le même film que nous alors nous sommes allés sur la plage »

« Ce sont des filles du lycée ? »

« Oui, Jessica et Lauren »

« Exact, j'en ai entendu parler, laisse, elles sont jalouses »

« Certainement »

« Vous avez fait quoi sur la plage ? »

« Un feu, des jeux et des chamallow, j'ai bu, désolée »

« Te dire que ça me ravi ça serai faux, mais c'est de ton âge, tant que vous n'étiez pas tous bourrés et que vous aviez des chauffeurs »

« C'était le cas, pour les chauffeurs, tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, tant que tu fais pas ça tout les soirs »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention »

« Je m'en doute, tu m'as déjà vu dans un sale état, nous voilà au même niveau » rit-il.

« Papa ne ris pas, j'ai mal à la tête » il s'excusa, « comment tu as su ? Pour l'alcool »

« Tu empestes l'alcool, tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, tu as tout de la tête des mauvais lendemains » me dit il en riant.

« Papa, s'il te plaît » le suppliais-je, il s'arrêta et devint plus sérieux.

« Comment tu es rentrée ? » Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et regardais dehors, n'y trouvant pas ma voiture.

« Je ne sais plus trop, ils ont dû me ramener, j'ai laissé ma voiture chez eux avant d'aller a Port Angeles »

« Edward à dû te ramener peut être »

J'essayais de me souvenir, mais ne parvins pas à faire marcher mon cerveau, la soirée avant l'alcool fut claire, pour la suite ce fut tout autre.

« Bella ? »

« J'essaie de me souvenir »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va vite te revenir »

« Je suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose »

« De toute façon, ils ne se priveront pas pour te le rappeler » sourit-il.

Je me plongeais dans ma tasse, cherchant une nouvelle fois à me souvenir, au bout d'un moment ça arrivai je crois, je me vis dans les bras de Edward qui me portait, avec une phrase qui tournait en boucle '' j'aime où tes mains sont posées'', j'avalais ma gorgée de café de travers manquant de m'étouffer.

« Un souvenir peut être ? » Se moqua-t-il « Bella tu es livide, tu vas bien ? » J'approuvais honteuse, « ça concerne Edward n'est-ce pas ? » J'acquiesçai et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

« Je crois que je vais sûrement avoir des excuses à présenter »

« Quoi que tu es fait, il ne t'en voudra pas, il est intelligent comme garçon » me rassura mon père.

« Je vais être gênée »

« Ça passera, comme moi avec toi »

Certes, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le même comportement, j'avais pas envie que mon père connaisse tout les détails alors je me contentais d'approuver.

« Je dois aller travailler, va te recoucher, je t'appellerai dans la journée, je supposes que tu seras chez eux ? »

« Je dois aller récupérer ma voiture et aussi faire des courses pour le lycée, je n'ai rien acheté encore » il se leva d'un bond, prit son portefeuille et me tendit de l'argent, « non, j'ai de l'argent papa »

« Ce n'est pas une question, tu prends et tu achètes ce dont tu as besoin »

« OK, merci, tu rentres tard ce soir ? »

« Aucune idée, je te dirai ça en fin de journée, ne te stresse pas, je suis certain que tout ira bien »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit, je restais sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit, j'allais m'affaler sur le canapé, m'enveloppant dans la couverture, me mettant des dessins animés, quand je repensais à hier, j'avais honte, franchement honte.

« Bonjour Bella » me dit Rose au téléphone, je regardais l'heure, un peu plus de 11 heures, je la saluais, « comment vas-tu ? »

« Bof »

« Précise »

« Je me souviens de certaines choses concernant Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit très flatteur »

« Crois-moi il à été plus que flatté hier, Bella je te sens stressée, mais je te jure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être, Edward ne l'ai pas lui »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Plus que sûre même, tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour récupérer ta voiture ? »

« Oui, je viens de me réveiller, dans environ trente minutes ? »

« Pas de problèmes, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui , faut que j'aille m'acheter des fournitures »

« Nous pouvons y aller ensemble, avec Alice si tu veux »

« Ça me va, je vais me laver à tout à l'heure »

Je me levais un peu trop vite, ma tête me tourna sérieusement, sous ma douche, je laissais l'eau brûlante me détendre pendant que je me lavais, j'allais devoir affronter Edward, même si selon Rose il l'avait bien prit, de plus en plus de souvenirs me revinrent, rien de glorieux bien que le fait d'avoir été en contact direct avec lui ne me laissa pas du tout indifférente. Je ne regrettais pas vraiment certains événements, juste la manière dont je les avais obtenu, il me restait quelques blancs qui ne tarderait pas à être comblé.

Je m'habillais très simple, jean, tee-shirt , gilet et ballerines, pas suffisamment d'attaque pour me pomponner, par contre je ne fis pas l'impasse sur le maquillage, vu la tête de cadavre que je me tapais, il serait bien dommage de le faire fuir.

Je descendis, repris des médicaments pour mon crâne et me resservis un café, je commençais à le boire et fermais les yeux, repensant encore une fois à hier, je frissonnais en revoyant Edward m'aider à retirer ma robe.

« Bella »

« Alice , Rose je suis là, dans la cuisine » nous nous fîmes nos bisous, je leur servis un café pendant qu'elles s'installèrent.

« Tu n'as pas si mauvaise mine que ça, nous nous attendions à pire » me dit Alice, je me rassis face à elle.

« Sans maquillage, c'est autre chose »

« De la soirée tu en penses quoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« C'était très bien, de ce dont je me souviens, certaines choses ont été agréable bien que revoir Edward tout à l'heure m'angoisse »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Vous d'abord »

« Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment, nous avons promis aux garçons de les laisser te rappeler eux même certains moments de la soirée »

« Vous pouvez pas me faire ça, il faut que je saches » elles s'excusèrent, « depuis quand vous n'êtes plus de mon coté ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça » rit Rose, « dans les grandes lignes pour moi il y a, je dirai trois choses qui sont au dessus des autres » je la supplias du regard, « la première, nous nous sommes embrassées » sourit-elle, ça je m'en souvenais « la deuxième, là tu vas être gênée, après avoir défier Jasper au grand écart tu t'es retrouvée avec du sable dans le débardeur, et tu as commencé à l'enlever, face aux garçons » je me raidis, ça je l'avais oublié, « respire Alice t'as stoppée, mais une fois de dos tu as tout de même tenue à retirer ton soutien-gorge » je me sentis rougir furieusement, « Bella ce n'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit hier soir à ce moment là, tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Edward et la troisième vous vous êtes rapprochés, vous avez parlés et il t'a porté jusqu'à la voiture »

« C'est lui qui me l'avait proposé dans la supérette » soufflais-je.

« Voila qui est intéressant » me dit Alice affichant un grand sourire, tout comme Rose.

« J'ai vraiment failli me déshabiller devant eux ? »

« Oui, tu as failli mais tu ne l'a pas fait, du moins tu l'as fait de dos, ne t'embête pas avec ça, ils n'oseront pas aborder le sujet de toute façon » me rassura Rose.

« Tant mieux si il ne disent rien et pour toi Alice ? »

« Moi les mêmes que Rose, tu as débordé de sensualité hier soir, il y a des choses que nous aimerions savoir, si tu t'en souviens, bien sur »

« La plupart oui, je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait me connaître et moi aussi » elles me sourirent niaisement « il sait que je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain »

« Tu lui as dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » me demanda Rose.

« Il à dit que c'était une bonne chose bien qu'il en était étonné, il m'a dit que j'étais jolie »

« Mais c'est au top ça ! » S'extasia Rose, « la suite... »

« Après il m'a portée, on va dire que mes lèvres on fait connaissance avec son cou et les siennes avec le mien » je me baissais dans ma chaise, craignant leur réaction, elles me demandèrent de continuer me regardant bizarrement, « vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ? »

« Tu te souviens ce que tu lui as dit à l'oreille ? » Me demanda Rose, je grimaçais pivoine, « Bella vas-y enchaînes avec tout ce dont tu te souviens, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille »

« ...ce que je lui ai dit alors et bien, en fait, je, les filles promettez de pas vous fâcher ! » elles se regardèrent et levèrent leur main droite, « donc, il a bien fallu qu'il me repose, je n'en avais pas envie très honnêtement, je lui ai demandé si il continuerait à me porter si, enfin parce que j'aimais ou étaient posés ses mains, pas vraiment dans cet ordre d'ailleurs » Rose et Alice se regardèrent sans faire aucun commentaires, « ensuite, il m'a aidé, enfin je lui ai demandé de m'aider dans ma chambre pour enlever ma robe et il a fait, ah j'oubliais, je l'ai embrassé, et lui aussi, enfin pas vraiment y avait nos pouces devant » Elles me scrutèrent les yeux ronds, se fixèrent, recommençant encore et encore. « Je...vous pensez que j'en ai trop fait ? Moi je le pense » Elles partirent dans un fou rire, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter « Je ne suis pas une garce hein ? » Elles cessèrent de rire d'un coup.

« Bella, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Bah, c'est pas que je regrette mais je sais pas trop en fait »

« Tu n'es pas une garce » me dit Alice, « tu as joué de tes charmes »

« Tu dois bien te souvenir qu'il ne s'est pas plaint, va pas non plus penser qu'il n'en a pas profité d'une certaine façon, tout en restant correct bien sur »

« C'est sûr que c'est un niveau au dessus du gilet et des jeux vidéos, mais le but n'est pas de faire un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière, ça nous permet de mieux comprendre sa réaction quand il est rentré à la maison »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« Il semblait ailleurs avec un sourire niais sur le visage, quand il a vu que nous le fixions il est redevenu sérieux, nous avons demandé comment tu allais, il à bredouillé je ne sais quoi, en disant que tu allais bien et il est c'est assis un peu avec nous, toujours en paressant être loin, sûrement encore en ta compagnie » me sourit Rose, « Bella, félicitation, nous allons pouvoir continuer sur notre lancée »

« Continuons...mais pour le moment plus de soirée avec de l'alcool, d'abord parce que mon père n'a pas adoré et ensuite parce que la prochaine fois que j'aurai une chance de l'embrasser, je veux pas passer à coté, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas fait »

« Prends ton temps Bella , découvre le, le reste suivra » me dit Alice.

« C'est compliqué tout ce que je ressens, je ne connais pas ce genre de sentiment et tout, là je ne sais pas, vous avez connu non ? Le fait d'être un peu paumée »

« Bien sur que oui » sourit Rose, « c'est normal, nous allons en parler sur la route, demain, nous allons à la plage au fait, comme il y aura du soleil, maillot de bain donc, viens ma petite Bella, nous allons te dire comment c'était pour nous, c'est pour ça aussi que nous ne sommes pas toujours à te reprendre, faut que tu découvres par toi-même » elles pouffèrent.

Nous fîmes rapidement mes courses, le maillot de bain lui était sexy sans être vulgaire, de couleur chocolat, le haut était de forme triangle structuré, le bas échancré sans l'être trop. Nous allâmes chez elles et voyais ma voiture m'attendre, il était juste 16 heures , j'allais mettre mes sacs de courses dans ma voiture et rejoignis les filles. Nous passâmes la porte, trouvant les garçons devant la télé.

« Mais regardez qui voila » se moqua Emmett, « l'allumée de service ! Hé Bella, je veux un B, je veux un O, je veux un N, je veux un bonjour » ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, ça allait être long.

« Bonjour Jasper, Choupinou et Mignon » je souris les voyant reprendre leur rires, Rose et Alice m'emmènent m'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Edward, j'évitais pour le moment de trop croiser son regard.

« Ton réveil ? » Me demanda Jasper amusé.

« Dur, le premier à 6h30, j'avais plus que mal à la tête, je suis tombée sur mon père » grimaçais-je, « le suivant un peu après 11 heures »

« Qu'a dit Charlie ? » Me demanda Edward, je me tournais vers lui, il n'avait, en effet pas l'air fâché.

« Il n'a pas sauté au plafond, ça c'est sûr. Mais ça a été, tant que ce n'est pas tout les soirs »

« Tu aurais pu faire comme si tu avais juste mal à la tête » râla Emmett.

« Pas possible, à peine le pied en dehors de ma chambre il était là, il m'a même reniflé dans la cuisine, je sentais l'alcool visiblement, il n'en veut à personne »

« Tant mieux » me dit Alice, « nous ne voudrions pas que Charlie pense que nous sommes de vrais idiots »

« Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas »

« Nous le referons » me dit Jasper, « parce que hier Bella, t'étais plus que tordante bourrée » ils rirent tous.

Je les regardais se moquer de moi, ils me rappelèrent certains détails, dont je me serai bien passée, Edward me fixa, je frissonnais rien qu'en repensant à ce que j'avais ressenti à son contact, les autres étaient déjà à vouloir planifier la prochaine soirée alcool.

« Pas tout de suite par contre je préfère rester 100% consciente pour l'instant »

« Edward tout va bien ? » Lui demandai Emmett.

« Tout va très bien, merci » il me fit un sourire en coin, « aucun regret ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mise à part l'alcool, désolée si je t'ai mit mal à l'aise »

« Excepté l'alcool, je n'en ai pas non plus, loin de la, en ce qui concerne le fait que tu as pu me mettre mal à l'aise, je pense y survivre »

« Tant mieux pour nous alors » dis-je en reprenant sa phrase de la veille, nous nous regardâmes.

Mon téléphone me sortit de notre échange, je me levais et répondis, mon père, comme promis, je sortis sur le perron parlant un moment avec lui, pour ce soir, il rentrerait assez tard, du moins pas assez tôt pour que nous puissions manger, il me proposa d'appeler Carlisle ou Esmé afin de pouvoir me rejoindre ensuite à la villa, éviter par la même occasion que je ne sois seule à la maison, j'hésitais ne voulant pas m'incruster, il décida malgré tout de les appeler, je raccrochais et rentrais, repartant vers les canapés.

« Bella, il y a un problème ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non, pas vraiment, mon père qui ne va pas pouvoir manger avec moi ce soir, il travaille trop je crois »

« Reste ici »

« Merci, mais je ne sais pas en fait, mon père appelle Carlisle et Esmé afin de savoir si ça ne pose pas de problèmes »

« Il sait très bien que ça ne va déranger personne » s'étonna Alice.

« C'est moi en réalité qui ne sait pas si je vais rester ou non »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Rose, « dis nous petite Bella »

« Je n'ai juste pas envie de m'incruster, vous avez vos trucs à faire ainsi que vos parents »

« Bella » m'appela Edward, « d'une tu ne t'incrustes pas, ensuite nos parents seront ravis de te revoir et pour finir nous n'avons rien de prévu et quand bien même ça ne serait pas un souci »

« Il a raison » ajouta Jasper « Bella si tu veux il y a de l'alcool ici, ça pourrait t'aider à te détendre »

« Non merci » pouffais-je.

« Toi des fois, tu as de drôles d'idées » me dit Alice sérieusement, « Bella que les choses soient claires, tu ne nous dérange jamais »

« OK c'est retenu, merci » ils me sourirent, je retournais m'asseoir, Alice se leva pour répondre au téléphone.

« Maintenant que la soirée est passée, vas-tu répondre aux questions que tu as esquivé hier ? »

« J'y ai répondu »

« Non, tu as préféré enlever ta robe » me répondit-il mesquin.

« Pourtant je l'ai fait » dis-je en regardant Edward.

« Vas-y frangin balance »

« Certainement pas, tu peux toujours courir »

« Bon alors Bella dis nous »

« Non, et encore moins maintenant que je suis sobre, Emmett toi aussi tu peux maintenant nous avouer pour Starky et toi, sauf si tu préfères que je le demande à mon père »

« C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir » Je riais avec les autres pendant que Alice revint avec nous.

« Bella, c'est officiel tu es séquestrée jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton père »

« C'était ta mère ? »

« Oui, elle arrive dans environ une heure, elle était contente de savoir qu'elle allait te voir » Je souris, « que faisons-nous en attendant ? »

« Je vous aurez bien proposé une revanche au jeux, mais comme nous n'avons pas l'intention de jouer proprement, maman pourrait ne pas apprécier quand elle rentrera » rit Emmett.

« Une autre fois les filles c'est promis » rit Jasper. Je riais et regardais un peu mieux leur salon, je m'arrêtais sur le piano, j'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'arrêter dessus les dernières fois que j'étais venue, « qu'est ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

« Le piano »

« Tu sais jouer ? »

« J'ai su, j'en ai fait quand j'étais plus petite, je ne connais que quelques mélodies, celle que j'aime, ça remonte à loin maintenant »

« Vas y, je veux t'entendre » me dit Alice, « ça changera de maman et Edward » Je le voyais me regarder plus que étonné.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me stresses » souriais-je.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu jouais »

« J'ai su » répétais-je, « ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas touché »

« Viens avec moi, je pourrais toujours t'aider » je le suivis cherchant à me souvenir au mieux, nous nous assîmes, « tu sais ce que tu veux jouer ? » je le regardais tétanisée, « ce n'est que moi » justement. Les autres sur les canapés m'encouragèrent, allons-y Bella, fais de ton mieux.

Je me décidais pour jouer du Yiruma, la musique « River flows in you » que j'adorais, j'en connaissais qu'une partie, je commençais les premières notes et me trompais, je m'arrêtais, grimaçais, recommençais et ne me trompais plus beaucoup, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas jouer, j'en frissonnais de plaisir, je n'avais pas tout oublier. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me tournais timidement vers eux, tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« J'avais dit que je ne savais pas super bien jouer »

« Non rien à voir, je pensais que tu plaisantais » me dit Emmett.

« Vos oreilles sont pas détruites ? »

« Non carrément pas » me dit Rose, « tu dépotes »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là » je posais mon regard sur Edward adossé au piano, je ne parvins pas à le décrypter, « toi apparemment tes oreilles ont morflées » il ne répondit rien , il vint s'installer à mes cotés, je regardais les autres perplexe, ah visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à l'être.

« Tu dois connaître celle-là » me dit-il, je le regardais jouer, reconnus « Love me » toujours de Yiruma, j'en fus bouche-bée, je l'observais le trouvant encore plus beau, je fus repartit pour mon quart d'heure ado débile. Il me regarda à nouveau quand il eut terminé, ses yeux brillaient, « tu as reconnu ? »

« Oui, ''Love me '' de Yiruma toujours » si il veut me love me, moi je ne dis pas non, j'ai prévenu, c'est le quart d'heure débile.

« À ton tour, joue ce que tu connais et je tenterais de trouver »

« Si je joues correctement »

« C'est le cas » répondit-il rapidement.

« Euh...OK, ce sont plus des chansons après »

« Peu importe, j'en connais plein, si ce n''est pas le cas tu me l'apprendras

J'acquiesçai, et me concentrais, son odeur, sa proximité me perturbèrent. Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiote, je me lançais, malgré quelques ratés parvins à faire la moitié, je le regardais lui faisant un regard désolé.

« Bella me regarde pas comme ça, Roméo et Juliette non ? »

« Oui ! » riais-je, « la fin je sais pas faire, j'ai arrêté avant le carnage » il échappa un rire.

« Tu sais jouer à quatre mains ? »

« Non, ça dépasse mes capacités, rien qu'avec les miennes c'est compliqué »

« Je te montrerais un jour si tu veux »

« Avec grand plaisir »

« Je peux t'en demander une autre ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir, pareil elle ne sera sûrement pas entière » je me lançais, mais celle-ci il ne la trouva pas.

« Ce n'est pas que tu as mal joué, j'aime bien, beaucoup même mais ça me reviens pas »

Je regardais les autres afin de leur demander si ils connaissaient, ils nous regardèrent tous niaisement, je pouffais avant de me reprendre.

« L'un de vous connaît ? »

« Ça ne me dit rien, si c'est une chanson chante » me dit Rose.

« Non, oublie »

« Je demandais comme ça, tu nous a bien caché le piano, on ne sait jamais »

« Je ne chante pas » riais-je, « personne ne sait ? C'est une chanteuse connue pourtant »

« Non désolé, c'est joli mais non » me répondit Alice.

« Rejoue-la » me dit Jasper, je recommençais mais toujours rien.

« Alicia Keys, c'était une des ses chansons »

Edward voulut que je lui montres, je partis prendre mon MP3 dans mon sac lui faisant écouter, il comprit rapidement et pu la reproduire, il refit également celles que j'avais faîtes auparavant, je passais plus de temps à le regarder qu'à apprendre.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, si nous ne dérangeons personne je veux bien continuer »

Il haussa les épaules et me joua un morceau, cherchant à me l'apprendre ensuite., ce ne fut pas gagné, il se leva et se mit dans mon dos, posant ses mains sur les miennes devenues tremblantes à son contact, il me les serra discrètement et appuya son torse contre ma tête, innocemment, ou du moins le plus possible, je me collais à lui, parvenant tout de même à faire une partie du morceau. Il retira ses mains des miennes tout en me les caressant, il se rassit prés de moi et me fit un sourire en coin, il me demanda de rejouer Yiruma, ce que je fis un peu mieux que la première fois, j'avais surtout encore son geste qui passait en boucle,en arrêtant de jouer je vis Esmé nous regarder.

« Bonsoir Esmé » elle s'approcha de nous, m'embrassa le front en me caressant les cheveux et sourit à Edward.

« Bella, bonsoir, tu joues ? »

« J'essaie du moins »

« De ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu te débrouilles bien, Charlie ne nous avait rien dit »

« Il n'est pas eu courant, je crois »

« Et bien quelle belle surprise »

« Nous trouvons aussi » souffla Alice, je me tournais vers elle et lui souris.

« Je pense que nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » me dit Edward. « nous recommencerons quand tu veux »

« Oui, il y a plein de choses que je veux que tu m'apprennes » souriais-je.

« On en doute pas » railla Emmet, les autres rirent, Edward, Esmé et moi, non, j'étais trop rouge pour dire quoi que ce soit, surtout que je l'avais dit sans penser à mal.

« Ne fais pas attention » me dit Esmé tout en regardant Emmett de travers, il se fit petit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand mon père sera là, il va le regretter, n'est ce pas Choupinou ? » Pouffais-je.

Il se crispa et tenta de s'excuser pendant que les autres rirent, je me levais et retournais sur le canapé avec Edward qui se remit prés de moi, Esmé partit dans la cuisine.

« Bella, je n'étais pas sérieux »

« Moi si, ça t'apprendra, au moins la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras »

« Bella », me dit Edward, « nous parlons de Emmett » je pouffais, pendant que Emmett nous regarda de travers.

« Hé Mignon, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire le lèche botte ? »

« Emmett », l'appela Esmé, il se raidit et se tourna vers sa mère, « il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes, il serait dommage que je ressortes les albums de famille non ? Je pense que nous nous sommes bien comprit »

« Oui maman »

« Il y a quoi dans ses albums de famille ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Beaucoup de choses, Emmett est passé par toutes les périodes a peu prés »

« Edward, la ferme ! Toi aussi tu en as des sales photos »

« Oui, mais moins que toi » lui répondit Edward, je riais bêtement.

« Swan! Les photos de toi chez ton père elles ne sont pas toutes glorieuses » je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine.

« Ce sont les seules que tu verras, alors ce n'est pas grave » souriais-je.

« Ne t 'inquiètes le jour où tu iras à Phœnix voir ta mère, je viendrai avec toi et lui demanderai des photos » Je perdis direct mon sourire, ma mère... « ah tout de suite on fait moins la maligne »

Ce fut con de ma part, mais je fus à deux doigt de craquer, rien qu'a l'idée de me dire que de me revoir ne lui ferai même pas plaisir, que ça n'arriverait pas de toute façon, même si je voulais y retourner, ça ne serait pas possible.

« Emmett, la ferme » lui dit Alice mauvaise.

« Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de demander des dossiers à sa môman ? »

« Emmett mais la ferme merde » s'énerva Rose.

Je n'osais même pas les regarder me contentant de regarder mes mains, le silence était plus que lourd désormais.

« Bella » m'appela Esmé, « tu peux venir me dire ce que tu veux manger ma chérie ? »

Je me levais, toujours tête baissée allant dans la cuisine, j'entendis les filles insulter Emmett, en même temps il ne pouvait pas deviner, je remerciais Esmé me mettant contre un meuble.

« Bella, regarde moi. » je relevais mon visage les larmes aux yeux, « je suis désolée »

« Il ne pouvait pas savoir, ne lui en voulez pas »

« Il est pénible parfois »

« Mais c'est notre façon de se parler, je lui en veux pas...c'est juste qu'il parle de Phœnix et de ma mère...je...est ce que je peux sortir prendre l'air s'il vous plaît ? Je ne vais pas loin »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, je...merci mais je veux juste souffler un coup, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

« Dans ce cas vas y ma puce » Je retournais dans le salon, attrapais mon gilet sur le canapé.

« Bella » me dit Emmett, « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser »

« Tout va bien, je...je reviens » dis-je la voix tremblante sans les regarder.

« Tu veux que nous venions ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Non, merci, à tout de... » le dernier mot resta coincé dans ma gorge, je sortis rapidement de chez eux, allant derrière leur maison, j'appuyais mon dos contre le mur de celle-ci et pleurais.

Je n'aimais pas me mettre dans des états pareils mais je ne parvenais pas à les contrôler, je me laissais glisser et m'assis, mettant mon front sur mes genoux. Je tâchais de me reprendre du mieux que je pouvais mais comme à chaque fois peinais, pourtant il le fallait, plus qu'auparavant, je ne savais pas à quel heure arriverait Carlisle, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète et que mon père soit au courant.

J'inspirais et expirais le plus profondément possible, j'essuyais mes larmes et retournais devant la maison, m'asseyant sur les dernières marches, ça m'obligerait à me reprendre, si Carlisle arrivait, il me verrait directement. Je laissais le temps passer, ne sachant pas comment refaire une quelconque entrée.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et entendis quelqu'un se mettre prés de moi, je n'osais pas le ou la regarder, tout ce que je sentis ce fut que l'on me prit dans les bras, à son odeur je le reconnus. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et la posais sur son genou, il raffermit ses bras et avec une de ses mains caressa mes cheveux, je sanglotais tachant de retenir mes pleurs, je sentis son visage se poser contre ma nuque.

« Je suis désolée...je... »

« Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser et tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, je ne te demanderai rien », il releva son visage et je remontais ma tête dans son cou, je le sentis frissonner.

« Tu veux que nous rentrions ? »

« Pas encore, je suis bien là, tu veux bien ? »

« Je suis bien aussi, prends ton temps, ne t'occupes pas du reste »

J'inhalais au maximum son odeur, elle avait le don de me détendre à cet instant. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, il continua de caresser mes cheveux, embrassant de temps en temps mon front, je continuais de m'agripper à son tee shirt. Nous finîmes par entendre une voiture arriver, je relevais mon visage regardant les phares se rapprocher au loin.

« Mon père arrive » je le regardais et lui fis un sourire afin de le remercier, il caressa ma joue et à nouveau embrassa mon front, je lui rendis son baiser sur sa joue et le vis sourire, il retira son bras restant assis, nous regardâmes Carlisle se garer et venir vers nous.

« Bonsoir vous deux ! » Nous dit-il en souriant, nous lui retournâmes son bonsoir en chœur, « je vois tu as un baby-sitter ce soir » me dit-il, je pouffais nerveusement, « est-ce qu'il prend soin de toi ? »

« Oui, parfaitement » souriais-je.

« Que veux-tu les Cullen sont comme ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai » rit Edward.

« Bella ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis sérieux »

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas » pouffais-je.

« Tant mieux, je vous laisse tranquille, par contre ne tardez pas, Edward tu connais ta mère l'heure c'est l'heure »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la contrarier » il nous sourit et rentra.

« Bella, mon père à raison, il ne va pas falloir tarder à rentrer »

« Tu veux que nous y aillions maintenant ? »

« Tu te sens prête ? »

« Il faudra bien »

« Mauvaise réponse » il me remit dans son cou en souriant, j'échappais un rire.

« Edward, si tu me proposes ça à chaque fois, nous ne sommes pas prés de rentrer »

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire » rit-il.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

Il me prit la main et m'aida à me relever, il me fit face et me recoiffa rapidement avec sa main, il passa devant et dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, nous lâchâmes la main de l'autre.

« Mais si ils sont là » nous sourit Esmé, je lui souris à mon tour ainsi que aux autres, nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre, Emmett manqua à l'appel.

«Où est Emmett ? » Demandais-je.

« Il arrive » me sourit Rose, « il à dit qu'il partait chercher un truc, il n 'a pas voulu nous dire, tiens quand on parle du loup » Il s'approcha de moi.

« Bella » me chuchota-t-il, « je suis vraiment désolé, je suis assez lourd parfois, alors pour m'excuser je t'ai apporté quelque chose, au moins ça te fera rire je pense et c'est comme ça que je te préfère » il glissa si je ne me trompe pas une photo tournée, je vis juste une date 11/03/2005, je le regardais étonnée pendant qu'il partit à sa place.

Je le regardais une nouvelle fois ainsi que les autres qui cherchèrent à comprendre, je pris la photo et la retournais. Oh mon Dieu. Je la rapprochais au maximum de mes yeux. Emmett les cheveux mi-long, maquillé en gothique. Je partis dans un fou rire, sans ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, la pire photo que je n'avais jamais vu, j'en tombais de ma chaise entendant les autres rires à leur tour, cette fois je pleurais de rire, je pris du temps à me remettre sur ma chaise, je regardais Emmett et ris encore plus fort.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as osé »

« Oui, je l'ai fait » sourit-il.

« Tu n'as pas eu une enfance malheureuse pourtant » ils rirent tous.

« Je voulais être une rock star, j'écoutais AC/DC, je voulais leur ressembler »

« C'est raté, on dirait, je ne sais pas en fait »

« Nous non plus » rit Carlisle, « nous n'avons jamais su »

« Merci Emmett mais en faisant ça, je ne pourrai plus te regarder comme avant »

« Je sais » soupira-t-il. Je me levais et l'embrassais sur la joue le remerciant encore une fois, je riais encore en regardant la photo, et lui rendit. « Garde la, comme ça,tu auras toujours une raison de rire »

« Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois » je passais ma main sur ses cheveux, retournant sur ma chaise.

« Carrément tu lui donnes ? » Lui demanda Edward.

« Ouais c'est Bella, Mignon ne soit pas jaloux, je peux toujours lui en donner une de toi, tu sais celle que tu considère comme la pire pour toi »

« Non, merci »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as eu ta période gothique »

« Non, pas gothique »

« Quoi alors? s'il te plaît dis moi »

« C'était pour un spectacle de fin d'année, le mauvais déguisement »

« Ah oui » dit Esmé « je m'en souviens, tu devais jouer un chevalier »

« Oui, c'est ça mais à la dernière minute ils ont changés »

« Il a tellement pleuré ce jour là » se moqua Carlisle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'ils préféraient donner le rôle à mon remplaçant parce que j'étais trop timide, j'ai finit déguisé en fleur » il grimaça, « j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre Bella, alors ne te moque pas » je me retins.

« Attends » lui dit Emmett, « tu parles de cette photo ? » Il en sortit une de sa poche.

« Emmett non ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux »

« Ça c'est bon » rit Emmett, « mais c'est Bella qui va décider, veux-tu assister à la chute du mythe Edward ? »

« Bella, dis non » me supplia Edward. Tous rirent, pendant que je fis semblant de réfléchir.

« Edward, je suis désolé, ce soir le mythe va s'effondrer » riais-je.

« Bella à parlé, tiens, c'est cadeau, ne t'inquiète pas ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait un double » je pris la photo en regardant Edward complètement déprimé.

« Edward, ce n'est qu'une photo, je suis sûre que tu es mign... » j'avais arrêté de parler quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo, je ne pus empêcher une grimace apparaître sur mon visage, tous partirent dans un fou rire, je relevais mon visage et souris très hypocritement à Edward. En effet le mythe s'effondre, le costume était plus que laid, vert je sais pas trop quoi et autour de sa tête il avait des pétales qui sortirent dont ne sais où, son visage complètement triste rendit la photo à la limite du supportable, je préférais le retourner pour ne plus la voir. Je regardais Edward à nouveau, « ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute »

« Je t'avais dit de pas la regarder » me dit-il dégoûté.

« La prochaine fois je t'écouterai, Emmett plus jamais ça » dis-je en lui désignant la photo du doigt et exagérant ma grimace, il rit à bout de souffle, « en tout cas j'espère que la personne qui à fait les costumes, c'est fait couper les mains et qu'elle n'a jamais recommencée à traumatiser des gosses » un silence régna à table « Quoi? S'est arrivé ? »

« En fait Bella » me dit Esmé, « la personne concernée ne s'est pas faite couper les mains, ses mains vont très bien, elles ont même fait ce repas » Je me sentis passer au rouge cramoisi, tous me regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

« Je suis désolé Esmé, je ne voulais pas dire ça »

« Que voulais-tu dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Ce n'est pas si moche, Edward n'aide pas non plus sur ce coup »

« Donc maintenant c'est mon fils qui est laid ? »

« Non, non bien sur que non » oh putain, je fais comment la ? « En vrai il devait être joli, non ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Bien sur que oui » dit-il hypocrite.

« Vous voyez Esmé » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Oui, oui nous allons dire ça, refais moi voir la photo, moi je trouvais ça très mignon » je lui tendis et Alice lui donna, Esmé la regarda devenant blanche comme un linge.

« Chérie ça va ? » Lui demanda Carlisle.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ton costume maman » lui dit Edward sarcastique.

« Non, dans mon souvenir il était joli »

« Dans le mien il était comme ça » souffla doucement Edward.

« Chéri tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-elle à Carlisle.

« Que c'était mignon » Hypocrites.

« Bella, dis moi ce que tu penses et ne mens pas » elle me refit passer la photo, je la regardais réticente, « nous savons qu'ils mentent, sois honnête » je remis mon regard sur la photo, la détaillant davantage.

« Je n'arrive pas à définir de quel vert il s'agit, ce qui est censés être des pétales, je ne sais pas, ça n'y ressemble pas mais c'était il y cinq ans »

« Et vous n'avez rien dit » râla Esmé en regardant sa famille.

« Tu avais passé beaucoup de temps dessus, si nous mangions ? Ça va être froid » proposa Carlisle stressé. Esmé me servit et retourna s'asseoir regardant à nouveau la photo.

« Non c'est vraiment moche, Edward je suis désolée »

« Maman, je suis plus que soulagé que tu le reconnaisse »

« Bella à raison j'ai du en traumatiser des gosses, j'avais fait toutes les fleurs, ils étaient une dizaine »

« Vous ne les avez pas vraiment traumatisés » tentais-je de tempérer.

« Si, si, traumatisé c'est le bon mot » dit Edward, je lui lançais un regard noir, il se contenta de me sourire.

« Bella prends la photo et range la » me dit Carlisle pas loin de rire.

« Bella rends la moi, inutile que tu te trimbales avec »

« Non, je la garde, j'éviterai juste de la regarder » lui dis-je mesquine.

« Alors Edward ça fait quoi de savoir que tu as dégoûté Bella ? » Rit-elle.

« C'est désagréable »

« Bella tu as bien du avoir une période regrettable aussi »

« C'est mieux de manger » je me contentais d'avaler rapidement mon plat, les entendant rire.

« Ça sent le dossier » rit Jasper.

« Dis nous » me supplia Rose.

« Esmé c'est très bon, merci »

« Bella, merci mais j'ai tout envie de savoir » rit-elle.

« Bella ça peut pas être pire que moi en fleur »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, toi c'était une soirée et personne n'a souffert » tous me scrutèrent, je me pensais sauvée quand mon père passa la porte « Papa ! »

« Bonsoir tout le monde », il vint m'embrasser, Esmé lui mit un couvert rapidement, il fut prés de Carlisle, « comment vous allez ? »

« Bien » lui répondit Carlisle, « nous parlions de choses et d'autres »

« Charlie » l'appela Emmett, « Vous êtes peut-être au courant, nous parlions de nos mauvaises périodes, pour le moment moi c'était ma période rock star, mais Bella veut pas nous dire la sienne »

« Ah » mon père me regarda en ayant cessé de sourire, je me baissais dans ma chaise, « Bella, je crois qu'on pense à la même chose, je vais leur raconter, tu lui dois bien ça, enfin tu leur doit bien ça et je ne parle pas de personne présente autour de la table »

« Papa »

« Non mais t'as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ? » Me demanda Edward.

Je mis ma main sur mes yeux en secouant la tête, un silence de plomb régna autour de la table.

« Si seulement elle s'était contenté d'une fois » je relevais ma tête et regardais mon père, « par qui commençons-nous ? Elliot, Capucine, ou les jumeaux comme tu les appelaient » je scrutais tout le monde autour de la table, tous eurent les yeux écarquillés, je haussais les épaules. « Bella a eut aussi sa période, elle, tu les a tous assassinés il n'y a pas d'autre mots »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Esmé paniquée.

« De la plus mauvaise période de Bella, elle ça à été la période vétérinaire, enfin j'aurai plutôt dit sadique »

« Dieu merci, des animaux, je commençais à plus que stresser » lui dit Carlisle.

« Je ne suis pas sur que Dieu, ai apprécié. Bella à l'âge de huit ans, nous à demandés si elle pouvait avoir des animaux, elle à eut des poissons rouges, les jumeaux, ils ont vécus un peu plus de une semaine, les nourrir aurait pu les aider » les autres commencèrent à rire « Elliot et Capucine eux c'étaient des chats du voisinage, sa mère ne voulait plus entendre parler d'animaux, alors elle à prit ceux des autres »

« Que leur as-tu fait subir ? » me demanda Jasper nerveux.

« Rien, je les aimais bien, je les avait cachés, dans la remise au fond du jardin »

« Bella, n'oublie pas de préciser certains détails, tiens dis leur comment tu les a attirer »

« Avec l'aide des jumeaux »

« Mais t'es horrible » s'indigna Jasper suivit des autres et de quelques malheureux rire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être après ? » Reprit mon père, « les jumeaux ont terminés ainsi, les chats furent recherchés, Bella avait même aidé aux recherches, évidemment personne ne les a retrouvés, la suite... » je grimaçais « elle s'en ai occupés, enfin juste esthétiquement, encore une fois le principe de les faire manger ne lui ai pas venu à l'esprit »

« Personne ne les a entendus ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Encore un détail » répondit mon père, «elle a fait en sorte de prétendre qu'il y avait des rats dans la remise, du coup sa mère ne s'en approchait pas, quand aux voisins, elles n'en avaient pas directement, au bout d'un moment les chats sont devenus fous et Bella ne pouvait plus s'en approcher, je suis venu un week-end, j'ai voulu m'occuper des sot disant rats, Bella, me disait qu'ils étaient partit, j'ai quand même voulu m'assurer que la remise était revenu à la normale, quand je l'ai ouverte, Bella à fuit et je me suis retrouvé face avec deux chats agonisant dans une odeur de déjections atroces, ils n'ont pas survécus, Bella a eut de sérieux problèmes, avec nous, nous avons préférés ne rien dire aux voisinage, sa période vétérinaire s'est terminée au même moment, tu ne t'en es pas encore remise apparemment »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, pour ce qui est de la nourriture, je pensais qu'ils se débrouilleraient »

« Enfermés dans une remise » me dit Emmett.

« Oui, je n'avais que huit ans »

« Bella, les pauvres » me dit Alice, « tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils ont dû vivre pendant combien de temps d'ailleurs ? »

« Environ deux semaines, oui je m'en rends compte, je voulais juste avoir des animaux, mon but n'était pas de les tuer, j'adore les animaux puis souvent pendant les vacances j'ai aidé dans un refuge, pour me racheter »

« Ça c'est vrai » confirma mon père, « je me souviendrai toujours de leurs têtes »

« Tout de suite, mon histoire ainsi que la photo de Emmett paraissent simpliste »

« Oui, je sais petite fleur » riais-je ainsi que les autres.

« Pour sa défense » rit mon père, « elle n'a jamais eu d'autre période de ce genre »

« Charlie vous avez des photos de Bella autre que celle de l'école ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Oui » dit-il dans un grand sourire, « mais je pense que j'en ai assez dit, nous allons la laisser tranquille » je ne pus que le remercier.

« Bella la barbare » rit Emmett, « moi non plus je ne pourrais plus te regarder comme avant »

« Je sais » boudais-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave » me dit Edward, « nous n'avons pas d'animaux ici, ça ne risque rien » se moqua-t-il, je le regardais de travers sans que ça ne l'empêche de rire ainsi que tout ceux autour de la table.

Je laissais glisser, le repas se termina et nous rentrâmes avec mon père, je récupérais ma voiture et saluais tout le monde leur disant à demain pour notre sortie plage...Je partis me coucher rapidement n'oubliant pas de mettre mon réveil. Je devais être prête et devant chez moi pour 11 heures.

Mon père partit se coucher tout aussi rapidement. Je posais les photos de Emmett et de Edward, retenant un rire, je pris mon lecteur MP3 et me mis du Yiruma en boucle en souriant bêtement. Je fermais les yeux, pensant à la quiétude que je pouvais ressentir, encore une fois ma nuit allait être paisible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre n°13**

Comme prévu j'étais debout à 8 heures voulant prendre mon temps pour une fois, je me levais avec un sourire de bécasse, j'étais à visualiser tout nos rapprochements avec Edward, de le voir tous les jours ça ne diminua pas mon sourire, loin de là, il en allait de même pour Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper, alors ce matin, mon sourire fut bel et bien niais. C'est important de le savoir.

J'étais partie dehors, personnellement je dirai qu'il fait froid mais pour ceux qui vivaient ici, l'apparition du soleil valait une canicule, 21° au plus fort... Ah ouais folle canicule.

Je partis dans la salle de bain passer mon maillot de bain, il était joli, je tournais sur moi-même tout en me regardant, je grimaçais, passer une journée en maillot de bain, pour moi c'est comme une punition, je mis ma crème solaire pour gagner du temps passant une petite robe par dessus que nous avions acheté hier avec les filles, mascara waterproof qui ne sert à rien, deux tresses sans faire nonne et cheveux plus que plaqué, vérification à la pince à épiler que tout va bien. Imaginez la honte du vilain poil qui est là sans qu'on sache pourquoi mais que tous verrait, que Edward verrait.

À 10h30, je fus complètement prête, les filles m'avaient dit de ne pas me préoccuper de la nourriture ainsi que des boissons, Esmé s'en était occupée , je traînais, vérifiant encore une fois mon sac, je me repris un café et attendis. À peine la voiture de Rose devant ma maison, je courais les rejoindre m'engouffrant dans la voiture, nous nous saluâmes gaiement.

« Tu nous la joue innocente aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda Rose, je pouffais avec Alice.

« J'essaie de passer pour un ange » raillais-je.

« Tu te rends compte que tu fais coquine au moins ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Ça sera toujours mieux que meurtrière » nous rîmes doucement. « Les garçons ne sont pas là ? »

« Nous les rejoignons là-bas, ils voulaient aller acheter des jeux pour cet après midi » me dit Alice.

« Bella, prête pour la rentrée ? » me demanda Rose.

« Plus que jamais, au moins vous serez là, ça me rassure, je vais revoir mes deux copines Jessica et Lauren ainsi que ce cher Mike, je lui dois beaucoup à ce dernier »

« Ce cher mantra, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ce garçon » rit Alice.

« Quand aux deux autres » reprit Rose « elles vont surtout mal te regarder, elles ne feront rien d'autre à part des petites réflexions, nous ne sommes pas forcément inquiets vu comment tu t'es défendue la dernière fois »

« Elles ne m'impressionnent pas vraiment de toute façon, ça me fera une occupation »

« Nous jouerons avec toi » me précisa Alice.

« Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Edward » me dit Rose, « vous étiez trop mignon hier au piano »

« Avec ton histoire de piano, tu nous l'a perturbé » ajouta Alice, « ça te fait une bonne excuse de plus pour passer du temps avec lui »

« Je l'aime bien, vraiment bien, il est gentil, hier en venant me voir, je ne sais pas, j'étais bien, enfin, je l'aime bien »

« Nous le savions » me dit Alice en souriant.

Le reste du trajet elles me firent un résumé sur les différentes personnes, profs sympa ou non , et des quelques élèves avec qui ils pouvaient leur arriver de parler, soit deux, un couple, Angela et Ben. Nous arrivâmes sur Port Angeles parvenant à trouver une place près de la voiture de Edward, mon cœur s'accéléra un peu plus quand je les aperçu tout les trois, j'eus du mal a déglutir ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose et Alice.

« Bella, respire, tout va bien » me dit Rose.

« Dis toi que avec le maillot de bain que tu portes, il sera tout aussi admiratif que toi » rit Alice.

J'approuvais, de toute façon je n'avais pas de choix multiple, nous partîmes les rejoindre. Dîtes, vous croyez que si je le touche, ça serai mal venu ?

« Swan ! tu nous la joues petite fille sage aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non, pas vraiment » riais-je.

« Tant mieux, parce que personne ne te croira, plus maintenant » rit-il.

« Je n'en doute pas » souriais-je.

« Tant que tu en es consciente, c'est le principal » se moqua Jasper, ils se moquèrent tous, je regardais Edward faisant mine d'être vexée.

« Bonjour Bella » me dit-il en se levant, ça y est j'ai mal au ventre.

« Bonjour, au moins un qui le dit »

Il me sourit, du coin de l'œil je vis les filles se mettre en maillot, autant que je suive le mouvement, Edward était toujours debout et me regarda toujours en souriant, je lui rendis bien que nerveuse, je retirais ma robe, je regardais ses frères et sœurs, robe toujours plus ou moins devant moi, je suis légèrement tétanisée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide aujourd'hui » dit-il moqueur, j'osais le regarder, lui et son petit sourire moqueur.

« Si tu veux, je la remets et te laisse me l'enlever »

« Je suis pas certain de pouvoir toujours me contrôler avec toi »

Je plongeais mon regard, disons le niais, dans le sien, les joues en feu, je ne sus quoi répondre, est-ce que même il y avait quelque chose à répondre ?

« Ça y est ils recommencent leur numéro » s'écria Emmett.

Sans trop comprendre, je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol, me retrouvant sur l'épaule de Emmett, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, ainsi que les autres, il entra dans l'eau au niveau de la taille et me balança dans la flotte, une fois remontée à la surface, je me remis à rire, il avait un grand sourire amusé. L'eau, elle est fraîche.

« Pour te rafraîchir les idées »

Il se retourna pour repartir sur la plage, je replongeais ma tête sous l'eau et attrapais du sable, je lui balançais sur le dos de toute mes forces une fois revenu à la surface. Les autres rirent deux fois plus, Emmett se retourna.

« Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça »

Sans me laisser le temps de fuir, il m'attrapa à nouveau et me balança encore une fois, quand je ressortis ma tête, je le vis mort de rire,ainsi que les autres, je plongeais à nouveau et nageais vers la plage, parce que je n'aime pas ne pas voir sur quoi je marche surtout. Je repris deux poignées de sable et lui balançais sur le torse avant de sortir rapidement de l'eau, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Bella, j'espère que tu coures vite » rit-il.

Je me mis à courir au plus vite que je le pouvais, il me rattrapa rapidement, je parvenais à l'esquiver, retournant vers les autres, toujours en train de rire, ce qui coupe rapidement le souffle.

« Aidez-moi » leur criais-je en riant.

« Non nous préférons regarder, c'est bien plus amusant » rit Jasper, je parvins à esquiver une nouvelle fois Emmet.

« Rose ? »

« Non, débrouille toi » je la suppliais du regard, elle se remit à rire quand Emmett parvint à m'attraper.

« Alice, Edward » Criais-je.

Ils me donnèrent tous des réponses négatives, Emmett à nouveau dans l'eau, moi sur son épaule. Il me fit voltiger encore plus loin qu'avant, je ressortis ma tête de l'eau en riant tout autant que Emmett, je me rapprochais de lui.

« Je peux faire ça toute le journée » me dit-il très content.

« Tu ne gagneras pas toujours » le menaçais-je.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, check ! » Je tapais dans sa main, repartant les rejoindre, « c'est trop facile avec elle »

« Merci » dis-je sarcastique m'adressant aux autres.

Il se remirent à rire partant vers la douche faussement vexée, je dus retirer mes tresses, trop de sables, je les rinçais plusieurs fois, je retournais auprès d'eux tout en les essorant, je les laissais sur le côté, Alice et Rose me firent un clin d'œil, Rose me mima «hot», je pouffais discrètement, Edward étant de dos, ne m 'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Te voilà revenu à ta vrai personnalité » s'écria Emmett.

Edward se retourna me regardant de bas en haut, il le refit avant de me fixer, je vais peut-être retourner à la douche.

« On échappe pas à sa vrai nature » répondis-je à Emmett, il ricana, je partis me mettre sur ma serviette, m'allongeant sur le dos tout en restant en appui sur mes avants bras, serviette placée prés de celle de Edward, comme par hasard. Edward qui me regarde encore. « Merci, encore une fois de ne pas m'avoir aidée »

« Je t'en prie » me dit-il souriant, « ça m'a fait plaisir »

« Je vais devoir me venger »

« J'attends de voir ça » me dit-il moqueur.

« Laisse moi réfléchir sur la torture que je veux t'infliger » lui dis-je songeuse.

« Pour ce qui est de la torture, je suis déjà servi » il me regarda à nouveau de haut en bas, je riais nerveusement et à la fois paralysée.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant » il eut un petit sourire.

Alice nous interrompit pour manger, nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, Emmett ne se priva pas pour faire des commentaires sur la soirée d'hier, je rougis quelque fois, mais ris la plupart du temps. Nous nous allongeâmes tous sur nos serviettes, histoire de digérer, je me retournais sur le ventre, Edward s'assit, je ne sus ce qu'il regarda à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, je l'admirai pendant un moment très discrètement derrière les miennes, ce que c'est pratique ces petites choses.

« Bella » m'appela Rose «tu devrais te remettre de la crème pour ne pas t'attraper un coup de soleil » elle me fit un grand sourire tout en posant la crème près de moi, Emmett et Jasper étaient partit dans l'eau, Alice eut le même sourire énigmatique puis elles partirent rejoindre leurs copains.

Je me retournais, en mis sur mes jambes, mon ventre, ma poitrine, Edward était allongé sur la serviette face à moi appuyé sur son bras, je continuais à en mettre sur les miens, comprenant enfin la signification de leurs sourires et de leur fuite, pour mon dos il ne restait qu'une personne.

« Edward, tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos s'il te plaît ? Je t'en mettrai ensuite » il me fit un sourire , me prenant le tube, je me mis sur le ventre et relevais mes cheveux.

Quand je sentis ses mains sur ma peau nue, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, chose qu'il dû remarquer, je me mordis discrètement la lèvre et détachais l'arrière de mon haut. Je me concentrais sur les sensations qu'il me procurait, ses mains glissèrent sur mes épaules, mes omoplates, mon dos, mes reins, mes hanches, il remonta doucement sur mes flancs jusque sur le coté ma poitrine qu'il frôla et recommença les mêmes gestes, j'avais arrêté de vouloir compter le nombre de fois ou j'avais pu frissonner, ce dont je fus certaine c'est que la crème fut au moins parfaitement étalée.

« C'est bon Bella » dit-il tendu.

J'attachais mon haut tout en lui proposant de lui en mettre, il s'allongea sans plus attendre, j'eus mon sourire d'ado niaise, j'allais le tripoter un peu, je décidai de me mettre à califourchon sur ses fesses, dans un élan d'ado en transe, ce qui fut bien c'est que nous nous crispâmes ensemble.

« Ça te dérange ? » Lui demandais je, il tourna sa tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu fais ça pour te venger de tout à l'heure ? » Je me penchais sur son dos, il se raidit au contact de ma poitrine sur son dos, je m'approchais de son oreille.

« Tu considères ça, comme une torture ? » Lui demandais-je mesquine, les hormones en feu.

« Oui »me dit-il péniblement.

« La prochaine fois tu m'aideras ? »

« Je ne pense pas non, si c'est ça ta punition, je ne vais pas me plaindre, il y a pire mais reconnais qu'en te mettant de cette façon sur moi, tu joues à nouveau avec mes nerfs »

« Apparemment je ne suis pas capable de me comporter correctement avec toi, ou c'est la plage je ne sais pas » il me regarda perplexe.

« N'oublie pas ta chambre »

« Alors le responsable c'est toi ? »

« Visiblement » dit-il à la fois tendu et amusé.

Je souris en me redressant, mettant de la crème sur mes mains, j'inspirais discrètement et posais délicatement mes mains sur lui, suivant le même chemin qu'il avait suivit sur moi, je le sentis frissonner et le vis sourire, je repris de la crème, recommençant juste pour le plaisir, le touchant plus sensuellement je dirai, il frissonna de nouveau, je voulus m'arrêter mais non, je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment.

« Retournes toi »

Il se figea et tourna sa tête vers moi, je sentis ma gorge se serrer, je me poussais le laissant se retourner, m'offrant son sublime torse. Bella respire, je me remis à califourchon sur lui restant en appui sur mes genoux au dessus de ses cuisses, n'en faisons pas trop non plus, je sentis une légère gêne.

« Je me mets sur le coté si tu préfères » ma voix était franchement nerveuse.

« Ça devrait allez, je te dirai au pire »

J'acquiesçai et remis de la crème dans mes mains, veillant à ne pas m'appuyer sur lui, je commençais à placer mes mains sur une de ses épaules, prolongeant sur son bras, son avant bras et sa main la posant près de ma cuisse, je recommençais avec l'autre je sentis ses mains me frôler et frissonnais, je repris de la crème et m'attaquais au haut de son torse, descendant sur ses pectoraux, ses abdos, ses flancs puis sur son bas ventre, je le sentais frémir, je retirais mes mains, craignant d'être aller trop loin, il me les replaça en me souriant, ses mains à nouveau frôlèrent mes cuisses, je repris là ou je m'étais arrêtée, n'ayant plus de crème à étaler, je me contentais de lui caresser le torse, il se redressa me faisant face, il retira ses lunettes ainsi les miennes, plongeant son regard dans le mien, je crus défaillir, je rougis violemment ça ce fut certain, son regard, je ne saurai le décrire, intimidant c'est sûr.

« N'oublie pas mon visage » me souffla-t-il d'une voix devenue plus grave.

J'en pris et en de légers mouvements lui appliquai, il avait fermé ses yeux, ses mains directement sur mes cuisses, désormais assise sur ses cuisses, je touchais chaque partie de son visage et descendis dans son cou. Une fois terminé il rouvrit ses yeux et sans rien dire fit le même chose sur mon visage, je fermais à mon tour mes yeux et profitais, mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, ce fut sans fin, il m'embrassa sur la joue pendant un moment, je rouvris les yeux, me perdant à nouveau dans les siens, nous nous soufflâmes nos merci.

J'allais me redresser mais il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, je me crispais, il me fit relever mon bassin pour m'éloigner de son intimité.

« Tes nerfs n'ont pas l'air si mal en point » soufflais-je.

« Ne va pas croire ça, j'essaie vraiment de me contrôler Bella »

« De te contrôler de quoi ? » Lui demandais-je. Entre nous, dire ça, c'est chercher les problèmes.

« De ne pas me jeter sur tes lèvres » me dit-il tendu, je rougis violemment.

« Je...je n 'ai pas bu... » lui répondis-je.

« Nous sommes censé mieux nous connaître avant »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions le faire après »

« Peut être, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu » je soupirais, il eut un petit sourire.

« On se demande qui torture qui »

« Content que tu t'en rendes compte » me dit il mesquin.

« Alors tu te venges ? »

« Il le fallait bien non ? »

« Oui, c'est mérité, je crois »

« Apparemment je ne suis pas non plus capable de me comporter correctement avec toi, ça doit-être toi la responsable »

« Visiblement »

Je cessais de sourire et continuais à le fixer, il remballa le sien et se tendit, je plaçais mes mains sur son torse, espérant qu'il change d'avis, il frissonna serrant ses mains sur mes hanches, je me rapprochais de lui le surplombant légèrement. Il resserra son emprise sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui, je ne pus retenir mon soupir, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, mes mains tremblèrent légèrement, je les fis descendre sur son torse, le caressant avec mes ongles jusqu'à son bas ventre. Le soupir fut pour lui, je remontais mes mains lentement sur son torse, il glissa une de ses mains dans mon dos, descendit jusqu'aux creux de mes reins, me rapprochant encore plus prés, j'eus un temps d'arrêt, avalant difficilement ma salive. Il cessa de bouger le temps que ma respiration ne se calme, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant, nos visages plus près désormais.

Son autre main délassa ma hanche et remonta dans mon dos, appuyant sa caresse jusqu'à ma nuque, agrippant la base de mes cheveux, je me penchais vers sa bouche lentement le regardant dans les yeux, je fus à quelques millimètres de lui, je sentis nos bouches se frôler.

« Douche froide commune » cria Emmet, nous versant une bouteille d'eau gelée sur nos têtes.

Je me mis à crier de surprise, Edward sursauta, ça nous avait calmés. Je décidais que mon nouveau passe temps serait de détester Emmett Cullen, je me relevais et sans comprendre me retrouvais à nouveau sur l'épaule de Emmet, qui courut me jeter encore une fois dans l'eau, je tentais de me débattre vainement et regardais Edward, qui était allongé, les jambes relevées avec les deux mains sur son visage. Au moins je ne fus pas le seule à être blasée, sans pouvoir penser davantage, Emmett me balança à la flotte, je ressortis le regardant de travers, cette fois ça ne me fit pas rire, il arrêta de rire et s'approcha de moi, je vis les autres dans l'eau nous regarder et s'approcher

« Bella, crois moi c'est mieux comme ça » me dit-il désolé.

« Il allait m'embrasser » m'énervais-je.

« Crois-moi c'est... »

« Il allait m'embrasser » répétais-je énervée avec limite les larmes aux yeux.

« Bella, tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que j'étais dans ton équipe et c'est vrai, mais ne précipite pas trop les choses, mon frère commence à devenir sérieusement accroc à toi, fais moi confiance, qu'il prenne conscience de la chance qu'il aura de t'avoir et que ça ne sera pas trop facile »

« Il à raison, c'est frustrant mais pour une fois qu'une fille lui plaît réellement, profite de cette position » dit Jasper, je compris mais je fus à deux doigts de l'embrasser merde.

« Bella, attends d'avoir complètement confiance en toi et en lui » me dit Alice.

« Nous sommes tous dans ton camp, ma belle, je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que vous vous retrouviez dans une telle situation »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris » râlais je, « mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détester Emmett à cet instant »

« Je le comprendrai parfaitement » me sourit-il.

« Nous allons sortir et proposer un foot à Edward avec Emmett, ça évitera un moment de gêne » me dit Jasper, je le remerciais.

Je les regardais pour voir la réaction de Edward qui était toujours couché, Jasper s'approcha, lui parla, désignant Emmett qui était en retrait, Edward se leva en souriant, mit un coup dans le bras de Emmett, je l'entendais rire, Jasper ramena le ballon de foot américain, Edward me jeta un regard passant sa main dans ses cheveux, me regardant désolé, je lui fis un petit sourire et me retournais vers Alice et Rose.

« Viens » me dit Alice « nous allons nous au bord de l'eau » nous nous allongeâmes sur le dos prenant appui sur nos avant-bras, l'eau revenant sur nous par de légères vagues agréable au niveau de nos jambes.

« Ça va Bella ? » S'enquit Rose.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Tu nous en veux encore ? »

« Oui et non, même si je comprend votre point de vue, c'est juste que j'étais à ça » je rapprochais mon pouce de mon index « à ça, qu'il m'embrasse, je vais finir frustrée avec vous »

« Probablement » rit Alice suivie de Rose, « ne t'inquiètes pas, il t'embrassera, tu verras, tu finiras par comprendre que c'est la meilleure solution, que d'attendre de bien vous connaître, de patienter, rien n'est fait pour t'embêter. Il t'embrassera »

« Et pas qu'une fois en plus de ça » ajouta Rose avec un sourire mesquin. Nous rîmes nerveusement.

« Les filles vous venez jouer avec nous ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Allons y les filles » s'écria Alice, « allons leur mettre une raclée »

Nous nous redressâmes en riant rejoignant Jasper et Edward, les regrets à son regard furent partagées.

« Prêt à vous prendre une nouvelle raclée ? » Dis-je sur de moi, ils rirent tous absolument pas convaincus.

« Serait-ce un nouveau défi ? » Me demanda Emmett amusé.

« Il semblerait, à moins qu'après les jeux vidéos vous vouliez garder un peu de fierté ? »

« Bella, ne sois pas si sur de toi, nous ne perdrons pas à ce jeu là » me dit Edward moqueur.

« Pourtant la défaite vous va si bien » raillais-je, les filles vinrent me taper dans la main, les garçons eux, eurent l'air encore plus motivés.

« Assez parlé » dit Jasper, « les filles préparez-vous nous n'avons pas l'intention d'être tendre avec vous, vous aurez des placages au sol, en fait vous serez à cet emplacement la plupart du temps et prenez nos débardeurs ça évitera des incidents de maillot de bain » rajouta-t-il espiègle en jetant le sien à Alice, celui de Emmett à Rose et il me fit un petit sourire complice en me lançant celui de Edward, je me retins de pouffer bêtement..

« Ça me fait même de la peine de savoir que nous allons vous traiter comme des poupées de chiffon, vos êtes pourtant mignonnes dans nos hauts » dit Emmett.

« C'est ce que nous verrons ! » Dit Alice, «montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable »

« Nous ne sommes pas au salon de thé » ajouta Rose.

Nous rîmes de nouveau avant de commencer, règle expliquée et conseils donnés, le jeu put débuter, après une bonne heure, nous abandonnâmes, si nous avions eut quelquefois la balle, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, des plaquages, ça nous en avions eut, Edward s'était donné un malin plaisir à me les faire d'ailleurs.

« Remettons ça quand vous voulez » rit Emmett.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se félicitèrent de tel ou tel action, nous fûmes blasées bien qu'il était évident que c'était gagné d'avance pour eux. Nous nous promîmes entre nous de nous venger d'une quelconque manière. Les garçons se mirent dos à nous, ne se retournant qu'en affichant des sourires sadiques, ils nous sautèrent dessus, Edward m'attrapa et me plaça sur son épaule, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et nous balancèrent à l'eau, nous ressortîmes juste nos têtes de l'eau riant nerveusement.

« J'ai gagné » cria Emmett, « Rose a été jeté la plus loin » nous venions d'être traités comme de vulgaires javelot, Rose et Alice nagèrent près de moi.

« Les filles ne soyez pas vexées, c'était drôle » dit Jasper, nous les regardâmes de travers pendant qu'ils se retinrent de rire. »

« Nous allons nous venger pas grave, sortez de l'eau sans leur adresser la parole » nous dit Rose, quand elle commença à sortir de l'eau, ce fut comme un concours de tee-shirts mouillés en mieux, il y eut des sifflements de leur part, « maintenant retirez les hauts et balancez leur sans rire, à trois les filles, prête ? » nous approuvâmes.

Nous le fîmes sans sourire partant aux douches j'aurai aimé voir leurs têtes, nous partîmes nous réinstaller sur nos serviettes.

« 1 partout » dit Emmett.

« Non » dit Alice, « ça fait 2-1 pour nous, n'oubliez pas votre défaite à la villa »

« Ouais c'est bon 2-1 » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Quand nous eûmes digérés nos rancunes je proposais de leur offrir une glace ou une gaufre, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous, Alice en pro de l'organisation put donner d'autres hauts aux garçons, nous rangeâmes en quelques minutes,déposant tout dans les voitures. Nous nous promenâmes tout en mangeant nos glaces, partant au restaurant un peu plus tard.

Je saluais les garçons avant que Rose ne me ramène sur Forks, Alice me conseilla au niveau vestimentaire et nous décidâmes de nous rejoindre 30 minutes plus tôt sur le parking. Je les embrassais et rentrais chez moi, trouvant mon père souriant, je passais la fin de la soirée avec lui, 22h30 il m'envoya au lit me sortant un « école demain » je pense, à son sourire, qu'il se la gardait depuis un moment, je ne me fis pas priée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ça y est le grand jour fut arrivé, non je ne parle pas de Edward, je parle de la rentrée. Déjà habillée, jean slim bleu clair assez moulant, bon OK très moulant, un haut noir tout simple et un gros gilet blanc, j'inaugurais mes bottes à talons noir, niveau maquillage je fis simple,, je pris mon sac à main suffisant grand et qui surtout m'éviterais d'avoir le traditionnel sac à dos que je détestais, je fis au plus vite pour pouvoir profiter de notre demi heure avant la rentrée.

Arrivés pas très loin du parking, j'aperçus les Cullen, les garçons furent de dos, je décidais de m'amuser un peu, j'accélérais en klaxonnant comme une démente et faisant vrombir mon moteur, ils se retournèrent complètement paniqués, je pilais devant eux, coupais mon moteur et partis dans un fou rire allant taper dans les mains de Rose et Alice morte de rire.

« Bah alors les fillettes, vous avez eut peur ? » Raillais-je, ils me regardèrent de travers.

« T'es en forme toi ce matin » me dit Rose moqueuse.

« Oui très et vos têtes c'était vraiment bon » riais je.

« Oui, oui nous savons » râla Jasper.

« Je vous ai vexés ? »

« Nous avons une réputation à tenir, le style lopette effrayé... » il termina sa phrase en grimaçant.

« Personne ne le saura » riais je, « ça restera entre nous promis », je riais tout en m'asseyant sur mon capot, les garçons me sourirent hypocritement.

« Bella, nous pouvons monter sur ton tracteur ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Parle bien de ma voiture mais oui vous pouvez y aller » Emmett et Jasper montèrent et s'assirent sur ma cabine, Edward lui vint prendre place prés de moi.

« Alors Bella, prête à t'enterrer avec nous dans notre lycée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« J'y suis bien obligée, l'avantage c'est que je n'ai nullement besoin de faire de nouvelles connaissances »

« Va savoir on va peut être finir par te lasser »

« Crois moi ça ne risque pas d'arriver » il me sourit.

« T'as bien raison Swan ! » Je me retournais vers Emmett « nous avons encore plein de défis à faire » il me fit un grand sourire je me remis face à Edward en souriant.

« Tu vois Edward, comment pourrais-je me lasser de vous, quand Emmett me parle de défis, puis j'ai encore l'intention de vous faire crier comme des fillettes » je partis dans un fou rire avec Rose et Alice.

« Bella, ça va finir pas devenir plus que vexant » me dit Jasper blasé.

« C'est bon j'arrête »

« Au fait Bella » me dit Rose « elle claque tes bottes » je levais un pied fièrement, « ça te dirai que nous nous refassions une sortie shopping dans la semaine ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir »

« Nous allons nous faire ça fera ça le plus vite possible » ajouta Alice devenant légèrement hystérique.

« Nous pourrions vous rejoindre et manger ensemble le soir » nous proposa Jasper.

Nous fûmes tous partant, attendant d'avoir nos emplois du temps pour fixer une date. Petit à petit d'autres élèves arrivèrent, je vis beaucoup d'entre eux me regarder ainsi que notre groupe.

« Ah! Ça y est le Bella Park vient d'ouvrir » dit Emmett

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu es la nouvelle attraction »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'ouvrir pour qui que ce soit »

« Bella, ne dis pas des choses comme ça » rit Jasper, je pensais à ma phrase riant nerveusement par la suite, je suis classe aujourd'hui.

« Hé Bella regarde » me dit Alice, je suivis son regard, croisant les regards mauvais de Lauren et Jessica.

« Whouuuu! mes topines! vu leur regard l'amitié est partagée »

« Ça y est elles commencent » soupira Edward.

« Moi je m'en fiche » je pris la main de Edward qui me regarda étonné « juste pour jouer avec leur nerfs » lui précisais-je.

« Ça changera » se moqua Rose.

« En tout cas ça marche » me dit Alice.

Lauren et Jessica me regardèrent de travers, Edward retira sa main de la mienne pour passer son bras sur mes épaules, je repris sa main, il me regarda en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais l'aimer ce jeu » Et moi donc...est ce que c'est gamin de ma part d'adorer sa façon de me tenir ?

« Ah voilà le sale con » souffla Jasper, je regardais le parking en même temps que Edward, voyant Mike me faire un sourire et me saluer de la main.

« Quel chance » dis-je sarcastique, « j'ai le droit à un sourire et un coucou, il n'a pas compris apparemment »

« Mike ne comprend jamais rien » me dit Edward.

« Ça semble être le cas lui, nous sommes servis en tout cas, toi Jessica et Lauren, moi Mike »

Il se tourna vers moi, resserrant son étreinte, tout en me fixant envieux, je ne pus que lui rendre son regard.

« Les enfants il n'y a pas l'océan et je n'ai pas de flotte, alors on se détend » nous dit Emmett.

« À vous regardez comme ça » continua Rose, « vous allez encore plus alimenté les ragots à votre sujet »

« Bon, allons y » nous dit Alice, « il va être l'heure de l'éternel discours de notre cher proviseur » elle termina sa phrase sur un ton résigné.

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » Demandais-je.

« C'est le même depuis que nous sommes ici » me dit Edward.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture déliant nos mains, les garçons passèrent devant, arrivés prés de la foule, je vis Edward se faire reluquer par la gente féminine.

« Et bien je comprends mieux maintenant » soupirais-je.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« L'attirance des filles pour Edward »

« Mais tu c'est quoi ? » Me demanda Rose, « tu es la seule qu'il est touché, caressé, porté, embrassé dans le cou, déshabillé, alors t'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude sur ce sujet »

« Ne serait-ce que parlé déjà » ajouta Alice en me souriant, je les fis rire à devenir tout rouge, les garçons se retournèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Nous demanda Edward.

« Bella est juste impressionnée du nombre de tes prétendantes » lui dit Rose, il parut gêné et blasé, « mais comme nous lui avons dit, ELLES ne t'intéressent pas »

« Pas le moins du monde »

« Ça va tes chevilles ? » Lui demandais-je narquoise, les autres se mirent à rire ainsi que Edward.

« Oui, merci »

Nous arrivâmes à l'emplacement du discours, je le vis d'ailleurs mon nouveau proviseur, Rose et Alice se mirent prés de Emmett et Jasper, marquant leur territoire certainement, Edward se mit prés de moi collant nos bras, je le regardais niaisement, va falloir que j'arrête avec ce regard. Le proviseur commença son discours, disons le carrément chiant, je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, regardant des filles prés de moi me dévisager. Je me figeais quand je l'entendis parler de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle en terminale.

« Et merde » soufflais-je, Edward se mit à rire discrètement.

« Isabella Swan » m'appela-t-il, il me repéra et me fixa, « pouvez-vous venir afin que tout le monde vous voit ? « Il n'est pas sérieux hein ?

« Vas-y » me dit Edward, « ça ne sera pas long » il prit mon sac et m'encouragea pendant que les autres pouffèrent.

Je montais les marches, entendis des sifflements et certains commentaires masculins, dont un ''beau cul!', je fis comme si, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux Cullen, les garçons s'étaient retournés cherchant le petit con qui avait fait ce commentaire. J'espère qu'ils le trouveront et qu'ils lui péteront les dents.

« Bienvenue dans notre lycée, mademoiselle Swan ! » me dit le proviseur sur-motivé, je le remerciais du bout des lèvres, « souhaitez-vous dire un mot ? » me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« Non » j'avais dit ça un peu froidement, il me regarda déçu, mais c'est quoi ce lycée ?

« Et bien vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos camarades » me dit il boudeur ? Je ne me fis pas prier et retournais prés de Edward blasée.

« Je compatis Bella » me sourit-il.

« C'était super touchant ton discours » me dit Emmett, nous rîmes nerveusement.

« Je savais que ça vous plairai, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé » ajoutais-je pendant qu'ils se retinrent de rire.

« Vous trouverez la répartition des classes pour la matinée sur le tableau, nous vous donnerons vos emplois du temps, vos codes et numéros de casier à ce moment la, c'est comme chaque année, repartis en ordre alphabétique, les inscriptions... »

J'avais arrêté d'écouter, à « par ordre alphabétique » Cullen, Hale, Swan...re-merde, par contre Stanley, je regardais Edward désespérée.

« Oui, je sais Bella », me dit Edward, « elle sera sûrement dans ta classe »

Une fois son discours terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les tableaux, m'éloignant des Cullen pour voir ou était ma salle, je vis bien le nom de l'autre greluche et le numéro de ma salle, je retournais vers les autres.

« Je confirme, elle est avec moi, je suis en 214 »

« Désolé » me dit Rose, « 217 pour Jasper et moi »

« Nous nous retrouvons à la cafétéria » me dit Alice, « 220 pour nous »

Je les laissais m'indiquer ma salle, ils me saluèrent, leur faisant un dernier regard de chien battu, Edward jeta un regard mauvais à Jessica quand elle le regarda, ils partirent vers leurs salles respective après m'avoir sourit, je me figeais voyant Mike arriver dans mon groupe tout sourire, je me retournais rapidement vers la salle 217, Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de rentrer, je ne croisais que le regard de Emmett un peu plus loin, il comprit rapidement et vint vers moi.

« Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, si il te dit ou fait quoi que ce soit tu me le dis, promis ? » Je le remerciais, « nous viendrons te rejoindre devant ta salle si nous sortons avant toi »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller »

« Si, je m'inquiètes » il se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur, restés à la porte, pendant que les profs insistèrent pour les faire rentrer, il se mit face à moi « et je suis pas le seul, je ne veux pas qu'il se permette de te dire des choses salaces...je suis dans ton camp tu te souviens ? » Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, il me touchais, je l'embrassais sur la joue et le remerciais d'une petite voix.

Il dû partir, il regarda Mike de travers à moitié impressionné, Emmett me lança un dernier regard et partit dans sa salle, Alice parut stressée tandis que Edward ne lâchait pas Mike du regard, leur porte se referma me laissant seule.

Nous rentrâmes quelque temps après, les profs me retinrent afin de me souhaiter la bienvenue, laissant les autres s'installer, quand mon tour vint de m'asseoir la seule place qui resta ce fut prés de Mike qui arbora un grand sourire, Jessica me regarda encore plus mauvaise. Je ne laissais rien paraître et m'assis prés de lui, poussant ma chaise au maximum de lui, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin, d'autant plus qu'il se rapprocha, la distribution de papiers commença.

« Bonjour Isabella, ça faisait un moment » je tournais ma tête vers lui qui me regarda de haut en bas insistant et insultant.

« Pas suffisamment pour moi » lui dis-je mauvaise.

« Oh, agressive, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire » il me fit un regard de pervers, je me tournais et me mis face à mes feuilles, préférant ne pas répondre, « Isabella... » J'hésitais mais quand il m'appela pour la troisième fois, je me disais qu'il pouvait faire ça encore longtemps autant en finir au plus vite.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça te dirai qu'on sorte un jour ? j'ai bien envie de te connaître plus, beaucoup plus même, je dirais même de toute les façons possible » je le regardais choquée, il me lançait un regard qui en disait long, waw, jamais j'avais eut à faire à ce genre de trucs.

« Non, oublies »

« T'es avec l'autre Cullen ? »

« En quoi, ça te regarde ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ? » Il me demanda ça avec une voix de pervers qui s'amuse.

« Peut être ta façon de me regarder et de parler »

« Y en à pas beaucoup qui s'en plaignent »

« Alors parle leurs à elles et pas à moi »

« Mais pour le moment, c'est toi que je veux »

« Et moi je ne te veux pas » dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tu changeras d'avis quand l'autre Cullen ne sera pas à la hauteur et tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux lycéennes, quand tu en auras marre de perdre ton temps... » il nota son numéro sur un papier et me le tendis « tu finiras par m'appeler » je détournais ma tête, il le mit devant mes yeux, je lui pris et le déchirais sans le regarder, « bah, quand tu le voudras tu viendras me voir »

Il se tut un long moment pendant que les profs parlèrent, continuant à nous distribuer des feuilles, nos emplois du temps, nos n° de casiers et des livres. Je sentis mes nerfs commencer à être à fleur de peau, je savais qu'il dirait des choses mais pas autant d'un coup, ses regards ajoutés à sa façon de parler, c'était un peu trop pour moi, tout en sachant que sa chaise était toujours collée à la mienne. J'espérai me retrouver un maximum avec les Cullen et surtout Edward, il restait 15 minutes, je sentis Mike se rapprocher de moi.

« Tu sens bon, je vois bien ton odeur partout sur moi en fait surtout à un endroit très précis »

Je tentais de faire comme si du mieux que je pus mais je me crispais quand je le sentis prendre une mèche de mes cheveux Je me tournais vers lui plus mauvaise que je ne l'avais jamais été, je récupérais ma mèche de cheveux de ses mains.

« Écoutes moi bien sale con, si tu me touches ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, je t'enfoncerai avec grand plaisir mon talon dans tes parties et te les écraserai, ça te calmera un bon moment »

J'entendis rire derrière moi, Mike poussa sa chaise, je me remis dans mes feuilles, ne craque pas Bella, ne craque pas. Je sentis les larmes d'énervement me monter aux yeux, la fin du cours sonna, je me levais rapidement prenant mes livres et sortis la première, les larmes aux yeux tombant face à face avec tout les Cullen à ma tête ils durent comprendre, je baissais mes yeux Emmett prit mes livres le remerciant du bout des lèvres, je cherchais ma feuille avec mon n° de casier, tout en restant silencieuse, je le vis le Mike partir avec les profs.

« Em' tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à mon casier, c'est le n°26 » je regardais les casiers prés de moi, j'en étais au n°20, j'avançais.

« Bella tu m'as promis » me dit Emmett.

« Je sais, tout à l'heure » lui dis-je la voix tremblante fallait que je me calme avant.

« Regarde nous Bella » me demanda Edward.

Je leur tournais le dos trouvant mon casier, je l'ouvris péniblement devant m'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire le bon code, mes larmes aux yeux ne m'aidèrent pas, Emmett ainsi que les autres s'approchèrent, je pris mes livres les mettant dans le casier que je claquais.

« Ça va je peux gérer ce con »

« Bella » m'appela Jasper inquiet, « si tu ne nous répond pas, ça va rapidement dégénérer, alors regarde nous et dis nous »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude, c'est tout » je pris appui sur mon casier, mes yeux rivés sur leur chaussures, je vis celle de Edward approcher, avec sa main il me força à relever le visage, quand il y parvint, je croisais son regard deux secondes avant de le détourner.

« Bella t'es en train de me rendre dingue ainsi que les autres, s'il te plaît... »

« Excusez moi » cette voix je ne la connaissais pas « salut tout le monde, Isabella, je suis Angela et voici Ben, nous étions derrière toi et... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Rose « elle ne veut rien dire »

« Ça, je la comprends, vous connaissez Mike »

Elle raconta la première partie de l'histoire, Edward retira sa main et me poussa contre lui mettant une main sur ma nuque, collant mon visage contre son cou, l'autre, il la posa sous mon gilet sur ma taille, je le sentis se raidir quand Angela partit dans les phrases de Mike en détails.

« Mais quel fils de pute » cria Emmett, « je vais le calmer »

« Pas besoin » lui dit Ben « Bella s'en ai chargée »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Alice.

« Oh, très simple » continuait Ben « après qu'il, désolé mais vous n'allez pas apprécier, lui ai dit qu'elle sentait bon et qu'il verrait bien son odeur sur lui, surtout à un endroit précis... »

Je les entendis soupirer, Edward se crispa encore plus,il nous éloigna un peu, il passa sa main dans mon dos toujours sous mon gilet, mon tee-shirt s'étant légèrement relever je sentis sa main sur ma peau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, me mettant à respirer son odeur , il resserra son bras, me poussant davantage contre lui, j'agrippais son pull avec mes mains et il mit son visage contre ma tempe.

« C'est bon on va se le faire cette fois, je vais lui péter la gueule à ce con » s'énerva Emmett. J'eus un léger sursaut, Edward se tendit bien que je ne fus pas certaine qu'il avait entendu ce que racontais Ben ou Angela, je pense que le fait qu'il nous ramena un peu vers eux fut signe que non.

« Non » lui dit Angela « vous savez très bien que ça ne va rien changer et laissez Ben finir vous allez apprécier, je vous le jure, vas y chéri enchaînes »

« OK, Bella c'est ensuite tournée vers lui, à récupéré sa méché de cheveux et lui à dit d'une voix carrément glaciale, je cite ''Écoutes moi bien sale con, si tu me touches ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, je t'enfoncerai avec grand plaisir mon talon dans tes parties et te les écraserai, ça te calmera un bon moment'' c'était mortel » rit Ben, « le Mike il n'a plus bronché »

J'entendis Edward rire contre mon oreille, tout en me caressant le bas du dos et me serrant contre lui, je resserrais mes mains contre son torse, j'entendis les rires de tout les autres et me détendis, souriant contre le cou de Edward.

« Ça c'est notre Bella » rit Emmett ravi.

Je passais mon visage sous le cou de Edward les fixant en souriant, sans me décoller d'un millimètre de lui.

« Bella, ça c'est de la bonne réplique » me dit Rose.

« J'aurai aimé être là » s'extasia Jasper.

« Et moi donc »conclut Edward.

Je les vis tous nous regarder avec de grands sourires, faisant la navette entre Edward et moi, Rose et Alice me firent un clin d'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, je me dégageais un peu plus, mains toujours crispées sur Edward pour ne pas qu'il recule ou quoi que ce soit, je me présentais auprès de Ben et Angela, leur demandant d'ignorer le « Isabella ».

« Et si nous allions retrouver notre bonne et vieille table ? » Nous demanda Alice.

« Parce que vous avez votre table ? » Demandais-je étonnée.

« Oui, ça à toujours été comme ça, Angela, Ben vous venez manger avec nous ? » Demanda Rose.

« OK nous venons » répondit Angela avec un grand sourire.

Edward me serra discrètement une dernière fois, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, m 'embrassa sur le front et passa son bras sur mes épaules pendant que nous avançâmes vers la cafétéria, je lui chuchotais un merci, il se contenta de me faire un sourire en coin. Une fois dans la cafétéria tous les regards se portèrent sur nous.

« Edward, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? »

« J'ai bien une idée, les filles te détestent parce que je te tiens par l'épaule quand aux garçons ils me détestent »

« Les filles oui , j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure mais pourquoi les garçons ? » Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme si ça coulait de source, faut croire que non.

« Bella comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu es très jolie, plus que ça même, je pense qu'ils doivent tous et toutes se dire que nous sommes ensemble »

« Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde moi »

« Moi, non plus, ça arrêtera sûrement certains commentaires et regards » me dit il énervé.

« Tu parles de ce que le petit con à soufflé quand le proviseur m'a présenté ? »

« Entre autres » me répondit-il sur le même ton, « allons nous servir »

Nous nous servîmes, rejoignant les autres, Edward s'installa prés de moi mangeant tranquillement, vers la fin du repas je regardais devant moi, regardant un peu toutes les personnes présentes, je ne m'arrêtais pas sur la table de Mike et Jessica, sachant déjà à quoi m'attendre, je me crispais quelque peu, quand je vis deux garçons me regarder insistant avec des petits sourires, ils parlèrent entre eux regardant vers Edward je pense, ils cessèrent de sourire et mirent le nez dans leur assiette, le plus discrètement possible je scrutais Edward, l'air mauvais vers les deux garçons, il détourna son regard l'air de rien souriant à Emmett et Jasper. Faut-il vraiment chercher à comprendre ? Non, est-ce sexy ? Oui, je décidais de garder ça pour moi.

La fin de ma journée de cours se passa avec Angela et Ben bien j'aurai préféré rester avec Edward, ce qui me rassura c'est que la plupart de mes cours il serait avec moi,j'en aurai quelques-uns avec Alice. Une fois les cours finit je les rejoignis sur le parking.

« Tiens te revoilà » me dit Emmett.

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas faut croire »

« Nous n'en n'avons pas envie » me dit Rose avec un grand sourire, « alors tes cours ? »

« Bof...des cours et ce n'était que la première journée »

« Une sortie shopping nous remotivera ! » Me dit Alice.

Nous sortîmes toutes les trois nos emplois du temps, cherchant la meilleure journée, nous la fixâmes à vendredi, finissant à 15h, nous aurions sachant que le week-end suivrait, les garçons approuvèrent se mettant à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Je me retournais et vis Mike Newton et son père sortir, se dirigeant sur le parking. Son père me tourna le dos pendant qu'il rentra dans sa voiture, Mike se permit de me lancer un regard, sur le coup je ne trouvais que cet idée...je tendis mon bras, fermant mon poing lui faisant un gros doigt, il me regarda et monta dans la voiture,je me tournais vers les autres un grand sourire sur les lèvres très contente de mon geste de gamine, eux furent perplexes.

« Quoi ? Si ça me fait plaisir »

« Non, pas de problème » me dit Rose étonnée.

« Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Pour rien » me dit Emmett.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais quand même » me dit Edward, « il pourrait te faire encore plus chier »

« Qu'il le fasse, ce n'est pas mon talon qu'il se prendra dans ses parties mais je lui arracherais et lui ferai bouffer à ce sale con ! »

« Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Alice inquiète.

« Oui, ça va, tout à l'heure je n'étais pas préparé, maintenant je le suis, un problème encore ? » Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.

« Non, non » rit Jasper, « elle est carrément flippante cette fille » ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Bella » me dit Edward tout en s'approchant de moi « rappel moi de ne jamais te contrarier » je pouffais lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Bon allez faut que je rentre, mon père ne doit pas rentrer tard ce soir, il était impatient de savoir comment été ma journée ! Nous nous retrouvons plus tôt demain ? »

« J' instaure un nouveau rituel, 30 minutes plus tôt tout les jours, ça nous motivera » dit Emmett.

Je saluais tous le monde, Edward m'offrit son magnifique sourire en coin, je me mis à rougir, je repasserai pour la discrétion.

Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais en même temps que Edward , nous nous quittâmes sur la route, je rentrais rapidement chez moi tout sourire, au final ma journée ne c'était pas trop mal passée, ça aurait pu être mieux mais tout ce que je gardais en tête c'était Edward, Edward , Edward. Je me répète là non ?

Je préparais déjà mes affaires pour demain, impatiente de les retrouver, je m'occupais ensuite de préparer à manger. Mon père rentrait pour 19h30, il m'embrassa affectueusement et s'installa pour manger, vu ses cernes je me passais de lui parler de Mike et me contentais des grandes lignes.

« Bella, le projet Edward il en est où ? »

« Ça avance, ça avance » pouffais-je, « nous apprenons à se connaître pour le moment, tout va bien jusqu'ici »

« Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas un idiot »

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant trouvé aucune réponse à faire, nous papotâmes pendant un long moment, puis j'allais me coucher, un visage de bienheureuse sur le visage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Le mardi s'était bien passé, malgré des regards mauvais des deux greluches et pervers de Mike, j'avais eu cours avec Alice la plupart du temps, ceux avec Edward c'était pour demain, ce qui me rendit légèrement hystérique. Hier nous avions parlés un peu plus avec Edward, j'avais bien eu envie de l'embrasser plusieurs fois, surtout quand il me fixait, la seule chose qui m'en avait empêchée fut sa famille.

Mon arrivée au lycée se fit avec un sac en plus aujourd'hui, et oui , pour ma plus grande joie je commençais avec deux heures de sport, j'arrivais en bas de survêtement, ayant pris dans mon sac une tenue pour me changer. Je descendis de ma voiture, voyant une grimace sur le visage de Rose et Alice, je les embrassais malgré leurs têtes.

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu as sport ce matin » railla Rose.

« Je n'ai pas mis ça pour être jolie »

« Tu aurai voulu que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné » se moqua Alice.

« Oui, oui je sais ce n'est pas glamour mais je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la journée, j'ai prévue autre chose... » je terminai ma phrase avec un grand sourire.

« Ça expliquerait la taille de ton sac » me dit Emmett sérieusement « un moment j'ai pensé que tu avais encore tué un animal »

« Crétin »

« Oh Bella, si nous ne pouvons plus rire » il partit dans dans un fou rire avec les autres. Traîtres !

« Bella, montre moi ce que tu as prévu » me demanda Alice en riant, elle prit mon sac et nous éloigna avec Rose des garçons, elle l'ouvrit, fouilla et je la vit me faire un grand sourire, « Bella tu vas vraiment mettre ça ? »

« Oui, je le jure, j'ai trouvé ça bien à la maison, je me suis dit pourquoi pas »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Elle passa le sac à Rose, elle eut rapidement le même sourire de Alice, la même question également.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive, maintenant que nous savons que Edward m'a remarqué, il ne faudrait pas qu'il m'oublie et même si vous me demandez d'attendre ce que je comprend ça me frustre tout autant, je veux juste tenter d'accélérer certaines choses »

« En tout cas tu as la bonne tenue pour, tu vas être sexy » me dit Rose, « je suis même impatiente de voir sa tête »

« Bella va nous le faire s'agiter » poursuivit Alice, nous pouffâmes, Rose referma mon sac et me le tendit, nous partîmes rejoindre les garçons.

« Nous pouvons savoir ? » Demanda Edward.

« Crois moi jumeau, vaut mieux pas que tu saches »

« Au fait Bella, tu sais avec qui tu es en sport ? » me demanda Rose pour changer de sujet.

« Non même pas, tant que je ne suis pas avec Mike Newton »

« Tu ne le sera pas, ça sera que des filles et si je crois ce que je vois » je suivis son regard sur le parking « je pense que tu vas retrouver les deux idiotes »

« Oh non »

« Et si » confirma Alice, « vu leur sacs et tenues, tu n'y échappera pas »

« Mais non ! Je veux pas être avec elles ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Déjà j'ai sport mais en plus je me retrouve avec les deux autres »

« Ça c'est moche » railla Emmett.

« Plus que ça même » râlais-je.

« Désolé pour toi » me dit Edward.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui fait les emplois du temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je suspicieuse.

« Je te promets que non » rit-il.

« Va falloir que tu te prépares psychologiquement » me dit Jasper.

« C'est clair que tu ferai mieux, elles vont être plus que désagréable, Jessica à toujours eu un gros faible pour Edward et depuis que tu es là, c'est un cauchemar pour elle, vu comment toi et Edward êtes proches, chose qu'elle n'a jamais réussi, sans oublier l'histoire du resto à Port Angeles » dit Rose, je regardais Edward qui me fit un grand sourire.

« Ça sera pas aussi infligeant qu'avec Mike au moins »

« Non, mais ce sont des vipères ces filles »

« Rose je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais le don de rassurer les gens, pas la peine d'en dire plus » nous rîmes toutes les deux, « va falloir y aller, c'est où le gymnase ? »

« Je peux t'y accompagner » me proposa Edward.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais si elles me voient arriver avec toi, je vais m'en prendre deux fois plus dans la tête pendant ses deux longues heures »

« Elle n'a pas tort » dit Alice.

« Mouais »

« Frangin ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas la revoir » se moqua Emmett, Edward le regarda de travers, je remballais rapidement mon petit sourire.

« Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure à la cafétéria ? »

« Oui, allez viens Bell' nous allons t'accompagner avec Rose » me dit Alice.

« A tout' » me dirent Emmett et Jasper en même temps, Edward se contenta de me sourire.

« Si je survis »

« Nous allons prier pour toi » me dit Jasper moqueur, je pouffais partant avec les filles.

« C'était mignon le comportement de mon jumeau, il s'accroche un peu plus chaque jour à toi »

« Avec la tenue que tu as prévue, il le sera encore plus » pouffa Rose, « Bell' si tu le fais , je vais t'adorer dix fois plus »

« Rose tu peux m'adorer dix fois plus dés maintenant, je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre »

Rose et Alice tapèrent dans leur mains, impatiente, nous arrivâmes devant le gymnase voyant Jessica et Lauren, rentrer.

« Bon, c'est l'heure du purgatoire » soupirais-je.

« Deux heures ça passe vite » me rassura Alice, je ne fus absolument pas convaincue.

« Bella, quoi qu'elles te disent, ignore les » elle me regarda attendant une réponse, « Bella »

« Je ferai au mieux » je les embrassais et rentrais à mon tour dans le gymnase, suivant d'autres filles au vestiaire.

« Tiens voila madame je me la pète » me dit Jessica.

Ça y est c'est partit, elle perd pas de temps au moins, je fis comme si, me tournant vers mon casier et rangeais mon sac, je me retournais afin de sortir, Lauren me bloqua le passage.

« Tu es toujours collée aux basques de Edward, tu n'en à pas marre de te faire ignorer ? »

Je la regardais et continuais à me taire mais je pensais très fort, je la contournais et m'apprêtai à sortir.

« Tu pourrais répondre au moins » me dit Jessica mauvaise, « tu te crois vraiment meilleures que les autres toi »

« Laisse » lui dit Lauren, « Edward finira par se lasser de ce machin »

Je sortis pendant qu'elles rirent, bande de connes, je fus soulagée quand je vis Angela venir vers moi.

« Bella, comment tu vas ? » Elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Ça va et toi ? »

« Très bien merci, tu as l'air énervée »

« C'est dû aux deux idiotes » je lui montrais Lauren et Jessica.

« Fais pas attention elles sont jalouses, le fait que Edward te parle ou autre ça les rends folles »

« Il n'y a que Jessica qui est intéressée non ? »

« Surtout Jessica, c'est la moins discrète, Lauren elle la suit partout, fais tout ce qu'elle dit, pourtant je suis certaine qu'elle ne cracherait pas sur le fait d'être avec Edward, pour le moment elle soutient sa copine, elles sont aussi connes l'une que l'autre, autant dire qu'elles se sont bien trouvées » je ne pus que approuver, « en tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu Edward s'intéresser à qui que ce soit et encore moi regarder quelqu'un comme il le fait avec toi...c'est cool » je la remerciais en rougissant, « Rose et Alice m'ont dit que le plan était de le mettre à genou »

« Oui c'est l'idée » souriais-je.

« C'est bien partit, continue »

« J'en ai bien l'intention »

Nous nous sourîmes et notre prof arriva avec son assistant, nous salua rapidement et nous informa que aujourd'hui ce fut basket, autant dire que j'ai bien caché ma joie, davantage quand il répartit les équipes et que je me retrouvais avec les deux pimbêches, ce qui au moins me remonta un minimum le moral ce que Angela fut également dans mon équipe.

« Maintenant que vous êtes réparties, nous allons pouvoir commencer, vous êtes dix dans chaque équipe, je veux voir un jeu d'équipe performant, je vous préviens, bon on y va, toutes en place »

Après le proviseur, le prof de sport, ils doivent se droguer dans ce lycée. Nous prîmes toutes places et commençâmes à jouer, ce ne fut pas fameux et en plus j'avais des réflexions de Lauren et Jessica quand je ratais soit une passe ou un tir, ce qui arriva régulièrement, je ne fus pas loin d'ouvrir ma bouche.

« J'espère que tu es aussi nulle avec les mecs, au moins Edward s'intéressera encore moins à toi » me dit Jessica. Ah ça y est je crois que je vais l'ouvrir.

« Pour le moment je m'en sors mieux que toi »

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois » elle arrêta de jouer et se mit face à moi.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Je sais que je l'aurai un jour c'est tout »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'espoir fait vivre » raillais-je.

« Espèce de garce, pour qui tu te prends ? Tu arrives ici et tu t'imagines pouvoir me prendre Edward »

« C'est ce qui est en train de se passer pourtant »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale conne prétentieuse » intervint Lauren.

« Va falloir arrêter vos insultes »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » se moqua Jessica.

« Ne m'emmerde pas trop non plus, Edward tu peux l'oublier, il te déteste et passe plus de temps à te fuir que autre chose, il serait temps que ça rentre dans ton crâne »

J'étais plus que énervée, mais le devins deux fois plus quand sa main gifla ma joue, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« Voila qui te calmera » me dit Jessica moqueuse alors que Lauren rit.

Sans trop attendre je lui en retournais une, y mettant toute ma force, le silence qui vint de s'installer me permit d'entendre ma gifle résonner pendant que sa tête partit violemment sur le coté.

« On s'arrête tout de suite » s'énerva notre prof venant vers nous, Lauren s'approcha de moi menaçante mais Angela la repoussa. « J'ai dit on s'arrête ! Vous vous croyez où ? Vous deux, ce n'est pas ça le sport d'équipe, maintenant vous allez sur les gradins à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, si j'entends un mot ou quoi que ce soit je vous amène directement chez le proviseur ! Exécution ! »

Je partis m'asseoir et me retins de rire quand je vis la lèvre de Jessica saigner. Y a pas à dire, ça soulage. Il nous restait une demi heure à attendre, je vis les autres filles excepté Lauren regarder Jessica et pouffer, apparemment j'en ai ravie d'autres, Angela partit dans un fou rire pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le prof l'arrête d'un regard. Je mis ma main sur ma joue encore chaude et la regardais, elle épongea le sang avec une compresse que l'assistant lui avait donné, je me mis à suivre à moitié le match sous les regards assassins de Lauren, me demandant comment j'allais expliquer ça aux Cullen. Pas certaine que ça plaise, mais avec Jessica et sa lèvre, Angela et les autres filles je ne pourrais pas le cacher.

La demie heure restante passa vite, le prof nous autorisa toutes à aller nous laver et manger, en précisant que si il entendait un mot sur l'incident dans les vestiaires nous serions toutes collées. Je me lavais et m'habillais, mettant une jupe noire assez courte, des collants couleur chair et mes bottes à talons, n'oubliant pas mon petit pull blanc, je passais ma veste et sortis vers la cafétéria rapidement après avoir déposée mon sac dans ma voiture. Angela me félicita avant de partir en courant rejoindre Ben.

J'arrivais enfin à la cafétéria je les vis de loin déjà installés, je captais le regard de Edward, quand il ne vit que mon visage il me sourit, quand j'ai continué à avancer, il à perdu petit à petit son sourire et soupira, sa famille se retourna, je pris mon plateau et m'installais le plus innocemment possible prés de Edward.

« Wow Bella, tu l'as mise »s'écria Alice.

« Ça change »

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Rose moqueuse. Je tournais mon visage vers lui, il me regarda, mes jambes surtout.

« Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps » souffla Jasper. Je laissais sa famille rire pendant que je commençais à manger, ils suivirent, Edward me glissa un « très joli » discrètement, je me contentais de sourire.

« Comment était ton cours ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Assez bien » dis-je en souriant.

« Elles ne t'ont rien dit ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oh si, elles ne se sont pas gênées pour parler, au fait Edward, Jessica est plus que certaine qu'un jour elle sera avec toi » raillais-je.

« Et c'est tout ? » Me demanda Edward blasé.

« Oui, oui à peu prés » ils me regardèrent l'air de ne pas me croire une seule seconde, Jessica choisit ce moment pour arriver, avec sa lèvre gonflée et sanguinolente.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle à Jessica ? » Me demanda Jasper ravi.

« Oh...ça » souriais-je.

« Bella tu lui as jetée un ballon ou quoi ? » Me demanda Emmett sérieux.

« Non, je ne lui ai rien jetée du tout » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Bella, je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu caches un truc, tu as trop la tête de la fille plus que satisfaite » me dit Alice. J'allais répondre mais trois filles qui furent avec moi en cours s'approchèrent de nous.

« Isabella, c'est bien ça ? » Me demanda l'une d'entre elle, j'acquiesçai sous les regards inquiets des Cullen. « Je suis Mary, voici Lisa et Dina » me dit elle très sérieusement, « nous voulions...te féliciter ! » Pouffa-t-elle avec ses copines, « tu as réalisé le rêve de beaucoup d'entre nous » je partis dans un fou rire nerveux après qu'elles m'aient toute tapées dans la main « en tout cas c'était très classe, tu nous le refais quand tu veux, bonne après midi »

« Merci à vous aussi » riais-je, elles partirent me laissant seule face aux regards inquisiteurs, mon rire mourut, « elles m'ont juste félicitées pour un truc »

« Oui et c'est... » m'encouragea Jasper. Encore une fois je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Angela arriva avec Ben en riant.

« Je vais finir par ouvrir un fan club en ton nom » rit Ben, « trois jours et déjà ça, tu comptes nous faire quoi d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas » souriais-je.

« Bon le suspens devient énervant » râla Edward.

« Quoi ? Ils ne savent pas ? » Me demanda Angela en riant.

« Nous avons été interrompus et je ne suis pas certaine de leur réaction, je te laisse ce plaisir si tu veux » elle en fut ravie.

« Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'elles l'ont vraiment fait chier et que Jessica l'a bien cherchée »

« Angie, on s'en fout, ce n'est pas ça qu'ils veulent savoir, les détails plus tard...parle leur direct de la baffe monumental que Bella à mis à Jessica » à peine Ben termina sa phrase, que cinq paires de yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

« Je...je n'ai fait que lui rendre » dis-je timidement, Rose se leva et attrapa mon visage cherchant une marque.

« Je ne vois rien »

« Pourtant je l'ai bien sentie » Rose continua de m'examiner et retourna s'asseoir regardant ensuite Jessica de travers.

« Les détails maintenant » demanda Alice à Angela.

Angela raconta l'incident pendant que Emmett et Jasper me scrutèrent, Edward ainsi que Rose fixèrent Jessica énervés, Alice elle, était pendue aux lèvres de Angela.

« Et là Bella lui en à mit une, Mon Dieu ça à résonné dans le gymnase, j'ai cru que sa tête allait se dévisser » rit Angela avec Ben et Alice, « attendez je peux vous la refaire, j'ai déjà montré à Ben » elle se leva ainsi que Ben, tous les regards de notre table furent sur eux « chéri t'es prêt ? »

« Oui, vas y, j'ai bien compris où ma tête doit partir » elle mima le geste ainsi que Ben, tapant le plus fort possible dans ses mains pour imiter le bruit, une fois finit ils partirent dans un fou rire et s'assirent, je regardais les Cullen partir dans un fou rire, je pus lâcher mon rire à nouveau.

« Bella, je t'adore encore plus » rit Emmett, il se tourna ensuite vers Jessica, « hé Jessica » elle se tourna mauvaise, il se contenta de rire grassement avec les autres..

Rose me tapait dans la main, ainsi que Alice, Jasper ,Emmett, Ben et Angela...Jasper se leva et alla vers la table de Jessica, il se mit face à elle.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, avec ta gueule t'effraiera personne » il revint vers nous mort de rire et s'assit en se tenant le ventre. Je me tournais en riant vers Edward, il riait mais moins franchement que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je

« Ça me fait rire et même plaisir »

« Mais »

« Mais...j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne te gifle pas » il caressa ma joue, « je m'en veux également, tout ça c'est arrivé à cause de moi » il termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça et Rose n'a vue aucune trace » je vis Jessica se lever et sortir, tandis que Lauren vint vers nous.

« Fais la maline tant que tu peux » me menaça Lauren.

« Je n'ai fait que répondre »

« Elle te le rendra un jour ou l'autre sois en sûre » je haussais les épaules.

« Lauren, si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella, je vous le ferai payer » la menaça Edward, « n'oublie pas de transmettre le message à l'autre »

« Ouais, ouais, cette fille... » dit-elle en me désignant, « elle ne t'apportera que des problèmes »

« Ça me regarde et BELLA ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que toi ou ta copine, Bella est déjà très très loin devant vous deux ou devant n'importe qu'elle autre , alors tu peux aussi dire à l'autre qu'elle arrête d'espérer, plutôt crever que d'être avec elle »

Je fus écarlate, le garçon que je veux, dit et pense ça de moi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Lauren le regarda et partit rapidement, le silence qui était à table fut presque religieux, je me tournais vers Edward qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveux.

« J'ai bien envie de dire que au moins maintenant les choses sont claires » dit Jasper.

« Hé frangin, tu dois checker avec moi là, celle-là tu l'as plus que méritée » rit Emmett, ils se tapèrent dans la main, Edward me regarda.

« Merci » dis-je.

« De rien » me dit-il en souriant, j'entendis sa famille rire. « Tu as giflée Jessica à cause de moi, il fallait bien que je me rattrape »

« On va dire que nous sommes quittes pour cette fois »

Il acquiesça, nous continuâmes à nous sourire mutuellement, je manquais sérieusement d'air, ils eurent tous des sourires crétins.

« Angela nous nous faisons une sortie shopping vendredi tu veux venir ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous nous faisons déjà une sortie avec Ben, la prochaine fois je serai la promis »

« OK, par contre je pense qu'il est temps d'aller en cours »

« Ça va paraître bien fade après l'épisode "Bella la guerrière" » rit Jasper ainsi que les autres.

Je partis avec Alice en cours, j'avais deux heures avec elle et ensuite encore une heure sans aucune compagnie, nous décidâmes de se rejoindre aux voitures à la fin des cours.

« Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que viens de dire mon frère ? »

« Je crois »

« Il vient de dire qu'il ne voit que toi »

« Il sait maintenant comment je le vois »

« Oui, mais ça il ne le sait pas vraiment, il ne s'en rend pas compte, il voit bien que il ne te laisse pas indifférente mais ignore à quel point, ça viendra, plus vous passerez de temps ensemble, plus il sera mordu »

« Et ça va être long ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, arrivera un moment ou il voudra passer du temps seul avec toi, t'avoir pour lui sans nous autour, tout dépend de lui »

« Vivement que ça arrive, je dois bien avouer que le fait que vous soyez autour me rassure pour le moment, je me demande si je vais réussir à être cohérente plus de dix minutes »

« Ne pense pas qu'il n'est pas tout aussi nerveux que toi »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple Bella, tu n'as jamais eu de rendez vous, Edward c'est la même chose, quoi que tu en penses, il n'a jamais invité qui que ce soit en tête à tête, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve à vouloir inviter une fille pour autre chose que du sexe, ça sera une première pour tout les deux, en sachant pertinemment que vous finirez par être ensemble »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé comme ça, je pensais que c'était facile pour lui » nous entrâmes dans notre salle de cours rapprochant nos chaises au maximum.

« Bien sur que non, il l'aurait déjà fait sinon, il ne peut pas avoir la même façon de demander certaines choses, Bella ne fait pas l'erreur de te dire que c'est facile pour lui, c'est plus que stressant, il t'a mise sur un piédestal, pourquoi crois-tu que vos rapprochements mettent autant de temps ? Pour le moment il t'observe, voit jusqu'où il peut aller comme lundi après l'histoire de Mike, quand tu étais dans ses bras,j'aurai tellement d'exemple à te donner Bella. »

« Mlle Cullen , Mlle Swan, si nous vous dérangeons, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir » nous nous tûmes, « merci, c'est trop honorable de me prêter attention...Je me sens plus que flatté » visiblement mon prof de littérature aime les sarcasmes... « Bien, vous allez me remplir ça » il nous distribua des pavés, « vous répondez à ses QCM,du mieux que vous pouvez, sans vous aider et jouer les pipelettes ! Au travail »

Nous nous mîmes tous dans nos QCM, je glissais un merci à Alice. les deux heures passèrent rapidement, d'une part parce que j'aimais cette matière et que je m'en sortais plutôt bien, d'autre part parce que je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Alice, je souriais niaisement à mes feuilles...

Je partis de mon coté pour mon dernier cours toute seule pour une heure d'histoire, ça passa assez rapidement, je partais pour rejoindre les autres mais quand je tombais sur Mike et ses paroles plus que malsaine, j'allais rejoindre encore plus rapidement, mal à l'aise, pire que mal à l'aise, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrivais prés d'eux

« Enfin Bella t'en a mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Franchement ? J'étais avec l'abruti de service, j'en ai marre de ses remarques , tout les jours c'est la même chose, sauf que là il est parti trop loin » Tous me regardèrent attendant la suite, je sentis Edward se rapprocher de moi le visage complètement fermé pour mieux entendre, ils firent la même chose. « Ah non, non, non, je ne dirai rien c'est trop insultant »

« Bella, crache le morceau nous avons le droit de savoir » me dit Alice, « voir comment réagir une bonne fois pour toute »

« Cette fois Bella, c'est à toi de nous le dire, il n'y a pas Angela, alors parle s'il te plaît, peu importe ce qu'il à dit »

« Puis personne ne bougera du parking tant que tu ne dis rien » dit Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'allais parler vite, plus simple, je pris une inspiration.

« OK, OK, comme vous l 'avez vus je suis en jupe, Mike, l'a un peu trop remarqué, quand je suis sortie de cours il est venu me saluer ce à quoi j'ai vaguement répondu, puis il a continué a me parler, je l'écoutais pas et continuais ma route jusqu'à ce qu'il me sorte... »

« Bella, continue » me dit Jasper, je grimaçais.

« Il...il m'a demandé si, si je portais une petite culotte en dessous, disant que si c'était le cas il fallait que je l'enlève au cas ou il aurait besoin de me prendre, baiser, baiser c'est son mot, vu que... Edward semble ne rien faire avec moi » ils me regardèrent tous choqués, Edward lâcha son sac, partant vers le lycée, « non, Edward » je le retins et le remis face à moi, « reste »

« Bella, je veux bien essayer de me retenir la plupart du temps mais la c'est hors de question »

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi » je posais mes mains sur son torse, « ça ne servirait à rien et tu le sais tout autant que moi »

« Bella, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il à dit ? Ce que ça supposes ? » J'acquiesçai, « et tu veux m'empêcher de lui en mettre une ? »

« Edward, je t'en supplie reste avec moi »

« Bella si je ne fais rien il fera pire la prochaine fois »

« Je ne me mettrais plus en jupe au lycée »

« Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera »

« Bella » me dit Emmett « laisse moi y aller »

« Ça va changer quoi ? Rien et tu le sais , il n'attends que ça, il provoque en espérant que l'un de vous réagisse, ensuite son père vous mettra à la porte, il faut juste trouver quelque chose à faire, mais le faire intelligemment »

« Là tout de suite Bella, je suis de l 'avis de Emmett et de Edward » me dit Alice.

« Attends je dis pas que ça me ferai pas plaisir, au contraire » je resserrai mes mains sur Edward.

« Et bien j'y vais alors »

« Emmett, non, il attend que ça, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir »

« Ça m'emmerde de le reconnaître , mais si nous y allons, nous serons tous virés et Bella se retrouvera seule au lycée » dit Jasper.

« Bella trouve vite », me conseilla Emmett.

J'acquiesçai, suppliant qu une ampoule apparaisse au dessus de ma tête, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, passant les bras de Edward autour de moi, nos mains liées dans mon dos, ma détente fut de courte durée, je venais de voir Mike sortir, j'étais pour le moment la seule à l'avoir vue et ça n'allait pas durer.

« Faites moi une promesse » ils me regardèrent, « quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, ne donnez pas à Mike ce qu'il attend , faites le pour moi, pour ne pas que je me retrouve sans vous au lycée »

« Promis » me dirent Alice et Rose.

« Emmett, Jasper, Edward ? S'il vous plaît »

« Je ne ferai rien » me promis Jasper.

« Emmett ? »

« Ouais c'est bon »

« Non dis le ! »

« Je te promets petite sœur que je ferai rien »

« Edward » et merde Mike s'approcha encore plus de nous, « Edward regarde moi » il releva sa tête, « il ne reste plus que toi, je ne veux pas être sans toi au lycée, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est promettre, je veux pouvoir te voir tout les jours, le plus longtemps possible » il haussa les sourcils étonné, je me sentis rougir, « s'il te plaît »

« Je ne ferai rien »

« Faut juste me faire confiance » leur dis-je, ils approuvèrent, « je suis désolée », ils le virent le Mike arriver, je pris de sales regards, le pire fut celui de Edward. Nous regardâmes Mike arriver, Edward lui s'éloigna de moi énervé, rejoignant les autres.

« Re-salut Bella, comment tu vas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je voudrais juste te demander quelque chose en «privé»? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Les Cullen s'étaient tous rapprochés, ça pue « dépêche, vas-y »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, m'en mettre une ? Arrête te ridiculise pas, vous pareil, un geste vous sautez »

« Ferme la deux minutes et pose ta question ici , je ne partirai nulle part avec toi »

« Bah comme tu veux, nous sommes plusieurs à se demander si oui ou non t'es avec Cullen »

« Tu n'as que ça à foutre ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà avec ? » Demandais-je sans réfléchir mais près de moi j'ai trop de poings en attente.

« Ah ouais, t'es avec Cullen ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde de toute façon ? »

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout, comme je te l'ai dit je suis pas le seul a me poser des questions »

« Mike, casse toi et vite » lui dit Edward.

« Non, et puis tu vas faire quoi ? Mis à part être viré ? De toute façon c'est pas à toi que je m'adresse » Je bloquais Edward avec ma main, me remettant face à lui. « Alors tu réponds ? »

« Mike, pousse pas à bout » lui dit Emmett en s'avançant un peu plus de lui, Rose à son tour intervint, Alice s'avança à son tour de Jasper.

Mike eut un mouvement de recul pendant que son pote Tyler se rapprocha amenant toute l'attention des autres élèves sur nous, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne mal j'avais empiré les choses en réalité je regardais Rose et Alice qui commencèrent à paniquer, alors très calmement je pris une grande inspiration. Je glissais ma main dans celle de Edward me remettant face à Mike.

« Oui, Mike, je suis avec Edward » il regarda nos mains liées.

« Prouve le,ce n'est rien de se tenir la main »

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Lui demanda Edward.

« Moi, je n'en ai pas Cullen, je sais qu'elle me ment, elle veut juste me la faire à l'envers »

« Bon Mike, stop ! Écoutes moi bien, tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs aucun de vous ne m'intéresse, si tu veux savoir le seul qui me plaît c'est celui qui tiens ma main en ce moment, mais ça t'es pas capable de le comprendre alors je vais faire bien plus que de lui tenir la main comme ça t'arrêtera de me poser des questions ainsi qu'a Edward » je me retournais vers Edward, qui était complètement étonné, à cet instant, oh moi ? Je suis paralysée mais je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main. « Edward, je sais que les démonstration en publique ce n'est pas notre truc, mais il est temps de le remettre à sa place non ? » Je me rapprochais de lui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres qui furent tout aussi étonnés, Edward lui me fit un sourire en coin.

« Oui, oui ça me va, tant pis pour la discrétion »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire bien que mon cœur s'affola, je me retournais vers Mike le visage complètement fermé, lui ne semblait croire ce que je m'apprêtai a faire...faut dire que moi non plus.

« Mike imprimes bien surtout, par la suite si tu continues je les laisserai tous te cogner »

Je me remis face à Edward, ma main toujours dans la sienne, avec ma main libre j'empoignais sa veste et collais son torse au mien, je ne pus empêcher des frissons me parcourir, je plaçais ensuite ma main sur sa joue et m' approchais de son visage il me refit un sourire et mit sa main au creux de mes reins me rapprochant entièrement contre lui. Je ressentis un léger vertige mais rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes, il se pencha et rejoignit les miennes. Notre baiser commença timidement mais je me fis rapidement plus pressante. J'oubliais tout, qui j'étais où j'étais, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il lâcha ma main qu'il plaça en bas de ma nuque remontant dans mes cheveux, je fis glisser la mienne de sa joue a sa nuque et m'y agrippais, sa seconde main remonta doucement dans mon dos passant sous ma veste, nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin, je sentis des décharges dans chaque parcelle de mon être, je collais mon bassin au sien mettant ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux, je commençais à vouloir plus, mon bas ventre se noua, mes mains, mes jambes tremblèrent, tout s'amplifia au fil des secondes, je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement qui eut le don de l'animer encore plus, je commençais à haleter, à manquer d'air mais je m'en contrefichais sentant que bientôt ça se terminerai, je mis alors tout ce que je pus, mon envie de lui, toute la frustration que j'avais, je le sentais se raidir encore plus, sa main redescendre dans mon dos jusqu'au dessus de mes fesses, je lui plantais mes ongles dans la nuque, continuant à approfondir notre baiser.

« Hum, Hum »

Nous continuâmes profitant de ce moment, reprîmes de l'air sans se séparer, j'embrassais à nouveau ses lèvres et il ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, repartant de plus belle, sa main passa sur ma hanche, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et le sentis entourer ma taille avec son bras, l'autre appuyant sur ma nuque, je gémis à nouveau, perdant complètement le peu de contrôle qu'ils nous resta.

« HUM, HUM »

Nous nous crispâmes, nos lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens qui ne reflétèrent que l'envie, je me sentis rougir furieusement, nous nous sourîmes tournant nos têtes en même temps vers sa famille, tous nous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, je repris conscience de là ou nous étions et ne pus empêcher un petit rire nerveux m'échapper. Je regardais ensuite Mike, qui cette fois-ci avait cessé de sourire et nous regardait d'un air de dégoût, sans oublier que sur ce coup là je lui devait une fière chandelle, mon visage reprit son sérieux avant de m'adresser a lui.

« Alors du con, cette fois tu nous lâches ? »

Il se retourna et partit sans rien dire, en fait beaucoup d'élèves nous fixèrent, nous aurions pu entendre une mouche voler, nous nous écartâmes avec Edward, je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose et Alice toujours silencieuses ainsi que Emmett et Jasper, tout les quatre nous fixèrent la bouche ouverte, les voix sur le parking commencèrent à s'élever et tout le monde retourna à ses affaires, je me retournais vers Edward qui était légèrement, enfin pas aussi légèrement, décoiffé mais avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je tentais de le recoiffer du mieux que je pouvais je touchais ensuite les miens, mais Edward m'aida, je le remerciais et me décidais a parler tournant mon visage vers sa famille

« Pourquoi vous parlez plus ? Et pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? »

« Non, non, y a rien, c'était.. » bredouilla Alice.

« C'était chaud bouillant » explosa Emmett « Oh putain j'ai cru que vous alliez vous enflammer » ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Désolée, mais il m'a énervé et il n'y avait pas 36 solutions » dis-je à Edward.

« Non, non... » il arborait toujours son sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella » me dit Rosalie, « vu la pelle que vous vous êtes roulé il ne peut pas t'en vouloir » Rose partit dans un rire suivi d'Alice qui sortit enfin de son étonnement, moi j'avais les joues en feu.

« Franchement Bella, tu m'as impressionné sur ce coup la, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferai » me dit Emmett plein d'admiration, « je suis à tes ordres »

« Je crois qu'à cet heure ci, nous sommes tous à ces ordres » lança Jasper. Emmett se mit le plus droit possible et se mit au garde à vous.

« À vos ordres chef Swan! » Nous rîmes tous nerveusement.

« Je pense que Jessica et Lauren auront comprit » dit Edward en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

« Ainsi que Mike vu comment il est partit, enfin j'espère... »

« Au pire vous recommencerez » dit Jasper très content de lui.

« C'est...c'est une idée » répondit Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir à cet idée, je me retournais vers son visage toujours aussi ravi, « Bella, fais moi faire autant de promesse que tu veux » j'échappais un rire nerveux.

« Bella tu veux venir à la maison ? » Me demanda Rose, j'approuvais, « nous montons avec toi, les garçons ont se retrouva à la villa »

Elles me prirent par le bras, ramassèrent mon sac et montèrent dans ma voiture, je m'installais et mis le contact, les garçons partirent avant nous, non sans que Emmett et Jasper aient taquinés Edward. Je passais prés de Jessica et Lauren toujours sur le parking, avec des regards plus que jamais assassins. Ce ne fut sûrement que le début des problèmes en fait mais à ce moment là je m'en fichais et me contentais de rire avec Alice et Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois sortie du parking du lycée, Edward partit loin devant nous et je ne sais pas d'un coup, je me sentis envahie de tremblements, je me mis sur le bas coté et appuyais ma tête contre le volant.

« Bella » me demanda Rose, « tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, j' ai juste besoin de deux minutes » Je sentis les mains de Rose me caresser le dos, « je vous assure les filles ça va, même plus que ça, mais c'est le contre coup ça fait longtemps que j'attendais »

« Tu m'étonnes » me dit Alice, »non mais tu te rends compte du patin que tu lui a filé ? »

« Non, pas franchement, en fait »

« Emmett a bien résumé la situation, en parlant de combustion spontanée » pouffa Rosalie, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau, je relevais ma tête pour les voir, « je ne te savais pas si passionnée, t'es sur que c'était ton premier baiser avec un garçon ? »

« Je te le jure Rose, c'est juste qu'à partir du moment ou j'ai senti sa bouche et ses mains sur moi, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle »

« Il ne s'en est pas plaint loin de là, il a vraiment mais alors vraiment apprécié » poursuivit Rose, je lui fis un sourire et repris la route les laissant en parler.

« Comment je dois me comporter ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Ne sois pas trop distante, ni trop proche, comme pour le lendemain de ta cuite » me conseilla Alice.

« OK mais je vais chez vous tout de suite, je fais quoi ? » Je fus carrément paniquée, mon ventre se tordit.

« Détends toi, fait comme te l'a dit Alice et n'oublie pas que nous serons là »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, me perdant dans mes pensées, les mêmes questions tournèrent dans ma tête encore et encore.

« Et si ce baiser ne changeait rien, absolument rien entre Edward et moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses que ça ne changerai rien ? Va sur le parking juste là et explique-nous clairement ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête » je suivis son conseil et coupais le contact, elles me regardèrent, « vas-y Bella, dis nous »

« Parce que ce baiser aussi agréable qu'il a été, c'était contre Mike, comme un défi, il n avait rien de naturel, je l'ai fait en pensant en premier lieu que c'était la seule solution pour que Mike me lâche, OK il a bien joué le jeu et après ? Je suis censée faire quoi ? Attendre que Mike, Jessica ou Lauren nous provoquent pour que ça arrive de nouveau ? À part se chercher, se regarder, se provoquer, il y a quoi ? »

« Bella » me dit Alice.

« Et si finalement rien n'arrivait ? Si il finissait par se lasser de ce jeu, de moi ? »

« Bella, ça arrivera, vous finirez par être ensemble »

« Tu le sais parce qu'il te l'a dit ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Mais tu ne sais pas ! Aucun de vous ne sait ! En fait vous faites tous des hypothèses sur Edward et moi »

« Même si il ne l'a pas dit clairement » dit Rose, « la différence entre toi et nous Bella, c'est que nous le connaissons, nous ne sommes pas en train de te mentir, ou jouer à la poupée avec toi, tester quel méthode fonctionne le mieux avec Edward, nous agissons ainsi ça parce que nous savons que ça marchera, la preuve ça marche déjà »

« Bella tu préfères tout arrêter ? »

« Quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas, je ne fais que penser à lui, je suis toujours impatiente de le voir même si j'ai mal au ventre. Alors arrêter ? Même si nous le faisons ça ne changera rien au fait que dès que je le vois, le touche, qu'il me parle, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je ne peux rien faire contre ce que je ressens et tous les jours c'est de pire en pire »

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui » me chuchota Alice.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est »

« Tu viens de le décrire parfaitement pourtant »

« Bella tu pensais qu'il allait se passer quoi ? » Me demanda Rose, « tu pensais franchement que après l'avoir vu la première fois, tu n'allais pas finir par en tomber amoureuse, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu sembles si étonnée, pourquoi nous, ça ne nous étonne pas ? C'est mignon mais il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans un état pareil »

« Rose ! » Cria Alice.

« Mignon ? Alors pour toi c'est juste mignon ? Je prends conscience que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de Edward et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ? Mignon, ça ne vaut rien comme mot »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

« C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as dit » je remis le contact et les ramenais chez elles, plus un mot ne fut prononcé, je me garais devant leur maison.

« Bella, je me suis mal exprimée » nous descendîmes de la voiture, Rose et Alice s'approchèrent de moi, je pris appui sur l'avant de ma voiture, « je suis vraiment désolé Bella »

« De quoi tu es désolée ? »

« Je n'aurai pas du dire ça » Emmett et Jasper sortirent de la maison.

« Hey chef » rit Emmett avec Jasper, ils se rapprochèrent se calmant rapidement.

« Il y a un problème ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

« Bella vient nous allons en parler ailleurs »

« Je préfère rentrer chez moi » dis-je les larmes aux yeux « je ne comprends pas c'est tout, je ne comprends rien à tout ça, je ne comprends pas non plus comment tu fais pour prendre ça si normalement »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Nous demanda Edward, ne manquait plus que lui, je n'osais même pas le regarder.

« Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de t'expliquer » s'énerva Rose.

« Pas aujourd'hui non, je rentre cette fois c'est mieux » je montais dans ma voiture, esquivant le regard de Edward.

« Bella dis moi ce qu'il y a » insista Edward « regarde moi au moins »

« Il n'y a rien de si important finalement, laisse moi partir Edward s'il te plaît, nous nous verrons demain » soufflais-je tremblante, je mis me contact et partie en sanglotant.

**Pov Alice**

« Merde Rose ! Tu ne pouvais pas être plus délicate »

« Ali' tu ne crois pas que je m'en veux suffisamment là ? »

« Rosalie Hale à des remords !? Faites péter le champagne »

« C'est bon, j'ai été conne je le sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter »

« Bella à raison en tout cas, comment tu as pu lui sortir un truc comme ça ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Tu lui demandera tout à l'heure »

« Maintenant ça me semble bien » souffla Edward.

« Non, oublies » dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça concerne Bella, tu ignores trop de choses »

« Si tu me les dit au moins je serai au courant »

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique »

« Moi si je trouve, de toute façon va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi Bella est partie comme ça sans avoir voulu me regarder avec de plus les larmes aux yeux et je supposes que si elle n 'a pas voulu me regarder c'est parce que ça me concerne » nous nous crispâmes avec Rose, « vu vos têtes c'est le cas...»

« Je pense avoir dit suffisamment de conneries aujourd'hui »

« Justement tu n'es plus à une près »

« Si justement et ça elle ne le pardonnera pas »

« De quoi tu t'es mêlée encore ? Ali' ? »

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, je veux juste des réponses, ça concerne ce qu'il s'est passé sur le parking ? »

« En partie » soupira Rose.

« Mais merde de quoi tu t 'occupes ? Mes histoires ne te concerne en rien »

« Tes histoires ? » Eailla Rose, « quels histoires ? Tu parles de tes greluches ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de mes histoires, peu importe ce qu'elles sont et encore moins quand ça concerne Bella et moi »

« Parce qu'il y a un Bella et toi ? Mais tu sais quoi d'elle ? Mise à part la reluquer tu fais quoi ? »

« Rose, tu t'égares » dit Jasper.

« Non, j'en ai pas l'impression moi, vas-y dis nous ce que tu sais de Bella »

« Peut-être plus que ce que tu penses »

« Bein voyons quand tu auras une vrai réponse nous en reparlerons »

« Il semble que j'en sache plus que toi, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait fuir ou qui l'ai blessée »

« Va te faire foutre Edward »

« Ça y est tu es à court d'argument ? » Rose lança un regard assassin à Edward.

« Alice, je vais chez elle »

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle a envie de te voir ? »

« Peu importe, mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça »

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Arranger les choses »

« Arranger les choses... » répéta-t-il perplexe.

« Vaudrait mieux que t'y arrives » s'énerva Edward, « si à cause de toi et de ta connerie nous ne voyons plus Bella, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, tu te démerdes comme tu veux, rampes si il le faut mais demain t'as intérêt que tout soit redevenu à la normale »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'elle soit...démerde toi »

« Qu'elle soit quoi ?Ici ? Avec nous ? Avec toi ? »

« Tu y tiens à ce point à Bella ? » Demandais-je.

« Occupe toi de réparer tes conneries » répondit-il à Rose.

Rose partit chercher ses clés suivi de Emmett et Jasper, elle allait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

« Jumeau, j'ai besoin de savoir »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Bella, tu y tiens à ce point ? Edward s'il te plaît, ça restera entre nous, je ne dirai rien aux autres, réponds juste, tu tiens à elle ? » Il approuva, « comme un ami ? »

« Oui et non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, Rose à raison sur ce point, je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle »

« Tu ne t'ai jamais dit que Bella pouvait se poser la même question? Peut-être que tu devrais, il ne s'agit pas d'une fille comme Tanya et les autres »

« Je ne les ai pas comparées, Bella c'est complètement différent »

« Si tu veux vraiment que Bella soit plus qu'une amie, qu'elle soit vraiment dans ta vie, va falloir que tu lui montres que tu la veux »

« Pourtant jusqu'ici tout allait bien, il n'y a que Rose qui à merdé »

« Pas faux mais mise à part Rose, il faut que tu fasses en sorte que Bella comprenne certaines choses »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est ce que Bella veut ? »

« Oh je t'en prie ne soit pas complètement con ! Vos regards, vos attitudes il n'y a que vous deux qui n'avez rien compris »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Mon Dieu jumeau mais t'es complètement à la ramasse avec Bella, attends ôte moi d'un doute, tu as bien remarqué que tu lui plais un minimum quand même ? Rassure moi je t'en supplie »

« Oui, je pense »

« Tu penses ? Non mais tu veux des gifles ou quoi ? »

« Non merci, je prends ça pour un oui ? » Je levais les yeux au ciel tellement il m'exaspérait.

« Et Bella, elle te plaît, nous sommes bien d'accord sur ça ? »

« Là c'est moi qui vais te proposer des gifles »

« Réponds, crétin »

« Oui, bien sur que oui, plus que ça même »

« Ah bah enfin tu le dis à voix haute et clairement, jumeau, tu...tu étais aussi long avec les autres ? »

« Non » rit-il, « comme je te l'ai dit Bella c'est différent, pourquoi ? »

« Merci, ça me rassure parce que j'étais en train de me demander comment tu avais fait pour ne plus être puceau » nous rîmes nerveusement.

« Je me fais peur des fois, mais putain Bella, elle me stresse, j'ai justement l'impression de l'être, je me demande toujours comment me comporter avec elle, comment réagir, quoi dire, comment le dire... » waw ils sont autant coincés l'un que l'autre.

« Rapproche toi d'elle autant que tu peux, n'attends pas que ça te tombe dans la main, prends les devant, regarde Bella elle l'a fait plusieurs fois, il faut que tu fasses pareil, sinon au réveillon vous en serez au même point, pour Rose ne t'en fais pas elle va arranger les choses je serai avec elle » il acquiesça. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Après c'est fini promis »

« Vas-y » me sourit-il.

« Tanya et les autres tu les vois encore ? »

« Non Tanya n'a pas apprécié d'ailleurs quand je lui ai dit que je ne la verrai plus, mais j ai autre chose, une personne plutôt en tête pour le moment, j'ai de la place pour rien d'autre, c'est clair là ? »

« Oui, oui » pouffais je « comme dirait Bella "Foooooo!" »

Nous rîmes à nouveau pendant que Rose, Emmett et Jasper sortirent, vu leur têtes ils étaient au courant et Rose avait du s'en prendre plein la tête, ça, ce n'était pas plus mal. Je laissais Edward et rejoignis Rose dans la voiture, qui ne pipa pas un seul mot.

**Pov Bella**

Je ne sus comment j'avais fait pour rentrer chez moi, j'étais complètement dépitée, je lâchais mon sac dans l'entrée, m'assis sur les escaliers et me mis à pleurer.

« Bella » je sentis Alice me prendre contre elle.

« Ma Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ma puce, je me suis mal exprimée, je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser »

« Je...je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, je suis juste paumée »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à l'être » je relevais mon visage, « quand ça arrive nous le sommes tous, j'ai parlé avec mon jumeau et je te dirai que le fait d'être paumé, c'est un sentiment partagé, je ne pourrais te dire la teneur de ses propos, juste que tu ne dois pas tenter d'étouffer le fait que tu es amoureuse de lui ou que tu commences tout juste »

« Quand j'ai dit que c'était mignon, enfin bref tu sais ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était vraiment pas pour te blesser » elle me tendit ses bras, je m'y engouffrais, Alice nous serra à son tour.

« Tu verras ça arrivera » me dit Alice, « il n'a jamais été question de jouer aux hypothèses ou avec toi, il a dit vouloir te connaître, là non plus il n'y a pas de mensonges, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, il n'a fait que de me le confirmer aujourd'hui »

« Notre façon de faire n'est en effet pas un jeu bien que nous puissions ricaner parfois, mais en procédant ainsi ça nous permet de te donner une leçon » me dit Rose.

« Comment ça ? »

« En agissant comme ça, en te disant quoi faire ça te permettra de prendre confiance en toi, à travers les yeux de Edward nous te prouvons une bonne fois pour toute qui tu es, ce que tu dégages. Rassure moi tu prends quand même conscience que Edward te désire ? »

« Oui, parfois, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans certaines situations »

« Parfois ? Non Bella, c'est tout le temps, il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un comme il te regarde, même Jasper et Emmett l'ont remarqué, souviens toi ses réactions, à chaque fois que tu as mis nos plans à exécution ou que tu t'es lancé des défis toute seule et Jessica pourquoi tu l'agaces autant à ton avis ? Repense à tout ça Bella, tu comprendras qu'en dehors du fait qu'il m'arrive d'être stupide et que tu doutes de toi, tout est vrai, si ça peut te rassurer, quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Emmett, j'ai eus peur aussi »

« Idem avec Jasper » dit Alice, « à chaque fois c'est différent mais pas le fait de se sentir à la fois heureuse et angoissée quand il est près de toi, à te poser mille et une question, Bella, pour que mon jumeau se rapproche de toi, te tienne la main, mieux qu'il se laisse embrasser par en plus une fille du lycée et qu'il en redemande, c'est que tu n'as alors aucune raison de t'inquiéter, il faut continuer sur notre lancée »

« Alors les filles ? » Nous demanda Rose, « nous restons sur notre ''à genoux devant Bella, Edward !'' ? » Nous pouffâmes nerveusement, Rose me fixa, « Bella, ne doutes pas non plus du fait que nous tenons réellement à toi » j'approuvais les larmes aux yeux.

« Là non plus, personne ne triche » me dit Alice en embrassant ma joue, j'eus un sanglot, elles me serrèrent contre elles me faisant pleurer.

« Moi aussi je tiens à vous, vous m'apportez tellement, je ne sais juste parfois comment faire » elles se reculèrent les larmes aux yeux, « je...je ne sais pas comment être une amie, je..je ne connais pas ces choses là, je découvre tout d'un coup et je ne sais pas, j'ai, j'ai tout le temps peur de mal faire alors que...que pour moi vous êtes comme des anges, avec tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi, le simple fait de me parler, de me voir, moi je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ces choses là » je me mis à pleurer, elles suivirent me reprenant dans leurs bras.

« L'ange ici c'est toi » me dit Alice en pleurant.

« Oh, Bella jamais nous ne nous séparerons, toujours unies, mais je te déteste » dit-elle en se reculant et reniflant, « à chaque fois tu fais ou dis des trucs qui me donnent envie de chialer, je vais avoir une sale gueule moi après ! »

Nous rîmes nerveusement tout en essuyant nos larmes, nous regardant tour à tour, mon père trouva bon d'arriver à cet instant, trois ados en larmes qui rirent, nous repartîmes de plus belle, il dût sincèrement nous trouver complètement à la ramasse à cet instant.

« Les filles qu 'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez pleuré ? Bella » il panique.

« Tout va bien » sanglotais-je, « je suis heureuse »

Rose et Alice se calmèrent, cette première se précipita sur son miroir grommelant ce qui me fit rire ainsi que Alice, mon père ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je vous en prie Charlie, ne vous y mettez pas, tout ça c'est à cause de votre fille »

« Pardon Rose » sourit-t-il, « qu'a t-elle fait ? »

« Vous avez une fille en or, vraiment, nous sommes heureuses de l'avoir de nos vies avec Rose »

« J'en suis conscient » me dit -il en me regardant, « depuis que tu es là, je suis le plus heureux des papa »

Je ne pus évidemment que me remettre à pleurer, je me levais partant dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui.

« Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer » pleurnicha Rose.

« Viens faire un câlin toi aussi » lui dit mon père, elle se précipita sur lui également, « Alice nous t'attendons » nous nous mîmes à rire nerveusement pendant qu'elle nous rejoignit, nous nous serrâmes un moment tout en nous calmant. « Les filles, reprenons-nous maintenant pensez à vos maquillages un peu » Rose se raidit, nous nous écartâmes, mon père avait les larmes aux yeux, « heureusement, j'ai oublié de mettre mon mascara ce matin »

Nous eûmes un fou rire très con, pleurant de rire, le téléphone sonna, il y alla et rit en reconnaissant le numéro.

« Maison des jeunes filles en pleurs, bonjour » si je ne m'arrêtais pas de rire très vite, j'allais manquer d'air ainsi que Rose et Alice. « Oui, elles sont là Carlisle, non , non ne t'inquiètes pas ...oui elles vont très bien, nous avons eut notre lot d'émotion entre filles...oui je sais t'aurai aimé voir ça...non , tu ne sera rien de plus...non ! Tu serai trop heureux...oui c'est ça...l'alcool n'y changera rien » répondit-il en riant, « oui... attends je te la passes, Alice ? »

« J'arrive » rit-elle, mon père lui passa le téléphone, « oui papa ?, non tu ne sauras rien...non même si tu me payes...oui je sais, nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite mais ne t'inquiète pas...gros bisous, » Alice raccrocha, « papa s'inquiétait un peu, il est rentré ainsi que maman et ont parlé avec les garçons, ça ne vous dérange pas si nous restons ? »

« Au contraire, j'étais simplement récupérer quelque chose, je retournes travailler, Bella j'en ai encore pour deux heures, ça te va ? »

J'approuvais en souriant, il partit prendre ce qu'il lui fallait, embrassa mon front et repartit. Je me vis dans le miroir, tout comme Rose et Alice nous eûmes les yeux gonflés et bouffis, pas franchement glamour, ainsi que le visage rouge d'avoir trop ri.

« Les filles, je veux vraiment continuer avec Edward » elle se regardèrent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Soit un peu plus précise Bella » me demanda Alice.

« J'aimerai pouvoir accélérer un peu les choses ? Si c'était le cas vous prévoiriez quoi ? »

« Tu nous fais confiance à quel point ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Autant que vous en avez besoin pour vos idées »

« Bella, Bella,Bella » chantonna Rose, je pouffais.

« Comment tu danses ? »

« Je peux gérer si vous êtes avec moi et avec un coup dans le nez, ça me détendra »

« Tu commences à parler comme Emmett, fais gaffe je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi » rit-elle.

« C'est ça Rose, Emmettifismoi! » nous eûmes un rire idiot.

« J'ai déjà une petite idée » dit Alice.

« Je n'en n'espérai pas moins de toi »

« Sortie boite ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Oui, et crois moi mon frère va vraiment perdre ses moyens, la pelle que lui à donné Bella, l'a déjà bien chauffé mais là il va vraiment avoir du mal à s'en remettre, je ne t'effraie toujours pas Bella ? »

« Non, tu me demanderai de me trimbaler un petite tenue devant lui je le ferai, par «accident» dirons nous »

« Ça c'est de l'idée » hurla Rose.

« C'était surtout une espèce de blague »

« C'est à dire Rose ? » Lui demanda Alice. Je ne ferai plus de blague, nous nous installâmes dans le canapé mettant la télé en fond.

« Disons juste qu'un accident pourrait arriver, je veux dire il pourrait se trouver face à Bella dans une tenue qui la mettrait vraiment mais alors vraiment en valeur, puis il t'a déjà vu en maillot de bain alors... Il faut juste que je me décide sur l'événement, le lieu et la tenue »

« C'était une blague » retentais-je.

« Crois-moi mini Emmett, tu finiras par apprécier ta propre idée » C'est toujours un échec.

« C'est un bon coup à lui faire » confirma Alice. Je suis fichue, le tout c'est de bien le vivre. « La boîte faudra trouver une tenue sexy, d'ailleurs nous serons toutes les trois habillées dans ce genre, faisons leur tourner la tête à ses hommes, les filles à nos mini jupes et à nos talons aiguilles, nous prenons le pouvoir » rirent Alice et Rose.

« Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, non parce que je vous sent bien parties là, mais mon père ne me laissera jamais sortir comme ça, il a ses limites, le style catin ne sera sûrement pas à son goût et vos hommes n'ont rien fait »

« Qui te dis qu'il le saura ? Tu viendras te préparer et dormir chez nous, quand à nos hommes ça s'appelle de la solidarité féminine » me dit Alice.

« J'en mets souvent des mini jupes et des talons aiguilles ça ne fait pas de moi une catin » je me crispais mais elle me sourit, « tiens ça me donne une idée sur «l'accident», tu devras patienter un peu avant de savoir, la sortie boîte nous nous la faisons quand ? »

« Ce week-end ou le suivant, je ne sais plus quand les parents partent, il nous reste demain et samedi pour faire du shopping, trouver les tenues idéales, les chaussures c'est bon, Bella a eut le temps de faire les siennes, continue à les faire, tiens d'ailleurs commence des maintenant »

Je montais dans ma chambre et mis mes chaussures, je retournais prés d'elles, elles continuèrent à échafauder des plans plus direct. Je tentais plusieurs fois de faire parler Alice sur ce que son jumeau avait pu dire mais elle refusa, comme seule réponse tout ce que j'eus ce fut de laisser Edward me démontrer certaines choses. Elles finirent par partir après m'avoir fait faire des allers retours inutiles. Dès que la voiture de Rose s'éloigna, je pus retirer non sans feindre ma joie mes chaussures.

**Pov Alice**

Rose conduit rapidement, nous rîmes des idées que nous eûmes pouvoir avoir chez Bella, nous avions abandonné l'idée de nous remaquiller, au point où nous en étions ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer, je repensais à Bella et lâchais un soupir.

« Ce soupir c'est pour...»

« Bella » elle attendit la suite, « je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas intégrée à Phœnix, que personne ne l'est remarquée, j'ai beau l'observer tous les jours pour tenter de comprendre, je n'y parviens pas »

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas, il faut se dire que c'est tant mieux pour nous, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas quand elle est partie tout à l'heure »

« Elle a peur, ta réflexion n'a rien arrangé, ça m'aura permis d'avoir certaines réponses de la part de Edward, un mal pour un bien, même si il va falloir que tu fasses attention quand tu parles Rose, nous savons que parfois tu peux être blessante que c'est juste ta façon de parler, Bella par contre... » grimaçais-je.

« Je n'ai l'intention de recommencer, tu ne comptes pas me dire ce que t'as dit Edward hein? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde, je te dirai juste que j'ai dit à Edward de se bouger, de prendre les devants, laissons les faire maintenant, enfin nous continuerons à aider Bella , à patienter et le moment venu nous nous effacerons »

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, à peine rentrée nous eûmes droit à des regards perplexe et ma maman qui se précipite sur nous.

« Les filles vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui » m'empressais-je de répondre « ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien » je finis ma phrase en regardant Edward qui me fit un sourire en coin.

« C'est l'effet Bella » répondit Rose en souriant pendant que Emmett lui embrassa le front.

« Comment ça ''l'effet Bella''? » Lui demanda Edward curieux.

« Mon cher Edward » lui dit Rose, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux « tu connais toi aussi un certain effet Bella, surtout depuis aujourd'hui mais pas le même que celui de Alice et moi, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire »

Nous rîmes pendant que mon jumeau se recoiffa nerveux, ma mère me regarda intriguée je lui fis un clin d'œil, elle me fit un sourire acquiesçant, ce qui signifie que nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous partîmes nous installer dans le canapé.

« Nous nous disons juste que nous avons de la chance de la connaître » dis-je.

« Nous n'en doutons pas » me dit ma mère.

« Charlie ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Bella, il en parle à tout le monde, tout le temps , ''Bella est intelligente'', ''Bella est gentille, douce et magnifique'', ce sont ses collègues qui en entendent le plus parler de sa Bella » nous dit mon père en souriant.

« Quand on a la chance de la connaître aussi bien que nous » reprit Rose, « elle a ce don de vous donner cet impression que vous êtes la personne le plus importante de sa vie, même si j'ai merdé avec elle tout à l'heure, elle est si entière, elle ne triche pas, c'est un sentiment tellement agréable, regardez ma tête quoi ! Elle ne cesse de m'émouvoir alors que ça ne fait longtemps que je la connaît pourtant les relations avec les autres ce n'est pas mon truc »

« Elle traumatise » dit Emmett, « quand je la vois j'ai juste envie de lui faire un câlin, je ne sais pas elle a parfois ce petit regard perdu ou une réaction que je ne comprends pas forcément, tout ça pour dire que j'ai juste envie de prendre soin d'elle et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin »

« Il le faut oui, Charlie même si il est heureux il n'en n'est pas moins inquiet »

« Pourquoi maman ? » Demanda Edward.

« Je suis bien d'accord pour dire que Bella est gentille, douce, pleine d'humour mais je dirais qu'il y a autre chose, comme l'a dit Emmett, elle a parfois ce petit regard, cette réaction qui te fait voir qui elle est en dehors de tout le reste, de ce que je sais de Phœnix elle n'a jamais été approchée par qui que ce soit au contraire et au sujet de sa mère, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, que je ne sens pas, rien que par la manière dont elle peut me regarder, si je la touches, je le sens qu'elle se crispe, puis elle a ce petit regard remplit d'étonnement, de surprise, comme si elle ne le méritait pas, je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les liens avec sa mère mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bons »

« Charlie se pose la question » reprit mon père, « il sait que maintenant que Bella lui a accordé une seconde chance il ne va pas la lâcher, il s'en veut bien trop pour reproduire deux fois la même erreur, mais il a également prit conscience qu'il y a un problème avec son ex-femme, il ne comprend pas comment elle a pu passer de l'admiration envers sa fille à ce qu'il ressemble à de l'indifférence, le seul motif, bien que incompréhensible, c'est que Bella vivait dans sa bulle, livres, musique, du classique ce qui est encore moins commun pour une ado, un peu comme toi Edward finalement vous vous ressemblez sur ce sujet » il fit juste un petit signe de tête.

« Mais pour une fille, c'est encore moins évident, les codes entre ados y sont plus dur » dit ma mère, « je pense que c'est une jeune fille qui a du se sentir vraiment seule, apprendre seule certaines choses, Charlie nous a dit que sa mère n'était pas mécontente qu'elle s'en aille pour pouvoir partir avec son mari. Comment peut-on être si froid envers son enfant juste parce qu'elle n'est pas ce que nous aurions souhaités ? Moi ça me révolte, rien que d'imaginer, de l'avoir vécu je me dis que ce n'est pas compréhensible, il n'y a aucune excuse, peu importe ce que Bella a pu faire, ça ne donne pas une raison pour rejeter son propre enfant.

« Chérie, ne t'en fais pas elle est là maintenant et apparemment heureuse, nos enfants s'entendent bien avec elle, alors calme toi, elle est intégrée ici »

« Malgré tout ça elle doit avoir le sentiment que tout peut s'écrouler, dois continuer à douter, être effrayé parfois, la preuve en est avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, tout c'est vraiment arrangé ? »

« La réponse est oui » répondit Rose, « tu sais comment elle nous à surnommées ? » Ma mère secoua la tête négativement, « je préviens tout de suite si quelqu'un répète ça un jour je ne lui pardonnerai pas, même si c'est pour rire » son regard fut plus insistant sur Emmett.

« Je sais que je peux être lourd des fois mais là il n'y a pas matière à rire »

« Bella a dit que pour que nous soyons là, à lui parler, être présentes c'est que nous devions être ses anges » dit-elle niaisement, pire que niaisement, j'eus un petit rire les larmes aux yeux, « Alice... »

« C'est ton petit air niais qui me fait rire » nous rîmes tous nerveusement, « tu sais parfaitement comment j'étais quand elle l'a dit »

« Je me fiche d'être niaise, de toute façon tu ne peux que l'être avec Bella je crois, tous les jours elle me rend niaise au moins une fois, ça m'angoisse »

« Nous voyons ça » sourit mon père.

« Mais ça te va bien » lui dit Jasper, « pour ce qui est de Bella, je pense que ce n'est pas la fille à blesser ou avec laquelle jouer, peu importe que ce soit de manière amicale, familiale ou autre, il faut juste faire attention, je partage ce qu'a dit Emmett, pareil quand je la vois, sa petite cassure qu'elle a dans le regard, ça me donne juste envie de lui faire un câlin »

« Je pense que c'est le ressenti de tout le monde » dit mon père.

Je regardais mon jumeau, si il écoutait il en était pas moins ailleurs, c'est étrange de découvrir son frère de cette façon, non qu'il ne soit apte à penser, non, loin de là, mais pas ainsi, pas pour une fille, c'est vrai qu'à y regarder plus calmement, des points communs ce n'était pas ce qui allait leur manquer et qu'il est certain que Bella sans nos plans pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller, sauf que pour le moment, tant qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle, nous aurons à faire les entremetteuses avec Rose avant de s'effacer. C'est étrange de découvrir son jumeau être amoureux ou tout du moins commencer à l'être. Si il aura de la chance de l'avoir, ça vaut dans l'autre sens également.

Quand à sa réaction elle ne passa pas inaperçu pour aucun d'entre nous, nous le laissâmes tranquille pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

« Nous nous doutons que vous y êtes pour beaucoup » reprit mon père, « elle ne tardera pas à éveiller l'intérêt d'un garçon, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas » Edward prit une légère inspiration, ça confirma qu'il était bien à écouter. Même notre père nous aide sans le savoir, à moins qu'il ait comprit bien plus qu'il ne le laisse penser.

« C'est certain que des filles comme ça il n'y en a pas beaucoup, le genre de filles que si tu laisses partir tu t'en mords les doigts » dit mon chéri, il est bien n'est-ce pas ?

« Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal d'une quelconque façon je lui casserait les dents » dit Rose.

« Je t'aiderai ma Rose »

« Nous t'aiderons tous » dit ma mère.

Ce qui nous choqua quelques peu, ma mère elle est loin d'être violente, même Edward sortit de son mutisme et la regarda.

« Vous avez tous bien tous compris, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, n'ai-je pas raison Edward ? »

« Si, bien sur que tu as raison maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser arriver quoi que ce soit de mal »

« Bien » conclut mon père, « allons manger il est assez tard, ma chérie dis moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de me casser les dents à moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal je t 'assure » il prit un visage traumatisé. Nous rîmes tous.

« Ce que tu peux être bête » rit ma mère, « je garde tout de même un œil sur toi alors méfie toi »

« Me voilà prévenu les enfants et vous aussi par la même occasion » rit-il.

Nous nous levâmes en riant, préparant la table, j'allais aider ma mère dans la cuisine à tout réchauffer.

« Dis moi ma chérie, as-tu remarqué Edward, sa réaction ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis le premier jour, dès qu'il s'agit de Bella tu peux être certaine d'avoir toute son attention »

« Et Bella ? »

« La même chose maman, ne t'en fais pas avec Rose nous gérons, nous tentons de l'aider à ce qu'elle prenne confiance en elle » elle me fit un sourire.

« ''L'effet Bella'' sur Edward, ça donne quoi ? »

« Il y a des regards, des attitudes qui ne trompent pas, au lycée elle se fait harceler par Mike » elle prit son air contrarié, « non, non, attends, il est venu lui demander si elle était avec Edward en peu de temps ça à commencé à dégénérer, Mike ne voulait pas comprendre puis je ne sais pas, elle à prit confiance en elle, la main de Edward lui disant qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble, tu te doutes que le Mike, il a trouvé ça trop simple, elle l'a embrassé, Bella a embrassé Edward » pouffais-je, ma mère me fit les yeux ronds « c'était dément maman, Emmett a du s'éclaircir la voix plus d'une fois pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, ils y sont parvenu, elle est épatante, quand ça lui prend, elle ne réfléchit pas, Edward tu te doutes qu'il était heureux » nous rîmes doucement, « faut que tu les vois ensemble maman »

« Je l'aime encore plus cette Bella » rit ma mère, « si elle peut faire oublier à ton frère les Tanya et compagnie ça me ferait doublement plaisir et qui d'autre que Bella irait aussi parfaitement a ton frère ? »

« Personne maman, personne...et il ne les voit plus » elle me fit un immense sourire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime mon petit lutin ? »

« Oh oui ma maman, je t'aime tout autant, si ce n'est plus » je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais fort, baiser qu'elle me rendit, « ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous n'avons manqué de rien, rassure toi »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table les bras chargés de nourriture, le repas se passa dans les rires, quand à Edward il fut ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, aucun de nous ne l'en sortit, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella, j'aurai tant aimé pouvoir lui chuchoter Bella si tu savais...si tu le voyais..


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Pov Bella**

J'arrivai en retard au lycée, rien n'avait été dans le bon sens ce matin, pas réveillée, cheveux récalcitrant, porte monnaie qui avait décidé de fuguer. Bref rien n'allait, je fus tout aussi nerveuse de revoir Edward, chose qui fut responsable de mon état, la vilaine insomnie m'avait rendu visite. Pour ma tenue j'avais mis une robe pull, des legging et des bottes plates, j'aurai pu faire mieux mais pas le temps. Je rentrais dans ma salle de cours et m'installai rapidement prés de Alice lui disant bonjour.

« Bonjour ma Bella, panne de réveil ? » Me chuchota-telle, j'approuvais, « j'aime comment tu es habillée » je la remerciais discrètement, elle prit son téléphone tapant un message je crois et le rangea, « nous étions inquiet de ne pas te voir ce matin, Rose et moi avons essayé de te joindre, maintenant que tu es là, je les préviens tous »

« Désolée, j'étais occupé à me préparer, conduire et courir » pouffais-je.

Nous nous mîmes dans le cours, des maths, je n'aime pas les maths, visiblement Alice ne les a pas non plus en adoration, quand le cours se termina nous sortîmes rapidement, partant de cours en cours, avant la pause du midi j'avais un cours avec Edward, mes crampes d'estomac furent de retour. Alice m'encouragea et je partis à ma salle, il était déjà installé m'attendant avec un sourire, mon cœur en eut un loupé tout en entretenant un peu plus mon ulcère, je partis le rejoindre, m'installant près de lui, nous nous dîmes bonjour, il sent bon, si vous saviez comme il sent bon.

« Tu as eus du mal à te réveiller ? »

« Je serai bien restée couchée aujourd'hui » avec toi prés de moi surtout, je pouffais toute seule comme la pire des idiotes, j'aimerai parfois avoir un autre cerveau.

« Partage la blague »

« Non pas possible » et merde je rougis, comment passer pour une idiote en moins de cinq minutes ? Appelez-moi j'ai quelques mauvais conseils à vous donner.

« Une autre fois je suppose ? »

« Oui si tu veux »

Il me sourit, un peu plus moqueur je dirai, de me voir rougir ça lui fait plaisir, nous nous mîmes dans le cours, enfin lui, moi je fis semblant, griffonnant quelques petits trucs que je captais de mon prof.

« Au fait Bella, je voulais te parler de quelque chose »

Je le regardais attendant la suite, il rapprocha sa chaise discrètement, même griffonner maintenant c'est foutu, je peux par contre casser mon stylo, ce que je ferai sûrement si je continues à le tordre ainsi, je le posais, je le fis tomber par terre mais fis comme si, je le vis se retenir de rire.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier sur le parking » je rougis à nouveau, merde , merde, merde, « ils pensent tous que nous sommes ensemble maintenant » sourit-il, j'acquiesçai, « Mike va peut être se calmer mais pas Jessica et Lauren, alors je me demandais si tu y verrais un inconvénient à ce que je passe plus de temps avec toi, m'assurer qu'elles te laissent tranquille » je regardais sa bouche un moment, « Bella » je relevais mon regard.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout » il esquissa un sourire.

Il me laissa me remettre ou il se remit dans le cours restant tout de même au plus près de moi, je passais l'heure à regarder ses mains, sa manière d'écrire, tout en le faisant du coin de l'œil, parfois il appuyait son dos contre son dossier, son bras sur le mien, sa jambe par contre avait du mal à rester en place. Une heure de cours avec Edward à mes côtés c'est un peu comme une punition, une bonne punition mais c'est violent et tout ça sans se parler.

Le cours se termina, je sortis avec Edward qui m'accompagna à mon casier, je mis ses affaires avec les miennes, en me retournant, je vis Jessica et Lauren de loin.

« Edward, le début des problèmes » je lui désignais les vilaines qui vinrent dans notre direction.

« Bella, tu veux bien me faire confiance ? » J'approuvais pauvre naïve que je fus.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il me plaqua contre mon casier, une de ses mains étaient prés de ma tête tandis que l'autre prit le bas de ma veste, il se rapprocha de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fus paralysée, en transe intérieurement.

« Tu veux bien jouer le jeu avec moi cette fois ? » Je ne pus que acquiescer, « dis moi quand elles arrivent près de nous» je tournais ma tête, elles étaient toujours assez loin, mais nous regardèrent, se décidant à traverser tout un couloir pour nous rejoindre.

« Elles arrivent »

Sans me dire quoi que ce soit et avant que je n'ai le temps de me remettre face à lui, il dégagea mon cou, passant mes cheveux sur un coté, son corps se colla presque au mien, je n'osais même plus bouger, je fermais juste les yeux, j'ai cru défaillir quand je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou, je frissonnais pendant qu'il sema ses baisers de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise tremblante le poussant davantage contre moi, il continua à la différence que je sentis sa langue contre mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, léger mais il l'entendit, qui l'anima encore plus, il se colla davantage, plaça sa langue à la base de mon cou et remonta lentement, mon cœur aurait du exploser depuis longtemps, il s'arrêta.

« Où sont-elles ? » Me demanda-t-il tendu, j'eus du mal à me concentrer, « Bella...elles sont où ? » Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, je me repris un minimum et rouvrit les yeux, elles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« Tu...tu peux continuer encore, enfin elles ne sont plus très loin »

Il reprit ses baisers, je me mordis la joue pour ne pas recommencer à sortir des petits sons divers et variés, ma main remonta le long de son torse passant contre sa nuque, je passais l'autre dans son dos le poussant contre moi, mon visage contre son cou, ses mains à se crisper sur mes hanches, je relevais mon visage, ma bouche se retrouvant contre son oreille. J'avais ce besoin qu'il me serre contre lui autant que possible. Il laissa ses mains glisser dans mon dos me serrant contre lui, il reposa un baiser dans mon cou, ma mâchoire, je reculais mon visage, il remit mes cheveux dans mon dos, embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres tout en me fixant, nos bouches se frôlèrent.

« Edward, Bella, quel surprise »

À la voix ce fut Jessica, nous soupirâmes continuant à nous regarder, il avança ses lèvres des miennes me faisant espérer à nouveau, je le sentis se raidir, je rouvris les yeux et vis Jessica lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Nous sommes toujours là » souffla Jessica.

Cette fois ce fut fichu, Edward posa son front contre le mien, soupira et tourna son visage vers les deux connes que je pus détester encore plus.

« Oui et alors? »

« Bah tu pourrais nous dire bonjour »

« Je suis occupé tu le vois bien »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Lauren.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda-t-il agacé.

« Rien juste que tu nous dise bonjour » lui dit Jessica.

« Dégage »

« Bah non et puis je suis bien là, pas toi Lauren ? »

« Si moi aussi, il fait bon ici »

« Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça ? »

« Autant que toi en ce moment » souffla Lauren, je retins mon insulte, mes insultes, Edward partit à mon oreille.

« Bella, je suis désolé » me chuchota-t-il, « il va falloir que nous remettions la suite à plus tard, allons rejoindre les autres avant que je perde patience » j'acquiesçai en soupirant « ne les regarde même pas en partant ça ne servirait à rien » il se sépara de moi et prit ma main, nous les contournâmes, il ne fut pas plus joyeux que moi.

Nous arrivâmes à notre table énervés, nos mains toujours liées, sa famille nous regarda visiblement intrigué arborant tout de même un petit sourire en regardant nos mains.

« C'est quoi ses têtes ? » Nous demanda Alice.

« Jessica et Lauren » dis je blasée, je m'assis et du lâcher la main de Edward, il la passa sur son visage et se redressa.

« Bella, je vais chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau et une pomme s'il te plaît »

Je mis ma tête sur mon bras tout en le suivant dans la cafétéria, je repensais à ce que les deux autres avaient interrompues, j'étais blasée.

« Bella qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Nous avons juste croisé Lauren et Jessica »

« Et ? » Me demanda Alice

« Et rien, nous en reparlerons plus tard »

« Et vous vous teniez la main parce que... » continua Rose.

« Parce que nous sommes censé être en couple, c'est juste pour les apparences » je répondis au question avec une voix sans émotion, Edward lui ne parut pas plus calmé que ça.

« Oui bien sur » rit Emmett, ils se mirent tous à rire.

Edward se tourna vers nous, nous nous fixâmes le plus sérieusement du monde, le jour ou je l'aurai rien que pour moi, tous les jours il devra me faire des câlins, je le forcerai même si il ne veut pas, je rougis quand Edward revint vers nous toujours en me fixant. Il prit place me donnant ma pomme, nous cessâmes de nous fixer, je le laissais manger, m'amusant à faire tourner ma pomme sur la table.

Je soupirais à nouveau, relevant mon visage sur l'entrée de la cafétéria, j'avais bien capté les regards des autres encore plus curieux, je sifflais d'agacement quand je vis Jessica et Lauren rentrer avec un grand sourire et venir vers nous.

« Bein voyons » Edward me regarda, « tes ''copines'' arrivent » dis-je tout en continuant à les regarder, elles et leur regards moqueur.

« Fais chier » râla Edward.

« Vous revoilà » rit Jessica.

« Oui et ? » Demandais-je agressivement.

« On se calme Bella » dit Lauren d'une voix mauvaise.

« Laisse ce n'est pas comme si elle m'impressionnait » railla-t-elle.

« Pourtant la baffe que je t'ai mise la dernière fois t'avais bien calmée » répondis-je moqueuse « si tu veux je peux t'en remettre une, tout de suite même, suffit que je me lève et tu peux l'avoir vu que ça à l'air de te tenir à cœur, peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu joues à nous suivre, tu veux ta dose de baffe » Jessica et Lauren me regardèrent de travers, je me contentais de lancer un sourire mauvais à Jessica.

« Les filles partez » conseilla Rose.

« Sinon quoi blondasse ? » S'énerva Lauren.

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? »

« Ma Rose laisse, vous deux barrez vous »

« Nous allons le faire mais nous voulions juste que Edward nous dise bonjour » dit Lauren, Edward se contenta de leur faire un doigt.

« Eddy, Eddy , Eddy, ne soit pas fâché » lui dit Jessica d'une voix mielleuse.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je vais devenir vulgaire sinon »

« Alors dis nous bonjour » il soupira blasé, ce ne fut pas le seul.

« Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques toutes les deux » leur dit Alice. Elles se contentèrent de rire, ce qui fut encore plus agaçant.

« Jessica quel coté je te la mets cette fois ? Nous restons sur la joue gauche ou tu préfères changer, tu me diras ça ne fera pas de jaloux comme ça » elle cessa de rire, j'avais toujours mon petit sourire, c'est que ça me démangeait, Edward et Alice se rapprochèrent de moi.

« Vous voulez quoi à la fin ? » Dit rapidement Jasper.

« Ça concerne Bella » me dit Jessica. Cette fille elle doit vraiment se faire chier.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Moi je veux ton mec enfin si ça l'est vraiment, quoique nous commençons sérieusement à douter depuis tout à l'heure »

« Ah ça pour douter on doute » ajouta Lauren. Tous nous regardèrent curieux, Edward regarda les deux idiotes de travers.

« Oh! Ils ne sont pas au courant ? Tu ne t'es pas vantée Swan ? » Me demanda Jessica.

« Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? »

« Pour une fille comme toi ça doit être palpitant dans ta vie de merde »

« Développe le ''une fille comme moi'' » demandais-je à Jessica.

« Pas compliqué » me répondit Lauren moqueuse.

« Ta gueule Lauren » lui dit Edward mauvais.

« C'est elle qui à demandée »

« Mais de ton avis on s'en fout, tu ne sers à rien si ce n'est à lécher le cul de ta copine »

«Que c'est mignon tu la défends » s'extasia faussement Lauren.

« Vraiment trop touchant » suivit Jessica, « ne sont-ils pas adorable ? » Demanda-t-elle sarcastique à notre table. « Comme elle l'a demandée nous allons développer, les filles comme toi c'est le genre de garce qu'on déteste, t'es prétentieuse alors que tu n'es même pas jolie... »

« Les filles comme toi » reprit Lauren, « n'intéresse jamais personne, ils finiront par tous te lâcher un par un, pour le moment Edward joue avec toi, mais lui aussi finira par se lasser de toi, il passe la temps pour le moment, tu ne penses quand même pas que tout ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Si c'est le cas arrête tout de suite et tes soi-disant copines, elles aussi jouent avec toi, enfin pour le moment la palme de l'hypocrisie revient à Edward, tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille, personne ne t'aimera, qui pourrais bien t aimer d'ailleurs ? »

Je regardais les Cullen qui c'étaient crispés et semblèrent plus qu'inquiet de ce qui venait d'être dit, Edward lui s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais je le devançais.

« C'est bien au moins avec la description que vous venez faire de moi vous savez en gros comment nous vous voyons tous, inutile, moche et prétentieuse, Jessica, difficile pour toi de te rendre compte que Edward s'intéresse à la dite pauvre fille, oh mais c'est vrai tu espères encore, pourtant c'est bien sa bouche que j'ai eu contre la mienne hier et contre mon cou tout à l'heure, toi ça fait combien de mois que tu attends ça ? » Je fis mine de compter sur mes doigts « j'abandonne je n'ai pas assez de mains, puis les miennes sont trop affairées à tripoter Edward » j'eus un petit rire.

« Moi au moins je ne me fais pas tripoter voir plus dans les couloirs, votre numéro c'était limite tout à l'heure »

« Ouais j'ai un peu la haine que tu nous ai interrompus, nous étions bien parti pourtant »

« Moi... »

« Toi tu quoi ? » La coupa Rose moqueuse, « tu vas à l'hôtel c'est ça ? Mais ça tout le monde le sait et toi Lauren ? Où tu vas? Ah oui, c'est vrai à l'arrière des voitures ou dans les vestiaires du gymnase, ils ne te mettent même pas dans leur lit tellement t'es pas baisable »

« Dur » rit Emmett.

« Je crois que tout est dit, sur ce salut » dit Jasper en leur faisant un doigt. Nous rîmes doucement pendant qu'elles partirent, Jessica s'arrêta et revint vers nous.

« Non mais elle ne s'arrête jamais ou quoi ? » S'impatienta Edward.

« Faut croire que non » souffla Alice.

« Swan, ça se réglera autrement, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il t'aura jetée, sale pétasse »

Je me levais et m'assis sur Edward, très content apparemment, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et mis sa main sur ma cuisse sous ma robe, il s'avança de mon visage et embrassa mon cou.

« Peut être mais pour le moment nous ne nous lassons pas de se peloter » je me remis face à Edward, je caressais sa joue en le regardant et la descendis sur son torse « en effet je m'en lasse pas » il me fit un grand sourire resserrant son bras autour de ma taille et sur le haut de ma cuisse, j'embrassai sa joue tout en regardant les deux idiotes.

« Crois nous tu vas en chier » dit Lauren.

« Faut vraiment vous trouvez des mecs » leur dit Alice.

« T'en fais pas pour nous » lui répondit Jessica.

« Nous savons » soupira Rose, « hôtel, voiture, vestiaires »

« Toi la blondasse ferme la » Lui dit Lauren.

« Ça fait deux fois maintenant que tu m'appelles comme ça » s'énerva Rose, Emmett la retint.

« Rose, attends j'ai peut-être une solution » lui dis je.

« De quel solution tu parles ? » m'agressa Jessica.

« Tu vas voir même toi tu vas arriver à comprendre, au lieu de vouloir mon mec pourquoi tu ne t'intéresserai pas à Mike ? Et toi Lauren à Tyler ? Vous seriez bien assortis et plus personne ne serez emmerdé »

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde »

« J'aimerai bien, tu devrais suivre tes conseils, parce que si tu le faisais tout à l'heure Edward et moi nous aurions pu faire ce dont nous avions envie, vraiment envie, tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Ce n'est pas finit » me menaça Lauren, elle prit Jessica par le bras et l'emmena.

« Enfin ! » M'écriais je « elles ont du suivre des cours pour être aussi chiante » je pris ma pomme et mordis dedans, ils étaient tous à me fixer. « Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à bloquer comme hier »

« Non enfin, personnellement tu m'épates » me dit Alice.

« Je suis encore bloqué sur ton « ce dont nous avions envie, vraiment envie » avec le ton qui va bien » me dit Emmett, je pouffais pivoine.

« Elle était bien celle-là » dit Jasper, « comment tu vas Edward ? »

« Je vais bien merci » sourit-il, il me garda contre lui, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, je mordis dans ma pomme, j'avais faim désormais.

« Nous sortons toujours ce soir ? » Demandais-je, tout ce que j'eus comme réponse ce fut un silence.

« Tu te rends compte que la Jessica et Lauren vont vraiment te faire chier ? » Me demanda Rose, j'approuvais tout en croquant dans ma pomme.

« Ça va nous faire une nouvelle occupation »

« C'est à dire ? » Me demanda Edward, je me mis face à lui, il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, sa main retourna ensuite sous ma robe, sur ma cuisse. Il m'a bien posé une question non ? Ah oui.

« La nouvelle occupation, ça sera de trouver des trucs pour leur pourrir la vie quand elles auront commencées les hostilités, sympa non? Et Alice et Rose s'y connaissent en plan diabolique » je leur fis un clin d'œil pas du tout discret, elles pouffèrent « même vous les garçons vous pourrez jouer »

« J'adore cette fille » rit Emmett.

« Nous signons où chef Swan ? » Me demanda Jasper, nous rîmes tous.

« Il faudra vous trouver vos rôles » dis-je en désignant Emmett et Jasper.

« Et moi ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Toi...et bien...toi ton rôle c'est d'être mon petit-copain, alors encore plus collé que maintenant »

« En effet Edward, quel dure rôle » rit Alice, « peloter Bella deux fois plus, vraiment dure ta vie » je riais gênée, je les laissais ricaner.

« Ça te va ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu te doutes bien que oui »

« Tant mieux parce que je n'avais pas envie de bouger de tes jambes » Bella reprends le contrôle de tes hormones.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander » nous nous fixâmes à nouveau, je soupirais intérieurement enfin à son sourire je ne fus plus très sûre.

« Bella » m'appela Rose, c'est gentil de me sauver, elle eut ce petit sourire narquois, « nous sommes obligés d'attendre pour commencer ? »

« Toi tu n'as pas digéré le blondasse »

« Non, en effet »

« Je me dis que pour le moment, il faudrait réussir à trouver des trucs sans nous faire attraper et vous connaissez mieux Jessica et Lauren que moi, vous savez même peut-être quel genre de choses elle me prépare »

« Stratégique Bella » me dit Jasper, je riais nerveusement.

« Non du tout, j'essaie d'être prévoyante mais ça tu peux t'en occuper si tu veux »

« Tu me proposes d'être ton soldat, pour de vrai ? » Me demanda-t-il comme un gamin.

« Oui, si tu veux, tu voudrais que je sois vraiment ton chef Jasper ? »

« Oui, j'aurai l'impression d'être un militaire, d'ailleurs je suis certain que dans une autre vie je l'ai été »

« Mon cœur, chut, ça va aller » lui dit Alice en caressant sa joue, nous rîmes bêtement.

« Et moi ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Soit un commando avec moi ! Bell ? » J'acquiesçai continuant à rire, « nous nous ferons des missions secrètes »

« OUAIS ! Check ! Chef Swan et ses hommes, c'est bon ça ! »

« Je reviens je vais me chercher à manger » riais-je.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Me dit Alice.

Je me levais en caressant l'air de rien la nuque de Edward, sa main délaissa ma taille lentement, avec Alice nous nous prîmes des choses rapides à manger, je regardais discrètement Edward qui ne me lâchait pas du regard, j'eus la sensation d'être nue, ah c'est de là l'expression « déshabillé du regard » ?

« Vous vous lancez des regards carrément indécent tout les deux »

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire » pouffais-je, « Alice, quoi que tu ais dit à ton frère, merci » elle me sourit, nous nous apprêtâmes à retourner à table.

« Mangez pas trop, surtout toi Bella avec ton gros cul »

Je me retournais et vis Jessica et Lauren, je regardais Alice, vu sa tête je préférais ne rien dire et aller m'asseoir, calme Bella, calme.

« Bella respire tu es toute rouge »

« C'est les nerfs, je me retiens de pas lâcher mon plateau et de vraiment lui en mettre une ! »

Elle me fit rapidement avancer, je me rassis sur ma chaise ne lâchant pas Jessica qui riait avec Lauren, je les fixais plus que mauvaise, croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, elles me regardèrent tout aussi mal. J'entendis bien Alice expliquer aux autres le problème, sérieusement chaque jour elles vont être comme ça ? Je les entendis également me dire que ça ne servait à rien, que nous nous vengerons mais là j'étais franchement fatiguée de leur conneries.

« Hé la connasse, c'est le moment de décider quel joue tu veux » je commençais à me relever.

« Non mais elle est grave » soupira Emmett.

Je ne parvins plus à voir Jessica, Edward s'était mis devant moi, il ne sourit plus non plus, il me bloqua le passage.

« Pourquoi tu la défends ? Ça fait quoi si je lui en mets une ? »

« Tu crois que je la défends ? »

« Oui » je me remis devant ma place pour prendre mon plateau.

« Non, non non oublies » me dit Emmett « vu ta tête tu n'allais pas le ranger » Merde, j'avais eut la brillante idée de lui mettre dans la tronche, il me le retira des mains.

Edward me recula de la table, me mis dos à Jessica et posa ses mains sur mes hanches se rapprochant davantage, j'eus de légers frissons.

« Calme toi, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, elle est juste jalouse, rien d'autre »

« J'ai juste envie de lui en mettre une, je ne vois pas ou est le problème là ? » Il m'attira davantage contre lui, bien que énervée mon cœur s'affola.

« Je ne la défends pas, loin de la, c'est à toi que je penses, ensuite mon problème c'est que si tu lui donnes ce qu'elle attends tu auras des problèmes avec le proviseur comme moi si j'approche Newton, alors que... » il me colla complètement contre lui, une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, « en agissant comme ça avec toi » il encercla ma taille avec ses bras, mes mains allèrent sur ses biceps « tu lui donnes le contraire de ce qu'elle veut et la fait enrager » il me regarda envieux, « donc si tu veux pas que je me comporte comme le macho de service en te sortant de la cafétéria sur mon épaule, tu vas sortir, allez sur le parking avec nous et ne plus la regarder, c'est compris ? » Non il ne plaisante pas le moins du monde, je le regardais surprise, « tu peux me regarder comme ça Bella, je te jure que je le ferai »

Je me séparais de lui et commençais à sortir, mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je regardais à nouveau Jessica et Lauren , encore plus énervées en effet.

« Bella, j'ai juré, alors avance » je me tournais vers lui.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir me porter Edward mais pas sur ton épaule » j'entendis les autres rires, je gardais mon calme, ma robe pouvait le permettre.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches, là je peux le dire il n'est plus contrarié, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, haussant un sourcil, ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses et il me souleva d'un coup, j'eus un soupir, je fermais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je me rapprochais de son visage, il commença à avancer, craignant une porte ou autre je partis dans son cou, à travers mes cheveux je vis Jessica rageuse, je pouffais, Edward resserra ses mains sur mes fesses, j'arrêtais de pouffer.

Il me porta jusqu'au parking, il me posa sur le capot de sa voiture, je desserrais mes jambes, il resta entre, sa bouche contre mon oreille, sa main sur ma joue.

« Bella, tu veux continuer à jouer avec mes nerfs ? » Sa voix fut à la fois tendue et amusée, j'acquiesçai en souriant contre sa joue, « alors accepte de passer une soirée avec moi, juste moi Bella, la semaine prochaine et je te laisserai jouer avec moi autant que tu veux » me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« J'accepte mais pas uniquement pour continuer de jouer avec tes nerfs, j'en ai surtout très envie » je le sentis sourire contre ma joue.

« J'en ai tout autant envie »

« Prépare quand même tes nerfs »

Il étouffa son rire et se recula, il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, je le regardais moqueuse, il s'éloigna tout en fermant mes jambes, je les croisais.

« Je pense que c'est un bon conseil » rit-il, mon rire fut nerveux, je riais avec lui, nous nous reprîmes tout en nous regardant, je préparais les miens au passage.

« Ils ont vraiment des problèmes » dit Emmett. Nous nous crispâmes les ayant complètement oubliés.

« Ah tout de même » railla Jasper.

« Va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler tous les deux » nous dit Rose mesquine.

« Désolée » dis-je.

« Tu as vraiment l'air de l'être » se moqua Alice, « au moins Edward aura réussit à te calmer, enfin avec Jessica, le reste... » nous rîmes tous.

« Nous pouvons savoir ce qui vous à demandé tant de concentration ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Non, oublies c'est hors de question » lui dis-je.

« Si je te proposes un défi et que je le gagnes tu me le diras ? »

« C'est comme tu veux » me murmura Edward, « ils finiront par le savoir de toute façon »

« C'est quoi le défi ? »

« Ce soir nous nous rejoindrons au Lyly's bar, tu sauras la-bas » me proposa-t-il tout sourire.

« Bien »

« Bien, sur ce les deux hormones sur pattes en cours »

Nous nous redressâmes, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules, nous nous sourîmes bêtement, il embrassa mon front et partit avec Emmett et Jasper, je partis avec Alice et Rose un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

« Bella , tu es avec nous ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Il va falloir m'aider tout à l'heure »

« Pour ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Pour le shopping ! »

« Bah comme la dernière fois ! » Me dit Alice.

« Oui et non » dis-je sur un ton mystérieux.

« Bella, parle et exprime toi clairement » me demanda Rose.

« J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait encore une fois m'aider pour trouver de nouvelles tenues, enfin surtout une en fait »

« Bella P.A.R.L.E ! » S'impatienta Rose.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais là » me moquais-je.

« Si tu veux rien dire on s'en va » dit Alice, elles me tournèrent le dos et partirent, je ris et me mis à leur courir après.

« Les filles ne faites pas la tête » pouffais-je, elles ne se retournèrent pas continuant à avancer, « bon et bien tant pis, j'irai seule me trouver une tenue » je passais devant elles, « pour mon rendez vous avec Edward » j'accélérai mes pas faisant mine d'être vexée, deux secondes plus tard j'entendis des cris hystériques, je partis dans un fou rire en voyant les visages des autres élèves.

« BELLA SWAN » cria Rose « STOP » je me stoppais d'un coup toujours en riant, elles se mirent devant moi « Bella si tu nous fait une blague on t'étripes ! » Me menaça-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas du tout une blague » soufflais-je, elles crièrent me refaisant rire nerveusement, elles prirent chacune une de mes mains se mettant à sautiller, je suivis virant hystérique, sortant des choses incompréhensible mais joyeux, riant comme trois idiotes, cessant de sautiller pour nous reprendre.

Alice partit dans un long monologue, cherchant ce qui conviendrait le mieux, je riais par intervalle, ayant cours toutes les trois, nous pûmes rentrer ensemble après être passé à nos casiers. Le prof nous lança un regard mesquin.

« Voilà les trois mousquetaires ! Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, Athos, Porthos et Aramis, à vos places »

Nous nous installâmes en riant ne nous mettant pas très loin toutes les trois avec nos sourires niais, les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, de toute façon j'étais tellement dans mes songes que je ne captais rien, j'allais sortir avec Edward, voilà ce qui tournait en boucle.

À la fin des cours Rose me suivit jusqu'à chez moi, je partaispar la suite avec elle et Alice sur Port Angeles, nous fîmes notre shopping, rejoignant les garçons à 19h30 au Lyly's bar, ce qui sembla être un bar d'étudiant, Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà la. Ils nous commandèrent nos boissons parlant de tout et rien...Bon je me fis surtout charrier à cause de ma façon de répondre avec Jessica et Lauren ça me fit plus rire que autre chose, bien que lorsqu'ils pouvaient me rappeler certains de mes propos j'en fus la première étonnée. Je n'ai même pas de contrôle sur mes propres propos, inquiétant.

« Bella, c'est l'heure du défi » me dit Emmett.

« À quoi souhaites-tu échouer ? »

« Tournes toi et tu vas comprendre »

« Au billard ? »

« Oui au billard et vu ta tête, je vais rapidement savoir ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et toi ! » Rit-il, je grimaçais ne souhaitant pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Comme ça me concerne je fais équipe avec Bella » dit Edward.

« Edward tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de gagner parce que tu es dans son équipe ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je t'ai mis la raclée plus d'une fois ! » Railla Edward, il le regarda de travers.

« Je fais équipe avec Alice » dit Rose en faisant un grand sourire à Edward.

« Ma Rose nous sommes une bonne équipe, joue avec moi ! »

« Non débrouille toi »

« Depuis quand tu n'es plus curieuse ? »

« Depuis que Alice et moi savons déjà ce qu'il se prépare »

« Ce sont mes copines » soufflais-je à Edward.

« Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde » me rassura-t-il.

« Tu le sais et tu ne me dis rien ! »

« Tu a tout compris mon chéri ! »

« Jasper, toi aussi tu es un traître ? » Lui demanda Emmett contrarié.

« Non je fais aussi partis des trahis » dit-il en lançant un regard à Alice qui se mit à rire, « Emmett je suis dans ton équipe, nous saurons tu verras »

« Nous allons gagner » dit Alice à rose en tapant dans ses mains.

« Vous n'avez rien à gagner vous deux » se moqua Emmett.

« Détrompes-toi frangin, si nous gagnons nous pourrons balancer à Bella tout les défis que tu lui prépares, nous l'informerons également de tes faiblesses »

« Double trahison » commenta Jasper, Emmett lui, je dirais qu'il a la haine.

« Soyons clair » repris-je, « si Edward et moi gagnons, Emmett et Jasper vous restez dans l'ignorance, si Rose et Alice gagnent, je vais connaître tes faiblesses Emmett et te mettre la honte » pouffais-je, « mais si toi et Jasper vous gagnez alors je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir, tout le monde est OK ? » ils approuvèrent tous, « et bien les enfants, allons-y »

« Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu vaux à ce jeu » rit Emmett, « juste pour savoir, tu y connais quoi au billard ? »

« Pas grand chose »

« Frangin je sais jouer ne l'oublies pas »

« Ouais, ouais mais les autres fois Bella n'était pas la, t'avais personne pour te perturber » ils ricanèrent.

« Bella, je vais te montrer quelques trucs » me dit Edward contrarié, serait-il mauvais joueur ? Il se mit dans mon dos et me fit regarder un groupe qui jouait, m'apprit les règles du jeu, chose pas inutile, comment jouer... « Bella, si nous perdons ce n'est pas grave »

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre, je veux gagner, d'une je n'aime pas perdre et de deux je veux que ton frère remballe son rire idiot » nous retournâmes motivé vers eux.

« Tachez de vous concentrer » railla Emmett avant de commencer à jouer, jeu auquel il se débrouille bien.

« Si tu veux jouer tout seul tu le dis » râla Jasper.

« Rose tu ne veux pas le titiller ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pas besoin, pas avec le billard, il connaît une de mes plus grosses envies, une table de billard... » elle s'approcha de Emmett « lui et moi, enfin moi dessus surtout... » elle caressa son dos lentement « lui qui joue avec moi... » Emmett rata son coup, j'allais taper dans la main de Rose la remerciant.

« Je crois que c'est à nous » riais-je, Edward m'encouragea, « non, non, toi vas y je vais t'observer comme ça » Il acquiesça se mettant dans la partie, il nous fit prendre l'avantage, il s'arrêta pour venir me taper dans la main.

« Non mais vas-y » s'énerva Emmett, « pique moi mes délires avec Bella je ne te dirai rien surtout » nous rîmes tous.

« Les paris et les défis te sont entièrement réservé » le rassurais-je. Il me fit un grand sourire narguant Edward comme un gamin, ce qui le fit perdre d'ailleurs.

« À nous ! » S'extasia Alice, elle joua mais rata. « Whouuu c'était plus que rapide »

« Tu pues la défaite jumelle »

Emmett se remit à jouer mais quand il croisa le regard de Rose qui le provoqua, il abandonna énervé, Jasper échoua à son tour, tout comme Rose, Edward nous fit finalement gagner, sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Bein voyons, évidemment que je perds, fait chier ! Bella dis moi s'il te plaît »

« Non il fallait gagner pour ça et n'oublies pas, pas de revanche ! Je peux toujours te défier au billard, tête à tête »

« Victoire facile, à la clé y a quoi ? »

« Rien, enfin si, tu récupéreras peut être un peu de fierté » pouffais-je.

« Bella c'est toi qui vas perdre la tienne et définitivement »

« Ouais ouais continue à parler, nous perdons du temps là »

« Honneur au perdant »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et me concentrais au maximum, j'attachai mes cheveux avec un stylo, me retenant de suivre leur rires, je regardais Edward qui m'encouragea, je me baissais...

« Attends Bella ne bouge pas ! » Me demanda Edward, « tu es mal partie » me sourit-il, il replaça mes doigts correctement « tu es mal positionnée, je peux ? » Je le laissais faire, il se mit dans mon dos posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Emmett chéri faudra que tu me prennes comme ça aussi »

« J'étais justement en train de me le dire, ça devient plus que intéressant, Edward une autre pose à nous proposer ? » Alice et Jasper rirent comme des idiots, je crois que je suis passée au rouge coquelicot, Edward se mit sur le coté.

« Non pas comme ça ! C'était mieux tout à l'heure, Bella penche toi un peu plus pour voir » me demanda Rose

« Mais vous allez la fermer oui ? » S'impatienta Edward.

« Oh...c'est vrai il ne faudrait pas effrayer notre Bella, nous attendrons d'être entre fille pour parler de certaines choses » pouffa Rose.

« Bella respire » se moqua Jasper.

Je ne répondis rien ne pouvant sur ce sujet, je me remis dans mon jeu et tapai dans la première boule, réussissant mon coup, je regardais Emmett moqueuse.

« Edward, tu vas rester prés de moi » j'attrapais sa poche de jean et lui fit faire le tour, rejoignant la boule blanche, j'en mis une deuxième sous désormais un grand silence. Je repris la poche de Edward me mettant face à lui « allons-y ! » Il est perplexe, je sifflai et poussai Emmett avec ma main « laisse moi jouer tranquille toi » dis-je faussement hautaine.

« Vous êtes certains qu'elle n'a jamais joué ? » Demanda Alice.

« C'est ce qu'elle à dit » siffla Rose.

« Emmett ? La 16 ça te va ? »

« Non mais la tu rêv... » je la mis lui faisant un sourire très hypocrite, je continuais sur ma lancée et en fis trois autres.

« Ça donne soif tout ça ? Je reviens » je partis me chercher une boisson au bar en souriant »

« Vous savez jouer hein ? Ce n'est pas une espèce de grosse chance du débutant ? » Me demanda le barman.

« Oui, mais ça ils l'ignorent » chuchotais-je.

« Tu as appris où ? »

« Mon grand père » souriais-je, « c'est lui qui m'a appris, nous passions des heures dessus mais pour l'instant je le garde pour moi » il me rendit mon sourire en me tendant ma boisson, je pus les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous à me fixer, Edward lui regarda le barman, je bus quelques gorgées et le tendis à Edward, « toi aussi tu dois boire » il s'exécuta me regardant troublé, je repris sa poche de jean, je passai de la craie sur ma queue « Alice une proposition ? »

« La 23 ? » Ce fut fait, le barman vint vers nous.

« Je peux te faire une proposition ? » Je pris à nouveau la poche de Edward et le collai contre mon dos, évitons un quelconque malentendu, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, j'acquiesçai pour sa question. « Je te donne 10 $ si tu mets la 14 »

« De l'argent ! Voilà qui est bien plus motivant » Edward se mit sur le coté et me regarda faire, je fis semblant de réfléchir embêtée.

« On fait moins la maline hein Bella ? » Me demanda Emmett, je me mis en place, regardai Emmett et la tapa la 14, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller tout en suivant la boule, « non impossible, c'est truqué tout ça »

« Mademoiselle, comme convenu » il me donna mes 10$ en souriant, je les mis dans la poche de Edward.

« Merci quelqu'un d'autre veut perdre de l'argent ? » Demandais je.

« Moi ! » Me dit un étudiant « pareil, 10$ pour la numéro 3 ! »

« Les enfants ce soir c'est moi qui paye le resto » dis-je revêche.

Je pus terminer la partie, je recomptais mes petits billets, 50$ en poche, je fus fière, vraiment fière, davantage en voyant la tête des Cullen.

« Vous devez avoir faim non ? » Leur demandais-je, « vous voulez aller où ? »

« Euh...nous pouvons rester ici » me dit Jasper hébété.

« OK ! désolé Emmett mais t'as perdu ta fierté...définitivement » nous allâmes nous asseoir, Edward près de moi.

« Mais tu sais jouer... » me dit-il perplexe.

« Oui un peu, plus que un peu même » pouffais-je.

« Explique nous »

« Oui, parce que là, à part t'imaginer dans des bars, bière à la main, cigare à la bouche et des billets dans l'autre, je ne vois pas comment tu as appris ! » Me dit Jasper, nous rîmes tous nerveusement, je me refis sérieuse.

« Ce n'est pas dans les bars que j'ai appris, c'est mon grand père, ça exaspérait ma grand mère d'ailleurs »

« Tu as joué longtemps ? » Me demanda Alice.

« De mes 11 ans à mes 15 ans, jusqu'à ce que... »

« Désolée » me dit Alice gênée, je lui fis un petit sourire triste.

« Mon grand père, il était la plus belle des personnes, il m'a toujours dit ''Quand tu auras l'âge, plume moi ces petits cons prétentieux'', choses faite ce soir » souriais-je, j'ignorai le pincement au cœur, préférant écouter leurs rires.

« J'aurai ma revanche un jour » me dit Emmett

« Faudra déjà que tu apprennes à jouer crétin »

« Bella 1, Emmett 0 » rit Jasper.

« En fait je suis passé pour le pire des cons » me dit Edward, « à te montrer des trucs, à te replacer et tout... »

« Non pas pour un con, c'est moi qui ai dit ne pas savoir jouer, c'était mignon »

« Bella la perfide » souffla Emmett.

« Sur ce coup oui, désolée Edward »

« Pas de problème, je me méfierai désormais, tu caches beaucoup de choses , le piano, le billard, quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? »

« Beaucoup de choses »

« Je finirais par tout savoir sur toi »

« Il va te falloir beaucoup de temps »

« Je suis patient »

« Tu finiras par la perdre ta patience »

« Ça risque pas crois moi, je suis du genre obstiné et bien accroché » nous nous fixâmes, je ne sus quoi répondre.

« Excusez moi, avez-vous choisi ? »

Je me repris face au serveur, je passai commande rapidement prenant la première chose que je vis, un truc au poulet il me semble, Edward prit pareil, nous regardâmes les autres, qui pour une fois, firent preuve de discrétion.

« Si je dis Edward 1, Bella 0, ça le fait ? » demanda Jasper timidement.

« Oh mais la ferme ! » s'énerva Rose, elle lui mit un coup de carte sur la tête, Alice fit pareil et Emmett lui colla une claque derrière la tête. Pour la discrétion, nous repasserons.

Nos plats posés, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, je lançai des regards mauvais à Jasper de temps en temps ainsi que les autres.

« Je m'excuse mais compter les points ça m'amuse, d'habitude je le fais dans ma tête »

« Ce que tu peux faire honte à cet instant » lui dit Alice.

« À moi aussi » soupira Rose.

« Je continuerai à le faire dans ma tête alors » dit-il tristement.

« Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il fait pitié ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Non à moi aussi, Bella regarde le, il ne te fait pas de la peine ? Même un peu ? » me demanda Edward.

« Si un peu, Jasper arrête avec ta tête, oublions »

« C'est vrai ? » Il me fit un grand sourire.

« Oui, oui » il se mit à rire.

« Comment c'est trop facile, ça marche à chaque fois ! » Je le regardais mauvaise, petit con, « allez Bella, ne soit pas fâchée ! »

« Dis moi Jasper, tu n'aurai pas oublié un détail ? »

« Et lequel je te prie ? » Rit-il.

« Ce midi, que m'as-tu demandé ? » J'entendis les autres rire.

« Jasper, répond à ton...chef » se moqua Edward, Jasper se crispa, voulant recommencer avec son regard de pitié, à moins que celui-ci soit vrai.

« Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est un chef et son soldat, tu l'as voulu, il est temps que tu l'assumes ! »

« Bella » me supplia-t-il.

« Pas de Bella, là c'est ton chef »

« Chef, s'il vous plaît »

« Soldat Jasper, je veux 50 pompes ! »

« Pour quand ? »

« Pour dans deux jours » dis-je sarcastique, « maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement crétin »

« Quoi ici ? »

« Tu viens de passer à 60 » les autres partirent dans un fou rire, je me retins, il se leva, soupira et se mit en position sous les regards moqueurs des gens, « petite précision, à chaque pompe, je veux entendre un «je suis désolé Bella», passé les 30 je veux un «je suis désolé Edward», vas-y maintenant et bien audible tout ça » nous attendîmes qu'il se lance, « Emmett, filme le » chuchotais-je, ils furent plusieurs à le faire finalement, je suivis.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je suis désolé Bella, je suis désolé Bella... »

« Plus fort soldat ! » Je me penchais sur les jambes de Edward pour avoir un meilleur film, il morfla le Jasper, Edward passa sa main sur mon dos puis ma taille, Jasper continua sous les moqueries. Je me redressais un peu continuant mon film, Edward laissa sa main, je posais la mienne sur sa cuisse. « Ça te va au fait comme punition ? »

« Oui, j'attends surtout le ''je suis désolé Edward !'' » rit-il.

« Ça va arriver ne t'inquiètes pas » riais-je, je me remis dans mon film, il en vint enfin à Edward mais cracha son prénom, « soldat un peu plus d'amour quand tu dis son prénom, sinon je t'en rajoutes 20 » sa voix devint mielleuse, « pas trop d'amour non plus » ils rirent tous à en pleurer.

« Bella merci mille fois » rit Emmett, « ça va le poursuivre pendant très longtemps »

« Je t'en prie, les vidéos nous lui ferons la surprise, planquez les quand il aura terminé » ils approuvèrent, « merde j'ai perdu le compte »

« Parce que tu comptais vraiment ? » Me demanda Edward en riant.

« Oui tout de même, Soldat à combien vous en êtes ? »

« 55 Chef ! »

« Et ce n'est pas un mensonge ? »

« Je n'oserais pas chef »

« Tu m'en feras 4 de plus tu m'as répondue, du coup Edward n'a pas eut toutes ses excuses ! »

« Oui Chef »

J'arrêtais de filmer et rangeai mon téléphone, les autres firent de même, seul Emmett continuait voulant impérativement avoir sa tête quand il se relèvera, il finit par le faire, il s'avachit sur sa chaise tout en respirant bruyamment. Emmett pu le filmer, Jasper n'étant pas en position de capter quoi que ce soit.

« La prochaine fois ça sera pire »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois chef » dit-il essoufflé.

« Bonne réponse ! » riais-je.

Nous pûmes nous remettre à manger, attendant même Jasper quand il partit se laver les mains, je payais le repas avec l'argent amassé au billard. Nous nous décidâmes à partir, nous regardant niaisement avec Edward.

« Edward ! »

Je tournais ma tête et vit une jolie blonde venir prés de nous, OK plus que jolie, je fus plus en position de réfléchir quand je la vis écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Edward, il la repoussa énervé.

« Tanya, tu fais quoi la ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne me prends pas pour un con » elle me détailla insistante.

« Quoi ? C'est elle ? »

Je regardais les autres cherchant à comprendre, ils semblèrent pas plus informés que moi, je n'avais pas l'intention non plus de rester plantée là comme une conne.

« Rose, donne moi tes clés » elle me les tendit, je partis sur le parking et mis le contact attendant je ne sais pas quoi. Edward continua à ''parler'' avec elle tandis que sa famille vint vers moi, Rose monta coté passager alors que Emmett ouvrit ma portière s'accroupissant, Alice et Jasper se penchèrent.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée »

« Ma chérie » me dit Alice « tu l'as bien vu il à repoussée »

« Oui, je sais mais j'étais censée faire quoi ? Attendre ? Dire bonjour ? »

« Non, c'est sûr » dit Rose.

« Bella, je suis désolé, plus que désolé même » me dit Edward, « elle ne pensait pas que j'étais sérieux quand je lui ai dit stop »

« Prends ma place et donne moi tes clés » lui dit Rose, « mieux vaut que vous en parliez entre vous » elle descendit, pris ses clés, Emmett referma ma porte et ils s'éloignèrent, je sortis du parking sans dire un mot.

« Bella s'il te plaît dis moi quelque chose »

« Que veux tu que je te dises ? »

« Peu importe »

« Je n'aime pas Tanya »

« Moi non plus » je lui fis un bref sourire.

« Ça sera toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que à chaque fois que nous allons sortir je vais devoir me demander si une de tes ex ne va pas se montrer tout aussi heureuse de te voir ? »

« Non, bien sur que non »

« Alors pourquoi elle, elle l'a fait ? »

« Jalousie » je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, « Bella tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Pourtant c'est la vérité »

« Jalouse de quoi ? » Il me regarda comme si j'étais une idiote.

« Elle est de toi, je l'avais déjà appelée il y a quelques temps lui disant que je ne viendrais plus la voir »

« Et la tu penses qu'elle aura comprit ? »

« Oui, tu veux toujours que nous nous voyons jeudi prochain ? »

« Bien sur que oui, ça ne change rien, ça m'a refroidi mais tu n'y es pour rien »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes d'avis »

« Ça ne risque pas, tu comptes m'emmener où ? »

« Je ne te dirai rien sinon ce n'est plus un rendez vous » je rougis bêtement.

« Je...je dois m'habiller d'une façon particulière ? »

« J'aime comment tu t'habilles alors tu fais comme tu veux » je le remerciais rougissant à nouveau, « ton père il va en penser quoi ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes »

« Comment tu peux le savoir en avance ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions » souriais-je, « tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est que c'est bon pour lui »

« Même si j'insiste tu ne diras rien ? »

« Non sauf si tu me dis où nous irons »

« J'abandonne »

« Il vaut mieux oui » nous arrivâmes la villa, nous descendîmes de la voiture, je me mis contre la portière, il me mit face à moi.

« Avant qu'ils n'arrivent et pour m'excuser » il m'embrassa sur le front puis me prit dans ses bras, je refermais les miens autour de lui passant sous sa veste, le serrant le plus fort possible.

« Merci »

«Ne me remercie pas, j'en avais tout autant besoin » je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse pendant qu'il posa son front contre le mien, mon visage entre ses mains, « Bella »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser »

« Moi aussi » soufflais-je.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes, je répondis à son baiser, sa main alla sur ma nuque tandis que l'autre passa sous ma veste remontant dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui. Mes bras passèrent autour de son cou, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, il se fit plus insistant, je le laissais faire, me contentant de suivre.

Il posa de légers baisers quand nous entendîmes sa voiture arriver, il finit par se mettre près de moi, bras croisés tous les deux, papillons dans le ventre pour moi, nous nous regardâmes, il se pencha m'embrassant à nouveau. Ne les voyant toujours pas je me penchai vers Edward et l'embrassai à mon tour, tentant de le faire perdurer autant que possible. Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne fin, il alla se remettre face à moi mais sa voiture fut trop proche. Nous posâmes notre regard sur le haut de l'allée voyant les phares. Ils semblèrent soulagés quand ils descendirent, Rose me ramena chez moi sans me demander quoi que ce soit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Je me réveillais plus niaise que jamais, il fut encore tôt, à peine 9h mais je débordai d'énergie, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte, je partis ouvrir, Esmé ?

« B...bonjour Esmé » bredouillais-je, « tout va bien ? »

« Bien sur que oui » me sourit-elle, « je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ? »

« Je viens tout juste de me réveiller, je vous en prie entrez » elle me remercia me suivant dans la cuisine, je lui fis un thé me prenant un café nous installant à table, je trouvais un nouveau petit mot de mon père, _"désolé de ne pas être plus présent_", il avait ajouté un petit bouquet de fleur du jardin, je souris touchée, je les mis rapidement dans l'eau, remettant mon regard sur Esmé qui me sourit.

« Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici »

« Sois vouloir être impolie oui »

« Tu ne l'es pas, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi, je vais sur Seattle pour mon travail, d'habitude j'emmène Rose ou Alice mais je me suis dit qu'il est temps que je te propose quelque chose »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est très gentil mais je comprend pas »

« Tu as peut être autre chose de prévu il est vrai que je débarque sans prévenir »

« Non , non, ce n'est pas ça, vous ne me dérangez pas, loin de là, je suis juste surprise »

« Je peux comprendre, nous pouvons remettre ça à une autre fois si tu veux »

« NON ! Pardon, non Esmé, vous, vous voulez partir vers quel heure ? »

« Quand tu seras prête » me sourit-elle.

« Je...je file sous la douche, je serai prête d'ici trente minutes »

« Prends ton temps Bella » rit-elle.

Je lui souris et montai, j'étais plus que ravie de passer du temps avec Esmé, intimidée et quelque peu paniquée mais je ne voulais pas la laisser repartir. Je me douchais au plus vite, maquillage, coiffure, tout fut fait rapidement, je passais un jean noir et un petit pull rouge, mon sac attrapé et veste en main je descendis en courant mettre mes bottes, trouvant Esmé en train de plier le linge.

« Esmé ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je patientais »

« Posez ça s'il vous plaît ! »

« Hop ! Je n'ai rien touché, rien fait »

« Merci, je range la cui..Esmé ! » Elle avait tout rangé également, « Esmé c'est plus que gênant »

« J'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains, tu es prête à partir ? »Ssourit-elle.

« Oui, merci en tout cas »

« Je t'en prie, allez jolie Bella nous partons » nous prîmes la route, je tripotais mes mains bien sagement, « veux-tu connaître le programme de la journée ? » J'approuvais frénétiquement, « comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons sur Seattle, j'y vais pour aider une cliente à refaire son appartement, je vais, nous allons, dans les magasins de déco pour lui acheter tout ce dont elle à besoin, autant te prévenir ça ne sera pas de tout repos »

« Ce n'est pas un problème »

« Nous aurons tout de même du temps pour nous, nous ne commencerons pas avant 13 heures, nous pouvons nous promener, manger et ensuite passer aux choses sérieuses, cela te convient ? »

« Oui Esmé, ça me convient »

« Je suis contente de t'avoir pour moi bien que mes enfants m'en voudront certainement » je la regardais sans trop comprendre, « ils t'adorent » me souffla-t-elle, « tu ne peux pas le savoir mais avec Carlisle nous ne faisons plus que d'entendre parler de toi »

« Ah... »

« Enfin, il y en n'a qu'un qui n'en parle pas beaucoup de toi, les mots parfois sont inutiles » je m'empourprais violemment, « ne rougis pas Bella, c'est pour ça que je voulais passer du temps avec toi, pour te remercier »

« Me remercier de quoi ? »

« De le rendre heureux, même si pour le moment vous n'êtes pas ensemble, il l'est...ne sois pas gênée, ou quoi que ce soit, quand tu me connaîtras davantage, tu verras que je suis vraiment bavarde, j'en suis désolée d'avance » nous rîmes doucement, elle se reprit, je ravalais mon rire, « si tu as des questions, besoin d'un avis ou quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas à me demander même si je ne suis pas Alice et Rose, tu peux te confier à moi aussi quand tu me feras suffisamment confiance »

« C'est déjà le cas, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, pour ce qui est de me confier je le ferai »

« Tu peux le faire sur tout les sujets que tu veux, il n'y a pas d'obligation, peu importe qui ça concerne, mes enfants, toi ou même personne en particulier »

J'approuvais me faisant silencieuse tout en recommençant à tripoter mes doigts, je regardais la route de ma fenêtre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait jamais proposé de sortie, je lui aurai bien demandé son avis. Je préférais taire cette question.

« Esmé, sur Seattle vous m'aideriez à trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde ? »

« Bien sur, tu as déjà des idées ? »

« Pour Emmett et Jasper oui » riais-je « Alice et Rose, je me dis soit un vêtement ou quelque chose qui concerne la mode, mon père et Carlisle une bonne bouteille, vous, j'ai aussi mon idée et Edward...je ne sais pas si il ne l'a pas déjà »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« La dernière fois nous avons fait du piano tous les deux, il m'a demandé si je savais jouer à quatre mains, alors je me dis qu'un bouquin avec pleins de partitions exprès pour ça, ça pourrait être bien, il voulait m'apprendre »

« Bonne idée, très bonne idée même, je sais qu'il a quelques partitions, comme il nous arrive de jouer ensemble parfois mais pas énormément, que souhaites-tu prendre à Emmett et Jasper ? »

« Par jeu, ils m'ont proclamé Chef »

« Je suis au courant, ils m'en ont parlés » rit-elle.

« Vu qu'ils veulent être mes soldats, ils leur faut des tenues militaires » nous rîmes doucement.

« Nous pourrons trouver facilement dans une boutique de déguisement »

« Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'ils vont adorer »

« Tu as raison c'est bien le pire, ils vont vraiment se prendre au sérieux, les filles risquent de t'en vouloir »

« Je me ferai pardonner »

Ma journée avec Esmé se passa parfaitement, nous avions beaucoup marchés mais ce fut l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie, j'eus la sensation, l'impression d'avoir une maman, une vrai. Elle me fit découvrir beaucoup d'endroit, nous parlâmes beaucoup de décoration, moi qui repensai à refaire ma chambre, elle m'avait donné pleins de conseils, son travail j'en tombai amoureuse. Même si ce n'était pas pour nous, c'était juste le plaisir de dénicher la perle rare, je fus plus que motivée faisant rire Esmé plus d'une fois. Elle m'aida pour le shopping me laissant seule le temps que je lui trouve le sien.

Je terminais la journée, notre journée, épuisée, heureuse, triste, beaucoup trop de choses en fin de journée. J'avais du me retenir plus d'une fois pour ne pas craquer, j'attendais de rentrer chez moi pour le faire. Nous arrivâmes à la villa pour y laisser les sacs, la distribution de cadeau ayant lieu demain. La villa fut vide, il était 19 heures, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas tous à rentrer. Les sacs posés dans son bureau nous partîmes dans la cuisine, ayant accepté sa proposition de boire un thé avec elle. Je restais debout la regardant faire, étudiant chacun de ses gestes.

« Tu voudras que nous nous refassions une journée toutes les deux ? » J'approuvais les larmes aux yeux, je baissais mon regard.

« Merci d'avoir prit le temps, avec moi, aujourd'hui » bredouillais-je, « je veux dire...merci » je la sentis se rapprocher, elle caressa ma joue me faisant échapper un sanglot, si je voulus partir, elle m'en empêcha serrant doucement ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ma petite Bella ? » Je secouais la tête négativement, « Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir une maman présente et aimante qui fasse attention à toi » j'eus un sanglot, elle me retint cherchant mon regard, « que tu n'es pas eu cette chance, ça me brise le cœur pour toi » je me mis à pleurer silencieusement, « je veux que tu saches deux choses Bella, la première c'est que tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est son rôle de t'aimer, que tu sois populaire ou non, la deuxième Bella, je veux que tu comprennes que quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je serai là pour toi, je t'épaulerai ma douce, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ta mère mais... »

« Je...crois, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas » soufflais-je en pleurant.

« Alors laisse moi le faire à sa place, laisse moi une chance de le faire, de te guider dans ta vie de femme, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, t'avoir rencontrée plus tôt mais aujourd'hui je le peux, je t'aimerai Bella, comme tu dois l'être, sans jugement, sans faux semblant, nous t'aimons tous ici, tu es à ta place, regarde, moi je t'aime déjà comme ma propre fille »

Mes pleurs se firent plus audibles, mes jambes tremblèrent, elle nous fit nous baisser par terre, mon visage dans mes mains par honte de pleurer ainsi, ici, elle me prit dans ses bras posant sa tête contre mon dos.

« Pleure ma Bella, ce n'est pas grave, je suis là, je reste là »

Elle me déplaça, je me recroquevillai sur mes genoux, ma tête sur ses cuisses, ne parvenant plus à contenir quoi que ce soit, je craquais ne voyant que le visage de ma mère, tout ses dires, ses gestes ou non-gestes, j'étais triste, en colère, que ce soit envers ma mère ou moi qui infligeai ma peine à Esmé, mes pleurs prirent plus d'ampleur, je ne pus plus rien faire si ce n'est que pleurer. Pleurer de chagrin, ses pleurs qui ne sont qu'une longue plainte, ceux que vous ne pouvez pas ignorer, ceux que vous avez beau pouvoir camoufler ne vous font que pleurer encore et toujours plus fort, ses pleurs contre lesquels vous ne pouvez rien tellement vous avez de peine et de souffrance. Ce sont ses pleurs là que j'infligeai à Esmé ce soir là.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave » elle se mit à pleurer à son tour me faisant me sentir encore au plus bas, je crois que j'en criai de détresse.

« Bella ! Maman ! » cria Alice, je sentis sa main sur mon dos, « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Esmé » pleura Rose « dis nous, je t'en supplie » elle essaya de voir mon visage, au contact des lèvres de Rose sur ma tempe, j'enfouis mon visage dans les genoux de Esmé, sans me calmer, sans nous calmer, ce fut pire je crois.

« Les enfants » pleura-t-elle « ça va allez, faut...faut juste nous laisser un peu »

**Pov Esmé**

Lorsque nous sommes une maman et que nous avons devant nous une jeune fille tout aussi joyeuse que malheureuse, le mieux est toujours de lui apporter de l'amour, que ce soit votre enfant ou non, que vous le considériez comme tel ou non. Mais pour moi, Bella, elle était comme ma fille, quand vous voyez votre enfant souffrir, avoir autant de peine, ne l'ignorez pas, dîtes lui que vous êtes et serez là.

C'est ce que je fis ce soir là, dire à Bella que je pouvais être comme une mère si la sienne ne le souhaitait pas, en tant qu'enfant, qu'elle pire peine que celle de ne pas se sentir aimé par sa mère ? Qu'elle pire souffrance que celle de se dire que nous perdons l'amour d'une mère ? Et ce soir là, bien que je l'ai encouragée à pleurer, à évacuer, quand elle se fut mise à crier, hurler sa détresse, elle me brisa davantage le cœur, me refaisant partir à son âge, celui où comme elle l'ignorance prima, celui ou comme elle mon cœur fut déchiré et définitivement abîmé.

Si je vis bien mes enfants arriver, je ne pus bouger ou cesser de pleurer, je me devais de rester auprès d'elle, ne pas l'abandonner, si on ne doit pas abandonner son enfant alors je ne le fis pas à Bella ce soir là.

« Bella ! Maman ! » Cria ma fille, elle posa sa main contre le dos de Bella, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

J'avais relevé ma tête, ils furent tous figés et paniqués, si je voulus parler, me reprendre, je n'y parvins pas, mes trois fils se rapprochèrent mais ne surent quoi faire, Rose s'approcha à son tour.

« Esmé » pleura Rose « dis nous, je t'en supplie » je ne fis que pleurer une souffrance, la sienne autant que la mienne, Rose embrassa la tempe de Bella tout en posant sa main sur ma joue, Bella repartit dans ses pleurs des plus déchirant. Si tous nous nous crispâmes, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de leur demander de partir.

« Les enfants » pleurais-je « ça va aller, faut...faut juste nous laisser un peu »

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper aider Rose et Alice à se relever tout en pleurant, si ils sortirent tous, Edward lui resta à nous regarder le regard embrumé.

« Mon Ange, vas-y toi aussi » le suppliais-je, il restait là complètement tétanisé, « Edward s'il te plaît » Emmett revint et l'emmena de force.

« Petit frère viens, laisse les »

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous étions précipités à l'intérieur quand nous entendîmes des hurlements à peine devant l'entrée, nous les avions trouvées là, dans la cuisine, les cris venant de Bella, ma mère penchée au-dessus à pleurer, je crus mourir sur place, j'étais censé faire quoi ? Réagir comment ? Je fus complètement paralysée, si Rose et Alice parvinrent à se rapprocher, je me crispais davantage quand les pleurs de Bella s'intensifièrent davantage, ma mère suivit, je fus censé réagir comment face à celles que j'aime ? Je me sentis impuissant, avec pour seul envie, celle de craquer, quand ma mère parla, je ne parvins pas à comprendre, je restais là, figé, elle recommença sans qu'à nouveau je ne comprennes pas. C'est mon frère qui me sortit de ma léthargie en m'emmenant dans le salon avec lui.

**Pov Esmé**

Mon mari fut rentré, lorsqu'il nous trouva, il paniqua, Bella fut épuisée, ses pleurs n'étant plus que de légers sanglots, je restais là à caresser ses cheveux tout doucement.

« C'est Charlie ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non rassures-toi ce n'est pas Charlie, ça va allez, elle ira mieux » je posais mes yeux sur Bella, mon mari caressa son dos, elle ne pleura plus, sa respiration fut saccadée et bruyante, « il faut appeler Charlie, dis lui que Bella va dormir ici cette nuit » il caressa ma joue doucement.

« Je lui dits quoi ? »

« Dis lui qu'elle va bien, que je l'appel tout à l'heure, envoie moi un de nos fils pour la mettre au lit», il acquiesça et se releva.

« Edward » il arriva rapidement décomposé, mon mari posa sa main sur son épaule et sortit appeler Charlie

« Mon chéri, Bella va dormir ici ce soir, peux-tu la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami ? »

« Oui, b..bien sûr »

Il se pencha vers nous, embrassa ma joue en caressant mes cheveux, je mis ma main sur son visage lui faisant un petit sourire, puis il se pencha sur Bella, qui s'était endormie épuisée, je l'aidais à la redresser, il la souleva, sa tête contre son cœur, la serrant contre lui au maximum, il embrassa sa tête, il me regarda tristement et interrogateur.

« Nous allons en parler après » il acquiesça, nous sortîmes de la cuisine, ma main dans le dos de mon fils, mes enfants les yeux gonflés dans le canapé à nous suivre du regard, « nous revenons »

Un fois dans la chambre j'allumai la lumière de la salle de bain, j'ouvrai le lit, enlevai les bottes de Bella et Edward la posa sur le lit délicatement, je passais doucement un gant sur le visage de Bella, tâchant de ne pas la réveiller.

« Tu nous rejoins dans quelques minutes ? »

« Oui m'man, j'arrive »

La dernière chose que je vis ce fut mon fils Edward s'allonger face à Bella tout en lui poussant les cheveux qui furent devant son visage, je préférais sortir.

**Pov Edward**

Je me redressai, retirai ma veste et mes chaussures, la couvrit avec la couette et la regardai dormir, je m'allongeais face à elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux, j'aurai aimé qu'elle se réveille quelques secondes, qu'elle me dise qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle me sourit mais elle continua à dormir. Ce fut égoïste de ma part mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle pose son regard sur moi.

Je m'avançai davantage la prenant contre moi, ma tête au-dessus de la sienne, son souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner, je caressais sa tête doucement, vous n'imaginez pas comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir à cet instant lire dans ses pensées, tout savoir, tout connaître des ses attentes pour les lui apporter, tout lui donner, absolument tout.

La seule dont j'avais envie de prendre soin, que ce soit lors de notre rencontre à ce soir, et plus le temps passait plus je la voulais. J'inspirais son odeur autant que possible, pour m'en imprégner davantage, fermais les yeux revoyant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son entrée dans ma vie, je voulais que ça continue, je voulais l'aider autant que possible.

Je dus me redresser pour rejoindre ma famille, j'embrassai son front, caressai son visage et embrassai sa joue, je voulais l'aimer et en réalité je l'aimais déjà. Je rapprochais mes lèvres de son oreille le lui murmurant, si mon cœur s'accéléra ça n'en resta pas moins vrai.

Je ramassai mes affaires et éteignis la lumière, avant de refermer la porte, je crus percevoir un sourire apparaître, elle bougea se mettant à ma place sur le ventre, seule sa profonde respiration ma prouvait qu'elle dormit, j'eus un léger sourire et refermais la porte.

**Pov Esmé.**

Edward revint dans le salon, j'eus le temps de me doucher et de me changer, il parut être moins triste, il s'installa attendant que je parle, je mis mes mains sur mon visage cherchant mes mots.

« Maman, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Me demanda Alice. je relevais mon visage, mon mari passa son bras sur mes épaules..

« Il fallait qu'elle le fasse »

« Faire quoi ? » Me demanda Rose inquiète.

« Extérioriser sa peine, durant toute la journée, j'ai vu que même si elle était joyeuse, elle était tout aussi triste, j'ai donc du lui parler et lui dire certaines choses, je lui ai promis d'être là pour elle comme j'essaie d'être là pour vous, elle...je crois que ça lui a fait beaucoup en une journée, j'aurai du ou pu attendre mais il fallait que je lui parle » j'eus les larmes aux yeux sous leurs regards inquiet, quand à celui de mon fils,Edward, je ne saurai vous dire ce que je pus y lire dans son regard exactement, « Edward, ça va aller, elle va bien, elle ira mieux » il me regarda sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien » me dit Jasper.

« Elle va bien, elle n'a pas fait semblant avec vous, elle a malgré tout un passé je pense particulier, pour ce qui est de sa mère, ça ressemble à ce que j'ai pu connaître, demain elle ira mieux »

« C'est sûr ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Oui, c'est sûr et vous êtes la maintenant, elle n'est pas seule, ne l'est plus »

« Demain, nous réagissons comment ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Le plus naturellement possible, ça se fera tout seul » je me tournais vers mon mari, « chéri, ça t'embête si je dors avec elle cette nuit ? »

« Bien sur que non » me sourit-il.

« Moi aussi je veux dormir avec elle » me dit Alice.

« Je veux être la aussi demain matin et le lit est suffisamment grand » dit Rose.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire non, au contraire elle sera soulagée de vous avoir prés d'elle demain, je vais appeler Charlie, nous mangerons ensuite »

Rose et Alice partirent se laver, Edward se leva et sortit sans rien dire, mon mari et mes fils me regardèrent inquiet.

« Laissez le, il en à besoin » ils approuvèrent restant sur le canapé, je montai à l'étage dans mon bureau laissant la lumière éteinte, prit mon téléphone et l'appelai, je vis mon fils de la fenêtre appuyé contre sa voiture, le regard dans le vide.

« Esmé ! » Me dit Charlie complètement paniqué.

« Charlie, ne t' inquiète pas, elle dort maintenant »

Je lui expliquais du mieux que je pouvais ce qu'il s'était passé, je l'entendis rapidement pleurer, je suivis, continuant mes explications, mon mari rentra dans le bureau, se mit dans mon dos et enlaça ma taille posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Et si je viens maintenant ? »

« Elle dort profondément Charlie, reste tranquille, les filles et moi dormons avec elle ce soir, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne sera pas seule » mon mari me demanda le téléphone je lui tendis.

« Mon Charlie, si tu veux je viens te voir tout à l'heure »

« Oui merci, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça »

« Nous allons en reparler, je suis chez toi d'ici une heure » il nous remercia avant de raccrocher bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Carlisle m'enlaça plus fortement, je mis mes mains sur les siennes, je regardais notre fils, toujours en bas, toujours les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu veux pas que j'aille le voir ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Non, mieux vaut le laisser, il reviendra quand il en aura envie »

« Je crois que nous avons un fils de plus amoureux »

« Oui, je crois aussi, mais ça sera moins évident pour lui que pour Emmett et Jasper, ça sera différent »

« Ça sera comme nous »

« Souviens toi au début, ça n'a pas été simple, je t'aimais plus que tout, comme aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé, mais je t'ai rejeté parfois, Edward va vivre la même chose, Bella va parfois sans raison aucune le repousser, par crainte qu'il la laisse, qu'il abandonne,elle fera même parfois en sorte inconsciemment qu'il s'éloigne, bien que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle veuille malheureusement ce sentiment ne va jamais complètement la quitter »

« Nous avons bien réussit »

« Je sais mais parce que tu t'es accroché »

« Tu penses que Edward ne va pas réussir à rester ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, il restera, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour eux alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, Bella à plus de caractère que moi à son age, elle sera bien plus blessante que moi avec toi, et ce sans le vouloir, elle va le tester inconsciemment ou non, Edward pourrait mal réagir parfois et conforter Bella dans l'idée qu'il va l'abandonner »

« Il faudra en parler avec lui, je le ferai »

« Il le faudra oui, nous les aiderons au mieux bien qu'ils devront faire leur propres erreurs tout comme nous l'avons fait »

« Notre Edward est amoureux de la fille de mon meilleur ami et avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble, nous savons déjà que ça sera certainement compliqué pour eux.

« Ils s'aimeront d'une manière forte et déraisonnable, je préfère rester confiante malgré tout »

Nous restâmes encore un moment, regardant notre fils, il leva ses yeux, je ne sais pas si il nous vit mais il rentra peu de temps après.

Au petit sourire que notre fils nous fit quand nous les rejoignîmes je pense que oui, il nous avait vu, nous lui sourîmes en retour. Le repas se fit rapide et silencieux, je vis souvent Edward nous regarder, son père et moi, peut-être avait il compris que ça ne serrai pas évident mais que c'était possible, je souhaitai qu'il le pense. Avant d'allez me coucher, j'embrassais mon mari et mes fils, terminant par Edward.

« Fais moi confiance, elle ira bien demain, tu retrouveras la même Bella », lui chuchotais-je, il me fit un léger sourire.

« Merci maman, pour elle ou pour moi » j'embrassai son front et partit avec mes filles rejoindre Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Je m'éveillai dans un endroit que je ne reconnus pas, tout se que je vis ce fut Alice en face de moi, Esmé juste derrière et Rose dans mon dos. Les souvenirs refirent surface, mon cœur se serra, si il fut évident que je ne pus me réjouir pour hier, je pus au moins me sentir un peu soulagée. Je restais là, à les regarder, touchée qu'elles soient restées avec moi. Je me demandais également comment réagir quand nous serons tous éveillés, sans pouvoir me poser plus de questions, je vis Esmé se réveiller à son tour, elle me vit et me sourit.

« Bonjour » sourit-elle.

« Bonjour Esmé » lui répondis-je la voix et enrouée, je toussais légèrement, « merci d'être restée »

« Les filles et moi voulions absolument être là quand tu te réveillerai » je lui fis un sourire gêné.

« Mon père, je... »

« Nous l'avons appelé hier il va venir manger avec nous ce midi et Carlisle l'a rejoint hier soir, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Assez bien, j'ai juste mal à la gorge et mes yeux me brûlent »

« Nous allons nous en occuper, je vais faire le petit déjeuner, reposes toi encore un peu » je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre, je sentis Rose gigoter et tournai ma tête

« Bella ! T'es réveillée ! » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, je lui souriais, elle se redressa, « tu m'as fait peur hier » murmura-t-elle.

« Désolée » soufflais-je.

« Ne t'excuses pas, tant que tu vas bien c'est le principal » elle me fit un câlin, « par contre, encore une fois je te déteste »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète.

« Parce que encore une fois je vais avoir une sale gueule à cause de toi » nous rîmes doucement et nerveusement.

« Il y a quoi de si drôle ? » Nous demanda Alice tout en émergeant, nous lui dîmes bonjour, j'eus droit à un câlin, « alors je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle »

« Rose est fâchée contre moi parce qu'elle dit avoir une sale gueule par ma faute » Alice se moqua de Rose.

« À ce point ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée, nous continuâmes à rire doucement, « les filles ce n'est pas drôle »

« Je crois que je gagne haut la main le concours ce matin »

« Pas faux » se moqua Rose, Alice me le confirma.

« Et bien » nous dit Esmé, « je vois que tout le monde est réveillée » elle embrassa Rose et Alice, « je me suis permise de vous prendre des vêtements pour Bella, et le boxer est neuf, il sort de la machine, la douche est juste la Bella, je t'ai mis des gouttes aussi pour tes yeux, tu pourras prendre du thé au miel après ça te soulagera, je vais me laver, nous nous retrouvons ici dans quinze minutes »

Je partis dans la salle de bain, je me regardais dans le miroir, en effet je gagne haut la main. La douche me détendit, Esmé m'avait mit tout le nécessaire pour ma toilette, je mis des gouttes dans mes yeux, m'habillais, jean bleu clair avec un tee shirt un gros smiley jaune et souriant, je pouffais, ça devait être la façon de Esmé de détendre l'atmosphère. Esmé me coiffa, pendant que Alice et Rose me maquillèrent, tachant de cacher au mieux mes cernes, elles m'encouragèrent avant que nous sortîmes de la chambre. Ils furent déjà tous à table m'accueillant avec un grand sourire. Nous nous saluâmes tous, je croisais le regard de Edward qui me sourit m'indiquant la place près de lui, Esmé me posa mon thé, je la remerciais.

« Joli tee-shirt » railla Emmett.

« Merci » pouffais-je, « c'est ma nouvelle devise, mon emblème si tu veux »

Ils rirent tous, commençant à se servir, je pus souffler discrètement, soulagée, je me repris du thé avec une bonne quantité de miel, ça me soulagea, je grignotais un peu n'ayant pas très faim.

« Je... » ils me fixèrent tous, « je voulais juste vous dire merci, pour hier...je... »

« Bella ne t'en fais pas pour ça et ne nous remercie pas, c'est normal » me dit Carlisle.

« Enfin, Bella » reprit Emmett, « si tu veux vraiment nous remercier, moi je dis qu'un défi ça serai amplement suffisant »

« Et que proposes tu ? Vous voulez peut être une revanche aux jeux vidéos, vu comment vous avez échoués la dernière fois »

« Quoi ? » S'emporta Carlisle, « comment ça mes fils perdent aux jeux vidéos ? » Me demanda-t-il faussement indigné.

« Lamentablement en plus » précisais-je faisant rire Alice et Rose.

« En voila une bonne chose » leur dit Esmé, « maintenant vous savez que nous vous surpassons dans bien des domaines, félicitations les filles » nous la remerciâmes, les garçons firent comme si.

« Vu comment elles ont jouées, nous ne pouvions que perdre, elles trichent il n'y a rien de glorieux » dit Edward mesquinement.

« Mon cher fils, l'important ce n'est pas comment gagner mais d'arriver à ses fins » répliqua Esmé, nous les filles pûmes rires.

Nous terminâmes de manger, nous aidâmes tous à débarrasser, je montais dans la chambre de Rose avec Alice, reprenant des sujets de conversations bien plus légers après que j'eus quelques détails sur les événements de la veille.

« Les filles, je vais aller voir Edward quelques minutes » elles me scrutèrent, « pour hier »

« Bella ton dernier souvenir d'hier soir c'est quoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Quand j'étais dans la cuisine pourquoi ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Je me suis endormie après »

« Ce que Rose essaie de dire, c'est qu'il a fait plus que de te porter et de te coucher »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est resté avec toi, dans la chambre, pendant un moment »

« C'est quoi que tu appelles ''un moment''? »

« Environ ¾ d'heure » répondit Alice.

« Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, oui...je reviens »

Je sortis et me dirigea vers sa chambre, cherchant à me rappeler un détail mais rien ne vint, j'arrivai devant sa porte, prit une grande inspiration et frappai à sa porte.

« Entrez »

J'ouvris et le vis allonger sur son lit, les yeux fermés avec les mains derrière la tête, je regardais rapidement sa chambre, la mienne en améliorée, ça me fit sourire, je m'avançais un peu plus.

« Edward »

Il se redressa d'un coup, parut plus que surpris de me trouver dans sa chambre, il fut sur le point de se redresser.

« Non, te lèves pas, restes assis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » il resta assis, visiblement troublé.

« Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non, j'avançais un peu plus, il releva son visage sans me quitter des yeux « je voulais juste te dire merci plus personnellement, pour hier soir, pour m'avoir portée et couchée »

« Je t'en prie Bella » il se retint de parler.

« Dis moi, ne te retiens pas de parler »

« Je veux juste te demander quelque chose » j'attendis, « je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même de rien, tu peux m'appeler, tu as mon numéro, enfin n'hésites pas, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je peux t'aider si besoin »

Je lui souris touchée, je me rapprochais posant ma main sur sa joue, je posais un baiser sur son front.

« D'habitude c'est toi qui fait ça, cette fois c'est moi » nous nous sourîmes, « tu m'as déjà plusieurs fois aidé, ne l'oublie pas, rien que hier, mais j'ai beaucoup d'exemple à te donner si tu veux, je sais que tu es là, je le vois . Je t'appellerai peu importe les raisons » il prit ma main et embrassa ma paume, il se leva gardant ma main dans la sienne.

« Bella » il me prit dans ses bras restant face à moi, mon cœur s'accéléra, « le front c'est mon truc » dit-il en l'embrasant, je pouffais pivoine, je posais mes mains sur ses bras.

« Tu m'interdis de le faire ? »

« En fait oui » me sourit-il, je le regardais cherchant mon ''truc'', je me décidai et l'embrassai dans le cou, il frissonna, « nous pouvons échanger ? »

« Non chacun son truc » riais-je.

« Mais tu te rends comte que je pourrais plus t'embrasser dans le cou maintenant ? »

« Ah, mince » dis-je contrarié, il échappa un rire, « je cherches un endroit où ça ne me dérangerai pas que tu ne m'embrasses pas , pas évident comme choix » il haussa les sourcils moqueur « ne te moque pas ! Là ? » j'embrassai sa mâchoire, « non, mauvaise idée » il me fit un sourire, j'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Non, je profites de la situation surtout »

« Oui c'est ce que je vois mais tu peux » j'effleurais sa lèvre inférieur, il me serra davantage contre lui,il embrassa ma lèvre supérieur, nous nous scrutâmes, je sentis ses lèvres se séparer des miennes, « ça ne va pas comme truc » souffla-t-il.

« Ton ''tu peux'' m'a parut être un défi » chuchotais-je.

« Recommence » je posais un léger baiser sur sa lèvre, « et à chaque fois que tu auras l'impression que je lance un défi tu y répondras ? »

« À chaque fois » soufflais-je.

« J'espère bien »

« Ça ne me dit pas ou est mon truc »

« Où tu veux, tu as carte blanche et là je suis sûr de ce que je dis »

« OK, pour moi mais tu as le droit de changer toi aussi »

« Bella t'es où ? » Ce fut la voix de Alice.

« Je crois qu'elles font semblant de ne pas savoir où je suis » il eut un petit sourire.

« Je crois aussi, je changerai aussi de temps en temps, Bella la prochaine fois que tu fais ça » il embrassa ma lèvre inférieure, j'eus un léger soupir, « j'y répondrais plus sérieusement » je me crispais, il embrassa ma joue avec un petit sourire.

« Un nouveau défi alors ? »

« Nous pouvons bien nous en faire entre nous non ? »

« Je préfères nettement les tiens »

« Ne va pas le répéter à Emmett, il en serait déçu »

« Je ne comptais pas le dire à qui que ce soit, ça pourrait être notre truc » il me répondit d'un sourire.

« BELLLAAAA » là ce fut Rose, nous soupirâmes.

« Je vais y allez, j'ai combien de temps pour le faire le défi ? Y a une limite ? »

« Avant ce soir minuit » nous nous séparâmes avec des sourires stupides, je mis ma main sur la poignet de sa porte, je me retournais avant de l'abaisser.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi, hier quand tu m'as ramené dans la chambre, on m'a dit que tu étais resté, merci de l'avoir fait » je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et sortis rapidement.

« Enfin te voilà ! » Soupira Alice dans le couloir.

« Nous t'avons cherchée partout » me dit Rose tout en m'emmenant dans sa chambre.

« Vous saviez très bien ou j'étais »

« T'aurions nous énervée ? » Me demanda Alice.

« T'aurions nous dérangée ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui et oui, nous parlions c'est tout »

« Pour nous faire pardonner, le week-end prochain c'est une sortie boîte qui nous attend » dit Rose.

« C'est vrai que nous devions y allés hier »

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons déjà tout de prêt, c'est pour que tu réserves ton samedi soir » me dit Alice, j'approuvai « avec Edward vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Je l'ai remercié, nous avons parlés piano et de trucs » je me gardais mon petit sourire, Esmé passa sa tête dans la chambre après avoir toqué.

« Bella , ton père est là » je me crispais.

« Est-ce qu'il c'est tout pour hier ? » Demandais-je inquiète.

« Oui, ma puce, j'ai dû lui expliquer »

« OK je descend tout de suite »

« Nous vous rejoignons dans pas longtemps » me rassura Esmé.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?»

« Laisse le parler » me conseilla Esmé.

« Je ...je vais faire ça...merci »

Je sortis et croisais Carlisle dans le couloir, il me fit un sourire rassurant et embrassa ma tête, il m'affirma que tout irait bien. Je descendis l'escalier tremblante, je vis mon père dans le salon à regarder dehors, j'en profitai pour prendre une inspiration, une grande inspiration.

« Papa » il se tourna, son regard m'attrista, il avait du pleurer.

« Ma Bella » me dit-il bouleversé, il ouvrit ses bras, je m'y précipitai ressentant un soulagement, je sanglotais, il me serra plus fort, frottant mon dos doucement avec sa main « ça va aller ma poupée, papa est là et je vais prendre soin de toi, être plus présent, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse » j'approuvai en pleurant, « je suis vraiment désolé que tu es tant de peine »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa »

« Ce n'est pas de la tienne ma poupée, nous allons arranger tout ça d'accord ? Et puis je peux t'aimer pour deux moi » mes pleurs reprirent, il me garda contre lui, « papa est là ma poupée »

« Je sais, je t'aime mon petit papa » il embrassa ma tête. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

« Si ça peut te soulager, il y a toujours l'option Starky et Hutch » nous rîmes nerveusement, nous nous éloignâmes essuyant nos joues.

« Tu ne comptes pas abandonner cette histoire hein ? »

« Non et je suis sûr que ça t'amuserai »

« Crois-tu que ce soit responsable pour un shérif de faire ça ? »

« Je m'en fiche, tant que ça te fait plaisir, comme tu l'as dit, je suis le shérif, je fais ce que je veux » me dit-il très fier de lui

« Nous verrons » éludais-je.

« Ça veut toujours dit non »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais tu peux toujours le proposer à Emmett et même Jasper, eux apprécieront »

« Je le ferai, nous nous trouverons bien quelque chose à nous »

« La plage, nous pourrons y retourner »

« Je ferai même mieux tu verras, je sais déjà ou je vais t'emmener, je te ferai la surprise »

« Ça me va parfaitement » il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps, timing parfait, je les laissais dire bonjour à mon père, nous finîmes de mettre la table, il ne manqua que les assiettes, Esmé prit ma main et la garda les laissant s'installer.

« Bella c'est peut être le moment de leur donner ce que tu voulais non ? »

« Oh oui ! » Souriais-je, elle me souffla qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, je partis vite les chercher les rejoignant, ils furent surpris.

« Bella tenait juste à vous offrir des choses, je vais chercher la bouteille » chuchotait-elle.

« Il ne fallait pas » me dit Carlisle.

« Je trouve que si, vous attendez que tout le monde ai son paquet surtout »

« Promis » me dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains, ils confirmèrent tous ne pas tricher.

je leur mis tous leur cadeaux devant eux après que Esmé ai ramené le magnum qu'elle avait dissimulé dans une grande boite fermée.

« Bella tu devrais faire attendre Emmett et Jasper » me conseilla Esmé, je leur repris vite leur sacs et m'éloigna.

« Mais ? » Emmett eut une tête de gamin.

« Mais vous connaissant vous allez être hystérique, vous pouvez tous ouvrir maintenant, soldats on sourit » ils furent hypocrites leur sourires.

Alice et Rose furent les premières , découvrant leur robes, elles crièrent et se précipitèrent sur moi en m'enlaçant, me remerciant je ne sais combien de fois, je pouffais nerveusement. Mon père et Carlisle ouvrirent leur boite, sortant la grosse bouteille de champagne, ils se regardèrent comme des gosses découvrant le sapin de Noël.

« Bella, tu as du payer ça une fortune » me dit Carlisle.

« Esmé m'a aidée »

Ils vinrent me remercier et me faire des bisous, je riais bêtement, les nerfs sûrement, qui ne s'arrangèrent pas quand ce fut au tour de Edward d'ouvrir son paquet, il sortit son livre de partition, apparut un immense sourire, il se leva et devant tous le monde m'enlaça, pour ce qui fut de mes nerfs ce fut foutu vous vous doutez bien.

« Merci Bella, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux »

« Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre, commences à choisir ce que tu veux »

« Tout ce que tu veux Bella, tout ce que tu veux » me chuchota-t-il, il m'embrassa sur le front me faisant pouffer, caressa ma joue en souriant et me fis rougir, il retourna s'asseoir se plongeant dans le livre, ils eurent tous un sourire, la prochaine fois, moi aussi je prévois un bouquin, juste pour pouvoir me cacher derrière. Je dus me reprendre.

« Esmé, à vous »je lui tendis un petit sac. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un bracelet en argent très fin avec un petit cœur en zircon.

« Oh ma Bella, j'adore, merci beaucoup » elle me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et m'enlaça un moment « aide-moi à l'accrocher s'il te plaît » je l'y aidais les mains tremblantes, « jamais je ne l'enlèverai c'est promis » elle m'embrassa et alla montrer son bracelet à tout le monde.

« Ils ne restent que vous deux, vous avez assez attendu je crois » je repris les sacs et avançai vers eux « que tout le monde se prépare aux cris hystérique » je posais les sacs « attendez ! » Ils me regardèrent tous, je m'écartai rapidement, craignant le pire, Edward fit de même que les filles. « Emmett, Jasper...allez-y ! »

Ils ouvrirent leurs sacs, j'avais fait exprès de demander du papier cadeau pour leur paquets, ils me regardèrent comme des gosses, déchirant le papier, je me figeais quand ils virent leurs cadeaux.

« OH PUTAIN DE SA MÈRE » cria Emmett en se levant, il déplia son uniforme et mit la casquette.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Cria Jasper, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Il y deux autres paquets » précisais-je.

« Bella tu vas me faire crever de joie » me dit Emmett.

« Ça c'est du chef » me dit Jasper plus que content. Ils les ouvrirent, là ce ne fut même plus de l'hystérie.

« Des talkies-walkies ! Des plaques d'identité, putain y a même mon nom et mon prénom! Bella ! » Emmett se jeta sur moi en me faisant un énorme bisou, Jasper suivit et fit de même, ils me soulevèrent du sol m'étouffant avec leur étreinte, tout ce que je fis ce fut de rire, à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, je pleurai de joie même avec leur réaction.

« Les enfants calmez vous » leur demanda Carlisle nerveux « vous allez nous la briser » ils me reposèrent les larmes aux yeux, j'essuyai les miennes continuant à rire.

« Bella on revient » me dit Jasper, ils partirent en courant à l'étage avec leur sacs.

« Les filles ne soyez pas fâchées »

« Non, pas possible de l'être, pas quand on te voit comme ça » me dit Alice en me reprenant dans ses bras ainsi que Rose.

« Charlie, il est temps de la faire péter cette bouteille »

« Je dirai même qu'elle mérite d'être sabré »

« Oui ! Je vais chercher mon sabre, Charlie, qui va le faire ? » Demanda-t-il comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Pile ou face comme d'habitude »

« OK, je reviens »

« Nous aussi nous allons mettre nos robes » me dit Rose.

« Charlie venez, Carlisle va ressortir par le garage, hors de question de faire ça à l'intérieur »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui » elle prit l'appareil photo avant de sortir.

Ils furent tous sortit de la pièce me laissant seule avec Edward, il regarda autour de lui et se précipita sur moi en me soulevant du sol et me faisant tourner, nous rîmes bêtement, il me reposa et m'enlaça.

« Merci encore »

« Je t'en prie, ça me fait tout autant plaisir »

« Comment pourrais je te remercier ? »

« En m'apprenant...et » .je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes et reculai mon visage du sien, voulant voir sa réaction.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans la cuisine me cachant sur le coté du frigo j'en avais mal au ventre.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? » J'approuvai, « Tu veux que je te remercie c'est ça ? »

« Oui, aussi longtemps que se sera possible »

Il m'embrassa avidement, je ne pus retenir mon gémissement, rapidement, ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, je passai mes bras sur ses épaules me plaquant davantage contre lui, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains descendirent davantage et passèrent sous mon tee shirt, caressant mon dos à même la peau, je frémis à leur contact, son autre main encercla ma taille, son envie, j'étais envahie d'une multitude de sensation, je l'entendis soupirer et s'éloigner de mes lèvres reprenant nos souffles, il était en train de retirer ses mains.

« Attends, attends encore un peu s'il te plaît, enlace moi encore, une dernière fois... »

Il me regarda et remit ses mains sous mon tee-shirt me refaisant frissonner, mes bras se remirent sur ses épaules ne le lâchant pas du regard pendant qu'il me caressa, je décollai mon torse du sien, ses mains passèrent sur mes hanches, remontant sur mes côtes lentement, je l'embrassai en soupirant reprenant ses lèvres, plus calmement, lentement pendant que ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre puis mon bas ventre, ma gorge se noua, je me séparais de sa bouche sachant pertinemment que nous devions retourner à table, je reposais mes pieds posant ma tête sous la sienne, mes mains sur ses bras rejoignant les siennes, il les entremêla, je relevais ma tête et embrassais son cou, il recula légèrement posant son front contre le mien, j'étais bien, tellement bien.

Nous retournâmes à table, sa main toujours à tenir la mienne, nous nous assîmes, cachant nos mains liées sous la table.

« Tu as eut le temps de trouver quelque chose ? » Lui demandais-je, à peine une page fut tournée que Rose et Alice descendirent, nous lâchâmes nos mains, « vous en avez mis du temps » je fus bonne pour l'oscar de la meilleure actrice à cet instant, Edward eut un rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Rien comme ça, je suis étonné que Bella n'est pas encore compris que vous étiez longues » meilleur oscar masculin : Edward !

« Bah oui, nous sommes comme ça nous » dit Rose, « alors Bella ça te plaît ? » Elles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes.

« Oui beaucoup! Vous êtes magnifiques »

« Merci, comment pourrions-nous te remercier ? » Me demanda Alice.

Ce fut nerveux et malheureux mais je partis dans une fou rire avec Edward, elles nous regardèrent cherchant à comprendre, Esmé rentra demandant aux filles ce qu'il se passa.

« J'ai rien compris » lui dit Alice, « je voulais juste savoir comment la remercier »

« Non surtout pas » lâchais-je riant deux fois plus avec Edward.

Même si elles ne comprirent pas elles rirent avec nous, j'avais un rire con qu'elles disaient, je finis par me reprendre tout comme Edward, je le regardais disons le, amoureusement, j appuyai mon front contre son épaule quelques secondes et relevai ma tête, il embrassa mon front en souriant se remettant ensuite face à moi toujours avec son sourire, nous cessâmes de nous regarder quand nos pères respectifs rentrèrent, je croisais le regard de Esmé, Alice et Rose qui eurent un grand sourire.

« Regarde ça ma poupée, parfaitement sabré, j'ai gagné ! » Me dit-il tout sourire, il se fit sérieux, « bon d'accord nous avons commencé à boire dehors »

« Quand c'est une aussi bonne bouteille on attend pas » me dit Carlisle, « d'ailleurs je suis d'avis que tout le monde en boive » nous leur sourîmes, il posa la bouteille partant chercher des verres.

« Les filles vous ne savez pas où sont Emmett et Jasper ? »

« Ils étaient dans la chambre de Emmett, nous les avons entendus rire comme des hystériques, nous n'avons pas osés les déranger » me dit Alice amusée.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu long, ça pue pour nous » grimaça Rose.

« Et bien moi, leur chef je vais oser » je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la chambre, « les garçons, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Chef Swan, vous pouvez rentrer, si vous êtes seule » me dit Emmett. j'ouvris la porte et partis dans un fou rire, Jasper referma rapidement la porte.

« Mais c'est quoi sur vos visages ? » Ils s'étaient fait deux gros trait sous les yeux.

« Camouflage » me dit Emmett très sérieusement, « regarde on à mit nos rangers »

« Mais d'où vous les sortez ? »

« C'est pas les bonnes rangers de soldat, mais ça nous arrive de partir en expédition dans les bois, alors nous avons ce qu'il faut, les talkies sont prêts et fonctionne »

« Mais nous allons les tester dans les bois tout à l'heure, nous étions en train de se mettre dans les personnages »

« Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes déjà bien dedans »

« Presque...Bella, merci encore ! » Me dit Emmett.

« Je vous en prie soldats, faut bien que votre chef prenne soin de vous »

« Nous aussi on à l'intention de prendre soin de toi » me dit Jasper sincère.

« Je n'en ai jamais doutée, vous descendez avec moi ? Carlisle paye se coupe de champagne »

« De l'alcool ! c'est bon ça » cria Emmett « mais chef nous voulons faire une entrée digne de ce nom, avec nos faux fusils et tout » il me montra des pistolet à eaux.

« OK », pouffais-je, « je redescend alors »

« À tout de suite Chef Swan » me dit Jasper.

Je descendis en riant, tous me regardèrent avec de grands sourires.

« Alors ? » Me demanda Esmé.

« Ils arrivent, vaudrait mieux s'asseoir et attendre que le spectacle commence » riais-je.

« À ce point ? » Me demanda Rose inquiète, je lui confirmais m'asseyant près de Edward, nous scrutâmes tous les escaliers.

« 1...2...1...2 » à la voix je crois que c'était Jasper, nous l'entendîmes descendre les escaliers et apparaître le visage sérieux, regardant tout autour de lui avec son fusil dans les mains, il prit son talkie et commença à parler « lieu sécurisé à vous... » ''bien reçu soldat Jasper'' Emmett apparut quelques secondes plus tard, faisant une roulade au sol, nous rîmes tellement c'était naze.

« Non mais ils sont complètement grave » soupira Rose

« Soldat Emmett, je crois que nous avons une personne hostile »

« Oui, je crois aussi »

« Les mecs oubliez tout de suite, je vous préviens » les menaça-t-elle pendant que nous rîmes.

« Ne nous écartons pas de notre mission » reprit Emmett, ils avancèrent complètement parano regardant à gauche, à droite, Emmett prit son verre de champagne ainsi que Jasper.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de trinquer » pouffa Esmé « très...joli les garçons » nous nous levâmes tous, levant nos verres « à Bella, pour toutes ses attentions »

« À Bella » dirent-il en chœur, je rougis gênée, tous trinquèrent avec moi, Emmett et Jasper burent cul sec.

« Les garçons, vous vous asseyez maintenant vous irez jouer plus tard » leur dit Esmé.

« Un soldat ne peut pas partir en mission le ventre vide » lui dit Emmett sarcastique.

« Soldat Emmett »l'appelais-je, « je pense pas que ce soit une façon de parler à sa mère » il se raidit sous les rires « pas besoin d'en dire plus je crois nous réglerons ça après mangés »

« Oui Chef »

« Bella, merci au moins quelqu'un qui à de l'autorité sur eux »

« Je vous en prie Esmé »

Esmé ramena à manger avec l'aide de Rose et Jasper, mon père me regarda tout sourire et buvait sans s'arrêter avec Carlisle, Edward se moqua de Emmett ainsi que Jasper, nous mangeâmes dans les rires, après le dessert je regardai Emmett.

« Soldat Emmett, c'est le moment il me semble, levez vous, nous allons dehors » je me levai et mit mes bottes, nous fûmes tous dehors, « soldat Emmett, en tant que soldat vous vous devez d'être entraîné mais les sarcasmes ne sont pas autorisés »

« Oui chef Swan » il me fit le salut militaire, « maman pardon » je me retins de rire.

« Je t'excuserai plus tard »

« La souffrance est nécessaire soldat, vous allez me faire cinq fois l'aller retour de l'allée et au trot »

« Oui chef Swan » il commença à partir.

« Soldat ! Je ne vous ai pas dit de partir, vous ne pensiez pas que ça va être si simple », j'entendais les autres rires, Emmett s'était figé et se retourna.

« Soldat Jasper vous descendez avec lui, veillez à ce qu'il ne triche pas, Emmett, vous voyez les bûches là-bas ? »

« Oui »

« Tant mieux, une sous chaque bras et vous y allez, si une tombe, vous recommencerez du début ! Donnez moi votre talkie, je communiquerai avec le soldat Jasper ! »

« Oui chef Swan! Il me le donna partit prendre deux bûches suivit de Jasper.

« Ça c'est de la punition » me dit Carlisle en riant ainsi que les autres.

« Au moins il n'y aura plus de sarcasme » dis-je.

« Il doit être en train de pester contre toi » dit Rose.

« Tant que ça n'arrive pas à mes oreilles »

« Chef Swan ! » Je pris le talkie et répondis.

« Oui soldat Jasper ? »

« Je reste en bas après ? »

« Bah oui, sauf si vous voulez courir avec lui »

« Euh, non merci Chef ! »

« Dommage, ça vous aurez fait un bon entraînement ! »

« ... »

« Soldat Jasper, ne pas me répondre est une mauvaise chose pour vous »

« Non, non ...désolé chef...je euh, vais courir aussi un peu alors, est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ? »

« Si elle est moins stupide que la précédente » Edward et les autres rirent.

« Elle le sera je pense, est-ce que vous allez m'entendre en bas du chemin ? »

« Je m'attendais à pire, sachez jeune soldat, que je n'achète pas de la merde, je t'entendrai au delà de huit kilomètres »

« Merci Chef, je savais que vous n'aviez pas acheté de la merde, vous faites les choses parfaitement chef »

« Non mais quel lèche botte celui la !» Riais-je pensant avoir mis mute, ils approuvèrent en riant, c'est au rire de Emmett que je compris que j'avais fait une erreur, merde, ils rirent tous encore plus, je regardai Edward en grimaçant, il en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il rit. « Soldat Jasper ? »

« Oui chef, je vous entends parfaitement »

« Ferais-tu des sarcasmes ? » Demandais-je froidement, Emmett rit deux fois plus.

« Non, je dis juste que la réception est parfaite »

« Menteur » Cria Edward.

Cette fois je mis vraiment mute, j'entendis Emmett et Jasper grommeler

« Je vais descendre je crois et me planquer »

« Nous venons » rit Alice « laisse nous deux minutes pour nous changer »

Edward resta prés de moi, mon père et ses parents nous laissèrent jouer entre nous et rentrèrent dans la maison en riant.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Enfin surtout à Emmett et ses bûches »

« Ne vas pas abîmer mes hommes ou leur tenues »

« Non, je veux juste m'amuser un peu » rit-il.

« Tu comprendras qu'une fois qu'ils auront comprit je vais prendre leur défense et faire semblant de me fâcher avec toi ? »

« Ça me va, je vais me changer, tu veux que je te ramène un pull ? »

« Je ne vais pas te dire non, merci » je me retrouvai seule et vis Emmett et Jasper revenir, « c'est bien soldat Emmett, continuez! » Il me fit un petit sourire mais je vis qu'il morflai, Jasper lui avait un air moqueur « Soldat, stop ! » Ils se retournèrent, « Soldat Emmett posez les bûches quelques secondes »

« Oh merci » Il les jeta par terre et détendit ses bras, Jasper le regarda et se retint de rire.

« Soldat Jasper, qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Rien Chef, rien, je suis content de courir c'est tout »

« Non mais t'as pas bientôt finit de me prendre pour une conne ? » Ils me regardèrent les yeux ronds, flippez pas faut que j'impose mon statut de chef.

« Je...euh Chef...désolé »

« Ah ouais? Je vais t'apprendre à être désolé et la solidarité moi, Emmett courez, Jasper à vous les bûches ! À chaque fois que vous remontez vous échangez et au lieu de cinq allers retours ça en fera dix ! Redonnez moi le talkie il ne vous servira plus, on se bouge maintenant ! » Je les regardais partir.

« Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Alice, elles me regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« J'ai été trop dure hein ? Je me suis laissée emportée je crois »

« Non » rit Rose, « j'ai adoré le coup de pression et même si ils ne le disent pas ils sont dans leur délires, ils sont plus que content »

« Ne leur montre pas que ça te fais un peu de peine, au passage ils vont prendre encore plus de muscle » s'extasia Alice, je pouffai pendant que Edward revint, il me passa un de ses pull, je le passais tout en le remerciant.

« Bella tu viens avec moi ? »

« Oui si tu veux » souriais-je.

« Vous allez où ? » Nous demanda Rose.

« Edward veut jouer à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues »

« Nous aussi on veut jouer ! » Me dit Rose mettant un bonnet noir, « plus discret » je lui souris

« Comme j'ai dit à Edward, si vous vous faites attraper, je ferai semblant de me fâcher avec vous »

« Normal » me dit Alice, « allez on se sépare »

« Tiens prends le talkie ça nous permettra de garder un contact ! Allez vous planquer , je reste le temps qu'ils remontent, Edward ne reste pas loin je te rejoins »

Ils partirent en riant, je restai attendant qu'ils reviennent, je surveillai où partit Edward, détournai mon regard quand je les vis arriver.

« Soldats, je rentre avec les autres, j'ai froid, continuez comme vous le faites, n'essayez même pas de tricher, Je garde un œil sur vous, vous savez que dans la chambre de Rose je vois le chemin, c'est clair ? »

« Oui chef ! » me dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils repartirent, j'attendis encore un peu avant de partir rejoindre Edward, j 'allumai le talkie mettant le son au plus bas, il me prit la main et m'emmena avec lui.

« Les filles vous m'entendez ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Oui, vous êtes où ? »

« À la moitié du chemin et vous ? »

« À peu prés pareil, Alice est en train de ramasser des cailloux » pouffa Rose.

« Je vais faire pareil, préviens moi quand ils remontent »

« Pas de souci »

Edward et moi ramassâmes des cailloux les mettant dans non poches en pouffant, âge mental cinq ans.

« Tu sais viser Bella ? »

« Avec le billard j'y suis bien arrivé vendredi » lui dis je revêche.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour faire le malin » rit-il.

« Je me méfie » souriais-je, « nous nous posons où ? »

« On va avancer encore un peu, il y une butte la bas, on pourra se planquer, viens »

Il reprit ma main avançant un peu plus vite, nous arrivâmes sur la dite butte, je me mis à quatre pattes et me penchai discrètement essayant de les voir.

« Edward je ne les vois pas » chuchotais-je continuant à regarder en bas.

« Bella, c'est Rose, nous sommes juste en face ! Regarde ! » Je levais mon regard et vit leur têtes, je les saluai à mon tour. « Bella...qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça Edward ? » Je me retournai, il dévia son regard.

« Ah vu sa tête ça devait être... »

« Bella ils arrivent » la coupa Alice.

« Edward baisse-toi » je tirai sur sa main le faisant s'allonger sur le ventre comme moi, cailloux posés entre nous.

« Hé Edward, c'est mieux hein ? » Lui demanda Rose mesquine.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Lui demandais-je.

« De rien Bella » me dit Edward stressé, « de rien », je le regardai cherchant à comprendre mais abandonnai.

« On va dire ça » pouffa Alice « vous êtes prêt ? »

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut » répondis-je.

« Ne Bougez pas c'est à mon tour de surveiller ! » nous dit Alice « attendez mon signal...maintenant » nous lançâmes nos cailloux tout en se retenant de rire, nous restâmes couchés et attendîmes.

« Edward et Rose vous avez réussit » rit Alice, « ils ont juste regardés en l'air » je fus déçue d'avoir raté, Edward eut un sourire moqueur tout en prenant le talkie.

« Vous êtes juste nulles Alice et Bella » rit-il, je lui lançai un regard noir et me relevai toujours en faisant attention, « Bella je plaisante » je fis comme si je m'en étais vexée et ramassai des marrons.

« Passe moi le talkie » il le fis en me souriant, « les filles, y a des marronniers, ramassez les marrons seulement ceux qui ont des bogues, nous ne pourrons plus les rater »

« J'y vais » rit Alice, « euh Bella c'est quoi les bogues ? »

« Leur enveloppes » soupirai-je , « les trucs verts avec les piques si tu préfères »

« Merci...pas besoin de prendre ton petit air supérieur » siffla-t-elle, « je vais te les chercher moi tes bogues, comme si Edward et Rose avaient compris » je me rallongeai en riant, munitions entre nous.

« Nous allons bien voir si je continues à les manquer, je vais surveiller » dis-je enjouée, « Edward contente de t'avoir apprit quelque chose » je pouffai, me mis à quatre pattes et avançai vers le rebord.

« Edward ça va aller ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Rose...la ferme »

« O.K » dit-elle sur un ton narquois.

« Qu'est-ce qui va aller ? »

« Bonne question Edward, non ? »

« Bella nous pouvons éteindre le talkie ? »

« Non ! » J'entendis Rose rire, « comment on va communiquer après ? »

« Raté Edward, je vais rester la » le nargua Rose.

« C'est quoi que je n'ai pas capté ? »

« Rien d'important » me dit Edward.

« Hein hein mais je pense que Bella serai d'un autre avis » dit Rose.

«Je veux savoir, dis moi Rose »

« Suffit que tu...le regardes tout de suite » il regardait ailleurs, « Edward tu es trop rapide, tu triches » râla Rose.

« Ne Fais pas attention, elle est avec Emmett après tout » j'abandonnai.

« Rose, Alice elle est où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à la recherche des bogues sûrement » rit-elle.

« Vous allez les rater, attends je t'en lance fais attention » j'en attrapai plusieurs faisant attention de pas me faire mal avec les piques et lui en lançai un le plus fort possible pour être sur qu'elle l'ai prés d'elle »

« Aïeeeeee ! » Cria Rose, Edward partit dans un fou rire pas du tout discret.

« Rose ! ça va ? »

« Non, putain de réflexe de merde ! Bella il est accroché à ma paume ! » Paniqua-t-elle tout en nous montrant sa main, à cet instant j'ai perdu Edward, il se mit sur le dos, riant à s'en tenir le ventre.

« Edward tu vas nous faire repérer ! Rose ? Tu y arrives ? »

« Ça fait mal ! Attends. Oh putain j'ai des trous dans la main » pleurnicha-t-elle, « je pisse le sang »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai des points rouges ! »

« Rose tu ne pisses pas le sang, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Edward arrête de rire un peu !Oh merde ils arrivent ! » Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire « Edward chutt bordel ! » Lui chuchotais-je.

Je me penchais, pris un bogue et le lançai, je le vis atterrir en plein sur le crâne de Emmett qui cria surpris, il releva sa tête et pesta contre le marronnier je fus complètement paniquée, je me reculai tombant en arrière attirant le plus fort possible Edward contre moi, il tomba à son tour et se retrouva ...entre mes jambes ? Oh putain ! J'en rougis mortifiée.

« Désolé, désolé, désolé » chuchotais-je, il se redressa m'aidant à me relever.

« Ce n'est pas grave » souffla-t-il tendu, il se remit sur le ventre surveillant le chemin, je m'allongeai pétrifiée.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda Alice, « regarde nous avons plein de bogues ! C'est quoi cette tête Rose ? »

« Alice, tu vas regretté d'être partie aussi longt... » je coupai nerveusement le talkie regardant ailleurs.

« Bella, ce n'est rien, juste un accident »

« Tu peux me dire à combien de personnes arrive ce genre d'accident ? »Il alla répondre mais un grand ''quoi ?'' nous parvint, je rougis deux fois plus, et merde.

« Tu veux que nous rentrions ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, ça va passer, reprenons là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés » il me parut surpris, « avec Emmett et Jasper » précisais je.

« Oui bien sur, Emmett et Jasper »

« Va falloir que je rallumes le talkie » grimaçai-je, quand je le fis j'entendis le rire de Alice.

« ...il doit en avoir mal à la b... » Edward éteignit à son tour le talkie rapidement et nerveusement. Le mieux est d'attendre encore un peu.

Je repris des cailloux et me penchai à nouveau, ne les voyant pas je regardai en direction de Rose et Alice qui me firent signe de rallumer le talkie, je le fis sans être rassurée.

« Bella tu nous entends ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui , oui...je ne les vois pas »

« Nous non plus, va falloir changer d'endroit après, ils vont finir par comprendre sinon »

« Descendons un peu plus dans l'allée, je vais leur faire une surprise »

« OK, hé Bella je crois qu'ils arrivent » me dit Rose, je les vis.

« Cailloux ou bogues ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Je veux balancer un bogue à Jasper » rit-il, « nous allons voir si tes hommes sont honnêtes » j'acquiesçai.

« Les filles laissez Edward faire il va tester mes hommes ! »

« Nous avons entendues, pas de souci, Edward ne le rate pas » lui demanda Rose en riant.

« Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention »

Ils passèrent, Jasper porta les bûches, une fois passé Edward se redressa davantage et balança un bogue avec force dans le dos de Jasper, il cria et lâcha les bûches, nous nous recouchâmes tout en nous retenant de rire.

« Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? » Cria Jasper.

« Tu t'es pris un truc comme moi tout à l'heure, regarde, connard de marronnier ! »

« Non mais attends, il m'a vraiment fait mal »

« Bah moi aussi j'ai eu mal, le problème c'est que tu as lâché les bûches, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir recommencer » râla Emmett. Je regardai Edward, j'étais admirative de la réaction de Emmett.

« Non, sérieux ? » Lui demanda Jasper, je me figeais.

« Si j'étais toi je le ferai, elle doit être en train de nous regarder »

« Je ne la vois pas à la fenêtre, t'y arrives toi ? »

« Non, je te déconseille de tricher, t'es déjà dans sa ligne de mire, elle va t'écraser comme une mouche si elle capte »

« Ouais je sais, elle est du genre sans pitié »

« C'est nous qui avons voulu qu'elle soit notre chef, OK elle est psychotique mais c'est notre chef »

« Psychotique, ça c'est certain, elle est dangereuse, bon OK nous recommençons, au fait pourquoi Edward il n'est pas soldat ? »

« Trop occupé à reluquer Bella » rit Emmett, oui, oui, je rougis parfaitement mal à l'aise.

« Si seulement il se contentait de la reluquer, ils sont à la limite de se bouffer c'est deux la, à chaque fois qu'ils se regardent je me dis...ah c'est maintenant, mais non rien, même Alice s'impatiente, depuis le parking plus rien ? » Edward eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Rose elle est bien plus impatiente genre ''mais il attends quoi pour lui rouler une autre pelle?'' j'y ai droit vingt fois dans la journée, à moins qu'ils nous cachent des trucs » là je commence à paniquer.

« Ouais pas impossible, en tout cas il me tarde que ça arrive, même Carlisle et Esmé attendent »

« Je sais, mais c'est bien, il fait les choses correctement,même si il va en chier avec Bella » rit-il « puis c'est de ma petite sœur et de mon petit frère qu'il s'agit, laissons les faire et calmons nos harpies de femmes »

« Bella n'est pas la seule psychopathe, même si elle en à la palme » rit-il, « allez on s'y remet, notre chef sera fière de nous » ils repartirent, nous attendîmes dans un silence.

« Alors les harpies ? » Leur demanda Edward moqueur.

« Quel bande de petits cons » dit Rose « et la psychotique ? »

« Elle digère, elle digère, elle l'a mauvaise aussi » ils rirent doucement, nous décidâmes de descendre, Edward se leva tout en me tendant la main, je lui pris sans me faire prier.

« Bella, il va falloir te méfier de Jasper »

« Il est fourbe, au premiers abords il parait calme et tout, mais il est vicieux » dis-je suspicieuse, ils rirent de nouveau, « attends j'oublie nos munitions » nous partîmes en quête d'une nouvelle planque, Edward nous en trouva une, nous nous y installâmes.

« Je descends sur le chemin, je te rejoins après » je lui tendis le talkie, il me fit un sourire, mais de ceux qui vous éblouisse, qui vous prennent de court, j'en fus tellement perturbée que je ratai ma descente, je glissais, faisant des roulés-boulés sur les feuilles, je le criai mon ''merde'' entendant Rose et Alice rire.

« Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Edward en se retenant de rire, j'approuvai, il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde avant qu'il ne parte dans un fou rire.

« Hé Bella » rit Alice' « tu peux nous la refaire ? » Elles s'étaient penchées pour que je puisse bien les voir.

« Oh oui, s'il te plaît, c'était trop beau » rit Rose.

Je pestai contre eux, tentant de me remettre à peu prés propre, j'enlevai les feuilles de mes cheveux, mes mains furent pleines de terre.

« Bon c'est bon arrêtez de rire » ils se turent d'un coup, « voila ce n'était pas si difficile » criai-je.

« Chef ? » Je relevai ma tête et vis Emmett et Jasper « à qui vous parlez ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Je parle toute seule » dis-je mauvaise, j'avais honte surtout.

« C'est...euh...bien » bredouilla Emmett non sans me regarder perplexe.

« Vous êtes tombée ? » Me demanda Jasper me regardant de haut en bas.

« J'ai glissé » grimaçais-je.

« Ah, il fallait passé par la route » me dit Emmett en se retenant de rire, je le fusillai du regard, « mais c'est comme vous voulez Chef, c'est vous qui voyez » dit-il tout à fait sérieux.

« Merci soldat, je suis descendue parce que de la chambre de Rose j'ai vu le soldat Jasper faire tomber les bûches, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de triche »

« Cela ne nous serai pas venu à l'idée » me dit le sale petit menteur.

« Pourtant vous avez parlés un moment »

« Mais pas pour tricher » me dit Jasper inquiet.

« Vaudrait mieux, je vous ai déjà dans ma ligne de mire soldat, je n'hésiterai pas à vous en faire baver »

« Oui, c'est compris Chef » je regardai Emmett attendant une confirmation.

« Oui Chef Swan ! Je vous aurai bien fait le salut militaire, mais la tout de suite, j'ai les bras occupés »

« Et c'est trop difficile pour vous de les poser ? » L'agressais-je, il lâcha direct les bûches et me salua, Jasper suivit « Repos, et vous y retournez, nous n'avons pas la journée ! » Emmett reprit ses bûches et se remit à courir avec Jasper, j'attendis qu'ils furent dans le virage et tentai de remonter.

« Bella donne ta main » rit Edward.

Je tentai de remonter sans son aide, sans y parvenir surtout, ils rirent tout les trois, je m'énervai contre les feuilles, je parvins à attraper une racine.

« Bella, je veux juste t'aider » rit Edward, il rit encore plus d'ailleurs.

« Non tu te moques » je réessayai mais glissai plus d'une fois « merde, merde merde »

« Chef vous êtes toujours là ? » Me demanda Jasper, je sursautai, j'avais oublié que nous étions descendus sur le chemin.

« J'allais repartir »

« Vous voulez que nous vous aidions ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée » soufflai-je grimaçante. Emmett posa les bûches, je le vis se mordre la joue et étouffer ses rires en faisant mine de tousser tout comme Jasper, il me fit la courte échelle, ma main attrapa celle de Edward, qui me tira vers lui, je m'assis sur la butte « merci soldats, vous êtes braves, vous pouvez y retourner maintenant »

« Je vous en prie chef, nous nous retrouvons en haut » me dit Emmett.

« Je n'espère pas sinon ça veut dire que vous êtes trop lent, si c'est le cas je prendrai la voiture de mon père et vous mettrez la pression avec la sirène »

« Ça ne sera pas utile » me dit rapidement Jasper.

« Je préfères » ils partirent, je me recouchai près de Edward qui certainement, vu sa tête, avait du pleurer de rire.

« Désolé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais obligé » j'entendis les filles rires de nouveau, je haussai les épaules et tentais d'essuyer mes mains au mieux.

« Bella, merci » me dit Rose dans le talkie.

« Pour ? »

« Pour nous faire autant rire » rit-elle.

« Rose tu veux que je te relance un bogue ? » Lui demandai-je moqueuse.

« Non » râla-t-elle, je pus rire avec Edward.

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? » Demanda Alice.

« Tu as juste à regarder la main de Rose, tu comprendras »

« Cette fois c'est moi qui coupes le talkie vous êtes trop méchants »

Ce qu'elle fit, je pus me rallonger après que nous nous eûmes baissés, n'étant plus à la vue des filles, il cessa de sourire tout en se rapprochant, j'en retins ma respiration.

« Tu as de la terre sur la joue »

Il se rapprocha davantage, se mettant sur le coté et passa sa main sur ma joue, il remit ses yeux dans les miens sans retirer sa main, je me perdis une fois de plus dans son regard, rapprochant mon visage du sien, je sentis son souffle et frissonnai, sa main partit contre ma nuque, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Bon c'est bon je vous pardonne et la prochaine fois c'est moi qui lance le bogue » nous dit Rose, nous dûmes éloigner nos visages, j'attrapai le talkie.

« Tout ce que tu veux » dis-je en fixant Edward « fais ce que tu veux » il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« Et Edward il est d'accord ? »

« Il le sera sûrement, il est partit rechercher des munitions de toute façon » il poussa mon visage contre le sien, je souris contre sa bouche.

« Cool » me dit Rose, nous soupirâmes.

« Rose, d'ailleurs je vais voir si il n'a pas besoin d'aide, tu nous raconteras quand ils seront revenu, OK ? »

« OK à tout à l'heure »

Je coupai le talkie, Edward se redressa, il m'embrassa devenant plus pressant, ma jambe glissa entre les siennes, il la fit remonter le plus haut possible, l'autre termina sur la sienne, sa main se crispa dans mon dos, je mis ma main sur sa joue, approfondissant notre baiser, sa main glissa sous mon pull, caressant mon dos, il me fit m'allonger davantage, caressant ma hanche. Il cessa de m'embrasser me scrutant lorsque sa main alla sur mon ventre, je me mordis la lèvre, évitant de gémir, il continua ses caresses lentement, je me sentis rougir.

Je passai à mon tour ma main, tremblante, sous son pull, caressant son torse, je sentis ses frissons sous mes doigts, il remit sa main sur mon visage, son pouce passa sur ma lèvre supérieure, je relâchai ma lèvre, étouffant mon soupir contre sa bouche, son baiser fut plus langoureux, sa main descendit jusqu'à ma cuisse, remontant lentement...

« Non mais merde ! Ce n'est pas possible y a un truc là » cria Emmett, nous nous stoppâmes.

« Bella il va falloir courir » me chuchota-t-il.

Je l'embrassai furtivement, attrapai le talkie et nous partîmes le plus discrètement et rapidement possible, ce ne fut pas évident, je fus ailleurs, Edward reprit ma main, me faisant avancer, dés que fûmes assez loin nous courûmes jusqu'à la maison, y rentrant essoufflés, Rose et Alice nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après en riant et tout autant essoufflées.

« J'en ai les mains qui tremblent » rit Alice « ils ne nous ont pas vu je pense et vous ? »

« Je ne pense pas non plus » lui répondit Edward absent.

« Edward ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais juste trouver plein de munitions, quand nous l'avons entendu crier, nous avons dû tout lâcher et se mettre à courir avec Bella »

« Ne soit pas déçu, toi non plus Bella, vous pourrez recommencer, bon pas tout de suite mais bientôt ! » Nous rassura Alice, j'approuvai dépitée, Edward serra ma main discrètement.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ça nous a donné de l'adrénaline » nous dit Rose. Question adrénaline j'avais été servie, je me contentai d'approuver ainsi que Edward.

« Rose nous y retournons ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Oui ! Bella tu viens ? »

« Non c'est bon pour moi, je vous donne mon talkie »

« Trop bien » rit Alice, « Bella n'hésites pas à prendre d'autre vêtements »

« J'y vais tout de suite, merci, au fait les parents ils sont où ? »

« Dans le garage, ou derrière »me dit Rose.

« Bella je vais me changer aussi, je reviens » me dit Edward, je le suivis du regard me retrouvant seule avec les filles, elles me scrutèrent attendant je ne sais pas trop quoi.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'énerves quand tu fais genre l'innocente » s'impatienta Rose « l'avoir entre tes jambes ça t'a fait quoi ? » Je m'empourprai.

« Vous avez votre réponse... »

« Nous en reparlerons » me dit Alice, « va vite te doucher, changer, ce que tu veux et passe du temps avec lui, profites en »

« J'y vais , j'y vais, les filles soyez discrètes tout de même » elles partirent en pouffant.

Je montai dans la chambre de Alice, à la recherche d'un pantalon, je finissais par en prendre un noir tout simple, j'allais en direction de la salle de bain et croisait Esmé.

« Vous êtes tous rentrés ? »

« Juste Edward et moi, les filles y sont retournées, j'allais me changer »

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » Je lui montrais, « parfait, tiens donne moi l'autre que je le lave aussi, si tu as besoin de quoi que je suis dehors avec Charlie et Carlisle »

Je la remerciai, elle embrassa ma joue, je me changeai lui donnant mon pantalon, elle partit, je fis un brin de toilette avant de descendre, il était là, à m'inviter à le rejoindre sur le banc du piano.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tranquille, je vais t'apprendre »

Je le laissai me montrer, essayer ensuite, parvins a faire une partie, le reste de ma journée passa comme ça, Edward, moi et le piano.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Je m'en sortis de mieux en mieux, ce ne fut pas évident mais ça aurait pu être pire, nous fîmes une petite pause, je détendis mes doigts, Edward partit nous chercher à boire, j'attrapai mon téléphone et revint m'asseoir au piano, je mis mon écouteur et écoutai la chanson de Alicia Keys ''Butterflyz'', je profitai d'avoir le piano pour moi et jouai la musique, comme elle n'était pas longue je parvins à la faire entièrement, j'attachai mes cheveux et repris m'aidant toujours de la musique la mettant en repeat jusqu'à la jouer correctement, j'avais du la recommencer un bonne dizaine de fois mais je m'en fichai, j'enlevai mon écouteur, la rejouant comme il le fallait, comme je fus fière de moi, je recommençai, j'arborai un grand sourire en relevant ma tête. Edward était sur le fauteuil, avec son téléphone et me scruta.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je me dis qu'au bout de la vingtième fois ça va finir par perdre de son charme » pouffai-je.

« Fais en une autre » me sourit-il.

« Comme tu veux » je remis mon écouteur, cherchant une autre chanson, je mis Kelly Clarkson ''Because of you'' et me lançai. Arrivée à la moitié du morceau je ne parvins pas à entendre le piano, juste les paroles, je retirai rapidement mon écouteur « je vais faire autre chose »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais moi travailler du Yiruma c'est mieux » contournais-je.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, il me tendit mon coca et recommença à jouer, il faut reconnaître qu'il fut vraiment patient, je dus recommencer plusieurs fois pour parvenir à jouer le morceau, nous tentâmes de le jouer à quatre mains, nous rîmes plus que nous jouâmes.

« Finalement mon cerveau c'est mit en marche »

« Il était temps » souffla Edward.

« Moi qui voulais te remercier »

« Je plaisantais »

« Moi pas » pouffai-je.

« Il faut que je me fasse pardonner ? » J'acquiesçai « j'ai pensé à un truc » je le regardai plus que intéressée, « non Bella un vrai truc cette fois » rit-il, « pour tout le lycée nous sommes ensemble, alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je me comporte comme le parfait petit copain non ? »

« Continues » soufflai-je.

« En temps que petit copain parfait, il serait bien que je vienne te chercher le matin non ? »

« Il n'y aura pas assez de place dans ta voiture »

« Je n'ai pas dit que les autres seraient là »

« Toi et moi ? »

« Oui, toi et moi, nous les rejoindrons toujours une demi-heure en avance mais ça nous permettrait de passer plus de temps ensemble, le matin et le soir, si ça te dis »

« Oui, bien sur que oui »

« Donc demain, je suis chez toi à... »

« Nous devons être à 8 heures avec eux, 7h30, c'est trop tôt non ? Faut vraiment être motivé »

« Je serai là et avec le sourire en plus »

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai dit ça comme ça » il me le confirma d'un mouvement de tête « tu prendras le petit déjeuner avec moi »

« Un petit déjeuner en guise de motivation, c'est parfait »

« La motivation c'est censé être moi » lui dis-je faussement vexée, il se moqua, « crétin »

« Le crétin voudrait savoir de quel humeur tu es le matin ? »

« Ça dépend, en ce moment pour la crétine que je suis c'est plutôt joyeux, toi ? »

« Pareil, au pire si tu es trop pénible, je te lasserais sur le bord de la route »

« Et t'es content de toi là ? »

« Oui très » rit-il.

« Un jour, je te ferai payer tes mots »

« Quand ? » Me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Un matin où tout sera différent » il me fit un sourire en coin, embrassant mon cou, « il faudra bien que ça finisse par arriver » soufflais-je.

« Ça arrivera » je le regardai attendant plus de précision « bientôt »

« Ça ne me renseigne pas plus »

« Jeudi, je t'expliquerai pourquoi je prends mon temps »

« J'y compte bien » lui souriais-je, « nous reprenons ? »

« Toi toute seule, épates moi »

Comment me mette la pression, il alla se lever, tout en fixant le piano ma main tira nerveusement sur son pantalon, le faisant se rasseoir direct, il échappa un rire et se tut quand les premières notes retentirent, il se rapprocha, me faisant rater une note, j'enchaînai. Lorsque le morceau fut terminé, je regardai Edward très contente de moi, il me sourit me faisant signe de regarder le salon, je le fis et y trouvai Esmé, Carlisle mais surtout mon père, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Surprise ?» Soufflai-je tétanisée, ils rirent, seul mon papa n'eut pas de réaction, « papa ? »

« Bella » rit Carlisle, « recommence, le temps qu'il comprenne que c'est bien toi qui joues et ne pas mon fils »

Edward alla de nouveau se lever mais un regard de ma part eut suffit, il montra ses mains à Charlie et je le refis regardant mon père timidement.

« Papa ? »

« Je suis là, je...je ne savais pas »

« Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu jouer au billard »

« Non, ça non plus je ne savais pas »

« Faut la voir pour le croire » Rajouta Edward, « elle à gagné 50 dollars vendredi. »

« Mon chéri, crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée de dire que Bella joue au billard contre de l'argent ? » Lui demanda Esmé perplexe.

« Mais c'est eux qui ont payés, elle n'a rien demandé »

« Dans ce cas Bella, je demande à voir » sourit Carlisle.

« De même » sourit mon père.

« Elle vous plumera tous » affirma Edward.

« Tu veux bien ne pas me mettre la pression » lui demandais-je.

« Désolé chér...Bella » rougit-il, mon cœur eut le temps de faire un looping, si je suivis nos parents dans les rires, le mien fut nerveux.

« Merci chéri » soufflai-je moqueuse, n'empêche que j'appréciai bien, Edward haussa les épaules « tu vois ce que je vis tout les jours maintenant » lui chuchotais-je.

« Ce n'est pas facile hein ? »

« Non » riais-je.

« Je n'aurai pas été gêné plus que ça si il n'y avait pas eu nos parents »

« Heureusement que Emmett et Jasper, ne sont pas là » lui dit son père en souriant, je me figeais les ayant complément oubliés.

« Je les ai zappés »

« Tu ne les à pas revu depuis tout à l'heure ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Non, ils ont du finir depuis le temps, je suis un mauvais chef »

« À la maison je te donnerai quelques conseils » sourit mon père.

« Ça ne sera pas de trop, Edward tu viens avec moi ? » Il acquiesça.

« C'est possible qu'ils aient relâchés les bûches, Rose et Alice on du se lâcher »

« Les pauvres » rit Esmé.

« Ça à vraiment l'air de vous inquiétez » riais-je en mettant mes bottes, je sortis avec Edward et partîmes vers le chemin.

« Bella, tu vas avoir froid, tu veux que j'aille te chercher mon pull ? »

« Non, nous allons faire vite ne t 'inquiètes pas » il marmonna et retira le sien et me le tendit, j'eus quelques peu bloquée sur son débardeur, ses bras , son torse...

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Je continuai à le détailler, je l'entendis se moquer, je grimaçais relevant mon regard.

« Je voulais juste que tu mettes mon pull » j'approuvai déviant mon regard à nouveau, « Bella » il releva mon visage avec une main « je suis là »

« J'ai vu...pardon » soufflais-je, je le passais, « maintenant c'est toi qui va avoir froid »

« Si c'est le cas je n'aurai qu'a passer mes mains sous mon pull »

« Tu peux le faire, je ne vais pas te dire non »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais nous avons peut être quatre paires de yeux qui nous observe en ce moment » je me reculais, « il faut que je fasse de l'exercice » je haussais les sourcils « je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça ne doit pas être comme moi » railla-t-il, « Bella, aurais-tu l'esprit mal placé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me parler de mettre tes mains sous ton pull et ensuite me dire qu'il faut que tu fasses de l'exercice »

« Pas faux, ce que je vais te demander va te paraître bien décevant » j'attendis, « il faut que je te porte » il me montra son dos.

« En effet ça l'est » riais-je, il se baissa et me porta, je frottai ses bras un par un afin de le réchauffer au mieux nous descendîmes un peu plus, ne les voyant toujours pas.

« Il est possible qu'il nous prépare un sale coup »

« Ils ne vont quand même pas s'en prendre à leur chef »

« Nous parlons de Emmett et Jasper » il me releva dans son dos.

« Edward, je peux marcher tu sais »

« Tu peux continuer à me réchauffer, ça sera suffisant »

Je me collai complètement à lui, posai mes lèvres sur son cou, les y laissant et recommençai à frotter ses bras un par un, du mieux que je pus, je frictionnai ses épaules.

« Si tu me portais de l'autre coté, je pourrais te réchauffer aussi »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, je préfères éviter, si ils nous voient ça amènera trop de questions »

Réponse que je ne pus que comprendre, je continuai à le réchauffer, nous arrivâmes en en bas du chemin y trouvant Emmett et Jasper, je descendis du dos de Edward.

« Chef Swan ! Soldats Emmett et Jasper au rapport »

« Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Non chef, nous avons fait tomber les bûches plusieurs fois » râla Jasper.

« Combien de fois? »

« Six, les marronniers sont contre nous » dit Emmett énervé. Edward rit, les filles s'étaient bel et bien lâchées, « pourquoi tu te moques, à part jouer les gravures de mode tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis un gentleman qui prête son pull »

« Toi ? Arrête » rit Jasper, il cessa quand il posa son regard sur moi « désolé Chef »

« Désolé » s'excusa Emmett à son tour, « nous n'aurions pas du parler avec machin » je le regardai mauvaise « Edward » rectifia-t-il.

« Ça ira pour cette fois, soldats, vous pouvez arrêtez, vous avez suffisamment couru pour aujourd'hui »

« Oh merci chef » me dirent-ils en chœur, Jasper lâcha les bûches plus que soulagé.

« Vous pouvez aller jouer si vous voulez, il n'y a plus de chef, c'est comme si vous étiez en permission »

« Encore mieux » rit Emmett, « Bella nous pouvons reprendre les talkies ? »

« Ils sont à la maison normalement » me sauva Edward, ils partirent en courant, Jasper tint à se retourner pour me remercier à nouveau avant de disparaître dans le virage.

« Edward ils vont comprendre, quand ils ne verront plus les talkies »

« Ils s'amuseront à un autre jeu »

« Lequel ? »

« Se venger des harpies » sourit-il.

« Nous devrions les prévenir, du moins tenter » je pris sa main, appelant les filles sans aucun résultat, nous lâchâmes nos mains arrivés devant la villa, Emmett et Jasper en ressortirent.

« Bella, elles sont où les filles ? » Me demanda Emmett suspicieux.

« Je ne sais pas, aucune idée »

« Ah ouais, bizarre les talkies et elles ne sont pas à la maison »

« En effet, ça l'est » ajouta Edward, « vous pensez que les marrons c'étaient elles ? »

« C'est même sûr, putain elles vont en chier, viens Jasper, si vous entendez des cris ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tacher de faire ça proprement » dit-il en mimant le geste de tordre le cou.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ils furent déjà loin, je me retournai vers Edward

« Pourquoi tu en as rajoutés autant ? »

« Pour qu'ils soient occupés, je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste Bella, je n'ai aucune envie de te partager aujourd'hui » il reprit ma main et m'emmena à l'intérieur, « tu vois, regarde, juste nous » il nous fit avancer dans le salon »

« Nos parents ne doivent pas être loin » il les appela en bas, personne ne répondit, il se remit face à moi avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai froid en fait » il passa ses mains sous mon pull les posant sur mes hanches tout en me rapprochant de lui.

« Si quelqu'un rentre ? »

« Tu penses trop Bella » il m'embrassa, « beaucoup trop » il recommença.

« Mais ils vont nous voir » soupirais je contre sa bouche, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'arrêter.

« Hum » nous nous raidîmes, « je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit »

Nous tournâmes nos visages vers Esmé qui nous regarda avec un petit sourire, Edward retira ses mains de mes hanches et passa sa main dans les cheveux, moi je regardais par terre.

« Les enfants, Bella, regarde moi » je relevais mon visage, elle vint vers nous, « ne soyez pas gênés, je suis plus que ravie, les autres sont au courant ? »

« Pas vraiment » lui dit Edward, « voir même pas du tout » grimaça-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il faut qu'ils l'apprennent »

« Maman...comment dire »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble » soufflais-je coupant Edward, Esmé fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous ai bien vue pourtant » nous grimaçâmes, « Edward, alors en fait tu embrasses Bella, j'ai vu tes mains aussi » elle me fit rougir, « mais tu n'es pas avec elle ? »

« Si, enfin pour moi nous le sommes mais officieusement » je regardai Edward étonnée de sa réponse « tu...tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Si...si je le suis. Officieusement »

« Edward, nous en reparleront » lui dit-elle sur un ton absolument pas amusée.

« Oui, maman »

« Bella nous en reparlerons aussi, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâchée, enfin je le suis pas vraiment, c'est surtout une fausse joie, ceci mis à part, ton père voudrait savoir si tu veux rentrer ? »

« Oui, ça me va » bien sur que ça me va, je n'aurai pu rester avec le regard de Esmé devant les autres, « Edward demain 7h30 ? »

« Je serai là » il eut le réflexe de se rapprocher de moi pour embrasser mon front mais se ravisa.

« Edward, ne soit pas encore plus stupide s'il te plaît, je sors, Bella, je prends tes affaires et les mets dans la voiture » elle me sourit, regarda Edward en soupirant et partit avec mes affaires.

« Je ne pense pas que tu vas passer une bonne soirée »

« Non, moi non plus, je n'ai pas été malin »

« Pourquoi elle à réagit comme ça ? »

« Je sais pourquoi, nous en reparlerons demain, ton père ne vas pas être contre le fait que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Il sera déjà partit, je lui en parle tout à l'heure, je dois y aller, bon courage avec ta mère » il me remercia et embrassa mon front, nous partîmes rejoindre nos parents.

« Tiens voila ma filllleeee ! »

« Oh non! Pas encore papa » il eut un sourire idiot, il a encore trop bu, « mais non, à chaque fois que je conduis t'es mal »

« J'ai juste apprécier ton cadeau »

« Oui, oui, allez l'ivrogne on y va et je te préviens tu te débrouilles pour rentrer à la maison ! Je ne t'aiderai pas »

« Charlie je crois que ta fille est contrariée » rit Carlisle.

« Il serai temps de lui dire Charlie, officiellement » dit Esmé tournant son visage vers Edward, elle le regarda légèrement froidement, oui il faut vraiment que je rentre, Carlisle sembla capter quelque chose, il nous fixa tour à tour brièvement

« Je vais lui dire » rit mon père qui n'avait pas capté l'échange silencieux, « Bella je plaisante je suis pas mal comme tu le penses »

« Merci, ça me rassure je peux quand même conduire ? »

Il me tendit les clés, j'embrassai Carlisle et Esmé, souris à Edward et nous fûmes partit, sur le chemin je mis la sirène pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père, je vis le reste de la famille apparaître, du moins ce que je reconnus, j'ouvris ma vitre en riant.

« Les filles ça va ? »

« Oui » rit Alice, elles furent couvertes de terre, « tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« Oui, mais nous nous voyons demain au lycée »

« Nous aurons plein de choses à se raconter » me dit Rose, nous nous sourîmes.

« Chef nous aurons des missions demain ? » me demanda Emmett.

« J'en trouverai bien, mon papa va me donner tout plein de conseils »

« Les garçons aujourd'hui c'était de l'amusement » rit mon père, « je vais lui faire suivre une formation » je pus les regarder mesquine, ils me sourirent faussement, Alice et Rose elles, se moquèrent, « reposez vous surtout »

Je les saluai à nouveau et nous rentrâmes, mon père m'expliqua beaucoup de choses, me donna beaucoup de conseil, m'expliquant ce qu'il imposait à ses hommes, la façon de parler, il prit ça vraiment à cœur, tout comme moi d'ailleurs qui notai tout sur papier. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à rire. Lorsque j'eus mit la table et que nous fûmes installés pour manger, je me décidai à lui poser ma question.

« Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser. Voila Edward m'a proposé de venir me chercher demain matin, il serai là à 7h30 et il me ramènera également.

« Le projet Edward avance visiblement » me dit-il en souriant.

« Si tu es mesquin c'est que c'est bon signe ? »

« Edward veut jouer les gentleman, laisse le faire, moi ça me va mais n'oublie pas ta Chevrolet »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je la ferai rouler »

« Bella, ce n'est pas ça, c'est plutôt de garder un peu d'indépendance, de temps en temps »

« Ah, pardon » pouffai-je, « je le ferai aussi...de temps en temps »

« Tu n'es pas du tout convaincante tu le sais au moins ? » Sourit-il « va aussi falloir que je t'apprennes à mentir »

« Apprends moi tout les vices possible » riais-je.

« Rien que pour ta phrase tu peux oublier »

Nous continuâmes à parler, mon père voulant savoir où j'avais appris le piano et le billard, je partis me coucher en même temps que mon père vers minuit.

Je m'éveillais à 6h30, un record, le fait de me dire que Edward serait là dans une heure fit revenir mon ulcère je filais sous la douche, je bouclais mes cheveux, j'optai pour un pantalon taille basse noir, pull de la même couleur, je rajouterai ma veste en jean. Je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner de Edward et moi...le petit déjeuner de Edward et moi...ça sonne bien...oui, oui je ris toute seule dans ma cuisine. Je mis tout sur la table, café, céréales, jus d'orange, il devait arriver dans dix minutes. Je repartis me laver les dents, retouche maquillage et oh putain, il fut là. Petite question, je suis censée lui faire la bise, l'embrasser ?

J'ouvris la porte, me mettant sur le perron, il me sourit, encore plus beau que d'habitude, je pense que sa veste en cuir noire ne du pas y être pour rien, il avança vers moi, mon cœur s'affola, mon ventre se tordit, ma gorge se noua, il finit par se retrouver face à moi et m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ce qui, je trouve fut un bon compromis à ma question.

« Je t'avais dit que je serai la avec le sourire » souffla-t-il.

« Et pile à l'heure en plus » il me regarda légèrement moqueur, « Edward, je te préviens si tu me dis que c'est pour le petit déjeuner, je te laisse dehors » je le fis rentrer pendant qu'il rit, il retira sa veste et me suivit dans la cuisine. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Il y trop de choix » je le fis s'asseoir, « toi tu prends quoi ? »

« Un café me suffit généralement, tu...tu...je t'en fais un »

Je lui servis lui posant rapidement, je m'éloignais me préparer le mien, je panique, je retournais vers la table, il attrapa ma main quand j'eus posé ma tasse, il recula sa chaise m'amenant vers lui, il me fit asseoir sur ses jambes, il me prit contre lui, mes bras autour de son cou, mon visage contre son dernier, il me caressa le dos, son autre main sur ma hanche, il appuya sa tête contre la mienne, je pus me calmer, plus ou moins.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? » Soufflais-je.

« Je ne me plains pas mais je préfère de loin mon petit déjeuner » il me serra dans ses bras.

Je soupirais de bien être me collant davantage contre lui, je mis ma tête sur son épaule, mon buste contre son torse, il retira ses mains quelques secondes le temps que je cesse de bouger, les posant ensuite sur mes flancs, remontant jusqu'à mes cheveux. Je me mis face à lui, le regardant, mes mains se posèrent de chaque coté de son cou, je finis par l'embrasser sa lèvre inférieure, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, il rapprocha nos visages, le bout de mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Je préfères aussi notre petit déjeuner » chuchotai-je, je le sentis sourire, je me remis sur le côté, commençant à boire nos cafés pratiquement tièdes, ce ne fut pas important, « tu veux manger un peu ? »

« Ça sera toujours mieux que uniquement du café » je grimaçais, « laisse je vais te nourrir moi » nous rîmes doucement, il me fit manger un gâteau, déjà prêt pour le deuxième.

« Non c'est bon, ça ira merci »

« Bella... »

« Mais je n'ai pas faim »

« Si tu as faim, mange » je le mangeai son foutu gâteau, lui en donnant un, « il ne va pas falloir trop tarder »

« Déjà ? mais non ! »

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y aller »

« Encore cinq minutes », je me remis dans son cou, « au lycée, tu vas me faire faire des défis ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il avec un léger rire, « nous verrons bien, il faudra faire attention avec ma famille »

« En parlant de ça, Esmé, elle t'en veut ? »

« Oui et non, je vais t'expliquer dans la voiture » il me leva, m'enlaça et m'embrassa à nouveau, m'aidait ensuite à ranger. Je veux que tous mes matins soit ainsi. Nous prîmes la route du lycée. « Je vais te dire les grandes lignes, ma mère, elle s'est juste inquiétée, elle ne veut pas que je fasse les choses avec toi comme avec les autres bien que ça n'ai rien à voir »

« Elle à pensé que quoi que tu profitais de moi ? »

« En quelque sorte, elle m'a interdit de te faire du mal ou autre, je n'en ai pas le moins du monde l'intention, au contraire, ça ira mieux quand tout sera officielle, elle se comporte juste comme une mère, la tienne, la mienne... »

« Elle ne va rien dire ? »

« Non ça ne risque pas, mon père ne le saura pas non plus » même pas 24 heures que nous nous fîmes déjà attraper.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée sa famille était là, comme à mon habitude j'allai embrasser Rose et Alice qui me firent de grands sourires, oui, dés que je serai seules avec elles, elles allaient m'en poser des questions.

« Bonjour Bella » me dit Emmett mesquin, Jasper fit de même.

« Bonjour, mon père m'a appris pleins de choses hier, vous les apprendrez au fur et à mesure »

Ils perdirent leur sourires, je pris appui contre la voiture de Edward qui s'était assis dessus, ça ne fit pas suffisamment couple pour moi, je me mis entre ses jambes, il se recula un peu, appuyant ses pieds sur son pare choc, mon dos contre son torse, sa famille nous regarda étonnée, je me tournai vers Edward qui ne parut absolument pas dérangé, au contraire, il ferma ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule après avoir dégagé mon cou.

« Voila qui rend les choses officielles » souffla Alice.

« Tant mieux, si nous sommes censé être en couple pour les autres autant que ça paraisse plausible »

« Ça l'est » me confirma Jasper, je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Comment ça s'est terminé hier votre vengeance ? » Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

« Ha ! Tu ne les aurais pas reconnues, ça a été pire suite à ton départ, des photos ont été prises » rit Emmett.

« Il me tarde de voir ça » riais-je.

« Méconnaissable » rit Rose, « de vrais souillons »

« Nous avons craint que maman se fâche » rit Ali' « mais non, elle n'était pas la quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons pu tout planquer, elle était où d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle était avec moi dit Edward »

« Ah...bon sinon nous nous faisons notre sortir en boîte le week end prochain ? » Demanda Alice pour changer de sujet à son tour.

« Bien sur que nous y allons, ça fait trop longtemps! Bella ça te dis toujours ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Toujours » souriais-je.

Nous parlâmes de l'organisation du week-end prochain, leurs parents ne devant pas être la, mon père ne dira sûrement pas non. Nous passâmes sous silence les tenues prétextant une surprise, Edward avait beau essayer je ne lâchais rien.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes entremêlant nos doigts, il embrassa discrètement mon épaule, nous nous fîmes pleins de petits gestes discret, gestes que je ne connaissais pas, que je découvrais, que je pris plaisir à découvrir.

Le parking commença à se remplir, je retrouvai Jessica, Lauren et Mike, toujours là visiblement et comme toujours elles me regardèrent de travers, Mike me scruta, je me demandai si Edward l'avait vu mais quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et l'embrasser plusieurs fois, je supposai que oui.

Nous finîmes par se diriger en cours, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules, je pris sa main nous quittant pour rejoindre nos salles, si je n'avais pas cours avec aucun l'un d'entre eux, je l'avais avec Mike Newton, je me dépêchai de rentrer et m'assis prés d'une fille qui n'attendait personne. Mike arriva et me chercha du regard, il parut carrément déçu, je ne pus que arborer un grand sourire. J'envoyais un message à tout les Cullen tellement ça me fit plaisir, je cachai mon téléphone, de toutes les réponses, le ''c'est bon ça, Fooo!'' de Emmett en réponse me fit rire bêtement, Jasper fut ravi bien qu'il me demanda si je n'avais pas une mission contre Mike, je lui demandai de me laisser réfléchir et Edward lui me répondit.

_« Mon premier sms, pour fêter ça, un défi serait le bienvenu »_

_« Quel genre de défi ? »_

_« J'ai jusqu'à la pause pour y réfléchir »_

_« Peut être que c'est toi qui va devoir relever un défi cette fois »_

_« Et que proposes tu ? »_

_« Plein de ''trucs'' »_

_« Un endroit précis ? »_

___« _Tous me vont mais comme ce matin ça serait bien »

Il mit du temps à répondre, ça me stressai, quinze minutes passèrent et toujours rien, je suivis à peine le cours, vérifiant toutes les trente secondes mon téléphone au cas où, dix minutes de plus passèrent, je ne cédai pas, je ne voulais pas lui envoyer un autre message, je ne savais pas quoi écrire surtout, je patientai, pas patiemment, sans envie de paraître le harceler, conseil que Rose m'avait donné un jour, je vérifiai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone...enfin !

_« Désolé, j'ai mis du temps, pour le défi...j'y réponds, soit à 11h30 au sous sol de l'escalier B »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et..mes lèvres relèveront avec grand plaisir ton défi...sois prête ! »_

Je pouffai et rougis, évidemment en faisant ça, j'attirai l'attention de tout le monde, je rangeai discrètement mon téléphone.

« Mlle Swan, ravie que mon cours de chimie vous fasse rire, expliquez-nous ce que l'effet de l'acide chlorhydrique au contact la peau à de si drôle »

« Rien, monsieur désolé »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » il me regarda froidement et repris son cours, j'attendis un bon moment avant de reprendre mon téléphone.

_« Ton dernier sms m'a fait remarquer...j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine »_

_« Provocation ? »_

_« Ça marche au moins ? »_

_« Plus que tu as l'air de le penser, prépares toi encore plus »_

_« Tu cherches à me mettre la pression ? »_

_-Oui, il le faut tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qui t'attends dans moins de 3 heures..._

_-Précision?_

_« Non, sois juste à l'heure et esquives tout les autres, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps »_

_« Tu me précisera tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Bella...je ne vais même pas te laisser l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit »_

_« C'est bon maintenant j'ai la pression »_

_« Et tu as bien raison »_

J'eus aimé répliquer quelque chose, mais mon prof' vint nous distribuer des feuilles, je le cachais dans ma botte, le laissant contre mon mollet, il resta prés de ma table, je ne devais être si discrète. Il vérifia sous mon cahier, vu ma planque il ne put le retrouver, lui aussi sembla déçu, il retourna sur sa chaise, je ne retentai pas le diable. La fin du cours sonna, je récupérai mon téléphone discrètement dans le couloir et partis rejoindre Alice pour mon cours d'anglais. Je m'installai prés d'elle en souriant, le cours ne tarda pas à commencer.

« Bella, petite question » me chuchota Alice, « quand est-ce que mon frère ta proposé de venir te chercher ? »

« Hier, pendant que vous étiez dehors »

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Comme quoi ? »

« À toi de me le dire justement, vous agissez différemment depuis ce matin, c'est comme si vous partagiez un secret »

« Si c'était le cas, tu m'en voudrais de ne rien te dire pour l'instant ? »

« Oui, un peu » elle finit par ma sourire, « mais je peux comprendre...pour l'instant »

« J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir tout te raconter Alice » elle me regarda visiblement inquiète, « je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas » la rassurais-je.

« Il s'est passé d'autres choses depuis le parking avec Edward hein ? » Je la regardai désolée, elle haussa les sourcils surprise mais eut un grand sourire, « tu me raconteras un jour ? »

« Promis! Ça ne devrait plus tarder je pense »

« Toi et Edward ? »

« Oui, Edward et moi, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera jeudi, Alice, même si toi et Rose vous n'êtes pas dans la confidence pour l'instant, est-ce que je peux vous demander de m'aider, pour que ça arrive à notre sortie boite ? »

« Bella, nous avions déjà tous prévu que ça arrive ce week-end, que nous sachions ou non ce qu'il se passe, nous avions dit que nous allions t'aider, nous le ferons et si ce n'est pas jeudi il pliera en boîte » je lui souris touchée.

« Rose elle va m'en vouloir plus que toi non ? »

« Oui je crois aussi mais ça passera vite, pour le moment vis les choses comme tu le sens et cette discussion restera entre nous, tu connais Rose et sa discrétion »

« Merci, encore une fois »

« Je t'en prie et n'oublie pas, la semaine prochaine, je veux tout savoir » je me fis remarquer de nouveau. Nous dûmes cesser toute discussion ou même nos tentatives.

Sincèrement, j'aurai vraiment aimé pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir ce qu'elle et Rose m'auraient conseillées. J'étais entre deux sentiments, j'adorais ce qui se passait avec Edward, le fait que comme l'avait dit Alice nous semblâmes partager un secret mais mentir, cacher, tromper mes deux meilleures amies après tout ce qu'elles m'avaient apporté me mirent profondément mal à l'aise, si je leur en parlai, c'était Edward que j'aurai eu l'impression de trahir.

Ne peut-il pas y avoir une juste mesure ? Et même si je culpabilisai, je ne pouvais et ne voulais arrêter ce que je partageai avec Lui, ce fut un besoin, parce qu'en dehors de mes probables hormones en ébullition, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, parce que quand il m'approchai, me touchai, m'embrassai, je me sentis des plus vivante, comme ce ne fut pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Mon dernier cours avant 11h30 se passa avec Angela, à peine nous nous dîmes bonjour que notre professeur nous annonça un contrôle-surprise, le seul avantage fut que je n'eus pas à mentir davantage. L'heure défila, quand je réalisai qu'il restai quinze minutes, mon cœur s'accéléra, mes mains se mirent à trembler, je frissonnai et mon estomac ne fut plus que crampe. Je tentai de respirer le plus calmement possible, ne voulant pas avoir à raconter je ne sais quel excuse à Angela. Lorsque la pause sonna, je lui prétextai un truc à récupérer dans mon casier, elle sembla me croire, bien qu'elle m'est trouvée plus pale que d'habitude

Je m'engouffrai dans le dit escalier B, descendit tout en faisant attention, je fus la la première arrivée, je posai mon sac et attendis, me mettant sous l'escalier, à chaque fois que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir à l'étage, mon cœur s'accélérait, se calmait quand les pas s'éloignèrent, j'étais à la fois soulagée et déçue.

J'entendis à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, j'eus le même ressenti, à la différence que les pas se rapprochèrent, je me reculai sous l'escalier ou cas où ça ne fut pas lui, le dernier escalier fut emprunté, j'eus la sensation que mes jambes allaient me lâcher, toujours des crampes d'estomac, mes mains tremblèrent, les battements de mon cœur résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Je le vis enfin apparaître, il jeta son sac, s'approchant rapidement de moi, je reculai contre le mur, il serra sa main contre ma nuque et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes durement, mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste alors que les siennes descendirent sur mes fesses, il me souleva, je refermai mes jambes autour de lui, je ne retenir mon soupir, sa langue réclama rapidement la mienne, ma main sur sa joue, ça prit la même tournure que sur le parking, en plus intense, beaucoup plus intense.

Et me fichai de soupirer plus bruyamment que je ne l'avais déjà fait, de sentir son envie bien plus présente contre moi, il me colla davantage contre le mur, partant dans mon cou, ma main sur son torse, l'autre autour de son cou, m'agrippant au col de sa veste. Nos intimités se rapprochèrent il me fixa, je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, il souffla péniblement, je me mis à trembler quand il mit à bouger, nos fronts se rejoignirent, gémissant le plus bas possible, je fermais les yeux soupirant de plaisir en même temps que lui. Nos respirations se firent haletantes, mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux le laissant faire, savourant chacun de ses gestes, chacune des sensations que ça me procurai, nous embrassant langoureusement, il cessa tout mouvement tout en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne, me relevant dans ses bras.

« Bella il faut que je me calme » souffla-t-il péniblement.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, il me garda contre lui, ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, je posais ma tête contre son cou, reprenant une respiration plus régulière, tentant de cesser les tremblements, mes mains passèrent sous sa veste sur ses omoplates, son menton sur mon crâne. Il me fit relever la tête après avoir mis ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage, me scruta, m'embrassa lentement, me regarda à nouveau, son pouce caressa ma joue, il embrassa longuement mon front.

Il n'eut pas pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je savais qu'il fallait que nous rejoignions les autres, nous attendîmes encore un moment puis nous remontâmes. Prés de la cafétéria sans lâcher ma main il passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe. Nous ne nous prîmes pas grand chose à manger, juste parce que nous ne voulions pas nous lâcher la main, enfin moi ce fut cette raison. Arrivés à la table il me fit asseoir sur lui, je me mis sur le coté, nous regardant un moment, les mots depuis tout à l'heure ne furent pas utiles, je n'entendis rien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de moi, juste lui, moi, son regard. Je lui fis un petit sourire auquel il répondit, il haussa les sourcils en soupirant discrètement.

« Je trouve aussi » nous eûmes un fou rire nerveux, les bruits alentours me parvinrent à nouveau, j'étais hors de notre bulle.

« Non mais si en plus vous parlez en télépathie maintenant, ça va être encore plus compliqué de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux » râla Emmett. Nous rîmes davantage, il resserra son étreinte, je mis ma tête contre la sienne, ma main sur sa joue et embrassai celle-ci en souriant.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre » souffla Rose, elle nous sourit.

« Je vous rappelle que Jasper et moi nous ne sommes toujours pas au courant de ce qui s'est dit la dernière fois »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » rit Rose, « vous avez perdus » ils se moquèrent, nous fûmes d'accord avec Edward pour leur dire de manière discrète, un sms nous parut correct.

Je mis juste ''Edward et Bella en tête à tête jeudi soir'' je le montrai à Edward, il approuva et je pus les envoyer, nous les regardâmes prendre leurs téléphones, ils le lurent, se regardèrent et se tapèrent dans la main.

« Enfin » cria Emmett attirant l'attention sur notre table.

« La discrétion tu ne connais pas toi » râla Alice.

« Pas quand il s'agit de ça »

« Nous pouvons venir et ramener du pop-corn ? » Nous demanda Jasper sérieux, nous rîmes tous sauf lui.

« Parce que tu es sérieux en plus ? » Riais-je.

« Vous deux faut vous suivre, je ne voudrai pas être encore à la traîne ! Vous agissez déjà comme si vous étiez ensemble »

« Oublies pas maintenant ils communiquent sans avoir besoin de parler » ajouta Emmett.

« Oui, y a ça aussi, si le pop-corn c'est mort, un compte rendu c'est possible ? »

« Rien » lui dit Edward en riant, « tu n'auras rien »

« Mais comment nous saurons quand vous serez ensemble ? »

« Quand nous vous le dirons »

« Bella tu vas m'en parler toi »

« Non plus désolé Jasper »

« Ne cherche pas » lui dit Alice, « au cas où tu n'aurai pas encore remarqué, ils sont dans leur monde »

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Je continue ou j'attends que l'on soit entre nous ? » Nous demanda-t-elle, Edward tout autant que moi parut curieux, nous lui firent signe d'enchaîner, « merci, comme l'a remarqué Emmett ils n'ont pas besoin de parler, leurs regards, leurs attitudes, ce matin, quand ils sont arrivés, l'un bouge l'autre suit. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de fouiner pour savoir si oui ou non ils seront ensemble après leur rendez vous..pour ma part tant qu'ils ne s'embrasseront pas, non en fait même en faisant ça je saurai pas, ils l'ont déjà fait..bref, y a que eux qui peuvent vraiment se décider à nous dire, faut juste les laisser tranquille »

« Quand nous nous embrasserons devant vous sans qu'il n'y ai de défis ou autre, là ça sera officiel » dis-je.

« Par exemple » reprit Edward « là » il m'embrassa, je restais crispée, « ce n'est pas de l'officiel, c'est juste parce que Jessica nous regarde » je me tournais vers sa famille, ils eurent la même tête, non eux leurs yeux sortirent de leur têtes, « oui, bon OK, je me suis laissé emporte » rit-il nerveux, « mais depuis tout à l'heure elle nous regarde »

« Voila, la théorie et la pratique » souriais-je.

Tous nous regardèrent, toujours de la même façon, ils se scrutèrent, se tournèrent discrètement vers Jessica, Jessica qui oui à toujours envie de me tuer.

« Je peux poser une question ? » Nous demanda Jasper, nous acquiesçâmes, « il y a un truc qui m'échappe, Edward tu viens de l'embrasser, on voit bien que quelque chose à changé et tout...mais pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ? Enfin vous agissez comme tel, OK c'est pour que Jessica et Mike vous lâche, mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Oui, ça c'est LA bonne question, je regardais ailleurs.

« Vu la tête de Bella, c'est pas elle qui retarde les choses » dit Rose.

« Voila Jasper tu as ta réponse, le reste concerne Bella et moi ! Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur ce sujet »

« Donc nous ne saurons rien, au moins quelque chose que nous savons maintenant » soupira Jasper.

« Maintenant nous savons tous que tu es un idiot » dit Rose à Edward, je la regardais choquée.

« Si tu veux, pense ce que tu veux » répliqua Edward.

« Je viens de te dire ce que je pensais » l'atmosphère fut tendue.

« Toi et les autres vous êtes censés mieux me connaître que Bella et pourtant vous n'êtes pas foutu de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça comme ça, garde ce que tu penses pour toi, à moins que tu veuille une nouvelle prise de tête ? »

« Rose, Edward, c'est bon restez en là » tenta d'apaiser Emmett.

« Ça vaut mieux » répondit Rose revêche.

Edward alla répliquer mais je tournai son visage vers le mien, je pris sa main et lui serrai, toujours en le fixant, je me rapprochais de son oreille.

« Edward, laisse, ils ne savent pas tout » lui chuchotais-je.

« Si ils savaient, ça serait encore pire, ma mère et Rose ont raison, je suis un idiot »

« Mais non, tu.. »

« Bien sur que si » me coupa-t-il, « qu'est-ce que nous faisions il n'y même pas une heure ? »

« Nous...nous patientons »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ça il n'y a que toi qui le sait Edward, nous en parlerons jeudi, quand nous serons tout les deux, OK ? » Il approuva, je mis sa tête dans mon cou quelques instant, il revint vers mon oreille.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air deux minutes, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? » Je ne le laissais pas attendre une réponse, je me levais, prit mon sac et sa main et nous fit sortir.

Nous restâmes sous le porche, la pluie tombait, il s'appuya contre le mur et me prit dans ses bras, après avoir posés son sac et le mien, sa tête repartit dans mon cou, j'enlaçai davantage Edward.

« Je suis désolé » me chuchotait-il, je le regardai cherchant à comprendre.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« De ne pas pouvoir tout expliquer, là, tout de suite, tu... »

« Je quoi ? »

« Tu mérites mieux » je ne pus que lui rire au nez nerveusement.

« Désolé, mais de dire ça, ça c'est idiot, Edward n'as-tu donc pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Edward tu n'as donc pas compris que pour moi tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux ? » Il fronça les sourcils mais me serra davantage dans ses bras, « ça aussi nous en parlerons jeudi, qu'elle que soit tes raisons, promets moi d'être le plus honnête possible, j'en ferai de même »

« Je le serai »

« C'est la seule réponse que je voulais aujourd'hui, les autres peuvent attendre et quand tu rentreras ce soir, ne te prends pas la tête avec Rose, tu le sais mieux que moi, elle manque de tact parfois »

« Parfois ? » Sourit-il, « je ne ferai rien ce soir, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir »

« Ce n'est pas le cas » souris-je, je posai ma tête sur son torse, il caressa mes cheveux, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, parler nous fut inutile.

Je tournai ma tête quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, pensant que c'était peut être un les Cullen, non, ce fut Jessica, je regardai Edward qui la regarda comme..bah comme si c'était une merde, Lauren eut le droit au même regard. Je les regardai de nouveau, Jessica haussa les épaules, Edward regardait ailleurs, à ce moment la, je ne sais pas pourquoi elles me sourirent moqueuses et elles partirent, je préférais ne pas en parler avec Edward tout de suite, je les vis se taper dans la main sur le parking en riant.

« Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Rien.. juste que pour une fois elles ne t'ont pas parlé » ce qui ne fut pas complètement un mensonge.

« Jessica l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure » soupira-t-il.

« Et tu as eu droit à quoi ? »

« Une proposition plus que directe »

« Quoi comme proposition ? »

« À ton avis » j'attendis une réponse plus précise, « Bella, on s'en fout »

« Quand ? Où ? »

« Tu vas pas en démordre...ce matin après que nous nous soyons tous séparés, elle était en cours avec moi, elle est venue s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, imagine ma tête, bref elle à commencé à me parler de tout et de rien, elle parlait toute seule, elle à commencé à se rapprocher de moi et me chuchoter que quand j'en aurais marre de ''la Swan'' elle s'occuperait de moi et qu'elle me laisserai lui faire tout ce que je veux, ou elle veut, quand je veux...elle à aussi pensé à préciser que rien ne m'était interdit, désolé ce sont ses mots ''tout est ouvert'', j'en trembles encore d'écœurement qu'elle ait pu me dire ça »

« Tu..tu lui à répondu quoi ? »

« En premier je lui ai ris au nez, elle à du croire que j'avais apprécié, parce qu'elle à commencé à rire avec moi, je me suis stoppé et je lui ai dit qu'elle se trompait de personne et encore une fois j'ai du lui dire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout...elle m'a dit que je savais pas ce que je manquais, je lui répondu que si, je ratais une perte de temps et de virer gay...et elle t'as encore mêlée à l'histoire...ça c'est fini que j'ai du l'insulter et elle t'as insultée, me demande pas ce qu'elle à dit et ce que j'ai pu répondre, mais elle était plus que vexée »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

« C'est quoi l'intérêt de te dire les insultes ? Il n'y en à aucun, par contre il y a un truc qui m'étonne, Mike il a rien tenté de nouveau ? »

« Non, juste des regards et ce matin j'ai réussi à l'éviter, mais nous ne sommes que lundi et la journée n'est pas finie »

« Tu me le diras peu importe ce que c'est »

« Oui, je te dirai, Edward'...tu n'as pas l'intention de devenir gay hein ? » Il me regarda vexé ? « Je crois que c'est le genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas demander » il se colla contre moi.

« Non, en effet, Bella, tu as au l'impression que je l'étais tout à l'heure ? » Je rougis et secouai la tête négativement, il colla son bassin contre moi, rougissant deux fois plus en sentant son envie, « ne doutes pas de ma virilité, plus jamais »

« Je...je ne le ferai plus »

« Merci, bon maintenant nous avons un problème »

« Lequel ? »

« Et bien ça va être le moment d'y retourner mais la tout de suite, d'avoir repensé à tout à l'heure... » grimaça-t-il, je riais moqueuse « non mais vas-y continue, tu me penses gay, tu te moques »

« Désolé » riais je, « non attends » je tentai de reprendre mon sérieux « attends hein » j'inspirai profondément « c'est bon, désolé » il me sourit, se retenant de rire, je m'écartai de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'aide ? »

« Tu me laisses en plan oui », il attrapa ma veste et me plaqua contre lui, « Bella si ma famille arrive ils vont le remarquer, ça va passer, faut juste que j'arrête de penser »

« Tu peux penser à Jessica et sa proposition, ''pour toi tout est ouvert'' » j'avais dit ça sur un ton aguicheur je dirai, il me fixa et soupira, « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

« Désolé mais de ta bouche ça sonne différemment, ne le prends pas mal »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, bien que j'hésite à te laisser vraiment en plan et puis si je devais à te dire ce genre de choses un jour, je le dirai avec plus de classe »

« Bella tu ne m'aides encore moins la » râla-t-il, « et arrête de gesticuler quand tu ris ou en parlant, ça non plus ça ne m'aide pas »

« Je me tais alors ? »

« Non, mais ne parle pas de sexe »

« Pense juste à Jessica mais si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite je vais m'imaginer que tu la désires »

Il grimaça, sa famille arriva au même moment, Rose nous souffla un désolé, je lui souris et me tournais face à eux, me collant à Edward, il eut un léger sursaut.

« Nous y allons » nous dit Alice » vous venez ? » J'eus un rire de demeurée, Edward soupira blasé.

« Faites partager » nous demanda Emmett.

« Je repensais juste à un truc, aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment du mal, désolée »

« Non, tu crois ? » Me demanda Edward mesquin.

« Méfie toi » dis-je en tournant mon visage vers le sien, « je pourrais faire ce que j'ai dit »

« Mais tu peux » me défia-t-il, je m'écartais de lui.

« La prochaine fois Edward, la prochaine fois, au fait Edward à quelque chose à vous avouer ce soir, faudra être compréhensif, ce n'est pas de sa faute »

« Non mais ne l'écoutez pas »

« Dis le nous maintenant » sourit Rose, Edward se mit face à moi.

« Ne Balance pas des rumeurs » je ris en le regardant.

« Va falloir demander à vos parents de le changer de lycée » Edward mit sa main devant ma bouche, je regardai Emmett et Jasper leur demandant de l'aide, ils rirent et attrapèrent Edward, « merci soldats »

« À votre service Chef » Me dit Emmett ainsi que Jasper,, « alors pourquoi il faut le changer de lycée ? »

« Il commence à avoir des soucis »

« Bella, tu réécris l'histoire là »

« Ce n'est pas grave, au final c'est la même chose, c'est à cause de Jessica, elle lui à fait une proposition des plus tentante et il à refusé se moquant d'elle, depuis il est en plein doute »

« Tu trouves que c'était tentant toi ? » Me demanda Edward plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Bah quand même, mais ça t'a pas empêché de lui dire que tu songeait à devenir gay »

Ils eurent tous un rire nerveux, Edward avait envie de me tuer, je dirai, je pus me remettre à rire..

« Nous pourrons peut être t'arranger un coup avec le collègue de papa, comment il s'appelle déjà ? » Demanda Alice.

« Laurent » répondit langoureusement Rose, taquinant Edward qui grimaça.

« Et bien voilà, nous avons une autre réponse maintenant, Edward t'inquiètes nous restons potes, ça ne me dérange pas, Bella désolé pour toi » rit Jasper.

« Ouais vraiment désolé » ajouta Emmett, « je suis déjà pris et amoureux, Edward que te dire, ça va faire mal ? » Il partit dans un fou rire que nous suivîmes tous excepté Edward.

Nous commençâmes à avancer vers nos salles de cours, le prénom de Laurent fut beaucoup prononcés, je me rapprochai de Edward, il me fit la gueule deux secondes et me prit la main.

« Bella, tu te rends compte que je vais en manger du Laurent maintenant ? »

« Mais tu manges ce que tu veux » riais-je, il relâcha ma main en soupirant, Emmett qui fut prés de nous avait entendu et rit deux fois plus, ne se gênant pas de répéter.

« Je m'en fous c'est trop bon de se foutre de toi, merci Bella ! Attends si Laurent ça ne marche pas reste Hard Gay! Edward prépares ta tenue de latex! » nous rîmes connement.

« Bella si tu veux imagine Edward en tenue de Hard Gay, tu l'oublieras vite » rit Alice.

« Non, non ,non » riais-je nerveusement, « merde c'est trop tard » je riais deux fois plus, je me rapprochai de Edward et le stoppa, sa famille nous laissa et prit de l'avance, je l'embrassai rapidement, « je sais que tu ne l'es pas » je l'embrassais à nouveau, prit sa main commençai à rejoindre sa famille

« Tu crois que de m'embrasser va faire passer la pilule ? »

« Oui » grimaçais-je.

« Il va falloir plus que ça » me dit-il armé de son sourire en coin.

Sa famille riait toujours, nos cours commencèrent dans dix minutes, nous fûmes dans les couloirs, Emmett se retourna, ils finirent par nous faire tous face.

« Au fait tu comptes être passif ou actif ? » Rit Emmett, je ne pus empêcher mon rire.

« Edward, passif » lui conseillais-je en riant, « sinon je le plains » je riais encore plus mais toute seule désormais, j'avais face à moi cinq paires d'yeux , la bouche grande ouverte et qui ne tardèrent à repartir dans un fou rire. Je pris conscience de mes propos et mis ma main sur mon front, mais quel gourde. Edward lui sembla apprécier ma remarque.

« Encore une chose de plus que l'on apprend » rit Jasper.

« Oh putain, j'en pleure » rit Emmett en essuyant ses joues. Il n'y aurait pas un trou quelque part ? Je riais de ma pensée, je dois être fatiguée. « Bella, j'insiste pour connaître ta pensée »

« Je crois que je te fréquente trop Emmett, vous tous même, je n'avais pas l'esprit si mal placé avant »

« Mais c'est bien » m'encouragea Emmett. « allez lâche toi »

« Ce n'est pas si drôle, voir même pas du tout, je cherchais juste où me cacher et je me suis dit qu'un trou serait le bienvenue, mais pas bonne idée » Edward lâcha ma main.

« Oublies moi » il partit en riant.

« La petite sœur ce n'est plus de l'humour, mais de la barbarie, ne te lâche plus comme ça »

« Oublies le notre aussi » rit Jasper, ils partirent tous me laissant seule.

Je ris toute seule, continuant à avancer vers eux, ils firent mine de me fuir, Emmett, Rose et Jasper me saluèrent de loin, me cachant leur fesses en rentrant dans leur salle, Alice et Edward m'attendirent en riant, j'avais cours avec Alice, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules.

« Bella je te garde une place, fais vite »

« Elle sait quelque chose ? »

« Elle a de gros doutes mais les gardent pour elle, tu n'es plus fâché ? »

« Non, pas avec ce que tu as lâché tout à l'heure »

« C'est suffisamment gênant ne te sens pas obligé de me le rappeler »

« L'avantage c'est que l'histoire que je sois ou non gay à été oubliée, merci » il m'embrassa sur la joue, « trop de témoins la tout de suite, nous nous verrons après »

Je lui souris et rentrai dans ma salle de cours, je m'assis, remerciant Alice qui fut occupée à ricaner, elle balaya mon merci d'un revers de main.

« Bella c'est moi qui te dis merci, des crises de rire j'en veux tout les jours et c'est ce que nous vivons tous les jours depuis quelques temps » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je passe pour quoi ? »

« Pour celle dont nous ne pourrons plus se passer définitivement et avec ce que tu as dit à Edward...Oh mon dieu » rit-elle « désolé » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de notre prof, « tu nous la remonté à bloc »

« C'est sorti tout seul » grimaçai-je, « surtout que pour l'expérience que j'ai... »

« Tu peux quand même en juger, la preuve » elle se retint de rire.

« Mesdemoiselles, il serait bien de suivre »

Nous cessâmes de parler, toute la journée je n'aurai fais que ça..me faire remarquer de toute les façons possibles et imaginables, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer et regardai, un message de Rose qui me félicitait , je soupirai et le montrait à Alice qui pouffa, je le rangeai et suivis le cours, au moins un dans la journée c'est une bonne moyenne.

Ma journée fut terminé, mon cours avec Edward fut long dans le sens ou à part être à coté l'un de l'autre et de se regarder nous ne pûmes faire plus, nous eûmes droit à un devoir de deux heures et tout ce qu'il m'apporta, ce fut un mal de tête des plus impressionnants. Le fait d'être sur le chemin du parking et de me dire que je rentrai avec Edward me remotiva, il prit ma main, sa famille déjà là, Emmett et Jasper ma regardèrent moqueurs. Je posais mon sac dans la voiture de Edward, il en fit de même, comme à notre habitude nous nous appuyâmes contre sa voiture et comme ce matin je me remis entre ses jambes.

« Bella, tu remarqueras que tu nous a pas donné de missions aujourd'hui »

« Demain est un autre jour soldat Jasper et je peux te dire que tu vas en avoir, j'attends de vérifier quelque chose »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Rien n'est sur pour le moment mais je sais que Jessica et Lauren prépare un truc, tout à l'heure quand nous sommes sortis avec Edward, quand il a détourné le regard, elles m'ont adressées un sourire moqueur et sur le parking elles se sont tapées dans les mains »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai préféré attendre »

« J'aurai pu régler ça il y a bien longtemps, la faut que je la cherche cette conne »

« Mais non reste la »

« Non, toi tu restes » il me poussa doucement et se leva.

« Edward, je viens avec toi » lui dit Rose, ils partirent tous les deux.

« Voila pourquoi je dis rien, ça ne sert à rien, elles ne diront rien et ça se trouve c'est moi qui me fait des films »

« Bella je ne pense pas que tu te fasses des films, laisse les, si elles sont encore là, ils les trouveront » me dit Emmett.

« Et après ? »

« Nous verrons bien, laisse Edward et Rose faire, autant ils peuvent se prendre souvent la tête, autant ils sont aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre, ils vont pas aller les voir et leur poser la question, laisse les faire » me conseilla Jasper, « en attendant Bella, profite de ta dernière semaine de célibataire »

« J'espère bien que c'est la dernière »

« On en parle jamais mais ça fait combien de temps que t'es sur le marché ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Rose et toi n'avez rien dit ? »

« Non »

« Et encore une fois nous sommes à la traîne » soupira Jasper, « nous pouvons savoir ? »

« Euh oui, mais...bref, Emmett, Jasper, vous voulez savoir depuis quand je suis célibataire ? » Ils approuvèrent, « j'ai bien envie de vous dire que ça fait 17 ans » grimaçais-je, ils rirent nerveusement, « ravie que ça vous fasse rire »

« Parce que ce n'est pas une blague ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de copains ? »

« La réponse est toujours non » Ils me regardèrent cherchant à comprendre je ne sais quoi.

« Ils vont mettre du temps à s'en remettre » me prévint Alice.

« Mais il y a de quoi, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que... » Emmett me scruta tout comme Jasper.

« Ça y est je suis un monstre de foire » raillais-je.

« Non ce n'est pas ça mais tu es une bombe, enfin je ne sais pas, ils ont quoi comme problème à Phœnix ? » Je remerciais Emmett pour le compliment.

« Il dit vrai, désolé mon cœur » Alice lui sourit, « et nous avons déjà vu des photos de toi, alors tu n'as pas pu faire de la chirurgie esthétique avant de débarquer »

« Jasper, pourquoi tu as toujours des idées comme ça ? Pas de chirurgie, juste une rencontre » dis-je en regardant Alice, elle vint me faire un bisou, « pour le reste, ça attendra »

« Je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses maintenant » dit Emmett.

« Pareil, tout est bien plus clair » confirma Jasper.

« Pas pour moi...expliquez moi rapidement »

« Il a prévu de t'en parler ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Oui, jeudi »

« Alors, il vaut mieux que ça sorte de sa bouche, mais c'est bien, même si nous ne sommes pas complètement con et que nous savons que d'autres choses ont du se passer entre vous, tant que votre jeu s'arrête ce week-end »

« Oui, ce week-end normalement » en réalité ils ne sont absolument pas dupes.

« Et un pari petite sœur ? »

« C'est quoi cette fois ?

« Sur Edward »

« 20$ que quand il verra Bella en tenue, on le perds »

« Non moi je dis qu'il va se contrôler! Faire genre » dit Jasper tendant son billet à Emmett

« Mon chéri, pourquoi tu continues ? Tu sais très bien que tu es nul à ce jeu »

« Laisse le, je reste sur le fait que nous le perdons » Alice approuva.

« Ça va je ne vous dérange pas ? » Leur demandais-je narquoise.

« Tu peux jouer aussi » me dit Emmett « sur ce que tu veux... »

« Vous pariez souvent ? »

« Depuis que tu es la oui » m'avoua Alice « désolée...mais nous avons gagné beaucoup grâce à toi »

« Combien ? »

« Celles qui ont le plus gagné c'est Alice et Rose avec 100$, Jasper lui est à -50$, il croit beaucoup au sang froid de Edward et moi j'ai gagné 80$, ce n'est pas méchant Bella.

Je partis dans la voiture, cherchant mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac, j'avais 10$, je cachais le billet dans ma main, gardai genre une tête de vexée et allais vers eux qui parurent gênés.

« Vous pariez sur Edward et moi c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui en grande partie » me dit Emmett.

« Je suis déçue... »

« Bella, nous ne pensions pas que tu le prendrai mal »

« Bien sur que si, je le prends mal, merde j'ai besoin d'argent !10$ que je roule une pelle à Edward avant que nous partions »

« Je suis! 20$ » Rit Emmett, « Bella une pelle pas un bisou de gosse »

« Pareil, et comme je sais que elle va le faire je mets 30$, c'est la moindre des choses »

« 50$ Il te repousse...du moins il te calme »me dit Jasper.

« Ah je dois avouer que pour une fois c'est pas con, en sachant que nous allons être tous la...humm je me tâte » réfléchit Emmett, « quoique vu les regards de merlan frit qu'il te lance, pas si évident en fait, Bella tu le sens bien ton truc ? »

« Moi oui..bon OK, Jasper tu me fais douter merde »

« Bella, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas te repousser, je reste sur ma position, attends j'appelle Rose vite fait »

« Il va être surpris mais ah putain Jasper t'es chiant ! Râla Emmett « tu ne peux pas penser comme tout le monde ? »

« Non » rit-il, « je vais l'aimer ce pari » il se figea « Bella pas dans le sens il te calme et tout..c'est juste que j'aimerai gagner, pour une fois » je le regardai mauvaise.

« Je vais le faire et il ne me repoussera pas » pitié non.

« Vu la tête de Bella, je la suis » rit Emmett.

« Rose c'est pareil » rit Alice, « ils ne les ont pas vues au passage mais elle propose une difficultés et si tu acceptes c'est 30 $ de plus, elle veut que tu le fasses dés qu'ils sont la, soit dans cinq minutes, tu parles pas, ni rien, à partir du moment ou Rose fera genre de se recoiffer tu le fais »

J'enlevai ma veste pour être plus libre dans mes mouvements, ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire.

« Cinq minutes c'est ça ? »

« Oui » rit Alice, « oh putain attends je prends place ! » Elle s'assit sur la voiture de Rose, Emmett et Jasper de chaque coté « Bella calme... »

« Non...je suis motivée... » je fis des étirements.

« Bella c'est un baiser » rit Emmett.

« Je me prépare c'est tout, j'ai une de ces pression... »

« On voit ça » rit Jasper « Bella je vais te la mettre deux fois plus, ils arrivent »

« Non, mais je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque avec vos conneries » ris-je nerveusement, ils rirent tout autant, je n'osais pas me retourner. « Soldats..la cible elle est où ? »

« Vous pouvez vous retourner chef, autre difficulté, il à l'air contrarié » me dit Emmett sceptique.

Je me retournai et vis Edward le visage fermé et énervé, Rose elle sourit en me voyant, Edward me regarda et me fit un léger sourire.

« Em', le merlan frit sourit, c'est pas perdu » ils rirent tout en m'encourageant, ils ne furent plus qu'à quelque mètres de nous, je réfléchissais à comment faire, Rose fit le signe, j'arrêtais de réfléchir, « comment rendre un merlan frit content ? Regardez ! » ils rirent encore plus, moi ? Moi je flippe mais j'ai un pari à gagner.

J'avançai sans sourire vers Edward, il me regarda inquiet, je le poussais contre une portière et l'embrassai, pendant quelques secondes il se figea, je me collai complètement à lui, mis ses mains sur le haut de mes fesses, me faisant plus pressante contre ses lèvres, il se lâcha, nos langues se joignirent enfin, une de ses mains remonta se posant sur ma joue, il me plaqua à son tour contre la portière, sa main remonta au milieu de mon dos m'écrasant contre lui, je passai rapidement mes mains dans son dos et plantai mes ongles, il soupira, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre également.

« Vous pouvez dégager de ma voiture ? » Ça ressemble à Jessica.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour autant, il laissa ses lèvres contre les miennes, il recula et me poussa contre lui.

« Mais merde, poussez vous »

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, il me remit contre la voiture de Jessica, je souris à mon tour , il arrêta de m'embrasser et regarda Jessica mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas terminé mais tu vas rester là, toi et moi avons à parler »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Ferme la deux secondes, tu attends c'est tout » Elle ne répondit rien « désolé..on reprend ? » Me demanda-t-il, je lui souris et il recommença à m'embrasser, mais encore plus insistant...

J'entendis sa famille rire, je sortis mes mains de son dos, prit une des siennes et la descendit lentement sur mes fesses, me décollant légèrement de la voiture. Je posais ma main sur son torse, il appuya sa main sur mes fesses, il la remonta passant sous mon pull, caressant mon dos, venant sur ma hanche, nous nous calmâmes, reprenant nos respirations, je le sentis à nouveau sourire contre mes lèvres, il m'embrassa plusieurs fois, je rouvris les yeux, l'embrassai à mon tour

« Ma Bella tu veux bien rejoindre les autres ? » Je le regardais étonnée qu'il se soit ''calmé'' si rapidement

« Au moins tu sait maintenant l'effet qu'elle a sur moi » me chuchota-t-il « va avec les autres, j'arrive après » il m'embrassa encore une fois et je partis.

« Whou Bella haut la main » rit Rose.

« Merci mais là tout de suite... » soufflais-je en regardant Edward et Jessica.

« Laisse le » me demanda Emmett, « même si nous savons tous qu'elle et sa copine n'arrêteront pas forcément »

« Selon vous il lui dit quoi ? » Leur demandais-je, Edward sembla perdre patience.

« Pas des choses plaisante » me dit Alice, « mais Bella ça c'était de la pelle » rit Alice, je riais nerveusement avec eux.

« Le moment le plus critique..non les moments...non en fait tout était critique » rit Jasper, « encore une fois j'ai perdu mais avec ce que tu lui a fait, ce n'est pas grave »

« Ah la la et cette main que tu as mis sur tes fesses, Foooooo » j'éclatais de rire, « Bella dés que tu songes à un nouveau pari sur Edward tu me fais signe, je te suivrais les yeux fermés »

« Nous verrons ça, en attendant par ici la monnaie »

« Je te donne mes gains » me dit Emmett, « merde en un pari et elle vous passe devant les filles » rit-il.

« Nos journées sont bien remplies » rit Rose « et encore plus celle de Edward » Je riais mais quand j'entendis Edward crier contre Jessica nous cessâmes tous.

« Espèce de sale pute « Je me retournais vers sa famille, Emmett et Jasper se levèrent partant le rejoindre, « je te jure que si tu lui fais une seule chose, une seule, je te démontes et pas de la façon que tu voudrais »

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper tenter de calmer Edward, Jessica les regarda mauvaise, elle s'éloigna et sortit je ne sais quoi, suffisamment pour tous les trois se figent, Emmett et Jasper se mirent face à elle, avec des envies de meurtre.

« Alice reste avec Bella » elle se leva énervée et partit les rejoindre.

« Ça va vraiment dégénérer » souffla Alice, je ne me sentis vraiment pas bien.

Je vis Emmett dire quelque chose à Rose, elle se tourna vers nous puis se rapprocha de Jessica, attrapa son visage d'une main l'écrasant et lui cracha au visage, je fus plus que choquée, elle relâcha son visage, dit encore une chose et ils revinrent tous vers nous. Jessica essuya son visage et partit, quand aux regards qu'ils purent poser sur moi, je ne les appréciait pas.

« Non mais quelle conne » cria Rose. Edward vint vers moi, toujours énervé.

« Je te ramène Bella » il se retourna vers les autres « on en reparle à la maison » ils acquiescèrent, Alice m'embrassa ainsi que Rose même Emmett et Jasper s'y mirent.

« Je peux pas savoir ce qu'il se trame ? »

« J'ai dit que je te ramène »

« Il te le dira mais laisse le se calmer » me dit Rose.

Je montai dans la voiture avec Edward, il partit rapidement après que j'ai attaché ma ceinture, je ne dis rien, sa conduite ne me mit pas en confiance, arrivée chez moi, mon père sortit de sa voiture, regardant la voiture de Edward piller devant chez nous. Je sortis rapidement tout comme Edward.

« C'est comme ça que tu conduis avec ma fille à l'intérieur ? » S'énerva mon père.

« Charlie, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc » mon père me regarda.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Je crois bien, je peux rentrer chez vous ? »

« Oui, bien sur »

Je récupérai mon sac et les rejoignit, commençant, non pas commençant, je l'eus mauvaise, ils allèrent dans le salon, mon père s'assit inquiet, Edward resta debout, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir près de mon père.

« C'est Jessica... »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait ? » Lui demanda-t-il en me regardant inquiet.

« Elle n'a encore rien fait, mais avec ce qu'elle nous à dit, elle n'a pas l'intention de se calmer..Bella et Alice ne sont pas au courant » il me regarda ainsi que mon père.

« Ah parce que maintenant je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? Ça me concerne non ? »

« Bella, je ne t'ai jamais donné d'ordre mais la je vais te demander de nous laisser deux minutes »

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à touts les deux ? » M'énervais je, « vous pouvez pas me mettre sur le coté comme ça »

« Edward, tu viens avec moi » mon père se leva et Edward suivit prenant ses clés de voiture et ils partirent me laissant la comme la dernière des connes

« Non mais ils me font quoi la? » Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Rose, aucune réponse « tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave » je pris ma voiture et partis à la villa. J'arrivai rapidement, sortis de ma voiture et rentra comme une bombe chez eux, leur parents furent présent. « Maintenant vous allez me dire et vous allez arrêter de tous me prendre pour une conne »

« Il est ou Edward ? » Me demanda Emmett en se levant.

« Il est partit avec mon père, réponds Emmett qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ? M'énervais-je.

« Bella.. »

« Ne commence pas à vouloir me calmer, je te le dis tout de suite, si tu ne me le dis pas , je te jure que je vais chez l'autre »

« Elle n'a pas l'intention de se calmer au contraire.. »

« Crache le morceau, tu as trois secondes après je vais chez elle... »

« Bella » Esmé se levai et vint vers moi, je me reculai et partis rapidement de chez eux.

« Bella » cria Alice « reste » je mis le contact, Emmett ouvrit ma porte, retirant les clés.

« Descend Bella » me demanda Emmett, je restai assise « comme tu veux » il referma ma portière, Jasper sortit aussi.

J'entendis que mon père et Edward furent en chemin, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils restèrent tous dehors, je fixai l'allée haineuse, quand ils arrivèrent, je descendis, j'arrivai sur Edward tout en le poussant.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » L'agressai-je en le poussant, « Pour qui ? Vas-y dis moi » je le repoussais, « tu penses vraiment pouvoir me mettre sur le côté comme ça et en plus allez faire chier mon père avec des conneries d'ados ? Tu crois arrangé quelque chose, tu fais pire » il se rapprocha, je le poussais, « où-tu vas ça toi ? T'as plus rien à raconter là ? Une connerie encore ? Tu crois que je suis venu vivre ici pour à nouveau créer des problèmes mais va te faire foutre »

« Bella » intervint mon père.

« Toi c'est pareil » m'énervais-je, « tu te barres comme ça sans rien me dire, tu n'as pas à faire ça, encore moins pour une connerie qu'aurait dit la Jessica » Edward tenta de se rapprocher, je le regardais de travers, « toi, ne te tente même pas de me toucher, tu m'as laissée, tu m'as lâchée pour allez balancer je ne sais quoi à mon père sans même m'en parler avant, tu m'as lâchée... » dis-je les larmes aux yeux d'énervement.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas pour te mettre à l'écart, nous sommes partit voir si elle était chez elle, juste pour qu'elle répète ses propos à ton père et qu'il la calme, elle n'était pas là et on nous a dit que tu étais ici, je voulais juste que Charlie la coince, j'ai paniqué, je n'aurai pas du agir ainsi, mais je jure qu'elle ne plaisantai pas quand elle a dit qu'elle te ferai suffisamment mal pour ne pas que tu te relève, le pire dans tout ça ? Je la sens capable, je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse quoi que ce soit » il fit un pas en avant, « je jure par contre que je ne te laisserai plus comme je l'ai fait, que je ne te mettrai plus à l'écart non plus, je...je voulais te le dire mais en voyant ton père là, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas attendre, ce n'était pas contre toi, c'était pour toi...parce que si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Bella...sans n'avoir fait quoi que ce soit je ne me le pardonnerai pas, je tiens trop à toi, Charlie, mes frères, sœurs, parents, nous tenons tous trop à toi et si ils ne t'ont rien dit, c'est parce que je leur ai demandé quand j'étais en voiture avec ton père »

Je regardais autour de nous, plus personne n'était là, je fis un pas en arrière quand il voulut à nouveau s'approcher, il avança de nouveau prenant mes mains, il ré-avança se mettant contre moi.

« Bella, regarde moi » je secouais la tête négativement les larmes aux yeux, « s'il te plaît »

« Il est hors de question que tu te permettes de faire naître chez mon père de l'inquiétude encore moins quand elle n'est pas justifiée, il est hors de question que tu te permettes de choisir pour moi encore moins quand ça me concerne directement, il est hors de question que tu te permettes d'agir ainsi, pas pour une ado connasse et pour des mots et enfin il est hors de question que tu me fasses ressentir inexistante et que tu me donnes la sensation d'être une moins que rien, parce qu'en partant comme tu l'as fait c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est un sentiment que j'ai trop souvent éprouvé...»

« Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, je suis sincèrement désolé, tu ne comptes toujours pas me regarder ? »

Et je ne sus pas, ou trop bien, pourquoi mais je me mis à pleurer silencieusement, il lâcha nos mains me prenant contre lui, son bras entourant ma taille, sa main dans mes cheveux, sa bouche contre mon crâne, parce que même si je fus contrariée, même si je ne pus trouvé une excuse valable au fait qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé ou ce qui l'avait empêché de le faire dans la voiture avec ou sans mon père, je ne pus malgré tout être touchée du fait qu'il avait voulu me protéger, parce que ce jour là, il avait dit tenir à moi et que moi, moi, j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon qui voulait réellement prendre soin de moi, de manière excessive certainement mais peut-être que ça valait plus qu'un silence ou aucune action.

Et nous restâmes ainsi un moment, bien que je le voulais le toucher, mes bras restèrent le long de mon corps, je restais là à sangloter désormais pendant qu'il m'écrasait contre lui, je ne fus jamais certaine à quoi furent dû ses tremblements ou reniflements, de ce souvenir ne resta que la fille de 17 ans qui ne comprit pas pourquoi le garçon qui la serra contre lui sembla prêt à l'aimer et à la protéger.

Quand je me fus reprise, il releva mon visage essuyant mes joues, il ne dit mot nous ramenant dans la villa, là où je n'osai regarder personne. Jasper s'approcha et caressa ma joue, je lâchai la main de Edward le prenant contre moi, si il parut surpris il referma ses bras, d'autres bras le firent, au parfums ce furent ceux de Alice et Rose.

« Ça manque de mecs là » railla nerveusement Jasper.

« Je prends ta place » rit Emmett, « trois bombes dans les bras ça ne se refuse pas » je ne pus que pouffer.

« Les filles, une petite place » nous demanda Esmé.

« Si je dis 4 bombes c'est déplacé ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'il est bête» soupira Esmé, qui prit place et embrassa ma tête.

« Qui n'a pas eu son câlin ? Les papas ont se ramènent » je relevai mon visage et vis mon père et Carlisle arriver, « Dispersion » cria Emmett faisant un tour sur lui même, Carlisle lui mit une claque derrière la tête en riant. Ils me prirent dans leur bras, mon père me souffla un je t'aime que je lui retournai.

« Bella pas si vite, je suis marié » souffla Carlisle « mais moi aussi... »

Je ris nerveusement ainsi que mon père, nous nous éloignâmes, je repris la main de Edward, nous rentrâmes chez nous avec mon père raccompagné par Edward. Il me laissa parler avec mon père, lui demandant de ne pas envenimer quoi que ce soit en donnant de l'importance à des mots, si il fit, il me fit bien comprendre que si ça vint à s'envenimer il en serait tout autre. Mon père repartit une heure au poste, je restai ce même temps avec Edward dans ses bras sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et parce que je n'étais pas complètement confiante, je me demandai ce que la Jessica pouvait bien me préparer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Les hostilités avaient commencées. Edward était aussi venu me chercher hier, toujours mes câlins le matin mais hier fut différent, nous ne nous étions pas provoqués comme le lundi, juste des gestes tendres et affectueux.

Je lui envoyai un message pour lui dire que je m'étais levée en retard, je l'entendis frapper à la porte, je lui ouvris.

« Salut » lui dis-je froidement.

« Euh... salut, ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi, ça a commencé » lui dis-je en lui tendant deux magazines, il les regarda et prit un air contrarié.

« En effet, désolé, ton père est au courant ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? » Il approuva, je lui repris les revues et les jetai à la poubelle. Une fois dans sa voiture je repris, « hier soir mon père est venu dans ma chambre, plus que gêné, me disant que j'avais du courrier et il m'a tendu ses trucs, j'ai de suite fait le rapprochement et lui ai tout dit, il était plus que soulagé, il en a même rit. Il m'a conseillé de ne pas me prendre la tête, il va appeler pour annuler l'inscription »

« Tant que ton père a compris, c'est le principal, il était prévenu »

« Oui, mais des magazines comme ça dont un avec en gros titre, ''Les meilleurs gang bang'' tu veux que je le prennes comment ? »

Il se figea, regarda dehors, puis il partit dans un fou rire, je lui lançai un regard noir mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, il mit deux fois plus de temps à arriver au lycée, une fois arrivé, je ne décolérai pas, lui n'arrêta pas de rire, sa famille était déjà là, ils me dirent bonjour, Emmett me demanda pourquoi il riait.

« Quand tu auras fini tu me le diras ? » Lui demandais-je froidement mais il continua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » Me demanda Alice amusée par son frère, ils attendirent tous une réponse. J'allais répondre mais je vis Jessica et Lauren arrivèrent, me regardant en riant.

« Je vais me les faire ces putes... » je jetai mon sac et me dirigeai vers elles.

« Bella, Bella... » Edward avait arrêté de rire, il m'attrapa le bras me retenant.

« Laisse-moi aller les voir ! »

« Bon vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » S'impatienta Emmett. Je me débarrassai du bras d'Edward, me retournai me mettant face à Emmett et aux autres.

« Tu veux savoir, vous voulez tous savoir ? Très bien, les deux copines d'Edward... »

« Ce ne sont pas mes copines et tu le sais très bien » s'énerva Edward.

« Et alors tu trouves ça drôle, tout comme elles ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ris, j'ai juste imaginé le tête de Charlie, alors arrête un peu, ce n'est pas grave » me répondit-il froidement.

« Pas grave ? »

« Bella, dis-nous, calme-toi » me demanda Rose.

« Que je me calme ? Oui c'est vrai que mon père m'a apporté soit disant mon courrier hier soir avec deux revues intitulées ''Les meilleurs gang bang'' et ''débuter dans le X'' ce n'est rien ! »

Il y eut un grand silence et malheureusement pour moi tous partirent dans un fou rire, je repris mon sac et partis vers le lycée, je fus rapidement rattrapée, Edward m'attrapa par la taille, il était dans mon dos.

« Bella s'il te plaît calme-toi »

« Non, vous vous foutez tous de moi et je devrais rester avec vous ? » Il se mit face à moi mettant ses bras sur mes épaules.

« Bella, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai rit, j'ai juste imaginé la tête de ton père, même lui en a rit alors pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? » Il posa son front contre le mien, « ne vas pas te jeter sur elles, c'est ce qu'elles attendent » j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais énervée.

« Je le prends mal parce que les connaissant elles vont en parler à tout le monde, je vais passer pour quoi moi ? »

« Bella, nous on sait que c'est faux, moi je le sais et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il compte, tu te souviens ? Tu nous a demandé de les laisser, fais pareil »

« Je vais avoir des réflexions toute la journée et pas n'importe lesquelles »

« On sera là Bella, aujourd'hui il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi et on sera tous réunis pour le cours d'éducation... et merde ! » Je le regardai désespérée.

« Évidemment elles ont choisi leur jour »

« Oui, je l'avoue, elles avaient prévues et c'est plutôt malin de leur part »

Je le regardai mauvaise, mais il avait raison c'était malin, lancer cette rumeur aujourd'hui alors que quelqu'un venait faire une intervention de prévention sur le sexe sous toutes ses formes avec en plus distribution de préservatifs, lubrifiants et compagnie.

« Je vais détester cette journée »

« Tout autant que moi »

« Oui, toi aussi tu vas en entendre »

« Je ne parle pas de ça »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras aujourd'hui » il embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres et me prit dans ses bras.

« Bella ! » M'appela Alice, je sortis ma tête du torse d'Edward, « on est vraiment désolé »

«Nous ne voulions pas te blesser » ajouta Jasper.

« Nous avons fait comme Edward, on a imaginé la tête de ton père » me dit Emmett à deux doigts de rire à nouveau.

« Ma chérie » me dit Rose, « ne nous en veut pas et nous attendions tous qu'elles fassent quelque chose pour répliquer, c'est chose faite ! » Me dit-elle énervée.

« Vous oubliez ce que nous avons aujourd'hui à 13h » tous se figèrent comprenant, « elles ont déjà dû lancer les rumeurs, je vais passer pour la pire des garces du lycée ! »

« Bella ce ne sont que des mots, si tu réagis mal elles vont en rajouter » me dit Edward.

« Chef Swan ! » M'appela Jasper, « il va falloir riposter, de sorte que la plupart des choses passent comme des accidents, j'ai bien dit la plupart ! »

« Moi j'ai bien quelques idées » sourit Rose, « je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive aujourd'hui »

« Moi aussi j'ai des idées ! » S'extasia Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

« Chef, dès que vous avez une mission vous nous le dites, nous la ferrons avec grand plaisir » me dit Emmett.

« Pas de problèmes soldats » dis-je en souriant légèrement.

« Après notre matinée de cours, comme d'habitude, cafétéria, réfléchissez avant que nous nous retrouvions ! » Nous demanda, ordonna Alice, Edward prit ma main et nous partîmes en cours.

« Bella, ne t'en fais pas » me dit Rose, « elles vont en chier ! Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est une blondasse »

« Je n'en doutes pas » souriais-je.

La matinée passa lentement, j'avais eu droit à des regards, des remarques, des insultes rien ne me fut épargné. Joie.

Edward, eut envie plus d'une fois d'en venir aux mains, je me cramponnai à lui. À la pause nous les rejoignîmes à table, toujours sur les genoux de Edward.

« Où est Rose ? » Demandai-je.

« Elle est partie » me dit Alice, « elle m'a juste envoyé un message disant qu'elle devait aller à la pharmacie et qu'elle revenait rapidement, je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Elle se sentait mal ? »

« Non Bella, mais vu le regard que je l'ai vu jeter à Jessica tout à l'heure, elle nous prépare quelque chose, on va vite le savoir de toute façon, ça va faire bientôt plus d'une demie heure qu'elle est partie » sourit Emmett.

« Et son cours ? »

« Prof absent » m'expliqua Jasper.

Je commençai à manger, je vis Jessica et son ''groupe'' entrer, ils s'installèrent à une table devant la notre et me regardèrent en riant, Mike lui recommença avec ses regards et son clin d'œil, j'arrêtai de manger et soupirai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y Bella ? » Me demanda Edward je collai mon dos à son torse.

« Mike et ses regards pervers »

« Edward, calme-toi, contre lui tu ne peux vraiment rien » lui dit Emmett, « tu sais très bien qu'il y a son père, mais t'inquiète, on le choppera à l'extérieur. »

Je mis ses mains sur mon ventre, entremêlant mes doigts, je relevai mon visage embrassai sa mâchoire, il embrassa mon nez, je me rassis sur lui discrètement. Il serra ma main, il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, posa l'autre sur ma cuisse, je sentis ses doigts passer sous ma robe, caressant ma cuisse lentement, je frissonnai, je tentai de manger à nouveau mais j'avais du mal,, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, continuant ses caresses. Je crois que j'étais en train de lui broyer la main, ses doigts partirent sous ma cuisse, il appuya sa tête contre mon omoplate.

« Au fait Bella... » je renversai ma bouteille nerveusement, « calme Bella » rit Emmett, « c'est moi, juste moi »

« Désolée » Edward s'arrêta, je lui serrai la main jusqu'à qu'il recommence.

« Les missions, tu as réfléchi ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai été trop occupée à écouter les remarques et j'attends de voir ce que Rose va faire » Edward remonta lentement sa main.

« En parlant de Rose la voilà » sourit Alice, « Bella t'es toute rouge ! »

« Les nerfs » j'entendis Edward rire contre mon dos, je souriais et regardai Rose s'approcher de la table de Jessica un sac à la main.

« Edward, il faut que tu vois ça ! » Rit Emmett « et un film de plus, un ! »

Il releva la tête, tous regardèrent Jessica, il lâcha ma main et recommença ses caresses avec ses deux mains. Reste concentrée Bella, concentrée...

« Tiens » dit Rose tendant le sac à Jessica, « désolée d'avoir mis du temps »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin, par contre ne tarde pas à aller voir ton gynéco et prévenir tous tes mecs c'est super contagieux »

« Quoi ? Mais je t'ai rien demandée ! » Elle avait perdu son sourire, toute sa table la regarda inquiet.

« Écoute ne soit pas gênée » continua Rose, « enfin si tu devrais, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as de l'herpès génital » cria-t-elle, « tu sais bien qu'une fois que tu l'as, tu le gardes, pas tant que ça, tu le partages avec tes mecs, ne me remercie pas c'est normal » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire mauvais.

« Mais t'es complètement folle ! Je n'ai rien ne la croyez pas »

« Jessica » lui dit calmement Rose, »tu m'as dit que tu avais des boutons purulents, je ne fais que t'aider » sa table la regarda écœurée, les garçons présents s'éloignèrent d'elle.

« Tu fais ça à cause de ce que j'ai envoyé à Swan hein ? »

« Peut-être, maintenant tout le monde saura que tu as tout inventé mais tu sais bien les rumeurs c'est tenace »

Elle mit une petite claque derrière la tête de Jessica et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Emmett, Jessica, elle, tenta de s'expliquer.

« Ahh ça détend » rit Rose, « bon appétit tout le monde » dit-elle avant de piocher dans l'assiette de Emmett. Je la regardai admirative, Edward mit ses mains sur la table et prit les miennes.

« Rose, c'était parfait » rit Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ma femme est parfaite, par contre je n'ai plus faim » tous rirent, moi pour le moment je bloquai un peu.

« Bella ça ne t'as pas plu ? » Me demanda Rose.

« T'es la plus diabolique des filles que je connaisse »

« Merci ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. »

« À côté de ce que j'ai fait c'est ridicule » râla Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

« Un classique » elle regarda la table de Jessica, nous fîmes tous de même.

« Et merde ! » cria Jessica.

« La salière et la poivrière » rit Jasper, « ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu celle-la. »

« Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois »

« Moi j'aime bien, tant que ça l'énerve, ça me va ! » Alice me regarda ravie.

Nous retînmes nos rires quand nous vîmes la tête de Jessica, nous eûmes tous de grands sourires.

« Em', Jasper, vous savez si il est possible d'ouvrir son casier et sa voiture ? »

« Je crois qu'elle laisse sa voiture ouverte, comme la plupart des gens, pourquoi ? » Me demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire.

« Je me disais que laissé pourrir un truc dedans pourrait être sympa, non ? »

« Chef Swan nous le ferons » rit Jasper « que veux-tu que nous y mettions ? »

« Je pensais à un animal mort »

« Ça y est la ''véto'' est de retour » rit Edward avec les autres.

« Mais je ne le ferai pas, petite fleur... » riais-je, « un truc qui pourrit vite avec une odeur répugnante »

« Du poisson mais faudra bien le planquer » proposa Alice.

« Plus simple, tu lui pètes une boule puante dans sa voiture et Emmett te connaissant tu dois bien en avoir qui traîne dans ton casier » sourit Edward.

« C'est bon ça ! » Rit Emmett, « il doit m'en rester une, Commando Jasper prêt ? »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

« Là, elle mange, du moins elle essaie, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes si sa voiture est ouverte on l'ouvre, on balance la boule puante et on la referme »

« OK ça me va, Chef Swan, merci pour la mission » rit Jasper comme un gosse, ils partirent après avoir embrassés Rose et Alice.

« J'y vais aussi, je veux voir ça » nous dit Edward il se leva, m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres et partit rejoindre ses frères.

« Enfin seules ! » soupira Rose ravie, « Bella, Bella, Bella alors tu n'as pas oublié ma question de dimanche, je sais ça fait longtemps mais avec Edward dans les parages...tout le temps dans les parages quand on y pense »

« Quelle question ? »

« Je vais te la reposer, quel effet ça t'a fait d'avoir Edward entre tes jambes ? » Alice rit, « tu comprends nous voulons savoir »

« Bah... euh » commençais-je, gênée.

« Oui mais sinon ? C'était agréable ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Ça n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour que je me fasse une idée »

« Belllllaaaaaa... je ne vais pas te lâcher, nous n'avons plus le temps de parler »

« Mais c'est vrai ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où ça durera plus longtemps que trois secondes je te le dirai »

« Mouais...tu n'as même pas pensé à me demander ce que Edward matait... »

« Quand ? »

« Non mais là t'abuses, dimanche toujours, le talkie, la conversation avec Edward que j'ai eu... Alice tu t'en souviens ? Rassure-moi »

« Oui, oui je m'en souviens »

« Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir Bella ? »

« Bien sur que si ! J'avais zappé »

« Quand même, ça t'intéresse, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regarder ? »

« Je n'en sais rien j'étais de dos »

« Justement, qu'est-ce qu'un mec regarde quand une fille est de dos ? Enfin ce que Edward admirait plutôt » rit-elle.

« C'est la vérité » rit Alice, « on a cru qu'il allait se jeter sur toi ! »

« D'habitude il te mate discret mais avec ta pause... »

« Dire qu'il devait être rassuré de se dire que tu avais oublié, dommage » rit Alice.

« En même temps je peux comprendre, ils sont passés autre chose, rien que lundi sur le parking encore, Bella les parkings ils ont un effet particulier sur toi ? »

« Non » riais-je, « ce n'est pas de ma faute si on me lance des paris ou des défis à cet endroit, c'est de bonne guerre » elles attendirent la suite, « toujours dimanche, j'avais oublié mes soldats, je suis sortie rapidement avec Edward, il m'a passé son pull, c'est limite si je n'ai pas bavé »

« Qu'avons-nous manqué d'autre ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Beaucoup de choses, je le reconnais » elle me regarda puis Alice.

« J'en étais sûre ! » Râla Rose, « Bella ! »

« La semaine prochaine, je dirais tout, je vous dirai tout. »

« Hot ? » Me demanda Rose, je rougis, « Quoi ? Depuis quand ? »

« Rose calme-toi, t'as fait la même avec Emmett et j'ai fait pareil avec Jasper »

« Oui, je sais, mais merde Bella ! T'as vraiment intérêt à tout balancer, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question depuis quand c'est devenu hot ? »

« Lundi surtout » je rougis deux fois plus, Alice et Rose me regardèrent plus que curieuses, « je n'en dirai pas plus, attendez encore un peu s'il vous plaît »

« Attends, attends, ma mère elle vous a vu hein ? » J'acquiesçai, « je comprends mieux, Jasper et Emmett râlent d'être à la traîne, mais en fait nous le sommes tous, je sais pourquoi c'est tendu maintenant entre eux »

« Ça l'est encore ? »

« Oui, position embarrassante ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Bella, après on arrête les questions »

« Ses... lèvres sur les miennes... ses mains sous son pull, sur mes hanches... elle a pensé que nous étions ensemble »

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Bella sache que même si j'ai fait pareil, tu vas me le payer la semaine prochaine ! » Me menaça Rose.

« Je sais, Rose... discrète s'il te plaît »

« Oui, promis, Alice me surveillera à la maison »

« T'inquiète Bella, ça ira, bon pour l'autre des idées ? Moi à part les classiques, comme les punaises et la glu sur la chaise je n'ai pas grand chose, la glu c'est mieux dans les serrures de voiture, encore plus chiant »

« Mais mon Alice, tes classiques me plaisent, la glu sur la chaise elle saura que c'est nous par contre »

« Il faut qu'on trouve des choses plus subtiles » Alice se mit à réfléchir.

« Pas forcément, y a des crasses à faire et même si elle sait que c'est nous, m'en fous, Bella, c'est surtout toi qui doit faire mine de rien, je vais pas la rater celle-là ! Pareil pour l'autre, même si je préfère faire la misère à Jessica »

« Rose, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier »

« Mais non pas toi », rit-elle, « je ne l'ai jamais aimé cette conne et s'en prendre à toi, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle aurait dû faire »

Je remerciai Rose, les garçons revinrent plus que content, Edward embrassa mon crâne, me fit me lever, je retrouvai ses genoux et ses mains.

« C'est fait Chef ! » Rit Emmett.

« Une infection ! » Ajouta Jasper.

« Par ''chance'' Emmett en avait deux » rit Edward.

« Ça va être une horreur » riais-je.

« Et en plus d'ici la fin des cours, l'odeur aura bien imprégnée les sièges » sourit Alice.

« Ce n'est que le début, on va trouver de bonnes choses contre cette garce ! Bella vous donnera des missions, ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-nous juste un peu de temps » leur demanda Rose.

« Pas de problème, je ne pensai pas que je m'amuserai autant ma dernière année » rit Emmett.

« Commando c'est au top ! Je vous l'avais dit j'ai été militaire dans mon autre vie » s'extasia Jasper.

Je riais avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous mettre dehors, le cours d'éducation allait être donné dans la cafet', tous les terminales y seraient. Je soupirai, Edward le vit, une fois dehors, il me fit asseoir sur un petit muret, se mettant entre mes jambes et reprit mes mains.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'entends déjà certaines réflexions... »

« Qu'avons-nous dit ce matin ? »

« Je sais, mais j'aurai tellement aimé lui faire ce coup » râlai-je.

« Tu trouveras mieux » rit-il.

« Edward, je suis étonnée que tu réagisses aussi bien, lundi... »

« Je fais au mieux tant qu'elle ne te touche pas et Rose a renversé les rumeurs, maintenant ne pense pas que ça ne m'énerve pas, je ne fais que ce que tu m'as demandé hier, je la laisse pour le moment, si ça part trop loin ça sera différent, même les autres prennent sur eux »

« Il a raison » intervint Rose, « on prend sur nous, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi... mais Edward a raison, tant qu'elle ne te touche pas ça ira »

« Et si elle vient à le faire ? » demandais-je, « il faut être réalistes, lui faire des sales coups ça me va, mais si elle a déjà en tête certaines idées, elle ne va pas se contenter de simple magazines ! Un jour où l'autre ça ira plus loin » ils me regardèrent tous, « ne faites pas comme si, ce n'est pas non plus une révélation »

« Si ce jour arrive, nous passerons au niveau au dessus, pour le moment, contentons-nous de jouer à son niveau » me dit Jasper.

« Ce jour arrivera, je le sais d'avance »

Ils ne répondirent rien, je regardai Edward, perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa Jessica. Je le rapprochai de moi, il me regarda à son tour, embrassa ma main, les lâcha caressant mon visage, il sembla inquiet. Il regarda à nouveau Jessica, je regardai sa famille qui nous fixa. Ils eurent le même visage, ils se tournèrent à leur tour vers elle. Elle ne sembla pas voir ce qui se passait, elle regardait Mike plus niaise que d'habitude.

« Je ne savais pas que Jessica appréciait Mike »

« Apprécier ? Ils ont été ensemble l'année dernière, un bon moment d'ailleurs, mais il l'a largué pour une autre non pardon des autres » m'expliqua Alice.

« Elle n'est pas rancunière en tout cas »

« Détrompe-toi, elle lui a fait la misère et aux autres filles aussi. Mais le père de Mike l'a calmée, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils se reparlent et elle attend quelque chose de lui visiblement » dit Rose.

« Pourquoi elle ne se contente pas que de Mike, pourquoi elle insiste autant avec Edward ? »

« Parce que Jessica s'est faite passer dessus par la plupart des mecs du lycée, du moins les ''populaires'' Edward s'est celui qu'elle veut absolument, elle est prête à tout »

« Emmett arrête s'il te plaît de me blaser » soupira Edward.

« Oui, comme elle te l'a dit ''pour toi tout est ouvert'' » riais-je.

« Elle t'a dit ça ? » Rit Alice ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

« Oui, elle l'a dit » soupira Edward, « Bella pourquoi me rappeler cette phrase ? »

« Pour ne pas que tu l'oublies, elle n'a jamais tenté avec vous ? » Demandai-je à Emmett et Jasper.

« Si, bien sûr que si » râla Rose, « elle a vite arrêté, elle a commencé avec Emmett, puis Jasper »

« Jasper qui n'avait rien compris d'ailleurs » rit Alice.

« Bah non, je me suis senti insulté, on ne se mélange pas vraiment aux autres, Angela et Ben sont les seuls avec qui on s'entend, mais comme tu le vois c'est rare, ils sont dans leur couple, leur vies, ils ont bien raison, Edward ça serait le nirvana pour elle »

« Elle n'est pas prête de se calmer alors » soupirai-je, « et encore moins quand ce sera officiel »

« Quand ce sera officiel » dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains, « vous aurez autre chose à penser qu'à Jessica et sa fixation ! En fait ce sera comme maintenant à peu près, la différence sera que vous n'arrêterez pas de vous rouler des pelles et de vous tripoter » je rougis, Edward soupira mais finit par sourire.

« Oui, on sait que vous en mourrez d'envie » rit Emmett, « combien de fois vous pensez à le faire dans la journée ? Un petit pari ? Bella, tu sais bien que je vais te suivre »

« Pas de pari, je n'ai pas d'argent »

« Et les 110 $ que tu as gagné lundi ? »

« D'ailleurs Bella, la moitié me revient »

« Il est au courant ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Pour moi il ne l'était pas, Emmett t'es vraiment pas discret en même temps »

« Non c'est sûr, ils pensent tous qu'à la maison je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien. Lundi, ce n'était pas compliqué, vu vos têtes, bon Bella, je reconnais que tu m'as mis la pression, j'ai cru que tu allais m'en mettre une à un moment »

« Moi j'ai cru que tu allais me stopper » riais-je.

« Non, bon OK si, j'ai failli, juste parce qu'ils étaient tous là »

« HA ! » Cria Jasper, « et après mes idées sont cons ? »

« Une sur toutes celles que tu peux avoir, t'as pas de quoi être fier » railla Rose.

« Un jour je gagnerai, je vous passerai tous devant »

« Non Bella, ne le regarde pas, laisse il va se calmer tout seul » me souffla Alice, je continuais à le regarder malgré tout, il marmonnait tout seul, pensif puis se mit à rire. « Oh mais tu vas la fermer oui ? » Elle l'embrassa avidement, Edward et Emmett tournèrent la tête, « c'est bon tu te tais maintenant ? »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie » elle recommença en souriant, je détournai mon regard.

Je me collai contre Edward mettant ma tête de l'autre côté. J'embrassai son cou discrètement, il frissonna, je souris et recommençai, sa main qui était cachée des yeux de sa famille recommença à caresser ma cuisse, je le mordis légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas continuer, discrétion oblige, je mis ma main sur la sienne, la remontant sur ma cuisse, la cachant complètement sous ma robe, je retirai la mienne, tirai sur sa veste le faisant se rapprocher je m'avançai du rebord.

J'entendis Rose et Emmett parler d'un projet de week-end. Alice et Jasper devaient avoir la même occupation que tout à l'heure, je me collai davantage contre lui, sa main empoigna ma cuisse, sa tête descendit dans mon cou, je passai ma main sous son pull caressant son bas-ventre. Il soupira contre mon cou, je descendis un peu plus et m'arrêtais quand je sentis l'élastique de son boxer. Ma main trembla, Edward s'en prit à mon cou, pas du tout discrètement, je le griffai nerveusement, il se figea et sourit contre mon cou.

« Désolée » lui chuchotai-je, il se mit face à moi, regarda sa famille, je suivis son regard.

« Ils sont où Alice et Jasper ? » Demanda Edward à Rose et Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir » râla Emmett.

« Ils arrivent, un truc à faire... » sourit Rose, « tu veux qu'on aille les chercher ? » Se moqua-t-elle, il la regarda de travers, « je prends ça pour un non » je pouffai, m'attirant les regards noirs de Emmett et Edward, « c'est dommage nous aurions pu nous perdre en chemin » Emmett sourit se remettant face à Rose.

Il l'emmena, Rose nous sourit ravie, nous les perdîmes de vue, j'allais rire mais Edward m'embrassa, je me figeai surprise, il mit sa main dans mes cheveux, son baiser devint plus qu'impatient. Il me rapprocha se mettant complètement contre moi, ma main serra son bras quand je me sentis partir en arrière. Il me remit contre lui, sa main se crispa sur ma cuisse, je la relevais légèrement, il l'empoigna, j'agrippai ses cheveux, je me mis le plus droite possible contre lui, retirais ma main de son ventre, la faisant rejoindre l'autre, il descendit la sienne sous ma veste, s'arrêta, il se crispa, calmant notre baiser.

« Bella » je gardais les yeux fermés, « si ils sont revenus... » j'ouvris mes yeux et le regardai.

« Je n'ose pas regarder »

Il relâcha ma cuisse, la reposant, j'enlevai mes mains de ses cheveux, je le vis tourner le visage et sourire. Je regardai à mon tour, si sa famille ne nous avait pas vu, tous les autres par contre... Nous eûmes beaucoup de regards braqués sur nous, dont ceux du groupe de Jessica, non là elle n'avait plus son regard niais.

« Une petite démonstration pour Mike et Jessica » me sourit Edward.

« Il faudra bien qu'ils s y habituent » souriais-je, « par contre ta famille serait revenue, nous n'aurions pas eu l'air malin »

« L'excuse de Jessica ou Mike, n'aurait pas suffit »

« Non je ne pense pas mais aucun regret »

« Je n'en ai pas non plus »

« Nous revoilà ! » Chantonna Alice, Jasper fut tout sourire, Edward grimaça, je riais doucement.

« Vous auriez pu vous recoiffer »

« Oui bah Bella, pas le temps ! » Pouffa Alice, « Emmett et Rose ils sont où ? »

« Vous leur avez donné des idées apparemment » soufflais-je.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas te dire Alice, je n'ai pas fait attention mais ils ne vont pas tarder je pense » je recoiffai du mieux que je le pus Alice, elle poussa Edward vers Jasper.

« Ça va Edward ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Jasper, je te l'ai déjà dit, laisse-moi un peu de temps »

« O.K»

« Du temps pour quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Edward, fait un blocage, Emmett aussi, quand ça concerne leur sœur et le sexe, je ne peux jamais rien raconter »

« Nous n'avons pas du tout envie de savoir »

« Pff c'est débile, moi vos histoires ne me dérangent pas » je continuai à remettre les cheveux de Alice en place. « Jasper lui ça ne le dérange pas que Rose raconte des trucs »

« Non mon cœur, ne crois pas ça, mais Rose et toi n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère »

« Alors je vais faire comme elle, en parler ! Le cours d'éducation va vous aider Emmett et toi ! Tu verras ils vont dire qu'il faut en parler » je riais, Edward non.

« C'est bon Alice, je ne peux pas faire mieux » lui souriais-je.

« Pas grave, merci » elle s'appuya sur le muret, mit son dos contre moi, « veux mon câlin » Je pouffai, l'embrassai sur la joue, elle prit mes bras et les mit autour de son cou, gardant mes mains dans les siennes, « quoi ? C'est juste un câlin de filles, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » je riais avec Alice.

« Nous les avons déjà vu tes câlins de filles avec Rose » se moqua Jasper.

« Oui et bien maintenant c'est au tour de Bella ! Edward je vais te la rendre »

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Pas besoin, t'es même jaloux de ta sœur, Bella bon courage » se moqua Alice, « tiens faut faire une photo » elle s'écarta, prit son téléphone dans son sac et revint, « prête Bella ? » J'approuvai, nous en fîmes, nous prenant en rafales, « Jasper viens »

« C'était sûr ça » rit Jasper, « ça faisait longtemps, par contre Bella je ne me mettrais pas entre tes jambes » il s'assit près de moi, Alice nous demanda de rester le plus naturelle possible. Jasper fit une photo avec le salut militaire, je passai toute la ''séance photo'' à rire, des idioties de Jasper. « Attends maintenant séquence émotion » je riais deux fois plus, il m'enlaça, comme un frère avait-t-il précisé, nous fîmes nos plus beau sourire.

« Alice je commence à avoir mal aux joues » dis-je en continuant de sourire.

« Pareil, pour moi » sourit toujours Jasper, je le regardai et riais encore une fois, « Edward à toi » demanda Jasper en descendant du muret.

Il vint vers moi se mit dans la même position qu'Alice, je fis comme pour elle, le prenant dans mes bras, Alice nous obligea à faire telle ou telle pose.

« On arrête, c'est mieux quand vous êtes naturels » râla Alice.

« En gros c'est naze » rit Jasper, nous le regardâmes faussement vexés, Rose et Emmett revinrent.

« Qu'avons-nous raté ? » Nous demanda une Rose lumineuse, oui, oui, lumineuse, je ne pus trouver mieux.

« Séance photos » lui dit Jasper.

« Moi aussi ! Nous n'avons pas de photos avec Bella »

« Je sais » soupira Alice, « Bella tu viens à la maison après ? »

« Oui, si tu veux »

« ''Oui, si tu veux'' n'importe quoi, nous ferons pleins de photos »

« Des photos hots » nous regardâmes tous Rose, « quoi ? Vous savez bien que c'est un de nos jeux, Bella initiation tout à l'heure »

« Hot à quel point ? » Demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

« Pas de photos ''spécial gang bang'' » rit-elle, il rirent tous.

« Très drôle, très drôle » soupirai-je.

« Oh Bella ! Vaut mieux ça que l'herpès »

« Oui c'est ''mieux'' »

« Bon alors ça te dis ? »

« Soyons fun » répondis-je grimaçante.

« Nous allons te décoincer Bella » rit Alice, Edward échappa un rire.

« Edward un commentaire ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Non, bon on y va ? »

« Ça comme diversion c'est nul » rit Jasper, « mais nous allons y aller tout de même et faire comme si » ils récupérèrent tous leur sac, je retins Edward.

« Pourquoi tu as ri ? » Lui chuchotai-je, il se retourna.

« Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin »

« Ah »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que... »

« Non, non » le coupai-je.

« Bella, tu vas me laisser finir, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une allumeuse ou quoi que ce soit, ta façon d'agir me va très bien »

« Tu te rends compte que ça me gêne »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes n'importe quoi dans la tête, ne change pas »

« OK, allons les rejoindre »

« Diversion hein ? » J'approuvai en souriant, je descendis du muret et nous rejoignîmes sa famille, les tables avaient été bougées ainsi que les chaises, qui étaient toutes alignées, nous nous assîmes près des autres.

« Edward, Emmett, on ouvre bien grand ses oreilles lors du passage ''il faut en parler'' » rit Alice.

Je riais avec elle, me reprenant quand l' infirmière rentra, j'en avais déjà eu des interventions de ce genre, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. La dernière fois à Phœnix, je n'avais pas échappé au déroulement de capotes sur la banane, oui, la honte de ma vie, je me tassais dans mon siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Je me mets à l'aise » l'innocence incarnée, je mis le bras de Edward sur mes épaules me collant contre lui, « non désolée, ça va attirer l'attention » il me regarda perdu, « longue histoire »

« Raconte » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, certainement pas, alcool, pari, défi, rien n'y fera »

« Bella t'es pas drôle » râla Rose.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, comme vous le savez nous allons aborder un sujet important... le sexe, sous toutes ses formes. Vous aurez une distribution de préservatifs, lubrifiants, brochures, nous ferons aussi intervenir certains d'entre vous, choisis au hasard » elle nous montra un godemichet (pédagogique bien sûr) et un préservatif non, non, non pitié pas moi. « Nous ferons un débat, des questions/réponses, ne soyez pas timide surtout, bien nous allons commencer... »

Je l'écoutai parler, attendant la fin du calvaire, je me détendrai une fois passé le soit disant hasard.

« Vous avez aussi comme déviance la pornographie » j'entendis des gens rires, surtout des gens en particulier qui étaient devant nous « faites nous partager mademoiselle »

« Bein voyons » chuchotais-je, Edward passa son bras sur mon épaule, embrassant ma tempe, je regardais sa famille, qui attendit nerveuse.

« Moi non je ne peux rien partager à ce sujet d'autres le pourraient »chuchota-t-elle faisant rire son groupe.

« Votre nom et prénom » lui sourit l'infirmière.

« Jessica Stanley, je ne fais pas dans le porno, mais c'est vrai que de plus en plus de jeunes filles le font ça commence par des magazines » elle appuya bien sur ce mot, « des films, le sexe bien sûr et on finit là dedans » pouffa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas complètement faux mais tout n'est pas vrai non plus, Jessica, vous même n'avez vous jamais regardé de films pornographique ? Ne soyez pas gênée »

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est déjà arrivé »

« Elle l'est fait surtout ! » Balança un mec dans la salle, je riais ainsi que les Cullen, toute la salle même, elle se retourna rouge cherchant à trouver qui avait pu dire ça, évidemment les Cullen furent les premiers visés.

« C'est qui ? » Me demanda Alice morte de rire.

« Je n'en sais rien » rit Jasper, je me retournais, vis Angela et Ben rire aussi, Angela pointa du doigt Ben...je leur soufflai un merci.

« C'est Ben » chuchotai-je.

« J'adore ce mec » rit Emmett.

« S'il vous plaît on se reprend » nous demanda l'infirmière, « merci Jessica, nous reviendrons dessus tout à l'heure, parlons des MST » je riais nerveusement.

« Chut Bella » me chuchota Edward en se retenant de rire, je me baissais et fis mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac mais je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter, je l'étouffais du mieux que je pus, ma main, mon genou je les entendis rire à leur tour.

« Le 3éme rang » je crois que c'est nous, merde ! « La demoiselle qui se cache » Oh putain ! « Mademoiselle ? »

« Ce n'est rien Madame » intervint Rose, « juste mon copain qui l'a fait rire, rien à voir avec les MST désolé »

« Gardez vos blagues pour tout à l'heure s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, je vous attends »

Je relevais mon visage, essuyais mes yeux, je sentis que j'étais rouge, d'avoir rit mais surtout j'étais stressée.

« Merci...» je lui fis un petit sourire désolé, « connaissez-vous le nom de certaines MST ? »Je me mordis la joue me retenant de rire à nouveau, « citez-moi en juste une après je vous laisse vous remettre » me sourit-elle.

« L'herpès génital » je me mordis plus fort, contrôle-toi Bella, contrôle-toi. Edward passa sa main sur son visage, un sourire en coin, sa famille pouffa.

« Tout à fait, excellent exemple, il faut savoir qu'en ce moment de plus en plus de jeunes de votre âge en sont atteints, selon vous... votre prénom ? »

« Bella »

« Bella selon vous que faut il faire pour éviter les MST et en prévention ? » Je me refis sérieuse, pas le moment de m'afficher.

« Préservatifs, éviter les partenaires multiples et les rapports à risque, consulter un gynéco, faire des examens tout les 6 mois à peu près »

« Parfait Bella, le dire c'est bien, mais vous faites ce que vous dites ? »

« Oui » ce qui ne fut pas un mensonge, pas complètement, gynéco et contraception je ne connais pas.

« Voilà qui est encore mieux et votre ami ? » Edward me regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Nous faisons ce qu'il faut » répondis-je sûre de moi, je regardais Edward qui me fit un petit sourire en coin sa famille arrêta de rire, l'infirmière repartit dans son discours.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça » me chuchota Edward.

« Je sais, mais de dire ''on n'est pas ensemble'' ou autre, ça ne me convenait pas, ça aurait emmené encore plus de questions »

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai regardé, je ne me voyais pas dire ça »

« J'ai bien remarqué »

Il me sourit, embrassa ma main et regarda l'infirmière, je fis de même. Elle nous sourit, continuant d'écouter un élève. Je regardai les autres, Alice et Rose firent mine de se prosterner. Emmett et Jasper suivirent, je leur souris mettant ma tête sur l'épaule de Edward, je lui pris la main, écoutant ce qui pouvait se dire, riant parfois.

« Y aurait-il des volontaires maintenant ? » Moment fatidique « ou je laisse le hasard faire » elle me regarda, je la suppliais du regard, je ne pus faire que ça, lui faire pitié, elle regarda rapidement ailleurs, « personne ? Jessica ? »

« Si elle y va, j'y vais » chuchota Rose, je la regardais, « t'inquiètes Bella, j'ai ma petite idée, dis oui connasse, dis oui » chuchota-t-elle.

« Alors Jessica vous venez ? »

« Elle ne doit pas savoir comment on fait » siffla Edward, elle se retourna, le regarda et se leva, « trop facile » soupira-t-il, « Rose mets la mal »

« Tu me connais »

« Merci Jessica, quelqu'... »

« Moi » Rose se leva et vint près de l'infirmière, Jessica ne sembla pas apprécier.

« Merci... »

« Rose » lui sourit-elle.

« Elle parait tellement gentille comme ça » murmura Emmett.

« Rose, Jessica, merci vous allez nous montrer comment vous faites, ça vous convient ? »

« Oui, pas de problème » lui sourit Rose.

« Je ne la savais pas capable de sourire autant à quelqu'un comme ça »

« Ça Bella, c'est LE sourire qui annonce les crasses » me dit Alice.

« Elle sait d'avance qu'elle va pourrir l'intervention » rit Jasper, « admire ma sœur »

« Maintenant que tout est installé vous le faites quand vous voulez »Jessica lança un regard provocateur à Edward, je me raidis, il me serra contre lui.

« Mais quel pute » soupira Emmett.

« Bella, tu sais bien l'effet qu'elle a sur moi » me chuchota-t-il.

Je continuai à fixer Jessica qui ouvrit la pochette, toujours en regardant Edward, Rose la voyant le regarder, fit un sourire deux fois plus grand, elle mit le préservatif et regarda Jessica qui commença à peine à le dérouler, elle le fit lentement, très lentement, fixant toujours Edward, j'avais envie de me lever et de lui en mettre une.

« Chérie, c'est quand tu veux » lui dit Rose, Jessica fit la sourde d'oreille.

« Rose, laissez Jessica faire à sa manière »

« Oui, oui, mais là le mec ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de bander » Jessica se figea.

Ma mâchoire, je crois qu'elle s'était décrochée, la salle riait, Emmett tapa dans la main de Jasper, Alice et Edward.

« Voyons Rose, restez polie »

« Oups, le jeune homme ça fait longtemps que son érection c'est fait la malle, c'est mieux ? »

« Nous allons dire ça. Jessica continuez. »

« Bein là y a plus grand chose à faire » soupira Rose, faisant tomber le gode de Jessica, « allez Jessica pompe » je mis ma main devant ma bouche, toujours grande ouverte, tout le monde riait.

« Rose ! »

« Oui ? Je ne fais que comme qui dirait...» , nous jetant un coup d'œil, « allier la pratique à la théorie, nous apprendrons beaucoup mieux de cette façon ! Avec des cas... »

« Vous voyez bien que vous la mettez mal à l'aise »

« Et il y a de quoi, non mais c'est vrai le mec il attend, il attend, elle met trois heures à dérouler le préservatif, vous croyez qu'il va attendre longtemps comme ça ? Regardez elle en est même pas à la moitié, lui restes plus qu'à le remotiver maintenant. Allez on va dire qu'elle a réussi, il faut avoir de l'imagination là, hop notre bonhomme est à nouveau d'attaque » elle releva le gode, « EVIDEMMENT, tu nous as déchiré la capote, toi faut vraiment tout t'apprendre » elle sortit un préservatif de sa poche, « vous voyez je suis prévoyante » elle sourit à l'infirmière et la jeta à Jessica, « dépêche , dépêche ! Tu penses en être capable ? » Il y eut des rires hystériques dans la salle.

« Tu vas t'arrêter deux secondes ? » L'agressa Jessica, « bien sûr que je vais en être capable »

« Oui, oui » lui dit Rose hypocrite, regardant ses ongles, « vous aimez cette couleur ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

« Rose, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment »

« Pourquoi ? Ce que je peux être bête, alors où en es-tu ? »

« J'ai fini connasse »

« Bien, bien, bien » lui sourit-elle, « messieurs je vous plains sérieusement enfin ça ne vous a pas empêchés hein ? »

« Espèce de sale conne »

« Les filles stop ! Je ne suis pas venue pour ça »

« Moi je suis venue pour qu'elle arrête de penser qu'un jour elle aura mon beau-frère, c'est vrai c'est usant madame. Elle ne veut pas comprendre, il a beau lui dire de toutes les manières possibles, ça ne veut pas rentrer ! Elle revient toujours à la charge, elle s'est crue sexy en commençant à dérouler le préservatif alors qu'il est avec sa copine, vous imaginez comme c'est insultant pour elle ? » L'infirmière regarda Jessica, « oui vous trouvez aussi »

« Je n'ai rien dit Rose »

« Pas besoin madame » lui sourit Rose.

« Blondasse »

« Oui, si tu veux! En attendant la blondasse que je suis ne se fait pas péter à tout bout de champ, par n'importe qui et n'importe où et surtout je ne me fais pas des films comme tu peux le faire, blondasse oui, salope de bas étage, non, ça chérie c'est toi, je peux retourner m'asseoir ? » Sourit-elle.

« Oui... euh... merci »

« Je vous en prie »

« Jessica, vous pouvez y aller aussi » elle partit honteuse sous les moqueries des élèves.

Rose revint vers nous, elle tapa dans les mains de sa famille qui riait, elle mit sa main sous ma mâchoire la refermant en me souriant.

« Va lui falloir un peu de temps » lui dit Edward en riant.

« Pas de souci, ma Bella » elle alla s'asseoir, Emmett l'embrassa.

« Une petite pause nous fera du bien je crois, je vous laisse dix minutes, je vais prendre l'air moi »

« On va dehors ? » Nous demanda Alice.

« Je crois qu'on a perdu Bella »

« Non, je suis là Jasper »

« De l'air lui fera du bien à elle aussi, viens ma Bella » Edward me leva et nous sortîmes.

Rose fut beaucoup complimentée. Nous retournions là où nous étions avant que cela ne commence. Je lâchai la main de Edward et allais embrasser Rose, elle rit me faisant un gros bisou.

« Je n'ai pas de mot, juste ça » lui chuchotai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave » rit-elle, nous nous regardâmes, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Ça y est, avec du retard, mais ça y est, on la retrouve » rit Alice, nous rîmes un moment, je finis par me calmer parce que je manquai sérieusement d'air.

« Bon, j'ai des excuses à présenter, je reviens »

« Tu as quoi ? » Lui demanda Edward choqué.

« Des excuses »

« Rose ? » Emmett fut tout aussi choqué.

« Ça doit être un nouveau effet Bella » me sourit-elle, elle partit à la recherche de l'infirmière.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à la filmer celle-là, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma Rose ? »

« Rien Emmett, je te jure »

« Elle culpabilise, c'est de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps » sourit Alice.

Edward me mit contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille, je posais mes bras sur les siens, ma tête sous la sienne.

« Non mais je vais pas m'en remettre de celle-la »nous dit Jasper.

« Personne, trop frais, en tout cas elle l'a vraiment mise mal » rit Edward, « du Rose dans toute sa splendeur » Rose finit par revenir en riant avec l'infirmière.

« Non, là c'est trop ! » Rit Jasper.

« Je vous présente Evelyn, Emmett mon copain, son frère Edward et leur sœur Alice, mon frère Jasper et Bella »

« Bonjour, plutôt re-bonjour » nous la saluâmes tous, elle nous sourit, « je ne vais pas vous embêter davantage. Rose merci en tout cas, on se revoit dans cinq minutes » elle partit dans la cafet', ils regardèrent tous Rose avec de gros yeux.

« Je suis dans un bon jour » rit-elle, elle enlaça Emmett et lui sourit, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Non là c'est pas Rose » nous dit Alice en riant.

« Laissez la tranquille, ça lui va bien je trouve »

« Bella on ne dit pas le contraire, c'est justement que ça lui va très bien, profitons, ça ne va pas durer » rit Jasper.

« Laissons les et retournons nous asseoir, Evelyn va nous attendre » rit Edward.

Nous nous installâmes en riant, Jessica n'avait pas bougé, elle était avec Lauren, elles ne parlaient même pas.

« Je crois qu'elle nous fait une dépression » pouffa Alice.

« À sa place nous ferions pareil »

« Bella ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait de la peine ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je me suis sentie tellement mal à l'aise pour elle »

« Tu compatis ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ça va pas non, elle l'a cherché, c'est juste, je ne sais pas, comme je l'ai dit, je suis mal à l'aise pour elle »

« Toi va falloir que tu prennes de Rose un peu » râla Alice.

« Mais non, je me fous de savoir comment elle va ! Qu'elle pleure ça me fera plaisir, avec son regard d'allumeuse qu'elle a fait à Edward, non mais je divague là ! Je me suis sentie mal pour elle ? Alice tu as raison je vais demander à Rose des cours »

« Oui, bah si elle reste en mode Bisounours... » râla Jasper.

« Qui est en mode Bisounours ? » Nous demanda Rose.

« Bella » mentit Jasper, « elle s'est sentie mal pour Jessica »

« Quoi ? Mais tu veux des gifles ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Non, Jasper t'aurais pu précisé que ça m'a passé »

« Vaut mieux Bella, sinon je te jure que je te mets un aller/retour, c'est clair ? » Je regardai Jasper de travers.

« Bisounours hein ? Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en mode Chef » il se raidit, Edward et Alice rirent, Rose et Emmett furent occupés, à nouveau niais.

« Désolé Bella »

« Pas autant que moi » râlai-je.

« Finalement tout est normal » rit Edward.

« Nous allons reprendre, c'est bientôt fini ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons juste revenir sur certains sujets que nous avons laissé de côté tout à l'heure, ré-expliquer certaines choses. » Je regardai Edward grimaçante, « le premier sujet écarté c'était la pornographie, Jessica avait donné son avis, mais comme je l'avais dit tout n'est pas vrai, y aurait-il d'autre avis ? »

J'écoutai les avis des élèves et petit-à-petit, je ne sais pas j'avais cette sensation que chaque chose qu'elle disait c'était pour briser Jessica, je regardai Rose, qui avait un grand sourire. Nous la regardâmes tous, je ne devais pas être la seule de cet avis.

« En résumé, ce n'est pas parce que par exemple vous avez des magazines porno que vous allez devenir acteur ou actrice de films X, ça ne laisse pas du tout de choix, tu as un magazine comme ça, tu es ça. Non c'est complètement ridicule, disons le clairement. Jessica nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait déjà vu des films. Est-ce que ça fait d'elle une actrice de X ? Tant qu'elle ne le fait pas, ça ne sera pas le cas, et si elle vient à le faire ? Ça ne vous concerne en rien. Là où ça pourrait concerner d'autres personnes ça serait avec les MST... »

Elle enchaîna un monologue, prenant souvent l'exemple de Jessica, la plupart du temps ce fut subtil, elle s'était même excusée auprès d'elle de la citer comme ''exemple'' mais Jessica ne s'était pas plainte, elle avait eu un petit sourire et avait continué, je regardais Edward.

« Toi aussi tu captes ? »

« Très bien même, trop subtil pour l'autre et vu les rires que j'entends parfois, nous ne sommes pas les seuls, encore du Rose » me sourit-il.

« Pour terminer, mon moment préféré lors de ce genre d'intervention... la distribution, protégez-vous surtout, vous ne savez jamais ce que votre partenaire peut avoir. Si vous entendez des rumeurs, faites le tri, mais ne prenez jamais à la légère les rumeurs de rapports sans protection ou les MST, la plupart du temps ses rumeurs ne seront pas infondées si elles sont récurrentes. » Rose pouffa discrètement.

« Et hop, Jessica je te l'ai faite à l'endroit et à l'envers » chuchota-t-elle.

Je me retins de rire ainsi que les autres, je tendis ma main vers Rose, elle la tapa doucement en souriant. ils lui tapèrent tous la main, nous avions tous de grands sourires. Nous nous levâmes prenant les pochettes qu'elle nous tendit, Evelyn me fit un clin d'œil, je la remerciai.

« Pas besoin, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée, prenez soin de vous » dit-elle me regardant puis Edward.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » lui sourit Edward, nous rangeâmes nos pochettes et nous sortîmes.

« Je suis motivée aujourd'hui » rit Rose, « j'ai tellement gardé de choses pour moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue »

« Nous avons tous remarqué » souriais-je, « qu'est-que tu lui as dit à l'infirmière ? »

« Pas grand chose, la vérité, au lycée elle a connue une fille dans ce genre, comme elle me l'a dit, ce genre de filles ont s'en souvient toute sa vie ! Et l'autre qui capte rien... »

« Oui, tout le monde je crois à sa Jessica, Rose, t'aurais dû parier de l'argent ! Tu aurais pu te faire un paquet » râla Emmett.

« La prochaine fois. Nous pourrions nous asseoir là-bas » proposa-t-elle en nous montrant un coin d'herbe « nous ne reprenons que dans une heure »

Nous y allâmes tous, Edward s'assit derrière moi, les deux autres couples se mirent dans la même position.

« Un peu de soleil » sourit Alice, « elle est où notre copine Jessica ? » Nous regardâmes autour de nous, la trouvant à arroser ''ses amis'' avec sa bouteille d'eau.

« Si elle pouvait attraper un coup de froid, ça nous arrangerait bien, ils trouvent le moyen de faire une bataille d'eau alors qu'il n'y a qu'un peu de soleil, je ne comprendrais jamais ces cons » soupira Rose.

« C'est vrai que là ils s'emportent un peu » reconnus-je.

Nous les regardâmes en espérant tous que Jessica ou l'un d'entre eux finiraient par tomber à chaque fois qu'il revinrent des toilettes avec leur bouteilles. Nous fîmes des pronostiques, mais rien et ça m'énervait, ça ne glissait pas assez, je me mis à rire toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Un pari ça te dit ? »

« Tu sais bien que je vais te dire oui »

« Je te parie que la prochaine fois qu'ils reviendront après avoir remplit leurs bouteilles, elle tombe »

« Tu es extralucide ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Non, riais-je, nous parions quoi Em' ? »

« Juste la chute de Jessica, pour le plaisir, check ! » Je lui tapai dans la main tout sourire.

« Edward, donne-moi ton lubrifiant »

« Ça c'est direct Bella » rit Jasper.

« On se détend, je pris le mien dans mon sac » il me tendit le sien, je les vis repartir.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Je ne laissai pas Edward finir, je me levai et courrai jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir, je me baissai, ouvrit les tubes de lubrifiant en mettant sur les parties déjà mouillé, étalant au maximum, je repartis m'asseoir rapidement, Alice me tendit un mouchoir, plusieurs même. je repris place entre les jambes de Edward.

« Maintenant ça va être drôle » dis-je en fixant l'entrée.

« Bella, c'est quoi cette voix glaciale ? » Je pouffai.

Quelques secondes après, nous vîmes Jessica prête à ressortir en courant et riant, nous nous redressâmes de plus en plus, Jessica sortit, Mike et les autres derrière elle. Elle glissa, se rétamant en beauté, ce fut magique, Mike se rattrapa de justesse. Jessica était toujours au sol sonnée, personne en l'aida à se relever. Nous explosâmes de rire, elle se releva et nous jeta des regards noirs. Mais le plus beau resta quand elle nous tourna le dos, son pantalon avait craqué, nous rîmes deux fois plus, quand ses ''amis'' s'en rendirent compte, ils se moquèrent, quand elle le comprit elle partit en courant dans le lycée, la plupart avaient sorti leur téléphones, ils la suivirent tous.

« Bella, tu es tout autant diabolique que moi » rit Rose, ils me tapèrent tous dans la main.

« Encore une fois, haut la main Bella » rit Emmett, « frangin ne la lâche pas cette fille »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention » il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, me serrant contre lui, je me retournai et embrassai sa joue.

« Voilà pourquoi c'est notre chef » rit Jasper.

L'heure passa rapidement, nous nous levâmes et allions à notre derniers cours de la journée, là avec Rose, Alice et Jessica. Après s'être séparés des garçons, nous allâmes à notre salle de cours, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de pouffer quand nous vîmes Jessica avec un bas de survêtement, elle nous entendit et se retourna vers nous.

« C'est ça riez, Swan, j'ai pas fini avec toi ! »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien fait moi ! Y a que toi qui fais des coups à deux balles »

« Ce que je vais te faire ça vaudra beaucoup plus »

« Je te le déconseille » la menaça Rose, « je risquerai vraiment de t'en faire baver »

« On verra bien » railla Jessica, elle entra dans la classe, Alice lui fait un croche-patte discret, elle tomba sur les mains, encore une fois elle fut au centre des moqueries.

« Fais attention Jessica » lui dit Alice à double sens.

« Prends-moi pour une conne, tu vas voir ce qu'il va vous arriver bande de cons ! » Le prof arriva au même moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore Mlle Stanley ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est elle » désignant Alice « elle m'a fait un croche-patte »

« N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais pas attention, déjà tout à l'heure t'es tombée alors ne m'accuse pas »

« Mlle Stanley, ça suffit ! Il y a toujours quelque chose avec vous, allez vous asseoir et laissez Alice tranquille, elle ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses ! »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit ça suffit ! À votre place ! » Nous tournâmes le dos au prof et lui fîmes de grands sourires.

« Profitez en... »

« MLLE STANLEY ! Je vous entends et vous venez d'écoper de deux heures de colle pour demain, un mot de plus et j'en rajoute deux de plus » elle regarda le prof', prête à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. « Je pense que nous nous sommes comprit, tout le monde à sa place » Nous pouffâmes pendant que Jessica allait s'asseoir.

« Voilà, j'ai fait mieux » sourit Alice, nous regardâmes Jessica avec des petits sourires en coin, le prof débuta son cours, nous nous comportâmes comme des élèves modèles.

Quand nous sortîmes des cours, les garçons étaient là, je m'approchai de Edward, je me fis bousculer violemment par Jessica, Edward me rattrapa de justesse.

« Hé sale conne » cria-t-il, elle se retourna.

« Quoi ? Si j'ai envie de la bousculer je le fais ! » Il s'approcha d'elle plus que énervé, elle recula, ses frères le retinrent.

« Stanley ! Encore vous qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Jessica sursauta, « j'attends une réponse » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Elle trouve drôle de bousculer Bella » dit Rose.

« Quoi ? Mais ma pauvre fille vous avez vraiment des problèmes, faites attention encore un geste de ce genre et ça sera chez le directeur ! Mlle Swan vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui, merci » Jessica commença à partir, Edward revint vers moi, ses mains tremblaient.

« Mlle Stanley ! » Elle se raidit et se retourna « vous venez de gagner vos deux heures supplémentaires, deux heures demain, deux heures le lendemain, on vous trouvera de quoi vous calmer ! Maintenant vous vous excusez ! »

« Qu... désolée Bella » cracha-t-elle à demi mot.

« Mouais, allez-vous en maintenant, je vous ai assez vu » elle partit, je le remerciais, « ne me remerciez pas Mlle Swan, entre elle et Newton je perds patience, rentrez les enfants et à demain »

Nous le saluâmes et rejoignîmes nos voitures. Nous étions derrière Jessica, elle ouvrit sa portière, nous passâmes devant tachant de retenir nos respirations, c'était plus que infect, j'étais à deux doigts de vomir.

« SWAN ! » hurla-t-elle, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous retournâmes vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandai-je.

« C'est toi qui à fait ça ! » Elle se mit devant moi.

« Non » dis-je calmement, « je n'ai pas tes clés de voiture, comment veux-tu que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se rapprocha encore plus, Edward se mit face à moi et la poussa, sa famille faisait barrage.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! »

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit » s'impatienta Edward, « recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois et tu le regrettera »

« Quoi ? Tu vas m'en mettre une ? »

« Non, malheureusement je ne peux pas, mes frères non plus »

« Si les garçons ne te mettent pas de gifles, Alice et moi, nous pouvons te les distribuer »

« Encore un truc dans ce genre et on te tombe toutes les deux dessus » lui dit Alice se mettant devant elle ainsi que Rose, Jessica recula.

« Vous ne serez pas tout le temps avec elle, là vous êtes plusieurs c'est facile, un jour, vous ferez une erreur et votre Bella vous pourrez lui dire au revoir » Alice lui en mit une, Rose aussi, lui recrachant au visage une nouvelle fois, cette fois Emmett et Jasper retinrent les filles.

« Et là c'est rien, c'était encore amical, je n'hésiterai pas à démonter ta sale gueule, maintenant tu as deux minutes pour te casser sinon Alice et moi on recommence et plus fort cette fois » Jessica partit rapidement, Edward me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Putain mais elle va pas lâcher l'affaire » cria Rose.

« Là si vous ne l'avez pas calmée... » soufflai-je.

« Quelques temps seulement, Rose, t'étais sérieuse quand tu as dit plus fort ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui » finît-elle par rire, « pourquoi ? »

« Bah, c'était ma première gifle, ça fait mal, va falloir que je m'entraînes » elle secoua sa main.

« Nos petites femmes sont des démons » rit Jasper.

« Sans aucune pitié » rit Emmett, « bel aller/retour les filles synchrones et tout... Edward ça t'a plu ? »

« J'aurai aimé lui en mettre une, ça m'a démangé plus d'une fois »

« On est là ! Dès que tu en as envie, tu demandes ! » Sourit Alice.

« Nous aimerions tous le faire mais ça serait descendre bien bas, nous sommes bien trop classe pour ça » lui dit Jasper.

« Bella, tu veux toujours venir à la maison ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Nous avons des photos à faire il me semble »

« Ahh tu vas voir Bella ça va être au top. Edward elle peut venir avec nous ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Demande à Bella » rit-il « pour quel genre de mec je passe ? »

« Possessif » railla Rose, « bon et bien on t'emmène ! On se retrouve à la maison »

Nous partîmes en premier, au feu, la voiture de Edward se mit à notre hauteur, il était dans une discussion sérieuse avec ses frères.

« À votre avis, ils parlent de quoi ? »

« Jessica certainement » me dit Alice, « nous allons être tranquille un moment » Edward nous passa devant.

« Oui mais quand elle va revenir à la charge... » soupirai-je.

« D'ici là tu sera avec Edward, il sera encore plus près de toi. Alice et nous autres aussi tu vas avoir cinq gardes du corps pour toi, nous étions obligées de réagir comme ça Bella »

« Vu sa tête elle ne pensait pas que vous alliez le faire »

« Non mais avec elle les mots ne suffisent pas » soupira Alice.

Nous continuâmes à parler, une fois rentrées chez elles, Rose et Alice, m'emmenèrent dans la chambre de Alice, nous passâmes bien deux heures à faire des photos plus débiles les une que les autres et d'autres où nous nous prenions au sérieux, ça faisait partie du jeu, nous nous étions maquillées, coiffées et habillées de différentes façons.

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui » rit Alice, « descendons les regarder sur le pc ! Je prends mon téléphone aussi, il faut que je les sorte »

Nous descendîmes après s'être rhabillées, les garçons nous regardèrent exaspérés, se remettant dans leur jeux vidéos, nous nous mîmes devant le pc, Alice brancha le câble de son numérique, nous rîmes de certaines photos, en effacions d'autres.

Esmé arriva ainsi que Carlisle, ils appelèrent mon père et lui proposant de venir manger, il arriva une heure après. J'avais un peu parlé avec Esmé, lui disant que j'avais mon premier rendez-vous jeudi avec Edward, elle en fut plus que ravie. Avec Edward nous restâmes très très sage, je passais plus de temps avec Alice et Rose, le repas se passa comme d'habitude à rire. Je rentrai avec mon père, pas possible d'avoir un dernier câlin ou bisou, demain, demain... plus que trois jours avant le week end, trois jours.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

« Les filles j'ai mal au ventre ! »

« Bella, ça fait au moins 10 fois que tu nous le dis » railla Alice.

« Oui, mais c'est vrai » pleurnichai-je.

« Si tu ne te calmes pas, on va devoir te gifler avec Alice, tu sais bien qu'elle veut de l'entraînement » je me calmai direct, je regardai mon réveil, il était déjà 18h, une demi heure et il sera là, « Bella, je plaisantai »

« Il sera là dans 30 minutes ! »

« Et alors ? » Me demanda Alice, je la regardais de travers, « c'est normal, tu préfères qu'il te pose un lapin ? » Je panique.

« Quoi ? Il vous à dit qu'il allait le faire ? » J'étais carrément hystérique, elles partirent dans un fou rire, « vous vous moquez »

« Bien sûr qu'on se moque, non mais Bella, reprends toi là, tu nous fais quoi là ? » Se moqua Rose.

« Je stresse ? »

« Plus que ça même, Bella, Edward tu le vois tous les jours, vous êtes tout le temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre à faire on ne sait quoi, pourquoi tu te stresses autant ? »

« Ça rend les choses officielles, et si on ne savait pas quoi se dire ? Si il s'ennuie avec moi ? Vous imaginez, là je vais passer plusieurs heures avec lui, seule, mon Dieu de quoi on va parler ? Il va se dire que je suis une débile ! Et puis si... » j'eus le droit à une gifle de Rose.

« Désolée, désolée, désolée » répéta-t-elle en me faisant des bisous sur la joue, je mis ma main sur celle-ci, même si elle n'avait pas était forte, je la sentis. Alice partit dans un fou rire, « j'étais obligée Bella, t'es complètement hystérique ! »

« Alice tu pourrais arrêter de rire ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle en riant deux fois plus, elle s'écroula sur mon lit, Rose s'excusa encore une fois.

« Je l'ai pas fait avec plaisir si ça te rassure »

« Un peu, tu vas calmer Alice aussi ? »

« C'est bon j'arrête ! » Elle essuya ses yeux et prit le sèche cheveux, « je vais refaire tes boucles, Rose va falloir que tu la maquilles » à chaque mots prononcés elle se retenait de rire.

« Si elle recommence à rire je la calme promis » me chuchota Rose, « ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas de marque »

« Heureusement, j'aurai expliqué ça comment à Edward ? » Elles pouffèrent, je me tus et laissai Rose me maquiller.

Alice releva une partie de mes cheveux, nous avions opté pour une coiffure un peu plus étudiée. J'étais déjà habillée, à Port Angeles, j'avais craqué sur un robe bleu nuit, qui s'attachait dans le cou, elle arrivait aux genoux, avec un décolleté pas des plus discret, rehaussée d'une bande de tissu sous ma poitrine, j'avais mis mes plus haut escarpins et j'avais prévu un manteau de la même longueur de ma robe, Rose et Alice m'avaient imposés les bas, j'avais beau voulu lutter, rien n'y avait fait.

Quand elles eurent terminé, je me levai et me regardai, Alice avait fait des miracles avec mes cheveux, Rose aussi avec son maquillage, c'était naturel mais donnait un beau teint, je les remerciai, elle m'emmena en bas, mon père me trouva très classe, même si le décolleté pour lui n'était pas une obligation, Rose détourna la conversation, l'emmenant sur la canapé, je m'installai avec eux, attendant que les 10 dernières minutes passent. J'étais en panique, mais je le gardai pour moi, Rose et Alice m'ayant menacées trois fois avec leur mains. J'entendis la voiture de Edward se garer.

« Oh putain ! » Criais-je, mon père, Rose et Alice rirent, Rose une nouvelle fois me montra sa main menaçante, « désolée, désolée »

« Bella, un conseil ; ne sois pas aussi vulgaire pendant ton rendez-vous » me conseilla Alice.

« Non, ça m'a échappé »

« Bella, tu as le droit de lui ouvrir tu sais ? » Me dit mon père moqueur.

Je me levai et allais à la porte, les mains moites et tremblantes, j'ouvris la porte et le découvris en pince et veste noire avec une chemise blanche, son parfum m'enveloppa, je passais au rouge rapidement. Il me regarda de haut en bas, bon d'accord mon décolleté sembla le ravir, il rougit à son tour.

« Bonsoir Edward ! » Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu mon père arriver dans mon dos.

« Bonsoir Charlie »

« Tu prends soin de ma fille ce soir hein ? » Lui demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Ça vaudrait mieux, n'oublie pas que je suis le shérif de cette ville, je pourrais te pourrir la vie si tu ne fais pas attention à elle » Edward se raidit.

« Papa, tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? »

« Je préviens c'est tout »

« Ouais, on va dire ça »

« Oh Bella ! Si on peut plus rire, c'est ce que font les papas dans les films, ils menacent, mettent mal à l'aise et sont très content ! Fallait bien que je le fasse à mon tour »

Alice et Rose rirent comme des hystériques, mon père suivit, elles tapèrent dans sa main, cette fois c'est définitif, Forks regroupe tous les fous. Je regardais Edward désolée.

« Je n'ai pas pu choisir mon père sur catalogue » lui chuchotai-je grimaçante.

« Ce n'est pas grave » me sourit-il. L'est beau.

« Mais c'est qu'on chuchote là ! » Nous dit mon père reprenant son sérieux.

« Papa ! C'est bon tu en as assez fait là »

« Ma fille se fâche, comment ça se passe dans les films ? » Demanda-t-il à Rose et Alice qui rirent encore plus.

« Edward, on y va ? »

« Oui » rit-il, « prends ta veste et je t'emmène », j'attrapai ma veste, mon sac, j'embrassai Rose et Alice et me tournai vers mon père.

« Papa, avant que je reviennes, tu chercheras comment la fille humiliée se vengera de son père trop mesquin » lui chuchotai-je.

« Je vais faire ça » grimaça-t-il, je pouffai, l'embrassai et sortis avec Edward. « Bonne soirée les enfants ! »

Nous nous retournâmes et leur sourirent, Edward m'ouvrit la portière, la referma une fois que je fus installée, je le suivis du regard quand il passa devant sa voiture, il mit sa ceinture et démarra.

« Vraiment désolée pour mon père, il travaille trop »

« Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'il ferait certainement des choses dans le genre, sauf que la pression, il a bien su me la mettre » rit-il nerveusement, je le laissais conduire.

Edward redevint sérieux et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, il n'y avait rien autour de nous, je le regardai intriguée, il retira sa ceinture et me regarda.

« Je n'ai pas pu... » dit-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres, «...faire ça tout à l'heure, ni te dire que tu es plus que magnifique » me sourit-il.

« Mer... merci et tu es tout aussi beau » il fait vraiment chaud dans sa voiture, ah non ce sont mes rougissements, il me remercia non sans sourire et reprit la route, « Edward tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Je t'emmène sur Seattle ce soir »

« Ah » lui souriais-je, « où précisément ? »

« Où, je ne te le dirai pas, je préfère te laisser la surprise, ton père m'a donné la permission de minuit, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter »

« Me reste plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience je supposes »

« Tu supposes bien » rit-il. L'est beau bis.

Arrivés sur Seattle, il me prit la main et m'emmena. Je serrai sa main et le suivis sans rien dire, regardant tous les endroits, le fixant attendant une réaction de sa part, un indice mais rien.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés » me sourit-il.

« Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ne pas savoir me stresse » je riais nerveusement.

« Je suis quasiment sûr que tu vas aimer »

Nous marchâmes encore un moment, il finit par s'arrêter avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'emmène dans un premier endroit, j'ai dû attendre pour t'inviter à cause de cette raison »

« Laquelle ? »

« Retourne-toi »

Je me retournai, me trouvant face à un opéra, en lettre capitale je lisais ''Yiruma, first love concert exceptionnel'' après le choc, l'hystérie.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu plaisantes ? » Je le regardai surexcitée.

« Non » rit-il.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, « je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Ça l'est puisque nous y allons »

Je me remis face à lui, me jetant dans ses bras, le remerciant je ne sais combien de fois, il riait tout en me serrant contre lui.

« Edward, c'est un de mes rêves de l'entendre jouer ! »

« Alors viens, allons nous installer »

Il reprit ma main tremblante, nous fit rentrer, donna ses places au guichetier, j'étais carrément en transe. Nous fûmes invités à suivre une dame pour rejoindre nos places après être passé par la case vestiaire, avançant de plus en plus vers la scène, je le regardai comme une démente, il rit, une débile peut-être alors. Arrivés au premier rang, l'hôtesse nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur, je vous laisse vous installer et passez une bonne soirée »

Edward la remercia avec un grand sourire, le premier rang, mais il a dû payer une fortune ! L'hôtesse partit, Edward me fit m'asseoir, s'assit à son tour.

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Yiruma ? Le premier rang ? Mais t'es complètement fou »

« Nous pouvons partir si tu veux »

« Certainement pas ! »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bella ça me fait plaisir, tous les deux nous l'apprécions, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste ce n'est pas important »

« Oui, mais... »

« Pas de mais Bella » il prit ma main en me souriant, j'entremêlai nos doigts, je l'embrassai sur la joue, pendant un moment, le remerciant encore.

Le concert commença, dès que Yiruma arriva sur scène, j'étais envahie de frissons, souriant bêtement, je regardai Edward qui se retint de rire plus d'une fois. Je fixai le piano, serrant la main de Edward jusqu'à ce que la première note retentisse, je frissonnai deux fois plus.

Il arriva à ma musique préférée ''River flown in you'', Oh mon Dieu, je sais je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais j'avais tellement rêvée de le voir un jour, que je cru que j'allais mourir de joie. Rajoutez à ça que je partage ce moment avec Edward j'aurai alors, la mort la plus envieuse. Je posai ma deuxième main sur la sienne, après avoir mis les nôtres sur ma cuisse, quand ce fut ''Love me'', je regardai Edward, nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment, nous revoyant jouer le morceau chez lui, nos fronts se rejoignirent. Je fermai mes yeux jusqu'à la fin du morceau, je sentis ses lèvres brièvement sur les miennes, puis sur mon front, je le regardais un grand sourire sur les lèvres, nous refîmes face à Yiruma, jusqu'à la fin du concert. Il nous salua, je récupérai mes mains pour l'applaudir en même temps que les autres spectateurs, il sortit de scène, je repris la main de Edward, je crois n'avoir jamais autant souris de ma vie en un temps limité, Edward me demanda d'attendre un peu que la salle se vide, il me leva, s'appuya contre la scène et me prit dans ses bras.

« Merci encore Edward »

« Bella, arrête de me remercier toutes les deux minutes » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas possible autrement, tu viens de réaliser un de mes rêves »

« Tu en as beaucoup ? »

« Quelques uns oui. La plupart ont déjà été réalisés ces derniers temps » il me regarda et caressa ma joue laissant sa main sur celle-ci.

« Alors je ferai en sorte que tu les réalises tous » je le regardai touchée par ses mots, il continua à caresser mon visage.

« Si tu restes auprès de moi mes autres rêves m'importent peu » soufflais-je tremblante, il me rapprocha de lui, me serrant contre lui.

« Je ne vais pas partir et si un jour je viens à devoir le faire, je t'emmènerai avec moi »

« Fais attention, je pourrai y croire » chuchotais-je.

« Tu peux. Cette promesse je peux la faire parce que je sais que vais la tenir, si un jour pour je ne sais quel raison ça doit arriver, tu seras là, avec moi »

Je ne répondis rien, je mis ma tête sur son épaule, le serrant contre moi, je fixai le piano, avais-je un jour été aussi heureuse ? Ça remonta à loin dans tous les cas. Je gravai cet instant dans ma mémoire, je n'entendis plus aucun bruit, nous dûmes être les derniers, je me remis face à lui, l'embrassant doucement.

« Une autre façon de te dire merci »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, je pris sa main et nous sortîmes récupérer nos manteaux, il m'aida à remettre le mien, je nous achetai des affiches dédicacées afin d'avoir cette fois un souvenir sur papier. Une fois dehors Edward me ramena à la voiture, pour poser nos affiches, il me proposa de marcher un peu, je le laissai me diriger sur mon petit nuage.

Il m'emmena dans un restaurant, je n'eus même pas les mots pour le décrire tellement il était magnifique, classe, raffiné, voilà que maintenant j'avais le droit à un dîner aux chandelles. On nous prit une nouvelle fois nos vestes et nous installa à une table sur le côté nous permettant une grande intimité, il s'assit près de moi, embrassa ma main.

« Ça te plaît ? »

« Comment peux tu me demander si ça me plaît ? Je n'ai même pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressens. »

« Alors ne dis rien » me sourit-il, j'avais bien eu l'envie de prendre ce qui était le moins cher mais les prix ne furent pas affichés sur la carte, je grimaçai, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« Où sont les prix ? »

« Bella, si tu me parles encore de prix je vais vraiment finir par me vexer »

« Je me tais alors, je me tais, par contre je ne comprends pas les noms des plats »

« Dis-moi un exemple je te dirai ce que c'est »

« Comment ça se fait que tu comprennes ? »

« Un de mes oncles tiens plusieurs restaurant de ce genre à New York »

Je lui demandai pour plusieurs plats, j'apprenais beaucoup de choses même si je n'étais pas sûre de me souvenir de tout le lendemain, le restaurant appartenait à un des clients de Esmé, c'est elle qui avait refait la décoration, je regardai tout autour de moi, imaginant Esmé. Nos plats arrivèrent, si je dis encore une fois « Oh mon Dieu », ça vous embête ? Parce que je n'ai pas d'autres mots, là tout de suite.

Edward et moi jouâmes aux jeu des questions pendant un moment, musique, lecture, tout y passa, il me reparla de la trempe que j'avais mis à Emmett au billard en riant.

« La prochaine fois je lui en remettrai une, mon grand-père aurait adoré voir ça »

« Comment était-il ? »

« Je peux te le montrer, j'ai toujours une photo de lui dans mon portefeuille » je la sortis et lui tendis.

« C'est toi à côté ? »

« Oui, j'avais 12 ans et j'étais dans ma période couette » pouffais-je.

« Tu es trop mignonne dessus » souffla-t-il tout en fixant la photo.

« C'est une des rares dont je n'ai pas honte, sûrement le fait que mon grand-père soit dessus. J'aurai aimé que tu le connaisses, il a toujours été l'homme de ma vie » je me perdis sur le visage de mon grand-père puis me repris et regardai Edward, « c'est le seul qui a toujours été là, vraiment là. Comme je vivais avec ma mère, je ne voyais pas souvent mon père, il était tout pour moi, l'ami, le confident, il faisait toujours des blagues pourries ! » riais-je, « quand il a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer au billard, il était plus que ravi, je suis sa seule descendance comme il le disait, faut bien que je laisse un héritage, et quitte à en laisser un autant que ce soit le billard pour que tu puisses mettre la honte aux autres et leur tirer du pognon ! » Je riais en revoyant son expression.

« Tu as commencé à 11 ans c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il a attendu que je sois plus grande, nous passions nos vacances à jouer. C'est lui qui m'a donné la passion des livres, de la musique classique, ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je lui dois. Ils avaient, avec ma grand-mère, une grande maison avec un grand jardin au bord d'un lac, nous prenions place sur une couverture et je lui faisais la lecture ou l'inverse, il m'a appris tellement de choses »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Et bien, je peux te faire une mangeoire en quelques minutes » riais-je.

« Ça je veux le voir » rit-il « faudra que tu le proposes en défi à Emmett » j'acquiesçai.

« Grimper aux arbres aussi pour accrocher les mangeoires, il n'y avait que quand j'étais avec lui que je n'étais pas maladroite, il me trouvait plus que douée même si ma grand-mère était complètement paniquée à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait, nous nous arrangions pour faire nos coups en douce »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« La pêche ? » Il eut un léger fou rire, « pourquoi tu te moques ? »Riais-je.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec ta canne à pêche »

« N'oublie pas la tenue, les bottes, le K-Way et le chapeau » il rit deux fois plus, « j'ai des photos je te les montrerai »

« Je ferai des double » je pouffai.

« Je sais tirer aussi » il me regarda paniqué, « pas sûr les animaux » soupirai-je, « sur des cibles ! »

« Non, non c'est bien »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai encore plus du mal à t'imaginer avec une arme »

« J'avais 13 ans la première fois, c'est génial, arrête ! Faudra qu'un jour je teste mon père »

« Il ne va vraiment pas s'en remettre » rit-il.

« Je ne pense pas non plus, nous pourrions faire pleins de paris et se faire pleins d'argent » je tapai dans mes mains en riant, Edward fut ravi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris d'autre ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a appris à monter à cheval, le tir à l'arc aussi, y a tellement de choses, tellement de souvenirs, de bons souvenirs, avec ma grand-mère aussi, mais mon grand-père...c'était à part. Je peux pas vraiment expliquer, les années ont passées, nous sommes devenus encore devenu plus complice, il savait tout ce qui se passait à la maison avec sa fille. Ma mère, c'était le seul à tout savoir, il a voulu intervenir mais je ne voulais pas, je lui ai fait faire une promesse. Il l'a emportée avec lui » j'eus rapidement les larmes aux yeux, Edward caressa ma joue, « ça va ne t'en fais pas, je... »

« Continues si tu veux, raconte moi... »

« Il il voulait que je vienne vivre avec eux, j'avais pris ma décision, il ne me restait plus que à en parler à ma mère mais quelques semaines plus tard, ils ont eu un accident, mon grand-père à survécu une semaine, je ne l'ai pas quittée pendant sa dernière semaine, il pensait vraiment s'en sortir et j'y ai cru aussi, il m'a dit qu'on avaient tellement de choses à faire, qu'il avait envie de m'apprendre beaucoup de choses maintenant qu'on allait vivre ensemble, mais il est parti, je n'avais pas compris sur le coup, je pensais qu'il s'était endormi » j'arrêtais avant de pleurer, « ma mère n'est même pas venu le voir... »

« Je peux te demander... »

« Pourquoi ? Oui, il aimait beaucoup mon père et ça énervait ma mère, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle fuit comme elle l'avait fait quand j'étais bébé, il appelait de temps en temps mon père et inversement mais le temps a passé et ils se sont perdus de vue. Mon grand-père m'a laissé une lettre et d'autres choses, que je ne pourrais ouvrir que lorsque j'aurai 18 ans, je le saurai dans quelques mois »

« Si tu as besoin je t'emmènerai »

« Je pourrai te montrer là où ils vivaient avec grand-mère, il ne faudra pas t'inquiéter, la maison a été laissée à l'abandon un moment, c'est un de leur ami qui y vit maintenant »

« Elle n'a pas été revendue ? »

« Non, pas que je saches. Je n'y suis jamais retournée »

« Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que ton grand-père te l'a laissée »

« Il m'en avait parlé avec ma grand-mère, c'est possible mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'importe le plus »

« Je me doute, est-ce que ta mère est au courant ? »

« Elle le sait oui, elle n'a rien eu de mon grand-père, d'ailleurs, ça à encore plus creusé le fossé entre nous » il me regarda attendant que j'en dises plus, « tout à l'heure Edward, tu me demanderas et je te dirai » il me fit un sourire.

Nous continuâmes à savourer les différents plats, j'attendis le bon moment pour savoir certaines choses.

« Bella, c'est moi qui vais commencer à répondre aux questions c'est ça ? »

« Je crois bien » il prit sa dernière bouchée.

« Maintenant je suis prêt, tu peux aller dans le vif du sujet même »

« Pourquoi tu attends aussi longtemps Edward ? »

« LA question à laquelle je redoute de te répondre, au moins t'as bien compris le principe ''dans le vif du sujet'' mais je vais le faire, je ne sais pas par où commencer »

« Où tu veux. Ta mère par exemple, dis-moi pourquoi elle s'est autant fâchée avec toi ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne veut pas que je me comporte mal avec toi » j'attendis plus de précision, « Bella, tu te souviens le soir où nous étions tous à la plage, j'ai répondu à tes questions, ma mère sait tout pratiquement, elle m'a souvent demandé pourquoi, je perdais mon temps avec ces filles, la vérité, avant que tu arrives, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais m'attacher à aucune d'entre elles. Je les ai toute prévenues que nous n'étions pas en couple ni quoi que ce soit et de toute façon ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je pouvais leur trouver des qualités mais sans plus. Je ne voulais pas m'engager, j'ai toujours été entouré de couples, mais toutes celles que je pouvais voir, aucune ne dégageait ce truc qui aurait pu me donner envie de plus »

« Même pas Tanya ? »

« Tanya non plus, elle a mangé une fois au restaurant avec mes frères et sœurs, même si tous sauf Rose se sont montrés agréables, je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle soit là, parmi nous »

« Pourquoi l'avoir invitée ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, Tanya s'est invitée, j'avais passé l'après midi chez elle, elle voulait que je reste mais je lui ai dit que je rejoignais ma famille, elle m'a souhaité une bonne soirée après m'avoir demandé où j'allais, 1heure après, elle est arrivée comme si de rien n'était, je n'ai rien dit devant ma famille, j'ai attendu qu'on soit seul deux minutes, tu es arrivée quelques jours après »

« Qu'est-ce que mon arrivée à changé ? » Il me regarda pensif un moment.

« Tout. En un regard, tu as tout changé. Tu as réussi à balayer ma façon de penser et de voir les choses. Chaque jours qui sont passés depuis que tu es là où on c'est vu, rapprochés, chaque jours je découvre quelque chose à ton sujet, ton humour, tes sourires et ton rire, tes regards, quand je t'ai vu jouer au piano, ce jour là, j'ai eu la pression pour de bon et je l'ai de plus en plus »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dans un coin de ma tête j'ai toujours su qu'elle genre de filles je voulais, que ce soit physiquement et mentalement. Je voulais une fille qui aime les mêmes choses que moi, que ma famille apprécie, qui dès que je la verrai, me donnerai mal au ventre, j'avais mis la barre haute exprès, pour me donner une excuse de continuer mes histoires, me disant que jamais ça n'arriverait, du moins pas tout de suite. Quand mon père m'a dit que tu venais vivre avec Charlie, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention plus que ça et un soir j'ai vu les photos de toi chez lui »

« Et quel photos » soupirais-je.

« Je me suis arrêté sur la dernière, je sais pas ça m'a troublé, j'ai passé la soirée à la regarder dès que je le pouvais. Alice l'a vu, elle m'a juste souris, elle a demandé le plus de renseignement possible à ton père, sur ton vol, sa date et l'heure, elle revenait le même jour que toi »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ta sœur, savait qui j'étais ? »

« Oui »

« Attends t'es en train de me dire qu'Alice savait qui j'étais depuis le début. Ça veut dire que son entrée dans l'avion, le fait qu'elle soit près de moi et tout, n'avait rien d'un hasard ? »

« Alice ne laisse jamais rien au hasard »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je l'ai su après, Bella, ne te vexe pas »

« Non, mais là, pourquoi avoir fait comme si ? »

« Ça, je ne sais pas, elle ne voulait pas que tu arrives sans n'avoir quelqu'un à appeler, elle aurait pu attendre, elle a juste forcée le destin comme elle l'a dit, le reste, votre amitié et votre complicité tout ça est vrai, elle ne se force en rien avec toi. Quand elle est rentrée à la maison, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, disant que prendre cet initiative était la meilleure qu'elle ait eu, elle t'a décrite mais je t'avais déjà vu à ce moment là » me sourit-il, « elle savait que nous allions tous nous entendre avec toi. Rose t'a ensuite vue et pareil en revenant, c'était la même chose, elles étaient comme envoûtées, c'est étonnant de Alice mais de Rose... la suite tu la connais, toute ma famille te considère comme l'une d'entre nous, Emmett te voit vraiment comme sa sœur, Jasper également, leur chef aussi » sourit-il, « mes sœurs pour elles, tu es la leur, mes parents, ma mère qui fera tout pour te protéger comme sa fille, même si le destin a était forcé Bella, aucun ne forcent leur sentiments envers toi »

« Je ne me force pas non plus avec eux, je les vois de la même façon »

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je te fais attendre. Le fait que ma famille fasse plus que t'apprécier, ça me met la pression. Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé comme une amie, dès le départ j'ai voulu plus, quand nous serons ensemble, au moindre faux pas de ma part ma famille et ton père me tomberont dessus. Le fait qu'ils observent tout ce que je peux faire ou dire, là en plus tu rajoutes nos pertes de contrôle par dessus, si mes parents et ton père le savaient, je serai déjà mort. J'ai bien essayé mardi de ne rien faire, de me contrôler mais je ne peux pas. Tant que je suis lancé, tu veux une autre raison ?» J'acquiesçai et lui souris. « Toi !»

« Moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit à demi-mots, je vais le dire plus clairement, tu as tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'avais imaginé et même plus. Tous les matins je me lève et je me dis que je vais faire les choses correctement mais à partir du moment ou je te vois, ma résolution fout le camp. J'ai besoin de t'avoir contre moi, de te toucher et les fois ou nous nous embrassons... », je rougis dix fois plus, « c'est comme si tout s'effaçait, je te quitte le soir et d'une certaine façon je culpabilise, parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses que je profite ou autre, face à toi, je peux rien faire, ma famille m'intimide mais toi encore plus » je le regardai plus que étonnée.

« Je t'intimide ? »

« Oui et que tu ne te rendes pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi, ça m'intimides deux fois plus, la première fois où l'on s'est embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu à mes 15-16 ans, même avant, rien que quand tu t'approches de moi. Je suis censé être celui qui a l'expérience, tu es pourtant plus fait le premier pas que moi. Il y a une dernière raison, Jessica, comme l'a dit Alice quand nous serons ensemble, nous n'aurons plus à nous contrôler ou autre. Elle a bien résumé ce qu'il va se passer et là Jessica n'aura plus de doutes pour peu qu'elle en est encore. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Tous les jours je me demande si elle ne va pas tenter de te blesser, si ça vient à arriver Bella, ce jour là, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, maintenant Jessica n'est pas non plus ce qui va m'empêcher d'être avec toi, mais cela pèse dans la balance ''attendre'' »

Nous restâmes dans nos pensées respectives, je me repassai tout ce qu'il avait pu dire encore et encore...

« Tu trouves vraiment que je fais plus souvent le premier pas ? »

« Bella, tu penses que j' ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, mais tu te trompes. J'en ai mais sur un seul point »

« Le sexe » il me regarda, il acquiesça.

« Pour le reste je suis tout aussi novice que toi. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je gère mieux que toi ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je suis un peu préparé on va dire parce que j'ai grandi avec mes parents et que ces deux dernières années mon frère s'est mis en couple ainsi que ma sœur, mais tout ça je le vois d'un œil extérieur »

« Pour moi tu en as quand même plus »

« Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire une erreur déjà »

-Tu as juste voulu me protéger, j'en ferai aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà arrivé, je peux te demander des choses sur ton passé ? Au sujet des filles que tu fréquentais »

« Oui, même si je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas tout apprécier »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta première fois t'avais quel âge ? »

« 16 ans, j'étais à une soirée avec Emmett, il fréquentait quelqu'un, je l'ai souvent suivi et ce soir là, je savais que je plaisais à une en particulier »

« Et ? »

« Et » soupira-t-il, « j'avais envie de savoir ce que c'était, la soirée est passée, amenant une chose à une autre, Bella tu veux vraiment savoir ça ? »

« Oui et non en fait, mais continue, épargne moi juste les détails »

« Comme si j'allais t'en donner ! Bref, on s'est revu quelques fois, puis j'ai arrêté, elle ne m'intéressait plus » je m'étais raidie à sa dernière phrase.

« J'en étais sûr ! Bella n'oublie pas qu'à chaque fois dès le départ elles savaient toutes que je ne voulais rien de sérieux »

« Oui, oui » dis-je pensive.

« Bella, arrête ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De penser à ma dernière phrase, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre vu ta tête. Bella, ne te compare pas avec elles, le comportement que j'ai avec toi n'a rien avoir avec celui que j'ai pu avoir avec les autres filles » j'acquiesçai, « les autres c'était juste comme ça, dans une soirée. Emmett comme il ne fait pas son âge et qu'il est loin d'être désagréable physiquement, il avait ses entrées dans les soirées étudiantes à partir du moment où il était, enfin, avec Rose j'y suis allé seul »

« Emmett, il aimait déjà Rose ? »

« Oui, mais à l'époque elle était avec Ja... »

« James, oui je sais, je connais l'histoire »

« Alice t'en a parlé ? »

« Pas Alice non, Rose elle même, le deuxième jour où je l'ai vue » il me regarda étonné.

« Le mot envoûté était bien choisi tout à l'heure, elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre à en parler encore plus, à partir du moment où ils sont venus vivre avec nous, Emmett la toujours traitée comme une princesse, Rose a beau paraître méchante et blessante, c'est la plus fragile d'entre nous. Le couple Jasper et Alice, eux ils ont mis plus de temps à nous le dire, quand ils l'ont fait, Emmett et moi on a eu du mal à l'accepter, petite sœur, jumelle. On a été cons, très cons mais bon Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, plus que ça même, trois couples autour de moi, à ce moment là je suis encore plus sorti »

« C'est à ce moment là que tu as rencontré Tanya ? »

« Pourquoi tu la ramènes toujours sur le tapis ? »

« C'est la seule que j'ai vu et je sais que c'est celle que tu as vu le plus longtemps, après c'est finit »

« J'espère » me sourit-il, « Tanya, ça faisait 6 mois que je la fréquentais et oui à une soirée étudiante, toujours le même concept, une chose rien d'autre, ça lui convenait à moi aussi, pas de sorties ou autre, rien »

« Euh, si je dis que tu faisais tes affaires et que tu partais, ça résume ? »

« Oui, désolé »

« J'ai voulu savoir, Edward je ne vais pas changer, plus d'une fois tu m'as montré que tu étais là pour moi, alors pas d'inquiétude, c'est ton passé mais en fait là j'en sais assez », riais-je, « du moins sur elles »

« Insiste bien sur le fait que c'est mon passé, que tu en saches assez ça m'arrange bien »

« J'ai une autre question »

« Comme c'est étonnant » railla-t-il

« Est-ce que tu prends ton temps aussi parce que... je suis... enfin tu sais... » je piquais un gros fard, il se rapprocha de moi.

« Bella, que tu aies ou non de l'expérience, ce n'est pas ça qui me freine, sincèrement je ne le savais pas, je pensais que tu en avais... »

« Parce que... » soufflais-je.

« J'ai en face de moi la plus jolie, la plus douce et passionnée des filles que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. T'es capable de me rendre nerveux en un regard, ta façon de m'embrasser, de perdre le contrôle avec moi, n'est pas celui d'une fille qui n'a aucune expérience » J'avais vraiment les joues en feu, « Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour te gêner »

« Si... pourquoi, je... Si j'avais eu autant d'expérience que toi qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça aurait été différent, mais pour ma part c'est bien mieux comme ça, de cette façon, ça me permet d'apprendre à te connaître, je veux tout savoir de toi Bella, je ne me lasse pas d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur toi, comme le fait de savoir ce que t'as appris ton grand-père. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions la même relation, j'aime le fait de prendre mon temps avec toi. Alors non ça ne me bloque pas, au contraire, c'est même un atout. Je te l'ai déjà dit ne change pas »

« Ne change pas non plus, enfin si juste une chose, mais tu la connais »

« Bientôt ça sera de l'histoire ancienne »

« Je t'aurai à l'usure ! »

« Tu m'auras bien avant Bella » il me regarda complètement sérieux, je remballai mon rire.

« Encore plus si je prends les devants »

« Et tu prévois quoi ? » Me sourit-il.

« À moi de te faire une surprise, plus de questions, détend-toi, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui »

Il allait répliquer mais le serveur vint pour débarrasser, il revint nous donner les cartes pour le dessert, et repartit nous laissant choisir tranquillement.

« Edward, y a quoi de bon ? »

« Bella, je n'ai pas oublié ta dernière phrase »

« Et bah c'est bien ! » Dis-je en regardant la carte.

« C'est ça ta réponse ? »

« Oui, tu connais le principe des surprises ? » Me moquais-je.

« Pas celle-là non »

« Tu finiras par le découvrir, sois patient, tout comme moi » pouffais-je « tu me conseilles quoi ? »

« Dis moi au moins quand ! »

« Serais-tu stressé ? »

« Encore une fois oui » rit-il nerveusement.

« Dommage, c'est quoi ''chocolat aux trois saveurs dans sa coupe avec son coulis au caramel''? » Il soupira et abandonna.

« Comme c'est indiqué »

« Pourquoi tu es mesquin ? C'est liquide, solide, mou ? C'est pas si bête comme question si ? »

« En fait, c'est... j'en sais rien » rit-il, je pouffai bêtement, Edward appela le serveur, lui demandant ce que c'était.

« Vous avez du chocolat noir, au lait et blanc qui ont été délicatement fouettés et mélangés avec un coulis au caramel par dessus »

« En fait c'est de la mousse au chocolat ? » demandais je, Edward se cacha derrière sa carte et rit discrètement, le serveur lui me regarda retenant un sourire.

« C'est ça, oui, en gros »

« Et bien si en gros c'est ça, je prends ! » Edward riait moins discrètement, « pardon, excusez nous, Edward, ça te va ? » il ne me regarda même pas levant juste son pouce, « OK, alors on va vous prendre deux mousses... oups, deux ''chocolat aux trois saveurs dans sa coupe avec son coulis au caramel'' s'il vous plaît Monsieur »

« Je... hum, je vous les amène de suite, je laisse la carte à votre ami pour l'instant ? » Me sourit-il.

« Oui, merci » pouffais-je. Il partit rapidement, « Edward c'est bon il est parti ! »

« Bella plus jamais je ne t'emmènerai dans ce genre de restaurant ! » Rit-il tout en posant la carte et essuyant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai juste posé une question »

« Tu lui as cassé son effet, tu ne te rends pas compte »

« Mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi mettre de si longue phrases ! »

« Pour la classe, juste pour ça »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai manqué de classe ? »

« Non, moi j'adore quand tu dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête, le seul qui risque de t'en vouloir, c'est celui qui s'est cassé la tête pour trouver ça »

« Il ne va pas lui dire hein ? »

« Je ne pense pas non » il repartit dans un rire, je regardais le serveur revenir avec nos desserts, je lui souris penaude, il se retint de rire et les posa, je le remerciais toute rouge, il repartit, Edward me regarda moqueur, « il est temps de la goûter cette mousse » rit-il, « à toi l'honneur » il me tendit une cuillère pleine.

Je me penchais et mangeai, « Oh mon... » non j'arrête, je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, je pris ma cuillère et fis goûter Edward.

« Ils peuvent leur donner le nom qu'ils veulent, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! » J'en avais encore des frissons, il apprécia tout autant que moi, il me refit une nouvelle fois manger, faisant pareil avec lui. je soupirai de plaisir tellement c'était bon. Je me resservais dans ma coupe. « Désolée, t'es trop long » j'engloutissais mon dessert, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est bon, je soupirais à chaque fois que j'avalai une cuillère, j'avais presque fini et j'avais déjà prévu de prendre celle de Edward, qui ne mangea plus d'ailleurs, « Edward si tu ne manges pas je le ferai »

Il prit une nouvelle cuillère et poussa sa coupe vers moi.

« Tu es sérieux là ? » Je ne le laissai pas réfléchir, je m'en emparais et la mis le plus loin possible de lui, juste au cas ou... « pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? »

« Je préfère te regarder, c'est bien plus intéressant » me dit-il sans sourire.

« Désolée, mais moi là tout de suite je préfères manger » je finis son dessert, ne laissant aucune trace de chocolat sur la cuillère, j'avais limite mal au ventre mais je m'en fichais. Edward me regardait bizarrement depuis un moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh... rien, rien, hum, tu as suffisamment mangé ? »

« Oui, je suis remplie pour une semaine là ! » Oh qu'elle jolie phrase classe et poétique à sortir lors d'un rendez-vous, vous la notez bien hein ?

« Ravi que ça t'es plu » me sourit-il.

« Avant que nous partions, je vais aller me pomponner, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Je me levai et allais aux toilettes qui franchement respiraient le luxe. Je me remaquillai, me recoiffai et surtout je vérifiai n'avoir rien entre les dents, ce n'était pas le moment. J'envoyai un message à Rose et Alice leur disant que j'avais, droit au rendez-vous le plus parfait, j'éteignis mon téléphone et le rejoignis, il se leva et m'emmena récupérer ma veste, je le regardai songeuse.

« Non, nous ne partons pas sans payer, c'est déjà fait... » soupira-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Bella, je t'en prie »

« Bon, d'accord, désolée »

« Tu peux, j'essaie de faire les choses avec classe et tu pourris mon effet tout comme au serveur » je riais avec lui, encore une fois il m'aida à remettre ma veste et nous sortîmes, nous retournâmes à sa voiture, je le remerciai une nouvelle fois bien que ça commençait à l'agacer.

Je regardai l'heure, il n'était que 22h30 ou déjà, tout dépend du point de vue.

« Tu vas m'emmener où maintenant ? »

« À toi de me dire où tu veux aller, c'est toi qui décides »

« La plage à Port Angeles ? »

Il me sourit et démarra, il roula assez rapidement, ça doit être de famille, je réfléchissais à comment j'allais lui dire certaines choses de mon passé.

« Bella ça va ? »

« Oui, dans mes pensées, désolée »

« Tu peux continuer, ça me dérange pas »

« Non, c'est fini. Au fait nous allons toujours en boite vendredi ? »

« Alice et Rose sont plus que motivées, alors la réponse est oui » je pouffai, « tu partages la blague ? »

« Rien de spécial, juste Rose et Alice qui vont jouer à la poupée avec moi »

« Tu sais ce qu'elles ont prévu ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne sauras rien »

« S'il te plaît, un indice »

« Non plus, tu sais que je dors chez vous après ? »

« Oui, je le sais » il regarda devant lui avec un sourire en coin.

« Le sourire c'est pour quoi ? »

« Quel sourire ? »

« Là c'est toi qui me prend pour une idiote ! » Il sourit, moi j'attendais.

« Je suis juste content de savoir que tu passes le week-end chez nous, rien de déplacé. Bella je te jure, ce n'était pas un sourire de pervers ! » Je continuai à le fixer suspicieuse, « Bella, je ne suis pas un pervers »

« C'est bien dommage, ça ne me dérangerait pas » il fit une légère sortie de route, je partis dans un fou rire, il avait les yeux rivés sur la route.

« Bella, je conduis là ! »

« Oui et je t'ai vu faire mieux » raillais-je.

« Évite ce genre de blague quand on est en voiture s'il te plaît »

« Pas en voiture, c'est compris » pouffais-je.

Je le laissai conduire tranquille, nous arrivâmes rapidement sur Port Angeles, marchant sur les berges, regardant les magasins. Je découvrais ses goûts et ça me rassura de savoir que nous avions souvent les mêmes. Nous continuâmes à nous promener main dans la main, parfois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous continuions à jouer au jeu des questions...

Nous descendîmes sur la plage, j'enlevai mes chaussures les portant par les talons, bon avec les bas c'était pas super top, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Edward reprit ma main, nous rîmes de tout et de rien. Il me raconta beaucoup des hontes que sa famille voulait me cacher me suppliant de les sortir un jour ou l'autre, nous continuâmes à marcher, sur le ponton nous entendîmes quelqu'un jouer du violon, Edward me fit tourner, je riais nerveusement, je lâchais mes chaussures et le laissais me faire danser, enfin je tournais plus que autre chose, il me serra contre lui, quand la musique se fit plus douce pour complètement disparaître, il me scruta pensif.

« C'est mon tour c'est ça ? »

« Oui mais seulement si tu en as envie »

« J'ai dit que je serai honnête, tu l'as été, va dans le vif du sujet toi aussi »

« Je... je me demandais si tu accepterais de me parler de Phœnix ? » Demanda-t-il gêné.

« On marche ? » Je ramassais mes chaussures et nous nous remîmes à avancer.

« Bella ne te sens pas obligée »

« Pose-moi des questions, ça sera plus simple »

« OK, merci. Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre à Forks ? »

« Ma mère et son mari Phil voulaient voyager, j'ai vu que ça la dérangeait de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir le suivre, j'ai proposé de venir vivre avec mon père et me voilà ! Suivante ? »

« Une que je me poses depuis la soirée sur la plage, comment ça se fait que tu n'es jamais eu de copains ? » Je rougis légèrement.

« Parce qu'à Phœnix, personne ne m'a jamais intéressé, enfin si un » il fronça les sourcils, « j'étais en sixième » lui souriais-je, « il s'appelait Taylor mais ce n'était pas du tout réciproque, il m'a brisé le cœur » pouffai-je, Edward me sourit, « plus sérieusement, aucun de ceux qui étaient là-bas n'a attiré mon attention et inversement. Pour autant que je saches, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que l'on ne me voyait pas, je n'ai pas non plus cherché à ce que l'on me remarque »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? À Phœnix je n'étais pas comme aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau vestimentaire, j'ai changé, Alice et Rose ont tout changé » souriais-je. « Là-bas je faisais en sorte de ne pas me faire remarquer et on peut dire que j'ai réussi, garçons ou filles, je ne parlais à personne et personne ne le faisait, j'étais entre deux sentiments, j'avais envie d'être comme les autres de mon âge et d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir à ma mère. Nous en reviendrons dessus plus tard, bref, je suis partie sans regret. À peine dans l'avion je rencontrai ta sœur, bien qu'elle m'ait effrayée à ne cesser de parler, Jasper, toi, Rose et ainsi de suite, je n'ai pas cherché à fuir au contraire, j'ai voulu croire que je pouvais être une autre ou plutôt moi et jusque ici j'y parviens. Tu en as une autre ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de tes journées par exemple ? »

« Simple, me lever, aller en cours, rentrer, manger et me coucher ! Entre temps, j'avais mes passes-temps, lire, m'asseoir au bord de l'océan et la musique, parfois les trois en même temps »

« Tu... » je l'encourageais à continuer, « tu n'étais pas heureuse là-bas, je veux dire avec ta mère, pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ? »

Je détournai mon regard du sien, ça se compliquait, je cessai d'avancer me mettant face à l'océan. Je fermai les yeux laissant tomber mes chaussures, je pris le maximum d'air, Edward se mit dans mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille, j'inspirai profondément une dernière fois, je préférai ne pas rouvrir les yeux pour l'instant.

« Edward, je vais parler assez vite et te dire les grandes lignes » je le sentis acquiescer. « Ce n'est pas qu'on s'entendait pas, ça aurait inclus des divergences d'opinions, elle ne me parlait pas, surtout ses deux dernières années, à partir du moment où elle a rencontré Phil, j'ai cessé d'exister pour elle. Avant qu'il n'arrive les choses avait commencées à changer, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, à part le fait que je ne m'intégrai pas, il n'y avait aucune raison. Il n'y en a toujours pas d'ailleurs » sur la dernière phrase ma voix mes mains se mirent à trembler, Edward prit mes mains, enlaça à nouveau ma taille. Je repris de l'air et ouvris mes yeux, fixant l'horizon, « elle a abandonné, je n'ai pas tout dit à mon père, il ne sait presque rien, je ne voulais pas rajouter à sa culpabilité »

« Je n'en parlerai à personne Bella, quoi que tu me dises »

« Avant qu'elle rencontre Phil, ça allait à peu près bien, je l'agaçai avec mes passe temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je sortes, que je rencontre des jeunes de mon âge. Elle a toujours fait en sorte que je vives une vie d'adolescente, me disant même avec qui je devrais être amie ou non, elle me disait qu'il fallait que je sois populaire pour réussir, pour que je trouve, non, qu'elle me trouve le petit ami parfait, mais rien n'est arrivé je n'allais pas me forcer, quelques temps après elle a commencé à fréquenter Phil, il lui est arrivé de ''m'oublier'' pendant une semaine ou deux, j'avais 14 ans et... » Edward se raidit dans mon dos.

« Bella, excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais tu es en train de me dire que ta mère t'a laissée complètement seule ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça, pas un mot, rien, la première fois qu'elle l'a fait, elle est partie trois jours, j'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la trouver mais rien. J'allais appeler mon père. J'avais le téléphone dans la main, elle est revenue comme si de rien n'était, quand j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander où elle était, elle m'a répondu que ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas de vie qu'elle allait s'interdire d'en avoir une. Elle est repartie le jour même, mais cette fois plus de une semaine, je n'ai jamais su où elle était, avec qui je l'ai su par la suite, elle a recommencé plusieurs fois... »

« Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé à ton père ? »

« À ce moment là j'avais dit à ma mère que je ne voulais plus y aller, que c'était fini. Mon père n'appelait plus, moi non plus, elle n'a rien dit, juste que ça lui coûterai moins cher, bien que c'était mon père qui payait, elle a fini par me présenter Phil six mois après, c'était très expéditif ''Phil, Bella, Bella, Phil'' il s'est installé chez nous le jour même et m'a précisé au passage qu'elle s'était mariée, l'ironie c'est que c'était le jour de mes 15 ans, quelques jours après je perdais mon grand-père, Phil... »

« Attends, attends s'il te plaît » il enleva ses bras de ma taille, je le regardais se passer nerveusement les mains sur le visage.

« Edward ? » Il me regarda laissant une main devant sa bouche, je ne parvins pas à définir son regard, « Edward... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis désolé, je pensais arriver à me contrôler jusqu'au bout, mais plus ça va, moins j'y arrive, ne m'en veux pas c'est juste que je crains le pire avec Phil surtout »

Je me rapprochai de lui, les larmes aux yeux, je captais son regard, quand il me fixa, il avait cessé de respirer.

« Edward, je te jure qu'il ne m'a rien fait, jamais, je te le jure ! » Il respira à nouveau, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, « vaut mieux que j'arrête pour aujourd'hui je crois... »

« Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir Bella tout autant que tu dois en parler, s'il te plaît, j'ai paniqué encore une fois, continue, tu veux marcher, t'asseoir ?

« On s'assoit alors » il s'assit me faisant venir entre ses jambes, il reprit mes mains, son menton sur mon épaule, je me concentrais. « Phil n'a jamais été désagréable au contraire il a tenté plusieurs fois d'arranger la situation même, mais plus les mois ont passés, plus ça a empiré, ma mère me parlait uniquement quand c'était nécessaire, vraiment nécessaire. Phil à chaque fois qu'il me parlait j'avais le droit à des regards assassins de ma mère. Je lui ai dit une fois que j'en avais marre qu'elle ne fasse rien avec moi, que je voulais qu'elle se comporte comme une mère, la réponse qu'elle m'a faite, je ne l'oublierai jamais... et après ça nous nous sommes encore moins parlés juste quelques mots et encore. Edward si tu veux savoir demande le moi, je n'y arriverai pas sinon » il attendit un moment, me serrant autant que possible contre lui.

« Bella, dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit » me chuchotait-il.

« Ce jour là, tout est parti d'un rien, mais au lieu de laisser couler, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais du moins une infime partie, revenant sur les fois où elle m'avait laissée seule à aller je ne sais où. Là elle m'a regardée et m'a balancé que pour elle, elle n'avait pas de fille, que je n'existais pas, me demandant de lui donner la preuve ne serait-ce que d'une personne qui me voyait excepté mon grand-père. Elle a rajouté qu'à cause de mon père et mon arrivée, elle avait gâchée sa vie, vu les non résultats qu'elle avait obtenu avec moi, je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute. Elle s'est mise à crier qu'elle avait tout fait pour moi et que je n'avais fait aucun effort. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle pouvait déjà prédire mon avenir, que je finirai seule avec mes livres qui ne m'apportent rien, que jamais personne ne s'intéresserait à moi ou ne pourrait m'aimer et que si c'était à refaire, elle ne m'aurait pas gardée, que je ne lui avait amené que des déceptions et qu'elle m'interdisait de m'approcher de Phil, je n'ai rien su répondre, les deux mois suivants plus un mot n'a été dit »

« Comment as-tu fait pour tenir tout ce temps ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais pris l'habitude que ça se passe comme ça, mon grand-père m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, quand il est mort, j'ai tout perdu. Pour moi ma seule raison de vivre était partie, ces deux dernières années ont été pénibles. J'ai pensé, à fuguer plus d'une fois et d'autres choses pas très intelligentes, me disant que en faisant un geste stupide elle me verrait enfin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout et encore une fois, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ne pas décevoir mon grand-père où qu'il soit » cette fois ce furent les mains de Edward qui tremblèrent, « je ne le ferai pas Edward » le rassurai-je serrant ses mains.

« Je t'en empêcherais » me dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de penser à ce genre de choses. J'ai commencé ensuite à me dire que tout ce qui me restait à faire c'était d'aller chez mon père si il était d'accord. La dernière fois où je lui ai parlée, elle m'a dit qu'enfin je faisais quelque chose de bien, je me suis encore plus renfermée, elle a vraiment fait en sorte de me pousser vers la porte, les au-revoir ont été plus que rapide. Ils sont parti le lendemain en vacances, la suite tu la connais, la boucle est bouclée maintenant. Je l'ai appelée le jour de mon arrivée brièvement, depuis plus rien, je n'ai rien à lui dire, juste de la haine, encore une ironie, aujourd'hui elle me verrait, elle serait fière certainement mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner ce plaisir »

« Si demain elle souhaitait te voir, tu lui dirai non ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? »

« Ce que tu ressens Bella, un jour ou l'autre il le faudra. Tu ne pourras pas garder tout ça pour toi toute ta vie, même si tu lui en as dit une partie, il faudra que tu te décharges, complètement »

« Un jour, oui, pas pour l'instant, j'ai une vie ici, la mienne, j'ai mon père que j'aime profondément, des sœurs, des frères et des soldats » souriais-je, « une mère, un deuxième père et surtout toi, de quoi pourrais je manquer ? »

« Vu comme ça. Merci de m'... » Je le regardai et embrassai son front.

« Merci d'avoir écouté, ça t'embête si on marche encore ? »

« Non c'est toi qui décides maintenant » je lui souriais et il m'aida à me relever reprenant ma main.

Nous avions pas mal marché et continuâmes à parler, je tentais de lui faire oublier un minimum, si il ne s'en rendit pas compte, il se fit plus souvent pensif, nous passâmes sous le ponton, je m'arrêtai, jetais mes chaussures et m'appuyais contre la plus large poutre.

« Pause ! » Il se mit face à moi. Même si j'avais bien compris pourquoi il attendait, il me restait une question. « Edward... je peux te demander une dernière chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment ? » Il attendit, « quel effet j'ai sur toi ? » il sourit et se rapprocha de moi, mettant ses mains sur la poutre au niveau de ma taille.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, crampe, mon cœur qui s'accélère, les frissons, tu as le don d'envoyer promener mes résolutions de bien me tenir avec toi. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » Il haussa les sourcils, il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question, pas tout de suite du moins.

« Parce que pour une fois j'aimerai faire les choses correctement »

« Nous l'avons déjà fait et plus d'une fois, ça ne serait pas une première, ça serait juste pour patienter encore un peu, en attendant » je le regardai puis sa bouche, il s'était crispé, « ça ne changerai rien », j'attrapai sa veste, le collai contre moi, « pour te sentir » chuchotais-je mon bassin contre le sien, il se raidit, j'embrassai ses lèvres très rapidement, je me reculai, il soupira. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras, les enlevai de la poutre les plaçant contre mon dos qu'il emprisonna. « Pour que je te sentes m'étreindre » je mis mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, je me remis contre lui, écrasant mon corps ainsi que nos intimités. Ma bouche frôla la sienne, « parce que j'en ai envie tout autant que toi à cet instant » chuchotais-je fermant les yeux et commençant à l'embrasser tout doucement, ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes avec la même douceur, j'arrêtais notre baiser.

« Bella ! » Râla-t-il.

Il me poussa encore plus contre lui, ses bras passèrent sous ma veste, l'un au milieu de mon dos, l'autre autour de ma taille, il me fit reculer d'un demi pas, me coinçant contre la poutre, rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Petit à petit je devins plus pressante, il suivit, je mordis sa lèvre inférieur, le regardai et la lâchai. Il ressortit sa main de mon dos et la mit dans mes cheveux.

« Embrasse-moi Edward »

Sans plus attendre il rapprocha ma tête de la sienne, son baiser commença doucement mais devint rapidement à son tour pressant, je raffermis mes mains dans ses cheveux, notre baiser devint passionné, comprimé l'un contre l'autre, il quitta ma bouche, recula ma tête et partit dans mon cou, il remonta sa main, poussa le col de ma veste pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je retirais mes mains de ses cheveux et laissai glisser ma veste sur le sable, il se crispa et me regarda, mes mains allèrent sur son torse remontant sur ses épaules passant sous sa veste, je continuai à la faire descendre, ses bras revinrent le long de son corps et lui enlevai. J'empoignais sa chemise, le remis contre moi, ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, il les descendit sur mes épaules, elles arrivèrent sur mon buste partant sur le côté et stoppèrent leur descente.

« Bella si tu veux m'arrêter c'est le moment » je lui soufflai de continuer.

Il contourna ma poitrine, laissant juste ses pouces passer dessus me faisant frissonner. il caressa mes côtes, mes hanches, mes cuisses. je l'embrassai impatiente, il descendit le plus bas possible et remonta, je ne parvins pas à gémir discrètement. Ses mains passèrent sous ma robe qu'il releva petit à petit, venant lentement jusqu'à mes bas, il soupira contre ma bouche, laissant ses mains dessus, je levais une jambe qu'il prit dans sa main la soulevant davantage,mes mains autour de son visage se crispèrent, je le gardai contre mes lèvres ne voulant pas qu'il pense que c'était trop pour moi, il m'embrassa durement, son autre main remonta et partit sur le haut de mes fesses, descendant le plus lentement possible, certainement au cas ou je veuille le stopper.

Je mordis sa lèvre, il posa sa main dessus les caressant, il souffla péniblement contre mon épaule, sa main sur mon ventre, je passai sous sa chemise, il frissonna, il promena ses doigts sur mon bas-ventre, m'embrassant à nouveau, il posa ses lèvres plusieurs fois sur les miennes.

« Bella... va falloir se calmer » me dit il d'une voix tendu, il reposa ma jambe, resta contre moi, son front sur le mien, haletant, mon cœur n'avait pas arrêté de tambouriner dans ma poitrine, il remit ma robe, mes jambes tremblaient. « Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça parte trop loin »

« Je sais mais ce baiser j'en avais besoin »

« Tout autant que moi »

« En attendant » lui dis-je en souriant.

« En attendant » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

« Sans conséquence » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Juste pour le plaisir » me sourit-il.

« C'était l'idée » pouffais-je.

« Une bonne idée ! » Rit-il nerveux

« Je trouve aussi »

Il soupira, m'embrassant plus longuement, je lui rendis, évitant de nous emporter.

« Je ne pourrais jamais de me lasser de t'embrasser Bella »

« Moi non plus » je l'embrassai et me sentis reperdre petit à petit le contrôle, Edward soupira contre ma bouche, mes jambes se remirent à trembler, je me calmai, « désolée, je me calme maintenant »

« Merci » me dit-il sarcastique, je pouffai et rougis.

« Edward, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir » lui souriais-je, il sourit à son tour, s'écarta de moi et me fit asseoir sur sa veste, il se mit dans mon dos, j'allongeai mes jambes qui tremblaient encore un peu, je les mis sur le côté, appuyant mon flanc contre lui.

« Tu veux ta veste ? »

« Non, juste rester comme ça » Edward me prit dans ses bras, je relevai mon bras et le mis sur sa nuque, nous nous fixâmes un moment sans rien se dire, je me redressai pour poser mon front contre sa joue, il appuya sa tête contre la mienne, « n'attends pas encore trop longtemps » soupirais-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella » il mit sa main sur ma joue, releva mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement, je mis ma tête dans son cou.

« Edward on peut rester ici ? Je me sens bien là »

« Je me sens tout aussi bien »

Je fermai mes yeux laissant mes lèvres contre son cou, il mit ma veste sur moi et replaça sa main sur ma joue, la caressant, j'écoutai son cœur, les vagues s'écraser sur la grève, je me sentais en sécurité, aimée, je n'étais pas triste, juste heureuse, j'eus les larmes aux yeux, suffisamment pour sentir une larme, malheureusement sur la main de Edward.

« Bella ? »

« Ce n'est rien, enfin non, je me sens bien, en sécurité » il serra son bras sur mon épaule, posa sa tête sur ma mienne. Il caressa ma joue doucement, nous restâmes là sans rien dire, juste savourer le silence, ce moment rien qu'à nous.

« Je crois qu'il va être l'heure que je te ramène » me dit-il déçu.

« Oui il me semble » soupirais-je.

Il m'aida à me relever, je sentis le sable dans mes bas, vraiment désagréable, je relevais ma robe, l'attrapais.

« Bella, tu me fais quoi la ? » Me demanda-t-il nerveux.

« J'enlève mes bas, il y a du sable » il me regarda légèrement décomposé, « si je me tourne c'est mieux ? »

« J'ai vu le plus... » il arrêta de parler, fixant ma cuisse, je rougissais et l'enlevais, fallait que j'arrête de mettre ses nerfs à dur épreuve, je commençais à descendre l'autre, « Bella, c'est ça ma surprise ? »

« Non » riais-je nerveusement, « je te jure que non, je n'ai pas pensé, je te jure que c'est vrai » j'enlevais rapidement le sable et les mis dans mon sac, « je suis vraiment désolé Edward » je ramassais mes chaussures rapidement.

« Alors c'est en faisant des trucs comme ça que tu veux prendre les devants ? »

« Edward je te jure que c'était pas prémédité ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre des bas ! »

« Je ne trouve pas non » il fixait toujours mes cuisses.

« Edward, ça fait un moment que je les ai enlevés »

« Oui, oui »

Je me rapprochai de lui, me baissai, jusqu'à croiser son regard, il se reprit, je lui pris la main le faisant avancer, je repartis dans un rire nerveux. Edward lui, je crois qu'il avait perdu la parole. Il m'aida à remonter sur la berge, je m'assis enlevant un maximum de sable puis remis mes chaussures. Edward fit pareil, toujours un peu perdu, finalement, les filles n'avaient pas eu une idée des plus connes, je riais intérieurement, nous regagnâmes la voiture, Edward revint enfin et me souriait, il m'enlaça une dernière fois avant de me faire monter dans la voiture, avant de démarrer il m'embrassa, il mit le contact et partit rapidement sur la route, conduisant encore plus vite.

« Edward, aurais-tu envie de te débarrasser de moi le plus rapidement possible ? »

« Non » rit-il, « si je m'étais écouté nous serions restés sous le ponton, mais il sera minuit dans 25 minutes et si je veux pouvoir te réinviter, ce n'est pas le moment que je me mettes ton père à dos ! »

« Alors conduis encore plus vite » pouffais-je.

Il accéléra un peu plus reprenant son sérieux, je le laissais se concentrer, ce ne fut qu'arrivés sur Forks qu'il ralentit.

« Bella, par contre je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher demain, je commence plus tôt, j'ai sport »

« Ah »

« Moi non plus ça me réjouit pas »

« Ma Chevrolet va me faire la guerre demain depuis le temps »

« Si elle ne démarre pas appelle Rose et Alice, elles viendront te chercher »

« Elle va démarrer ne t'en fais pas, c'est une grande dame »

« Si tu appelles ça comme ça » se moqua-t-il, je le regardais mauvaise, « bien sûr qu'elle est bien ta voiture »

« Hypocrite ! » Je le laissais rire, je l'observais le faire pour ma part, il s'arrêta à un feu et m'embrassa caressant ma joue.

« Je ne pourrais pas le faire devant chez toi »

Il me fit un sourire, cinq minutes plus tard nous étions devant chez moi, je soupirai, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. J'attrapai mon affiche souriante.

« Merci pour la soirée Edward »

« Merci à toi » dit-il en prenant ma main, il embrassa ma paume.

Je lui souris et sortie blasée, sur mon perron je le regardais lui faisant un petit signe de la main, il me sourit à nouveau, j'ouvris ma porte et il partit, je rentrai résignée, posai mon sac et ma veste, mon père était dans le canapé.

« Pile à l'heure ! »

« C'est ce qui était prévu » lui souriais-je m'asseyant prés de lui.

« Alors ta soirée c'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, très bien, il m'a emmené à Seattle à un concert de Yiruma, un pianiste que nous aimons beaucoup, puis dans un restaurant très classe et après nous somme partis sur Port Angeles, nous avons beaucoup parlés et nous avons fini la soirée sur la plage » ne rougis pas Bella, ne rougis pas.

« Ah, et ? »

« Et, nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ta question »

« Je pensais que ça serait le cas »

« Non, il préfère attendre encore un peu »soupirais-je.

« Apparemment, ça ne te convient pas plus que ça »

« Oui et non... il me plaît vraiment papa »

« Il est bien ce garçon et tu sais bien que ça va pas tarder à arriver »

« Papa, ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir des conversations de filles avec moi ? »

« Non » rit-il, « j'ai passé 2 heures à parler avec Rose et Alice, j'ai pris le pli je crois ! »

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« De quoi tu as parlé avec Edward ? »

« De rien, tout comme toi, Rose et Alice » pouffais-je.

« J'ai oublié, les garçons nous ont rejoint aussi » me dit il mesquin.

« C'est bon tu gagnes »

« Je sais ! Bref tout ça pour dire que ma bénédiction tu l'as depuis longtemps, mais encore plus maintenant, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir »

« Merci » je l'embrassai sur la joue, « je vais aller me coucher je crois »

« On se voit demain matin, demain soir tu n'es pas là je crois ? »

« Non, nous sortons et je dors chez eux »

« Oui je sais, je n'ai pas oublié »

« Ça non plus ça te dérange pas ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une marie couche toi là ! »

« Mais comme c'est charmant comme terme ! »

« C'est de Emmett, pas de moi, je ne fais que répéter ! »

« C'est pas pour autant que c'est mieux »

« Je peux toujours t'interdire d'y aller »

« Non c'est bon, merci » pouffais-je. « Bonne nuit papa »

« Bonne nuit ma Bella » il m'embrassa sur la tête, je me relevai et commençai à monter les escaliers... « Bella » je me retournai et le vis sortir sa tête du canapé, « tu penseras à bien démêler tes cheveux avant d'aller te coucher »

Je touchai mes cheveux et rougis furieusement, mon père lui riait.

« Euh... bonne nuit papa »

Il me salua de la main, toujours en riant, j'allais direct dans la salle de bain, je n'avais plus du tout la même coiffure, le traître. Je me déshabillai et filai sous la douche, fulminant contre Edward, il aurait pu me le dire ! Je passai un bon moment sous la douche, finissant par en rire toute seule sous le jet, je repensai à ma soirée parfaite, plus que parfaite. Je sortis mettant mon pyjama et allais me coucher après avoir accroché mon affiche. Je rallumai mon portable, trouvant un message de Rose et d'Alice, me disant qu'elles attendaient mon rapport demain matin, je pouffai et leur répondis que je le ferai. Épargnant certains détails, bien sûr. J'envoyai un message à Edward, le remerciant de la soirée mais pas pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu pour mes cheveux, il me répondit qu'il avait trouvé ça sexy, je rougis devant mon téléphone, lui répondis et lui souhaitai bonne nuit, je mis mon réveil et m'endormis rapidement, encore plus que d'habitude Edward allait être la vedette dans mes rêves.

**POV EDWARD**

La plus belle soirée de ma vie, avec la plus belle des jeunes femmes, je rentrai chez moi, mes frères et sœurs étaient sortis, je m'assis dans le canapé, la tête en arrière, les mains sur le visage, repensant à tout, mais surtout à sa mère. Je pris mon téléphone et regardais la vidéo que j'avais faite de Bella quand elle jouait du piano, la repassant en boucle.

« Edward ça va ? » Me demanda mon père.

« Oui, je pensais c'est tout » je rangeais mon téléphone.

« Ta soirée c'est bien passée ? »

« Très bien, tu aurais vu la tête de Bella devant l'opéra, au restaurant aussi » je riais tout seul repensant au dessert, il s'assit et me regarda souriant.

« Ta mère savait que le restaurant lui plairait ! Et le concert alors ? »

« Bella, elle était comme une gosse » riais-je, « c'était parfait, tout était parfait ! »

« Mon fils, je te connais, même si je vois bien que tu es heureux, comme peu de fois je t'ai vu, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi , je peux peut être t'aider »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella... elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé à Phœnix »

« Avec sa mère ? »

« Oui avec sa mère » ce fut limite si je n'avais pas craché les deux derniers mots. Mon père regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te demande pas de me répéter, c'est à toi qu'elle s'est confiée »

« Je sais pas comment faire »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Comment la rendre heureuse, lui donner tout ce qu'elle mérite. Si seulement tu savais, si seulement... » je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

« Edward »mon père s'assit sur la table basse, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Il me fit relever le visage.

« Comment papa, une femme peut être si, désolé du mot, mais si chienne avec sa fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne s'explique pas toujours, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi elle a rejetée Bella, pas vraiment avec Esmé on pense qu'elle a dû être jalouse »

« Elle a fait plus que ça » chuchotais-je.

« Edward si vraiment elle a fait du mal à Bella, il... »

« Lui faire du mal, si seulement elle ne s'était contentée que de ça » le coupais-je, « elle ne lui a rien fait physiquement, Charlie ne sait rien, mais alors rien du tout de ce que son ex a fait à leur fille et si vient un jour à l'apprendre... »

« Edward, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Mais je peux pas ! » M'énervais-je, « je ne veux pas trahir Bella et si toi tu ne m'aides pas je fais comment moi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que Charlie devrait savoir ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais c'est à Bella de lui dire ! »

« Elle ne le fera pas et tu le sais du moins pas tout de suite »

« Mais je ne vais pas aller balancer ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est un cercle vicieux, si je ne parle pas... tu ne peux rien pour moi, si je parle je perds Bella »

« Edward, calme-toi, tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'être là pour elle, de faire attention à elle tout le temps » je restai silencieux un moment tout comme mon père.

« Avec maman ça a été compliqué ? »

« Oui mais tellement plus enrichissant, elle m'a fait grandir, m' a amélioré, Bella fait pareil avec toi alors que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, à moins que... »

« Non, rien d'officiel »

« Ne tarde pas, n'aies pas peur de te laisser aller, tu verras tout sera différent, je le sais parce que tu vas vivre la même chose que ce que je vis avec ta mère. Des épreuves vous en aurez, elle te rejettera sans que tu comprennes parfois par peur que tout s'arrête, accroche-toi, même si tout n'est pas toujours évident avec Esmé, je ne le regrette pas loin de là. Tous les matins je me réveille près d'elle et je me rends compte à quel point je peux l'aimer et ça ne changera pas, Bella, je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que son passé et certainement plus dur encore que celui de ta mère »

« Tu ne te trompes pas »

« Je m'en doutais, quand je la regardes j'ai l'impression que je revois ta mère quand nous avions vos âges, sauf que le regard de Bella, lorsqu'il s'assombrit même si ça ne dure que quelques secondes, tu peux lire tellement de choses. J'en frissonne même parfois. Te dire ce qu'il t'attend exactement je ne peux pas, ce que je peux te dire par contre c'est que Bella te mérite amplement tout autant que tu la mérites. Je sais que tu dois douter, ne pas savoir comment gérer ce qu'il va arriver, mais Edward à trop attendre tout ce que tu vas faire c'est douter encore plus chaque jour, personne n'attend de toi que tu sois parfait, tu n'as que 17 ans et moi qui suis plus âgé je ne le suis toujours pas »

« Mais tout le monde tiens tellement à elle, je me dis que si je fais un pas de travers vous allez tous me tomber dessus »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Personne c'est ce que je ressens »

« C'est là où tu te trompes, tu veux savoir ce que Charlie en pense ? » J'acquiesçais, « Charlie, même si il travaille beaucoup, il en est pas moins aveugle, tout ce qui voit c'est que sa fille est heureuse et amoureuse, toi aussi ça se voit, son père, n'attend pas non plus la perfection de ta part, bon OK, si tu viens à la tromper ou la quitter du jour au lendemain sans raison, là il te tuera et nous tous aussi mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes projets »

« Non, vraiment pas »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, si tu es stressé c'est une bonne chose, ça prouve que tu es sincère »

« Parfois j'ai l'impression de n'avoir au final aucune raison vraiment valable pour attendre »

« Tu l'aimes, s'en est une, tu t'en demandes trop, ça c'est une autre raison. Quand tu la verras demain demande toi ce que tu veux vraiment, l'avoir pour toi ou attendre encore, demain soir vous sortez non ? »

« Oui, on va en boite »

« Alors fais la même chose à votre soirée, regarde les gens autour de toi, la façon qu'ils ont de la regarder »

« Je le vois déjà »

« Je n'ai pas fini » me sourit-il, « vous allez changer du cadre du lycée, observe, vois et agis, tout va te sembler si naturelle que là, tu te diras vraiment que les doutes que tu pouvais pas avoir n'étaient pas fondés, le plus dur c'est de se lancer »

« Je le ferai, merci papa »

« De rien, je veux simplement que tu sois heureux tout autant que je le suis » je lui souris, le remerciant à nouveau, « Edward, si tu ne veux pas que les sangsues te posent mille et une question à leur retour, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher »

« Je vais me passer de leur questions avec grand plaisir »

Après avoir pris rapidement ma douche, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les mains derrière ma tête, je repris mon téléphone, j'avais reçu un message de Bella, qui me remerciait encore pour la soirée mais pas pour l'avoir laissé rentrer décoiffé. Je riais tout seul dans ma chambre et lui répondis lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, je repensai à chacun des moments que j'avais passé avec elle ce soir. Cette fille, cette jeune femme, je la voulais vraiment, mon père devait avoir raison, je m'en demandai trop, je voulais tellement faire les choses correctement qu'au final je perdais du temps, trop de temps. Demain, oui, demain, tout sera différent.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà mais je restai couchée sur le ventre emmitouflée dans ma couette, quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais cru avoir rêvée la soirée d'hier, la seule chose qui su me ramener à la réalité ce fut l'affiche de Yiruma, j'en avais même ri tellement j'étais contente que tout soit vrai. Je restai là, me repassant tous les événements de la veille, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ses mots, son réconfort, tout. Mon sourire n'était pas parti, toujours collé sur mon visage, mon téléphone sonna et la tête de Alice apparu.

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Bonjour Alice » riais-je.

« Que de bonne humeur dès le matin Bella ! »

« Tu as remarquée ? »

« Oui » rit-elle, « avec Rose, nous pensions venir te chercher ça te conviendrait ? »

« Je vous attends, le temps de me préparer et... »

« On arrive tout de suite ! »

« Ali... »

Je crois qu'elle a raccroché, je me levai rapidement en riant et me précipitai sous ma douche, nous n'avions cours qu'une heure plus tard mais visiblement certaines personnes étaient plus que curieuses. Je fis au plus vite mais j'étais encore en serviette quand elles arrivèrent.

« Bella ! » Cria Rose, « où es-tu ? »

« Là ! »

Je les regardais en riant du haut des escaliers, elles étaient en transe. Elles se regardèrent et montèrent me rejoindre, me prenant dans leur bras, Alice prit ma main et m'emmena dans ma chambre, Rose ouvrit mon armoire.

« Vous faites quoi les filles ? »

« Nous sommes vendredi et aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour de célibataire du moins c'est ce qui est prévu » me dit Alice.

« Alice, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu, c'est ce qui va arriver, certitude, certitude ! Bella je n'ai pas oublier que tu ne voulais plus de hypothèses » me dit elle avec un grand sourire, je pouffai, « bien comment allons nous t'habiller aujourd'hui ? »

Je riais avec elles, nous ressemblions plus à des hystériques qu'autre chose, Alice, me sécha rapidement les cheveux, me fit ensuite mon brushing, Rose sembla avoir trouvé ma tenue.

« Bella, tu vas mettre ça »

Elle me montra un collant noir opaque, un mini short et comme haut, un sous pull rouge plus près du corps ça n'existe pas. Elle me sortit des sous-vêtements de la même couleur.

Je me levai, n'objectai rien sur ma tenue, au contraire, Alice et Rose me laissèrent m'habiller ah bah non apparemment, j'en étais qu'aux sous-vêtements quand elles rentrèrent dans ma chambre à nouveau.

« Les filles deux minutes ! »

« Whou, Bella ! » S'extasia Alice.

« Bella... » je regardai Rose qui avait un grand sourire, « Bella, tu te souviens d'une de tes idées que tu as eu il y a quelques temps ? » Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais, je pensai qu'elle aurait oublié.

« Rose, vu sa tête la réponse est oui » rit Alice.

« Bella, il va falloir le faire avant qu'on aille en boite »

« Mais on peut aussi le faire plus tard, ça sert à rien de se précipiter »

« Non, ça sera ce soir ! » Rit-elle.

« Tu ne pourras pas me forcer »

« Tu pourrais le motiver encore plus »

« Tu pourrais aussi être sûre de l'avoir ce soir » enchaîna Alice.

« Mais comment vous voulez mettre ça en scène ? »

« Nous allons réfléchir aujourd'hui » me dit Rose tapant dans la main de Alice, « en attendant finis de t'habiller, on veut bien essayer d'être patiente mais là maintenant on veut savoir comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous »

« Tu vas nous raconter au moins ? » Me demanda Alice inquiète, j'acquiesçai en leur souriant.

Elles étaient plus que impatiente, elles sautillaient, je me dépêchai de m'habiller, Rose me maquilla rapidement et elles m'emmenèrent en bas. Alice nous servit du café et s'assit. Elles me fixèrent, je riais de les voir pencher vers moi, leurs cafés dans la main avec de grands sourires et les yeux qui brillaient, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir pour commencer ? »

« Où il t'a emmené ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Sur Seattle, il m'a emmené à un concert de Yiruma, nous étions placés au premier rang et dans le restaurant le plus classe que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

« Il ne s'est pas foutu de toi » s'extasia Rose.

« Non vraiment pas. J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie »

« Mon frère m'épate, est-ce qu'il t a expliqué pourquoi il attend ? »

« Oui, nous avons beaucoup parlé, je sais tout Alice, absolument tout » je lui fis un regard insistant. Alice se crispa et but son café, Rose regardait ailleurs.

« Et euh sinon... »

« Alice, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Tu es fâchée ? »

« Non, j'étais étonnée, très étonnée, je pensai que je devais tout au hasard ce jour là mais Edward m'a expliqué et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours été aussi sûre pour ton frère et moi »

« Je n'ai pas triché avec toi Bella, je te le jure ! »

« Moi non plus Bella, aucun d'entre nous »

« Je sais que vous ne trichiez pas, comme me l'a dit Edward, tu as forcé le destin, pas tes sentiments »

« Nous nous serions quand même connues sans ça mais Bella je voulais tellement que tu ne sois pas seule à ton arrivée, je voulais créer un lien avec toi avant même que tu n'arrives à Forks »

« Et tu as bien fait, comment pourrais je t'en vouloir ? Depuis que je suis arrivée tu, vous avez tout fait pour que je sois bien, tes parents aussi et ton frère, ton frère... »

« Oui ? » Me demanda Alice timide.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver les bons mots »

« Essaie, m'encouragea » Rose.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de me vie, il s'est passé tellement de choses hier soir, tout sera différent maintenant je crois, j'ai réussi à lui parler de mon passé, il a su écouter, me réconforter, je... il a été parfait, au-delà même de la perfection, je ne suis pas redescendue de mon petit nuage » elles me regardèrent toujours avec leurs grands sourires.

« Bella tu te rends compte maintenant de ce que Edward ressent pour toi ? Tu n'as plus de doutes ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Je peux difficilement en avoir, pas après la soirée qu'il m'a offerte, ce qu'il m'a dit, sa façon de me rassurer et de me dire les plus belles choses que je n'avais imaginé, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si honnête, il a réalisé un de mes rêves hier avec Yiruma et sans qu'il le sache par la même occasion mon plus gros rêve, celui que j'ai toujours eu... »

« Lequel ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Quand j'étais plus petite et même en grandissant, j'ai toujours espéré, rêvé, qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi, avec qui je me sentirai en sécurité et encore plus important aimée. Peu importe mon passé, dans ma vie la seule personne qui avait réussi c'était mon grand-père, quand il est mort j'ai toujours pensé que jamais plus je ne ressentirai ce sentiment de plénitude. Edward, hier a réussi à me faire avoir à nouveau cette sensation et ce matin je l'ai encore, je sais que je vous le dois également... »

« Ma Bella, ce que tu as aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu t'en ai donné les moyens » me souffla Alice touchée.

« Elle a raison, le destin a été forcé, nous t'avons aidé mais c'est toi qui a fait tout le reste, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait qu'aujourd'hui, ce soir, tu seras avec Edward »

« Vous y avez contribué ainsi que chaque membre de votre famille, mon père aussi, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit hier mais il était différent, plus pressé peut-être que ça arrive »

« Ça nous ne te le dirons pas aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où nous avons passé notre journée ensemble ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, bien sûr que oui »

« La seule façon dont j'accepterai que tu me remercies ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié Rose, ce soir je ferai tout pour que ça arrive »

« Alors ce soir tu feras partie intégrante de notre famille, de nos vies, même si c'est déjà le cas, ça ne sera plus en tant que sœur mais de belle-sœur » Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement chacune dans nos pensées respectives, nous finîmes nos cafés tranquillement.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés hier ? »Mme demanda Alice.

« Oui, plus d'une fois, il faut bien le reconnaître »

« Ça n'aurait pas été un vrai rendez-vous parfait sinon » me dit Rose, je lui souris.

Nous nous levâmes, je pris mon sac, mis mes bottes et nous allâmes au lycée. Ne leur racontant que certains passages de mon rendez-vous, j'attendis 10 heures avec impatience et nervosité, mes cours passèrent lentement. Je n'étais ni avec Alice ni avec Rose, juste moi et mon stress de le revoir, mon impatience aussi. Je finis par rejoindre les filles après mes deux premiers cours. Nous nous étions données rendez-vous au niveau des escaliers à l'entrée. Les papillons étaient de retour dans mon ventre, Alice et Rose étaient impatiente de voir Emmett et Jasper, qui tout comme Edward étaient parti plus tôt, je vérifiai l'heure toutes les deux secondes, ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant.

« Il va arriver » se moqua Rose.

« T'es toute aussi impatiente que moi alors ne te moque pas s'il te plaît »

« Nerveuse Bella ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Carrément oui ! »

« Il doit l'être aussi, il a dû apprécier tout autant ce qui s'est passé hier mais je me demande comment vous allez vous dire bonjour quand même » rit Alice.

« Mais c'est surtout ça qui me stresse ! »

« Bella, voudrais-tu que je te calmes une nouvelle fois ? » Me demandait Rose tout en étirant ses doigts.

« Non ! Une fois ça suffit » Rose me mit face à elle, je tournai ma tête rapidement pour voir si je ne le voyais pas arriver.

« Bella, regarde nous ! » Je les fixais, « arrête de paniquer comme ça, dis-toi que d'ici ce soir, tout ça sera terminé, tu n'auras plus à te poser cette question, ''est-ce que je l'embrasse ?'' »

« Si ça arrive vraiment ce soir »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à douter merde » râla Alice.

« Désolée »

« C'est qu'elle est chiante à force ! » Râla à son tour Rose.

« Mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! »

« Encore heureux, Bella respire » me conseilla Alice, ferme les yeux, vas-y fais le. Fais moi confiance, bien maintenant tu inspires profondément, Bella fais le sinon ce n'est pas Rose qui va te calmer mais moi ! » Je fis donc ce qu'elle me demandai, « merci Bella, maintenant expire, recommence vas-y, ça va te faire du bien »

Je continuai, commençant à me détendre un peu, je recommençai et arrêtai de respirer quand je sentis son bras entourer ma taille et ses lèvres contre ma nuque. Je frissonnai, je le sentis sourire et recommencer. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et souris tout en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau. Sa famille nous regardait avec de grands sourires et partit devant. Je me retournai me laissant envahir par son odeur, il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et me rapprocha de lui mettant son deuxième bras autour de ma taille, mes mains se posèrent sur son torse, mon cœur allait me lâcher.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour Edward » Je lui avais dit ça complètement niaise, je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire nerveusement, il me sourit encore plus et m'embrassa sur le front, je l'embrassai sur sa mâchoire. il prit ma main passant son bras sur mon épaule, me serrant contre lui, nous nous regardâmes toujours en souriant, parfaitement niais et contents.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui merci et toi ? »

« Comme rarement, encore une fois j'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillée »

« Merci, toi aussi » il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de rougir et d'être niaise comme ça ! Il me remercia et embrassa ma tempe.

« Bonjour Bella ! » Me dit Emmett tout sourire suivi de Jasper.

« Bonjour les garçons » pouffai-je. Une débile, voilà ce que j'étais ce matin, une débile profonde.

Ils me regardèrent tous légèrement moqueurs mais ne firent aucun commentaire, Edward m'attirant davantage contre lui, ils se remirent tous à avancer, je serrai sa main le regardant toujours comme une débile, jusqu'à ma salle de cours.

« On se voit à la pause, je viendrais te chercher » il se mit face à moi et caressa ma joue.

« À tout à l'heure Edward » je commençai à m'éloigner de lui.

« Attends » il me remit contre lui et embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, je soupirai, sa main alla contre ma nuque et il recommença allant un peu plus sur mes lèvres, il me regarda, je voulais plus.

« Bella, Edward désolée mais faut y aller là ! » Nous dit Alice.

Je soupirai à nouveau, Edward me garda contre lui en me fixant, je ne sais pas à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant mais il finit par s'écarter de moi et me fit un léger sourire. Il caressa de nouveau ma joue, Alice me prit la main et m'emmena dans notre salle. Il continua à me regarder jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assise et partit avec les autres, pas sûre d'avoir tout compris... Je me tournai vers Alice qui avait un grand sourire, je fronçai les sourcils.

« T'as rien compris hein ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas il m'a regardé bizarrement »

« Tu as quand même remarquée qu'il agit différemment depuis que vous vous êtes vu ? »

« Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'enlacerait comme il l'a fait avec vous devant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne m'en plains pas au contraire, la seule chose c'est que je suis complètement niaise ! »

« Mais non ! » Rit-elle, « vous êtes trop mignon, Bella le connaissant dans sa petite tête ce doit être de plus en plus clair pour lui »

« Qu'est-ce qui est clair ? »

« Il doit se dire qu'il attend trop, beaucoup trop, mon jumeau est tellement facile à décrire parfois » pouffa-t-elle, « tu vas voir je suis prête à parier que toute la journée il va être comme ça »

Je lui souriais ravie, c'était de bon augure pour ce soir. Le cours commença, je n'avais qu'une envie être avec lui, vraiment avec lui, je me mis même à réfléchir à comment réaliser mon idée mais je ne me voyais pas me balader chez eux en sous-vêtement et faire comme si j'avais oublié de m'habiller ! Quelque chose me dit que ça manquerait de subtilité, je pouffai toute seule à cet idée. Alice me regarda, je lui fis comprendre d'abandonner, elle leva les yeux aux ciel, légèrement exaspérée, je me remis dans le cours, comprenant un mot sur deux, c'était mieux que rien, toujours à la recherche d'une façon de faire.

« Bella, à quoi tu penses ? » Me chuchota Alice.

« Je cherche comment réaliser mon idée » elle pouffa à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on finira bien par trouver, Bella ça va pas te gêner d'être en sous-vêtement devant lui ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si ! Je vais sûrement rougir, être gênée, tétanisée et tout mais ce qu'il ne saura pas pour le coup c'est que ce n'était pas tant que ça un ''accident''! »

« Non c'est sûr » elle eut un léger rire, « Bella arrête de nous faire remarquer à chaque fois » me chuchota-t-elle. Je pouffai et me mis vraiment dans le cours cette fois.

La sonnerie retentit, Alice me fit un grand sourire. Edward et Jasper étaient là et nous sourirent. Edward s'approcha de moi, mit son bras sur mon épaule, embrassa à nouveau ma tempe. Alice et Jasper me firent un clin d'œil, j'évitai de pouffer bêtement, je l'avais suffisamment fait depuis tout à l'heure.

Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria, prîmes nos plateaux, à nouveau Edward en prit un pour nous deux. Rose et Emmett étaient déjà assis. Edward posa notre plateau, ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches, me faisant venir sur lui quand il s'assit. Il laissa une de ses mains et nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement. Ma main vint rejoindre la sienne sur ma hanche entremêlant nos doigts, toujours avec mon sourire de niaise, mon air stupide n'avait pas tardé à réapparaître finalement. Je regardai devant moi, Mike rentra, nous regardant rapidement sans aucun dégoût, ni insistance, j'étais étonnée, je regardai Rose et Alice qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Il a peut-être compris » me dit Rose.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Bella, tu parais presque déçue » se moqua Alice.

« Non, sûrement pas » ris-je, « ça fait du bien, même Jessica quand nous l'avons croisée ce matin, elle m'a regardée moins mauvaise que d'habitude »

« Depuis son aller-retour, elle ne bronche plus » sourit Rose.

« Serait-il possible qu'enfin ils aient trouvé un sens à leur vie ? » Rit Jasper.

« Va savoir, Mike fait bien de se calmer, Edward désolé, t'aura pas l'occasion de lui mettre ton poing dans la gueule » railla Emmett.

« Il anéantit mon projet » je me retournai vers Edward, « quoi ? Je ne peux pas en mettre une à Jessica mais Mike oui !Je ne vais pas le faire Bella, pas pour le moment »

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Pas besoin. Bella je ne vais pas me faire virer »

« Non, puisque tu ne vas pas le faire »

« Si il reste comme ça non »

« Même si il redevient pénible Edward tu ne feras rien, fin de la discussion » il me regarda haussant un sourcil, je me retournai, sa famille regarda ailleurs mais je vis leur sourire en coin. Je mis mes jambes sur le côté, passant mon bras sur ses épaules, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Bella pourquoi tu t'es énervée ? » Me chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne me suis pas énervée, mais tu as dit que tu resterai près de moi alors fais en sorte de le faire et de ne pas te mettre dans de mauvaises situation, c'est tout » il ne répondit rien, sa tête partit dans mon cou, il me serra contre lui, je frissonnai et regardai à nouveau sa famille, « à quelle heure faut-il être prêt à partir ce soir ? » Demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

« Vers 23h30, serais-tu pressée Bella ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, très pressée » lui souris-je.

« Tu as déjà été en boîte ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non, c'est bien ça qui est encore plus intéressant »

« Tu vas donc connaître les regards pervers des mecs et vu comment tu vas être habillée, y en a plus d'un qui va te remarquer » me dit Rose avec un clin d'œil, je lui souris, tous les autres nous regardèrent, Edward était toujours dans mon cou.

« Attends une jolie célibataire comme Bella qui débarque on peut les comprendre » à la fin de la phrase de Jasper, Edward releva sa tête, sa famille se retint de rire, « ne me regarde pas comme ça Edward, je n'ai rien dit de méchant »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire » lui souffla-t-il.

« Vu ton regard j'ai cru que j'avais dit une connerie quoique si vous restez comme ça ce soir , les mecs laisseront Bella tranquille ça fera comme si vous étiez en couple »

« Comme si, oui » rajouta Emmett regardant rapidement ailleurs comme si de rien n'était. Edward soupira, je remerciai discrètement sa famille, resserrant mon étreinte, « Bella va falloir que tu t'affiches ce soir »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sur la piste de danse ! Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'on se prend au sérieux, d'ailleurs tu me dois une danse »

« Et quel genre de danse ? »

« Si c'est ridicule ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non » ris-je, « j'aurai un léger coup dans le nez de toute façon »

« Tu vas nous faire le remake de la plage ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non, juste de quoi me détendre tout en restant 100 % consciente » Edward eut un léger rire.

« Il y a quoi de drôle ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Rien, un truc entre Bella et moi c'est tout »

« Et on ne peut pas savoir c'est ça ? » Nous demanda Rose.

« Non ! » Nous avions dit ça en même temps, nous nous regardâmes en riant.

« Comme d'habitude nous n'allons pas chercher à comprendre » nous dit Alice.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Edward toujours aussi attentionné, je le voyais parfois me regarder pendant un moment. Je rentrai chez moi accompagné des filles. J'aurai préféré que ce soit avec Edward mais les filles ne nous avaient pas laissé le choix. Selon elles, il ne fallait pas qu'on se colle davantage, elles voulaient lui laisser un sentiment de manque. Mouais, en attendant je n'avais rien eu aujourd'hui, pas un seul baiser, uniquement la moitié d'un !

Arrivées chez moi je fis rapidement mon sac. Rose me prépara toutes mes affaires de toilettes, j'appelai aussi mon père pour lui faire un petit coucou, nous partîmes pour la villa. Les garçons n'étaient pas là, nous montâmes dans la chambre de Rose, il n'était que 17 heures mais elles ne voulaient pas être prise de cours. Je ne résistai pas à envoyer un message à Edward lui demandant où il était, il me répondit qu'il était parti avec ses frères sur Port Angeles faire un billard mais qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible, je souris. Niaise bien évidemment.

« Bella, donne ! » Me demanda Rose.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Donne ! »

« Je peux quand même lui envoyer un message » râlai-je.

« Et bien ça y est tu l'as fait » elle me prit mon téléphone en me faisant un grand sourire en réponse je grimaçai. « Bella, vu dans quel état d'esprit il semble être, si il a l'impression que tu t'éloignes ça va le motiver encore plus, à ton avis pourquoi on a demandé à Emmett et Jasper de l'emmener loin de la maison ? Ce n'est pas pour que tu gâches tout ! Ce soir on doit faire plier Edward, à partir de maintenant je suis ton chef, tu es le soldat, c'est compris ? » Alice se mit à rire, ça me rappelait la veille, sauf que je n'avais pas de gifle cette fois.

« C'est bon, de toute façon avec ton caractère je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer longtemps. Même si tu pouvais me laisser lui envoyer des messages et Alice encore une fois arrête de te moquer ! »

« Non là ce n'est pas possible, Rose magnifique ce coup de pression » rit-elle. Rose partit dans un fou rire, je les regardai méprisante. « Bella, je suis sûre que tu trouves ça drôle quand même »

« Pas pour l'instant non » elles continuèrent à rire, elles m'énervaient, je voulais juste envoyer des messages merde ! « C'est quand vous voulez qu'on passe à autre chose »

« Attends encore un peu » rit Alice.

« En attendant je descends me chercher un truc à manger, je reviens »

« Quand tu reviendras nous nous serons reprises » rit Rose.

Je sortis et descendis, j'allais dans la cuisine cherchant de quoi manger. Je me décidai pour un bol de céréales, je les entendis rire à l'étage, je m'en fiche ! Je me mis devant la télé, regardant tout et n'importe quoi, râlant contre elles qui se foutaient de moi. OK le principe encore une fois n'était pas complètement stupide tout comme toutes leurs idées mais là j'avais envie de râler et je faisais ça parfaitement.

« Au lieu de rire » criai-je, « trouvez comment on peut réaliser cette foutu idée merde ! » J'en avais mal à la gorge, je grimaçai cette idée non plus n'était pas des plus lumineuses.

Je les vis accourir au salon et se vautrer dans le canapé, je riais malgré moi mais repris un visage fermé les faisant rire une nouvelle fois.

« Bella tu sais que tu n'as pas envie de nous faire la gueule » rit Alice.

« Si, si, j'en ai très envie, bon cette idée ? On abandonne ou pas ? »

« Certainement pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice et moi on va rater l'occasion de faire morfler Edward ? »

« Évidemment que non » dis-je sarcastique.

« Bonne réponse » cria Alice, « mais avant voyons comment tu danses » elle mit MTV augmentant le son, « OK Bella la musique est naze mais montre nous »

« Pas toute seule et je n'ai pas encore bu »

« Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, debout, on va venir avec toi » Rose se leva attrapant Alice à son tour, commençant non pas à danser mais à se déhancher plus qu'autre chose. Rose m'attrapa, j'étais droite comme un I, « Bella si tu nous fais ça, c'est clair que ça sera pas pour ce soir » elles m'entourèrent mettant leur mains sur mes hanches, « allez lâche toi ! »

« Facile à dire... »

« Bella danse comme nous » m'encouragea Alice.

« Mais c'est pas danser ça, vous vous trémoussez ! »

« C'est la danse de la séduction » pouffa Rose, « laisse-toi aller, ce soir on dansera avec toi, là on répète, on ne peut rien laisser au hasard, Bella tu vas certainement danser avec Edward ! »

« Il sait danser ? »

« En fait nous savons tous danser mais plus dans le truc de se coller, oui bon OK on se trémousse plus que autre chose, mais on s'en fout, le résultat est plus que bon » rit Rose.

« On confirme avec Edward ça sera assez simple pour toi, parce que je pense bien que vous avez déjà dû vous frotter non ? Humm pas de réponse, des rougissements, Rose tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je dirais affirmatif mon colonel ! »Elles rirent, moi j'avais envie d'aller me cacher, « c'est de plus en plus hot entre vous alors, je suis encore plus impatiente de vous voir ce soir »

« Nous le sommes tous, nous avons déjà lancé des paris, au fait, nous parions tous sur toi pour la boîte. Jasper lui s'imagine encore qu'il va savoir garder son sang froid quand il va te voir. Mon chéri je l'aime vraiment beaucoup mais il est tellement naïf parfois. Nos parents étaient à deux doigts de parier aussi, mais ils se sont dit que ça ne serait pas très responsable de leur part, le tien pareil, il a longtemps hésité, tu veux parier Bella ? »

« Non, une autre fois, ce jour là je vous plumerai tous »

« Nous verrons ça » sourit Alice, « en attendant, on reprend l'entraînement ma Bella »

Alice remit le son, je les regardai et tentai de suivre, ce n'était pas glorieux disons le franchement. Alice et Rose m'encourageaient, petit à petit elles trouvaient que je m'en sortais mieux mais qu'en effet un léger coup dans le nez me sera utile pour me détendre, nous continuâmes en riant, j'étais moins gênée.

« Bella attends, retourne-toi » je fis ce qu'elle me demanda, « nous sommes de bonnes copines, nous pouvons donc nous permettre certaines choses. Tu vas fermer les yeux et imaginer que je suis Edward, par contre ne te sens pas obligée de te frotter à moi s'il te plaît » je ris nerveusement, « Rose laisse tes mains sur ses hanches et guide la un peu. Bella, je suis Edward n'oublie pas, nous allons t'apprendre deux, trois trucs »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon »

« Non » rit-elle, bon, elle me rapprocha d'elle, « pose tes mains sur mes hanches et t'essaie de reproduire ce que je fais. Hé les filles on se fait un remake de Dirty Dancing ! » Rit-elle, nous pouffâmes avec Rose, « on se reprend, on se reprend, Bella prête ? »

« Je crois, je suis la seule à être gênée ? »

« Oui, avec Rose on le fait en boite, pas besoin de boite tout le temps, c'est comme pour les photos et les câlins des trucs de filles ! Tes yeux Bella, tu les fermes, écoute la musique et suis le rythme » je tentai de suivre son rythme.

Ce qui ne fut pas mirobolant, j'avais du mal, j'étais souvent trop raide, gênée d'être là, entre elles ou de tenter un quelconque pas, je les exaspérais, Rose et Alice échangèrent, désormais je fus face à Rose.

« Il faut que tu te lâches, tu penses trop » me souffla Rose.

Avec Rose je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était très gênant comme situation mais valait mieux que je sois préparée ici. Donc je me lâchai un peu plus, je sentis les mains d'Alice se retirer, je me déhanchai un peu plus, je me retins sachant très bien qu'en face de moi c'était Rose et non pas Edward, je regardai Rose qui me souriait.

« Bella, j'ai bien envie de te dire qu'on le tient enfin » rit-elle.

« J'ai bien envie de dire la même chose » rit Alice, « en sachant que ce soir tu auras Edward en face de toi, plus un peu d'alcool dans le sang, comme l'a déjà dit Emmett ça va être chaud ce soir ! »

« On peut s'arrêter alors ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, merci Bella pour la danse »

« Tout le plaisir et la gêne furent pour toi, ce soir ça ira mieux »

« Maintenant tu vas nous regarder » me dit Rose, « observe bien ! Prête chérie ? »

« Oui, ma Rose » pouffa Alice.

Je les regardai faire, j'en rougissais même, est-ce que toutes les filles font vraiment ça entre elles, ou juste mes amies ? Elles me montrèrent ensuite comment elles dansaient seule et me firent revenir entre elles, Rose toujours face à moi.

« De mieux en mieux Bella ! » Me félicita Alice.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, Rose allait parler mais les garçons revinrent au même moment, ils nous regardèrent surpris. Rose toujours les mains sur mes hanches et presque collée à moi, Alice dans mon dos et mes mains toujours sur les hanches de Rose.

« Quoi que vous fassiez, ne vous arrêtez pas ! » Nous conseilla Emmett qui s'assit attendant qu'on continue, Jasper et Edward suivirent le mouvement, il me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

« Dommage, nous avons fini » lui dit Rose.

« Recommencez, si vous avez besoin d'un point de vue masculin » nous dit Jasper très sérieux en fixant Alice.

Je ris avec les filles, Rose provocante comme elle était ce colla complètement à moi, Alice fit la même chose, ils nous regardaient les yeux ronds.

« Trop dur pour vous d'assister à ça pour l'instant » railla Rose.

« Faudra attendre les garçons, c'était juste de l'échauffement avec ce nous vous réservons ce soir il vous faudra bien penser à vous préparer psychologiquement » se moqua Alice.

« Vous allez encore énerver les mecs là-bas ! » S'énerva Emmett.

« N'oublie pas que maintenant nous serons trois à jouer à ce jeu, jumeau tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu vas en chier autant que les autres ! »

« J'en ai bien l'impression » répondit-il en me fixant, Alice et Rose s'écartèrent de moi en riant, rejoignant Emmett et Jasper, je n'arrivai pas à bouger, je le regardai, c'est tout ce que je pus faire à cet instant.

« Il est déjà 19 heures ! » S'écria Rose, « nous n'allons pas tarder à manger après nous irons nous préparer, ce qui va prendre un bon moment »

« Comme d'habitude » railla Emmett.

J'écoutai la conversation mais je lâchai pas Edward du regard, j'étais debout, face à tout le monde, j'entendis bien les autres rire ou se moquer et Alice et Rose tousser pour que je me reprennes mais rien.

« Rose, si nous commencions à faire les ongles de Bella ? » Je sentis qu'on attrapait ma main, je la regardais et elle m'emmena dans sa chambre suivi d'Alice.

« Oh putain ! » Rit Alice.

« Non mais là, il m'a mise sur le cul, Bella ça va ? »

« Je... je crois, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je ne savais plus quoi faire »

« L'histoire du vernis c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le coup » dit Alice.

« Peu importe mais il fallait qu'on l'aide là ! Putain il m'a mis la pression pour toi Bella, même Emmett l'a eu, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que nous t'aidions sur ce coup »

« Je n'oublierai pas de remercier Emmett, si déjà il est comme ça, ça va être quoi tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas » rit nerveusement Alice, « il faut que tu reprennes l'avantage Bella, je ne sais même pas si finalement on va faire ton idée »

« Alice la nervosité te fait dire n'importe quoi, si elle veut reprendre l'avantage, il faut qu'elle le fasse ! Bella t'en dis quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, je me disais que si pour je ne sais quelle raison je dois prendre sa salle de bain ça aiderait ? »

« Pas con mais pas sûre qu'on te retrouve » railla Alice.

« Attendez, Bella c'est parfait, nous serons là avec Alice. Tu sais bien qu'il déteste que nous allions dans sa salle de bain, si il ne pense pas que Bella est là, il va rentrer nous mettre dehors ! Oh c'est parfait ! Bella, merci ! »

« De rien et si vous êtes là ce sera moins compliqué »

« Nous allons peaufiner tout ça ! Descendons dans le salon te faire les ongles »

« J'ai droit à quoi comme couleur ? » Demandai-je à Rose.

« Rouge pétasse, ma chérie »

Alice prit le nécessaire et nous descendîmes, les garçons étaient toujours là et Edward me fixait toujours, merde, il est trop beau. Rose m'assit dos à lui pour mon bien m'avait-t-elle chuchotée. Emmett commanda des pizzas, Rose après avoir finit avec moi s'occupa d'Alice puis d'elle, le temps défila, il était déjà 20 heures, c'est qui l'imbécile qui s'amuse à avancer le temps comme ça ?

« Bella nous allons commencer à nous préparer, on te laisse là ou tu veux venir ? »

« Je reste là, c'est bon »

Elles me sourirent et partirent me disant qu'elles feraient au plus vite, je me levai et allais sur le canapé près de Edward, pas sûre que Rose et Alice apprécieraient mais elles ne furent plus là, il me regarda et me prit contre lui. Emmett et Jasper nous regardaient du coin de l'œil, je leur tirai la langue discrètement et je les entendis rire doucement, ils nous laissèrent tranquilles.

« Bella tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire comment tu vas être habillée ce soir ? »

« Non, tu attendras, surprise ! »

« C'est celle la dont tu me parlais hier ? »

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Et c'est quand que je l'aurai celle-là ? »

« Tu verras bien, Edward je suis têtue, abandonne »

« Me reste plus que à attendre que tu te décides »

« Pareil pour moi » lui souriais-je.

« Je sais, la soirée d'hier à changé beaucoup de choses »

« C'est ce que je me dis oui, c'était parfait, tout était parfait, merci encore »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me remercier hier, ça vaut aussi pour aujourd'hui »

« C'est plus fort que moi »

« Si tu veux vraiment me remercier dis moi dans quel tenue tu seras »

« La réponse est toujours non » ris-je.

« Encore un truc qui va me rendre nerveux ? »

« Il y a de grande chance oui » il soupira, prit ma main et regarda mes ongles, « je n'aurai pas cette couleur sur moi Edward, mauvaise suggestion »

Je vis Rose et Alice descendre habillées simplement, elles me firent des petits sourires mesquins, je ne pense pas qu'elles auraient réagi pareillement si j'avais été seule avec Edward. Les pizzas arrivèrent, Emmett s'en empara, il paya rapidement et commença à manger debout, il vint se rasseoir, engloutissant sa part de pizza.

« Si vous ne mangez pas rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer » nous menaça Emmett, nous nous jetâmes tous sur les pizzas et mangeâmes rapidement. À peine j'avais fini que Rose et Alice m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain de Edward.

« Changement de plan Bella » me dit Rose, « tu vas sous la douche, nous n'aurons pas le temps pour les sous-vêtements. Le temps qu'il comprenne nous allons perdre trop de temps et ce soir comme vous allez certainement dormir ensemble... bref, va te doucher, je vais te chercher tes affaires et manigancer tout ça, je biperais Alice pour la prévenir quand il viendra nous chasser, OK ? »

« Oui, tant pis » soupirais-je.

« Ta tenue le rendra bien assez nerveux, merde je suis déçue » râla Rose.

« Attendez je reviens » nous dit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Demandai-je.

« Aucune idée » nous l'entendîmes juste crier un truc, « tu as compris ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » À peine ma question finit Alice arriva en courant dans la salle de bain.

« Bella fais péter les vêtements vite » elles se jetèrent sur moi en riant, je me retrouvai rapidement en sous-vêtements, j'étais trop pétrifiée pour penser quoi que ce soit.

« Alice, Rose je vous jure que si vous êtes dans ma salle de bain, je vous dégage à coup de pieds dans le cul »

« Edward n'entre pas » cria Rose.

« Et puis quoi enco... » bah ça y est j'étais face à Edward, c'est fou les idées de merde que peuvent avoir des ados.

« Voilà pourquoi » râla Alice, « tu veux bien sortir maintenant »

« Oui, euh... désolé »

« Tu t'excuseras plus tard » le coupa Rose, « sors ! »

Alice lui claqua la porte au nez, elle s'appuya sur cette dernière, se crispant au maximum pour éviter de rire, elle tapa du pied nerveusement. Rose, elle avait ses deux mains devant la bouche, moi j'étais tendue, le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, m'avait encore une fois paralysée. Alice ouvrit discrètement la porte et partit dans sa chambre, nous l'entendîmes revenir en riant.

« Oh putain ! » Rit-elle, elle tapa dans la main de Rose, elles lâchèrent leur rires, « Bella c'était parfait ! La balle est à nouveau dans notre camp »

« Je crois que nous avons perdu Bella, je peux comprendre vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé »

« Merde je suis une garce »

« Sur ce coup là nous le sommes toutes » rit Rose, « pauvre Edward ! » pauvre moi...

« Bella va te laver, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est. Quand tu sors de ta douche, tu te sèches et tu mets ça sur ton corps, ça fait des paillettes, Rose et moi nous nous occupons du reste, nous le ferons dans ma chambre, il nous reste juste à nous habiller, nous maquiller et nous coiffer, fais quand même au plus vite, dans dix minutes nous serons là »

« Allez-y je fais vite »

Elles sortirent, j'avais encore la tête de Edward dans mon esprit, évidemment je reniflai son gel douche et tout les produits que je pouvais trouver. Un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage pendant que je me lavai, une fois que j'eus terminé, je me lavai les dents, me séchai et mis le produit de Alice, je brillai légèrement, c'était très joli. Je me démêlai les cheveux et cette fois reniflai le parfum de Edward bon d'accord, ce n'était plus renifler mais sniffer son parfum, je rassemblai mes affaires, passai un string noir et sortis de la salle de bain, j'avais dû aller plus vite que prévu, je refermai sa salle de bain, tombant nez à nez avec Edward, oups ?

« Je... je m'en vais » bredouillai-je.

« Non, tu ne me dérange pas, Bella, désolé pour tout à l'heure » son visage vira à l'écarlate.

« Non, c'est ta salle de bain, j'aurais dû te demander »

« Non ! Euh... Bella... »

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! » Cria Rose, nous nous figeâmes tous les deux, « ça ne t'a pas suffi de la voir en sous-vêtement, fallait que tu la vois avec sa petite serviette aussi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... je... »

« Tu rien du tout ! File au coin » lui dit Alice, j'avançais vers elles, faisant un regard désolé à Edward; je me sentais mal pour lui, je regardai les filles tentant de leur faire comprendre de se calmer. « Edward, nous serons dans ma chambre, interdit de rentrer que ce soit toi ou les garçons »

« Je transmets le message » dit-il tout bas.

Nous partîmes rapidement, j'arrivai quand même à faire un dernier sourire à Edward, il me le rendit gêné, une fois dans la chambre de Alice, elles rirent à nouveau.

« Vous avez abusé les filles »

« Quoi ? C'était marrant » rit Rose.

« Vous avez bien vu comment il était gêné »

« C'est justement ça qui était encore plus drôle » me répondit Alice.

« Il va se sentir mal avec moi maintenant ! »

« Ça va lui passer rassure-toi et crois-moi nous ne sommes pas prêtes à recommencer ce genre de coup, d'accord, d'accord, mon jumeau m'a fait de la peine quand même. Je m'excuserais tout à l'heure, ça soulagera ma conscience »

« Fallait le faire les filles, mais pareil je vais le faire relativiser, je n'étais pas comme ça avant, il y a quelques semaines je me serai foutue de lui ouvertement, là je culpabilise aussi »

« Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée en fait » nous grimaçâmes.

« Il faut que nous nous préparions maintenant, Rose je te laisse te coiffer et te maquiller dans la salle de bain, Bella on va s'habiller, après je te maquille et Rose prendra le relais avec tes cheveux »

« Ça me va, nous avons encore combien de temps ? »

« Il est 21h30, deux heures ne seront pas de trop, allez les filles c'est parti »

Alice me tendit ma jupe et mon haut noir, je regardai les vêtements qu'elle se sortit, ça avait l'air tout aussi court que moi, je mis ma mini-jupe, me mis de dos et passai mon bustier, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi moulant ! Je me réajustai dans le miroir, Alice vint m'aider, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bella, t'es carrément canon »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à respirer ou même marcher, je n'ai pas intérêt à me pencher non plus ! »

« Ça sera pareil pour nous » rit Alice, « ma jupe est tout aussi courte que la tienne, si ça peut te rassurer celle de Rose l'est un peu plus que la notre »

« Oui mais les mini-jupes font parties de son personnage, pas du mien »

« Bella, tu ne vas pas me refaire un coup de stress hein ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, j'ai moins de deux heures pour me faire à ma tenue, faut que je m'habitue à mes chaussures aussi » je les pris et les mis, « comment ça se fait qu'elles soient si confortable ? »

« Nous avons mis des semelles, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir s'habiller comme ça, si c'est pour avoir mal au pieds au bout d'une heure, assieds-toi je vais te maquiller, je te préviens du noir, du noir et du noir, tes lèvres comme tes ongles, tu seras une autre Bella, juste pour ce soir ! »

Elle me maquilla, je ne bougeai plus, Rose revint coiffée et maquillée, j'étais en admiration devant ses cheveux, complètement bouclés, magnifiques. Elle s'habilla, sa tenue était évidemment rouge et Alice avait raison, sa jupe était bien plus courte, limite la mienne arrivait aux genoux comparé à la sienne. Alice termina sous les félicitations de Rose.

« Alice va te préparer, Bella que veux tu comme coiffure ? »

« La tienne ? »

« Vraiment ? » J'acquiesçai.

Je la remerciai et m'installai, elle humidifia mes cheveux, je fis tout ce qu'elle me demandait, je devais avoir je ne sais combien de produit sur mes cheveux, elle les frictionna, leur donnant du volume, les boucla.

« Alice tu en es où ? »

« J'arrive Rose je finis de me coiffer, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai besoin d'aide avec les cheveux de Bell '! »

« Rose si c'est trop long laisse tomber » lui dis-je.

« Sûrement pas, mais avec Alice ça ira plus vite, ils sont plus long que les miens c'est pour ça »

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes Rose ! »

« Il nous reste encore du temps, ne t'en fais pas Bella »

« Et faut que j'attende pour me voir maquillée ? »

« Comme d'habitude ma Bella »

Rose fut rapidement rejointe par Alice, j'avais quatre mains dans mes cheveux et oui c'est sûr que ça allait bien plus vite, Alice me rajouta un large bracelet noir, des boucles d'oreilles simples, il ne fallait pas, selon elle que cela fasse trop, elle retoucha rapidement mon maquillage, elles me demandèrent ensuite à me lever.

« Bella si il ne se décide pas ce soir, je me rase le crâne » me dit Rose.

« C'est une bonne image Rose » rit Alice, je riais, pendant qu'Alice me fit tourner face au miroir, j'arrêtais de rire. Je m'en approchai, pas certaine que ce soit moi.

« Bella un souci ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Tu plaisantes ? Merde, désolée, je n'ai que ça à dire » je touchai mes cheveux, me regardai de dos.

« Ça te plaît alors ? » Pouffa Alice avec Rose.

« Bien sûr que oui, on y va ? »

« Attends, on fait nos sacs, on range un peu et après oui on y va ! » Me dit Rose en riant

« Je ne crois pas me tromper si je dis que Bella est remotivée »

« Non, je le suis » souriais-je, nous nous dépêchâmes de tout remettre à sa place, Alice s'occupa de nos pochettes.

« Les filles vous êtes prêtes ? » Nous demanda Emmett derrière la porte.

« Oui, descend on arrive » lui dit Rose.

Nous l'entendîmes redescendre, nous sortîmes au même moment, nos vestes étaient déjà en bas, nous nous approchâmes de l'escalier discrètement, mon ventre se noua une nouvelle fois.

« Elles ont dit qu'elles descendaient tout de suite, on se détends les mecs »

« Vous savez comment elles sont habillées ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Non, Bella n'a rien voulu lâcher »

« Pareil, finissons nos verres tranquillement » dit nerveusement Emmett.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Emmett.

« J'ai cette impression que on va en chier ce soir ! »

« Comme d'habitude » rit Emmett.

« Bella respire un bon coup... t'es prête ? » Me demanda Alice.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, les garçons arrêtèrent de parler en entendant nos talons dans l'escalier, arrivées en bas, Emmett et Jasper nous regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Edward lui s'étouffa avec son verre, Emmett lui tapa le dos machinalement, sans nous quitter des yeux, nous rîmes très contentes de notre effet, Edward se reprit et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

Je laissai les couples présent ou du moins leur copains les reluquer, Alice avait bien pensé à me rapprocher de Edward, il me regarda de haut en bas tout en soupirant.

« Edward ? » Soufflais-je, il releva son regard.

« Hein ? Je voulais dire très, très sexy » je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Ravie que ça te plaise Edward, ta...ta tenue me plaît beaucoup également » Edward était en pince et veste cintrée ça m'aillait plus que parfaitement.

« Merci » il m'attira contre lui, « Bella, tu te rends compte que habillée comme ça, je ne vais pas te laisser deux minutes toute seule »

« J'espère bien, il va falloir que tu me colles »

« J'en avais bien l'intention » ses mains se positionnèrent sur mes hanches, je passai mes bras sur ses épaules, « tu es plus que tentante ce soir »

« Et de tout ça, tu es le seul à pouvoir en profiter » j'effleurai ses lèvres, « enfin si tu te décides à le faire bien sûr » je me reculai, me libérai de son étreinte et rejoignis le reste de sa famille. Je leur fis un petit sourire, ils me félicitèrent tous discrètement.

« Sur ces belles paroles, il est temps d'y aller et d'aller flanquer des coups aux cons » dit Emmett.

« Chéri ce n'est pas le but »

« Non je sais, je plaisante mais votre entrée ne va pas passer inaperçue, Jasper et moi sommes de grands chanceux, ma Rose tu prends ta voiture ? »

« Oui, les filles, nous sommes parties »

Nous prîmes nos manteaux montant rapidement dans la voiture de Rose, Edward n'avait même pas fini de fermer leur maison que déjà nous étions parties.

« Bella toujours prête à prendre les devants ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, je me dis qu'au bout d'un moment il va en avoir assez des réflexions merdiques »

« Nous allons lui laisser une heure ou deux et encore nous sommes gentilles, si au bout de deux heures il n'y a toujours rien, nous activerons les choses »

« Tu comptes faire ça comment Alice ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Tu verras bien, enfin non peut-être pas » rit-elle.

« Bella tu as carte blanche, fais tout ce que tu veux, ne réfléchis pas » j'acquiesçai, « je vais plus qu'adorer cette soirée ! »

« Et Bella, en rentrant tu vas aller dormir avec lui, vu que vous serez ensemble, ta première nuit avec Edward... » soupira Rose niaisement.

« T'inquiète pas il ne va pas te demander de coucher avec lui »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bella » rit Rose, « tout doux »

« Non, je plaisantai » riais-je, « pas encore, pas encore, pour le moment qu'il cède, ça sera bien suffisant »

Nous continuâmes à parler, Port Angeles n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, Edward nous avait rattrapé depuis un moment. Rose se gara sur le parking de la boite, les garçons avaient été retenu au feu précédent, nous descendîmes et les attendions, sa voiture se gara près de la notre.

« Bella, je te jure que quand tu remettras les pieds sur ce parking, ça ne sera plus en tant que célibataire » me chuchota Rose, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains.

Je leur souriais, les garçons nous rejoignirent avec des sourires de bienheureux, ils se crispèrent quand ils entendirent des sifflements à l'entrée de la boite. Edward me prit la main, Emmett et Jasper s'approprièrent Rose et Alice, plus nous avancions, plus nous entendions certains commentaires, ça me fit sourire parce qu'à chaque fois, Edward me collait de plus en plus.

« Et dire qu'elles ont encore leurs vestes » râla Jasper, nous partîmes toutes les trois dans un fou rire nerveux, Emmett salua le videur et nous rentrâmes directement.

« À ce que je vois, tu as tes entrées Emmett »

« Bien sûr que oui, nous avons même notre table qui nous attends » me dit-il très fièrement.

« Vous avez vraiment un problème avec le fait d'avoir une table bien à vous » raillai-je tout en donnant ma veste au vestiaire.

« Nous le savons mais c'est bien plus agréable, pendant deux minutes, nous pétons plus haut que notre cul, ça nous détends »

Je riais avec le reste de sa famille, Edward enlaça ma taille toujours nerveux, nous suivîmes Emmett jusqu'à notre table, il salua le barman et certaines serveuses, Rose grimaça légèrement. J'avais bien remarqué que Edward se faisait reluquer, je n'avais pas forcément que des regards bienveillants de la part de certaines, m'en fous ça me motivai encore plus, nous nous installâmes sur les canapés en demi cercle, Alice et Jasper au milieu, Rose et Emmett en face de nous. On vint rapidement prendre nos commandes, nous prîmes tous de l'alcool plus ou moins léger pour ceux qui conduisaient. Emmett me conseilla de prendre un cocktail qui regroupait trois alcools fort mélangés à un jus de fruit, je le laissai décider pour moi, quoi ? Fallait que je me détendes !

Nous bûmes nos premiers verres tranquilles, ma première gorgée je le reconnais me brûla la gorge, Rose et Alice s'amusaient à critiquer, je me joignis à elle, laissant les garçons entre eux.

« Tiens Bella tu vois la brune là-bas ? » Me montrant une jolie fille, je l'admets volontiers, « c'est une ex de Emmett »

« Ah... »

« Bella je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise » rit-elle, « juste pour que tu saches, il y en a pas qu'une ce soir, j'en ai repéré deux autres »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, elles ne seraient pas là, ça m'arrangerait bien mais c'est son passé, ce n'est pas comme si il leur parlait encore »

« Vous avez vu une ex de Edward ? » Demandai-je reprenant une grande gorgée, ça réchauffe ce truc.

« Non, tu sais bien qu'à part Tanya, nous ne savons pas qui elles sont »

« J'étais juste curieuse »

« Moi, je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas danser d'ici deux minutes chrono ! » Rit Alice.

« Merde ! » Je terminai mon verre non sans grimacer, elles partirent dans un fou rire, je tournai ma tête vers les garçons et leur fis un immense sourire.

« Bella ça se boit doucement » rit Emmett.

« Trop tard je crois »

« Bella contrôle-toi un peu » se moqua Jasper.

« Je suis motivée ce soir, Em' la danse du ridicule c'est pour quand ? »

« Maintenant, les filles laissez-moi jouer avec Bella, il est temps de l'initier »

« Mais vas-y frangin, nous allons rester là et vous regarder, Bella bonne chance » me sourit Alice.

Je leur fis un coucou et partis avec Emmett, il prit ma main et m'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse, il me demanda de suivre, je riais nerveusement quand je vis ce qu'il me demandait de faire, je le regardas une nouvelle fois et me lançai.

**POV ALICE**

Nous rîmes nerveusement, Bella ne sembla vraiment gênée de s'afficher, je regardai mon frère rapidement, je me levai et m'approchai pouvant mieux les voir, Edward vint près de moi.

« Elle est complètement folle » riais-je, « même comme ça je suis sûre que tu la trouves jolie »

« Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle l'est »

« C'est bien mon avis aussi » je le fixai pendant un moment, il regardait Bella en souriant.

« Alice je te connais, je sais que tu te retiens de dire quelque chose »

« Je me dis juste qu'il me tarde d'avoir Bella comme belle-sœur. Elle m'a dit qu'hier elle avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie, je pense que ce soir pourrait en être une autre, tu crois pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? »

« Regarde-la » je tournai mon visage vers Bella et Emmett qui ''dansaient'' attirant les rires de certains, « elle a tout ce que j'espérais même plus, papa a raison je me pose trop de questions »

« Tu as dû remarquer que nous t'avions fait plusieurs réflexions aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour t'embêter, nous pensons tous que Bella et toi vous devez être ensemble, qu'est-ce que papa t'a dit ? »

« En gros, regarde, vois et agis »

« Et ça donne quoi ? » Pouffai-je.

« Il ne me manque plus qu'à agir, j'attends le bon moment »

« Ce soir ça en est un ! »

« J'attends le bon moment dans la soirée Ali » mon cœur eut un loupé, je le regardai en tapant dans mes mains, il me regardait en riant, « je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais merci d'avoir forcé le destin »

« Je t'en prie mais je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, je voulais vraiment la connaître. Quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais sa photo je me suis dit qu'il était temps que tu passes à autre chose et regarde depuis qu'elle est là, aucun de nous ne t'a jamais vu aussi heureux. C'est tout ce que nous voulions, que tu sois heureux, Bella aussi, soyez-le ensemble » j'embrassai sa joue et passai mon bras sur son épaule, « c'est clair mon petit frère ? »

« Oui et tu sais très bien que c'est moi le premier »

« M'en fiche ça sonnait mieux ! » Riais-je, « bon il est temps qu'avec Rose nous allions sauver Bella de notre frère. Il ne s'arrange vraiment pas depuis que Bella est là, mon chéri c'est pareil » soupirais-je. Edward échappa un rire se tournant vers Jasper qui dansait comme Emmett, je partis dans un fou rire avec Edward, j'attrapai Rose par la main partant retrouver Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Je ne pus m'arrêter pas de rire avec Emmett, il me fit faire les danses les plus ridicules, sa dernière idée c'était censé être un tango, j'ai bien dit censé, à part énerver les gens c'est tout ce que nous faisions, nous vîmes Rose et Alice venir vers nous, il me fit tourner plusieurs fois et s'arrêta. Je préfère ça à me trémousser je crois.

« Mlle Bella Swan merci pour la danse » me dit-il en me faisant une révérence.

« Merci à vous Mr Cullen » je ne parvins à garder mon sérieux, nous explosâmes de rire.

« Les filles, elle est plus que prête, Bella fais lui mal, je retournes là-bas, écouter ce qu'il s'est dit, si il y a un souci nous sommes là-haut ! » Il embrassa Rose et partit en riant.

« Bella c'était très...artistique » rit Rose, mon rire idiot fut de retour.

« Em' a raison, elle est plus que prête »

Nous nous mîmes à danser toutes les trois, ne faisant pas comme avec Emmett, elles étaient à vouloir à me mettre à l'aise, après tout, est-ce que je pouvais encore craindre de me ridiculiser ? Je voulais m'amuser, profiter, alors c'est ce que je fis je crois, je me lâchais, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais, je suivais le rythme, au mieux, m'en fous. Nous enchaînâmes les musiques, sans jamais se prendre au sérieux non plus, juste s'amuser. Nous arrêtant parce que nous avions soif, Alice précisa que la première heure était passée, nous prîmes la main de chacune commençant à regagner la table, nous lâchant à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Je me retournai quand je sentis un tapotement sur mon épaule, un jeune homme pas des plus moches.

« Salut »

« Euh salut ! »

« Ça te dirait de danser avec moi ? » Je me tournai vers ma table, tous rirent sauf Edward, lui sembla s'impatienter.

« Merci c'est très gentil mais je suis déjà accompagnée » je lui désignais Edward, qui lui fit un semblant de sourire.

« Tant pis, une jolie fille comme toi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit prise, bonne soirée »

« Merci toi aussi » il me sourit et partit, je retournai vers notre table, « whouuu accostage les enfants ! » Riais-je, je m'assis sur les genoux de Edward, « coucou toi » il échappa un rire, sa famille bien trop occupés à ricaner, je pris une gorgée dans son verre, je le vis regarder le garçon qui m'avait parlé, « serais-tu énervé ? »

« Légèrement »

Je repris une gorgée regardant sa famille, ils me firent comprendre d'enchaîner, ils levèrent leur pouces et m'encouragèrent, ils se levèrent et nous laissèrent, maintenant ou jamais ? Je reposai son verre, passai mon bras sur son épaule et m'approchai de son oreille.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est sur toi que je suis assise » lui dis-je en me reculant légèrement, je pris sa main la posant sur ma cuisse, « et c'est ta main qui est sur moi non ? »

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas réagir autrement, encore moins ce soir, qu'est-ce qui te voulait l'autre ? »

« Juste m'inviter à danser »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? »

« Que j'étais jolie »

« Jolie, c'est ce que tu es tout les jours, ce soir tu es indécente »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant »

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'aime beaucoup »

« Mais... » il me regarda sans parler pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais, je crois que ça fait suffisamment longtemps que l'on attend » mon cœur eut un gros raté.

« Que tu attends... » ma voix trembla.

« Je veux juste bien faire les choses avec toi, je tiens vraiment à toi, tu le sais ça me rend nerveux »

« Je le suis tout autant et je trouve que jusque ici nous nous en sortons bien non ? J'aime tout chez toi »

« J'aime tout aussi chez toi »

Je mis mon visage complètement face au sien, je caressai sa joue puis ses lèvres avec mes doigts, il me fit un sourire en coin et fit le même geste avec sa main, je frissonnai, il mit sa main contre ma nuque.

« Bella, je crois qu'il est temps de rendre « nous deux » officiel » il rapprocha mon visage du sien.

« Je le crois aussi » soufflais-je.

Il me rapprocha complètement de son visage, nos lèvres se joignirent doucement, la main qu'il avait sur ma cuisse se posa dans mon dos, il me fit pivoter me mettant contre le canapé, mes jambes toujours sur lui. Son baiser se fit plus pressant, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, collant son visage contre le mien, nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement. Sa main glissa de mon dos jusqu'à mon genou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ma hanche j'eus un soupir contre sa bouche. Il arrêta sa main sur ma hanche la serrant, ma main descendit dans son cou puis sur son torse, nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous entendîmes les cris de sa famille, nous nous regardâmes en souriant, je l'embrassai toujours avec mon sourire, nous les regardions, Emmett sifflait avec Jasper, Alice et Rose se tapaient dans les mains.

« Et si nous les rejoignions ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir » riais-je, je retirai mes jambes de lui, il se leva, prit ma main m'embrassa encore et nous rejoignîmes sa famille sur la piste de danse. Alice et Rose se précipitèrent sur moi et m'enlacèrent, me faisant lâcher la main de Edward.

« Je suis trop contente ! »

« Plus que contente, Bella ça y est, tu es officiellement notre belle-sœur » me dit Rose les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, merci, merci les filles ! » Je les embrassai et les pris dans mes bras.

« Bella ! » Je me retournai vers Emmett, « Check ! » Je lui tapai dans la main en riant, « je t'avais dit que j'étais dans ton camp » Je vis Edward nous regarder en haussant un sourcil, « hé frérot, il était temps que ça t'arrive » il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « putain comme je suis heureux pour vous ! Les enfants je dis champagne ! » Emmett partit au bar emmenant Edward avec lui, Jasper s'avança de moi.

« Bella, une fois de plus bienvenue dans la famille, j'espère quand même que tu continueras à être notre chef » sourit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai les meilleurs soldats dont je pouvais rêver »

« Merci, bon Bella j'ai le droit de te faire un câlin ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » je me jetai dans ses bras en riant.

« Nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous, il prendra soin de toi petite Bella tu en as bien besoin » me chuchota-t-il. Je le regardai touchée, « ne me dit même pas merci, je te l'interdit, n'essaie même pas, c'est nous qui devrions te remercier pour tout ce que tu nous apporte. Bella c'est l'heure de la danse de la victoire ! » Je pouffai les larmes aux yeux, il me fit tourner, plusieurs fois finissant par lever les bras en V, « merde dans ma tête c'était pas si ridicule » je riais et fis comme lui, « bon maintenant que j'ai honte, je vais voir ce que fait Emmett et sa bouteille » je riais et me tournai vers les filles.

« Les filles merci encore »

« À ton service ma belle » me dit Rose, « nous avons encore plein de choses à faire »

« Pleins de choses à faire mais maintenant tu dois le faire en tant que petite amie de Edward, c'est ton rôle »

Je riais avec elles, la petite amie de Edward, je suis la petite amie de Edward, mon Dieu que c'est bon. J'arrêtai de rire quand je sentis son bras m'enlacer.

« Ne Pervertissez pas ma Bella »

« Oh je t'en prie, elle est tout aussi vicieuse que nous, voire peut-être plus des fois ! » Rit Alice.

« C'est bien vrai, Edward tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec Bella, prépare-toi encore plus psychologiquement, c'était encore gentil ce qu'elle t'a fait »

« J'attends de voir ça » rit-il, je me retournai vers lui.

« Elles n'ont pas complètement tort je crois »

« Ah bon ? » Me demanda-t-il amusé, « je te l'ai dit j'attends » je me collai contre lui, il cessa de rire me serrant contre lui, Rose et Alice partirent dans un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons raté ? » Nous demanda Emmett, « le champagne arrive bientôt ! »

« Bella et son premier coup de pression sur Edward » rit Rose.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que nous soyons les seuls à morfler » rit Jasper, « mais il n'y a rien de mieux tempéra-t-il » il souleva Alice et nous laissa. Emmett et Rose partirent également sur la piste de danse, nous laissant tranquille.

Je replongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Edward, je mis mes bras autour de son cou, il me rapprocha davantage et m'embrassa impatient. Je répondis à son baiser sans plus attendre, sa main remonta dans mon dos, une de mes mains glissa dans ses cheveux, nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que nous devînmes reprendre notre souffle, il colla son front contre le mien, nous nous embrassâmes plusieurs fois de suite, j'ouvris mes yeux et lui souris.

La musique se fit plus calme, nous suivîmes le rythme de celle-ci, nous embrassant à nouveau, chose que nous pourrions faire autant que nous le souhaitions désormais, il m'écrasa contre lui. Son baiser se fit rapidement plus avide, ses mains à balayer mon corps, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être davantage à sa hauteur, ses mains contournèrent mes fesses, il les empoigna et me souleva, ma main se posa sur son torse. Nous nous regardâmes sans sourire, je fermai mes jambes autour de lui, je l'embrassai à nouveau sans parvenir à m'arrêter, nous étions de moins en moins discret. Nous nous crispâmes légèrement quand nous entendîmes certains commentaire, il me reposa en soupirant, baissa ma jupe et sépara ses lèvres des miennes tout deux haletants.

« Bella ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'aller s'asseoir »

« Je crois aussi » j'ouvris enfin mes yeux, je l'embrassai calmement, mes mains sur son torse, je baissai mes yeux sur son pantalon et pouffai plus que nerveusement.

« Ça te fait toujours rire visiblement » me sourit-il.

« Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux »

« Ça serait gentil de ta part » Je riais pivoine regardant autour de moi, nous avions des regards insistant braqués, « Bella... »

« On y va, on y va » je me tournai et mis ses mains autour de ma taille, « désolée je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer »

« Je ne vais pas me plaindre » me chuchota-t-il, je rougis et avançai, il soupira, nous montâmes les quelques marches.

« La soirée à l'air d'être bonne pour vous ! » Rit Emmett, les autres firent pareil je leur fis un grand sourire, « vu ton sourire Bella ça à l'air d'aller, Edward par contre ça à l'air difficile non ? » Je riais et sentis Edward sourire contre mon cou.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir, je me mis sur lui passant mes jambes sur le côté, Alice nous donna nos verres de champagne, nous trinquâmes tous ensemble, je pris mon temps pour le boire.

« Pour vous avoir regardé, on se dit que vous avez dû bien vous amuser dans notre dos » railla Rose.

« Bande de petits cachottiers, vous êtes bien malins quand même, personne n'a capté » nous dit Emmett.

« Si » dis-je « Esmé, nous a vu » je pris une nouvelle gorgée, j'entendis Edward rire, Emmett et Jasper nous regardèrent.

« Encore une fois nous sommes les seuls à ne pas être au courant » râla Jasper.

« C'était il y un moment Jasper, remets-toi » se moqua Alice. Je regardai Edward.

« Bella, je me doute bien que tu as dû parler de certaines choses à mes sœurs »

« Pas beaucoup, juste ça en fait, elles savent qu'il y a bien eu des choses qui se sont passées, mais où et quand ça elles l'ignorent »

« Ne te justifie pas, ça me va »

« Au lieu de parler entre vous, combien de fois vous vous êtes lâchés, nous pouvons savoir maintenant » nous demanda Rose, « juste pour qu'on se fasse une idée, s'il vous plaît, jouez le jeu »

« Tu sais toi combien de fois ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais il faut leur donner un chiffre sinon ils ne vont pas nous lâcher »

« Il y en a eu pas mal, ça à commencé dans ta chambre » lui souriais-je, j'énumérai les différentes situation ou endroit, « pas loin de six ou sept fois non ? »

« On va dire ça, Bella prépare-toi » me sourit-il.

« Bon c'est approximatif, mais si on veut faire vite, maximum sept fois »

« Quoi ? Mais où ? Quand ? » Nous demanda Alice, je regardai Edward et le laissai répondre.

« Quand, il n'y a pas vraiment de moment précis sauf un » je rougis nous revoyant au sous-sol et où, « ça dépendait, Bella a du mal à se contrôler parfois »

« Bein voyons comme si ça ne dépendait que de moi »

« Bande de menteurs » râla Emmett, « et Bella de ce que nous avons vu c'est toi qui a perdu le contrôle en premier »

Je riais nerveusement Edward embrassa ma mâchoire, mit sa tête dans mon cou et il caressa mon dos, nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, il se redressa pour boire.

« Bella tu viens avec nous on va se pomponner ? » Me demanda Rose.

J'acquiesçai, prenant une dernière gorgée de champagne et me redressai, j'embrassai le front de Edward plus concentré sur ma jupe qu'autre chose. Je réajustai ma jupe me mettant de profil, je passai mes mains dans le creux de mes reins suivis la forme de mes fesses doucement, je le vis déglutir péniblement, je me retournais et rejoignis Rose et Alice qui rirent discrètement. Je le regardai une dernière fois, son regard toujours sur mes fesses, il passa sa main dans les cheveux Emmett lui mit un coup dans l'épaule Edward le regarda de travers, pendant que ses frères se moquaient. Je laissai Alice et Rose m'emmener au toilettes, à l'intérieur elles me prirent la main et nous nous mîmes à sauter comme des gamines.

« Bella, je ne vais pas m'en remettre » rit Alice.

« Moi non plus Bella ! »

Je riais, je me sentais tellement heureuse à cet instant, nous nous calmâmes, du moins nous nous arrêtâmes de sauter.

« Les filles comment je demande à Edward de dormir avec lui ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il va te laisser seule toute la nuit dans la chambre d'amis ? » Rit Rose.

« Il te le proposera et il saura se tenir correctement »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour ça, c'est juste que je veux être sûre de dormir avec lui »

« Bella tu ne comptes pas coucher avec lui ce soir ? » Me demanda Alice légèrement inquiète.

« Non, c'est trop tôt mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'attendre je ne sais combien de temps »

« Mais pas ce soir hein ? »

« Non Alice pas ce soir, d'ailleurs jusqu'où je peux aller ? »

« Bella, toi et Edward vous êtes ensemble maintenant c'est à vous de définir vos limites, Edward de toute façon te calmera je pense, il n'osera pas faire certaines choses, je dirai que vous allez faire à peu prés la même chose que vous faites déjà, ce n'est que mon point de vue, mais Bella prends ton temps, apprenez déjà à vous connaître physiquement petit à petit »

« OK, ça me va ! »

« Bella, tu vas arrêter l'alcool aussi sinon Edward ne te toucheras pas » me conseilla Rose.

« Plus d'alcool promis, je m'en voudrais de gâcher ma première nuit avec Edward, tant que je marche droit ça va »

Nous pouffâmes et nous nous remaquillâmes, nous retournâmes rejoindre nos copains, je souriais niaisement, mon sourire s'effaça rapidement quand nous vîmes trois filles parler avec les garçons, habillées encore plus vulgairement que nous. Emmett et Jasper étaient debout, Edward nous vit arriver et me sourit penaud, Rose et Alice soupirèrent et arrêtèrent d'avancer.

« Bella, première leçon » me dit Rose, « comment écarter ce genre de filles définitivement, quand nous serons près d'eux, ne calcule pas les filles, contente-toi d'embrasser Edward à pleine bouche, ça vaut mieux que les mots »

« Vous l'avez fait souvent ? »

« Oui, quand même » me répondit Alice avec un sourire, « Emmett et Jasper savent déjà que nous allons le faire, Edward lui va vraiment apprécier ! »

Je regardai à nouveau les filles qui se trémoussaient devant les garçons, elles riaient et elles m'énervaient, ils ne leur portaient aucun intérêt, juste de la politesse. Emmett croisa le regard de Rose et lui fit un sourire en coin, il posa son verre, chuchota quelque chose à Jasper qui posa lui aussi son verre à son tour avec un petit sourire, nous nous remîmes à avancer. Arrivées à notre table Rose et Alice se jetèrent sur Emmett et Jasper, les embrassant avidement, Edward était toujours assis, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il était surpris, je mis ses mains sur mes fesses pendant que je commençai à l'embrasser, j'attrapai sa chemise, le plaquai contre moi, il empoigna mes fesses se recula dans le canapé, nous nous perdîmes une nouvelle fois, mes mains remontèrent dans son cou jusqu'à ses cheveux, je soudai son visage au mien.

« Bella, Edward, elles sont parties et...va falloir vous reprendre là »

Ça ressemblait à Alice, je soupirai d'agacement ainsi que Edward, nous continuâmes à nous embrasser mais plus calmement, je restai contre lui, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux les empoignant, nous redevenions plus pressant, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter et lui non plus apparemment, je soupirais le plus bas possible.

« Bella, Edward, tout le monde vous regarde » chantonna Rose.

Mon front contre le sien, attendant de reprendre une respiration normale, mes mains descendirent sur son torse, il mit les siennes dans mon dos, je reculai mon visage et ouvris les yeux, il me regarda, je l'embrassai tendrement souriant contre ses lèvres, je sentis son sourire et me reculai.

« Oups ? »

« Oui, c'est le bon mot » me sourit-il. Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers sa famille qui nous regardaient mesquins, je rougis violemment.

« Tu peux rougir Bella, il y a de quoi ! » Se moqua Emmett.

Les autres se mirent à rire eux aussi, je me levai rapidement, descendis ma jupe et me rassis sur Edward plus normalement, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. Oui, nous n'avions pas été des plus discret, je détournai rapidement mon regard sur les autres qui rirent encore puis sur Edward. Il avait la tête appuyée contre la banquette, les yeux fermés passant sa main sur son visage, il caressa mon dos, je posai ma tête dans son cou, une de mes mains sur son torse, il frissonna et passa sa main sur ma hanche la serrant.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave » nous dit Rose.

« Nous sommes à votre service, dès que vous partirez un peu trop loin, nous vous le dirons, du moins en public » rit Jasper.

À la dernière phrase de Jasper, je plantai mes ongles dans le torse de Edward, il sursauta légèrement et prit ma main, je redressai ma tête et le regardai, il avait un petit sourire en coin, je pouffai et il sourit complètement.

« Non mais ils sont chauds bouillants c'est deux là » rit Emmett.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh, je t'en prie, nous avons tous captés ta réaction à la phrase de Jasper, ne nous prends pas pour des cons s'il te plaît ! » J'explosai de rire ainsi que Edward, pour la discrétion je repasserai.

« Ça promet » railla Alice, « ne nous faites pas ça au lycée ou devant les parents, nous, nous pouvons gérer, pas les autres »

Je ressortis complètement ma tête du cou de Edward, je souriais, j'attrapai mon verre, malheureusement vide, je pris celui de Edward j'entendis des protestations de Rose et Alice je le donnai à Edward.

« Ça donne soif hein Bella ? » Me demanda Emmett

« Oui ! »

« Viens avec moi, on va aller commander à boire »

Je me relevai, baissai ma jupe une nouvelle fois, mon bustier lui au moins ne bougeait pas autant, Je me mis près de Emmett, qui était à prendre les commandes, je ne lâchai pas Edward du regard, j'entendis Emmett lui demander deux fois ce qu'il voulait, mais aucune réponse. Il me regardait en souriant, Emmett lui posa une troisième fois la question, il répondit enfin toujours en me fixant.

« Une douche froide vous ferez du bien à tout les deux »

« Séparé mon cœur, précise séparé » pouffa Rose. Emmett me prit la main me forçant à venir avec lui.

« Bella, j'ai beau me moquer, je suis plus que content ! »

« Merci Emmett »

« Je t'en prie, petite sœur, tu es celle qui fallait à mon frère, il est heureux que jamais grâce à toi »

« Je le suis tout autant »

Il me sourit et passa les commandes, il passait son bras sur mes épaules quand un groupe de garçons me sifflai, ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement.

« Emmett, tu avais raison à la plage, c'était trop tôt à ce moment là »

« Je ne dis pas que des conneries Bella »

« Je sais » souriais-je.

« Tu vas voir demain mes parents vont être en transe, surtout ma mère, ton père lui nous savons déjà qu'il sera content »

« Pas au point d'être en transe »

« Non, je ne pense pas non plus, mais il sera content, tout est parfait » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il prit trois verres, je pris les autres, nous retournâmes nous asseoir, Alice parlait avec Edward, elle me vit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Edward et me demanda de venir entre eux, pourquoi pas sur ses genoux ? Pour le moment je devais faire attention à ne pas renverser les verres, Edward me sourit et m'aida, je m'assis et il passa son bras sur mes épaules, je pris mon soda et l'engloutis d'un coup, Edward prit quelques gorgées du sien et me laissa le finir, je ne me fis pas prier.

Nous décidâmes de nous amuser encore un peu sur la piste de danse, si certains vinrent nous parler, nous montrâmes simplement notre table, quand nous nous sentîmes plus en mesure de danser, nous retournâmes auprès d'eux. Edward m'accueillit soulagé que je sois revenue, il me mit sur ses genoux et m'embrassa, je m'appuyai contre lui commençant à être fatiguée.

« On rentre ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, nous récupérâmes nos vestiaires et sortîmes, sa famille partit devant, Edward me prit la main en souriant, à cet instant j'étais la fille la plus niaise qui existait.

« Bella... » il redevint sérieux et se mit face à moi, « je peux te proposer quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui »

« Je voulais te demander si tu voulais dormir avec moi, si tu ve... »

« Oui » le coupai-je, « j'attendais que tu le proposes » lui souriais-je, « je n'ai aucune envie de dormir sans toi »

« Et bien c'est fait et juste pour précision, je vais me tenir »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète » lui dis-je en l'embrassant, « même si il est encore trop tôt, ça n'empêche pas les bisous et les câlins »

« Non, ça n'empêche pas » il me sourit, embrassa mon front, nous rejoignîmes sa famille.

« Bella » me dit Rose « en voiture, vous vous reverrez à la maison ! Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois, je montai et Rose partit rapidement. « Bella, tu as pris quoi pour dormir ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Une nuisette, la bleue foncée pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, bon choix Bella ! »

« J'avais un peu prévu »

« Pas trop stressée de dormir avec lui ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Stressée oui, je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation »

« Tu verras, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer après » me dit Rose.

« Je crois bien oui, au fait vos parents rentrent à quelle heure demain ? »

« En fin de journée pourquoi ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Pour savoir si je dois m'inquiéter si ils viennent à me trouver dans le lit de leur fils »

« Ils se doutent que ça allait se passer comme ça, ton père lui il fait quoi demain ? »

« Il à dit qu'il partait à la pêche, il ne sera là que le soir »

« Parfait tout ça » me dit Rose, nous parlâmes tout le long de la route, je me fis par contre de plus en plus silencieuse.

Je commençai à légèrement paniquer quand nous arrivâmes, nous descendîmes de voiture les garçons étaient juste derrière, Rose et Alice rentrèrent rapidement, me préparer toutes mes affaires dans la salle de bain de Edward. J'enlevai mon manteau et me fis plaisir quand je retirai mes chaussures, Edward m'enlaça, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé avec ses frères, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les filles reviennent avec un large sourire.

« Je vais aller me douche » je me tournai vers Edward, « tu veux peut-être y aller avant ? » Lui chuchotai-je.

« Non, vas-y je vais aller me doucher en bas, prends ton temps »

« On... on se rejoint dans ta chambre alors »

« Oui »

Il ne sembla pas plus zen que moi, ça me rassurai, je me levai et souhaitai bonne nuit à tout le monde, ils ne se firent pas prier pour y répondre en insistant bien sur « ma bonne nuit », je m'empourprai et montai rapidement, j'allai dans sa salle de bain, mon regard fut attiré par ma nuisette, de bleu elle était passé à rouge, je la dépliai, elle était plus indécente que la mienne, et après on se moque quand on perd le contrôle ? Là elles ne m'aidèrent pas du tout.

Je me déshabillai et me lavai deux fois les cheveux pour être sûre d'enlever tout les produits qui pouvaient y avoir. Je sortis une fois que j'étais parfaitement propre, je fis ma toilette, je commençai vraiment à paniquer en fait. J'étais très loin de la fille qui quelques heures plus tôt riait sur le fait de coucher avec ce soir, c'est clair que la je ne faisais plus la maline. Assume Bella, assume.

Je respirai le plus calmement possible, je mis mon lait pour le corps, coiffai mes cheveux, les séchant au maximum, je me démaquillai pour la énième fois, passai mon boxer évidemment assortit à ma nuisette, elles auraient pu faire pire et me mettre un string des plus échancré, elles avaient un cœur finalement. Je passai ma nuisette, respirai profondément et me regardai dans le miroir. Merde je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, je peux encore moins sortir nue, pas sûre que ça le ferai, quoique... je riais nerveusement, respire Bella, respire, je me mis psychologiquement un coup de pied aux fesses.

J'attrapai la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain et la tournai, je fis un pas et me retrouvai dans sa chambre. Il était là assis au bord de son lit, en débardeur et un fin pantalon en lin noir, il releva son visage, me regarda de haut en bas et avala péniblement, non elles ne nous aident pas le moins du monde, je rougis et avançai lentement.

« Très jolie ton... ta nuisette » me dit-il nerveux.

« Merci » il me tendit la main, je l'attrapai il m'attira contre lui et posa sa tête contre mon ventre, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, mon cœur s'affola, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, il releva son visage et me regarda.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, enfin je veux dire, tu veux que je mettes la musique ou je ne sais pas... »

« Non » je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, il se figea quelque peu, à cet instant je voulais l'avoir complètement contre moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il me rapprocha de lui, je me baissai et l'embrassai.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

_« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, enfin je veux dire, tu veux que je mettes la musique ou je ne sais pas... »_

_« Non » je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, il se figea quelque peu, à cet instant je voulais l'avoir contre moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il me rapprocha de lui, je me baissai et l'embrassai._

« Bella... »

Je l'empêchai de répondre quoi que ce soit mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, je me mis à sur lui, ses mains remontant dans mon dos, ses lèvres répondirent enfin à mon baiser, il me serra contre son torse et me fit basculer m'allongeant sur son lit, nos jambes s'entremêlèrent, il cessa notre baiser, frottant mon nez avec le sien.

Je rouvris les yeux avec un grand sourire, sa main caressa ma tête puis ma joue, je fis la même chose et relevais ma tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous nous embrassâmes tout aussi calmement, je savourai chacun de ses baisers, ma main caressa son bras, sa main toujours sur ma joue continuant ma caresse jusqu'à son épaule, descendant sur son torse relevant légèrement son débardeur. Je le remontai lentement, je le sentis frissonner.

Edward partit dans mon cou , je tournai ma tête contre son épaule, il l'embrassa me faisant frissonner à mon tour. Je le sentis sourire, je relevai ma tête et le laissai accéder à l'autre côté. J'enlevai ma main de son torse le temps de pousser mes cheveux au-dessus de ma tête. Il posa des baisers de haut en bas, de bas en haut, je fermai mes yeux me concentrant sur chaque sensation que je pouvais ressentir, je le poussai et me retrouvai sur lui, son débardeur à moitié relevé, je le fis s'asseoir pour lui retirer.

Il s'allongea et passa ses mains sous ma nuisette, qu'il remonta dans mon dos. Je soupirai contre sa bouche, il me mit sur le dos restant entre mes jambes, sans s'appuyer contre moi, je recommençai mes caresses, je les posai sur son torse descendant sur son bas ventre, il chercha à se redresser. Mes bras se fermèrent dans son dos pour l'en empêcher.

« Bella si je reste comme ça, ça va dégénérer »

« Non, nous savons tout les deux que nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir mais ne te braque pas comme tu le fais »

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit-il.

« Tu...Tu ne m'embrasses pas comme je sais que tu peux le faire, comme ce soir ou sous le ponton, au lycée, tu me touches à peine » chuchotais-je tremblante.

« Je suis désolé ma Bella, c'est juste que je ne sais pas me comporter avec toi, nous sommes sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, personne ne viendra nous dire de nous contrôler »

« À nous de le faire, Edward, j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches, de te sentir contre moi, j'ai besoin...j'en ai besoin » chuchotai-je.

« Je n'ai jamais été câlin ou affectueux avec une fille Bella, je ne veux pas que ça dérape »

« C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, à nous de définir jusqu'où nous pouvons aller »

« Alors dis-moi jusqu'où tu veux que nous allions ? »

« Je n'en sais rien en fait » pouffais-je nerveusement.

« Voilà qui va nous aider » railla-t-il.

« Nous verrons bien mais arrête de te retenir quand tu m'embrasses et... ma hanche n'est pas le seul endroit où tu peux me toucher, je... te sentir contre moi... ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, au, au contraire » j'avais le visage en feu, il me fit un petit sourire.

« Il faut que tu m'arrêtes si je vais trop loin Bella, ça te va ? »

« Oui »

Nos étreintes devinrent plus ou moins longues, embrassant ma poitrine à travers ma nuisette se faisant moins insistant, m'embrassa avidement, mes mains dans le bas de son dos, je baissais son corps un peu plus, il se stoppa et me regarda.

« Je veux juste te sentir » soufflais-je.

Nous nous perdîmes, nous découvrant un peu plus, ma nuisette termina au sol cette nuit là, nous arrêtant avant de déraper.

Il partit à la salle de bain, j'entendis rapidement l'eau couler. Je somnolai, me forçant à rester éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Quelques temps après je le sentis s'allonger près de moi, je gardai les yeux fermés. Je l'entendis râler sur le fait de ne pas être aller assez vite, je ris intérieurement, il posa plusieurs baisers sur mon corps, mettant la couette sur nous, il embrassa ma bouche et râla encore.

« Je ne dors pas encore » raillais-je.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je rirais demain de ta blague » nous rîmes doucement, ouvris les yeux et me calmai quand je croisai son regard.

« Edward, prends-moi dans tes bras » lui demandais-je tout bas.

Il éteignit sa petite lampe de chevet, se mit sur le côté et me prit contre lui, son bras passa sous mon cou puis sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma cuisse, la mettant sur ses hanches, je m'agrippai à lui, il me serra le plus fort possible, ma tête dans son cou, sa main se mit dans mon dos, nous gigotâmes encore quelques secondes le temps de bien se positionner et de s'embrasser une dernière fois et nous nous endormîmes.

**Pov Edward**

Je venais de me réveiller, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, apparemment nous n'avions pas bougés des bras l'un de l'autre de toute la nuit, je regardai l'heure il était 10 heures passé.

La lumière du jour pénétrait dans ma chambre, l'avoir contre moi fut à cet instant la sensation la plus enivrante que j'eus connu. Je ne m'étais jamais endormi et encore moins réveillé près d'une femme, mais avec Bella, si je pouvais vivre ça tout les matins je serai les plus heureux.

Pour le moment je voulais juste me lever quelques secondes, sans la réveiller, parce que je savais que la lumière du jour finirait par l'éveiller et je n'étais pas prêt encore, je voulais prolonger ce matin au maximum. Je me sortis de son étreinte doucement, elle bougea endormie et se mit sur le ventre. Je repoussai la couette et me levais en regardant Bella dormir. Finalement j'allais laisser un minimum de lumière et profiter de cet image le plus longtemps possible. Je me rallongeai sur le côté près d'elle, relevant ma tête avec mon bras et la regardai dormir. Ma main repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il y avait devant son visage, je fis glisser ceux qui étaient dans son dos sur le côté opposé et pus ainsi l'admirer dormir.

Je lui caressai le dos, en insistant sur la chute de ses reins, je la sentis frissonner sous mes doigts, son réveil n'allait pas tarder. Je lui embrassai plusieurs fois l'omoplate tout en continuant mes caresses, je souris bêtement contre sa peau et me redressai afin d'observer son visage. Elle ne laissa rien apparaître, je recommençai les mêmes gestes et la scrutai à nouveau, je vis pour la première fois de la journée un sourire en coin s'étendre sur sa bouche, ses yeux toujours fermés. Elle se retourna, repoussa la couette jusqu'à ses pieds et releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, souriant complètement cette fois.

Elle garda les yeux fermés, j'embrassai ses lèvres tout doucement, elle y répondit avec plus de ferveur me poussant sur elle avec son autre bras, comme quelques heures plus tôt je me retrouvais sur elle, notre étreinte fut interrompu par manque de souffle. Mes yeux pour la première fois de la journée rencontrèrent les siens.

« Je t'aime » me souffla-t-elle.

La première fois que j'entendais ses mots de sa bouche, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Je me redressai sur mes genoux, attrapai ses mains et la soulevais contre moi, écrasant nos torses l'un contre l'autre, je l'embrassai tendrement avec tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Bella me laissa l'embrasser et répondit de la même façon, ma main glissa dans ses cheveux, poussant son visage contre le mien. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser plus ou moins calmement. Notre réveil fut vite interrompu par Alice qui nous appela derrière la porte.

« Nous sommes occupés » râlai-je.

« Bonjour quand même » râla-t-elle, Bella se remit à m'embrasser. « Vous pourriez répondre »

« Non mais t'as pas bientôt finis de nous faire chier » criai-je.

« Mais je voulais juste vous dire bonjour »

« Bonjour Alice » pouffa Bella.

« BONJOUR ! Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais et vous dire que ça serait sympa de vous joindre à nous pour le petit dej' ! »

« Edward sois gentil avec ta sœur » je soupirais.

« Bonjour petite sœur, nous arrivons le temps de se préparer »

On l'entendit taper des mains derrière la porte, Bella rit, Alice nous demanda de descendre dans vingt minutes.

« On ne nous laissera jamais tranquille », soupirai-je.

« Encore moins maintenant » rit-elle.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner »

« Je sais que tous les matins et les soirs nous serons chez moi tranquille avec personne pour nous déranger »

« Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça »

« Donc maintenant tu vas être agréable ! »

« Tu les connais mal, quand nous allons descendre, ils ne vont pas arrêtez de nous regarder et de poser des questions »

« Que crois-tu que tes sœurs m'ont fait ces dernières semaines ? »

« Oui mais là tu vas avoir Emmett et Jasper en plus »

« S'ils vont trop loin je passerai en mode chef ! »

« Encore une fois je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça »

« Si je descends en boxer ça le fait tu crois ? »

« Non n'essaie même pas »

« Des menaces ? »

« Oui » riais-je.

« Je vais aller me laver, nous réglerons ça après »

« Il me tarde de voir ça »

Elle eut un léger rire, m'embrassa et se leva, je bloquai encore une fois devant son corps, la regardant aller dans la salle de bain, me perdant dans la contemplation de ses fesses, je soupirai quand je la perdis de vue, magnifique, plus que ça même.

Je me levai et tentai de me calmer, je refis le lit, m'habillai rapidement, je retrouvai la nuisette de Bella, je la planquai dans mon tiroir, oui là je suis complètement en mode psychotique, mais je voulais une trace d'elle dans ma chambre. Je remis mon pantalon de la veille, changeai de débardeur, Bella sortit en mini serviette, je me décomposai.

« Tu n'as pas vu mon sac ? » Je ne pouvais que répondre avec ma tête et mon doigt lui montrant son sac, « merci ! » Sa serviette découvrit un peu plus sa poitrine, elle se pencha et ma tête suivit le mouvement, je la vis sortir des sous-vêtements noirs, un jean et repartir dans la salle de bain, merde je ne suis pas prêt de me calmer ! Elle revint je ne sais combien de temps après, et re-merde ! Elle avait son soutien gorge, son jean n'était pas fermé et ses cheveux mouillés, « Edward ça va ? » J'acquiesçai, me perdant dans sa contemplation je vis un sourire en coin apparaître.

« Bella, t'es en train de jouer là ? »

« Jouer ? À quoi ? »

« À comment énerver ce pauvre Edward ? » Elle partit dans un fou rire mettant lentement un débardeur rouge, « je vais prendre ton rire pour un oui »

Elle continua à rire et retourna dans la salle de bain, dès le matin c'est dur de me faire ça, en fait peu importe le moment de la journée quand Bella se mettait à jouer avec moi, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Bella ressortit maquillée, je lui souris niaisement, elle avait toujours son petit sourire satisfait.

« Bella tu cours vite ? » Lui demandai-je mesquin, elle me fixa fronçant les sourcils, je me relevai allant dans la salle de bain me laver les dents, me coiffer et revins, « alors ma Bella, tu cours vite ? »

« Quoi ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, réponds ! »

« Euh... pourquoi ? »

« Bella si tu ne cours pas vite tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes » riais-je.

« Et de quel genre? » Me demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

« Je te laisse deux minutes d'avance » elle me regarda étonnée cherchant à comprendre, elle s'approcha timidement de moi, je haussai les sourcils sans sourire.

« Tu as dit que j'avais deux minutes ! »

« Il ne te reste que trente secondes ! » la menaçais-je, elle se figea et partit en courant de ma chambre en riant, je lui laissais quelques secondes et partis à mon tour, je la retrouvai dans le salon derrière l'un des canapés, ma famille était là, commençant à manger.

« Edward s'il te plaît... »

« S' il te plaît quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » Rit-elle nerveusement.

« Bella tu sais que tu vas perdre ? »

« Oui je penses » me souffla-t-elle nerveuse.

« Ne pense pas, sois en sûre, bon Bella... » je fis un pas vers elle, elle se figea complètement paniquée.

« Arrête tu me fais peur ! » J'éclatai de rire devant sa bouille, avançant un peu plus, « Edward, arrête, je te jure que tu me stresses »

« C'est bien ça qui m'amuse encore plus, » elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Mais je sais même pas pourquoi ! »

« Moi non plus, Bella »

« Non, non, non je suis pas d'accord ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Nous demanda Jasper en riant.

« Edward il a pété les plombs d'un coup » criait-elle, « je ne sais pas ce qu'il a »

« Oh ! Alors là ça va être pire Bella » elle paniqua complètement.

« Moi je dis que ça sent le pari » dit Emmett, « Bella vu ta tête je vais parier sur Edward ! » Je les entendis faire leur pronostics, mes sœurs soutenaient Bella, Jasper suivit Emmett, « bon on reprend les enfants, fout lui la pression Edward ! »

« Mais ne lui dit pas ça ! » Cria Bella.

« Bon courage ma puce » lui souffla Rose.

« Ne me laissez pas, aidez moi »

« Arrange-toi avec ton mec ! » Lui dit Alice.

Bella rougit furieusement et tenta de s'enfuir, elle se mit derrière un autre des canapés en riant nerveusement, je sautai sur le canapé et me mis face à elle, je la pris sur mon épaule pendant qu'elle riait.

Je nous mis sur le canapé, cachés de leur vues me mettant sur elle, son rire se calma, nous embrassant à nouveau de moins en moins calmement, mon envie d'elle à nouveau là, c'était sans fin, étouffant nos soupirs contre la bouche de l'autre, je posais un baiser nous redressant, partant dans la cuisine, je la posais sur le plan de travail, sa tête sur mon épaule, sa bouche contre mon cou.

« Tu penses que ça va trop vite ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Sincèrement je m'attendais pas à avoir autant, je vais pas m'en plaindre », nous nous regardâmes.

« Y aurait-il un mais ? »

« Non, si tu pars trop loin je t'arrêterais, nous avons tout le temps de faire certaines choses »

« Oui je sais, nous avons déjà parler de se découvrir, mais comme je te l'ai dit pour moi ce que nous faisons me convient très bien, un peu plus à chaque fois » elle passa ses bras sur mes épaules, mes mains allèrent sur ses cuisses, « tu as quelque chose contre ? »

« Non, même si je sais d'avance que je vais devoir faire la voix de la raison, tu sais bien que tu as du mal à te contrôler » elle écrasa ses lèvres contre moi, mes mains partirent sur ses fesses la glissant contre moi, elle soupira contre ma bouche. Je sais, là je ne suis pas la voix de la raison.

« Tu ne te plains pourtant pas de mes pertes de contrôle » me soufflait-elle, m'embrassant à nouveau, elle se calma, « tu vois je peux réussir à me contrôler aussi »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu le fasses »

« Je sais, mais tu es puni, pour m'avoir fait peur »

« Je supposes que je n'ai pas le choix »

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Ta punition elle va durer jusqu'à quand ? »

« Pas longtemps, voir même elle est terminée, en fait je meurs de faim et si je veux rejouer correctement avec toi il faut que je reprennes des forces »

« Allons manger alors » lui souriais-je. Nous nous installâmes avec les autres qui nous regardaient avec de grands sourires.

« Sachez d'avance que nous n'avons pas l'intention de parler de quoi que ce soit avec Edward, les filles nous ferons ça plus tard, Emmett, Jasper, vous verrez ça avec Edward, une seule question et personne ne saura jamais rien et je passerai en mode chef, sur ce bonjour tout le monde » je riais tout seul, ma famille la regarda, ils avaient perdu leur sourires.

« Bella tu sais très bien que Edward ne va rien nous dire » râla Emmett.

« Je sais, Emmett il y a toujours des bûches dans le jardin » elle prit un morceau de brioche et mangea comme si de rien n'était, mon frère n'ouvrit plus la bouche, mes sœurs pouffaient.

« Em', nous serons encore une fois à la traîne » soupira Jasper.

« Les bûches, les pompes, je peux trouver d'autres choses peut-être ? » Me demanda Bella.

« Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'idées » riais-je.

« Oui, c'est vrai »

« Bella, le message est passé » lui dit Jasper nerveux, Emmett lui souffla un ''ta gueule'', « je vais faire ça oui »

Nous finîmes de manger et rangeâmes, Alice nous proposa de regarder un film, nous acquiesçâmes tous, nous baissâmes les stores. J'allais chercher une couverture et des oreillers, Bella nous réserva le canapé du milieu, je revenais et le reculai des deux autres, l'éloignant au maximum, je me pris quelques réflexions mesquines d'Alice et Rose.

Nous nous installâmes tous, ne me demandez pas quel film je m'en fichais royalement, je m'installai avec Bella qui jouait avec mes doigts tout en regardant la télé. J'étais sur le côté et la regardai, j'étais bien, plus que bien. Ma famille avait adopté à peu près la même position que nous, nous nous contentions de regarder la télé.

Bella mit son dos contre mon torse, poussa ses cheveux, ma tête contre son cou la faisant frissonner. Je souriais entremêlant nos doigts, elle se colla davantage, plaquant ses fesses contre moi, je soufflai dans son cou et vis un petit sourire en coin s'étirer, elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Je n'en avais pas envie faut dire. Je remontai la couverture enlevant ma main de la sienne pour la passer sous son tee shirt remontant jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, elle frissonna davantage, j'avançai au maximum mon bassin, m écrasant contre elle, elle se figea et je souris une nouvelle fois dans son cou, très content de moi, je me doutai que Bella devait chercher un moyen de se venger, j'attendais impatient.

« Je vais me chercher un truc à boire » nous dit Emmett, « vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Alice, Rose et Jasper passèrent commande, Bella le remercia mais ne prit rien, je fis pareil, je n' avais aucune envie de bouger ma main de là où elle était.

Mes sœurs me regardèrent en souriant et se replongèrent dans le film, mon frère revint les bras chargés, il fit la distribution et se réinstalla derrière Rose, Bella se remit sur le dos et me fixa, ah je crois qu'elle a trouvé une idée.

« Edward » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Lui demandai-je un sourire niais, j'en conviens, sur mon visage.

Elle arqua légèrement son dos y passant sa main, je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Elle bougea ses bras, enleva ma main au passage la reposant ensuite sur son sein, il est où son soutif ? elle me fit un petite sourire narquois.

Je riais nerveusement, ma famille nous lança des ''chut'', oui c'est vrai qu'il y a un film, Bella pouffa très fière d'elle. Il y a de quoi, en attendant je pris conscience que son sein était contre ma main, nous arrêtâmes de rire, je l'embrassai espérant empêcher ses soupirs, Bella agrippa ma nuque avec ses mains poussant son visage contre le mien pour approfondir notre baiser, elle l'arrêta, tourna sa tête vers ma famille, je fis de même, jusqu'ici ça allait, sa main descendit lentement sur mon torse, passant à son tour sous mon tee shirt, elle me fit frissonner, elle continua sa descente jusqu'à mon bas ventre puis sur le haut de mon pantalon, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle joue trop non plus.

« Bella » soufflai-je doucement, elle continua « Bella ! »

J'attrapai sa main, elle résista parvenant à me toucher complètement, merde, elle poussa ma main, appuyant sa caresse, je soufflai péniblement, bien qu'elle tremblait, je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil rapide à ma famille.

« Touche-moi » me chuchota-t-elle presque inaudible, j'avais peut-être mal compris du coup,je la regardai, « touche-moi »

Je n'avais pas mal compris... Là où j'aurai dû tout arrêter, je n'en fis rien, je fis même plus, dans un endroit inapproprié, mes frères et sœurs juste à côté, j'avais simplement arrêté de penser, à tort ou à raison.

Je dus me lever, j'enlevai la couverture de nos têtes et me levai discrètement. Je montai rapidement dans ma salle de bain, me lavai le plus vite possible me rhabillai comme je l'étais, quand je redescendis Bella s'était redressée, dès que nos regards se croisèrent elle me demanda de venir rapidement, je le fis toujours en discrétion, elle se retint de rire, je m'allongeai près d'elle, reprenant notre posture précédente, nous pouffâmes niaisement.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder le film ? »

« Non, j'ai mieux en face de moi, de plus une sieste va me faire du bien »

« Je vais faire pareil mon cœur » Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux brillant et un immense sourire. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu m'as appelée ''mon cœur'' » souffla-t-elle toute rouge.

« Ah, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et ça te va bien, mon cœur » lui souriais je, elle rougit de nouveau, je l'embrassai doucement, la laissant se cacher dans mon cou tout en la sentant sourire, je remontai une de ses jambes sur ma hanche, laissant ma main sur sa cuisse et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai peu de temps après, du moins c'est ce que je supposai puisque le film n'était pas fini le son avait été baissé, Bella dormait toujours, Alice se retourna vers nous.

« Elle dort encore ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça pour savoir »

« On peut suivre le film ? » Râla Emmett.

« Oh ne soit pas chiant, il meurt à la fin de toute façon ! » Rose, Jasper et Emmett pestèrent contre ma jumelle, je riais quand je vis les regards noirs qu'ils lui lancèrent.

« Merde, Alice t'es chiante ! » Râla Rose, elle me regarda, « et toi arrête de rire, trouve-toi une occupation, tiens pourquoi pas essayer de faire gémir Bella moins fort ? » Rit-elle, « la discrétion va falloir la retravailler ! »

Ils se mirent tous à se moquer, je savais qu'ils nous avaient entendu, je m'en fichai au final.

« J'y penserai »

« Bon alors tu lui as fait quoi ? » Me demanda Rose moqueuse.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirai pas »

« Je devais au moins essayer mais ça avait l'air très intéressant pour que même toi tu te mettes à gémir »

Mais quel garce quand elle s'y met, je riais nerveusement, après tout ce fut de bonne guerre, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire réveillant Bella, elle frotta ses yeux, bailla et me sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Ce qui est sûr ce qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour se réveiller.

« On se demandait juste ce que Edward et toi aviez fait pour être si bruyant » railla Jasper.

Elle rougit, continuant à les regarder me fixant par la suite.

« On va faire comme si je ne m'étais pas réveillée » elle retourna dans mon cou et remonta la couverture.

« Bella, c'est trop facile » rit Emmett.

« Lâche-toi ma belle » lui conseilla Rose.

« Certainement pas » rit-elle dans mon cou, « regardez votre film »

« Non on sait déjà comment ça se termine » répondit Jasper.

« Regardez en un autre » leur conseillai-je.

« C'est une façon de nous dire que tu vas rejouer avec Bella ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non » riais je, Bella mordit mon cou, je me crispai.

« En fait je crois que c'est Bella qui va rejouer avec Edward » rit Jasper.

J'entendis Bella rire dans mon cou, sa main descendit sur mon bas ventre.

« Bella des détails à partager ? » Lui demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Pas pour le moment » sourit-elle.

« Le petit frère, il est dans la merde » me dit Emmett.

« Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris » soupirais-je, elle me regarda et m'embrassa.

« S'il vous plaît, allez faire ça ailleurs, nous en avons assez entendu pour aujourd'hui pas besoin de nous rajouter les images » railla Alice. Bella arrêta notre baiser et me regarda haussant un sourcil.

« Edward on va dans ta chambre ? »

« Je te dirai pas non mais là attends un peu » j'avais envie d'elle, ça pourrait ne pas passer inaperçu.

« Jessica » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de cette conne ? »

« À ton avis ? Si je ne me trompe pas tu t'es calmé non ? » Comment ne pas me calmer ? Je me levais et pris Bella par la main.

« Vous allez où ? » Nous demanda Rose.

« Selon toi où pourrions-nous bien aller ? » railla Bella.

« Sans vouloir casser votre délire » se moqua Alice, « les parents seront là dans moins d'une heure »

« Alors arrête de nous faire perdre du temps » rit Bella, elle me tira par le bras commençant à monter les escaliers, j'entendis Emmett dire que nous avions le feu au cul, je riais nerveusement jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre soit refermée.

Nous refîmes comme précédemment sauf que à ne pas réfléchir, à nous perdre dans ce que nous pûmes ressentir, mon boxer fut le seul vêtement qu'il me restait, les siens tous au sol, ce fut comme tout à l'heure mais en pire, en pire parce que nous étions sur le point de dépasser des limites. Je restai sur elle cessant tout mouvement, la regardant alors qu'elle fut réellement en attente de plus.

« J'ai envie de toi » me souffla-t-elle tout en cherchant à descendre mon boxer, « Edward... »

« Be... Bella, je... » je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que pour moi c'était trop tôt sans la vexer.

« Tu...tu n'as pas envie ? » Me demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

« Si, bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas ça, Bella nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier et... je suis désolé je me suis laissé emporter »

« Pour ça aussi tu vas me faire attendre ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas là de savoir quand est-ce que nous serons ensemble mais de faire l'amour, Bella, je veux faire les choses du mieux possible, pas le faire avec rapidité comme je l'ai toujours fait avant, je suis désolé, j'ai arrêté de penser » elle retira ses mains de mon boxer, je le remontais.

« Je... laisse-moi me rhabiller s'il te plaît »

Je me poussai, j'attendrai qu'elle soit rhabillée pour continuer à parler, ses vêtements étant au sol elle n'osa se lever, si j'allais lui donner elle se cacha avec la couette, elle était toute rouge évitant mon regard.

« Bella, regarde-moi, Bella s'il te plaît » elle ne bougea plus, fixant un point de ma couette, je caressai sa joue et relevai son visage face au mien, parvenant à la faire me regarder, je me sentis mal en la voyant les larmes aux yeux, « ne pleure pas, Bella, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher mais je ne peux pas te faire l'amour maintenant »

« Pourquoi ? » Me souffla-t-elle tremblante.

« J'aurais beaucoup de raison d'accepter mais j'en ai tout autant pour que ça ne se fasse pas aujourd'hui, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon passé tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas en couple avec elles, pourquoi, moi qui suis en couple avec toi tu dis non ? Pourquoi elles y ont droit et pas moi ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient mieux que moi physiquement ? »

« Bella, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de te mettre dans la tête ? »

« Tu m'as dit non » me souffla-t-elle.

« Écoute-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît, c'est justement parce que je n'étais pas en couple avec elles que je me fichai de faire quoi que ce soit avec elles, je ne les aimais pas, je ne m'impliquais pas, pourquoi précipiter les choses maintenant ? Nous avons tout le temps, je ne te rejettes pas, je dis juste que pour l'instant je ne peux pas et ton physique ou le leur, ça n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion, mais vu que ça à l'air de te préoccuper, si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne te toucherai pas et tu ne serai pas là, nue sur mon lit » elle rougit légèrement « ne vas pas te mettre je ne sais quoi dans la tête, oui j'ai envie de toi, oui j'ai envie de te faire l'amour et oui je perds complètement le contrôle avec toi, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression qu'en montant dans ma chambre nous allions le faire »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, sincèrement hier j'avais dit à tes sœurs que c'était trop tôt mais je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le contrôle aussi, je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que nous allons devoir nous calmer, je sais et je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous allons attendre un peu mais hors de question que nous arrêtions tout »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention »

« Je vais tenter de renfrogner mes ardeurs, ça aidera peut-être »

« Peut-être mais je vais passer pour le mec schyzo et te dire de ne pas réfléchir, je le ferai pour nous deux, je n'ai pas envie que tu changes de comportement et comme je t'ai dit je serai la voix de la raison, même si là j'ai foiré »

« Ça serait alors à toi de fixer les limites ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça va être moi maintenant et ne te vexe pas quand je te calmerai s'il te plaît »

« J'essaierai » me souri-t-elle, « Edward, tu me fais un dernier câlin avant que tes parents arrivent ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel je m'allongeai et la serrai contre moi, elle poussa le morceau de couette qu'elle tenait, posa sa poitrine contre mon torse, nous nous mîmes sur le côté, sa jambe entre les miennes, je la regardai et lui caressai le dos. Restant calme tous les deux pendant de longues minutes à nous caresser et nous embrasser. Nous fûmes obligés de nous lever au bout d'un moment, toujours plus classe d'être déjà en bas avant que mes parents arrivent surtout ma mère.

Bella se leva récupérant ses affaires qui étaient un peu partout un bras sur ses seins, je m'approchai d'elle après avoir remis mon jean, j'enlevai son bras tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ne sois pas gênée et ne te cache pas »

« En fait je ne le suis pas vraiment, j'essaie de t'aider »

« Ah... »

« Maintenant je sais ce que tu as dû ressentir quand je t'ai pourri ton effet au restaurant » railla-t-elle, « j'en suis davantage désolée »

Nous eûmes un rire nerveux, je préférai tout de même ne pas descendre mes yeux sur son buste, nous nous rhabillâmes, allant nous recoiffer rapidement et descendîmes, mes frères et sœurs n'étaient pas là.

« Où sont-ils ? » Me demanda Bella.

« Les connaissant ils doivent être occupés »

« Pfff »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Riais-je.

« Rien juste pff nous aussi nous l'étions et avant eux » me dit-elle revêche.

« OK » j'avais dit ça sur un ton moqueur.

« Et toi ton OK moqueur ? »

« Je dirais juste comme Alice et les autres, faut pas chercher à comprendre » raillais-je, elle me tapa sur l'épaule en pouffant, «ne me tapes pas, ne me force pas à te courir après comme ce matin » je l'avançais vers moi.

« Je ne te crains pas » mentit-elle.

« Tu as eus peur, tu as criée, j'ai eu le dernier mot » dis-je en la collant contre moi.

« Tu ne l'auras pas toujours » me menaça-t-elle passant ses bras sur mes épaules.

« Nous verrons dans quelques années et tu verras, ça sera moi qui gagnerai à chaque fois »

Elle me fit un grand sourire, rougissant, nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement jusqu'à entendre une voiture arriver, certainement mes parents.

« Bella nous pouvons leur faire la surprise ? » Le reste de ma famille arriva rapidement, « hé, vous tombez bien, j'ai une blague pourrie que je voudrais leur faire »

« Laisse-moi deviner, Bella et toi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, euh... »

« Par ici la monnaie » dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres, « trop facile, trop facile, bien maintenant que j'ai mon argent, je remets votre argent en jeu, celui qui sera le meilleur comédien remporte la totalité, maintenant, Bella, tu t'éloignes, évitez d'avoir des petites attentions, Bella limite soit froide avec Edward, toi tu prends un air prétentieux, agacé nous nous allons faire comme si hier soir tu ne t'étais pas décidé, nous allons devoir être désagréable avec toi » j'acquiesçais, « concentration tout le monde, c'est partit, dispersion, Bella, Rose, nous remontons, Edward, dans ta chambre, Emmett et Jasper vous restez là, attendez qu'ils posent la question, inventez n'importe quelle excuse »

« Alice, ça fait combien de temps que tu le prépares ce truc ? » lui demanda Bella étonnée.

« J'y ai pensé hier soir, ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Si, si c'est bien, merde t'as du te griller des neurones » rit Emmett, nous nous moquâmes tous.

« Je viens de rajouter 50$ ! Maintenant on se bouge » nous reprîmes tous notre sérieux.

« Dernière question le jeu prend fin quand ? » demanda Rose.

« Dès qu'il captent »

Je partis avec Bella et mes sœurs, Emmett et Jasper soufflèrent un bon coup et s'assirent dans le canapé, arrivés tous en haut Alice et Rose nous laissèrent dans le couloir, elle prit mes mains.

« Prête à me détester ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Pas vraiment mais vu le paquet d'argent nous pourrons nous faire un bon resto avec »

« Vicieuse » lui soufflais-je en souriant.

« Tu le sais déjà » me souffla-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

Je n'ajoutais rien préférant l'embrasser, mes mains entourèrent son visage, les siennes sur mes fesses, elle sourit contre mes lèvres, puis planta ses ongles, elle remonta ses mains, agrippant mes cheveux, je descendis les miennes à mon tour, je regardai autour de nous et écoutai, j'entendis Emmett et Jasper accueillir nos parents, Alice et Rose n'allaient pas tarder à s'impatienter.

« Merde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais bien envie de te faire quelque chose mais mes sœurs vont s'impatienter »

« Tu perds du temps à parler » me dit-elle revêche, je lui fis un sourire en coin, la plaquai contre le mur, j'ouvris rapidement son pantalon et glissai mes doigts en elle, elle gémit doucement, je les ressortis aussi vite et refermai son pantalon, elle me regarda énervée.

« Je veux juste te faire gagner, quand tu me reverras pense à ce que je viens de faire tu auras la même tête énervée que maintenant, pense au resto ! » Elle écrasa mes parties, oui j'ai mal.

« J'aurai pu mettre ma main dans ton boxer si tu ne m'avais pas fait un truc aussi nase, je ne tremble pas là » Elle retira sa main, j'étais tout aussi blasé qu'elle, « pense au resto » elle me fit un sourire des plus hypocrite, m'embrassa et partit dans la chambre de Rose.

Fais chier je ne suis pas censé être énervé moi ! Je retournai dans ma chambre, je recevais un message de Bella, ''T'auras intérêt à te rattraper, crétin !'', je crois que ma Bella va gagner, je lui promis de le faire, Alice m'envoya un message me disant de descendre dans 10 minutes, elles descendraient après moi. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, réfléchissant à comment tourner le truc, je ne sais pas ce que Emmett et Jasper allaient donner comme excuse, je m'attendais au pire.

J'allais dans la salle de bain, les affaires de toilettes de Bella étaient toujours là. Je fouillai, je voulais savoir qu'elle genre de produit elle utilisait. Idée de cadeau, je mémorisai tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, maintenant je connaissais même la marque de son maquillage et j'en étais ravi, je devenais franchement niais, mon œil fut attiré par le traître de soutien-gorge rouge d'hier. Je regardai juste la taille, idée de cadeau toujours, n'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit, je remis tout comme c'était. Je sentis son gel douche à la fraise, Edward sors de là ! De niais je passai à psychopathe, je retournai dans ma chambre, mes investigations m'avaient pris du temps je pus sortir et descendre les rejoindre. Je soufflai et descendis les escaliers, je me posais la question ''et si j'avais pas réagi hier ?'' bah t'aurais été un con, un gros con mis à part ça... je pris un visage fermé, je vis Emmett et Jasper parler à mes parents, Emmett leva les mains un air renfrogné sur le visage, ils me scrutèrent tous, mes frères un sourire en coin, mon père complètement déçu et ma mère... des envies de meurtre ?

« Bonsoir »

« Bonsoir Edward » me répondit mon père, un faux sourire sur le visage, ma mère se contenta de me faire un signe de tête.

« Chéri je monte mes affaires »

« Maman tu veux de l'aide ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin moi ! » me dit-elle froidement, elle prit son sac et partit.

« Tu es fier de toi ? » Me demanda mon père.

« Fier de quoi ? »

« De ce que tu as fait hier soir » me dit-il sans sourire.

« Je devrais l'être ? » Lui demandai-je sarcastique.

« Si tu veux le prendre comme ça, c'est toi que ça regarde, tu t'arrangera avec Charlie, il sera là dans moins d'une heure, les garçons, je vais calmer votre mère » dit-il à mes frères, il ne daigna même pas me regarder et partit à son tour en soupirant.

« Putain comment c'est tendu » rit Emmett.

« Vous leur avez dit quoi ? »

« On va t'expliquer » me dit Jasper, « hier soir en boite, t'aurai commencé à bien te rapprocher de Bella, nous avons fait genre vous commenciez à être ensemble et tout, puis dans la soirée t'as dragué une autre et t'es parti avec elle, t'es rentrée il n'y a que ¾ d'heure, sans un regard pour Bella »

« Mais vous êtes de grands malade, Charlie va me tuer ! »

« Mais non, t'inquiète, nous en avons mit pas mal sur le compte de l'alcool » rit Emmett.

« Même avec l'alcool, maman j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer, vous avez prévenues les filles ? »

« Oui, nous avons pu, nous allions te le dire mais ils sont vite arrivés, et toi qui en plus lance un ''je devrais l'être ?'' genre petit merdeux » rit Jasper, « merde ça va être dur de se contrôler, Charlie va péter les plombs »

« Vous ne voulez pas que nous le mettions dans la confidence ? » Nous demanda Emmett, « nos parents OK mais ce vieux Charlie... et s'il joue avec nous, il pourra être encore plus mauvais avec toi »

« Moi je suis pour, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Charlie à dos, nos parents ils ont l'habitude de nos blagues pourries »

« Emmett appelle Charlie, les mecs nous allons faire un pari entre nous, nous ne disons rien aux filles, la première de nos copines respectives qui craquent c'est son mec qui aura à payer pour elle, le double de ce que Alice a remis en jeu, soit 200$, ça vous va ? »

« En gros je vais débourser 200$ » raillai-je.

« Non pas forcément, Rose et Alice sont tout autant dans la merde, tu ne le sais pas mais le soir de votre rendez-vous nous étions chez Charlie, crois nous, elles sont dans la merde »

« Petit frère c'est vrai, ce n'est pas joué d'avance, j'appelle Charlie tout de suite » il partit dehors en riant.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je joue, les filles vont nous détester »

« Nous nous ferons tout gentil, tout va bien sinon ? »

« Oui très bien merci »

« Au fait, ma belle-soeur, je l'aime bien » je lui fis un sourire, « au besoin, tu sais que tu peux me parler, tu l'as toujours fait sans que les autres le sache continues »

« Je le ferai »

« J'espère bien » me sourit-il, « tu vas pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, je ne parle pas beaucoup avec, du moins pas autant que je le voudrai mais je suis sûr que ça viendra, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à lui dire »

« Comme ? »

« Que de bonnes choses, à chaque fois je lui glisse des petites phrases, pour la remercier, l'encourager, mais je sais pas j'aimerais lui apporter plus. Tu sais au moins lui rendre comme il le faudrait ce qu'elle nous apporte, que nous lui offrions tous un cadeau qui lui ferait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle représente en tant que petite amie et amie, faut que j'y réfléchisse »

« Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à elle comme ça »

« Pas de malentendus hein ? C'est mon chef...ta chérie » me dit-il non sans sourire.

« Jasper je n'y ai rien vu de malsain, détends-toi »

« Ah merci ça me rassure » rit-il, « je ne voudrais pas que ce soit mal interprété tout ce que je veux, ce que nous voulons tous c'est qu'elle soit bien avec nous »

« Nous trouverons bien, nous demanderons l'avis de tout le monde demain soir »

« OK, bon remettons-nous dans les personnages, le pire con de Forks ? »

« Oui » riais-je, « attends merci Jasper » il me sourit et ferma son visage, je soufflai et fis pareil.

Nous entendîmes des pas dans l'escalier, Jasper me regarda me faisant un clin d'œil. Acte 1 scène 2.

« Et alors ? » Me dit-il énervé, « ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es le pire des cons que Forks n'est jamais connu »

« Je t'emmerde, tu n'es pas content c'est pareil, qu'est-ce tu veux que ça me foute ? »

« Tu as raison reste avec tes histoires de merde, c'est bien à ton niveau de la merde pour une merde »

Dur de répondre à ça.

« Jasper ! » L'appela mon père.

Il ne se retourna pas il avait un grand sourire très content que ce soit Carlisle qui soit descendu, nous nous retournâmes, tous étaient là, mes parents me regardèrent quelque peu méprisant, ça n'a rien d'agréable, les autres également, tous dans leur rôles.

« Laisse le dire ce qu'il a à dire, pourquoi nous nous retiendrions ? » Lui demanda Rose, je savais déjà que tout le long du jeu, elle n'allait pas me rater.

« Je n'ai plus envie de parler avec lui de toute façon, je rejoins Emmett dehors ça fouette ici »

« Hé le blondinet tu vas penser à te détendre au bout d'un moment » il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, « que tu sois avec ma sœur te donne pas tout les droits non plus »

« Ta connerie elle t'en donne un peu trop, quand t'auras des couilles tu nous feras signe »

« Elles vont très bien merci, tout à bien fonctionné hier et aujourd'hui, si tu veux je te laisse le numéro de la fille tu pourras lui demander »

« Edward ! Ça suffit, tu me fais suffisamment honte ! » Cria ma mère, Jasper en profita pour sortir, j'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil.

« Honte de quoi ? Tu as toujours su ce que je faisais »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi irrespectueux ? »

Je haussais les épaules, m'embrouiller avec ma mère ou mon père ce n'est pas mon jeu favori.

« Bella tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » Lui demanda Alice soucieuse, « nous te ramenons sinon » Je ne la regardai pas, j'étais censé l'ignorer et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser et dire à mes parents qu'elle et moi nous étions ensemble. À la place nous nous étions tous lancés dans un jeu stupide.

« Non, pourquoi je devrais partir ? » Dit-elle sèchement, « mon père va arriver, nous allons manger et nous partirons comme prévu »

« Ne te force pas, nous comprenons » lui dit ma mère, autant pour moi que pour Bella, ma mère c'était dur de lui mentir.

« Je suis sûre, moi je n'ai jamais eu aucun doutes de merde »

Ma Bella, elle est douée, le resto sera pour nous ! Je reçus un message de Rose elle me prévenait qu'elle allait m'appeler je devais décrocher et faire genre que la fille voulait me revoir ce soir, la fille serait interprétée par Bella qui rejoindrait avec Alice et Rose, mes frères dehors, juste sous le nez de mes parents, 50$ en prime, je souriais en répondant. Je dois aimer les jeux stupides.

« Nous allons rejoindre les garçons dehors, prendre l'air » leur dit Rose, elles sortirent me laissant seul avec mes parents.

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? » Me demanda mon père.

« Je n'en ai pas »

« Jeudi soir tu reviens de ton rendez-vous plus que heureux me demandant des conseils pour Bella et ce soir tu fais comme si elle existait plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre, tu le vois bien, j'ai changé d'avis »

« Mais qui es-tu ? » Me demanda ma mère, « si tu savais à quel point je suis déçue »

« Désolé mais c'est mieux comme ça, je ne suis pas prêt à être dans une relation sérieuse, vous voudriez quoi ? Que je me mette avec Bella pour que dans quelques temps j'arrête tout ? Elle trouvera mieux ». Mes propres phrases me mirent mal à l'aise.

« En si peu de temps tu as tellement changé, tu peux comprendre que nous comprenions pas » me dit mon père.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai vraiment pensé que ça allait se faire mais non »

Mon téléphone sonna je répondis.

« Salut mon chéri » me dit Bella, elle prit une voix sensuelle.

« Salut » souriais-je.

« Alors comme ça tout fonctionne parfaitement ? » J'entendis les autres rire, « tu as passé une bonne soirée et journée ? »

« Oui, tout était parfait, hier comme aujourd'hui » je regardais mes parents furtivement, ils s'étaient décomposés.

« Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ? Moi je suis plus que partante, tu sais bien comme je peux être vicieuse » merde elle est excitante même au téléphone, je m'assis sur le dossier du canapé, respires, respires.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

« La même chose, ou plutôt les mêmes en mieux, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux avec moi mais ça tu l'as déjà remarqué »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis » je riais nerveusement.

« Que comptes-tu me faire ? » Plein de choses, plein de choses.

« Ce que tu veux, je connais déjà certains de tes goûts » Je me retenais de dire trop de truc, d'une mes parents étaient là et de deux mes frères et sœurs devaient écouter.

« Et encore tout n'est pas ouvert » je me mordis la lèvre, ça c'est un coup bas, aux rires j'eus la confirmation qu'ils écoutaient « mais si tu viens me voir ça pourrait le devenir » elle doit pas se rendre compte de sa façon de parler.

« Quand veux-tu que je viennes ? »

« Ce soir, Rose... » chuchota-t-elle « je ne dirai pas ça ! Ce soir tu pourrais venir chez moi »

« Je viendrais ce soir , je te rappelle avant que je parte ça te va ? »

« Moi ça me va » je l'entendis prendre une inspiration, « mais n'attends pas trop, ma petite culotte est déjà bien mouillée » je m'étouffai et passai au cramoisi, oh putain ! « Edward désolée », me chuchotait-elle, « nous venons de gagner 50$, Edward t'es là ? »

« Oui, oui, attends faut que je me reprennes là » je l'entendis pouffer, « nous en reparlerons, à tout à l'heure » je l'entendis rire et raccrochai, je baissai ma tête et mis ma main sur mon front,je devais être rouge, je le sentais, je riais nerveusement.

« Tu dois avoir raison, vu ta réaction avec cette fille, tu n'as pas eu tort » me dit ma mère déçue, « tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus avec Bella, elle aurait pu tellement t'apporter, tu t'en mordras les doigts Edward »

Je relevai mon visage, ma mère partit dans la cuisine, mon père soupira et partit la rejoindre, j'étais encore dans la phrase de Bella, je sortis les rejoindre, moi aussi j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je les trouvais derrière la maison, ils riaient, Bella me vit et fut entre rire et se crisper, je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière, empoignai ses cheveux et l'embrassai sans avoir regardé ma famille. Elle soupira contre ma bouche, se faisant plus pressante dans notre baiser, je me tournai, offrant mon dos à ma famille, ses mains sur mon torse partirent dans mon dos, serrant mon tee shirt dans ses poings.

« Ça c'était sûr » railla Rose, « les mecs ils aiment trop mes phrases comme ça »

« Tout dépend qui les dit » souffla Alice. Nous calmâmes notre baiser, je la regardai.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à continuer avec ta phrase » lui chuchotai-je.

« Pas mon idée »

« Le reste si, ta voix, j'ai commencé à avoir du mal à partir du moment ou tu as dit le mot vicieuse, et ça c'est de toi, la dernière phrase est quand même sortie de ta bouche » je l'embrassai « et sinon quand comptes-tu penser à mes nerfs ? »

« J'y pense tout le temps mais dès que je te vois ou t'entends c'est fini, ça veut dire jamais » souffla-elle.

« Je m'y ferai, ne change pas » souriais-je, je lui mimais mon « je t'aime » qu'elle me murmura contre mes lèvres en souriant. Nous nous remîmes face aux autres, Bella contre mon torse, mon menton sur son épaule.

« Alors les parents ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Je crois qu'ils se tâtent à me foutre dehors »

« Il ne faudrait pas que ça parte trop loin » s'inquiéta Bella.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » la rassura Emmett, « ils ont l'habitude et vu la nouvelle qu'ils vont avoir tout à l'heure ils oublieront vite, ils vont sûrement encore nous dire que nous sommes les pires gosses »

« Mais Esmé je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop »

« J'ai déjà calmé les tensions, enfin un peu »

« Comment ? »

« Expliquant que je n'étais pas prêt en fait pour une relation sérieuse et qu'il valait mieux que je n'ai rien fait plutôt que de tout stopper dans quelques temps »

« Pas con » me dit Jasper.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, j'ai aussi dit que Bella trouverait mieux, mais de dire ça, ça m'a foutu plus que mal à l'aise »

« Edward nous savons tous que c'est faux, arrête de stresser » me dit Rose.

« Pas évident, ça passera quand ils sauront que nous sommes juste des ados très cons « nous rîmes doucement.

« Il faut que nous y retournions, Bella, Edward, désolé mais faut redevenir froid, Charlie ne va pas tarder à arriver » nous dit Jasper, « Edward le coup du blondinet je n'ai pas apprécié » sourit-il.

« Je le savais » riais-je, « tu ne m'as pas loupé non plus »

« C'est vrai j'ai bien aimé en tout cas » rit-il, « les filles retournez à l'intérieur, nous arrivons dans 5 minutes » il l'embrassa Alice, Emmett, Rose et moi j'embrassai ma Bella.

« Bon courage Edward avec Charlie » se moqua Rose.

« Mon père il va vouloir te tuer » rit nerveusement Bella.

« Je sais, ça va être pire avec lui » je l'embrassai encore une fois et elles partirent « Charlie il en dit quoi ? »

« Je suis resté un moment au téléphone, déjà sache que l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle, l'a plus que ravi. Notre Charlie est vraiment heureux pour sa fille et pour toi » je souriais, « après je lui ai parlé de notre idée, il a rigolé et a vite accepté, mais en échange il veut que nous leur offrions un bon resto »

« Ça me semble correct » souriais-je.

« Ouais, ça sera nécessaire, Charlie, m'a dit qu'il allait être vraiment désagréable par contre » il regarda sa montre, « il sera là dans moins de 15 minutes, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu prennes ses réflexions trop à cœur »

« OK, quand il arrive il est censé être déjà au courant ? »

« Non » rit Jasper, « tu vas assister à un changement d'humeur radicale, il a bien compris de ne rien dire aux filles »

« Ça va être encore plus tendu » rit Emmett, «petit frère si je fais genre je te mets la porte d'entrée dans la gueule ça te va ? »

« Ouais » riais-je, « vas-y, merci de me prévenir »

« Je ne voudrais pas que Bella me casse la gueule ! Elle le ferai j'en suis sûr » nous rions bêtement.

Nous soufflâmes tous un bon coup, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains et nous remontâmes à la porte d 'entrée. Les filles et mes parents étaient dans le salon entrain de parler, Jasper ouvrit la porte attirant les regards sur nous. Emmett passa la porte et la referma, j'arrivai de justesse à ne pas me la prendre en pleine tête, mes sœurs rirent, Bella regarda de travers Emmett, trop mignonne.

« Ah t'es là » me dit Emmett sarcastique.

« Bah ouais et tu le savais bien »

« Ouais je l'avoue, ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal »

« Va falloir que vous arrêtiez tous avec vos réflexions, c'est bon, passez à autre chose » raillai-je.

« Nous le ferons ne t'inquiète pas » me dit Rose mauvaise, « nous avons juste du mal à nous dire que tu es juste un connard de première »

« Maintenant que vous le savez, nous n'allons pas passer la soirée dessus »

« Tu pourrais dégager et nous laisser tous tranquille, j'en ai marre de voir ta sale petite gueule ! »

« Rose, te n'inquiète pas je vais partir après, ce soir je suis occupé encore »

« Tu ne peux pas être mon jumeau, c'est pas possible »

« Alice, laisse il va moins faire le malin quand il devra expliquer à Charlie ce qu'il a fait hier » me sourit hypocritement Emmett. Je haussais les épaules, heureusement que Charlie est dans le coup, je n'aurai pas pu gérer ce genre de stress.

« Tiens quand on parle du loup ! » S'écria Rose.

Nous regardâmes dehors ou la porte attendant qu'il arrive, il rentra Charlie avec un grand sourire. Ouais c'est certain je n'aurai pas su gérer.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Nous lui répondîmes, « c'est quoi cet accueil tristounet ? »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Charlie, installe-toi je t'en prie » nous nous assîmes tous, Bella, Rose et Alice en face de moi, mes frères entre moi, « je te sers un verre ? » lui proposa mon père.

« Oui, ça me fera du bien, nous avons quelque chose à fêter non ? » Nous sourit-il, nous nous figeâmes, « alors ma Bella tu n'as rien à me dire ? » La taquina-t-il.

« Non, désolé papa, rien à fêter, rien à dire » il me lança un regard intrigué.

« Ah, je pensais que tu t'étais enfin décidé, ça sera pour une prochaine fois alors »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » lui dit Emmett.

« Emmett » soupira nerveusement notre mère.

« Comment ça il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ? » S'impatienta Charlie, « Bella ? »

« Il dit vrai » Bella jouait avec sa cuillère, je sentis son pied sur ma jambe remonter lentement.

« Edward ? » Je remontais nerveusement ma jambe explosant mon genou contre la table, merde ça fait mal, « tu m'expliques ? »

« Et bien, comment dire... » Je rallongeai ma jambe, sentant de nouveau le pied de Bella, elle ne m'aide pas là, « je ne penses pas que je sortirai avec votre fille Charlie, comme je l'ai dit à mes parents, je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse » il me fusilla du regard, Bella continua ses provocations, remontant son pied entre mes jambes, je rougis nerveux.

« Ah et ça t'es venu d'un coup ? »

« Pas vraiment, je... » Bella appuya son pied sur mon entrejambe, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, je préférai ne regarder personne pour le moment, « je préfère ne rien faire plutôt que de mal faire »

« En gros ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Pour qui tu te prends ? » m'agressa-t-il, Bella appuya mais je crois que ce fût par nervosité.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Charlie, je me dis juste qu'elle mérite mieux »

« Espèce de sale petit con ! » Je me figeai, Bella baissa son pied, « tu as joué avec ma fille pendant tout ce temps, pour au final dire non ? »

« Charlie... » Intervint mon père nerveux.

« Pas de Charlie, calme-toi ou autre, tout ce temps tu te fais passer pour un gentleman, soi disant tu prends soin d'elle, t'attends qu'elle ait des sentiments pour toi et moi comme un con je te la confie, tu mériterais que je t'en colle une ! »

« Papa... »

« Non Bella, il a joué avec toi » il me regarda à nouveau, « tu es content de toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais » soufflais-je.

« Manquerait plus que ça, tu as pensé pouvoir joué avec elle, mon petit bonhomme autant te dire que tu t'es trompé de personne, je vais t'en faire chier et vois je ne m'en caches pas »

« Charlie, vous aussi vous auriez préféré que je sois avec Bella pour que quelque temps après je réalise que ce soit une erreur ? »

« Une erreur ? » cria-t-il en se levant et renversant sa chaise, « une erreur ? »

« Charlie... » mon père se leva, « calme-toi s'il te plaît »

Je regardai mes frères et sœurs tous figés, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter la blague, Charlie a beau être dans le coup mes parents non.

« Une erreur, au final il a peut-être raison, je m'en voudrais que ma fille soit avec un parfait idiot »

« Viens allons prendre l'air » il le tira jusqu'à dehors ma mère se leva et les suivit.

« Je suis d'avis à arrêter le jeu » nous dit nerveusement Bella, « ça part trop loin »

« Je suis » répondit Alice nerveuse.

« Pareil, je suis joueuse mais pas à ce point » nous dit Rose.

« Les filles attendez un peu, si quand ils reviennent ça ne s'arrange pas on arrête » conseilla Emmett.

« Là ce n'est plus drôle du tout Emmett, mon père pète un plomb, vos parents ne vont pas tarder»

« Je pense pareil » dis-je, « même si nous leur disons après je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont en rire »

« Nous arrêtons, dès qu'ils reviennent, nous calmons les choses, Bella, Edward à vous de trouver les mots pour rendre tout ça joyeux et faire oublier tout le reste » nous dit Jasper, nous acquiesçâmes tous, nos parents arrivèrent au même moment.

« Bella, nous rentrons ! »

« Papa attends... » elle se leva.

« Non nous rentrons tout de suite, je n'attendrais pas »

« Charlie écoutez-la » lui demanda Rose.

« Toi, vous tous, ne me parlez plus, vous aussi vous n'avez pas arrêtez de pousser Bella à être avec Edward, plus de conseils, plus de promesses, rien, je passe cette porte avec ma fille et nous ne reviendrons pas »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » lui dit Alice au bord de l'hystérie.

« Papa, laisse-moi t'expliquer »

Nous nous levâmes tous nerveux, petite parenthésée, le rôle de meilleur acteur revient à Charlie.

« Charlie, nous savons qu'Edward ne s'est pas comporté de la meilleure des façons mais ne dit pas des choses comme ça » lui dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais me gêner, Bella active ! »

« Charlie, nous sommes amis » lui dit mon père. Cette fois je sais, je n'aime pas les jeux stupides.

« J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où tu m'as proposé de venir chez toi »

« Charlie, stop » lui dis-je, « arrêtons ! »

« Arrêtez quoi ? »

« De faire semblant, ce n'est pas possible, nous avons fait ça juste parce que nous trouvions ça drôle mais là ça ne l'est plus du tout »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Me demanda ma mère, s'essuyant les yeux.

« Tout ça, c'est faux » Bella se rapprocha de moi, « je ne suis pas partit avec une autre, je n'ai pas joué ou ignoré Bella » je lui pris la main, « nous sommes ensemble »

« Depuis hier soir » reprit-elle, « nous sommes désolés, mille pardon, nous avons fait un pari débile, nous, nous ne voulions pas que ça parte aussi loin, nous sommes ensemble, Edward dit vrai, nous... nous aimons vraiment »

Mes parents nous regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte, ils se firent la navette entre leurs enfants, Bella, eux, Charlie...

« Tu le savais ? » Lui demanda mon père loin de sourire.

« Oui Carlisle c'était juste une mauvaise blague »

« Quoi ? Mais vous vous rendez compte un peu de ce que on a pu ressentir avec Esmé ? Y a rien d'amusant à faire des trucs comme ça »

« Charlie...tu as raison il vaut mieux que tu partes, je n'apprécie pas du tout la blague »

« Maman, s'il te plaît » lui demandai-je.

« Toi ne me demande rien, tu en as perdu le droit le jour où tu as embrassé Bella officieusement » je me figeai, mon cœur eut un raté, « Charlie, dehors, sors de ma maison »

« Esmé... »

« Charlie cette fois c'est moi qui ne veut rien entendre, écoute ma femme, Bella suit ton père »

Je regardai ma famille, mes sœurs pas loin de pleurer tout comme Bella, qui s'accrochait à ma main, mes frères s'étaient décomposés, nous tentions tous de nous expliquer, nous parlâmes en même temps, nous excusant encore et encore, merde ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

« Les enfants... » nous dit mon père.

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça » lui dit Alice, « tu ne peux pas nous séparer de Bella et encore moins Edward »

« Les enfants, vous allez me laisser parler oui ? » S'énerva-t-il, nous nous tûmes, « votre blague est à chier, assumez en les conséquences »

« Quelles conséquences ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Celles d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et de mûrir un peu »

« Vous allez filer droit maintenant » nous dit ma mère sans sourire.

« Mais encore plus important, vous allez enfin comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec vos parents mais que par contre vos parents peuvent jouer avec vous ! » Il partit dans un fou rire avec ma mère et Charlie, nous nous regardâmes tous comme des cons, « chérie prends une photo vite ! »

Ma mère attrapa l'appareil en riant et nous prit en photo, plus d'une fut prise même.

« Voilà qui fera très belle effet sur mon bureau » rit-elle en les montrant à Charlie et mon père, ils en demandèrent une également.

« Bah alors les gamins ? » Rit Charlie « vous allez vous remettre ? »

« Co...comment tu savais ? » Lui demanda Bella. Là je crois qu'il va en falloir beaucoup pour qu'elle me pardonne.

« En voilà une bonne question ! » Rit-il « par où commencer ? Je sais ! Tout d'abord Edward félicitation mon garçon tu es un parfait acteur » je regardai Bella qui me lança un regard noir ainsi que Rose et Alice. « Ensuite remercions Emmett pour sa proposition de me joindre à votre jeu sans oublier Jasper qui en a eu l'idée ! » Nous nous fîmes insulter de tous les noms par les filles, Bella enleva sa main de la mienne et me tapa l'épaule, « les garçons vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais jouer avec les nerfs de vos parents ? Dès que Emmett a raccroché je les ai appelé »

« Pas assez vite pour que nous comprenions » nous dit ma mère, elle se rapprocha de nous, « Bella ne soit pas fâchée vous vous êtes tous fait avoir, ma puce » Bella la regarda avec un petit sourire puis moi ensuite, je lui soufflai un désolé, elle me sourit, « ma Bella, tu me vois ravie de souhaiter la bienvenue à ma nouvelle belle-fille ! » Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pas loin de pleurer nerveusement. « J'ai une nouvelle belle-fille « rit-elle, elle me regarda et me prit dans ses bras, « tu n'aurais pas pu me rendre plus heureuse ! Et oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit, à cet instant je n'ai que joie et fierté »

« Merci maman, désolé, de savoir que je te décevais... »

« Oublions tout ça, j'étais surtout inquiète de me dire que tu n'avais rien fait, je t'aime quoi que tu fasses, quand je suis désagréable c'est juste de l'inquiétude »

« Je sais maman ne t'en fait pas, je t'aime aussi »

Mon père me félicita, puis Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit Charlie était devant moi, ah mon beau-papa, shérif de la ville...

« Mon garçon te voilà avec ma fille désormais»

« Oui Charlie » j'étais plus que nerveux.

« Pas besoin de te dire d'en prendre soin et de ne pas lui faire de mal ? »

« Non, je ne ferai que prendre soin d'elle, je vous le promets »

« Edward détends-toi mon garçon » sourit-il, « tout ça je le sais, félicitation ! » Me dit-il en me tendant la main, je lui serrai, il me l'écrasa, redevint sérieux et se rapprocha de mon oreille, « je vais tout de même garder un œil sur le bonheur de ma fille, tu comprends c'est mon rôle » j'acquiesçai nerveusement, il rit à nouveau, lâcha ma main et ébouriffa mes cheveux, prenant Bella dans ses bras.

« Il t'a mit la pression » se moqua Emmett.

« Il l'a fait et bien » je regardai et étirai ma main, « non elle est pas brisée en fait » Emmett et Jasper partirent dans un fou rire ainsi que ma famille, Bella pesta contre son père et reprit ma main.

« Ne fais pas attention » me dit-elle se rapprochant de moi.

« Là j'y suis bien obligé »elle pouffa.

« Ne fais plus jamais de pari contre moi, sinon je demanderai vraiment à mon père de te briser la main »

« Je ne le ferai plus, je suis vraiment désolé, nous avons perdus, Jasper avait parié le double »

« Merde ! En tant que perdant tu vas devoir payer pour nous, moi »

« Pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'inviter » je lui caressai la joue, j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais devant son père... elle me regarda avec la même envie, se retenant tout autant que moi, une main derrière ma tête me poussa me faisant rencontrer la bouche de Bella quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes en voyant Emmett nous faire un grand sourire.

« Ne jouez pas les timides » railla-t-il.

« Vous pouvez, je vais m'en remettre les enfants »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr Charlie, même nous ils nous font détourner le regard quand ils s'y mettent » rit Rose faisant partir tout le monde dans un fou rire, tout le monde excepté Bella et moi, nous avions pris la même teinte cramoisie, Charlie me regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Charlie n'effraie pas mon fils s'il te plaît ! » lui demanda ma mère.

« Je joue juste avec ses nerfs » rit-il.

« Il n'est plus à une personne près » rit Alice.

Je soupirai en regardant Bella, elle me regarda désolée.

« Nous avons tous une croix à porter mon cœur » lui chuchotais-je résigné, elle partit dans un fou rire, je souris penaud.

« Edward tu ne vas pas te figer à chaque fois quand même » me dit Charlie, « je plaisante, enfin pas vraiment mais je suis vraiment content que... oh, je vais le dire pour la première fois ! Roulement de tambour les enfants » mes frères et sœurs tapèrent avec leur mains sur la table et s'arrêtèrent, « ...mon beau-fils ce soit toi ! J'en ai des palpitations, Carlisle ce verre il est où ? » rit-il, je le remerciai et riais ainsi que Bella qui m'enlaça, je la pris dans mes bras et embrassai son crâne, « mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons »

Nous rîmes une nouvelle fois, mon père servit un verre à mon beau-père, nous étions tous en train de rire ou de sourire, j'étais heureux, Bella contre moi, elle releva sa tête et me fis un immense sourire, je mis mes deux mains autour de son visage, nous entendîmes à nouveau les ''roulements de tambour'', je riais ainsi que Bella.

« Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça » lui dis-je.

« Alors embrasse-moi » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

« J'en ai envie mais il y a ton père qui me surveille, il me stresse »

« Je ne suis pas non plus tranquille de savoir qu'il est là »

Les coups sur la table devinrent de plus en plus fort et rapide, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers son père, il fit mine de se cacher les yeux avec une main laissant un espace pour son œil, il est aussi dingue que la fille, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, Bella se remit face à moi, je la regardai et cessai de rire, nous entendions des encouragements, j'étais stressé merde, j'avançai un peu plus mon visage du sien, elle fit le reste de la distance et m'embrassa, nous entendîmes les autres crier de joie, nous sourîmes contre les lèvres de l'autre, nous séparant en échappant de légers rires nerveux.

« FOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! » Cria Emmett, « cette fois c'est de l'officiel »

Je regardai Charlie toujours sa main sur les yeux avec la bouche grande ouverte, nous rîmes doucement, mes parents nous sourirent ravis, ma mère fit pleins de photos, elle prit son verre de champagne ainsi que Carlisle et Charlie.

« Voilà qui ne nous rajeunit pas » leur dit Charlie, « nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à faire... buvons pour oublier ! » Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec, ils se resservirent en riant, nous donnant une coupe à tous.

« À Edward et Bella ! » Nous dit ma mère.

« À Edward pour sa rapidité » rajouta Rose sarcastique.

« N'oublions pas... pour n'avoir jamais douté » rit Emmett.

« Pour m'avoir fait perdre plein de paris » me dit Jasper mauvais, je riais.

« Et plus sérieusement » reprit Alice, « à Edward pour toutes les attentions qu'il a toujours eu envers Bella, et à Bella pour la joie qu'elle nous apporte mais encore plus important pour rendre mon jumeau heureux ! Je vous aime tout les 2 » elle leva son verre et but cul sec, « whouuu ça fait très mariage tout ça, j'adore ! »

« Non là, tu vas te calmer » lui demanda Charlie qui avait perdu son sourire d'un coup, « ne précipite pas autant les choses, ma fille, calme, Edward attends quelques années pour me demander sa main s'il te plaît »

« Ah bon ? » Lui demanda Bella, son père devint tout blanc, « papa blague pourrie » railla-t-elle, « ça t'apprendra à avoir voulu briser sa main »

« Edward désolé pour ta main »

« Ce n'est pas grave » riais-je.

Je laissais Bella rejoindre Charlie pour un câlin, tous les deux à sourire et à chuchoter, des soirées de ce genre ou tout ceux que vous aimez sont heureux faut s'en souvenir.

La soirée se passa une nouvelle fois dans les rires, Bella repartit avec son père vers 1 heure du matin, nous nous étions embrassés un bon moment avant qu'elle s'en aille, j'avais toujours été pressé d'être au lendemain quand je la quittai mais je le fus encore plus, demain nous n'aurions plus à nous retenir, plus à nous cacher, j'allais savourer chaque minutes avec elle, mes parents me félicitèrent encore une fois, mes frères et sœurs également, je m'endormis vite, j'aurais moins de temps à attendre.


	24. Chapter 24

******Chapitre 24.**

******POV EDWARD**

6h30, j'ouvris rapidement les yeux, passais mes mains sur mon visage et filai sous la douche, je me lavai et me préparai rapidement, je passai un jean noir, un pull de la même couleur, ma veste en cuir, je pris mon sac et descendis, mes parents étaient là dés qu'ils me virent j'eus droit à un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, mon fils » me dit ma mère.

« Bonjour maman, papa » je les embrassai.

« Et bien si j'ai moi aussi droit à mon bisou, je vais passer une bonne journée » me dit en riant mon père. Je riais nerveusement, mon père il est vrai que même si nous étions proche ce n'était pas souvent.

« Tu m'as l'air encore plus pressé ce matin » me dit ma mère, je me servis mon café.

« Je le suis, je dois être chez Bella dans quinze minutes »

« Alors va ! Ne sois pas en retard » me dit elle toujours avec son sourire.

« J'y vais, j'y vais, ce soir vous serez là vers quelle heure ? »

« 19h30, Edward si tu as du retard ce n'est pas un souci » me dit mon père.

« OK, même si ce n'était pas pour ça » riais-je, « Jasper voudrait que l'on trouve un cadeau à offrir à Bella, nous voulions avoir les idées de tout le monde »

« J'en ai bien quelques unes » me dit ma mère, « je vais y repenser aujourd'hui nous en reparlerons ce soir en attendant je crois qu'une jolie jeune femme t'attend et je t'ai appris à ne pas faire patienter »

« Je suis parti » j'avalais mon café, les embrassai et j'étais déjà sur la route.

Arrivé chez Bella, j'ouvris la porte, Charlie était déjà parti, je crois que Bella ne s'est pas réveillée, je montai dans sa chambre la trouvant endormie, j'enlevai ma veste et mes chaussures me glissant dans son lit, je caressai sa joue et l'embrassai.

« Bonjour mon cœur » lui soufflais-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et me sourit, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et se redressa tout aussi vite, elle se leva, me disant qu'elle revenait et partit dans la salle de bain, j'attendis quelques minutes et elle revint, je n'avais pas remarqué son petit boxer et son mini haut, je soupirai, j'étais toujours allongé, elle se jeta sur moi se plaçant à califourchon et m'embrassa pressante, poussant la couette, je mis ses cheveux sur le côté, laissant une main sur son crâne et descendant l'autre dans le creux de ses reins.

« Bonjour mon chéri » me dit elle en pouffant.

« Si tout les matins tu m'accueilles comme ça je vais arriver encore plus tôt »

« C'est l'idée, je te donne de la motivation » elle se redressa, je regardai son petit corps parfait elle me redressa et enleva mon pull, « pas besoin de ça chez moi » elle le mit sur son lit et reprit mes lèvres toujours pressante, « au fait on va être en retard ce matin » me dit-elle sans sourire.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... » sa main descendit et ouvrit mon pantalon, « j'ai d'autres projets »

Ah oui visiblement...J'aime ses projets.

Ses projets terminés, nous partîmes dans la salle de bain, je la sentais sourire contre mes lèvres pendant que je la portais, je regardai ou j'allais, fermai la porte, commençai à faire couler l'eau et nous mis sous le jet, Bella se remit sur les pieds, enleva son boxer, je la repris dans mes bras la mettant contre le mur, elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Tout ça tu l'avais manigancé hein ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui » me dit elle timidement.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter » je lui souriais, elle se remit sur ses pieds.

« Nous allons vraiment être en retard » sourit-elle.

« Nous allons faire vite, on ne sait jamais si ton père repasse, je ne me vois pas lui expliquer pourquoi je suis avec sa fille sous la douche » elle se figea, « oui toi non plus tu n'aurais pas d'explication »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » nous nous lavâmes rapidement, bon OK, nous nous tripotâmes aussi, nous sortîmes de la douche, elle me donna une serviette, ouvrit la porte discrètement, passa sa tête, « c'est bon je crois » elle prit ma main et m'emmena dans sa chambre, je me séchai et me rhabillai après avoir vérifié si la voiture de Charlie n'était pas là, je soufflai quand je vis qu'elle n'y était pas. Je me retournai et regardai Bella en sous-vêtement, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle est des sous-vêtements indécents ? « Comment je m'habilles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Ne me demande pas ça à moi » soupirai-je, elle pouffa et s'approcha de moi, « Bella s'il te plaît... » elle se figea et repartit vers son armoire, connard de string, elle passa un jean, « j'aurai préféré une jupe » lui dis-je.

« Tu ne m'aides pas là, je ne vais pas aller en cours en jupe pour que tu puisses me tripoter » railla-t-elle « ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais si je mets une jupe nous n'allons pas réussir à nous abstenir »

«Un jean c'est bien » elle échappa un rire.

« Et en haut ? »

« Quelque chose de facile à enlever » elle chercha et me sortit un petit pull cache cœur rose, elle passa un débardeur et l'attacha, « ça c'est bien pratique »

« Je trouve aussi, je me maquilles, me coiffes et j'arrive, nous sommes en retard de beaucoup ? »

« Si nous partons dans cinq minutes nous serons à l'heure »

« Nous serons en retard » elle partit dans la salle de bain, je pris sa veste, mis la mienne et pris son sac, je la rejoignis dans la salle de bain, « je vais mettre tout ça dans la voiture »

« Je te rejoins dans deux minutes »

« Bella ce n'est pas grave si nous sommes en retard »

« Je sais mais tes frères et sœurs ne vont pas nous lâcher »

« Comme d'habitude » soupirai-je, je la laissai finir tranquillement, pris des gâteaux et une bouteille de jus de fruit, il faut au moins qu'elle mange quelque chose, je mis le contact, Bella arriva en courant, nous attachâmes nos ceintures et nous partîmes commençant à grignoter.

« Demain nous ferons un meilleur temps » rit-elle, « il nous faut de l'entraînement c'est tout »

« Nous allons nous entraîner ne t'inquiète pas » elle me regarda un petit sourire en coin, « Bella tentons d'être calme »

« Ça pourrait ne pas le faire au lycée, oh ! C'est notre premier jour au lycée en couple » elle tapa dans ses mains en souriant, je riais, « ça va être bizarre de plus nous cacher »

« Tu regrettes ? » Elle me lança un regard assassin, « je supposes que non » riais-je.

« Tu supposes bien, sors à nouveau ce genre d'âneries et je serai dans l'obligation de me fâcher »

« À ce point ? » Elle approuva sûre d'elle, je ne pus que rire bien que la menace semblait réelle.

Je me garai, nous fûmes les derniers retardataires, je lui pris la main et nous nous dépêchâmes d'arriver à nos cours, arrivés dans le couloir, je mis nos mains dans son dos, la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai, elle rougit légèrement.

« À tout à l'heure » me souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant une dernière fois, nous nous sourîmes et nous séparâmes, je la regardai se diriger vers sa porte de cours.

« Bella » je me précipitai sur elle et l'embrassai encore une fois, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bien je pense que maintenant Mlle Swan vous pouvez rentrer » nous tournâmes nos têtes vers son prof, « merci Mademoiselle d'ouvrir la porte pour nous faire partager ça, Monsieur Cullen au revoir » nous rîmes doucement et je partis dans ma salle de cours.

« Désolé Mr Miller » mon prof d'histoire pas des plus sympathique.

« Allez vous asseoir, vous nous faites perdre notre temps »

« Bonjouuur frangin » me dit Emmett sur un ton amoureux.

« Humm mais c'est que tu renifles Bella à des kilomètres à la ronde » me dit Jasper narquois.

« Salut » je leur fis un petit sourire en coin.

« Ton début de journée est bon ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Oui, il l'est, merci »

« Et celui de Bella ? »

« Tout aussi bon Jasper »

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant »

« La fratrie Cullen vous vous arrêtez, vos conversations attendront »

« Est-ce que Bella à le visage aussi niais ? » Me demanda Jasper, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre.

« Mr Hale, quand je dis la fratrie Cullen, ça vous concerne aussi »

« Oh ! Merci » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, le prof soupira et se remit dans son cours.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être niais » raillai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, je tentai de suivre du mieux que je pouvais, Emmett bailla régulièrement, Jasper lui, bah je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, je me penchais et le vis avec son téléphone.

« Laisse notre sœur tranquille Jasper, qu'au moins une de nous réussisse »

« Ça tombe bien, c'est à ta petite femme que j'envoie un message » Emmett rit discrètement.

« Et ? » Lui demandai-je.

« J'attends qu'elle me réponde » me dit-il mesquin.

« OK mais tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Elle me le dira »

« Voilà alors arrête de me péter les burnes » il me sourit hypocritement.

« Blondinet de merde » il me fit un doigt, je riais avec Emmett, le prof nous regarda de travers.

« Désolé M'sieur » lui dit Emmett.

« Une heure en mon unique compagnie vous arrêtera peut-être »

« C'est sûr, on n'en a pas envie M'sieur »

« Tant mieux si on se comprend, une heure de plus avec vous trois, j'en ai encore moins envie »

Cette fois nous arrêtâmes de parler, j'entendis le portable de Jasper vibrer, il le regarda et sourit, il me regarda et me nargua, crétin, comme par hasard j'avais laissé mon téléphone dans la voiture, fais chier !

« Il ne va pas s'en remettre » souffla Emmett à Jasper.

« Je sais, les deux heures vont être difficile pour notre petit Edward »

Je soupirai blasé, je pris quelques notes, enfin rapidement, je repensai surtout à ce matin, si au deuxième jour c'est comme ça j'allais vraiment être dans la merde pour calmer Bella, je jetai un coup d'œil à Mike, il me regarda et détourna son regard sans expression particulière, d'habitude il me regardait de haut ce petit con, j'attendrais de voir le laideron Jessica.

« Edward y a quoi ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Rien de spécial, on en reparle après » il acquiesça et se tournèrent vers Mike, il fit comme si de rien n'était, mes frères se remirent face au prof, je pris plus de notes, mes frères aussi, nous n'avions plus que ça à faire.

« Maintenant je vais vous passer des diapos, les images c'est bien mieux que les mots » il éteignit les lumières, Emmett s'affala sur la table, Emmett et l'histoire ça faisait deux, lui tant que ce n'est pas du sport ça ne l'intéresse pas des masses.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie du cours à regarder des diapos, je regardai l'heure toutes les deux minutes, ça n'avançait pas merde !

« Vu que vous avez tous l'air de vous ennuyer, vous allez me faire des exercices, je les ramasses dans trente minutes et ils seront notés, il nous distribua les feuilles et oui c'est personnel comme travail »

Emmett se redressa et nous regarda, je commençai à répondre ainsi que Jasper, en histoire nous nous en sortions bien, nous avançâmes nos feuilles vers Emmett, il regarda discrètement et écrivit à son tour, nous échangeâmes nos feuilles avec Jasper, nous avions la même écriture pratiquement, nous faisions souvent comme ça, je répondais aux questions qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou plus et inversement, Emmett avait le coup d'œil, répondant pratiquement à toutes les questions, il connaissait certaines réponses, n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il est stupide, loin de là.

Le prof se leva, Jasper me redonna ma feuille, je fis un petit sourire en coin, ça sent la bonne note tout ça, le prof se mit dans mon dos, lisant mes réponses, je le regardai, il partit et soupira, c'était bon signe, Emmett put finir de recopier ce qui lui manquait, la fin du cours sonna nous fûmes les premiers sorti.

« On se voit à la pause les mecs je vais rejoindre ma blonde » il partit en souriant.

« J'attends avec toi, Mike on en parle quand ? »

« Nous avons une heure de libre après manger » Alice et Bella arrivèrent, je souris et enlaçai Bella, elle m'embrassa.

« Bonjour jumeau, très jolie votre entrée tout à l'heure »

« Et tout ça c'était de l'improvisation jumelle »

« Ça a eu son petit effet, ton fan club s'amenuise »

« Oui, bah je ne vais pas m'en plaindre » soupira Bella, « re-bonjour Jasper » rit-elle.

« Alors tu en penses quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il, Bella me regarda et alla vers Jasper, elle mit sa main sur son épaule et ils avancèrent en riant.

« Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas »

« Tu es malade ? » Lui demandai-je faussement inquiet tout en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.

« La ferme, ce retard c'était... »

« Juste en retard c'est tout »

« Mouais, maman elle était complètement hystérique ce matin » sourit-elle, « elle nous a dit que Jasper et toi vouliez trouver un cadeau commun pour Bella ? »

« Nous en reparlons ce soir, c'est Jasper qui m'en a parlé hier »

« Il est mignon mon chéri, de quoi ils peuvent bien rire ? »

« Aucune idée, nous le saurons tout à l'heure »

« Peut-être pas et si nous les laissions se créer une complicité ? Jasper m'a déjà dit qu'il voulait parler davantage avec Bella »

« Il me l'a dit aussi, ça ne te démange pas de demander ? »

« Si, j'étais à deux doigts de lui arracher son téléphone et puis je me suis dit que au final Jasper et Bella peuvent bien avoir leur discussion, nous avons les nôtres, ils ne nous demandent rien faisons pareil »

« Ça me va »

« Et tu sais bien que Jasper voit Bella comme une sœur »

« Sa chef aussi » souriais-je, « Alice arrête de t'imaginer que je suis jaloux de ma famille, au contraire ça me fait plaisir »

« Ça te va bien d'être amoureux » je lui souris et embrassai son front, « vraiment très bien » elle me pinça la joue, « t'es trop mignon » je riais avec elle, Jasper ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella, je lâchai ma jumelle et rentrai en salle de cours avec Bella, Alice nous rejoignit en riant, nous nous installâmes sur la même paillasse.

« Bella cette fois ça serait bien de prendre des notes » railla-t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai marre de tout rattraper chez moi »

« Je t'aiderai si tu veux » lui dis-je.

« Hum un prof particulier Bella profite »

« Mais c'est ce que je vais faire, ça m'embêterait que ton frère soit avec une crétine » pouffa-t-elle.

« Bella » lui dis-je, « tu sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle » Alice partit dans un fou rire, elle me tapa dans la main, Bella me regarda de travers.

« Tu vas me la payer cette réflexion »

« Je te laisse réfléchir à ma sentence »

« Ne la lance pas autant, tu parles à Bella là »

« Trop tard » rit-elle.

« Une douce sentence mon cœur »

« Tu me connais »

« Justement »

Alice pouffa, nous nous calmions quand le prof rentra, Bella joua à l'élève studieuse, ma sœur lui lança un regard moqueur, j'embrassai son crâne, elle me regarda toute contente, dès que le prof commença à parler elle se figea et se pencha sur sa feuille, je riais avec ma sœur, nous nous mîmes également dans le cours, je regardai Bella complètement concentrée, elle fronça les sourcils, je l'observai, elle me regarda, me fit un grand sourire et continua de suivre, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, trop mignonne ma Bella, je me repris et suivis à nouveau le cours, un sourire en coin sur le visage, le prof disons-le nous fit écrire sans pause, il nous préparait une belle interro, Bella sembla inquiète.

« Je t'aiderai » lui chuchotais-je.

« Merci, j'ai pris pas mal de retard avec cette matière »

« Pas que celle là » railla Alice.

« N'abuse pas non plus, juste ceux ùu tu es avec moi en cours »

« Donc un tiers des cours » se moqua Alice.

« Normal vous ne faites que papoter de je ne sais quoi » dis-je.

« De toi si tu veux savoir, à me perturber comme tu l'as fait, j'avais besoin de l'aide de Alice »

« Donc tout est de ma faute ? »

« Je confirme jumeau, tu me l'as retournée plusieurs fois » soupira ma sœur.

« Désolé » soufflais-je.

« Hypocrite » me répondit Bella, je riais discrètement, elle se remit dans ses notes jusqu'à la sonnerie, elle jeta son stylo et secoua son poignet. « J'ai mal maintenant, ça aussi c'est de ta faute ! »

« Ne te fatigue pas à le dire, j'ai bien compris que quoi que je fasses ça sera de ma faute »

« C'est toujours de la faute des mecs » railla-t-elle fermant son sac et se levant.

« Alice ça serait bien de ne pas lui mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans la tête »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit ça, Rose non plus »

« C'est qui l'idiote alors ? »

« Intéressant je transmettrai à votre mère » rit-elle, je me crispais, nous sortîmes poser nos sacs dans le casier de Alice.

« Bébé, ne va pas lui répéter, elle m'en a suffisamment voulu »

« Non je n'oserai pas, hier ça a suffit »

« Elle t'a dit ça quand ? »

« Hier soir, elle m'a chuchoté ''Quoi qu'il te dise ou fasse ça sera toujours de sa faute !'' » rit-elle.

« Tu penseras à remercier maman ce soir » rit Alice.

« Je n'y manquerai pas » soupirais-je. Bella prit ma main en souriant, nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria, elle arrêta d'avancer.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« À quoi ? »

« Premier repas officiel ! » Alice tapa dans ses mains avec Bella, je riais bêtement.

« Je crois oui, j'ai la pression quand même » me moquai-je.

« Toi aussi ? Ça me rassure » rit-elle.

Nous prîmes un plateau pour nous deux, à chaque fois que je posais quelque chose Bella me fit un grand sourire, nous étions vraiment niais, ça en devenait inquiétant, je m'assis la prenant sur mes jambes, mes mains sur les hanches.

« On ne bouge plus, vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda ma jumelle en regardant mes frères et sœurs, ils se mirent à taper sur la table comme hier, je partis dans un fou rire avec Bella, elle s'assit, « whouuuuuu »

« Ça y est vous avez trouvé un nouveau jeu ? » Riais-je.

« Et celui là nous l'aimons bien, nous n'allons pas le lâcher, tu remercieras ton beau-papa » rit Emmett. Bella s'assit en plein sur mes parties évidemment, « ah, ah, ah première tension pour mon petit frère ? »

« Non mais n'abuse pas non plus » riais-je.

« Nous en ferons un autre, mais profite que nous sommes à table, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me briser la main sur le béton ou autre »

« Ce que tu peux être débile » rit Bella.

« Au moins c'était sincère » rit Alice.

« Un peu trop, merci Bella »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dit méchamment, je suis ta première fan niveau débilité »

« Tu te rattrapes bien » lui dit Emmett, tout content, il lui tapa dans la main.

Je vis Jessica et Lauren rentrer, Jessica me regarda un moment Emmett s'en aperçut, j'enlaçai Bella l'air de rien, elle tourna son visage vers le mien, je l'embrassai moins timidement que j'avais pu le faire au lycée jusqu'ici, nous nous séparâmes, Bella se retourna un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je regardai à nouveau Jessica mauvais cette fois, elle haussa les sourcils et cessa de me regarder.

« Hé Bella vous ne pouvez pas le refaire, nous n'avons pas pu faire le roulement de tambour » lui demanda Jasper.

« Tout à l'heure, je veux vous voir vous exploser les mains sur le béton » rit-elle.

« Moi qui pensais qu'elle serait plus calme maintenant » rit Jasper.

« Edward tu vas réussir à gérer ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Ça devrait, quoique, pas sûr en fait »

« T'es mesquin aujourd'hui » me dit Bella se tournant vers moi.

« Niveau mesquinerie Bella tu gagnes » elle rougit et pouffa.

« Ça devient intéressant » nous dit Emmett, « alors Bella tu continues à faire la misère à mon frère ? »

« Non » rougissant deux fois plus, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « je ne lui fais pas la misère »

« Edward ravie de t'avoir connu » me dit Rose sérieusement.

« Moi aussi, c'était court mais intense, merci Rose »

« Non mais il ne va pas mourir non plus » rit nerveusement Bella.

« Nous avons aimé t'avoir comme frère malgré tout » me dit Alice.

« Ouep c'était cool ! Nous ferons un câlin tout à l'heure si tu veux » me proposa Emmett.

« Je ne vais pas dire non, Bella finira par faire lâcher mon cœur » soupirai-je niaisement.

« Oh c'est beau » me dit Rose sur le même ton, « voilà que nous le découvrons poète, dommage »

« Mais arrêtez je passe pour quoi ? »

« Celle qui a force de jouer avec ses nerfs l'achèvera » lui dit sérieusement Jasper.

« Il est en pleine forme » contra Bella.

« Vu ce qu'il mange aujourd'hui ça ne va pas être une bonne chose, tiens Edward prends » me dit Emmett me tendant son assiette, je le regardai étonné, « oui je sais ça surprend mais petit frère si tu veux survivre il te faut une alimentation équilibrée »

« C'est vrai, Bella descend de ses genoux deux minutes, pense à sa survie » lui dit Alice mesquine, Bella le fit tout en riant.

« Edward vas-y mange » me dit Jasper, « les enfants on lui donne tous un truc ! Tiens un fruit »

« Mais je le voulais » pleurnicha Alice.

« Chérie si tu veux continuer à être la jumelle de quelqu'un faut lui en donner »

« OK, je vais m'en chercher un autre » elle se leva et partit en riant.

« Moi je te donne ma brique de lait » me dit Rose, Alice revint avec sa pomme et s'assit sur Jasper.

« Non mais vous êtes tous atteint » rit Bella, nous gardâmes notre sérieux.

« Oui, mais de ce royaume tu en es la reine » dis-je le plus poétiquement possible.

« C'est beau » me dit Emmett sur un ton admiratif et clignant des paupières, il prit une grande inspiration, « désolé mais... » il partit dans un fou rire, « là je ne peux pas, merde tu me fais honte » nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, nous perdîmes Emmett en premier, Rose ensuite, ils en pleuraient, « oh merde que c'est bon » il s'appuya sur sa chaise, mit sa tête en arrière et s'essuya le visage.

« Bordel je te savais pas aussi niais » rit Jasper.

« On se détend c'est Rose qui m'a trouvé poète je n'ai fait que suivre »

« Bella ne me dit pas que tu aimes » la menaça Alice, elle riait toujours, faisant non de la main, « jumeau je crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre tranquille finalement »

« Mais non, chérie c'était une blague » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, elle me regarda, riant deux fois plus et repoussa mon visage avec sa main.

« Merde mon mec est une lopette » rit-elle en s'essuyant ses yeux et repartant dans son rire, « je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! »

« Eddy c'est foutu, elle ne voudra plus jouer avec tes nerfs » rit Rose.

« Non là c'est définitif, bon tu comprendras que je reprends mon assiette du coup » me dit Emmett en riant, ils reprirent tous ce qu'ils avaient pu me donner, « maintenant tu peux mourir tranquille, nous ne pourrons plus te regretter » Bella put enfin parvenir à se reprendre, mon rire fut bien là mais nerveux.

« Ne me dis plus jamais de phrase comme ça »

« Une fois c'est bien suffisant » elle revint sur mes genoux, se mettant sur le côté, elle prit un verre d'eau, le posa et me regarda.

« Tu sais que ça va être dur d'oublier ta phrase » rit-elle.

« Je peux t'y aider si tu veux »

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

L'embrasser me sembla être bien, la manière je ne saurai la qualifier, à ma famille qui toussa à plusieurs reprises et de moins en moins discrètement donnait déjà une idée. Bella soupira. Je n'avais pas plus envie d'arrêter, elle calma notre baiser, à nos plus grand regrets, elle me fit un sourire, nous tournâmes nos visages vers ma famille.

« Ah les revoilà » nous dit Alice.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Halloween ! »

« Ali' tu as le temps » me moquai-je.

« Non, il faut qu'on trouve des idées »

« Moi je sais déjà comment me déguiser » nous dit Bella avec un grand sourire.

« Et tu veux mettre quoi ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« J'ai hésité à me déguiser en vétérinaire mais ça serait un peu trop sadique, Emmett, Jasper vous serez comment ? »

« Militaire ! » Lui dit Emmett, « nous allons nous racheter des rangers et tout »

« C'est bien ce que j'espérai, je serai donc en chef »

« Oh merde, je vais adorer » rit Jasper.

« En chef ? » Lui demanda Alice déçue.

« Alice, pas chef genre je suis un mec, je compte sur vous deux pour m'aider à trouver la version, comment dire ? »

« Sexy ? » Lui demanda Alice toute contente.

« Oui et non, j'ai bien visualisé le truc déjà, nous en reparlerons, trop d'oreilles qui traînent »

« Tu ne peux pas commencer à parler et t'arrêter en si bon chemin » râlai-je.

« Si, la preuve, vous les filles vous avez prévues quoi ? »

« Nous avons des idées du même genre » lui dit Rose avec un grand sourire.

« Ne faites pas comme l'année dernière s'il vous plaît » leur demanda Jasper.

« C'était quoi ? » leur demanda Bella.

« Pour t'expliquer d'une façon classe, comme Julia Roberts dans « Pretty Woman » nous avons fait pleins de photos, les garçons n'ont pas voulu se déguiser » rit Ali'.

« Il faudra me montrer les photos, pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle à mes frères.

« À ton avis, Bella mets ton cerveau en marche deux minutes » railla Jasper, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, « elles ont voulut aller en ville habillées comme ça, c'était plus que tendu, avec Emmett nous avons failli en venir aux mains plusieurs fois »

« Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle « tu étais où ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir »

« Non, en effet » me sourit-elle, « cet année tu vas jouer avec nous ? »

« J'en ai bien envie cet année mais tu sais que moi et les déguisements... »Bella pouffa.

« Nous allons te trouver un truc bien ne t'inquiète pas » me dit Alice, je la remerciai, « je t'en prie, pour une fois que nous allons pouvoir être tous ensemble, nous avons plus d'un mois pour y réfléchir, après le bal et ensuite les vacances de fin d'année, une semaine au ski, Bella tu sais skier ? »

« Pas du tout, je n'ai jamais essayé »

« Tu vas voir c'est au top » lui dit Jasper.

« Je t'apprendrai à faire du surf » lui dit Emmett très content.

« Vous m'apprendrez » grimaça Bella, « tout le monde y va ? »

« Juste les terminales, les autres années c'était avec les parents » me dit Alice, « mais d'abord Halloween, il faut que nous allions faire les magasins, je ne veux pas avoir le déguisement de dernière minute »

« C'est dans plus d'un mois, détends toi » lui dit Jasper nerveux.

« Mais ça passe vite, week-end prochain nous faisons quoi ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas tout le temps obligés de faire des plans » soupira Emmett.

« Si » intervint Rose, « c'est mieux nous avons le temps de nous préparer tranquillement »

« Mais l'imprévu c'est bien de temps en temps » souffla Bella, elle est parfaite, mes frères me regardèrent envieux, Rose soupira, ma jumelle par contre...

« Ah oui ? » Lui demanda mauvaise Alice, « et bien si c'est bien l'imprévu à toi de nous organiser une sortie ce week-end » j'en fus ravi, mes frères aussi mais nous remballâmes nos petits sourires.

« OK mais si tu veux de l'imprévu ne me demande pas d'organiser quelque chose sinon ça ne veut rien dire » je riais dans son cou, je regardai ma jumelle énervée, Rose pouffa discrètement.

« Oui, bon ça va tu m'as comprise ! »

« Oui, mon Alice, je t'ai comprise et pour une fois tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien, juste te préparer et te détendre » Alice haussa les épaules, Jasper lui embrassa la joue, Bella me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Merci » lui soufflai-je, « pour une fois Alice ne nous mettra pas la pression »

« De rien, je pense juste à sa santé » pouffa-t-elle, « la tienne aussi ne t'inquiète pas, tu as suffisamment mangé ? Je peux me remettre sur la chaise et te laisser finir sinon »

« Ne bouge pas de mes jambes, ce n'est pas autorisé » elle échappa un rire, je l'embrassai à nouveau, la sonnerie retentit, je nous levai sans quitter ses lèvres, prenant son visage entre mes mains, la faisant reculer, elle sourit contre ma bouche, « non nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça » soupirai-je.

« Dommage, avec de l'entraînement peut-être, demain nous essaierons à nouveau »

« Je te prends au mot » je l'embrassai encore « je t'accompagnes, nous avons une heure de libre avec mes frères et Rose »

« Je sais » râla-t-elle, elle m'embrassa, nous nous séparâmes et rejoignîmes ma famille qui nous souriait.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Nous demanda Alice.

« Certainement taquiner Edward » dit Rose

« Ça faisait longtemps » raillai-je.

« Tu trouves aussi ? Tu vas voir on va bien rigoler »

« Je n'en doutes pas » nous laissâmes Bella et Alice devant leur salle, je vis Jessica assise dans la salle parler avec Lauren regardant Bella, elles s'arrêtèrent rapidement.

« Je pense qu'elles n'ont plus de doutes » me souffla Bella.

« Je ne pense pas non plus »

« Tout ira bien »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu te poses trop de question » me dit elle caressant mon front, elle me sourit, m'embrassa et partit avec Alice, la porte se referma.

« Nous retournons à la cafétéria ? » Nous demanda Rose, Emmett approuva ainsi que Jasper.

J'avançai avec ma famille, perdu dans mes pensées, nous nous réinstallâmes dans la cafétéria.

« Eddy c'est quoi le souci ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Quel souci ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, ton visage parle tout seul »

« Ah, je ne sais pas je crois que je me monte la tête pour rien »

« À propos de... »

« Jessica surtout »

« Elle s'est calmée... un peu trop peut-être » me dit elle.

« Développe » lui demanda Emmett.

« Vous vous souvenez tous comment elle a été mauvaise avec les autres filles quand ça concernait Mike, avec toi, Edward ainsi que Bella elle a eu des attitudes encore pire, avec Alice nous trouvons tout trop calme, Bella aussi »

« Vous en avez parlés ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui, elle n'est pas bête, comme vendredi avec Mike qui la regardait comme si de rien n'était, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont nous nous méfions, ni de Lauren, surtout Jessica, je ne la sens pas, je ne pense pas que tu fasses ton parano, je pense qu'elle attend une faille, comme elle l'avait dit »

« Bella elle en dit quoi ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

« Bella, elle est persuadée que Jessica va lui tomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre, comme elle a dit, elle attend »

« Mardi avant que Evelyn débarque, elle nous l'a dit, moi je ne sais pas si elle va oser faire quelque chose » nous dit Emmett.

« Oh je t'en prie » lui dit Rose, « vous avez la mémoire courte, souvenez-vous de comment elle a rendu dingue les autres filles, elle a réussi à en faire partir deux sur quatre ! Rajoute que nous nous en sommes tous pris à elle plus d'une fois, ce qui je le reconnais n'a pas dû la calmer dans ses idées, tu auras un tableau assez précis, désolée je sais encore une fois je manque de tact mais Bella a raison, il faut être réalistes, putain je déteste la semaine maintenant à cause de ça »

« Si nous restons près de Bella ça ira » nous dit Jasper.

« Il faudrait savoir ce qu'elle prépare, nous pourrions anticiper » dit Emmett.

« Bella ne paraît pas stressée, j'ai du mal à comprendre » dis-je.

« Elle l'est mais comme je l'ai dit elle sait que ça arrivera et que ça sera bien plus que des magazines, ce n'est pas que ça ne la dérange pas, mais elle s'est fait une raison, elle préfère imaginer le pire pour ne pas tomber de haut quand ça arrivera, elle craint surtout que Jessica parvienne à vous séparer »

« N'importe quoi » râlai-je.

« Nous trouvons aussi » me dit Rose, « elle se dit que ça crée beaucoup de tension et que ça pourrait mal tourner, elle s'est montée tout un scénario »

« Attends c'était quand que vous en avez parlés ? »

« Avant que vous soyez ensemble déjà et hier avant de faire la blague vaseuse au parents et Charlie, quand nous étions dans la chambre d'Alice, elle a juste dit que maintenant que vous deux c'était officiel, les vrais problèmes allaient commencer, attention elle n'a pas dit ça genre être avec toi n'était pas la meilleure des idées, au contraire, enfin tu dois bien le voir qu'elle est heureuse non ? »

« Oui et c'est partagé, c'était une des raisons aussi pour laquelle j'attendais, comme je lui ai dit jeudi pendant notre rendez-vous, s'il vient à lui arriver quelque chose et je ne parle pas de coup bas, du genre rumeur ou autre, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir »

« J'en ai une vague idée moi » nous dit Jasper mauvais.

« Nous allons manquer de classe » rajouta Emmett.

« Avec Alice nous avons prévu de ne pas la rater »

« Ce ne sont que des mots, vous dites ça mais sur le coup si ça vient à arriver, ça sera différent, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de faire attention, encore plus comme Bella me l'a dit devant sa salle, là elle ne doit plus avoir de doutes, Mike lui s'était calmé avant, pourquoi je n'en sais rien mais il n'a pas le même regard que l'autre »

« Ça aussi nous l'avons remarquer, il ne reluque plus Bella, il ne reluque plus personne d'ailleurs » me dit Rose, nous la regardions tous, « quoi ? Vous croyez que nous ne l'observions pas ? Il est tout le temps avec son téléphone »

« Il a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un » nous dit Jasper.

« Ça perso', je m'en branle même deux fois, j'espère juste que nous ne sommes tous de grands paranos, Mike il rate juste une bonne trempe, Jessica, il ne va pas falloir qu'elle fasse la conne avec notre Bella, parce que voir une femme que j'aime mal ça m'a suffit une fois, deux ça sera de trop »

Nous nous crispâmes tous les trois, Rose davantage, il enlaça Rose, elle lui embrassa le crâne laissant ses lèvres dessus, nous n'en parlâmes plus, ne voyant pas ce qui aurait pu être ajouté à cet instant.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher mon portable, je l'ai oublié dans la voiture ce matin »

« Je t'accompagne » me dit Jasper, ça laissa l'occasion à Rose et Emmett d'être tranquille. « Edward nous veillerons sur elle »

« Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai fait des promesses, comme quoi je prendrai soin d'elle et que je laisserai rien lui arriver, j'aimerai les tenir, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter nos parents et encore moins son père si je ne la protège pas comme il le faut »

« Aucun de nous ne le voudra, nous avons tous promis de faire attention à elle, mais je comprends que tu sois encore plus tendu » j'ouvris ma voiture et m'assis, Jasper s'installa, nous laissâmes les portes ouvertes, je regardai mon portable et y trouvai des messages de Bella, je souris niaisement, « ah bah tu vois tu as reçu des messages » railla-t-il.

Je lui souriais, je mis le contact et laissai Jasper mettre de la musique, je regardai mes messages. Bella s'ennuyait visiblement et s'impatientait au bout du troisième message sans nouvelle de ma part, je lui répondis, nous communiquions par sms, Jasper devait faire pareil.

« Au fait ce matin les messages que j'ai envoyé à ta petite femme... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir, enfin si mais avec Alice nous sommes d'accord sur le fait de vous laisser vos conversations, alors ne me dit rien, merci quand même »

« Euh, ok, bah je vais garder ça pour moi alors, waw Edward impressionnant » rit-il.

« Ne me fais pas changer d'avis Jasper »

« Me taire ne sera pas une mauvaise idée »

« Non pas à ce point mais ne me nargue pas et j'ai beaucoup de conversation avec ma jumelle »

« Oui c'est bon je le sais, mais Alice est ta sœur, ce n'est pas pareil »

« Bella, oui c'est différent mais je l'aime trop pour devenir vraiment trop con en l'empêchant de tisser un lien avec toi, elle est dans les mêmes délires que Emmett, mes sœurs sont ses meilleures copines... »

« Et vous avez un lien bien plus fort que nous tous réunis, les parents compris » je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, « désolé je sais c'est toi le poète pas moi » me sourit-il mesquin, « je dis juste les choses comme je les perçois »

« Je suis censé répondre quoi là ? »

« Rien ce n'était pas une question, juste mon avis, depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés vous avez un truc bien à vous, le temps passe et ça devient de plus en plus clair »

« Qu'est-ce qui est clair ? »

« Que tu as trouvé en Bella ce qu'est Alice pour moi et Rose pour Emmett, celle sans qui tu ne te vois pas ne pas être, cette sensation va faire que grandir, tu verras »

« Jasper, je sais que ça fait un moment et que je te l'ai déjà dit mais désolé pour ma réaction quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec ma sœur »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était du passé et en faisant les connards de première avec Emmett, vous nous avez davantage rapprochés. Non je ne vais pas te remercier non plus, quand Emmett s'est mit avec Rose, je n'étais pas non plus ravi, mais je l'étais encore moins quand elle était avec James. Emmett ne veut pas revivre un truc que ma sœur a vécu. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de le revivre, aucun de nous d'ailleurs mais Bella ça sera ''pire'' dans le sens ou on se dira que nous étions cinq et que nous n'avons rien vu venir, pour le moment rien n'est fait, mais je rejoins ma sœur et Bella, Jessica n'en restera pas là, je ne dis pas ça pour mettre la pression, encore une fois ce n'est que mon avis »

« Je sais et malheureusement je le partage »

Nous repartîmes dans nos sms, Bella me promit de devenir encore plus mesquine, je riais nerveusement, jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, je me remis dans mon message répondant à ses provocations, toujours partant pour ses propositions. Je regardais l'heure il restait encore une bonne demi heure à patienter, suffisamment pour que Bella aille de plus en plus loin dans ses messages ce qui finit par arriver quelques minutes après.

« Edward, Alice me demande si tu veux bien calmer Bella et ses petits rires hystériques » rit-il, je riais à mon tour envoyant un message à Bella. « Tu sais bien qu'elle a du mal à se contenir ! »

« Bella, c'est la définition de la spontanéité »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett et Rose arriver, ils ouvrirent les portes de derrière et s'installèrent.

« Alors nous avons raté quoi ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Là nous en étions à Bella et la spontanéité » souriais-je.

« C'est bien elle » sourit Rose, « qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? »

« Rien, Alice dit qu'elle rigole comme une hystérique à cause des messages que Edward lui envoie »

« Non, n'essayez même pas de demander, je ne dirai rien »

«Petit frère, lâche-toi ! » Me demanda Emmett, « regarde Bella elle s'est lâchée hier dans le salon » ils rirent tous les trois.

« Justement vous en savez suffisamment » riais-je.

« Bella, elle a vraiment le feu aux fesses, je te plains et encore c'est un point de vue de fille »

« Mais non, hier elle a juste répondu à vos provocations, vous le savez si vous lancez Bella elle répond »

« Nous allons continuer, ne t'inquiète pas, t'es malin Edward » rit-Jasper.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça ! »

« Oh arrête nous t'avons griller là frangin ! »

« J'abandonne, je ne gagnerais pas sur ce coup là »

« Sur aucun , plus maintenant » rit Rose.

« Au moins pour les paris nous savons qu'il faut parier sur Bella » rit Emmett.

« Non, je continuerai à parier sur toi » me dit Jasper, « j'ai failli gagner la dernière fois avec le baiser sur le parking »

« Et en parlant de pari, t'as donné l'argent à Charlie ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non pas encore, Alice elle lui doit 100$, c'était lui le meilleur comédien hier »

« Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de lui » me dit Jasper.

« N'oubliez pas que nous allons nous venger avec les filles pour votre coup en traître »

« Nous savons, nous savons » railla Emmett, « nous attendons »

« Tu sais bien que nous le ferons quand cela sera sortit de vos petites têtes »

Je riais continuant à répondre à Bella, encore une fois elle s'impatientait, j'envoyai mon message, regardai l'heure, je souriais tout seul, plus que dix minutes.

« Tout le monde dehors, c'est l'heure ! » Dis-je.

Nous allâmes vers la salle d'Alice et Bella, je récupérai mon sac dans le casier de Alice, encore deux heures avant la fin des cours, j'étais blasé parce que le reste de ma journée je n'étais pas avec elle, il me tardait de la ramener chez Charlie pour pouvoir l'avoir pour moi seul, la sonnerie retentit et la porte s'ouvrit, Alice et Bella furent les premières à sortir.

« J'ai fait au plus vite » me dit-elle en m'embrassant, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules la serrant contre moi, « cette fois c'est moi qui t'accompagne »

« Plus que deux heures et nous serons tranquille chez toi »

« Le temps ne veut pas passer aujourd'hui »

« Ton père il rentre à quel heure ? »

« Ça dépend des jours, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure, mange avec nous ce soir ! »

« Hum, repas avec mon beau papa, tu le sais qu'il va s'amuser à me mettre la pression ? »

« Oui, mais moi je pense surtout à avant qu'il arrive, le reste ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus » elle m'embrassa et me laissa devant ma salle, « deux heures mon cœur, on se rejoint sur le parking » je la regardai partir avec Alice et rentrai dans ma salle, Rose me poussa et me fit m'asseoir.

« T'es exaspérant Edward »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais c'est mignon à regarder, Bella et toi, elle te perturbe rapidement »

« Oui je sais » souriais-je.

« Ce soir tu seras rentré à quelle heure ? »

« Aucune idée, Bella m'a proposé de manger avec elle et son père »

« Nous attendrons que tu rentres, Edward je sais que je ne suis pas toujours douce et tout mais je suis ravie qu'enfin tu sois avec quelqu'un et encore plus avec Bella, tu as des nouvelles des autres ? »

« Tanya oui, elle m'a envoyé un message vendredi pour savoir si je voulais qu'on se voit, j'ai répondu que non »

« Et ? »

« Elle m'a dit de pas hésiter à la rappeler, je n'ai pas répondu, les autres j'ai aussi des messages de temps en temps mais je n'y réponds pas »

« Fais attention que Bella ne tombe pas dessus, elle pourrait mal le prendre »

« Je vais changer de numéro ça sera plus simple, mais je ne vois pas quand j'aurai le temps d'y aller ou de le faire »

« Je vais te le faire tout à l'heure, je vais les appeler »

« Euh merci... »

« De rien » me sourit-elle, « ça serait stupide que vous vous disputiez pour ça »

« Je trouve aussi »

« Elle est tenace Tanya »

« Elle passera à autre chose d'ici quelque temps, ça ne durera pas »

« Bah non puisque tu vas changer de numéro »

« Oui, mais on finira peut-être par la croiser un jour ou l'autre »

« J' espère être présente ce jour là ! »

« Tu veux en traumatiser une de plus ? »

« Oui ! » Rit-elle, je riais avec elle, nous nous fîmes reprendre par le prof.

Nous ne parlions plus pendant un moment, si nous ne suivions pas ce cours nous allions vraiment devenir les cancres de Forks, au bout de une demi heure Rose me tendit un papier, je le lisais ''si tu as besoin que nous calmions Bella avec Alice, dis le nous', je la regardai, elle soupira et écrivit autre chose, je le repris et vis en lettre capitale ''SEXE''.

« J'avais bien compris » raillai-je.

« Désolée » pouffa-t-elle, « bref nous savons comment est Bella, si nous pouvons t'aider à la tempérer nous le ferons et je dis ça sans mesquinerie »

« Ça devrait aller mais merci »

« Tu m'étonnes que ça va aller » me dit-elle mesquine, je me contentai de lui sourire.

Le reste du cours Rose me parla de choses et d'autres me faisant rire parfois, j'étais étonné qu'elle me parle autant mais j'en étais bien content, elle me lança bien quelques petits pics mais de Rose c'est normal. Le cours se termina, nous sortîmes sur le parking, Bella y était déjà avec un grand sourire, elle était assise sur mon capot, je ne me gênai pas pour l'embrasser comme ça me démangeait depuis un moment, elle agrippa ma veste.

« On va chez moi tout de suite ! » Je riais nerveusement.

« Attend un peu » lui dis je un sourire en coin, « deux minutes »

« Deux minutes pas plus » me souffla-t-elle, « j'ai attendu toute la journée le moment où nous allons retourner chez moi »

« Ne me mets pas le pression, nous allons y aller » souriais-je.

« Edward je peux faire un bisou à ma Bella ? » Me demanda Alice, je me poussai, « merci ! À demain ma Bella, bonne soirée »

« Merci à toi aussi » sourit-elle, Rose s'approcha, l'embrassa et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, Bella retrouva son sérieux et acquiesça, « promis ! »

« Bien, tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça ? »

« Oui je sais Rose, les garçons à demain »

« Oui chef ! » Lui dirent-ils en chœur, Bella ricana.

« On va jouer demain, je vais bien vous trouver quelque chose à faire »

« Demain, dans la semaine, nous savons bien que notre chef à d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment » lui dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as tout compris » rit-elle, « bon chéri sans vouloir te donner des ordres, on se bouge » elle descendit du capot faisant rire ma famille, elle monta dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture, je riais, saluais ma famille, Emmett et Jasper levèrent leur pouces, je montai, « attends descend » je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, elle soupira, descendit et ouvrit ma portière, « chéri vite, vite »

Je descendis et regardai ma famille, eux non plus comprenaient pas, elle prit ma place et mis le contact, ah ça y est je comprends, je montai côté passager.

« Tu laisses Bella conduire ta voiture ? » Me demanda Jasper étonné.

« D'une je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de deux, bah je n'ai pas le choix »

« Vous parlerez tout à l'heure » s'impatienta Bella, « attache ta ceinture chéri, à demain les enfants » elle démarra et rata la première, je grognai « désolée, désolée » elle passa la vitesse me faisant un grand sourire, je mis ma main sur le front anxieux.

« Edward si j'étais toi je m'accrocherai ! » Me conseilla ma jumelle.

« Non, elle va se calmer » dis-je sérieusement, ils rirent deux fois plus, Bella avança lentement, je la regardai faire un coucou à ma famille, « Bella les deux mains sur le volant s'il te plaît » elle se crispa, remettant sa main sur le volant, nous sortîmes du parking sous les rires de ma famille, « Bella tu prends ton temps hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, par contre une fois sur la route elle accéléra même moi je ne devais pas atteindre cette vitesse, je ne fus bon qu'à me crisper davantage quand elle fit une queue de poisson, merde elle va nous tuer, elle, elle riait comme une hystérique.

« Bella... » Elle me regarda sans ralentir, « non, non rien regarde la route »

« Comme tu veux » sourit-elle, j'allais peut-être m'accrocher finalement, « comme par hasard on se prend les feux » râla-t-elle.

Je la vis taper des doigts sur la boîte de vitesse, je regardai le feu nerveux attendant le moment de ma mort, à peine il passa au vert que Bella fit crisser les pneus et démarra en trombe, oh putain, plus jamais elle ne conduira ma voiture, nous arrivâmes rapidement chez elle, elle pilla nous projetant en avant.

« Whouu j'adore ta voiture » s'écria-t-elle, je la regardai carrément en stress, « ça va chéri ? »

« Non mais t'as vraiment des problèmes »

« Bein quoi c'était cool, j'ai conduis comme Rose » rit-elle, elle se calma quand elle vit que je ne riais pas, « ah...ce n'était pas bien ? » Je coupai le contact et repris mes clés.

« Plus jamais tu ne conduiras ma voiture »

« Mais...mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu étais complètement hystérique, tu as la pire conduite que j'ai jamais vu » elle me regarda et fit la moue, « faire cette tête ne changera rien, j'ai cru qu'on allaient crever ! » Elle râla et descendit, « ne claque pas la... » bah si elle a claqué ma porte, je descendis et la suivis chez elle, elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste, je fis pareil, elle se retourna vers moi le regard quelque peu coquin.

« Chéri... » chantonna-t-elle en passant ses bras sur mes épaules.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Bella » elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, se collant contre moi, je mis mes mains dans son dos, elle nous fit entrer dans le salon, « Bella quoi que tu fasses... » elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, continuant à me faire avancer, je soupirai tout en la soulevant pour nous emmener sur le canapé, je commençais à tirer sur le nœud de son pull.

« Attends » je la laissais se relever, elle partit chercher le téléphone et revint vers moi, passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux tout en souriant, « Papa, coucou, je suis à la maison avec Edward, je voulais savoir si ça t'embête qu'il mange avec nous ce soir ? Cool, tu seras là vers quelle heure ? » Elle bloqua le téléphone avec son épaule et retira son pull, « OK, tu veux manger quoi ? » Son pull atterri sur le fauteuil, me faisant un petit sourire en coin, le mien fut plus grand, elle tira sur mon pull et partit dans la cuisine, « non, non ça ne me dérange pas, Edward m'aidera, pas de souci mon papa, bisou, oui ? » Elle revint vers moi se mettant à califourchon, je la regardai nerveux, « si Edward va bien se tenir ? » J'arrêtai de respirer, « j'espère bien que non » rit-elle, je lui fis les gros yeux, là elle déconne, elle partit dans un fou rire et jeta le téléphone sur le fauteuil, « chéri depuis le bisou j'ai raccroché » elle m'embrassa me poussant vers le dossier du canapé toujours en riant.

« Bella ce n'était pas marrant ! »

« Moi j'ai trouvé que si, bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ? »

« La bonne »

« Mon père sera là seulement dans deux heures »

« Et la mauvaise ? »

« Il m'a demandé de faire un truc assez compliqué enfin long surtout à préparer, je pense pour éviter qu'on se tripote trop, ça fait que je dois faire à manger dans un peu plus d'une heure » soupira-t-elle.

« Ah ça calme »

« Oui, je trouve aussi, ça pourrait être pire »

Dès que sa phrase fut terminée je l'embrassai, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps autant ne pas en perdre. Nous partîmes dans sa chambre, petite musique bien calme, si nous profitions calmement de l'un et de l'autre, je finis par m'endormir.

« Mon ange, il va falloir se rhabiller et que nous descendions »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demandai-je en cherchant à me redresser.

« Doucement nous avons le temps »

« Désolé je me suis endormi »

« Et alors ? »

« J'aurai préféré passer plus de temps avec toi »

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu crois que je vais être contrariée parce que je t'ai contre moi pendant que tu dors ? Je ne le suis pas loin de là, un peu de calme c'est bien »

« Non, mais... »

« Pas de mais » elle me sourit et m'embrassa, je me mis sur elle, Bella était toujours calme, je la regardai, « quoi ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus à chaque fois » rit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça » riais-je, « j'aime aussi la Bella câline et douce » elle me sourit.

« Je ne fais que penser à tes nerfs, ton cœur » me dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux mettant sa main sur celui-ci.

« Tant que tu iras bien, il ira bien »

« Alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir »

« Je ferai attention à toi Bella »

« Je le sais, je n'en ai jamais douté et pour arrêter deux secondes avec les sous-entendus, peu importe ce qu'elle fera, tu n'en seras pas responsable, je sais que tu es inquiet, ta famille aussi, mais jusqu'ici tout va bien, ne va pas te prendre la tête avec des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées, ne cherche pas à argumenter, c'était juste une petite parenthèse, parce que je t'aime et que je n'aime pas te voir avec ce regard »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui qui me donne l'impression que le pire va m'arriver, tu culpabilises déjà »

« Toi aussi tu commences à bien me connaître »

« Et comme tu me l'as dit ce n'est que le début » nous nous embrassâmes doucement, plus ou moins, je m'y efforçais, « waw tu peux être calme toi aussi »

« Ton père et le fait de me dire qu'il pourrait nous voir tout de suite ça détend » souriais-je, « nous allons devoir attendre demain matin et ce que tu me réserveras »

« Comment tu sais que je manigance d'autres choses ? »

« Vu comment tu étais contente de toi ce matin je sais bien que tu vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, je me trompe ? »

« Non, pas du tout »

Je riais nerveusement et me redressai, j'aidai Bella, je soupirai, Charlie, pense à Charlie, elle se rhabilla rapidement, je fis pareil, je refis son lit et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, elle commença à sortir tout ce dont elle avait apparemment besoin.

« Tu dois faire quoi ? »

« Un rôti c'est long à cuire, plus les légumes à éplucher et à faire cuire, ça me soûle déjà »

« Je vais t'aider, dis-moi ce que je peux faire »

Elle me donna largement de quoi m'occuper tout en s'excusant, elle s'occupa de la viande, elle vint m'aider en pestant contre son père.

« Bella ce n'est pas grave » riais-je.

« Super la soirée ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi, ta famille va te demander ce que tu as fait et toi tu vas leur répondre quoi ? Super soirée à éplucher des légumes et j'ai mangé avec mon beau père, c'était génial » dit-elle sarcastique, je partis dans un fou rire, « c'est nul »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas grave »

« Si, ça l'est ! Je vais le faire culpabiliser attends ! Tout ça, ça nous empêche de nous entraîner, demain soir nous irons chez toi »

« Ça sera pire chez moi »

« Non, nous irons dans ta chambre personne ne viendra »

« Tu ne veux pas que je mette un verrou aussi ? »

« Tu pourrais ? Si tu as le temps en rentrant fais-le »

« C'était sarcastique »

« Mais l'idée n'est pas conne, nous n'allons pas aller dans les bois et rester dans ta voiture non plus » Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux avec de grands yeux, « mais si, mais si » rit-elle, « au moins nous aurons la paix »

« J'approuve ton idée, nous éteindrons les portables »

« Whouuuu ! Et un petit tour dans les bois un, enfin dans la voiture »

Nous rîmes bêtement, nous avions fini avec les légumes, Bella les prit et les mit dans l'eau, mettant la viande dans le four.

« Que puis-je faire maintenant ? »

« Plus grand chose, il faut que je fasses la sauce et plein de petites choses, tu peux me faire réviser si tu veux »

« Jouer les prof ça va bien me plaire, ton sac il est où ? »

« Dans ta voiture, mais c'est l'histoire que je voudrais revoir, tu vas dans ma chambre, mes cours sont dans le deuxième tiroir, le cahier bleu »

J'embrassai son cou et montai, j'allumai la lumière et ouvris son tiroir, le pris faisant tomber toutes les feuilles qui étaient à l'intérieur, je me baissai pour les ramasser, Bella a vraiment un souci avec l'organisation de ses cours, je pris le paquet de feuilles, les mettant sur son bureau, je les remis toutes dans le bon sens, je relevai ma tête et tombai sur ma photo et celle de Emmett dans un cadre, je pestai contre ma photo, elle aurait pu la ranger dans un fond de tiroir, ou en mettre une autre, bah non, pensai-je elle n'en a pas, juste celle-là. Je crois que je tiens une idée, même Emmett devrait avoir droit à une photo plus valorisante, je sortis de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, je posai ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine et partis récupérer nos sacs, je me réinstallai.

« Je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais si tu rangeais mieux tes feuilles ça n'arriverait pas »

« Je sais, je sais, tout est à refaire, bon j'ai un contrôle sur le chapitre révolution, indépendance et nouvelles institutions » soupira-t-elle.

« Je l'ai déjà eu celui là ! Histoire tu t'en sors comment ? »

« Ça va, mon grand-père adorait l'histoire mais je n'aurai pas le temps de réviser après ton départ »

« Je suis là » j'ouvris son cahier, « oh mais ça va il y a quand même des choses de noter »

« Ce cours là oui, avec Alice je veux bien on rigole et tout mais je ne fais pas que ça » je lui fis un sourire trouvant par la suite le chapitre concerné.

« Première question, prête ? »

« Attends, j'ai le droit à quoi pour chaque bonne question ? »

« Bella tu t'égares » je me levai et m'assis sur le plan de travail, « nous verrons combien de bonne réponses tu auras, bon donne-moi les dates »

« Entre 1770 et 1800 ! Fooo ! » Elle pencha sa tête vers la mienne attendant un baiser, je lui donnai en souriant, « suivante ! »

« Quand éclate la guerre ? »

« En décembre 1773, les colons détruisent une cargaison de thé, Boston tea Party, la guerre éclate l'année suivante double fooo ? »

« Oui, double fooo mon ange » riais-je.

Je l'embrassai et lui posai d'autres questions, elle répondit bon pratiquement à chaque fois, oui je ressentais de la fierté. Une bonne demi heure était passée, je tournai la page, cherchant d'autres questions, je souriais niaisement quand je vis mes initiales dans la marge. Je le gardai pour moi tournant rapidement la page.

Elle se tourna vers moi, je l'embrassai ou elle le fit, peu importait, je lui reposais des questions sur d'autres leçons, ce fut à elle d'être des plus fière.

« Mon chéri c'est officiel, tu es mon prof attitré »

« Tu seras le mien aussi, tu me feras réviser aussi, un nouveau truc » elle pouffa, se recula et se remit dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire, « bon dernière question, après je te réorganise tes feuilles, où et quand s'installent définitivement les institutions ? »

« Euh... je sais que c'est en 1800 et c'est à, merde, merde, mer... Washington ! C'est ça ? » J'acquiesçai.

« Je pense que tu es prête pour demain »

« J'en suis à combien de fooo ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter » riais-je.

« Pas grave, je vais le dire intérieurement celui-là » elle bougea juste les lèvres prenant une expression des plus joyeuse, je partis dans un fou rire avec elle, une vrai mini Emmett, en beaucoup plus sexy bien sûr, heureusement pour moi.

« C'est que ça rigole bien ici » nous dit Charlie avec un grand sourire, je descendis du plan de travail, « bonsoir les enfants » nous le saluâmes toujours en riant, je m'assis sur la chaise, « qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ? »

« Edward m'a fait réviser l'histoire, j'ai un important contrôle demain et le prof n'est pas des plus sympathique niveau notes »

« Ah et ça va tu vas le réussir ? »

« Je pense, Edward m'a posé des questions, ça fait une bonne heure que nous sommes dessus »

Je regardai Charlie, Bella réussissait bien à le faire culpabiliser, je n'oubliai pas au passage de prendre des notes.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas, je t'aurai demandé de faire quelque chose de moins long »

« C'est trop tard maintenant, on mange dans vingt minutes » là elle était un peu dure.

« Charlie ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aiderai à nouveau demain matin, ça ira, elle a pratiquement eu que des bonnes réponses » il me souffla un merci et s'assit après avoir embrassé le crâne de Bella.

« Je vais me doucher en attendant, papa tu laisses Edward tranquille, tu lui as déjà fait éplucher des légumes et faire le prof ça suffit pour ce soir »

« Oui, oui, va te détendre un peu » je regardai Bella avec un regard mesquin, elle me fit un petit sourire en coin et partit, « désolé Edward »

« Ça ne me dérange pas » je pris les feuilles de Bella et les classai.

« Tu révises toi aussi ? »

« Non, Bella et l'organisation de ses cours ce n'est pas ça, je remets de l'ordre pour elle » il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, se leva, prit une bière et se rassit, s'appuyant sur le mur, il me fixa.

« C'est gentil de ta part »

« Et encore une fois ça ne me dérange pas, ne vous en faites pas elle s'en sort bien en histoire, elle m'a dit que son grand-père aimait beaucoup »

« Son grand-père » soupira-t-il, « c'était un homme bien »

« De ce que Bella a pu m'en dire oui » je gardai les yeux sur ses feuilles, il ne fallait pas que je m'égare non plus sur ce sujet.

« Edward » je le regardai, « Bella elle t'a parlé de sa mère ? »

« Oui »

« Tu sais donc ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oui Charlie, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais qu'elle cache des choses, je me dis qu'un soir je devrais en parler avec elle »

« Il le faudrait, mais je ne sais pas si Bella vous en parlera, attendez qu'elle aborde le sujet peut-être »

« Sa mère a appelé hier, quand nous sommes rentré il y avait un message sur le répondeur »

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit »

« Elle n'a pas dû trouver le moment et de toute façon vu sa réaction... »

« Je peux vous demander quelle réaction ? »

« Bella était en train de monter les escaliers, elle s'est retournée, elle n'a pas attendu la fin du message, elle s'est arrêté et elle repartit dans sa chambre après m'avoir embrassé, le message je l'ai écouté, elle a bien fait de ne pas l'écouter, sa mère demandait juste si elle pouvait envoyer le reste de ses affaires » je bloquais un peu là tout de suite, « je l'ai rappelée aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas eu une discussion des plus sympathique au passage, loin de là, comme je lui ai dit elle n'a même pas demandé des nouvelles de sa fille, savoir si elle est bien installée, elle m'a rit au nez, disant que dès aujourd'hui elle envoyait ses cartons, je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là »

« Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Je vais attendre que les cartons de Bella arrivent, j'engagerai la discussion ensuite, si elle ne le fait pas je rappellerai Renée »

« Charlie, je peux me permettre un conseil ? »

« Vas-y mon garçon, t'en sais plus que moi sur ce sujet »

« Si Bella ne vous en parle pas et que vous appelez sa mère, restez sur les questions du passé, je sais que Bella n'appréciera pas si vous parlez du fait qu'ici elle est bien entourée et que de surcroît elle a un petit copain »

« Juste sur le passé, merci mon garçon et tu peux me tutoyer tu le sais ? »

« Merci mais j'ai l'habitude de vous vouvoyer Charlie, j'essaierai mais je ne vous promet rien »

« Non puisque tu viens de me vouvoyer » sourit-il, « ce n'est pas grave peut-être dans quelques temps...et au lycée ta copine je comprends rien, mais je m'acharne ? » Je perdis vite mon rire, j'expliquai nos doutes à Charlie, il arrêta aussi de rire, j'expliquai aussi ce que sa fille en pensait, « lui parler pourrait la calmer »

« Ou avoir l'effet inverse, nous ne savons pas »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne parle pas à ses parents, ils sont rarement là de ce que je sais et Mike ? »

« Lui il a changé, il ne regarde plus Bella, ou normalement du moins »

« Donc les rumeurs sont vrais »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Il paraît qu'il fréquente une fille de Port Angeles, c'est une fille d'un de mes collègues qui les a vu »

« Vous, désolé, mais vous vous racontez des ragots au poste ? »

« Non » rit-il, « mais j'avais ouvert grand mes oreilles quand Bella, m'en a parlé, j'ai posé quelques questions aussi, c'est une petite ville beaucoup de choses se savent, par exemple ma fille et sa conduite douteuse d'aujourd'hui »

« Croyez bien que je me suis pas amusé » il eut un léger rire moqueur.

« Mon collègue t'as vu avec les jumelles » je grimaçai Charlie riait deux fois plus, Bella arriva, je la regardai discrètement, son petit pantalon ne me laissait pas indifférent et le tee shirt encore moins vu que c'était un des miens, elle pouffa en me voyant.

« Merci » me dit-elle.

« Bah de rien » lui souriais-je, au moins je n'étais pas le seul en mode psychopathe.

« Bella, avec Edward nous avons parlé de quelque chose concernant aujourd'hui et sa voiture, tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Comme ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien sortant des assiettes.

« Bella, je suis le shérif et j'ai des hommes qui surveillent... »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, désolée, mais sa voiture elle est au top, elle se conduit toute seule »

« Ce n'est pas ça que j'attends Bella »

« Désolée » rit-elle, « de toute façon Edward ne veut plus que je conduises sa voiture »

« Au moins un de vous deux est responsable »

« De rien, il faut bien que un de nous deux ait la tête sur les épaules » Bella me tira la langue.

« Dites vous que là encore j'étais sage ! Ce serait quoi vos têtes si vous m'aviez vu avec la voiture de papi » rit-elle.

« Parce qu'il t'a laissé la conduire ? » S'inquiéta son père.

« Bien sûr que oui, j'ai appris à conduire avec sa voiture t'imagine pas combien de radar j'ai achevé »

« Tu te moques de moi là ? »

« Même pas, ne t'inquiète pas papi était ami avec le shérif, les hommes de lois ça fait partit de mon monde »

« C'est quoi comme voiture ? »

« Edward ta voiture à côté c'est un jouet » me sourit Bella, Charlie me regarda et approuva, « c'est une Mustang clone Shelby de 68 GT 350, j'ai failli oublié » Je la regardai les yeux ronds, « tu vois tu n'as rien à craindre quand je conduis »

« OK mais ça n'empêche que je te redonnerai pas les clés de mon jouet, Bella si tu dis ça à Emmett, Rose et Jasper ils vont te détester »

« Je leur dirai des demain dans ce cas, non mieux dis leur ce soir si tu en as l'occasion, je préfère voir leur tête demain ! Bon à table, on mange dans le salon » nous nous levâmes, je pris les assiettes et les couverts Charlie le reste, nous mîmes rapidement la table, Bella arriva avec le plat, Charlie alluma la télé, Bella lui ramena une nouvelle bière, « papa je peux en prendre une ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tiens je t'en mets un peu dans ton verre, hop c'est tout, tu ne veux pas non plus que je te ramène des joints qu'on perquisitionne aussi ? »

« Tu pourrais ? » Lui demanda Bella moqueuse.

« Bella, ça suffit, ne joue pas avec ton pauvre petit père ce soir »

« Tu vois plus ça va plus tu comprends vite quand je me moque » rit-elle, Charlie soupira blasé, je riais, au moins je ne suis pas le seul à subir les blagues de Bella.

Elle nous servit, nous la remerciâmes, j'avoue sans aucune difficulté que c'était plus que bon je la félicitai elle me fit un grand sourire, Charlie nous ne l'entendions plus, il se resservit deux fois.

« Comme d'habitude c'est plus que parfait » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis bonne à marier ! » Charlie s'étouffa, « dans quelques années papa, c'est juste un expression »

« Et tu la connais celle là ? Enfant trop taquin, parents mesquins ? Non parce que je peux l'être et te coller une amende pour toutes les infractions que tu as fait aujourd'hui » je riais bêtement, le petit sourire moqueur de Bella disparut rapidement, « c'est toi qui vois ma fille, c'est comme tu le sens, là t'en aurai pour environ 150$ et des points en moins, alors ? »

« Alors enfant pas taquin » souffla Bella boudeuse tout en secouant négativement la tête, je riais deux fois plus, Charlie pu rire à son tour, elle mangea en grimaçant.

« Enfin un repas calme, Edward tu ne le sais pas mais tous les soirs quand je suis là, j'ai le droit aux blagues de ma fille, pour une fois j'ai un moyen de pression »

« Il était bien celui-là ! » Riais-je, Bella me souffla un ''lèche botte'', « Bella faut bien que je sois du côté de mon beau papa » elle pouffa.

« Ma Bella tu as fait un bon choix ! Edward continue comme ça dans quelques mois je te dirai de m'appeler papa » je riais encore une fois.

« Je n'oublierai pas de vous le sortir un jour »

« Apprends le tutoiement, papa viendra ensuite » me dit-il mesquin.

« Tu n'y arrives pas toi non plus ? »

« Non, c'est automatique »

« Pareil tes parents me l'ont dit mais je ne peux pas »

« Dur problème qu'ont les jeunes d'aujourd'hui » se moqua Charlie, « vous me direz c'était pareil de mon temps, je n'ai jamais réussi à tutoyer mes beaux-parents »

« Papi ça le rendait dingue » rit-Bella.

« Je sais » rit-Charlie, « je vais nous chercher le dessert, une glace ça vous dit ? » Nous approuvâmes, Charlie revint avec différents parfums, je pris le premier que j'attrapai.

« Papa, va regarder ton base ball, je sais que ça te démange »

« J'ai un minimum de tenue »

« Allez-y Charlie, je n'en dirai rien à ma mère »

« Dans ce cas... » nous sourit-il, il partit se mettre dans le canapé.

« Tu as bien mangé ? »

« Oui, tu fais concurrence à ma mère » elle pouffa, commençant à manger sa glace, elle passa une jambe sur une des miennes, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu pars dans longtemps ? »

« Je ne vais pas tarder, je vais t'aider à tout ranger, passer un peu de temps avec toi et oui ensuite je rentrerai » elle acquiesça, nous échangeâmes nos glaces, je caressai sa cuisse sous son petit sourire, nous finîmes de manger et nous nous levâmes pour débarrasser.

« Les enfants laissez je le ferai »

« Papa la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu ne l'as pas fait, reste dans ton canapé, nous allons faire ça vite »

« Ça fait quand même hôte négligent »

« Considère-toi comme un invité ce soir, ça passera tout seul et Edward ne dira rien à sa mère t'inquiète pas, repose-toi » il nous remercia, moi tant que j'étais avec Bella ça m'allait.

Nous fîmes rapidement la vaisselle et rangeâmes tout, Charlie vint nous voir, nous donnant un coup de main.

« Au fait Bella je rentre tard demain, la saison de chasse va ouvrir ce week-end, il faut que j'aille en forêt préparer tout ça »

« OH NON ! » Cria Bella, oui je sais je trouve ça con aussi, nous pouvons oublier la sortie dans les bois.

« Je serai là mercredi » dit-il rapidement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... tu ne peux pas interdire la chasse ? »

« Non Bella, je ne peux pas »

« Mais quand tu dis tard c'est quoi ? Je t'attends pour manger ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas, j'ai une réunion après je serais là vers 23 heures pas avant ça c'est sûr, Edward mange avec elle si tu veux si quand j'arrive tu es là ça ne me dérangera pas »

« Merci Charlie, je pense que mes parents voudront voir Bella, nous pourrons manger avec eux et je te ramènerai ? » Ils approuvèrent tous les deux.

« OK ça me va »

« Bon je vous laisse tranquille »

« Papa on peut aller dans ma chambre ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas ? »

« Je préfère demander »

« Alors oui vous pouvez »

« Je pars dans environ trente minutes ça vous va ? » Il soupira et repartit dans le salon sans me répondre, Bella étouffa son rire et m'emmena dans sa chambre après avoir prit ses affaires, porte fermée, affaires posées, « Bella » chuchotai-je, « ton père est en bas alors calme »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, tes frères et sœurs c'est une chose, mon père s'en est une autre, nous ferons péter les vêtements demain matin et demain soir » me chuchota-t-elle, « non nous allons même attendre demain soir, contrôle tes émotions chéri, nous allons fermer le claquet de ta famille et les rejoindre sur le parking, nous aurons de la sortie du lycée jusqu'à 23 h, petite coupure pour se reprendre chez tes parents et nous recommencerons » je la regardai en me retenant de rire, « ça te va ? » j'approuvai puis partit dans un fou rire nerveux.

« T'es vraiment dérangée et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vais te suivre dans ton idée » je la pris dans mes bras, embrassai sa tempe toujours en riant.

« Ça va être bien cette journée demain » sourit-elle.

« Encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui, tous les jours tu vas me trouver de nouvelles idées ? »

« Oui comme ça tu t'ennuieras pas »

« Comme si c'était possible que je m'ennuie avec toi » elle resserra notre étreinte puis me regarda.

« Edward... »

« Oui mon ange... »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais hier ma mère a appelée »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'était un message sur le répondeur, je l'ai arrêté dès que j'ai entendu sa voix, mon père était là, il n'a pas tout compris »

« Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas avec lui ? Il a le droit de savoir »

« J'y pense de plus en plus, mais comment lancer le sujet, je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise »

« Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de culpabiliser, il ne pourra pas faire autrement quand il saura tout et je vais être honnête avec toi, ton père m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, il sait que tu lui caches des choses »

« Le message il a écouté ? »

« Oui »

« Il disait quoi ? » j'embrassais son front, quand je la regardais de nouveau, elle eut une expression indéchiffrable.

« Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait faire envoyer le reste de tes affaires ici »

« Juste ça hein ? » J'acquiesçai, « qu'elle le fasse, pourquoi ça me surprend encore qu'elle ne demande aucune de mes nouvelles ? »

« C'est ta mère tu es en droit d'espérer plus, parles en avec Charlie, ça te fera du bien et tu n'es pas obligée d'aller dans les détails pour le moment si tu n'es pas prête, il attend, tu le sais autant que moi que tu peux lui faire confiance »

« Je lui en parlerai mais pas ce soir » souffla-t-elle troublée.

« Comme tu veux, mais une fois que tu l'auras fait tu te sentiras mieux »

« Sûrement, tu restes encore un peu ? »

Nous nous mîmes sur son lit, elle se mit entre mes jambes sur le côté, je caressai ses cheveux, elle remit la musique, agrippant mon tee shirt avec sa main, nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Au fait mon tee shirt tu me l'as pris quand ? » Elle échappa un rire et se redressa.

« Avant que je ne parte, quand j'ai ramassé mes affaires, je n'ai pas retrouvé ma nuisette d'ailleurs »

« Ah bon ? » Lui demandai-je innocemment.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait disparue » me souffla-t-elle moqueuse, « tant que tu ne l'as mets pas... »

« Non, rassure-toi » riais-je, « toi avec mes vêtements ça fait sexy moi... » grimaçai-je, elle partit dans un fou rire, « Bella ne vas pas te remettre une mauvaise image s'il te plaît » elle rit deux fois plus, « Bella ! » Râlais-je.

« Non mais attends je vais me reprendre, tu ne m'aides pas aussi, entre hard gay, Edward le poète et maintenant ça, ah j'oubliais petite fleur, comment veux-tu que je ne te vois pas différemment, hé ! Si je mets ta photo au lycée, ton fan club, il n'existera plus »

« Pas besoin d'en arriver à ses extrêmes »

« Moi aussi j'ai un point de pression maintenant »

« T'en as déjà suffisamment pourtant »

« Oui mais celui là il est au top »

« Je vais y aller » riais-je.

« Mais non, on rigole bien »

« Tu rigoles moi non » je me levai, elle se redressa sur le bord de son lit se mettant sur les genoux.

« J'ai quand même droit à mon bisou non ? » Je me penchai, l'embrassai et reculai, « c'est tout ? »

« Tu ne mérites pas plus » lui dis-je mesquin, elle s'assit sur ses pieds amusée.

« Et moi j'ai le droit de te faire un bisou ? Oh attends j'adore cette chanson » elle augmenta un peu plus le son et se remit sur la même position, « alors ce bisou j'ai le droit de te le faire ? » A mon petit sourire elle comprit que ce fut oui, je ne voyais pas d'autre réponse en même temps.

Elle me fit me pencher avant de se redresser et de se coller contre moi, ses mains remontèrent contre ma nuque approfondissant notre baiser, mes mains sur ses hanches, je finis par la soulever la posant au sol, continuant à nous embrasser jusqu'à devoir cesser par manque d'air.

« Ta musique elle n'aide pas... » soufflais-je entre deux baisers, nous continuâmes, nous remettant sur son lit, un homme à moustache qui se situait à l'étage du dessous nous calma, elle en éteignit la musique.

« Petit con de Ne-Yo » souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, connard ça marche aussi » nous rîmes doucement, « je te le prends ton cd pour la peine » elle se redressa et me donna son cd.

« Emmène le loin d'ici »

« Je te le ramène demain » elle me fit un petit regard aguicheur, « peut-être pas demain finalement, tu y tiens à ton cd ? »

« Oui puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait »

« Je vais écouter ça ce soir »

« Tu vas arriver à dormir ? »

« Pas si j'écoute la musique de tout à l'heure »

« Évite-la » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je vais faire ça je crois, va falloir que je rentre » elle eut un soupir.

« Je vais te raccompagner... Attends... » elle souffla et me fit un grand sourire, « tu vois je ne vais pas faire la tête »

« C'est bien Bella, c'est bien » riais-je.

« Mais non tu dois me demander pourquoi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je faussement curieux.

« Demain soir toi et moi des heures de câlins et de bisous, repose-toi bien, quoique nous aurons même le temps de faire une sieste si nous voulons »

« En gros mes nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve »

« Je pense mais je sais jusqu'où nous pouvons aller, tu... tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit j'en ai envie, plus qu'envie mais il est trop tôt encore, je ne veux pas que nous nous pressions »

« Tu peux déstresser, je serais un bon soldat »

« Parce que je suis ton chef ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit non ? Et t'avoir comme chef... » elle me regarda de haut en bas pensive, « je signe quand tu veux » soupira-t-elle niaisement, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, elle rit.

« Arrête de te moquer Bella » lui dis-je un sourire en coin elle s'arrêta direct me faisant le salut militaire, mon rire fut con, « Bella... » elle se remit à rire, refaisant un fooo silencieux, il faut que je sorte de cette maison de fou, je sortis de sa chambre, Bella riant toujours dans mon dos, « bonsoir Charlie » riais-je.

« Bonsoir mon garçon » il nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Papa, j'arrive, je l'accompagne à sa voiture » il lui fit signe de la main de sortir, je mis ma veste et pris mon sac après avoir remis mes chaussures, Bella mit des ballerines et me suivit sautant sur mon dos et s'accrocha.

« Prévient la prochaine fois » elle redescendit.

« Permission de monter ? »

« Vas-y mon petit soldat » elle ricana et revint sur mon dos, « évite de m'étrangler aussi »

Elle se releva, je respirai à nouveau, elle me prit mon sac et j'attrapai ses jambes, je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture, son rire fut nerveux, je la posai sur mon capot et me mis face à elle.

« Nous faisons bien les gamins »

« Moi j'en suis fière ! » Pépia-t-elle.

« Je le suis aussi »

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour ta voiture ? »

« Non, toujours pas »

« Tu finiras par plier » me dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

« Nous verrons qu'elle sera ta stratégie » elle me fit un grand sourire hypocrite, je riais nerveusement, « à demain... »

« À demain... » nous nous embrassâmes, elle descendit de ma voiture, « nous sommes observés chef » me chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai rapidement en tuant mon rire et montai, ceinture et contact mit j'ouvris ma fenêtre, elle m'embrassa encore une fois et partit, son père était à la porte, il me salua et prit Bella par les épaules, leur porte se referma. Je partis et mis le cd de Bella souriant comme un nigaud, je remis la musique de tout à l'heure en boucle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi. Je pris mes affaires, son cd et rentrai, tous me regardèrent avec de grand sourire, je leur rendis à mon tour et allai m'asseoir.

« Il est encore en vie » rit Emmett.

« Ni Bella, ni Charlie ne t'a tué » rit Alice.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin » riais-je.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Me demanda ma mère avec un grand sourire.

« Plus que bonne oui »

« Et tu ris tout seul parce que... » me dit Rose.

« Parce que Bella est complètement dérangée »

« Ça ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, au fait ta voiture ? » Me demanda ma jumelle.

« Ma voiture va bien, Bella a interdiction de la reconduire »

« À ce point ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« On va dire qu'une queue de poisson, la vitesse excessive et le fait que je me sois accroché comme une fillette me font dire qu'elle ne le fera plus » nous rîmes tous.

« Comment j'aurai adoré voir ça ! » Rit Emmett.

« Le collègue de son père nous a vu, crois-moi c'est suffisant »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle conduisait comme ça » sourit Rose.

« Elle était morte de rire dans la voiture, quand elle s'est arrêtée elle m'a dit très contente qu'elle avait conduit comme toi » mes parents la regardèrent de travers.

« Elle a exagéré » tenta de temporiser Rose, Emmett toussa se prenant un coup dans les côtes.

« Ne va pas lui montrer le mauvais exemple » râla ma mère.

« Oh ça c'est trop tard, Bella a appris à conduire avec une voiture très particulière »

« Quoi elle a conduit autre chose que son tracteur ? »

« Jasper dans deux secondes tu vas être blasé, Rose, Emmett pareil, son grand-père lui a appris à conduire avec une Mustang Clone Shelby de 68 » ils s'étaient décomposés.

« Tu te fous de nous ! C'est un pari ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non, Charlie me l'a confirmé, tu lui demanderas demain si tu veux »

« Je la déteste ! » Râla Rose.

« Elle a quoi d'exceptionnel cette voiture ? » Nous demanda Alice, nous la regardâmes de travers, « ça va ce n'est qu'une voiture on se détend »

« Non, c'est pas une voiture, c'est La voiture » lui répondit Rose mauvaise, « GT 350 ? »

« Oui »

« Je la hais ! » Râla Rose.

« Pour la peine plus de cadeau ! » Nous dit Jasper, « hop ça lui passe sous le nez ! »

« Hé au fait, j'ai appris autre chose »

« Quoi ?» Me demanda Emmett en boudant

« Ça ne concerne pas Bella, Charlie m'a dit que Mike fréquentait une fille de Port Angeles apparemment »

« Voilà qui explique pourquoi son portable est greffé à sa main » railla Alice.

« Le petit Mike est amoureux ? » Se moqua ma mère, « pauvre petit biquet », nous rîmes tous, « tant qu'il laisse Bella tranquille...C'est qui ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est une des filles d'un collègue à Charlie qui lui a dit »

« Jessica doit être blasée » rit Rose.

« Elle a dû se faire recaler » rit Emmett, « encore »

« Elle n'est plus à une fois près » se moqua Jasper « c'est la grande spécialiste des râteaux cette fille »

« Au moins Mike va être tranquille maintenant ! Nous reste plus que Jessica et Lauren » soupira ma mère, « nous en reparlerons, bon idée cadeaux les enfants, je commence, la journée que j'ai passé à Seattle avec Bella, elle m'a demandé conseil pour refaire sa chambre, nous pourrions le faire, il faudra juste éloigner Bella un week-end de chez elle, voire même de Forks, Charlie est OK ! Alice et Rose tapèrent dans leur mains, Jasper, vu que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée à ton tour »

« J'avais pensé à ce qu'on se cotisent tous pour un bijou, un truc précieux qu'elle porterait tout le temps » nous le regardions tous étonnés, « quoi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Si, si » lui répondit Alice, « waw, tu l'adores Bella »

« C'est le cas de tout le monde, si c'est quelque chose qu'elle porte tout le temps, quand elle n'ira pas bien, ça lui fera comme un rappel que nous sommes là » nous ne lâchâmes pas nos regards surpris, « Edward ne va pas t'imaginer je ne sais quoi, Alice pareil »

Je levai les mains, Alice aussi.

« Ou alors un même bijou que nous aurions tous, mais uniquement les enfants » nous dit Rose, « bien que je préfère l'idée de Jasper »

« Personne n'a dit qu'on ne l'aimait pas, au contraire en fait, c'est une belle idée » nous dit mon père.

«Petit frère tu as de la concurrence là » se moqua Emmett, je lui souris.

« Non, ne commence pas » répondit agacé Jasper, « je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'imagine je ne sais quoi, mais nous sommes parti sur l'idée de trouver un truc pour lui montrer que nous tenions tous à elle. Merde vous remarquez tous que des fois elle ne va pas bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler le soir où elle a fait sa crise de nerfs non ? OK elle rigole, elle a enfin Edward mais il ne faut pas oublier le reste »

« Pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Parce que depuis qu'elle est là, nous nous sommes tous rapprochés encore plus, Edward elle nous l'a rendu plus que heureux, parce que sa mère l'ignore tout comme nos parents le font en ce moment, je ne dis pas qu'avant on s'ennuyait ou quoi que ce soit mais Bella, elle a amélioré nos vies. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre tout ce qu'elle nous donne tout les jours ? OK elle n'est là que depuis quelques semaines mais lequel d'entre nous n'a pas été touché par une de ses paroles ou attitudes ? Et maintenant pour parler uniquement de mon point de vue, sans rien me dire ou autre elle me fait me sentir bien, je prends encore plus soin de mon Alice, je me sens changer, elle nous change tous, qu'on s'en rende compte ou pas, le plus probant c'est Edward mais ça tout le monde l'a remarqué, Rose tu t'adoucis, Ali' t'es encore plus joyeuse, Em' bon toi t'es encore plus débile » nous eûmes tous un léger rire « mais dans le bon sens, Esmé, Carlisle vous êtes encore plus proche et Charlie lui il a toujours le sourire, je dois toujours me justifier ou vous avez tous compris le principe ? »

« Tu parles plus aussi » lui dit Alice, un sourire en coin, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Merde tu respires encore frangin ? » Demanda Rose.

« Oui mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il y ait de malentendus ou autre »

« Bah la ça ne risque pas, nous remercierons Bella demain » dit Emmett sarcastique.

« Mais il a raison » nous dit ma mère, « Edward ton idée ? » Elle reprit une gorgée de son thé.

« Maman ne me fait pas passer derrière Jasper ! » Râlais-je.

« Tu as intérêt à assurer » se moqua mon père, je grimaçai, « vas-y nous sommes tout ouïe... »

« Avant pour le bijou je suis partant mais j'avais déjà comme projet de lui acheter une chaîne, mais ça c'était un truc perso et pour ses mains je me réserve deux doigts » ma mère s'étouffa dans son thé, « maman ça va ? » Elle me fit signe de patienter, ils s'étaient tous figés « quoi ? »

« Mon fils tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai juste dit que je me réservais deux doigts, qu'est-ce qu'il y a bizarre ? »

« Ting, ting, ting, je peux y répondre » chantonna Rose.

« Laisse-moi cet honneur s'il te plaît » lui demanda ma mère, « Edward, Edward, Edward, tu parles de l'annulaire non ? »

« Bah oui, pas de ses pouces ! »

« Ne soit pas sarcastique, pourrais tu développer s'il te plaît ? »

« Si on part sur un bijou, je demande juste au cas où on se décide pour une bague de me laisser les annulaires, si c'est un bijou qu'elle va porter tout le temps et je sais qu'elle ne l'enlèvera pas... » ils s'avancèrent tous dans leur sièges, j'abandonnais pour les comprendre, « je finirai bien par me marier avec elle un jour, c'est juste de la logique, rien d'autre » Emmett et Jasper firent mine de tomber du canapé, « quoi encore ? » Leur demandais-je en riant, « il n'y a rien d'étonnant ! »

« Nous dit le mec qui, il y a encore moins d'un mois était contre l'engagement » me dit Emmett.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais demain mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de la laisser filer maintenant que je l'ai, je ferais tout pour la garder » ma mère et mes sœurs soupirèrent niaisement, mon père et mes frères firent pareils. Ils mirent tous, une ou leur deux mains sur leur joues me fixant avec de grands sourires.

« Waw... » S'extasia Alice, « ça te va vraiment bien d'être amoureux »

« Grave » soupira longuement Rose, « Edward je vais finir par ouvrir un fan club à ton nom, Edward Cullen l'homme au sommet du romantisme » je riais nerveusement.

« Emmett désolé, je t'aime, mais là Edward devient mon fils préféré » me dit ma mère.

« Maman je ne t'en veux pas, là il nous met tous sur le cul »

« En moins de mot que moi il a fait passer encore plus d'émotion » soupira Jasper, « c'est beau »

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? »

« Non c'était trop beau », soupira niaisement Alice.

« Grave » refit Rose longuement.

« Rose trouve un autre mot » railla mon père toujours en me fixant.

« Romantique » dit-elle sur le même ton niais.

« C'est mieux merci, mon fils, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire »

« Ne dis rien j'en ai entendu suffisamment »

« Si Bella avait entendu ça, elle se serait évanouie » me dit Emmett.

« On l'aurait perdue » rit mon père, « même moi médecin je n'aurai rien pu faire »

« Je le redis encore une fois je ne vais pas le faire demain, vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant ? »

« Laisse nous digérer » me dit Rose, «Eddy elles sont sexy tes fossettes, je n'avais jamais fait attention » je riais encore plus nerveux, Emmett grogna légèrement, « chéri je les aime les tiennes aussi » dit-elle toujours en me fixant.

« Vous le savez que ça me rend nerveux hein ? »

« Oui mais c'est tellement inattendu de ta part, au fait ton idée ? »

« J'avais juste penser à un grand cadre photo avec des photos de nous tous avec Bella, elle n'en a pas à part les photos que Emmett lui a donné »

« Nous en avons pleins déjà » me dit Alice, « il faut juste faire un choix et en faire d'autre dans la semaine »

« Il faut aussi qu'il y est des photos de Charlie et de son grand-père » ajoutai-je, « je sais que dans son porte feuille elle en a une de son grand-père, il faudrait que je demande à Charlie, si il n'en a pas et demain il n'est pas là nous pourrons en faire d'autres et lui donner ce week-end, vous pouvez, vous redressez maintenant » raillai-je.

« Le bijou on le garde pour plus tard, nous aurons le temps de nous décider sur ce que ça sera et nous connaissant ça va être le branle-bas de combat » me dit Jasper.

« Sa chambre je trouverai bien un moment, Edward tu l'emmèneras en week-end »

« Si Charlie est d'accord »

« Il le sera » me dit ma mère sûre d'elle.

« Au fait Emmett nous n'avons pas eu ton idée » dis-je, Alice non plus.

« De groupe je n'en avais pas vraiment, mais je me prévois une journée avec ta future femme »

« Waw » soupira-t-Alice, « nous avons tous des projets de mariage maintenant »

« S'il vous plaît arrêtez de me fixer » ils se redressèrent tous, « merci beaucoup, Emmett tu lui prépares quoi ? »

« Une journée spéciale débilité, j'ai quelques idées, d'ici là j'aurais mon permis moto, je suis sûr que ça l'amusera le reste ça sera surprise, ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention »

« Tu le passes quand déjà ton permis ? » Lui demanda ma mère.

« À la fin du mois prochain, Alice ton idée ? »

« Une lettre, je sais, j'aurai pu faire mieux, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit ''les paroles partent les écrit restent'' »

« Alice tu prends ma place niveau poésie » riais-je.

« Ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise idée » lui dit Jasper, « nous pouvons toujours le faire, d'ici quelques temps, pour noël avec par exemple avec le bijou que nous lui offrirons »

« C'est bien comme ça » lui dit Alice.

« Emmett et moi l'écriture... » grimaça Rose, « nous ne sommes pas des littéraires »

« Vous avez trois mois pour trouver vos mots » lui répondit mon père, « pas évident, ça va être le moins évident même »

« Ça la marquera, elle n'a pas dû avoir des Noëls des plus joyeux, celui-la rattrapera tous les autres » dit ma mère.

« Nous allons tous devoir prévoir les mouchoirs ce jour là, elle me fait peur avec ses réactions » nous dit Alice.

« Connaissant Bella » dit Rose, « d'ici là elle aura trouver le moyen de nous faire pleurer plus d'une fois »

« Tant que se sont des larmes de joie » ajouta ma mère.

« Comme tu le dis oui, tant que se sont des larmes de joie » soupirai-je, « la mère de Bella a appelée hier » ma mère se crispa, « ils ont eu un message sur le répondeur »

« Et elle lui veut quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Bella, a arrêté le message quand elle a entendu sa voix, Charlie l'a écouté, en gros, elle appelait juste pour savoir si elle pouvait envoyer le reste des affaires de Bella »

« Elle n'en rate pas une » râla ma mère.

« Non, elle ne lui épargne rien »

« Et Bella elle le sait ? »

« Nous en avons parlé tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle s'étonne que sa mère ne demande pas après elle. Bella pense de plus en plus à parler à son père de ce qu'il s'est passé à Phœnix aussi »

« Ce serait bien » me dit mon père.

« Pour Bella oui, pour Charlie par contre... il va péter un plomb »

« Nous serons là pour le soutenir » dit mon père.

« Il faudra surtout le calmer, sinon son ex ne vivra pas encore longtemps, Charlie il sait que Bella lui cache des choses. Il l'a appelé aujourd'hui, comme il m'a dit il n'a pas eu une conversation des plus sympathique »

« Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ? » Me demanda ma mère.

« Pas vraiment non, il a juste reproché à Renée qu'elle n'ait pas appelée leur fille pour savoir si tout allez bien, elle lui a ri au nez et a dit qu'elle envoyait les cartons dès aujourd'hui » plusieurs jurons furent lâchés.

« J'espère pour elle, qu'elle n'aura jamais la mauvaise idée de venir aussi, je suis pas sûre de réussir à garder mon calme ce jour là »

« Maman, pourquoi elle viendrait ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oh, ce genre de femme n'a aucune gène, je la vois bien débarquer un jour l'air de rien, ma mère l'avait fait. Ça serait comme pour vérifier que Bella n'a pas changée, le jour où elle verra sa fille, elle voudra revenir dans sa vie, vu qu'elle correspondra à ce qu'elle attendait d'elle »

« Nous allons te l'accueillir ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit Rose.

« Il faudra voir comment réagit Bella, elle voudra sûrement des explications, si c'est trop pour Bella et qu'elle ne supporte pas que sa mère soit là, nous lui indiquerons la sortie de la ville » nous dit mon père.

« Il ne me tarde pas que ça arrive » soupirais-je.

« Il faut que nous soyons tous là pour elle, Bella a encore beaucoup de choses à surmonter malheureusement, mais pour l'instant, si elle parle d'envoyer ses cartons elle ne va pas pointer le bout de son nez tout de suite, elle se fait de l'espace, sombre idiote, triple conne » lâcha ma mère, nous étions tous à la fixer.

« Si je dis que depuis que Bella est là, maman elle est de plus en plus vulgaire j'ai tort ? » Nous demanda Emmett, nous le regardâmes tous, « j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère... »

« Je sais je suis plus vulgaire, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas dit d'insultes et j'en ai appris pas mal de vous, promis je vais continuer » sourit-elle.

« Tu prévois de casser des dents à d'autres personnes ? » Lui demanda mon père un sourire en coin.

« J'en ai trois dans ma ligne de mire, ce qui m'arrange c'est qu'une est une femme d'à peu près mon âge, les deux autres des gamines que je me vois bien encastrer dans le mur si elles continuent »

« Je suis le seul à me dire que notre maman est encore plus fun ? » Demanda Emmett perplexe.

« La nouvelle Esmé est arrivée » rit Rose.

« La nouvelle ? » Reprit mon père en riant, « non, pas la nouvelle, l'ancienne, celle que j'ai connu à votre âge, croyez-moi là encore elle est polie » nous rîmes tous.

« C'est que nous en apprenons tout les jours » riais-je.

« Au niveau d'apprendre des choses mon fils, tu gagnes ce soir » me dit-elle en souriant, « quand est-ce que je vois Bella d'ailleurs ? »

« Demain soir, je reste avec elle après les cours, nous venons manger et je la ramène chez elle, je rentrerai quand Charlie sera rentré, vers 23 heures »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Me demanda Rose mesquine.

« Nous allons faire un tour à Port Angeles » mentis-je.

« Ouais bien sûr » railla-t-elle, « demain matin, vous pensez être à l'heure ? »

« Ah bravo ! » Dit mon père, « alors réponds à ta sœur »

« Nous serons à l'heure et même avec vous sur le parking » ma Bella a raison, il faut leur fermer leur claquet.

« Tu sais que nous n'y croyions pas une minute ? » Se moqua Jasper.

« Tu auras ta réponse demain matin 8 heures »

« Petit frère, si toi et Bella vous êtes là à 8 heures, je paye Charlie pour toi » me dit Emmett.

« Tu peux déjà préparer ton argent Emmy » il y eut des rires.

« Emmy ? Non mais c'est vieux ça, tu ne peux pas sortir des dossiers comme celui-là »

« Il faut croire que si » riais-je.

« Tu vas balancer mon dossier à Bella hein ? »

« Demain matin 8h10 précisément, tu as le temps de te préparer comme ça »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre »

« Oh si, tiens elle m'a fait un nouveau truc aujourd'hui, je lui dirais de te l'apprendre demain »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ça concerne Hard gay, quand je dis qu'elle est dérangée, c'est encore gentil, tu vas aimer tu vas voir, vous allez tous le faire après »

« Encore une bonne journée qui s'annonce » rit Alice.

« Ce que j'aimerais être une petite souris pour vous voir » soupira ma mère.

« Tu régresses complètement maman » se moqua Alice, « tu ne veux pas me prendre mes vêtements aussi ? »

« Non, pas à ce point » rit-elle, ceux de Rose oui par contre » nous grimaçâmes tous, mon père lui avait un grand sourire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher » dis-je en me levant.

« Nous te suivons, là ça dépasse les bornes » râla Emmett, « papa arrête ton sourire de pervers, je ne veux pas me coucher avec ce genre d'image » Nos parents riaient, nous non, j'en avais des frissons, « je ne peux même pas vous souhaiter bonne nuit » il eut une espèce de hoquet, « putain j'en tremble »

« Emmett, ferme-la » lui dit Alice mauvaise, « ne me colle pas la migraine »

Si nous ados en étions aux escaliers en dépression, les parents eux en furent toujours à rire.

« Tu as vu chéri, comme c'est facile de faire le vide » rit ma mère, nous nous retournâmes, mon père regardait ma mère.

« Menottes ce soir ? » Nous lui criâmes tous de se taire, mon père se retourna, « ah vous êtes encore là ? » Nous dit-il étonné, ma mère eut un fou rire.

« Ça y est j'ai la migraine ! » Soupira Alice.

« Dispersion avant qu'ils ne continuent » nous souffla Emmett, nous montâmes rapidement en pestant contre nos parents, « oh putain, j'ai de sales images en tête, Rose sauve-moi, je t'en supplie ! » Ils partirent rapidement dans leur chambre.

« Bonne nuit jumeau » grimaça ma sœur faisant des petit cercles sur ses tempes, « à demain », Jasper grimaça à son tour.

« Jasper je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête » râlai-je, « je ne veux même pas de réponse » je partis rapidement dans ma chambre, pourquoi je ne suis pas parti me coucher direct ? Merde ! Je m'assis sur mon lit et appelai Bella histoire de penser à autre chose, elle me répondit d'une voix endormie.

_« Tu dormais ? »_

_« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Je suis désolé mon ange »_

_« Pas grave, alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

_« Rien, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Mes parents qui parlent de jouer avec des menottes et ma mère qui veut s'habiller comme Rose » soupirai-je, il y eut un long silence, « Bella tu dors ? »_

_« Non » me dit-elle froidement, « j'essaie de peser le pour et le contre pour ne pas te raccrocher au nez ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je stressé._

_« Pourquoi ? Que tu m'appelles la nuit ça ne me dérange pas, mais que tu m'appelles pour me mettre dans la tête l'image de ta mère habillée en Rose et attachée avec des menottes et ton père qui lui fais je ne sais quoi, ça, ça me dérange » râla-t-elle._

_« Désolé » j'étouffai mon rire._

_« Si tu crois que je ne t'entends pas rire, tu te trompes, ça y est j'ai pesé le pour et le contre »_

_« Et ça donne qu... » _

Ah je crois qu'elle a penché pour l'option me raccrocher au nez, mon rire fut nerveux, j'essayais de la rappeler mais elle fut sur répondeur, j'allais me laver, riant tout seul. Bella demain va me faire la gueule je crois, au moins je n'avais plus de mauvaises images en tête, mon portable sonna, je lisais le message de Bella :

_« Tu le paieras demain matin, prépare tes nerfs finalement, bonne nuit et ne me réponds pas, je risquerais de faire pire »._

J'hésitai à lui répondre, je n'allais peut-être pas jouer à ce jeu là, pas cette fois, oui je sais je vous déçois mais vous connaissez Bella... j'allais me coucher en soupirant, je ne pouvais même pas écouter le cd de ma Bella, je l'avais laissé en bas, pas envie de descendre au cas ou mes parents soient là, je frissonnai à nouveau, je mis du temps à m'endormir ce soir là.


	25. Chapter 25

******Chapitre 25**

******POV EDWARD.**

Ce matin j'eus plus que du mal à me réveiller, j'étais même bon pour me racheter un réveil, à sonner comme il l'avait fait, il s'en était pris une et s'était brisé au sol, je me levai en mode zombie, si ce n'était pas pour Bella je serai bien resté au lit, j'allai me laver et me préparer, je m'arrangeai au mieux, j'entendis mes frères et sœurs en faire de même, je descendis, ma mère était là, je grimaçai quand je la vis, elle pouffa.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis ? »

« Non » grognais-je, « j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir »

« Oh mon chéri il est grognon ce matin »

« Il y a de quoi » râlai-je, elle me fît asseoir et me servit mon café, « merci » lui chuchotai-je, elle rit et mit sa tête sur mon épaule, caressant ma tête.

« Toujours fâché ? »

« Oui » elle embrassa ma joue.

« Mon petit chat... » oui c'était mon surnom quand j'étais petit, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous moquer, « tu peux pas être fâché avec ta mamoune » je riais nerveusement m'arrêtant rapidement, ce matin je fais la gueule, « tu te souviens c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais »

« Je sais mais ma maman à cet époque elle ne me parlait pas de sexe » je grimaçai encore une fois.

« Mon chéri, papa il ne joue pas avec maman à ce jeu »

« Maman je n'ai plus cinq ans tu peux m'expliquer les choses normalement »

« Non, tu es trop mignon quand tu es grognon, tu vas t'arrêter quand tu verras Bella »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, elle m'a raccroché au nez hier soir »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui raconte mon traumatisme » ma mère rit...encore.

« Traumatisme ? Tu y vas un peu fort là, qu'est-ce que je devrai dire moi avec vous tous ? »

« Nous sommes jeunes »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est normal »

« Tu sous entends que je suis trop vieille ? »

« Non, juste que vous ne devriez pas en parler, pas devant nous »

« Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu » elle s'assit près de moi, caressant ma joue, je me retins de sourire, « fais risette à maman » je riais comme un gosse, encore une fois elle gagne, « ah voilà qui est mieux ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle oubliera vite »

« Erreur, grave erreur maman, Bella elle n'oublie rien, au fait merci de lui avoir dit que quoi que je fasses ou dises ça sera de ma faute » elle pouffa, « tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, il me tarde de la voir ce soir ma Bella, tu n'es pas en retard d'ailleurs ? »

« Non, je pars d'ici quelques minutes »

« Je vais profiter que tu sois là avec moi alors pendant que c'est encore calme »

« Papa est déjà partit ? »

« Oui, il est partit il y a une heure déjà, il finira plus tôt comme ça, alors mon petit chat pas de questions ? De conseils à me demander ? »

« Jusqu'ici non, tout va très bien » lui souriais-je, elle me rendit mon sourire.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous deux »

« Nous le sommes tout autant ! J'ai mis du temps mais ça valait vraiment le coup d'attendre »

« Rose nous a dit que tu allais changer de numéro »

« Oui d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de lui demander où ça en était »

« Elle les a appelé, d'ici ce soir tu auras un autre numéro »

« Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier, ce soir n'oublie pas de faire des photos, nous en ferons avec Charlie dans la semaine, pour la photo de son grand-père il faudra arriver à lui prendre discrètement »

« Je m'en occupe et je vais commencer à lui faire un cadre aujourd'hui au travail »

« Elle aimera davantage »

« J'espère, mon chéri, finis ton café, je te mets à la porte dans une minute »

Je finissais rapidement mon café et effectivement elle me mit dehors, j'avais juste le temps de prendre mes affaires, de l'embrasser et elle referma la porte, me faisant au revoir avec un grand sourire, je montai dans ma voiture et partis rapidement. Cette fois je n'aurai pas à réveiller Bella, la lumière était allumée dans sa chambre, réveille-toi Ed, réveille-toi, je descendis et rentrai chez elle.

« Bébé t'es où ? »

« J'arrive, je descend dans deux minutes »

Elle ne semblait pas être fâchée au contraire, je me mis dans la cuisine sur la chaise frottant mon visage.

« Bonjour chéri » je gardai mes mains sur mon visage, je bloquai la regardant de haut en bas, elle avait une jupe noire qui arrivait à mi-cuisse, un pull rouge décolleté, une veste en cuir noir et des bottes à talons, les yeux assombris, les cheveux lissés,de grandes créoles, pour le coup j'étais plus que réveillé, « tu ne m'embrasses pas ce matin ? »

« Si, si, bonjour » elle se baissa et je l'embrassai, elle se recula rapidement, se prenant du café, elle ouvrit son frigo et se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de lait.

« Tu en veux ? » De quoi elle parle ? De quoi elle parle ? Je penchai ma tête admirant ses jambes et ses cuisses, « chéri ? » Elle se retourna, se pencha de nouveau et se mit face à moi, mes yeux dérivèrent dans son décolleté.

« Veux quoi ? »

« Du café ! »

« Non merci » elle se redressa et s'assit, buvant son café, elle me regarda sournoise.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non plus, j'ai connu mieux, nous rejoignions toujours les autres à 8 heures ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait un pari avec Emmett » je parlai d'une voix atone, « il ne nous pense pas capable d'être à l'heure si nous le sommes il paye Charlie à ma place »

« Et bien tu vas gagner et faire des économies, aujourd'hui nous contrôlons nos émotions tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, oui, jusqu'à quand ? »

« La fin des cours ! »

« Ah... Bella c'est ça ta vengeance ? »

« Pour ? »

« T'avoir appelée hier soir »

« Rajoute le pari contre moi, les mesquineries en cours hier et tu auras un début de réponse ! »

« Je préférai ton accueil d'hier » soupirais-je, « je croyais que nous avions dit pas de jupe »

« Je croyais que tu ne parierais jamais contre moi » me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Et si je veux t'embrasser et te toucher ? »

« M'embrasser, humm pas au lycée, le moins possible et seulement quand je le décide et me toucher c'est pas possible, en fait ça dépend »

« De quoi ? »

« De l'endroit que tu prévois de toucher » je la regardai et me levai, elle croisa ses jambes tout en me regardant mesquine, « un autre début de réponse », elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, « en voilà un autre », je l'embrassai, elle y répondit me bloquant toujours sa poitrine, elle se leva, je la serrai contre moi, mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses et descendirent passant sous sa jupe, je les remontais lentement, m'arrêtai quand je sentis ses bas, elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et sourit, « nous y allons ! » Bella me contourna, je restais comme un con, je tournai juste ma tête vers elle, « nous allons être en retard vite ! »

« Je m'en fous d'être en retard » râlai-je.

« Moi non ! »

« Bella, tu ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Te faire quoi ? » Je me rapprochai d'elle, relevai sa jupe et posai mes mains sur ses bas.

« Ça, tu ne peux pas Bella » je la fixai, elle me lança un regard des plus aguicheur, je l'embrassai la mettant contre la porte d'entrée, « Bella » soupirai-je, « tu ne peux pas jouer à ce jeu ».

« Faut croire que si je t'avais dit que je me vengerai » elle me repoussa, j'appuyai ma tête plus que blasé contre la porte, « chéri pousse-toi de la porte », je le fis, je pris mes clés de voiture et sortis avec elle, elle marchait devant moi, la journée avait déjà mal commencé, pourquoi choisir ce jour pour me faire ça ? Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux de ses cuisses, « tu vas arriver à conduire ? » Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre et lui tendis mes clés, mon regard toujours sur ses cuisses, elle les prit, je montai côté passager, Bella démarra rapidement, « chéri tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer ta journée à faire ça » railla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle pouffa, mes doigts glissèrent sur sa cuisse, remontant sa jupe jusqu'à son bas, je sifflais et me pris une tape sur la main, « nous ne sommes pas encore au lycée ! » M'énervai-je.

« Laisse-moi me concentrer, au cas où que tu n'es pas remarqué je conduis ta voiture, c'était trop facile au passage » je grimaçai, elle mit son cd et bien sûr remit la musique de hier suffisamment forte pour que je ne parvienne pas à l'ignorer, je recommençai avec mes doigts, Bella rit nerveusement, « range ta main nous arrivons, le jeu commence vraiment, plus de contacts physiques jusqu'à ce soir »

« Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ? »

« Non, nous sommes même pile à l'heure, regarde ta famille est déjà là » elle klaxonna, je redescendis sa jupe en soupirant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, « bonjour tout le monde ! » Elle se gara, ils me regardèrent tous étonnés quand je fus sorti, Bella sortit à son tour.

« Ahhh » ils avaient réussis à dire ça tous en même temps, je partis dans un rire nerveux, Bella salua mes frères et rejoignit mes sœurs.

« Nous comprenons maintenant » me dit Emmett, « désolé je sais que c'est un gros coup bas ! » Je me mis entre eux, nous nous appuyâmes sur la voiture de Rose.

« Plus que ça même... »

« Il va pourtant falloir apprendre à t'y habituer » me dit Jasper.

« Vous y arrivez vous ? »

« Non, nous essayons encore d'apprendre » grimaça Emmett.

« Ignore la ! » Me dit Jasper, je regardai Bella, nous penchâmes tous les trois nos têtes en même temps sur le côté quand Bella remonta sa botte, « non oublie ce que je viens de dire, merde nous venons de mater ta copine comme des... »

« Des mecs ! Désolé quand même petit frère »

« Ne recommencez pas » dis-je d'une voix plate, ils rirent doucement.

« Tu as le droit de redresser ta tête » rit Jasper, je le fis me passant la main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

« En tout cas ça va, tu te fais plaisir le frangin ! »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher » soupirai-je.

« C'est salaud » rit Emmett, « qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Mesquin hier, le pari et j'ai trouvé bon hier soir de lui faire partager les jolies images que nous avons tous eu, elle m'a raccrochée au nez, elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle se vengerai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça »

« Elle est vicieuse, tout comme ses sœurs » me dit Jasper.

« Tu n'a pas essayé quelque chose pour la faire changer d'avis ? »

« Si, j'ai bien tenté, plusieurs fois, mais Bella a gagné, la preuve elle a reconduit ma voiture, je suis faible » râlai-je, « elles sont où mes boules ? » Ils rirent bêtement.

« Nous ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes posés la question », rit Emmett, « je vérifie même plusieurs fois par jour, réflexe, mais face à Rose elles foutent le camp »

« Quand nous t'avons dit bienvenue au club, nous avons oubliés de te parler de ce détail »

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, nous ne gagnerons jamais ? »

« Nous gagnons de temps en temps » me dit Jasper.

« Avec quoi ? »

« Le sexe surtout frangin, laisse Bella jouer, le jour où vous aurez bien franchi le cap, tu pourras jouer et gagner, mes plus belles victoires c'était comme ça » me dit Emmett.

« Je n'ai pas fini d'en chier quoi »

« Bah non » me dit Jasper désolé pour moi.

« Hier pourtant elle était plus calme, Rose doit y être pour quelque chose, elle lui a chuchoté un truc après les cours »

« De ne pas être pressée » me dit Emmett, « aujourd'hui elle joue »

« Tous les jours elle joue » dis-je avec un petit sourire, « mais aujourd'hui c'est dur, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler » je parlai en regardant Bella, « elle est parfaite cette fille »

« Je suis bien de cet avis et je dis ça en tout bien tout honneur » me dit Emmett, « mais c'est vrai c'est une mini bombe ta Bella »

« Tu as mis du temps à la trouver mais je rejoins Emmett, nous avons tous les trois des styles de filles différents mais nos copines sont de vraies bombes » nous soupirâmes tous les trois, nous les regardions rires et parler entre elles.

« Heureusement que nous avons des goûts différent, je n'imagine pas le bordel sinon » sourit Emmett, « pour chacun d'entre nous il y a une sœur dans le lot, déjà ça aide, j'ai connu pas mal de filles je préfère les blondes et encore mieux ma blonde »

« Moi Alice, juste Alice » nous dit Jasper, « Eddy ? »

« J'ai couché avec des filles de styles différents et j'en aime qu'une, Bella elle a ce gros truc en plus, comme l'a dit Emmett c'est une mini bombe, enfin mini je ne suis pas sûr, enfin elle est...je suis dans la merde » dis-je nerveusement, ils rirent tout les deux.

« Elle va être dure ta journée » rit Jasper.

« Plus que ça et le truc c'est que limite je serai capable de lui demander de faire pire »

« Nous connaissons » rit Emmett, « nous nous plaignons, nous râlons, mais quand elles arrêtent leur jeu nous sommes les premiers à en réclamer encore plus, nous sommes encore plus vicieux qu'elles en fait »

« Em' depuis quand tu fais dans la pseudo-psychologie ? » Lui demandai-je moqueur.

« Bah, Jasper il est lyrique maintenant, toi poète faut bien que je sois le psy ! » Nous rîmes tout les trois comme trois idiots que nous étions, les nerfs nous faisaient rire d'un rien, les filles nous regardèrent, « nous nous sommes fait repérer les mecs » rit Emmett.

« Au fait Em', Emmy je le repousse à ce soir, je suis trop fatigué pour raconter correctement l'histoire »

« Je suis censé te remercier ? »

« Non, je préviens c'est tout, vous croyez que si nous proposons aux filles de sécher, nous pouvons retourner à la maison ? »

« Ne nous tente pas » dit Jasper, « parler de sexe dès le matin ça mets mal »

« Pire que ça, davantage pire pour les ados que nous sommes » rit Emmett, « oh putain, Eddy y a pas que ta journée qui va être dure ! »

« Merci du soutien les mecs » riais-je.

« En parlant de soutien, je vois bien Rose et Alice jouer avec Bella, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elles font des messes basses, au cas où, nous essayons d'ignorer leur provocations ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

« Essayer oui, faut que je me trouve un truc qui me refroidit direct » nous dit Emmett.

« Moi, Jessica ou Charlie »

« Toi ça va, tu as le choix » me dit Jasper, « réfléchissons, réfléchissons, je pourrai bien choisir Jessica aussi, mais ça ne va pas être automatique »

« Je choisis les parents » grimaça Emmett, nous le suivîmes dans sa grimace.

« Tiens je vais les prendre aussi, c'est frais encore, merci Em' » lui dit Jasper écœuré.

« De rien ! Va falloir s'accrocher, je vais aller prendre la température, traduction si Rose me jette, je n'oublierai pas de remercier Bella » nous rîmes avec Jasper le regardant s'approcher de Rose, elle le regarda de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils, il lui demanda quelque chose, nous arrêtâmes de rire avec Jasper, faisant comme si nous ne remarquions rien, il revint vers nous avec le portable de Rose, il resta face à nous, « les mecs c'est officiel, les trois sont d'humeur joueuses, elle m'a quand même bien refroidit »

« Rose elle refroidirait n'importe qui » dis-je.

« Pourtant elle est chaude comme la braise, les parents, les parents, les parents » nous partîmes tous les trois dans un fou rire, « mais c'est que ça marche bien, faut juste que j'arrête de penser à certaines choses »

« Tu as vu je suis là, son frère, tu te souviens ? »

« Désolé, mais ta sœur... » lui dit-il sur un ton pervers, je riais avec Emmett.

« Et la tienne... » j'arrêtai de rire direct avec Emmett, « OK les mecs je ne gagne pas là hein ? »

« Non » lui dis je froidement.

« Désolé mais Em' m'a lancé avec ma sœur »

« Ouais c'est bon » râla Emmett, « je fais quoi avec son téléphone maintenant ? »

« Va lui rendre, deuxième prise de température et celle là pousse la un peu plus »

« Petit frère au lieu de parler pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? »

« Je me suis fait jeter exactement... » je pris le temps de la réflexion.

« C'est bon j'y retourne, tu me fais trop de peine »

« J'y vais chacun son tour ! » Jasper prit le téléphone et s'approcha des filles, Emmett se remit près de moi.

« Toi aussi tu espères qu'il va se faire jeter ? »

« Oui tout autant que toi » riais-je.

« Ah ça commence... » nous regardâmes Jasper rendre le téléphone et parler un peu avec les filles, il s'approcha petit à petit de Alice, il l'embrassa sur la joue, « contact physique, bon début ! »

« Oui, Alice rougit, oh, tu as perçu le regard de Rose ? »

« Oui, je l'ai bien vu, ça y est elle se raidit la sœur » nous vîmes Alice chuchoter un truc à Jasper, « et elle le jette, y a pas de raison que lui ne soit pas puni, il en a eu l'idée après tout » Jasper revint vers nous avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Nous allons passer une journée de merde »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours avec Bella aujourd'hui encore heureux, il y a la pause à gérer, trois jours et déjà ce genre de jeu » dis-je limite au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Calme Eddy, calme » me dit Jasper moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas tant le jeu, c'est sa tenue surtout, je ne peux pas me concentrer »

« Elles ne sont pas folles non plus, dans quelques minutes les autres vont commencer à arriver, elles vont se rapprocher et n'oubliez pas nous provoquer parfois » nous dit Emmett, « où serait l'intérêt du jeu sinon ? » Nous demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voitures et les bus arrivèrent petit à petit, les filles vinrent vers nous, elles nous regardèrent.

« Prêt les mecs ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Pas quand elles nous regardent comme ça, parents et Charlie venez nous en aide » souffla Jasper, nous lui mîmes une claque derrière la tête, « je me suis emporté ? »

« La ferme » soupirai-je, Bella me fit un petit sourire, je lui tendis la main elle mit son dos contre mon torse, « Bella que tu veuilles jouer c'est une chose mais restes près de moi aujourd'hui s'il te plaît » elle tourna son visage vers le mien, elle leva son bras et posa sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne poussai pas notre baiser, il fallait que je me concentre, elle colla mon visage au sien et se retourna ça se complique, mes mains descendirent sur sa jupe la baissant au maximum, elle descendit dans mon cou, je me concentrai, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie...

« Il faut y aller, nous allons être en retard sinon » soufflais-je, Bella me regarda légèrement vexée, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? »

« Rien »

Elle prit son sac, ma main et nous fît avancer, Alice et Rose passèrent devant, je me retournai vers mes frères, ils me firent de grands sourires, ma main libre passa discrètement dans mon dos, ils me la tapèrent calmement, j'arborai quelques secondes un sourire en coin et repris mon sérieux, des mecs regardaient furtivement Bella, je serrai sa main faisant passer mon bras sur ses épaules, je la collai contre moi avec un air pas des plus accueillant.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup cours ensemble aujourd'hui mais je serai avec les filles, surtout Alice, alors ne t'inquiète pas » me souffla-elle.

« Encore heureux, ne me fait pas ça tout les jours s'il te plaît »

« Non, je trouverai d'autre chose et en pantalon »

« Ce n'est pas tant que tu sois en jupe » mentis-je, « c'est que tu m'interdis de te toucher »

« Il y a toucher et toucher, passer sous ma jupe ça ce n'est pas possible pas au lycée en tout cas » me dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire, nous continuâmes à avancer jusqu'à sa salle, je me perdis dans mes pensées, déjà j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir mais en faisant des trucs comme ça j'allai encore plus ramer après les cours. J'embrassai rapidement Bella.

« Bella ? » Elle se retourna, « ne te penche pas, ne te lève pas, met ta veste sur tes cuisses et croise les jambes » elle pouffa, « je viens te chercher au plus vite » je l'embrassai encore une fois rapidement, je voulais tellement plus pourtant.

« OK » elle perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, j'y vais tu vas être en retard » elle rentra dans sa salle de cours, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes sœurs qui regardèrent mes frères de la même façon que Bella pouvait le faire, elles rentrèrent.

« C'est que ça panique » sourit Emmett.

« Elles vont nous faire une dépression » rit Jasper, « Eddy félicitation je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai »

« Moi non plus mais je n'aime pas du tout la tête que fait Bella »

« Elle a voulu jouer non ? Nous n'allons pas leur courir après à chaque fois, pensez à vos boules un peu » nous dit Emmett en s'énervant, « nous ne sommes pas des lopettes les mecs, nous pouvons finir la journée avec pour une fois de la fierté merde ! »

« Toi aussi voir Rose comme ça, ça t'a fais chier hein ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bah ouais merde ! » Je riais avec Jasper, « les mecs on se reprends et je prends la tête des opérations, plus d'apitoiement, nous sommes des mecs, des vrais, elles vont goûter leur propre médecine, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elles ont pris la confiance, nous allons les calmer et vite fait, tu verras ta Bella elle ira vite mieux »

« N'en fait pas trop non plus » me conseilla Jasper.

« Là je suis déjà à mon maximum »

« Oh Eddichou » se moqua Emmett, « mon petit frère il est perdu c'est triste non ? » Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

« Oui » renifla Jasper, « il va me faire pleurer bientôt »

« Allez vous faire foutre » riais-je, « vous êtes tout aussi mal que moi »

« Oui mais nous arrivons à le camoufler », railla Jasper, « Bella ça ne fait que trois jours et elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi, montre lui qui est le chef ! » Je riais à la dernière phrase de Jasper, « non c'est mort, Em' nous allons jouer à deux »

« Non, c'est bon, un truc entre Bella et moi »

« Nous pouvons le connaître celui là ? » Me demanda Emmett pendant que nous rentrâmes en salle de cours.

« Bella hier m'a dit que quelqu'un devait bien être son chef et donc c'est moi » soufflais-je.

« Tu lui donnes des ordres et tout ? » Me demanda Emmett sur un ton pervers.

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Faut refaire ton éducation » soupira Jasper, nous nous assîmes, « tu n'es plus dans les délires, je n'ai pas d'attache, Bella tu peux toi aussi jouer avec elle et tous les jours, combien de fois elle l'a fait ? » Je commençai à réfléchir, « non mais arrête, nous pouvons te le dire nous, elle t'a toujours mis à l'amende, il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte, tu n'as que des défaites, avec Emmett nous perdons souvent mais au moins nous pouvons nous vanter de ne pas avoir à chaque fois une bulle sur notre tableau et n'avons pas toujours gagné grâce au sexe »

« Et je suis censé faire quoi ? »

« Fait le mec genre ''chérie ce que tu me fais je m'en fous'' » me dit Emmett, « même si tu ressentiras tout le contraire, tu t'en es déjà bien sorti tout à l'heure continue dans ce sens là mais comme l'a dit Jasper, n'en fait pas trop non plus, je sais ce que je viens de dire c'est le contraire mais le principe est le bon »

« J'ai réussi à capter le principe » riais-je.

« Et nous en sommes tous très content Edward Cullen » me dit ma prof, « Emmett, avec un peu plus de concentration vous auriez pu mieux vous exprimer » toute la classe ricana, notre prof nous regarda moqueuse, « bien Edward au prochain cours vous nous direz comment ça s'est passé »

« Je n'y manquerai pas Mlle Marks » lui dis je un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter de lui faire des sourires en coin à chaque fois qu'elle nous reprend ? » Me demanda Jasper en chuchotant, « tu le sais qu'elle a un faible pour tes sourires »

« Elle oublie rapidement nos débordements, c'est le principal »

« Elle est loin d'être vilaine en plus » nous dit Emmett, « avec ses petites lunettes et tout » nous rîmes discrètement tout les trois, « briseur de cœur » me souffla-t-il, la prof nous regarda, je m'excusai lui faisant un grand sourire, elle m'en fit un et partit rapidement dans son cours, nous la laissâmes faire son cours.

Le cours passa rapidement, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes, j'allais rejoindre Bella avec mes frères, nous pouvions voir les filles nous regarder, je passai mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, j'embrassai sa tempe, elle s'apprêta de m'embrasser.

« Allons-y nous allons être en retard » je pris sa main, oui j'ai envie de me gifler là ! Nous saluâmes ma famille et partîmes, Bella resta silencieuse, nous nous installâmes, je tentai de baisser du mieux que je pouvais sa jupe.

« Edward elle ne va pas descendre plus »

« Je sais mais je garde espoir quand même » elle me fit un sourire, rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et prit ma main, elle les posa sur ses cuisses, « Edward... »

« Oui ? »

« Finalement je préfère quand tu me touches un peu plus » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je crois que je préfère quand tu me dis ce genre de choses » lui souriais-je.

« La prochaine fois que je propose ce genre de jeu arrête-moi en plus toi aussi tu joues non ? »

« Je n'oublierai pas, tu peux en être sûre et oui j'y suis bien obligé »

« Mais tu sais aussi que je vais le continuer » je grognais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, « nous faisons juste une pause et tu remarqueras que c'est une vengeance gentille, j'ai surestimée mes capacités, je suis une petite joueuse aujourd'hui, je me déçois même, la fatigue doit y être pour quelque chose »

« Crois-moi c'est suffisant comme ça, ta tenue m'empêche suffisamment de me concentrer » elle pouffa, « ça n'a rien de drôle crois-moi »

« La prochaine fois que je la mettrai, je jouerai correctement par contre tes frangins ils vont morfler, les filles avaient compris que vous jouez aussi, au fait petit secret » elle s'approcha de mon oreille, « ils n'auront pas de sexe ce soir, elles veulent avoir le dernier mot » je riais bêtement avec Bella.

Elle posa son autre main sur la mienne, je lui serrai, caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, j'embrassai son front et posai ma tête sur la sienne jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof, nous nous redressâmes, nous sortîmes nos affaires, Bella reposa ma main sur sa cuisse je lui repris, elle me regarda en souriant.

« Moins compliqué que d'essayer de sortir de la cafétéria en t'embrassant »

« Je trouve aussi » elle embrassa ma joue, « mais il faudra bien que nous finissions par y arriver »

« D'ici la fin de la semaine ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle se fît rapidement discrète quand le cours commença, d'accord une main en moins ça n'aide pas mais je m'en contrefichai, tant que je sentais un contact avec Bella c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Le cours ne passa pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurai voulu, Bella croisa ses jambes, je bloquai une nouvelle fois sur ses cuisses surtout sur ce qu'il se trouvait en dessous, je me repris enfin pas longtemps je regardai du coin de l'œil prenant des notes rapidement, Bella ne lâcha pas le prof des yeux, je l'observai, essayant d'apprendre le plus de mimiques possibles, elle passa ses cheveux sur le côté, j'observai son cou, remontant vers sa bouche pulpeuse, je me retint de soupirer bêtement et me remis dans le cours. Bella me jeta des petits coups d'œil me faisant des petits sourires, nous lâchâmes nos mains quand le cours se finit, juste le temps de ranger nos affaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria, nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment, ce n'est pas que nous n'avions rien à nous dire mais nous n'avions pas besoin de parler c'est tout. Nous nous installâmes, Bella se mit sur la chaise près de moi, je la regardai déçu me prenant un coup de pied de Emmett.

« Ça a été votre cours ? » Nous demanda-t-il l'air de rien, je lui lançais un regard des moins amicaux, il me fit un petit sourire mesquin.

« Ennuyeux » lui dit Bella, « et vous ? »

« Pareil, ça m'a fatiguée tellement je me suis ennuyée » soupira Alice, « Bella tu es prête pour le devoir d'histoire de cet après midi ? »

« Oui, Edward m'a fait réviser hier soir » lui dit elle en souriant, « j'ai été une brave fille ! »

« Professeur Cullen hein ? » Me demanda Rose mesquine.

« Tu penses prof dans quel sens ? » Lui demanda Bella un sourire en coin.

« Toi j'ai oublié que je te hais, alors Eddy ? » Bella me regarda surprise.

« La Shelby ce n'est pas passé » lui dis-je, elle eut un petit rire.

« Rose ne fais pas la tête »

« J'en ai envie, alors Edward prof... »

« Tu te fais des films Rose, j'étais juste une aide pendant que Bella faisait à manger »

« Un vrai petit couple » nous dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour vous »

« Angela, Ben comment vous allez ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Mieux merci, nous pouvons nous asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Bella pousse toi un peu » lui demanda Rose, Angela prit une chaise et s'assit sur Ben, Bella se rapprocha de moi, Emmett et Jasper me lancèrent des regards menaçants.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'avons nous ratés ? Nous avons eu une sale grippe deux jours au lit plus ce week-end »

« Des petites choses et d'autres » sourit Rose.

« Racontez nous »

« Il y a un nouveau couple dans le lycée » lui dit Alice.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Angela, « je les connais ? »

« Oui, un peu » lui dit Jasper.

« Allez dites nous, Bella dis-moi s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

« Ne me dites pas que c'est encore Mike et Jessica ! »

« Non, ce ne sont pas eux, tes autres idées ? » Elle nous regarda avec Bella puis regarda Ben.

« C'est bon Angie je me lance, nous avons bien une autre idée mais nous ne voudrions pas jeter un froid »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » lui dit Bella.

« Et bien alors Edward et toi »

« Oh, en effet... » dit Bella.

« Merci Angie, nous aurions mieux fait d'être encore malade » râla-t-il.

« Désolée, vraiment »

« Angela, Ben, quand je dis "en effet" vous pensez quoi ? »

« Bah que ce n'est pas le cas » grimaça Angela.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous pouvons parler d'autre chose et vous pourriez nous aider » reprocha-t-il à mes frères et sœurs.

« Ils n'ont vraiment rien compris » railla Alice, « ils sont long à la détente »

« Non ! Va pas jusque là non plus, ils prennent leur temps, c'est bien ? »

« C'est de pire en pire Angela » lui dit Rose.

« Ne dites pas ça devant eux comme ça ! » S'inquiéta Ben, il nous regarda désolé, je me retins de rire ainsi que Bella.

« C'est ce que nous pensons, ils ne sont vraiment pas malins » soupira Jasper.

Ben et Angela paniquèrent complètement, ils se regardèrent cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là.

« Angela, Ben... » ils se tournèrent vers Bella, « je suis déçue »

« Oui mais si euh, si Alice nous dit que un nouveau couple c'est formé c'est que c'était soit vous soit Mike et Jessica »

« Justement c'est ça qui me déçois, tu as pensé à eux en premier »

« Le résultat est le même » souffla Ben.

« Fais quelque chose, j'abandonne » me dit Bella, nous rîmes tous doucement excepté Ben et Angela.

« Bon, nous reprenons depuis le début, Mike et l'autre ne sont pas ensemble, OK ? » Ils acquiescèrent penauds, « Bella et moi ? »

« Non plus » dit Ben.

« Non mais vous êtes cons ou juste cons ? » Demanda Emmett, « ce n'est pas compliqué, le nouveau couple ça ne peut être que eux ! »

« Qui ça eux ? » Demanda Angela, nous soupirâmes tous.

« Jumeau, image mais évite le son » me demanda ma sœur, je regardai Bella avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'aime pas faire les trucs comme ça, ça me rappelle ce week-end, ça me met la pression »

« Oh la ferme » soupira Bella, elle ne se fit pas timide quand elle m'embrassa, ma famille rit, « là c'est clair comme ça ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est vous deux ! » Cria Angie.

« Nan jures... » se moqua Jasper.

« Merde alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidé » nous dit Ben très content, « félicitation et désolé nous sommes encore sous antibiotiques »

« Ne cherchez pas d'excuse » railla Alice.

« OK c'est clair que là nous n'avons pas assurés » rit Angela, « Edward ton fan club va disparaître »

« Je sais » soupirais-je faussement déçu.

« Non mais si tu veux tu peux le conserver ton fan-club » me dit Bella mauvaise.

« Et comment ? » Lui demandai-je moqueur.

« Fais attention que je ne prolonge pas certaines choses ou que je fasse vraiment pire » me menaça-t-elle, je riais nerveusement, « il m'énerve »

« Mais c'est que c'est explosif vous deux » rit Ben.

« Là encore ils sont sages » lui dit Emmett.

« Et bien qu'est-ce que ça va être au... comment ça va vous sinon ? » Demanda Ben à ma famille, ils rirent tous comme des cons.

« Non mais là nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si Ben » lui dit Jasper en riant.

« Je n'ai rien dit » il regarda Angela.

« Je ne peux rien faire là, je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir avant de parler » je regardai Bella, elle me fixa un petit sourire en coin bien que toute rouge, elle rapprocha son visage du mien et grimaça, nous soupirâmes tous les deux.

« Demain nous retournons à notre table ? » Demanda Ben à Angie.

« Pas le choix, à cause de tes conneries je peux même pas avoir une vie sociable correcte » nous rîmes tous, Ben sembla soulagé, « sinon, les pimbêches et Mike ils le prennent comment ? »

« Mike a visiblement rencontré quelqu'un » lui dit Rose, « les deux autres, nous dirons qu'elles ne peuvent plus avoir de doutes »

« Les journées de Jessica doivent être à chier » rit Ben, « Edward, même si elle n'avait aucune chance et maintenant Mike qui a dû lui mettre un stop, waw elle va passer une dernière année pourrie »

« Et encore nous ne sommes qu'au début » rit Emmett, « il lui arrivera bien d'autres galères »

Nous terminâmes notre pause en parlant de Jessica et de toutes les galères qu'elle avait pu avoir surtout depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Nous nous séparâmes dans les couloirs, je partis avec Bella et Alice, nous nous installâmes les uns à côté des autres, Bella entre ma sœur et moi, nous n'avions pas l'occasion de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit, l'heure passa rapidement, je rejoignis mes frères et laissai Bella avec ma sœur après avoir eu droit à un baiser enflammé de Bella, oui, j'avais réussi à me contrôler, je m'installai rapidement au fond de la salle, le prof démarra un film.

« Laisse nous deviner Bella a gagné ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non même pas, j'ai relevé le défi »

« Bien, nous allons peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi » me dit Emmett, « et encore aujourd'hui le temps est de notre côté »

« Ce que tu peux vivre aujourd'hui c'est rien »

« C'est déjà bien suffisant »

« C'est vrai que après quoi qu'il se passe tu resteras sur la béquille » me dit Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas tant ça, c'est surtout que je suis habitué à toujours être en contact avec Bella, là ce n'est pas le cas, rien que à la pause, elle n'était pas sur moi »

« Em' je le gifle ou tu le fais ? »

« Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard, nous ne pouvons même pas t'accorder une pleine victoire et dire que tu es mon frangin »

« Je ne peux pas jouer dans la même catégorie que vous, nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes délires que vous pour l'instant, je me fous de passer pour le mec niais ou quoi, mais nos moments de tendresse dans la journée j'y tiens et elle aussi et n'oubliez pas un détail de taille nous ne vivons pas ensemble »

« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes armes c'est vrai », me dit Jasper, « ça va être tendu chez Bell', toute la journée à vous retenir de vous toucher ou autre, vous allez complètement perdre le contrôle »

« Je calmerai les choses »

« Tu n'y arrivera peut-être pas » me dit Emmett, « Jasper t'es super malin aujourd'hui » le blond lui fît un grand sourire, « et si tu n'arrives pas à te retenir ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas » dis-je pas du tout sûr de moi, « Bella m'arrêtera sûrement », ils me regardèrent sceptique, « OK je suis dans la merde »

« Même ton mantra Charlie il ne pourra rien pour toi » me dit Jasper.

« Est-ce que ça serait si grave ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Trois jours Em', juste trois jours et ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait déjà fait » il grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas, à part te dire de prendre une grande inspiration et de rester suffisamment conscient pour ne pas que ça dérape, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre », me dit Jasper.

« Moi non plus » soupira Emmett, « dans deux heures nous terminons les cours, essaie de trouver une chose pour te calmer, ça me rappelle Rose et moi à nos débuts »

« Peut-être que rien du tout n'arrivera » dis-je.

« Peut-être oui mais garde quand même cet idée en tête » me dit Emmett.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, nous suivîmes le cours, je tentai de me trouver une chose pour m'aider, j'abandonnai rapidement, j'en avais marre de tout le temps réfléchir, je ne faisais que ça réfléchir, réfléchir et réfléchir.

Mon dernier cours je le passai seul, Bella devait être en train de faire son contrôle d'histoire, je ne m'inquiétai pas vraiment pour elle, autre chose me prenait suffisamment la tête. J'étais à la fois impatient mais tout aussi stressé de retrouver Bella, une journée sans toucher Bella, pratiquement pas du moins, la fin des cours retentit, je me levai rapidement et allai chercher Bella et ma sœur.

Bella se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa durement, là je ne stoppai rien au contraire, je ne me fis pas prier pour participer. Je la soulevai légèrement la collant contre mon torse, elle me serra encore plus, se faisant plus pressante avec son baiser, nous entendîmes des élèves faire des commentaires, je reposais Bella, nous ne parvînmes pas tout de suite à séparer nos lèvres, nous continuâmes nous calmant petit à petit, je collais son visage au mien, nous finîmes par nous séparer.

« Ce n'était peut-être une bonne idée mon jeu » soupira-t-elle.

« Là tout de suite je te répondrai que non » nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

« C'est quand vous voulez » râla Rose, je me tournais vers eux.

« Je vais chez Bella pas besoin de nous attendre » je n'attendis pas plus pour embrasser Bella de nouveau.

« Eddy n'oublie pas notre discussion » me dit Jasper, je soupirai contre les lèvres de Bella, j'allais répondre mais Bella m'en empêcha me gardant contre sa bouche, nous finîmes par nous séparer, nous ramassions nos sacs et partîmes sur le parking, je repris mes clés de voiture à Bella.

« C'est quoi la discussion avec Jasper ? »

« Curieuse... »

« C'était juste une question...ah bah oui de curieuse » sourit-elle.

« Un truc entre mecs »

Bella ne chercha pas plus loin ce qui m'arrangea, je commençais à être tendu quand nous fûmes dans sa rue, Bella était tout aussi silencieuse, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire, je me garai, nous rentrâmes et nous déshabillâmes, nous mangeâmes un peu, je prenais vraiment mon temps, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, je regardai dehors le temps se couvrait, nous montâmes dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur son lit en prenant une grande inspiration et rien quand elle s'assit près de moi à la recherche d'un contact, je sus que j'étais foutu.

Et je le fus, davantage que je ne le pensais quelques minutes plus tôt, parce qu'à cet instant j'avais arrêté de réfléchir, une journée sans contact avec elle, ça peut ne paraître pas énorme mais pour elle comme pour moi ça l'était, la preuve en est...nos vêtements au sol ou sur le lit, tous nos vêtements et nous à laisser libre cours à nos envies, envie qui nous mena à un instant bien particulier, celui dont vous savez que peu de chose pourra vous arrêter désormais, et quand je la regardais, il n'y avait rien qui me disait qu'il fallait s'arrêter, rien, nous en revenons à l'envie...

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer, nous nous regardâmes paniqués.

« Les enfants vous êtes là ? » Si les yeux de Bella avait pu sortir de sa tête ils l'auraient fait, « les enfants ? Vous êtes en haut ? » Nous nous redressâmes rapidement.

« Oui, oui nous sommes là » parvint à dire Bella, nous ramassâmes nos vêtements et nous rhabillâmes le plus vite possible, Bella mit son jean de la veille, « tu es là tôt papa » dit-elle pendant qu'elle sortit ses affaires de cours les jetant sur son lit, j'étais complètement rhabillé et refroidi.

« J'ai pu finir plus tôt » nous l'entendîmes monter les escaliers, « avec cet orage je ne peux pas faire grand chose » Bella me regarda, nous jetâmes un coup rapide à sa fenêtre, ah oui il y a bien de l'orage, elle rajouta des affaires de cours jetant un tas de feuilles, je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, elle me fit m'asseoir et me donna un tas de feuilles tout en tremblant, je tentai de me concentrer du mieux que je pus et de reprendre un visage humain, Bella ouvrit sa porte, « oh mais quel bordel » sourit-il.

« Bonjour Charlie » parvins-je à articuler, vous n'imaginer pas comme je pouvais être mal, Bella embrassa son père.

« Bonjour mon garçon, alors c'est toujours le bordel dans tes cours jeune fille ? »

« Oui, comme tu vois » elle lui répondit légèrement nerveuse.

« Et tu es obligé d'embêter Edward avec ça ? »

« Il s'y connaît bien enfin je veux dire il est ordonné dans ses cours » là elle rougit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie ce n'est toujours pas un problème de l'aider »

« Ne profite pas trop de lui Bella, Edward ça va ? Tu as une petite mine »

« Oui, oui ça va, merci Charlie »

« Ne le fatigue pas ma fille, ce soir je mange avec vous, Esmé m'avait dit de passer si je finissais plus tôt, je serai en bas si besoin, bon courage » nous le remerciâmes.

« À tout à l'heure papa » lui sourit Bella, il nous sourit et sortit, Bella ferma sa porte lâcha les feuilles et s'affala sur son lit écrasant ses cahiers, je lâchai ce que j'avais dans mes mains et passai plus que nerveusement mes mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, Bella était sur son dos, ses mains sur son visage, elle tapa des pieds sur son lit éjectant ses cours, j'étais toujours dans un état second, la peur de ma vie à cet instant, je soupirai, Bella me regarda, « quand je dis que nous devrions aller chez toi » me chuchota-t-elle, je ne pus que acquiescer, « merde j'ai cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher »

« Le mien s'est arrêté » elle se redressa et se mit face à moi, « ça va passer, il me faut un peu de temps c'est tout »

« Je suis désolée »

« Pour ? »

« Pour tout ça »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée » je m'allongeai les mains sur mon visage, Bella vint près de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse, je ressortis un bras et caressai ses cheveux, « je m'en souviendrai de cette journée » le rire de Bella fut étranglé.

« Je n'ai pas aidé en plus » elle se redressa et me regarda, « je ne suis pas prête de rejouer en tout cas »

« Je ne dis pas ça pour ça, tes jeux je les aime bien mais depuis ce matin je savais que ça allait être tendu quand nous serions chez toi »

« Edward... tu ne te serais pas arrêté hein ? »

« Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? » Elle me fit oui de la tête, « alors la réponse est non, je n'aurai rien arrêté du tout, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à me retenir Bella, j'ai mes limites, la preuve »

« Tu aurais regretté ? » Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non, comment j'aurai pu regretter, ce n'est pas ça, mais certaines choses m'auraient dérangées »

« Comme ? »

« Trop tôt, pas de capotes, même si mon père me fait faire des prises de sang régulièrement ça n'aurait pas été intelligent, tu prends la pilule ? » Elle rougit, « je prends ça pour un non, encore moins intelligent, voilà pourquoi il faut que nous prenions notre temps, que nous soyons préparés un minimum. Bella ne confonds pas le fait que j'ai envie de toi et le fait que je calme les choses assez souvent, le jour où je n'aurai plus à réfléchir je serai le plus content, mais si je peux nous éviter d'aller acheter un test de grossesse après notre première fois ça m'arrangerait et toi aussi »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas maligne en fait » dit-elle en se redressant, « vraiment pas... » je m'assis et relevai son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne suis pas maligne c'est tout »

« Bella... » soupirai-je.

« Non mais c'est vrai, je n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi, je te pousse à bout la plupart du temps, déjà rien que le lendemain de la boite, je suis la reine des connes, Rose m'avait pourtant dit de me calmer, tu crois que je l'aurai écoutée ? Bah non, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... »

« Bella va falloir que tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi au bout d'un moment, le contrôle je veux bien le perdre, tu ne me forces pas non plus »

« Mais je n'aide pas non plus, pourquoi je ne peux pas être ''normale'' sur ce sujet, je veux dire comment elles sont les autres filles de mon âge ? Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'elles sont toutes comme moi, enfin je ne sais pas et si nous l'avions fait, je m'imagine bien tiens, grande maligne à jouer à enceinte ou non... Trois jours et je demande déjà du sexe, il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi »

« Ne remets pas tout en question non plus, là tu dis des conneries » elle me regarda, « si tu veux je le redis, tu racontes des conneries, de la merde, appelle ça comme tu veux, tu es en train de tout mélanger, j'ai juste dit qu'il fallait que nous soyons mieux préparés rien d'autre, nous avons toujours eu ce comportement à se provoquer ou autre, pourquoi j'en sais rien et je m'en fous, c'est comme ça c'est tout, nous ne serons pas non plus le genre de couples à attendre 6 mois ou je ne sais combien de temps pour le faire, parce que nous n'avons pas commencer notre histoire dans ce sens et sans faire le mec hypocrite, moi que ma copine me demande déjà du sexe je ne vais pas m'en plaindre je ne vais pas faire le mec genre choqué ou autre »

« Je vais quand même me calmer » elle se leva récupérant toutes ses feuilles, cahiers, commençant à les ranger, à bouger dans tout les sens, je découvrais un autre aspect de sa personnalité, elle était à se pourrir, à se fustiger mentalement...

« Bella tu me fais mal à la tête, arrête-toi »

« Non, je réfléchis »

« Et à quoi ? »

« Comment faire mieux les choses » je soupirai et me recouchai blasé, « quoi ? Il faut que j'arrête de faire n'importe quoi »

« Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à te répéter le même monologue Bella, tu te prends la tête pour rien »

« Dis-le si je te soûle aussi ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions, ça ne servirait à rien »

« Alors aide moi ! »

« T'aider à quoi ? »

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire »

« Je ne te dirais rien puisque je n'ai pas envie que tu changes, pour la pilule, un gynéco dans quelques temps, nous pouvons aller voir celui que voit ma mère et mes sœurs, c'est tout »

« Tu as l'intention de venir avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas, ça me concerne tout autant que toi, si ça te dérange demande à ma mère, elle sera plus que ravie, mais si tu veux que je vienne je le ferai » elle se rapprocha du lit, se mettant au sol sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais très bien que si je ne me calme pas dans quelques temps nous risquons de nous retrouver dans la même situation et ni mon père ni un orage, que je n'avais pas entendu, ne viendra nous arrêter »

« Pas sûr que ça se reproduira, tu as bien compris le pourquoi du comment, tu te calmeras toute seule »

« Et si ce n'est-pas le cas ? »

« Je le ferai, je le ferai et mieux qu'aujourd'hui, Bella s'il te plaît, ne change pas de comportement, ne deviens pas un glaçon, ne va pas non plus te rabaisser à te dire que tu n'es pas maligne ou autre, nous sommes deux, au pire si tu dois penser ainsi alors dis toi que nous sommes deux crétins »

« Je ne vais pas devenir un glaçon, je veux juste me modérer, faire des ''jeux'' mais plus de notre niveau, les journées contrôle des émotions on va les oublier par contre...quitte à être des crétins, soyons alors minimum malins ou réfléchis »

« Le jeu a pire que échoué » souriais-je, « va pour les crétins un minimum réfléchis » je la fis venir contre moi, elle m'enlaça et embrassa mon cou, je caressai à nouveau ses cheveux, nous restâmes comme ça un moment, « bébé l'idée des feuilles de cours tout à l'heure... » elle se redressa, « ce n'était pas bête »

« Laisse-moi dire le ''mais'' à ta place, facile à trouver celui-là » sourit-elle, « mais maintenant va falloir tout ranger, j'ai bon ? »

« C'est bien ce genre de mais, quelques une auraient suffit... »

« Je me suis laissée emportée »

« Je trouve aussi »

« Tu vas devoir aller chercher des vivres, nous n'y arriverons pas sinon »

« Encore une bonne idée ! Sodas et gâteaux ? »

« Si nous faisons vite, nous aurons le temps pour un câlin » je me levais rapidement et sortis, j'entendis Bella rire.

Charlie était toujours dans le salon, il se tourna et me fit un grand sourire.

« Nous nous prenons des sodas, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Viens deux minutes s'il te plaît » je m'approchai, « mon garçon, je vais te dire quelque chose et tu vas répéter après moi OK ? Assis-toi déjà » je fis ce qu'il me disait, « Charlie, vas-y tu vas voir c'est facile » je me retins de rire.

« Charlie... »

« Nous nous prenons des sodas... »

« Nous nous prenons des sodas »

« Bien, attention ça se complique », je riais « garde ton sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de foirer ! » Je me repris, « tu veux quelque chose ? Tu peux le faire ! »

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » grimaçais-je.

« Proposé comme ça non ! » Nous rîmes tous les deux, nous recommençâmes « Edward, sors moi toute la phrase »

« Nous nous prenons des sodas, tu veux quelque chose ? » Je grimaçais un peu moins.

« Si tu n'y mets pas plus du tien je ne te laisse pas rejoindre ma fille, juste le ''tu veux quelque chose'', attends j'ai mieux, tu remontes les escaliers et tu me refais ton entrée, si tu échoues tu restera sur ce canapé avec ton beau papa, intéressant non ? » Je me levai en riant et remontai les escaliers, Bella me regarda intriguée.

« Je joue notre soirée là mon ange »

« Edward, arrête les courbettes avec ma fille » je riais, Bella descendit rapidement et se mit à l'entrée du salon, « Edward, action ! » Je pris une inspiration et descendis me retenant de rire.

« Tu veux quelque chose Charlie ? »

« Mais quel talent ! » Bella partit dans un fou rire que je suivis, « tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué, pour la peine je veux bien un soda et un sandwich ! »

« Papa tu abuses » rit Bella.

« Laisse, je veux un bon sandwich de mon gendre »

« Beau papa, je vo...TE ramène ça » je partis dans la cuisine, Bella m'aida, nous lui fîmes son sandwich et nous retournâmes vers lui Bella avait pris nos sodas et nos gâteaux, je posais le soda et l'assiette.

« Mais c'est que ça à l'air bon, je te remercie je vais souvent t'en demander » je me concentrai avant de lui répondre.

« Tu peux »

« Je suis fier de toi, je le dirai même à tes parents, je ne veux plus entendre de ''vous'' Edward, sinon tu auras vraiment droit à une soirée avec moi sur ce bon vieux canapé »

« J'ai bien compris »

« Je vous laisse à votre rangement les enfants, nous partons d'ici 1h30 »

« Nous serons là papa, à tout à l'heure » nous repartîmes dans sa chambre en riant, « mon père est parfois étrange »

« J'ai trouvé le truc, il suffit que je fasse des réponses courtes, ça devrait aller »

« J'espère, je n'ai pas envie que nous perdions une soirée »

« Facile pour toi » raillai-je, « face à mes parents tu serais pareil »

« Chut » me fit-elle stressée, « nous ne savons pas si il nous entend ne va pas donner des idées à mon père » elle ferma la porte, je riais bêtement.

« Tu as déjà bien avancé » dis-je en regardant son lit.

« Je veux mon câlin, comme il y aura mon père nous n'aurons pas de prolongation et il faut aussi que je me changes »

« OK, OK je commence par où ? »

« Par là ou tu veux, nous allons faire vite, nous regroupons chaque matière, je m'occuperais du reste dans la semaine » je la regardai moqueur, « Edward dis que c'est une bonne façon de faire si toi aussi tu veux un câlin »

« C'est même la meilleure façon de faire »

Nous rîmes doucement tout en continuant à ranger, une fois concentrés, il nous fallut moins de vingt minutes pour ranger, enfin ranger sans vraiment le faire mais il y a des priorités. Elle décida de se changer directement, toujours pour gagner du temps, elle ouvrit son armoire, son jean, elle se crispa.

« Bella ne commence pas ! Tu peux te changer devant moi c'est bon, attends je m'installe » je m'appuyai contre sa tête de lit après avoir mis un coussin derrière ma tête, « vas-y c'est bon je suis prêt » elle retira son pull en riant nerveusement, je soupirai niaisement, elle me jeta son pull en riant, je le rattrapai et le gardai sur mon torse.

« Le pantalon je vais attendre un peu »

« Oui, vas-y fais petit à petit c'est mieux » à son rire je la stresse.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse une strip-tease non plus ? » J'allais répondre, « ne réponds pas c'était sarcastique, remballe ton sourire de pervers » je riais nerveusement à mon tour, « je mets quoi ? »

« Petite précision ma famille va faire plein de photos »

« Il faut que je sois jolie alors » là encore j'allais répondre mais Bella enchaîna, « une petite robe ? »

« Tu dois essayer pour que je te donne mon avis »

« Puisque tu insistes » elle enleva son pantalon, me donnant une pleine vue sur ses fesses, ah ouais... Je la regardai passer sa robe noire et asymétrique en haut, elle lui arrivait aux genoux, « ne t'inquiète pas je vais enlever mon soutien gorge, c'est juste un essai » je la fixai, « rien laisse tomber, c'est bon ça sera celle-là » elle l'enleva pour mon plus grand plaisir et en plus de ça retira son soutien gorge mais se mit dos à moi, « chéri va falloir te reprendre »

« Pourquoi, je suis bien là, j' admire, tu ne veux pas essayer d'autres choses ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Tiens tu peux enlever les bretelles de mon soutien gorge ? » Le retour de mon regard perplexe, « comme si tu pouvais comprendre », elle me le reprit et retira les bretelles, elle le remit, je grognai, ça allait trop vite à mon goût, elle vint sur le lit et retira ses bas, finalement, elle prit les autres et commença à en remonter un.

« Prend ton temps surtout, ne te presse pas » elle partit dans un fou rire, moi j'étais plus que sérieux.

« Tu es sérieux en plus ? »

« C'est sexy ton truc, vas-y recommence du début s'il te plaît »

« Edward Cullen, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour toi et ta santé mentale » je me levai et me mis sur la chaise face à elle, « non mais arrête, tu me stresses ! » Je mis ma main sur ma joue.

Elle me regarda moqueuse, elle retira son bas et le remonta lentement, je suivais ses mains, je la regardai en haussant les sourcils, j'étais plus que admiratif et cette fille est avec moi.

« Je peux faire l'autre ou... »

« Chut... » elle ricana et rougit mais s'occupa de l'autre bas, je sais bien que là je devais passer pour un mec complètement fou mais pas grave, « tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là, n'oublie pas je suis ton chef » lui chuchotais-je, elle me regarda amusée, elle se leva et les ajusta, je regardai rapidement dans son armoire et vis ses chaussures à haut talons je les pris et lui tendis, elle vint vers moi, je lui mis face à ses pieds, elle s'appuya sur mes épaules et les mit, je la regardai de haut en bas. « Bella un jour nous jouerons avec tes chaussures » elle rit et me mit une claque derrière la tête, « là encore je suis sérieux »

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

« Ton crétin avec un esprit limité à cet instant »

« Au moins tu t'en rends compte » railla-t-elle, elle se retourna, je soupirai, elle passa sa robe et se tourna vers moi « ça te plaît au moins ? »

« Plus que ça même » elle me sourit et mit les boucles d'oreilles de ce matin, elle commença à se recoiffer, je me levai et lui pris sa brosse, « laisse je vais le faire ça » elle me regarda plus que perturbée, « et là tu me regardes comme ça parce que... »

« Non, non rien, le gynéco, tu fais le crétin avec mes bas et mes chaussures, tu veux me coiffer... »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne t'ai jamais imaginé comme ça »

« Comme quoi ? »

« En dehors des bas et des chaussures, attentionné et tout » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire, « enfin là c'est surtout le fait de me coiffer qui me perturbes, enfin c'est tout...je...je vais me remaquiller pendant ce temps » elle se mit face à son miroir, « par contre ne me regarde pas pendant que je me maquille ça va m'angoisser et je vais rater »

« Je serai trop occupé avec tes cheveux »

Elle se retourna, m'embrassa et se mit dans son maquillage, je mis tout ses cheveux dans son dos et la coiffai bien que je les sentais ses petits regards de temps à autre. Je restai concentré elle le prendrait mal si d'une je lui arrachai ses boucles d'oreilles avec un geste maladroit et de deux si je lui arrachai des cheveux en n'étant pas délicat, vu que je suis en mode attardé, je ne m'en lassai pas, ça m'arrangeai que Bella mette du temps avec son maquillage à moins qu'elle prenne son temps.

Nous étions repartit nous allonger sur son lit, profitant de nous câliner avant de devoir partir, je rabattis la moitié de sa couette sur nous, Bella allongée sur moi, ses mains sur mon torse et moi à caresser ses cheveux. Je finis par la mettre sur le côté, face à moi, ma main sur sa joue, nous nous regardâmes un instant, Bella devenue beaucoup plus calme depuis que j'avais pris sa brosse à cheveux, je crois que ce sont surtout de ce genre d'attentions dont elle à besoin, je le referai, je resserrai notre étreinte, ses mains toujours sur mon torse, restant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir.

Nous nous redressâmes, nous rhabillant correctement, nous recoiffant, Bella qui depuis que nous nous étions redressés était toujours collé à moi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ni demander ce qu'elle avait, j'entourais son visage de ses mains lui soufflant que je l'aimais, elle me le rendit après quelques secondes d'absences je dirai, nous parvînmes à nous détacher, je la regardais mettre sa veste et son rouge à lèvres et nous fûmes à descendre rejoindre Charlie.

« Pile à l'heure les enfants, ma Bella, encore une fois très classe »

« Merci papa » sourit-elle.

« Edward, ça ne te dérange si nous prenons ta voiture ? »

« Non, je vous ramènerai tous les deux après » je mis ma veste, mes chaussures et récupérai mon sac.

« Tu as prévu de boire papa ? »

« Très peu, très peu »

Nous sortîmes, Bella laissa la place passager à son père, elle se mit derrière lui, je reculai dans leur allée, faisant un sourire en coin à Bella.

« Ce rangement, vous en êtes venu à bout ? »

« Oui papa, nous avons mis du temps »

« Tout n'est pas encore fini, il y a trop à faire, une après midi ne suffit pas »

« Vous recommencerez demain, Bella ce contrôle d'histoire ? »

« Je pense avoir réussis haut la main »

« Tu n'oublieras pas de remercier Edward »

« Non, je n'oublierai pas, ne t'inquiète pas » je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella dans le rétroviseur elle me fit un petit sourire, « et le travail papa, pas d'histoire étrange à me raconter ? »

« Pas ce soir, je vais essayer d'avoir quelque chose d'étrange à te raconter demain soir »

« D'étrange ? » Demandais-je.

« Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses mais il y a des personnes vraiment bizarre dans cette ville, la dernière en date, c'est une petite mamie qui nous a appelée parce qu'elle avait perdu son chat, nous nous occupons de ce genre de choses aussi, nous sommes allés la voir avec un de mes collègues, nous avons demandé aux voisins qui nous ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'animaux, nous sommes retourné la voir lui expliquant que visiblement elle n'avait pas de chat, nous nous étions dit que vu son âge et tout, ça devait être Alzheimer, bref deux jours plus tard elle nous a rappelé, nous disant qu'il était revenu, nous étions content pour elle, nous sommes retournés la voir et là elle nous a dit qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait rangé dans le grenier »

« Elle a ''rangé'' son chat dans le grenier ? » Demandais-je, « rangé ? »

« Oui » rit-il, « elle nous l'a montré, nous nous sommes trouvés franchement cons »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu réagirais comment si une petite mamie reviens avec un chat empaillé et miteux ? » Je grimaçai, Bella rit, « comme moi à ce que je vois, nous sommes vite repartis surtout après qu'elle m'ait demandé de le caresser, je ne l'ai pas fait, je me suis découvert une allergie ce jour là »

« Papa, n'oublie pas de lui dire que un de ses yeux étaient en train de tomber » Bella était morte de rire.

« C'est vrai, j'ai eu un haut de cœur quand elle l'a remis » je le regardai faire comme si il enfonçait son pouce dans son œil, je le regardai plus que écœuré, « ça ne fait rire que ma fille tu remarqueras »

« Avec son passé ça ne peut que l'amuser »

« Elle aurait pu partir dans le délire taxidermiste », nous eûmes des frissons tout les deux, Bella continua de rire frôlant l'hystérie et s'imaginait le devenir, « Bella ne rit pas comme ça, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos », elle continua, même moi elle me fit flipper, « si un jour tu disparais, ma fille sera la première suspecte »

« Merci Charlie, je n'en espérais pas moins » nous arrivâmes chez moi, Bella toujours en mode hystérique ou psychopathe, nous rîmes nerveusement avec Charlie, je les fis rentrer.

« Ah Bella a une nouvelle fois des problèmes » me dit Emmett amusé.

« Et pas des moindres » répondis-je, Bella et Charlie saluèrent tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Nous demanda Jasper, nous nous installâmes tous à table, Bella se mit près de moi.

« Ma fille trouve drôle de nous faire stresser, j'ai raconté l'histoire du chat empaillé » dit-il s'adressant à mon père.

« Ils sont au courant je leur ai raconté il y a quelques jours, Edward était le seul manquant » nous dit mon père « et il y a quoi de drôle ? »

« L'œil qui tombe » soupira Charlie, Bella rit encore plus, imitant le geste de son père qui remettait son œil, nous la regardâmes tous perplexes.

« Non mais elle est grave » rit nerveusement Rose.

« Elle a le rire du psychopathe dans les films d'horreur, Bella arrête tu me fais peur » lui demanda Alice, ma copine, oui, c'est ma copine, continua.

« Edward ça va ? » Me demanda ma mère en riant.

« Tu me le demandes ? Ma copine rit comme une folle, se plaît à s'imaginer taxidermiste et je devrai être normal ? »

« Question stupide, Bella ma chérie, calme-toi » lui demanda ma mère, « sors de table et va te reprendre si tu veux, Bella se leva et alla dans la cuisine »

« Comment tu fais ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« J'en sais rien, je ris nerveusement, je déprime, je ris et... »

« Oh putain ! » Emmett se leva nerveux, je me retournai et vis Bella avec le couteau de cuisine, toujours en riant comme une hystérique pendant qu'elle le rapprocha de son visage, je me levai et lui enlevai le couteau.

« Non mais t'es complément grave Bella »

« Si je ne peux plus jouer » rit-elle, « je voulais vous donner une petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend pour halloween » elle m'embrassa et retourna à table sous les regards médusés de tout le monde, ils me regardèrent tous compatissant, Bella en était à pouffer à intervalle régulier, je reposai le couteau et m'assis, « détendez-vous, j'ai trop regardé de films d'épouvante»

« Tu as trop regardé de film tout court » lui dit mesquinement son père.

« Mais je plaisantais, l'histoire du couteau, je l'ai vu je me suis dit que ça serait marrant, moi ça m'a fait bien fait rire en tout cas » un long silence s'installa.

« Comment peut-on rebondir sur autre chose ? » Nous demanda ma mère, « je vais vous passer les plats ça sera un bon début »

« J'ai bien une petite idée » dis-je en fixant Emmett, une fois que nous fûmes tous servis et que nous commençâmes à manger.

« Mais non petit frère, ne déconne pas » me dit-il en reposant sa fourchette.

« Emmy... »

« C'est quoi Emmy ? » Me demanda Bella.

« C'est rien, Eddy ma période gothique c'est suffisant »

« Je dois répondre à Bella, Charlie aussi veut savoir » il me regarda de travers, « Emmett comme tu le sais à eu plusieurs périodes critiques » Bella acquiesça et regarda Emmett moqueuse, « à 9 ans il a eu sa période Emmy, Emmy... »soupirai-je, « il s'est pris d'affection dirons-nous pour les vêtements de ma mère »

« Tu t'es déguisé en fille ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Déguisé » reprit Alice, « pas vraiment, il le faisait en cachette c'est bien plus inquiétant » rit-elle.

« Oh bah mince alors » rit Bella, « pourquoi tu faisais ça ? »

« Pour m'amuser c'est bon nous pouvons passer à autre chose »

« Non, faut dire comment nous l'avons découvert » je riais comme un sadique.

« Laisse moi raconter » me demanda ma mère.

« Je t'en prie maman, fais-toi plaisir »

« Bella, Charlie, une après midi j'ai demandé à tout le monde où était Emmett, personne ne savait, nous l'avons donc cherché, j'ai fini par ma chambre et je l'ai trouvé avec mes vêtements » rit-elle, « un long collier, maquillé et mes chaussures à talon, il tournait sur lui même, je n'oublierai jamais sa tête quand il m'a vu, il m'a regardé paniqué, le reste de la famille est arrivé, Edward et Alice se sont mis à se moquer »

« Vous aussi » râla Emmett, « je jouais c'est tout » Rose le regarda en riant, « ne t'y mets pas ! » Rose rit deux fois plus.

« Bon d'accord nous nous sommes tous moqués » rit ma mère.

« Tu t'es pissé dessus tellement tu as eu peur »rit Alice, Bella repartit dans un rire hystérique.

« Non, mais c'est bon, j'étais petit, j'ai plus recommencé après, les parents voulaient m'emmener voir un psy »

« Ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée » se moqua Charlie.

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait » lui répondit mon père en riant, « nous nous sommes dit que plus tard il aurait certainement une préférence pour les hommes »

« Ben voyons, n'importe quoi ! Je jouais c'est tout »

« Emmett, Emmy elle reviendra un jour ? » Lui demanda Bella.

«Certainement pas, oublie »

« Même pas pour halloween ? »

« Bella c'est non, militaire, rien d'autre »

« Mais tu aimes bien te déguiser pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

« Bella c'est toujours non »

« Elle reviendra, je la ferai revenir... »

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« J'ai déjà une petite idée » Bella se pencha vers mon oreille, « il perdra bien un pari » me chuchota-t-elle, nous regardâmes Emmett en riant comme des hystériques.

« Le couple démoniaque que vous faites tout les deux c'est flippant » nous dit Emmett, je passai mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, « vous vous êtes bien trouvés, Bella tu prépares quoi ? »

« Tu le sauras dans quelques temps, je t'aurai trouvé une tenue d'ici là », rit-elle.

« Eddy tu me le paieras ce coup là »

« Sûrement oui » riais-je, « ce n'est pas grave Emmy »

« T'es chiant, ça fait plusieurs années que j'avais réussi à enterrer l'histoire »

« Justement c'est encore plus drôle » dis-je.

« Tu chausses du combien ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Je ne te répondrai pas »

« Je t'aiderai Bell', je connais tout » lui dit Rose, « j'ai bien envie de tenter un truc avec Emmy » rit-elle.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi ? »

« Mais non ce n'est pas ça » lui dit Rose, « c'est juste que tu as une enfance et une adolescence très originale »

« Il y a autre chose que je vais te faire et qui va être original » il la regarda sans sourire, Rose sembla apprécier.

« Hum, hum, Emmett, Rose, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls, encore une fois » leur dit ma mère.

« Hé bien, c'est que c'est tendu » rit Bella.

« Pour une fois que tu peux la dit cette phrase » lui dit Emmett mesquin.

« L'un d'entre vous connaît un magasin pour les transformistes ? » Demanda Bella en fixant mon frère, nous rîmes bêtement.

« Seattle, il y en a » lui dit ma mère.

« Les filles il faudra que nous y allions » elles se tapèrent toutes les trois dans la main, « chéri tu comprends que je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi »

« Non et merci, je n'ai pas envie de t'accompagner dans cet endroit » elle pouffa en regardant Emmett.

« Un jour, Bella, dans quelques temps je parviendrai à te descendre » elle rit.

« Tu es mauvais joueur Emmy »

« Psychopathe » elle rit encore plus et lui fit un doigt.

« C'est d'une classe » lui dit Emmett.

« Je vous fréquente trop, papa désolé »

« Et nous non ? » Lui demanda mon père mesquin.

« Si, bien sûr que si » rit-elle, « désolé, veuillez m'excuser »

« Genre Bella tu es polie » se moqua Jasper, nous rîmes tous à nouveau.

« Je peux être classe des fois » nous rîmes encore plus, Bella me jeta un regard noir.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça »

« Alors arrête de rire, tu es censé me soutenir là »

« Non pas sûr ça » je riais encore plus.

« Avec tout les ''merde'' que tu lâches Bella tu ne peux pas être classe » se moqua Emmett.

« Va te faire... »

« Et une preuve de plus », rit Emmett, « une ! »

« Mais non je peux l'être, je vous jure que je peux »

« Bella ce n'est pas grave » rit Rose.

« Tu peux parler tiens, toi la reine des insultes »

« Oui mais moi ça me va bien » nos parents s'étouffèrent, « ça fait partie de moi, toi quand nous te voyons nous nous disons que tu es douce et tout mais il suffit que tu ouvres la bouche et tout fous le camp »

« Mais c'est de votre faute ! »

« Bein voyons » railla Alice, « depuis le début Bella tu es vulgaire »

« Vulgaire ? Mais non pas à ce point »

« Spontanée c'est mieux » lui dis-je.

« Tant que nous y sommes d'autre choses à me dire ? »

« Alors... » Emmett avança sa chaise, « par ou commencer... hum je me tâte... tu ne joues plus au chef avec nous, tu es vicieuse, sadique, dérangée, psychopathe, tueuse d'animaux, schizophrène aussi quand tu fais de ton pire, sournoise, sans pitié... j'ai fait à peu près le tour je crois, si quelque chose me revient je te le dirai ! Ah ça détend dis donc ! » Bella le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, excepté Bella toujours figée, elle mit sa main devant la bouche fixant Emmett, « tu ne la ramènes plus là hein ? »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans sourire.

« Et deux fois même ! »

« C'est comme ça que vous me voyez tous ? » Nous approuvâmes, « mais je ne suis pas que ça » nous dit elle la voix tremblante, nous stoppâmes tous nos rires.

« Bébé il plaisante » elle ne lâcha pas Emmett du regard, il la regarda inquiet.

« Je peux être gentille et douce des fois » dit-elle la voix encore plus tremblante.

« Bella je n'étais pas sérieux » je regardai tout le monde nous étions tous anxieux.

« Emmett... »

« Oui Bella ? »

« Je suis gentille non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui petite sœur, t'es notre petite boule d'amour tu le sais bien non ? »

« Une petite boule d'amour ? Mais Em' t'oublies un autre adjectif aussi »

« Lequel ? »

« Et bien, là tout de suite... je dirai... Actrice les enfants » elle partit dans un fou rire, « oh merde c'est trop facile avec vous » nous soupirâmes tous de soulagement, nous lui jetâmes tous nos serviettes à la tête elle pleura de rire, « petite boule d'amour, Emmy est de retour les enfants ! » Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « hé, hé Emmy regarde ça ! » Elle leva les bras et fit un fooo silencieux, il partit dans un fou rire. Mon frère le fit également, c'était encore plus ridicule sur lui, nous pûmes rire davantage, Bella et mon frère se tapèrent dans la main en riant.

« Nous avons fait encore mieux que ce Hard Gay ! »

« C'est de ça dont je parlais hier » riais-je.

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de jouer avec les nerfs de Edward ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Elle joue souvent avec les miens aussi » soupira Charlie.

« C'est une contagion » nous dit mon père très sérieux en prenant un air septique.

« Tiens ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait de diagnostique» soupira ma mère, « les enfants nous repartons tous pour un tour ! » Nous râlions tous, « Bella tu vas subir avec nous maintenant »

« C'est quoi le jeu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le syndrome du médecin qui ne sait pas s'arrêter » soupira ma mère, « à chaque fois qu'il le pourra il dira un truc en rapport avec la médecine, ton père connaît déjà »

« Ça passe bien avec de l'alcool » lui dit-il sérieux, « c'est pour ça que à chaque fois que je viens je bois, pour oublier »

« Tu es de mauvaise foi Charlie » rit mon père, « tu fais la même chose »

« Moins que toi » rit-il.

« Oh je t'en prie, Charlie juste un mot, contravention » ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire.

« Là que personne ne me demande je ne suis au courant de rien » nous dit ma mère.

« Nous n'avons pas forcément envie de savoir » soupira Alice.

« Bella au moins nous savons d'où vient ta folie » rit Emmett.

« Ça c'est la génétique mon fils, l'hérédité »nous dit mon père très sérieusement haussant un sourcil et joignant ses mains sur la table, « l'ADN voilà ce que c'est pour nous deux patients ici présent » Bella partit dans un fou rire.

« Évidemment c'est la seule à rire encore une fois » soupirai-je.

« J'adore sa tête et son attitude, il le fait vraiment bien »

« Il est médecin » railla Jasper.

« Je sais » lui répondit Bella mauvaise, « mais il imite bien tous ses médecins aussi sympa que des portes de prison » elle prit la même position que mon père, « oui ma petite dame, je sais parfaitement de quoi vous souffrez » elle avait pris une voix grave et était tout aussi sérieuse que mon père, « je suis médecin, je sais tout moua »

« Oui, cher confrère nous savons tous nous, nous sommes les meilleurs » reprit mon père faisant mine de fumer un cigare.

« Je n'aurai pas dit mieux mon cher, allons faire un golf pendant que nos patients crèvent, plus intéressant, comment est le green aujourd'hui ? » Mon père et Bella partirent dans un fou rire, mon père se leva et tapa dans la main de Bella, il lui embrassa ensuite le front et repartit s'asseoir en riant.

« J'adore littéralement cette gosse ! » Rit-il.

Je regardais Bella et mon père les yeux ronds, nous les fixions tous, cette fois c'est nous qui avions la bouche grande ouverte, eux riaient encore.

« Bon bah cette fois c'est définitif, Bella est hors norme » dit Jasper, je regardai Emmett, qui se retenait de rire.

« Je ne peux pas cautionner ce qui vient de se passer » ses yeux se replissèrent de larmes nous nous retenions tous de rire.

« Bella ne va peut-être pas le subir finalement » nous dit ma mère avant de partir dans un fou rire, elle se leva de table et alla dans la cuisine.

« Ma fille tu seras mise dans le secret du mot contravention » rit Charlie, Bella tapa dans ses mains et me regarda les yeux brillant.

« Tu as vu je vais savoir » rit-elle.

« C'est bien mon ange », je lui embrassai le front en souriant, elle se retourna vers son père.

« Papa, je veux savoir maintenant » elle se leva et alla vers nos pères, mon père se mit sur la chaise de ma mère laissant Bella se mettre entre eux, ils rapprochèrent leur chaises et chuchotèrent, ils riaient tous les trois comme des gamins, ma mère revint et prit la chaise de Bella.

« Là je ne veux pas rater cette photo » me dit-elle, elle en fit plusieurs, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « tu as trouvé LA perle rare »

« C'est bien ce que je pense » je regardai à nouveau Bella, je ne me lassai pas de la voir aussi proche de son père et du mien, mon père passa son bras sur ses épaules, je pris l'appareil de ma mère et fis une photo et lui montrai.

« Oh j'adore, elle est magnifique celle-là ! » Mes frères et sœurs demandèrent à regarder, ma mère leur passa, nous les regardâmes tous quand Bella cria de rire, y a pas d'autres termes, avec Charlie et mon père, je riais découvrant un rire que je ne connaissais pas.

« Les trois font la paire » rit Jasper.

« Non mais j'ai jamais vu papa comme ça » rit Alice.

« Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui, tu te doutes bien que là il est plus que ravi » lui répondit ma mère.

« Merde » dit Rose les larmes aux yeux, « ils sont trop mignons »

« Toi elle te change vraiment Bella » lui dit Emmett.

« Comment ne pas changer, je l'aime trop cette fille »

Rose regarda Bella et rit, même si nous ne comprenions pas de quoi ils parlaient, leurs rires étaient plus que communicatifs, je pris mon téléphone et pris des photos, filmant une petite partie, je le rangeai après plus de cinq minutes de films, je regardai mes frères et sœurs, Alice avait les larmes aux yeux, Jasper lui embrassa sa tempe, Rose se retourna et regarda Emmett en riant, embrassa sa joue et lui prit la main regardant à nouveau Bella, il me fit un petit sourire en coin, je lui en fis un plus grand, ma mère continua à faire des photos de tout le monde, elle en prit une de nous deux.

« Contravention ! » Nous dirent-ils en même temps en pointant ma mère et moi du doigt, ils repartirent dans un fou rire, nous nous regardâmes tous et partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Quelqu'un comprend ? » Rit Jasper.

« Pas du tout, mais connaissant votre père et celui de Bella ça doit pas voler bien haut » rit ma mère.

« Moi aussi je veux savoir » dit Emmett, « plus c'est naze plus j'aime »

« Tu as déjà appris le ''fooo silencieux ''» riais-je, « ça suffit pour ce soir »

« Je ne vais pas le lâcher ça » rit-il, « merde je ne sais pas d'où elle sort cette fille mais je suis fan »

« Je suis impatiente de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve encore » dit ma mère.

« Dans quelques années elle arrivera encore à nous surprendre » dis-je, je captai le regard de Bella, elle passa ses cheveux sur le côté et me regarda avec un petit sourire, je lui rendis, elle me dit un ''je t'aime'' du bout des lèvres et regarda à nouveau nos pères, mon cœur s'était accéléré d'un coup, « moi le premier », chuchotai-je, ma mère caressa ma tête, je la regardai visiblement touchée, « m'man ? »

« De voir ma belle-fille souffler à mon fils qu'elle aime, ça me...maman elle va bien » sourit-elle, « non mais je vais me reprendre » rit-elle nerveusement, « ta maman est trop émotive parfois » j'embrassai sa joue et passai mon bras sur ses épaules.

« Maman, ça te dis de jouer ? » Elle me fit un grand sourire, nous nous levâmes et allâmes vers le piano, « je te laisses choisir ! »

« La préférée de Bella » me chuchota-t-elle, je lui sortis la partition, elle visualisa les notes et nous commençâmes en nous souriant, nous parvenions facilement à la jouer avec nos quatre mains, question d'habitude, je regardai Bella, elle me fit un grand sourire.

Son père se leva tenant à la faire danser, du moins tenter, ils étaient maladroit mais pas moins touchant, visiblement Bella tourner ça l'amuse, ma jumelle put faire autant de photos qu'elle le souhaitait, ma mère trop émotive ça ne l'arrangea pas particulièrement, Charlie et Bella en étaient plus à rire qu'à danser désormais, ma mère se leva retournant près de mon père, Bella et sa danse terminé put venir me retrouver, elle s'appuya sur le piano, il n'y a pas que ma mère qui est émotive, elle me remercia pour la musique.

« Dans le semaine il faudra que nous rejouions, ça fait longtemps » lui dis-je.

« Nous le ferons, tu peux m'en jouer une autre ? » Je réfléchis deux minutes et recommençai à jouer, elle se pencha davantage, appuyant sa tête sur sa main, elle me sourit, finissant par venir s'asseoir près de moi, elle embrassa ma joue pendant que je continuai de jouer, je finissais et la regardai, je pris sa main que j'embrassai.

« Des soirées comme ça tu nous en fais quand tu veux »

« Ce sont les personnes qui font tout, pas que moi »

« En attendant c'est toi qui parviens à rendre tout le monde heureux »

« Parce que je le suis, j'ai une famille maintenant, une grande famille, j'ai même quelqu'un rien que pour moi, plus je le connais et plus j'en suis amoureuse » je la regardai touché et avec un grand sourire, « surtout quand il me regarde comme il le fait à cet instant » je mis ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassai, elle sourit contre mes lèvres et m'embrassa à son tour , nous nous embrassâmes doucement finissant par poser nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, elle posa sa main contre la mienne et reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes quelques instants, « nous allons devoir retourner à table je crois »

« Je pense que Charlie en a vu assez » elle échappa un léger rire, nous nous levâmes, Bella prit mes mains et colla mon torse contre son dos, elle me fit fermer mes bras sur sa taille gardant mes mains dans les siennes, nous avançâmes jusqu'à la table, tout le monde nous regardâmes avec de grands sourires, je pris Bella sur mes jambes embrassant son épaule, nos mains toujours soudés.

« Les amoureux » nous dit Rose, « on me regarde ! » Nous tournâmes notre visage vers elle, elle prit des photos, « vous êtes trop mignon » elle nous montra une photo, nous nous regardâmes avec Bella avec un grand sourire.

« Tu me la sortiras celle-là » lui demanda Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le ferai » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « au fait Eddy tu as changé de numéro de téléphone » je la remerciais.

« Tu changes de numéro ? » Me demanda Bella.

« C'est mieux, celui là juste toi et me famille l'aurez » elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Bella je vais te l'enregistrer » lui dit ma mère, « je peux aller chercher ton téléphone dans ton sac ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui »

« Rose, viens avec moi ! »

Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil, elles partirent, Alice occupa Bella, je regardai ma mère et Rose regarder dans le sac de Bella, ma mère partit dans la pièce où était l'ordinateur, elle ressortit avec un grand sourire, Rose était revenue, ma mère nous ramena le dessert et alla chuchoter quelque chose à Charlie, il acquiesça et me regarda en me faisant un hochement de tête, photo de son grand-père, nous l'avons, Bella se remit sur sa chaise le temps de manger le dessert.

Nous continuâmes de rire de tout mais surtout de n'importe quoi, je finis par ramener Charlie et Bella, Charlie nous laissa seuls quelques minutes le temps de nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Je pensais, pour éviter trop de débordement » commença-t-elle, je soupirai, « non écoute jusqu'au bout, il faudrait peut être mieux que nous rejoignions ta famille le matin »

« Je n'aurai plus d'accueil chaleureux le matin ? »

« Si toujours, mais ils seront différent »

« Bella pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois tout le temps le seul à réfléchir, il faut que nous fassions attention et regarde après dans ma chambre, nous nous sommes quand même fait un bon câlin, j'essaie juste de devenir un peu plus responsable, essayions au moins, si ça ne nous va pas nous trouverons une autre façon de faire »

« Tu te compliques la vie » dis-je doucement.

« J'essaie juste de trouver un équilibre »

« Va pour l'équilibre alors » elle me sourit, « quoi qu'il en soit merci de te prendre la tête malgré tout »

« Je ne te dirai pas que c'est un plaisir, mais tu ne peux pas toujours penser pour nous deux, je suis un peu plus maligne là non ? »

« C'est même impressionnant » souriais-je, elle me tapa l'épaule, son père redescendit.

« Bella au lit ! » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, embrassa son père et monta, nous nous regardâmes étonnés, « je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fille ? »

« Rien » riais-je, « je suis tout autant étonné »

« Profitons-en alors, viens avec moi, je le suivis dans le salon, il me sortit un carton, « tu trouveras toutes les photos que j'ai de Bella ainsi que de ses grands-parents, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de les mettre dans des albums photos alors c'est le bordel »

« Comme dirait mon père c'est héréditaire » raillai-je.

« C'est bien ça » sourit-il « tu me le ramèneras quand vous aurez terminé, je vais aller voir Bella pour l'écarter de la fenêtre »

« C'est malin Charlie »

« Edward, je suis flic, shérif même » je riais avec Charlie, « à demain fiston ! »

« À demain Charlie » je sortis et allai à ma voiture, je rentrai chez moi, ma famille encore une fois m'attendait dans le salon, je posais le carton sur la table, tous vinrent.

« Je crois qu'encore une fois nous allons nous coucher tard » me dit ma mère.

Je retirais ma veste et ouvris le carton, je souriais quand je vis la petite tête de Bella partout, nous prenions tous des photos et nous assîmes.

« Commençons par faire un tri » nous dit Alice, « oh... »

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je crois que c'est sa mère » nous nous penchâmes tous sur la photo, je découvris enfin son visage, « elle ressemble plus à Charlie »

« Elle n'a pourtant pas un visage dure loin de là » nous dit ma mère, « comme quoi les apparences...Bref passons, passons, nous avons suffisamment à faire » Alice mit la photo de côté.

Nous passâmes un long moment à trier, rire aussi devant, comme l'avait dit Emmett des photos dossiers, nous parvînmes à en choisir quelques unes, laissant le reste pour le lendemain, nous partîmes tous nous coucher, à peine sur mon lit que je m'endormis.


	26. Chapter 26

******Chapitre 26**

******POV EDWARD**

Avez-vous déjà connu cette sensation, celle qui vous prend au tripe, celle où vous vous dites que tout aurait pu être différent ? Celle qui vous fait penser qu'un simple détail, quelques secondes de plus ou de moins auraient pu tout changer ? Je ne l'avais jamais encore ressenti jusqu'ici, cette journée avait pourtant bien commencée mais si l'on m'avait proposé de la revivre, je l'aurai fait et j'aurai changé bien des choses.

Comme tous les matins j'allai chez Bella, levé en retard, nous devions rejoindre ma famille, devant chez elle, elle était sur le perron, je sortis de ma voiture avec un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit, toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux bouclés, un jean des plus moulant, une chemise entrouverte, une petite veste noire et des bottes, à sa main elle tenait son écharpe, je l'embrassai, frissonnant à son contact et quand je retrouvai enfin son odeur.

Je pris son sac et le mis dans ma voiture après lui avoir ouvert la portière, durant tout le trajet nous nous sourîmes, Bella avait posé sa main contre ma nuque et la caressa, elle m'électrifia et j'avais du mal à me concentrer une fois de plus, arrivés au lycée ma famille n'était pas encore là je descendis rapidement pour lui ouvrir la portière, je lui tendis la main qu'elle me prit en souriant.

« Fais attention je pourrai m'y habituer »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter »

Elle continua de sourire, je refermai la porte et la reculai contre celle-ci, elle me regarda en relevant un sourcil, je me rapprochai lentement d'elle, collant nos corps, je rapprochais mon visage du sien tout aussi lentement, quand je fus suffisamment près de ses lèvres je m'en emparai avidement. Si elle en fut surprise, elle se reprit, ma main contre sa nuque l'autre dans la cambrure de ses reins que j'affectionnai particulièrement, nous nous laissâmes aller étant seuls sur le parking, nous étions surtout à nous perdre, l'envie encore et toujours des plus présentes.

« Hum, excusez-nous mais... euh, nous allons être en retard » nous dit Alice.

Bella stoppa notre baiser et partit dans un rire nerveux moi le problème c'est que je n'étais pas là tout de suite disposé à aller où que ce soit, je mis ma tête dans son cou.

« Va falloir m'aider, je n'arriverai pas à marcher comme ça » lui chuchotais-je, elle partit dans un fou rire me rapprochant davantage contre elle, « Bella, tu ne m'aides pas là ! » Elle continua de rire toujours à se coller encore plus, « Bella... »

« Nous arrivons tout de suite » leur dit-elle en riant.

« Un problème petit frère ? » Me demanda mon frère moqueur, je les regardai ils avaient tous de grands sourires mesquins.

« Non, non ça va » lui répondis-je en me sentant con.

« Oui, bien sûr » rit Emmett.

« Nous te verrons quand tu iras mieux » me dit Jasper narquois, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, bande de traître.

« Merci Bella » lui dis-je ironique, elle recommença à m'embrasser, « Bella... »

« Oui ? » Me demanda-t-elle mesquine.

« Pourrais-tu cesser s'il te plaît ? Du moins pour le moment, nous recommencerons plus tard »

« C'est sûr ? » Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse, je riais nerveusement.

« Oui c'est sûr, aide moi maintenant ! Parle-moi de quelque chose pour me calmer »

« Mon papa ! » Me dit-elle très contente d'elle, au moins ça eut le mérite de fonctionner, c'est un bon mantra Charlie bien que je n'irai jamais jusqu'à l'en remercier.

« Le contraire serait inquiétant » elle me regarda grimaçante, « ne vas pas te mettre une autre ''image'' dans la tête » soupirai-je, elle grimaça encore plus, « Bella, tu... » je la regardai à deux doigts de me rejeter sur sa bouche, elle me regarda avec un petit regard coquin, « si tu ne m'aides pas plus nous n'y arriverons pas »

« Désolée » me dit-elle amusée.

Je l'embrassai doucement, pris sa main et nous allâmes en cours, arrivant pile à l'heure, nous nous assîmes en riant nerveusement. Je croisai le regard de Jessica, elle le détourna rapidement. Durant une bonne partie du cours Bella s'amusa à me lancer des regards aguicheurs, elle était en forme ce matin et il n'y avait pas qu'elle de bien réveillé, je soupirai blasé faisant pouffer Bella plusieurs fois.

« Charlie » chantonna-t-elle, nous rîmes comme des gamins.

« Bon le charmant petit couple » nous dit notre prof, « vous êtes bien mignon mais j'aimerai essayer vous apprendre des choses, vous vous bécoterez plus tard » nous continuâmes de rire avec Bella, le prof nous sourit quand nous nous reprîmes, « bien après cette parenthèse nous y retournons ! »

Nous nous mîmes un minimum dans le cours, je captai le regard de Jessica qui regardait Bella haineuse, elle me regarda et me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de se remettre dans le cours, elle avait réussi à me stresser en deux secondes. Je regardai Bella, elle l'avait vu mais se contenta de hausser les épaules et de m'embrasser sur la joue quand le prof nous tourna le dos, je lui souris et me mis à écouter tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Jessica jusqu'à le fin du cours, Bella et moi sortîmes, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son prochain cours elle m'embrassa pressante.

« Dans deux heures nous recommençons » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Dans deux heures prépare-toi, ce sera à mon tour de jouer » elle n'oublia pas d'accompagner son sourire de rougissements.

« Voilà qui va devenir intéressant, tu remarqueras au passage que nous avions pris de bonnes résolutions hier soir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne parvenons à être sage »

« Nous nous calmerons plus tard » je m'avançai et l'embrassai langoureusement.

« Encore une fois nous les retrouvons dans cette position » railla Rose, « comme c'est étonnant » nous les regardions avec Bella en riant, « Edward à plus tard »

Elle prit Bella par la main et commença à l'emmener, elle résista et parvint à m'embrasser une dernière fois en souriant poussant mon visage contre le sien avec sa main sur ma nuque, mes frères m'emmenèrent avec eux, Alice me fit un petit coucou de la main en riant et partit rejoindre Rose et Bella, mes frères se moquèrent de moi, nous nous installâmes en riant.

« C'est de plus en plus dur de vous séparer » railla Jasper.

« Nous allons vous donner du fil à retordre » riais-je.

« Mais vas-y frangin faites-vous plaisir, ça nous amuse bien » rit Emmett.

« Ce matin aussi ça nous a bien amusé » dit Jasper, faisant rire Emmett.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quand le prof arriva, nous passâmes les deux heures à jouer les bons élèves, bon OK la vérité c'est qu'il appréciait nous coller et aucun de nous n'avait du temps à perdre, je parvins quand même à demander à mes frères de surveiller Jessica autant que c'était possible leur expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé au cours précédent, j'avais un pressentiment qui ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mes frères approuvèrent, à la fin de ses deux heures interminables nous rejoignîmes nos petits démons à la cafétéria, comme à notre habitude, rire, manger, nous prîmes nos plateaux, je captai le regard de mes sœurs qui me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, je posai mon plateau ainsi que mes frères.

« Où est Bella ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Nous pensions qu'elle était avec toi » me dit Alice, « elle nous a dit qu'elle allait te rejoindre, une sorte de surprise »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder » me dit Rose.

Je regardai autour de moi, une chose me gêna, je regardai la table de Jessica, son groupe était là ainsi que Lauren mais ni elle, ni Mike ne furent présent.

« Elle est où Jessica ? » Ils se levèrent tous regardant autour d'eux.

« Elle n'est pas là en tout cas », me dit Emmett nerveux.

« Et merde ! » Je sortis rapidement mon téléphone et appelai Bella, je n'avais aucune réponse.

« Elle est sur répondeur ? » Me demanda Rose inquiète.

« Non ça sonne dans le vide ! Putain je l'avais dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment » je trouvai Angela et Ben du regard, j'allai vers eux, « salut, vous n'auriez pas vu Bella par hasard ? »

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle te rejoignait » me dit Angela.

« Jessica elle n'est pas là ? » Me demanda Ben.

« Justement aucune d'elles ne sont présentes et Bella ne répond pas à son téléphone, je vais la chercher, merci quand même » je retournai vers ma famille, « je vais faire un tour voir si je la trouves »

« Elle devrait déjà être là, nous étions en retard » me dit Jasper anxieux.

« Je sais ! » M'énervai-je.

« Nous venons ce sera plus facile » me dit Alice stressée, nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir de la cafétéria espérant tous être de parfaits parano.

« Edward ! » Je me retournai ainsi que ma famille, Mike arriva vers nous à bout de souffle, son tee-shirt couvert de sang, à cet instant mon cœur m'a lâché, « je suis désolé, j'allais venir te prévenir, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis des...C'est Jessica... elle s'en ai pris à Bella, je suis désolé »

Si je perçus tout un tas de questions, je ne parvins à quitter son tee shirt des yeux, il ne parle pas de ma Bella, elle va bien, elle va bien, elle va bien, je vais me réveiller, je me fais juste un film.

« Edward viens, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver, je ne voudrai pas que tu la rates » j'eus un sursaut, j'attrapai Mike et le mit contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Edward, je n'y suis pour rien, Jessica la poussée dans les escaliers, elle ne va pas très bien, elle a dû reprendre connaissance là...je...elle t'a réclamée, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard »

Il se dégagea et partit en courant nous le suivîmes en direction de l'infirmerie quand il ouvrit la porte je me raidis d'un coup, Bella était allongée et se tenait le genou en pleurant, notre infirmière changea de compresse, sa joue, son cou était couvert de sang, je m'approchai rapidement, mes jambes ne furent pas loin de me lâcher.

« B... Bella je suis là » je lui caressai la tête, je tremblai entièrement, « l 'ambulance va arriver mon ange, je te jure qu'ils vont s'occuper de toi »

« Mon père, il faut, l'appeler » je me tournai vers ma famille, ils avaient tous des têtes décomposés.

« Alice appelle Charlie s'il te plaît » elle sortit son téléphone tremblante et partit en pleurant.

« Je vais appeler Carlisle » me dit Jasper perdu, il sortit à son tour, Rose s'approcha hésitante de Bella.

« Je... je suis désolée » sanglota-t-elle, « j'aurai dû rester avec toi, je suis désolée Bella »

« Je ne t'en... » elle étouffa un cri de douleur.

« Rose, peux-tu aller récupérer ses affaires s'il te plaît, nous nous revoyons après » elle essuya ses joues et Emmett, toujours à se tenir droit comme un « i », Rose dut lui tirer le bras plusieurs fois pour qu'il sorte, « qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demandai-je à notre infirmière.

« Elle va avoir besoin de point à son arcade, son genou, je ne sais pas si il est cassé, je n'ai pas pu regarder davantage... » Bella ne parvint pas à retenir son cri, je me crispai, « ça va aller petite, j'entends la sirène »

« Je vais les chercher » nous dit Mike.

« Reste avec moi Edward s'il te plaît »

« Comment peux-tu en douter ? » J'embrassai sa tempe, les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement, je l'embrassai à nouveau et me reculai leur laissant la place, je me retrouvai près de Mike.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, j'avais entendu qu'elle préparait un truc, j'allais venir te prévenir mais quand je suis passé par les escaliers j'ai trouvé Bella »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je ne lâchai pas Bella du regard. J'allais me réveiller vous verrez.

« Elle l'a poussée dans les escaliers, c'est ce que Bella m'a dit avant de te réclamer et de tomber dans les pommes, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et je suis venu te chercher »

« Elle est où l'autre ? »

« Aucune idée Edward mais il vaut mieux qu'elle reste cachée » je le regardai étonné, « ça aussi nous en reparlerons » les ambulanciers mirent Bella sur une civière, un des ambulancier nous regarda.

« Edward tu viens avec nous » j'avançai et les suivirent.

« Nous...nous avons réussi à joindre tout le monde Edward » me dit Alice en pleurant, je la remerciai et lançai mes clés de voiture à Jasper, je montai dans l'ambulance près d'elle, ne la quittant pas du regard, nous partîmes rapidement, Bella garda les yeux fermés, je lui caressai le front, elle ouvrit ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée j'aurai dû rester avec les filles » sanglot-t-elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas mon ange », je vis l'ambulancier lui administrer quelque chose, son visage se détendit, elle referma les yeux, il se mit à lui nettoyer son arcade.

« Les blessures à la tête c'est toujours impressionnant, ne t'en fais pas il y a de bons médecins à l'hôpital »

« Je sais Carlisle Cullen est mon père » il me fit un sourire.

« Oh alors tu as beaucoup de chance » je souris légèrement et regardai Bella, « ne t'en fais pas avec ce que je lui ai donné elle n'a plus mal, de ce que l'infirmière m'a dit c'est la fille du shérif » je le regardai à nouveau et acquiesçai, « et si j'ai toujours bien compris c'est une fille qui l'a poussée ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça » dis-je froidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, son genou ne semble pas cassé, ses chevilles et ses poignets vont bien, son cou aussi, elle s'est bien rattrapée, elle va avoir beaucoup d'ecchymoses surtout » j'acquiesçai, « la fille qui lui a fait ça, j'espère qu'elle va morfler » encore une fois je me contentais d'approuver. « C'est bien, si tu as besoin de mains en plus tu me le dis » je le fixai étonné, « tu es Edward non ? »

« Oui »

« Et c'est la fille du shérif, j'ai une dette envers lui et envers ton père aussi, au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Jacob Black enchanté de te connaître malgré les circonstances »

« Moi aussi, merci en tout cas » il haussa les épaules et écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'il me tendit, je lui pris.

« Mon numéro, mes potes aussi pourront jouer, le shérif c'est un chic type, l'autre conne elle ne va pas comprendre mec »

« Tu vas plaire à mon frère toi » soupirai-je.

« C'est ce que ton père n'arrête pas de me dire » sourit-il, « Edward je te jure que ça va aller » me dit-il sérieusement, « je ne serai pas là à papoter sinon » je le remerciai une nouvelle fois, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, « ton père est-il prévenu ? »

« Oui, ma sœur l'a appelée » il sortit son téléphone.

« Doc' nous sommes arrivés, ouais ton fils est avec moi, non non respire ça ira » je le laissais expliquer ce qu'il pouvait à mon père, si il chercha à me le passer, je préférais attendre, il raccrocha, « ton père arrive, nous allons l'emmener faire des radios et tout ce qu'il faut, même si tu es son fils, personne ne pourra t'autoriser à venir mais je reviens te tenir au courant le plus vite possible, je suis désolé, les procédures et tout... » nous étions descendus de l'ambulance.

« J'attendrai dans le hall » je vis mon père arriver en courant, il me prit dans ses bras et se retourna rapidement vers Bella, il me regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu sais que je vais prendre soin d'elle ! Charlie fait au plus vite mais il ne sera pas là tout de suite, allons-y Jacob, Edward je te tiens au courant »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Doc' je viendrai lui donner des nouvelles »

Je les suivis à l'intérieur avec empressement puis j'en fus à les regarder partir, je m'assis dans le hall, je posai une main sur mon front fixant ma main couverte de sang, j'entendis mon prénom mais je ne réagis pas, je sentis les bras de Alice autour de moi, elle se baissa cherchant mon regard.

« Jumeau, regarde-moi, parle-moi » Rose essuya ma main au mieux, je ne parvenais pas à avoir de réaction, « jumeau ça va aller, papa est avec elle »

« Il va en prendre soin » me dit Rose, je récupérai ma main la mettant dans mes cheveux ainsi que l'autre je regardai par terre, « Edward, regarde-nous Edward » sanglota-t-elle.

« Laissez-le les filles » leur dit Emmett.

Elles se relevèrent, je restai ainsi un long moment, sans savoir comment réagir, j'étais figé, je fermai les yeux, cherchant comment expliquer les choses à mes parents et encore plus à Charlie. Comment faire pour que Bella ne m'en veuille pas, comment arrêter de me détester à cet instant, je me revis avec Bella sur son lit quand je lui avais promis de veiller sur elle, mon cœur rata un battement de plus et se serra me faisant hoqueter, je tentai de me reprendre sans y parvenir.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Jasper, j'entendis leur pas s'éloigner, il se mit devant moi, « Edward tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu ne peux pas rester dans ton silence comme ça, cela fait presque une heure maintenant, dis-moi, je sais déjà que tu culpabilises, nous le faisons tous, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Tu n'as même pas besoin de parler, je sais d'avance en fait, tu m'écoutes au moins ? » J'approuvai. « Alors écoute bien, mardi nous en avons parlés, je sais que tu as fait des promesses à tout le monde pour Bella disant que tu ne laisserais rien arriver, aujourd'hui nous sommes à l'hôpital à attendre, nous avions tous promis de prendre soin d'elle, je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de culpabiliser tout comme tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Charlie ne va pas te tomber dessus et te dire que tout est de ta faute, il s'inquiète tout autant pour toi, il nous a dit qu'il fallait que nous fassions attention à toi, maman pareil, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer disant qu'il fallait que nous soyons là pour toi tout comme tu le sera pour Bella. Tu le sais qu'elle s'y attendait, elle avait relativiser, toi qui la connais mieux que nous tous, crois-tu qu'elle aimerait te savoir dans cet état ? »

« Et si... »

« Si quoi ? dis-moi »

« Et si je ne parvenais pas à tenir mes promesses, si à chaque fois je promets quelque chose et que je foire »

« Edward, tu as déjà fait des promesses que tu as tenu, celles que tu as faites pour et à Bella sont toujours vrais, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que l'autre allait faire ça »

« Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment »

« Nous l'avions tous, Edward nous sommes cinq au lycée, sept si tu comptes Angela et Ben qui eux aussi étaient au courant, lequel d'entre nous ne c'est pas fait avoir ? Tu ne peux pas changer certaines choses, si elles doivent arriver elles arriveront qu'elles soient agréables ou non, ne réagis pas comme si c'est toi qui avait poussé Bella dans les escaliers, pour moi, pour nous, tu tiens tes promesses, tu es toujours aux petits soins pour Bella, c'est ça que nous te demandons tous, de prendre soin d'elle, aujourd'hui ça ne dépendait pas de toi, juste d'une sale garce et elle paiera »

« Vous l'avez vu en partant ? »

« Non » me répondit Emmett, je relevai mon visage, ils étaient tous là, « nous allons dire qu'avec ses quatre pneus crevés elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin »

« Ça nous a soulagé sur le coup » me dit Rose, « mais quand je lui aurait défoncé la tronche là je serai vraiment soulagée, tiens au fait... » elle me tendit l'écharpe de Bella je la pris, « j'attendrais que Bella aille mieux nous le ferons ensemble »

« Nous verrons ce que Bella voudra » dis-je.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne voudra rien faire ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Je n'en sais rien, Jessica sera sûrement virée de toute façon »

« Et ça te suffit ? » Me demanda-t-elle hargneuse, je la regardai de travers et me levai me mettant face à elle.

« Si ça me suffit ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? La seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé est à l'hôpital, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a et tu me demandes ça ? »

« Donc nous sommes d'accord que nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire »

« Mais nous ne savons même pas ce qu'elle a, merde Rose tu devrais comprendre ce qu'elle doit ressentir, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais mets-toi à ma place, pour l'instant nous ne savons rien, je ne sais même pas si elle a mal, si elle pleure, si ils lui ont donné suffisamment de calment, je ne sais rien et tu es là à me parler de vengeance, à part lui défoncer sa sale petite gueule quand je vais la croiser tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Elle sera virée de toute façon ! »

« Pas forcément définitivement » me dit Alice, « l'année dernière les deux mecs qui se sont battus jusqu'au sang ils n'ont été exclus que quelques jours »

« Alors quoi elle va revenir comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Si elle n'est pas exclue définitivement et qu'elle est assez folle pour revenir elle va en baver », je soupirai agacé, « si Bella décide qu'elle veut se venger bien sûr »

« Mais ça sera sans fin après, un coup donné, un coup reçu, je ne sais plus rien en fait et pour l'instant ça n'a pas sa place »

« Jusqu'ici ce n'était que des hypothèses, là nous sommes dans le vrai, Bella ne voudra pas en rester là et tu le sais » me dit Emmett, je vis mon père et Jacob arriver vers nous, un air soulagé.

« Elle va bien » me dit mon père avec un sourire, « elle n'a rien de cassé, des ecchymoses impressionnantes mais ça ira, son arcade a eu quatre points de suture et elle a mal aux côtes aussi mais dans l'ensemble ça va » nous nous tournâmes vers Charlie quand il cria le prénom de mon père, « Charlie elle va bien » il soupira soulagé, passant ses mains sur son visage, « rien de cassé rassure-toi, elle a demandé Edward mais vas-y »

« Non, avant il faut que je me reprennes et je veux tout savoir, Edward mon garçon vas-y, j'arrive dans moins de dix minutes, ne la fait pas attendre »

« Merci » j'allais dire autre chose mais il me fit signe de me taire, Jacob me sourit et m'emmena.

« Ton père dit vrai, la seule chose c'est que depuis qu'elle est de nouveau à peu prés consciente, elle fulmine, une vrai tigresse cette fille » me dit-il en riant.

« Pourquoi elle fulmine ? » Demandai-je inquiet.

« Pas contre toi mec ! Contre l'autre pouffiasse, ne me regarde pas comme ça ce sont ses mots pas les miens, tiens c'est là. Bon courage Edward je vais prendre ma pause » il partit en riant, je le regardai intrigué, j'avais l'impression de voir un Emmett numéro 2, je baissai la poignée et entrai.

Elle me fit un sourire et me tendit ses bras, je me précipitai sur elle et l'enlaçai, je dus la serrer moins fort à cause de ses côtes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange, comment tu vas ? »

« J'ai assez mal à la tête en fait, j'ai eu droit à des points de suture, j'ai des bleus plus ou moins grands mais ça va ne t' inquiète pas ce n'est pas grand chose » je la scrutais cherchant le mensonge. « Je ne te mens pas Edward » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Ne te fâche pas, mais tout à l'heure tu étais vraiment mal, je m'attendais à te retrouver moins en forme en fait, je pensais aussi que, je ne sais pas que tu serai apeurée, quelque chose dans le genre »

« J'ai eu peur quand je me suis sentie tombée mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper, je sais que, dans quelques temps je n'aurai plus rien et là... »

« Alors tu as l'intention de te venger... »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu pensais quoi ? »

« Peut-être calmer les choses ? »

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle énervée, ah ouais il a pas eut tort dans sa description le Jacob.

« C'est juste que ça va trop loin et je ne voudrai pas... » je ne pus terminer ma phrase, Bella me regarda de travers pendant que son père rentra, je me levai et lui laissai la place, il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras, elle me fixa au-dessus de l'épaule de son père, « je... je vais vous laisser, je reviens après »

« Ouais » me dit Bella froidement.

Son père se tourna vers moi intrigué, je sortis rapidement, il fallait que je prenne l'air et d'urgence, je passai devant ma famille sans les regarder, j'allai au parking et m'assis sur mon capot prenant l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts, je tentai de me détendre et fermai les yeux, j'avais bien senti quelqu'un se mettre près de moi, peut-être Jasper, l'odeur de cigarette me fis dire que ça ne devait pas être lui, ma tentative de détente fut réduite à néant, je tournai ma tête.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la tigresse doit être encore plus énervée non ? » Me demanda Jacob.

« Je suis le seul à voir les choses d'une certaine façon »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Me demanda-t-il s'asseyant sur mon capot, au moins il ne s'emmerde pas.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui pense que calmer les choses ne serait pas une mauvaise idée »

« En effet, ce n'est pas juste une impression mec et pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être le fait de l'avoir vue avec du sang sur le visage et la voir se tenir le genou, ses pleurs aussi certainement » lui répondis-je sarcastique.

« Un point pour toi, mais dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé à étriper cette Jessica »

« Plus d'une fois »

« Alors le problème il est où ? Tu me laisses t'expliquer mon point de vue ? » J'acceptais, « bien ta copine déjà c'est une vrai bombasse » je le regardais de travers, « oh ! Détends-toi » rit-il, « je suis un jeune marié pour la petite parenthèse, bref tu dois en être épris de ta bombasse, j'ai tort ? »

« Non pas du tout »

« Bon, je reprends, OK! Tu l'as vu mal en point, OK ! C'est une bombasse et ne me fais pas ton regard ça ne sert à rien, OK ! Tu sais qui est la responsable, tu l'aimes non ? » Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Bien sûr que oui » lui dis-je énervé, il m'aurait insulté ça aurait eu le même effet.

« En même temps tu ne le serais pas tu serais un grand con ! » Il fit une petite pause, « est-ce qu'il faut que je résume encore une fois ? »

« Non, c'est bon » j'eus un demi-sourire, un vrai Emmett N°2.

« Tant mieux, je n'ai pas toute la journée, bref, malgré tout ça tu ne comptes rien faire ? Désolé mais moi quelqu'un fait ça à ma femme, je rentre dans le tas ! »

« Mais c'est un truc sans fin après, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter à chaque fois que Bella ne sera pas près de moi »

« Et mec ce n'est pas du cristal ta Bella et elle ne m'a pas l'air sans défense, elle a juré comme un charretier tout à l'heure après que l'effet du tranquillisant ait disparu, même ton père est plus que d'accord avec sa vengeance ! Et si tu ne réagis pas mec tu ne te t'inquiéteras pas du fait de ne pas tout le temps l'avoir à l'œil mais du fait qu'elle se cherche un mec avec une bonne paire de couilles, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas tout de suite » je me tournai vers lui à deux doigts de lui en mettre une. « Cool, détends-toi encore une fois, c'était un petit test, au moins tu as réagis, ne te vexe pas mais c'est ce que je pense ! Et tu crois que là, elle pense quoi ? Mec elle n'est pas en train de se dire ''Waw ! Trop bien mon mec ne veut pas me défendre'', non, non, là ça serait plus un truc du style ''mais quel connard'' ou ''il s'en tape de moi en fait, il n'en à rien à foutre !'', maintenant il y a des façons de faire, t'inquiète ! Alors tu as retrouvé tes corones mec ? Tu as compris le truc ? »

Il m'exaspéra autant que Emmett pouvait le faire, il jeta son mégot le plus loin possible, il n'avait pas tort même si mes couilles n'étaient pas parties.

« Ouais, c'est bon »

« Cool ma caille ! » Rit-il, « tiens voilà ta famille, vu leur tête tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule ! Ça te dérange si je reste pour voir ça ? »

« Non » riais-je, « je te le dois bien »

« Et mec, oublie pas tes... » il toucha ses boules rapidement.

« Non pas de souci pour ça » riais-je, merde il est complètement taré celui-là.

« Et tu trouves le moyen de rire en plus » me dit Alice mauvaise.

« Non ce n'est pas ça » je me tournai vers Jacob qui avait un grand sourire, je lui désignai chacun de mes frères et sœurs, « tout le monde Jacob Black »

« Salut ne vous inquiétez pas il a enfin sorti la tête de son cul » dit-il en riant.

« Ah bah enfin, je suppose que c'est à toi que nous le devons » lui dit Emmett.

« Ouais mec, il fallait juste lui rappeler des petites choses »

« Tant mieux » me dit Alice, « tu as vraiment été con là ! »

« Je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter tout le temps pour Bella »

« Bella ce n'est pas un petit chaton perdu » me dit Rose sèchement.

« Une tigresse mec, je te l'ai dit » me dit Jacob avec un grand sourire.

« Exactement ! » Confirma Jasper « et il ne faut pas oublier que Bella a déjà fait chuter Jessica, elle aurait très bien pu se faire tout aussi mal, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin mais nous en avons tous rit »

« Euh... elle a fait quoi ? » Lui demanda Jacob, Jasper lui raconta rapidement l'histoire, Jacob partit dans un fou rire, « mais elle est parfaite cette fille, bombasse et tigresse » ils me regardèrent tous légèrement inquiets.

« Il est marié et tout va bien » soufflai-je, ils se détendirent tous.

« Félicitation » lui dit Alice.

« Ouais, merci, c'est ma façon de parler, nous n'allons pas faire les gens avec un arbre dans le cul » Emmett rit avec Jacob.

« T'es un bon » lui dit-il.

« Je fais ce que je peux » lui répondit-il, ils se tapèrent dans la main, ils avaient pris la même position.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Dit Jasper, « deux Emmett »

« Je sais c'est perturbant » dis-je.

« Non mais tu m'étonnes » me répondit-il.

« Bella elle a dit quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer » me dit Rose regardant les deux Emmett, « je préfère le mien quand même »

« Moi j'hésite » dit Alice en les fixant, « au fait Edward, Charlie il va sûrement te tuer » me dit-elle sans me regarder, elle rit de leur ressemblances dans leurs attitudes et leurs gestes.

« Ah ouais Edward, Charlie il pourrait faire une affichette ''wanted'' avec ta tête il l'aurait faite depuis longtemps » dit Jasper qui lui non plus ne me regardait pas, « c'est vraiment impressionnant, Emmett a trouvé son double » il s'approcha avec l'air penseur, c'était comme si je n'étais plus là.

« EDWARD ! Te voilà viens ici ! » me cria Charlie, finalement si je suis toujours là, j'avalai difficilement, les autres ne me prêtèrent même pas d'attention, j'avançai vers lui timidement, « alors comme ça tu ne vas rien faire ? » Cria-t-il, « je pourrai te coller au trou pour ça tu le sais ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger le cul et de venger ma fille c'est clair ? Parce que Edward si tu ne le fais pas ça va chier ! »

« Oui » soufflais-je tout bas.

« Pardon ? Je n'entends rien garçon » il me tendit son oreille.

« Oui Charlie ! » Criai-je.

« Charlie ? Non mais tu ne tiens pas à ta vie toi mon garçon » il me hurla dessus, là mes boules avaient vraiment foutu le camp, « non mais pour toi c'est Chef Swan, je n'y crois pas...Charlie, c'est le shérif qui te parle là, c'est clair ? »

« Oui chef Swan ! » Criai-je.

« C'est mieux maintenant tu vas voir ma fille, je te laisse trente minutes pour arranger les choses tu as intérêt à avoir tout réglé quand je reviens » j'allais répondre oui mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée vu le regard qu'il me lança, « un mot Edward et tu passes une nuit en garde à vue, ne me réponds pas et fous le camp ! » Je commençai à partir, « Edward ! » Et merde.

« Oui, chef Swan ? »

« Non, là c'est Charlie » me dit-il calmement et avec un grand sourire, « pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir deux Emmett ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas, Charlie »

« Comme c'est intriguant, je vais aller voir ça de plus près » et comme pour les autres je n'existais plus, il me tourna le dos et avança.

« Charlie » il se retourna, je me demandais si je n'aurai pas dû l'appeler chef Swan, « c'est l'ambulancier qui c'est occupé de Bella, il s'appelle Jacob Black » Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jacob Black, nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'est devenu un grand gaillard, Edward dans trente secondes si tu es encore là le Chef Swan revient et il va sortir son arme ! »

Je partis rapidement, Charlie, Chef Swan il était peut-être schizophrène? Ce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai pas coché la case « beau-père normal ».

Je me retrouvai rapidement devant la porte de Bella, je cessai de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer vu la terreur qui m'attendait dans la chambre j'y repenserai plus tard, je pris une grande inspiration et rentrai, elle leva son regard sur moi, tournant rapidement la page d'un magazine, visiblement j'étais dans la merde, je le suis toujours plutôt.

« Tiens, voilà LE crétin ! » Elle remit son nez dans son bouquin, j'avançais timidement vers son lit.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé... »

« Et ? » Toujours dans son magasine.

« Je n'ai pas réagis comme j'aurai dû »

« Tu m'étonnes » railla-t-elle sans me regarder, « et ? » Me demanda-t-elle sèchement. Une vraie terreur cette fille et je l'aimai encore plus à cet instant.

« Et je te promets... je te jure que je vais te venger, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous loin de là, j'ai cru devenir dingue quand je t'ai vu, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'autre, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre » elle releva enfin son regard.

« Viens » me dit elle sans sourire, je m'avançai sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, elle jeta le magazine au loin et se leva péniblement, je restai assez loin d'elle je pensai vraiment qu'elle allait m'en mettre une vu sa tête, elle me rapprocha.

Je m'avançais et me mis face à elle, Bella me mit dos au lit, est-ce que c'est normal que je sois légèrement anxieux, enfin là dans ma tête ce ne fut pas de la peur que je ressentis, elle attrapa mon pull avec sa main et me poussa contre elle, oui, c'est normal.

« Tu as vraiment intérêt à faire quelque chose Edward Cullen, parce que à cause de cette connasse, nous allons devoir cesser quelque petites choses pendant un moment »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne peux plus me serrer trop fort dans tes bras » je grognai, « ensuite mon genou, j'en ai pour un moment pour ne plus boiter mais ça veut aussi dire que tu ne pourras plus me soulever, je ne peux plus serrer ta taille avec mes jambes, c'est foutu »

« Et merde ! »

« Comme tu dis, mais Edward il y a autre chose... » elle me fit asseoir et alla à la porte en boitant, elle bloqua la porte avec une chaise et revint vers moi. « Plus de talons, plus de jupes » elle remonta légèrement sa blouse pendant qu'elle revint vers moi me montrant son genou, je bloquais, mes nerfs montèrent d'un coup, il était gonflé entre le bleu, le rouge, le violet, « mais pour que tu comprennes bien et pour ne pas que tu sois surpris, je... je dois tout te montrer » elle releva un bras tirant sur le nœud de sa blouse, la descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, mes yeux se trouvèrent face à sa poitrine et son soutien gorge bleu nuit. « Edward je ne te parle pas de mon soutien gorge » se moqua-t-elle, « regarde-moi ».

Je relevai mes yeux dans le sien, là elle ne riait plus, elle recula d'un pas continuant à descendre sa blouse, je la fixai, j'entendis sa blouse tomber au sol, elle me regarda gênée me faisant comprendre de descendre mon regard. Le bleu n'est pas uniquement sur mes sous-vêtements, je baissai mon regard, je me raidis quand je vis ses côtes, sa hanche droite, tout son côté droit était bleu, plein de marques, son bras aussi, je descendis sur sa jambe revoyant son genou. Elle se tourna et mit ses cheveux sur le côté, des bleus partout dont un plus marqué sur son omoplate gauche, elle se tourna je n'arrivai plus à détacher mes yeux de tous ses bleus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, Bella s'avança et mit ma tête contre sa poitrine.

« Ça partira mon ange, ne pleure pas » me souffla-elle tremblante.

Je ne m'en n'étais même pas rendu compte, j'enfouis ma tête entre ses seins, je la pris dans mes bras doucement posant mes mains dans son dos, elle mit ses mains autour de mon cou, elle me serra contre elle, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, j'avais une telle haine en moi, elle avait fait ça à ma Bella et j'avais voulu ne rien répondre, maintenant que je prenais pleinement conscience de son état je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.

« Je te jure que je te vengerai » je remontai ma tête vers elle, j'essuyais ses joues et elle les miennes, elle se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, elle râla.

« Je ne peux faire que les choses calmement ? »

« Ce n'est pas le plus grave mon cœur, que tu aies mal ça, ça me dérange » elle se recula, regardant ailleurs, « Bella ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça partira, je cherche juste mes vêtements au cas ou mon père arrive »

Je la fixais ne croyant pas vraiment son excuse, je me levai et l'aidai à repasser son débardeur, elle grimaça plusieurs fois, sa chemise avec son sang nous la laissâmes. Je retirai ma veste et mon pull lui mettant, ça se compliqua pour son jean, je me baissai et la fis se tenir à mon épaule, Bella n'arrêtait pas de râler.

« Bella arrête »

« Non ! Et je mets quoi comme chaussure ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je te porterai jusqu'à la voiture de ton père » je parlai d'une voix calme et posée tentant de la calmer, elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, « pas comme ça ma puce » soufflai-je, « pas pour l'instant ».

Elle repartit de plus belle et râla deux fois plus, je me retins de sourire devant tout ses changements d'humeur ce n'était pas le moment, ça peut être perturbant mais à choisir je préfère la voir ainsi, je m'allongeai sur le lit, elle me regarda à nouveau avec un sourire en coin, je souris doucement pendant que Bella se mit près de moi, je tendis mes bras, elle se mit sur le côté et eut un petit hoquet, elle se redressa rapidement ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur, elle se tint les côtes, j'allais me lever mais Bella saisit le verre d'eau près d'elle et le jeta contre le mur près de la porte en insultant Jessica de tous les noms, ce qui m'inquiétait c'est qu'en faisant ça elle c'était encore plus fait mal.

« Merde j'en ai marre » cria-t-elle.

« Bella calme-toi... »

« Que je me calme ? Non hors de question, à cause de cette conne je ne peux plus rien faire même de crier ça me fait mal »

« Alors arrête de crier » lui conseillais-je.

« Non, ça me détend ! »

« OK, OK fais ce que tu veux » j'avais dit ça très gentiment, elle tourna sa tête lentement vers moi avec un air mauvais.

« Ce que je veux, faire ce que je veux ? Mais moi ce que je veux c'est de t'embrasser, de te serrer dans mes bras et te sauter dessus et tu sais quoi ? » J'attendais qu'elle continue, « Edward, je t'ai posé une question »

« Oui, je sais, j'attendais que tu continues ma puce » de plus en plus flippante.

« Et bien tout ça je ne peux pas le faire, merde, merde et merde ! Je vais la tuer ! » Elle était rouge de colère mais elle trouvait encore le moyen d'être sexy, « sale pute, je vais me la faire, quand mon genou ira mieux je te jure qu'elle a intérêt à courir vite, je vais me la faire ! » Bon je reconnais que je ne la savais pas capable d'être aussi vulgaire mais je pouvais très bien comprendre son énervement, « pourquoi je suis la seule à crier ? »

« Parce que moi crier ça ne va pas me détendre »

« Et bah je vais continuer pour nous deux alors ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! » hurla-t-elle se tenant les côtes.

J'allais vraiment lui dire de se calmer mais son père et ma famille rentrèrent, ils nous regardèrent tous, le verre cassé, Bella qui hurlait, moi assis face à elle, ils devaient s'imaginer que rien ne c'était arrangé, ils me regardèrent tous plus que haineux, Charlie porta la main à son arme, oh putain !

« Non, non, ça c'est arrangé » dis-je en regardant Charlie « ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous mens pas, elle crie parce que ça la détend » oui je sais dire ça passait pour une excuse des plus bidon.

« Oui ça me détend et alors ? » Leur cria Bella, Dieu merci elle continue, « quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ? » Ils la regardèrent tous choqués, ça aussi je pouvais le comprendre.

« Non ma puce » lui dit Charlie enlevant la main de son arme, vous n'imaginez pas comment j'étais soulagé, « tu peux continuer si tu veux »

« Non, j'ai mal à la gorge maintenant » dit-elle boudeuse, je me levai, elle vint dans mes bras et mit sa tête dans mon cou, Emmett commença à rire ainsi que les autres, Bella tourna son visage, rien qu'avec son regard ils se turent tous, « il n'y a rien de drôle » souffla-t-elle tout en remettant sa tête dans mon cou.

Emmett se retint de rire, mais qu'il est con il allait me faire rire cet idiot, tous se retinrent même mon père. il s'appuya contre le mur mettant sa main devant la bouche, Alice pouffa quelques secondes elle se figea quand Bella bougea, je gardai sa tête contre mon torse, je leur fis les gros yeux, Emmett mordit son poing, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, ça tenait déjà du miracle, je le regardai suppliant, je secouai ma tête négativement et joignis mes deux mains mimant une prière le suppliant lui, surtout lui et tous les autres de ne pas lâcher leur rire, je montrai Bella du doigt puis Emmett, je mis ma main sous ma gorge faisant signe d'une décapitation, ils eurent encore plus de mal à se retenir.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans mon dos mais je te conseille vraiment d'arrêter » me menaça Bella.

« Je ne fais rien ma chérie » lui répondis-je stressé, elle releva sa tête et me regarda méchamment et se tourna vers les autres, quelques secondes après ils explosèrent tous de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Bella me repoussa.

« Ah ça vous fait rire ! » Ça y est, elle avait retrouvé sa voix et c'est repartit, « pourtant il n'y vraiment rien de drôle »

« Si un peu » lui dit Alice désolée.

« Si toi et Rose trouvez drôle que nous ne puissions plus faire de shopping alors tant mieux » elles grognèrent, « papa, Carlisle oubliez la sortie spéciale contravention que nous devions faire et vos soirées ''vas-y que je suis rond comme un ballon'', deux éclopés dans une même soirée c'est nul » cria-t-elle, nos pères aussi arrêtèrent de rire, « Em', Jasper, plus de chef Swan, plus de défi, de pari » ils se raidirent et insultèrent Jessica de tout les noms, elle se tourna vers moi, « quand à toi... tu le sais déjà », elle se remit face aux autres, « alors c'est toujours aussi drôle ? »

« Non » dit Emmett énervé, tous répondirent par la négative.

« Tant mieux si vous comprenez enfin »

« Bella calme-toi maintenant s'il te plaît »

« Oui, c'est bon j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire » sa voix fut complètement cassée et éraillée, je la fis s'asseoir et passai mon bras sur son épaule, embrassant sa tempe.

« Hum, Bella je vais aller te chercher tes médicaments » lui dit mon père, « une béquille et une genouillère, par contre demain et vendredi tu oublies les cours, tu seras trop fatiguée pour y aller, Esmé je sais qu'elle ne travaille pas vendredi elle pourra rester à la villa avec Bella si tu veux »

« Carlisle, ça te poserait un grand souci si disons le clairement Edward sèche demain ? » Demanda Charlie, je le regardai étonné.

« Non, il a une bonne raison de sécher » je les remerciais.

« J'ai encore un service à demander, demain soir et toute la nuit je ne suis pas là, nous sommes sur une affaire que je ne peux malheureusement pas reculer, je dois être à Seattle »

« Papa, je peux me débrouiller toute seule » nous la regardâmes en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas dormir à la maison ? » Demanda Alice « et le lendemain vous venez la récupérer »

« Ça ne va pas nous déranger Charlie » il nous regarda.

« Et je suppose que tu as l'intention de dormir avec Edward ? » Demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« Sauf si ça dérange Esmé et Carlisle » lui répondit-elle pas vraiment douce.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'imagine beaucoup de choses mais... »

« Mais hier ça ne t'a pas dérangé qu'il soit dans ma chambre et j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, les autres jours aussi et aujourd'hui que je suis à l'hôpital tu sors ce genre de trucs ? »

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Edward aussi, je suis désolé, Carlisle excuse-moi, je sais que tes enfants sont vraiment des gosses bien, je suis désolé »

« Charlie, détends-toi » lui dit mon père, Charlie était complètement perdu.

« Charlie je prendrai soin de Bella »

« Je sais jusque ici tu l'as fait plus que convenablement, c'est... c'est les nerfs, je m'en prends à vous alors que vous n'avez rien fait, je suis vraiment désolé, c'était maladroit »

« Et j'ai aussi dit que je m'occuperai de Jessica, je le ferai »

« Je sais, je sais tout ça » me dit-il désolé en sachant plus où se mettre.

Bella se leva et alla vers son père en boitant, mes frères et sœurs grimacèrent et fixèrent sa jambe, elle prit son père dans les bras, il referma ses bras sur elle, nous la vîmes tous en train de lui souffler quelque chose, Bella lui parla quelques minutes, il finit par sourire, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, nous les regardâmes tous, elle le reprit dans ses bras, il me regarda et me sourit, je lui rendis, Bella revint vers moi péniblement, je me levai et la pris dans mes bras voulant lui éviter un maximum de souffrance ou d'effort, elle me sourit pendant que je l'assis sur le lit, j'embrassai son front, elle me regarda touchée puis son père.

« Papa tu vois de quoi je parle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, il approuva et soupira.

« Carlisle quand est-ce que je peux la ramener à la maison ? »

« D'ici quelques minutes, juste le temps d'aller lui chercher ses médicaments et tout ce qu'il faut, j'arrive à tout de suite »

Il sortit, Charlie s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face de nous passant ses mains sur son visage, je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle posa sa tête sous mon cou. Je la serrai dans mes bras doucement, caressant ses cheveux, je regardai mes frères et sœurs qui me firent de grands sourires, je me remis vers Bella, j'embrassai son crâne et posai mon menton sur sa tête. J'entendis mes frères et sœurs commencer à échafauder des plans contre Jessica, je n'y prenais pas part pour l'instant, préférant m'occuper de Bella et la sentir contre moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je tournai mon visage croisant le regard de Charlie qui nous regarda en souriant, je lui souris sincèrement, il y répondit et regarda mon père qui venait de revenir.

« Bella... » mon père s'approcha, « chérie ? » Il se pencha et souleva ses cheveux qui étaient devant son visage, il sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue, « elle s'est endormie, ce n'est pas grave laissons-la, Charlie je te donne la béquille et les médicaments, je vais lui mettre la genouillère » il lui mit faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Bella. « Elle devra la porter pendant un moment, si tout va bien d'ici deux semaines, pensez à lui mettre de la glace si elle a mal ça la soulagera, les médicaments j'ai tout noté, il faudra qu'elle mette aussi cette crème sur ses bleus, je passe ce soir avec Esmé, elle est coincée sur Seattle, ça ira ? » Nous demanda-t-il, Charlie et moi approuvâmes.

« Edward, je te laisse la porter jusqu'à la voiture, je vais devoir signer quelques papiers »

« Oui sans problème, Alice tu peux lui prendre ses affaires s'il te plaît » elle ramassa tout ce qu'il restait, Rose s'occupa de ramasser les débris de verre, Emmett et Jasper vinrent près de moi m'aidant à la remettre debout, je la soulevai la tenant fermement dans mes bras, je sortis de la chambre et suivis Charlie, il signa rapidement des papiers, nous allâmes sur le parking.

« Edward tu passes derrière » me dit Charlie en ouvrant sa porte, « les enfants vous pouvez nous suivre ? »

« Oui, Chef Swan » lui dit Emmett, « nous venons tous »

« Très bien » sourit Charlie, « Carlisle merci encore »

« Non mais tu vas te taire oui ? C'est normal mon Charlie, nous passons ce soir, dès qu'elle se réveille qu'elle prenne un ou deux médicaments si elle a vraiment mal mais j'ai l'impression que ça ira, vu comment elle a crié »

« Je lui donne dès qu'elle se réveille »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras quelques secondes, Charlie referma ma portière et monta, ma famille était déjà prête à partir, il passa derrière le volant et démarra rapidement, je serrai un peu plus Bella qui dormait toujours, je la sentais si fragile à cet instant, je relevai mes yeux quand il me remercia, je croisai son regard dans son rétroviseur.

« Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ? »

« Pour tout, pour rendre ma fille heureuse, tout ce que tu fais et Edward ''tu'' s'il te plaît »

« Oh... merci mais elle m'apporte bien plus qu'elle ne peut le penser »

« Ça je le sais, tes parents m'ont parlés de toi » me dit-il avec un grand sourire, « encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'était stupide »

« Charlie je peux comprendre que tu tiennes à ta fille »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour tenir ce genre de propos et oui je tiens énormément à ma fille, elle est tout ce que j'ai mais ce n'est plus une enfant non plus, je n'ai pas su quoi en dire ou penser tout à l'heure, aujourd'hui c'est une très jolie jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé visiblement »

« Du caractère ça elle en a » souriais-je.

« Je le redis je suis vraiment très heureux que tu sois dans sa vie et elle dans la tienne, vous le méritez tous les deux. Je ne me mêle pas vraiment de votre histoire mais j'entends ou vois certaines choses sur la façon dont tu t'occupes d'elle, rien que tout à l'heure dans la chambre quand tu t'es levé pour la porter, Bella a raison à ton sujet »

« Je peux vo... te demander en quoi elle a raison ? » J'étais vraiment curieux, je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté avec Charlie depuis que j'étais avec sa fille.

« Ça restera entre nous mais tout à l'heure elle m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour elle tant que tu serai là. Qu'elle avait besoin de toi autant qu'elle a besoin de moi et que à part toi personne ne serait aussi parfait pour prendre soin d'elle. Ma fille ne voit que toi, ne pense que à toi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte et que pour toi c'est la même chose, elle dort toujours ? » Je regardai et acquiesçai, « si votre relation tourne à l'échec elle ne s'en remettra pas, quand elle est arrivée j'étais tellement inquiet, la façon dont m'a parlée d'elle sa mère. De ne pas savoir m'en occuper, je sais qu'elle a peur d'être abandonnée, j'en ai une grande part de responsabilité, je ne peux malheureusement rien ni changer à mon plus grand malheur. Mais toi ne fais pas cet erreur, ne lui donne jamais ce sentiment, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu continues de la rendre heureuse comme tu le fais pour l'instant, j'aimerai vraiment être plus présent mais le temps me manque souvent. Ce week-end je passe les commandes à mon bras droit, je vais la chouchouter, tu pourras venir je ne dis pas ça pour te dire de ne pas t'aventurer chez nous »

« Non, non, je ne le prends pas comme ça et Bella va être contente »

« Elle va me faire tourner en bourrique surtout » nous nous sourîmes, « je te dois beaucoup ainsi que à ta famille, chacun d'entre vous avez une grande place dans sa vie et là où je veux en venir c'est que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais ? »

« J'aurai pu l'éviter, j'aurai dû l'éviter »

« Edward, crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute, quand à l'autre je ne vais pas la rater »

« Aucun de nous ne va la rater »

« Elle fait ça alors que d'ici quelques jours les affaires de Bella vont arriver, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais dit »

« Vous savez dans combien de temps ils seront là ? »

« Ce week-end justement mais vu les circonstances je ne la pousserai pas à me parler »

« Essayez tout de même Charlie »

« Oui, je tenterai, dans quelques temps nous parlerons d'un autre sujet aussi » je me raidis d'un coup, « oui tu as bien compris de quoi je parle, mais pas pour l'instant, je préviens c'est tout. Edward tu peux reprendre un visage humain nous sommes bientôt arrivés, ça ne va pas m'enchanter plus que à toi mais je préfère dire certaines choses et que ce soit claires » j'acquiesçai parfaitement mal à l'aise.

« Edward, reprends-toi » sourit-il, le mien fut crispé, il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir en riant.

« Je vais me reprendre Charlie » je sortis de la voiture, ma famille descendit, Charlie fit comme si de rien n'était et ouvrit sa porte, nous montâmes tous dans la chambre de Bella.

Jasper entra et ferma les rideaux, Emmett ouvrit sa couette et je la posai, mes sœurs attrapèrent un autre pantalon.

« Tout le monde dehors, nous allons la changer » nous dit Alice, « oui nous allons faire attention, mais nous n'allons pas la laisser avec un jean taché, nous allons la laver un peu aussi, bref dehors, Edward tu la verras vite »

Nous sortîmes tous rapidement et redescendîmes, Charlie nous proposa un café que nous acceptâmes tous les trois, il nous demanda d'aller dans le salon, il nous ramena les cafés ainsi que de quoi manger, Emmett alluma la télé en bruit de fond, nous ne parlâmes pas tout de suite, nous mangeâmes un peu.

« Les garçons parlons peu mais parlons bien » nous dit Charlie, « la Stanley... »

« Ça reste à définir justement » dis-je « et visiblement elle ne sera pas virée »

« Quelques jours, une semaine sûrement » me répondit Charlie, « elle pourrait l'être si Bella portait plainte mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle préfère la vengeance »

« Nous avons bien quelques idées, des coups de crasse mais à ce jeu là les filles sont meilleures que nous » répondit Emmett, « moi à part la violence là tout de suite... »

« C'est Bella notre chef » dit Jasper, « c'est à elle de nous dire ce qu'elle veut »

« Votre fille elle va vraiment être diabolique » sourit Emmett.

« C'est une fille de shérif ! »

« Je suis sûr que des idées elle va en trouver » dis-je.

« Déjà combien sommes-nous à participer ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

« Le shérif, nos parents, nous tous, Angela et Ben... » commença Jasper.

« Jacob ! » Cria Emmett, je soupirai blasé, « quoi ? »

« Je sens que tu ne vas pas nous lâcher avec lui »

« Bah non il est trop bon ce mec ! »

« Vous le connaissez non ? » Demandais-je à Charlie, il me regarda de travers, « pardon, tu le connais non ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il y a dix ans un soir, nous avons été appelés pour un accident de la route, c'est la que je l'ai rencontré, ses parents sont malheureusement mort tous les deux, c'est le seul qui s'en est sorti, il m'a fait tellement de peine. Je l'ai gardé avec moi quelques temps jusqu'à ce que nous lui trouvions une famille d'accueil, il a été adopté par une famille de la réserve à La Push, je suis allé le voir régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille pour la fac, il est revenu il y a quelques mois mais il attendait pour revenir me voir, trop de souvenir pour lui, un bon gamin ce Jacob et il revient marié en plus » sourit-il, « je l'inviterai à la maison un soir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait participer ainsi que ses amis »

« Il en a combien ? » Demanda Emmett.

« De ce que j'ai compris quatre ou cinq gaillards de tout âge, sa femme et sûrement d'autre aussi »

« Ça ne fait pas loin de vingt personnes » rit Jasper « Jessica ne sera sûrement pas seule »

« Une vingtaine de personnes contre une connasse ça serait trop facile » dis-je « mais je ne vois pas qui ? »

« Lauren et leur fan club » répondit Emmett, « mais ils vont vite tous s'arrêter rapidement, Mike lui ne l'aidera pas »

« Non, il lui en veut tout autant » dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerai, sur ce coup là je ne peux pas le détester »

« Aucun de nous » me répondit Charlie, « je vais me renseigner sur jusqu'où vous pouvez aller sans que ça ne vous attirent des problèmes, Jacob t'a donné son numéro il m'a dit »

« Oui, je lui sortis, il faut que je l'appelle dans quelques jours, il allait se renseigner sur elle a l'hôpital pour avoir quelques idées »

« J'en ai bien déjà une moi » nous dit Charlie.

« Vous préparez quoi ? » Lui demanda Jasper curieux.

« Les enfants, tutoiement, j'en ai marre de vos ''vous'' »

« OK mec »répondit Emmett en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule « vas-y fais nous partager ! » Charlie eut un rire, il se leva et revint avec deux bières, il en tendit une à Emmett, « tu déchires »

« De rien tu ne l'as pas volée celle-là » rit-il, « tu vois Edward ce n'est pas compliqué »

« Je ne me vois pas te taper sur l'épaule comme un pote »

« Non, c'est sûr que tu ne te mettras pas au niveau de Emmett »

« Et moi si je te tutoie j'ai le droit de boire aussi ? » Lui demanda Jasper, Charlie se releva.

« Edward ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Non, merci je préfère vous regarder » Charlie se leva et revint avec une bière.

« Les garçons que je ne vous vois pas derrière un volant »

« T'inquiète Chef ! » Lui dit Emmett, ils trinquèrent en riant, « alors tu prépares quoi ? »

« Vous allez tous devoir y participer, vous allez voir c'est facile. En tant que shérif, il y a certaines règles à respecter, surtout au niveau du code de la route, disons que si par hasard elle a un phare, un rétroviseur cassé enfin plein de détails qui vont dans ce sens, elle sera donc en infraction, donc punie par la loi avec de jolies amendes et ordre de remettre en état ce qui va être dommage c'est que ça va souvent lui arriver. Elle travaille dans un café à Port Angeles les réparations seront donc de sa poche pas de ses parents et ses parents prennent en charge ses études, bref des retombées que sur son argent personnel » Nous le fixions les yeux ronds, « vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Vous êtes un flic corrompu » rit Jasper.

« Pire, un shérif corrompu » rit Emmett.

« Je venge ma fille » il reprit son sérieux, « ça aurait pu être bien pire, elle aurait pu se faire le coup du lapin, se casser quelque chose, là déjà c'est trop, bien que Bella a l'air de ne pas aller trop mal »

« Ça me va parfaitement, nous t'aiderons » dis-je froidement, mes frères approuvèrent sur le même ton.

« Par contre Charlie, notre chef reste Bella » lui dit Jasper.

« J'espère bien » sourit-il.

« N'oublions pas nos chéries et notre mère, les quatre ensemble elles vont la ravager » rit Emmett, « elles sont bien plus vicieuses que nous pour ce genre de choses surtout la mienne qui manque de subtilité oh merde Charlie il faut que je te raconte ce qu'elle a fait à Jessica, oh putain tu vas adorer »

« Explique bien toute la journée le coup de Bella aussi » rit Jasper.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, j'avais surtout besoin de souffler et de prendre l'air, je me levais sous leur regards.

« Tu vas où ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Juste prendre l'air, je reviens »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non merci c'est gentil » il acquiesça, Charlie et Emmett me regardèrent, « continue Emmett, il va apprécier » il me sourit et reprit.

Je sortis sur le perron et m'assis sur les marches, je les entendis rire, je souris légèrement, je ne faisais que penser à Bella. Je sortis mon téléphone et regarda la vidéo que j'avais faite la veille, mon sourire se fana, nous n'avions eu droit qu'à 4 jours, je me repassais tout dans ma tête, chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, je sais que ça ne durerait pas mais là tout de suite je savais que pour le moment tout allait être différent. Je ne parle pas de nos étreintes, je parle de tout ce que ça inclus, Bella est celle qui nous rend tous heureux, si elle allait mal nous suivrions tous malgré nos rires et nos sourires, nos plans de vengeance et vendredi nous serons sans elle au lycée, toute une journée sans la voir, je soupirai, je ramassais des petits cailloux et les jetèrent histoire de m'occuper un peu, je n'étais pas encore prêt à rentrer. Mon téléphone sonna, je vis le visage de ma mère apparaître je me levai, décrochai et allai vers ma voiture.

« Maman... »

« Mon cœur j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, tu arrives dans longtemps ? »

« Je suis toujours coincée à Seattle » râla-t-elle, « ton père m'a dit que Bella n'allait pas trop mal... »

« On va dire ça » je tournai mon dos à la maison de Charlie et m'appuya sur ma voiture, « elle dort, les filles s'occupent d'elles »

« Et qui s'occupe de mon fils ? » me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Bella, normalement c'est Bella », dis-je tout bas, ma gorge s'était serrée.

« Maman arrive bientôt, je vais prendre soin de toi » je fermais mes yeux et appuyais ma main dessus, tentant de me retenir de pleurer, « tu ne vas vraiment pas bien hein ? »

« Non, non maman, ça ne va pas » ma voix était tremblante, j'entendis la respiration de ma mère devenir saccadée, « maman ne pleure pas, ça va passer »

« Mon bébé tu as le droit de craquer, si tu sens que ça arrive isole-toi et pleure un bon coup, n'en aies pas honte »

« Mais quand je vais rentrer dans la maison de Charlie ils vont le voir »

«Personne ne fera de commentaire »

« Ils vont s'inquiéter »

« Nous sommes déjà inquiet pour Bella, pour toi, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe »

« Tout, Bella surtout, maman pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ça ? Je me dis que j'aurai pu, du surtout... »

« Parce que tu ne le pouvais pas, personne ne le pouvait »

« Quatre jours maman, quatre jours avec Bella est-ce que... Nous ne le méritions pas maman, elle ne le méritait pas, pas Bella, pas ma Bella maman » mes larmes tombèrent toute seule, « maman je ne veux pas qu'elle est mal, maman, j'ai vu, j'ai tout vu... »

« Vu quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

« Toutes ses marques, tous ses bleus maman elle en est couverte, si je la serre trop fort dans mes bras elle a mal, j'ai peur de lui faire mal » je pleurai comme un gamin, je me baissai me cachant avec ma voiture.

« Mon... mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée » pleura-t-elle « je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, je ne trouve même pas les mots »

« Rien, ne dis rien ou dis-moi juste que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé et que Bella va bien »

« Je... je ne peux pas te dire ça mon bébé »

« C'est bien ça mon problème, tout le monde est désolé mais personne ne peut changer les choses, maman j'ai besoin de me reprendre, je te vois tout à l'heure OK maman ? »

« Oui, tout à l'heure, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Je raccrochai, posai mon téléphone et mis mes mains sur mon visage, j'essuyais mes larmes et me relevai, je retournai sur les marches du perron, je baissai ma tête et pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer, je me tendis quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je ne tournai pas mon visage le baissant encore plus, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur la marche derrière moi, je reconnus les bras de ma jumelle elle entoura mon torse et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Ta Bella dort profondément » me dit-elle, « nous sommes restées plus longtemps que prévu,nous lui avons juste changé son pantalon, nous avons préféré lui laisser ton pull comme il y a ton odeur dessus. Jumeau... »

« Hum »

« Non rien, restons là quelques minutes dans le silence »

Elle me tendit une de ses mains, je la pris la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le fit, nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, je vis Rose se mettre entre mes jambes sans me regarder, elle mit sa tête contre mon torse et prit mon autre main, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, je posais mon menton sur la tête de Rose et embrassai son crâne, elle serra ma main et se colla davantage contre moi, nous ne parlions pas, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, je n'entendis pas de pas au début puis après quelques secondes je vis Emmett et Jasper se mettre de chaque côté de moi, sans parler, Emmett fit la même chose que moi précédemment et jeta des petits cailloux au loin, il descendit d'une marche et allongea ses jambes, il continua cherchant à viser la boîte aux lettres, je pense que nous devions tous suivre son lancé de caillou, il changea de cible et visa les roues de la voiture de Charlie.

« Trop facile » railla Rose, « essaie d'atteindre... la poubelle, mais juste le point jaune » là ça se complique, il visa mais rata Rose se moqua, Emmett essaya à nouveau sans sucés.

« Donne ! » Lui dit Jasper exaspéré, « Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! » Il tira et atteignit la ''cible''.

« Attends je vais réessayer » s'énerva Emmett, il échoua, « c'était un coup de chance » lui dit-il, Jasper se leva et ramassa plusieurs cailloux, il en lança trois d'affilés réussissant à chaque fois, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, « tiens au lieu de rire » Rose lâcha ma main, je le lançai et réussis, « allez vous faire foutre » nous rîmes tous, Rose reprit ma main.

« Em' » lui dit Alice « donne je vais essayer, Rose toi aussi essaie que nous puissions nous moquer » elles lancèrent et y arrivèrent, « tu dois avoir honte Emmett » rit-elle, il se leva et tapa dans la poubelle.

« Non mais oh ! » lui dit Charlie « tu me fais quoi là ? »

« C'est ta poubelle elle m'énerve »

« Il arrive pas à bien viser » lui dit Jasper en lui montrant des cailloux, il me regarda quelques secondes, regardant mes mains et celles de mes sœurs, je détournai mon regard quand je vis de la peine sur son visage.

« Mon gendre il y arrive ? »

« Oui, du premier coup » répondit Jasper.

« C'est bien » dit-il ébouriffant mes cheveux, « Emmett je me fous de savoir que tu n'y arrives pas, tu laisses ma poubelle tranquille c'est clair ? Viens ici et montre moi comment tu fais ! » Emmett recommença, Charlie soupira et se mit aussi à jouer à notre jeu, « ce n'est pas dur pourtant ! »

« T'es le shérif, normal que tu y arrives, encore heureux même » nous rîmes tous, « tiens je vais me reculer, vise ma main » Emmett se recula assez loin, « vas-y mec ! »

« Il me prend vraiment pour un débutant ce garçon » nous rîmes encore, il tira et toucha la main de Emmett, « comme c'était difficile » railla-t-il.

« Nous pouvons jouer avec toi nous aussi ? » Lui demanda Jasper en se levant.

« Allez-y mais ne déconnez pas non plus, chacun son tour alors ne faites pas n'importe quoi »

« Ça te dérange si je vais jouer ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Non bien sûr que non, tu as l'intention de faire exprès de mal viser ? »

« Oui » me dit-elle dans un grand sourire sadique, j'échappais un rire, elle embrassa mon front et alla sur l'herbe.

« Rose je te préviens ne déconne pas » lui dit-il stressé.

« Non, promis » dit-elle tout en nous montrant ses doigts croisés dans son dos, je me retins de rire.

« Ali' vas-y, punit le de nous avoir fait honte » dis-je à ma jumelle, elle pouffa, embrassa ma joue et les rejoignit, Charlie vint vers moi et s'assit.

« Rose va tricher hein ? » J'acquiesçai en souriant.

Nous regardâmes Emmett faire la cible vivante, il proposa encore une fois sa main mais au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ça c'est risqué de sa part » me dit Charlie.

« Je trouve aussi, connaissant Rose elle va viser beaucoup plus bas » il rit, Jasper joua le jeu, Alice lança sur son front et Rose comme prévu sur ses parties.

« Non, mais t'es con ou quoi la blonde ? »

« Ça c'est encore plus risqué » dis-je, Rose le regarda mauvaise et lui lança plusieurs cailloux sur ses parties, Emmett mit sa main dessus.

« Putain mais tu m'as fait mal »

« Je suis conne et blonde c'est pour ça » lui répondit-elle mauvaise.

« Ouais tellement que tu ne l'auras pas ce soir » lui dit-il en empoignant son sexe.

« Je m'en fous je n'ai pas envie de toute façon »

« Tu changeras d'avis à la maison, tu vas prendre une correction des plus sévère ! » Rose le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

« Edward je peux te demander un service ? » Me demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Oui Charlie »

« Ne parle jamais comme ça à Bella devant moi » je partis dans un fou rire, il me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde, « je comprends tes parents maintenant »

Je riais deux fois plus, ils se retournèrent vers nous, ils se figèrent et firent de grands sourires vers la porte, nous nous retournâmes Bella était là à se frotter les yeux, je me levai en deux secondes, je me mis devant elle et caressai son visage, elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux cernés, elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Tu vas avoir froid mon ange »

« Je voudrai regarder » j'attrapai son gros gilet dans l'entrée et lui passai, je lui mis ses ballerines, elle attrapa sa béquille et avança péniblement, je la regardai de dos, mon cœur se serra, elle descendit les marches difficilement, nous la regardâmes tous avec un pincement au cœur, « c'est quoi le jeu ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de ma famille.

« Em... Emmett fait la cible vivante » lui dit Jasper embrassant sa tempe et passant son bras sur ses épaules, elle se frotta les yeux à nouveau, « tu es fatiguée ? »

« Ça va passer, j'aurai bien voulu jouer »

« Petite sœur, juré je le referai rien que pour toi OK ? »

« OK » dit-elle d'une voix complètement éteinte, elle se retourna et revint vers Charlie et moi, je vis Rose et Alice regarder rapidement ailleurs et s'essuyer le visage, « chéri ? » Je vins rapidement devant elle.

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Tu t'assoies avec moi ? »

« Tu veux rester dehors ? » Elle hocha la tête, Charlie se leva, nous aidâmes Bella à s'asseoir, elle n'allait pas aussi mal tout à l'heure, « mon ange ça va ? »

« Oui »

« Carlisle m'a dit de te donner ton médicament quand tu serai réveillée, tu veux un café ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Un café oui s'il te plaît » Charlie embrassa son front et rentra, je me mis derrière Bella, elle appuya sa tête contre mon genou, je caressai son visage et laissa mes lèvres sur sa joue, elle posa sa main sur ma nuque, elle tourna son visage et m'embrassa rapidement, Charlie revint avec un verre d'eau et le café de Bella.

« Je vais te chercher tes médicaments »

« Merci p'pa » elle parla d'une voix toujours éteinte, elle commença à prendre sa tasse, se figea, changea de bras, l'approcha de sa bouche et commença à le boire, Charlie revint avec une couverture qu'il mit sur Bella, il lui tendit le verre d'eau vers l'autre main, je pris la tasse à café de Bella, elle prit le verre d'eau et prit son médicament.

« Carlisle a dit que si tu avais mal tu pouvais en prendre deux » elle hésita avant de répondre.

« Ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal de toute façon » elle prit le deuxième, Charlie me regarda sceptique, il lui reprit le verre d'eau, je lui redonnai son café, « pourquoi vous ne jouez plus ? »

« Nous essayons de nous décider sur qui sera la prochaine cible » lui mentit Jasper.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Merci Bella, vraiment » lui dit-il en riant, Bella se contenta de faire un petit sourire et retourna dans son café.

« Tu vas morfler » lui dit Emmett.

« Je t'ai bien visé moi »

« Allez en place » rit Rose, « vas-y mon frangin »

Je ne regardai qu'à moitié ma famille, Bella remit sa tête sur mon genou, je poussai ses cheveux et me raidis quand je découvris un nouveau bleu dans son cou, je lui caressai, elle regarda ma famille, redressa sa tête pour finir son café, Charlie nous laissa et alla rejoindre les autres, elle posa sa tasse remettant sa tête sur sa main contre mon genou je repris mes caresses, je la regardai elle sourit légèrement à chaque fois et recommença à se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois.

« Mon ange tu ne veux pas que nous montions dans ta chambre ? »

« Pas encore, attends encore un peu »

« Comme tu veux mon cœur » je caressais sa joue et sa tête, je la vis fermer les yeux, je continuai, elle ouvrit quelque fois les yeux regardant ma famille, elle se redressa, se tourna vers mon autre main, je lui tendis mon bras, « comment tu veux que je le mettes ? »

« Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras c'est tout » je collai mon torse contre son dos, mis ma tête dans son cou et refermais mes bras, « là c'est bon », j'embrassais son cou et mis ma joue contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime mon ange » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille, elle tourna son visage vers le mien, son regard me fit frissonner lui aussi tout autant que sa voix était éteint, ses yeux encore plus cernés.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tu veux bien m'embrasser ? » Je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, Bella arrêta notre baiser et me regarda, « Esmé elle arrive quand ? »

« En début de soirée, elle est coincée sur Seattle, elle fait au plus vite » elle acquiesça et regarda de nouveau vers ma famille et son père, je mis mon visage contre ses cheveux respirant son odeur et fermai les yeux. Je sentis sa tête basculer sur le côté d'un coup je la retins à la dernière minute, je poussai ses cheveux de son visage, elle s'était endormie, je regardai ma famille, Emmett vint vers moi.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à la monter dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui, juste la relever que je puisse la porter » tous les autres vinrent rapidement.

« Edward laisse je vais la porter cette fois » Emmett la leva et Charlie la souleva, « nous y allons Edward ! » Je suivis Charlie jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, il allongea délicatement et embrassa son front, il se redressa, « je redescends, reste près d'elle fiston » je le remerciais, il me sourit, sortit et ferma la porte, j'enlevai les chaussures de Bella, retirai les miennes et ma veste, je m'allongeai près d'elle et remontai sa couette, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Mon ange doucement, tu t'es endormie, dors mon cœur »

« Il faut que j'enlève mon gilet, je vais avoir trop chaud »

Je me redressai et la relevai doucement, je lui retirai son gilet, son pull qu'elle voulut retirer également, je fis le plus doucement possible, mon tee-shirt fut de trop selon elle, elle se recoucha sur le dos, je remis la couette sur nous et me mis sur le côté, je frissonnai au contact de sa peau, je me relevai légèrement, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, je posai ma main contre sa nuque, sa main sur mon bras.

« Dors maintenant, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles » elle embrassa mon cou y laissant ses lèvres, je frissonnai à nouveau, je sentis un léger sourire, je caressais ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ce qui arriva rapidement, je continuais et m'endormis à mon tour.

Je me réveillais, j'avais dormi presque deux heures,il était 17 heures passé, je ne bougeais pas ne voulant pas réveiller Bella, je recommençai à caresser ses cheveux, elle se réveilla quelques minutes après, je reculai mon visage et me mis face à elle.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médicament ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît » me souffla-t-elle, je l'embrassai, remis mon tee-shirt et descendis, je ne trouvai que Charlie sur le canapé, il se retourna.

« Elle est réveillée ? »

« Oui, à l'instant, je suis venu prendre un médicament », il se leva et me les donna, je le suivis dans la cuisine, « où est ma famille ? »

« Ils sont partis au lycée, ils reviennent pour 19 heures nous mangeons tous ici ce soir, ils sont partis il y a plus de une heure, tiens » me dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau, « je vais devoir aller au lycée moi aussi le directeur veut me voir, ça va aller ? »

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que Bella va dormir encore un peu, nous nous mettrons peut-être devant la télé »

« Faites ce que vous voulez, je monte lui dire que je pars » je le laissai monter seul, il redescendit après quelques minutes, « vas-y mon garçon je reviendrai en même temps que les autres » il passa sa veste, nous nous saluâmes et il partit, je remontai dans la chambre de Bella, elle avait mis la musique, ses rideaux étaient légèrement ouvert, je me figeai encore une fois quand je vis son visage, elle se redressa et prit ses médicaments, elle s'allongea à nouveau, je me remis près d'elle.

« Edward, tu veux pas venir sur moi ? »

« Je... je vais te faire mal »

« Si tu ne t'appuies pas trop non, essayons si j'ai mal je te le dirai » je vins sur elle prenant appui sur mes bras, « tu vois je n'ai pas mal, ta tête sur mon ventre tu n'auras pas à prendre appui comme ça et ton tee-shirt... »

Je l'enlevai et descendis sur son ventre, elle caressa ma tête, elle releva une de ses jambes et remonta son débardeur, je remis ma tête contre sa peau, je l'embrassai. J'embrassai chaque partie de son buste où il y avait des bleus. Je remontai sur ses côtes, je passais rapidement sur sa poitrine, je partis dans son cou, je posais mes lèvres près de son œil, elle mit sa main sur mon visage, elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassa moins calmement que précédemment. Je pris appui sur mes avant bras et lui rendis son baiser, sa main descendit sur mon torse et finit dans mon dos me poussant davantage contre elle, est-ce que j'aurai dû arrêter ? Oui, est-ce le moment était mal choisi ? Sans doute, mais la vérité c'est que j'avais tellement besoin de la sentir contre moi, de l'étreindre, et à la façon dont elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux et m'embrassa, je pense que pour elle aussi, c'était un besoin, nos pantalons trouvèrent le sol, je me remis contre elle, faisant toujours attention de ne pas m'appuyer sur elle, à nouveau elle me força à mettre davantage de mon poids sur elle, je la scrutais.

« S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai besoin... »

« De quoi mon cœur ? » Je serrai sa main sur son bas ventre.

« Que tout ne soit pas différent, d'oublier cette journée quelques minutes, que nous fassions comme les jours précédents »

« Je... je ne veux pas te faire mal Bella »

« Je n'ai pas mal, je veux juste que tu me désires encore, comme avant... »

Nous reprîmes là où nous en étions, dérapant quelque peu, trop certainement au vue de la situation, au fil du temps je la sentis se crisper de plus en plus, je me refis plus calme, je pris appui sur mon bras et caressai son visage avec mon autre main je la regardai et elle me poussa à nouveau contre elle avec sa jambe, elle reprit mes lèvres, je l'embrassai plus doucement, je pense que même si elle ne disait rien elle avait mal.

« Bella, mon ange, ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer » elle tourna sa tête vers son réveil, « ils seront là dans un peu plus d'une demi heure » elle acquiesça, « regarde-moi » je poussais son visage la forçant à me regarder, « écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, que tu es des bleus ou non, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer ou de te désirer, peu m'importe que tu sois blessée, malade ou ce que tu veux tu restes celle que j'aime » elle m'embrassa.

« Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain »

Je me relevai et l'aidai à se relever, je me rhabillai rapidement, je pris le pantalon de Bella, je la suivis dans la salle de bain, quelque chose me dérangeai de plus en plus, plus les heures passèrent plus je trouvai qu'elle allait mal, elle ne boitait pas autant avant, arrivés dans la salle de bain, elle se lava les dents évitant de se regarder dans le miroir, j'attendis qu'elle finisse.

« Il faut que je te mette cette crème sur tes bleus avant qu'ils soient tous de retour » je la levais et la mis sur le meuble près du lavabo, je commençai par son genou, « dis-moi si je te fais mal » elle hocha la tête, je fis le plus doucement possible, il était encore plus violacé, je me redressai et fis son bras, « relève ton débardeur bébé », elle le fit péniblement, « Bella si tu as mal dis le moi ! »

« Ça va, je marque vite surtout » elle le releva sur sa poitrine, je la fixai, « je te dis que ça va, ça tire un peu c'est tout, Edward je ne mens pas »

« J'espère bi... » je baissai mes yeux il me fallut un petit moment, tous ses bleus étaient passés au violet, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus nombreux aussi.

« Edward ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit je marque vite, mon père ne vas pas tarder à rentrer » je la regardai, « quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est de ta faute ? »

« Pour l'instant je vais surtout me contenter de te mettre de la crème et de me taire »

« Tu regrette hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Je ne répondis pas je lui mis sa crème, nous ne parlâmes plus, je me contenais et Bella aussi, je la mis contre mon torse, je m'aidai du miroir pour faire son dos, je la sentis se raidir quand je fis son omoplate, je soupirai agacé, je finis son dos, je commençais à lui passer son pantalon, je la remis debout et lui remontai.

« Je reviens » je partis dans sa chambre prendre sa genouillère, ses ballerines ainsi que son gilet, je lui mis, elle me souffla un merci, je la soulevai et la descendis dans le salon, elle s'assit au même moment où ils arrivèrent tous.

« Les enfants » nous sourit Charlie, « comment tu vas ma puce ? »

« Bien merci ».

Je partis rapidement dans la cuisine sous les regards, je pris ses médicaments et revins je lui tendis le verre et les médicaments, elle me regarda, je voulais voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller dans son mensonge, elle leva son bras pour prendre le verre, l'autre elle eut plus de mal à le lever, je me reculai et allai m'asseoir en face d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait comme si et pourquoi elle me mentait ainsi qu'aux autres, vu son regard elle ne sembla pas apprécier ce que je venais de faire.

« Il y a un problème ? » Me demanda Charlie, je regardai Bella en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, tout va bien » lui dit-elle, elle détourna son regard.

« Edward ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« J'attends que Bella me le dise. Papa arrive quand ? » Demandai-je à Emmett tout en fixant Bella.

« Dans moins d'une heure pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai deux ou trois petites choses à lui demander »

« Bella tu veux de la glace sur ton genou ? » Lui demanda Alice, Bella acquiesça, « j'arrive tout de suite »

« Prends en aussi pour son omoplate » Bella me regarda mauvaise, « Alice vas-y s'il te plaît » elle partit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Me demanda Bella énervée, Alice revint et posa la jambe de Bella sur la sienne retira sa genouillère, elle releva le pantalon de Bella ils se figèrent tous, Bella posa rapidement le poche de glace sur son genou.

« Faire quoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas mal, ça ne marchera plus maintenant » Rose me regarda puis se tourna vers Bella baissant son gilet, elle tenta de l'en empêcher, Rose se figea une nouvelle fois ainsi que les autres.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas cassé ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Mais oui, ça ira » lui dit Bella nerveuse, « je n'ai rien de cassé » Emmett sortit son téléphone, « à qui tu téléphones ? »

« À mon père »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Et bien visiblement il y a un souci entre mon frère et toi, je voudrai juste m'assurer qu'il a vu » lui répondit-il sur le même ton, « vu que si je comprends bien tu ne vas pas si bien que tu le laisses paraître il va venir plus tôt »

« Mais j'ai dit que ça irai ! »

« Je vais attendre que ce soit mon père qu'il le dise si ça ne te dérange pas » elle voulut hausser des épaules mais se fit mal.

« Qu'il vienne maintenant ou plus tard ça ne va rien changer »

« Te soulager plus rapidement peut-être » lui répondit Emmett sarcastique.

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai eu mal toute la journée alors je m'en fous...une heure de plus ou de moins » mes nerfs montèrent d'un coup.

« Et tu le dis seulement à la fin de la journée » lui dis-je froidement.

« Oui et ? » Me dit-elle me lançant un regard noir.

« Et ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

« Ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon »

« Bah voyons prends-moi pour un con en plus »

« Ne vas pas trop me chercher non plus »

« Garde tes menaces pour toi » lui dis-je mauvais, « tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début »

« Ouais, super ! Tu aurais encore plus stressé »

« Ça c'est mon problème pas le tien »

« Les enfants calmez-vous » nous dit Charlie inquiet.

« Em' tu attends quoi pour l'appeler papa ? » Lui demandais-je en fixant Bella qui me regarda toujours mauvaise, j'avais tellement la rage qu'elle m'ait menti, je lui avais demandé plusieurs fois et à chaque fois j'avais eu la même réponse et je m'en voulais parce que je n'aurai pas dû faire certaines choses. Je ne parvenais pas non plus à comprendre certaines de ses réactions, je me levai et allais chercher ses médicaments dans la cuisine.

« C'est ça va-t-en » me dit Bella, là j'allais devenir vraiment désagréable, je me retournai dans l'entrée du salon.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu »

« Bella ça suffit » lui dit Alice mauvaise.

« Ça y est, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? »

« Me mettre à quoi ? » Bella poussa sa jambe de celle de Alice.

« Alice laisse tomber » lui dis-je, Bella me lança à nouveau un regard noir « toi, arrête de me regarder comme ça » lui dis-je méchamment, Emmett revint à ce moment.

« Papa arrive, il avait vu mais il s'inquiète »

« Et un de plus » railla Bella.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème » criai-je, « vas-y dis le une bonne fois pour toute, nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, je passes plusieurs heures avec toi dans ta chambre à te demander si ça va et tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir, arrête de faire la conne deux minutes »

« Parce que maintenant je suis conne ? » Me demanda-t-elle en criant et en venant difficilement face à moi.

« Oui là carrément »

« Je suis conne et après je devrai te dire quand j'ai mal »

« Tu mélanges tout et tu le sais bien, tu t'énerves pour rien »

« Oui c'est vrai je n'ai aucune raison d'être énervée après tout, t'as raison je suis la pire des connes, mais ça ce n'est pas une nouvelle hein ? » Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

« D'une il va falloir que tu baisses d'un ton et que de deux tu arrêtes de parler de certaines choses qui ne regarde que nous deux, tu vas m'écouter et ne pas faire comme dans ta chambre, je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas de raison d'être énervée mais tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes, aucun d'entre nous n'est contre toi, nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi et tu nous rejettes »

« Mais vous m'énervez à tous scruter mes bleus, ma façon de marcher ou autre, vous me regardez tous avec de la pitié tu crois que ce n'est pas chiant ça ? Je ne suis pas en sucre merde ! Je vais me remettre, toi c'est pire, déjà avant que quelque chose arrive tu stressai, j'ai toujours su que ça arriverai, j'assume du mieux que je peux. Faites pareil et j'en ai marre que tu me demandes si ça va tu crois que je vais te répondre que non pour que tu culpabilises encore plus ? Tu me regardes différemment, il faut même que je te supplie pour un simple câlin merde sinon tu ne me touches pas, il a fallu que je pleure tout à l'heure, tu crois que j'ai envie de ça moi ? »

« T'es en train de faire quoi là ? Tu remets nous deux en cause ? Je suis supposé faire quoi ? M'excuser de vouloir faire attention de ne pas te faire de mal ? Tu me reproches de m'inquiéter, tu nous le reproches à tous, tu mens, tu fais comme si, je te regarde différemment peut-être mais as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée de ce que moi ou nous tous pouvons ressentir ? T'es-tu au moins posé la question ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas de raison de l'être énervé moi quand je fais des promesses que je ne tiens pas ? Quand je sais que quelque chose va t'arriver et qu'au final je ne suis pas là ! Nous te scrutons tous oui mais tu ne te poses même pas la question de pourquoi ? Comment crois-tu que nous réagissons tous ? À ton avis qu'est-ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand Mike est venu me chercher le tee-shirt couvert de ton sang, mes frères et sœurs quand ils t'ont vu à l'infirmerie, merde ouvre les yeux un peu, comment penses-tu que ton père a réagi quand Ali' l'a appelée pour lui dire que tu allais à l'hôpital et que Jasper a appelé le notre. Tu ne vois rien de tout ça, ma mère tu y as pensé ? Elle, je peux te dire comment elle a réagit parce que je l'ai eu au téléphone pendant que tu dormais, tu crois avoir été la seule à pleurer aujourd'hui ? Nous l'avons tous fait et tous parce que nous t'aimons et là tu m'en mets plein la gueule, tu vas me dire quoi après que c'est fini ? Tu n'es plus à une connerie près, après tout, vas-y dis le ! » Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Edward ça suffit » je me retournai et vis mon père et ma mère choqués.

« Non je ne m'arrêterai pas, rien à foutre ! » Je me remis face à Bella encore plus énervé, mes parents se mirent derrière Bella, « quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que nous t'aimons tous ici, que nous ne te laisserons pas tomber ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dises les choses ? Merde Bella ! » Je tapai mon poing violemment dans le poutre de l'entrée tous se décomposèrent, « tu as mal, j'ai mal, c'est bon tu vas comprendre maintenant ? Ne pense pas que pour toi, pense pour eux, pour moi, pour nous deux, putain tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point je peux t'aimer. Tu crois être la seule à souffrir mais tu te plantes, tu me reproches de vouloir prendre soin de toi mais à ma place comment réagirais-tu ? Faut-il que j'ai un accident pour que tu le réalises » elle me souffla un non, « alors dis-moi comment je suis censé faire pour t'aimer, nous faisons tous comment ? Quoi que tu fasses, peu importe les mensonges que tu diras ça ne nous arrêtera pas, tu pourras nous repousser autant que tu veux, tu n'y changera rien, c'est trop tard maintenant » Bella se mit à sangloter.

« Je... je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, que l'on pleure à cause de moi, je veux pas que vous souffriez parce que j'ai mal, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas... » elle mit sa main sur son cœur et hoqueta, je fis les deux pas qui nous séparaient et la pris dans mes bras, « je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez » elle accrocha ses mains à mon tee-shirt, je relevai son visage face au mien et mis mon front contre le sien.

« Bella, n'oublie pas que nous sommes deux maintenant, si tu ne vas pas bien je ne vais pas bien, nous formons un nous avec tout ce que ça inclus »

« Je... je sais, mais...mais ça fait longtemps que je suis seule, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entourée comme ça »

« Tu ne l'es plus maintenant, Bella je ne partirai pas » j'essuyai ses larmes et l'embrassai, elle se retourna vers tout le monde.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne mentirai plus » tous s'approchèrent, Charlie en première ligne, il nous prit tous les deux dans les bras, tous vinrent et prirent Bella dans leur bras et l'embrassaient, Alice vint vers moi elle me serra contre elle.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que mon jumeau ferait ce genre de déclaration j'aurai ris et ne l'aurais pas cru » je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, « si, si, c'est ce que tu viens de faire » je relevai ma tête regardant tout le monde ils me fixèrent tous les larmes aux yeux ou essuyant leur joues, « tu en entendras parler à nouveau dans quelques temps » elle m'embrassa, ma mère me prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Toute la journée j'ai attendu ce moment » me dit-elle, Bella revint vers nous avec sa béquille, « ma fille vient», nous nous serrâmes tous les trois, « Bella prends soin de mon fils » Bella acquiesça en pleurant j'embrassai son front, elle se tourna vers Carlisle.

« Carlisle... »

« Oui chérie ? »

« J'ai mal plus que je ne l'ai dit »

« Nous allons regarder ça » lui souffla-t-il touché.

« Laissons-les » nous dit Charlie.

« Non ! » Bella prit ma main, « j'ai dit que je ne mentirai plus, restez » elle avança péniblement jusqu'à la table dans le salon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

**Pov Edward**

_« J'ai mal plus que je ne l'ai dit »_

_« Nous allons regarder ça » lui souffla-t-il touché._

_« Laissons-les » nous dit Charlie._

_« Non ! » Bella prit ma main, « j'ai dit que je ne mentirai plus, restez » elle avança péniblement jusqu'à la table dans le salon.____  
_

« Où as-tu mal chérie ? » Lui demanda mon père, elle prit un petit temps de réflexion.

« Partout » lui souffla-t-elle, « mes côtes, mon genou, mon omoplate, ma tête... »

« Je vais commencer par ton omoplate »

« Em'... » l'appela Bella.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux appeler pour les pizzas, j'ai faim alors toi j'imagine que ça doit être pire »

Mon frère eut un léger rire, Charlie lui donna la brochure, fit rapidement un choix et appela, tous s'assirent, Bella se mit dos à eux, elle baissa son gilet, je me mis face à elle et le descendis en la regardant, je le mis sur la chaise, je la collai contre mon torse, elle serra mes hanches, je poussai ses cheveux et descendis la bretelle de son débardeur et de son soutien-gorge, elle frissonna, mon père me fit un petit sourire en coin, je relevais mes yeux vers les autres ma mère mit sa main devant sa bouche, Alice lui prit l'autre main tous fixèrent le bleu sans parler.

« Ce n'est pas cassé, c'est juste que ça va mettre du temps à se remettre, Bella je vais te demander de lever ton bras si tu as mal ne force pas » je sentis son souffle se faire plus rapide dans mon cou.

« Mon ange vas-y, il faut que mon père sache pour te soulager » elle se recula un peu et leva son bras, elle ne le releva même pas de moitié sans oser me regarder.

« Je... je ne peux pas plus » mon père la regarda inquiet.

« Je vais devoir te mettre une écharpe et tu ne devras plus bouger ton bras » elle acquiesça, elle hésita à revenir vers moi, je m'approchai, embrassai son front, elle remit ses mains sur mes hanches, mon père sortit une autre crème et lui mit, « Bella nous continuons ? Je peux voir tes côtes ? » Elle se raidit, « tu veux toujours faire ça ici ? »

« Edward, remonte mon débardeur s'il te plaît »

Elle laissa sa tête dans mon cou, je les regardais tous leur faisant comprendre de prendre une inspiration, ils le firent, je descendis mes mains sur ses hanches, je posai mes lèvres sur son front remontant lentement son débardeur sur sa poitrine, Emmett en fit tomber son téléphone, il se passa la main sur le visage nerveusement, Charlie lui frotta ses yeux, ma mère et mes sœurs ne retinrent pas leurs larmes, Jasper non plus et jusque ici ils n'avaient vu que son dos.

« Bella, il faut que tu te tournes », elle prit ma main et se tourna évitant le regard des autres, Bella serra ma main, mon père la mit sur le côté, il s'assit sur la chaise et toucha légèrement. Elle sursauta plusieurs fois, je serrai sa main, « est-ce qu'il y a un endroit qui te fait plus mal qu'un autre ? »

« Là » elle reprit sa main et lui montra le haut de ses côtes, « à chaque respiration ça me fait mal, quand je cris, si j'essaie de me mettre sur le côté, si je pleure quoi que je fasse... » je me sentis de plus en plus mal, j'avais été un connard d'égoïste, je relevais mon visage vers les autres, ils étaient tous pâles, Emmett mit ses mains sur sa tête en soufflant, il se tourna et alla à la fenêtre regardant dehors.

« Tu as mis de la crème ? »

« Edward oui »

« Bella fais attention à... je suis désolé de te dire ça mais évite de rire, ça te ferait également mal, elles ne sont pas cassées mais elles ont eu un choc suffisamment violent pour être à la limite brisées, fêlées » je me décomposai, « je vais te changer tes médicaments ceux que tu as ne sont pas assez fort, quand je t'ai entendu crier à l'hôpital, j'ai bêtement pensé que tu ne devais pas avoir trop mal »

« J'ai commencé et...je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter parce que j'avais mal, je...je suis désolée Carlisle »

« Je le suis tout autant que toi, il y a des heures que j'aurai pu t'épargner cette douleur inutile ». Je relevais mon visage vers celui de Bella que je voyais de profil elle était gênée, « je vais te mettre une autre crème, plus efficace »

« Quand est-ce que les bleus partiront ? »

« Pas avant deux à trois semaines, je sais chérie c'est long, d'ici deux semaines si tu te reposes suffisamment le plus gros sera parti »je regardai mon père lui mettre la crème, Bella sursauta de nouveau, « désolé »

« Ce n'est pas grave » il lui fit sourit, je m'approchai.

« Je vais faire son dos » mon père me donna la crème, je fis doucement, Bella frissonna quand elle sentit mes mains sur elle.

« Je te laisse finir Edward, Bella ensuite nous regarderons ton genou, je vais me laver les mains » une fois son dos finit je me mis sur la chaise finissant son côté gauche, je me relevai et en mis sur son coude, j'évitai de trop penser à ses bleus j'étais à deux doigt de craquer, je fis sa hanche.

« Les filles vous avez une pince ou quelque chose pour attacher ses cheveux? » Rose retira sa pince et vint vers nous en trébuchant, elle attacha les cheveux de Bella rapidement, je finis par son cou, je me mis dans son dos encore une fois et découvris un autre bleu, je mis de la crème dessus, je fermai les yeux rapidement me mordant la joue, je rebouchai le tube de crème et baissai son débardeur. Je me mis face à elle, la soulevai et la posai sur la table, « je vais me laver les mains, je reviens » j'embrassai sa joue et partis rapidement dans la cuisine, mon père était là, il releva son visage vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« J'aurai dû faire plus attention, je suis désolé »

« Papa tu es médecin pas devin »

« J'aurai dû faire plus, lave-toi les mains nous n'avons pas encore terminés, je te laisse deux minutes, je t'attends pour son genou »

J'approuvai, je me lavai les mains rapidement, je me tournai et pris appui sur le lavabo, je croisai le regard de Rose, cette fois c'est elle qui me fit signe de prendre une inspiration, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Jasper me regarda choqué, je commençais à avancer avant de renter dans le salon je passais mes mains sur mon visage et soufflai, je retournai près de Bella.

« Après c'est fini Bella » lui dit mon père, elle hocha la tête, il s'assit et mit son pied sur sa jambe, il remonta son pantalon jusqu'à son genou et se figea, relevant son regard vers Bella.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella comment as-tu fait ? Co... comment as-tu fait pour supporter une telle douleur ? » Je regardai Bella elle était toute rouge et les larmes aux yeux, « est-ce que tu as forcé dessus ? »

« Non, j'ai mit la genouillère »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Charlie inquiet.

« La genouillère, elle ne sert à rien, pas avec ça, il faut que je te l'immobilise avec une attelle, chérie pourquoi t'es-tu infligé ça ? Ça ne te sert à rien, juste à souffrir, si tu m'avais dit à quel point tu avais mal, j'aurai pu faire les choses correctement, à ne rien dire ton genou a empirer » Bella se mit à pleurer, « chérie, je vais arranger ça, ne pleure pas, tu vas avoir mal, j'ai une attelle dans ma voiture, je l'avais prise au cas où, je vais la chercher »

Il caressa le joue de Bella et sortit, je me mis entre les jambes de Bella, je poussai sa tête dans mon cou, dans son dos j'étirai ma main qui commençait à me lancer, j'entendis Charlie grommeler et se lever, je mis son visage face au mien et essuyai ses larmes.

« Regarde-moi » lui dis-je, elle leva ses yeux, « maintenant tu vas pouvoir aller mieux »

« Je suis désolée » je l'embrassai.

« Je le sais mon ange, je le sais » elle prit ma main et l'embrassa.

« Je te fais faire n'importe quoi » me chuchota-t-elle tremblante en caressant ma main.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ma main »

« Tiens mon garçon » me dit Charlie, je tournai ma tête il me tendit de la glace.

« Merci Charlie » Bella la prit et la posa sur ma main.

« De rien mon garçon »

Il fit les cent pas dans le salon et finit par rejoindre Emmett qui était dos à la fenêtre, il nous fixa sans sourire, Charlie lui souffla quelque chose, Emmett répondit et se remit à nous fixer et posa son regard sur le genou de Bella sans le lâcher du regard, je me remis face à Bella, mon père revint, je lui laissai la place.

« Bon comme tout à l'heure je vais te remettre de la crème »

« Non » dit Emmett froidement, il s'approcha, prit la crème à mon père et s'assit, il commença à mettre la crème à Bella, elle ne sursauta pas, elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux, « occupe-toi de la main de Edward » lui dit-il sans le regarder, mon père prit ma main et me fit la fermer ou l'ouvrir.

« Garde la glace pour le moment, je te ferai un bandage après, je te donnerai un médicament à la maison »

« Bella... » Lui dit Emmett continuant à lui mettre de la crème, « si tu mens ne serait-ce encore qu'une seule fois, si tu caches que tu as mal, si tu blesses mon frère encore une fois comme tu l'as fait et que tu le repousses je ne te le pardonnerai pas » je regardai Bella, elle s'était figée.

« Emmett ! » Lui dit mon père.

« Non, je veux juste que les choses soient claires et qu'elle comprenne bien que cette fois ça passe, mais pour ma part ça ne passera pas deux fois. Ça suffit les conneries, assume le fait de ne pas être au mieux de ta forme, nous n'allons pas te lâcher moi le premier » Il se releva et mit son visage le plus près de Bella, elle eut un mouvement de recul, « un mensonge Bella, un seul et c'est terminé, c'est clair ? » Elle hocha la tête, il se releva, il jeta la crème sur la table, il alla dans la cuisine se laver les mains, Bella ne bougeait plus, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer, un long silence s'installa.

« Rose tu ne le rejoints pas ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Non, parce que je sais ce qu'il a, il faut qu'il se calme tout seul »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Alice.

« Il a vu l'état de sa petite sœur, Emmett ce n'est pas que tous sourires et toutes conneries dehors, il joue au crétin mais il est loin de l'être. Il a raison, Bella, cette fois ça passe parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir de la fierté mais celle-là elle est mal placée, assis-toi dessus et dis-nous quand ça ne va pas. Une autre raison au comportement de Emmett, ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir entendu dire que de voir une autre femme qu'il aime mal ça sera de trop, il va revenir calmé, Bella ne lui en veut pas, il t'aime c'est tout »

« Et Bella », lui dit son père « ce week-end c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, Edward t'a déjà bien expliqué les choses tout à l'heure alors je ne rajouterai rien excepté que je tiens vraiment à toi mais tout autant à mon gendre et pour ce qui est de tes blessures et de ta douleur je suis de son côté pas du tien. Maintenant nous pouvons passer à autre chose et laisser Carlisle mettre ton attelle » je regardais Charlie touché.

« Bon après Bella c'est vraiment fini », il baissa son pantalon mettant l'attelle par-dessus, « dis moi si je serre trop d'accord ? »

« Là ça serre mais ça ne me fait pas mal »

« Il faut que ton genou soit maintenu, je t'aurai bien donné une deuxième béquille mais comme tu vas avoir ton bras en écharpe ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne veux pas te voir forcer, sans béquille ou sans ton attelle, les premiers temps tu vas la garder pour dormir, je t'en amènerai une autre demain, ça t'en fera une pour dormir, l'autre pour les cours. Demain et vendredi tu oublies, lundi ça sera en fonction de ton état mais les médicaments que je vais te donner sont bien plus puissants que les autres et à part te faire dormir tu n'auras pas assez de force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quand tu auras moins mal tu reprendras les autres mais là ton corps à besoin de se reposer, ton arcade les fils se résorberont tous seuls tu ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrice »

« Et si tu ne peux pas aller au lycée nous nous arrangerons pour qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un près de toi. Edward demain, moi vendredi, ton père ce week-end, lundi nous verrons » lui dit ma mère, « et non ça ne nous dérange pas »

« Mets toi debout » Bella tangua, « il va te falloir un peu de temps » il alla chercher sa béquille, « tu vas faire quelque pas je veux être sûr que l'attelle est bien mise » Bella avança, « tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Si je demande plus serré ? » Mon père se baissa et lui serra, il se releva, elle fit encore quelque pas, « c'est censé ne plus me faire mal ? »

« Du moins te soulager, il ne faut pas que tu puisses plier ton genou »

« Alors encore parce que là » elle réussit à plier un peu son genou.

« Mais quelle bonne petite patiente » sourit mon père, Emmett entra avec les pizzas dans la main, il regarda Bella de haut en bas.

« Nous aurons le droit de lui écrire dessus ? »

« Emmett, ce n'est pas un plâtre ! » Soupira mon père.

« Et alors, nous pouvons ou pas ? »

« Tu vois avec Bella »

« Celui avec lequel je dormirai »

« Pourquoi pas celui pour aller dehors ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me trimbaler avec un gros ''hard gay'' toute la journée »

« Ah merde » rit-il, « elle m'a cramée, bah je le ferai sur l'autre alors, bon c'est l'heure de la bouffe. Au fait Charlie je vous trouverai une nouvelle poubelle » il posa les pizzas sur la table, mon père vint vers moi et me fit mon bandage, « putain même dans cette situation ils trouvent le moyen d'être assorti ! » Nous rîmes tous, Bella pouffa, nous nous mîmes tous à table, je me mis en bout de table, mon père accompagna Bella jusqu'à moi, elle s'assit sur moi tendant sa jambe, je caressai son dos avec ma main bandée, j'embrassai son épaule.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, Emmett oublia de mâcher encore une fois. Je mangeai peu ainsi que Bella, je passai ma main sous son débardeur lui caressant le bas de son dos l'air de rien, elle frissonna. Je repensai à notre dispute, réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était rentré chez elle, j'aurai dû être plus méfiant, moins égoïste quand j'étais dans sa chambre.

« Eddy ! » Je relevais ma tête, « petit frère tu te rends compte que ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle ? »

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« Pas grave, nous voulions vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée »

« Ah oui dis-nous » répondit Bella.

« Déjà beaucoup de prof et d'élèves ont demandé après toi, tout le monde en parlait, Ben et Angela nous ont dit de t'embrasser aussi, ils t'appelleront demain ils préfèrent te laisser te reposer »

« C'est gentil à eux » le coupa Bella, « mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous avez vu la pouffiasse, Carlisle, Esmée désolée »

« Tu crois que nous allons te reprocher quelque chose ? » Lui demanda ma mère.

« Bella pense que nous avons un fils du prénom de Emmett » lui dit mon père.

« Et ça la définit bien » reprit ma mère, « j'aurai pu utiliser un terme bien plus cru mais ça me va bien », nous la regardâmes tous. « Charlie, les enfants il faut vous remettre » elle se tourna vers Emmett, « alors mon fils avez-vous vu la sale petite pouffiasse de Jessica ? »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, des propos comme ça dans la bouche de ma mère, nous ne pouvions nous y habituer mais je me stoppai rapidement quand je sentis Bella se raidir, elle écrasa ma main et lâcha un cri perçant, elle plaqua sa main sur la table posant sa tête sur son bras, plus personne ne rit, mon père se leva rapidement faisant tomber sa chaise, Bella cria de douleur, je me figeai.

« Chérie » lui dit mon père, « essaie de reprendre ta respiration », je crus mourir une nouvelle fois la voir et l'entendre souffrir ça restait insupportable. Autour de la table tous eurent un visage livide, mon père leur demanda de rester assis, je continuai à caresser son dos, « chérie, il faut que tu te calmes » la supplia mon père.

« Mon ange... » elle serra ma main, pleurant encore plus, je regardai mon père paniqué, il ne quittait pas Bella des yeux et caressai sa tête.

« Je te promets que ça va passer » lui dit-il la voix tremblante, « quelqu'un peut nous emmener ses médicaments, un verre d'eau et une serviette chaude ? » Ils se levèrent tous dans un même mouvement, ma mère et Charlie partirent rapidement, mes frères et sœurs suivirent, j'étais en train de péter un plomb. « Edward je te jure que ça va passer » mais quand Bella cria à nouveau de douleur je cessai de respirer. « Bella j'aimerai faire plus mais si tu ne te calmes pas tu vas continuer à avoir mal »

J'entourai doucement mes bras autour de sa taille prenant sa main, je posai mon front contre son dos et caressai sa main. Elle calma ses pleurs mais respira péniblement et bruyamment, je me redressai quand je les entendis revenir, je me retins de craquer. Charlie posa le verre et les médicaments, tous se mirent contre le mur face à nous ne sachant quoi faire, je reposai ma tête contre le dos de Bella quand je sentis mes larmes monter, la respiration de Bella ne s'arrangea pas, elle hoqueta de douleur et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

« Edward, mon chéri » me dit ma mère en sanglotant, « laisse-nous lui mettre la serviette chaude autour de ses côtes s'il te plaît » je pris une grande inspiration, je retirai mes bras, mis mes mains sur mon visage et relevai ma tête, je me frottai les yeux, « ça va aller mes anges » elle embrassa ma tête et me caressa les cheveux tremblante.

« Edward tu peux te remettre contre elle » me dit mon père, je reposai rapidement ma tête, la reprenant dans mes bras, elle s'empara de ma main avidement l'écrasant sur son bas ventre, « respire chérie, respire, inspire et expire aussi calmement que tu peux le faire » je mis mon autre main sur son ventre, je l'entendis faire ce que lui disait mon père, sa respiration se fit moins saccadée après un long moment, je commencer à respirer à nouveau, « c'est bien ma puce, continue »

« Merci » dit-elle d'une petite voix, « Emmett reprend là ou tu t'es arrêté s'il te plaît » je les entendis tous se rasseoir, mon frère s'éclaircit la voix.

« Pour répondre... » il y eut un bref silence, « à ta question, non nous ne l'avons pas vue petite sœur, ni Lauren, sa voiture était toujours là »

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda Bella.

« Et bien... »

« Dis moi »

« J'ai peur que ça te fasse rire »

« Je ne le ferai pas, une fois m'aura suffit »

« Nous lui avons crever ses quatre pneus, ça nous a soulagé »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Bah... »

« C'est mieux si je te le demande plus tard ? »

« Oui, ça m'arrangerait mais Bella quand nous te voyons comme ça, ce n'était au final pas grand chose »

« Nous trouverons pire » répondit-elle, « les filles des idées ? »

« Oui » renifla Alice.

« Rose ? »

« Nous en avons » sanglota-t-elle.

« Les filles s'il vous plaît ne pleurez pas, je vous en supplie, soyez fortes pour moi ça m'aidera, OK ? »

« Oui », répondirent-elles en même temps.

« Jasper ? »

« Oui Bell' ? » Lui demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

« Non, là c'est ton chef » j'entendis la table rire faiblement, je suivis toujours dans le dos de Bella.

« Oui Chef Swan ? » Lui demanda-t-il plus enthousiaste.

« Prêt à reprendre des missions ? »

« Plus que jamais avec Emmett nous ferons ce que tu veux ! »

« Cool » je la sentis se redresser et récupérer sa main, je relevais mon visage et essuyai mes yeux, je la vis faire pareil, elle se tourna vers moi les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle me souffla un merci et embrassa mon front, elle se remit face aux autres, « c'est quoi les idées ? »

« La meilleure jusqu'ici c'est celle de ton père » lui dit Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances chef Swan ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« De mauvaises choses comme toi chef Swan » elle pouffa faiblement, Charlie reprit des couleurs ainsi que les autres.

« Raconte ! Attends... » elle se tourna vers moi, « peux-tu te rapprocher un peu plus ? » J'acquiesçais Bella se leva, je rapprochai la chaise elle se rassit, « c'est bon vas-y » elle prit ses médicaments, « je vous dirai les miennes ensuite ». La Bella diabolique était de retour. Je remis mes mains sur son bas ventre et mis ma tête sur son épaule, sa main se posa sur les miennes, Charlie lui expliqua son idée, elle se retint de rire, « oh merde j'adore ! » Nous rîmes tous.

« Et toi ma fille tes idées ? »

« J'ai pensé à quelques trucs mais la plupart ne seront pas réalisables » dit-elle déçue.

« Comme quoi ? » Lui demanda ma mère.

« Et bien... j'ai pensé à un gros coup de batte dans sa tête, mettre le feu à ses cheveux, lui péter les chevilles vous savez comme dans le livre de Stephen King après le mec il rampe, lui jeter de la merde au visage mais celle-la j'hésite encore, l'écraser avec ma Chevrolet et lui rouler plusieurs fois dessus, ce genre de choses auquel vous avez tous dû penser en fait »

« Euh...en fait nous ne sommes pas allés jusque là » lui dit Jasper nerveux.

« Ah ? Mais je ne pourrai pas toutes les réalisées, c'est dommage » oui, oui, je m'inquiète pour ma copine... « La merde, et si je la jette dedans c'est bien non ? Un coup de béquille et c'est réglé » pouffa-t-elle, nous nous étions tous figés.

« Charlie » lui demanda mon père en fixant Bella sceptique, « tu as songé à lui faire rencontrer un spécialiste ? »

« Non mais je vais commencer à y penser »

« C'est peut-être juste dû à la colère » dit ma mère « ne vous emballez pas » tous fixèrent Bella les yeux ronds.

« Hé ! j'en ai une autre » s'extasia Bella, « elle est faisable celle là ! Nous pourrions trafiquer son casier et faire en sorte que à chaque fois qu'elle l'ouvrirait elle se prendrait une décharge électrique suffisamment forte pour qu'elle en perde ses ongles, cool non ? »

« Il y a de bons spécialistes à l'hôpital » commenta mon père, Bella ne sembla pas capter la conversation de nos parents, certainement trop perdue dans son délire.

« Une autre faisable ! Lui claquer un maximum de porte dans la tronche et lui péter le nez à chaque fois, elle est bien celle-ci hein ? Avouez-le ! »

« Carlisle, c'est peut-être des effets secondaires dû à tes médicaments ? » Lui demanda Charlie stressé, ma mère se jeta sur la boîte et sortit la notice la montrant à mon père.

« Ça ne peut-être que ça » dit ma mère rassurée, mon père soupira.

« Tu cherches pour rien, somnolences, bouffées de chaleur, maux de tête mais rien sur la démence » je regardai mes frères et sœurs qui fixèrent Bella nerveux.

« Ou... non pas, faisable » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Dis toujours... » Lui demanda Emmett inquiet, « nous ne sommes plus à une près »

« J'ai pensé à la noyer dans une baignoire, enfin pas la noyer, enfin si mais comment dire la laisser reprendre de l'air plusieurs fois et la faire espérer qu'elle ne va pas crever alors que si ! bah pourquoi m'embêter ? Je n'ai qu'à mettre de l'acide dans la baignoire et la jeter dedans » elle pouffa et tapa sa main sur la table comme une folle.

« Ma fille à perdu l'esprit »

« J'en ai bien l'impression » lui répondit mon père.

« Mais elle ne va pas les faire », tenta de nous rassurer ma mère, « n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me suppliant du regard, je grimaçai n'étant pas sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas quelques une de ses ''idées'' ma mère à peur.

« Bella tu ne vas pas les faire hein ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Pas toutes non », soupira-t-elle déçue.

« Et euh tu comptes faire lesquels ? » Lui demanda son père paniqué.

« Bah le coup de batte je ne peux pas pour le moment, le feu dans ses cheveux j'hésite, lui péter les chevilles je ne suis pas assez forte, mais Emmett si ! » Mon frère me fit les gros yeux.

« Hum, ma puce il pourrait avoir des problèmes après »

« Ah, c'est vrai » elle grimaça, « la merde au visage je la gardes, lui rouler dessus je ne peux pas » nous soupirâmes tous soulagés, « je ne peux pas conduire pour l'instant » soulagement de courte durée. « Son casier c'est possible si nous baissons l'intensité ça sera moins drôle mais bon et pour ce qui est de la noyer... » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, tout le monde s'était approché sur la table, « ça veut dire cacher un corps après, l'acide... » là nous craignions le pire, « j'aurai trop peur de m'en mettre » nous respirâmes tous un grand coup.

« C'est quoi que tu appelles les réalisables ? » Lui demandai-je stressé, elle tourna son visage avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.

« Oh plus simple ! Poil à gratter, mettre un serpent dans son lit, son casier ou sa voiture vu que c'est une vipère. Lui coller une bande de cire ou un chewing-gum dans sa tignasse, pendant le cours de sport lui saboter ses chaussures à talons pour qu'elle se rétame, prendre des photos d'elle peu flatteuses et les mettre au lycée, des trucs comme ça ! »

« Si je dis que j'aime ses idées est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis folle ? » Demanda Alice inquiète, Bella fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Alice.

« Non, j'aime aussi » répondit Rose.

« C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir eu les pires avant » dis-je.

« Ça vous plaît ? »

« Moi ça me va » lui dit Emmett.

« Pareil » dit Jasper, je me tournai vers nos parents, visiblement rassurés ils approuvèrent à leur tour.

« Nous allons bien nous amuser » nous dit Bella surexcitée comme une gosse dans un parc d'attraction, si, si, c'est la bonne image, « par contre je garde la merde, la porte et le casier ! »

« C'est toujours mieux que l'acide, lui rouler dessus, lui péter les chevilles ou la noyer » lui répondit Emmett en riant, « elle est pire que timbrée cette fille et frangin elle est à toi, cadeau ! » Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, Bella se contenta de sourire.

« Vous me la surveillerez au lycée » nous demanda son père.

« Oui promettez le nous » supplia ma mère qui regardai Bella la bouche grande ouverte.

« Promis » lui dis-je en riant, « Bella a juste une imagination débordante »

« Tant que ça reste de l'imaginaire » railla mon père.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en trouverai d'autre ! » Ce n'est pas ce qui nous rassura.

« Je pense que Bella doit se reposer » nous dit mon père, « Charlie tu nous l'amènes demain matin ? »

« Oui nous serons la vers 6h30 »

« Bella nous allons faire ton sac » lui dit Rose en se levant, Alice suivit rapidement et partirent en courant, ma mère débarrassa aidée par Charlie, mon père et mes frères se levèrent et nous laissèrent, Bella se leva, j'en fis de même, elle me colla contre elle doucement.

« Nous nous voyons demain matin » me dit-elle frôlant mes lèvres, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu ne vas pas bien »

« Je le ferai, la crème et les médicaments de ton père m'ont soulagée, je ne te mentirai plus, je suis vraiment désolé et... »

« Tout a été dit, n'en parlons plus d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça et m'embrassa, je l'enlaçai doucement, « demain toute la journée et toute la nuit tu seras avec moi, je prendrai soin de toi, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi n'en doute jamais »

« Ne doute jamais que je resterai près de toi peu importe ce qu'il se passe »

Elle mit sa tête dans mon cou passant un bras sur mes épaules, je caressai son dos, je tournai ma tête quand j'entendis les autres revenir. Bella les regarda au dessus de mon épaule, ils la saluèrent tous de loin ne voulant pas briser notre étreinte, Charlie sortit dehors avec me famille, je mis ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassai, nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit, elle s'appuya sur la table et finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Fatiguée, rester debout... » grimaça-t-elle, je me penchai et l'embrassai.

« Ton père va te monter, je lui dis de revenir » elle approuva, je caressai sa joue et allai vers sa porte.

« Attends ! » Je me retournai, Bella prit sa béquille, se leva et vint vers moi péniblement, mon cœur eut un gros raté, elle m'embrassa langoureusement, je lui rendis, « maintenant tu peux partir » me dit-elle avec un sourire, elle ouvrit la porte, elle avança sur le perron et descendit péniblement les marches.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demandai-je inquiet.

« Dire au revoir » elle se remit à avancer en boitant, putain je ne supportai pas de la voir comme ça.

Je passai ma main nerveusement sur mon visage, ma famille et Charlie me virent et vinrent rapidement, mes sœurs, mes frères et mes parents embrassèrent Bella. Charlie posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, il la retira lorsque Bella se tourna vers nous, elle caressa mon visage, j'embrassai sa main, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture laissant glisser nos mains. Jasper me donna mes clés, Charlie souleva Bella et la ramena sur le perron, j'ouvris ma porte sans les lâcher du regard, je montai et claquai ma porte énervé, Bella tourna son visage vers moi. je lui fis un signe de la main, elle me répondit avec un petit sourire, Charlie la posa sur le perron et nous salua, il reprit Bella dans les bras, je mis le contact et ma ceinture, j'attendis qu'ils soient rentrés pour partir, une fois leur porte fermée je reculai croisant les regards de mes frères, je partis rapidement passant devant la voiture de mes parents, j'accélérai autant que je le pouvais.

« Eddy calme-toi » me dit Jasper.

« Non là je n'en peux plus »

« Laisse-le », lui dit Emmett, « imagine Ali à la place de Bella »

« Je n'ai rien dit fais ce que tu veux » je continuais à conduire rapidement, mes parents et mes sœurs suivirent.

« Petit frère tu as besoin de te défouler » commença Emmett, « j'ai un truc à te proposer, dans ton coffre il y a nos battes nous pouvons aller finir la voiture de l'autre, Jasper ça te dit ? »

« Plus que ça même » je pris un virage serré et pris la route du lycée, les téléphones de mes frères sonnèrent, ils répondirent rapidement.

J'arrivai sur le parking, il ne restait que sa voiture, je braquai et laissai ma voiture glisser, les phares sur sa voiture, mon père arriva tout comme Rose, je sortis rapidement et allai chercher les battes dans mon coffre, je lançai les battes à mes frères, ma famille sortit de leur voiture, mon père enlaça ma mère et mes sœurs s'assirent sur le capot de Rose. J'avançai vers la voiture de Jessica, pris de l'élan tapant dans une des vitres de toute mes forces, mes frères me rejoignirent, nous n'épargnâmes aucune vitre, nous détruisions tout ce que nous pouvions. Ça me soulageai et me permis d'évacuer toute la pression à chaque coups donnés je ne vis que le visage de Bella, ses pleurs, ses cris, ses bleus, toute sa souffrance à cause d'une garce. Emmett ouvrit la portière et mit de violent chassés, elle finit par se déboîter, je fis de même, Jasper continua à taper cassant tout ce qu'il pouvait, nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien à détruire, nous retournâmes à ma voiture, Emmett fit demi tour, enleva la plaque et monta, Jasper prit nos battes.

« Passe devant chez elle, nous allons lui laisser un souvenir ». Arrivé devant chez elle Emmett jeta sa plaque d'immatriculation dans son allée, Rose se mit à notre hauteur, « sale pute » cria-t-il, « nous allons te faire la pire des misères », je me penchai et la vis à sa fenêtre, elle se figea et s'écarta rapidement, « allons-y » me dit-il énervé, « putain ce que j'aurai aimé pouvoir lui en mettre une »

Nous partîmes, quand bien même elle appellerai les flics il s'agirait de Charlie, lui la seule chose qui allait le déranger c'était qu'il allait devoir attendre pour lui coller des amendes. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, nous descendîmes et nous rentrâmes personne ne parla, pour dire quoi ? J'étais toujours énervé, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre claquant ma porte, je me mis dos au mur et m'effondrai me mettant à pleurer comme une fillette. Je ne parvins pas à me contrôler, mes mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, je ne relevai pas la tête, je sentis des bras me pousser contre eux, à leur taille ce fut ceux de Emmett, il garda le silence un temps.

« Petit frère, elle finira par aller mieux, je sais que tu as mal »

« Je l'aime tellement Emmett »

« Je sais, personne ne te reprochera de craquer, ta Bella t'aime tout autant et nous ferons payer l'autre »

« Mais en attendant, elle souffre et je ne peux rien y faire, je me sens tellement impuissant »

« Je te comprends petit frère, je sais ce que tu ressens, ma petite sœur... je suis comme toi si je pouvais prendre sa douleur je le ferai. Ta Bella ira mieux, tu as la chance d'être avec une fille remarquable. Bon OK légèrement psychopathe mais remarquable quand même » je ris nerveusement, j'essuyai mon visage et relevai ma tête mon frère avait les yeux rouges. « Attends c'est vrai, elle est flippante ta copine, le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'elle fera certaine de ses idées. Je suis même impatient de voir ça. Plus sérieusement, tu as la chance de l'avoir pour toi seul, nous avons tous tellement voulu que vous soyez ensemble, il est vrai que j'ai dû la calmer plus de une fois... » rit-il.

« C'est ça votre histoire de camp ? »

« Ouaip »

« Depuis le début tu savais ? »

« Re-ouaip nous le savions tous, nous voulions juste que vous vous connaissiez mieux, maintenant vous êtes ensemble, ça ne va pas être une période des plus gaie mais nous sommes là, OK ? » J'approuvai, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, il se releva et m'aida, « petit frère sache que je suis OK pour un câlin mais viril s'il te plaît ! » Je riais bêtement et fis un câlin viril à mon frère, « c'est bon ça suffit j'ai une réputation » railla-t-il, « viens, descendons ils doivent tous s'inquiéter, va te passer de l'eau sur le visage je t'attends »

Je partis rapidement, je me rinçai le visage et soufflai un grand coup, je revins vers mon frère qui avait une photo de Bella et moi, il la reposa rapidement.

« Em' merci »

« De rien petit frère, redevenons des homme virils et tout de suite » il gonfla son torse et fit ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

Je fis la même chose en riant, nous descendîmes dans le salon, ma famille se retourna et me sourit, je me mis près de Rose, Emmett aussi, elle me prit la main et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, j'étais toujours agréablement étonné quand Rose montrait son affection, je serrai sa main et posai ma tête sur la sienne, je lui soufflai en merci.

« Ne me dit pas merci, j'aimerai faire plus mais je n'en ai pas les moyens » me dit-elle en me regardant les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est suffisant, plus que suffisant » j'embrassai son front, elle remit sa tête sur mon épaule, je regardai la télé sans vraiment la voir.

« Quand pouvons nous commencer la vengeance ? » Nous demanda Alice.

« Attendons que Bella revienne en cours » répondit Jasper « ainsi que l'autre »

« Elle revient quand ? » Demandai-je.

« Dans une semaine »

« Quoi juste une semaine ? »

« Eddy en fait, Mike est venu nous voir et nous parler, il nous a dit que si nous voulions faire rapidement la misère à Jessica il pourrait convaincre son père de la virer moins longtemps, nous avons accepté » me dit Jasper en grimaçant.

« Son père est au courant de nos projets ? » Demandai-je.

« Non, il se doute qu'il y aura des représailles mais Mike a bien l'intention d'étouffer un maximum de choses » me répondit Jasper.

« Attendez là, c'est quoi son délire à Mike, du jour au lendemain il change radicalement » dis-je.

« Je réponds ! » Nous dit Alice, « Mike a bien rencontré une fille, il se voit sur Port Angeles uniquement, c'est Mary, tu te souviens la fille qui avait félicité Bella quand elle avait giflé Jessica ? »

« Ils sont ensemble ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui et... »

« Bella a giflée Jessica ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Nous y reviendrons maman » lui sourit Alice, « je vais me mélanger les pinceaux sinon, alors oui Mike et Mary sont ensembles depuis un petit moment, sauf qu'avec Jessica dans les parages ils se sont vus obligés de se planquer, Jessica l'a apprit la semaine dernière et elle est tombée sur Mary »

« Elle lui a fait quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Elle l'a menacé, elle lui a dit les mêmes choses qu'elle avait pu dire à Bella. Mike l'a su, il a dû la gifler » je fis les yeux ronds à ma sœur, « oui, oui, en pleine rue à Port Angeles, en fait, il est dans la même situation que toi, il s'inquiète pour sa copine »

« Et vu comment il en parle » soupira Rose, « aucun doute il en est dingue, il nous a demandé de s'excuser une nouvelle fois auprès de toi, il avait surpris une conversation de Jessica et Lauren qui en parlaient... »

« Lauren aussi était au courant alors ? » M'énervai-je.

« Oui mais selon Mike elle avait dit à Jessica de se calmer, que ça ne servirait à rien et que nous lui tomberions tous dessus »

« Ça ne l'a pas empêchée » dit froidement Emmett.

« Non » reprit Rose, « pour finir, Mike n'a pu nous prévenir avant parce qu'il faisait attention à Mary »

« Je lui parlerai », dis-je, « merde si un jour on m'avait dit que Mike finirait par être un mec bien »

« Mary a su le changer », me dit ma mère, « c'est souvent comme ça, vos histoires se ressemblent plus que tu ne le penses » je grimaçai, « non tu n'as pas été aussi loin mais tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, non pas tout le monde, je retire, mais Mike va nous être utile sur ce coup là, évitez quand même d'avoir besoin de lui, ce n'est pas non plus notre pote »

« Maman », râla Alice, « parle comme une maman normale ! » Ma mère partit dans un fou rire.

« Elle était facile celle-là » rit mon père, « ils plongent à chaque fois, félicitation ma chérie »

« Merci, reprenons notre sérieux » nous soupirâmes tous, « pour Mike gardez quand même vos distances »

« Ne t'en fais pas » lui dis-je, « vous êtes sûres que ça ne vous dérange pas que nous nous en prenions à Jessica ? » Ma mère regarda mon père et le laissa commencer.

« Non, nous sommes sûrs. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure nous l'aimons tous, Charlie est mon meilleur ami, ça serait l'un de vous il ferait pareil »

« Pareil pour moi » reprit ma mère, « j'avais déjà dit que si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Bella je lui casserai les dents. Ce jour-là je le pensais vraiment et maintenant que j'ai vu dans quel état est ma fille, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés à vous dire de ne rien faire et je compte bien participer ». Nous la regardâmes tous, « ne me regardez pas comme ça, mais l'autre elle paiera et encore plus quand je vois le moral de mes enfants... Surtout toi mon ange » me dit-elle, « tu as raison vous ne le méritiez pas » je fixai ma mère un moment, je ne savais pas quelle réaction je devais avoir, « Edward, mon cœur ? »

« J'écoute maman »

« Alors je vais te redire une nouvelle fois au nom de tous que tu n'y es pour rien et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le sera nécessaire » je suppliai ma mère du regard d'arrêter quand je sentis mess yeux piquer, « tu n'y es pour rien », elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du canapé et me prit dans ses bras. Rose serra ma main, je passai ma main nerveusement sur mes yeux, « je veux juste que tu comprennes bien mon cœur, c'est tout ce que je veux », j'acquiesçai.

Je sentis Rose se décaler, je suivis le mouvement, ma mère vint près de moi, je regardai Emmett aller s'asseoir près de mon père, ma mère serra mon bras, un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

« Veillez surtout à ce que Bella ne donne pas vies à ses idées » nous dit mon père, « elle en serait capable », nous rîmes tous.

« Je ne sais même pas laquelle était la pire », rit Jasper.

« En tant que médecin elles m'ont toutes fait frissonner, ah non pas la merde », rit-il au bord des larmes.

« J'ai adoré quand elle a tapé sa main sur la table », rit ma mère, « et encore Edward tu n'as vu que son geste, ce regard qu'elle a eu ! »

« Le geste m'a suffit », souriais-je.

« Je savais que nous nous amuserions bien avec Bella mais avec ce qu'elle nous prépare elle va nous faire encore plus rire », rit Emmett, « c'est officiel j'ai trouvé mon maître ! »

« C'est quoi déjà son premier pétage de plomb ? » Nous demanda Alice, nous nous mîmes tous à réfléchir.

« Pff, il y en a tellement », rit Rose, « la plupart te concerne d'ailleurs »

« Je suis sa victime préférée », riais-je.

« Pour moi ça sera celui ou nous l'avons proclamé chef », rit Jasper, « la première fois que ce mot est sorti de notre bouche », je souris sachant ce que c'était.

« C'était pour quoi ? » Demanda mon père.

« Bella qui était sur les nerfs à cause de Mike Newton à relevé son défi », rit Jasper.

« Qui était... » s'impatienta mon père.

« Très simple, pour fermer le ''clap-merde'' de Mike elle a embrassé si nous pouvons appeler ça comme ça Eddy »

« C'était pas un simple baiser » rajouta Alice, « je ne trouve même pas de mot ! »

« Oh... nous en apprenons des choses », dit mon père regardant ma mère.

« Parle pour toi, je le savais déjà ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda mon père, nous nous tournâmes tous vers ma mère.

« Une maman ça sait tout »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Non, dès que tu bois, tu es intenable, tu aurais été capable d'en parler »

« Pas faux », rit mon père, je regardai Alice, elle me fit un petit sourire timide.

« C'est bien à toi chère jumelle que je dois ça ? » Lui demandai-je amusé.

« Je plaide coupable » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Une autre ! » Nous demanda ma mère, « je ne connaissais que celle-là, je veux savoir ce que Bella a pu faire » mon père fut tout aussi impatient de savoir.

« Je dirai Bella dans les bois et les bogues » je partis dans un fou rire avec mes sœurs.

« Enfoiré ! » Cria Emmett, « vous aussi vous étiez là ! » Ils nous lancèrent des regards assassins.

« Oh merde ce qu'on a pu rire », riais-je, « entre Bella qui balance une bogue à Rose et qui reste planté dans sa main, Bella qui nous fait une chute mémorable et qui galère à remonter, elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide »

« Attendez, Bella elle m'a vu hésiter à recommencer quand j'ai fait tomber les bûches alors ! »

« Oui Jasper, elle t'a trouvé fourbe », riais-je, « cet après-midi là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire »

« Plus jamais je ne tenterai de tricher » nous dit Jasper nerveux, « merde elle aurait pu m'en faire baver »

« Pire », rit Emmett, « je me suis retenu de rire quand nous l'avons vu galérer à remonter »

« Elle est têtue » souriais-je.

« Il y aussi comment elle nous a tous mis sur le cul avec le billard », rit Rose, « Em' tu avais une de ses têtes »

« Normal, elle fait genre elle ne sait pas jouer et après elle me ridiculise, non le plus ridicule ce soir là c'était toi », dit-il pointant Jasper du doigt.

Nous rîmes tous Emmett se leva et monta dans sa chambre il revint rapidement avec le pc portable, il sortit les vidéos, Jasper grimaça.

« Papa, maman vous allez voir comment Bella devient un chef tyrannique » il fit tout les branchements, trouva le film, « prêts ? » Nous approuvâmes tous, il éteignit la télé, mit le volume à fond, nous vîmes Jasper en train de faire ses pompes, mes parents explosèrent de rire quand ils l'entendirent s'excuser, mon frère n'avait pas filmer que Jasper, nous eûmes droit à un gros plan de Bella et moi en train de rire, nous arrêtâmes de rire, « bon en fait j'ai passé plus de temps à vous filmer » je ne lâchai pas l'écran du regard un sourire sur les lèvres, il se remit sur Jasper, nous entendîmes le rire de Bella, le film revint sur nous quand Bella demandait à Jasper de s'excuser auprès de moi, « ah merde que c'est bon ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais filmé » lui dit Jasper.

« Nous t'avons tous filmés » sourit Rose, le film se termina sur le visage rouge de Jasper, nous rîmes encore plus, « qui a des vidéos de Bella ? »

« Nous », lui dit Alice, « souviens-toi quand nous avons fait les photos dans la chambre » Alice attrapa son téléphone le reliant au pc, le film commença avec la voix de Rose.

« Viens Bella » elle apparut morte de rire avec une mini short des plus énervant et un mini haut, elle hurla.

« Tu filmes ! » Cria-t-elle, je riais bêtement.

« Mais non je prends des photos »

« Rose je te jure que si tu filmes... »

« Tourne ma pétasse ! » Bella rit encore plus et tourna, « sexy petite Bella » ma Bella gloussa plus gênée qu'autre chose.

« Ali' viens me sauver ! » Alice apparut avec un grand chapeau, nous nous moquâmes tous, les filles étaient morte de rire.

« C'est ça que vous faîtes à chaque fois ? » Lui demanda Jasper en riant, Alice acquiesça, Bella s'approcha de Rose et prit son téléphone.

« Menteuse ! » Rit-elle. « Pour la peine vas-y, va jouer à ma place ! » Nous vîmes Rose et Alice s'amuser comme des gamines, le rire de Bella résonna, Alice prit à son tour le téléphone et poussa Bella vers Rose.

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses », Alice et Rose coupèrent la vidéo.

« Pourquoi vous l'arrêtez ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Bein après... » grimaça Alice.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella explique des trucs » me dit Rose.

« Allez-y mettez la suite », leur demanda Emmett, « ça restera entre nous », Alice et Rose se regardèrent, « nous voulons juste la voir les filles, nous moquer aussi mais surtout la voir » Rose remit en marche.

« Bella, que comptes-tu faire à mon frère ? »

« La misère » rit-elle, je riais nerveusement, « dès que j'en aurai l'occasion »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il va manquer » rit Alice.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Rose.

« Faire la misère c'est très prenant », dit Bella sérieusement, « il faut que je me concentre... »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Parce que il est trop sexy », dit elle en rougissant, un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage, ma famille siffla.

« Sexy ? » Lui demanda Rose intriguée, je la regardai mauvais, elle pouffa.

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est votre frère bande de crétines vous ne le voyez pas comme moi »

« Pas le mien », lui répondit Rose.

« C'est pareil pour moi, il est perturbant ce garçon, que dis-je cet homme », elle se mordit la lèvre et partit dans un fou rire, autant vous dire que j'apprécie cette vidéo, « Ali arrête de filmer ! »

« Un dernier mot Bella ? » Elle se leva du lit d'Alice et s'approcha du téléphone.

« Un dernier, humm, Edward Cullen, si tu découvres cette vidéo c'est que j'ai des traîtres autour de moi » Alice et Rose rirent, « plus sérieusement, je vais vraiment te faire la misère » dit-elle sans sourire, « prépare-toi, » elle rit, Rose et Alice lui tapèrent dans la main et la vidéo se termina.

« Pression mon fils ? » Rit mon père.

« Je l'ai toujours eu avec Bella »

« Il rougit ! » Se moqua Jasper.

« La ferme ! » Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

« Edward tu as des vidéos ? » Me demanda ma mère.

« Oui. »

« Tu préfères les garder pour toi ? »

« Non maman c'est bon » je branchai mon téléphone, « il y en une d'hier soir de papa, Charlie et Bella »

« Contravention ! » Cria mon père riant tout seul, nous le regardâmes inquiet, il toussa et reprit son sérieux, « désolé, hum, alors ce film ? »

Nous ignorâmes au mieux mon père, je mis le film le regardant tous dans un grand silence, ça me faisait plaisir de le voir mais il me mit mal à l'aise, je me remis dans le fond du canapé, mon père commença à rire ainsi que ma famille, je me contentais de sourire.

« P'pa c'est quoi votre truc de contravention ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Pour l'instant ça restera entre mon meilleur ami et ma belle-fille » Emmett râla, « un jour tu le sauras »

« Ouais » , bouda-t-il sous le rire moqueur de mon père « tu en as qu'une petit frère ? »

« Non il y en a une deuxième, je la regarde souvent », je me penchai et mis le film où Bella jouait toute seule du piano.

« Si elle est trop personnelle garde la pour toi » me dit ma jumelle.

« Non c'est bon, pas de problèmes »

J'appuyai sur play, restant devant l'écran ma main sur ma joue, j'adorai cette vidéo, je la trouvai tellement belle dessus et de l'entendre jouer du piano me faisait frissonner à chaque fois, un gros silence régna, Jasper mit le son plus fort et posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé, je le vis les larmes aux yeux, Alice s'assit près de lui, il l'a prit dans ses bras embrassant sa tempe, je regardai la vidéo jusqu'au bout, Rose la remit une deuxième fois sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, nous fîmes tous pareils.

« Elle est vraiment jolie ta vidéo » me dit Rose.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire, je récupérai mon téléphone, me mère se leva et revint avec le numérique, elle brancha le câble.

« Il y a toutes les photos de Bella dedans, la plupart sont sorties mais j'ai envie de les voir. Avant quelqu'un veut un thé ou quelque chose ? » Rose se leva et alla aider ma mère, nous prîmes tous à boire, Emmett baissa la lumière, ma mère laissa défiler les photos, nous rîmes souvent devant certaines photos, « vous avez d'autres anecdotes ? »

« Pleins maman » lui dit Alice, « Edward c'est toi qui doit en avoir le plus » j'en cherchais une qui n'ait pas dérapé d'une façon ou d'une autre, « laisse tomber », rit-elle, je riais nerveusement.

« Frangin balance les dossiers ! » Rit Emmett.

« Non, c'est mort »

« Un moment où tu l'as sentie heureuse alors » me demanda ma mère.

« Il y en a un, sur la plage avec Emmett par exemple, elle riait comme une gosse »

« Elle a pensée pouvoir se mesurer à moi ce jour-là » rit Emmett, « je l'ai balancé plusieurs fois à la flotte »

« Bella bourrée » rit Jasper, « il faut la voir »

« C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses » sourit mon père.

« Oui, tu remarques aussi » ajouta ma mère.

« Non mais faut la voir » dit Jasper en pleurant de rire, « elle est complètement dérangée cette fille »

« Le soir en boite » dit Rose, « quand nous sommes allés nous pomponner, nous nous sommes prises les mains et nous avons sautées comme des gamines, elle était trop mignonne »

« Plus que mignonne » dit Alice avec un grand sourire, je la regardai surpris, « ta Bella était aux anges, elle riait, ses yeux brillaient », je souris content d'apprendre ces détails.

« Il y en a tellement des histoires avec Bella » dis-je, « elle trouve toujours le moyen de dire ou faire un truc auquel nous ne nous attendons pas, je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis que je la connais, déjà avant d'être ensemble, elle m'a scotchée plus d'une fois et depuis que nous sommes en couple c'est encore mieux, je ne me lasserai pas de cette fille. Bella a trop un esprit décalé mais elle est tout autant capable de nous faire passer du rire aux larmes en une fraction de secondes, elle a des humeurs tellement changeante comme aujourd'hui à l'hôpital... »

« Tu as raté du grand Bella tout à l'heure, » dit mon père à ma mère.

« Vous en avez raté aussi quand nous avons fait notre journée à Seattle, elle a réussi à donner des envies de meurtre à un vendeur » elle partit dans un fou rire, « elle avait préparé son coup, le vendeur n'avait pas répondu à mon ''bonjour'' Bella n'a pas appréciée, elle m'a regardée avec cette petite lueur mesquine que vous devez tous connaître » nous approuvâmes tous en souriant. « Bella lui a fait sortir plein de vêtements, nous cherchions vos robes les filles, elle l'a fait tourner en bourrique et un moment le vendeur la regarde et lui dit ''vous n'avez pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit hein ?'' et Bella qui le regarde un petit sourire en coin et qui lui dit ''bah non !'', il s'est complètement décomposé, Bella a prit ma main et lui dit ''Fallait dire bonjour à la dame'' lui lançant un regard noir, il est devenu tout rouge et nous sommes sorties, j'ai ris avec Bella comme je le fait à cet instant » ma mère essuya ses larmes, « j'adore ses petites réactions quand elle n'aime pas quelque chose ça se lit sur son visage, elle n'a pas besoin de parler, comme pour la photo de ton costume Edward ''j'espère que celui qui a fait ça c'est fait couper les mains !'' » nous eûmes tous un rire très con.

« Ou le ''plus jamais ça'' », rit Emmett en imitant Bella, « quand je lui ai montré ta photo Eddy, merde comment je l'adore cette fille ! »

« C'est sans fin » dit Rose en riant, « nous pourrions passer notre nuit à parler de notre Bella », ma mère calma son rire et nous fixa tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? » Lui demandais-je en essuyant mes yeux.

« En fait j'étais en train de remarquer que Bella partage un trait de caractère si ce n'est plus avec chacun d'entre vous, c'est à la fois amusant et étonnant. Emmett, toi c'est la débilité, les défis et toutes ces choses, Rose le fait qu'à part nous tu ne cherches pas à connaître d'autres personnes, le petit côté froid, Alice le petit brin de folie, Jasper la stratégie avec vos jeux de chef et soldats, Edward toi c'est plus difficile à définir parce que Bella c'est toi au féminin, c'est étrange cette façon que vous avez de vous ressembler tous c'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris un peu de vous tous et avait mélangé »

« Ton passé pour toi » dit mon père à ma mère, elle approuva.

« Avec Charlie ils ont une grande complicité comme si elle avait toujours été là mais en réalité elle n'est là que depuis quoi ? Un mois ? »

« Par contre je suis déçu » dit mon père.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Et moi alors ? » Nous rîmes tous, « non mais c'est vrai »

« Chéri tu es celui qui a conseillé à Charlie de parler avec elle, ce n'est pas directement en lien avec Bella mais tu lui as rendu la relation avec son père beaucoup plus simple »

« Non attends il partage le jeu du médecin » sourit Jasper, « il n'y a que Bella que ça fasse rire »

«Dans ce cas ça me va, n'oubliez pas ''contravention'' aussi » sourit-il.

« Quand elle sera remise elle trouvera bien d'autres choses à nous faire » dit Emmett affecté. « Désolé je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance mais ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue rire, me dire que c'est pas de sitôt que nous l'entendrons... »

« Les enfants elle finira par se remettre, moins de un mois »

« Une éternité », dis-je pensif.

« Elle vous fera rire », dit ma mère, « le jour où elle rira de nouveau nous irons tous mieux, prenons soin d'elle, faisons en sorte de lui faciliter les choses sans qu'elle ait à demander. Bella n'est pas le genre de personne à se plaindre nous en avons eu la preuve tout à l'heure, je peux comprendre sa réaction elle a toujours été seule, aujourd'hui elle est plus qu'entourée, ça fait beaucoup pour elle, même si Bella en est très heureuse elle garde quand même des réflexes »

« Mais avec ce que lui a dit notre fils je pense qu'elle a compris » tous me regardèrent avec de petits sourires.

« Tu auras peut-être à recommencer » me dit ma mère.

« Je lui dirai autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire »

« Je n'en doute pas » me dit ma mère, « Bella s'imagine qu'avec toutes ses marques tu ne vas plus la voir comme avant, je pense que c'est ça qu'elle redoutait quand elle a dit qu'elle craignait que les choses tournent mal »

« Ça ne change rien pour moi, je l'aime encore plus, ça me fait dire qu'il faut absolument que je prenne soin d'elle. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses comme le fait que en si peu de temps, sans elle...ce n'est pas possible pour moi, je n'ai jamais autant flippé que aujourd'hui »

« De même », me dit mon père, « le pire pour un médecin est de savoir qu'un membre de sa famille arrive en urgence, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'en parler, aujourd'hui est arrivé ce que je craignais le plus, je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état est Charlie »

Nous restâmes tous pensif un long moment, les photos continuèrent à défiler jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes passées.

« Allons nous reposer un peu » dit ma mère, « la journée va être longue demain et Bella aura besoin de toutes notre attention », nous nous levâmes, Alice éteignit le pc portable et alla le ranger, ma mère m'embrassa, « essaie de dormir un peu » me chuchota-t-elle, j'acquiesçai.

« Bella elle arrive à quel heure demain ? » Demanda Rose.

« Charlie l'emmène à 6h30 », répondit mon père.

Je suivis ma famille à l'étage, je les saluais et partis dans ma chambre, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Je laissai la lumière éteinte et m'allongeai sur la largeur de mon lit, mis le cd de Bella et fermai les yeux tentant de me reposer un peu, je gardai les yeux fermés. Je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, j'allais à ma fenêtre, m'appuyant sur un bras, je ne faisais que penser à Bella, uniquement à Bella, tout en regardant dehors.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une ombre je me perdis dans mes pensées, je me décidai à descendre dans le salon, je pris mon téléphone au cas où et me mis à mon piano après avoir allumé une petite lampe. Je regardais la table à manger, hier encore nous étions tous à rire et cette nuit j'étais là et ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je ne parvins pas non plus à toucher mon piano.

Je me trouvais rapidement une occupation quand je vis le carton des photos de Bella, j'en fis sortir du pc également, j'en découvris plusieurs de Bella et moi, je pris les photos que ma mère avait fait développer et allai dans le salon, je poussai la table et mis toutes les photos de Charlie par terre. Je les regardai une par une, triais, les alignant par la suite, je m'assis sur le canapé certaines attirèrent mon regard plus que d'autres. Je me levais et allai me prendre un truc à boire et à manger, je retournai dans le salon, je pris la planche que ma mère avait prévue pour le cadre, je cherchais pendant un long moment la meilleure façon de les combiner entre elles. Celle de son grand-père allait au milieu, j'eus un pincement au cœur m'imaginant sa réaction s'il avait vu sa petite-fille dans cet état. Je soufflai un coup et me remis dans les photos de Bella, je mis de la pâte à fix derrière chaque photos en attendant de les coller définitivement. Je me levais de temps en temps pour voir le résultat, je changeai plusieurs fois certaines photos, m'énervant tout seul parfois, je finis par parvenir à trouver une place pour chaque photo, je le redressai et le mis contre le mur, je rangeais tout et m'assis sur le canapé mettant mes pieds sur la table, je fixai les photos pendant un long moment, un très long moment.

« Edward, mon fils réveille-toi », je râlai deux secondes et me redressai d'un coup, « doucement ils n'arrivent que dans une demie heure », me dit mon père, il s'assit près de moi, je frottai mon visage avec mes mains et pris la tasse à café à mon père, « à quelle heure tu t'es endormi ? »

« À 2H30 j'étais encore réveillé, le reste je ne sais pas » il me regarda inquiet, « papa ça ne va pas m'empêcher de m'occuper de Bella »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça mais pour toi », j'haussai les épaules, « Edward je suis sérieux »

« Moi aussi, fallait finir » lui dis-je lui montrant les photos, il regarda et haussa les sourcils, « quoi ? »

« Rien, Edward, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire » il se leva et se pencha en avant regardant chaque photo, je le vis sourire plusieurs fois, il revint s'asseoir toujours en regardant les photos, « tu as fait un boulot remarquable » il appuya son dos contre le canapé.

« Nous verrons ce qu'en disent les autres »

« Quoi qu'ils disent je t'interdis de changer quoi que ce soit »

« Bonjour mes chéris », nous relevâmes nos têtes et sourîmes à ma mère, elle nous embrassa, alla chercher un café et se mit entre nous deux, « tu es déjà levé mon bébé ? »

« Il ne s'est pas couché », lui dit mon père, « regarde », elle tourna son visage, elle se figea et se mit sur les genoux s'appuyant sur la table basse.

« Il est parfait », elle se tourna vers moi émue, mon père caressa sa tête, « je suis impressionnée, je vais continuer à travailler le cadre aujourd'hui »

« Il faudra le cacher avant que Bella arrive », dis-je.

« Cacher quoi ? » Nous nous tournâmes, mes frères et sœurs étaient debout.

« Mais il est encore tôt ! » Leur dit ma mère.

« Nous attendons Bella » lui répondit Alice, « alors cacher quoi ? »

« Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et revenez » leur dit mon père, ils partirent rapidement, je me levai.

« Je vais me préparer avant qu'elle arrive » je partis dans ma chambre et allai sous la douche.

**Pov Alice**

« Il est où Edward ? » Demandai-je.

« Il est parti se laver », me dit ma mère.

« Merde » dit Rose, « Esmé c'est magnifique », je regardai ce qu'elle fixait.

« Je n'ai rien fait », lui dit-elle, nous posâmes tous nos tasses ou bols, nous nous agenouillâmes tous les quatre devant.

« Qui ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Edward », nous tournâmes nos têtes en même temps vers notre père, « je crois qu'il a dû dormir qu'une heure ou deux »

« Ça se voit » dit Emmett, « j'ai failli faire une réflexion mais je me suis retenu, je vais en retenir beaucoup des réflexions aujourd'hui »

« Il vaudrait mieux, il ne va vraiment pas bien » nous dit ma mère, « mais ça je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, aucun de vous mais pour lui... »

« Nous pouvons faire quoi pour l'aider ? » Demanda Rose.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, juste le surveiller, l'entourer quand Bella n'est pas avec lui, ce qui va être le cas ce week-end et demain surtout »

« Trois semaines hein ? » Demanda Jasper à mon père.

« Un mois même, voyons large » soupira-t-il, « laissez-les quand ils s'isolent »

« Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça »

« Personne n'aime » dit Jasper.

« Edward pense que lui, il aurait mérité mais pas Bella », nous dit ma mère, « veillez sur lui quand nous ne sommes pas là, quand Bella est là ça ira mais après quand elle rentrera... nous en reparlerons », nous dit-elle, nous cessâmes de parler quand nous entendîmes les pas de mon jumeau dans les escaliers.

**Pov Edward**

« Edward magnifique ce que tu as fait » me dit Rose, je la regardai quelques secondes et la remerciai tous me complimentèrent, je leur fis un petit sourire partant en direction de la cuisine.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » Me dit ma mère.

« J'arrive, je ne sais pas si Bella a manger et je cherche quoi faire pour ce midi aussi, papa faudrait que tu me ré-explique les médicaments, ce que je dois faire si elle a mal, ce que je peux faire pour la soulager et... » mon père vint rapidement devant moi.

« Edward tranquille, respire... »

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver pris de court »

« S'il te plaît, détends toi, viens » il m'emmena près du bar, « regarde j'ai tout noté, si elle vient à rire ou autre et qu'elle a mal comme hier, mets lui une serviette chaude, pense à la glace sur son genou, elle va beaucoup dormir. Profite pour faire la même chose, tu peux ouvrir le canapé dans le salon et vous mettre un film peu importe, nous nous ferons discret quand nous rentrerons et ce soir elle sera là aussi, si tu ne te reposes pas tu ne tiendras pas d'accord ? »

« Oui, OK je vais lui éviter les marches ce matin tu as raison nous serons bien sur le canapé ». À peine ma phrase finit, ils se levèrent du canapé, ma mère monta avec Jasper pendant que les autres firent de la place et ouvrirent le canapé, « je ne suis pas le seul stressé à la maison » mon père eut un rire nerveux.

« Bein quoi ? » Me demanda Emmett, « nous aidons ! » Ma mère et Jasper descendirent avec plein de coussin, ma couette et des draps, « elle aime quoi comme film Bella ? Même si elle s'endormira sûrement c'est juste au cas ou peut-être que nous l'avons »

« Attends pas de film marrant surtout » je m'approchais de la télé et ouvris le meuble, « il y a un livre qu'elle lit souvent c'est « Mémoire d'un geisha », ne me regardez pas comme ça ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez »

« Nous l'avons » me dit Alice tout sourire « et non ce n'est pas un film X » nous rîmes tous, elle le trouva rapidement, « tu verras il est bien, je vais te chercher ton cd de Yiruma si tu veux »

« Oui... euh merci »

« De rien tu sais que j'aime bien tout organiser », je lui souris elle partit rapidement, « Jasper va te laver ! » Cria t-elle.

« Écoute ta mère » se moqua Emmett, je riais bêtement, «ma Rose allons nous préparer rapidement aussi, Bella ne va pas tarder à arriver » ils partirent tous en courant, j'aidais ma mère à faire le lit.

« Tiens », me dit mon père « celui-là tu le mettras sous son pied pour surélever sa jambe », j'approuvai et laissai mon père me donner des conseils, je pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, l'écoutant attentivement, « si tu as un doute, une question n'hésite pas à m'appeler et s'il te plaît quand Bella dort fais en autant »

« Promis », nous arrêtâmes de parler quand nous entendîmes la voiture de Charlie arriver. Je me dirigeai rapidement dehors, Charlie sortit de sa voiture, il avait mauvaise mine, « bonjour Charlie »

« Bonjour fiston ! » Il vint vers moi il ébouriffa mes cheveux, je lui souris et regardai la porte côté passager, « elle s'est rendormie sur le chemin pourtant elle m'a pressée ce matin, elle était impatiente de te voir »

« C'est réciproque », lui répondis-je, je m'approchai de la porte et l'ouvris, j'embrassai son front, elle bougea et se réveilla ouvrant un tout petit peu les yeux. Dès qu'elle me vit elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, « bonjour mon ange »

« Bonjour chéri », me dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Je vais t'allonger dans le salon » Emmett m'aida à la sortir de la voiture, dès qu'elle fut debout je la soulevai et l'emmenai dans la maison. Elle s'était rendormie, Alice lui retira ses chaussures. Je m'assis près d'elle, caressant son visage, je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux, « je vais prendre soin de toi aujourd'hui » lui chuchotai-je, je la fixai continuant à caresser sa joue, maintenant qu'elle était là j'allais mieux. Alice mit ma couette sur elle, je me relevai et retournai dehors avec mes sœurs, Charlie parlait avec mes parents, il soupira et me fixa quelques secondes, « elle s'est rendormie, elle n'a pas eu mal cette nuit ? »

« Non fiston, elle a dormi comme une masse, si je n'ai pas dormi il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul dans ce cas » je lui souris penaud, « tu as intérêt à faire la sieste Edward »

« C'est prévu », lui répondis-je, « je vais bien m'occuper de votre fille Charlie »

« Nous le savons, appelle-moi dans la journée pour me rassurer » j'acquiesçai, « avant de partir, j'ai reçu un appel hier » nous dit-il contrarié, nous nous fîmes petits, « quand je vois vos têtes je me dis que vous êtes déjà au courant pour la voiture de l'autre »

« Charlie » dis-je, « je suis désolé, je... »

« Laisse-moi finir, hier soir j'avais transféré ma ligne à la maison au cas où et voilà que moins d'une heure après votre départ, je reçois un appel... »

« Nous sommes désolé Charlie », lui dit Carlisle.

« Et moi deux fois plus, elle s'est permise d'appeler pour sa voiture pour me dire ce que vous aviez fait tous, non mais... »

« Charlie », lui dit ma mère, « laisse-nous t'expliquer... »

« Mais vous allez arrêter de me couper toutes les deux minutes oui ? Je répète, ELLE s'est permise de m'appeler pour sa voiture parce que visiblement elle est fichue, elle m'a dit vouloir porter plainte, non mais merde ! Elle ose me parler de porter plainte, je lui ai bien mis dans la tronche que dans ce cas là, Bella porterai plainte à son tour, non mais qu'elle est conne cette gamine, je suis contrarié aussi parce que vous réduisez mes plans à néant, même mon bras droit l'est, il va falloir que nous attendions maintenant pour les amendes, vous n'avez quand même pas pensé que j'étais fâché pour une autre raison ? »

« Si », lui dit mon père.

« Non mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Elle est foutrement pas chiée d'oser me parler de porter plainte cette idiote, elle a vraiment un grain », nous rîmes légèrement, « il y aura certainement une confrontation dans quelques temps entre Bella et l'autre, Esmée je pensai que ça serait bien si tu pouvais venir avec moi »

« Tu me diras quand et je serai là »

« Edward tu pourras nous accompagner si tu veux »

« Il aura sûrement à parler », dit mon père, « si le proviseur veut le pourquoi du comment, il est le premier concerné »

« Ça ne sera pas tout de suite, il faut que Bella soit en état de suivre les cours »

« Nous serons tous là », nous dit Jasper, « si le proviseur veut des réponses nous allons lui en donner pas de soucis, j'irai bien jusqu'à faire des photos des blessures de Bella et lui montrer, peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux »

« Comprendre quoi ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Que nous n'en resterons pas là, même si la plupart des choses seront faites l'air de rien, nous ne pourrons nous contenir tout le temps, enfin c'est juste un avis » aucun de nous ne sut quoi répondre, « je n'ai pas dit que c'était une obligation mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait à Bella »

« Hors de question que Jessica voit son œuvre » dis-je froidement.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de Jessica mais du proviseur, je recommence, si un jour nous débordons ce qui arrivera et qu'il nous dit quelque chose nous pourrons lui mettre les photos sous le nez et bien lui expliquer que s'il avait réagit comme il l'aurait dû nous n'en serions pas là »

« Tu veux intimider le proviseur ? » Lui demanda Charlie, Jasper leva les yeux au ciel pensif.

« Nous pouvons dire ça oui »

« Je pense que Bella te... »

« ...dirai que tu es un bon soldat » dit Bella en haut des marches avec un petit sourire.

« Voyez comme c'est beau » rit Emmett, « elle me coupe dans mon élan et finit parfaitement ma phrase »

« Je veux bien venir vous rejoindre si... »

« À mon tour ! » Dit mon père, il prit Bella dans ses bras et la posa sur le capot de Charlie, elle appuya son dos contre le pare-brise.

« Merci beau-papa » elle lui sourit, il embrassa son front, Jasper monta sur le capot, Bella fit passer son bras sur son épaule, « c'est mérité soldat », il rit.

« Merci Chef Swan ! »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois d'accord avec cet idée ? » Lui demanda Charlie mesquin.

« Parce que Jasper a raison, à ce que je sais elle a toujours été comme ça, il ne l'a jamais vraiment calmée sauf quand ça a concerné son fils qui se faisait harceler par Jessica, combien de filles a-t-elle poussée à bout ? Moi elle m'a poussée tout court juste par jalousie, au fait félicitation pour sa voiture, la prochaine fois prenez l'autre plaque que je l'encadre, ça fera jolie dans ma chambre », nous rîmes tous, « mission » dit-elle à mes frères, Emmett se mit au garde à vous ainsi que Jasper.

« Si sa voiture est toujours là je te la ramène ce soir » lui dit Emmett.

« J'espère bien, pour le proviseur sommes-nous les seuls à être d'accord avec cet idée ? »

« Bella », lui dis-je, « tu te vois être prise en photos et les montrer ? »

« Pas vraiment mais il le faudra le prévoir, je suis en mode chef, je pense stratégie chéri »

« C'est mon chef alors je suis » dit Emmett.

« Carlisle, Charlie et moi aussi » dit ma mère.

« Nous aussi », dirent mes sœurs en chœur, tous me regardèrent.

« Juste le proviseur, Jessica si elle tombe dessus elle serait bien trop contente et si je perçois une quelconque fierté je vais devoir lui en mettre une » dis-je sèchement, tous me fixèrent inquiet, ma mère en première ligne.

« Edward tu sais ce que je pense de ça »

« Mais tu sais aussi ce qu'elle a fait »

« Ne frappe jamais une femme »

« Ce n'est pas une femme », m'énervais-je, « c'est une merde, une chienne et une pute »

« Je ne plaisante pas Edward », je haussai les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses, ne te rabaisse pas à ça » me dit Bella.

« Pas de gifle », dis-je en soupirant.

« Laisse-nous nous en charger » me dit Rose.

« Nous l'avons déjà fait ça ne sera pas une première » reprit Alice.

« Ouais, ouais, vous le ferez, je trouverai autre chose »

« Il faut que j'y aille » nous dit Charlie, il me fit signe d'attendre, « je vous laisse rentrer ma fille, il est trop tôt pour être dehors avec ce froid », Emmett prit Bella dans ses bras, Charlie l'embrassa, ma famille rentra. « mon garçon, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais Bella a raison ne te rabaisse pas à ça, tu la décevrais et je pense que c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites non ? »

« Désolé Charlie, la fatigue, les nerfs, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que... »

« Bien sûr que non, j'ai moi-même pensé à lui en coller une mais je préfère m'occuper d'elle d'une autre façon. Tu trouveras, tu as suffisamment à faire avec ma fille pour le moment, reste comme tu es, ça m'embêterait d'avoir un gendre qui tape les filles même si les trois adjectifs que tu as choisis tout à l'heure lui vont bien », nous nous sourîmes, il monta et se pencha, « n'oublie pas de m'appeler dans la journée, tu veux faire plaisir à ton beau-papa ? »

« Oui », souriais-je.

« Repose-toi, ma fille sera près de toi et ce week-end n'hésite pas à venir surtout, je viens la chercher samedi en début d'après midi, le temps que je me repose un peu et que tu puisses passer plus de temps avec elle, OK ? »

« Merci Charlie »

« De rien, au fait je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais la soirée sur le canapé tu vas y avoir droit tu m'as encore vouvoyer, nous allons nous faire ça ce week-end d'ailleurs » je riais nerveusement, « ris tant que tu peux, tu rigoleras moins nous allons aborder certains sujets au passage » ça me calma en deux secondes, il fut seul à rire, « tu remarqueras que je te préviens au moins »

« C'est... gentil ? »

« Bien sur que ça l'est, cette fois j'y vais faut que je trouve mes mots pour ce week-end » il me lança un regard sournois.

« Je vais... je ne sais pas en fait », riais-je nerveusement.

« Tu vas rentrer et laisser ça de côté pour l'instant, bonne journée poussin », je partis dans un fou rire, « il m'a échappé celui-là »

« Bonne journée papa ! » Il mit le contact et partit en riant, je rentrai avec un léger rire de crétin.

« Bébé ton père vient de me dire ''bonne journée pou..'' non oublie... »

« Ne commence pas une phrase pour ne pas la finir ! »

« Ne ris surtout pas ! » Elle ferma les yeux.

«Je suis concentrée, vas-y »

« ''Bonne journée poussin !'' » Soufflais-je inquiet, si ma famille ne se priva pas de rire, Bella mit mon coussin contre son visage, je m'approchai pas vraiment rassuré, « bébé ? » Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra, elle baissa mon coussin me montrant son visage.

« Je gère, je gère » pouffa-t-elle, « merde il a réussi »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Lui demandai-je.

« C'était un pari que j'ai proposé à mon père ce matin »

« Et il gagne quoi ? »

« Un resto quand j'irai mieux, au fait Emmett, Alice vous le payez quand mon père ? »

« J'avais zappé, je vais le faire quand il viendra te chercher samedi » sourit Emmett.

« Pareil pour moi » dit Alice.

« Les enfants nous partons » nous dit ma mère, elle embrassa Bella ainsi que mon père et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Non bah c'est vrai pourquoi s'embêter à nous embrasser » râla Alice, mes parents partirent dans un fou rire et firent un gros câlin à Alice, ils nous embrassèrent chacun leur tour.

« Soyez sages les enfants » nous dit mon père en souriant, ils sortirent, Bella se redressa un peu.

« Tu as mangé ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Un peu mais je suis pas contre recommencer »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Alice et Rose se mirent entre Bella la câlinant.

« Un bol de céréales ça m'irait bien », j'embrassai son front et allai à la cuisine, Jasper me rejoignit ainsi que Emmett, ils prirent du jus de fruit et des gâteaux, nous retournâmes auprès des filles.

« Waw » dit Bella « ils sont trop choux » Alice prit le bol de Bella, « Ali je peux manger toute seule »

« Et ton bras? Comment tu vas faire pour tenir ton bol et manger ? »

« Bein...» Bella me regarda cherchant mon aide.

« Une bouchée pour Ali ! » Lui dit ma jumelle en lui mettant la cuillère devant la bouche, « je sais que tu pourrais manger toute seule mais fais moi plaisir » Bella lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche, ma sœur était un mode hystérique, je regardai Bella en haussant les épaules et un petit sourire, « pour Rose maintenant ! » Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai Bella manger, tous les membres de la famille y passèrent.

« Ali tu le sais que je n'ai plus quatre ans hein ? »

« Oui mais c'est trop mignon, allez la dernière bouchée pour ton homme » Bella me regarda en haussant un sourcil, je souris niaisement, « elle était bonne celle là hein Bella ? »

« Oui » dit-elle en pouffant et en rougissant.

« Ça devient hot » nous dit Emmett en riant, Rose lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Demain matin je pourrai te donner à manger ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, Bella pouffa.

« Si tu veux, » Rose lui fit un gros bisou et se nicha dans son cou.

« Bella tu veux du jus d'orange ? » Lui demanda Jasper, elle acquiesça, il lui servit tout aussi hystérique que ma jumelle.

« Mais vous êtes grave » riais-je, tous excepté Bella me lancèrent des regards noirs.

« Jaloux », me cracha Alice.

« Ouais, il l'est », me dit Rose sur le même ton, je ris encore plus.

« Bella un gâteau ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Non merci j'ai assez mangé », Emmett grimaça continuant à lui tendre un gâteau.

« Ne me dit pas non » lui souffla-t-il avec des yeux de cocker, Bella mordit sa lèvre, se retenant de rire, elle lui prit le posant sur sa jambe, Emmett fit la navette entre la gâteau et la bouche de Bella, « mange-le » lui dit-il sur un ton triste, « ne le laisse pas comme ça », Bella se crispa.

« Arrête tu vas la faire rire » lui dis-je.

« Mais elle ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Regarde il lui sourit en plus »

« Mais que tu es con ! » Rit Jasper, Bella enfouit le gâteau dans sa bouche se concentrant pour ne pas rire, mes sœurs partirent dans un fou rire, Emmett lui souriait comme un nigaud.

« Merci Bella, je n'aurai pas pu passer une bonne journée si tu m'avais dit non »

« Je t'en prie » lui dit Bella en souriant.

« Les enfants » dis-je, « il va être bientôt l'heure pour vous de partir »

« Dis le si nous te gênons » râla Alice, « jaloux »

« Ouais il l'est » me répondit une fois encore Rose.

« Il n'y a que moi qui me souvienne que nous avons déjà eu ses deux réflexions ? Jaloux, gnagnagna ouais il l'est ! »

« Bah vu que c'est toujours le cas ce n'est pas grave » me dit Alice, « mais petite fleur a raison nous devons y aller » Bella commença à rire mais se calme rapidement, « désolée, désolée... »

« Pas grave Ali', il faut que je parvienne à me contrôler » elle souffla, je me levai, poussai les coussins et me mis dans son dos, elle prit mes mains, les serra et continuait à respirer calmement, mes frères et sœurs nous regardèrent inquiets, « ça va ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre mes médicaments et ça ira »

« Ils sont où ? » Lui demanda Alice, je lui montrai le bar, elle se précipita et revint avec un verre d'eau, Bella la remercia et en prit deux, « nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, nous nous verrons ce soir »

« Ali' ce n'est pas grave », lui dit Bella, ma sœur était décomposée, Bella lâcha ma main et lui tendit, « câlin collectif » tous nous prirent dans leur bras en faisant attention, nous reçûmes pleins de bisous, nous pouffâmes, ils se relevèrent, prirent leurs sacs nous rapprochant les télécommandes et autre choses dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, « Em' tu n'oublies pas ma plaque s'il te plaît »

« Non Chef Swan », elle lui sourit et ils partirent, Bella se frotta les yeux et bailla.

Je me levais pour baisser les stores, je revins près d'elle, retirant mes hauts, je l'aidais avec son gilet m'allongeant près d'elle, nous laissâmes les clips en fond, je passais mon bras sous sa nuque me mettant sur le côté.

Elle remonta son bras et me regarda posant sa main sur ma joue, m'embrassa, ma main glissa sur sa hanche, je me redressai pouvant ainsi mieux l'embrasser.

« Je crois que ça va être l'heure de dormir » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée »

« Vu tes cernes non », elle les caressa, je me rallongeai et baissais le son de la télé, « il faut que tu te reposes »

« Maintenant que tu es près de moi ça sera plus simple », elle m'embrassa, je mis un coussin de plus sous ma tête, « tu es bien là ? »

« C'est bon pour moi, toi ? »

« Pareil », elle prit ma main et la mit sur son ventre je la passais sous son débardeur la faisant frissonner, elle laissa sa main sur ma joue et ferma ses yeux, nous nous endormîmes rapidement.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**Pov Edward**_

Nous étions à nous réveiller doucement, profitant autant que possible de l'autre, souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre.

« J'aime vraiment tes réveils » souri-t-elle, « je ne t'ai pas demandé mais comment va ta main ? » Dit-elle en la regardant.

« Ça va, mon père a oublié de me faire un bandage, il regardera ce soir » je m'écartai afin de mieux voir son visage, je regardai rapidement l'heure il était 11 heures, « tu as faim ? »

« Un peu mais avant de manger j'aimerai prendre une douche, je n'ai pas réussis hier soir... est-ce que...enfin il faudrait m'aider » dit-elle timidement.

« Tu es entrain de me demander d'aller avec toi sous la douche ? » Lui demandai-je taquin.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment le choix » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh... s'il n'y a vraiment pas le choix alors... » dis-je avec un grand sourire, elle pouffa, je lui enlevai son attelle et la pris dans mes bras, « quel salle de bain ? »

« La tienne, Rose a monté mon sac de rechange dans ta chambre » je perdis mon petit sourire quand nous y arrivâmes, l'atmosphère était un peu plus tendu, je la posai sur mon meuble près du lavabo.

« Ne bouge pas, je prépare tout et après je t'aide »

« Je ne bouge pas, je ne fais rien, OK ! » Au ton de sa voix je n'étais pas le seul à être tendu, si nous avions déjà pris une douche ensemble, là je ne sais pas ça nous sembla différent.

Tout le nécessaire sortit je me rapprochais de Bella, je lui retirai son débardeur le plus doucement possible, je la remis debout et lui enlevai son pantalon, tout ça dans le silence, je me mis face à elle et l'embrassai pendant que je décrochai son soutien-gorge. Je le fis glisser de ses bras et la mis contre mon torse, elle soupira faiblement, je me contentais de frissonner, je ne fus pas le seul.

Le Edward, 15 ans et puceau était de retour, je m'écartai de ses lèvres quand je commençai à lui descendre son boxer, je lui retirai sans la quitter des yeux et retirai le mien, elle me retourna ce qui ne put que m'arranger. Elle prit appui sur mes bras, nous avançâmes doucement, je me tournai à l'entrée de la douche, toujours en nous fixant je la fis rentrer elle se mit sous le jet et me tourna le dos. Oui bah ce n'est pas en ayant une pleine vue sur ses fesses que je vais réussir à me calmer, putain Eddy tranquille !

Je rentrai et refermai la porte, elle se tourna et me prit dans ses bras, son front sur mon torse, je posai mes lèvres sur son épaule et mis mes bras autour de sa taille nous restâmes un moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Ça devait la détendre, pas mon envie par contre, je relevai une de mes mains dans son dos et mis ses cheveux sur le côté afin que le jet d'eau soit en plein sur sa nuque, elle soupira de soulagement, je décrochai le pommeau de douche le dirigeant sur son omoplate et tous les bleus que j'avais vu, je la sentis frissonner, elle soupira de nouveau, elle mit son dos contre mon torse, ma tête dans son cou, pleine vue sur sa poitrine désormais, je remis l'eau encore un peu plus chaude restant sur ses bleus, je caressai ses côtes dirigeant par la suite le pommeau de douche dessus, j'allai partir sur l'autre côté mais Bella bloqua ma main.

« Laisse-le encore un peu ça me fait du bien »

Je le laissai donc, alternant ma main qui la caressait et l'eau, elle remonta ma main sur le haut de ses côtes, je fis l'autre côté, descendit sur ses hanches, elle remit sa poitrine contre mon torse, je recommençais avec son dos, elle me fixa et m'embrassa, je remis le pommeau de douche en place nous remettant tous deux sous le jet, elle se déplaça contre le mur me gardant contre elle, sa main caressa mon torse descendant lentement, j'entourai son visage avec mes mains laissant notre baiser prendre de l'ampleur, mes mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, elle me retourna les caresses. Si nous eûmes déborder...ouais OK nous avions bel et bien débordés mais elle m'avait obligée. Je m'étais repris par la suite m'occupant d'elle comme il convient la remettant sur le meuble entourée de sa serviette, la séchant au mieux, elle me fit un grand sourire et me remercia.

« De rien » lui dis-je en souriant et embrassant son nez, « je vais te remettre de la crème sur tes bleus »

« Il y en a dans ma trousse de toilette, mon sac est dans ta chambre, ramène le comme ça tu pourras m'aider à m'habiller »

Je ramenais son sac et le mis près d'elle, je trouvais rapidement et posai son sac au sol. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes, commençant par les parties visibles, la serviette j'attendais vraiment le dernier moment pour la lui enlever. Une fois que j'avais tout fini, Bella détacha sa serviette me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une petite lueur coquine, je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, je baissai mes yeux sur sa poitrine et soupirai, elle prit appui sur son bras qu'elle posa derrière elle se rapprochant de moi, je déglutis péniblement.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider hein ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais »

« Tous les deux nous savons qu'après je ne vais faire que dormir, j'en profite »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai, je repris de la crème et lui étalai sur ses côtes, ses hanches, elle frissonna, je la regardai moqueur, elle haussa son sourcil et se rapprocha. Je grognai, elle pouffa, je secouai la tête afin de me reprendre, je continuai à lui mettre de la crème en faisant attention, je mis ma main dans son dos et poussai son buste contre moi, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je frissonnai quand je sentis sa respiration. Je m'aidais du miroir pour faire son dos et son omoplate, Bella posait de légers baisers dans mon cou, je la laissai jouer, j'étais surtout à fixer son omoplate, toujours impressionnant à voir, irritant aussi. Quand à la laisser jouer j'en avais besoin tout autant qu'elle de toute façon, je terminai et me penchai sur sa cuisse pour me laver les mains, je me remis face à elle, elle me remercia pour la énième fois.

« Je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi » lui soufflai-je.

J'attrapai sa brosse et lui démêlai les cheveux, elle me fixa non sans sourire, elle s'occupa tout en caressant mon torse avec sa main, son autre bras sur sa cuisse évitant de le bouger comme mon père le lui avait demandé. En attendant Bella et ses câlins, caresses appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez recommencèrent à me rendre nerveux, je lui notifiais gentiment de se calmer pour que j'en fasse de même, elle le comprit et cessa tout mouvement, je partis rapidement dans la chambre m'habiller, ne fermant pas tout de suite ma chemise. Quand je revins elle en était à finir de se laver les dents, elle me fit un petit sourire timide.

« Je suis pas fâché ou autre, ne me regarde pas comme ça » souriais-je.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ? »

« Pourquoi je le serai mon ange ? » J'entourai son visage avec mes mains, « parce que je t'ai laissée jouer ? Parce que j'ai dit qu'il fallait que je me calme ? »

« Je n'ai encore une fois pas aidé »

« Bella nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne veux pas que tu changes et comme tu l'as dit d'ici quelques temps tu vas te sentir fatiguée, tu as voulu profiter et j'ai plus qu'aimé en profiter, la seule chose c'est qu'encore une fois le moment n'est pas bien choisi, tout va bien » elle approuva avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

Je sortis ses sous-vêtements, rose et évidemment indécents, respire Eddy respire ! Bella descendit du meuble, elle me prit le string et se pencha, je l'aidai, merde, merde, merde, je vais les tuer mes sœurs ce soir, pas d'autres choix. Je le lui remontais avec toujours cette envie d'elle qui me poursuivait, je la laissai le mettre correctement, pour le moment elle avait toujours sa serviette, je tentais de me préparer psychologiquement, je sortais un legging et un pull, Bella prit son soutien-gorge, je me mis face à elle, elle me fit une moue des plus mignonne, je souris et lui pris.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais... »

« Bella ne t'excuse pas je sais qu'avec ton bras ce n'est pas évident, petite question d'ailleurs comment tu vas faire tous les jours ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui est mettre des vêtements en haut c'est compliqué, les pantalons aussi mais plus gérable, je trouverai bien une tactique »

« Nous allons y réfléchir, bon... » je pris une grande inspiration faisant pouffer Bella, « ne ris pas je me concentre ! » Elle pinça ses lèvres, je retirai sa serviette la regardant dans les yeux, je passais ses bras, mis ses bretelles sur ses épaules et lui mis sur sa poitrine, elle la réajusta.

« Et là je vais être encore plus désolée » elle se tourna mais yeux partirent automatiquement sur ses fesses, un connard de papillon se tenait entre ses reins, je m'étranglai. « Chéri, relève tes yeux ça ira mieux » je le fis après un moment, j'accrochai son soutien-gorge et pris son legging, elle se remit face à moi penaude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, je bloquai sur son petit bout de tissu des plus échancré me sentant rougir, j'avais envie de lui arracher, re-merde ! Et tant qu'à chercher les problèmes je ne pus pas non plus m'empêcher de glisser mes mains sur son corps, je mis son legging sur mon épaule, elle frissonna, je descendis mes mains sur son string, j'ai des soucis dans le contrôle de soi.

« Edward... » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais, je sais » râlai-je, « je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui ! » Bella se retint de rire, « non mais Bella t'es trop... » je secouai ma tête, Bella pouffa et mit sa main devant sa bouche, « excuse-moi, je vais me reprendre », je soufflai et enlevai mes mains, je me baissai et l'aidai, je commençai à respirer quand son bas fut entièrement remonté, « foutu papillon de merde », râlai-je, Bella se mit à rire le plus calmement possible et se tint les côtes, « non mais quel con, je suis désolé bébé, je suis désolé », elle se calma.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller » elle respira prenant appui sur le meuble, « je vais prendre mes médicaments »

« Je vais te faire chauffer une serviette aussi »

« Edward ça va », elle se remit face à moi et embrassa ma joue, « par contre je pensais à une chose... »

« Dis-moi »

« Je peux te piquer ta chemise ? Ça sera moins compliqué que mon pull » je l'enlevais et lui passai, « même pas mal » me dit-elle très contente, mon rire fut digne d'un crétin.

« Je t'en passerai plusieurs », elle me fit un grand sourire et fit un nœud avec le bas de ma chemise, ça me plaisait bien de la voir dans mes vêtements, je lui fermais quelques boutons et remis le col correctement.

« C'est joli non ? »

« Joli oui, sexy deux fois oui » elle pouffa et sortit son maquillage, « je te laisse tranquille je vais faire chauffer une serviette et je reviens » avant de sortir je passai un débardeur, j'évitai de mettre une chemise, ça lui en fera plus à emporter chez elle.

Je descendis à la buanderie faire chauffer une serviette j'attendis dix minutes pendant lesquelles je repensais à nos divers dérapages dans la salle de bain, je savais que vu son état ce n'était pas franchement le plus malin mais dans la mesure ou c'est Bella qui avait commencé... Je sais que c'est encore plus gamin et alors ? Je pris une grande inspiration, je vais être sage maintenant, je vais être sage, j'ouvris le sèche-linge et remontai auprès de Bella. Je m'arrêtai à la porte de ma salle de bain, elle avait meilleure mine que hier même si ses cernes refirent leurs apparitions, il était bel et bien temps d'arrêter d'être con, je soulevais la chemise lui passant la serviette, ça la soulagea à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Bella... » je lui pris la brosse, « n'oublie pas c'est à moi de le faire ça » elle pouffa, je la coiffai et la regardai dans le miroir, « ça va ? »

« La fatigue refait son retour et... » elle se fit hésitante, « j'aimerai remettre mon attelle en fait, ça me lance » je l'emmenais en bas lui remettant, je partis en direction de la cuisine après avoir embrassé son front.

« Je reviens, si tu veux en attendant appelle ton père ça lui fera plaisir » elle approuva, je lui ramenais le téléphone.

De la cuisine je l'entendis discuter avec son père, je ne cherchai pas à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient ça ne me regardait pas, je sortis des assiettes et tout ce qui nous serait nécessaire, j'entendis le bruit de la béquille de Bella venir vers moi, je penchai ma tête.

« Mon papa veut te parler » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, je pris le téléphone, Bella retourna dans le salon.

« Oui Charlie ? »

_« Alors Nurse Eddy comment ça se passe ? » Je ris bêtement._

« Ça va papa merci » il rit à son tour, « Bella va assez bien, elle commence à être fatiguée mais la sieste est prévue une fois que nous aurons mangé »

_« Bien, est-ce que tu as dormi ? »_

« Oui, Charlie je me suis reposé aussi, je vais même recommencer je pense » je sortis le plat du micro-ondes.

_« Tu as intérêt à ce que je ne perçoive plus une mine de cadavre comme ce matin c'est clair mon garçon ? »_

« C'est clair mais avec tout le respect que je te dois je te retourne le conseil de te reposer aussi »

_« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici mais merci de t'en soucier fiston, je me reposerai demain soir, là j'ai vraiment trop de boulot, je fais le maximum pour être tranquille, Bella n'a pas eu mal ? »_

« Un peu mais rien de comparable avec hier, ça me fait penser qu'il faut qu'elle prenne ses médicaments, là elle a une serviette chaude autour des côtes.

_« Comme je m'en doutai tu t'occupes parfaitement d'elle, merci Edward, même si ça te fait le plus grand bien d'être près d'elle je le sais mais merci beaucoup, tu n'imagines pas le soulagement de savoir que ma fille est avec toi, ne réponds pas à ce que je viens de dire, il n'y a rien à ajouter, je vous appelle ce soir les enfants, OK ? »_

« Pas de problème Charlie, merci »

_« Edward ? »_

« Oui Charlie ? »

_« La ferme »_

« Désolé », je l'entendis soupirer, « c'est mieux si je raccroche maintenant ? » Riais-je.

_« Oui c'est mieux »_

_N_ous nous saluâmes en riant et je raccrochai, j'emmenai tout à table, Bella toujours avec son petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu te rends compte que mon père t'a plus parlé qu'à moi ? »

« C'est vrai, je lui en toucherai deux mots, il rappelle ce soir » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ne lui dis rien, ça me fait bien trop plaisir »

Je servis Bella et lui coupai sa viande, malgré la situation vous n'imaginez pas comment j'adorai prendre soin d'elle, je lui mis son assiette devant elle.

« Tu vas me faire manger aussi ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Si tu veux » riais-je, elle me regarda moqueuse.

« Nous retournons nous coucher après ? »

« Oui, il faut que je te donne tes médicaments, tu as mal aux côtes ? Je peux refaire chauffer la serviette»

« Pas vraiment ça tire encore un peu »

« Tu la veux maintenant ? » Je posai mon assiette et me levai attrapant sa serviette.

« Chéri, assis-toi et mange s'il te plaît, ça peut attendre » je partis quand même, Bella râla, j'allais pas continuer à manger si elle avait mal, je remis la serviette dans le sèche linge, j'attendis quelques minutes et revins vers elle, « Edward ça pouvait attendre », je haussai les épaules, je lui donnai ses médicaments qu'elle prit rapidement.

« Lève-toi mon ange » elle se leva en prenant appui sur mon bras je soulevai sa chemise et passai la serviette autour de ses côtes, elle embrassa ma mâchoire, je l'aidais à se rasseoir, nous mangeâmes en nous faisant des sourires, Bella avait allumé la télé, elle engloutit son assiette en deux secondes. Je rapprochai ma chaise quand elle prit son yaourt, elle me regarda en haussant son sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« Rien »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux vraiment me faire manger hein ? » Je ris comme une collégienne, « non mais toi t'es pire que tous tes frères et sœurs réunis, bon OK tu me donnes à manger mais je te donne ton yaourt après » je lui pris sa cuillère, elle soupira blasée.

« Bella, ne fais pas cette tête ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas un bébé » bouda-t-elle.

« Bah si t'es le mien » elle me regarda, ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, « c'était niais je sais », elle acquiesça, « ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête » elle mit sa main sur ma bouche.

Je souris quand elle reporta son regard dans le mien, j'embrassai sa paume, elle mit sa chaise face à la mienne, je me mis dans la même position, elle passa sa jambe valide sur ma cuisse, étendant l'autre sous ma chaise, je lui donnai à manger très content, elle fit pareil, je la regardai, elle me scrutait, toucha mes cernes avec ses petits doigts, je lui repris le yaourt vide, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète, j'allais me relever pour ranger, elle me retint tout en caressant ma joue, posa un baiser.

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'y mets, même quand tu es niais, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, « je vais prendre soin de toi moi aussi » chuchota-t-elle contre ma bouche, « autant que je le pourrai », elle m'embrassa encore, « je... je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien » elle se recula et posa le yaourt et la cuillère, reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, « même si tu ris et souris mais ce n'est pas définitif, juste quelques semaines »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? » Lui demandai-je en frôlant ses lèvres.

« Je veux juste que ce soit dit, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je sais que là nous plaisantions. C'est peut-être casser un bon moment, je veux juste que tu l'entendes de ma bouche et... je t'en supplie Edward, ne culpabilise pas, ne te reproche rien, je ne te reproche rien moi et je ne le ferai jamais », sa main caressa mon visage, je fermai les yeux plus que touché par ses mots.

Elle remit ses lèvres contre les miennes, je l'embrassai lui soufflant un ''merci'', je crois que j'avais réellement eu besoin de l'entendre me le dire, je frissonnai quand elle me souffla qu'elle m'aimait.

« Encore plus aujourd'hui quand je vois ta façon de prendre soin de moi. Tu le sais toi ce que ça représente pour moi » me dit-elle tremblante, j'acquiesçai incapable de prononcer un mot. « Je me rends de plus en plus compte que je ne suis rien sans toi »

À la fin de sa phrase ma tentative de me contenir foutu le camp, j'étais en train de craquer devant Bella, la dernière chose que je souhaitais, elle embrassa mon front longuement et fit glisser ma tête dans son cou, me serrant avec son bras, les miens partirent dans son dos, sa joue contre ma tempe, nous pleurâmes silencieusement un moment. Je nous ramenais dans le canapé cachant mon visage dans son cou pendant que je la portais. Bella ne desserra pas son bras, je sortis brièvement ma tête de son cou le temps de l'allonger, je remontais la couette complètement sur nous. Bella entrelaça nos doigts, les serrant. Sa main comme ce matin revint sur ma joue, mon bras sous sa nuque, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur mon front, je caressai son épaule.

« Je t'aime tellement » soufflai-je dans son cou, elle serra nos mains davantage, sa main caressa ma joue, je m'endormis en premier, plus détendu.

Je fus réveillé lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Rose arriver, je redressai ma tête vers Bella qui dormait profondément, je relevai ma tête, la sienne glissa dans mon cou, je remontai la couette et frottai mes yeux, mes frères et sœurs rentrèrent, ils me firent de grands sourires, je leur fis comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit, ils posèrent leurs sacs, enlevèrent leur chaussures et s'approchèrent, Alice en première ligne.

« Coucou jumeau ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Coucou jumelle ! »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort ? » Je regardai l'heure, il était presque 17 heures.

«Nous nous sommes endormis vers... je ne sais pas en fait en début d'après-midi »

« Une vraie marmotte notre Bella » me dit Jasper.

« Papa avait bien dit que les médicaments seraient plus fort, mais quand elle était réveillée elle allait bien, pas somnolente ou autre »

« Tu ne veux pas la réveiller ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? »

« Parce que nous avons envie de parler avec elle »

« Chéri » lui dit Rose, « laisse-la se reposer, tu la verras tout à l'heure »

« Mouais » répondit-il boudeur caressant le crâne de Bella, nous le regardâmes tous avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, les enfants »

« Maman tu es déjà rentrée ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Il y a une heure maintenant, j'étais dans mon bureau, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit vous étiez trop mignons »

« Ah... merci »

« De rien », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « les enfants, dans vos chambres, laissez Bella dormir, vous devez bien avoir des devoirs à faire non ? » Ils soupirèrent tous, je leur fis un sourire très satisfait, ils partirent chercher leur sacs en traînant des pieds, « tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non merci maman et tu sais moi je vais très bien »

« C'est ça moque-toi donc de ta pauvre maman » j'entendis mes frères et sœurs rires, ma mère leur lança un regard noir, ils montèrent rapidement, elle caressa ma tête et s'assit sur le dossier du canapé, « ça s'est bien passé ? » J'acquiesçai, elle embrassa mon front en souriant ainsi que la tête de Bella, « je vous laisse tranquille » elle partit à l'étage à son tour.

Je me remis face à Bella, remettant la couette au-dessus de nos têtes, je caressai ses cheveux et posai mes lèvres contre son front, refermant les yeux, j'écoutai sa respiration plutôt bruyante mais profonde, non qu'elle ronfle, ses côtes, je somnolai pendant un long moment, je sentis sa tête bouger à plusieurs reprises.

« Mon ange est réveillée ? »

« Humm »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

« Humm » mon sourire de nigaud fut de retour.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs et ma mère sont rentrés, Emmett boudait parce que tu dormais »

« Mppfmp »

« Oh ça change ! » Riais-je doucement, « ma mère nous a trouvé trop mignon aussi », je la sentis mettre son visage face au mien et elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes à moitié endormie, « mon cœur nous sommes dans le salon », visiblement elle s'en fichait, elle m'embrassa encore, sa main descendit sur mon torse, jusqu'à mon bas-ventre, « Bella, mon cœur... »

« Personne ne le saura... »

« Euh... hum » Bella et moi nous figeâmes, « en fait nous comment dire... vous n'êtes pas complètement seuls » dit Rose, elle et Emmett partirent dans un fou rire.

« Et merde ! » Dis-je.

« Je suis désolée », me souffla Bella, elle retira sa main et la passa sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas grave une situation gênante, encore » Rose et Emmett riaient toujours, je n'osais pas passer ma tête au-dessus de la couette, ne voulant pas tout de suite voir leur mines réjouies.

« Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? » Me demanda Bella gênée.

« Aucune idée, ils peuvent rire longtemps »

« Mais non c'est bon », nous dit Emmett, « sortez vos têtes honteuses, ça restera entre nous » il recommença à rire encore plus fort.

« Il vaut mieux sortir nos têtes maintenant, avec son rire à la con, il va faire descendre les autres et ma mère » Bella grimaça et approuva, « prête ? » Nous prîmes de grandes inspirations et poussâmes la couette, Rose et Emmett tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous n'étiez pas censés être dans votre chambre ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Si, nous sommes juste descendus prendre à manger puis... » me dit Rose mesquine.

« Ne vous moquez pas » dit Bella.

« Nous ne nous moquons pas » répondit Emmett en riant, « nous savourons ! » Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé en face de nous, Bella grimaça, je fis de même.

« Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien » nous dit Rose, « Eddy tu sais très bien que Em' et moi gagnons haut la main à ce jeu, c'était juste amusant » elle reprit son sérieux, « alors ma belle comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, j'ai beaucoup dormi en fait »

« C'est bien », lui dit Emmett « tu seras en forme pour revenir en cours lundi ! »

« Si Carlisle est d'accord »

« Tu te sens d'y retourner mon ange ? »

« Il faudra bien »

« Et nous sommes là » lui dit Rose, nous nous redressâmes, je passai dans le dos de Bella la mettant contre moi.

« Oui je sais que vous êtes là... la vérité ? » Nous attendions tout les trois, « ce que je crains ce sont les regards des autres »

« Ça leur passera », lui dit Rose, « la vérité ? J'aime bien ce jeu » sourit-elle, « plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que tu vas avoir des regards parce qu'au lycée tout le monde en parle mais ils ne vont pas passer deux ou trois semaines à t'observer, il arrivera autre chose, nous ferons même diversion si tu veux »

« Pas bête, nous en avons parlé ce matin de Jessica mais il y a tout son petit groupe aussi »

« Bella... » lui dit Rose, « Jessica tu ne vas pas la voir tout de suite, quand à son groupe, il s'est franchement rétréci, déjà Mike puis même Tyler ils sont restés dans leur coin, personne n'est bête tous savent qu'il va y avoir des représailles, six Cullen, bah oui tu en es une, six Cullen donc énervés et haineux ça détend pas mal de monde »

« Mais dans une semaine quand elle reviendra j'aurai toujours, ma béquille, mon attelle plus l'écharpe que Carlisle me ramène ce soir »

« Ce n'est pas important ! » Lui dit Emmett.

« Bien sûr que si ! » Elle se leva péniblement et boita jusqu'à sa béquille, nous grimaçâmes tous les trois Bella se retourna, « voilà déjà le genre de regard que je vais avoir mais ceux de Jessica et sûrement Lauren seront différent »

« Bébé j'ai déjà dit que je lui ferai remballé son petit sourire rapidement »

« Je sais mais tu ne les empêcheras pas de penser et ça m'énerve ! Elle a ma place, bien que je ne me serai pas permise d'aller jusque là, comment nous, nous la regarderions ? N'allez pas me faire croire qu'aucun de nous ne nous moquerions », nous soupirâmes tous les trois, « je l'entends déjà penser des trucs comme ''vas-y Cullen tripote la maintenant !'' ou des ''J'espère que tu souffres connasse !'' »

« Petite sœur, ça ne sera que l'histoire de quelques semaines et quand tu verras sa sale petite gueule tu n'auras qu'à penser au jour où tu pourras te venger, ça te soulagera » Rose et moi soupirâmes blasés cette fois.

« Pourquoi lui remettre ses idées en tête ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Hé ! » Dit Bella « pas bête Em', je penserai à la merde que je vais lui mettre dans la tronche »

« Merci Em' » lui dis-je exaspéré.

« Em' check » mon frère se leva en riant et tapa dans la main de Bella, J'échangeai un regard avec Rose, elle soupira, « Hé Em' ! Tu n'oublieras pas de me rappeler ce genre de détails quand j'aurai un coup de mou hein ? »

« Compte sur moi », rit-il, « je trouverai même mes propres idées » Bella pouffa.

« Maintenant je suis prête »

« C'est bien... » Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

« D'autres avantages à ma condition ? »

« Pas de sport » lui dit Rose.

« Fooo » Emmett partit dans un fou rire, je suivis ainsi que Rose, « j'en veux d'autres les gosses, je veux du positif ! »

« Elle est complètement grave » rit Emmett.

« Pas grave je l'assume ! Allez il faut trouver ! »

« Tu vas disposer d'un chauffeur et de porteur de sacs » lui dis-je.

« Pas mal, pas mal » dit-elle pensive, nous rîmes tous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Nous demanda Jasper suivit de Alice et ma mère.

« Bella cherche du positif à sa situation pour les cours » rit Rose, « nous avons parlé de chauffeur, porteur de sac et plus de sport »

« Double foo j'adore, plus de sport ! » Em' retapa dans sa main en riant, nous rîmes tous.

« Les profs vont être plus cool avec toi », lui dit Alice, « tu auras beaucoup moins de travail »

« Em'... triple foo » pouffa-t-elle, mon frère ne fut pas loin de pleurer de rire et lui tapa encore une fois dans la main, « non attends, fais avec moi », elle leva son bras et fit un ''foo'' silencieux, Emmett suivit, nous les regardâmes en riant.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce ne sont pas des amphétamines ses médicaments ? » Demanda Jasper, « elle a la pêche », rit-il.

« Je commence à avoir des doutes », riais-je.

« Ne soyez pas mesquin », rit ma mère, « Bella tu vas être chouchoutée »

« Mais tous les jours je le suis », répondit-elle en me fixant, je lui souris et regardai ma mère, « Esmé, j'ai le droit de profiter de ma situation ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Si je fais de la peine aux gens » chuchota-t-elle, « ne riiez pas ça peut être super pratique, pour les courses, les magasins, plus de queue ! Les profs ils vont peut être aussi m'épargner au niveau des contrôles aussi, chéri nous pourrons être en retard sans problèmes, il faut que je m'exerce à faire une tête de chien battu » Bella enchaînait les phrases, très contente de ses trouvailles, elle pouffa, nous riions toujours sans pouvoir nous arrêter.

« Ma puce tu devras tout rattraper »

« Mais c'est là où je vais être vicieuse Esmé », nous dit-elle en plissant les yeux, « je vais bosser mes cours mais faire genre devant les profs comme ça je saurai sur quoi porte les devoirs et j'aurai de super bonnes notes, mon papa sera très content ! »

« Dans ce cas je suppose que tu peux », rit ma mère.

« Cool...tu vois Em' pas toujours des ''foo'', il faut changer des fois », lui dit-elle très sérieusement, Emmett tout aussi sérieux approuva, « encore ! »

« Euh... les enfants je sèche ! »

« Tu pourras assister à nos entraînements si tu veux lui », dis-je.

« Entraînement de quoi ? »

« Avec Emmett et Jasper nous faisons souvent du sport au stade, nous reprenons bientôt »

« Pom-pom girl personnel » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, bon OK il faisait un peu flipper son sourire, « il me faudra des pompons ! Des banderoles aussi et un sifflet si vous vous relâchez », oui je regrette ne me le demandez pas.

« Merci Edward », me dit Jasper méprisant.

« Oh Jasper je vais vous donner la pêche, nous pourrons prendre les talkies pour rester en contact ! »

« Ouais super Bella », lui dit Jasper d'une voix plate, Emmett lui me regardait de travers.

« Je t'apprendrai à mentir soldat », lui dit Bella mauvaise, Jasper se crispa.

« OUAIS SUPER GENIAL ! » Cria Jasper gesticulant dans tous les sens comme un demeuré, Bella le regarda en plissant des yeux et en pinçant ses lèvres.

« N'en fais pas trop soldat », lui dit Bella toute rouge, « je me contrôle, je me contrôle », elle pouffa, Emmett me devança et lui proposa de lui serrer son bras, il lui prit sa béquille et elle lui planta ses ongles dans son avant-bras, le changement d'expression de mon frère fut tordant, j'en pleurai de rire avec ma famille, Bella ferma les yeux, je vis sa main appuyer encore plus, Emmett lui ouvrit la bouche de douleur, ses jambes plièrent, il mordit son poing, des fois c'est bien de se faire devancer, Bella se calma et regarda Emmett, « je t'ai fait mal ? » Il lui jeta un regard noir, elle lui fit une moue toute mignonne.

« Arrête ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella ! » Elle continua penchant sa tête sur le côté, mon frère soupira et remonta sa manche, tous les ongles de Bella y était représenté, il était limite à sang, Bella s'excusa, « oui bah tu peux merde ! » Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la tortilla regardant Emmett avec une moue encore plus triste, « merde elle est douée ! » Bella lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, « je suis un homme faible », il la prit dans ses bras, Bella nous regarda en tirant la langue et levant son pouce, nous repartîmes dans un fou rire, Emmett la regarda suspicieux, elle reprit son visage triste, « ils se moquent mais c'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas », il la reprit dans ses bras, elle nous regarda mimant un rire diabolique, là c'était fichu j'explosai de rire, « Eddy c'est bon arrête de te moquer ! » Je me redressai et les regardai, ma Bella me souffla un ''grand naïf'' Emmett baissa son regard vers Bella, je lui fis les gros yeux, elle reprit son visage de pitié.

« Viens mon Emmett, nous allons aller nous asseoir, ils sont méchants ! »

« Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité », rit Jasper au bord des larmes.

« Jaloux » lui dit Emmett, il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le canapé déplié près de moi, nous nous assîmes tous, nous calmions nos rires, Emmett n'avait vraiment rien compris, « tu veux un verre d'eau petite sœur ? » Elle acquiesça, il se leva, nous regardions tous Bella.

« T'es vraiment vicieuse », lui dis-je en riant, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et embrassai son crâne.

« Bella la diabolique », lui dit Rose, « refais nous le petit rire sadique s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît », je regardai le visage de Bella, elle se concentra et le refit, nous rîmes encore, « merde faut que je l'apprenne celui-là »

« Je t'apprendrai jeune apprentie », lui dit Bella en pouffant, Emmett revint avec le verre d'eau et des gâteaux, Bella pouffa à nouveau, il lui en donna un et elle le mangea, je la regardai avec un grand sourire, mon père rentra.

« Beau papa ! » Mon père vint rapidement nous étions dos au canapé, il se pencha, Bella pencha sa tête en arrière le regardant avec un grand sourire et embrassa son front.

« Ça à l'air d'aller à ce que je vois », il embrassa ma mère et s'assit, montrant à Bella son écharpe.

« J'ai la pêche, merci beau papa »

« On confirme ! »

« Je fais de gros dodo mais le peu de temps où je suis réveillée j'ai la patate », mon père partit dans un fou rire.

« Ils sont plus puissants mais ils ne sont pas fait pour te rendre complètement endormie, ceux de hier, ne faisaient rien c'est pourquoi tu étais si fatiguée »

« Cher confrère », nous soupirâmes tous, « je vous remercie, grâce à vous je passe pour la jeune fille sous amphet' ! »

« Mais je vous en prie », rit mon père, « c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ainsi »

« Flatteur va ! » Je riais blasé, « faisons soft pour l'instant », mon père approuva en riant, « du nouveau sur la neurofibromatose ? » nous la regardâmes tous.

« Savez-vous au moins de quoi vous parlez ? » Lui demanda mon père curieux.

« Bien sûr Môsieur le chirurgien, je parle de maladie de Recklinghausen », nous regardâmes mon père qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi, « Carlisle si je veux jouer avec vous il faut quand même que je trouve des termes à sortir », pouffa-t-elle.

« Oui, d'accord...et tu as vu ça où ? »

« Sur le net, j'ai regardé chez moi, j'en ai retenu plusieurs, je les sortirai petit à petit, c'est un jeu intelligent j'apprends plein de choses, d'ailleurs petite question au médecin, je peux ? »

« Bien sûr tu as carte blanche là »

« Si quelqu'un à une allergie alimentaire quelle quantité peut on mettre dans son plat sans que ce soit grave ? Parce que si l'autre elle a une allergie, j'ai pensé à cette nouvelle idée, ça pourrait être drôle »

« Bella quel genre de médecin je ferai si je répondais à ta question ? »

« Un corrompu comme mon papa ! »

« Tu marques un point, c'est la seule idée du jour ? »

« Non ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « alors mon autre idée, c'est que ça cogite là-dedans » elle appuya son doigt sur sa tête, « Miss con-con, si d'une quelconque manière je parviens à coller une partie de son corps, tête, pieds, hé nouvelle idée », pouffa-t-elle, « si je mets de la colle forte dans ses chaussures sans semelle, sans chaussette ou autre bien sûr » Alice et Rose partirent dans un fou rire.

« Nous prenons ! » Rit Rose.

« De la colle vraiment forte » rit Alice.

« Justement, wouh je suis contente que ça plaise mais encore une parenthèse, à ce moment là nous pouvons y jouer sans fin, clés de voiture, stylo, cahier... un tampon ! » Toutes les personnes de sexe féminin partirent dans un fou rire, Bella levait sa main comme si elle saluait. Elle se contenait, « pas facile à réaliser mais elle est bien celle-là, non mieux... en cours de sport sur un ballon tu en mets et tu lui lances, réflexe ! La conne toute la journée avec son ballon dans les mains, oh merde j'ai envie de rire », nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, imaginant Jessica avec son foutu ballon, « glu à prise rapide », Bella se tenait le ventre.

« Bella celle-là il faut la faire », riais-je, « nous trouverons un moyen », j'essuyai mes larmes, « oh putain »

« Je reprends, la glu, quelle glu? Il faudra en trouver une qui soit efficace, mon idée de base c'était trouver un moyen pour que sa tête par exemple reste collée au mur un long, un très long moment », nous riions à nouveau, « ses mains sur un plan de travail ou sur son plateau repas et elle ferme pas sa voiture à clés sur le volant, elle resterait collée à son volant et ne pourrait pas démarrer et le lendemain nous la retrouverions dans la même situation, à la même place, pour peut qu'elle se colle le front sur le volant » Bella se mordait le poing pour ne pas rire, nous pleurions tous de rire, Alice se leva rapidement et alla au toilettes, nous l'entendions rire.

« Bella ! » Cria-t-elle « attends que je sois revenue »

« Non mais Bella tu devrais écrire un bouquin », lui dit Jasper en pleurant de rire.

« Attends pas con », lui dit Emmett en s'essuyant ses yeux. Il partit et monta rapidement, il revint en même temps qu'Alice avec un cahier et un stylo, Bella pouffa, « tu en sors tellement que je m'en voudrai d'en oublier », il nota en riant tout seul, Bella se remit à réfléchir.

« La glu sous toutes ses formes on garde, sinon j'avais pensé à ça c'est mesquin, mais vous savez si elle va sur msn ou des sites de rencontres ? »

« Aucune idée », dit Rose.

« Sinon, jouer avec elle, lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi et lui proposer un rendez-vous bidon dans une tenue particulière, au passage l'amener à se confier sur ce qu'elle vit au lycée nous pourrions anticiper ce qu'elle prépare »

« Je veux jouer ! » Rit Emmett.

« Mission ! Découvrir si elle va sur ce genre de site », Emmett et Jasper se tapèrent dans les mains. « Encore plus mesquin », reprit Bella « toutes les conversations tu les mets sur papier et tu fais genre un petit journal que l'on distribuerait au lycée avec une jolie photos de son rendez-vous foireux ! »

« Nous prenons aussi », rit ma mère, « je m'occuperai de faire les tirages », elle tapa dans ses mains, « elle doit bien avoir une adresse mail cette idiote », je regardai ma mère en secouant la tête et en riant.

« Bella je note, je note, vas-y chauffe la machine », lui dit Emmett en riant, « diabolique Bella, diabolique »

« Je vais chauffer attends » elle souffla et ferma les yeux, « il y en a tellement mais pas évidente à faire »

« Comme ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Et bien... »elle ouvrit les yeux, « hier j'ai parlé de la bande cire ou du chewing-gum dans les cheveux elle serait obligée de les couper mais ce que je voudrai c'est qu'elle ai vraiment une coupe à chier, genre coupe au bol monstrueuse mais elle ira chez le coiffeur et aucun ne voudra compromettre son salon pour des ados »

« Et encore une fois je dis, nous prenons ! » Rit ma mère, « n'importe quel coiffeur aurait dû mal à rattraper ce genre de dégâts, il ou elle lui dira qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, la seule chose c'est que le chewing-gum il faudra le coller assez haut dans ses cheveux »

« Noté ! » Cria Emmett.

« Bella d'où tu les sors toute ses idées ? » Lui demanda mon père en riant.

« Je ne sais pas la plupart me viennent comme ça, d'autres à regarder des films débiles ça donne des idées, une autre ! Emmy j'ai besoin de toi », je partis dans un fou rire avec ma famille, « Em' ne me regarde pas comme ça, mais il faudrait vraiment te métamorphoser et tu la ferais flipper un soir, dans un café ou autre, faut que je la travaille ce n'est qu'une ébauche mais si elle voit un transformiste de ta carrure qui la regarde bizarre elle va paniquer complètement, ou sinon lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi, faut que je regarde sur le net des trucs d'épouvante, de sorcellerie »

« Pas besoin », lui dit mon père « tu demandes à Jacob, ils ont des coutumes, d'anciens rites qu'il m'a déjà expliqué et il connaît ceux d'autres cultures, lui il pourra t'aider »

« Noté ! Jacob », dit Emmett avec un grand sourire, « mon pote ! »

« Désolée mais pour ce soir je n'ai rien d'autre, je recommence demain si j'ai une illumination », Bella se frotta les yeux, « petit coup de barre »

« Ça travaille trop là-dedans », lui dis-je en caressant sa tête, ma famille se leva et nous laissa, je l'aidais à s'allonger et à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller elle s'endormit, je m'assis près d'elle et embrassai son front, mon père vint vers nous avec ses médicaments.

« Et bien c'est rapide »

« Oui à peine allongée, elle s'est endormie »

« C'est normal, avec ce genre de médicaments c'est tout ou rien, il faudra la réveiller pour qu'elle mange, qu'elle prenne ses médicaments et la mettre dans ta chambre à moins que rester là ne te dérange pas ? »

« Le plus simple pour Bella c'est ici je pense, au fait papa tu pourrais t'occuper de ma main, ça me lance par moment » je remontai la couette, Alice et Rose vinrent timidement.

« Edward, nous pouvons nous allonger ? » Me demanda ma jumelle.

« Bien sûr que oui » elles me firent de grand sourires, j'embrassai une nouvelle fois le front de Bella et me levai, Alice et Rose m'embrassèrent et se mirent de chaque côté de Bella.

« Je suis désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête »

« Papa ce n'est rien, juste si tu as quelque chose à me donner, regarde il n'y a rien »

« Vraiment désolé tout de même, viens », il m'emmena vers la table et ouvrit sa sacoche, « tu vas prendre ça, dés que ça te lance avales en un, je vais faire un bandage et te mettre de la crème aussi, tu peux utiliser celle de Bella ce n'est pas un souci »

« Papa, je n'ai pas mal à ce point non plus, ça lance par moment c'est tout »

« Laisse-moi déculpabiliser s'il te plaît » je riais légèrement.

« Je préfère que tu m'aies oublié moi plutôt que Bella »

« Ce n'est pas une raison », je laissai mon père s'occuper de ma main, je lui racontai la journée il sembla soulagé ainsi que ma mère et mes frères qui avaient tous pris place autour de la table, « ça va aller maintenant, il faut surtout qu'elle se repose »

« Lundi elle va pouvoir revenir ? » Demanda Emmett.

« J'attends de voir comment va se passer le week-end pour ça, mais Bella ne pourra pas se retenir de dormir alors très franchement, je ne pense pas qu'elle retournera en cours tout de suite, elle fera des demi-journées mais pas plus, désolé les enfants mais c'est pour Bella »

« Putain fais chier », râla Emmett, « c'est nul quand elle n'est pas là »

« Plus que nul », soupira Jasper, « Eddy tu reviens demain ? » J'acquiesçai dépité.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, demain va en cours, nous verrons ensuite, voilà fiston c'est fini, prends-toi un cachet » ma mère me rapporta un verre d'eau, je le remerciai et me levai.

« Je vais aller courir je crois » Emmett et Jasper se levèrent d'un bond de la table du salon.

« Nous pouvons venir ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Nous avons toujours fait ça ensemble ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui », leur dis-je, « juste le temps de se changer et nous partons »

Nous montâmes rapidement nous changer, je passai un bas de survêt, un sweat à capuche, mes baskets et descendis, je retournai près de Bella. Rose s'écarta, je la remerciais, elle me fit un petit sourire, Alice se releva aussi juste le temps que j'embrasse ma Bella.

« Je reviens vite », lui chuchotai-je, « à tout à l'heure les filles », j'embrassai leur têtes et me retournai voyant Jasper et Emmett venir embrasser leurs copines à leur tour, ils eurent tous les deux un geste tendre envers Bella.

« Prenez votre temps les garçons », nous dit ma mère, « Bella ne risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite »

« La prochaine fois je viens avec vous, je vais appeler mon cher Charlie »

« Pas de souci le vieux », lui dit Emmett.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois, comme à notre habitude nous mîmes nos capuches et partîmes en petites foulées.

« Putain ça fait du bien », nous dit Emmett, « ça faisait trop longtemps les mecs »

« Bien deux semaines », nous dit Jasper, « maintenant on écoute le coach que je suis et on se tait »

Courir me fit vraiment du bien, ça me libérait et me permettait de penser à d'autres choses bien que Bella occupa toutes mes pensées. Nous accélérâmes le rythme, un vrai plaisir pour nous trois, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes au stade, nous fîmes plusieurs tours de terrain, d'autres personnes étaient là dont d'anciennes connaissances de Emmett, il les saluèrent.

« Em' ça fait un moment, comment tu vas ? »

« Tout va bien merci, nous reprenons nos entraînements comme tu vois » ils nous serrèrent les mains.

« Ed' ça va ? » Me demanda Billy.

« Oui merci »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas intégrer notre équipe ? »

« Non toujours pas » souriais-je.

« Tu sais bien que je tente à chaque fois », me dit-il en souriant.

« Tu sais aussi que je préfère faire des entraînements avec mes frères » je lui souris à mon tour, ça faisait un an qu'il attendait que j'intègre son équipe d'athlétisme.

« Et puis tu as mieux à faire avec la charmante fille du shérif », me dit-il taquin, « Charlie n'arrête pas de parler de son gendre et de sa fille, mon père sait tout, bah oui bras droit oblige », je lui souriais « désolé pour elle d'ailleurs » je le remerciais, « elle va comment ? »

« Aujourd'hui ça allait, elle est chez nous pour le moment »

« Et l'autre conne ? »

« C'est en cours de préparation »

« Vous parlez de Jessica ? » Nous demanda un mec.

« Oui », lui dit Billy, « c'est le mec de Bella »

« Oh ! Salut je suis Allen » je le saluais et lui serrai la main, Forks c'est une petite ville tout ce sait, « j'ai demandé si vous parliez d'elle parce qu'elle vient souvent ici, pas pour faire du sport mais pour mater avec sa copine Lauren »

« Elle est définitivement désespérante », dit Jasper, « un de vous à osé ? »

« Non aucun de nous », rit Billy, « mais j'en connais qui ont osé oui, tiens tu vois le mec là-bas », il nous désigna un mec qui faisait des étirements, brun de notre âge à peu près, « lui oui, Hé John viens là que je te foute la honte ! » Il arriva en petites foulées, « Emmett, Edward et Jasper, je leur disais que tu as osé pécher avec Jessica »

« Arrête d'en parler, les mecs ne me regardez pas comme ça, elle recule devant rien c'est juste qu'elle est trop collante en fait »

« C'est quoi que tu appelles ''reculer devant rien ?'' » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Bah elle a pas froid aux yeux quoi, elle en veut »

« Vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Wow on se détends, je n'ai jamais été avec elle, j'ai un minimum de fierté, c'était comme ça vite fait dans les gradins, elle voulait remettre ça mais non merci, une fois est suffisante, pourtant elle a pas un corps des plus crade », nous grimaçâmes tous les trois, « les mecs soyez sérieux merde »

« Tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis », lui dis-je.

« T'abuse c'est qui ta copine toi ? »

« Bella Swan », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ouais bon OK, tu gagnes, tu sais que t'es envié non ? Au lycée les mecs te détestent, mon petit frère est au lycée avec vous, Bella Swan nous en entendons parler à la maison, pas de manière incorrecte, il à 14 ans, pour lui c'est une déesse », rit-il, je riais nerveusement ainsi que mes frères, « ses copains pareils, quand Bella a eu son problème, mon petit frère il est rentré en pleurant, je te jure, il m'a fait halluciner, du coup ils ont prévus de la venger, des trucs vite fait, ils sont en pleine réflexion là, mon petit frère essaie même de te calquer, maintenant que je sais qui tu es je vais lui dire d'arrêter d'ailleurs », Emmett rit bruyamment se foutant de moi, « Bella Swan, il sort avec Bella Swan, tu m'as blasé pour la soirée là, je l'ai vue deux fois, une fois quand je suis allé chercher mon frère et l'autre fois à Port Angeles avec une blonde et une brune, tout aussi jolies d'ailleurs », je riais nerveusement, « j'ai dit une connerie ? »

« Leurs copines », dis-je ne montrant Emmett et Jasper.

« Non mais sérieux arrêtez merde ! Vous nous laissez les Jessica et compagnie, vous faites chier ! » Nous rîmes, « c'est bon je vais faire passer le mot »

« Ça vaudrait mieux oui, tant qu'ils ne tentent rien tout se passera bien » dit Emmett.

« Ça aussi je leur dirai », rit-il, « juste pour savoir la blonde elle est avec... »

« Moi », lui dit Emmett, «notre sœur avec Jasper »

« J'aime bien les précisions, s'ils me demandent, détendez-vous ce ne sont pas le genre de mecs à faire n'importe quoi, pas eux, vous pouvez respirer, elles n'ont pas des copines ? »

« Non, pas vraiment », lui dit Jasper, « nous sommes plus entre nous qu'autre chose et leur copine Angela est déjà prise, désolé pas de filles à présenter »

« Évidemment », nous dit-il sarcastique, « je ne suis pas au point de rappeler Jessica non plus »

« Tu as encore son numéro ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Ouais je l'ai, je m'étais dis un jour d'égarement... tu le veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

« Je ne vais pas te dire non », Emmett sortit son téléphone, « elle n'a pas une adresse mail ou msn ? » Lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien pendant qu'il notait son numéro.

« Si », rit-il, « elle est plus douée pour chauffer devant la caméra », je regardai Jasper avec un sourire mauvais, « tout le monde la connaît son adresse, elle n'est pas farouche cette fille »

« À ce point ? » Demandai-je.

« Je confirme », nous dit Billy, « tant que tu es un mec genre sportif elle t'accepte, si tu trouves les bons mots pas de soucis, elle t'allume »

« Billy je te laisse leur donner l'adresse mail il faut que je rentre, Edward si je dis à mon petit frère que Bella va mieux ça te va ? »

« Oui fais lui plaisir et quoi qu'il fasse qu'il le fasse discrètement que ça ne retombe pas sur Bella ou sur lui »

« Ne t'inquiète pas la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est blesser Bella la déesse », me dit-il en riant, il me serra la main ainsi qu'à mes frères et partit.

« Enfin nous connaissons un ''ex'' de Jessica », nous dit Emmett.

« Il regrette », rit Billy, « Em' je t'envoie son adresse mail par message plus simple, c'est bon c'est envoyé, oui je la connaît par cœur, pas compliqué en même temps », Emmett reçu le message, je me penchai ainsi que Jasper.

« ''The most beautiful girl'',elle ne doute de rien » dis-je moqueur.

« Jessica », soupira Billy « que te dire de plus ? Les mecs j'y vais aussi, je finis mon entraînement ma petite femme m'attends, Ed' bon courage avec Bella », il me tapa l'épaule doucement avant de partir.

« Courir ce soir était une bonne idée », sourit Jasper.

« Je trouve aussi, félicitation le frangin », rit Emmett, « on rentre ? »

« Oui allons-y soyons de braves soldats, ma déesse me manque »

« Ça c'était sûr », se moqua Jasper, « je l'attendais ! »

Je riais avec mes frères et nous repartîmes chez nous, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard nous rentrions, je regardai vers le canapé et m'approchai, je me penchai au-dessus du visage de Bella qui dormait toujours, je caressai sa joue avec mes doigts, mes sœurs aussi dormaient, je montais avec mes frères.

« Eddy nous allons tenter une approche », me dit Emmett un sourire malicieux sur le visage, « nous nous douchons et après nous commençons à jouer ça te dit ? »

« Les filles dorment de toute façon, ça nous fera passer le temps »

Je partis rapidement dans ma chambre et filai sous la douche, je restai sous le jet d'eau chaude un long moment. Je me lavai et sortis, je me séchai, pris ma brosse à dent et allai dans ma chambre chercher des vêtements, je n'avais pas non plus un grand choix, pantalon ou pantalon ? Je pris un pantalon blanc en lin et un débardeur blanc histoire de changer et mon boxer, je retournai dans la salle de bain, me lavai les dents et m'habillai, je tentai de me coiffer rapidement mais j'abandonnai, je sortis de ma chambre et croisai Jasper.

« Emmett a été plus que rapide, il nous fait la jeune fille en fleur »

« Il est déjà en bas ? »

« Bah oui, ça l'amuse bien, les filles nous aiderons, Bella va être ravie »

« Je crois aussi », nous descendîmes rapidement, Emmett avait mis le pc portable sur la table du salon avec mes parents.

« Attendez il faut que nous nous créions une adresse mail », leur dit Emmett.

« Faites simple, je ne sais pas, fais dans le même genre qu'elle beautiful men ? Tu t'en fous », lui dit ma mère, « c'est une adresse bidon », Emmett commença à taper. « Oh pousse-toi, je vais le faire moi », nous la regardâmes tous avec des yeux ronds, mon père lui se retenait de rire, Emmett laissa la place à ma mère, elle tapa rapidement, « maintenant, je mets un nouvel utilisateur et après ça sera bon, elle est là ! » Chantonna-t-elle du moins son adresse, « oh ! Elle a un blog » oh ! Ma mère à 15 ans. Je passai tout comme Jasper dans le dos de ma mère nous nous penchâmes tous, « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ah bravo ! » Devant nos yeux une photo de Jessica des plus vulgaire, « non mais là c'est même plus avoir le feu au fesses, c'est hallucinant, c'est une forêt en feu cette fille », nous rîmes bêtement, ma mère baissa nous penchâmes tous la tête sur le côté, elle était allongée en sous-vêtement, « je suis la seule à me sentir mal à l'aise ? »

« Non, non maman je le suis tout autant que toi » grimaçais-je.

« Là tout de suite LA question c'est mais que font ses parents ? » Demanda mon père.

« Rien visiblement », dit Jasper, « merde elle trouve le moyen de me choquer, non mais regarde celle-là, descend Esmé je crains le pire », elle descendit la photo suivante, Jessica cachait juste sa poitrine avec son bras, nous soupirâmes tous.

« Elle est complètement paumée cette gamine, elle ne serait pas si conne je l'aiderai mais là c'est vraiment chercher les problèmes, tout le monde peut voir ça »

« Attends il y a du texte » lit Emmett « ''___Jess' 18 ans, prête à tout pour réussir_, oui le X tu es sur la bonne voie, ___jolie femme_, ça reste à prouver, ___sûre d'elle_, un peu trop oui, mouais, ça me laisse sceptique son truc, il n'y a que ça ? » ma mère passa à la page suivante.

« ''___Tout ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin ,je n'hésiterai pas à les écarter peu importe le moyen'' » __lit ma mère._

« Sale putain », crachai-je, « mais c'est quoi cette chose ? Elle se croit sexy sur ses photos en plus, elle me fout les nerfs »

« Chéri » me dit ma mère, « calme-toi, ça ne me plaît pas non plus mais tu vas réveiller les filles » nous continuâmes à regarder les photos plus vulgaire les unes que les autres, elle était encore plus prétentieuse que je ne le pensai, plus abjecte, elle me fit frissonner de dégoût, « mes garçons ce soir je ne ferai rien à manger, commandez ce que vous voulez », nous dit ma mère penchant une nouvelle fois sa tête, « faudrait en parler à ses parents un jour »

« Oui il le faudra parce que là... Charlie va voir ça il va péter un plomb, au niveau de la loi je sais même pas ce que ça vaut » dit mon père.

« Rien de bon pour Jessica », dit ma mère, « je vais voir les commentaires tiens » je me penchai à nouveau, « tu m'étonnes qu'ils apprécient soupira ma mère, oh charmant celui là... »

« Lequel ? Ils se valent tous » soupira Jasper.

« Après ce n'est pas dit qu'elle voit tous les hommes », dit mon père, « c'est surtout de la provocation »

« Rajoute aussi c'est show avec la webcam et quand elle va à l'hôtel, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de la provocation », dis-je, mes parents tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, « bah oui une putain jusqu'au bout »

« À Forks son adresse est connu par les mecs, comme à dit John elle n'est pas farouche »

« Non là c'est sûr », soupira mon père, « ça fait beaucoup à digérer, même si mon appétit est un peu coupé, commandons à manger et changeons des pizzas »

« Japonais si vous voulez », proposa ma mère, « il faut juste aller les chercher mais ça changera un peu »

« Makis, une tonne de makis », dit Emmett ravi, « Bella elle aime japonais ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui elle aime, j'irai les chercher tout à l'heure » nous délaissâmes quelques minutes le pc, Jasper s'occupa des commandes, ma mère et Emmett se lancèrent dans la prise de contact, la tentative du moins.

« Merde va falloir lui faire des compliments, fais chier ! » Râla Emmett, nous soupirâmes.

« Faut faire genre le mec accroc », nous dit Jasper, « les filles joueront aussi »

« Jouer à quoi ? » Nous demanda Rose qui s'était redressée, elle se pencha sur Bella, se leva en s'étirant et vint vers nous.

« Qui lui dit ? » Demanda ma mère, « Emmett ? »

« Je me dévoue, chérie reste où tu es s'il te plaît, quoique tu vois ne hurle pas, pense que Bella et Ali dorment », elle acquiesça, « nous avons réussit à avoir l'adresse mail et le téléphone de l'autre », Rose eut un sourire mauvais, « oui je sais ça te plaît mais elle a un blog et quand tu vas voir les photos... je t'en supplie ne crie pas, OK ? »

« Je me concentre, deux minutes, les photos c'est dans quel genre ? »

« Elle a réussit à tous nous choquer », lui dit Jasper, Rose haussa les sourcils, elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma Rose, pas de débordement », lui dit ma mère, Rose approuva et s'approcha, ma mère se leva lui laissant la place, Rose s'assit nous regardant avec un grand sourire puis posa ses yeux sur l'écran, elle se crispa et mit sa main devant sa bouche, « Rose, Rose, Rose... »

« Bordel de merde ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? » Elle regarda toutes les photos, penchant sa tête comme nous précédemment, elle se leva rapidement en pouffant et alla réveiller Alice, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. Ma jumelle se redressa d'un coup, elle embrassa Bella et se leva doucement, Rose prit sa main et elles vinrent en courant jusqu'à la table, « ferme les yeux », rit-elle, Alice pouffa et le fit, Rose s'assit et prit Alice sur ses genoux, « Ali il faut que tu te prépares psychologiquement »

« Pas sûre que j'y parvienne », rit-elle, « je peux ouvrir maintenant, je peux ? Je peux ? »

« Pas de cri » lui dit Rose, « Bella dort » Alice leva sa main droite, « bon alors 1... 2... 3 ouvre les yeux », nous regardâmes tous la tête d'Alice, son sourire partit rapidement, elle fronça les sourcils, regarda Rose et elles partirent dans un fou rire.

« Mais non c'est une blague » rit Ali'.

Je les laissais la convaincre et partis vers le canapé m'asseyant sur le dossier, je caressai les cheveux de Bella, jouant avec ses boucles, j'écoutais mes sœurs et frères se moquer, Rose prévoyait de sortir les photos et de les afficher au lycée, je la regardai en lui souriant.

« Nous n'allons pas la rater, elle ne va pas s'en remettre », me dit Rose, « ça en devient même trop facile »

« Faites ce que vous voulez, perso je serai incapable de jouer au prétendant avec elle »

« Mais avec grand plaisir » me dit Alice, « les garçons vous allez y arriver ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain, essayons nous verrons bien » dit Jasper.

« Moi je suis chaud » dit Emmett me faisant rire, « Eddy arrête ça va être mortel, la faire espérer et tout, la faire parler, bon les filles on s'y met, ne perdons pas de temps » Emmett prit une chaise et s'assit, je continuai à caresser les cheveux de Bella tout en les regardant, mes parents les laissèrent et Jasper vint vers moi.

« Si tu veux reste là, je vais chercher notre commande »

« Je vais venir avec toi, laisse-moi encore deux minutes » lui dis-je en regardant Bella toujours endormie, je me remis face à Jasper « tu peux aller prendre mes clés de voiture s'il te plaît elles sont dans ma chambre sur la commode »

« J'y vais pas de souci », il me sourit et partit, je me penchai et embrassai Bella sur la joue, laissant mes lèvres un moment contre sa peau, je respirai son odeur et me redressai, Jasper descendit avec une de mes vestes et des chaussures, il s'approcha de moi, « pas con », lui dis-je en souriant, « je n'y avais pas pensé »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte », se moqua-t-il, « mais par politesse je n'ai rien dit, regarde j'ai même pensé aux chaussettes », je le remerciais en riant et m'habillai, « prêt ? » Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Bella et sortit avec Jasper.

« Attends je n'ai pas pris d'argent ! » Dis-je après avoir mis le contact.

« Carlisle l'a fait »

« Je suis un peu à la ramasse » dis-je en prenant la route.

« Pas de souci, demain ça va aller ? »

« Bella sera avec maman, je ne m'inquiète pas »

« Je ne parle pas de Bella mais de toi »

« Je me doute mais je n'ai aucune réponse à ta question »

« Demande à rester avec elle »

« J'y ai pensé mais je me dis que pour Bella une journée avec maman ça lui fera du bien »

« Comme une journée mère-fille ? »

« Oui, que ce soit Bella ou maman elles en ont besoin, je ne vais pas faire le mec égoïste », je regardai Jasper il me fixait, « quoi ? »

« Rien enfin si, je trouve ça bien de ta part en fait, tu penses toujours aux intérêts de Bella »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement Jasper, je dois m'attendre à quoi demain ? »

« Peu de personne sont venus nous voir, beaucoup de regards et d'interrogation, Angela et Ben sont restés avec nous, Mike est venu nous voir demander comment Bella allait, Mary panique et c'est vraiment sentie mal pour Bella, Tyler, lui reste avec Mike la plupart du temps, Lauren n'était pas là, les ''copines'' de Jessica ont passés leur temps à nous esquiver »

« Qu'elles continuent... »

« Les gens savent que tu reviens demain, nous sommes là pour toi tout autant que pour Bella »

« Je sais mais je risque de manquer de patience, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner, ça me soûle d'avance », je me garai devant le restaurant, à l'intérieur je croisai le regard d'élèves du lycée, un silence s'installa à leur table, ils détournèrent leur regard, je soupirai, Jasper prit la commande, un mec de leur table me scruta, « si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le », Jasper me prit le bras.

« Non, non »

« Alors arrête de me fixer, t'as pas autre chose à foutre ? »

« Edward, viens », me dit Jasper, une fille se retourna.

« Attends, nous... nous sommes simplement désolés pour Bella, ni voit pas de moqueries ou autre, nous savons tous que Jessica est allée trop loin. Je suis Lucy, Bella m'a aidée une fois en cours, tu pourrais lui passer le bonjour de ma part s'il te plaît ? »

« Nous le ferons » lui dit Jasper, « merci pour elle ».

Je me tournai sans rien dire et suivis Jasper, je remontai dans ma voiture, Jasper posa les sacs à l'arrière, il monta et resta silencieux, je n'avais rien à dire, au moins j'avais une idée de ce qu'il allait se passer demain mais quand Bella allait revenir ça allait plus que l'énerver. Je rentrai rapidement, suivi de Jasper que j'aidais avec les sacs, il ouvrit la porte, tous me regardèrent avec de grands sourires qu'ils perdirent rapidement vus nos têtes.

« Bella dort toujours ? » Demandai-je, ils acquiescèrent.

Je retirai ma veste et mes chaussures et rejoignis Bella nous mettant sous la couette, j'entendis Jasper demander à la famille où ça en était. Je posai ma main sur le ventre de Bella la faisant se réveiller, elle frotta ses yeux, me sourit et m'embrassa, que ma famille soit là ou pas je m'en fichai. Elle remonta la couette sur nos têtes, sa main agrippa mes cheveux, elle soupira faiblement, nous continuâmes jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, je posai mon front contre le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demanda-t-elle, « dis-moi »

« Je me suis bêtement énervé contre des élèves quand je suis parti chercher nos commandes avec Jasper pour ce soir »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

« Parce que ils m'ont regardé et ont arrêté de parler, ça m'a soûlé et au final ils me regardaient sans moqueries ni rien, il y avait Lucy elle te passe le bonjour, je me suis senti con en fait »

« Toi comme moi, des regards nous allons en avoir, ça va nous énerver mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est de ça dont je parlai tout à l'heure, tu vas devoir supporter leur regards, à deux ce sera plus simple, demain prends du recul, ne te fige pas et essaie de ne pas t'énerver »

« Mais ça va me soûler », m'énervai-je, ma famille se tut.

« S'il te plaît, ça ne va rien t'apporter, je peux comprendre tout à l'heure j'étais pareil, mais s'il te plaît, ne va pas te mettre dans une mauvaise situation, ça n'avait rien de méchant avec Lucy, juste de l'inquiétude, le fait que l'on te regarde avec pitié ou autre, je sais ça énerve, si demain ça arrive, regarde ailleurs, pense à autre chose »

« À part penser à toi je ne ferai rien d'autre », elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes me gardant contre son visage.

« C'est déjà un bon début et de quelle façon ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix coquine, je riais nerveusement.

« De cette façon si tu veux »

« La meilleure non ? » Elle mit mon oreille contre sa bouche, « tu pourras penser à tous nos moments ou on débordent, bon il faudra juste que tu évites d'avoir une réaction typiquement masculine, ça pourrait poser problèmes », nous rîmes nerveusement, enfin surtout moi, Bella, elle beaucoup plus légèrement, « mais au moins tu auras un petit sourire que toi seul comprendras » elle embrassa mon cou lentement, je me remis face à son visage, « ça ira jeune homme ? » Je partis dans un fou rire.

« Tu me mets dans la merde là », lui soufflai-je.

« Je m'en rends compte », pouffa-t-elle, « mais tu sais bien j'agis, je réfléchis après »

« Je devrai le savoir maintenant », lui dis-je mesquin, « il faut que je me détende », lui chuchotai-je.

« Charlie ? » Elle appuya sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe, « ça ne marche pas ! »

« Pas si tu appuies dessus, non » elle pouffa et retira sa jambe, je me concentrai, « Charlie, Charlie, Charlie », Bella se retint de rire, je l'embrassai et sortis nos têtes de sous la couette, « il faut que je me lève si je reste allonger tu vas encore trouver le moyen de m'énerver », elle me fit un grand sourire narquois, je m'assis et l'aidai à faire pareil, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers ma famille.

« Bella, tu vas être contente ! » Lui dit Rose, Jasper me regarda soulagé.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle me regarda, « tu es au courant ? » J'approuvai.

« Tu devras n'avoir aucune réaction, aucune »

« Euh... OK mais je ne comprend rien là »

« Bella ne bouge pas, Eddy fais comme ce matin », me dit Rose, « Carlisle, Esmée venez ! » Je me mis dans le dos de Bella mais me décalai afin de pouvoir voir son visage, Rose et Alice nous entourèrent, « ne cherche pas à regarder l'écran Bella, pas encore », Jasper et Emmett se mirent en bout du lit.

« Vous savez que vous êtes stressant », dit Bella.

« Soit forte » ricana ma jumelle.

« Ce que tu vas voir va changer ta vision du monde », rit Jasper.

« Esmé, Carlisle vous savez de quoi ils parlent ? »

« Oui nous savons, Bella pas de réaction démesurée... » lui dit mon père.

« Rose montre moi parce que là vous me faites paniquer, c'est quoi ? »

« Bella », lui dit Emmett, « mission accomplie », lui dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous, je m'avançai et regardai Bella avec un rictus mauvais, « Chef Swan vous pouvez aussi remercier votre homme, nous sommes allés courir pendant que tu dormais et grâce à lui nous avons fait des rencontres intéressantes, nous sommes fier de vous annoncer que nous avons son numéro de téléphone et son adresse mail... mais ! Elle a aussi un blog, j'essaie de te préparer mademoiselle spontanéité » Bella pouffa, « ne ris pas, ce que tu vas voir ce n'est pas facile... »

« Pourquoi tu en rajoutes autant ? » Lui demanda Bella, « juste quelques photos c'est ça ? C'est bon ce n'est rien »

« Hein hein », lui dit Jasper, « ce n'est pas rien, inspire un bon coup et on te montre, tant qu'elle n'aura pas vue les photos elle ne se rendra pas compte »

« OK, ma belle », lui dit Rose, elle fit quelque chose sur le pc se cachant de Bella, « c'est prêt, ferme les yeux », Bella le fit, Rose posa le pc sur ses genoux et baissa l'écran, « tu peux ouvrir ma puce »

Je me mis sur le côté pour la regarder, elle ouvrit juste un œil, le referma, prit une mine perplexe et grimaça, nous la vîmes respirer calmement et bouger sa tête de gauche à droite, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, je crus que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher, Rose fit descendre l'écran, Bella était crispée, elle pencha sa tête, Rose continua à descendre, arrivé sur la deuxième page, son visage passa à la colère, elle avait du lire la phrase, elle devint toute rouge, le visage froid, je regardai mes parents, ma mère me regarda grimaçante.

« Rose j'en ai assez vu c'est bon », elle reprit le pc, Bella appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et agrippa ses cheveux nerveusement et ferma les yeux, nous nous regardâmes tous ne comprenant pas trop sa réaction.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Lui demanda Alice, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je me calme comme je peux, trois choses, d'une j'essaie de ne pas hurler des insultes pour avoir songé un jour pouvoir avoir Edward et pour ses photos toutes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres, deux je me sens mal à l'aise pour elle avec ce que je vais lui faire, trois, j'essaie de ne pas rire, non en fait quatre, la dernière c'est que je vais vraiment pouvoir l'achever maintenant, je jubile intérieurement, je vais pouvoir la détruire cette fille ». Emmett siffla nerveux, elle se redressa et rouvrit les yeux, elle reprit le pc et regarda à nouveau les photos.

« Chérie ça va aller ? » Lui demanda ma mère inquiète.

« Oui, oui, Em' calepin, c'est le moment de noter » je ne reconnaissais plus ma Bella sur le coup, mon frère se leva et prit le petit cahier nerveux, « vous avez déjà des idées ? »

« J'ai l'intention de faire sortir les photos et de les afficher au lycée », lui dit Rose.

« J'y ai pensé aussi, je passe en mode mauvaise »

« Nous avions remarqué », souffla Jasper, Bella fit un petit sourire en coin, « si nous mangions ? »

Ils furent plusieurs à se relever et à tout préparer, nous restâmes dans le salon, je me levai afin de donner un coup de main laissant Bella avec Rose et Emmett.

« Rose, pourquoi s'arrêter au lycée ? » Lui demanda Bella, « autant taper fort, son travail, les endroits où elle va et tout. Vu que visiblement elle en envie de se faire péter par n'importe qui nous pouvons l'aider », je me figeai ainsi que ma mère et Alice, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers Bella et Rose, elles firent signe à Emmett de noter.

« Bella je pense que tu as tes photos pas franchement flatteuse » rit Rose.

« Je pense oui, en fait je trouve tout aussi dommage qu'elle se fasse ça » je me figeai deux fois plus.

« Bella c'est une garce », lui dit Rose sèchement.

« Merci mais ça je le sais », lui dit-elle sarcastique, « il n'empêche que ça me fait quand même de la peine pour elle, parce que ce qu'elle fait ça va la poursuivre un long moment, elle va finir si ce n'est déjà pas le cas avec la pire des réputations »

« Et c'est censé nous préoccuper ? » Lui demanda Rose mauvaise élevant la voix, j'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour calmer Rose mais ma mère m'en empêcha.

« Pas la peine de hausser le ton avec moi, je dis juste ce que je pense, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'elle se sente seule, que ses parents soient souvent absent, mais tout aussi mauvaise soit elle, elle ne doit pas être une fille des plus heureuse dans sa vie, elle se détruit plus qu'autre chose »

« Elle le cherche bien », dit Emmett.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je pense que chacun exprime les choses à sa façon, certains se replieront sur soi, d'autres feront tout pour se faire remarquer, quel que soit la manière »

« Bella où tu veux en venir ? » Lui demanda mon père.

« Que tout aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître... je la comprends »

« Désolée mais j'ai besoin que tu développes là » lui dit Rose, « il y a deux minutes tu dis que tu vas la détruire et la tu... la défends ? »

« Tu ne comprends rien, je ne la défends pas »

« Si un peu » lui dit Rose.

« C'est là que tu ne comprends pas, je ne la défends pas, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à la détruire, je ne peux pas passer l'éponge parce que je sais que j'aurai pu avoir bien pire. Je sais que j'ai mal, que vous avez mal, mon père aussi, Edward... je... je crois que si je n'avais pas eu mon grand-père j'aurai pu tourner de la même façon », Rose secoua la tête négativement, « qu'en sais-tu ? J'ai eu la grande chance d'avoir mon grand-père qui m'a toujours mise sur un piédestal, il m'a toujours poussée vers le haut. Jessica je pense qu'elle n'a personne, qu'elle n'a jamais eu personne, si... si moi non plus je n'avais eu personne je serai devenue quoi ? Je me serai perdue tout comme elle, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que son malheur, elle le cherche, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle deviendra mais il est temps qu'elle prenne une grande leçon, peut-être que ça la changera au final. Je ne vais pas l'aider, elle est trop mauvaise pour ça, elle n'hésite pas à détruire les gens, elle s'en ait prise à moi simplement parce que j'aime ton frère, par pure jalousie, qu'elle aille au diable, elle va savoir ce que c'est la méchanceté gratuite », Bella cessa de parler et se remit sur le pc, toute ma famille me fixait.

« Edward », me chuchota ma mère.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser »

« Tu veux mon avis ? » J'acquiesçai, « Bella a raison dans ce qu'elle dit. Sa façon de penser est loin très loin d'être bête, je ne peux pas vraiment développer, mais sous toutes ses idées les plus loufoques les unes que les autres, elle est pour moi dans le vrai, dans tout son malheur, elle a quand même eu de la chance »

« Tu as noté pour les photos ? » Demanda Bella à Emmett.

« Ouaip ! »

« Note : lui coller une affiche dans son dos avec écrit... donne ton calepin », Emmett s'approcha du lit, Bella écrivit, Emmett, Rose et Jasper partirent dans un fou rire, « non attendez ses copines lui enlèveront, sur le panneau des messages au lycée ? » Ils rirent encore plus.

« Nous prenons ! » Rit Jasper, Alice allai vers le canapé et lu, elle se mit elle aussi à rire.

« Avec sa grosse tête sur l'affiche ! » Lui dit Alice.

« Rejoignons-les », me dit ma mère, je pris avec elle les sacs, nous posâmes tous sur la table basse, Bella me fit un petit sourire et me tendit le calepin, je lus, je lui demandait le stylo et ajoutez la phrase ''tout est ouvert'' je lui rendis avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Et dire que j'ai failli oublier cette phrase », me dit-elle en pouffant, je lui souris et aidai ma mère à tout préparer.

Nous éteignîmes le pc et mangeâmes tranquillement, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Bella du coin de l'œil, personne ne reparla de Jessica, préférant parler de tout et de rien. Après le repas, je m'occupais à nouveau d'elle, faisant tout le nécessaire, nous nous couchâmes, ma tête sur son ventre pendant qu'elle caressait ma nuque avec ses ongles, demain, je retournais en cours...je ne pense pas que ça va le faire.


	29. Chapter 29

******Chapitre 29**

******Pov Edward**

___Vendredi_

Je sentis la main de Bella caresser ma tête et m'appeler, je fis semblant de dormir encore un moment pour en profiter puis je mis ma tête contre son ventre la faisant frissonner, je frottai mes yeux, je pris sa main et embrassai sa paume.

« Bonjour chéri », me dit-elle, « ta maman essaie de te réveiller depuis un moment mais vu que tu es sur mon ventre ce n'est pas évident »

« Bonjour chérie, bonjour m'man », Bella pouffa.

« Elle est montée, il n'y a que nous deux »

Je me redressai l'embrassant sans attendre, autant que je profite avant que tout le monde ne descende, je me mis sur le côté, je passai mon bras sous sa nuque, me relevant pour que Bella puisse mettre sa tête dans mon cou, je caressai ses cheveux, nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma mère revienne.

« Bonjour mon fils », je relevai un peu ma tête, elle embrassa mon front, « Bella dort ? »

« Non, Esmé », pouffa-t-elle.

« Je vous laisse », dit-elle en souriant, « Edward tu as encore bien ¾ d'heure pour te préparer », je râlai, « je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Bella bon courage s'il a décidé d'être grognon »

« Il n'a pas intérêt »

« Te voilà prévenu », rit ma mère, « souris montre que tu es content d'aller au lycée »

« Bien sûr que je suis content », dis-je hypocritement, ma mère partit en riant, je remis ma tête sur celle de Bella « et je ne suis pas grognon », soufflai-je, Bella étouffa un petit rire et se mit face à moi.

« Si tu l'es ! »

« Oui bon d'accord je le suis »

« Nous nous verrons ce soir mon cœur »

« Je sais mais c'est loin », soupirai-je, elle me fit un petit sourire, « je t'envie tu vas être chouchoutée avec ma maman »

« Je me doute bien mais je suis contente de passer toute ma journée avec elle, même si tu vas me manquer »

« Profite mon ange, tu vas avoir plein de câlins »

« Et ce soir j'aurai les tiens. Chéri je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais ce soir mon père vient me chercher ? » J'eus un doute, je me redressai appelant ma mère.

« Bella elle dort ici ce soir ? » Mon père arriva et se regardèrent, la question lui fut posée, appeler Charlie directement fut le mieux, nous le laissâmes mettre tout au clair, il vint vers nous et lui tendit le téléphone,

« Oui tu restes avec nous », nous souffla-t-il, Bella et moi nous eûmes d'immenses sourires, j'embrassai le front de Bella et me levai.

« Qu'a dit Charlie ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Il s'est excusé » soupira mon père, « il rentre ce soir mais tard, il vient la chercher que samedi parce qu'il voudrai se reposer, petite confusion générale mais c'est bon, tu auras encore ta Bella ce soir, » me dit mon père.

« Qu'il se repose dit ma mère, il en fait trop ! » Nous ne pûmes que approuver.

« Edward, ça va aller aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda mon père.

« Je verrai, Bella m'a donné une bonne tactique pour ne pas penser au regard des autres », mes parents me fixèrent curieux, « oubliez », riais-je, ils se regardèrent déçus, « je vais me doucher rapidement je reviens »

Bella était toujours au téléphone je me dépêchai de monter, après une douche express, je fis ma toilette, merde j'avais vraiment une sale gueule, je cherchai comment m'habiller, pourquoi me prendre la tête ? Je passai un sweat à capuche au moins je pourrai cacher mon visage et ça me permettrai de ne pas trop m'arrêter sur le visage des autres, un bas de survêtement, à la Emmett aujourd'hui, je pris ma veste et des baskets et descendis. Bella et toute ma famille était à table, je perçus quelques regards, j'embrassai le crâne de Bella et m'assis près d'elle.

« Tu... tu veux du café ? » Me demanda ma mère, j'acquiesçai et la remerciai, je passai mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Bella, caressant ses cheveux, je la regardai, elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Frangin tu sais que j'ai déposé un brevet pour mon style ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Je me permets de te copier aujourd'hui », lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais fais donc petit frère tu me paieras plus tard, Bella au fait, je n'ai pas oublié ! » Il se leva, ouvrit son sac et sortit la plaque de Jessica, Bella tapa dans ses mains, je souriais, « tenez Chef ! Nous avons eu de la chance quand nous sommes arrivés la dépanneuse était là, les filles ont fait diversion ! »

« Merci ! » Elle la prit, « premier trophée ! » Pouffa-t-elle, Emmett se rassit en riant ainsi que nous tous, « le prochain ça sera son scalp ! » Nous la regardâmes tous, « façon de parler », nous étions tous soulagés, « vous me pensez vraiment folle des fois »

« Pas que des fois », railla Jasper, « mais tu peux l'être autant de fois que tu veux »

« Ce n'est pas passé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, je vais voir si mon cerveau va fonctionner aujourd'hui, au fait ça en est où l'approche msn ? »

« Nous nous sommes plus pris la tête qu'autre chose hier, divergence d'opinion, nous allons y réfléchir dans la journée, nous mettre d'accord... » dit Rose sur un ton menaçant.

« Il faut que nous le fassions rapidement, comme elle est exclue elle doit passer ses journées sur le net », dit Jasper.

Je bus mon café rapidement, mon père me tendit à manger discrètement avec un air ''ce n'est pas une proposition'', les autres continuèrent à parler, je mangeai bien que je n'eus aucun appétit. Ma mère nous surveilla du coin de l'œil, il me tendit ensuite mon médicament, là encore je fis ce qu'il me demandait, je me relevai et me resservis du café, j'entendis ma mère soupirer, je tournai mon visage vers Bella qui parlait avec mes frères et sœurs. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la serra sans me regarder, elle n'était pas complètement aveugle, je souris un bref instant et pris sa main entremêlant nos doigts.

Je fixai nos mains, j'étais complètement à l'ouest, je n'avais aucune envie de la lâcher pour aller en cours et être sans elle, je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne, finis mon café et posai mon autre main sur le dos de la sienne lui caressant. Son pouce caressait mes doigts.

Si j'entendis ma famille rire, je ne parvins pas à y participer, je savais d'avance que j'allai passer une journée de merde, je tentai de m'y préparer au mieux, j'essayais même de faire une liste ''pour et contre''. Des contre j'en avais en quantité, un seul pour, laisser Bella passer sa journée avec ma mère, ce soir ça ira mieux, elle sera avec moi, juste patienter jusqu'à ce soir, quelques heures, de longues heures, je soupirai agacé.

Bella écrasa ma main, merde je fais le con là, elle va être mal si je continue, je relevai mon visage, je regardai l'heure, nous devrions partir dans quinze minutes, intérieurement je criai en gros ''putain''. Je croisai le regard de Jasper, le détournai rapidement, ce mec, il est capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses sans que je n'ai à parler mais pour l'instant je préférai regarder ailleurs, ma mère se leva et commença à débarrasser, toute ma famille suivit, nous laissant Bella et moi. Elle se mit face à moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je posai ma main sur sa joue, notre baiser était à la fois calme mais désespéré, j'entendis les affaires être ramassé sur la table, ni Bella, ni moi ne nous arrêtâmes pour autant.

J'entendis la télé être allumée sûrement pour palier le silence qui régnait. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourai, me concentrant uniquement sur les lèvres de Bella contre les miennes, aucun de nous ne voulut arrêter, elle lâcha ma main me faisant prendre l'autre, sa main dans mes cheveux, la laissant glisser sur mon visage, ses petits doigts glissèrent sur ma nuque, poussant mon visage contre le sien et écrasant nos lèvres. Les siennes cessèrent de bouger quelques instants, elle posa son front contre le mien et l'embrassa longuement comme hier, elle reposa sa bouche contre la mienne et se nicha dans mon cou. Je me rapprochai et l'enlaçai avec mon bras, mon menton sur sa tête, je rouvris les yeux, ma famille détourna leur regards, je baissai ma tête et la mis à mon tour dans le cou de Bella.

J'entendis au bout de quelques minutes mes frères et sœurs mettre leurs chaussures. Je savais alors que je devais partir, Bella dut entendre parce qu'elle sera ma main légèrement et ma nuque plus fortement. Je pris une grande inspiration de son odeur, ma main remonta dans ses cheveux, nous nous soufflâmes des ''je t'aime'' avant de nous redresser. Je l'embrassai finissant par un long baiser sur son front. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai dehors, je soupirai, Bella relâcha ma main et ma nuque, je me levai laissant mes lèvres contre son front, je passai derrière elle, laissant ma main glisser dans ses cheveux. Nous nous ne dîmes rien, je mis ma capuche, ma veste et mes baskets, je pris mon sac et sortis, mes frères et sœurs suivirent dans le silence.

J'ouvris ma voiture, ouvrant la porte passager, une façon de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient monter avec moi. Alice passa devant, je m'installai, mis le contact, j'attendis d'avoir entendu les portières se fermer et les ceintures être attachées. Je reculai et pris la route, tout le chemin se fit en silence, je sentis la main d'Alice caresser ma tête à travers ma capuche, je pris sa main et embrassai sa paume sans la regarder, elle la remis sur ma nuque.

Arrivés sur le parking nous avions quelques minutes d'avance, je pris une grande inspiration et sortis. Je m'assis sur mon capot, sortis mon mp3, mis les écouteurs et regardai brièvement les autres élèves arriver, je mis le volume à fond. Alice se mit entre mes jambes et me prit un écouteur, elle se cala contre moi, j'entourai sa taille et posai le bas de mon visage contre son épaule. Rose baissa un peu plus ma capuche, me cachant davantage aux autres, elle s'assit à son tour sur mon capot posant sa main sur ma tête, Emmett et Jasper pour passer le temps firent semblant de se battre je souris parfois devant les coups qu'ils pouvaient se mettre.

La grosse horloge indiquait qu'il était temps d'y aller, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, je sentis Alice me prendre la main et se décoller de moi doucement, je la suivis et rouvris mes yeux. Rose laissa glisser sa main dans mon dos, ma jumelle prit le mp3, nous continuâmes à écouter. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, ne regardant personne, je ne voulais croiser le regard de personne, pas encore. J'avais cours avec Alice, je vis mes frères et Rose partir de leur côté pendant que ma sœur nous fit rentrer en salle de cours, nous nous installâmes au fond de la classe, je retirai mon écouteur et le donnai à ma sœur, elle posa mon lecteur sur la table, je sortis de quoi écrire, un silence régnait dans la salle de cours, dès que j'entendis notre prof arriver je retirai ma capuche laissant mon regard sur ma feuille.

« Bonjour... tout le monde, bien aujourd'hui, je vais vous passer un film », j'entendis les élèves être ravis, « je vous demanderai de me faire un compte rendu de cinq pages minimum recto-verso sur ce que vous percevez. Je veux des termes littéraire, ceux que vous devez connaître si je ne parle pas dans le vent, en attendant je ne veux entendre personne parler. contentez-vous de regarder l'écran et rien d'autre », dit-il sur un ton menaçant, « si je vois des yeux se détourner je rajouterai cinq pages de plus ». Il mit le film et vint vers le fond la salle, « prenez des notes ça ne sera pas une mauvaise idée », il appuya sur l'interrupteur derrière moi, il me remit ma capuche et pressa brièvement mon épaule avec sa main, il retourna à son bureau et s'assit.

« Je l'ai toujours bien aimé ce prof », me chuchota ma jumelle, j'appuyai ma tête sur mon bras.

Elle passa son bras contre l'autre, sa tête contre mon épaule, elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours, avec ma jumelle, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler ou autre, elle savait que j'avais besoin d'être en contact avec elle, nous faisions toujours ça quand l'un de nous était mal depuis que nous étions petits.

Je regardai à moitié le film, je ne savais même le titre, Alice me racontera, je me perdis dans mes pensées, repensant à mon baiser de ce matin avec Bella, je me demandai comment elle allait, ma mère avait dû trouver un moyen de la détendre, comme ce que faisait Alice à cet instant.

******Pov Bella.**

Après le départ de Edward, j'avais craqué. Je sanglotai. Carlisle et Esmé étaient venus rapidement, je me retenais de pleurer ne voulant pas avoir mal une fois de plus, Esmé se pencha et me prit dans ses bras. Carlisle caressa ma tête.

« Chérie, tu le revoies ce soir »

« Je... je sais Carlisle », reniflais-je.

« Ma puce, la journée va vite passer, je vais te chouchouter, est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse couler un bon bain chaud ? Ça te détendrait »

« Il... il faudra m'aider »

« Je suis là pour ça aujourd'hui, je vais te le préparer, je reviens », elle embrassa ma joue et partit, Carlisle prit sa place.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce qu'il me manque », je relevai mon regard et le regardai droit dans les yeux, son expression changea passant de l'inquiétude à la tristesse.

«Chérie, d'ici quelques heures il sera là, si tu ne te reposes pas dans la journée tu ne pourras pas passer du temps avec lui. Il faut et tu le sais que tu te remettes, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile »

« C'est... c'est plus facile quand il est là », sanglotai-je, « je passe pour une pleurnicheuse ? »

« Mais non, bien sûr que non, je vais te confier un secret, quand nous avions vos âges avec Esmé nous étions pareils que vous », je lui fis un petit sourire. « Nous ne supportions pas d'être séparés, j'ai souvent fait le mur », je haussai un sourcil et essuyai mes larmes. « Oui, Esmé comme tu le sais était différente, moi aussi », me sourit-il, « alors non tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse ma chérie, vous avez un lien très particulier mon fils et toi et bien que ça ne fasse que quelques jours que vous êtes officiellement ensemble, vous agissez déjà comme ce qu'on appelle un vieux couple. Tous les deux vous avez quelque chose de précieux et de rare, tout le monde le sait et le voit, mais dans ce genre de relation, si un est mal l'autre aussi. Ton père est tout aussi impressionné par votre couple, il est très heureux mais très étonné, c'est lui le premier qui avait dit avant que vous soyez ensemble que vous seriez un mini couple ''Carlisle/Esmé'' » je souriais. « Je préfère te voir comme ça ma petite chérie, tu appelleras Edward à la pause ça lui fera plaisir d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai, « bien, je vais te retirer ton attelle et t'emmener à la salle de bain, Esmé doit attendre », il me défit mon attelle, « avant de partir je te mettrai ton écharpe, je commence plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma matinée pour être un peu avec toi »

« Merci »

« Mais de rien », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, il m'aida à me lever et me souleva m'amenant à la salle de bain du bas, il m'assit sur une chaise que Esmé avait prévue, je vis ma crème et des vêtements, dont une autre chemise de Edward.

« J'ai mis son parfum dessus », me chuchota-t-elle, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda Carlisle, Esmé regarda autour d'elle vérifiant si elle n'avait rien oublié.

« Non mon chéri, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, merci »

« À votre service mesdames, je vous laisse tranquille, je vais aller faire quelques courses, je reviens dans moins d'une heure »

« Parfait », elle l'embrassa et il ferma la porte me faisant un petit coucou de la main.

« Bella veux-tu que je t'aides à te déshabiller ? » Me demanda Esmé timidement.

« Euh... oui, ça ira plus vite », elle me fit un petit sourire et m'aida à me relever, elle ouvrit ma chemise, j'étais plus que gênée quand elle me l'enleva.

« Ma puce, je ne fais que ça pour t'aider », me rassura-t-elle.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé me retrouver nue devant ma belle-mère », elle rit nerveusement, elle toucha l'eau du bain, niveau mousse elle avait mis la dose.

« Ne t' inquiète pas, je ne vais pas regarder » j'acquiesçai, elle posa la chemise et descendit mon legging doucement, elle le retira regardant mes pieds, elle prit une serviette et la passa autour de mon corps, « ça sera plus simple », elle alla dans mon dos et retira mon soutien gorge, je me sentais franchement mal, Esmé fit mine d'être occupée, j'en profitai pour enlever mon string, je galérai mais j'y arrivai, je le cachai sous la chemise de Edward, « c'est bon ? »

« Oui, je suis prête », elle se remit face à moi.

J'avançai me retenant de grimacer gardant la serviette contre moi, Esmé me tendit son bras, je pris appui et enjambai la baignoire, Esmé ferma les yeux, je retirai la serviette et lui donnai, je m'assis difficilement dans la baignoire, merde va falloir en ressortir après !

« Esmé ça y est », elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit un grand sourire, je lui rendis.

« Pas évident comme technique, nous trouverons mieux », je pouffai, elle plia la serviette et la posa près du lavabo, « est-ce que tu veux que je te lave les cheveux, je pourrai te masser la tête au passage »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous dire non »

Elle prit la chaise et s'assit derrière moi, j'avais allongé ma jambe et remonté l'autre la serrant avec mon bras, Esmé me mouilla les cheveux, je fermai les yeux, elle me fit mon shampoing prenant son temps, je frissonnai quand elle me massa la tête, ça faisait tellement de bien, elle me rinça les cheveux.

« Pose ta nuque contre le rebord mon ange, je vais te masser encore un peu », je me reculai, Esmé mit un produit dans mes cheveux et reprit son massage, « ça te fait du bien ? »

« Plus que vous ne l'imaginez », soupirai-je, elle continua un moment, elle attacha mes cheveux et me lava le dos doucement « Esmé quelle heure il est ? »

« 9 heures, un peu plus sûrement pourquoi ? »

« Je me demande comment va Edward, si les autres le laissent tranquille »

« Il n'est pas seul ma puce, je sais que ce n'est pas amusant pour vous deux » je fermai les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas prête de retourner au lycée... »

« Pas tout de suite avec les médicaments tu ne tiendrais pas et je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux y retourner c'est pour être avec mon fils mais pour l'instant... »

« Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble tout ça à cause de l'autre » m'énervais-je, Esmé se leva et mit sa chaise devant la baignoire.

« Bella est-ce que tu me permets de te donner un conseil ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Je sais et je comprends que cette situation ne te plaît pas, elle ne plaît à personne mais ma puce, ne reste pas énervée ou figée sur le fait que tu vas te venger »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement... »

« Ne t'enferme pas la dedans, nous te vengerons tous mais je m'inquiète parce que depuis que tu es blessée tu es aussi plus agressive, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, ce n'est pas une critique ma puce, mais je t'observe et la douce Bella et en train de partir, nous rigolons de tes idées les plus étrange les unes que les autres, la fatigue doit beaucoup y jouer mais il faut que tu te détendes »

« Je... je n'y arrive pas, je sais que je suis plus agressive et que l'idée de me venger me prend beaucoup d'énergie mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, vraiment Esmé, je ne peux pas »

« Pourquoi mon cœur ? » Je la regardai un moment, elle m'encouragea.

« Parce que... parce que je suis en colère à cause d'elle je ne peux plus rien faire toute seule. Quand je pense à tous ces sales coups c'est aussi une façon pour moi de ne pas craquer devant vous et encore moins devant Edward. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, je fais en sorte d'essayer de détendre tout le monde comme hier, j'y avais pensée dans la journée. La seule manière pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter c'est en faisant en sorte de sortir des débilités, vous l'avez vu hier, il a rit à en pleurer. Si je ne fais pas ça, il va être encore plus mal. Je vois son regard sur moi, toutes ses attentions, sa manière de prendre soin de moi. Esmé si je ne fais pas ça il va vouloir faire plus encore et encore. Les moments ou je suis réveillée je préfère être comme ça et le voir rire plutôt que comme ce matin. Je ne mens pas, j'essaie simplement de l'aider, de vous aider tous » je baissai ma tête, « même pleurer je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus ressentir pleinement ce genre de sentiment sans craindre de me faire mal, parce que si j'ai mal comme la dernière fois, vous allez tous vous inquiétez... la colère c'est le seul sentiment que je parviens à exprimer sans avoir mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit souffre, c'est tout » j'essuyai mes joues, « je ne pourrai pas arrêter d'être en colère Esmé, si j'arrête qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? » Je la regardai, elle se mit à pleurer, « non, non, Esmé ne pleurez pas », sanglotai-je, elle passa ses mains sur son visage et me caressa la joue.

« Bella, ma jolie Bella, tu t'inquiètes trop pour nous tous. Je n'avais pas compris, personne ne te demande de nous amuser, tu as le droit de n'avoir rien à dire et de simplement être dans les bras de mon fils, tu t'en demandes trop, ne sacrifie pas ta convalescence pour nous, tu te fatigues trop, soit un peu égoïste, tu guériras plus vite parce qu'en faisant comme tu fais, le peu d'énergie que tu récupères tu le reperds aussi vite »

« Et je fais comment après ? Si Edward ne me voit pas faire l'idiote ce soir ? Et ses frères et sœurs ? »

« Bella arrête de t'inquiéter autant ma puce »

« Il va se dire que quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Non il va se dire que tu es fatiguée à cause des médicaments ce qui est la pure vérité. Bella si tu fais tous les jours comme ça, tu mettras le double de temps à te remettre, maintenant ne passe pas du noir au blanc, si tu as envie de dire quelque chose dis-le, si tu as envie de nous faire rire fais-le mais pas pour nous détendre. Nous le serons tous quand tu seras complètement remise, pour ce qui est de mon fils... plus vite tu te remettras, plus vite il ira mieux, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de grandes inquiétudes à son sujet, nous le sommes tous. Moi aussi ma puce je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il rentre », elle toucha l'eau de mon bain, « est-ce que tu veux que je te remette de l'eau chaude ou tu veux sortir ? »

« Je préfère sortir », elle embrassa mon front, prit une grande serviette et la déplia, je me redressai sur mon bras, Esmé sûrement par crainte que je ne glisse lâcha la serviette et m'aida à sortir, oui c'est toujours gênant encore plus même, je sortis de la baignoire, elle se dépêcha d'enrouler la serviette autour de moi, « bon cette fois vous m'avez vu », elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas regardé, j'étais plus préoccupée pour que tu ne tombes pas », je la regardai reniflant le mensonge, elle rit deux fois plus, « Bella oublions ! »

« Nous allons faire ça », pouffai-je, elle me fit asseoir sur la chaise, elle laissa partir l'eau du bain, elle prit l'autre serviette et me sécha les cheveux, « Bella je peux te coiffer ? » Je me retins de rire de justesse, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? » Mes côtes me tiraient légèrement.

« C'est juste que... comment dire, c'est le grand jeu d'une certaine personne », elle rit.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » Soupira-t-elle, « ah mon fils il m'étonnera toujours », elle commença à me coiffer. « Mon fils à tellement changer ma douce, tellement », elle se tut, je la laissai dans ses pensées.

Elle sortit le sèche cheveux, je la laissai jouer, ça devait être de famille, je me retrouvai dans mes pensées, j'espérai sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas passer une mauvaise journée. Il me tardait de l'appeler, de le voir, d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Esmé devait avoir raison si je me reposai d'une manière plus saine dirons nous, j'irai mieux plus rapidement, Edward aussi ainsi que tout le monde, Esmé... cette journée avec elle rien que pour moi, je profitai de sa douceur. C'était donc ça que faisait les filles avec leur mères ?

« Esmé ? »

« Oui ma puce »

« Merci », elle se mit face à moi se mettant à ma hauteur.

« De quoi me remercies-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« D'être ici, avec moi, de prendre soin de moi, je... ma mère n'a jamais... »

« Bella, ma douce, je t'ai dit que je serai pour toi comme une mère et j'aime prendre soin de toi, c'est un vrai plaisir même si les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont, nous le referons quand tu iras mieux, nous retournerons chiner dans les magasins d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai, elle embrassa mon front, « je finis de te coiffer après je t'habille », je la laissais finir, « tu as besoin que je t'aide à mettre tes sous-vêtements ? »

« Oui », dis-je tout bas.

Elle se mit face à moi avec un petit regard qui en disait long, je me sentais devenir écarlate, elle ne dit rien un moment pendant qu'elle m'aidait à mettre mes sous-vêtements, je me relevai pour mon boxer la serviette toujours autour de moi, elle me fit rasseoir, elle prit la crème et commença avec mon genou.

« Si je te fais mal tu me le dis surtout », me dit-elle inquiète.

« Ne vous en faites pas vous avez encore une fois des doigts de fées », elle me sourit et remit ses yeux sur mon genou, une fois qu'elle eut fini je n'avais d'autre choix que d'ouvrir ma serviette.

« Les premiers bleus vont bientôt commencer à s'estomper »

« Il me tarde que tout soit fini, que tout redevienne comme avant et pourtant ce n'est que le début »

« Ça arrivera, il faut de la patience », elle se releva, je poussai mes cheveux pour lui laisser accès à mon omoplate, je sentis sa main se mettre à trembler, je tournais mon visage vers elle, « désolée ma puce », me dit-elle tremblante, « je... je vais me reprendre, j'ai souvent tendance à déborder », je me levai du mieux que je pouvais et pris Esmé dans mes bras, elle ferma ses bras autour de moi, « je pensai parvenir à prendre sur moi », elle se recula afin de mettre son visage face au mien. « Je t'aime tellement ma Bella », me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, les miennes furent plus que présentes.

« Je vous aime tout autant »

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, me reprenant dans ses bras, nous restâmes comme ça un moment sans parvenir à nous détacher, je me mis face à elle et essuyai ses larmes puis les miennes, nous nous sourîmes touchées, elle se lava les mains et m'habilla, quand elle me passait la chemise noire de Edward je frissonnai, elle me ferma les boutons et remonta les manches.

« Ce pantalon est à Alice, c'est le plus large que j'ai trouvé » elle se pencha et m'aida.

« Pour la féminité je repasserai », soupirai-je.

« Tant que tu es à l'aise c'est le principal »

« Si vous saviez comme ça me manque de ne pas mettre de talons ou de jolies tenues moi qui ne pensai pas pouvoir manquer de ça un jour », Esmé rit, « la faute à Alice », dis-je faussement énervée, « à Rose aussi ! »

« Je sais d'avance qu' elles te proposeront une journée shopping »

« Je l'attends avec impatience, j'attends tout avec impatience, je vais exploser dans quelques semaines, je ne saurai même plus par quoi commencer »

« Et ce ne sont pas mes enfants qui vont t'aider à faire un choix mais je pense que mon fils gagnera », me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, je rougis, son sourire s'agrandit, « nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je vais voir si mon cher mari est arrivé je reviens ! » Elle partit, je me regardai dans le miroir.

« Mais je veux ressembler à une fille ! » Râlais-je toute seule, dire qu'il y a quelques temps je me fichai éperdument de ce genre de détails, mais je voulais quand même que mon chéri me trouve jolie à son retour, je grimaçai, « première tenue dès que mes bleus seront partis une mini-jupe de Rose ! Ça c'est du défi », je pouffai comme une idiote.

« Bella ? » Je me retournai vers Esmé et Carlisle qui me regardèrent moqueur.

« Non, non, je vais bien », ils haussèrent leurs sourcils en même temps, je me retenais de rire, « bon d'accord je n'ai pas d'excuse à vous donner, oui je ris et parle toute seule » ils partirent dans un fou rire.

« Bella », me dit Carlisle, « ça restera entre nous ne t'inquiète pas », je pouffai, il s'approcha de moi et me souleva.

« Vous allez le dire un jour hein ? »

« Oui », rit-il, Esmé rit deux fois plus, il me posa sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous oubliez ? »

« Rien, c'était mignon », me dit Esmé, Carlisle me fixa un sourire en coin et me remit mon attelle.

« Bella, je te présente ton écharpe ! Tu remarqueras qu'elle est noire tout comme ton attelle »

« Merci c'est trop gentil », dis-je sarcastique.

«Chérie si tu ne me fais pas un plus grand merci je peux t'en trouver une multicolore », je me figeai.

« Merci Carlisle », chantonnai-je.

« De rien », me dit-il en riant, « tu vas voir ça va te soulager », je le laissai me la passer, « tu pourras l'enlever pour dormir, j'ai aussi pris une autre attelle, papa Carlisle a pensé à tout », je pouffai, il l'ajusta, « voilà c'est fait », je regardai ma jambe puis mon bras.

« Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda Esmé.

« C'est de pire en pire... »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Carlisle légèrement paniqué, Esmé étouffa un rire.

« Je ne parle pas de douleur », le rassurais-je, « je fais juste la fille pleine de chichis, c'est bon j'arrête ! »

« Là encore je vais faire comme si, pas sûr de comprendre mais vu que ça amuse ma femme »

« Carlisle je peux vous expliquer si vous y tenez », il me regarda curieux, « je fais encore moins féminine »

« Ahhhh, je comprends maintenant merci, Bella mon fils se fiche de ça »

« Mais pas moi ! Ça me tracasse »

« Je peux te maquiller si tu veux », me dit-il mesquin, je pouffai.

« Non merci mais c'est gentil de proposer, je le ferai tout à l'heure »

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis déçu, tu sais je me débrouille bien, je suis chirurgien, la précision et tout ça... »

« Bella ne l'écoute pas », rit Esmé, « c'est une catastrophe », je les regardai intriguée.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous vous êtes amusé à... maquiller votre femme ? »

« Bella... », me dit Carlisle devenu sérieux, « je garde l'épisode ''je parle et ris toute seule'' et tu gardes le ''je maquilles ma femme'' », je ne parvins pas à me retenir de rire, mes côtes me tiraient me faisant de plus en plus mal, Esmé partit rapidement, « respire Bella, respire », je fermai les yeux et me concentrai, merde ça fait mal, « je suis désolé », il prit ma main que je serrai.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller »

« Tiens ma puce » j'ouvris mes yeux, Esmé était devant moi avec une serviette, Carlisle lâcha ma main et remonta ma chemise, il la baissa dès que Esmé l'eut enrouler, il reprit ma main, Esmé caressa mes cheveux.

« Chérie amène les médicaments, Bella je me sens vraiment stupide, et dire que c'est moi le médecin... »

« Carlisle ça va passer et sincèrement ça en valait la peine », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire qu'il me rendit gêné, Esmé me tendit mes médicaments, je les pris rapidement, je lâchai la main de Carlisle pour prendre le verre d'eau, je le posai sur la table, Esmé s'assit au bout du canapé.

« Chéri allonge la et mets sa tête sur mes genoux », il le fit et me mit la couette de Edward sur moi, Esmé caressa mes cheveux, « tu es bien là ? »

« Oui merci pour tout, Carlisle ce n'est rien, ça va déjà un peu mieux », il s'assit au sol restant près de nous et alluma la télé.

J'étais plus que touchée par leur réactions, la chaleur me détendit, les caresses de Esmé dans mes cheveux me firent m'endormir petit à petit, je ne cherchai pas à résister.

******Pov Esmé.**

« Elle s'est endormie », dis-je à mon mari, il se tourna vers nous l'air désolé, « s'est passé maintenant »

« Je sais mais comme je l'ai dit c'est moi le médecin j'aurai dû faire attention »

« Il est difficile de ne pas avoir d'humour face à Bella »

« Je trouve aussi mais je serais plus prudent »

« Chéri, j'ai parlé dans la salle de bain avec Bella... il faudrait pour l'aider, calmer les enfants sur Jessica, ne pas la lancer sur la vengeance »

« Tu parles de son état d'énervement d'hier ? » J'acquiesçai, « j'ai remarqué, je leur dirai, j'ai bien failli hier mais j'ai préféré me taire et rire »

« Comme nous tous, Bella fait en sorte de nous faire rire, surtout Edward pour que nous ne nous inquiétons pas »

« Ce petit bout de femme, c'est vraiment toi tout craché », me dit-il tendrement, « toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres quitte à ne pas faire attention à sa santé, nous allons l'aider, qu'elle puisse se remettre plus vite et notre fils tu penses que sa journée se passe comment ? »

« Pas bien du tout, vu sa tête ce matin, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il rentre »

« J'en ai parlé avec Charlie hier, il s'inquiète aussi, il attend de le voir dimanche, samedi il s'occupe de Bella, ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux quand à notre fils, je tenterai de lui parler ce soir »

« Lui parler de quoi ? »

« De tenter de se reprendre, ce matin après son départ tu as bien vu la réaction de Bella, si en plus de sa douleur et de sa colère elle soit gérer du stress dans un mois nous serons encore au même stade »

« Je ne sais pas si tu changeras grand chose, tant que Bella et Edward ne seront pas ensemble ils ne parviendront pas à être bien »

« Je dois quand même essayer », je me contentai d'approuver bien que je sache que c'était peine perdue.

******Pov Edward**

La matinée défilait lentement, trop lentement et toujours ces mêmes regards que je sentais sur moi et tous ses chuchotements. Mes frères étaient exaspérés pour moi ainsi que mes sœurs. Nous allâmes à la cafétéria, nous installant rapidement, je me mis dos aux autres au moins je n'aurai pas à croiser des regards et m'emporter comme je l'avais fait une heure plus tôt, bah oui trop de commentaires au bout d'un moment... Emmett et Jasper m'avaient retenu, c'est con ça aurait pu me défouler, Alice se mit près de moi, je mangeai rapidement, nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur la chaise de Bella.

« Putain », soupira Emmett, « nous voilà tous en mode gamine à regarder avec des yeux de cocker la chaise de Bella. Hier nous avions pourtant dit que nous devions arrêter merde ! Elle va revenir, il faut que nous nous reprenions les filles » je riais ainsi que les autres.

« Pensons à nos boules c'est ça Em' ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

« Bah ouais le frangin », rit-il, « j'ai l'impression d'être castré »

« Nous allons nous reprendre », sourit Jasper, « nos petites femmes risqueraient de ne pas apprécier »

« Oui tu fais bien de le préciser » railla Alice.

« Nous pourrons vous les chercher au pire », lâcha Rose, mes frères et moi la regardâmes choqués, « mais non ne soyez pas con, je chercherai celle de Emmett seulement », nous soufflâmes avec Jasper soulagés, « merde arrêtez, vous me mettez de sales idées en tête, j'en frissonne », nous rîmes tous nerveux, « vous êtes désespérant ! »

« Tu t'exprimes mal », lui dis-je « mais merci d'avoir rectifié, je ne voyais pas comment annoncer ça à Bella ce soir »

« La connaissant », dit Alice, « elle t'aurait dévissé la tête Rose »

« Pire que ça même », rit Rose, « avec toutes ses idées je me méfie maintenant », nous rîmes de nouveau, « vous croyez qu'elle va nous en sortir beaucoup des comme ça ? »

« Elle en serait capable », rit Emmett, « non mais l'autre elle ne va pas survivre, je sens que Bella va finir par lui en mettre une un jour ou l'autre »

« Laissez-moi deviner », dis-je, « vous avez déjà fait des paris ! » Ils me regardèrent tous gênés, « vous êtes tout aussi atteint qu'elle », riais-je, ils me remercièrent tous, je soupirai. « Elle est donnée gagnante au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que oui », dit Jasper, « nous cherchons quelle intensité aura la gifle »

« Je ne sais pas si elle le fera », dis-je, « je crois qu'elle va préférer faire ses coups en douce, ça vaudra toutes les gifles du monde, nous avons de quoi faire pour un moment »

« Pourtant c'est tellement bon de la gifler », soupira Rose, « c'est libérateur et elle l'a déjà fait, Bella a le coup de main ! Eddy j'espère pour toi que tu n'y goûteras jamais »

« Je vais m'éviter ça mais Bella ce n'est pas non plus que des insultes et de la violence »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais en ce moment... »

« C'est normal », dit Alice, « ça lui passera dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous ne sommes pas des plus joyeux non plus et tous ses idiots qui ne cessent de parler », continua-t-elle en désignant la cafétéria, « Angela et Ben, vous les avez vu ? »

« Je les ai vu tout à l'heure », dit Rose, « ils sont à la bibliothèque, un devoir en commun à finir, au fait ils ont proposés que nous mangions à l'extérieur pendant quelques temps, ÇA EVITERAIT QUE LES CONS DEBLATERENT POUR RIEN ! » Nous la regardâmes avec des yeux ronds, plus personne ne parla dans la cafétéria pendant quelques minutes, « ça soulage ! »

« C'était discret », rit Alice.

« Au point ou nous en sommes », dis-je en riant.

« Nouveau jeu, tous les jours l'un de nous pousse une gueulante pour les insulter », proposa Emmett, « demain c'est mon tour ! »

« Mercredi c'est moi », dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

« Jeudi ! » dit Jasper en levant sa main, « Eddy vas-tu te laisser tenter ? »

« Va pour vendredi », ils me regardèrent tous ravis, « Emmett tu devras crier dans un couloir bondé histoire qu'ils paniquent tous ! »

« Je prends, check le frangin ! » Je lui tapai dans la main « et là parce que je suis sur que ça marche par télépathie ''fooo !'' » nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « j'étais obligés les gamins », rit-il.

« Et si nous sortions maintenant que Rose les a traumatisés ? » Nous proposa Jasper en riant, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes, « installons-nous ici », dit il nous montrant le muret, « si nous partons ça ne fera que faire enfler les rumeurs », nous nous y assîmes tout en parlant de tout et de rien, je vérifiai mon téléphone une énième fois.

« Appelle-là », me dit Rose.

« J'attends qu'elle le fasse au cas ou elle dorme », elle me fit un sourire et ébouriffa mes cheveux, « Rose si je te fais la même chose tu crois que tu vas apprécier ? » Elle me ''recoiffa''.

« Voilà comme tout à l'heure attends », elle remit ma capuche, « c'est mieux, ça fait le mec ténébreux et mystérieux », je secouai la tête blasé sous les moqueries de mes frères et sœurs.

« Humm mais qui est cet homme ? » Demanda Jasper prenant une voix qu'il voulut sensuelle, ça sonnait plus pervers mais ça me fit rire.

« La ferme Jasper »

« Mais c'est Eddy » dit Emmett sur le même ton.

« Non, ne t'y mets pas s'il te plaît »

« Eddy, » me dit ma jumelle, « je peux faire un truc ? »

« Vas-y je sens que tu en meurs d'envie », elle tapa dans ses mains et s'approcha de moi en pouffant, elle tira sur les cordons au maximum, « non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu ressembles à Kenny des South Park, t'es complètement ridicule » elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Je peux le taper ? » Demanda Emmett « c'est un de mes rêves ! » Ils riaient tous, je retirai ma capuche, « petit frère s'il te plaît »

« Non mais tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser me taper ? »

« Mais c'était marrant ! »

« Je préfère ténébreux à Kenny », souriais-je, il haussa les épaules déçu, il a vraiment des problèmes des fois mais je savais que tout ça ils le faisaient pour me faire penser à autre chose et heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

« Hé ! » Dit Rose, « Ali' ça te dit que je t'apprenne à te battre ? » Je regardai vers Rose, « bah quoi ? Tu croyais que nous n'allions pas la boxer un peu ? »

« Apprends-moi ce week-end nous avons une semaine ! »

« Moins que ça », lui dit Rose en se limant les ongles, « là je pourrai bien lui arracher la peau, moins que ça parce que je prépare un commando, la tabasser en dehors du lycée sans qu'elle puisse nous reconnaître à 100% »

« Il faut que je sois prête rapidement alors »

« Et vous ne faites rien pour les en empêcher ? » Demandai-je à mes frères.

« Non », me répondit Emmett, « maman, Bella et nos deux démons ici présent n'apprécieront pas si nous la tapons »

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi », me dit Jasper.

« L'étrangler ce n'est pas la taper », dis-je froidement, ils me regardèrent tous inquiet, « sinon je peux prendre les idées de ma petite femme, l'acide non mieux, commando, je te jette de la merde dessus ! »

« Ça c'est faisable », me dit Emmett en souriant.

« Je vote pour ! » Me dit Jasper.

« Vous comptez la trouver où la merde ? » Demanda Alice.

« Du fumier ça marche aussi ? » Demanda Rose, « parce que si oui ça peut se trouver facilement et encore mieux pour la transporter avec le tracteur de Bella »

« Ma Rose », lui dit Emmett, « ça cogite beaucoup là dedans » il lui caressa le crâne.

« Oui » dit-elle niaisement, « tout pour notre Bella », elle reprit son sérieux, « il faut que je mette du durcisseur sur mes ongles ce soir et il faut que ce week-end nous nous achetions des tenues mon Ali »

« Shopping commando », dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je peux venir ? » Demanda Jasper, les filles furent ravies.

« Moi aussi je viens » dit Emmett, « Eddy joins-toi à nous, ça te changera les idées, Bella sera avec son père samedi s'il y a un souci il t'appellera »

« Tu vas péter un plomb et tu pourrais en profiter pour acheter quelque chose à ta Bella », me dit Alice.

« Ça lui fera plaisir » me dit Rose.

« C'est bon je viens », ils étaient tous content, un silence s'installa ou alors je ne sais pas d'un coup je me sentis mal.

« Jumeau ? »

« Elle me manque », soupirai-je, « tout me manque notre première semaine aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus, quatre jours ou tout allait bien, le cinquième son accident, le sixième à m'occuper d'elle et à veiller sur elle et le septième je suis aux lycée sans elle à raconter à mes frères et sœurs ce genre de choses et le pire c'est que ça me soulage »

« Continue », me dit Rose.

« J'ai dit le principal, elle me manque, son rire, ses sourires, ses provocations tout me manque et là je vais me taire parce que ça ne va pas le faire... Quatre jours j'ai dû être le pire des connards ces dernières années, je ne veux pas de réponse c'est juste une constatation, mais Bella elle, elle ne méritait pas ça, moi sûrement, elle non »

« Eddy... » me dit Rose.

« Non pas de réponse s'il te plaît, rien je ne veux rien, juste l'entendre »

« Ce soir tu l'auras près de toi ainsi que toute la nuit » me dit Jasper.

« C'est la seule chose qui me soulage un peu, je vous envie tous les quatre. Je reviens là j'ai besoin d'être seul » je descendis du muret, je pète complètement les plombs.

******Pov Alice.**

« Ça empire » soufflai-je attristée.

« Il faut le dire aux parents ce soir », me dit Jasper, « il ne tiendra pas plusieurs semaines » Emmett prit Rose dans ses bras.

« Il faut l'aider petit frère, putain il m'a déprimé, deux semaines pire que de la merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? D'un coup comme ça ? »

« Dès qu'ils sont loin de l'autre ils sont déprimés », dit Jasper, « mais là c'est de pire en pire pour Eddy, putain je vois même pas quoi faire pour l'aider, nous y arrivions bien jusque ici »

« Putain la prise de tête, j'ai ses phrases qui tourne en boucle », dit Emmett, il sortit son téléphone.

_« Charlie comment tu vas mec ? Ouais, justement tu m'as dit de te tenir informé bah ça ne va pas du tout, il pète un plomb. »_

_« ... »_

_« Plus que ça, il dit qu'elle lui manque mais tu le verrais il est complètement paumé. »_

_« ... »_

_« Je sais que les parents t'en ont parlés. »_

_« ... »_

_« Mais il riait il y a même pas 5 minutes et d'un coup... »_

_« ... »_

_« On y réfléchit, samedi nous avons réussis à le convaincre de venir avec nous faire du shopping mais sa seule motivation c'est de faire un cadeau à Bella. »_

_« ... »_

_« Ouais je sais. »_

_« ... »_

_« Ok merci Charlie à plus ! »_ Il raccrocha, nous regarda, nous disant que Charlie allait l'appeler.

« Depuis quand tu appelles Charlie pour ça ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

« Il me l'a demandé hier, dès qu'Eddy pète un plomb je dois l'appeler, il veut juste l'aider »

« C'est gentil », dis-je, « il est parti où ? »

« Laissons-le, il va revenir et Charlie va l'appeler » dit Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

******Pov Edward**

D'un coup ça m'avait pris et je ne comprenais rien, jusque ici j'avais réussi à ne pas trop mal gérer mais là j'avais vraiment foiré. J'entendis mon portable sonner et à la sonnerie de Starky et Hutch je savais qui c'était, je pris une grande inspiration et décrochai.

_« Bonjour fiston ! »_

« Bonjour Charlie, comment ça va ? »

_« Bien, il me tarde d'être chez moi et toi ? »_

« Il me tarde de rentrer aussi »

_« Tu es au lycée ? »_

« Oui, aujourd'hui Bella reste avec ma mère »

_« Tu la verras ce soir, fiston c'est quoi cette voix de déprimé ? »_

« Non Charlie ça va, je vous assure », et merde !

_« Edward... » s'impatienta-t-il._

« Un peu fatigué mais ça va passer »

_« Tu as encore une tête de cadavre ? » Me demanda-t-il menaçant._

« Euh... non ça va »

_« J'espère pour toi ! Ce week-end tu fais quoi ? »_

« Je vais avec mes frères et sœurs, ils vont faire les magasins »

_« Bien, le soir tu passes à la maison si tu veux »_

« Merci, je vous appellerai avant »

_« Je n'ai pas terminé ! Dimanche je te convoque à 10 heures chez moi, tu manges avec nous et tu sais que mon bon et vieux canapé attend ton derrière. Je vais te surveiller Edward, tu partiras quand je te le dirai, tu feras une sieste aussi avec ma fille, ensuite nous parlerons de choses et autres », il termina sa phrase sur un ton mesquin, j'attendais pour répondre au cas ou il n'est pas fini de parler, « fiston j'ai fini », soupira-t-il._

« Merci, je serai là Charlie » je l'entendis rire et s'arrêter d'un coup.

_« Ce n'était pas un QCM, je t'ai dit que je te convoquai, écoute un peu quand je te parle ! »_

« Oui Charlie désolé » il soupira bruyamment, « je n'aurai pas du dire désolé c'est ça ? »

_« Edward... tu me fatigues », je riais nerveusement, « ma fille t'a appelée ? »_

-Non, elle doit dormir ou manger.

_« J'appellerai Carlisle tout à l'heure et ma fille dans l'après midi, tes frères et sœurs sont là ? »_

« En face de moi » mentis-je, « vous voulez leur parler ? »

_« Passe-moi Emmett » _je lui demandai d'attendre, ça me forçai à retourner les voir, je me mis à courir, ils étaient censés être à deux pas de moi quand j'arrivai ils me regardèrent tous inquiet.

« Eddy ça va mieux ? » Me demanda Emmett, « tu es parti d'un coup ! Tu étais où ? » Je me figeai.

_« EDWARD CULLEN ! »_ Je me figeai encore plus et merde, ils fixèrent mon téléphone, je le portai à mon oreille en grimaçant.

« Oui ? »

_« Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? »_

« Non... Charlie comment tu as fait pour entendre ? »

_« Tu me penses sénile ? »_

« Non, non pas du tout »

_« Edward, dimanche ça va chier ! »_ _Cria-t-il._

« Je n'étais pas parti loin ou longtemps »

_« Je ne veux pas que tu t'isoles et en plus tu me mens ! Passe-moi ton frère », me dit-il énervé, je tendis le téléphone à Emmett, il s'éloigna de nous._

« Je suis un homme mort »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Parce que je lui ai menti et que il a entendu Emmett, comment il a fait ? C'est une sentinelle ou quoi ? »

« C'est le shérif », me dit Jasper, « tu ne le referas plus »

« Non mais dimanche une discussion beau-père/gendre était déjà au programme » grimaçai-je, « maintenant il ne va pas me lâcher ! »

« Discussion sur quoi ? » Me demanda Rose, je grimaçais encore plus, « sur... sur le sexe ? » J'acquiesçai, elle partit dans un fou rire avec Jasper et Alice.

« La pression Eddy hein ? » Me demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Pire que de la pression, est-ce que j'ai une sale tête ? »

« Oui » me dirent-ils en même temps.

« Mais mieux qu'hier non ? »

« Non, là tu rêves », me dit ma jumelle très sérieuse, « pire que hier »

« Alors je suis vraiment un homme mort, Charlie m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'ai une tête de cadavre, merde ! Les filles vous avez pas des astuces ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant peur de Charlie », me dit Rose.

« Il a une arme et deux fois j'ai cru qu'il allait s'en servir quand Bella était à l'hôpital et il sait me mettre la pression en deux secondes, il a même dit qu'il pourrait me mettre au trou », ils riaient encore plus, « je suis sérieux ! »

« Charlie c'est un nounours ! » Me dit Alice.

« Tu l'as trouvé nounours toi quand nous avons fait la vieille blague aux parents ? » Ils arrêtèrent de rire, « merci, moi c'est de ce Charlie là dont je parle ! »

« T'es dans la merde », reconnut Rose.

« J'avais remarqué ! Vous devez bien avoir des trucs contre les cernes ou autre ? »

« Nous te montrerons samedi ou dimanche avant que tu ailles le voir », me dit Alice, « mais ce soir tu devras dormir sinon, nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi »

« OK merci ! » Emmett revint et me redonna mon téléphone, je regardai l'écran il avait raccroché, « qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? »

« Qu'il n'allait pas te lâcher, mais nous avons parlés d'autre chose après, un truc qui ne concerne que Charlie et moi, bon il nous reste encore une bonne demie-heure qu'est-ce que nous pourrions... »

Nous reçûmes un message en même temps de Bella ''énigme à jouer à quatre niveau débutant'', nous avions chacun une lettre, Jasper trouva rapidement.

« Facile » nous dit Jasper tout sourire « elle nous envoie un bisou » nous sourîmes tous niaisement, « j'ai trouvé je réponds ! »

Bella nous répondit un message commun et me demanda de faire mieux ''niveau médium''.

« Merde ça ce complique ! » Nous dit Jasper, nous sortîmes une feuille essayant de remettre en place sa phrase, je me concentrai un maximum essayant le plus de combinaison, au bout de plusieurs minutes je trouvai, je finis par trouver, elle m'appela directement.

« Alors mon ange j'ai bon ? »

_« Tu as bon » pouffa-t-elle._

« Tu nous manques aussi »

_« Et vous encore plus, toi c'est pire, je ne fais que de penser au fait que je serai avec toi ce soir »_

« Je fais pareil »

_« Je t'aime tu le sais hein ? »_

« Oui, toi aussi tu le sais ? »

_« Oui mon ange, peux-tu mettre le haut parleur que je fasse coucou à tout le monde », je m'exécutai. « Bonjour, bonjour mes choupinoux » nous rîmes doucement._

« Bonjour petite marmotte » lui dit Rose, « comment tu vas ? »

_« Ça va, je viens de me réveiller il y a quelques minutes, Carlisle est là, Esmé et moi sommes dans le salon, nous avons prévu une sieste après manger, encore, et vous votre matinée ? »_

« Chiant, déprimant et naze », lui dit Emmett, « ça n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'es pas là »

_« Je finirai bien par revenir. Si le doc ne trouve rien à dire dans quelques jours. Au fait quand je ferai des demi-journées, tu pourras venir me chercher chéri ? »_

« Bien sûr que oui »

_« Mais tu seras en cours »_

« Je m'arrangerai, le directeur et les profs m'ont dit que si j'étais en retard ou autre ça n'avait pas d'importance »

_« Whou c'est bon ça ! » Em' échappa un rire, « Emmy » nous rîmes tous, « je réfléchis toujours à mon ébauche »_

« Bella je n'ai pas changé d'avis », rit-il.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais avoir le choix, Ali' n'est pas là ? »_

« Si, si je suis là »

_« Tu te fais discrète ? »_

« J'écoute mais je suis là »

_« Ali' et vous tous vous prenez soin de mon homme hein ? »_

« Nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons ma belle », lui répondit Rose, « mais il n'y a que toi qui saches le faire correctement », il y eut un bref silence.

_« Ne le laissez pas seul même si il dit le contraire. Chéri repasse en mode discret deux minutes », je le fis et m'éloignai un peu, « tu te souviens si tu ne vas pas bien je ne pourrai aller ? »_

« Oui, je me souviens » soufflais-je.

_« Alors essaie d'aller au mieux, ce n'est qu'une journée mon ange, une journée, d'ici quelques heures tu vas rentrer, je serai là, mon cœur ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui il ne faut pas que tu sois triste »_

« Je sais que ça fait une semaine je n'ai pas oublié mais je hais cette journée »

_« Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as ta famille avec toi et je suis avec ta mère tout ira bien, je vais devoir aller manger bientôt, tu connais ta maman, je ne voudrai pas la contrarier » pouffa-t-elle. « Elle est en mode vulgaire » chuchota-t-elle, « elle m'a sorti plein d'insultes quand nous avons brièvement parlés de Jessica, elle l'a rebaptisée ''super catin'' », je riais, « ne ris pas, elle est plus que sérieuse, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre si elle recommence »_

« Je vais venir te sauver au plus vite », riais-je.

_« J'espère bien, tu peux remettre le haut parleur s'il te plaît ? » Je retournai près de ma famille._

« C'est bon bébé, ils t'entendent »

_« Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime tous très fort et je vous fais de gros bisous. Avant que je raccroche, soldats ? »_

« Oui chef ! » Dirent en même temps Emmett et Jasper en riant.

_« Bons soldats toujours d'attaque, préparez le terrain, regardez toutes les possibilités pour notre contre attaque je veux un rapport ce soir. Rose, Alice faites travailler vos méninges et trouvez moi de bonnes idées et toi chéri participe, tu es mon chef », je riais, « il faut que tu m'aides » nous approuvâmes tous, « à tout à l'heure les choupinoux » elle raccrocha._

« Choupinoux... » soupira Emmett, « elle aurait pu nous trouver un truc qui fasse plus viril »

« Je pense qu'elle a cherché le truc le plus ridicule » sourit Jasper, « ça fait du bien de l'entendre, il nous reste encore du temps à attendre, je vais cogiter en mode soldat »

« Nous allons tous cogiter », rit Rose.

Je pris ma jumelle contre moi, elle me murmura qu'elle m'aimait, j'y répondis avec un petit sourire, je la gardais avec moi prenant appui sur le muret jusqu'à la reprise des cours, je mis mon bras sur ses épaules partant en direction de la salle de cours, encore quelques heures, juste quelques heures.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de la même façon, toujours des regards, des chuchotements, c'était sans fin mais je repensai à Bella et sa manière, hier soir, de me dire comment penser à elle, je souriais bêtement, sous le regard amusé de ma sœur. Mes dernières heures de cours ne passèrent pas assez rapidement. J'étais avec mes frères, nous regardions nos montres toutes les cinq minutes et soupirions à chaque fois en même temps, ça avait fini par agacer notre prof. Nous soupirâmes plus discrètement les fois suivantes. Quand la sonnerie retentit nous nous levâmes d'un bond et partîmes sur le parking rapidement, mes sœurs nous rejoignirent en courant. Nous montâmes dans ma voiture avec un grand sourire sur le visage, j'en avais mal au ventre tellement j'étais impatient de la voir. Nous fûmes vite de retour, je rentrai, personne dans le salon, je vis ma mère sortir de la cuisine et me sourire.

« Elle voulait que tu la réveilles si elle dormait, elle est dans ta chambre » elle m'embrassa.

Je montai après avoir jeté mes affaires, j'entrai dans ma chambre, mon cœur s'était accéléré, je m'assis sur mon lit et mis ma tête dans son cou caressant la sienne. Je respirai son odeur, j'embrassai son cou et sentis sa main sur ma nuque, je ne bougeai pas continuant de l'embrasser, je remontai sur sa mâchoire lentement et finis sur ses lèvres, nous soupirâmes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains appuyant notre baiser, elle y répondit continuant à soupirer, je posai des baisers sur tout son visage finissant par son front, nous regardant enfin. Nous avions tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, je posai ma tête sur son buste écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur, elle caressa ma tête, je posai mon front contre elle, restant dans le silence.

« Tu m'as manqué » me dit-elle, j'enfouis ma tête contre elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » elle me fit relever ma tête, de nouveau le bout de ses doigts sur mes cernes, « il faut que tu te reposes, viens sur mon ventre », j'enlevai mes affaires, ma tête contre son ventre, « dors mon ange », j'embrassai son ventre après avoir relevé son tee shirt et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai, je relevai ma tête Bella dormait, je frottai mon visage contre son ventre, elle bougea et se réveilla, nous nous sourîmes. Je restai sur elle en faisant doucement et remontai vers son visage, l'embrassant à nouveau, je frottai mon nez contre le sien, elle pouffa.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandai-je en souriant.

« C'est juste que c'est trop mignon quand tu fais ça », je recommençai, elle pouffa une nouvelle fois. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée.

« Et si nous descendions que je puisse voir tout le monde ? Ce soir nous irons nous coucher tôt », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Juste après manger »

« Laisse-moi digérer avant » je grimaçai, elle se retint de rire, la grimace fut pour moi, « ne fais pas le traumatiser s'il te plaît, j'ai pu me retenir alors tout va bien, nous y allons ? » Je l'embrassai et me relevai, elle se redressa et prit sa béquille, « je marche jusqu'au escalier après je te laisse me porter », je lui ouvris la porte, j'étais plus qu'impatient qu'elle cesse de marcher, elle me regarda moqueuse.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle »

« Ta tête si ! Tu as remarqué je redeviens mesquine », je riais bêtement, « juste quelques heures par jour, je vais gardé mes sarcasmes pour mon père demain »

« Sois mignonne avec ton père, ne va pas le rendre dingue le pauvre »

« Mignonne ? Je le suis tous les jours, mon papa va s'en souvenir de ce week-end ! J'ai une petite clochette en plus », je partis dans un fou rire. Elle arriva enfin en haut des escalier, enfin, « essaie de cacher un peu plus ton soulagement, ça pourrait devenir vexant »

« Défoule-toi sur mes frères et sœurs et laisse ton homme tranquille »

« Mon homme...intéressant »

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as fini ? Nous pouvons peut-être y aller non ? »

« Toi aussi tu redeviens mesquin »

« Je suis le mouvement », souriais-je, elle passa son bras sur mes épaules gardant sa béquille dans la main, je la soulevai doucement et commençai à descendre.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? » Me demanda-t-elle pendant que j'arrivai en bas, ma famille nous regarda avec de grands sourires.

« Ça va mais ne te sens pas obligée de manger ce soir » j'entendis ma famille rire.

« Non mais vas-y dis que je suis grosse aussi »

« Maintenant que tu en parles... » elle me mit un léger coup de béquille derrière la tête, « Bella ça fait mal quand même », elle pouffa, « ne rigole pas s'il te plaît »

« Bah non, ça ne risque pas » je la posai sur le canapé, je me relevai m'étirant le dos et les bras, elle me lança un regard noir.

« Léger ce soir » lui soufflai-je, ma famille partit dans un fou rire, Bella me mit un deuxième coup de béquille, « tu continues je te l'enlève »

« Hein hein, mon beau-papa ne va pas être d'accord » je me tournai vers mon père.

« Désolé Edward, elle gagne », sourit-il, je me pris un autre coup de béquille.

« Pas fait exprès », me dit-elle narquoise, je soupirai, je m'assis laissant Bella entre mes jambes, elle se mit contre mon torse, j'embrassai son crâne et caressai ses cheveux lui donnant ma main qu'elle serra.

« Tu as l'air en forme », lui dit Esmé avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai bien dormi et chéri est rentré, ça ne peut qu'aller » je souris embrassant encore une fois sa tête.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça tous les deux » nous dit Alice, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « nous faisons quoi maintenant ? »

« Nous pouvons rester là à ne rien faire » soupira mon père.

« Mais nous pouvons trouver un jeu avant de manger, si nous faisions un jeu de société ? »

« Et lequel ? » Demanda Jasper, ma jumelle regarda Bella rapidement.

« Je vais aider dans le choix », répondit Bella, « vous me regardez tous inquiets, il faut un jeu, qui ne soit pas drôle, où je n'ai pas à bouger et où je ne doive pas crier pour donner une réponse. Je pense qu'à part de jouer à la Wii il n'y a pas d'autres choix. J'aurai juste à bouger mon poignet c'est tout et il y a certaines personnes qui reniflent encore la défaite et j'adorerai que mon beau-papa en fasse parti » nous rîmes tous.

« Bella est à nouveau parmi nous », rit Emmett, « fille contre garçon » , il se leva et donna la manette à mon père et à Bella.

« Tu sais que tu vas perdre ? » Lui demanda mon père.

« Oui sûrement mais pas grave, je me rattraperai une prochaine fois » elle se redressa légèrement, je lui expliquai rapidement comment jouer, « Carlisle pas de pitié s'il vous plaît »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais en avoir ? » Sourit-il, « je suis trop mauvais perdant pour ça », Bella pouffa.

« Je sais d'où Edward tiens ça »

« Je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur » tous me regardèrent, « je ne le suis pas » ils détournèrent leur regard en pouffant, « je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur ! »

« Non bien sûr que non », me dit ma mère moqueuse, « allez-y commencez, Edward je joue contre toi »

« Ça sera rapide maman ne t' inquiète pas »

« Chéri j'ai besoin de me concentrer »

« En gros tu me demandes de me taire »

« Non pas ''en gros'' », ma famille rit, Bella se retourna et embrassa ma mâchoire, je lui lançai un regard noir, « voilà maintenant nous pouvons jouer ! » Je regardai Bella se faire rétamer par mon père je riais bêtement.

« Ça va ce n'était pas trop douloureux Bella ? » Lui demanda mon père en riant.

« Si un peu », elle me donna la manette, je la remis contre mon torse, « Esmé faites mieux que moi »

« Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, enfin je veux dire que... »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas ! » Lui dit Bella sournoise, « nous pourrons peut-être à nouveau regarder les photos des costumes que vous avez fait après non ? »

« Coup bas ! » Cria Jasper, nous rîmes tous.

« Comme c'est méchant » lui dit ma mère en grimaçant.

« Je trouve aussi », lui dit Bella en se retenant de rire, « ne vous en faites pas d'ici peu de temps je serai à nouveau en mode ''marmotte'' »

« Ne te presse pas je préfère quand tu es sarcastique », elle caressa sa joue, « je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre la honte à mon fils »

« Rêve toujours, ce soir ce sont les hommes qui gagne », lui répondis-je, toutes me regardèrent de travers.

« Bien dit le frangin », rit Emmett, « assez parlé, Alice ce soir c'est contre moi, Jasper je te laisse t'occuper de ta sœur »

« Facile », rit Jasper, je riais avec mon père et mes frères.

Les femmes qui nous entouraient, n'apprécièrent pas. Je me calmai quand ma mère lança le jeu, je passai mon bras sur le buste de Bella, elle caressa ma main et se colla davantage contre moi, je frissonnai, elle se redressa légèrement pour mieux se coller contre moi, je jouais tentant de suivre le jeu au mieux. elle reprit sa main et mit ses cheveux sur le côté, je regardai son cou quelques secondes, je soupirai discrètement, Bella reprit ma main la mettant sur son ventre, je me crispai, je parvins à gagner de justesse.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin », rit ma mère.

« Le principal c'est que j'ai gagné, Emmett à ton tour, je lui lançai la télécommande ». Je posai ma deuxième main sur le ventre de Bella, « encore une fois tu as voulu tricher », lui murmurai-je, elle se contenta de sourire, « mauvaise fille », elle se mit à rire légèrement, elle lâcha ma main et se tint les côtes, prenant une profonde inspiration, « je suis désolé », dis-je nerveux, mon père se leva et vint face à elle.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, chéri tout va bien, ça vaut aussi pour vous », dit-elle regardant ma famille, ma mère se leva et partit.

« Putain Eddy ! Fais gaffe ! » Me dit Rose.

« Non mais c'est bon vous n'allez pas faire non plus des têtes d'enterrement quand je suis là ! » Râla Bella. Mon père ramena ses médicaments, « merci Carlisle », elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa, « si tu t'excuses encore une fois je me fâche », elle me sourit, je lui rendis du mieux que je pouvais, ma mère revint avec une serviette chaude et la mit autour de Bella, elle se remit contre mon torse, ma mère nous mit une couverture, Bella la remercia et reprit ma main sous la couverture, entremêlant nos doigts, je me détendis, « Emmett, Alice c'est à vous », ils reprirent les manettes et jouèrent en s'insultant plus qu'autre chose, Emmett gagna.

« Vraiment trop simple », rit-il, « 3-0 les filles »

« Rose... » lui dit Jasper, « même si ça ne sert à rien », il lui tendit la manette, elle lui arracha des mains nous faisant rire.

« Tu sais de toute façon que je vais gagner l'idiot de Forks »

« Mauvaise perdante », lui souffla-t-il, elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête, Bella pouffa.

« La prochaine fois je prends la béquille de Bella », nous les regardâmes jouer, Rose gagna, « prenez en de la graines les filles et Esmé ! »

« Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant » sourit Emmett.

« Ce qui va être moins compliqué c'est que ce soir c'est vous qui faites à manger et qui faîtes le service », nous dit ma mère très contente, mes sœurs partirent dans un fou rire, Bella serra ma main et se retint.

« Mais non maman ! » Râla Emmett.

« Mais si ! Et pas de pizza », nous soupirâmes tous les quatre, « nous mangeons dans combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle mesquine.

« Quand ça sera fait » grimaça mon père en se levant, « les garçons vous me suivez, Edward reste là si tu veux »

« Non il va y aller » dit Bella avec un grand sourire, « il a voulu gagner après tout », elle se releva, je grognai et me levai, commençant à rejoindre mon père et mes frères, « chéri un petit bisou non ? » Je me retournai et me penchai, elle mit sa main sur ma joue faisant durer notre baiser, elle me sourit, Alice prit ma place, je la regardai de travers, elle se contenta de rire et m'indiqua la cuisine, je rejoignis les autres en traînant des pieds.

« Nous faisons quoi ? » Demanda mon père, Jasper ouvrit le congélateur.

« Nous pourrions leur faire un truc infect », nous dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

« Nous pouvons le faire ? » Demanda Jasper, nous regardâmes nos petites femmes, Rose s'occupait des ongles de Bella.

« Je ne serai pas contre », nous dit mon père, « mais ça ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui pas avec Bella, dès que tout ça sera fini nous le ferons, Charlie n'aura qu'à cuisiner », se moqua-t-il, nous rîmes tous comme des nigauds, « en attendant faisons de notre mieux, la vengeance plus tard », je restai avec mon père, mes frères partirent mettre la table un sourire en coin sur le visage, « Bella va bien ce soir », me dit-il.

« Elle est mesquine et sarcastique alors oui » souriais-je.

« Elle ne va pas tarder à ressentir les effets des médicaments »

« Je sais » soupirai-je, nous restâmes silencieux, continuant à faire à manger.

« Et ta journée ? » Me demanda-t-il en prenant un air faussement détaché.

« Comme une journée sans Bella »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter »

« Edward, je vais te demander quelque chose, un service » je le regardai et attendis, il ferma la porte de la cuisine et se remit face à moi, « j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Pour ? »

« Pour Bella », je fronçai les sourcils inquiet, « la prochaine fois que tu dois partir, ne lui refais pas cette tête »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Celle que tu as eu ce matin, elle va se remettre, si elle te voit mal tu ne l'aides pas à se détendre, elle s'inquiète »

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Mon père regarda ailleurs quelques secondes, « papa ? »

« Je... je te demande juste de te reprendre un peu, c'est tout »

« Papa si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a je le saurai d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Ça c'est mal passé avec maman ? »

« Non, ta mère m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré s'occuper de sa belle-fille. Bella est plus que ravie, il y a juste que ce matin quand tu es parti... » il ne finit pas sa phrase et grimaça, « elle n'était pas très bien tout comme toi, je me dis que si tu parviens à prendre un peu sur toi, Bella ira mieux »

« J'ai déjà tellement l'impression de prendre sur moi » soufflais-je, « je ne fais pas exprès, c'est juste que de la voir comme ça, ça me stresse. J'attends toujours le moment où elle va rire où je ne sais quoi et qu'elle aura mal comme chez elle, la vérité ? C'est un jeu de Bella », il acquiesça, « je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai l'impression d'être une fillette, de ne pas me comporter comme un homme, si je laisse exploser ma colère, je vais devenir franchement mauvais. Toute la journée je me suis retenu de mettre mes poings dans la gueule à tous ceux qui me regardaient, je le sens que je vais vraiment finir par un moment ou à un autre ne plus réussir à me contenir » il me fixa inquiet.

« Que penses-tu que Bella ressente ? »

« Elle a mal, elle est fatiguée mais elle paraît plutôt bien quand elle est réveillée, ça me rassure », mon père me regardait pensif, « bon OK c'est quoi le truc ? » Il réfléchit encore un moment.

« Elle aussi est en colère, peut-être plus que nous avons pu le voir » je le regardai insistant attendant la suite, « Edward ne vas pas lui en parler, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire, mais Bella ne se reposes pas autant qu'elle le devrait, elle prend beaucoup sur elle, trop, je ne dis pas qu'elle ment mais elle perd le peu d'énergie qu'elle récupère quand elle pense aux plans qu'elle élabore contre Jessica, ta mère lui en a parlé, tu as dû remarquer qu'elle était plus... comment dire ? Sur les nerfs ? »

« J'aurai dû me douter que ça cachait quelque chose »

« Edward elle ne ment pas, elle est juste anxieuse par rapport à nous tous, elle veut juste que nous allions bien »

« Mais c'est elle qui va le plus mal »

« Nous savons, je pense que pour l'instant il faudrait mieux laisser Jessica sur le côté, ne pas lancer Bella sur le sujet. Restez sur des choses simples, j'en toucherai un mot à tes frères quand ils reviendront. Edward n'en veut pas à Bella, sous toutes les idées et sa façon moins douce peut-être de parler elle ne fait ça que pour nous »

« Et elle ne devrait pas »

« Non, mais ça part d'une bonne intention, essayons de la canaliser un peu, va la rejoindre maintenant et fais venir tes frères que je leur explique, glisse un mot à Alice pour qu'elle et Rose viennent » je sortis de la cuisine et trouvai mes frères.

« Papa vous attend à la cuisine », ils partirent en soupirant Alice tourna sa tête, je lui fis signe que ça la concernait ainsi que Rose, Bella se retourna et me sourit.

« Bella attend », lui dit ma jumelle, « Rose et moi nous allons espionner les hommes », Bella pouffa et se redressa, je remerciai ma sœur discrètement, Rose se leva flairant un truc.

Je me remis derrière Bella, elle remonta sa main caressant ma joue, j'embrassai sa tempe, y laissant mes lèvres. Elle se remit à regarder la télé, continuant son geste tendre, la douce Bella était de retour. J'appuyai ma tête contre la sienne enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, au bout de longues minutes sa main tomba, j'entendis sa respiration se faire plus calme, elle s'était endormie. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, je ne bougeai plus, j'étais bien, elle aussi, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ma mère revint de l'étage, elle nous remit correctement la couverture et embrassa nos fronts, je la remerciai silencieusement pendant qu'elle baissait la télé et nous laissa allant dans la cuisine à son tour, je fermai les yeux à mon tour et m'assoupis.

******Pov Alice**

Nous étions ressortis silencieusement de la cuisine, nous allâmes vers les canapés avec Rose nous mettant face à celui où Edward et Bella dormaient, nous les regardions, non pas par curiosité, juste parce qu'ils paraissaient tellement bien à cet instant et qu'enfin ils se reposaient.

« Ça va être dur de ne pas cracher sur l'autre devant Bella », me chuchota Rose, je la regardai et acquiesçai, « viens montons et laissons les tranquille », le reste de la famille sortit de la cuisine, maintenant que tout était dans le four il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, nous montâmes tous au même endroit, dans le chambre de Rose et Emmett.

« Nous vous suivons », me dit ma mère, « nous voudrions savoir comment était Edward aujourd'hui », je regardai les autres, Jasper prit la parole.

« Pas très bien », dit-il désolé.

Nous nous assîmes tous que ce soit par terre ou sur le lit, là où il y avait de la place, mes parents soupirèrent, Jasper ainsi que nous autres leur racontâmes tout, ne cherchant pas à cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Nous nous y attendions », soupira mon père.

« Charlie est au courant », lui dit Emmett, « il m'a chargé de l'appeler quand je vois que son gendre flanche »

« Il nous l'a dit », lui répondit mon père.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Demandais-je.

« Tant que Bella ne retournera pas en cours, ça sera comme ça », soupira ma mère, « je suis épuisée pour eux, chacun d'eux essaie de ne pas montrer à l'autre ses faiblesses »

« Moi ce que je crains », dit Rose « c'est Edward face à Jessica quand elle reviendra »

« Il sait que la gifler ne passera pas », dit ma mère.

« Peut-être pas la gifler », reprit Rose, « il n'empêche que je le sens gros comme une maison qu'il ne va pas réussir à se contenir »

« Pareil », dis-je, « il ne pourra pas se contenir, déjà aujourd'hui c'était limite, plus que limite »

« Ouais, nous avons vraiment pensé qu'il allait en venir aux mains plus d'une fois », dit Emmett, « je ne reconnais pas mon frère quand il n'est plus avec Bella »

« Bella aussi est différente », dit ma mère, « elle perd de sa douceur, son regard est plus froid »

« Elle est ailleurs mais les médicaments y sont pour quelque chose aussi » dit Jasper.

« Pas seulement, elle tente de nous préserver, de faire en sorte que nous soyons plus détendus, au lieu de vraiment se reposer elle pense à comment vous faire rire, vous faire penser à autre chose », nous dit ma mère.

« Du coup elle reste fatiguée », reprit mon père, « c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit d'éviter de lancer Bella sur le sujet Jessica, elle va démarrer au quart de tour, mais si elle en parle il ne faudra pas vous figer, restez naturel, elle va se douter de quelque chose sinon », nous acquiesçâmes.

« Qui va rester avec elle lundi ? » Demandais-je.

« Charlie pense à Edward, nous aussi, ils en ont besoin et Charlie va inviter Edward dimanche »

« Il va dormir là-bas ? » Demanda Rose étonnée.

« Oui sûrement, Charlie va lui en faire la surprise », nous dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

« Ce qui est bien étonnant de sa part », ajouta mon père, « je ne l'imaginais pas inviter Edward à dormir chez eux aussi vite, comme il a dit, c'est mérité et c'est vrai »

« Bella et Edward, impossible de dissocier les deux maintenant, il me tarde que Bella soit guérie, qu'ils soient enfin de nouveau bien » dis-je.

« Reprendre nos fous rires », sourit Emmett, « nos paris et toutes nos débilités, je sens que Bella va vouloir rattraper le temps perdu en plus », nous rîmes tous, « attendons nous à du grand art »

« Il faudra fêter ça », dit Rose avec un grand sourire, « enfin ils vont, je pense fêter ça entre eux » pouffa-t-elle, mes parents soupirèrent, « bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ça va devenir hot entre eux, je n'ai pas raison ? » Nous demanda-t-elle, nous avions tous un sourire en coin.

« Mais laissez-les tranquille ! » Râla mon père.

« Oh ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de les regarder faire », dit Rose mesquine.

« Chéri, sortons ! » Rit ma mère nerveusement.

« Nous pouvons peut-être comparer nos premières fois », lui répondit mon père avec un sourire, nous nous crispâmes.

« P'pa, m'man, s'il vous plaît », supplia Emmett, je me bouchai les oreilles, ma mère riait en se relevant, ils nous firent des petits coucous de la main et partirent, nous grimaçâmes.

« Mais merde », râlais-je, « ils ne vont donc jamais arrêter ? »

« Ils ont l'air de trouver ça trop amusant », râla Emmett, « putain ils sont partis faire quoi ? » Je lui balançai un coussin, « oui OK, je la ferme, changeons de sujet ! Vite, vite ! »

« Je sais ! » Dit Rose en riant et se levant, elle partit rapidement de la chambre.

« Elle n'a pas oublié de nous faire partager ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Elle va revenir, je pense même savoir ce qu'elle va faire ! » Dis-je. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, Rose revint avec le pc dans la main, je suis trop forte que voulez-vous... « J'en étais sûre ! » Riais-je, elle s'assit sur son lit avec un grand sourire, Emmett et Jasper vinrent se mettre près de nous.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir avancer un peu ! » dit Emmett satisfait.

« Surtout se mettre d'accord », soupira Jasper.

« Nous allons bien y arriver » répondit Rose, « ça restera entre nous, Bella finira par être au courant mais une fois que nous aurons avancer pas avant ! » Nous approuvâmes tous, « bon notre homme imaginaire, il est sportif... »

« Mais il n'est pas sur Forks » la coupa Jasper, « elle voudra peut-être le voir trop rapidement, il travaille, signe qu'il a de l'argent »

« Et il a une voiture ! » Dis-je, « bah oui elle est vénale, il faut qu'il est son appart aussi »

« Qu'il la trouve super jolie », grimaça mon frère, nous avions tous la même tête que lui, « ça sera à vous de faire les compliments la plupart du temps »

« Finalement tu ne veux pas jouer ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas », lui dit-il avec un sourire mesquin, « un prénom maintenant et un âge ! »

« Disons 24 ans », dit Jasper, « ça me plaît bien », nous approuvâmes, « le prénom ? »

« Peter ? » Proposa Rose.

« Pourquoi pas », dis-je, les garçons étaient d'accord « et au cas ou elle demande son nom de famille Volturi ? »

« Tu le sors d'où celui-là ? » Me demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Ne te moque pas, ça fait classe, italien et ça dégage du mystère »

« C'est moche », sourit Emmett faisant rire les autres.

« Bande d'idiots, allez-y trouvez, vous qui êtes plus malin »

« Ça y est elle est vexée », dit Jasper en caressant ma joue, « tu veux vraiment lui coller ce nom de famille ? » Je lui fis oui de la tête avec un regard de petite fille, il me sourit. « Va pour Peter Volturi, 24 ans, sportif, avec de l'argent, il vit sur Seattle mais ne pourra pas la voir tout de suite parce qu'il fait beaucoup de déplacement, enfin tout ça c'est bien joli mais rien nous dit qu'elle voudra nous parler »

« Je suis en train de laisser des commentaires d'amoureux transi sur ses photos », rit Rose, nous nous penchâmes tous, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Non mais tu es sérieuse avec ton ''jamais je n'ai vu plus belle créature''? »

« Bien sûr, il faut se la mettre dans la poche »

« Merde Eddy le poète serait là il aurait pu nous trouver des trucs », rit Emmett, nous rîmes avec lui, « je peux jouer ? » Rose rit deux fois plus et lui donna le pc, il était face à nous au bout du lit, Jasper vint entre mes jambes, appuyant son dos contre mon buste.

« Tu t'attaques à quel photo ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

« Celle où elle est en sous-vêtements sur son lit, ma Rose je vais imaginer que c'est toi sur la photo ça sera plus simple sinon je ne vais pas y arriver », il fixa Rose un moment, elle le regarda avec un petit air coquin, il lui fit un sourire en coin et tapa, il releva sa tête vers nous très content.

« Tu as mis quoi ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Alors j'ai mis..''Si j'avais la chance d'être près d'une aussi belle femme, je la chérirai et lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle me demanderai'', j'ai laissé notre adresse msn et j'ai rajouté ''N'hésite pas à me contacter, je répondrai à toutes tes requêtes, Peter.'' c'est bien non ? Je deviendrai plus vulgaire un peu plus tard »

« C'est euh... mignon ? » Dis-je moqueuse, « Emmett qui fait preuve de douceur, celle-là je vais la retenir », riais-je.

« Nous allons tous la retenir », rit Jasper, « mais ce n'est pas bête, ils ont tous laissés le même genre de commentaires, ''je te baise'', ''t'es bonne'' etc, Peter il faut qu'il sorte du lot, mec bien, posé, ça changera, reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant, passe-moi le pc, je voudrai vérifier un truc », Jasper prit le pc, il regarda voir si dans ses contacts il n'y avait pas ses copines, mais non, seule elle et ses commentaires plus affligeant les uns que les autres.

« Ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter » dit Rose, « espérons qu'elle répondra, ça enclencherait le truc », nous entendîmes frapper à ma porte.

« Je peux rentrer les enfants ? » Nous demanda ma mère.

« Oui, maman viens ! » Lui dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Nous laissons des commentaires d'amoureux transi sur les photos de Jessica » répondit Emmett fier de lui, de nous.

« C'est une occupation très saine » nous félicita-t-elle sous nos rires, « je venais vous dire que nous allons manger, Edward et Bella sont à table avec votre père », nous nous levâmes et les rejoignîmes.

« Coucou vous deux ! » Dis-je, nous leur fîmes des sourires, Bella et Edward étaient scotchés l'un à l'autre, « la sieste a été bonne ? » Ils approuvèrent.

« Vous faisiez quoi en haut ? » Nous demanda Bella.

« Rien de spécial », répondit Rose, « nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller »

******Pov Edward**

Ma mère s'installa et commença à nous passer les plats, je servis Bella. Le repas se fit rapide, plus silencieux que d'habitude, nous étions je crois tous dans nos pensées, à la fin du repas, mes sœurs aidèrent à débarrasser, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'emmenai sur le canapé, mon père juste derrière nous.

« Bella je voudrai t'examiner, est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non, allez-y, je vous en prie », il s'assit sur la table basse face à Bella, je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait pris sa sacoche, il retira l'attelle de Bella et releva son bas.

« Comme chez ton père tu me dis si je te fais mal OK ? » Elle acquiesça, le reste de ma famille les regarda, Bella grimaça à plusieurs reprises, mon père soupira, « Bella tu veux de la glace ? Ça te soulagerai un peu », elle lui dit oui, ma mère revint avec une poche de glace qu'elle donna à mon père, il la posa sur son genou, ça semblait la soulager, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et soupira, « je vais finir de t'ausculter et je laisserai Edward prendre le relais, Edward, peux-tu l'aider à se relever s'il te plaît ? » Je la levais doucement. « Bella si tu veux je peux demander aux autres de nous laisser »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça », je regardai mes frères et sœurs ravis de pouvoir rester, mon père lui releva sa chemise inspectant chaque bleus, « rien n'a changé », soupira Bella.

« Bella il te faudra plus que 48 heures pour te remettre, là c'est le médecin qui va te parler mais je trouve que tu ne te reposes pas assez »

« Je ne fais que dormir Carlisle »

« Pas assez, quand tu es réveillée tu perds trop d'énergie » elle jeta un coup d'œil à ma mère qui la regarda inquiète, elle finit par lui faire un petit sourire et fixa à nouveau mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

« Rester calme, ne pas t'énerver, ta fatigue est tout autant mental que physique, ne te couche pas trop tard, reste allongée un maximum, tu guériras plus vite »

« D'accord tout ce que vous voulez »

« Chérie, je me permets vraiment d'insister sur ce point », j'aidai Bella à s'asseoir et pris place près d'elle, « ça va te sembler ennuyeux et énervant, encore plus que maintenant, mais je suis obligé de calmer certaines choses » il me lança un petit regard, j'entendis Emmett échapper un rire.

« Bon », reprit-il, « pour que tout soit clair, NADA ! Dormir, dormir et dormir, plus de démonstration ou de trucs dans notre dos ! Rien ! » Il partit dans un rire moqueur, nous lui lançâmes tous des regards noirs.

« Et pour que ce soit encore plus clair », dit Rose hargneuse, « ça vaut pour toi aussi ! » Jasper se mit à rire, Alice le fusilla du regard, Emmett lui s'était décomposé.

« Jasper vu que ça te fait rire, même punition ! » Lui dit ma sœur.

« Mais j'ai juste ri moi »

« Ce n'était pas la chose à faire, fin de la discussion » Emmett tenta de résonner Rose qui se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire, mes parents, Bella et moi nous retînmes de rire.

« Encore votre truc de solidarité féminine de merde », râla Emmett.

« Tu vois des fois tu comprends vite »

« Non mais là je ne vois pas le rapport, je peux comprendre pour Bella et Eddy mais nous autre ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer » lui dit Rose avec un grand sourire, « avec Alice nous soutenons Bella... »

« Mais je la soutiens aussi » cria Emmett en coupant Rose.

« C'est vrai, mais ce ne sont que des mots » reprit Alice, « là ça sera un soutien physique, elle souffre, nous souffrirons avec elle et quand Bella ira mieux nous pourrons tous remercier une certaine personne dans deux ou trois semaines... »

« Attendez là » dit Jasper nerveux, « des semaines ? Vous êtes sérieuse là ? »

« Oui nous le sommes, vous savez bien quand nous disons quelque chose nous allons jusqu'au bout », dit Alice avec un grand sourire, « tant que Bella n'ira pas mieux, comme l'a dit Em' tout à l'heure NADA ! »

« Pfff, non mais tant que vous y êtes, nous n'avons qu'a faire chambre à part aussi » soupira Jasper, mon frère se figea et lui mit une claque derrière la tête lui soufflant un ''ta gueule'', je riais avec mes parents, Bella se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir.

« Tiens pourquoi pas ! » Dit Rose.

« Ma Rose, ne fais pas ça, Eddy et Bella ils vont dormir ensemble ! »

« Je pense que Eddy et moi sommes suffisamment punis » souffla Bella.

« Plus que ça même », dis-je histoire d'enfoncer le clou, mes frères nous regardèrent de travers.

« Ali ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

« Comme tu veux »

« Ce sera la tienne, elle est plus grande, je déménage ce soir », Rose et Alice tapèrent dans leur mains, mes frères eux étaient à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

« Et vous deux », nous dit Emmett, « je vous jure que je vais passer la soirée à votre porte, si j'entends un seul bruit je vous balance » nous le regardâmes de travers.

« Si tu n'as que ça à faire », lui dis-je mauvais.

« Bah ouais, maintenant oui »

« Et je dors où ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Emmett », lui dit Alice, je partis dans un fou rire, rien qu'à les imaginer.

« Ta gueule Eddy », me dit Emmett, « les filles vous craquez là »

« Nous pouvons mettre un matelas dans la chambre de Rose », rit ma mère.

« Maman, s'il te plaît, un peu de soutien », râla mon frère, ma mère prit une grande inspiration, mon père lui se retenait.

« Un matelas ça sera toujours mieux que rien » soupira Jasper.

« Voila c'est réglé », dit Rose ravie.

« Les garçons », dit mon père, « vous vous garderez votre mauvaise humeur »

« N'en demande pas trop », souffla Jasper.

« Au passage », dit mon père, « je compte sur vous tous pour laisser Bella se reposer un maximum » ils approuvèrent tous. « Je suis sérieux, dites vous que plus elle se reposera, moins l'attente sera longue, là c'est pour vous les garçons », leur dit-il mesquin.

« C'est bien enregistré », lui dit Emmett, « Bella je ne veux pas te voir te lever du canapé sauf pour aller te coucher, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, oui c'est clair, Carlisle pourquoi faire reposer tant de pression sur mes épaules », mon père rit, « ils vont tous m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit »

« Au moins tu auras la paix », lui chuchota-t-il, elle pouffa.

« Nous montons », dit Alice, « nous allons tout mettre en place ! » Ma mère monta avec mes sœurs, mon père partit à l'étage en riant doucement, mes frères s'assirent dépités.

« Je suis quand même désolé pour vous deux », leur dit Bella.

« Bah tu n'y es pour rien », lui dit Jasper blasé.

« Des semaines, DES semaines », se plaignit Emmett, « putain l'autre elle va morfler encore plus »

« Em' nous nous ferons des commandos dès lundi, il ne nous reste plus que ça maintenant »

« Il y a intérêt, bordel, moi je vous dit les mecs, nous allons en faire du sport aussi, ça va nous détendre tous les trois », nous partions dans nos pensées blasés, Bella ricana doucement.

« Allez ça passera vite », nous dit Bella, nous la regardâmes tous comme si elle était folle.

« Toi », lui dit Emmett, « tu as définitivement perdu la tête ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est ? »

« Bah non ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant, mon frère la regarda désolé, « pas grave Em', ça me pose moins de problèmes, chéri toi tu as déjà pris le pli depuis un moment ça ira ! » Ma Bella n'avait pas dû tout comprendre.

« Tu finiras par comprendre », lui dit Jasper, « profite Bella, profite », elle lui fit un sourire, je passai ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, plus rien et merde ! « Em' il est temps d'aller faire notre nid d'amour », lui dit-il sur un ton mielleux, je riais, Bella se retint, ils partirent main dans la main, une fois partit je regardas Bella, elle me fixa avec un sourire.

« Alors comme pour toi ça va être facile ? »

« Je ne peux pas manquer de quelque chose que je ne connais pas »

« C'est bien ce que je pensai tu n'as pas tout saisie, Bella, nada. Nada. Rien, il ne parlait pas uniquement de sexe », je me rapprochai de son oreille, « ça veut dire que je ne pourrai plus te toucher, te caresser comme hier, tu ne peux plus me provoquer, nous devons cesser de jouer complètement, je vais devoir garder mes mains loin de... »

« Ton père est fou », je partis dans un fou rire et la regardais, « les filles sont folles de se priver »

« Dieu merci tu le reconnais ! Je pensais que tu serai d'accord »

« Oh ! Je le suis mais elles auraient dû attendre demain, nous aurions pu profiter un peu de ce soir »

« Si Rose et Alice étaient à ta place tu aurai fait la même chose ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Va savoir un jour je ferai sûrement comme elles, pour les soutenir à mon tour »

« Même si tu as envie ? »

« Oui »

« C'est toujours bon à savoir », soufflais-je.

« Au moins tu le sais et je ne pourrai plus me permettre de tenter quoi que ce soit vu que ça les concerne à présent »

« C'est à dire ? » Lui demandai-je nerveux.

« Et bien tout ce que nous faisions jusqu'ici, ce n'est plus possible, tu as raison je dois être réglo avec elles ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Non je sais, mais tu m'en as fait prendre conscience, ça ne serait pas correct envers elles »

« Et envers moi ça l'est ? »

« Je ne fais qu'obéir à ton papa mais les filles en soutien ça évitera les dérapages, dommage, je ne voulais pas être sage ce soir ! » Je haussai les sourcils, « quoi ? Ah tu veux savoir ? »

« Oui si ce n'est pas trop te demander », lui dis-je sarcastique, elle se rapprocha de mon oreille, je me penchai.

« Je m'étais dit que comme je ne suis pas trop fatiguée et que nous serions dans ta chambre... » elle posa sa main sur mon torse la faisant glisser, « nous aurions pu profiter un peu plus de l'autre » sa main arriva sur le haut de mon pantalon, « juste...un peu plus que d'habitude », je soufflai péniblement, « tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin... » sa main dériva sur mon pantalon, merde elle m'aide vraiment pas ! Faut pas que je bouge mes mains sinon c'est mort, elle remonta sa main trop tôt à mon goût, « mais ton père à raison, il faut que je me remette et même si j'en meurs d'envie, plus rien n'arrivera tant que je n'irai pas mieux » elle soupira blasé, elle releva sa tête et me fixa, « chéri ça va ? » Perso, je trouve que de me demander ça, c'est LA blague du jour !

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Merde Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte de ta façon de parler ? Fais je ne sais pas un peu plus attention »

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle timidement.

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi », je la sentis se mordre la lèvre, « tout le temps mais là, là c'est pire »

« Mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire » me dit-elle tout bas.

« Justement ! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça », oui j'étais limite hystérique, je me levai nerveux, Bella me fixait nerveuse, « non mais c'est pas possible », râlais-je, « 'tu ne m'épargnes rien ! Entre hier et tout de suite... »

« Désolée... » me dit-elle toute rouge.

« Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Oui, oui tu veux ma mort ! » Bella se mordit la lèvre retenant un rire, « ce soir je dors par terre », elle se mit à pouffer, je mis mes mains nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu veux dormir par terre ? »

« Mais si je poses mes mains sur toi c'est foutu ! Je vais dormir dans ma voiture » je l'entendis se retenir de rire, je me penchai sur elle plaçant mes mains autour de sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, elle me fixa sans sourire, je me rapprochai de ses lèvres.

« Ton père n'a pas interdit les bisous », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! C'est pas juste ! »

« Tu sais que c'est ce que disent les enfants ? » Me demanda-t-elle sournoise.

« M'en fous, Bella je risque d'être de mauvaise humeur »

« Comme ce matin ? »

« Pire que ce matin, mes frères ça sera pareil », je caressai sa joue, la laissant descendre sur son cou et son décolleté, je la sentis frissonner, je soupirai et l'embrassai écrasant ses lèvres, elle gémit faiblement contre ma bouche, je remontai ma main contre sa nuque, approfondissant notre baiser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

« P'pa je ne veux pas dire mais certains n'ont pas tout compris ! » Nous nous figeâmes, je tournai ma tête vers mon père, toute ma famille nous regarda.

« Emmett n'abuse pas non plus », lui dit mon père.

« Mais regarde elle est à bout de souffle ! » S'écria Emmett, non mais quel enfoiré ! « Edward ne fais pas tout foirer merde, tu vas empêcher Bella de se remettre rapidement, ah non ! Je ne veux pas être privé de sexe encore plus longtemps tout ça parce que tu n'es pas capable de garder ta langue ! » Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à être hystérique.

« Et ça ne fais même pas une heure », marmonna ma mère.

« Non mais je n'ai pas raison Jasper ? »

« Si, Edward ne déconne pas ! » Je regardai Bella qui fixait Jasper, « Bella je suis désolé mais maintenant ça nous concerne tous, pense à mes sœurs ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un bisou »

« Non ça c'était un appel au sexe », mes frères sont définitivement des enfoirés.

«Bébé, allons nous coucher ! » Dis-je, Bella acquiesça pressée de partir.

« N'oubliez pas, ce soir je suis derrière votre porte ! » Nous dit Emmett, je levai Bella et la pris dans mes bras, j'étais plus que ravi que ce soir nous soyons dans ma chambre, quand je fus près de Emmett, Bella lui souffla un ''petit con'', je riais bêtement, « papa, maman elle m'a insultée ! »

« Ce n'est pas interdit », lui dit ma mère embrassant le front de Bella, « bonne nuit à demain !»

« Tout ça c'est du favoritisme », râla Emmett.

« Mon Dieu il va être pénible », soupira mon père.

« Bah oui, plus de sexe, plus de Emmett ! » Dit-il sérieusement, « en plus je dors avec l'autre », désignant Jasper.

« Ça ne me plaît pas non plus », dit Jasper énervé.

« Bon tout le monde au lit », dit Alice en riant, « ils peuvent râler longtemps ! »

Nous partîmes tous nous coucher, excepté Emmett et Jasper qui râlèrent dans le salon, arrivés en haut nous nous embrassions tous.

« Ouais c'est ça laissez nous seuls ! » Cria Jasper nous faisant rire.

Je rentrai en riant dans ma chambre et emmenai Bella à la salle de bain, nous nous lavions les dents, je la portai jusqu'au lit et l'allongeai.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je t'attends merci », j'embrassai son front et partit.

******Pov Bella**

Je regardai Edward partir dans la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler, j'avais besoin de le voir, je me levai péniblement après quelques minutes, pas intelligent je sais. Je sautai sur ma jambe jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, je laissai juste un œil regarder et rougissais, je ne voyais que son ombre mais c'était suffisant. Ses bras étaient tendus contre le mur, je le contemplai se laver et se rincer... se rincer ? Oh merde ! Idiote, idiote ! Je sentis la pression quand il coupa l'eau, merde, mais bouge idiote. Je tremblai complètement paniquée, je sautillai le plus vite possible jusqu'au lit non sans grimacer plusieurs fois, j'étais à bout de souffle, reprends-toi Bella, reprends-toi, non mais je lui sors quoi comme excuse, ''désolée je me suis levée pour te mater ?'', je n'arrivai pas à reprendre une respiration normale, je me figeais quand je l'entendis éteindre la lumière et apparaître dans sa chambre,je pris un air le plus normale possible, il me regarda intrigué. J'étais fichue.

« Bébé ça va ? » Je secouai la tête, « tu es sûre ? Tu es toute rouge... et essoufflée ? »

« Euh... je... je repensais à... EMMET ET JASPER », j'avais parlé un peu trop fort, trop contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse, Edward me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée, « je... je me suis retenue de rire en fait »

« Tu as mal ? » Merde j'avais pas pensé à ça !

« Non, non, je me suis retenue, tu... tu viens te coucher ? »

« Bella... » il s'approcha de moi, « tu sais que tu mens mal », je me sentis devenir pivoine, il riait moqueur, « alors la vrai raison ? » Je fis mine de bailler, il rit encore plus, « ça me concerne ? »

« Chéri je suis fatiguée, ton papa a dit que je devais me reposer »

« Ben voyons ! » Rit-il, je lui fis un petit sourire, je remontai ma chemise lui demandant de venir sur mon ventre, il s'allongea après avoir éteint la lumière, « Bella... »

« Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois ne saute pas à cloche pied, ce n'était pas discret », je me crispais tandis qu'Edward partit dans un fou rire, il se releva et mit son visage face au mien toujours en riant, « Bella, j'aurai pu t'asseoir sur le petit meuble, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, je me suis retenu dans le salle de bain de ne pas rire »

« Tu as finis ? » Il m'embrassa en souriant et redescendit sur mon ventre, « m'en fiche d'abord que tu le saches ! » Il repartit dans un fou rire, « Edward arrête ! »

« Non pas encore, laisse-moi savourer ta honte », il se calma et je le sentis sourire contre mon ventre, « bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit », dis-je sans aucune sympathie, je relevai davantage ma chemise, j'ouvris tous les boutons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ouvre ma chemise comme ça ta tête restera bien contre ma peau », une de ses mains écarta la chemise, caressant mon buste, il cessa de bouger et râla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Hé », cria Emmett « je suis là ! » Je sursautai.

« Dégage », cria Edward.

« Non ! Jasper arrive aussi, il va ramener du pop-corn, j'ai juré alors pas de gémissements ou de soupirs sinon j'ouvre la porte »

« T'es vraiment un chieur ! » Cria Edward.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de papa »

« Va devant sa chambre », lui dis-je, « ce n'est pas nous qui allons faire quoi que ce soit »

« Bella ! » Edward et Emmett avaient criés en même temps, je me retins de rire.

« Tu as voulu rester Emmett assume ! » Lui dis-je moqueuse.

« Moi je n'ai rien demandé », protesta Edward.

« Désolée chéri », il se remit face à mon visage.

« Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents avec des sous-entendus ! » Sentir son torse contre moi ne m'aidait pas franchement, encore moins quand je le sentis complètement contre moi, nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Hé ! » Cria Emmett « pourquoi vous ne parlez plus ? »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? » Lui demanda Edward, « Bella était en train de s'endormir ! »

« Ah désolé, Jasper enfin tu arrives, j'ai merdé, j'ai empêché Bella de s'endormir »

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! Tiens, nous resterons là combien de temps ? »

Edward remit son visage face au mien, j'entendis ses frères parler de tout et de rien, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, nous embrassant le plus discrètement possible, je plaquai davantage mon bassin contre le sien me retenant de gémir, oui je sais ce n'est pas correct par rapport aux filles et par rapport à Carlisle mais promis demain...

« Bella... J'ai envie de te toucher », me souffla-t-il, ma respiration se fit plus difficile, « mais je ne ferai rien »

« Pour...Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est temps que tu comprennes ce que tu m'infliges », il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et m'embrassa durement, il se recula, « bonne nuit ! » Il retourna sur mon ventre.

« Edward », soufflais-je « tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Touche-moi ! » Il grogna.

« J'ai dit bonne nuit »

« Tu te venges ? »

« Tiens je me sens fatigué d'un coup, à demain », il embrassa mon ventre, Jasper et Emmett parlaient toujours devant la porte.

« Les deux abrutis devant la porte », dis-je, « cassez-vous ! Je ne vais pas avoir la patience ce soir de vous écouter papoter alors que j'essaie de dormir, levez vos fesses et barrez-vous, si vous voulez de l'occupation je peux vous filer une punition, le chef Swan n'est pas loin d'apparaître, vous avez trente secondes pour partir » je sentis Edward se tendre.

« Euh... OK » dit Emmett, « à demain »

« Ouais c'est ça ! » Dis-je mauvaise, je les entendis partir rapidement, « tout le monde est contre moi », râlais-je, j'entendis Edward étouffer un rire, « Edward... tais-toi et dors »

« OK » Je pestai toute seule pendant un moment, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

« J'ai envie de te toucher mais je ne vais rien faire, pff je n'ai jamais rien entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide, autant ne rien dire si c'est pour ne rien faire, ça sert juste à énerver »

« Quitte à te contrarier ma puce, c'est ce que tu me fais depuis le début »

« Oui bah c'est bon j'ai compris ! » Il étouffa à nouveau un rire contre mon ventre. « Quand je serai remise Edward nous reprendrons cette discussion, nous verrons bien si tu te permettras de me jeter », lui dis-je mesquine, il fit descendre la couette pour sortir son visage, « je vais faire tout ce que me demande ton père. Je pourrais à nouveau jouer avec tes nerfs et crois-moi ce jour là, Edward Cullen je ne vais pas te rater ! »

Je remis la couette sur nous, j'arborai un grand sourire ravie d'avoir le dernier mot, il attendit un moment avant de remettre sa tête sur mon ventre. Je l'y poussai avec ma main, maintenant que j'étais soulagée, je pouvais m'endormir tranquillement. C'était mesquin je sais mais tellement vrai ! Je caressai sa nuque et l'entendis soupirer, je continuai jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration se faire plus profonde, je m'endormis à mon tour.


	30. Chapter 30

******Chapitre 30**

******Pov Bella**

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes, je ne bougeai pas, je voulais que Edward continue de dormir au maximum, je regardai l'heure il n'était que 8 heures, je regardai le plafond, je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup de choses à regarder, je repensai à ma journée d'hier avec Esmé, à notre discussion de l'après-midi.

___Nous nous étions installées sur le canapé après le départ de Carlisle, nous avions mangés ____tous les trois. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, ma tête était sur ses genoux et elle caressait mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux étant en complète adoration devant cette femme._

___« Bella, tu dors ? »_

___« Non, Esmé », je la regardai en souriant._

___« Est-ce que nous pouvons papoter un peu ? »_

___« Oui bien sûr »_

___« Tout va bien avec mon fils ? »_

___« Il est parfait », ____dis-je avec un grand sourire._

___« Ce n'est pas que j'en doute ____mais c'est une façon de te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, des questions je suis là »_

___« Je le sais Esmé, merci », j'hésitai quelques secondes._

___« Mais... »_

___« Il y a des sujets qui peuvent être gênant »_

___« Si ça concerne l'intimité dans votre couple je peux le comprendre, vous en avez parlé ? » J'acquiesçai, est-ce que je pouvais vraiment parler de ça ? « Bella, je ne t'oblige ____à rien, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire mais tu peux te confier à moi ». Finalement oui, je crois que je peux lui parler de ça._

___« Et bien... nous y pensons, pas maintenant parce que ce n'est pas vraiment possible, mais quand je serai remise complètement », je me sentis rougir._

___« Ne sois pas gênée, ça restera entre nous », je me redressai et m'assis près d'elle._

___« Esmé vous pensez que c'est trop tôt ? »_

___« Il s'agit de mon fils, je ne vais peut-être pas être objective mais je vois qu'il t'aime plus que tout et que toi aussi. Pour ce qui est de savoir si c'est trop tôt, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de temps mais d'envie, la question est, est-ce que tu te sens prête ? »_

___« Comment sait-on, si on est vraiment prête ? »_

___« Si tu as suffisamment confiance en lui. La première fois est un moment important dans la vie d'une femme, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, si tu sens que c'est avec lui que tu veux vivre ça et pas un autre. Il n'y a que toi qui peut ____le savoir, c'est quelque chose que tu ressens »_

___« Je ne veux et ne vois que lui... ce qui m'inquiète ____c'est ce que je vais ressentir, Edward, a l'expérience pas moi, peut-être que je ne vais pas être à la hauteur, que je vais le décevoir... »_

___« La peur est normal, tu vas découvrir une multitude de sensations que je ne saurai te décrire. La douleur puisque c'est de ça dont tu parles, elle est propre à chacune, tout dépendra si tu es stressée, si tu te figes. Pour ce qui est de mon fils et de son expérience, prends la comme un plus, il saura te guider mais ne perds pas de vue que pour lui tout sera nouveau. Il n'a jamais aimé ses partenaires, ça sera pour lui aussi sa première fois, je suis même sûre que ce jour là il sera tout aussi inquiet que toi. Et Bella, je peux mettre ma main à couper que tu ne le décevras pas, mon fils est complètement fou de toi » Elle me fit un grand sourire et caressa ma joue, « vous êtes tellement fusionnels ____tous les deux. Ça ne peut que bien se passer. Ma première fois... » Je rougissais de nouveau ce qui la fit rire, « je vais t'épargner certains détails ne t'en fais pas », je pouffais. « Ma première fois... ça me ____ramène loin, pleins de souvenirs, de bons souvenirs, au cas où tu te poses la question, oui c'était Carlisle, j'étais stressée, j'avais les mêmes inquiétudes que toi mais ce fut un des plus beau moment de ma vie. J'ai perçu ____les choses différemment par la suite, tout devient différent, tu t'éveilles à un nouveau monde avec l'homme que tu aimes. Edward ne fera jamais pression sur ____toi, encore une fois » je rougissais, je me gardai bien de lui dire que c'était moi qui lui mettais la pression, pas sûre de sa réaction, « il faut aussi que tu sois préparée »_

___« Aller voir un gynéco, prendre la pilule et tout ça... »_

___« Oui, je pourrai venir avec toi si tu veux »_

___« Edward s'est proposé », elle me regarda étonnée._

___« Mon fils veut y aller avec toi ? »_

___« Il dit que ça le concerne tout autant que moi »_

___« Excuse-moi mais whaou ! » Je pouffai, « vous en avez parlé ____sérieusement à ce que je vois, si tu veux que Edward y aille avec toi, moi ça me comble »_

___« Mais je pense que si vous venez avec moi, je serai plus à l'aise, je ne me vois pas être avec Edward pendant que je me fais ausculter et qu'on nous fait un mini cours sur la reproduction », Esmé partit dans un fou rire, « Edward me laisse le choix en fait et je... j'aimerai faire ça avec vous »_

___« Alors je serai là, c'est important Bella que tout soit fait correctement, la ____question qui va sûrement te gêner mais quand arrive tes prochaines règles ? »_

___« Oui un peu », pouffai-je, « elles arrivent lundi prochain »_

___« Nous irons en fin de semaine quand nous aurons le feu vert de Carlisle. Je vais me prendre quelques jours dans la semaine, nous nous referons des journées mère-fille », je lui souris touchée, « tu pourras ainsi la commencer maintenant. Ça évitera d'attendre un mois supplémentaire », me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je fis comme si, « je prendrai le rendez-vous, mon gynéco est à l'hôpital, tu verras il est très bien, Ali' et Rose ont le même, n'hésite pas à leur demander conseils aussi, ça sera peut-être plus facile pour toi »_

___« J'en parlerai avec elles ____et ça ma gêne parce que ça concerne votre fils »_

___« Je comprends mais regarde, nous le faisons et nous nous en sortons très bien je trouve »_

___« Je trouve aussi », elle embrassa ma joue, elle me prit dans ses bras, recommençant à me caresser les cheveux, je soupirai de bien-être, j'avais une maman, je me mis à repenser à la mienne, je me perdis dans mes pensées quelques minutes, je relevais mon visage et la regardais, « Esmé... mes cartons ils arrivent demain »_

___« Je sais ma puce », elle caressa ma joue, « ça va aller ? »_

___« Je vais devoir parler à mon père, Edward a ____raison ça me soulagera sûrement mais il va encore plus s'en vouloir »_

___« Bella qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Phœnix ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'en parler ? »_

___« Parce que mon père va en souffrir, le moment est mal choisi en plus, je... je n'ai pas tout dit à mon père, je n'ai presque rien dit, je ne sais pas, Edward a déjà eu du mal à écouter sans craquer », Esmé se crispa, « alors mon père... Esmé, j'ai besoin d'en parler je crois »_

___« Alors dis-lui demain, profite que tu passes la journée avec lui », je la regardais les larmes aux yeux, je ne sais pas mais d'un coup j'eus besoin que Esmé sache._

___« À vous... j'ai besoin de vous en parler aussi », elle me regardait touchée. « Vous êtes maman et... je me dis que peut-être vous pourrez me dire si j'ai fait des erreurs », je baissais ma tête, mes yeux s'arrêtant sur mes mains, je vis la main de Esmé me faire relever la tête, je rencontrai son regard._

___« Bella, tu peux tout me dire, mon regard sur toi ne changera pas, il ne changera jamais. Tu resteras ma fille quoi que tu fasses ou que tu es fais, tu sais que je peux comprendre ce sentiment, je suis là, je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là mon ange ». _

___J'essuyai mes joues, elle me reprit dans ses bras, je pris une inspiration et je commençais à lui raconter, je l'entendis pleurer, elle caressa ma tête, elle ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois. Je lui racontais ce que ma mère avait pu me dire, les moqueries, les regards, quand j'eus finis, elle me garda dans ses bras de longues minutes, me berçant tendrement. Elle se mit face à moi et essuya mes larmes. _

___« Ma douce », me dit-elle tremblante, « je suis tellement désolée », elle embrassa mon front ce simple baiser me fit me rappeler Edward, je sanglotai, elle posa ma tête dans son cou, caressant mon dos doucement. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien du tout, tu m'entends ? » Je sanglotai plus fort, mes côtes me tirèrent, j'acquiesçai légèrement, elle mit son visage face au mien, « tu ne méritais pas ça mon ange, tu es une si belle personne ma douce, n'en doute ____jamais. Tu es notre rayon de soleil à tous et je t'aime, nous t'aimons tous » je pleurai, évitant au maximum d'exploser, mes côtes n'appréciaient pas, mais je ressentis tant de soulagement. « Je te fais le serment que jamais je ne te laisserai, que plus jamais tu ne te sentiras rejetée, plus jamais mon cœur, ta famille est ici »_

___Nous étions restées ainsi un long moment,à pleurer, elle m'avait fait me rallonger et m'avait redonné des médicaments, je m'étais endormie épuisée, sous ses caresses pendant qu'elle fredonnait._

J'essuyais mes larmes sur le lit de Edward, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurai. Je continuai à fixer le plafond, j'eus un hoquet, je me mordis la lèvre et fermai les yeux le plus fort possible pour ne pas que Edward ne se réveille. Un deuxième m'échappa, plus douloureux, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, si j'avais pu je serai partie en courant, je tentai de me reprendre mais les paroles de Esmé tournaient en boucle, mon cœur se serrait. Je savais ce qu'il allait arriver, j'avais de plus en plus mal, je sentis la tête de Edward bouger. Je me mis à paniquer, non, non pas maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, pas maintenant, à cette simple pensée, mes larmes redoublèrent, non, non, non. J'essuyai autant que je le pouvais mes joues, il en avait vu suffisamment.

Je tentai de prendre une grande inspiration mais mes côtes me tirèrent, pas ce matin, je vous en supplie pas ce matin. J'eus un nouveau hoquet qui me donna la sensation que quelqu'un m'écrasait, je me figeai complètement, je sentis que je m'étais blessée la lèvre. Je me sentis étouffer, avec ma main devenue complètement tremblante je la posais dans les cheveux de Edward tentant de le réveiller complètement, j'en fus plus que désolée mais j'avais besoin d'aide, je n'arriverai plus à me reprendre seule. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps sans hurler de douleur, ma respiration était saccadée et bruyante, je gardai les yeux fermées, je le sentis se relever d'un coup.

« Bella, mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu as ? Regarde-moi ! » Il passa sa main tremblante sur ma joue, « bébé arrête tu saignes. Bella dis-moi », si je parlais, j'allais hurler tellement j'avais mal, je posai ma main sur la sienne, je sentis son visage près du mien. J'agrippai sa nuque et le poussai dans mon cou, « je vais chercher mon père », il se releva et partit en courant.

Je lâchai mon cri quelques secondes après, un deuxième parce que j'avais vraiment mal, je me mis sur le côté, appuyant ma tête contre le matelas et serrant la couette dans ma main, je hoquetai plusieurs fois. La douleur était devenue insupportable, mon souffle, je n'en avais presque plus, j'entendis des portes claquer et plusieurs personnes courir, encore une fois je leur infligeai à tous de la douleur, la mienne, je mordis ma lèvre à nouveau pour éviter de nouveaux cris et refermai les yeux le plus fort que je pouvais, je n'étais pas prête pour voir leurs visages, celui de Edward, je ne serai alors pas capable de me contenir.

« Bella, Bella chérie, c'est Carlisle qu'est-ce que tu as ? Les médicaments où sont-ils ? » J'entendis quelqu'un partir rapidement, « Bella mets-toi sur le dos ma puce, je vais te soulager je te le jure, Emmett aide-moi, elle est trop figée » je sentis leur bras me remettre correctement.

« Merde elle saigne ! »

« Bella relâche ta lèvre », me demanda Carlisle, je lui dis non de la tête, « Emmett reste près d'elle, Jasper prend ma place empêchez-la de se remettre sur le côté, je vais chercher quelque chose »

« Petite sœur », me dit Emmett tremblant, je pleurai tellement j'étais désolée de leur faire revivre ça.

« Bell' », me dit Jasper, « nous sommes tous là, nous allons t'aider, Rose, s'il te plaît... » quelques secondes après je sentis que l'on remit ma chemise sur mon buste.

« Jasper, Rose poussez-vous », leur dit Edward tremblant, « Bella mon cœur, je t'ai ramené tes médicaments, bébé... », il posa son front sur le mien et prit ma main. « Serre ma main de toutes tes forces si ça te soulage », son autre main caressa ma joue, son pouce arriva sur ma lèvre, je lui serrai la main. « Lâche ta lèvre mon ange s'il te plaît, regarde-moi », il essuya mes larmes, je recommençai à pleurer, je me giflai intérieurement, mais la douleur était devenue intenable.

« Emmett laisse-moi ta place, chérie », me dit Carlisle « je vais t'injecter un peu de morphine », je sentis le coton sur mon bras et l'aiguille. « Ça va aller maintenant chérie, ça va vite te soulager, dès que tu as moins mal relâche ta lèvre » j'acquiesçai, l'effet fut rapide, ma respiration se calma, je lâchai ma lèvre, Edward passa son doigt dessus, je sentis quelques chose de mouillé sur ma bouche. « Les enfants sortez », je serrai faiblement la main de Edward, « non ma chérie il reste, Esmé je vais avoir besoin d'une serviette chaude », j'entendis la porte être refermée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas », lui dit-il tremblant, « j'ai senti sa main tremblante sur ma tête, je l'ai entendu respirer bruyamment et se figer complètement, je... je l'ai trouvée en train de pleurer et de se mordre la lèvre, elle m'a prise contre elle et je lui ai dit que j'allais te chercher, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... »

« Elle n'a pas fait de faux mouvements ou... »

******Pov Edward**

« Elle n'a pas fait de faux mouvement ou autre ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas bougés de la nuit »

« Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie »

« Elle a relâché ma main », je me mis dos à mon père, ma tête entre mes mains, j'allais m'en arracher les cheveux, je tremblais, mon père se mit face à moi et me prit dans ses bras, je pleurai comme un gamin, les nerfs, le pire des réveils, j'entendis ma mère rentrer et se précipiter sur nous, mon père lui laissa la place, je me laissai glisser sur le sol, je serrai ma mère contre moi, elle aussi pleurait, « merde maman ça ne va jamais s'arrêter ? »

« Chut mon ange », j'en avais des hauts de cœur, la bile me montait à la gorge.

Je me levai rapidement et sortis de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes, je vomis tout ce que je pouvais, je tirai la chasse et me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Je pris appui sur le rebord du lavabo et regardai par terre, la porte s'ouvrit, je reconnus ma jumelle, elle poussa mon bras et me serra fort contre elle, je la serrai contre moi et me remis à pleurer, je la sentis se figer, elle me serra encore plus et ne retint pas ses larmes.

« Il... il faut que j'aille près d'elle »

« Elle dort, reste encore un peu », mes jambes tremblaient, « viens nous allons nous asseoir », nous nous assîmes restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis fatigué Ali' »

« Je sais », me dit-elle en pleurant, « je sais », elle caressa mon dos, mon front contre son épaule.

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant »

Elle acquiesça et m'aida à me relever, je frottai mon visage et sortis, je croisai les regards de mes frères et de Rose qui pleuraient nerveusement, ils étaient assis dans le couloir, je retournai dans ma chambre, mes parents lui mettaient de la crème.

« Nous allons la laisser se reposer », me dit mon père, « nous avons appeler Charlie, il va arriver. Edward tu n'y es pour rien », je ne répondis rien, je m'appuyai contre ma porte et regardai Bella qui dormait. « Elle a dû penser à quelque chose ou faire un cauchemar », me dit mon père, j'arrêtai de réfléchir. Je regardai juste Bella, j'entendais mon père mais c'était comme s'il était loin, de plus en plus loin.

« Hier... » dit ma mère, « nous avons parlé de Phœnix, je... peut-être qu'elle s'est rappelée la conversation, d'anciens souvenirs désagréables, elle... nous avons... Bella a pleurée un moment, elle s'est endormie ensuite et à son réveil elle allait bien, elle m'a même dit qu'elle était soulagée »

« Pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça », reprit mon père, « ce doit être ça, Edward tu veux te recoucher ? » Je lui fis non de la tête, « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je vais descendre pour voir quand Charlie arrive », je partis et descendis les escaliers.

J'allais dehors, à ma chair de poule il devait faire froid, je m'appuyai contre la baie vitrée et attendis. J'entendis une voiture arriver rapidement en bas de l'allée, je regardais jusqu'à ce que sa voiture se gare. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et se mit devant moi.

« Fiston rentres, tu vas avoir froid », je haussai les épaules, il enleva sa veste et me la mit sur les épaules, « allez viens ne reste pas dehors »

« Je t' attendais »

« Et je suis là alors rentre maintenant, tu vas choper la mort »

« Bella dort, papa lui a donné de la morphine, elle est dans ma chambre, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Edward je sais tout ça, maintenant rentre ! » Il me poussa à l'intérieur, mes frères arrivèrent. « Merde », cria-t-il « vous ne pouviez pas faire attention non ? Il est dehors dans le froid et aucun de vous ne s'en est rendu compte ? »

« Charlie, je t'attendais, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes, Bella est en haut », il me regarda légèrement paniqué, « CARLISLE ! » Mon père arriva rapidement, « ton fils il déraille, assis-toi fiston »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il se répète et je l'ai trouvé devant la maison complètement frigorifié »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

« Non ! ne lui pose pas cette question ! »

« J'attendais Charlie », ce dernier soupira.

« Trois fois qu'il me le dit, faudrait lui donner un médicament, je ne sais pas quelque chose »

« Edward ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste dit à Charlie que... »

« J'ai bien compris fiston, ne te fatigue pas »

« Charlie va voir ta fille, Esmé est en haut avec elle, je m'occupe de Edward »

« Mais je vais bien »

« Non je ne pense pas », me dit mon père inquiet, « Charlie vas-y », je regardai Charlie partir, Emmett me tendit un café, je regardai la tasse, il la posa sur la table, « Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien »

« Je suis fatigué je crois »

« Il a vomi » dit Jasper.

« Je sais », dit mon père, « Edward va t'allonger »

« Non, je n'ai même pas sommeil et nous devons aller faire les magasins après »

« Tu n'iras pas », me dit mon père.

« Je dois trouver un cadeau pour Bella », je les entendis tous les trois soupirer, « ça fait une semaine depuis hier et je n'ai rien fait »

« Papa si je le gifle, il va se reprendre ? »

« Emmett je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de plaisanter »

« Je ne plaisante pas, il me stresse là, il parle d'une voix plate, on dirait un zombie »

« Emmett ça suffit, tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

« Désolé p'pa »

« Oui, je sais, Edward tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller t'allonger, va dans ta chambre près de Bella »

« À quelle heure nous partons ? »

« Non mais Carlisle, il nous fait quoi là ? » Demanda Jasper inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, le stress, la pression, la fatigue, il a accumulé trop de choses ces derniers temps »

« Alors ? » Demanda Charlie, « qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il pète un plomb », lui dit Emmett.

« Carlisle toujours pas de médicament ? » Demanda Charlie inquiet.

« Si, il va y avoir droit, Edward pour la énième fois va dans ta chambre », je me redressai droit comme un ''i''.

« OK, le frangin je vais t'aider »

« Non je peux y aller tout seul », je redonnai la veste à Charlie, qui me fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, je commençai à avancer.

« Suivez-le ! » Dit mon père, « qu'il ne tombe pas, j'arrive dans une minute » Je montai les marches, j'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait le triple, je soupirai.

« Eddy tu fais flipper là » me dit Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Rose.

« Il est complètement paumé », dit Jasper.

« Je vais bien »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui », dit Emmett, « c'est l'heure de la sieste »

« À quelle heure nous partons déjà ? »

« Non mais tu vas te taire oui ? » S'énerva Emmett.

« Ne lui crie pas dessus ! » Cria Alice.

« Il pose les mêmes questions, dit les mêmes choses depuis tout à l'heure, il a rendu dingue Charlie, Eddy avance ! » Je montai les dernières marches, j'allais dans ma chambre, quand ma mère me vit elle eut un léger hoquet.

« Mon chéri vient te coucher » je m'allongeai, Bella dormait profondément, je me tournai contre elle, ma mère toucha mon front.

« Je vais bien »

« Edward ta gueule », soupira Emmett, « je vais vraiment t'en mettre une si tu continues », je haussai les épaules.

« Emmett descend ! » Lui dit mon père, « vous autre aussi et tout de suite ! Edward, prends ça s'il te plaît » je me redressai et pris son médicament, « ça va te détendre et te faire dormir »

« Papa, je veux vraiment aller acheter quelque chose à Bella »

« Dors nous verrons ensuite, à tout à l'heure », ma mère embrassa mon front, mon père partit baisser les stores, je me recouchai et à peine ma tête était posée que je m'endormis.

******Pov Alice**

Nous étions tous dans le salon, mes parents redescendirent anxieux, nous les suivîmes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient avec nous.

« Alors ? » Demandais-je.

« Il dort », dit mon père.

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Maman assis-toi », lui dis-je, « je vais te faire un thé »

« Non merci ma puce je vais prendre du café », je haussai les sourcils et regardai les autres, tout le monde savait que le café mettait ma mère dans un état de nerfs ingérable, je ne fis aucun commentaire et ramenai du café pour tout le monde, nous étions tous assis autour de la table.

« Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Il n'y a rien à faire », dit mon père, « Bella va dormir un moment et Edward je ne sais pas »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à notre fiston ? » Demanda Charlie inquiet.

« Il en fait trop, tout comme Bella », dit mon père. « Je pense que ce matin voir Bella en train de souffrir silencieusement sans qu'il s'en rende compte ça lui a mit un coup, un gros coup, ce fut la goutte d'eau pour lui et Bella, elle a dû se retenir pour ne pas inquiéter Edward mais en faisant ça elle a eu mal. Plus elle se retenait, plus elle avait mal, elle a paniquée et s'est retrouvée dans un cercle vicieux, si elle relâchait sa lèvre elle allait crier, chose qu'elle a faite quand Edward est venu nous chercher. En se mordant la lèvre elle s'empêchait d'avoir une bonne respiration »

« Et tout ça vous pensez que c'est parce que Bella à pensée à sa mère ? »

« C'est ce que je crois Charlie », lui dit ma mère, « je ne vois que ça, elle... nous étions très émue hier quand elle en a parlé. Elle a dû se réveiller et y penser, comme dit Carlisle, à un moment ou à un autre elle a dû paniquer que Edward la voit comme ça. Elle qui hier me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mal, pour elle aussi cela a était la goutte d'eau et encore une fois ils vont culpabiliser »

« C'est sans fin », dit mon père.

« Aujourd'hui tu penses que ça ira ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Oui, comme la dernière fois, Bella va se remettre, c'est juste que c'est impressionnant »

« Et Edward ? »

« C'est ma grande interrogation, je ne sais pas, il m'a dit que hier il était stressé que Bella refasse une crise comme quand elle était chez vous, regarde ce matin ce qui arrive »

« Si tu veux Edward vient à la maison »

« Il veut absolument aller chercher un cadeau pour Bella pour leur première semaine. Il ne changera pas d'avis, il va resté buté dessus mais ce que je lui ai donné ça va l'assommer un moment. Quand à sa réaction, il a dû arrêter de réfléchir, nous verrons à son réveil, quand il verra que Bella va mieux, il suivra et inversement »

« Nous ferons attention à lui », dis-je, « s'il vient avec nous »

« Nous le savons, mais laissez-le se reposer avant », dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux, « je suis désolée », elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

« Laissez-la », dit mon père, « il faut qu'elle digère, elle a besoin d'être seule »

« Nos pauvres enfants » souffla Charlie en regardant la table.

Mon père passa son bras sur son épaule, nous étions tous dans un état second, pas encore remis de ce réveil, nous sursautâmes quand nous entendîmes de la vaisselle être cassée, mon père se leva rapidement et partit en courant dans la cuisine, Charlie se leva.

« Les enfants allez vous habiller je vous emmène manger...Allez les enfants s'il vous plaît »

Nous partîmes tous en courant dans nos chambres, je m'habillai avec ce qui me tombait sous la main ainsi que Rose, nous redescendîmes rapidement, Charlie avait ouvert la porte, nous allâmes tous à sa voiture.

« Nous n'allons pas loin », Emmett par sa carrure passa devant, Jasper se mit entre Rose et moi, nous prenant les mains, je regardai dehors, ma maison, où tout partait de travers. « Les enfants ça va aller, quand nous reviendrons tout ira mieux », il partit rapidement, une fois sur la route il regardait Emmett, « tu attends quoi garçon ? » Emmett partit dans un fou rire nerveux et enclencha la sirène, nous rîmes tous, Charlie prit la direction de Port Angeles, « regardez les enfants comment ça va vite ! » Toutes les voitures se poussèrent à son arrivée, « si c'est pas beau ça ! » Rit-il en nous faisant rire, nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles en un temps record, « et encore mieux pour se garer ! » Il piqua la place d'une autre voiture, il coupa la sirène, « bon ce n'est pas civilisé mais aujourd'hui on s'en fout ! » nous étions pliés de rire, « qui à faim ? » Nous levâmes tous la main, « alors allons-y ! » Nous sortîmes de la voiture en riant.

« Merci monsieur pour la place ! » Lui dit Charlie, le conducteur ne sembla pas apprécier.

« Abus de pouvoir », cria Emmett.

« Oui », rit Charlie, « nous allons là, vous verrez ils font le meilleur café et les meilleurs donuts, il y a tous les goûts ! » Nous rentrâmes dans le café et ne vîmes que des policiers, « ah petite précision, café de flics ! »

« Je pense que nous avions deviné », lui dit Jasper mesquin, Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Chef Swan ! » Deux jeunes agents se levèrent et le saluèrent en partant dans un fou rire avec Charlie.

« Les gamins un peu de tenue ce matin, j'ai des invités »

« Oh pardon, nous ne voudrions pas ruinés votre réputation », rit l'un deux.

« Asseyez-vous avec nous ! » Charlie se tourna vers nous pour avoir notre avis, nous approuvâmes tous surtout après que Emmett nous ait soufflés ''dossiers ! ''

« Alors les enfants je vous présente les agents Mark et Spencer » je partis dans un fou rire.

« Pardon, pardon »

« Pourquoi elle rit ? » Demanda l'un deux.

« Non mais je suis désolée, Mark & Spencer, c'est nerveux »

« Les gens leur font souvent », me dit Charlie en souriant, « ils sont en formation avec moi »

« Jeune fille ça suffit ! » Me dit Spencer faussement vexé, je pris une grande inspiration et me calmai. « Charlie nous forme oui, surtout à comment bien lever le coude pour lever la tasse à café et amener la main avec le donuts à la bouche », nos partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « Charlie reconnais-le ! »

« Nous réglerons ça plus tard »

« Ça va chier pour toi », lui dit l'agent Mark, « sinon qui sont ses jeunes ? »

« Les enfants Cullen, alors nous avons Emmett et Alice, le frère et la jumelle de mon gendre », les deux agents nous firent de grands sourires « Rosalie et Jasper frère et sœur et qui sont en couple avec les deux bruns »

« Et ton gendre n'est pas là ? » Nous nous crispâmes tous, « et ta fille ? »

« Non », leur dit Charlie calmement, « ma fille... a fait une nouvelle crise ce matin »

« Et merde ! » Cria l'agent Spencer.

« Mon gendre lui... je crois qu'il perd les pédales »

« Vraiment désolé pour toi Chef, attendez vous n'avez même pas commandés encore, hé Maggy ! Je peux choisir pour vous, je prends un assortiment ça ira plus vite, café ? » Nous approuvâmes tous, « Mag' café pour tout le monde et mets nous un grand stock de donuts ! Elle fait la sourde mais elle a entendu »

« Je ne fais pas la sourde », cria-t-elle, « j'attends juste que tu sois poli ! »

« Bientôt, bientôt », rit-il, « ça va arriver ! Elle n'est pas méchante, juste un peu frustrée », nous chuchota-t-il, nous nous retînmes tous de rire, elle s'approcha de nous, c'était une grande brune, les cheveux longs, très jolies pas beaucoup plus âgées que nous, elle nous servit.

« Mag' fais pas la tête ! »

« Charlie comment tu fais pour le supporter ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix », rit-il.

« Et dire que moi je l'ai eu, les filles », nous dit-elle, dites non au mariage, je suis mariée à un crétin », je pouffai avec Rose.

« La petite brune je n'ai pas oublié ta vieille blague »

« Désolé agent Spencer »

« Non moi c'est Mark ! » Je riais moqueuse les autres me suivirent, « ils ont de l'humour », dit-il sarcastique.

« Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, il fait le dur mais... »

« Chérie tu as vu tu as des clients », elle se mit à rire.

« Cadeau de la maison au fait ! »

« Ma femme est généreuse ce matin »

« Pas pour toi mais pour le chef Swan et ses invités » nous pûmes nous moquer.

« Servez-vous les enfants, ça va vous faire du bien », nous parlâmes avec les deux jeunes agents de tout et de rien, je jetais un œil à Charlie qui regardait dehors, je me penchai un peu plus discrètement, je me crispais quand je vis qu'il pleurait, il essuya rapidement ses yeux.

« Alors Alice la mesquine », je regardai l'agent, il me fit un petit sourire triste, « j'aimerai savoir comment ce bon vieux Charlie tiens l'alcool, à ce qu'il paraît il faut le voir ! » Je cherchai mes mots quelques secondes encore troublée.

« Il faut le voir avec mon père en fait, une vraie catastrophe ! » Les deux agents rirent bêtement.

« Alice... » soupira Charlie, je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Non mais c'est bon à savoir, alors Chef on ne sait pas se tenir ? »

« Toi je pense que dès lundi je vais t'en faire baver »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je pense que t'occuper de Monsieur Jafaden ne te fera pas de mal »

« Non pas lui ! »

«Et si lui », dit-il mesquin.

« C'est qui Mr Jafaden ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Un chieur ! » Râla l'agent.

« Mais non », dit Charlie, « on ne dit pas ça d'un de nos citoyens »

« Chef l'hypocrisie ne vous va pas bien au teint », Charlie échappa un rire, « c'est même vous qui nous l'avez présenté comme ça »

« S'il te plaît pas devant les gosses »

« Oups, Mr Jafaden, c'est celui qui appelle plusieurs fois dans la journée pour rien et qui insiste tant que nous nous déplaçons pas. Un voisin qui parle trop fort, si une musique ne lui plaît pas chez un autre de ses voisins, que des trucs comme ça, il s'ennuie mais il a ses heures, 10 heures, 15 heures, 20 heures, au moins il est calé, au poste nous tirons à pile ou face pour savoir qui sera de corvée »

« Lundi il n'y aura pas ce problème puisque c'est toi qui répondra et si tu te défiles je t'y colle toute la semaine » lui dit Charlie.

« Chef je vous aime bien, ne me faites pas ça », son collègue ne cessa de rire, « épargnez-moi et je vous aide pour la Stanley »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle aujourd'hui », lui dit-il froidement, « pas ce matin »

« OK Chef désolé, va pour Mr Jafaden lundi, il a vraiment un pète au casque »

« Chef vous savez le lundi, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire si vous voulez rester avec votre fille nous sommes là et votre bras droit sera aussi »

« C'est gentil, je te dirai ça mais je vais laisser mon gendre s'occuper d'elle s'il se reprend »

« C'est à ce point ? Enfin ça ne nous regarde pas mais... »

« Comme je t'ai dit je ne sais pas s'il va arriver à se reprendre, c'est un bon garçon, plus que ça même, il est comme un fils, avec tout ce qu'il apporte à ma fille et quand je vois dans quel état il était ce matin... rhaaa tout ça me dépasse, ça nous touche tous. Lundi tu as raison je ne vais pas venir, je ne vais pas uniquement m'occuper de ma fille mais de mon fiston aussi, ils seront à la maison et je prendrai soin de tous les deux, tout ira mieux après » il reprit du café et le but lentement. Personne ne sut quoi ajouter, même Emmett qui d'habitude trouvait toujours la réplique de détente le fixait sans savoir quoi dire. « Les enfants, vous voulez que nous rentrions ? Sinon je peux vous emmener quelque part »

« Où ? » Demanda Rose.

« Mystère... » Rose pouffa.

« Je vous suis », lui dit-elle.

« Nous vous suivons tous ! » Dit Emmett, « vous pensez que nous pouvons prendre les autres donuts pour Bella et Edward ? »

« Bien sûr que oui », lui dit l'agent Mark, il se leva et revint avec une grosse boîte, il nous les rangea tous.

« Attends », lui dit sa femme, elle en rajouta, « là vous aurez de quoi faire ! » Nous la remerciâmes tous et nous saluâmes les collègues de Charlie et sortîmes. Il reprit la route, au début il se fit silencieux.

« Je suppose que tout le monde à besoin de se défouler ? » Nous approuvâmes, « dans ce cas, je vous emmène à un stand de tir, un vrai pas un truc de fête foraine, le samedi il n'y a jamais personne »

« Tu vas nous apprendre à tirer ? » Demanda Emmett surexcité.

« Pourquoi pas ? Les filles vous êtes partante ? »

« Tant que ça nous défoule », dis-je.

« Je dis deux fois oui ! » Dit Rose, « vous avez le droit de faire ça ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais y emmener ma fille mais... vous allez voir c'est impressionnant la première fois », il se mit à rouler plus rapidement, « après nous rentrerons, les enfants, ce matin, votre maman... elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer, il ne faut pas vous en faire »

« Et... vous Charlie comment ça va ? » Demandai-je, il soupira.

« Qui va bien et qui ne souffre pas en ce moment ? Ça va nous détendre de tirer, nous verrons qui de vous s'en sort le mieux »

Charlie nous expliqua les consignes de sécurité ainsi que son collègue, Charlie nous fit une petite démonstration après que nous ayons insisté comme des gosses. C'était étrange de le voir tirer mais ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien, Emmett fut le premier à essayer ainsi que Jasper, ils crièrent de joie, ensuite Rose et moi, oh merde ce que c'est puissant, j'en tremblai.

« Alice ça va ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Oui, c'est... je ne sais pas, whaou et flippant »

« Recommence, regarde je vais t'aider, tu prends bien ton arme comme ça, ton bras doit être rigide sinon avec le recul tu peux te faire mal, tu tiens bien sur tes jambes ? » J'acquiesçai, « bien vise et quand tu le sens tire », je me concentrai et tirai, je riais comme une hystérique, Charlie se joignit à mon rire, « c'est bien », je reposai mon arme pour me secouer les mains.

« Je peux tirer encore ? »

« Tu as encore six balles, fais-toi plaisir », il me fit un grand sourire, je l'embrassai sur la joue, reprit le pistolet et me concentrai, ma Bella celle-là c'est pour toi ! Et celle-là pour mon jumeau ! Les deux autres étaient pour mes parents, je tirai les deux autres et posai mon arme, j'en avais des fourmis dans les mains, « alors ça donne quoi ? »

« J'irai chercher vos cibles quand les autres auront fini, je ne voudrais pas servir de cible », je pouffai et regardai les autres finir, ils posèrent tous leurs armes, Charlie partit chercher nos cibles un marqueur dans la main, écrivant nos prénoms avant de les décrocher, « allez venez nous allons regarder ça, nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un grand tableau » il accrocha nos feuilles sous le regard de son collègue.

« Charlie, je pense que tu peux tous les embaucher »

« Je crois aussi », sourit-il.

« Le classement c'est quoi ? » Demanda Emmett impatient, Charlie et son collègue entourèrent les impacts.

« Ça se joue à pas grand chose », nous dit son collègue, « Rose et Jasper vous en avez cinq sur huit, Emmett six sur huit et Alice sept sur huit », je criai de joie et sautillai.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois », râla Emmett, « mais bravo petite sœur »

« Merci ! Charlie m'a aidé »

« Ma petite femme est douée », rit mon chéri très content, il vint m'enlacer.

« Nous pouvons les emmener avec nous ? » Demanda Rose.

« Bien sûr que oui », nous dit Charlie avec un grand sourire, « maintenant je pense que nous sommes prêts à rentrer, ça fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes partis, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui chef Swan ! » Nous avions dit ça tous en chœur, il partit dans un fou rire.

« Faut croire que Forks ne va pas être en panne de flics », rit son collègue.

« Non, je ne pense pas »

« Revenez quand vous voulez, Charlie la prochaine fois je veux voir ta gamine, je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi douée que son père »

« Ma Bella va t'épater ! À bientôt »

Nous repartîmes tous avec nos cibles et un grand sourire, nous remerciâmes Charlie durant tout le trajet, il remit la sirène pour notre plus grand plaisir et la coupa quand nous arrivâmes en bas du chemin. Nos rires se calmèrent ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé durant notre absence. Nous rentrâmes dans le maison, mes parents étaient sur le canapé, ils se retournèrent, ma mère se leva et nous pris tous dans les bras ne cessant de s'excuser, aucun de nous ne lui en voulaient. Emmett détourna la situation proposant des donuts, mes parents en prirent, nous nous assîmes dans les canapés, mes parents remercièrent Charlie, il haussa les épaules et leur firent de grands sourires.

« Et les enfants ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ils dormaient il y a encore une demie heure », lui dit mon père.

« C'est quoi vos feuilles ? » Demanda ma mère, nous lui montrâmes tous très contents, elle regarda minutieusement chaque feuilles nous félicitant tous, « et bien je vois que vous êtes tous doués, ma douce Alice, une pro des armes ? » Je riais bêtement, « Charlie tu as faim ? »

« Pas avec tous ses fichus donuts, merci quand même »

« Tu peux aller te reposer dans la chambre d'amis », lui dit mon père, « je viendrai te réveiller quand Bella et Edward le seront »

« Je préfère attendre avec vous »

« Comme tu veux mais sache que si tu as besoin, deuxième porte sur ta droite »

« Merci »

« Hé Charlie il doit bien y avoir un match », lui dit Emmett, il alluma la télé, il vint se mettre près de Charlie, « j'en étais sûr ! C'est bon ça ! »

Je les regardai commenter le match, mon père et et Jasper se joignirent à eux, ma mère ramena des bières en soupirant parce qu'il était à peine 11 heures, Rose et moi nous mîmes de chaque côté en la prenant dans nos bras, elle embrassa nos fronts.

******Pov Edward**

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, regardai Bella qui me fixa, elle avançait son visage près du mien, je fis le reste de la distance et l'embrassai doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal avec sa lèvre.

« Je te demande pardon mon cœur » j'essuyai ses larmes, « je ne voulais pas te faire du mal »

« Je le sais, j'aurai juste tellement aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt, je suis tout autant désolé que toi » je l'embrassai à nouveau, « qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je... hier j'ai parlé à ta maman de Phoenix et quand je me suis réveillée, j'y ai repensé, ce n'était pas que du mal, puis je t'ai senti bouger et je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes mais regarde ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait pire. J'ai paniqué, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et j'avais mal, je t'ai appelée comme je le pouvais, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais à quel point je peux l'être... » je posais mes doigts doucement sur sa bouche.

« Tu vas bien maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai plus mal...toi ? »

« Ça va, ce matin Bella...ce matin j'ai eu peur, j'ai paniqué aussi mais mon ange la prochaine fois n'hésite pas à me réveiller. N'attends pas, je t'aime et je suis là », je passai mon doigt sur sa lèvre, « regarde ta jolie bouche maintenant » je posais un baiser et mis mon visage contre son cou lui murmurant que je l'aimais, elle me le rendit restant silencieux un instant.

« Chéri...hier j'ai eu une autre discussion avec ta maman », je redressai ma tête, elle me fit un petit sourire, « nous avons parlées de sexe ... » je haussai les sourcils, « est-ce que... tu m'en voudrais si j'allais avec ta maman voir un gynéco ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas me vexer, et la discussion c'était... »

« Gênant, ta maman m'a vue nue aussi », je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur, « tant mieux si ça t'amuses », elle m'a aidée à me laver, « je pense que ta maman sait comment ça s'est passé jeudi aussi », je grimaçai, « elle n'a rien dit, juste un regard très parlant »

« Bon bah ça c'est fait... d'autres bonnes nouvelles mise à part que nous jouons sous la douche ? » Demandai-je mesquin.

« Non, je pense avoir fait le tour, ah si, promets moi que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous, ton père me tuerait je crois »

« Promis, je le garde pour moi », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ton papa... il joue à maquiller ta maman », je la regardai les yeux ronds, « j'ai parlé toute seule hier dans la salle de bain, tes parents se sont moqués de moi... »

« Il y a de quoi » elle me regarda faussement vexée.

« Il voulait me maquiller », pouffa-t-elle, je riais bêtement « mais ta maman me l'a déconseillé, normalement je ne suis pas censée te divulguer ses informations », je riais encore plus devant sa petite bouille.

« Je ne dirai rien...mon ange, descendons, ton papa doit être encore là »

« Mon papa... mon petit papa »

« Mon ange, doucement », je me relevai et l'aidai à se mettre debout, je nous emmenai dans la salle de bain histoire d'être présentable, je lui démêlai les cheveux et me lavai les dents, « tu es prête ? »

« Oui, ils doivent tous s'inquiéter », je l'embrassai la serrant contre moi, je la soulevai laissant ses jambes droites jusque dans la chambre, je la reposai doucement, mes lèvres toujours contre les siennes, je m'écartai d'elle, Bella garda les yeux fermés, je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau.

« Tu es où là ? »

« Loin », elle avança son visage reposant ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'arrêtai de sourire, je pris son visage entre mes mains, ce ne fut que douceur, elle posa son front contre le mien et soupira, « je ne me lasserai jamais de tes baisers »

« Ni moi des tiens », j'attrapai sa béquille et ouvris ma porte, je la soulevai et nous descendîmes, un sourire idiot sur le visage, à peine le pied en bas que tous se levèrent, Charlie vint vers nous, je posai Bella et laissai son père la prendre dans ses bras

« Ma poupée... » souffla-t-il, « fiston viens », je les rejoignis.

« Merci Charlie », lui dis-je touché, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Edward, arrête de me dire merci toutes les deux secondes, Bella il est vraiment fatiguant ! » Elle eut un sourire, nous nous reculâmes tous les trois, Bella essuya ses joues, ma famille vint près de nous.

« Câlin collectif ? » Proposa Emmett, tous arrivèrent et nous prirent dans leurs bras, « vous devez avoir faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim », dit Bella.

« Alors viens ! » Emmett souleva Bella et la posa sur le canapé, je les suivis avec Charlie nous nous mîmes autour de Bella, il nous tendit des donuts, Bella se jeta dessus.

« Vous avez fait des provisions ? » Demandais-je.

« Nous sommes partis en expédition avec le chef Swan et après il nous a emmené tirer ! Oh merde c'était trop bon ! Regarde » Jasper me donna sa cible, je regardai admiratif et légèrement envieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas fiston, je t'emmènerai et il faut que j' apprenne à ma fille à se servir d'une arme », je partis dans un fou rire, Bella pouffa, « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien, il me tarde de voir Bella avec une arme »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle se débrouillera »

« Oui moi aussi », riais-je.

« Tu as pu te reposer comme il faut à ce que je vois », me dit mon père avec un grand sourire, je le fixai moqueur puis ma mère, je haussai les sourcils, ils se figèrent et regardèrent Bella, je posai mon regard sur elle, elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Edward, » me chuchota-t-elle, « tu merdes là », je repartis dans un fou rire.

« Ça y est le frangin re-pète un plomb », soupira Emmett, « papa cette fois je vais le gifler »

« Non », lui dit mon père, « ce n'est pas nécessaire, Bella merci », lui dit-il sarcastique.

« Désolée, j'étais obligée, c'est Edward »

« Et nous ne pouvons pas savoir », râla Alice.

« NON ! » Crièrent mes parents en même temps, je riais encore plus.

« Ne soyez pas inquiet », dis-je, « le secret est bien gardé »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui, tu ne pouvais pas te taire non ? » Demanda ma mère à mon père.

« Esmé, Carlisle, lâchez-vous ! » Leur dit Charlie.

« Certainement pas », lui dit Carlisle, « alors Bella as-tu eu une nouvelle discussion avec le miroir ? » Je riais comme un nigaud.

« Non » lui dit Bella, « je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me MAQUILLER ! Et vous Carlisle vous avez eu le temps ? » Je pleurai de rire, ma tête se posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé, « chéri remets-toi » se moqua Bella.

« Papa... euh... tu... te maquilles ? » Demanda Emmett nerveux, je hurlai de rire, « bon le frangin va falloir te reprendre », rit Emmett nerveux.

« Mais non je ne me maquille pas ! » marmonna-t-il, « Bella... »

« Oui Carlisle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle mesquine.

« Non... rien et si nous mangions ? »

« Oui, oui », dit ma mère nerveuse, « Bella... nous nous vengerons », elle pouffa, « Edward ça suffit et si tes frères et sœurs viennent à l'apprendre, je n'hésiterai pas à parler de certaines choses »

« Tu me fais du chantage ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » me dit-elle très contente.

« Et tu attends des félicitations ? »

« Je peux en avoir ? » Je la fixais, elle partit dans la cuisine en riant.

« Tu viens toujours avec nous tout à l'heure ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, je viens »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Nous demanda Bella.

« Pendant que ton papa s'occupe de toi, nous allons nous occuper de ton homme, nous allons nous promener », lui dit Alice.

« Ah... vous me raconterez ! »

« Et tu nous raconteras ta journée », lui dit Jasper « la prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous »

« Bella tu vas être raisonnable avec ton papa hein ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Je vais être très mignonne », je riais tout seul encore une fois, Charlie sut au moins à quoi s'attendre.

« Edward tu n'oublies pas demain de venir ! N'oublie pas nous devons parler, aborder de grands sujets passionnants »

« Non Charlie, je n'oublie pas », mes frères et sœurs se moquèrent.

« Je veux savoir » dit Bella.

« Non », lui dit son père, « crois-moi tu ne veux pas », elle me fixa.

« Ton père a raison, tu ne veux pas savoir », lui chuchotai-je.

« Je ne vois pas quel sujet tu pourrais aborder avec mon père qui... » elle devint pivoine et se tassa dans le canapé, « je ne veux pas savoir », je riais nerveusement tandis que les autres partirent dans un fou rire, j'embrassai sa tempe.

« À table ! » Dit mon père.

« Dieu merci », soupira Bella nous faisant encore plus rire, Charlie la porta jusqu'à la table, il l'assit près de moi et partit se mettre près de mon père.

Le repas se passa plus que bien, Bella prit ma main et la posa sur ses épaules après que nous ayons mangés. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, mes frères et sœurs nous racontèrent la conduite de Charlie et ce qu'ils avaient ressenti quand ils avaient tirés.

« Esmé, Carlisle, vous aussi il faudra venir », leur dit Charlie.

« J'essaierai », lui dit mon père, « ça fait longtemps que mon Charlie attend de me voir à l'œuvre »

« Tu n'y couperas pas », lui dit Charlie en souriant.

« Je viendrais », lui dit ma mère, « mais par contre je ne me vois pas tirer »

« Je suis sûr que tu ferais carton plein » lui dit Charlie taquin, elle rit et lui lança sa serviette.

« Moque-toi tiens »

« Je ne me permettrais pas »

« Ne la pousse pas », rit mon père, « elle serait capable de le faire »

« C'est ce que j' espère ! » Nous rîmes tous, « ma poupée nous allons rentrer si tu veux bien »

« Il faut que je finisse de faire mon sac »

« Je vais le faire », lui dit ma mère, « restez-là, je reviens ! »

« Maman, mets lui des chemises », dis-je, elle acquiesça et partit rapidement.

« Chéri », me chuchota Bella, « comment je fais pour me laver ? » Je la regardai cherchant une solution.

« Je reviens, je vais voir ma mère », j'embrassai son front et partis dans ma chambre, « maman j'ai une question » elle se redressa, « Bella se demande comment elle fait pour se laver ? »

« Je peux aller chez eux le soir et l'aider, ça ne me dérange pas », elle fuyait mon regard gênée, j'avançais vers elle.

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je... rien, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée mon cœur » elle continua à rassembler les affaires de Bella.

Je me plantai devant elle, lui fis poser le sac de Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin mais connaissant ma mère..

« M'man... » elle me prit dans ses bras, je refermai les miens sur elle.

« J'ai... je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime aussi ma maman Bella va mieux, moi aussi, ça va aller »

« Je vais me reposer et ça ira mieux »

« Je suis désolé m'man »

« Ne le sois pas, espérons juste que tu n'aies plus à vivre des réveils de la sorte, que ta Bella se remette et qu'enfin vous soyez heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux »

« C'est tout ce que je veux aussi, que Bella ne souffre plus, je l'aime maman, je l'aime à en crever »

« Je sais mon cœur », me dit-elle en sanglotant, « vous aurez des jours meilleurs », j'acquiesçai gardant ma mère contre moi, « il faut que je finisse son sac, je pense que Charlie à vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec Bella, elle va recevoir le reste de ses affaires aujourd'hui »

« J'espère qu'elle parlera avec Charlie et que tout ira bien, j'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaîne mais pas comme il le faudrait, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop pour Bella »

« Si ça ne vas pas, Charlie t'appellera ou Bella mais il est important de leur laisser leur intimité aujourd'hui »

« Je sais, j'attendrai demain pour aller les voir », elle embrassa ma joue.

« Je vais emmener tout le monde dehors, le temps que tu puisses câliner ta douce », je souris et me remis face à ma mère, « puis tu vas aller prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien, profite de ton après-midi avec tes frères et sœurs »

« Ne t'en fais pas je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux, hier, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé »

« Et hier j'ai passée une merveilleuse journée avec ma fille, va la rejoindre, il me reste juste des chemises à mettre »

J'aidai tout de même ma mère. J'en mis suffisamment pour la semaine, elle partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec mon parfum, je laissai ma mère mettre mon parfum sur mes vêtements et nous redescendîmes, je pris le sac, Bella était debout et m'attendait, Emmett lui était avec un marqueur et accroupi devant Bella.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter », me dit Bella en pouffant.

« Hard Gay et un gros ''fooo !'' la classe quoi », lui dit-il très content, « en plus personne ne le verra puisque j'écris au marqueur noir sur une attelle noir mais nous nous le saurons » dit-il plein de mystère.

« J'aime ta manière de penser jeune soldat », Emmett partit dans un rire gras, Bella le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Rassure-toi celui-là arrive rarement, enfin seulement en cas de grande joie... c'est Emmett après tout », lui chuchotai-je, elle pouffa.

« C'est rassurant comme rire » me souffla-t-elle en regardant Emmett, je ravalais mon rire.

« Voilà petite sœur », il me prit son sac et sortit dehors.

« Tout le monde est déjà dehors », dit ma mère, « ils s'améliorent avec le temps » elle partit en pouffant.

« Ne lui dis rien mais nos pères ont mis tout le monde dehors de force »

« Ça je le garderai pour moi mon ange, cette fois je ne dirai rien », je l'enlaçai, « passe une bonne après midi avec ton père »

« Elle le sera sûrement, à part le moment où je vais lui dire la vérité au sujet de ma mère », elle jouait nerveusement avec le col de mon tee-shirt. « Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir reculer, plus maintenant », elle fixa sa main, j'embrassai son front la rapprochant de moi. « Je t'enverrai des messages », je me remis face à elle, ma main sous son menton, je relevai son visage, je m'appuyai sur la table et écartai mes jambes, le remettant contre moi.

« Bébé ton père j'en suis sûr saura gérer. Il sait que tu lui caches des choses, oui il va être blessé mais tout comme toi il sera soulagé d'enfin savoir et tu auras un poids en moins. Si tu as besoin je suis là, ma mère va passer dans la journée pour t'aider à te laver, elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait tous les soirs, ça ne la dérange pas »

« Elle va encore me voir nue », soupira-t-elle.

« J'aurai préféré m'en occuper », Bella se mit à rougir furieusement, « tu n'étais pas si timide jeudi » elle gloussa.

« Je sais mais dans ses moments là, j'arrête de réfléchir, puis j'aime ta façon de me regarder », je m'étais rapproché de ses lèvres. « Quand mes bleus seront tous partit, j'ai l'intention de piquer une mini-jupe de Rose », je grognai, « c'est ça que j'ai dit hier et que tes parents ont entendu, je me suis lancé un défi »

« La mini-jupe de Rose ça sera pour la mettre chez toi ? Sinon, il faut que je commence à me préparer... »

« Pas pour chez moi », sourit-elle contre mes lèvres, « pour mon plaisir, le tien, il y a une semaine j'en avais une et tu avais apprécié »

« Difficile de ne pas apprécier, va pour la mini-jupe, encore une fois je vais y penser à ton truc »

« J'y compte bien, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser, non je ne dirai rien d'autre, tu vas encore dire que je veux ta mort »

« Tu finiras par l'avoir de toute façon », lui soufflai-je.

« Edward pourquoi la conversation dérive à chaque fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas », riais-je.

« Est-ce que... » elle m'embrassa, « c'est si important ? » Elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Non », je la collai contre moi, mes mains descendirent dans le creux de ses reins, je l'embrassai à mon tour, elle soupira contre ma bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres.

Nous nous laissâmes aller. Une de mes mains remonta sur sa joue, je me redressai, je poussai son bassin contre le mien la faisant soupirer de nouveau. Je ne souris pas cette fois, là j'avais vraiment envie d'elle, sa main partit contre ma nuque poussant mon visage contre le sien, ma main passa sur ses fesses, elle s'agrippa plus fortement ma nuque. La sirène de Charlie retentit, je soupirai ainsi que Bella.

« Je crois que mon père m'attend »

Elle reprit mes lèvres les écrasant, elle embrassa ma joue et mit sa tête dans mon cou, je soupirai encore une fois, je remis mes mains dans son dos, j'allais chercher sa béquille et lui donnai.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Tu m'aideras avec les escaliers après ça ira », j'avançai avec elle, je lui ouvris la porte.

« Enfin », cria Emmett, « il a fallu que je vous mette la pression avec la sirène pour que vous réagissiez ! »

« Ton frère », me chuchota Bella, « il va vraiment souffrir un jour, je ne vais pas le rater »

« Fais nous ce plaisir », lui chuchotais-je, je la soulevai et la reposai en bas des escaliers.

« Prête Mlle Swan ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Oui chef Swan »

« Edward je t'appelle dans l' après midi mon fiston », j'acquiesçai.

« À tout à l'heure Nurse Charlie ! » Il rit et aida Bella à monter, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, je m'approchai et l'embrassai pendant que Charlie fit le tour de la voiture.

« Au fait toi aussi passe une bonne après-midi », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir pleins de choses à te raconter »

« Je te dirai comment mon père gère la clochette », je riais et Bella pouffa.

« Soit gentille avec ton père », Charlie referma sa porte.

« Merci de lui dire fiston »

« Je t'en prie », je me reculai, ils nous saluèrent et partirent, je rentrai avec ma famille.

« Eddy si nous partons dans trente minutes ça te va ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Le temps de me doucher, de m'habiller et je suis là »

« Nous t'attendons », je regardai ma sœur de haut en bas, habillée très... voire trop simplement pour une fois, « oui je reste comme ça, pas envie de me prendre la tête »

« Je t'autorise à prendre mon style encore aujourd'hui » me dit mon frère, « soyons négligés frangin »

« Va pour le négligé », souriais-je.

Je me dépêchai de monter et de filer sous la douche, je pris un peu plus mon temps que d'habitude. Je sortis de la douche, je me séchai et passai ma serviette autour de ma taille, je pris ma brosse à dent et allais dans me chambre pour me sortir des vêtements. Je riais tout seul quand je vis mes habits déjà prêt sur mon lit, Alice a encore frappée, je retournai à la salle de bain et m'habillai rapidement, je pris ma carte bancaire, mes papiers, mes clés de voiture et descendis les rejoindre.

« Kenny ! » Cria Emmett, je riais bêtement, ils se levèrent, j'allais embrasser mes parents et nous partîmes avec ma voiture.

« Ça vous embête si nous allons sur Seattle ? » Demanda Rose

« Non », dis-je, « ça me va », ils furent tous partant, je pus prendre la route, Emmett était côté passager et fouillait dans mes cd.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de ranger » lui dis-je.

« Mais que t'es chiant »

« Merci toi aussi », il râla et mit un cd.

« Les filles », demandais-je, « vous pensez trouver où vos tenues commandos ? »

« Nous allons faire simple », me dit Alice, « juste des vêtements sombres et dans lesquels nous pourrons bouger. Emmett et Jasper veulent s'acheter de vrais rangers et je voudrais regarder pour halloween aussi, je pense que ça serait bien si nous étions tous dans le même genre. Bella, ça la ferait rire »

« Militaire ça ne sera pas pire qu'en fleur », souriais-je.

« Non c'est sûr », me dit Rose, « Bella va plus que apprécier Chef Cullen » je lui fis un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

« Et vos tenues ? » Demandais-je.

« Là tu ne sauras rien, nous attendons Bella pour ça », me dit Alice, « nous allons juste repérer. Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter à Bella ? »

« J'ai bien une petite idée, j'attends de voir »

« Vêtements ? Livres ? »

« Bijou », dis-je.

« Oh ! »

« C'est quoi ce « oh » ? » Demandais-je à Alice.

« Non, c'est oh, déjà un bijou pour votre première semaine »

« Oui, je sais mais vu LA semaine... »

« Ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là, et quoi comme bijou ? »

« Une chaîne avec un pendentif, je sais ce que je veux, à Port Angeles lors de notre premier... et unique rendez-vous, nous nous étions promenés dans la rue commerçante, je sais ce qu'elle aime »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille sur Port Angeles ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non, elle m'avait décrit quel genre elle aime, Seattle il y a plus de choix »

« Vous vous referez des rendez-vous », me dit Rose.

« J'y compte bien avec Bella j'ai cette sensation que... comment dire, de ne pas avoir fais les choses dans l'ordre, comme je le voulais »

« Ce n'est que partie remise », me dit Emmett.

« Encore attendre, toujours attendre, un mois au maximum »

« Pas forcément », me dit Alice, « il y toujours moyen de faire différemment, ça y est j'ai pleins d'idées ! Tu me fais confiance jumeau ? »

« Je vais te dire oui même si je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares » elle tapa dans ses mains.

Le reste du chemin nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres. Arrivés sur Seattle je suivis mes frères et sœurs riant devant l'hystérie de Rose et Alice dans les magasins. Jasper et Emmett soupirèrent plusieurs fois, elles s'achetèrent même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base plein de vêtements, de chaussures et de choses en tout genre.

« Eddy », me dit ma jumelle, « tu en dis quoi ? » Elle me montra une robe noir dos nu visiblement.

« Je dis que tu n'es plus à une près »

« Pas pour moi », me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Là tout de suite je te dis que si Bella met cette robe... bah je ne sais pas »

« Je peux l'essayer, il faut que tu la vois portée ! »

« Ça me gênerait d'avoir des idées pas très saine alors que tu portes une robe destinée à ma petite femme »

« Ah pas bête », grimaça Alise et regarda autour d'elle, « ne bouge pas je reviens ! »

« Elle est partie où encore ? » Soupira Jasper, je riais et lui expliquai, « elle doit chercher une victime »

« Elle ne va pas faire ça »

« Bien sûr que si ta jumelle peu convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi », je riais nerveusement.

« Rose et Emmett, sont où ? »

« Emmett est en pleine dépression », rit-il, « Rose ne le lâche pas, elle veut son avis sur tout ce qu'elle touche »

« Je me demande comment Bella serait dans un magasin »

« Vu qu'elle a eu de l'entraînement avec les deux plus grandes psychopathes, je pense que tu vas en chier », nous rîmes nerveux, Alice revint avec un grand sourire, « victime trouvée », me souffla-t-il.

« Venez ! Nous sommes attendus au cabine d'essayage, tu vas voir, elle a à peu près le même corps que Bella ». Arrivés au cabines, Alice alla chercher la victime du jour, à première vue la robe était plus que simple, certes il y avait des ressemblances physiquement mais ce n'était pas Bella, Alice la fit tourner et avec Jasper nous nous étouffâmes légèrement, Alice partit dans un fou rire, « tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? »

« Bah non », la robe était complètement ouverte jusqu'au creux des reins, « Jasper » lui chuchotais-je, « tu laisserais sortir Alice comme ça ? »

« Oui et non, Eddy ne me demande pas d'imaginer ta sœur dans cette robe, tu n'apprécierais peut-être pas de savoir que... »

« Jasper, la ferme » il rit, je le regardai de travers et il s'arrêta reprenant un visage sérieux, je riais bêtement.

« Alors jumeau ? » Elle refit tourner la jeune fille.

« Tu veux vraiment mettre ma Bella dedans ? »

« Oui, c'est jolie, je suis sûre que Bella la mettrait, vous êtes bien dedans ? »

« Je vais me prendre la même, est-ce que je peux aller me changer ? C'est légèrement gênant »

« Je peux vous demander de faire un dernier tour ? Et après je vous laisse tranquille ! » Je la regardai tourner et partir, je soufflai.

« Ali, Bella dans cette robe, je meurs » elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Alors je la prends ! Avec Rose nous lui avons pris d'autres choses mais ça tu ne sauras rien, ouste maintenant ! Rose est de retour »

Je me tournai et vis Rose avec un grand sourire, mon frère par contre... je me retins de rire ainsi que Jasper.

« Ma Rose, tu veux absolument que je regarde ? »

« Non, c'est bon », lui dit Rose les bras chargés de vêtements.

« Merci, les mecs ont bougent ! »

« Nous nous rejoignons dans deux heures dans le café en face, nous avons les téléphones de toute façon, au moindre soucis nous vous appellerons ! » Nous dit Alice.

« Parfait », leur dit Emmett, « les mecs partons, je vais craquer psychologiquement » nous le suivions en riant, « non mais sérieux, abstinence de merde et elle ose me demander son avis pour les sous-vêtements »

« Ah je comprends mieux ton état », rit Jasper.

« Putain c'est la merde, Eddy tu veux qu'on aille voir pour le bijou de Bella ? »

« Vous voulez pas aller vous chercher vos rangers ? »

« Après, pour le moment occupons-nous de Bella et Eddy tu auras aussi des rangers ! »

Nous fîmes plusieurs bijouteries sans que je trouve ce que je cherchai, j'étais blasé, je ne fus pas le seul mais eux me trouvaient chiant.

« Celle-là je la sens bien ! » Nous dit Jasper.

« Alors nous n'irons pas », dit Emmett, « tu dis ça depuis tout à l'heure et à chaque fois ce n'est pas ce que veut Eddy », je riais nerveusement. « Jasper dès qu'il y en une que tu ne sens pas, dis-le, je paris que ce sera la bonne »

« Alors quoi ? nous ne rentrons pas dans celle-ci »

« Non ! » Lui dit Emmett.

« Si ça se trouve Eddy tu trouveras ce que tu cherches »

« Jasper t'es chiant », râlai-je, « Em' encore une fois il me met un doute » mon frère soupira fortement et nous ouvrit la porte en grand nous faisant signe de rentrer.

Je riais avec Jasper, nous nous calmâmes une fois à l'intérieur, magasin à deux étages, avec un peu de chance... Je fis le tour, mes frères avaient bien fini par comprendre ce que je cherchai.

« Psst, pssst » ça c'est Emmett pensais-je, je me retournai et allais vers lui, « regarde ! C'est pas ça que tu cherchais ? Tout y est la longue chaîne en argent et regarde le pendentif, un cœur bombé en argent et si je fais le Picsou je te dirai que c'est raisonnable »

« Je me fiche du prix », dis-je sans quitter le bijou des yeux.

« Je sais mais c'est pour te dire que tout est réunis non ? Vas-y dis que tu es fier du frangin ! »

« Je suis fier du frangin », il me fit un grand sourire.

« Messieurs, je peux vous renseigner ? »

« Oui, je voudrai voir ce collier », elle me fit un sourire et le sortis, je le touchai du bout des doigts.

Le vendeuse nous apprit que c'était de l'or blanc, elle nous sortit tout un tas de bonnes raisons, ça nous exaspéra avec Emmett, Jasper nous rejoignit.

« Ça y est vous avez trouvés... oh, j'étais parti voir en haut mais je vois que... »

« Jasper », lui chuchota Emmett pendant que la vendeuse nous laissait réfléchir, « s'il te plaît, elle nous fait mal à la tête »

« Vous voulez que je joue ? » Je riais, « OK », dit-il avec un grand sourire, « excusez-moi », il parla d'une voix légèrement prétentieuse, « madame bonjour »

« Bonjour monsieur »

« Je me demandais combien de temps était garantit votre bijou »

« Il est garantit deux ans »

« Seulement deux ans ? Et bien il me semble qu'à la vue du prix, ce soit bien léger », elle le fixa étonnée.

« Vous pouvez avoir une expansion de garantie »

« Oui, mais cela signifie payer encore plus cher »

« Oui évidemment » Ah je pense que la vendeuse perd patience, Emmett décida d'intervenir.

« Excusez moi, au niveau de la longueur de la chaîne ça donne quoi ? » Elle le mit devant elle, « ça descend bas quand même »

« Moi j'aime bien et Bella elle aimera »

« OK, madame je m'excuse d'avance, Eddy, automatiquement tu cherches à voir le pendentif », la vendeuse le retira gênée. « Je ne parle pas pour vous, je ne me permettrai pas, tu vas assumer le fait que les mecs regardent le décolleté de ta femme »

« Il sera la plupart du temps caché », dit Jasper, « Bella ce n'est pas toute poitrine dehors », la vendeuse se figea, « vous non plus madame, c'est juste une image »

« Je vous en prie, la chaîne peut-être raccourcie mais pour ma part je trouverai ça dommage de changer le bijou, votre femme peut soit le mettre en valeur, soit le passer sous ses vêtements »

« Petit frère, crois-moi, tu prends des risques »

« Je laisserai Bella décider, si elle veut raccourcir la chaîne, je reviendrai »

« Je t'aurai prévenu », me dit Emmett en mode chiant.

« Em', je le prends »

« Et au niveau de l'expansion de garantie ? » Demanda Jasper « combien ça coûte ? » Je vis la vendeuse prendre une légère inspiration, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Il faut compter 40$ en plus »

« Ce n'est pas rien »

« Oui, mais vous avez une garantie de cinq ans »

« En plus des deux ans, ce qui amènerait à sept ans, ou bien simplement deux ans de garantie de base plus trois ans, ce qui ferai cinq ans, parce que si c'est une base de deux ans plus cinq ans qui font sept ans, c'est différent »

Il avait parlé tellement rapidement que je n'avais pas tout compris, je regardai Emmett, qui se contenait alors qu'il fixait la vendeuse. Jasper avait un visage tout à fait sérieux quand à la vendeuse... je pense que nous l'avions perdu quelques secondes, elle fixa Jasper légèrement paniquée, prit une nouvelle inspiration moins discrète.

« Cinq ans de garantie au total »

« Je suis déçu, il n'y a pas possibilité de baisser le prix de l'expansion de garantie ? »

« Il faudrait voir ça avec la responsable », nous la regardâmes attendant qu'elle aille chercher la responsable, « vous voulez la voir ? »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas », elle eut un bref soupir et partit.

« Jasper, je te jure que si avec tes conneries je ne peux pas avoir ce collier, je t'étripe ! »

« Tu vas l'avoir, j'essaie juste de voir si tu peux prendre une expansion »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je la voulais ! »

« Ah bon ? » Me demandait-il, je soupirai blasé.

« Jasper, t'es un bon », lui dit Emmett se retenant de rire.

« Merci, hé les mecs soyez tous sourires charmeurs quand elle revient avec sa responsable, Edward j'attends ton petit sourire en coin ! Il faut être gentil avec la dame maintenant »

« Ouais, je vais essayer, Jasper... tu ne t'es pas trop perdu avec ton truc sur les années ? »

« Non, ça va, je l'avais préparé depuis un moment », rit-il, « les filles seraient là, elles pourraient nous aider »

« Jasper tout ce que je veux, c'est payer et partir »

« Mais Emmett m'a dit de jouer avec les nerfs de la dame »

« Abrège ! C'est tout ce que je te demande »

« Rabat-joie », souffla Emmett, nous reprîmes nos visages les plus ''charmeurs'' quand la vendeuse revint avec la responsable, elle nous regarda en haussant les sourcils et nous sourit.

Jasper expliqua à nouveau ce qu'il voulait, la vendeuse partit nous laissant avec la responsable. C'était long et je commençai vraiment à vouloir partir, Jasper me mit un léger coup dans les côtes. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle nous fit l'expansion de garantie à moitié prix, je pus enfin payer le collier de Bella, Jasper lui me donna les espèces pour l'expansion et nous sortîmes.

« Jasper, pourquoi tu me donnes de l'argent ? »

« Comme ça, j'ai joué, j'ai gagné, je suis content ! Les rangers maintenant ! » Nous dit-il impatient.

« Je crois qu'Ali déteint sur Jasper »

« Je sais petit frère, c'était inévitable, pauvre garçon, il faudra l'achever un jour », me dit-il très sérieux, il me regarda et je partis dans un fou rire avec lui.

« Jasper, merci au fait »

« Je t'en prie, j'aime bien jouer, hé les mecs, il nous reste que quinze minutes, il faut se dépêcher ! »

« Merde je vous ai pris tout votre temps, désolé »

« Je te gifle maintenant ou pas ? On s'en fout et puis quand nous aurons rejoint les filles je suis sûr qu'elles voudront s'occuper de nous pour des affaires, nous irons avec elles »

« Pour ça aussi, je suis désolé », riais-je.

« Nous allons en chier quoi » dit Jasper, « rejoignons-les »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous les rejoignîmes au milieu de pleins de sacs, elles avaient de grands sourires et avaient déjà passé les commandes, nous nous assîmes.

« Et vos rangers ? » Demanda Rose.

« Pas eu le temps encore, nous étions avec Eddy pour le collier de Bella » dit Emmett.

« Fais voir ! » Me supplia Alice en tapant dans ses mains, je lui tendis le sac, Rose se rapprocha, elle ouvrit délicatement et bloquèrent toutes les deux, elles levèrent leurs yeux sur moi puis reposèrent leurs yeux sur le collier, « je ne sais même pas quoi dire »

« Moi non plus à part si je deviens vulgaire », dit Rose.

« Ça ne me dit pas si vous aimez »

« Non là il est con », dit Rose, « non mais merde, oui je deviens vulgaire, ton fan-club je vais vraiment l'ouvrir » je riais avec mes frères.

« Jumeau, c'est pour votre première semaine c'est ça ? »

« Pas seulement... c'est pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je la connais, j'ai toutes les raisons de lui offrir ce cadeau »

« Jumeau, pour vos un mois, tu vas la demander en mariage ? »

« Non », riais-je, « je vais certainement attendre un an pour ça, je trouverai toujours des idées pour elle, ça ne m'inquiète pas. Bella, s'émerveille d'un rien », ils me regardaient tous pensifs, « comme d'habitude je vais vous demander, quoi ? »

« Tu comptes... attends », me dit Rose, « faut que je l'enregistre, Esmé m'en voudra sinon », elle sortit son téléphone et le posa sur la table, « bien Edward pour vos un an... »

« Vous avez vraiment du mal avec le mariage », riais-je.

« Non, mais quand c'est toi qui en parle c'est toujours choquant », me dit Jasper.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui ça serait bien que nous soyons fiancés avant que nous allions à l'université, alors oui, je demanderai sûrement à Bella de m'épouser pour nos un an, si elle accepte ainsi que Charlie »

« Je ne pense pas que l'un ou l'autre refuse », dit Emmett, « frangin t'es le plus romantique d'entre nous »

« Dès que je rentre, je le fais écouter à Esmé et Carlisle », elle reprit son téléphone, « ton collier... il est magnifique », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « Bella, elle va nous péter une durite ce jour là, tu lui donnes quand ? »

« Je vais attendre un peu, comme elle a des réactions spontanées... »

« Oui attends qu'elle aille un peu mieux », me dit Alice.

« Et si elle n'aime pas ? »

« Ça y est, il angoisse » soupira Emmett.

« Te fous pas de moi, tu es dans le même état quand tu dois offrir quelque chose à Rose »

« Ouais OK...Elle ne pourra qu'aimer petit frère, folle nuit en perspective », me dit-il taquin, « ah bah non, raté », rit-il, « tu es dans la même galère que nous, dommage »

« De toute façon, dans une semaine ou plus Bella aura toujours ses blessures », dis-je « alors ça ne changera rien »

« C'est vrai », dit Emmett, « bah au moins toi tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux rien faire, c'est pas comme nous injustement puni », dit-il froidement.

« Ce n'est pas une punition », soupira Rose, « c'est un soutien physique, dis-toi qu'en faisant ça vous soutenez Edward physiquement »

« Et nous devons vous remercier ? » Demanda Jasper, « non parce que vous pouvez toujours courir, vous savez comment nous allons être mais vous savez aussi que vous n'allez pas tenir non plus »

« Bella, elle n'a pas le choix », dit Alice, « pourquoi l'aurions-nous ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas relâche le week-end ? » Demandais-je, ils se regardèrent tous et réfléchirent, « au moins un jour »

« Non », dit Rose, Emmett lâcha un juron et Jasper posa son front contre la table, moi aussi ça m'emmerdait bien, « ou alors, relâche le dimanche ou le samedi mais pas de sexe, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs »

« Et nous collerons à Bella et Edward », dit Alice, « à moins que... vous ayez... dans un moment d'égarement... » ils me regardèrent tous plein d'espoir.

« Désolé mais non »

« Vous faites chier », dit Emmett, « vous ne pouviez pas coucher ensemble non ? Nous aurions pu avoir du vrai et pur sexe au moins une fois dans la semaine », je riais, « comment tu fais d'ailleurs, toi qui tirais sans cesse et sans relâche, du jour au lendemain, plus rien, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Non ça va, merci de t'en soucier », souriais-je.

« Bella s'est calmée ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ça avec vous »

« Ça veut dire non », souffla Alice, « elle joue toujours avec ses nerfs », ils rirent bêtement.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça », je n'allais pas leur dire quoi que ce soit sur ce que nous pouvions faire, ne pense pas Edward, ne pense pas, je bus mon verre rapidement et repris le cadeau de Bella.

« Nous n'en saurons pas plus », soupira Jasper, « une autre fois peut-être », ils acquiescèrent tous, « Eddy merci pour notre journée semi-relâche mais nous savons aussi que c'est pour pouvoir jouer avec Bella, nous ne sommes pas complètement cons », rit-il, « il est malin », je riais avec eux.

« Demain nous jouerons avec vous », dit Rose en fixant Emmett, « puis plus rien jusqu'au week-end prochain ! » Elle grimaça à la fin de sa phrase, « les bisous et les câlins c'est oui, mais rien en dessous de la ceinture, merci Jessica », cracha-t-elle, « au moins lui ruiner la tronche ça va me détendre ! Ali demain entraînement ! »

« Ça me va ! Nous y retournons ? Nous allons aller poser ça à la voiture et nous nous occupons de vous », je regardai mes frères, ils étaient devenus un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, ils se levèrent, prirent les sacs des filles et partirent rapidement, « nous allons aussi nous occuper de toi... »

« Merci mais je n'ai besoin de rien »

« Mais si », me dit Rose, « tu verras ça va être bien », je grimaçai, ne sentant pas le truc.

Et j'avais eu raison... elles m'avaient rendu dépressif, non elles nous avaient rendu dépressifs. Elles courraient dans tous les sens. Nous nous étions résignés et assis les regardant passer devant nous de temps en temps, mettant une chemise, un polo devant nous, si elles grimaçaient nous nous figions, puisque apparemment c'était de notre faute et quand ça leur plaisait elles sautillaient. J'étais a espérer que Bella ne me ferait jamais subir ça, nos rangers pour halloween ça faisait deux heures que nous les avions, j'étais en train de dépérir, Bella ou Charlie ne m'avait pas encore appelé.

« Je vais prendre l'air vous venez avec moi ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Non ! » Me dit rapidement Jasper, « si nous bougeons elles vont nous tuer ! » Je riais.

« Emmett ? »

« Je tente une sortie dans dix minutes reste devant le magasin », je partis en souriant.

Je pris une grande inspiration, m'adossai au mur, je pris mon téléphone et au même moment il sonna, je vis le visage de ma Bella apparaître.

_« Coucou chéri »_

« Coucou mon ange, ça à l'air d'aller »

_« Oui je viens de me réveiller je suis sur le canapé et mon papa ronfle, tout va bien et toi ? »_

« Mes sœurs sont en mode hystérique dans les magasins, ça fait deux heures qu'elles courent partout et elles m'épuisent, je suis sorti prendre l'air. Jasper à peur de bouger et Emmett va tenter une sortie dans quelques minutes » je l'entendis pouffer.

_« J'ai connu, j'ai connu, tu t'es acheté des vêtements ? »_

« Pas encore, Rose et Alice décident pour nous, nous n'avons pas vraiment notre mot à dire en fait », elle pouffa de nouveau « et la clochette ? »

_« J'ai été sage, bon d'accord je lui ai collé une migraine », je riais, « il a soupiré quand il l'a vu et la journée n'est pas encore finit », me dit-elle sur un ton mesquin, « mes cartons sont là au passage, nous attendons ce soir pour en discuter »_

« Ça va aller ? »

_« Oui, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas s'en vouloir, j'ai essayé de le rassurer, ça devrait aller, tu passes ce soir ? »_

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur, il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes près de ton père »

_« Peut-être mais Esmé va venir alors pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas aussi ? »_

« Je vais voir, j'attends que Charlie me dise, il va m'appeler tout à l'heure, au pire demain je suis là pour 10 heures et à la vitesse ou vont les choses, je ne sais même pas quand j'aurai l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Bella tu n'es pas comme elles hein ? »

_« Si je suis seule avec toi non, mais si je suis avec les filles je risque de suivre le mouvement, encore plus parce que j'avoue être impatiente de pouvoir ressortir, il faudra que nous nous fassions un restaurant tous les deux »_

« Restaurant, cinéma, concerts, ne t' inquiète pas beaucoup de choses seront à faire »

_« Nous n'avons même pas pu nous faire un petit truc pour notre première semaine »_

« Nous nous rattraperons »

_« Il me tarde... ah je pense que mon papa se réveille, attends écoute, papa... » j'entendis sa clochette et rien qu'au téléphone ça me stressait, Charlie grogna, « c'est Edward au téléphone. Mon papa veut te parler »_

_« Bella arrête avec ta clochette, fiston ma fille me rend fou »_

« Je m'en rends compte Charlie », riais-je.

_« Tu veux passer tout à l'heure ? »_

« Je ne sais pas... Bella veut vous parler, il serait peut-être mieux que je vous laisse tranquille »

_« Ta maman aussi va passer, elle arrive dans une heure, tu n'es pas encore rentré ? »_

« Non, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir », riais-je, « les filles sont en plein shopping, nous sommes sur Seattle »

_« Je préfère ma condition » rit-il._

« Charlie je viendrai demain, je préfère te laisser avec ta fille »

_« Elle angoisse tout comme moi, je suis sorti dehors, je dois m'attendre à quoi ? »_

« À rien de plaisant Charlie, je suis désolé »

_« Esmé m'en a touché un mot aussi, ne me reste plus qu'à prendre sur moi, je devrais y arriver merci fiston, tu vas comment toi ? »_

« Ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air »

_« Il fallait que tu te changes les idées et demain tu seras avec nous, tout ira bien, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »_

« Oui, c'est bon, qui vous a dit que je cherchai un cadeau pour Bella ? »

_« Ton père pendant que tu dormais ce matin, repose toi ce soir OK ? »_

« Oui Charlie toi aussi »

_« On va essayer, je te repasses ma fille... ah bah écoute je suis désolé mais elle dort »_

« Ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle se repose, profitez-en pour cacher la clochette »,je l'entendis rire.

_« Non, je vais faire mieux, je vais retirer le maillet à l'intérieur comme ça elle pourra toujours essayer », rit-il, je riais avec lui, « fiston je vais bricoler, je lui dirai de te rappeler »_

« OK, merci Charlie »

_« De rien, à demain ! »_

Je le saluai et raccrochai, je rangeai mon téléphone, je relevai mon regard et vis Emmett venir près de moi.

« Tu as pu te sauver ? »

« Oui, Jasper est traumatisé par notre sœur, tu as eu Bella ? »

« Charlie aussi, Bella s'est rendormie entre temps, tout va bien, j'irai chez eux demain. Bella va parler avec son père ce soir de sa mère »

« Un jour nous saurons ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Seule Bella pourra le décider mais je pense oui, les filles en avaient pour longtemps encore ? »

« Non, elles commencent à fatiguer, une grande chance pour nous, j'ai donné ma carte »

« Nous allons être à sec »

« Non, enfin peut-être, se sont mes salaires de l'été dernier qui vont morfler mais bon pas grave et puis nous avons la chance de ne manquer de rien, Rose et Jasper non plus, Bella financièrement c'est comment ? »

« Elle a toujours travaillée, baby-sitting, des choses et autre, ses grands-parents, je reconnais ne pas trop savoir en fait »

« J'y pensais parce que la dernière fois quand elle nous a acheté des cadeaux à tous j'étais plus que heureux mais je ne voudrais pas que tout son argent y passe et quand je vois l'état de frénésie de Alice et Rose... »

« Je ne saurai pas te dire et je ne me vois pas lui demander »

« Non c'est sûr, c'était juste une interrogation, de l'inquiétude si tu veux » nous nous appuyâmes tous les deux sur le mur, « et mon style tu l'as adopté définitivement ? »

« Hier c'était surtout pour éviter les regards, aujourd'hui tu m'as dit va pour le négligé, je suis bien dedans »

« Nous pouvons aller courir si tu veux ce soir »

« Je te suis ! » Il resta silencieux un instant, il appuya son pied contre le mur et mit ses mains dans les poches.

« Si...si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là », il regarda droit devant lui, « je sais que je dit beaucoup de conneries, que je vous taquine Bella et toi, mais je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, du moins une partie, Rose... enfin tu sais, j'ai cru devenir dingue plus de une fois et...je te vois tous les jours tu ne vas pas mieux. Ce matin j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais perdu l'esprit. Tu n'es pas tout seul à supporter tout ça, OK Bella c'est ta petite femme. Mais nous sommes ta famille, ne t'enferme pas, confie-toi à nous, aux parents. Ils ont toujours étaient là... enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il me tarde de retrouver une Bella qui je sais d'avance va nous rendre à tous nos rires et qui va être encore plus dérangée. Mais moi ce que je veux surtout, c'est retrouver mon petit frère... parce que putain, il me manque », il regarda le sol, il passa sa main sur ma nuque et la serrait, je me mordis la joue autant que je le pouvais, je passai ma main sur mes yeux nerveux, je l'entendis renifler, « le frangin il est bien gentil de dire tout ça, mais maintenant nous avons l'air de deux cons dans la rue », je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, j'essuyai à nouveau mes yeux ainsi que mon frère, « merde faut vraiment que je réfléchisse des fois, attends nous allons peut-être faire pitié et nous faire de l'argent ça compensera avec Rose et Alice »

« Pas suffisant », souriais-je... « et je sais que vous êtes là, il y a juste des choses que j'ai du mal à accepter, comme le fait que Bella aille mal, ce matin... Em' le pire réveil, je dormais pendant qu'elle était mal, si je ne l'avais pas senti se figer ou entendu qu'elle manquait d'air, j'aurai continué à dormir, putain rien que de repenser à sa petite main tremblante sur ma tête... »

« Mais tu l'as vu et tu es allé chercher papa. tu ne pouvais pas savoir et si ça reproduit ce que je n'espère pas parce que franchement ses cris ils me restent en tête tout comme son visage ce matin, ou chez Charlie. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrai effacer. Je voudrai faire plus, nous voulons tous faire plus mais tout comme toi nous sommes tous impuissants, à part notre soutien, nous n'avons rien d'autre. Rose ça la travaille beaucoup aussi, elle ne dit rien mais ma blonde je la connais. Elle pleure plus souvent, nous sommes tous en train de changer d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'effet Bella hein ? » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « La petite brune qui apparaît du jour ou lendemain et qui sans s'en rendre compte nous fait tous grandir, d'une manière brutal en ce moment, mais cette fille frangin, elle nous fait voir la vie d'une autre façon. Elle change aussi, moi je sais que Bella aura toujours mon respect parce que même sans le vouloir, comme à dit une fois Jasper elle nous a tous encore plus unis. Tu ne trouveras personne dans notre famille et j'y inclus Charlie qu'elle ne fait pas évoluer, dans quelques semaines tout sera finit, ça ne reviendra pas comme avant. Ça sera encore mieux et malgré tout ce que l'autre idiote lui aura fait, elle vous aura définitivement liés l'un à l'autre, d'une forte attirance physique vous passez à un couple qui peut importe ce qu'il vivra, le surmontera, comme tous les couples de notre famille, reste plus que ce bon vieux Charlie à caser mais encore une fois je pense que Bella va l'aider sans ne rien faire »

Je regardai mon frère impressionné par sa façon de parler.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je pourrais mal le prendre », rit-il.

« Non, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part merci pour Bella aussi »

« J'y pense depuis un moment, Alice m'a mis la pression à parler d'écrire une lettre, ça me travaille depuis », sourit-il.

« Je pense que tu peux écrire tranquille »

« Ouais nous verrons, j'ai encore un peu de temps, enfin je papote, je papote mais l'idée de base c'est que je suis là. Il est temps que nous reprenions le sport aussi, une bonne fois pour toute pour nous défouler et que tu relâches la pression un maximum. Je sais aussi que tant que Bella ne sera pas remise tu n'iras pas bien mais je peux au moins pendant quelques heures prétendre te faire penser à autre chose, OK ? »

« OK merci »

« Mais de rien », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, « allons sauver le soldat Jasper », rit-il, je riais avec lui, il avait les yeux gonflés et rouge, je devais être pareil, à peine rentrés nous tombions sur eux, ils nous regardèrent quelques secondes inquiets.

« C'est pour toi », me dit ma jumelle me tendant trois grand sac, Emmett eut droit à la même quantité, Jasper nous tendit nos sacs avec nos rangers l'air complètement abattu.

« Désolé mec », lui dit Emmett, « nous venions te sauver »

« Trop tard », cracha-t-il nous faisant rire, « les filles plus de boutique hein ? »

« Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui nous sommes vidées ! » Lui dit Alice, « tu vas chez Bella ? »

« Non, je la laisse avec son père »

« Vous voulez rentrer ? » Nous demanda Rose, nous approuvâmes tous les trois, « il est presque 19 heures, ça passe vite »

« Pas assez », soupira Jasper blasé.

« Ça vous dit un petit resto sur Port Angeles ? » Nous demanda Rose, « et après nous retournerons à la maison »

« Manger, je dis oui », répondit Emmett.

« M'assoir ça me va », dit Jasper.

« Allons-y », dis-je, « Jasper va falloir te reprendre, sport ce soir ! » Riais-je.

« Tant que on ne me parle plus de shopping avant le mois prochain... »

« Alors dans un mois nous y retournons », s'écria Alice, « à la voiture, j'ai à nouveau la pêche ! » Elle partit rapidement mais dans le mauvais sens, Jasper lâcha un gémissement blasé.

« Jumelle ne me fais pas honte et va de l'autre côté », je l'entendis rire et changer de trajectoire, Rose pouffa et la rejoignit.

« Les mecs plus jamais, la prochaine fois je fuis aussi »

« Nous t'attendrons », lui dit Emmett, « dans un mois ta Bella sera avec nous, ça sera l'occasion de voir son degré d'hystérie »

« Le grand suspense, là où je vais savoir si ma vie va être aussi dure que la votre », riais-je.

« Il n' y a pas de raison que tu ne vives pas ça toi aussi », rit Jasper.

« Il faudra juste penser à bien dormir avant » sourit Emmett, nous arrivâmes à ma voiture, « ah note acheter un break », nous rîmes bêtement, Alice et Jasper s'occupèrent de trouver une place pour tous les sacs et nous partîmes sur Port Angeles.

« Jumeau tu ne demandes même pas ce que nous t' avons prit » râla Alice.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous m'avez prit ? »

« Plein de choses », me dit Rose, « du style Emmett, Jasper et Edward, nous avons élargi ton choix de vêtements »

« Merci, je regardai à la maison »

« Elles t'ont même pris des baskets, je les voulais d'ailleurs », soupira Jasper.

« Non toi je t'ai pris les autres ! » s'énerva Alice.

« Je sais que tu as pris les autres, j'ai remarqué »

« Jasper ne recommence pas sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? pas de sexe ? Bah c'est déjà le cas, c'est con les filles des semaines sans se moyen de pression », je riais avec Emmett, « va falloir trouver autre chose ! Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cet après midi ''shopping'' », dit-il faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, j'entendis Alice marmonner dans son coin, Rose suivit.

« Nous allons toujours à Port Angeles ou nous rentrons ? » Demandais-je.

« Port Angeles ! » Elles avaient criées en même temps, je sifflai.

« Mais quelle ambiance », rit Emmett « et ce n'est que le début »

« Mais vous êtes chiants », s'énerva Rose, « toute l'après-midi à pleurnicher »

« Non mais là ce n'est pas humain ce que vous nous avez fait », s'énerva Jasper, « depuis hier soir de toute façon, pas de sexe, pas de sexe, soutien physique, pas de sexe , shopping, pas de sexe ! Vous nous privez et après faudrait avoir le même sourire que ce petit con de Oui-Oui ! » Je partis dans un fou rire avec tous les autres, Jasper lui regardait dehors en lâchant des jurons.

« C'est à cause du sexe que tu es de mauvaise humeur ? » Lui demanda Alice en riant.

« Du manque de sexe ! Merde vous et vos idées, vous allez nous faire claquer, les mecs j'ai raison non ? »

« Jasper nous allons nous soutenir ne t' inquiète pas » riais-je.

« Jasper », rit Emmett, « tu vas te remettre au sport sérieusement, Eddy lui aussi il faut qu'il se relâche »

« Aidez-le », rit Rose, « frangin, tu vois t'es pas tous seul »

« Oui bah c'est bon, laissez-moi tranquille, je vais m'acheter une poupée gonflable », ma sœur lui mit une claque derrière la tête, heureusement que j'étais arrêté à un feu pour pouvoir rire tranquille, Emmett lui en pleurait, « et maintenant je me prends des claques ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire moins de conneries », lui dit Alice.

« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas me priver ! »

« Ali' abandonne », lui dit Rose, « tu le connais, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire »

« C'est bon j'abandonne », lui dit Alice, « les deux devant vous pourriez arrêter de rire ? »

« Petite sœur attends un peu », rit Emmett.

« Le feu est vert », me dit ma jumelle, « c'est quand tu veux ! » Je redémarrais en riant, nous n'étions plus très loin de Port Angeles.

Nous continuâmes à rire, Jasper se calma petit à petit sous le regard assassin de ma sœur, arrivés sur Port Angeles nous mangeâmes dans... oh! Une pizzeria, tellement rare, Emmett et Jasper laissèrent de côté leur frustration, nous ne fîmes que rire pendant tout le repas, ça me fis le plus grand bien même si Bella me manquait, plus que ça même.

Nous retournâmes sur Forks. Je montai mes sacs, mes parents étaient partis au restaurant, je regardai rapidement ce que m'avaient prit Rose et Alice et franchement j'étais bien content. Je rangeai le cadeau de Bella dans ma commode. Elle m'envoya un message quelques secondes après. Je parlai par sms un moment, Charlie était désormais au courant, il semblait avoir été parfait, ça me soulageai pour elle. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé et regardaient la télé, je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. J'eus droit à un grand merci de la part de Charlie, il était prévu, enfin si Bella ne s'endormait pas que nous reprenions plus tard notre conversation par messages.

Je partis rejoindre mes frères, nous courûmes pendant une bonne heure sans nous arrêter. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Une bonne douche. Une soirée cinéma avec mes frères et sœurs pendant que je répondais aux messages de Bella, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de réponse, ma marmotte avait dû s'endormir. Je partis me coucher vers minuit, mes parents s'étaient joint à nous en rentrant et ils s'étaient mis à mes côtés, je passais mon bras sur ma mère, tandis que mon père avait passé son bras au-dessus de ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, nos pieds sur la table basse.

Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je posai mon portable près de moi au cas où. Je souris bêtement quand je m'aperçus que ma mère avait aussi joué avec le parfum de Bella sur mon coussin, je m'endormis rapidement, comment faire autrement avec cette journée ? Demain je serai avec Bella à nouveau, ma famille et Charlie que je n'oublierai pas de remercier encore et encore pour leur soutien, tout me semblait moins compliqué à supporter, du moins jusqu'à ce que je doive retourner en cours sans elle.


	31. Chapter 31

******Chapitre 31**

******Pov Edward**

Je mangeai mon bol de céréales tranquillement sur le canapé, je m'étais réveillé carrément impatient, il me restait une bonne heure devant moi, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, ma jumelle me regarda avec un grand sourire et vint se mettre devant moi.

« Mais quel classe ! Pince noir, petite chemise qui va bien, chaussures parfaites, whaou ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi », riais-je, « ne me dis pas que tu t'es levée juste pour ça ? » Elle m'embrassa en pouffant.

« Il était hors de question que tu ailles chez Charlie avec le style de Emmett »

« J'ai un minimum de tenue »

« C'est ce que je vois, ça me fait plaisir de te voir habiller comme ça », me dit-elle en me pinçant la joue, « laisse-moi te regarder » je souris pendant qu'elle me levait et me fit tourner, « parfait mon jumeau »

« Merci jumelle, je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Ne t'embête pas, je vais le faire, tu pars dans combien de temps ? »

« Une bonne heure, j'ai le temps »

« Chouette, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon jumeau, je vais me chercher mon petit dej' et j'arrive », je la regardai partir, elle sautillait, se servit rapidement et s'assit près de moi, « Edward », elle me regarda devenue sérieuse.

« Oui Alice, c'est oui », riais-je, je lui mis les dessins animés, elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Un matin... »

« Sans dessins animés n'est pas un matin, je sais » elle pouffa et commença à manger, je lui fis un grand sourire et finis de manger, je m'installai confortablement dans le canapé.

« Pas trop stressé ? »

« Charlie ne va pas me parler toute l'après-midi non plus »

« Tu es stressé » j'échappais un rire.

« Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de conversation, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va me dire »

« Charlie n'est pas méchant, ce n'est pas comme si il allait t'attendre avec un fusil »

« Non, quoiqu'il en serait capable »

« Juste pour te mettre la pression et pour se moquer de toi ! Ne t' inquiète pas, ça ira, Bella dormira peut-être encore, tu pourras la réveiller »

« Je vais la laisser dormir, je me contenterai de la regarder »

« Oh tu es trop mignon ! » Je riais nerveusement, « mon jumeau amoureux, j'adore quand je t'entends dire des choses comme ça »

« Tu m'entendras souvent », elle finit son bol, le posa, elle vint se blottir contre moi, j'embrassai son crâne et mis ma main sur sa tête, elle ne parlait plus pendant un moment, se contentant de rire devant le dessin animé, je souris, elle se redressa.

« Nous allons la voir nous Bella aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Ah... lundi alors ? Tu peux demander à Charlie si je peux venir lui faire un bisou dans la journée ? »

« Je lui demanderai, promis », elle me fit un grand sourire, « elle te manque », son sourire se fana.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue »

« C'est pareil pour tout le monde je pense » je la repris contre moi, elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, je caressais ses cheveux.

« Je t'admire tu le sais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ta façon d'être avec elle, de prendre soin d'elle, de l'aimer... tout ce que tu fais pour Bella, elle te le rendra »

« Elle me le rend déjà », elle se redressa.

« Oui, mais quand elle ira mieux, Bella pourra alors prendre soin de toi »

« Je n'attends rien en retour Ali', juste être avec elle et continuer à faire de mon mieux »

« Bella, elle n'a qu'une envie c'est que tu sois bien, elle t'a tellement voulu, elle n'a pas arrêté de douter, tu te souviens le premier repas », pouffa-t-elle, « tu ne faisais pas le malin »

« Non c'est sûr », riais-je, « à partir de ce jour là, je ne l'ai plus vraiment fait »

« La tête que tu avais quand elle a retiré son gilet », rit-elle, « votre premier baiser sur le parking, comme nous étions contents, encore plus quand vous avez enfin officialisés, à partir de quand tu as su que tu l'aimais vraiment ? »

« Dure ta question, parce que chaque jour elle a fait quelque chose qui m'a fait dire que c'était Elle, mais quand je l'ai vu jouer au piano, ce jour-là, oui, j'ai su, c'est devenu définitif après ce n'était que des choses qui se rajoutaient les unes aux autres. Bella, elle serait sortie de mon imagination ça aurait eu le même effet »

« Pour Bella c'est la même chose, elle ne te trouve pas de défauts »

« Elle finira par les trouver », souriais-je, « la jalousie en fera partie je pense, vu la manière dont elle attire les regards sans qu'elle s'en rende compte »

« Et elle n'a pas fini de s'embellir mais comme tu le dis elle ne se rend compte de rien, ce qui la rend encore plus jolie »

« C'est Bella, ma Bella »

« Quoi que t'en penses, tu la mérites, pas de réponse », me dit-elle, elle prit mon bras et regarda ma montre, « il reste encore vingt minutes, nous avons le temps en plus ça fait longtemps »

« Ali, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question, tu commences ? » Je soupirai, je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, je posai ma nuque contre le dossier du canapé et fermais les yeux.

« Les mêmes règles ? » Je la sentis sautiller sur le canapé, je fis un petit sourire en coin.

« Les mêmes, tu me dis quand tu es prêt »

« Laisse-moi deux secondes... » je pris une grande inspiration, je levais ma main signe que j'allais commencer.

« Humeur du jour ! »

« Plutôt bonne, voire très bonne »

« La première chose à laquelle tu as pensé ce matin »

« Bella, comme d'habitude »

« La chose que tu vas sûrement regretter en te couchant »

« Il y en a un paquet, déjà de jouer à ce jeu », elle me tapa l'épaule, je riais.

« Jumeau tu connais les règles »

« Oui », râlais-je, je ne réfléchissais pas longtemps, je savais déjà ce que je regrettais tous les jours, « en rentrant ce soir je vais regretter de ne pas avoir mal à la place de Bella », je rouvris mes yeux et regardais ma sœur, elle me fixa avec son petit regard triste.

« La chose que tu aimerais avoir »

« Je ne veux rien de matériel, mais j'aimerai avoir une famille qui ne souffre pas, une petite femme en parfaite santé et j'aimerai avoir une journée sans ressentir de culpabilité, à toi, humeur du jour ! »

« J'ai connu mieux, passable »

« La première chose à laquelle tu as pensée ce matin »

« À toi », me dit-elle avec un petit sourire, « comment mon frère va s'habiller ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Je riais mais ça me touchait.

« La chose que tu vas sûrement regretter en te couchant ce soir »

« Ne pas avoir réussit à faire prendre conscience à mon frère que rien n'est de sa faute », nous nous fixâmes un moment, elle caressa ma joue.

« La... la chose que tu aimerais avoir »

« J'aimerai avoir, non ravoir une famille joyeuse, une Bella au mieux de sa forme et un chéri moins chiant ! » Je riais avec elle, « non mais c'est vrai... »

« Vous l'avez cherchés »

« De quel côté tu es ? »

« Du côté des punis », souriais-je.

« Évidemment ! Bon tu sais bien qu'en dernier tu dis ce que tu veux »

« Alors je te dirai... merci, merci pour ton soutien, merci de t'être levée et d'être là, près de moi, même si tu le sais déjà je t'aime ma petite jumelle », je lui caressais sa joue, « je vais faire en sorte d'être plus présent d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça et se retint de pleurer, « viens », elle se jeta dans mes bras, « Ali' tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir toujours le sourire »

« Je... je sais, vais pas pleurer, vais pas pleurer, c'est à mon tour, je te dirai que tu n'as pas à me remercier parce que je t'aime tout autant, que comme toi je n'attends rien en retour, je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux et que tout ça se termine... et jouer à ce jeu aujourd'hui c'est nul ! » Je riais nerveusement.

« Mais non, ça fait du bien, un peu »

« Oui bon d'accord mais nous n'allons pas y jouer tous les jours »

« Non, merci »

« Dernier câlin après tu pars »

« J'ai une question où sont les parents ? »

« Maman et papa sont chez Charlie, ils sont partis tôt ce matin, pour voir Bella avant d'aller faire des courses, faire des photos de ses bleus aussi au cas où », je haussais les sourcils, « ils prévoient c'est tout, ils ont dit qu'ils rentreraient avant midi »

« Euh... Ali' tu es réveillée depuis quelle heure ? »

« 7 heures 30 mais je vais retourner me coucher »

« Tu as intérêt, n'oublie pas que tu as entraînement avec Rose »

« J'ai la motivation pour ça, ce n'est pas un souci »

« Moi ça m'en pose un si ma jumelle ne se repose pas »

« Je vais y aller, j'aurai droit à un troisième petit-déjeuner comme ça », rit-elle « et puis il faut que je sois en forme pour... » elle se figea, je la regardais de travers, elle m'embrassai sur la joue et se leva, « bonne journée jumeau ».

Elle partit rapidement, je soupirai et me levai, je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer ma sœur se faire tripoter... Edward ta gueule, je secouai ma tête, je débarrassai la table basse en râlant, je fis la vaisselle, mis ma veste et sortis de chez moi.

« Psst jumeau », je relevais ma tête, Alice était à la fenêtre de Rose, « merci pour ce matin », je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Merci à toi aussi »

« Va, ne sois pas en retard »

Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture et démarrai, je me penchais sur le volant, elle me fit un petit coucou, je lui rendis et partis. Je me fis plaisir avec ma voiture et la vitesse, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée puisque je serai même un peu en avance, je ralentis quand je reçu un message. Alice qui me demandait de ne pas oublier le sac sur le siège arrière. J'attendis d'être à un feu pour regarder et le prendre, j'y trouvais un cadre photo sur laquelle se trouvaient mes sœurs et Bella en gros plan qui riaient, j'eus un sourire et repris la route.

Arrivé devant chez Charlie, je continuais de regarder la photo quelques secondes et la remis dans le sac. J'envoyais un message à ma sœur pour la remercier et sortis de ma voiture, à peine sur le perron, la porte s'ouvrit et Bella me fit un grand sourire en s'approchant lentement de moi, je lui épargnais quelques pas et l'embrassai en souriant, nous pûmes nous dire bonjour, elle pouffa plus d'une fois, je la regardai amusé, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, je devais avoir une tête tout aussi niaise, elle m'embrassa doucement, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille sous son gros gilet, je la sentis à nouveau sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je nos lèvres toujours collées.

« Je suis juste heureuse », me souffla-t-elle, « viens mon papa attend bien sagement dans le salon », elle m'embrassa à nouveau en souriant et se tourna pour rentrer, moi si tous les matins ma Bella est aussi joyeuse, je prends, nous rentrâmes et Charlie nous regarda avec un grand sourire, il se leva et vient vers nous.

« Bonjour Fiston » me dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Bonjour Charlie », ils me fixèrent tous les deux avec de grands sourires, OK je crois que je ne comprends pas tout.

« Viens t'asseoir ne reste pas dans l'entrée », me dit Charlie, j'avançais avec eux, « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci », je retirai ma veste et la posai sur le dossier du canapé, je m'assis, Bella vint près de moi.

« Si tu veux quelque chose tu te sers », me dit Charlie, « n'hésite pas », il s'assit dans le fauteuil, je remarquai sur le côté du salon cinq gros cartons fermés.

« Merci Charlie, tiens Bella, Alice m'a demandée de te donner ça, attends je vais te le sortir et te laisser le retourner », je lui posais sur ses cuisses elle le prit et le regarda, elle eut un petit sourire triste, j'embrassai sa tempe.

« Elle est jolie cette photo, regarde papa », elle lui tendit.

« Oui, elle est jolie, tu veux que je la mette là ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une étagère, Bella acquiesça, je les regardais tous les deux, c'était comme si quelque chose avait changé, Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et prit ma main, « je vais aller faire quelque course », Bella ricana, « jeune fille un problème ? »

« Non » dit-elle en ravalant son rire.

« J'ai déjà fait des courses »

« À part pour acheter des bières ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée, je riais discrètement, Charlie me fusilla du regard, je levais ma main pour m'excuser.

« Oui », lui dit-il fièrement.

« Papa, je recommence à part pour acheter des bières et des plats déjà prêt ? » Je me retins de rire.

« Humpf », Bella riait très doucement, je regardai ailleurs, « Edward ne te moque pas ! » Je lui fis non de la tête sans le regarder.

« N'oublie pas la liste que je t'ai faite et tu pourras demander de l'aide aux vendeurs si tu en as besoin »

« Oui, je sais, je vais y arriver, je ne suis pas complètement débile », lui dit-il hargneux.

« Je le sais, après quand tu rentres, tu auras ton premier cours de cuisine »

« Ton père va cuisiner ? » J'avais limite crié, Bella mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire, je regardais Charlie qui me lançai un regard mauvais, « excuse-moi ça m'a surpris »

« Je m'en vais c'est mieux », râla-t-il.

« Je t'aiderai Charlie »

« Non ! Il doit le faire tout seul », dit Bella, « je n'ai pas envie de manger que des bols de céréales matin, midi et soir »

« Bella nous en avons mangés juste hier soir et ce matin », soupira Charlie.

« Deux hier soir ! »

« C'est toi qui me l'a demandé »

« J'avais faim ! Chéri c'était chouette, mon papa il est venu sur mon lit et nous avons mangés nos bols de céréales » je souriais imaginant la scène, « mais papa, je veux du salé s'il te plaît mon papa »

« D'accord, j'y vais, je prends ta voiture ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas roulée »

« Bon courage », raillais-je.

« Si vous entendez beaucoup de bruit et les murs qui tremblent c'est normal », je me mis à rire bêtement avec Charlie, il partit, je me tournais vers Bella en riant, elle me fixa froidement.

« Hum... » je me repris rapidement, « alors mon ange comment tu vas ? »

« Bien », me dit-elle boudeuse.

« Tant mieux et euh... bon OK, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de ta voiture, je... » j'arrêtais ma phrase et regardai vers la fenêtre légèrement paniqué, je me levais et regardais la voiture de Bella, merde mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? Je pense qu'une bombe aurait fait la même chose, Charlie partit en riant, je me retournais vers Bella.

« Tu vois ma voiture démarre très bien », me dit-elle sur un ton hautain, je la laissais penser qu'elle avait raison, d'ici quelques temps je devrais lui expliquer que sa voiture finira à la casse.

« C'est... une bonne voiture », mentis-je.

« Je sais » dit-elle sur un ton prétentieux, je retournais m'asseoir me retenant à nouveau de rire, elle se remit contre moi, « chéri, tu avais raison », me souffla-t-elle, « ça m'a soulagée, je me sens mieux », elle remit son visage face au mien, « merci »

« Je t'en prie mon ange », je caressais sa joue « et ton père il l'a prit comment ? »

« Mal... vraiment mal, il voulait partir à Phœnix s'expliquer avec ma mère mais je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien, il... il a pleuré aussi, beaucoup pleuré, il s'est excusé un million de fois et je pense qu'il continuera, il s'en veut »

« Ça ma puce c'était sûr... et ce matin vous semblez bien, encore mieux que d'habitude »

« Oui, maintenant que je ne lui cache plus rien, j'ai moins peur d'être avec lui et qu'il me pose des questions, il était aux petits soins hier », elle me fit un grand sourire. « Nous avons fait la sieste dans le salon, lui sur le fauteuil, moi dans le canapé, nous avons beaucoup parlés de tout et de rien mais surtout de toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon père mais il t'adore », je souris un peu gêné quand même, « tout va bien j'ai envie de dire et puis tu es là, tu feras la sieste avec moi aujourd'hui »

« Elle ne sera pas de trop, je dois aussi avoir ma conversation avec ton papa », soupirais-je.

« Je l'ai eu avec ta maman, connaissant mon père il ne va pas s'éterniser dessus très longtemps »

« Ça sera déjà bien suffisant »

« Tu... tu peux regarder dans les cartons pour moi s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui si tu veux », je me levais en soulevais un et revins m'asseoir près d'elle, « il est censé s'y trouver quoi ? »

« Sûrement mes anciens cours, quelques vêtements... je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a autant en fait »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? »

« Oui, au moins commencer... mais avant... » elle caressa ma joue et rapprocha mon visage du sien posant ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'entourais son visage avec mes mains, elle soupira et se recula légèrement, « comme si je n'étais pas assez frustrée », souffla-t-elle.

« Tu parles de ta lèvre ? »

« Ça ne me fait pas vraiment mal mais c'est gênant et pas jolie »

« Ce n'est rien, ça partira comme le reste, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'embrasser », elle me fit un petit sourire et je repris ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, je finis par sa lèvre supérieur, « non ça ne va vraiment pas m'empêcher », elle pouffa, « on l'ouvre ce carton ? »

« Oui, vas-y », je me remis face au carton et l'ouvris, Bella se pencha et attrapa un nounours.

« Oh! Je l'avais oubliée, c'est mon nounours que mon père m'avait acheté à la naissance », elle le garda contre elle et se pencha, je sortis tout un tas de choses, des peluches, des livres, des cd « elle a vraiment fait le vide », je la regardais inquiet. « Non, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas », elle passa son bras sur mon épaule, « continue mon ange », je trouvais des photos de classe, « ah non ! » Elle retira son bras et les mit dans son dos.

« Bella, laisse-moi voir », riais-je.

« Non ! Bon premier carton OK, un autre »

« Bella... » elle soupira et appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé, pensant que ça suffirait, je me relevais et me mis face à elle, « bébé... »

« Edward arrête c'est moche ! » Je riais encore plus, je rapprochais mon visage du sien au maximum, « chéri tu triches ! » Je souris et frôlais ses lèvres, elle pleurnicha quelques secondes, ma main partit dans son dos pendant que je l'embrassais, j'attrapais les photos.

« Merci », je l'embrassais et me redressais, « alors voyons ça », lui dis-je moqueur, je la cherchais sur chaque photo, je me rassis et lui demandais à chaque fois confirmation, « de quoi tu te plains t'es mignonne ! »

« Continue de regarder les autres tu vas comprendre, classe de 6éme », soupira-t-elle, elle se pencha et regarda à nouveau dans le carton, je cherchai donc la photo dont elle me parlait, bon là c'était plus que compliqué, je regardai chaque visage plusieurs fois, retenant un rire sur la tête d'une petite brune avec des lunettes immondes.

« Tu es où ? Donne-moi un indice ! »

« Cherche la plus moche... » chuchota-t-elle, je riais et regardais à nouveau, j'arrêtais mon rire parce que la plus moche c'était justement la petite avec les lunettes, je fixais Bella choqué et lui montrais, comme seule réponse elle rougit.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, j'ai eu des lunettes correctrices quelques mois, des lunettes très moche », me dit-elle sans me regarder.

« Ah... Bella ? » Je me souvenais d'un truc, « il est où... » elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et me montra un petit garçon, il avait une bonne tête, je le reconnais, « je comprends mieux maintenant »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

« Qu'il t'ait brisé le cœur », elle me lança un regard assassin, je partis dans un fou rire, « tu sais que je t'aime mais... là ce n'est pas possible », riais-je, « oh merde », je regardais à nouveau la photo et riais encore plus, « non mais la tu bats des records », elle me tapa derrière la tête, ça ne m'empêcha pas de rire.

« Edward... » je riais toujours, « oh et puis non rien, ris tant que tu peux »

« Je ne vais pas me gêner ! » Je continuais à regarder la photo et riais, elle se leva et alla vers les autres cartons, « bébé ne te vexe pas », elle me tourna le dos et se pencha prenant appui sur sa béquille, elle l'ouvrit un autre carton, « Bella ! » Riais-je, merde faudrait que j'arrête de rire mais c'était plus fort que moi, je posais la photo et me levai, elle se redressa j'entourai sa taille appuyant mon torse contre son dos, embrassant son cou, « mon cœur... » je souriais bêtement dans son cou.

« Je ne suis pas vexée, ça c'est tous mes cours », elle se pencha et en ouvrit un autre, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, je sifflais et crispais mes mains fixant ses petites fesses parfaites, « un problème peut-être ? » Me demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers moi un air moqueur.

« Non, non », je lâchais ses hanches et me baissais pour l'aider ne me restait que ça à faire, elle avait un petit sourire en coin et les joues rosies, « encore une fois tu t'es vengée »

« Encore une fois tu comprends vite », me dit-elle mesquine, « c'était sympa non ? »

« On va dire ça », elle pouffa, « tu veux que je l'emmène près du canapé ? » Elle acquiesça toujours avec son petite sourire mesquin.

Elle retourna sur le canapé, je la suivis blasé, je poussais l'autre avec mon pied, nous l'ouvrîmes complètement, Bella se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Tout ce que j'y voyais c'était des bibelots.

« C'est... attends », elle attrapa le carton et le fit glisser vers elle, elle jeta les choses sur le sol en cassant la plupart d'entre eux.

« Bella, Bella, calme-toi », elle continua, murmurant des choses tellement basses que je ne comprenais pas, j'entendis la voiture de Bella revenir, elle continua, « bébé ton père arrive »

« Non mais... » elle me fixa perdue et recommença à vider le carton, Charlie rentra, son sourire partit aussitôt qu'il posa le regard sur Bella, il posa les sacs et s'approcha rapidement se baissant, il regardait ce que Bella faisait, lui aussi se crispa quand il prit des objets dans ses mains.

« Bella, ma poupée, regarde-moi », elle releva son visage les larmes aux yeux, « ce n'est pas grave ma poupée, ce n'est pas grave, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai demandé hier, tu t'en rappelles ? » Elle acquiesça, « ce n'est rien, je suis là, Edward aussi, c'est tout ce qu'il compte »

« Mais... mais ce sont toutes les choses que... que j'ai faites pour elle quand j'étais petite ou que je lui ai acheté et elle me les renvoie ! » Elle sanglota, « comment elle peut faire ça ? » Je pris une grande inspiration et caressais sa tête, « Edward tous mes cadeaux, tous... »

« Bella... calme-toi », elle continua à regarder, arrivées au fond, elle regarda son père blessée, Charlie soupira.

« Moi je le veux ton album de bébé, tous tes albums je les veux, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça de nouveau essuyant une larme, « ma poupée », il poussa le carton et la prit dans les bras, « ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien », je commençais à me relever pour les laisser mais Charlie m'en empêcha, « si tu veux je ramasse tout et je le mets au grenier »

« Oui s'il te plaît »

« Je le fais tout de suite, fiston... » il se poussa et je pris sa place, elle me serra contre elle, j'embrassais son front, « est-ce qu'il y en a un autre que tu veux que je monte ? »

« Les deux autres je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, regarde », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Des vêtements, des photos et... des affaires de ton grand-père », elle redressa sa tête rapidement je l'aidai à se relever, elle se pencha sur le carton, elle avança sa main tremblante.

« Je... je ne peux pas... pas maintenant... » Charlie referma rapidement le carton et l'emmena avec lui.

« Bébé viens... » je la pris dans mes bras, elle agrippa ma nuque.

« Jamais elle ne me laissera tranquille », me souffla-t-elle, je ne savais quoi lui répondre, je me contentai de la serrer un peu plus contre moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans mon cou, elle m'empêcha de bouger quand Charlie redescendit, je l'entendis remettre les objets de Bella dans le carton et remonter, elle embrassa mon cou y laissant ses lèvres, « je ne vais pas la laisser me pourrir la journée », elle se recula et posa son front contre le mien.

« Je suis désolé pour toi » elle me remercia d'un petit sourire.

« Il ne faut pas que ça m'atteigne, pour toi, pour nous et pour mon père, nous avons fait un pacte hier, je vais tenir mes promesses », elle m'embrassa, « papa ? »

« J'arrive ! » Cria-t-il du grenier.

« Le pacte tu veux savoir ? »

« Je pense que c'est bien si vous avez vos petits secrets avec ton père, j'ai beau t'aimer et être avec toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je sois curieux, garde ça pour toi, pour la conversation que tu as eu avec ton père hier c'est pareil, Bella je ne te demande rien, si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là mais ne te sens pas obligée de tout me dire, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, pareil pour toi »

« Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je t'aime, que je ne peux que être admiratif, il t'arrive tellement de choses en ce moment mais tu parviens à relever la tête »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux », me dit-elle touchée.

« Et tu fais ça très bien », elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux et me souffla un ''merci'' je lui souris et la repris dans mes bras, Charlie se racla la gorge, je me retournais, il nous fixa avec un petit sourire.

« Papa, merci... maintenant il est temps que je t'apprenne à faire à manger », il grimaça, « papa ne commence pas ! Prends les sacs et tous le monde à la cuisine », je le regardais moqueur, elle prit sa béquille et avança.

« J'ai mon arme fiston », me chuchota-t-il dans le dos de Bella.

« Elle ne vous laissera pas me faire quoi que ce soit », lui soufflais-je.

« Tu te caches derrière ma fille ? »

« Il n'y a que Bella qui puisse vous calmer »

« Elle ne sera pas toujours là », me dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je cacherai votre arme »

« Elle est déjà cachée », je grimaçais.

« Mais moi au moins je ne vais pas cuisiner ! » Il grimaça à son tour.

« Je... »

« Non mais dites-le si je dérange ! » Nous regardâmes Bella qui avait sa main sur sa hanche, « je peux aller me coucher si vous voulez »

« J'expliquais quelque chose à Edward »

« Papa, je ne veux rien savoir, à la cuisine ! » Il râla et ramassa les sacs, « Edward tu ne l'aides pas ! Tu t'assois et tu observes »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien observer ce que fait papa », Bella pouffa, Charlie me regarda de travers, « allez papa, j'ai faim »

« Bella mets le dehors »

« Non ! Edward laisse le se concentrer »

« Si je rate ça sera de sa faute »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour rater ta cuisine Charlie »

« Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt finis ? Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! » Je l'aidais à s'asseoir et m'assis en face, je rapprochais le sac de course vers Charlie, « Edward arrête ! »

« J'aide c'est tout, nous mangeons quoi ? » Demandais-je à Charlie.

« Toi rien si tu continues »

« Dommage » dis-je faussement triste.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? » Me demanda-t-il sournois.

« Non merci, je suis bien ici, allez Charlie, c'est le moment de retrousser tes manches ! » Il soupira et sortit tout sur la table de la cuisine, il sortit une casserole.

« Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soupira Bella, je riais doucement.

« Je prépare à manger »

« OK mais tu vois je t'ai fait prendre un poulet, le poulet ça ne va pas dans une casserole »

« Non, je sais », Bella le regarda en haussant les sourcils, « c'est pour les pâtes ! »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien dit », lui dit-elle hypocritement « mais attends, je vais déjà te faire préparer le poulet »

« Il est beau hein ? » Je me retins de rire, Bella aussi, elle l'approcha d'elle, arrêta de sourire, l'éloigna d'elle et posa son front sur la table en secouant la tête, « quoi ? » Elle releva son visage et posa sa tête sur son bras.

« Papa... il n'est pas vidé », je partis dans un fou rire, riant comme un hystérique, Bella et Charlie me regardèrent mauvais, je m'arrêtais du mieux que je pouvais.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, il suffit de le vider », Bella frissonna, je préférais regarder ailleurs pour éviter de rire à nouveau, le frigo ça sera parfait, « tu ne sais pas le faire ? »

« Mais c'est dégueu ! » Je me mordis la lèvre et étouffai un rire, si je regarde le placard c'est mieux peut-être.

« Je peux essayer si tu veux », dit -il hésitant.

« Mais je t'avais dit de prendre un qui soit vidé »

« La dame m'a donné ça, elle m'a dit que c'était le meilleur de l'étalage », j'émis un petit rire, « fiston je t'entends, Bella essayons »

« Toi ou ton collègue lui avez peut-être mis une amende », soupira-t-elle, « Edward tu sais le faire ? »

« Mais oui Edward il doit savoir ! » Dit Charlie, je le regardais, il poussa le poulet vers moi, je le remis devant lui.

« Bella tu m'as dit de ne pas l'aider, alors je ne vais pas l'aider »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

« Il y a des céréales si tu veux », riais-je.

« Bella il est comme ça tous les jours ? »

« Non, d'habitude il est très bien papa », lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

« Bon ce poulet ! Je vais le faire, suffit de tout arracher ! » Je le regardai avec des gros yeux, il ouvrit l'emballage, ma Bella regarda ailleurs en grimaçant, « poupée, regarde il faut que tu m'aides »

« Je crois que je vais être malade », je ris à nouveau.

« Je vais mettre un tablier ça sera plus propre et me laver les mains »

« Bon début », soupira Bella qui regardait dehors visiblement contrariée.

« Bébé il suffit de faire autre chose », lui dis-je.

« Non, je veux du poulet »

« Edward n'a pas tort, il suffirait de faire autre chose », Bella nous fit une petite moue.

« Charlie je pense que Bella veut vraiment du poulet, vas-y vide le »

« Tu penses que je ne vais pas réussir ? »

« Je vais savoir ça dans quelques minutes », il me lança un regard noir et s'assit.

« Bella, je fais quoi ? »

« Tu le vides ! »

« Merci pour tes lumières », lui dit-il sarcastique, « je fais comment ? »

« Débrouille toi et n'oublie rien »

« Tu parles d'un soutien » râla -t-il, je reconnais avoir eu du mal à regarder, Charlie fixa le poulet, « j'ai vu pire pourtant mais... je n'y arriverai pas, Edward aucun commentaire », je levais les mains et riais intérieurement, Bella soupira et se leva, « je suis désolé, je peux aller en chercher un autre » Elle se lava les mains et revint vers nous prit une grande inspiration.

« Papa, je te jure que si tu rates la cuisson je ne te le pardonnerai pas »

« Tu vas le faire ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pas le choix... papa », pleurnicha-t-elle, « je te déteste ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le tiens pendant que tu le... »

« Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot » elle mit sa main en grimaçant et tapant du pied.

« C'est sympa le dimanche chez vous »

« Edward, si tu ne veux pas que je te balance les tripes tais toi ! » me dit Bella complètement sérieuse.

« Je vais me taire »

« Bonne idée », me dit Charlie avec un sourire en coin, je tournais la tête, je ne voulais pas garder en tête une image de Bella qui vide un poulet, ah je pense que j'ai trouvé un nouveau truc pour me calmer, j'attendis sagement qu'elle finisse, j'aurai aussi aimé pouvoir éviter d'entendre, je grimaçais.

« Edward, je t'en supplie aide moi à me laver la main ! » Je me levais rapidement et ouvris l'eau, je lui lavais cinq fois à sa demande, « papa va jeter ce qui traîne, je ne veux plus les voir » Charlie sortit rapidement avec son petit sac plastique, « je déteste faire ça ! J'en frissonnes encore »

« C'est bon c'est jeté ! Je fais quoi ? » Demanda Charlie.

J'essuyais la main de Bella pendant qu'elle lui expliquait tout en long, en large et en travers, je ris bêtement plusieurs fois.

« Tiens papa, épluche les légumes maintenant »

« Mais c'est long ! À quoi ça sert de perdre autant de temps ? »

« L'année prochaine je serai à l'université, je ne veux pas partir d'ici et que tu recommences avec tes bières et tes plats spécial cholestérol »

« Bella, les bières seront toujours là », lui dit Charlie.

« Oui, je sais, avec Edward nous reviendrons le week-end de temps en temps pour que je te fasse à manger sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! » Moi que ma Bella parle de cette façon ça m'allait très bien »

« Vous savez déjà où vous allez ? »

« Je suis Edward de toute façon, ses frères et sœurs ils ont tous prévus de partir à Seattle » De mieux en mieux ma Bella.

« C'est bien, vous pourrez venir passer des week-end ici, Bella ne t'en fais pas, Esmée et Carlisle seront là ! Edward tu es bien silencieux »

« J'écoute, j'écoute », dis-je avec un grand sourire, je fixais Bella qui me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Vous n'en aviez pas vraiment parlés ? » Nous demanda Charlie.

« Non pas vraiment », dis-je, « mais ça coule de source », continuai-je en regardant Bella.

« Désolé d'interrompre ce moment », nous dit Charlie en souriant, « mais j'ai de la cuisine à finir », Bella pouffa et rougit, j'étais tout aussi gêné, « je me sens de faire les pâtes maintenant ! » Il se leva et remplit la casserole d'eau, Bella se leva, demanda quelque chose à son père, « tu en as d'autres des questions aussi stupides ? »

« Je... je préfère demander », il soupira, Bella avança jusqu'à moi et s'assit sur mes genoux, je regardais la réaction de Charlie.

« Je vais m'en remettre » sourit Charlie, j'enlaçais timidement Bella, « non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? Vous êtes épuisant ! » Nous pouffâmes nerveusement, « Bella je fais quoi ? »

« Il faut juste attendre que l'eau boue »

« Et les légumes ? »

« Pas besoin finalement », sourit-elle, « papa ce n'était que trois pauvres carottes, donne je vais les manger ! Tu en veux ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci »

« Fiston une bière ? J'en prends une accompagne moi ! » Là je ne dis pas non, nous trinquâmes sous les soupirs de Bella, « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es déçue de ne pas pouvoir boire avec tes médicaments ? » Lui demandait-il moqueur.

« Je soupire parce que tu convertis mon copain en buveur de bière »

« Tout de suite les grands mots et si je me souviens bien les bières ne t'ont pas toujours dérangées, je me souviens très bien d'un matin ou ma fille empestait l'alcool »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois »

« Ça ne sera pas la seule fois ou ça t'arrivera », plaisanta Charlie, « nous savons boire avec modération nous, hein fiston ? »

« Je confirme », riais-je, elle me foudroya du regard, j'embrassais sa tempe.

« Papa, tu peux te lancer dans la cuisson des pâtes », lui dit-elle en lui montrant la casserole, il se leva en prenant une grande inspiration, « papa tu ne joues pas non plus ta vie ! »

« Bella ne lui dit pas ça, ce n'est pas si facile de les réussir », je vis Charlie se crisper du coin de l'œil, « une minute de trop et c'est fichu », Charlie prit son paquet de pâtes nerveux et les mit dans l'eau, « même parfois moins d'une minute »

« Tu es mesquin avec mon papa », me chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

« Ça m'amuse bien », lui chuchotais-je.

« Et dire que tu étais le premier à me dire d'être mignonne avec lui ! Au fait la cloche elle est cassée », me dit-elle déçue, je riais.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer de moi ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Je ne me moque pas, Bella me disait juste que la petite cloche était cassée », il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Le maillet est tombé », me dit-il l'air de rien, « et je ne peux pas le réparer »

« Chéri tu es doué en bricolage ? » Charlie me fixa suppliant.

« Non pas le moins du monde », ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, voir complètement vrai, Charlie me remercia discrètement.

« Tant pis, c'était pratique et amusant, papa tu en es où ? »

« Je remue, j'attends, je le sens bien mon repas », nous dit-il très content, Bella pouffa, Charlie était concentré, vérifia le poulet et surveilla ses pâtes.

« Si mon père rate il ne va pas s'en remettre », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Il faut peut-être le préparer à l'échec », lui dis-je faussement inquiet.

« Je crois aussi mais comment lui dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, nous nous regardâmes et ricanâmes doucement, Charlie ne captait rien, « papa si tu rates ce n'est pas grave », il se retourna d'un coup faisant sursauter Bella.

« Pourquoi ? Tu... tu penses que ça va être le cas ? » Bella me lança un regard sceptique, « quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« C'est plus grave que nous le pensions », soufflais-je à Bella, elle acquiesça.

« Non papa, tout est très bien pour l'instant »

« Alors ne me déconcentre pas ! » Lui dit-il contrarié en se remettant face à sa casserole, Bella en avait la bouche grande ouverte, je riais doucement contre son épaule.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« C'est ton père pas le mien »

Nous regardâmes Charlie s'extasier après avoir goûté une pâte et les passer dans la passoire, il était tout content, et dire que c'est mon beau-père, vu la fille je ne devrai pas être étonné pourtant, je ris tout seul, ils me fixèrent en soupirant quelques secondes, Charlie fit tout ce que Bella lui disait, il mit la table, Bella alla s'asseoir.

« Maintenant il faut que tu le découpes ! » Lui dit Bella moqueuse, Charlie soupira.

« Papa donne au fiston je vais le faire », il me regarda soulagé.

« Je te le revaudrai fiston », je lui fis un grand sourire, Bella nous fixa tour à tour amusée, je le fis rapidement, Charlie s'assit avec un grand sourire, je nous servis.

« Attendez avant de commencer », dis-je, « je pense qu'une petite prière serait nécessaire », ils me regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment si j'étais sérieux ou non.

« Euh... OK fiston si tu y tiens... » ma Bella me regarda essayant de voir si je plaisantais ou pas, « tu... euh... veux la faire ? »

« Non Charlie c'est votre maison, à vous l'honneur », il tourna son visage vers sa fille et haussa les épaules, il prit sa main, je me retenais de rire, il prit la mienne et Bella me tendit sa main toujours perdue.

« Hum... merci pour ce... repas et euh... pour tout ? » Je partis dans un fou rire, « non mais il se fout de moi ! » Je riais encore plus, la seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas songé c'était que Charlie tenait toujours ma main, Bella pouffa, mon beau-père m'écrasa la main et comme le dernier des imbéciles je continuais à rire.

« Charlie tu me fait mal ! » Riais-je.

« Papa, lâche-le ! » Bella mit des coups de cuillère à son père sur sa main.

« Depuis tout à l'heure il se moque, fiston dis-le que tu vas arrêter et je te lâche »

« Charlie... j'arrête », merde il a une sacrée poigne, je continuais à rire pendant que Bella continuait à lui mettre des coups de cuillère sur sa main.

« Bella ça fait mal ! »

« Mais lâche-le ! » Il me broya une dernière fois la main et me lâcha.

« Merci chérie », je secouai ma main, la pliais, la détendis.

« De rien ! »

« Je vous fait à manger et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? »

« Vois comme c'est ingrat de faire à manger », lui dit Bella le visage complètement sérieux, je riais, « chéri reprends toi et goûtons avant que ce ne soit froid »

Je me repris, nous plantâmes tous nos fourchettes dans un grand silence, nous nous fixions et mangions en même temps, je fis les gros yeux à Charlie.

« Quoi encore ? » Me demanda-t-il blasé, « je trouve ça très bon moi »

« Charlie... je crois que c'est toi avec qui je devrais me marier », il partit dans un fou rire, je le suivis, il me tapa l'épaule, « mon ange désolé mais... » elle nous regarda dépitée tout en secouant la tête, elle mit sa main sur sa joue et nous fixa en mangeant son poulet avec les doigts.

« Mariez-vous si vous voulez, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette sensation que vous allez m'épuiser tous les deux », nous rîmes comme des idiots, « Edward a raison, papa t'es bon à marier »

« Ne nous précipitons pas », lui dit-il en grimaçant, je continuais à manger, merde je ne pourrais plus charrier Charlie avec la nourriture !

« Papa, brune ou blonde ? »

« Aucune importance, nous en reparlerons », lui dit-il en souriant.

« D'accord ! Ça va me faire une nouvelle occupation en attendant de revoir la lumière du jour », dit-elle en regardant dehors.

« Dès que tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai faire un tour », lui dis-je, elle me fit un petit sourire et regarda à nouveau dehors, c'est vrai que depuis mercredi à part faire le trajet de chez moi à chez elle, elle n'était pas sortie, Charlie me donna un petit coup de coude.

« Emmène-la après faire un petit tour », me chuchota-t-il, « si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée », j'acquiesçai et il me fit un petit clin d'œil. « Ma poupée fait honneur au plat de ton papa, tu m'as demandé du poulet alors mange-le, elle se retourna vers nous en souriant et recommença à manger, « tu es fatiguée ? »

« Non ça va, je pense que mon corps s'habitue au médicaments, je ferai une sieste oui mais là tout va bien, je suis bien »

Nous finîmes de manger le... très bon repas de Charlie, je débarrassai et fis la vaisselle avec Charlie, il me fit un petit signe de tête et me souffla d'y aller, je lui souris et allais chercher mes clés, je revenais dans la cuisine et me penchais sur ma Bella.

« Tu veux bien te lever ? »

« Oui, tu veux que nous allions où ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se levant, je pris sa béquille et la soulevais, « je... je peux marcher ! »

« Non, je t'emmène ! »

« Où ? »

« Faire un tour », elle me fit un grand sourire, Charlie embrassa son crâne et alla nous ouvrir la porte de l'entrée.

« À tout à l'heure les enfants ! » Bella lui fit un grand coucou, je la reposais une fois à ma voiture, j'ouvris la porte, reculai le siège au maximum et l'aidai à s'asseoir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, je démarrai n'ayant aucune idée de là où l'emmener.

« Par contre je ne vois pas où aller mon ange »

« Juste roule, change de trajet, que je vois autre chose que ta maison et la mienne, merci en tout cas »

« Idée de ton papa, c'est vrai que tu ne sors plus »

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, juste la je me suis dit que ça commençait à faire long, puis si d'autres élèves me voient avant que je revienne ça évitera peut-être que je passe pour l'animal de foire et être dans ta voiture avec toi, ça rappelle de bonnes choses », je lui souris et caressais sa joue, je me dirigeais vers la petite plage de La Push et me garais, « nous pouvons descendre ? »

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Non, ça va aller, j'ai mon gilet, il tient suffisamment chaud »

Je descendis et l'aidai à sortir, elle prit appui sur sa béquille et fit quelques pas, elle arborait un grand sourire, elle marcha un peu et revint vers moi, elle m'embrassa en souriant.

« J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir la vie », pouffa-t-elle, « quatre jours enfermée, pour ma santé mentale tu me feras faire des petits tours de temps en temps ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait te manquer »

« Je ne suis jamais beaucoup sortie quand j'étais chez ma mère, je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai fait que ça, là c'est à nouveau le grand écart alors que je ne suis même pas au bout de ma première semaine de repos et ses derniers jours j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée de toute façon »

« Demain après le lycée, je viens te chercher mais en attendant viens sur le capot, tu vas avoir froid », je la soulevais me mettant derrière, mon dos reposant contre mon pare-brise.

« Là c'est parfait »

Je fermais mes bras sur sa taille et embrassais son cou, elle tourna sa tête, nous nous embrassions calmement, je posais ma main sur sa joue, elle agrippa ma nuque approfondissant notre baiser avec toujours autant de douceur. Je me laisser porter par son baiser, ses lèvres m'avaient manquées, elle finit par poser de légers baisers, je gardais les yeux fermés quand elle posa son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans parler, nous embrassant de temps en temps, je caressais sa joue et la regardais, nous étions bien à cet instant.

Nous étions rentrés chez elle, Bella s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour avec un petit sourire, j'étais rentré chez eux avec Bella dans les bras. Charlie m'avait aidé et également demandé si je pouvais redescendre d'ici quelques minutes, j'avais feint ma joie, Charlie lui avait réprimé un rire.

Je montais Bella dans sa chambre, elle dormait profondément, je l'allongeais dans son lit et m'installais près d'elle, la regardant dormir. Je repensais à la discussion avec ma sœur, à tout ce qui avait changé, je revivais tous nos premiers moments, ses rires, toutes ces fois ou elle m'avait fait rire à en pleurer. Toutes ces fois et encore aujourd'hui ou à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi je me sentais devenir la personne la plus importante de sa vie, elle me manquait, ma Bella me manquait.

Même si elle parvenait à me rendre heureux quand j'étais avec elle et qu'elle ne souffrait pas, il me tardait de pouvoir la retrouver, nous retrouver sans rien pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, pouvoir l'emmener avec moi toute une journée ou une soirée. Juste nous deux, plus d'attelle, d'écharpe, de crème mais surtout plus de souffrance, il restait encore un long moment à patienter avant que tout s'arrange, je cessais de caresser ses cheveux, j'embrassais son front, me redressais et descendis rejoindre Charlie.

« Elle dort toujours ? » J'approuvai m'installant près de lui, « comment elle va ? Avec l'histoire des cartons ? »

« Ça va, je pense, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait tenir les promesses qu'elle t'a faites », il sourit et se remit à regarder la télé.

« Elle t'a parlée d'hier soir ? »

« Un peu, je crois qu'elle gardera la plupart des choses pour elle »

« Tu savais toi, depuis le début »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire Charlie »

« Je ne dis pas ça en reproche fiston, juste que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi »

« Je pense que pour toi c'est pire, c'est ta fille, ton ex-femme »

« J'ai failli partir pour Phœnix hier »

« Elle me l'a dit »

« 17 ans plus tard, je me rends compte que je ne connaissais rien de la femme que j'ai épousé. Je ne sais plus qui elle est, elle aimait tellement sa fille, ne vivait que pour elle même quand nous nous sommes séparés, c'est à n'y rien comprendre, les gens ne peuvent pas changer autant ». Il serra sa main sur sa bière, « je savais qu'elle me cachait des choses mais ça ! J'ai du mal à réaliser, j'aurai pu lui épargner tellement de choses »

« Charlie... »

« Non c'est vrai, ma fille est belle comme tout, pleine d'humour, sensible et forte à la fois mais ça tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, hein fiston ? » J'acquiesçai, « malgré ce par quoi elle est passée, elle trouve le moyen de rester aimante, tu veux connaître le plus triste dans l'histoire ? Sa mère j'ai toujours je pense espéré qu'elle reviendrait », je me crispais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlie me parle de ça, « et aujourd'hui elle le ferait que je n'en voudrais pas, nous agissons bêtement parfois, j'ai été heureux avec elle et elle m'a donnée Bella mais pour le reste... je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas en dire plus, tout ce que je veux c'est te dire merci d'être là pour ma fille. Je sais tu vas me dire que c'est normal pour toi mais je suis son père, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi, je rajouterai que ses derniers jours tu n'as fait que confirmer que tu es celui qui lui faut et inversement, à 17 ans, tu m'impressionnes. Je ne me fais aucune inquiétude pour ma fille, toi par contre c'est autre chose, maintenant que je sais tout, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais, mais c'est en train de te bouffer mon fiston »

« Je...j'irai bien quand Bella sera remise »

« Tu ne tiendras pas plusieurs semaines et tu le sais, nous le savons tous, Bella ne perçoit pas tout mais elle est loin d'être stupide, elle s'inquiète et s'en veut de te faire vivre ça »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute »

« Ce n'est pas de la tienne »

« Jessica s'en est pris à Bella juste parce que elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir »

« C'est une idiote »

« Plus que ça même mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Si Bella ne t'avait pas rencontré en venant vivre ici aujourd'hui elle irait bien ? Je peux te dire que non, elle serait restée à Phœnix et tous les deux nous savons ce qu'il en est, et même sans rencontrer ta sœur dans l'avion vous vous seriez connu puisque je suis ami avec tes parents, les mêmes choses se seraient produites, tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste chez sa mère ? »

« Non bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors ? Tu auras beau tourner les choses de toutes les façons que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. À partir du moment ou ma fille aurait été là, devant toi, tu finiras toujours avec elle, elle serait restée à Phœnix, tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée et vu ta tête de décomposé ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Ma fille aurait continué à souffrir, tu aurais continué tes petites histoires pour sûrement finir avec une fille qui n'était pas faite pour toi, tout ce que tu fais je le comprends mais c'est inutile, tu ne changera rien. Maintenant pour ce qui est de l'autre, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment elle a pu penser à faire cet acte, la jalousie ? Je pense que c'est plus que ça mais je lui conseille de ne pas recommencer dans quelques temps, je lui souhaite en tout cas »

« Tu penses qu'elle lui referait du mal ? »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait, elle ne va pas s'y risquer, ses parents sont rentrés et à ce que je sais ils ne sont pas des plus tendres, au moins elle sera calmée, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie, de toute façon ma fille sera en première ligne pour la vengeance », sourit-il.

« Elle n'attends que ça... Charlie, tu penses que Bella va réagir comment quand au lycée elle va croiser Jessica ? »

« Aucune idée... Le proviseur ne l'a pas virée parce que ça reste la parole d'une contre l'autre, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il n'est pas dupe mais il n'a aucune preuve, son fils est arrivé après, si Bella avait porté plainte ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses »

« Tu regrettes qu'elle ne l'est pas fait ? »

« Oui et non, oui parce que nous aurions fini par être débarrasser de cette gamine, non parce que ça serait trop facile qu'elle s'en sorte comme ça. Pourtant je suis le shérif, je ne devrais pas vous laisser échafauder des plans et encore moins faire les miens et y impliquer mes hommes. Je n'agis plus en shérif mais en père, peu importe les conséquences, on ne touche pas à ma fille, ce qu'elle a fait à eu des répercussions sur nous tous, je ne vais pas la lâcher. Bella comme elle aura sa béquille et tout ce qui va avec, je pense, non en fait, je lui ai demandé en fait de se contenir, qu'elle aura tout le temps après, à savoir si elle va le faire... c'est comme pour toi comment tu vas réagir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'évite d'y penser »

« Va pourtant falloir commencer à y songer parce que d'ici jeudi elle sera à nouveau au lycée et je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir une plainte contre toi au poste »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là », dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Ne le fais pas, pense à Bella »

« Je ne fais que ça, c'est ce qui va sûrement me faire perdre le contrôle, je ne sais pas Charlie. J'aurai une réponse seulement le jour ou je la verrai », il me fixa inquiet, je détournais le regard et fixai la télé, il fit de même, nous arrêtâmes de parler pendant un moment, ce n'était pas un silence pesant, juste que tout avait été dit.

« Edward... » je me crispais au ton taquin qu'il avait pris nous y étions et merde, je me tassais dans le canapé, « il est temps », je le regardais penaud, il partit dans un fou rire, moi aussi j'aurai aimé en rire mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais chaud, mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur avait accéléré, « j'y suis bien obligé fiston »

« Ah bon ? » Demandais-je tout bas, il rit de nouveau, il s'arrêta d'un coup et me fixa en plissant les yeux, je me figeais deux fois plus, j'aurai dû rester avec Bella.

« Alors fiston pour ou commençons nous ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas »

« Je vais commencer, comme tu le sais ma fille est la personne la plus importante pour moi », j'acquiesçai stressé, il ne souriait plus. « Tu es avec elle et de ce fait il faut que certaines choses soient claires », j'acquiesçai de nouveau. « Bien, comme j'ai été jeune et que je ne suis pas complètement stupide je sais qu'il arrivera un moment ou... » il se tût et me fixa tendu, « tu ne lui as encore rien fait à ma fille n'est-ce pas ? » Oh putain, son regard me fit frissonner tellement il faisait flipper, « Edward, ne me dis pas que... »

« Non, Charlie, non » dis-je tremblant, j'avais les joues en feu.

« Tu ne me mentirais pas là ? Parce que sinon nous allons sur la table, je te fous une lampe sur ton visage et je laisse le chef Swan t'interroger ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien... enfin c'est non, je vous le jure, pas... besoin d'interrogatoire Charlie... » surtout pas, je serai mort dans la journée sinon.

« Bien ! » Il mit sa main sur son cœur, moi je passais ma main nerveux dans mes cheveux, j'aurai vraiment dû rester avec Bella, « excuse-moi fiston, j'ai cru un instant que mon cœur allait lâcher », le mien n'allait pas tarder si la conversation continue, « nous reprenons », je grimaçais discrètement, « arrivera un moment ou ça arrivera, il est hors de question que tu brusques ma fille ou que tu la presses »

« Charlie, je ne suis pas comme ça... » c'est ta fille qui me brusque et qui me presse, pensais-je, si je lui dis il ira peut-être parler avec elle et me laissera tranquille.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre ce genre de pression sur ma fille, sinon ça va chier ! » Je lui fis oui de la tête, mais merde c'est à moi que l'on met la pression ! « À quoi tu penses là ? C'est quoi cette tête », je me figeais, « bordel Edward, je te préviens que si tu as des pensées obscènes alors que je te parle je te cloue au mur ! » Si je pars en courant quelqu'un m'en voudrait ?

« Mais non Charlie », j'avais limite pleurniché, « je n'ai pas eu de pensées obscènes, j'écoute »

« Tu ferais bien, fais attention Edward je t'ai à l'œil, n'oublie pas je suis le shérif ! »

« Je sais », soufflais-je.

« Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non ! » Lui dis-je en secouant la tête sur un air que je voulais sûr de moi.

Bien sûr que ça me pose un léger problème, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille de shérif, je me trouve sur le canapé à parler de sexe, oh putain... je ne m'y ferai pas et il a tendance à me parler comme à un coupable, il est en train de me traumatiser mais un problème ? Non bien sûr que non.

« S'il y en a faut le dire ! Je te rassure je ne tiens pas à être prévenu, j'ai mes limites », intérieurement vous n'imaginiez pas le soulagement, je ne m'imaginais pas lui annoncer un jour ''Charlie ce soir, je fais l'amour à ta fille, bonne soirée'', au moins il m'épargnerait ce moment, « je veux que Bella et toi fassiez les choses correctement parce que Edward si un jour j'entends le mot ''accident'' et ''grossesse'' dans la même phrase je t'abattrai ! » Je me figeais, à trop me figer j'allais peut-être rester bloquer, je le regardais paniqué.

« Je... je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à t'annoncer ça »

« Edward... je ne suis juste pas encore près à être papi », me dit-il plus gentil, « je crois que cette conversation me fait perdre les pédales, je suis certainement maladroit et brusque mais au moins tu t'en souviendras ! »

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier », il se mit à rire nerveusement, je n'en étais pas capable.

« Fiston remets-toi ! »

« Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps », soufflais-je.

« J'ai été si dur ? »

« Parce que c'est finit ? » Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

« Je peux continuer, je vais résumer alors », putain je devrais la fermer des fois, « quoi qu'il arrive avec ma fille, faites les choses correctement, ne la presse pas, bien que je sois conscient que tu feras preuve de maturité sur ce sujet, je ne pouvais pas ne pas te donner mon point de vue. Un pet de travers, je te cloue au mur après t'avoir mis un coup de taser, si tu restes un brave garçon, ce que je te souhaite, tout se passera bien et fiston, ne pense pas que le taser soit juste un moyen de te faire peur, je le ferai », il me regarda vraiment sérieusement... « OK ? » Finit-il par me demander avec un large sourire.

« C'est... euh... OK Charlie »

« Ce n'était pas si terrible », dit-il en fixant la télé et prenant une gorgée de bière, « je me sens plus léger pas toi ? »

« Pas vraiment non », à cet instant je songe sérieusement à ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec sa fille, j'étais plus que refroidi, je pourrai peut-être me passer de sexe... je grimaçais.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, fais un grand sourire à papa ! » Je ris nerveusement, « Edward... » il reprit son visage sérieux, je me repris direct, « à la sieste et tout de suite ! » Cet homme j'ai vraiment parfois à le suivre, « tu as trente secondes pour monter »

Je me levais et partis rapidement, je l'entendis rire quand j'étais en haut des escaliers, je soupirai blasé et rentrai doucement dans la chambre de Bella, je retirai tout ce qui était en trop et me glissai près d'elle sous la couette, j'embrassais sa tempe, me mettant sur le côté.

« Ventre », me dit-elle endormie et posant sa main sur son ventre, en faisant attention je me glissais entre ses jambes et posais ma tête un petit sourire, toujours traumatisé et m'endormis.

******Pov Charlie**

Je restais dans le salon, sur mon bon vieux canapé et regardais à moitié un match de base-ball, les enfants devaient dormir, je me perdis dans mes pensées, cherchant comment les aider au mieux mais je ne trouvais pas de solutions. Mardi, Edward retournerait en cours et je ne sais pas s'il y pensait mais jeudi l'autre allait revenir. Je soupirais sachant d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler, qu'il soit renvoyé n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il verrait certainement sur le moment qu'il resterait avec ma fille plus souvent, il fallait leur trouver une solution pour qu'il se reprenne. Nous le sentions tous parfois à deux doigts d'exploser. Carlisle m'avait dit que son fils tentait de canaliser sa colère mais je sais trop bien que à faire ça, il arriverait un moment ou tout basculerait.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand le téléphone sonna, je me levais rapidement pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent.

« Maison Swan »

« Re-bonjour, Charlie », me dit Esmé, « j'appelle pour savoir comment ça allait »

« Bien, Bella dort depuis un petit moment et j'ai envoyé ton fils faire de même »

« Et toi comment tu vas ? »

« Ça peut aller, je t'avouerais que je cherche une solution pour que ton fils n'explose pas »

« Nous réfléchissons aussi sans grand résultat pour le moment »

« Pareil de mon côté, tant qu'il n'est pas avec ma fille... »

« Je sais... Bella va comment ? »

« Pendant que je suis parti faire des courses », je l'entendis pouffer, « Esmé... » elle s'excusa, « merci, ils ont ouvert des cartons, sa mère lui à tout envoyé, photos, cadeaux qu'elle avait fait à sa mère depuis qu'elle était petite, enfin tout, je suis rentré à ce moment là, elle est blessée et je me retiens encore une fois de ne pas l'appeler ou de partir pour Phœnix »

« N'y va pas, ça ne t'apportera rien, jusqu'au bout elle lui fera du mal », soupira Esmé, « Charlie, ne te fais flagelle pas, ta fille est là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui doit compter, un jour tu pourras t'expliquer avec ton ex-femme, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment »

« Je reste pour elle et ton fils »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Nous avons parlés, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute pour Jessica mais il s'obstine à penser le contraire »

« Il est borné mon fils, tu lui as dit pour ce soir et demain ? »

« Non pas encore, j'attends qu'il soit sur le point de partir au fait je l'ai... je crois traumatisé avec notre tant attendu conversation »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Je pense que j'y suis allé trop fort », dis-je ne grimaçant.

« Charlie ! Je t'avais pourtant demander de ne pas le stresser davantage »

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi mais j'ai réussit à le faire rire à la fin »

« C'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Un peu... passons à autre chose, vous voulez venir à la maison ce soir ? Nous pourrions manger tous ensemble »

« Tu... c'est toi qui compte faire à manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait mon premier poulet ce midi »

-Waw Charlie ! Tu m'impressionnes », rit-elle.

« C'était bon en plus », souriais-je, « juste ton fils qui c'est beaucoup moqué »

« J'aurai adoré voir ça », rit-elle, « Carlisle aussi »

« Tu verras dans quelques temps je cuisinerai mieux que toi, nous nous échangerons les recettes », nous rîmes un bon moment.

« En attendant que ce jour arrive, je vais faire à manger et je réchaufferai tout chez toi ce soir, 19 heures 30 ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait »

« Repose-toi Charlie, pour toi aussi c'est l'heure de la sieste »

« Je crois aussi, ça me donnera peut-être des idées quand je me réveillerai »

« Mets ça de côté pour l'instant, à tout à l'heure et merci »

« Merci de quoi ? «

« Pour mon fils, pour mes enfants hier »

« Esmé, je le fais avec plaisir. C'est de famille de dire merci à tout bout de champ ? »

« C'est possible », rit-elle, « mais je pense que c'est important de le dire, j'arrête là, je te dis à ce soir »

« À ce soir Esmé », je raccrochais et allais dans la cuisine, je rangeais tout ce qui traînait et continuais dans le salon, je finis par me mettre dans mon fauteuil, mes pieds sur la table, Bella dort, elle n'en saura rien.

******Pov Edward**

Je me réveillais quand je sentis Bella bouger, je me frottais le visage et me redressais.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »

« Ce n'est pas grave », je regardais l'heure il était 17 heures, « ça c'est de la sieste »

« Tu as dormi combien de temps ? »

« Bien deux heures, toi encore plus »

« Edward... tu as parlé avec mon papa ? »

« Oui », grognais-je elle pouffa, « ne te moque pas, j'ai même songé à ne plus jamais rien faire avec toi », elle me regarda inquiète, « j'ai songé, je ne vais pas le faire mais il avait pourtant de bons arguments »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Je serai incapable de te le dire, trop récent », elle pouffa de nouveau.

« Et moi qui ai trouvé gênant d'en parler avec ta mère hier, je pense qu'à côté c'était une promenade de santé »

« Je pense aussi », elle caressa mon visage et me rapprochai d'elle, je pris appui au maximum sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser et l'embrassais, je me relevais et m'assis derrière elle, remontant la couette sur nous.

« Tu me racontes ta journée shopping ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui racontais toute ma journée, elle se retint de rire plusieurs fois, je n'oubliais pas de sauter certains passages, elle me racontait toutes les misères qu'elle avait pu faire à son père. Je ne me privais pas pour rire, nous restâmes à parler de tout ce que nous avions fait séparément. Nous descendions pour rejoindre son père et avec un grand sourire toute ma famille était là, mes sœurs enlacèrent Bella, en fait toute ma famille l'enlaçait, moi également. Nous restions entre hommes sur le perron pendant que mes sœurs et ma mère s'installèrent dans le salon, ça c'était fait tout seul, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, nous avec nos bières, elles avec... bah je ne sais pas. J'étais plus occupé à rire qu'autre chose, nous finissions par tous nous retrouver au salon, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, je fixais régulièrement l'heure, sachant qu'à un moment ou à un autre je devrai partir, chose que je n'avais absolument pas envie de faire.

« Il est temps que nous rentrions les enfants », dit ma mère, je me levais.

« Où tu vas ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« Bah ma mère a dit qu'il fallait que nous rentrions »

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir il me semble », me dit-il très sérieux, je le regardais étonné, je fis discrètement le tour de ma famille, ils avaient tous un petit air moqueur sur le visage, Bella au moins était tout aussi perdue que moi, « assis-toi ! » Je le fis, « les enfants », nous dit-il en nous fixant avec Bella, « ce soir tu restes ici », me dit-il, je pense que si mes yeux avaient pu sortir de ma tête ils l'auraient fait, tout comme ceux de ma petite femme, « un problème ? »

« Euh... non, mais, je... j'ai cours demain, je n'ai pas mes affaires »

« Ça tombe bien puisque tu ne vas pas en cours ! Ne me fixez pas comme ça », rit-il, « je vous explique rapidement, fiston ce soir tu restes ici avec ma fille, demain aussi et je reste avec vous. Tu retourneras en cours mardi, nous te prolongeons ton week-end »

« Ça ne te fera pas de mal », me dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

« Vous étiez tous au courant ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, oui, oui », me dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains, « surprise ! »

« Je crois que nous avons perdu Bella », rit Jasper, « Eddy il faudrait lui dire de respirer », ma famille et Charlie se moquèrent, Bella était toute rouge, je caressais sa joue, elle fixa son père, cherchant toujours à comprendre.

« Ah attends Edward ma fille ne va peut-être pas vouloir que tu restes »

« Quoi ? Mais si, si il reste », répondit-elle, elle me regarda avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, « mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça nous fait plaisir », lui répondit Carlisle, « et c'est l'idée de ton père »

« Et puis Edward maintenant que nous avons eu notre charmante discussion et que tout est clair tout va bien », mes frères et sœurs partirent dans un fou rire, je me sentis rougir, Bella était écarlate, mes parents et Charlie nous regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

« Mer... »

« Ah non ! » Cria Charlie, « par pitié, Edward si tu le dis, je vais vraiment devenir vulgaire. Bella ça vaut pour toi aussi, pas de merci, je... nous ne voulons rien », je me tus donc mais j'étais à deux doigts de le dire quand même.

« Nous vous apporterons les cours », me dit Alice.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je me remette dedans », dit Bella, « Carlisle quand est-ce que vous pensez que je vais pouvoir revenir ? »

« Je pense que tu pourras faire une demie-journée vendredi l'après-midi, nous verrons »

« Whaou Bella », cria Rose, « il me tarde que tu reviennes ! »

« Au fait », dit Charlie, « mardi matin je suis convoqué chez le directeur, j'ai reçu un courrier hier matin »

« Qui va rester avec Bella ? » Demandais-je « puisque maman tu avais dit que tu irais avec Charlie »

« Et moi ? » Demanda mon père, « je ne compte pas ? »

« Tu ne travailles pas ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Si mais je vais profiter de cette occasion pour emmener Bella à l'hôpital, faire quelques examens »

« Quel examens ? » Demanda Bella.

« Des contrôles voir si tout va bien et je voudrai voir avec un confrère kiné si il ne peut pas te soulager avec ton omoplate et ton genou, je demanderai à Jacob de s'occuper de toi »

« Jacob ! » Dit Emmett, « petit frère tu l'as rappelé au moins ? »

« Non », dis-je, « ça m'était sorti de la tête », mon frère me regarda de travers.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il me demande des nouvelles et il sait très bien que tu as autre chose à penser », me dit mon père, « Emmett, rien ne t'empêche de l'appeler, il me tanne avec toi »

« Va falloir que je me méfie de lui », dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils nous faisant rire.

« Je n'en suis pas à ce point », lui dit Emmett sérieux.

« Tant que tu ne cries pas son prénom pendant que tu... »

« Rose ! Nous ne voulons pas entendre la suite », rit nerveusement ma mère, « je crois qu'il est temps de partir »

« De toute façon avant pour que tu m'entendes, il faudrait déjà que je puisse te... »

« EMMETT ! » Hurla ma mère, « mais... mais comment peux-tu parler de cette façon ? »

« Mais elle aime bien maman »

« Fais quelque chose je t'en supplie » demanda ma mère à mon père.

« Je voudrai bien », soupira mon père, « Charlie désolé »

« Ça va », grimaça-t-il, « je suis bien content que tu ça ne sois pas toi mon gendre », dit-il à Emmett qui le regarda faussement vexé.

« Pfff Charlie, avec Rose nous disons juste tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas »

« Nous sommes des incompris », soupira Rose.

« Vous pouvez comprendre que vue de l'extérieur ça peut être choquant », leur dit ma mère.

« Ce qui est ridicule », répondit Rose, « vous dans les années Peace and love et compagnie vous étiez capable de faire ça aux yeux de tout le monde », je me raidis ainsi que Alice et Emmett, « ça ne choquait personne, enfin quand je dis vous c'est ceux de votre génération », nous soupirâmes soulagés tous les trois, Bella pouffa et posa son front sur son bras.

« Bella ? » Elle releva sa tête, regarda mes parents et son père, elle eut un léger rire et se crispa, j'entourais ses épaules, « bébé »

« Faut... faut que j'arrête de penser », me dit-elle toute rouge, elle mit sa tête en arrière et éventait ses yeux avec sa main, soufflant péniblement.

« Fais nous partager, nous essaierons de rire pour toi », lui dit Rose.

« Je... j'imaginais juste nos chers parents habillés en hippie bien que vous étiez enfants, mais ce n'est rien ça va passer, non ça va pas passer parce que j'ai une question », pouffa-t-elle, je remarquais au passage mes parents et Charlie s'étaient figés, Bella les regarda moqueuse, « comment c'était, sexe, drogue et compagnie ? »

« Be... Bella comme tu l'as dit nous étions jeunes », lui dit ma mère stressée.

« Je sais mais c'était pas pareil que pour nous aujourd'hui, à nos âges vous étiez comment ? »

« C'est quoi ces questions ? » Lui demanda son père nerveux.

« Papa, toi je sais déjà qu'à 17 ans tu avais les cheveux longs », pouffa-t-elle pendant que nous rîmes, mes parents regardèrent Charlie du coin de l'œil se retenant de rire.

« C'était la mode », lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, « comment sais-tu ça d'ailleurs ? »

« Papi, je sais tellement de choses, et vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à mes parents.

« Euh... Bella ton père a raison pourquoi poser ces questions ? » Lui demanda mon père.

« C'est normal de vouloir savoir, vous devez bien avoir plein de photos ! Je veux les voir ! Carlisle... » mon père soupira.

« Je n'avais pas les cheveux longs », ma mère étrangla un rire, « pas si long que ça », je regardais mon père en grimaçant.

« Ah ! Mais attendez », pouffa Bella, « vous n'avez pas vraiment connu les années 60 mais les années disco ! » Elle se retint à nouveau de rire, « boules à facettes et tout »

« Bella il est temps d'aller te coucher », lui dit son père pendant que nous rîmes mes parents parurent soulagés.

« Allez dites-nous », rit Alice, « papa tu étais comme Travolta '' le roi de la piste'' ? »

« Il y a cours demain », dit ma mère.

« Vous n'êtes pas marrant », rit Jasper, « première cuite à quel âge ? S'il vous plaît ! »

« Papa », lui dit Bella, « je vais t'aider », lui dit-elle mesquine, « alors pour lui c'était à quinze ans »

« Mais d'où tu peux sortir tout ça ? » Lui demandait-il stressé.

« Tu ne sauras rien ! »

« De toute façon ce n'était pas à quinze mais à dix-sept ans », Bella me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai », elle me demanda de taper dans sa main je le fis en riant ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, « mes chers beaux-parents à vous ! Esmé vous avez déjà été... je n'arrive même pas à le dire », mon père regarda ailleurs gêné, « oh mon Dieu ! Vous l'avez été ! » Ma mère se tourna mauvaise vers mon père.

« Merci », lui dit-elle froidement, « et que je sache je n'étais pas toute seule ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit par contre toi oui », lui dit-il en grimaçant, nous rîmes ainsi que Charlie.

« Ça ne nous dit pas quel âge vous aviez », leur dit Alice curieuse.

« Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à ce que vous le sachiez », dit ma mère rouge, « ce n'était pas comme aujourd'hui, tout était différent et je ne l'ai été qu'une fois pour fêter notre première année de mariage »

« Vous étiez déjà mariés ? » Demanda Emmett, mes parents n'osèrent même pas le regarder en face, ils étaient écarlates et chuchotèrent inquiets, je partis dans un fou rire, « quoi ? »

« Papa, maman... j'ai une question ! » Dis-je avec un sourire sournois en coin, ils me fixèrent, je fis la navette entre eux et Emmett, « est-ce que... »

« Nous rentrons ! » Dit ma mère en se levant nerveuse suivit de mon père, « Charlie nous nous revoyons bientôt, je t'appelle pour voir comment nous faisons mardi, si Bella doit être là ainsi que Edward. Les enfants laissez Bella se reposer ainsi que votre frère, vous les verrez demain, vous allaient être fatigués sinon ». Elle avait enchaîné les phrases sans s'arrêter, ils étaient à la porte, je regardais Emmett insistant et moqueur, il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup.

« STOP ! » Cria-t-il, mes parents se figèrent, je jurerai avoir entendu ma mère lâcher un juron, je riais encore plus, je regardais Bella, la poussant contre mon torse, ils se tournèrent rouges regardant par terre, « fêter vos un an de mariage hein ? » Ils acquiescèrent timidement, Emmett était tout aussi rouge qu'eux, Jasper et les filles se retenaient de rire et Charlie passa ses mains sur le visage avec un petit rire, « je suis né combien de temps après ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux, mes parents se regardèrent et grimacèrent, « oh putain, je suis le fruit d'une beuverie ? » Nous explosâmes tous de rire, ma Bella, elle s'accrocha à la table, ma mère chuchota quelque chose, « la ferme ! Maman je n'ai pas entendu ! » Il était carrément hystérique.

« Ce... »

« Et regardez-moi ! » Ils relevèrent leur regards vers leur fils penaud, « recommence maman ! »

« Ce n'est pas non plus une certitude... » souffla-t-elle.

« Ta mère dit vrai, rien... rien n'est sûr »

« Nous nous aimions », lui dit ma mère qui se voulait rassurante.

« Bourrés j'ai bien compris ça aussi, mon monde s'écroule », dit-il en se rasseyant lourdement, « moi qui pensais avoir été fait sur une décision commune »

« Mais c'est le cas », lui dit ma mère, « nous avions déjà prévu d'avoir un enfant »

« Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de boire », lui dit Emmett mauvais, nous recommencions à rire.

« J'étais une grande fille », lui dit ma mère.

« Oui, bien sûr, faisons un enfant, pour fêter ça buvons ! » Je regardais Bella qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, je la maintenais contre moi et lui donnais ma main, elle embrassa ma mâchoire « et puis allez-y quand à tout anéantir dites aussi que c'était sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture aussi », je regardais mes parents qui ne réagissez pas, « ah non ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non », lui dit mon père.

« Où ? » Demanda Emmett, je le regardais en grimaçant, il pousse loin là ! J'entendis les autres émettre des hoquets d'horreur, « m'en fous, on parle de ma conception là ! »

« Emmett... » soupira ma mère.

« Quoi ? Vous aviez tellement bu que vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » Hurla-t-il.

« Arrête de crier », lui dit mon père.

« Répondez ! »

« Mais non pas sur une banquette », soupira ma mère, « maintenant les questions ça suffit Emmett, c'est plus que gênant »

« Ouais ça suffit c'est sûr »

« Chéri », lui dit Rose, « ce n'est pas grave, au moins maintenant nous comprenons tous mieux pourquoi tu es si atteint, tu vois tu n'es pas stupide sans raison ! »

« Tu essaies de me rassurer ? » Lui demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« J'y arrive ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Non », elle pouffa, « et toi Charlie tu étais sobre ? »

« Emmett », râla Bella, « je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce genre de choses »

« T'es aussi tordue que moi, il y a peut-être un lien »

« Je préfère garder le mystère sur cette partie », je vis Charlie souffler soulagé et lancer un regard noir à Emmett.

« C'était juste une question », lui dit Emmett en haussant les épaules, « quel alcool ? » Demanda-t-il à mes parents qui semblèrent exaspérés, je camouflais mon rire dans les cheveux de Bella.

« Emmett ! »

« Papa, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Quel alcool ? »

« Je ne sais plus », lui dit-il, « c'était il y a longtemps ! » Il regarda ma mère attendant une réponse.

« Du vin rouge, ne me demande pas lequel »

« Quoi juste une bouteille et... » il se tût devant les regards traumatisés de mes parents, « ouais c'est bon, plusieurs bouteilles j'ai compris, pourquoi pas vider une cave après tout », nous rîmes de nouveau.

« Nous n'avons pas été jusque là », dit mon père.

« M'en fous, j'en aurai appris des choses ce soir et pour les jumeaux », je me figeais, « vous avez fait ça dans les mêmes conditions », je regardais Alice qui était légèrement paniquée.

« Non, une fois ça nous a suffit », lui dit mon père en se retenant de rire, ma mère lui mit un coup dans les côtes, « pardon », Emmett le fixait en plissant les yeux, « chérie je pense qu'il n'oubliera pas »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Dit-il.

« Nous sommes désolé chéri », lui dit ma mère, « rentrons maintenant »

« Vous pouvez être désolés », leur dit Jasper, « c'est moi qui dort avec lui ! »

« Je suis entouré de traîtres », dit Emmett en se levant, il embrassa Bella sur le crâne. « petit frère », me chuchota-t-il, « j'ai maintenant un moyen de pression », il finit par nous faire un clin d'œil, je réprimais mon sourire et acquiesçai, Bella lui fit un petit sourire, il se redressa et reprit un air de chien battu en passant devant nos parents qui le suivirent du regard nerveux, « Charlie à demain mec ! »

« À demain », lui dit-il en riant, tous nous embrassèrent et nous saluèrent, « allez-vous coucher les enfants, je vais finir de débarrasser »

« Je peux t'aider », lui dis-je.

« Non, occupe-toi de ma fille », il lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, « au fait ta sœur a monté un sac dans la chambre de ma fille », j'acquiesçai, il prit quelques assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Papa », il se stoppa et se tourna vers nous, « que tu veuilles ne pas l'entendre c'est une chose mais Edward et moi avons besoin de le dire, alors merci, merci beaucoup », lui dit-elle la voix tremblante, il lui fit un grand sourire « et aussi... je t'aime », Charlie haussa les sourcils et fixa Bella touché, il lui mima, ils se regardèrent encore un moment et il reprit la direction de la cuisine.

« Bébé, ton père est le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant »

« J'espère bien », me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'embrassais son front et me levais, je l'aidais à se redresser, je la soulevais et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain, j'allais chercher mon sac, nous fîmes notre petite toilette, je mis la crème sur les bleus de ma Bella, depuis un moment elle me regardait sans ne rien dire, je la laissais dans ses pensées, je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre et l'assis sur son lit pour lui retirer son pantalon, je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux, je relevais mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? »

« Je pense c'est tout »

« Et à quoi ? »

« À toi, je me dis qu'il me reste toi à rendre tout aussi heureux »

« Je le suis déjà »

« Tu le seras encore plus quand j'irai mieux, je pourrai enfin être celle que je veux avec toi », elle se pencha, colla son front contre le mien, sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes, j'entourais sa taille.

« Et laquelle veux-tu être ? »

« Celle qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites, sans peine, sans cris, sans souffrance, juste de l'amour, toi et moi », je ne trouvais rien à répliquer, mon cœur s'était serré, elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, je répondis avec tout autant de douceur à son baiser, elle s'écarta légèrement, embrassais ma joue et posa sa tête sur mon épaule me serrant contre elle avec son bras. « Allons-nous coucher », me dit-elle en se redressant, j'approuvais, incapable encore de parler, elle s'allongea, je retirai ses ballerines, j'ouvris son pantalon et lui retirai doucement, je la regardai en train de se frotter les yeux, elle retira le scratch de son écharpe et l'enleva.

« Tu... tu ne la gardes pas ? »

« Non, Carlisle m'a dit que je pouvais l'enlever, c'est l'attelle qu'il faut que je garde »

« Je vais te la remettre, pour dormir tu mets quoi en bas ? »

« Je reste comme ça, c'est bon », je la vis ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise et se redresser pour la retirer, la voir en sous-vêtement, je ne m'en lassais pas, sa main partit dans son dos et dégrafait son soutien gorge, je déglutis péniblement. « J'en ai marre de dormir avec mes soutiens-gorges, tu ne te déshabilles pas ? »

« Tu comptes dormir nue ? » Elle pouffa.

« Tu veux que je dorme nue ? » Je pris le temps de la réflexion, elle pouffa de nouveau et m'envoya un coussin.

« Pour mon self-contrôle, je vais te trouver quelque chose », riais-je nerveusement, je partis dans son armoire, cherchant, elle apparut près de moi, « pourquoi tu t'es levée ? » J'empêchais mes yeux de descendre.

« Une nuisette, ça t'irait ? Ça changera des chemises ! » Elle en sortit une rose et me la tendit, je l'aidais à la passer et... merde, elle est trop belle cette fille, « ta chérie est de retour », me dit-elle avec un petit sourire, elle déboutonna ma chemise avec sa main, « je suis devenue une pro à ce jeu... » je continuais de la regarder.

J'avais disons le clairement buggé, je frissonnais quand je sentis sa main remonter lentement sur mon torse et écarter ma chemise, elle me la retira et posa ses lèvres sur mon torse laissant sa main dessus. Je réagissais enfin et l'enlaçais, Bella ne bougea plus, je l'approchais de moi, remontant mes mains dans son dos, je sentis son souffle se faire plus rapide contre mon torse. Je retirai la pince qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux les faisant retomber en cascade dans son dos. Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon pantalon et elle défit la boucle de ma ceinture, mon bouton, je crispais mes mains dans ses boucles quand mon pantalon tomba, je le retirai sans lâcher Bella. Elle remonta sa main lentement, posant des petits baisers sur mon torse, je soupirai de bien-être, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, mes bras descendirent, son bras accrocha ma nuque et je la soulevais jusqu'à son lit. Je l'assis et lui mis son attelle rapidement, j'ouvris la couette et l'aidais à s'allonger, je plongeais dans son regard, m'allongeant près d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, je caressais tout son corps lentement, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, j'éteignis la lumière, reprenant là où je m'étais arrêté, elle ne me demanda pas plus, elle caressait mon visage.

« Chéri, le week-end prochain nous jouerons », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Si tu veux », lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire, « dors, reprends des forces »

« Dans la nuit n'hésite pas à mettre ta tête sur mon ventre si tu veux »

« Je le ferai sûrement »

« Je vais aller mieux maintenant, tout ira bien », j'embrassais son crâne, elle descendit sa petite main dans mon cou, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Je restais un petit moment éveillé, profitant de l'avoir près de moi, une nuit de plus, une journée de plus, après il faudra que je recommence à m'éloigner d'elle, encore une fois, j'avais passé une très bonne journée, demain ça sera pareil, je l'espérai.


	32. Chapter 32

******Chapitre 32**

___Jeudi..._

Nous étions tous à table à prendre notre petit-déjeuner, l'atmosphère était des plus tendue, tous me regardaient du coin de l'œil pensant que je ne les voyais pas, j'allais à nouveau être une journée sans elle, mes insomnies étaient revenues à partir du lundi soir, je ne dormais presque pas à rester avec mon téléphone accroché à ma main. Cette nuit j'avais fait nuit blanche à me prendre la tête, je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'étais bien loin de mon dimanche et de mon lundi où je m'étais senti bien, je m'étais pris la tête avec toute ma famille, tous me disant la même chose, ''ne fais rien à Jessica'', je savais qu'ils avaient raison mais c'était plus fort que moi, il n'y a que Bella qui parvenait à me calmer mais aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas là.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de me fixer ? Ça devient agaçant »

« Désolé », me dit mon père.

« Je ne vais pas la gifler », dis-je la tête dans mon bol.

« Tu... tu vas voir Bella après les cours ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Comme tous les jours »

Je regardais l'heure, il était temps, je me levai pour débarrasser, j'avais déjà eu droit une longue conversation avec ma famille hier ainsi que avec Charlie et Bella, ma Bella en avait rajouté une couche, je n'avais pu faire aucune promesse, excepté de ne pas la gifler, le reste j'en avais été incapable, encore moins quand Bella nous avait refait une crise, moins importante que les précédentes, elle s'était malencontreusement mis un coup dans les côtes avec une porte, j'avais revu ses larmes bien qu'elle avait tenté de se reprendre au mieux et ce matin tout ce que je savais c'était que j'allais revoir la responsable de sa douleur, à cette pensée, mon rythme cardiaque avait accéléré d'un coup, je crispais mes mains le plus fort possible sur l'évier.

« Edward », je me retournais, ma mère eut un léger sursaut, « tu devrais peut-être rester ici », me dit-elle inquiète.

« Non, je vais y aller »

« Ta mère a raison, nous ne t'obligeons pas à y aller », me dit mon père, « ça serait certainement mieux ainsi »

« Pour qui ? La trainée ? Moi ? »

« Pour tout le monde », souffla ma mère.

« Non, j'ai dit que j'irai, je vais y aller, pourquoi m'en priver ? Je n'ai pas à fuir devant elle »

« Nous ne disons pas le contraire », me dit mon père, « mais tu as l'air tendu et... »

« Et il est temps que je parte », le coupais-je, je retournais dans le salon, « vous êtes prêt ? » Demandais-je à mes frères et sœurs d'une voix pas le moins du monde chaleureuse, ils me fixèrent et se levèrent rapidement, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Edward ! » Je pris une inspiration et me retournais vers ma mère, « à... à ce soir », je me contentais d'acquiescer et partis vers ma voiture, les autres montèrent rapidement, je pris la route et entendis Jasper s'éclaircir la voix, j'allais à nouveau avoir droit à des conseils.

« Jasper, si tu t'éclaircis la voix pour me dire de me calmer, tu perds ton temps, je te le dis tout de suite »

« Mais tu vas nous faire n'importe quoi ! » Je me garais brusquement sur le bas côté et me tournais vers lui, il se figea.

« Comment tu veux que je réagisses ? L'autre pute reviens et je suis censé faire comme si ? Je ne vais peut-être pas être le seul à déraper aujourd'hui »

« Nous avons tous fait des promesses », me dit Alice tout bas, je riais quelques secondes.

« Vous savez bien ce qu'il en est de moi et des promesses hein ? » Ils soupirèrent, « je ne vais pas la gifler, j'attends de voir sa sale gueule et ne faites pas les hypocrites vous allez avoir autant de mal que moi quand vous allez la voir, j'ai tort ? » ils grimacèrent tous.

« Tu sais très bien que si tu fais quelque chose ça va te retomber dessus », me dit Emmett.

« Em' tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me retenir de réagir ça fait trop longtemps que je prends sur moi, Bella aurait déjà dû revenir en cours et pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? À cause de l'autre, hier elle nous a fait une nouvelle crise, ça n'aide pas »

« Nous... ne savions » pas me dit Rose, « elle va bien ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui ne fait que subir les conneries d'une autre »

« Jumeau... »

« Alice pas toi s'il te plaît, merde vous êtes tous à me dire de ne rien faire, de me calmer mais à me dire ça, vous m'énervez encore plus, putain il s'agit de Bella, de ma Bella, celle que j'ai vu trop souvent pleurer ou crier et vous pensez que je ne vais rien faire ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me calmer de toute façon et aucun de vous n'y arrivera, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, maintenant lâchez l'affaire avec vos conseils ! » Je me remis face à mon volant, « putain vous me soûlez ! »

Je repris la route, je roulais rapidement et nerveusement, arrivés au lycée, beaucoup d'élèves suivirent ma voiture des yeux.

« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter », me souffla Rose, je la regardai dans le rétroviseur, « s'il te plaît, fais le pour Bella tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas être sans toi »

« C'est déjà le cas, nous ne pouvons être ensemble, elle devrait être là »

« Edward... »

Je lui lançais en regard noir, elle ne poursuivit pas, je me garai et sortis de ma voiture, nous étions en avance, ma famille m'entourait, nous ne parlâmes pas, mes mains commencèrent à trembler quand je posais mon regard sur tous les élèves déjà présent et sur ceux qui arrivaient, je la cherchais.

« Nous y allons ? » Demanda Alice, j'acquiesçais et les suivis, Alice s'accrochait timidement à mon bras, je la laissais faire, Emmett était de l'autre côté, Jasper devant avec Rose, j'avais cours avec Alice et l'autre serait sûrement présente, j'attendis dans le couloir entendant certains commentaires tous disaient la même chose, Jessica allait claquer dans la journée vu ma tête, Mike vint vers nous.

« Salut », ils lui répondirent, « Edward », je le regardais froidement, « quitte à ce que ça t'énerve davantage, mon père va te surveiller toute la journée, autant je pourrais couvrir certains de vos débordement mais je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose si tu t'en prends à elle physiquement »

« Elle est là ? » Demandais-je mauvais.

« Oui, elle est dans le bureau de mon père », je serrai mes poings dans mes poches.

« Pourtant tu l'as bien giflé toi », lui dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas non plus une fierté », me dit-il gêné.

« Rassure-toi je ne peux pas le faire », il parut légèrement soulagé.

« Écoute, tu t'en fous peut-être mais ne fais rien qui te ferait virer définitivement »

« Ça y est c'est repartit ! Je l'ai entendu un nombre incalculable de fois, Mary va bien ? »

« Euh... oui merci »

« L'autre ne lui a rien fait ? »

« Non »

« J'aurai dû faire comme toi en fait, ça aurait peut-être pu éviter la suite, elle va aller en cours la pouffiasse ? »

« Oui », me dit-il stressé « et pour info vous n'êtes pas les seuls à l'attendre, la majorité du lycée l'attends, elle s'est déjà pris des insultes »

« Par qui ? » Demanda Rose.

« Un peu tout le monde en fait »

« Pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ? » Demanda Alice.

« Jessica n'a jamais vraiment été appréciée, ce qu'elle a fait... pour beaucoup elle a signé son arrêt de mort »

« Vous continuez à vous parler ? » Demanda Emmett, il sourit mauvais.

« Non, il reste son petit groupe autour d'elle, Tyler voudrait que l'on se rapproche à nouveau d'elle, juste pour nous tenir informé, au cas ou mais ça paraît un peu compliqué à réaliser, j'aurai du mal et avec Mary encore plus »

« Nous ne te demandons rien », lui dit Jasper.

« Je sais mais je sais aussi que ça aurait pu être Mary à la place de Bella, bref, je vous laisse, Edward... non rien, à plus ! »

Il partit, je le suivis des yeux pendant qu'il rejoignit sa copine, elle me fit un petit salut de la main timide, j'y répondis par un hochement de tête.

« Bon nous y allons », me dit Emmett, « petit frère dès la fin vos deux heures nous serons là, à tout à l'heure »

Je rentrais en cours avec ma jumelle toujours accrochée à mon bras, nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle dans laquelle régna un silence religieux, je guettais la porte nerveux, quand la porte s'ouvrit je me raidis mais ce ne fut que mon prof, il referma la porte et commença son cours pas rassuré du tout.

« Elle est où ? » Demandais-je à ma jumelle.

« Elle doit être encore avec le proviseur », un élève devant nous se pencha en arrière avec sa chaise, il tourna à moitié son visage.

« Elle va arriver pendant le cours », nous chuchota-t-il, il se remit correctement, je regardais Alice, elle haussa les épaules.

La première heure de cours passa, j'attendais toujours, ma jumelle était nerveuse et envoyait des messages, puis de léger coups à la porte me firent relever la tête, le prof se dirigea vers celle-ci.

« Jumeau, je t'en supplie ne la regarde pas, je t'en supplie » me dit-elle stressée, « regarde-moi », je la fixais, Alice tourna sa tête en serrant mon bras, le silence devint pesant, elle me regarda à nouveau, je me tendis quand j'entendis sa voix insupportable, mes mains se mirent à trembler, « regarde-moi », je fis ce qu'elle me demandait.

« J'étais dans le bureau de Mr Newton »

« Je le sais, il m'avait prévenu », lui dit-il froidement, « allez-vous asseoir »

J'écoutais ses pas, je pris l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts et fermais les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. J'avais envie de me lever et de lui mettre la tête dans le mur, je bougeais ma jambe nerveusement, ma jumelle me frotta le dos, cherchant à me détendre, mais plus le temps passa plus j'avais envie de lui en mettre une.

Le prof repartit dans son cours encore plus nerveux, je serrai mon poing sur la table, Ali' le prit dans ses mains, j'ouvris les yeux, ma bouche sur le dos de ma main, je ne tenais plus, je tournais ma tête vers elle, ma sœur serra ses mains sur mon poing autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle était devant et je me sentis me lever, ma sœur me fit me rasseoir, ça ne passa pas inaperçue certains élèves s'étaient retournés rapidement.

« Edward ! Arrête ! Quoi qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Les agressa-t-elle, « mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, TOI ! Si tu oses continuer à te retourner je t'en mets une ! »

« Mlle Cullen ! » Cria mon prof.

« Qu'ils arrêtent de nous regarder et ça vaut encore plus pour l'autre, si je croise ton regard je te défon... »

« Dehors ! Sortez de ma classe tout de suite, Mr Cullen vous la suivez ! » Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes rapidement, notre prof nous suivit dans le couloir et ferma la porte, « allez vous calmer », nous dit-il.

« Je suis désolée », lui dit ma sœur, « mais il fallait que nous sortions »

« Je me doute bien, je savais que ça allait arriver, il reste plus qu'une demie heure de cours, tenez », il tendit un papier à Alice, « un billet pour l'infirmerie, Mr Cullen vous accompagne, Mlle Potter vous mettra juste un coup de tampon, elle est au courant, restez dans l'établissement, c'est tout ce que je vous demande », Alice le remercia, « au prochain cours, je ne réagirais pas de la même façon, la plupart des professeurs vont être cléments avec votre famille mais n'abusez pas, allez-y maintenant »

Nous partîmes à l'infirmerie, Alice parla un peu avec l'infirmière, elle me demanda des nouvelles de Bella, je laissais ma sœur y répondre puis nous partîmes nous asseoir sur un banc.

« Ali'... »

« Ne dis rien ! » Me dit-elle en levant sa main, « je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit », elle garda le silence et envoya des messages, « en fait aucun de nous n'aurait dû venir aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir non plus », elle fixa son téléphone, son fond d'écran était une photo d'elle et Bella, elle caressa l'écran avec son pouce, « nous allons attendre les autres ici, nous séchons tous le prochain cours, les parents sont OK, Ben et Angela nous rejoindrons au petit restaurant d'hier, Emmett pense qu'il serait bien d'aller se planquer derrière le gymnase », j'approuvais.

Le reste de ma famille arriva en silence, nous nous levâmes avec Alice et les suivîmes, partant rapidement nous planquer, nous nous assîmes par terre, je mis mon mp3 et fermais les yeux. Ils me laissèrent tranquilles, nous partîmes ensuite rejoindre Ben et Angela. Je les regardais manger, me contentant de grignoter, ma jambe bougeait toujours nerveusement, je les écoutais parler de tout sauf de l'autre, j'étais occupé à répondre aux messages de Bella qui s'inquiétait, je tentais de la rassurer au mieux, j'étais toujours énervé, encore plus quand il fallut retourner au lycée, je me garais et descendis.

« Allons devant notre salle », me dit Jasper.

« Non, il est encore tôt », dis-je froidement.

« Ne complique pas les choses », me dit Emmett, prenant mon bras et me faisant avancer, « s'il te plaît Edward », j'avançai, nous montâmes les marches, rentrâmes dans le couloir et là, elle était face à moi, regardant son téléphone, nous arrêtâmes d'avancer, tout me revenait encore plus, elle, la cause de toute cette merde, elle releva son visage sur le mien.

« Bouge et vite », lui dis-je menaçant et énervé, elle resta figée, mon frère fit l'erreur de me lâcher le bras, je m'approchai d'elle empoignai sa gorge la plaquant contre le mur, elle me regardait paniquée.

« Edward ! » Cria Rose.

« Lâche-moi », me supplia-t-elle, « tu me fais mal »

« Mal ? Je te fais mal ? C'est justement ce que je veux », je sentis des bras me tirer en arrière, « tu paieras chacun de ses bleus d'une façon ou d'une autre », je serrai davantage ma main, pendant que mes frères me tirèrent vers eux, « tout ce que tu lui as fait tu le paieras, je te détruirai. Quand elle reviendra, si tu oses la regarder, si je te vois faire un quelconque sourire, ou si je t'entends rire, mon poing tu l'auras dans ta sale gueule », elle se figea, « dégage maintenant et évite de croiser mon chemin », je la poussai violemment, elle se cogna contre le casier et tomba au sol ainsi que son téléphone, je le ramassai et le jetai contre le mur, mes frères commencèrent à me pousser pour m'emmener dehors, je regardais l'autre conne se relever péniblement.

« Nous rentrons ! » Dit Alice.

« Nous allons rester là », m'énervai-je, « toi la pute t'attends quoi pour bouger ? »

« Mr Cullen ! » Je tournai ma tête et vis le proviseur, « dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! » Je ramassai mon sac, il se dirigea vers Jessica, lui conseillant d'aller à l'infirmerie, il me jeta un coup d'œil, me faisant comprendre d'avancer, je le suivis, tout le monde me regardai, qu'il me renvoie ça m'arrange, il me fit entrer dans son bureau, « asseyez-vous ! » Je le fis, il planta son regard dans le mien, « vous vous rendez compte que je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement dans mon établissement »

« Et vous vous rendez compte que je m'en fous », il me regarda les yeux ronds, « vous pensiez qu'il arriverait quoi ? Que j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Vous allez au-delà de grave problème, je suis obligé d'appeler vos parents, je ne peux pas vous garder dans mon établissement avec ce comportement »

« Vous avez bien gardé l'autre », il chercha ses mots un moment.

« Bon... sortez quelques minutes, le temps que j'appelle vos parents », je me levai et sortis, je m'adossai au mur, je ne regrettai pas mon geste, rien à foutre, rien que de voir sa gueule, putain j'aurai dû faire pire, la porte s'ouvrit, « dans mon bureau jeune homme, votre père arrive, il était déjà sur le chemin »

Alice avait dû le prévenir, je me rassis négligemment, ma famille, Charlie allait être déçu, Bella encore plus, je savais que je n'aurai le soutien de personne sur ce coup mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je contenais ma rage, le proviseur me fixa et soupira, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, mon père fit son entrée, je relevai mon visage, il ne posa pas le regard sur moi.

« Mr Cullen », il serra la main à mon père, « je vous en prie asseyez-vous, bien comme je l'expliquai à votre fils en tant que proviseur je ne peux tolérer qu'un élève en agresse un autre »

« Je comprends, ma fille m'a expliquée ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Votre fils ne semble pas avoir de regret de plus », mon père me regarda du coin de l'œil, « en tant que proviseur je suis dans l'obligation de le renvoyer quelques temps pour que votre fils apprenne à canaliser sa colère, nous sommes jeudi je le renvoie deux semaines, à son retour je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de comportement, Mlle Stanley avait l'air profondément apeurée »

« C'est vrai que Bella, elle ne l'a pas été du tout », lui dit mon père froidement.

« Mr Cullen... »

« Non, je vous ai écouté faites de même », dit mon père en élevant la voix, je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, « Mr Swan et ma femme vous ont déjà expliqué certaines chose mardi, vous ne savez pas, vous ne prenez pas conscience de l'impact que ça a eu sur nos vies à tous, vous avez pourtant vu les photos des blessures de Mlle Swan et vous virez mon fils plus longtemps que Jessica »

« Mr Cullen, il l'a agressé en plein dans le couloir »

« Elle l'a poussée dans les escaliers ! Vous étiez parfaitement au courant qu'il y aurait des problèmes, vous avez laissé le pire arriver, ce n'est pas vous qui voyez votre belle-fille avoir du mal à s'en remettre ou votre fils péter les plombs, en tant que père, à ma place vous réagiriez comment ? » Le proviseur prit une grande inspiration.

« En tant que père... » il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, « quand Mlle Swan revient ? »

« D'ici lundi mais elle ne pourra que suivre une matinée ou une après-midi », il acquiesça et se leva regardant dehors, il se remit face à nous.

« Edward, je vous vire deux jours, vous reviendrez en cours en même temps que Mlle Swan, si vous avez de nouveau ce genre de comportement je devrai prendre des mesures plus importante à votre égard, votre renvoi est officiel et prends bien sur effet tout de suite », j'acquiesçai, « officieusement, votre renvoi n'apparaîtra pas dans votre dossier, il n'y aura aucune trace, je le considérerai comme une absence. Mr Cullen faites également en sorte que vos autres enfants n'aient pas ce genre de débordement, aucun ne sera autorisés, plus de violence dans mon établissement », lui dit-il, « aucune violence », il fixa mon père.

« Aucune violence c'est bien comprit »

« Bien, je vais devoir recevoir Mlle Stanley mais je vais attendre que vous soyez partis, ne tentons pas le diable », mon père et moi nous levâmes, mon père lui serra la main, nous sortîmes du bureau en silence, mes frères et sœurs étaient dans le couloir.

« Nous rentrons », leur dit mon père, « Edward donne tes clés de voiture, je vais te déposer », je tendis mes clés à Emmett.

« Il est viré ? » Demanda Alice la voix tremblante, mon père acquiesça.

« Juste deux jours, les enfants pas de débordement c'est clair ? » Ils acquièrent, « Edward nous y allons », mes frères et sœurs nous suivirent sur le parking, mon père m'ouvrit la portière je montai sans rien dire, il la referma, je regardai devant moi évitant leur regard, mon père prit son téléphone et s'écarta de la voiture, il devait appeler ma mère, elle allait me détester, ma porte s'ouvrit, Alice se pencha et me força à la regarder.

« Je ne te déteste pas jumeau », elle embrassa ma joue et referma la porte, mon père était monté et avait mis le contact, je regardai ma sœur, elle me fit un petit signe de la main, mon père partit, un silence pesant s'était installé, il se gara un peu plus loin sur le bas côté de la route.

« Edward, regarde-moi », je le fis, « qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas su me contrôler », j'allais dire autre chose mais je vis la voiture de Charlie se garer devant la notre, il sortit rapidement, claqua sa porte un air pas ravi sur le visage, il ouvrit ma portière.

« Dehors Edward ! » Me dit-il froidement, je détachai ma ceinture et descendis, mon père sortit et vient s'appuyer sur l'aile de sa voiture, Charlie ferma ma porte et se mit face à moi me faisant reculer contre le portière, « tu vas m'écouter et ne pas m'interrompre, je ne suis pas content Edward, aucun de nous ne l'est, ça fait un moment que nous te voyons de plus en plus fatigué et sur les nerfs et là avec ce que tu as fait... tu vas arrêter les conneries et tout de suite, j'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état, Bella ne cesse de me dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi et ça m'énerve sérieusement, avec ton comportement elle stresse à chaque fois que tu vas au lycée, j'en ai parlé avec tes parents et nous avons trouvé une solution pour que tu cesses de faire n'importe quoi et tu n'auras pas d'autres choix, si tu n'es pas capable de te reprendre ça ira mal »

« Tu... tu vas m'empêcher de voir Bella ? » Il regarda mon père en haussant les sourcils.

« Carlisle, tu es toujours d'accord ? »

« Oui toujours, Esmé ne changera pas d'avis non plus, c'est la seule solution »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever Bella », dis-je nerveux, Charlie posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Edward, nous t'observons tous ainsi que ma fille depuis quelques temps, personne n'a parlé de vous séparer, va falloir que tu cesses de te mettre tout et surtout n'importe quoi dans la tête mais à partir d'aujourd'hui les choses vont changer et radicalement. Nous en avons beaucoup discutés avec tes parents vu que les mots ne servent à rien avec vous... à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine tu vas venir chez moi », je le regardai surpris, « ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fini, dans la mesure ou toi et ma fille n'êtes pas fichu d'être l'un sans l'autre il ne nous reste que ça comme solution. La semaine prochaine tu resteras chez toi, mais avec ma fille, j'ai la permission de débarquer quand je veux et ça ne vaut pas que pendant la convalescence de Bella, ça sera jusqu'à votre départ pour l'université, la condition c'est que certains soirs je puisse faire quelques repas avec ma fille, toi avec ta famille et que le dimanche quand j'ai une journée je la passe avec elle, mais surtout que tu arrêtes les conneries ! » Il baissa ses bras et sortit des clés de sa poche, il me les tendit, « clés de la maison Swan, Edward tout dépend de toi. Soit tu te reprends tout de suite et nous faisons comme ça, soit je range tes clés et je me fâche, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » Je regardai mon père qui attendit ma réponse.

« Vous êtes en train de me proposer de venir vivre chez toi et de vivre chez moi avec Bella ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Il est long à la détente ton fils », dit Charlie.

« Je sais, je sais ». Je ne parvenais pas à réagir, je mis mes mains sur mes yeux sentant les larmes monter, j'allais pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits avec ma Bella, ne plus la quitter, mon père m'enlaça, Charlie me frotta la dos.

« Mon garçon, ce n'est pas si terrible de vivre avec moi », je ris nerveusement, je le regardai essuyant mes larmes, « nous sommes tous conscient que l'un sans l'autre ce n'est pas possible et nous vous aimons énormément tous les deux, je veux, nous voulons vous voir heureux à nouveau et encore plus, je ne t'impose aucune règle, ma maison et la tienne, ma fille est à toi depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés »

« Mais... mais c'est trop, je... après ce que j'ai fait vous... »

« Nous t'aidons c'est tout ce que nous faisons », dit mon père.

« Maman va me détester, Bella aussi »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, elle a de la peine pour vous deux, c'est son idée d'ailleurs, personne ne te déteste, Bella non plus, nous nous étions tous préparés à quelque chose dans le genre »

« Mer... merci, merci beaucoup je vais me reprendre, je vous le jure ! » Charlie me tendit les clés je les pris, « Charlie... je ne sais pas quoi dire... papa... »

« Tu vas avoir le temps de réfléchir », me dit Charlie, « nous allons chez toi tout de suite, tu vas faire ton sac prendre tes vêtements, tout ce que tu veux emmener pour être à l'aise chez moi, Bella passe sa journée avec Esmé, elle est à l'hôpital pour l'instant, un rendez-vous, bref nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, elle n'est pas au courant, il faut que nous soyons chez moi avant qu'elle rentre »

« Et au cas où tu penses t'imposer auprès de Bella nous ne sommes pas complètement fou, ta mère avait tâter le terrain donc nous savons que pour Bella ça serait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année », sourit mon père, « allez en voiture ! »

« Mon gendre tu viens avec moi ! Allez, allez on se magne ! » je montai rapidement dans la voiture de Charlie, mon père sourit et nous partîmes rapidement, il mit la sirène, « quoi ? Nous sommes pressés ! » Je partis dans un fou rire, celui de l'angoissé, je me retournai et vis mon père rire, nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi.

Nous montâmes, je pris suffisamment de vêtements pour la fin de la semaine voir plus et mes affaires de toilettes.

« C'était plus rapide que je ne pensais », dit mon père, « Edward tu te rends compte que ta sœur va vouloir à nouveau t'embarquer dans du shopping pour que tu n'es pas toutes les semaines à te trimbaler avec ton sac »

« Pour une fois je ne vais pas rechigner, Bella y aura droit aussi, merci encore, je... j'ai du mal à réaliser, mes frères et sœurs sont au courant ? »

« Oui », me dit Charlie, « ils ne savent pas encore que c'est officiel, Edward tu vas te contenir maintenant ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu as intérêt », me dit-il, « rentrons avant que Bella ne rentre à la maison »

Je descendis avec mon père et Charlie, je me sentais bizarre, mon cerveau n'ayant pas encore totalement intégré le principe ''ne plus être séparé de Bella'', putain ce que j'étais heureux à cet instant. Charlie me fit remonter dans sa voiture, mon père repartit à l'hôpital, je le remerciais je ne sais combien de fois les faisant rire. Il passerait nous voir en fin de journée, sur le trajet je restais silencieux, cherchant comment annoncer ça à Bella sans qu'elle ne soit trop spontanée et ce que je pourrai lui dire sur ce que j'avais fait, Charlie me regarda de temps en temps en me souriant et serra ma nuque, arrivés devant leur porte il me fit un grand sourire.

« Fiston, vas-y ouvre nous, fais toi plaisir », je lui souris timidement et sortis mes clés, j'en tremblais et finis par ouvrir la porte, « bienvenue chez toi », je me tournais vers lui touché, il le fut tout autant que moi, je rentrais, je me sentis un gros point en moins, « monte ton sac que Bella ne le voit pas tout de suite », je montais l'escalier perdu dans mes pensées, je m'assis sur le lit de Bella regardant dans le vide, « Edward tu vas bien mon garçon ? »

« Je... je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour te dire merci », il vint s'asseoir près de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules.

« Tu tiens vraiment à me remercier ? » J'acquiesçai, « alors rends ma fille heureuse et sois à ton tour heureux, moi voir mes enfants heureux m'ira très bien », mon cœur eut un raté, « pour moi tu es comme un fils, Edward ne te rends-tu pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille ? Je le vois, quand ta mère m'en a parlé timidement, j'ai dit oui de suite, pour plusieurs raisons, la première vous le méritez, la deuxième vous voir souffrir est insupportable, la troisième, je t'ai déjà dit avoir de nombreux regrets par rapport à ce que j'ai pu manquer avec Bella, je fais en sorte de lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut c'est toi, j'ai aussi accepter par égoïsme, je ne suis pas souvent là à cause de mon travail et je ne veux plus que ma fille se sente seule, son grand-père et toi êtes ses plus grande chance »

« Toi aussi, Bella t'ame », il me fit un petit sourire.

« Merci fiston, Edward comme je te l'ai dit tu es ici chez toi, je ne vois même pas quoi te dire parce que je sais que tu feras les choses comme il faut, tu verras ta famille dès que tu le voudras et ils viendront quand ils veulent, ta mère a dit une jolie phrase que je vais te répéter parce qu'elle résume bien la situation ''nos maisons n'en formeront plus qu'une'', tu auras des soirées avec ta famille, j'aurai des soirées avec Bella, des dimanches, nous trouverons un équilibre, une autre raison, ton frère et ta jumelle ont la chance de vivre en couple, pourquoi toi et Bella n'auriez-vous pas la même chose ? L'équilibre encore une fois »

« Ça... ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec ta fille ? »

« Ne devenez pas comme Rose et Emmett et tout ira bien », j'échappais un rire, « je suppose que peu de parents feraient ce que je suis en train de faire avec les tiens, vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis peu de temps mais vous vivez les choses en accéléré, je veux revoir ma fille heureuse et rire, courir si elle en a envie, si tu es là, près d'elle, elle ira vite mieux, travaillez vos cours aussi, réussissez... Edward la dernière raison... depuis que ma fille est là, je me sens bien, je suis heureux mais tout ça je te le dois, tu as rendu sa vie bien plus simple, je vois ma fille changer petit à petit, dans quelques temps elle sera guérie, elle nous reviendra à tous mais surtout à tous les deux », il eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne te décevrai pas, ni ma famille, ni Bella », il me fit un grand sourire, nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Fiston, nous nous ferons des matchs de base-ball avec nos bières », je ris, « Bella va souvent nous réprimander, pas de pieds sur la table avec elle, pas de vêtements qui traînent, ça l'exaspère... referme bien les bocaux, la bouteille de lait aussi, ne bois surtout pas à la bouteille », me dit-il sérieux, « ma fille est maniaque », grimaça-t-il, « une tâche et c'est l'angoisse, tu vas vivre ça toi aussi maintenant, je me sentirai moins seul », nous rîmes bêtement, « je suis très content que tu sois là en tout cas »

« Je le suis tout autant Charlie, nous subirons ensemble, nous obéirons aux doigts et à l'œil »

« Nous n'aurons pas le choix », rit-il, « tu sais comment lui annoncer ? »

« Non, je crains sa réaction avec ce que j'ai fait avec Jessica »

« Nous trouverons bien ! Elle va être inquiète mais ne va pas t'en vouloir et si c'est le cas, avec ce que nous allons lui annoncer elle oubliera vite »

« Tu... tu penses que Jessica va porter plainte ou autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas », soupira-t-il, nous entendîmes une voiture arriver, « ah je pense que c'est l'heure de vérité », je fus plus que stressé, « respire et si ça peut te rassurer je suis tout autant stressé », nous nous levâmes nerveux.

« Ma mère sait que je suis ici ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui... non elle n'est pas fâchée », me rassura-t-il. Je descendis avec lui, la porte s'ouvrit nous étions dans le salon debout, Bella nous regarda, elle se tourna vers ma mère, je lui fis un regard désolé, elle me répondit avec un léger sourire.

« Chéri qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Est-ce que... quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Viens t'asseoir », lui dit son père, j'étais paralysé, ne sachant pas ou commencer, ma mère aida Bella et s'assit près d'elle, elle ne me lâcha pas du regard, Charlie me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil, « mais dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Bella... je... »

« Tu t'en es pris à Jessica ! » me dit-elle nerveuse, j'acquiesçai désolé, « tu... tu es viré ? » Me demanda-t-elle tout bas, je la regardais droit dans les yeux, « pourquoi ? tu... tu vas me laisser toute seule, je vais retourner au lycée sans toi ? »

« Je suis viré deux jours, j'y retourne lundi », elle prit une grande inspiration soulagée, « je suis désolé, m'man, je suis vraiment désolé », ma mère me regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? » Me demanda Bella, je regardais par terre, « dis moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas su me retenir, je ne l'ai pas giflée, j'ai perdu le contrôle »

« Bella », lui dit Charlie, « il te le dira mais laisse le respirer s'il te plaît, il y a autre chose que nous voulons t'annoncer, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement »

« Je... j' écoute, ça concerne Edward ? »

« Oui mais toi tout autant, nous avons bien réfléchi et nous avons cherché ses derniers temps une solution, depuis que tu as eu ton accident ma poupée, toi et Edward vous allez mal, il y a des jours qui vont mieux que d'autre, mais de tout ça, ce qui en ressort c'est trop de mauvais sentiments »

« Tu... papa, je... je l'aime et... je ne veux pas être sans lui », je relevais mon regard, elle était complètement paniquée elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux, « je ne veux pas être sans toi » sanglota-t-elle.

« Moi non plus, je... t'aime aussi »

« Bella, ma douce », lui dit ma mère qui essuya ses larmes, « laisse ton père finir »

« Bella, comme je l'ai dit à Edward il n'est pas question que vous soyez l'un sans l'autre »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis qu'il en ressort de mauvais sentiment ? »

« Je me suis mal exprimé, vous souffrez autant l'un que l'autre et c'est encore pire quand vous êtes séparés, tu t'en rends compte, dès que Edward n'est plus près de toi, tu n'es pas bien »

« Je... je ne fais pas exprès papa », lui dit-elle tout bas.

« Je le sais, Esmé, j'ai l'impression que je l'embrouille plus qu'autre chose »

« Tu veux que je continue ? » Il acquiesça, elle se mit face à Bella et resserra sa main, « ma douce », lui dit-elle en poussant une mèche de ses cheveux dans son dos, « ton père dit vrai, mon fils et toi êtes incapable d'être loin l'un de l'autre. Je sais que mon mari t'a parlé de nous deux quand nous avions vos âges, nos parents ne nous ont en rien simplifié la vie, vous ne subirez pas ce que nous avons vécus, vous avez suffisamment souffert tous les deux. Comme ton père l'a dit, nous avons trouvé une solution, mais avant de te la dire, pense que tu n'es pas en état de te permettre certaines réactions ».

Bella acquiesça, ma mère me demanda de les rejoindre, je me levais elle me fit asseoir en face de Bella sur la table basse, je posais ma main sur son genou lui faisant un petit sourire.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les deux vous n'aurez plus à être loin de l'autre, tout ça c'est terminé, ne dis rien laisse moi terminer, mon fils reste ici avec ton père et toi durant la fin de semaine, la semaine prochaine tu viens à la maison, une semaine chez ton père, une autre chez nous, enfin libre à vous de faire comme bon vous semble tant que ça reste équilibré », Bella s'était raidit, « les conditions ; vous vous reprenez tous les deux, Edward plus de débordements, Bella tu te reposes, tu auras des soirées pour ton père et Edward avec nous, même si à partir d'aujourd'hui nous ne formons plus qu'une et même famille, une maison, plus de choix à faire »

« Je vais rester avec Edward ? Tout le temps ? »

« C'est l'idée ma puce », Bella eut un hoquet, « non mon ange, fais attention », elle me fixa, passant rapidement sa main sur sa joue, elle posa son front contre mon torse, ma mère lui lâcha la main et se leva, je les regardais quitter la pièce allant dans la cuisine.

Bella agrippa mon tee-shirt, je refermais mes bras sur elle, posant ma tête sur son crâne, je fermais les yeux, je caressais son dos d'une main, l'autre se plaçant dans sa nuque, je l'entendis pleurer doucement, j'embrassais sa tête y laissant mes lèvres. Mes larmes vinrent toutes seules tant je fus touché de sa réaction, de la réaction de nos parents, de toute la bienveillance que nous avions Bella et moi autour de nous. Mes frères, mes sœurs, j'allais pouvoir respirer à nouveau, Bella se remettrait plus rapidement, j'allais pouvoir veiller sur elle, jour et nuit, passer mes nuits avec elle, je la sentis remonter sa tête dans mon cou. Elle passa son bras autour de ma nuque, je frissonnais en sentant son souffle contre ma peau, je remontais mon autre main contre sa nuque lui faisant relever sa tête, je posais mon front contre le sien et essuyais ses larmes, je gardais mes yeux clos, sa main tremblante vint sur ma joue.

« Ne pleure pas mon ange », lui soufflais-je, « je vais rester à tes côtés »

« Je... je suis tellement heureuse », me dit-elle en pleurant, « je n'aurai plus à te dire au revoir, juste des bonne nuits, tous les matins je serai dans tes bras, je...je dois être en train de rêver ou de me faire un film »

« Non mon ange, nous avons la meilleure des famille autour de nous »

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« Pas longtemps, je... je ne savais pas comment te le dire sachant que tu dois être déçue »

« Je ne le suis pas, inquiète oui, je ne veux pas retourner au lycée sans toi, jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir »

Comme seule réponse je me contentais de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, nous nous soufflâmes nos « je t'aime »

« Tu verras nous serons heureux tous les deux », je lui souris, « c'était niais ? » Me demanda-telle en souriant.

« C'était mignon »

« Donc niais »

« Un peu mais c'était bien », elle pouffa.

« Je recommencerai, cette fois je vais vraiment passer en mode Bisounours »

« Si je dis moi aussi ? »

« Non, ne le dis pas », je ris, « viens je dois aller les remercier »

Nous nous levâmes, elle essuya ses yeux à nouveau et prit sa béquille avançant vers la cuisine, nous trouvâmes son père et ma mère les yeux rouges assis à la table de la cuisine devant leurs cafés.

« Papa, Esmé, je... je crois, non je sais que jamais je n'aurai les bons mots pour vous dire ce que je ressens, vous remercier parce que... je suis tellement heureuse » sanglota-t-elle, Charlie se leva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. « J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire merci comme il le faudrait mais mes mots ne seront pas assez fort, je vous aime tous tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Jamais je n'aurai pensé ça possible », ma mère se leva en pleurant, enlaçant Bella et me poussa contre elle, le bras de Charlie sur mes épaules.

« Les enfants maintenant tout dépend de vous, nous ne pourrons faire plus », nous dit Charlie, « nous continuerons à vous soutenir, mais il n'y a que vous deux qui pouvez vous remettre comme il le faut, je vous en supplie, nous vous supplions tous redevenez des gosses heureux, pour vous, pour nous »

« Charlie a raison les enfants, vous n'êtes pas seuls, nous sommes et seront toujours là » nous resserrâmes notre étreinte promettant à ma mère et Charlie de nous reprendre. Nous nous reculâmes tous, nous souriant, « tu as ramené assez de vêtement ? »

« Oui ça devrait aller, je passerai souvent à la maison de toute façon »

« D'accord », me dit-elle un peu rassurée.

« Maman, comme l'a dit Charlie, nous allons trouver un équilibre », Charlie me proposa un café discrètement, je m'assis prenant Bella sur mes jambes, elle se mit sur le côté, je pris une chaise laissant sa jambe avec l'attelle droite en la posant dessus, sa tête toujours dans mon cou, je pense qu'elle doit être en train de s'endormir, ma mère prit place ainsi que Charlie.

« Elle va s'endormir », dit ma mère en touchant une de ses boucles, « je lui donnerai nos clés tout à l'heure »

« Comme tu es viré demain », me dit Charlie, « je peux te laisser t'occuper d'elle ? »

« Sans problème, tu travailles samedi ? », Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, dimanche je dois passer au poste dans l'après-midi aussi »

« Samedi, nous irons à la maison », dis-je, « mes frères et sœurs voudront la voir, demain je l'emmènerai faire un tour à nouveau et dimanche nous resterons ici la plupart du temps, nous reposer avant lundi », ils se fixèrent avec de grands sourires, « ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Oh que si fiston, vous allez vite vous trouver un équilibre et oui il faudra qu'elle se repose, lundi elle va en cours l'après-midi »

« Je viendrai la chercher à la pause, elle a cours avec Alice ou moi, elle ne sera pas toute seule »

« Qu'est-ce que le proviseur t'a dit ? » Me demanda ma mère.

« Mon renvoi ne va pas apparaître dans mon dossier, plus de violence bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, je ne sais pas comment Bella va réagir en fait quand elle va la voir »

« Elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose de toute façon », me dit ma mère, « elle sera bien trop occupée à faire attention pour marcher, les regards des autres élèves c'est surtout ça qui l'inquiète mais avec ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, je pense qu'ils vont se tenir à carreaux », elle émit un petit rire, « désolée je ne devrais pas en rire, tes frères et sœurs doivent être fous », je regardais ma mère étonné, Charlie avait lui un petit sourire en coin, « nous sommes vraiment d'étranges parents », pouffa-t-elle, Charlie acquiesça élargissant son sourire.

« Je vais appeler le poste voir s'ils ont eu un dépôt de plainte », il se leva et alla dans le salon.

« Maman je suis vraiment désolé »

« Je sais, j'aurai dû te faire promettre de ne pas la toucher en fait »

« Quand je l'ai vu maman, tout m'est revenu, en cours ce matin, Alice a dû nous faire virer »

« Je suis au courant tout comme le fait que vous avez séchés »

« J'ai vraiment pété un plomb aujourd'hui »

« Tu ne recommenceras pas, nous le savons tous. Tu as gardé tellement de choses en toi ces derniers temps, tu n'es heureux que quand tu es avec ta Bella, ça me fait bizarre quand même de savoir que je ne te verrai plus tous les soirs, manger avec nous, le matin », elle détourna son regard.

« Maman je ne serai pas loin, quand Bella sera rétablie, nous viendrons plus souvent », elle acquiesça, je pris conscience à cet instant de ce que ça lui coûtait, « m'man...je pourrais passer une journée avec toi si tu veux et certains soirs Bella fera des repas avec son père, je serai à la maison quand Charlie ne sera pas là le week-end nous les passerons à la villa, j'en parlerai avec Bella mais tu sais très bien qu'elle voudra faire pareil, pour mes frères et sœurs, Alice et Rose voudront passer du temps avec elle, moi le soir je vais faire du sport avec mes frères, papa je la verrai aussi, je ne pars pas, toute la semaine prochaine je suis là »

« Tu connais ta maman, je suis légèrement angoissée », me dit-elle avec un sourire, « ça va me préparer pour votre entrée à l'université », elle grimaça.

« Nous serons tous à Seattle, tu y es pour ton travail et nous reviendrons les week-end »

« Ça va faire un tel vide, nous allons profiter de chaque jour de votre dernière année et connaissant la charmante petite femme que tu tiens dans tes bras, elle ne va pas être triste », sourit-elle, « d'ici la fin de la semaine nous aurons fait le plus gros, ton père lui changera sûrement d'attelle »

« Ses bleus sont bien partis, reste ses côtes surtout, son genou et son omoplate »

« Elle va pouvoir se reposer comme il faut maintenant, elle arrêtera de s'empêcher de dormir pour te voir plus, tu ne veux pas monter vous allonger ? »

« J'attends que Charlie revienne pour savoir »

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'au retour de Charlie, il s'assit, je le sentis énervé, et merde, quand ça s'arrange il arrive autre chose.

« Elle a été au poste avec ses parents, elle n'a pas porté plainte mais elle a posé une main courante, ce qui laisse une trace, si tu la touches à nouveau elle déposera plainte », il se tût rapidement.

« La suite Charlie s'il te plaît », souffla ma mère.

« Et bien... elle a dit que si un Cullen ou ma fille la touche elle porterai plainte immédiatement »

« Oui bah pour ça faudra encore des témoins », cracha ma mère, « non mais qu'elle peste, c'est la petite vérole cette fille », je regardais Charlie, je fus rassuré de le voir perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Mais nous savons que les filles veulent lui tomber dessus », répondit-elle énervée.

« Ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour », lui dit calmement Charlie, elle le regarda en plissant des yeux, « visiblement si »

« Tu connais mes enfants, ils n'en démordront pas ! Si elle ose porter plainte... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus.

« Maman, Charlie n'a pas tort », là c'est moi qui me pris un regard noir.

« Elle n'a pas porté plainte parce que c'est toi et que dans son esprit tordu elle doit s'imaginer que tout n'est pas perdu avec toi, pourquoi tu serais le seul à te venger ? »

« Tu me stresses un peu là m'man »

« Charlie j'ai tort ? Tu vas me dire que ses parents ne lui ont pas conseillé de porter plainte ? » Il grimaça, « j'ai ma réponse ! » Je me crispais, « ne sois pas si naïf », me dit-elle, « oh, oh, oh il y en a que ça va énerver », dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Est-ce que on peut mettre pause deux minutes ? Le temps que je me souviennes que c'est MA mère qui parle et pas un dragon ? Ou une furie, enfin quelque chose qui inquiète un peu.

« Esmé, calme-toi, tu vas envenimer les choses »

« Charlie de toute façon il faudra que j'en parle aux enfants, qu'il sache, qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, de toute façon les vengeances, elle ne saura pas vraiment que c'est nous »

« Nos enfants tu veux dire », lui dit Charlie.

« Je t'en prie, tu attends impatiemment de lui coller des amendes ! » Rit-elle.

« Oui bon d'accord mais là Esmé t'es un peu inquiétante »

« Je suis juste énervée »

« Donc inquiétante, maman si ça peut te détendre un peu, Mike... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ? » Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils.

« Rien maman, il est bien avec sa copine... »

« Ah... c'est bien », me dit-elle plus calme.

« Oui... euh... bref, il nous a dit que l'autre s'était faite insulter aujourd'hui et je sais que d'autres veulent lui faire payer »

« Voilà qui est parfait ! » Elle nous fit un grand sourire.

Ma Bella est bien censée lui ressembler hein ? Oui ce sont les mêmes, merde ma petite femme est une furie, je ris nerveusement à ma pensée, Charlie me fixa en soupirant.

« Esmé, je pense que c'est mieux si c'est moi qui annonce ça aux enfants, Bella devra être mise au courant, mangez ici ce soir si vous voulez, je l'annoncerai au repas »

« Laissons le shérif l'annoncer, je vais prévenir Carlisle et les enfants, ils nous raconteront le reste de leur journée, ils finissent dans quelques heures, Edward monte te reposer, il faudra que tu aides Bella à se canaliser tout à l'heure »

« Je t'aiderai aussi », raillais-je, Charlie se mit à rire, nous fûmes vite refroidit par ma mère.

« Mais je vais très bien, attends de voir la réaction de ton père aussi, il va apprécier, je ne vais rien lui dire, je vais laisser à Charlie cette lourde tâche »

« Esmé... »

« Jusqu'ici il a gardé son calme, il va foutre le camp ce soir » rit-elle en partant de la cuisine, je regardais Charlie cherchant à comprendre.

« Ton père, il avait dit que si elle se permettait de déposer plainte ou autre, de menacer de le faire, il allait devenir désagréable »

« Mon père ? Mais il va faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il va être contrarié, il ne fera rien à machin mais oui il va être contrarié, tu... tu l'as déjà vu énervé ? »

« Non, mon père c'est zen attitude, il hausse la voix parfois et c'est bien suffisant mais deux secondes après plus rien »

« Nous verrons et bien sacrée journée en tout cas », je riais doucement avec lui, Bella bougea un peu, enfouissant davantage sa tête dans mon cou et serrant sa main sur mon pull, je frissonnais, gardant une tête impassible, « je vais t'aider à monter, sieste fiston ! Je vais retourner au poste, ta mère va repartir chez vous, nous serons tous là pour l'heure du repas, un souci et tu m'appelles », j'acquiesçais, il s'approcha de moi après avoir regardé dans le salon, « ta maman...elle est effrayante des fois, ne lui dis pas surtout » je ravalais mon rire.

« Non je ne dirai rien, elle me fait trop peur aussi », Bella trouva bon à ce moment là de descendre sa main sur mon torse, oui bah là chérie va falloir t'arrêter, je fis comme si... difficilement et me levais avec l'aide de Charlie, elle gémit légèrement, non là elle assure pas.

« Monte vite, elle risque de se réveiller sinon, à tout à l'heure »

Je montais, Charlie n'interprétait pas les gémissement de Bella de la même manière ce qui m'arrangea clairement. Je fermais la porte avec mon pied le plus doucement possible et l'allongeais, elle recommença à gémir, elle tira sur mon pull me poussant contre elle, je ne savais pas si elle rêvait ou... non vu qu'elle vient de m'embrasser, je reculais mon visage et la regardais, ah bah si elle dort, c'est gentil de m'énerver pensais-je sarcastique, je me relevais, je me déshabillais gardant juste mon boxer, quoi ? C'est l'heure de la sieste, je fermais ses rideaux, mis un réveil et repris ma place sur son ventre, je remontais la couette.

Je fus réveillé par ses caresses sur mon crâne, je souris contre sa peau, je posais de légers baisers sur son ventre la faisant frissonner, merde tous les jours j'allais pouvoir faire ça, je souris deux fois plus, je la sentis retirer son écharpe pour ensuite ouvrir sa chemise, je continuais à poser des baisers, remontant lentement, elle plia sa jambe, je passais mon bras sous sa jambe et posais ma main sur sa hanche, sa respiration changea, je continuais, laissant ma langue jouer contre sa peau, elle gémit plus fortement, j'arrivais sur sa poitrine, je pris encore plus mon temps, sa main dans mon dos remonta jusqu'à ma nuque. J'embrassais sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge, elle agrippa ma nuque me remontant vers son visage, je résistais, l'entendis soupirer lorsque ma langue se remise caressa sa peau, je partis dans son cou veillant à ne pas faire reposer trop de poids sur elle.

J'arrivai enfin vers sa bouche, elle s'en empara impatiente, j'agrippais ses cheveux, descendit mon autre main sur sa jambe repliée finissant sur ses fesses, elle fit pression sur mon bassin, j'abdiquais, étouffant nos gémissement avec notre baiser et remontant la couette entièrement sur nous, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre de câlin et oui ça m'avait franchement manqué à elle aussi à en croire ses soupirs, je quittais sa bouche haletant tout autant qu'elle.

« Enlève mon attelle s'il te plaît », je me redressais et lui retirais la posant par terre, elle s'assit et fit glisser sa chemise sur ses bras, « si j'ai bien compris, le principe, tes frères et sœurs ont une journée de relâche mais sans sexe et eux c'était dimanche c'est ça ? »

« Oui », dis-je avec un sourire en coin comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, elle passa sa main dans son dos dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

« Bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui c'est notre dimanche »

Je ris bêtement, elle pouffa et retira son soutien-gorge, oui j'ai arrêté de rire, elle se rallongea commençant à descendre son pantalon, je l'aidais et revins sur elle, partant toujours un peu plus loin, mon cerveau était en mode ''off'' depuis un moment déjà, à tel point que nous n'eûmes plus de vêtements sur nous, si ce n'est son boxer, je pris davantage appui sur mon bras près de son visage, j'espérais sincèrement que personne n'était là parce que niveau discrétion nous étions mauvais, elle chercha à baisser son boxer, je la bloquais.

« S'il te plaît... c'est dimanche... » j'aurai certainement ris si je n'étais pas si tendu.

« Bella... »

« Pas de sexe, je sais », elle le baissa davantage, je me redressais et lui retirais.

Un homme avec un minimum de bon sens ne l'aurait pas fait, je n'ai pas de bon sens, Bella ne pouvant bouger, je pus m'occuper d'elle, vous vous doutez que ce fut loin d'être une corvée, nous, je débordais, et si j'aurai du me dire que ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun pour certaines choses, je les fis tout de même, ses gémissements ne m'aidèrent pas à me reprendre, partant de plus en plus loin dans la découverte de son corps, quand sa cuisse se retrouva contre mon épaule, je posais mon cerveau au même endroit que mon boxer, au sol.

Il nous fallut un certain temps pour nous reprendre, difficile d'aller plus loin en réalité, je relevais ma tête à la recherche de quelque chose, elle comprit rapidement en me tendant sa serviette de bain, la posant au sol par la suite, je pus y récupérer mon cerveau, me remettant sur elle sans poser mon poids, nous nous sourîmes.

« J'adore les dimanches », pouffa-t-elle toute rouge.

« Je les aime tout autant, tes côtes ça va ? »

« J'ai juste penser que j'allais mourir un moment », je fronçais les sourcils, elle pouffa à nouveau, « t'es un mauvais garçon », mon rire fut nerveux.

« J'aurai dû attendre »

« Non ! » Me coupa-t-elle avant de rougir violemment, je lui fis un sourire mesquin, « oui, bah tu as compris »

« J'ai été sage encore », elle écarquilla les yeux, « je pense que là je t'ai perdue... » je partis dans un fou rire, « bébé va falloir te reprendre »

« Hein ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demandais-je moqueur, elle fit oui de la tête, j'embrassais son petit nez, je me redressais et me mis sur le dos continuant à rire quelques secondes, je pris sa main, la posant sur mon torse, elle tourna sa tête vers moi.

« Edward... » je me mis sur le côté, « je ne te l'ai pas dit mais... bienvenue à la maison amour », je souris touché, je me rapprochais et l'embrassais tout en la remerciant, je poussais les mèches de devant son visage. « Je te ferai de la place, nous demanderons à ta maman ou Ali' et Rose de nous aider à tout organiser et tu ramènes ce que tu veux dans... notre chambre », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire en rougissant, « tu sais je n'y crois pas vraiment encore »

« Moi non plus, ça dépend du moment et pareil pour toi nous avons une autre chambre à la villa, je te ferai de la place et tu ramèneras ce que tu veux, il faudra que nous trouvions une façon de les remercier comme il faut »

« Nous trouverons, Edward... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Je me tendis, « chéri à ta place je n'aurai pas su me retenir, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas giflée, tu l'as frappée ? »

« Pas vraiment... en revenant de pause je suis tombé nez à nez avec elle et ma famille, en cours ce matin Ali' nous a fait virer pour éviter que je fasse quelque chose », Bella haussa les sourcils, « mais quand je l'ai vraiment vu, j'ai pas su...je l'ai attrapée à la gorge en fait et menacé, mes frères et sœurs ont bien tentés de me calmer sans y parvenir, je lui ai fait comprendre que si elle te regardait je...lui mettrais mon poing dans sa gueule ? »

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Rien, je l'ai poussée contre un casier et j'ai jeté son téléphone contre le mur, le proviseur est arrivé, comme tu le sais je suis viré deux jours grâce à mon père sinon c'était deux semaines mais il n'y aura rien dans mon dossier, je reviens lundi en même temps que toi, il y a autre chose, je préfère te le dire, du moins une partie ton père fera le reste ce soir, ma famille sera là, avant promets de ne pas t'énerver », elle prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça... « Jessica elle a posé une main courante contre moi », je la sentis se raidir, je me rapprochais au maximum d'elle, « tu as promis », elle ferma les yeux, « ce n'est rien, ça veut juste dire que si je la retouche elle portera plainte mais je ne le ferai pas alors ça va »

« Elle... non mais attends », me dit-elle en se redressant, je suivis, « elle ose poser une main courante ? Mais tout ça elle l'a cherché, tes frères et sœurs le savent ? »

« Non, ton père leur annonce ce soir ainsi qu'à mon père, ma mère est au courant »

« Pourquoi elle n'a pas posé direct une plainte ? » Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, je regardais ailleurs, « pour toi ? Quoi ? Elle n'a toujours pas compris ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que pense ma mère, mon ange... » mon réveil sonna, je l'attrapais rapidement et le coupais, « Bella, laisse la penser ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie et... maintenant c'est avec toi que je vis alors... » elle me fit un sourire.

« Tu vas vivre avec moi et je vais vivre avec toi », me souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres avant de pouffer, « m'en fiche mais tu aurais pu l'étrangler complètement », elle se retint de rire, je soupirais parce que je n'en n'étais pas fier non plus, « et hop on brise le cou de la sorcière ! »

« Bella, je m'en suis pris à une fille, y a rien de glorieux »

« Non, à une sorcière ! Hé, ça fait quoi ? » Elle mit sa main sur sa gorge, « ''si tu la regardes je te mets mon poing dans ta gueule'' » pouffa-t-elle, je levais les yeux au ciel, je me retenais de rire aussi, « elle a eu la langue sur la côté comme dans les cartoon ? » J'échappais un petit rire.

« Bella ! Arrête il n'y rien de drôle », elle s'allongea passant sa main sur sa bouche, je me remis sur le côté, appuyant ma tête sur ma main, je la regardais rire ou du moins pouffer.

« J'aurai aimé voir ça ! Je demanderai à tes frères et sœurs de me raconter, en tout cas tu auras fait une belle diversion, félicitation chéri »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer ! »

« Tu vas m'étrangler sinon ? » Me demanda-t-elle mesquine, je soupirais, « je sais ce n'est pas censé être drôle mais il s'agit de la catin et si tu regardes bien elle ne l'a pas volé »

« Ce que je regrette c'est que ce soit une fille et que je sois un mec, ça fait lâche »

« Tu n'en es pas un et tu le sais, c'était juste une perte de contrôle rien d'autre », je me contentais d'acquiescer « et puis... on s'en fout, je lui ferai pire avec mes vengeances et là elle n'aura aucun moyen de savoir si ça vient de nous ou pas, tu ne m'as pas déçu, la preuve j'en ris, tu n'es pas viré définitivement et connaissant ta famille et mon père personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Moi je t'aime comme tu es et ce que tu as fait ça ne change rien, je ne suis pas en train de me dire qu'un jour tu me feras la même chose, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal et que tu ne recommenceras pas, maintenant veux un bisou ! » Je lui souris et me penchais sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant calmement, elle soupira, je me collais à elle, « à quelle heure arrive ta famille ? » Je levais ma tête pour regarder l'heure.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder, il faut que nous allions nous doucher et que je te mette ta crème avant qu'ils arrivent »

Je me redressais et l'aidais à faire de même, je remis rapidement mon pantalon et la chemise à Bella, de toute façon dans deux minutes nous serions sous la douche, j'ouvris sa porte m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne et Dieu merci ce n'était pas le cas. Je la portai jusqu'à la salle de bain, nous décidâmes de nous laver rapidement au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Je l'enveloppais avec sa serviette en pris une et retournions dans sa chambre, elle boita jusqu'à sa penderie.

« Je veux ressembler à une fille ! » Me dit-elle en fouillant avec son bras à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Lui demandais-je en finissant de me sécher et de prendre des affaires dans mon sac, je m'habillais rapidement, polo, jean.

« Quelque chose qui change, j'adore tes chemises mais je me sens de mettre... ça ! »

Elle me tendit un petit pull noir, un legging et une mini-jupe en jean et enfin des sous-vêtements, pour ''m'aider'' elle garda sa serviette et se mit de dos rapidement quand je lui mis son soutien-gorge, je la posais sur son lit avant de lui mettre de la crème sur tous ses bleus, j'allais me laver les mains rapidement et revenais l'habiller.

« Compliqué encore les pulls », grimaça-t-elle, « ce n'est pas agréable »

« Ton omoplate ? »

« Oui, toujours compliqué de lever le bras mais bon tous les matins et les soirs tu pourras jouer à la poupée avec moi », pouffa-t-elle, je souris niaisement, « ça va te plaire hein ? »

« Moi tant que ça te concerne ça me plaît », elle pouffa, « c'est niais mais tu as dit que nous étions en mode Bisounours »

« Toi tu n'as pas le droit » sourit-t-elle en remettant son écharpe.

Je l'aidais à l'attacher et lui remis son attelle, je la coiffais rapidement pendant qu'elle se maquillait légèrement. J'embrassais son cou en souriant, elle se retourna, embrassa ma mâchoire et se pressa contre moi, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle, en bienheureux que j'étais je continuais à sourire je posais mon menton sur son crâne, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, finissant par nous séparer, je la laissais prendre ses médicaments, je refis son lit, non, non, non, notre lit, ah merde ce que j'étais bien, je pensais aussi à mettre la serviette dans son bac à linge sale, m'en occuperai plus tard, j'ouvris la porte et nous descendîmes, faisant un premier arrêt à la cuisine.

« Il seront là dans moins d'une heure », dis-je, elle souleva un torchon sur une assiette.

« Chocolat ! » Dit-elle légèrement hystérique, je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle prit une bouteille de lait, deux verres, me fit asseoir et s'assit en face de moi, elle coupa rapidement le gâteau et sans attendre plus longtemps engloutit plusieurs morceaux en soupirant, « tu en veux peut-être ? »

« C'est gentil de proposer », lui répondis-je mesquin, elle pouffa et me tendit une part, petite la part, « donne moi des miettes ça revient au même ! » Elle soupira et commença à me couper une autre part tout aussi ridicule, « donne ! » Elle fit comme si elle n'entendait rien, je pris l'assiette vers moi sous son... grognement ? « Tu viens de faire quoi là ? » Lui demandais-je en riant.

« Bon tu le coupes ton morceau ? » Me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, gâteau, chocolat c'est facile à comprendre, j'aime le chocolat c'est tout, je n'en mange pas souvent mais quand il y en a je me fais plaisir ! » Je fis exprès de prendre mon temps, me coupant une grosse part, elle siffla.

« Tu sais que tu es bizarre là tout de suite ? » Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer l'assiette, ma copine a vraiment des problèmes parfois, je lui rendis l'assiette, elle la mit le plus loin possible de moi, je haussais les sourcils, « elle est grave » soupirais-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Mange ton gâteau la psychopathe », elle pouffa quelques secondes et je n'existais plus, je mangeais le mien, merde il est bon et je peux toujours courir pour en ravoir, « le lait tu partages ou pas ? »

« Le lait oui tu peux », me dit-elle sérieusement, continuant de manger, « pas le gâteau, tu en as eu »

« Tu manges les ¾ ! » Riais-je.

« Je suis égoïste avec le chocolat ! »

« Non c'est vrai ? »

« Le chocolat sous toute ses formes », me précisa-t-elle sans sourire, Charlie avait oublié de me parler de ce ''détail'', « tu n'as pas ce genre de truc ? »

« Pas vraiment non, mais tu t'appelles Bella après tout », elle pouffa, « enfin j'aime bien le chocolat, c'est foutu ? »

« Non, je peux partager... un peu », elle but son verre de lait et se leva l'assiette contre elle, « je vais dans le salon, tu viens ? » Je me levais et l'accompagnais, j'allumais la télé passant mon bras sur ses épaules, « bon OK ! » Soupira-t-elle, elle mit l'assiette sur mes genoux, « juste aujourd'hui ! » Je la ''remerciais'' et remangeais très content, j'eus le réflexe de poser mes pieds sur la table basse, je les laissais voulant voir sa réaction, je sentis son regard, je riais intérieurement.

« Chéri » me dit-elle timidement, « si je te dis quelque chose tu promets de ne pas te vexer »

« Bien sûr que oui », lui dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

« Je... je n'aime pas les pieds sur la table »

« Ah, pardon »

« Non mais pour aujourd'hui ça va, remets-les », je ne me fis pas prier.

« D'autre chose ? »

« Maintenant que tu poses la question, faut bien refermer tous les bouchons, ça m'angoisse et ne pas boire à la bouteille, j'aime que tout soit rangé, quand tu te rases, nettoie bien après, j'ai l'impression d'être une chieuse », soupira-t-elle.

« Mais non », merde j'aime bien boire à la bouteille et poser mes pieds sur la table, « autre chose ? »

« Non, le reste ça sera petit à petit mais je ne suis pas pénible à vivre tu sais, juste des petites angoisses et moi qu'est-ce que je dois éviter de faire ? »

« Chez moi rien n'est interdit »

« Tu peux pas en inventer juste pour me déculpabiliser ? »

« J'en trouverai si ça peut te faire plaisir », riais-je, « je suis désolé mais j'ai de mauvais réflexe, je risque de t'angoisser plus d'une fois »

« Pas grave, aujourd'hui je ne dirai rien », je lui fis un sourire en coin et me levais, je revenais avec la bouteille de lait, me rassis et enlevais le bouchon, elle prit une légère inspiration, je partis dans un fou rire, je me calmais et bus tranquillement.

« Essaie tu verras c'est encore meilleur ! » Je lui tendis la bouteille, « chérie laisse-toi aller, attends... » Je rapprochais la table basse de ses jambes, les soulevai et les posai sur la table, « ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas bien là, pour ton genou c'est bien ! Bois maintenant »

« Je ne peux pas », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Il n'y a que nous deux », chuchotais-je moqueur, elle me mit un léger coup dans les côtes, « chérie pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? » Lui demandais-je toujours en chuchotant, elle soupira blasée, « tu bois bien l'eau à la bouteille »

« Mais l'eau ça sèche ! » Je riais tellement sa réponse était ridicule, « arrête de rire, je n'aime pas les tâches »

« Ahhhh », fis-je, je me souvenais de ce que Charlie m'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, « je comprends, ça t'angoisse » me moquais-je, « brrr des tâches », je riais bêtement sous son regard assassin, « je vais t'apprendre, regarde », je pris une gorgée et la regardais, merde, je ne retenais pas mon rire et en recrachais, en faisant tomber quelques gouttes sur la table, si Bella avait pu me tuer en un regard elle l'aurai fait.

« Ah non ! T'es chiant » râla-t-elle, « regarde ! Il y en a partout maintenant ! » J'avalais rapidement et me remis à rire.

« C'est juste trois gouttes », elle mit une claque derrière la tête et me fixa mauvaise, elle fit la navette entre moi et les gouttes, je me levais en riant avec la bouteille de lait, je partis chercher une éponge.

« Et range-moi cette foutu bouteille ! » Je riais comme un con la tête dans le frigo, prenant une dernière gorgée, je fermais bien le bouchon et rangeais, je retournais dans le salon trouvant une Bella énervée, j'essuyais rapidement, « voilà ! »

« Donne moi ça ! » Elle prit l'éponge et essuya à son tour, je la fixais regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la filmer, « ça va faire des traces », soupira-t-elle.

« Bella tu as des T.O.C ? » Lui demandais-je sérieux.

« Non, j'ai un idiot comme copain ! » Elle se leva attrapa sa béquille et alla dans la cuisine, elle revint avec un produit, j'étais je l'avoue sur le cul, obligé elle en a ! Elle nettoya toute le table puis avec un petit sourire satisfait elle retourna dans la cuisine, je sifflais, elle me fixa en plissant des yeux, « toi tu ne bois plus à la bouteille ! » Elle partit dans la cuisine, je riais nerveusement, elle se rassit en râlant, je me remis près d'elle.

« Chérie... » j'embrassais son cou, « il faut te détendre, tout est partit »

« Mais tu te moques ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement, tu as complètement perdu les pédales », elle tourna son visage vers moi frôlant mes lèvres, « mon père est médecin », lui dis-je sournois, « il pourrait peut-être t'aider »

« Edward... » me dit-elle tendrement, « tu n'es qu'un crétin », son ton fut méprisant, je repartis dans mon fou rire, elle poussa mon visage avec sa main, « notre dimanche est terminé ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais », riais-je.

« Désolée je serai trop occupée avec mes T.O.C ce soir », je riais encore plus, la porte s'ouvrit tous le monde était là, ils firent la navette entre moi qui riais et Bella qui était bien énervée, « bonsoir », leur dit-elle froidement.

« Chérie, ne les accueille pas comme ça ! »

« Toi tais toi ! »

« Première dispute ? » Railla Charlie.

« J'ai bu à la bouteille et j'ai renversé une goutte sur la table »

« Pas qu'une » ajouta Bella.

Charlie me regarda stressé en secouant la tête, mes sœurs et frères allèrent embrasser Bella avec de grands sourires, Emmett prit la place près de moi et Jasper fixa Bella se retenant de rire, mes parents vinrent à leur tour.

« Je peux faire un bisou à ma chérie ? » Lui demanda mon père.

« Oui tant que ce n'est pas votre crétin de fils », il se pencha en riant et embrassa son front ainsi que ma mère, Jasper prit des chaises les installant dans le salon, les filles s'assirent sur un fauteuil en pouffant, Charlie se pencha vers moi.

« Fiston, je te l'avais dit pourtant »

« Elle m'a autorisée, Charlie est-ce que Bella a des... »

« Si j'entends que tu lui demandes si j'ai des TOC, tu dors dehors ce soir », j'arrêtais de parler me remettant à rire ainsi que tout le monde.

« Hé Charlie », lui dit Emmett « ça va être sympa l'ambiance chez toi maintenant »

« Je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec ses deux là », soupira Charlie.

« Et moi non plus avec vous deux », soupira Bella.

« Bella tu es radieuse », lui dit Jasper moqueur, elle lui fit un sourire des plus hypocrites, « Eddy bon courage ! »

« Merci », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, « ça va être un vrai bonheur tous les jours, hein ma chérie ? » Lui demandais-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules et embrassant sa joue, ils rirent tous, Bella rougit légèrement, me regarda et pouffa, « vous voyez que du bonheur », j'embrassais son front en souriant, elle prit ma main dans le sienne, nous nous remîmes face aux autres qui nous fixèrent avec de grands sourires.

« Tu y arrives mieux que moi », dit Charlie en souriant, « je vais souvent te demander ton aide »

« Un bisou, du chocolat et c'est repartit », Bella pouffa, « essaie tu vas voir »

« Je vais attendre de l'avoir contrarier », rit-il.

« Vous êtes trop mais alors vraiment trop mignon », nous dit Rose, elle se leva et vint nous pincer les joues en souriant.

« Toi aussi tu es en mode Bisounours ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Je le reconnais hein mamour ? » Demanda-t-elle à mon frère.

« Réponds mamour », me moquais-je.

« Mamour est très content ma Rose », Bella pouffa, Rose s'assit sur Emmett embrassant sa joue, « oui je sais », me souffla-t-il, « ça surprend toujours », je retins mon rire, Jasper rejoignit ma sœur sur le fauteuil s'asseyant sur le rebord.

« C'est l'heure de l'apéro », nous dit Charlie, je me levais pour l'aider, « si ça ce n'est pas un bon fils », rit-il passant ma tête sous son bras en ébouriffant mes cheveux pendant que nous allâmes dans la cuisine, je riais laissant les autres se moquer, il me relâcha dans la cuisine, commençant à sortir des bouteilles, jus de fruit, bière, différent alcool, « ce soir nous avons des choses à fêter », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, ma mère nous rejoignit nous aidant avec les gâteaux apéritifs, elle m'enlaça avant de repartir dans le salon les mains chargées, « fiston, si tu ne veux pas contrarier ma fille à nouveau, tiens », il me tendit de dessous de verre, « tu vas voir le sourire qu'elle va te faire »

Je le remerciais en riant, pris des bouteilles et rejoignis ma famille, je posais les bouteilles et disposais des dessous de verres pour tout le monde, je regardais Bella du coin de l'œil qui avait un immense sourire, je me tournais vers Charlie qui leva son pouce discrètement, je me mis à rire tout seul et m'assis. J'eus même droit à un merci de Bella et un baiser sur la joue, je regardais Charlie et à mon tour levait mon pouce, il se mit à rire, je suivis.

« Le gendre et le beau-père faites partager », dit Emmett.

« Faut vivre ici pour ça » lui répondit-il.

« Je veux savoir », dit Bella.

« J'ai oublié », lui dit son père, « il faut aussi être un homme »

« Bein voyons », soupira Bella.

« Pendant que Bella râle », dit mon père, « qui veut quoi ? Mon fils tu ne conduis pas ce soir », me dit-il avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, avec mes frères nous eûmes droit à un peu d'alcool, les filles préférèrent des jus de fruit.

« Nous avons quelque chose avant à dire », nous dit Alice en se levant avec Rose, je repassais mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, « ça ne sera pas long, Rose tu commences ? »

« OK, bon je tiens à remercier les anciens ici présents, grâce à eux, nous nous débarrassons un peu de notre Eddy, plus de mec grognon le matin, une salle de bain en plus, un débarras aussi non ? » Demanda-t-elle à Alice qui approuva avec un grand sourire, « ce qui va nous manquer... bah ta voiture, j'avais pas à payer d'essence depuis un moment ça m'arrangeait, nos prises de tête, bien que ça fasse un moment que nous n'en avons pas eu... »

« Si tu mets un pied dans ma chambre et dans ma salle de bain tu vas en avoir une », dis-je mesquin, elle se mit à rire.

« J'attends de voir ça, je n'aurai plus qu'à te supporter à temps partiel, Bella ma chérie je te souhaite bien du courage, le matin méfie-toi, s'il se lève du pied gauche ne l'approche pas, évite de piocher dans son bol, tu sais notre petit Eddy et le matin », grimaça-t-elle, Bella pouffa pendant que ma famille riait « mais j'ai des doutes sur ce point », dit-elle plus douce, « face à toi nous savons tous qu'à part avoir le sourire et être heureux il ne sait pas faire grand chose d'autre, j'attendrai la semaine ou tu viendras chez nous avec impatience, nous reprendrons nos charmantes conversations que tu aimes tant », rit-elle, « enfin tout ça pour dire que de savoir que vous serez tous le temps ensemble me fait, nous fait vraiment plaisir à tous, Bella s'il est vraiment chiant viens me voir, je te le calmerai rapidement, Eddy je pourrai aussi la calmer si tu veux, pour finir et bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, je vous adore, bon OK... je vous aime en fait, Ali' enchaîne », dit-elle gênée, je regardais Bella qui souriait les larmes aux yeux.

« Bella... » elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, elle prit une grande inspiration, « je sais que ce n'est pas comme si vous partiez dans une autre ville et tout mais Bell' ça fait 17 ans que tous les jours j'ai mon jumeau près de moi, je le verrai moins... je ne suis pas vraiment triste parce qu'il est avec toi et que depuis le début dans l'avion, je savais que vous finiriez par être ensemble et comme je t'aime comme c'est pas permis... » elle prit une autre inspiration, « tout comme j'aime mon jumeau alors je suis très heureuse pour vous, tous les deux méritez ce qui vous arrive et je remercie le ciel d'avoir des parents aussi ouverts que les nôtres parce que sans cette solution, je ne sais pas comment vous auriez fait. Bella tu vas me rendre mon jumeau et Edward tu vas me rendre ma Bella, d'ici quelques temps nous fêterons ça comme il faut, en attendant remets-toi au plus vite et mon jumeau, je sais aussi ce que ça représente pour toi tout ce qu'il se passe alors je te dirai de ne plus vouloir avoir mal à sa place parce que maintenant elle va bien, elle ira bien, tu comprends ? » J'acquiesçai touché, j'entendis Bella sangloter je la poussais contre moi, Alice vint vers nous et nous prit dans ses bras, je la serrai contre moi.

« Câlin collectif comme d'habitude », souffla Emmett, je le sentis m'ébouriffer les cheveux, « putain va falloir arrêter de nous faire ce genre de plan ! » Tout le monde se rapprocha de nous, avec Bella nous leur dîmes à tous merci un grand nombre de fois.

« Remercions aussi Alice et Rose », dit Jasper, « qui nous plombe l'ambiance en peu de temps », nous rîmes tous nerveusement, « je dirai qu'il est est temps de porter un toast », ils reprirent tous leur places, j'essuyais la joue de Bella, elle m'embrassa plusieurs fois.

« Bourrons-nous la tronche ! » Cria Emmett, « enfin certains doivent oublier », dit-il froidement, Bella pouffa contre mes lèvres, je me séparais d'elle en riant, « tiens la frangine », dit-il à Bella en lui tendant son verre, « ça c'est une fille saine... non je déconne », rit-il, nous rîmes tous, « le frangin », je pris mon verre, « là le mot santé à bien sa place, alors santé ! » Nous trinquâmes tous, commençant à manger.

« Votre fin de journée était comment ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu as fait forte impression », me dit Rose avec un petit sourire, « Jessica s'est encore prise des insultes en sortant du bureau du proviseur, certains ont dit que c'était encore bien gentil et que... »

« Fallait lui briser le cou à la sorcière », dit Bella sérieusement en coupant Rose, nous tournâmes nos visages vers elle, elle n'avait pas un air des plus gentil « et bam dans ta tronche », pouffa-t-elle, je soupirais, tout le monde se mit à rire, « vu que mon chéri ne peut pas lui mettre son poing dans la gueule qui va le faire ? »

« Nous ! » Dirent Alice et Rose en même temps, je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie et ma mère, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

« Ali' apprends vite », rit Rose, « elle a failli m'en mettre une »

« Tu me dis d'imaginer l'autre je le fais », rit Alice.

« Vous pourrez m'apprendre aussi » dit Bella avec un grand sourire.

« Bella, tu vas nous la tuer », rit Rose.

« Les filles stop ! » Dit Charlie, tout le monde le fixa, « il faut que je vous parle d'une chose, c'est le shérif qui va parler et je vais vous demander de ne pas me couper et de garder votre calme, toi en première ligne » dit-il en désignant sa fille.

« Elle sait déjà une partie », lui dis-je, « celle qui me concerne »

« Merci », me souffla-t-il soulagé, « Esmé... »

« Il sait que tu as deux choses à dire, je n'ai pas réussi »

« OK »

« Mec tu nous stresses », lui dit Emmett.

« Je commence », il souffla, « je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, après les cours, Jessica est venue avec ses parents au poste », mes frères et sœurs s'étaient raidis, je regardais mon père et me tendis quand je vis le regard noir qu'il avait, ma mère posa sa main sur sa cuisse, « elle a posé une main courante contre Edward », les jurons explosèrent dans le salon, mon père chuchota quelque chose à ma mère, elle me regarda ensuite puis parla avec mon père que je le vis de plus en plus énervé, il finit son verre d'un coup.

« Les enfants », dit-il durement, « baissez d'un ton, je veux la suite », un silence de plomb régna en une fraction de secondes dans le salon.

« Bella s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas », lui chuchotais-je, elle acquiesça.

« La suite, elle a tenu à préciser que si un des Cullen ou ma fille la touche elle porterait plainte immédiatement pour agression, une main courante n'apparaît pas quand vous rechercher un emploi, une plainte si, tout dépendra de vos professions à chacun »

« Ouais et bien ça va être simple », dit mon père froidement, « vous » s'adressant à nous, « surtout les filles, méfiez-vous elle pourrait vous provoquer juste pour avoir ce plaisir, Bella, je pense encore plus à toi, quoi qu'il arrive faites toujours les choses avec prudence, Edward, nous en reparlerons tous les deux, maintenant si elle porte plainte, elle sera vite perdante, nous avons les photos de Bella, Jessica a un dossier long comme le bras au lycée et ses parents seront ravis de voir les charmantes photos de leur progéniture, un faux pas et avec grand plaisir j'emmène tout ça chez elle. Son dossier médical aussi, je n'en dirai pas plus mais encore une fois ça sera pas à son avantage, jusqu'ici je suis resté en retrait, Bella s'était déjà trop maintenant mon fils et mes autres enfants ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais lui apprendre la vie à cette peste »

« Petite vérole », souffla ma mère.

« Petite vérole ? » Lui demanda-t-il en sourire en coin, « j'aurai dit autre chose mais ça ne serait pas professionnel, de toute façon d'ici la fin de l'année, je leur donnerai tout à ses parents, histoire de mettre un point final à tous ça si il le faut »

« Tu n'empêches pas tes filles et la mienne de lui tomber dessus alors ? » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Oui et non, tous les deux nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est, à part les prévenir de ce qu'ils risquent. Charlie nous ne pouvons pas les enfermer à la cave jusqu'à leur départ à l'université, leur dire de ne rien faire ? Ce serait hypocrite de notre part qui allons nous venger à notre façon chose que nous ne devrions pas faire, tu pourrais t'empêcher de lui coller tes amendes toi ? »

« Non »

« Alors comment pourrions-nous demander à nos enfants de ne rien faire, oui ils doivent éviter la violence, au lycée elle est prohibée, à l'extérieur... »

« Nous avons de bonnes tenues de camouflage », chuchota Rose.

« Nous avons mêmes des cagoules », ajouta timidement Alice, je me retins de rire les imaginant dans leur tenues, Bella se mordit la lèvre, je passais mon pouce dessus pour qu'elle arrête, elle pinça ses lèvres, je lui souris satisfait, Emmett lui par contre ne retint pas plus longtemps son rire.

« Désolé discussion sérieuse je sais mais merde les deux terreurs m'ont déconcentré, attendez je me reprends, Jasper reste sérieux s'il te plaît », Jasper tourna la tête fixant son regard sur un point, mes sœurs elles attendaient la réaction de Charlie.

« Pas au lycée », dit-il, « à l'extérieur et une fois sera suffisante », soupira-t-il.

« Oui chef ! » Crièrent mes sœurs, Bella pouffa.

« Charlie, Bella m'a coupée tout à l'heure mais il y a d'autres personnes qui ont l'intention d'en venir aux mains », lui dit Rose, « le lycée va devenir un vrai champ de bataille, beaucoup l'insulte et prévoient de lui en faire baver, d'ailleurs le proviseur va faire un communiqué à ce sujet lundi après-midi »

« Je suis bien content de ne pas être à sa place », soupira Charlie, « je sens que je vais souvent la voir la Stanley au poste, si elle porte plainte à chaque fois »

« Non ça elle doit le réserver à nos familles », cracha ma mère, ça y est le dragon est de retour.

« Pff ça ne va pas m'empêcher de lui faire les pires crasses », mon mini-dragon entre en scène.

« Bella », lui dit Charlie, « nous en avons déjà parlé mais lundi pas de vague, ne vas pas te blesser ou autre »

« Je vais être sage, je me réserve »

« Bella ! »

« Non papa, je ne lui mettrais pas de coup de béquille lundi promis », soupira-t-elle.

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? » Demandais-je.

« Elle voulait lui mettre un grand coup de béquille dès qu'elle la verrai », grimaça Charlie.

« Je n'aurai pas assez de forces de toute façon », Charlie me regarda insistant, j'acquiesçai.

« Je vais réchauffer les plats, » dit ma mère, « ce n'est pas grand chose... »

« Ça ira très bien », lui dit Charlie.

« Nous en attendant », dit Rose, « nous allons préparer ton sac pour la semaine prochaine ! Hé Bella tu veux bien nous laisser arranger deux, trois petites choses dans ta chambre ? »

« Euh, oui si vous voulez »

« Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Allez-y », riais-je, elles partirent rapidement, je remarquais qu'elles montèrent un sac noir, nous les entendîmes rire dans les escaliers et claquer la porte de la chambre de Bella.

« Où sont parties les filles ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Elles voulaient faire je ne sais quoi dans la chambre de Bella et... Eddy», dit Emmett sur un ton romantique.

« Ce soir je ne dis rien », dit ma mère avec un sourire en coin, « elles en ont pour un moment, j'espère pour toi Bella que rien ne traîne parce qu'elles vont s'occuper de tout », rit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine. Bella et moi nous figeâmes en même temps.

« Chéri », me chuchota-t-elle, « quand ta mère dit tout ? Ça concerne faire une machine, changer mes draps et compagnie »

« Oh putain ! Je monte, je vais trouver un prétexte », elle me regarda stressée, « Em', Jasper, je vais voir que les harpies ne fassent pas n'importe quoi »

« Vas-y frangin », me dit Emmett, « nous allons profiter de Bella pendant que les parents parlent entre eux dans la cuisine ».

Je me levais, Bella se décala pour être entre mes frères, j'embrassais son front et partis dans la chambre nerveux. Putain trouve une raison, trouve une raison, elles avaient mis la musique, je baissais la poignée et entrai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me demanda Alice avec un sourire tout en baissant la musique, je soufflais elles étaient occupées avec la penderie de Bella.

« Je... je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide »

« Non ! » Me dit Rose, « surprise ! » Merde, si elles font une machine elles trouveront une autre surprise, « tiens tu ne sais pas où sont les draps ? »

« Non, aucune idée »

« Je reviens », Rose se leva, « je vais demander à Charlie », elle partit rapidement et ébouriffa mes cheveux, Alice me regarda en plissant des yeux, elle vint rapidement près de moi, je me crispais.

« Crache le morceau avant que Rose revienne, je te connais par cœur »

« Non, je... je... je vais lancer une machine je crois, je vais prendre les draps au passage... et vous aider à ranger que vous ne fassiez pas tout toutes seules »

« Edward, Edward, Edward, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre mais... »

« Merci », dis-je soulagé en la coupant.

« Vous avez triché ! » Me dit-elle mauvaise.

« Non, non, nous n'avons pas pu... ce week-end et... putain Ali' arrête l'interrogatoire je t'en supplie »

« Oh mon Dieu vous avez couché ensemble ! »

« Non plus, Ali' Rose va revenir ! » Elle me fixa cherchant le mensonge, je commençais à m'impatienter, elle soupira.

« Dépêche toi d'enlever les draps, tu mets tout dans la panière de Bella et tu l'emmènes avec toi, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide pour ranger et tu sais très bien que ça nous arrange de faire ça toutes seules, la fin c'est des conneries, active, tu connais Rose, elle ne va pas te lâcher sinon »

« Ali' merci »

« Je ne te dis pas à charge de revanche », nous grimaçâmes tous les deux.

Je me retournais rapidement vers le lit, enlevant les draps à la quatrième vitesse et les mit dans la panière, Alice m'attrapa la main et me conseilla d'ouvrir mon sac et sortir mes vêtements.

« Ça passera mieux si elle pense que... » elle s'arrêta quand Rose revenait avec des draps.

« Eddy ne t'embête pas, nous allons le faire »

« Rose, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je voulais voir ce qu'il avait pris, en attendant j'ai retiré les draps, Eddy c'est bon, tu peux descendre, au passage tu peux prendre la panière avec toi, on s'en occupera plus tard », ma jumelle je l'aime, je les remerciais, insistant un peu plus mon regard sur ma jumelle, elle me fit un sourire en coin. « Ouste maintenant, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire encore »

Je partis rapidement, putain ça aurait pu être pire, je descendis allant dans la buanderie, j'étais bien content de savoir où elle se trouvait, je mis tout dans la machine, merde elle marche comment ? la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, mon cœur manqua un battement.

« J'en étais sûre », me souffla Alice, à cet instant je me pensais sauvé, « il n'y a que des draps ? »

« Euh... »

« Accouche ! »

« Des draps et... une serviette », chuchotais-je, j'eus l'impression d'être un gamin qui venait de faire une bêtise, je sentis Alice se figer, elle devait réfléchir à pourquoi ça me gênait autant.

« Oh !... AH BRAVO ! » Cria-t-elle en riant, « votre dimanche a été bon ! »

« Alice ! On va t'entendre... » elle continua à rire, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et merde ! Je bloquais c'était ma mère, Alice partit dans un fou rire, prenant appui sur la machine, moi je venais de passer à l'écarlate tellement j'étais mal, ma mère fit la navette entre nous amusée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Rien maman », lui dis-je penaud, je regardais Alice qui continua à rire, je passais ma main plus que nerveusement dans mes cheveux, je crus que j'allais mourir quand je vis apparaître la tête de Charlie derrière ma mère.

« Pourquoi il y a autant de monde dans ma buanderie ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

La traîtresse qui me servait de sœur se laissa glisser sur le sol, elle riait à s'en tenir le ventre, je me sentis de plus en plus mal, pitié que tout ça s'arrête, je lui dis quoi moi à Charlie ? J'ai joué avec ta fille aujourd'hui et j'ai tellement aimé jouer que j'ai dû essuyer mon sperme sur son ventre avec une serviette ? Oh putain, il allait me tuer, je passais ma main nerveusement sur mon visage.

« Je ne sais pas », lui dit ma mère en riant pendant qu'elle regardait ma jumelle, «chéri dis nous »

« Mais c'est que ça rigole bien par ici ! » Dit mon père, non mais sérieux ! Alice riait encore plus fort, ils me regardaient tous les trois, je veux mourir, « ma fille ne va pas t'étouffer », rit-il. Au lieu de rire comme une bécasse, elle ne pourrait pas m'aider ?

« Vu la tête de notre fils », rit ma mère, « elle doit se moquer de lui »

« Alice », lui dis-je agacé, « c'est bon arrête ! » Elle me fixa, je la suppliais du regard, elle se calma un peu et essuya ses larmes, elle se releva péniblement en riant plus ou moins.

« Dites nous ! » S'impatienta ma mère.

« C'est rien », lui dit-elle entre deux rires, « je... j'admire mon jumeau complètement perdu », elle se reprit, souffla un grand coup, « je lui ai demandé de lancer une machine mais quand je suis descendu il était complètement paumé, désolée », me dit-elle « c'était plus fort que moi, » je regardais ma sœur de travers.

« Fiston, regarde ce n'est pas compliqué, je vais t'apprendre », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Un peu de tout », dit Alice en repartant dans un fou rire, je vais devoir la tuer, « hum... des draps, j'ai mis des draps et quelques affaires », elle mit sa main devant la bouche tentant de se retenir.

« Il n'y a rien de fragile ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Non ! » Rit Alice, putain je me sentais vraiment mal.

« Regarde fiston, tu mets la bonne température, de la lessive et tu appuis, voilà c'est partit ! » Me dit-il très fier de lui, je fis de mon mieux pour lui rendre son sourire, il posa sa main sur mon épaule, « ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi la première fois ça n'a pas été facile, ça a eu du mal à rentrer dans ma petite tête », je posais ma main sur mon front et secouais la tête, Ali' elle explosa de rire et se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le sol, « tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois », me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Mer...merci Charlie »

« Au pire je te ré-expliquerai »

« Je pense que ça ira », j'avais tellement mal au ventre à force de stresser.

« Tu vas en apprendre des choses », me dit ma mère en ébouriffant les cheveux, « je te laisserai faire les machines à la maison quand tu reviendras », me dit-elle en pouffant, « Alice, arrête de te moquer de ton frère »

« Oui m'man, oh merde j'ai mal au ventre », nous dit-elle en se relevant, moi aussi, pensais-je et tu me le paieras un jour, elle poussa un grand soupir, « bon il faut que je remonte ! » Elle passa devant moi, Charlie et mes parents venaient de partir, « Eddy »

« Ali' »

« Je suis désolée », pouffa-t-elle, je lui lançais un regard noir, « on... on en reparlera plus tard c'est ça ? »

« Oui vaut mieux », elle s'approcha timidement et m'embrassa sur la joue, elle partit, je sortais à mon tour et l'entendis rire à nouveau dans les escaliers, « Alice ! » Râlais-je elle arrêta et j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer, je retournais dans le salon près de Bella, Emmett se leva ainsi que Jasper rejoignant nos parents sur le perron j'entendis ma mère leur raconter comment Alice s'était moqué de moi, je regardais Bella qui était écarlate et complètement figée, elle me regarda désolée, je posais à nouveau mon bras sur ses épaules, elle embrassa ma joue.

« Je suis désolée pour toi », me souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, je me relevais un peu.

« Je viens de vivre la honte de ma vie », lui chuchotais-je, elle remit sa bouche contre mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, ma honte fut vite oublié sous ses baisers, nous pouvions entendre les membres de notre famille parler un peu plus loin, nous pûmes en profiter, ni elle, ni moi ayant envie d'arrêter, il le fallut malheureusement quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée être refermée. Nous suivîmes Jasper du regard, il prit son verre.

« Alors les amoureux comment ça va ? » Nous demanda-t-il, Bella et moi avons eûmes une absence à cet instant, je pensais qu'elle répondrait pour nous et sûrement inversement, « arrêtez, ne parlez pas en même temps », Bella pouffa, je riais bêtement.

« Nous allons bien », dis-je, il nous fit un grand sourire, il nous tendit une assiette avec beaucoup de choses, je lui pris, le remerciant.

« Bah de rien, j'allais pas vous mourir de faim, je peux m'asseoir ou... »

« Jasper », lui dis-je, « ne sois pas con », il sourit et s'assit, ma Bella se redressa légèrement et prit une tomate cerise, je croisais de nouveau son regard, nous avions tous les deux un sourire en coin, elle m'embrassa rapidement en souriant. Nous parlâmes avec Jasper, un moment avant que nos parents reviennent.

« Jasper ! » Cria Emmett en haut de l'escalier, « ramène ton cul ! » Il se leva et partit rapidement.

« Non mais ils font quoi là haut ? » S'inquiéta Bella.

« Tu connais les filles », dit ma mère avec un grand sourire, « elles... organisent ? Elles vont bientôt finir, vous avez assez mangés ? » J'acquiesçai.

« Comme il n'y a que nous m'man... encore merci, merci beaucoup »

« C'est un plaisir et à voir vos mines réjouit c'était une excellente idée », dit mon père, « chérie »

« Oui vous pouvez m'ausculter », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« OK mais c'est pas ça que j'allais dire », rit-il, nous rîmes tous, Bella se retint, « chérie, ne t'inquiète pas je vais regarder, je voulais surtout savoir si tu te sentais de retourner en cours »

« Je pense, normalement je dors déjà et là je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai dormi cet après-midi et j'ai encore deux jours pour me reposer, nous reposer », rectifia-t-elle, « lundi j'y vais juste l'après-midi de toute façon »

« Tu feras ton retour petit à petit, une matinée parfois, dès que tu te sentiras de faire une journée entière nous aviserons », Bella acquiesça, « jeune fille debout ! Montre-moi tes côtes vu que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Elle pouffa, je l'aidais à se lever, mon père fut plutôt satisfait bien qu'il lui impose un repos complet, oui, j'ai bien compris le message.

Mes frères et sœurs finirent par redescendre avec de grands sourires, nous interdisant de monter avant leur départ, nos parents allèrent voir, j'entendis des cris de joies de ma mère et crier ''c'est parfait'', mes frères et sœurs se tapèrent dans les mains avant de reprendre un air de comme si de rien était, nous nous regardâmes avec Bella cherchant à comprendre, nos parents redescendirent et les félicitèrent, tout fut rangé rapidement et ma famille partit après un nouveau câlin collectif, ça me fit bizarre de ne pas les suivre, la semaine prochaine je serai avec eux et Bella, on peut amener Charlie ?

« Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, nous dit-il avec un grand sourire en se frottant les mains, « ma fille je te porte, je ne voudrais pas que mon fiston te lâche quand vous verrez votre chambre et tu te contiens s'il te plaît »

« Oui, oui », elle se leva et Charlie la souleva, il me demanda de passer devant, je n'étais pas serein

« Prenez une grande inspiration », nous dit Charlie, je regardais Bella le faire « et fermez les yeux », je pris la poignée et ouvrais.

« Bordel de merde ! » Criais-je, tout avait changé de place, le lit, les meubles, j'avançais d'un pas, ils avaient mis des photos d'eux, des bougies étaient allumées, je me serai cru dans une suite nuptiale pendant quelques minutes, je passais mes mains nerveusement sur mon visage, « putain ! Ils me foutent sur le cul ! »

« Reste poli » me souffla Charlie avec un sourire, je me retournais, Bella garda ses yeux fermés, les serrant au maximum.

« Ma poupée ? »

« Je me concentre, je me concentre, papa tu peux me poser si tu veux »

« Non je ne veux pas », elle pouffa, il avança dans la chambre.

« Mon ange, il faut que tu vois ça », il finit par la poser, je pus prendre sa main qu'elle serra, Charlie prit appui sur la porte en croisant les bras toujours avec un grand sourire, je me mis dans le dos de Bella, posant mon autre main sur sa hanche, « ouvre les yeux », je regardais ses cils bouger et ses yeux s'ouvrir, sa main se crispa dans la mienne, elle la lâcha pour retenir son cri, elle eut de légers tremblements regardant tout autour d'elle, elle se mit à pleurer le plus doucement possible.

« Mais... ils... je... »

« Je vais t'aider », lui dit son père en s'approchant, je me décalais, il la souleva et l'assit sur le lit, « fiston viens », je m'assis près de Bella, il s'accroupit, « ils ont fait ça pour pouvoir vous montrer à quel point ils tiennent à vous »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, avant que je rentre Esmé m'en avait parlé, elle a conseillé les filles quand elles sont rentrées des cours ainsi que tes frères, elle n'est pas montée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons », sourit-il, « ça à bien marché d'ailleurs, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sois à l'aise quand à toi ma poupée maintenant tu as tout ce que tu voulais non ? Tu voulais changer ta chambre, ne plus être séparée de Edward, tu as tout obtenu en une journée, toutes ses années où je ne t'ai pas eu près de moi, je fais en sorte aujourd'hui de faire amende honorable, de te faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi, je serai le meilleur papa possible »

« Mais tu l'es déjà » lui dit-elle en sanglotant, « tu l'es déjà, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obligé de te racheter »

« Alors Edward rentre chez lui ? » Lui demanda-t-il taquin bien qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Non ! » Il se mit à rire, cessa quand Bella se baissa pour embrasser son front et poser sa tête sur son épaule, il la serra contre elle, « je le pense du plus profond de mon cœur, tu sais papa, si je ne t'ai pas, je n'avancerai pas non plus », elle se releva, Charlie ne fut pas loin de pleurer. « Vous verrez je vais me remettre, nous fêterons ça avec des bières et un match de base-ball », je partis dans un rire nerveux avec Charlie, « je vais vous chouchouter tous les deux, la semaine quand je serai chez Edward, je passerai te voir, je continuerai à te faire tes plats préférés, je ne serai jamais loin, je ne t'abandonne pas, je sais ce que c'est pour toi, tu viens de me retrouver et je vais vivre la moitié du temps avec Edward chez lui »

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas souvent là le soir avec le travail, mais je profiterai de ma fille le dimanche, je ne suis pas triste, je sais enfin quelle jeune femme est ma fille et grâce à toi j'ai toute une flopée de gamin et un fiston, comment pourrais-je être triste ? Tant que ma fille va bien, je vais bien », il se redressa, faites câlin à papa », nous dit-il en ouvrant ses bras, je me levais et aidais Bella à se lever en riant doucement, il nous prit dans ses bras un petit moment, « au fait pas la peine de les appeler pour les remercier ils sont tous sur répondeur, la prochaine fois quand vous les verrez, vous nous connaissez les merci ont en a trop eu », il embrassa le front de Bella et le mien, « reposez-vous les enfants », nous lui souhaitâmes bonne nuit et il partit avec un grand sourire.

Bella s'allongea sur le lit crispant sa main dans les cheveux, je m'allongeais près d'elle, elle me regarda un moment sans parler, elle enleva sa main de ses cheveux et caressa mon visage.

« Tu te souviens lors de notre rendez-vous, j'avais dit qu'ici, j'avais une vie, une famille, toi... » j'acquiesçai, « je le pensais vraiment, je ne fais plus que de le penser, je le ressens encore plus ses derniers temps et ce soir, malgré mon attelle et compagnie, je suis sereine. Je vais savourer chaque secondes avec vous tous, ne plus avoir ce sentiment de vouloir certaine chose tout de suite », elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, « ne t'inquiète pas je continuerai à jouer avec tes nerfs », j'échappais un rire nerveux, « je crois que je t'ai souvent poussé à bout par peur que tout s'arrête, que tu m'échappes et je sais que... »

« Ça n'arrivera pas », elle fit un grand sourire, « je ne partirai nulle part sans toi », elle releva son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je la laissais reposer son visage sur le lit, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir bien, plus que ça même, cette sensation de bien-être je ne l'avais plus eu depuis son accident, pas entièrement du moins, chaque jour qui viendra ne sera que meilleur que le précédent. Nous finîmes par nous relever, aller dans la salle de bain avant de regarder dans chaque tiroir, placard pour voir ce qu'ils avaient tous fait et à chaque fois nous étions sur le cul. J'aidais Bella à se déshabiller, repris mon rôle de nurse le temps de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle guérisse, nous laissâmes un message sur le répondeur du fixe chez moi et nous couchâmes. Je restais près du visage de Bella cette nuit prenant soin l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormîmes heureux, juste heureux.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

**Pov Bella**

_lundi_

J'étais réveillée depuis une bonne demie heure, je me contentais de regarder mon chéri dormir et je ne m'en lassais pas, sa main sur mon ventre, la mienne par dessus et l'autre qui frôlait ses cheveux, il était trop mignon, je l'avais pris en photo avec mon portable mais ne lui en avais rien dit.

Notre vendredi et notre week-end avait un goût de bien-être et de douceur, nous étions allés rejoindre ses frères et sœurs ainsi que Ben et Angela dans le petit restaurant où ils allaient maintenant manger. Ils avaient eu besoin d'un petit moment pour se reprendre quand ils m'avaient vu, ils m'avaient pris dans leur bras et avaient promis de me venger. J'avais été touchée, tout le monde l'avait été, avec Edward nous fûmes hystériques, selon Emmett dans nos remerciement pour notre chambre, pas grave. Puis nous étions rentrés, reposés, faisant pleins de câlins mais comme ce n'était pas ma bonne période, et là je déteste ça encore plus, nous étions restés très sage, au moins j'avais pu commencer ma pilule, est-ce que Edward était au courant ? Non pas vraiment en fait, j'attendais pour lui dire, sinon ça ferait un peu la fille pressée, chose que je n'ai jamais été, je me préparais c'est tout. Non je n'ai jamais été pressée. Non.

Le week-end, s'était fait entre sa maison et la mienne, bien que ça n'ait plus vraiment de sens, c'est juste pour mieux expliquer, nous étions scotchés l'un à l'autre. Toujours à sourire et encore plus niais qu'au début de notre histoire cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que nous étions ensemble bien que nous avions l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps mais le temps avait peu d'importance. Il n'en avait plus, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Ça me fit sourire niaisement ça oui, mais nous ne nous quitterions plus maintenant, notre histoire était à part avec une famille tout autour de nous des plus merveilleuse.

Tout allait bien, bien qu'aujourd'hui j'allais faire mon grand retour, une après-midi. Edward finalement avait demandé à venir en même temps que moi, aucun de nos parents ne s'y étaient opposés au contraire. Edward m'avait aussi fait jurer de ne rien faire à la catin, la sorcière, la put... bon OK je m'arrête, j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Je chassais toutes ses idées et me remis à admirer mon chéri, il bougea légèrement enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, je frissonnais et descendis ma main contre sa nuque, il crispa sa main sur mon ventre et je sentis son sourire dans mon cou.

« Bonjour mon cœur », chantonnais-je doucement.

« Bonjour mon ange ».

Je sentis son sourire s'élargir, je pouffais, J'avais dis que nous étions niais ! Il se redressa laissant ma tête dans son cou, il se mit entre mes jambes, nouveau petit rituel du matin, il prit appui sur ses avants bras autour de ma tête, j'embrassais son cou, caressai son dos pendant que ses mains jouaient avec mes cheveux, il m'embrassa à son tour, dérivant petit à petit.

« Comment va ma petite femme ce matin ? » Me chuchota-t-il tendu.

« Très bien et mon homme ? Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, je peux le deviner », pouffais-je, il se mit eut un rire idiot contre mon oreille.

« Je vais plus que très bien », sourit-il, il releva son visage le mettant face au mien, je lui fis un grand sourire mesquin, il haussa les sourcils, j'arrêtais de sourire quand il appuya davantage son bassin contre le mien « ça rigole moins là hein ? » Me demanda-t-il moqueur.

J'aurai voulu le retenir mon soupir, ce fut un échec, il changea l'expression de son visage, son regard se planta dans le mien alors qu'il recommença, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans son dos, il soupira, m'embrassant doucement, je glissais ma main sur ses côtes jusqu'à son boxer, remontant ma main en laissant mes ongles caresser sa peau, sa main alla rapidement sur mon boxer, je me crispais et l'arrêtais.

« Encore ? » Râla-t-il en se remettant à sa place.

« Bah, oui », chuchotais-je, il grogna, « tu... tu veux que nous allions manger ? »

« Non ! »

« Pas le peine d'être désagréable », je me retins de rire.

« Je sais, désolé mais... merde fais chier ! » Je pouffais et m'assis.

« Faut pas que ça empêche les câlins et normalement c'est la fille qui est de mauvaise humeur, enfin je dis ça comme ça... » il me jeta un regard noir, je ravalais mon rire.

« C'est quand que je pourrais jouer ? »

« Dans deux jours normalement », il soupira blasé, « chéri... »

« Quoi ? »

« N'oublie pas toutes les nuits nous serons ensemble »

« Deux jours, juste deux jours »

«Waw Edward, nous avons échangés les rôles, toi tu es la Bella, ''j'ai le feu aux fesses'' et je suis le Edward ''chérie il vaut mieux attendre'' », dis-je en prenant une voix grave, « je comprends maintenant, c'est super flatteur de faire celui qui gère »

« C'est moi que tu viens d'imiter ? » Me demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Attends, une phrase que tu dis souvent dans ses cas là », je réfléchissais en fixant le plafond, « non généralement tu te contentes de ''Bella...'' » je soupirais le plus fort possible et passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, je le regardais moqueuse.

« Je ne fais pas ça »

« Oh tout le monde pourra te le dire », j'échappais un très léger rire.

« De temps en temps peut-être, toi à part gémir tu fais quoi ? »

« Mais je n'en ai pas honte », dis-je en me sentant rougir, il se mit à rire comme un idiot.

« Tu es de mauvaise foi » rit-il.

« Au moins autant que toi », souriais-je, il se releva en riant et mit son pantalon, « tu vas où ? »

« Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude ? » J'acquiesçai avec un grand sourire, il revint m'embrasser le front et sortit.

J'en profitais pour me lever à mon tour, j'allais ''rapidement'' à la salle de bain afin d'être un peu plus présentable. Je fis tout ce que j'avais à faire et retournais dans la chambre. J'ouvris un peu les rideaux, mis de la musique et attendis, j'enlevais mon attelle. Carlisle m'ayant demandé de me masser le genou de temps en temps et de le plier sans forcer.

Je pliais ma jambe un peu et la tendis, ça faisait du bien je le reconnais, je me massais, quand il revint il posa le plateau sur le lit et remplaça mes mains par les siennes, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était encore plus agréable, il me refit plier mon genou comme son père lui avait montré regardant chacune de mes réactions pour ne pas me faire mal, il finit par l'embrasser.

Il approcha le plateau de nous et passa dans mon dos me mettant contre son torse, nous prîmes notre café tranquillement écoutant la musique, ça aussi c'était un nouveau rituel. Nous nous étions mis en place plein de petites choses dans ce genre et j'étais en adoration devant chacun de nos petits moments. Nous posions nos tasses, il prit de la brioche et me donna à manger en souriant, quand nous avions tout terminé, je me redressais pour le laisser poser le plateau au sol afin d'éviter les tâches. Il me reprit dans ses bras s'allongeant un peu plus et nous étions repartis dans la tendresse. Il m'entoura avec ses bras, je caressais son bras en fermant les yeux sa tête une nouvelle fois dans mon cou.

« Tu veux que nous allions nous doucher ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Séparément oui », je l'entendis soupirer, « tu vas être grognon toute la journée ? » Je décalais ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Possible »

« Si ça peut te détendre tes frères c'est pareil, ils ne font rien, il faudra attendre le week-end de toute façon, ce soir tu vas courir avec eux ? »

« Si il n'y a pas de changement, ils nous restent que ça à faire j'y vais aussi pour passer du temps avec eux »

« Demain nous serons chez toi, Alice et Rose ont prévues de me chouchouter toute la soirée ainsi que ta maman »

« Et mes frères m'emmènent avec eux à Seattle voir un match de base-ball, nos pères seront là aussi »

« Soirée entre filles et entre hommes »

« Mon père va proposer à Jacob aussi », je pouffais repensant à mardi dernier quand j'avais passé la matinée à l'hôpital, « tu ne t'es pas remise encore ? »

« Je crois qu'il est pire que Emmett, il faudra que nous nous fassions un repas tous ensemble »

« Vendredi si tu veux, je verrai avec lui », j'acquiesçai, « cet après-midi ça va aller ? »

« Tu seras avec moi ainsi que ta famille mais tout comme toi je ne sais pas quel réaction je vais avoir, ça ira », il resta silencieux un moment.

« Chérie, je me pose une question... quand elle t'a poussée », je me figeais, merde je savais que la question finirait par être posée, « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? Enfin, elle n'a rien dit ou... »

« Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour en parler », il se décala davantage afin de mieux me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » Il commença à être énervé.

« Edward... » je caressais sa joue, je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche, « pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît, je t'en parlerai mais pas maintenant, je vous le dirai à tous », je retirais ma main et posais ma tête contre son torse, il resta tendu quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Quand ? »

« Quand ça sera le moment, là ce n'est pas le cas, j'en parlerai avant que mon attelle soit définitivement retirée, je te le promets »

« Dernière question, elle t'a dit ou fait quelque chose ? » Je ne répondis pas, « les deux ? » Me demanda-t-il nerveux en me remettant face à lui, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, pour... pourquoi tu pleures ? » Je baissais mon regard.

« Je... je ne peux pas en parler... pas encore », j'eus un hoquet pas des plus agréable.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'attendrai, calme-toi ».

Il me remit contre son torse, me gardant contre lui un long moment jusqu'à ce que je me calme, pendant cette journée, elle m'avait fait tellement, personne de ma famille ne serait capable de se contenir et pourtant ils finiraient par tout savoir.

Nous finîmes par nous lever, il m'emmena dans la salle de bain, je me lavais seule ces derniers jours, pendant la mauvaise période, je préférais me débrouiller. J'avais besoin d'aide pour les cheveux, je me séchais du mieux que je pouvais avec un bras ça n'avait rien d'évident, mon boxer, Dieu merci j'y arrivais.

Je mis mon soutien gorge sans parvenir à l'accrocher, Edward frappa à la porte, je le laissais entrer, à voir sa tête il devait ne penser qu'à ce qu'il avait pu se passer d'autre avec Jessica. Il ferma mon soutien-gorge et comme d'habitude, il m'aida à mettre la crème, m'habiller, me coiffer avant de partir à son tour sous la douche. Je me maquillais, parvenant maintenant à faire plus, j'en profitais pour regarder mon arcade.

J'avais une légère cicatrice mais il fallait vraiment s'attarder dessus, pourtant je ne voyais que ça, il s'habilla rapidement, partit dans la chambre pour aller chercher mon attelle et mon écharpe, il m'embrassa durement avant de me soulever et de nous emmener dans le salon, nous devions partir d'ici vingt minutes, il allait repartir, je le retenais en agrippant son bras.

« Chéri, s'il te plaît », je le suppliais du regard, il acquiesça et me fit un petit sourire.

« Je vais chercher nos affaires et après nous partons », il embrassa mon front, je le lâchais et le laissais monter.

Je me levais pour mettre mes converses, j'avais un jean bleu clair, un pull noir, je retirais mon écharpe pour passer mon gilet. Edward m'aida à la remettre après l'avoir élargie, il passa sa veste, pris nos sacs et nous sortîmes, je le laissais fermer la maison avec un petit sourire en coin. Dans la voiture Edward redevint normal, faisant comme si de rien n'était, j'en fus soulagée. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse pendant qu'il conduisait, je caressais sa nuque. Sur le parking sa famille était déjà là, Emmett ouvrit rapidement ma portière.

« La frangine et le frangin ! » Cria-t-il, « comment ça va ? » Je pouffais pendant que les autres riaient, il m'aida à descendre de la voiture et me fit un gros bisou, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Nous te manquons tant que ça ? » Lui demanda Edward taquin.

« Bah ouais », lui dit-il en riant et en lui mettant un léger coup dans l'épaule, « n'oublie pas je suis entouré de blond maintenant, fais chier ! »

« Sale con », souffla Jasper, je pouffais et allait l'embrasser, « merci Bella »

« C'est surtout pour te dire bonjour mais de rien », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, il me fit un petit sourire hypocrite, je pouffais, Rose et Alice m'embrassèrent à leur tour.

« Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Je vais toujours bien en ce moment », il embrassa mon front.

« Hé le blondinet », lui dit Edward, « ça m'appartient le front ! » Jasper lui fit un doigt et recommença, « chérie dis lui ! »

« Bella », me dit Rose, « ne rentre même pas dans son jeu, laissons les se débrouiller », j'avançais avec elles.

«Bébé' ! Dis lui »

« Il a quoi mon jumeau ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Il est dans sa mauvaise période », soufflais-je, elles partirent dans un fou rire, « depuis ce matin la demoiselle est grognon »

« Ta petite femme ne dit rien, je recommencerai ! »

« Ose et je te déboîte »

« Allez-y les mecs ça fait longtemps ! » Rit Emmett, « le frangin ne merde pas »

« Il frappe comme une fillette de toute façon », nous leur jetâmes des coups d'œil en soupirant, nous cessâmes d'avancer quand Jasper nous rattrapa, « Jasper fais gaffe »

« Bella... » me dit-il avec un grand sourire, je soupirai blasée.

« Tu le sais qu'il va m'en vouloir après et il est déjà de mauvaise humeur en plus »

« M'en fous veux jouer », je regardais Edward qui me fixa en plissant les yeux.

« Jasper... » il embrassa mon front et partit en courant, Edward lui courrait après l'insultant de tous les noms pendant que Emmett riait, « et dire que ce sont nos copains »

« Je pensais pareil », me dit Alice, « vous soutenez qui ? »

« Je me tâte », dit Rose, « vu la tête de Edward, je vais le soutenir, Jasper va le supplier d'arrêter quand il l'aura attrapé, asseyons-nous », nous nous posâmes sur le banc, « Bella tu es pour ton chéri ? »

« Non je suis pour Emmett qui se retient de les rejoindre, regardez le il trépigne »

« Bon bah je soutiens mes frères, Jasper est trop chiant, le tien ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Moi tout va bien », dis-je en regardant Edward rire, « toujours parfait », je souriais davantage quand il recommença à rire, « un peu frustré aussi », pouffais-je, Jasper se planqua derrière les voitures, « Emmett ! » Il se tourna vers nous et s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer ? »

« J'attends encore un peu, à moins que... je crois que je vais faire enrager mon frère, hé Eddy ! Regarde ! » Je fixais Edward pendant que Emmett embrassait mon front, « t'as raison putain c'est trop bon » il partit dans un fou rire, Edward l'insultait.

« Ah oui, il est de mauvaise humeur », dit Rose d'une voix posée, « chéri ne reste pas là, allez jouer ailleurs » il partit en riant et provoquant Edward, nous les regardâmes se mettre des coups et rires.

« Nous n'allons pas manger c'est ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Eux non », dit Alice, « nous pouvons nous prendre un truc à emporter, je reviens je vais voir, je prends pour vous ? »

« Prends ce que tu veux » dit Rose, j'acquiesçai, elle passa son bras sous le mien, « il me tarde d'être demain, ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas papoté ma belle et je suis sur qu'il a dû se passer beaucoup, beaucoup de choses »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas tout raconter »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas mentir »

« Rose... »

« Bella... »

« Tu m'énerves ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains très contente d'elle.

« Vous...vous avez couchés ensemble ? »

« Non, je suis pas dans la meilleure des formes pour ça, Rose, je ne le presse plus »

« Tant mieux, je sais que je te taquine mais ta première fois Bella, votre première fois... »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous n'allons pas attendre beaucoup »

« Je sais, ne fais pas attention, je suis toujours limite hystérique quand il s'agit de première fois, j'ai fait pareil avec Alice alors que vous ne craigniez rien »

« Toi non plus Rose », elle me fit un petit sourire, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Lui demandais-je quand je la vis les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, je... je vais bien »

« Non, arrête de mentir, dis-moi ! Ça ne va pas avec Emmett ? »

« Si tout va bien excepté le manque de sexe », grimaça-t-elle, « je crois que ça me fait divaguer »

« Rose, je veux la vérité », lui dis-je sans sourire, elle soupira.

« Je crois que... je doute, je doute souvent mais j'ai jamais eu d'aussi longue période d'abstinence avec Emmett, ça m'angoisse »

« Arrête de te priver ! »

« Non, j'ai dit que tant que tu n'irai pas mieux je ne ferai rien, la vérité ? » J'attendais, elle prit une légère inspiration, « quand... quand tu as eu ton accident, toutes ces fois où je t'ai vu avoir mal, je... ça m'a rappelé certaines choses et je n'aime pas me sentir en état de faiblesse »

« Je suis désolée »

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, je ne dis pas ça pour ça, il y a aussi qu'avec Emmett nous agissons différemment, comme chaque couple, nous, nous sommes le couple ''vulgaire'' toujours à parler de sexe ou à...enfin, pour nous, pour moi pas de sexe c'est stressant »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Bella, je ne veux pas que Emmett pense à une autre, ait envie d'une autre »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Rose, Emmett il bave devant toi, il est tout le temps à te regarder avec un air crétin, comment peux-tu douter ? »

« Bah... »

« Bah tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est bien ce que je dis et tu n'es pas vulgaire, ma belle-sœur n'est pas vulgaire », elle me fixa sceptique, « bon OK nous sommes vulgaires », elle se mit à rire « mais pas uniquement, tu sais être douce et c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'expérience mais la tendresse et les câlins c'est bien aussi non ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère »

« Pourtant quand tu es douce, Emmett il est tout niais », elle me regarda étonnée, je soupirais, « tu entends bien ses petites réflexions, il est surpris, c'est un nounours, un gros nounours, câline-le et si tu fautes je ne dirai rien », chuchotais-je.

« Je ne veux pas fauter ! »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi têtue ? »

« C'est dans mon caractère ? »

« On va dire ça, Rose je te promets que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire même si ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas présente comme je l'aurais voulu, je peux te jurer que tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir et n'en aie pas, parce que si toi, la plus magnifique blonde que je n'ai jamais vu doute, je suis dans la merde ! » Râlais-je, elle pouffa.

« Merci », me dit-elle timide, elle tourna sa tête, je fis de même, nous soupirâmes toutes les deux en même temps, « ils sont hot hein ? »

« Il lui va bien ce petit jean à mon chéri hein ? » Nous penchâmes nos têtes sur le côté, oui, il lui va vraiment bien.

« Je ne peux que confirmer, ça ne te dérange pas que je le mate ? »

« Toi non, mon chéri, mon petit copain est hot comme tu le dirais », nous penchâmes davantage la tête, « tu devrais faire mettre plus de jean à Emmett »

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées », soupira-t-elle, « Bella... »

« Hum ? »

« Je veux avoir Emmett entre les jambes » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je pouffais et me perdis dans la contemplation du joli petit derrière de mon homme, c'est que ça vend du rêve.

« Les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Nous demanda Alice en souriant, nous redressâmes nos têtes.

« Nous matons ! » Dit Rose, nous prîmes ce que Ali' nous tendit tout en la remerciant.

« Pas de quoi, moi aussi je veux mater »

« Nous pouvons commenter aussi », dit Rose, nous regardâmes à nouveau les garçons, occupés à rire, « ils ont tous les trois des fossettes »

« Edward il me demande ce qu'il veut avec ses fossettes »

« Ils en jouent tous les trois, vous savez leur petits sourires en coin », nous dit Alice, nous approuvâmes avec Rose, « moi non plus je ne peux rien refuser ».

« Emmett et ses fossettes », soupira Rose, « il arrive toujours à ses fins avec ses sourires et ça m'énerve »

« Peut-être que nous nous en lasserons », dit Alice, nous la regardâmes, « je sais l'espoir fait vivre »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai une journée à la plage », soupira Rose, « ils seraient torses nus avec l'eau qui ruisselleraient sur leurs corps, waw je veux une journée plage », nous ne pûmes que approuver.

« Pas besoin de plage, une douche à deux », dit Alice.

« Alice ! »

« Bah quoi Rose ? Sentir les mains de ton chéri... »

« Contente-toi de regarder au lieu de dire n'importe quoi » râlais-je.

« Oui s'il te plaît ! » Cracha Rose.

« C'est ce que je vais faire, hé je l'ai bien choisi le jean de mon jumeau »

Je gloussais comme une gamine, elles partirent dans un fou rire, faisant retourner les garçons vers nous, nous nous reprîmes, je me cachais derrière mes cheveux, Rose et Alice regardèrent ailleurs en se retenant de rire, ils haussèrent les épaules et repartirent dans leur discussion.

« Les filles de quoi ils peuvent parler ? » Demandais-je.

« À part de sexe ? » Demanda Rose, « de sport ou comment ils vont jouer avec nous le week-end prochain »

« Rose toi aussi tu devrais te contenter de regarder », lui dit Alice, « nous ne sommes que lundi ! »

« Je vais manger ça me fera taire », elle mordit dans son sandwich, nous suivîmes avec Alice en soupirant.

« Je n'ai même plus faim », dis-je.

« Moi non plus », dit Rose, Alice avait déjà posé le sien.

« De quoi il va vouloir parler le proviseur ? » Demandais-je.

« Il va prévenir tous le monde de ne rien faire contre Jessica surtout », me répondit Alice, « mais c'est peine perdu, le lycée est sous effervescence », pouffa-t-elle.

« Et... personne ne compte s'en prendre à moi ? » Demandais-je, elles me regardèrent les yeux ronds, « Edward avait bien un fan-club, ça a sûrement dû en réjouir plus d'une »

« Non mais n'importe quoi ! » Cria Rose en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas si bête comme question », dis-je.

« Personne ne te touchera et puis quoi encore ! Qu'elles le fassent et je leur crèvent les yeux » me dit Rose énervée.

« Non, ta question n'est pas bête », me dit Alice, « mais... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda Edward, je me gardais ma grimace, Emmett et Jasper firent la navette entre nous trois.

« Rien nous parlons », soufflais-je.

« Bella, dis-moi », me demanda-t-il, il s'accroupit et posa ses bras sur mes jambes, je regardais Alice et Rose.

« J'ai juste posé une question », chuchotais-je.

« Une question qui énerve parce qu'elle stresse », dit Rose en s'asseyant, « je peux ? » Me demanda-t-elle, j'acquiesçai, « nous parlions du lycée et de Jessica, des gens qui veulent s'en prendre à elle. Ta petite femme a ensuite posé la question de savoir que comme tu avais un fan-club au lycée et que certaines avaient dû se réjouir de ce qui lui était arrivée, elle a demandé si d'autres filles n'allaient pas tenter l'expérience », je regardais Edward qui fixa Rose, il me regarda ensuite, « j'ai déjà prévenu que j'allais crever des yeux »

« Et j'allais dire que rien de tout ça n'arrivera, parce que Jessica va servir d'exemple », dit Alice, « vu le bordel que c'est, aucune ne va bouger, au pire du pire, des paroles mais rien de plus », Edward me fixa toujours, je ne savais pas trop ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

« Le ''fan-club'' n'existe plus depuis un moment », me dit-il calmement, « tout le monde sait et encore plus maintenant que ça ne sert à rien, Alice à raison, l'autre va servir d'exemple et avec ma prestation de mercredi bien que je n'en sois pas fier aucune ne tentera l'expérience »

« Jessica, elle est à part », dit Jasper, « les autres se sont justes des gamines qui bavent et qui pouffent quand Edward est dans les parages »

« Moi aussi je pouffe quand il est dans les parages », ils se mirent tous à rire, « ça veut dire que je fais partie du fan-club ? » Grimaçais-je.

« Bah, oui un peu », souffla Alice, « la différence c'est que tu as réussit là où elles ont échouées »

« Tu vois tu ne risques rien », me dit Emmett en riant, « tu es l'une des leurs, la première fan même ! Tu baves, tu pouffes, tu rougis ! » Je grimaçais encore une fois, « mais si ça peut te rassurer, il y a côté masculin un fan-club à ton effigie », je le regardais étonnée.

« Ne va pas plus loin Emmett », dit Edward, « c'est suffisamment agaçant », je pouffais.

« Ça y est la fanatique est de retour », sourit Alice.

« Mais non, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement »

« Excuse facile de Fan N°1 », souffla Rose moqueuse.

« Oui c'est bon, je pouffe, je bave mais d'une manière sexy hein, je rougis mais m'en fiche, je le vis bien »

« Vaut mieux pour toi » me sourit Emmett.

Nous continuâmes à parler entre nous, les garçons mangèrent nos sandwiches, nous finîmes par devoir aller au lycée, Alice monta avec nous, parlant de tout et de rien, pour me faire penser à autre chose, ça marcha jusqu'à la moitié du chemin. Je commençais à stresser. Edward remit sa main sur ma cuisse, je lui fis un petit sourire, il se gara près du gymnase, le plus loin des autres élèves, la ''réunion'' ayant lieu là-bas. Alice m'aida à descendre, je sentis de nombreux regards sur moi, Emmett et les autres me firent parler et se mirent devant moi pour me cacher des autres.

« Bella, n'oublie pas », me dit Emmett, « ta béquille reste sur le sol ! »

« Sur le sol », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Bella », me dit Jasper, « sur le sol, dans ta main et tu t'en sers seulement pour marcher, rien d'autre », je grimaçais légèrement les faisant rire.

« Bella, on ne pose pas sa béquille au sol ''par hasard'' en espérant la faire tomber », me dit Alice en riant.

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais », me dit Rose en pouffant, « tu es une gentille fille aujourd'hui ! »

« Mon ange soit sage », me souffla Edward, j'allais tenter de répliquer mais je venais de la voir, elle était en haut des escaliers avec Lauren, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Sale p... »

« Stop ! » Me coupa Jasper, Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, je ne la quittais pas du regard, « elle est rouge les enfants, c'est mal barré », par réflexe je fis un pas en avant.

« Non Bella, s'il te plaît », me dit Edward, tout en me tenant fermement il me fit tourner.

« Elle est là, juste derrière moi »

« Bella tu sais très bien que si tu la touches elle va porter plainte...Bébé...Nous vivons ensemble ».

Je lui fis un grand sourire idiot, il se retint de rire mais je m'en fichais, tellement que j'accrochais sa nuque après avoir laissée ma béquille en appui contre sa voiture et je l'embrassais me faisant plus que pressante, j'entendis des sifflements et des rires de sa famille, Edward avait eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant de devenir tout aussi pressant que moi, je m'arrêtais d'un coup.

« Sale traitre ! Je veux me la faire ! » Râlais-je, Edward ne devait pas tout capter, il soupira difficilement et prit appui sur sa voiture, je me retournais la cherchant, merde elle n'est plus là ! « Elle est où la conne ? » Demandais-je aux autres, ils me lancèrent tous des regards inquiets, « quoi ? Vous l'avez perdu de vue ? »

« Euh... Eddy fais quelque chose », lui souffla Jasper.

« Laissez-moi deux minutes que je me reprenne », je tournais ma tête vers lui, il soupira, je lui fis un grand sourire et me mis contre son torse, il serra ses bras autour de moi, «bébé des baisers comme ça tu m'en fais quand tu veux », je pouffais en parfaite bécasse.

« Et dire qu'elle est encore blessée », dit Emmett, « merde Bella va falloir te canaliser davantage »

« Pourq... » je me reculais de Edward, me souvenant à nouveau de l'autre, « toi », dis-je à Edward, « arrête ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il en levant les mains.

« De me déconcentrer », râlais-je, j'allais vers mon sac qui était sur le capot de la voiture de Edward, je l'ouvris en m'énervant, avec un bras tout est plus chiant, Jasper s'approcha et m'aida, « enfin soldat ! » Lui dis-je revêche, il se figea, « plus rapide la prochaine fois », il acquiesça nerveux.

« Oh putain », dit Rose en riant avec Alice, « la psychopathe est de retour », je les laissais rire, mes soldats eux étaient nerveux, je sortis un paquet de chewing-gum et en pris deux.

« Au lieu de rire les filles », dis-je en leur lançant le paquet, « mâchez ! Soldats allez me la repérer tout de suite » ils me fixèrent tous inquiet, sans rire ou sourire.

« Bella tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Alice.

« Oui, aujourd'hui, coupe au bol de merde pour la sorcière ! Soldats vous attendez quoi ? » Ils lancèrent un regard à Edward, il s'approcha de moi, « non, non, non, tu restes loin de moi », il haussa les sourcils continuant à avancer, il est trop beau ! « Mais euh... » pleurnichais-je, « tu ne m'aides pas ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je reste loin de toi ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin.

« Oui, » dis-je tout bas, il s'approcha davantage, je le suppliais du regard.

« Tu veux vraiment que mes lèvres restent loin de toi ? » Il m'avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin, je devenais pivoine en deux secondes, « oui je pense à la même chose », me chuchota-t-il, je perdis le fil de ma respiration.

« Que... bah... je... heu... » Il se mit à rire ainsi que sa famille.

«Eddy, tu nous fait bafouiller Bella », rit Rose, « dis nous ce que tu lui as dit que nous pussions jouer nous aussi »

« Non », dit-il plus sérieux en me fixant, « Bella sait très bien de quoi je parle c'est suffisant », nous nous fixâmes, il attrapa la poche de mon jean et se rapprocha de moi, j'avalais mon chewing-gum légèrement de travers, ce qui est vraiment désagréable, je grimaçais, il se remit à rire, « plus de chewing-gum pour aujourd'hui », j'allais protester mais il m'embrassa doucement, prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire du chantage », soufflais-je.

« Bah si et Bella, je l'aime beaucoup ce jeu alors ne nous en prive pas tous les deux », me dit-il contre mes lèvres, je reperdis ma respiration.

« Si je dis non tu ne le feras plus du tout ? » Je me reculais, il grimaça légèrement, « AH ! » fis-je en le pointant du doigt très contente d'avoir trouvé une faille, il prit une rapide réflexion et revint contre mes lèvres, ses bras sur ma taille, je remis ma main contre sa nuque.

« Je le referai mais dans très, très, très longtemps à toi de voir »

Le choix fut vite fait, je suis une vilaine fille et c'est un vilain garçon qui se sert de préliminaires pour me canaliser, il est fort. Très fort, ou pervers...Il est fort. Je dus arrêter ma réflexion, il me déconcentrai de nouveau à m'embrasser, nous emballant un peu, beaucoup.

« Les gosses là ce n'est pas le week-end » cria Emmett.

« Bon sang », dit Alice, « ça leur réussit de vivre ensemble », nous nous embrassions toujours, haletants mais peu importe, ses deux mains se retrouvaient sur mes fesses, il me souleva.

« Les enfants faut se détendre » souffla Rose.

«On vous laisse jouer encore cinq minutes », dit Emmett, « après j'interviens »

Nous devînmes encore plus pressant sachant que son frère ne nous laisserait pas plus de temps, nous reprîmes de l'air une fraction de secondes. Il me reposa me mettant contre le coffre de sa voiture, nous cachant de sa famille, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, à part soupirer de moins en moins discrètement.

« Emmett, je crois que si tu laisses vraiment les cinq minutes, ils vont nous faire un gosse sur le parking » dit Jasper.

« Je sais, mais c'est merde là pour les séparer ! »

« Ça va qu'ils sont cachés par la voiture, » dit Alice, « qui se dévoue ? Vous croyez que... euh... qu'ils se tripotent et tout... »

« Alice ne nous mets pas la pression merde ! » Râla Rose, « bon Shi Fu Mi, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions »

Je les entendis commencer à jouer, Edward calma légèrement son baiser, cette fois nous manquions vraiment d'air, j'en avais les jambes qui tremblaient, il resta contre moi, son front contre le mien, sa main glissant sous ma veste et caressant mon buste, j'avais du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière et je crois que mon cœur n'était pas loin de lâcher, le sien battait tout aussi rapidement.

« Je vais être sage », lui dis-je essoufflée, je l'embrassai calmement cette fois, il remonta sa main sur ma joue, mettant l'autre sur ma hanche.

« Jasper ! Allez mon grand », dit Emmett en riant, « ferme les yeux au cas où »

« Putain par pitié rangez vos mains », je pouffais nerveusement, Edward recula son visage et tourna sa tête vers Jasper, je fis de même, il approcha de nous timide, « vous... vous faites rien hein ? » Nous demanda-t-il stressé, je secouais la tête négativement, il arrêta d'avancer, prit appui sur la voiture de Edward et souffla un grand coup, « oh putain merci, je n'aurai pas su gérer, vous avez finis ? Non parce que là je pense que vous en avez assez fait »

« Nous arrivons », lui dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

« Ok, merci en tout cas », il repartit vers la voiture de Rose, « situation clean, ils arrivent »

Edward planta son regard dans le mien, caressant ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, son envie toujours présente.

« Il faut te calmer » soufflais-je.

« J'essaie d'éviter de penser à certaines choses, laisse-moi une minute », il recula légèrement son bassin du mien, je le laissais se calmer tranquillement mettant ma tête dans son cou, il embrassa mon crâne, il finit par se calmer complètement.

« Les énervés », nous dit Alice, « il faut y aller ! »

Nous nous redressâmes en même temps, Alice m'amena ma béquille, nous avançâmes vers les autres, Emmett prit mon sac, tous m'entourèrent, je pris une inspiration.

« Bella tu es prête ? » Me demanda Rose, je lui fis comprendre que non, « Bella nous sommes tous là et tu es enfin de nouveau avec nous au lycée », ils me firent tous de grands sourires, « la majorité des élèves sont plus que content que tu reviennes, ne pense pas à la sorcière », me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, « bientôt ma belle, bientôt, tu n'auras plus rien, toutes les charmantes idées que tu as, nous les feront et je vais t'annoncer quelque chose, à vous tous en fait, rapprochez-vous », ils nous entourèrent tous, Edward dans mon dos me prenant dans ses bras et posant sa tête contre mon épaule, « bien, je le sais depuis vendredi soir, mais j'attendais cet instant pour vous en parler, discrétion surtout », nous acquiescions tous, « alors j'ai le grand plaisir de vous dire que Peter Volturi a réussit son accroche avec la conne », nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire, elle tapa dans ses mains, nous nous contenions tous avec de larges sourires, « la vengeance a commencé, reste tranquille aujourd'hui »

« Je... ça a vraiment marché ? » Demandais-je.

« Au delà de nos espérances, elle n'arrête pas d'envoyer des messages, nous avons beaucoup parlé sur msn, elle lui a raconté sa vie insignifiante bon, toutes les mains sur la mienne », elle tendit son bras, nous posâmes tous nos mains les unes sur les autres, « opération super-catin ! » Dit-elle en pouffant, je suivis avec Alice, Emmett, Jasper avaient des sourires que je qualifierai de diaboliques, je me tournais vers mon chéri, il avait un sourire en coin et embrassa mon nez, « maintenant nous pouvons passer une bonne après-midi » nous nous remîmes à avancer avec un sourire satisfait, « je vous donnerai les détails plus tard »

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au gymnase, lieu du discours, nous nous installâmes sur les gradins les filles près de moi, les garçons s'installèrent dans notre dos. Edward posa son menton sur ma tête et prit ma main en la caressant avec son pouce. Je repérais Jessica à l'opposé de nous qui était avec son téléphone et quelques filles dont Lauren. La plupart des élèves étaient debout, le proviseur entra avec certains professeurs, je vis Mike et Mary arriver, Jessica les regarda mauvaise. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de nous, nous saluant, Mary me souffla un ''bienvenue'', je lui souris et la remerciais.

« Au fait j'ai oublié », nous dit Rose, « j'ai acheté un téléphone pour Peter, il faut rester en contact » ricana-t-elle.

« Vous vous envoyez des messages ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui ! Peter n'a pas le temps d'appeler pour l'instant », rit-elle.

« Je veux jouer aussi » dit Ali', elle lui tendit le téléphone, je les laissais avec, elles rirent bêtement, Emmett et Jasper regardaient, ils arrêtèrent quand le proviseur commença à parler, il avait un pupitre et un micro pour que tout le monde entende.

« Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas vu, je tiens simplement à faire une mise au point, cela ne durera que quelques minutes, vous avez des cours dans une bonne demie heure », Angela et Ben nous rejoignirent, nous nous saluâmes rapidement, « bien, chacun d'entre vous est au courant des événements qui se sont déroulés ses dernières semaines, je souhaite au passage un bon retour à Mademoiselle Swan », tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, je soupirais, Edward resserra ma main. « N'utilisons pas la langue de bois, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont l'intention de s'en prendre à Mademoiselle Stanley en faisant des choses comme ce matin... »

Je regardais les Cullen, ils levèrent les mains innocemment, un peu trop d'ailleurs, Ben et Angela eurent par contre un grand sourire, Angela me fit un sourire en coin, je me retenais de rire.

« ...Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de taguer les murs avec des inscriptions douteuses, je ne tolérais aucune violence, si vous passez outre je renverrai l'élève ou les élèves concernés, vous êtes dans un lycée pas dans un film ! Et je m'adresse à tous les élèves peu importe la classe »

Il continua à parler, nous expliquant que la violence n'apportait rien, j'avais décroché, je jouais avec les doigts de Edward, les filles et les garçons s'amusaient à lire les messages que Jessica avait envoyé, tout le monde semblait n'écouter que d'une oreille.

« Monsieur Newton ? » Demanda un élève bien plus jeune que nous, les garçons émirent un léger rire.

« Oui Monsieur Jensen »

« J'ai une question, et si c'est la Stanley qui s'en prend à nouveau à Bella ? » Je regardais les Cullen, Ben et Angela étonnée.

« Je t'explique après », me dit Edward en riant doucement.

« Le renvoi et celui-ci sera définitif, d'autres questions ? »

« Moi ! » Dit Ben, « nous connaissons tous la perfidie de Jessica, il en est quoi des coups en douce ? »

« Ils seront sanctionnés selon l'importance de ceux-ci, renvoie de quelques jours, heures de colle... »

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas tous les voir, nous sommes censés faire quoi si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte »

« Venez me voir, j'aviserai, bien que ça restera une parole contre une autre, vous les terminales, ne gâchez pas votre dernière année, l'année prochaine vous serez à l'université, pensez-y »

D'autres élèves posèrent des questions sur ce qui serait plus sanctionnés qu'autre chose et je pris conscience que des gens que je ne connaissais pas en voulaient vraiment à Jessica.

« Monsieur Newton ? »

« Mr Jensen...à nouveau », les garçons rirent moins doucement, Emmett souffla un ''vas-y petit''.

« Pourquoi elle est encore là, la Stanley ? Nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'elle a fait à Bella, pourquoi la garder ? »

« Pour que tout soit clair », dit le proviseur, « nous n'avons pas eu de témoins, comme je l'ai dit ça reste une parole contre une autre »

« Alors pourquoi Jessica a été virée plus longtemps que Cullen ? » Demanda une fille du groupe de Jessica.

« Elle aussi elle va prendre », souffla Rose. Je regardais Edward qui préféra jouer avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

« Monsieur Cullen n'a pas un dossier long comme le bras, c'est son seul faux pas contrairement à Mademoiselle Stanley mais ne pensez pas que les prochains débordements bénéficieront de clémence »

« À mon tour ! » Je me figeais quand j'entendis la voix de Jessica, nous nous étions tous raidi, certaines insultes fusèrent.

« Non, ne commencez pas » dit le proviseur sèchement, « Mademoiselle Stanley poursuivez »

« Les inscriptions, elles vont être retirées ? » Demanda-t-elle mauvaise.

« Bien sûr que oui »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur qui a pu faire ça », dit-elle en regardant Rose et Alice.

« Je t'ai déjà dit une fois de ne pas nous regarder », cracha Alice, « baisse ton regard »

« Mademoiselle Cullen »

« De toute façon sache que si c'était nous, nous aurions signés de nos noms et prénoms », cracha à son tour Rose, « ne va pas non plus chercher davantage de problèmes »

« Je ne cherche rien, je dis ce que je pense », je bouillonnais, « n'en cherchez pas non plus »

« Sinon quoi ? » Demandais-je en faisant régner un silence de plomb, Edward se figea encore plus, « tu vas porter plainte ? »

« Possible », dit-elle en me regardant de travers, d'autres insultes fusèrent moins discrètement.

« Pourtant c'est toi qui commence déjà à provoquer »

« J'ai encore le droit de m'exprimer », me dit-elle sèchement, le regard fut méprisant.

« Hé, il semble t'avoir dit de ne pas la regarder », la menaça Edward, elle se tendit.

« Ça suffit ! » S'impatienta le proviseur.

« T'exprimer ? Mais à part dire de la merde tu fais quoi ? Tu as été au poste jeudi poser une main courante contre Edward et tu as menacé de porter plainte si l'un de nous te touchait, je vais simplement te faire rappeler que je peux parfaitement le faire encore alors tu vas baisser d'un ton, t'écraser rapidement et te garer tes menaces là ou je pense »

« Mademoiselle Swan ! » Cria le proviseur, « si vous ne voulez pas être collée vous vous arrêtez de suite ! »

« Bella », me souffla Jasper, « arrête »

« Ouais, j'arrête c'est bon »

« Mr Newton, elle me menace et vous ne faites rien ? »

Je regardais Edward qui la fixa mauvais, j'entendis plusieurs jurons sortir de sa bouche, de sa famille, de beaucoup de monde en fait.

« Vous, ne vous lancez pas dans ce genre de choses, je vous le déconseille, vous êtes sur un siège éjectable il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. N'oubliez pas non plus que si vous êtes encore là c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que malheureusement personne n'a pu témoigner de votre acte, maintenant vous vous arrêtez rapidement et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau que je remette certaines choses en place, Mademoiselle Swan je vous recevrai également, si d'autres personnes ont des questions utiles j'y répondrai »

Personne ne reposa de questions, l'atmosphère était plus que tendue, beaucoup parlèrent de la main courante et de la menace de Jessica de porter plainte, le proviseur nous fit sortir.

« Mademoiselle Stanley, Mademoiselle Swan, venez avec moi », me dit-il, « Monsieur Cullen je vous laisse l'aider »

J'avançais lentement, les Cullen, Ben et Angela nous suivirent, Jessica était devant, je mis un long moment à arriver à son bureau, il me fit entrer dans la petite salle d'attente seule et m'aida à m'asseoir dans son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je ne vais pas vous coller, quand bien même je le ferai vous ne pourriez pas les faire, pour ce qui est de Mademoiselle Stanley, je comprends très bien votre agacement, croyez-moi je le partage mais je reste un proviseur avant tout et je ne peux tolérer certains comportement »

« Mais elle provoque... »

« Je sais, par contre je n'étais pas au courant pour la main courante et les plaintes, ce que je vais vous dire va rester dans ce bureau mais si vous vous décidez à porter plainte, je vous soutiendrai et n'hésiterez pas à donner son dossier scolaire quitte à témoigner en votre faveur, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, si vous ressentez une quelconque fatigue, signalez-le à vos professeurs, vous pourrez aller vous allonger à l'infirmerie, est-ce que vous avez des médicaments ? »

« Oui, ils sont dans mon sac »

« Très bien, pour ce qui est des devoirs que vous avez manqués, quand vous serez rétablie vous pourrez les rattraper, nous mettrons ça en place d'ici quelques temps, si vous arrivez en retard, je ne dirai rien, je vois bien comme il est pénible pour vous de marcher, maintenant je vais vous donner un conseil. Ne lui donnez pas le satisfaction de porter plainte contre vous, soyez plus maligne, vous êtes intelligente, vos résultats scolaires sont bons, n'échouez pas pour elle, vous valez mieux que ça et vous êtes bien entourée, pour votre inscription à l'université, je pourrez vous faire une lettre de recommandation si vous le souhaitez »

« Euh... merci mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aurai pu vous éviter tout ça mais pas de violence dans mon lycée »

« Pas de violence non »

J'écoutais et répondis à toutes ses questions, il est bavard, très bavard.

**Pov Edward**

Nous restâmes avec mes frères et sœurs, Ben et Angela à attendre que Bella ressorte, l'autre aussi était là, contre le mur en face de nous, occupée avec son téléphone, je regardais Rose qui avait un sourire que je connaissais trop, celui des crasses, Jessica releva son regard et me regarda une fraction de secondes.

« Va falloir que je te le mette mon poing dans ta gueule pour que tu comprennes ? » L'agressais-je.

« Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! »

« Je quoi ? Non vas-y répète mocheté », dis-je en tendant l'oreille, « je te parle comme j'en ai envie sale putain »

« Arrête tu sais qu'elle va aller répéter », me dit Ben tout en souriant.

« Mais non, qu'il continue », dit Angela mauvaise, « il n'y a pas de témoin, tu vois nous avons bien compris le principe », Rose et Alice pouffèrent.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde », lui dit Jessica, Angela partit dans un fou rire.

« Ça viendra », lui dit-elle sérieuse, « au fait les inscriptions tu en as pensé quoi ? »

« C'est toi ? » Angela fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ben, c'est moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Le ''Jessica Stanley est la putain de Forks'' ? Non ça c'est moi », rit-il, toi c'était ''Jessica Stanley se donne gratuitement'' », nous rîmes avec ma famille, Jessica s'approcha de Angela mauvaise, Ben la poussa, « toi », lui dit-il froidement, « essaie un peu de la toucher et crois-moi tu vas le regretter »

« Ben, laisse, qu'elle me touche, je pourrai lui rendre ses coups, si tu savais comme ça me démange », elle se mit devant Jessica, « donne-moi ce plaisir », je regardais mes frères et sœurs, ça me rassurais de ne pas être le seul sur le cul, « vas-y tu attends quoi ? Laisse-moi venger Bella », la supplia-t-elle, elle se rapprocha encore plus.

« Angie, tu t'égares », lui dit Ben stressé.

« Non, non, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai tellement envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, ça fait trop longtemps que tu fais chier »

« Si j'étais toi », lui dit Jessica, « je reculerai et vite », Ben attrapa Angela par la taille, « c'est ça rappelle ta chienne », Ben lâcha Angela.

« Tu sais quoi, démerde-toi » dit-il à Jessica, Angela fit reculer Jessica en la poussant, Rose et Alice s'approchèrent.

« Vous deux n'oubliez pas un détail », leur dit Jessica, jamais elle s'arrête ?

« Pas de témoin », lui dit Rose mauvaise.

« Juste nous », ajouta Alice.

« Bon tu mets trop de temps là ! » Râla Angela, « regarde je te tends même ma joue », OK, je pense que nous avons un démon de plus.

« Ben, tu nous avais pas dit qu'elle était comme ça » rit nerveusement Jasper.

« Je découvre les mecs », rit-il, « elle m'impressionne »

« Je ne ferai rien ici », dit Jessica.

« À l'extérieur du lycée ? » Lui demanda Alice avec un grand sourire en tapant dans ses mains, je regardais mes frères et Ben, Emmett et Jasper soupirèrent, je me retenais de rire.

« Bella a déteint sur elle », me souffla Emmett.

« Oh oui ! » Dit Rose, « file nous rendez-vous que nous puissions régler ça correctement », elle se tourna, ouvrit son sac et pris son agenda en se remettant face à Jessica, « alors... » elle tourna les pages, « demain, je ne peux pas, hummm... j'ai une possibilité pour vendredi »

« Non », lui dis-je, « nous allons sûrement sortir »

« Ah bon ? » J'acquiesçai, « mince ! Bon alors... » Emmett ravala son rire, nous le fîmes tous, Rose parla d'une voix des plus agréable, « hé qu'est-ce que tu penses de jeudi ? Alice, Angela vous pourrez ? »

« Oui, Ben le cinéma une autre fois », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, il approuva amusé.

« Moi c'est bon aussi, oh mais attends c'est la semaine ou Bella est à la maison ! À partir de demain elle sera là »

« Bon pas vendredi alors ! » Dit Rose, je vis Jessica tenter de comprendre, je m'approchais, Jasper par réflexe m'attrapa le bras, je lui fis comprendre que je ne ferai rien, il me lâcha.

« Tu comprends rien hein ? Je vais t'expliquer »

« Attends », me coupa Alice, elle sortit un paquet de mouchoir et le jeta sur le visage de l'autre, « ça va être pire que des coups pour toi »

« Bella et moi nous vivons ensemble maintenant », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, elle me regarda en faisant des gros yeux, « c'est con non ? »

« Ahh », grimaça Angela, « ça fait mal hein ? Tu vas pleurer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Arrête de me regarder maintenant t'es trop moche pour te le permettre, ce soir vous venez manger à la maison ? » Demandais-je à ma famille, « Charlie aimerait vous voir »

« Un repas avec ta femme et ton beau-père », dit Emmett avec un grand sourire, « bien sûr que nous venons »

« Ben, Angela ? » Demandais-je.

« OK », me dit Angela, « nous venons, je pourrai enfin voir votre chambre ! Jessica alors la douleur elle est comment ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre », cracha-t-elle légèrement tremblante, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Essaie d'être plus convaincante la prochaine fois », lui dit Jasper en riant, « oh putain elle m'aura fait rire au moins une fois celle-là ! »

« Arrêtez de rire deux minutes », rit Rose, « nous n'avons pas encore trouvées notre jour ! Va falloir mettre ça à la semaine prochaine », soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, elle regarda dans son agenda.

« Attends », lui dit Angela, « il faut que nous nous accordions », elle sortit le sien ainsi qu'Alice, je riais avec les autres, elles étaient toutes les trois en pleine réflexion et se montrant ce qu'elles avaient prévu tel ou tel jour.

« Non mais vous pensez vraiment que je serai là ? » Leur demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« Tu te défiles ? » Lui demanda Alice déçue.

« Évidemment », cracha Rose, « c'est tellement plus facile de pousser les gens dans les escaliers hein pétasse ? »

« Elle l'a bien che... » elle ne continua pas sa phrase.

Mes frères et Ben se mirent devant moi pour m'empêcher de l'approcher alors qu'eux se retenaient déjà de pas lui en mettre une, mes sœurs prirent de grandes inspirations.

« Tu sais quoi, décide-toi sur un jour que nous puissions t'éclater la tronche » reprit Angela.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle hargneuse.

« Je peux lui en mettre une Eddy ? » Me demanda Rose, « s'il te plaît ! »

« Je vais choisir le jour, disons... hé on attends Bella ? » Demanda ma jumelle.

« Oh oui ! » Dit Rose, « nous t'enverrons une invitation, merde tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va t'arriver, tu ignores à qui tu t'en aies pris » elle partit dans un fou rire, « elle va t'achever ».

Nous rîmes tous, les filles se reculèrent et revinrent près de nous en riant, Rose prit les filles sur le côté, elles chuchotèrent en pouffant, regardaient autour d'elles, s'approchèrent rapidement de Jessica qui c'était figée, elles lui mirent trois claques sur la crâne.

« Pas de témoin ! » Lui dit Rose.

« Pas de traces ! » Lui dit Alice.

« Juste pour le fun ! » Dit Angela, elles repartirent en riant et se tapèrent dans les mains, Jessica était toute rouge et se recoiffa.

« C'est bien, efface les preuves » rit Emmett.

« Conne jusqu'au bout », dit Jasper.

« Mais utile », dit Ben.

« Et tout aussi inutile, coiffée ou pas qui fera la différence ? Qui te regardera avec envie ? » Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur, « quoi ? Serait-ce possible tu as un mec ? » demandais-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il n'est pas dans ta catégorie, il est bien au-dessus » je me retins de rire ainsi que les autres.

« Quel genre de mecs pourraient bien s'intéresser à toi ? » Demanda Rose hargneuse et disons le vicieuse.

« Tu crois que je vais en parler avec vous ? »

« C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet », lui dit Alice.

« Je ne dirai rien, ce n'est pas un gamin lui »

« Mais ferme là » lui dis-je, j'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de rire encore longtemps.

« C'est tellement facile pour vous, vous êtes sept contre moi »

« Non, pas vraiment en fait », lui dit Ben, « huit, il y a Bella aussi et tu comptes encore environ quoi ? » Nous demanda-t-il, il haussa les épaules et se remit face à elle, « environ 200 élèves, à ça il faut rajouter, les gens de l'extérieur qui savent quel genre de garce tu es, enfin ça fait beaucoup d'ennemis tout ça, je pourrais peut-être faire un sondage »

« J'ai encore des amis, je ne suis pas seule ! »

« Et ils sont où ? » Demanda Alice en regardant autour d'elle, « je ne vois personne, tu as des connaissances, ce n'est pas pareil, qui te soutiens ? Tout ça tu l'as bien cherché et ce n'est que le début, nous n'avons même pas commencé »

Elle cessa de nous regarder et se tût, ça faisait vraiment du bien, j'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Bella mais il valait mieux que j' attende, je le gardais pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit, Bella ressortit avec le proviseur, je m'approchais d'elle, elle ne jeta pas un regard à Jessica.

« Mademoiselle Stanley à vous ! Mademoiselle Swan que je n'ai pas à vous revoir dans mon bureau », Bella acquiesça, nous avançâmes allant à nos cours qui recommençaient dans quelques minutes.

« Alors ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Il est bavard ! Mais rien de méchant, il voulait surtout savoir comment j'allais en fait, il dit que je vaux mieux que l'autre, que je dois penser à mes études, ah aussi », grimaça-t-elle, « j'aurai droit à une journée de contrôle quand je serai entièrement remise, il va me faire une lettre de recommandation pour l'université aussi »

« Bella tu veux pas arrêter de te mettre les gens dans la poche ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Bah non », pouffa-t-elle, « comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre ? Pas de meurtre ? »

« Non », rit Rose, « nous avons papoté ! » Bella la regarda surprise, « bon d'accord menacée, insultée et elle déprime depuis qu'elle sait que toi et Edward vivez ensemble », Bella me fit un grand sourire, elle arrêta d'avancer et m'embrassa en souriant, j'y répondis, elle se remit à avancer.

« Plein d'autres choses, des mots doux, de l'affection, des promesses d'amitié éternelle », sourit Alice, « oh ! Tu as ratée la magnifique intervention de Angela, elle est effrayante ! »

« Je le redeviendrai », dit-elle à Bella, « moi aussi je veux te voir »

« Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour ça », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « merci »

« Je le fais avec le plus grand des plaisirs », elle embrassa sa joue, « Ben allons-y ! »

« Vous venez toujours ce soir ? » Demandais-je, ils approuvèrent, Bella me regarda amusée, « ton papa qui m'a demandé, il veut connaître davantage Ben et Angela »

« Mais invite qui tu veux chez toi », me dit-elle, je souris tout aussi niaisement, les autres se moquèrent, nous rejoignîmes nos classes qui attendaient dans le couloir, nous restâmes à distance, ils partirent tous rejoindre leur salle en riant.

Bella prit appui contre les casiers, je me rapprochais et posait sa tête sur mon torse caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va aller », elle mit sa tête dans mon cou, posant de légers baisers, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi », lui dis-je contre ses cheveux, nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre prof, elle s'approcha de nous, elle pencha la tête pour regarder Bella.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, Bella redressa sa tête et la salua en souriant, « je suis très contente de vous revoir, vous aussi Monsieur Cullen, nous y allons ? »

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit, je pris nos sacs que j'avais mis par terre, elle avança à son rythme, la prof rentra ainsi que les élèves, nous fûmes les derniers à rentrer, beaucoup regardèrent Bella avec un sourire, je la vis rougir, nous nous assîmes, tous fixaient la prof.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, vu que c'était littérature, Bella ne parla pas, me fit de grands sourires mais resta concentrée, vers la fin des deux heures de cours la prof rendit des copies, dont plusieurs à Bella.

« Mademoiselle Swan, surtout n'arrêtez pas d'écrire », lui chuchota-t-elle, « comme vous avez été absente la prochaine rédaction je vous laisse choisir n'importe quel sujet, vous avez carte blanche et ça peut attendre votre complet rétablissement, félicitation en tout cas »

Elle retourna à son bureau, la sonnerie retentit, Belle retourna ses cinq copies et eut un grand sourire, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et se leva me tendant les feuilles, des A, des B+, nous nous approchâmes de la porte, j'embrassais son front pour la féliciter.

« Merci Mademoiselle Eaton »

« C'est amplement mérité, à vendredi », nous la salâmes et partîmes.

« Dis-moi chérie, je croyais que tu ne suivais pas les ¾ des cours ? »

« Non quand même pas, j'ai beaucoup rattrapé chez moi sauf ces derniers temps, il va falloir que je m'y remette d'ailleurs, mais le gros avantage c'est que j'ai mes anciens cours »

« Tu vas tricher ? » Lui demandais-je taquin.

« Non, si c'est sur le même sujet et que je l'ai déjà fait », me dit-elle en rougissant, « bon OK je vais tricher, je pourrai pas tout faire et puis ce sont des choses que j'ai déjà vue »

« Ne te justifie pas », riais-je, « je pourrai regarder moi aussi ? »

« Oui », pouffa-t-elle.

« Juste regarder, ça ne serait pas malin de rendre les mêmes copies, bébé je vais te porter par contre pour les escaliers », elle acquiesça, elle prit nos sacs et je la soulevai.

« Merci ! » Elle embrassa ma joue pendant que je la posais, j'aurai bien continué à la porter mais Bella ne voulait pas, préférant se débrouiller un maximum, « la descente sera tout aussi ''amusante'' ? »

« Je crois oui », riais-je, je me repris en arrivant devant notre salle, nous étions en retard, nous nous excusâmes, Ali' déjà à nous attendre.

« Je sais bien que ces satanées marches ne sont pas évidente, prenez votre temps », nous le remerciâmes et allâmes nous installer, il attendit que Bella soit installée pour recommencer à parler.

« Je vais commencer à être jalouse ! » Lui souffla Alice, « un de plus dans la poche ! »

« Attends, il y a la prof de littérature aussi », Bella lui montra ses notes très contente, Alice félicita Bella qui se mit dans le cours.

« Mais c'est qu'elle est studieuse », souffla Alice.

« Bah ils font en sorte de m'aider, je ne vais pas faire ma pimbêche et ne pas suivre et j'ai déjà trop de cours à rattraper, je ne vais pas en rajouter, j'ai prévu pleins de sorties et autres »

« Laissons la tranquille », me dit Alice, « le shopping nous attends », Bella pouffa alors que je grimaçais.

Nous laissâmes Bella tranquille. je lus les contrôles de Bella, elle me fit un petit sourire, je continuais aimant sa façon d'écrire, je découvris une nouvelle chose, je suivis à peine le cours. Alice finit par prendre aussi un des devoir de Bella qui pouffa, nous étions dans notre lecture, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma sœur, plus que concentrée, Bella, elle prit beaucoup de notes, je me remis dans la lecture, celui que je lisais avait pour sujet les femmes qui ont marquées la littérature, c'était mieux qu'un cours, l'heure passa rapidement, je me levais ainsi que Alice et Bella, ma sœur continua à lire tout comme moi pendant que nous rangions nos affaires.

« Ça devient gênant », nous dit Bella.

« Ne me déconcentre pas », râla Alice, Bella se retint de rire, « je peux en garder deux ? »

« Si tu veux »

« Je garde les autres », dis-je, « je n'ai pas fini », elle rougit, Alice prit son sac toujours en lisant et sortant nous attendant à la porte, nous la rejoignîmes, « je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle, Alice c'est quoi le sujet de la tienne ? »

« Ali' tu ne veux pas lâcher ma feuille deux secondes ? » Ma jumelle secoua la tête négativement.

« Mais je veux aller aux toilettes ! » Ma jumelle soupira, elle alla jusqu'au toilettes et ouvrit la porte, « dis-le si je t'ennuie »

« Je voudrai éviter de te le dire alors ne me tente pas, jumeau vas-y notre salle et juste à quelques mètres »

« La mienne aussi, je vous attends ».

Elles finirent par ressortir et nous nous remîmes à avancer, j'embrassais ma petite femme et allais dans ma salle, j'avais juste cinq minutes de retard, je retrouvais mes frères, je m'assis rapidement, mon prof ne fit aucun commentaire. Comme précédemment je suivis à peine le cours, j'aimais sa façon de penser, Emmett et Jasper finirent par me demander ce que je lisais, ils voulurent lire à leur tour, Bella allait me tuer mais pas grave. J'en commençais un autre, celui-ci était sur ''la mort des héros est-elle un échec dans leur aventure ?''. Depuis quand c'était des trucs dans le genre ? Je n'avais pas eu ça moi ! Ni la plupart de ceux qu'elle avait fait ! Est-ce qu'un jour elle arrêterait de me mettre sur le cul ? Bah j' espère que non, j'arrêtais de parler tout seul, j'écoutais à moitié ce que disait le prof puisque aucun de nous ne prenait des notes, je gribouillais des petits trucs, je regardais chez moi, chez nous ce soir, je souris niaisement deux secondes.

« Hé Eddy », me chuchota Emmett, « elle devrait être prof » me dit-il sérieux, il se remit dans la lecture.

«Impressionnant Emmett s'intéresse à la littérature » souffla Jasper.

« Je vois ça, tu aimes ? » Lui demandais-je, il avait pris celui que j'avais déjà lu.

« C'est mieux qu'un cours »

« J'ai pensé pareil, Ali' est tout autant à fond dedans, il manque Rose »

« Elle voudra lire aussi, si tu permets je dois suivre mon cours de littérature », me dit-il en riant légèrement, je fis de même.

La fin de la journée sonna, nous nous levâmes avec nos feuilles et allâmes devant la salle de Bella, elle sortit et se grimaça.

« Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ? »

« Arrête Bella », lui dit Emmett toujours sérieusement, « comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu devrais être prof, ça serait beaucoup moins chiant »

« Je ne veux pas être prof, des mioches toutes la journée ? Des ados ? N'y pense même pas ! » Nous rîmes, Rose nous rejoignit, Alice lui tendit un devoir de Bella sans rien lui dire.

« Waw Bella félicitation ! »

« La blonde », lui dit ma jumelle en lisant l'autre devoir de Bella, « on ne te demande pas de commenter la note mais de lire » nous rîmes encore plus, Bella se retint, nos arrivâmes aux escaliers.

« À mon tour ! » Dit Emmett, il la souleva, mettant le devoir de Bella entre ses lèvres après les avoir pincées.

« Ne bave pas dessus ! » Le menaça Bella.

Il émit un rire étouffé, descendit rapidement, il ne lâcha pas Bella se dépêchant d'avancer vers le parking, Bella râla, il partit loin devant nous. Jasper jouait avec la béquille de Bella tout en lisant, nous les rejoignîmes sur le parking, Emmett parlait tous bas avec Bella, elle acquiesça et lui fit un grand sourire, il la prit dans ses bras, je les laissais tranquille, ils continuèrent à discuter entre eux, si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mon frère j'aurai dit qu'il demandait à Bella de l'aider pour ses cours, j'espérai que ce soit ça.

« Qui a finit le sien ? » Demanda Alice, personne ne répondit, « vous êtes chiant »

« La ferme ! » Ce fut dit en chœur, elle se tût en marmonnant.

Nous finîmes par partir avec Bella. J'avais fini par échanger avec Alice, il fallait que Bella se repose avant ce soir, ma famille, Ben et Angela nous rejoindraient pour 20 heures, il était 16 heures 30. Sur le chemin elle appela son père et le mien pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien, elle finit par ma mère. Je roulais tranquillement, elle raccrocha quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, je l'aidais à sortir. Mes parents nous laissaient entre nous, Charlie arriverait pour 21 heures 30. Je montais Bella dans la chambre et lui donnais ses médicaments, je la déshabillais et l'allongeais.

« Tu vas dormir toi aussi ? » Me demanda-t-elle pendant que je mis la couette sur elle.

« Non, je vais rester là et continuer à lire »

« Ah »

« J'aime, j'adore même », elle me fit un grand sourire, « Bella pourquoi tes sujets sont différent de ceux que j'ai eu ? »

« Mademoiselle Eaton quand je suis arrivée m'a demandée où je m'étais arrêtée à Phœnix, j'étais dans une classe de littérature plus poussée en fait, alors pour ne pas que je m'ennuie comme elle l'a dit, je fais les mêmes devoirs que vous mais elle m'en rajoute certains, j'aime bien, j'ai lu tellement de livre à Phœnix ou avec mon grand-père qu'il faut bien que ça me serve, ça aussi c'est elle qui le dit »

« Tu en as d'autres ? »

« Une grande partie est dans le grenier », j'acquiesçai, « Edward, tu peux aller les chercher et les lire si tu veux et j'en aurai besoin de toute façon »

« OK merci, endors-toi je reviens », je l'embrassais et me relevais, je fermais un peu les rideaux et partis.

J'ouvris un carton, je tombais rapidement sur ses cours, pas difficile ce fut le plus lourd, je sortis quelques cahiers ou autre, sur des bulletins aussi et merde, c'est une tête ! Je m'assis regardant ce que je trouvais dans ses cahiers de cours, je me relevais et mis tous ce qui n'étaient pas scolaire dans un autre carton, je n'étais pas curieux parce que ça concernait son passé et que je m'inquiétais de ce que je pourrai voir ou lire et de toute façon.

J'emmenais le carton le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre, Bella s'était endormie, je le posais près de mon côté du lit, ce qui me fit sourire. J'embrassais son front et la laissais tranquille, je pris une poignée de ses anciens devoirs et recommençais à lire, je posais ma main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. La lire me permettait de mieux connaître ce qu'il pouvait passer dans sa tête. La connaître davantage et au passage ça nous avait fait oublier à tous au lycée la présence de l'autre idiote. Je relevais mes yeux sur le réveil, je lisais depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Bella bougea légèrement, j'arrêtais de caresser sa tête pour ne pas la réveiller, elle tourna sa tête vers moi enfouissant sa tête dans le bas de mon pull, je souris comme un nigaud, elle cessa de bouger, je recommençais à bouger ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me remis à lire encore une demie heure, je les posais et m'allongeais près d'elle, je me mis sur le côté, je relevais doucement sa tête pour passer mon bras sous son cou, sa tête dans le mien, ma main sur sa hanche, je restais dans mes pensées, j'avais dans mes bras la fille la plus... comment vous expliquer correctement ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais de la chance, énormément de chance.

Je fus réveillé par des bruits en bas, je regardais l'heure il était 19 heures et aux voix je reconnaissais mes frères et sœurs, Bella dormait toujours, j'embrassai sa tête et me levais discrètement, je descendis, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine.

« Nous t'avons réveillé ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? »

« Et bien comme tu le vois nous faisons à manger », me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, « il faudrait penser à verrouiller la porte »

« Ne nous regarde pas comme ça », me dit Jasper, « nous avons toqué mais aucune réponse, nous sommes montés dans votre chambre, comme vous dormiez... »

« Vous étiez trop chou ! » Dit Alice avec un immense sourire en interrompant Jasper.

« Nous nous sommes dit que nous allions faire à manger et vous laisser vous reposer »

« OK, euh... merci »

« Franchement petit frère en tant que hôte tu crains », me dit Emmett.

« Je trouve aussi, » riais-je, « mais je vois que ça ne t'as pas empêché de trouver les bières de Charlie »

« Il fallait bien que je me console du manque d'accueil qu'il y a dans cette maison »

« Tu veux un câlin », lui demandais-je, « un petit bisou ? »

« La bière suffira et j'attendrai Bella pour le bisou et le câlin », me dit-il mesquin.

« Tu sais que je peux te mettre à la porte ? »

« Tu n'oserai pas, si ? » Je me contentais de lui faire un sourire en coin et de hausser les sourcils, « ne fais pas ton enfoiré »

« Je vais me retenir, vous faites quoi à manger ? » Demandais-je à mes sœurs qui riaient ainsi que Jasper.

« Tu verras bien », me dit Rose.

« Tu t'es bien reposé ? » Me demanda Alice en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Oui, Bella dort depuis un moment, elle sera en forme pour ce soir »

« Tu ne vas pas la réveiller ? » Me demanda Rose, « Ben et Angela vont arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure, elle a fait des gâteaux »

« Je vais remonter voir si elle dort encore »

« Edward, nous ne sommes pas dimanche alors fais vite », me dit Jasper, « vous avez légèrement dérapé ce matin », il me fit un sourire moqueur, je lui fis un doigt et partis, « ouais c'est ça barre toi avant que je te mette une correction », je ris dans l'escalier.

« Je reviens fillette », j'entendis un ''connard'' et les rires des autres.

Je m'approchais du côté de Bella et m'assis, je caressais sa joue pour la réveiller doucement, elle finit par sourire, je rapprochais mon visage et embrassais sa joue, je sentis son sourire s'élargir, je souris à mon tour.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles mon ange il est 19 heures passé, mes frères et sœurs sont déjà là et Ben et Angela ne vont pas tarder à arriver », elle passa son bras contre mon cou, « câlin ? »

Elle acquiesça toujours avec son sourire, elle se poussa me laissant plus de place, je me penchais et la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassant doucement. Elle soupira ne bougeant que légèrement les siennes, ma main sur sa joue, appuyant chacun de mes baisers, je reculais mon visage, elle ouvrit les yeux, posa plusieurs baisers successifs en me regardant et finit par me faire un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

« Allons-y ! » Me dit-elle en m'embrassant encore.

« Il faut que je te rhabille » dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Pas bête ».

« Mais la voilà la marmotte », dit Emmett, je l'assis sur la chaise, tous l'embrassèrent, mon frère me regarda en me narguant, je soupirais, « Eddy fais pas cette tête » rit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Bella.

« Mon frère pense pouvoir me narguer parce qu'il te fait des bisous »

« Je ne pense pas ! J'ai bien vu que ça t'agace », rit-il.

« Ouais si tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir, bébé on peut le mettre dehors ? » Elle pouffa.

« Va falloir arrêter avec vos histoires de bisous, trouvez autre chose qui ne me concerne pas »

« C'est bien mieux quand nous pouvons agacer Edward », rit Jasper.

« La fillette, va falloir te taire », lui dis-je mesquin.

« Oh ta gueule ! » Râla-t-il.

« Ce matin tu ne faisais pas le malin en attendant »

« Je ne voudrais pas te blesser », je partis dans un fou rire.

« Moi je dis il faut régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes », rit Emmett, « les gosses dehors, les femmes à la bouffe ! » Il se prit une claque de Rose, je riais avec Jasper, nous nous arrêtâmes sous les regards assassins des filles, « les mecs dispersion ! » Il se leva, prit sa bière ainsi que Jasper qui m'en tendit une, j'embrassais Bella qui me regarda froidement, je lui fis un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, je sortis en riant, « hé faites ça bien les femelles », leur dit Emmett, Rose se mit à lui courir après dans le jardin.

« Viens ici le crétin ! »

« Pour que tu m'en colles une ? Non mais tu rêves, femme va faire la bouffe ! » Lui dit-il hargneux en pointant la maison du doigt, elle le fusilla du regard, je riais avec Jasper, Alice et Bella nous rejoignirent sur le perron.

« Rose chope le » lui dit Bella mauvaise.

« Tu me prêtes ta béquille ? » Lui demanda Alice, Bella s'assit sur les marches et lui tendit, « Rose j'arrive ! » Elle se mit à courir vers Emmett le menaçant avec la béquille.

« Non, mais déconnez pas non plus ! » Je me mis dans le dos de Bella, Jasper s'assit à son tour.

« Mon ange, ne sois pas vexée », lui soufflais-je.

« Je ne le suis pas, j'attends juste que ton frère s'en prenne une, Alice mets lui un coup dans les chevilles, pète lui ! » Nous la regardâmes tous avec des gros yeux.

« Nous jouons, ce n'est pas sérieux » lui dit Emmett.

« M'en fous, les filles entraînement ! Emmett est Jessica », elles lancèrent un regard noir à Emmett qui se figea, elle pouffa, Emmett se mit à courir plus rapidement.

« Viens là, la pute ! » Cria Rose, je ris nerveusement avec Jasper.

« Bella », cria Emmett, « dis leur d'arrêter merde ! »

« T'avais qu'à mettre un jean ! » Lui dit-elle, là je ne compris pas la blague, Jasper non plus, elle pouffa, mes sœurs partirent dans un fou rire.

« De quoi elle parle la schizo ? » Demanda Emmett qui avait arrêté de courir.

« Bella a raison » rit Rose, « si je te chope, ton bas de survêt tu pourras l'oublier » mon frère flippe.

« Les mecs aidez moi ! » Je préférais rire comme un nigaud avec Jasper et boire nos bières aussi, Rose et Alice l'attrapèrent, il les souleva et les mit sur ses épaules, elles étaient mortes de rire, Bella se retenait, « bon les deux hystériques je fais quoi de vous maintenant ? » Alice se servit du manche de la béquille pour baisser le pantalon de Emmett, Rose l'aida. « Non mais merde ! » Râla-t-il, « arrêtez » nous rîmes tous, « vous deux », nous dit-il, « aidez moi »

« Tu as voulu me narguer », lui dis-je, « débrouille-toi »

« Je ne viendrai pas non plus », rit Jasper. Bella se leva, elle boita jusqu'à Emmett.

« Toi le démon recule » lui dit-il nerveusement, elle pouffa, « Eddy viens la retenir, je ne pourrai rien faire contre elle », Alice lui tendit sa béquille, elle reprit appui dessus, s'approchant de plus en plus, « Eddy ! »

« Laisse ma femme jouer ! » Lui dis-je en riant.

« Connard ! » Ben et Angela arrivèrent à ce moment là, ils partirent dans un fou rire, « Ben ! Mec aide-moi, elles veulent m'enlever mon bas» Angela s'approcha et donna les gâteaux à Ben, « toi la sorcière tu recules aussi », elle rit deux fois plus et chuchota quelque chose à Bella, « putain quatre démons »

« Elle va le faire », me dit Jasper en riant, je suivis.

« Angie, vas-y sois nos mains » rit ma jumelle.

« Petite sœur, ferme là » lui dit-il stressé, « toi si tu m'approches je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Bella ça vaut pour toi aussi », Angela et Bella lui firent un doigt, il recula, Bella chuchota quelque chose à Angela en pouffant.

« Bon Emmy », lui dit Angela moqueuse, Emmett lança un regard assassin à Bella, Ben vint vers nous il s'assit pendant que nous rîmes ainsi que Rose et Alice, « nous perdons du temps, montre nous ce que tu as mis comme sous-vêtement ce matin » elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bas de survêtement, Bella passa dans son dos.

« Bande de garces », cracha-t-il.

« Bella à trois ? » Lui demanda Angela.

« À trois », pouffa-t-elle, « les filles vous faites le décompte », elles rirent encore plus, « Rose j'espère pour toi qu'il n'a pas pris des sous-vêtement de sa môman », nous rîmes tous, Emmett faisait la gueule.

« 1... 2... »

« Comment vous allez morfler », cracha Emmett.

« Oh la ferme », lui dit Bella, « tu nous déconcentres »

« Ouais c'est sur compter jusqu'à trois pour vous c'est difficile », Bella lui mit un coup de béquille, Angela une claque sur la tête, mes sœurs lui enfoncèrent leurs ongles, le tout en même temps, il cria de douleur, je riais deux fois plus, j'en pleurais, Bella et Angela lui baissèrent son pantalon il posa rapidement Alice et Rose, elles le poussèrent, il tomba.

« Les garçons aidez-nous » cria Rose en riant, nous allâmes rapidement les aider, nous retirâmes le pantalon de Emmett qui criait énervé.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! » Jasper partit en courant avec les filles, le pantalon dans sa main, je soulevais Bella et l'emmenais sur les escaliers pour la mettre à l'abri, Ben ramassa les baskets de Emmett et les jeta sur la route, « c'est toi qui va prendre en premier », il partit en courant.

« Chéri sors ton téléphone et filme vite », me dit Bella en pouffant, je le sortis rapidement en riant et filmais, mon frère en boxer, en chaussette en train de courir sur la pelouse et de lâcher des jurons à tout va, je gardais Bella devant moi, passant mon bras sur son buste, elle agrippa mon bras en se retenant de rire, « ça c'est du dossier ! »

« Tu sais qu'il va se venger »

« Pas grave, ça me permettra de lui faire pire », j'embrassais sa joue en souriant, je ne perdis pas une miette de mon film.

Emmett finit par attraper Ben et le mit par terre, lui mettant des coups, il n'était pas en train de le frapper vraiment il jouait.

« Ah non, toi tu laisses mon mec tranquille », Angela sauta sur son dos, le tapant sur la tête, Bella mit sa main devant la bouche pour se contenir, Ben réussit à s'échapper en riant, Alice et Rose vinrent aider Angela que Emmett tentait de faire tomber.

« Laisse notre copine tranquille » rit Rose, « que tu as l'air ridicule sur cette pelouse », se moqua-t-elle, Angela descendit rapidement et s'éloigna, il attrapa Rose et la posa au sol, il se mit sur elle bloquant ses mains, « non, non, non, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Dans deux minutes ça sera toi la plus ridicule », rit-il, il se mit à la chatouiller sous les cris de Rose qui tentait de se débattre, les autres revinrent s'asseoir près de nous laissant Rose et Emmett jouer ''tranquillement'', je me rassis, Bella contre mon torse qui avait un grand sourire.

« Chéri », cria Rose, « arrête » elle partit dans un fou rire avec Emmett.

« Oublie, je ne vais pas te lâcher, tu as voulu jouer, assume, c'est qui le plus ridicule de nous deux maintenant ? »

« T'es... t'es... toujours en... boxer », se moqua-t-elle, nous faisant rire.

« Elle marque un point », rit Alice.

« En plus tu te permets d'être impertinente ? Future Madame Cullen, je vais t'apprendre à comment te comporter avec ton futur mari ! » Rose lui fit un grand sourire, mon frère lui rendit, « leçon N°1, tu ne te moqueras pas de ton mari », lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt, « leçon N°2, tu le soutiendras quand des harpies en auront après son fute », elle pouffa, il passa son doigt sur le nez de Rose, « leçon N°3... » il lâcha ses mains, je ne sais comment, elle parvint à se retrouver sur lui.

« Alors », lui dit-elle, « où en étions nous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle mesquine, « ah oui, leçon N°3, je vais la faire, tu n'oubliera pas que ta femme aura toujours le dessus », pouffa-t-elle, les filles apprécièrent, « tu vois, elles sont toutes d'accord avec moi » mon frère se redressa sur ses avants-bras et lui fit un sourire en coin, elle tourna son visage vers les filles et grimaça, elles grimacèrent à leur tour.

« Soit plus forte » lui dit Bella.

« Rose n'oublie pas tu as un gros avantage » lui dit Alice mesquine, Rose se remit face à Emmett en haussant les sourcils.

« Fais le morfler » dit Angela mauvaise, elles se tapèrent toutes les trois dans la main, je regardais Ben et Jasper en soupirant, ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » Lui demanda Emmett amusé, elle se pencha vers son visage en le fixant.

« Ça devient hot », dit Bella, « vous voulez qu'on vous laisse peut-être ? »

« Non, c'est bon », lui dit Rose, toujours aussi proche de mon frère, « mon cher futur mari », il sourit, « tu sais comme je peux être vipère ? » Il acquiesça, « tu sais comme je peux être mesquine ? » Il acquiesça à nouveau, « et tu sais que le fait qu'il y ait du monde qui nous regarde ne me dérange nullement »

« M'en fous tout autant et ça aussi tu le sais »

« OK », dis-je, « il est temps de les laisser », nous nous levâmes nerveusement.

J'aidais Bella, la dernière image que nous vîmes c'est Emmett qui se redressait et qui embrassait Rose avidement, nous rentrâmes rapidement dans la maison.

« Hé, ils ne vont pas faire ça sur la pelouse ? » Demanda Bella nerveuse.

« Nous ne sommes pas le week-end », dit Alice en pouffant, « c'est la seule chose qui va te sauver », nous rîmes tous nerveusement.

« En tout cas », dit Jasper, « ils auront réussi à faire pire que vous, Ali' à nous après ! » Elle pouffa.

« Oui bah », râla Ben, « nous prendrons le dernier tour »

« Parce que vous aussi vous ne jouez que le week-end ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui », rit Angela, « Rose et Alice m'en ont parlé, j'ai voulu faire pareil en parfaite lèche-botte ! »

« Moi non », dit Ben, « mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez toutes ? » Les filles lui dirent oui en pouffant, je m'assis et pris Bella sur mes genoux, je poussais le rideau de la cuisine, pour cacher de mes yeux Emmett et Rosalie qui se bouffaient le visage.

Alice se remit dans la cuisine, Angela l'aida, Bella proposa son aide mais elles refusèrent catégoriquement, Ben et Jasper s'installèrent.

« Il faudra bien leur dire de se calmer », dit Jasper en regardant brièvement dehors.

« Tu iras », lui dit Alice moqueuse, « tu as perdu au Shi-Fu-Mi ce matin »

« Non, je n'irais pas, j'ai déjà dû aller voir ces deux là », dit-il en nous désignant du doigts, je riais bêtement, Bella embrassa ma tempe en souriant.

« Il faudra bien que quelqu'un se dévoue », dit Bella.

« J'y vais si je peux leur jeter un seau d'eau », dit Jasper.

« Ah non ! » Râla Bella, « ils vont tout tremper et tout salir après »

« C'était juste une idée », souffla Ben.

« Je préviens c'est tout, Eddy si je te vois sourire ou rire... »

« Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait », dis-je en me retenant de rire.

« Oui, bah tu penses trop fort » je partis dans un fou rire suivit des autres.

« Ma belle », lui dit Angela, « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, je n'ai pas envie de faire le ménage », je toussais parce que c'était moi qui le faisais avec Charlie, « toi tu m'agaces »

« Je suis malade je crois », lui dis-je en prenant une tête de chien battu, elle pouffa et me mit une claque derrière la tête, « tu as pris le mauvais réflexe par contre »

« Ça me détend », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, elle regarda dehors, « ils sont où ? » Nous nous penchâmes tous à la fenêtre.

« Ah non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça » cria Alice, « ils ne vont certainement pas tricher » elle posa le plat et prit un rouleau à pâtisserie, sortant rapidement de la cuisine.

« Légèrement frustrée », nous souffla Jasper, nous rîmes, Bella mit sa main devant la bouche. Nous entendîmes le porte d'entrée être ouverte, nous nous penchâmes tous.

« Vous étiez-où ? » Les agressa Alice.

« Euh... partit chercher les baskets de Emmett sur la route »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Petite sœur il t'arrive quoi ? J'ai juste remis mon pantalon et mes baskets comme tu le vois et... le rouleau à pâtisserie c'est pour quoi ? »

« Vous tapez avec si vous fautez ! »

« Nous n'avons rien fait », lui dit Rose en entrant dans la cuisine, « elle est complètement en manque », nous souffla-t-elle nous faisant rire.

« Tu as dit quoi la blonde ? »

« Le Poly Pocket, tu vas devoir te détendre », lui dit Rose mesquine.

« Poly Pocket ? » Lui demanda Alice hargneuse, « tu le sors d'où celui là ? »

« C'est mieux que la naine »

« Nous ne sommes pas toutes des Barbie écervelées ! » Rose partit dans un fou rire, « toi le Ken », dit-elle à Emmett, « arrête de rire »

« Désolé », lui dit-il, « j'ai conscience que d'être avec un blond doit être dur à gérer, au moins les blondes ce sont des mythes, les hommes... », grimaça-t-il, Alice partit dans un fou rire, nous riions tous, sauf Jasper.

« Oh mon cœur » lui dit Alice en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, « c'était drôle »

« Poly... que pourrais-je te dire ? Tellement de choses à cet instant mais je vais les garder pour moi et rester un parfait gentleman », Alice rit deux fois plus ainsi que nous autres, elle embrassa sa joue et se remit à faire à manger, « riiez ça ne durera pas »

« Jasper, tu es vraiment fâché ? » Lui demanda Bella en pouffant.

« Et à ce que je vois ça a vraiment l'air de t'angoisser », elle échappa un rire, nous nous crispâmes tous quand elle se tint les côtes, « Bell' ? »

« Ça va, ça va, ça tire, rien de bien méchant, ahh les enfants, la vie d'éclopée n'est toujours pas facile »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir de m'entendre rire en tout cas », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « c'est que je vais mieux, bientôt, bientôt, je pourrai lui casser la gueule à l'autre », dit-elle froidement en tapant sa main sur la table, je regardais les autres sceptique.

« Ok... Bella », lui dit Rose en tapotant sa tête, « détends-toi mon chaton, rentre tes griffes », Bella pouffa, « Eddy ne la laisse pas autant dormir la prochaine fois », sourit-elle, je riais nerveusement ainsi que les autres.

« C'est donc ça la Bella diabolique ? » Demanda Angela en riant.

« Là encore elle est mignonne », dit Emmett.

« Ah... » dit Ben en haussant les sourcils, « Eddy bon courage »

« Merci » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Sur ce » dit Alice, « à table » nous nous levâmes tous, prenant tous ce dont il nous fallait, Bella avança à son rythme, elle s'assit près de moi, Alice fit le service avec Rose, au menu, nous avions, steak haché et du riz, de la sauce aussi.

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait tant de mystère ? » Demandais-je à Rose.

« Bah oui, j'ai hésité à faire de la purée pour que tu puisses faire ton puits et mettre ta sauce mais je me suis dit que ça casserai l'image que Bella peut avoir de toi » cette dernière pouffa et me regarda moqueuse pendant que les autres riaient

« Je ne fais pas ça » riais-je.

« Ah bon ? Tu as arrêté quand ? » Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

« Quand tu as arrêté de penser que les bâtonnets de poissons panés sortaient comme ça de la mer », elle pouffa, « et ça c'est vrai »

« La ferme, j'étais petite », rit-elle.

« Dix ans ce n'est plus être petite », souffla Alice, « désolée, le Poly Pocket est encore là », lui montrant sa gorge, « Em' c'est toujours un mythe les blondes ? » Rose partit dans un éclat de rire, nous suivîmes tous.

« Les mesquineries reviennent » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, « il était temps ! Bon appétit tout le monde ». Je me tournais vers Bella, je lui coupais sa viande, elle me remercia.

« Bell', tu veux un bavoir ? » Se moqua Ben, elle le fusilla du regard pendant que les autres se moquèrent.

« Toi si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe ta mèche d'ici quelques temps, tu vas te détendre » je riais comme un idiot.

« Ah non pas ma mèche ! Ça fait partit du personnage »

« Personnage qu'il serait regrettable de ne pas connaître », dit Bella sarcastique, il se mit à rire.

« Mais elle est mauvaise » rit Angela, « ne touche pas à sa mèche s'il te plaît »

« En effet, l'autre ne sait pas à qui elle s'en ait pris » dit Ben.

« À ce sujet », dit Rose, « Peter avance bien, elle veut déjà le rencontrer mais dommage, il n'a pas le temps, hé, j'ai pensé à un truc, on pourrait la traquer ''La Bête'', nous pourrions enfin savoir avec qui elle va à l'hôtel »

« Nous prenons ! » Dit Bella en tapant sa main sur la table.

« Je savais que ça te plairait », rit Rose, « elle n'attendra pas de voir Peter, qu'elle ne verra jamais d'ailleurs, pour aller voir des mecs, nous pourrons nous faire des commandos »

« Oui, oui, oui » dit Alice ravie, « Bella il te faudra une tenue de camouflage, comme nous, Angie ? »

« Moi aussi, je veux jouer, je pourrais me renseigner au lycée, je serai un agent double » pouffa-t-elle.

« De toute façon, au lycée, ils ne font que parler d'elle », dit Ben, « ça ne sera pas difficile de la suivre à la trace », Bella pouffa et posa sa tête sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y encore ? » Soupira Jasper, « Eddy tu ne peux pas la contenir un peu mieux ? »

« Bah non, c'est Bella », soupirais-je.

« C'est vrai que c'est une excuse suffisante », dit Alice sérieusement, Bella pouffa de nouveau.

« Dis-moi si j'ai raison », lui dit Emmett en riant, « c'est le ''pas difficile de la suivre à la trace'' qui t'a fait rire ? » Elle gloussa et leva son pouce, Emmett se mit à rire bruyamment, je regardais les autres, « j'en étais sûr, check petite sœur », elle releva son visage et essuyant ses larmes et tapa dans la main de mon frère, « ton esprit se pervertit », il retourna s'asseoir en riant.

« Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ? » Demanda Rose.

« Non, il fallait suivre », lui dit Emmett, « les commandos, nous les commençons quand ? »

« Dès que Bella ira mieux », dit Alice.

« Une semaine, c'est ça ? » Demanda Ben.

« Carlisle va sûrement me changer mon attelle dans la semaine, encore une bonne semaine à attendre, mais ne m'attendez pas »

« Perso, hors de question si tu ne participes pas », dit Jasper, « ça n'aura aucun intérêt »

« Pareil pour moi, Bella avec nous ou nous ne faisons rien », dit Emmett, tous acquiescèrent, je regardais Bella qui était touchée, touchée qu'ils l'attendent pour la venger, pour qu'elle mette toutes ses idées en place, si, si on peut être touché de ce genre de choses.

« En t'attendant, continuons avec les échanges verbaux et Peter, en une semaine il peut se passer beaucoup de choses », dit Alice, le téléphone se mit à sonner, je me levais et allais répondre, revenant à table près de Bella.

« Tiens mon ange, c'est ton père », je la laissais parler tranquillement.

« Bella ne fait qu'une demie journée demain ? » Me demanda Angela.

« Oui, ma mère va rester avec elle demain matin pour la préparer et l'emmener avant la pause »

« Papa, il lui change quand son attelle ? »

« Il vient demain la voir, il va peut-être lui redonner les médicaments qu'elle avait au début »

« Cool » dit Emmett, « nous nous approchons de la fin », Bella raccrocha, je me tournais vers elle.

« Il voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien et il rentrera tard, il propose que nous le refassions ce week-end »

« Pourquoi il doit encore travailler ? »

« Un accident de la route, pas grave mais il doit y aller, Ben, Angela vous pourrez revenir ce week-end ? »

« Nous serons présents », lui dit Angela avec un grand sourire, les filles se levèrent pour débarrasser, Emmett les aida, « c'est bien tu as compris la leçon ! »

« Vous m'avez suffisamment mis la pression », sourit-il.

« Chéri c'est qui le garçon de ce matin, Jensen ? » Je ris quelques secondes.

« Nous connaissons son grand frère, pour lui tu es une déesse », elle haussa les sourcils, « je te jure que c'est vrai, il veut te venger avec ses copains », elle pouffa, « il essaie de copier mon style aussi » riais-je.

« C'est mignon », me dit-elle, « je le remercierai à l'occasion », elle se leva, je reculais ma chaise, elle s'assit en m'embrassant tendrement, « la journée c'est plutôt bien passée finalement »

« Oui, ça va, restons le plus calme possible pour l'instant, tu joueras quand tu n'auras plus rien »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais me tenir, éviter de la regarder aussi, je n'ai pas envie de mettre plus de temps pour me rétablir, chaque chose en son temps », j'acquiesçai et l'embrassais.

« C'est l'heure des gâteaux » chantonna Angela, « il y en a un aux yaourts et un au chocolat », Bella bloqua contre mes lèvres, je soupirai blasé, ça faisait longtemps. elle s'éloigna de mon visage et tourna sa tête vers les gâteaux, je passais ma main en riant nerveusement sur mon visage, elle se mit face à la table, « Edward ? »

« Oh bah je ne vais rien dire et vous laissez vous en rendre compte », soupirais-je, ils me regardèrent tous cherchant à comprendre, je leur fis signe de regarder Bella, ils le firent et partirent dans un fou rire.

« Tu veux que je coupe ? » Demanda Bella, je regardais Angela et secouais la tête négativement, elle pouffa.

« Ne... ne t'embête pas je vais le faire », Bella grogna, elle coupa des parts égales des deux gâteaux et fit passer les assiettes, je pris rapidement ma part et commençais à manger, Bella me regarda boudeuse.

« Non, non, oublie » lui dis-je, elle me fit une petite moue des plus mignonne, « Bella, mange le tien » elle se retourna et l'engloutit, se remis face à moi la bouche pleine refaisant sa moue, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Bella ? Tu veux le mien ? » Lui demanda Angela en riant, elle secoua sa tête vigoureusement, elle fit passer l'assiette qui passa devant Emmett, il lança un regard à Bella qui se figea la bouche toujours pleine, elle étouffa un cri et le pointait du doigt me regardant paniquée, à part rire je n'étais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avala son gâteau.

« Emmett, je te jure que si tu touches à ce gâteau, je te fous dehors à coup de béquille ! »

« Moitié-moitié ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! » Lui dit-elle mauvaise, « chéri », pleurnicha-t-elle, je nous levais en riant et allais vers mon frère.

« Em' tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire », lui dis-je une fois près de lui, il mit sa main au-dessus du gâteau, « donne-lui ! »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi tu fais le gamin ? » Lui demanda Bella, elle se leva et vint vers nous en boitant.

« C'est nul de faire ça » lui dit-il, « venir vers moi en boitant et tout »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès crétin ! Donne maintenant ! »

« Chéri », lui dit Rose, « ne fais pas l'enfant et donne-lui »

« Mais j'en veux aussi ! »

« Emmett, je l'ai donné à Bella », dit Angela.

Bella prit l'assiette en l'amenant vers elle, défiant Emmett du regard, il la tira vers lui, Bella releva un sourcil, nous partions tous dans un fou rire, elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin et écrasa le gâteau tout en fixant mon frère, Emmett l'écrasa à son tour, Bella se figea d'horreur, je pris appui au mur tellement je riais, les seuls à ne pas rire furent Bella et Emmett, elle passa au rouge.

« Oh putain ! Em' t'es un homme mort » rit Jasper.

« Non mais ils sont graves », rit Rose.

Bella prit une poignée du gâteau et l'étala sur le visage de Emmett, elle le fixa mauvaise, j'avais mal au ventre à force de rire, Emmett se leva, le visage couvert de chocolat, il prit l'assiette.

« Fais-le et tu crèves », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, il hésita tout en me jetant un coup d'œil, je lui déconseillais en riant encore plus.

« Emmett, abandonne », lui dit Alice en pleurant de rire, « Bella vient il m'en reste »

« Moi aussi bébé il m'en reste », elle continua à défier Emmett du regard.

« Bell', tu sais pas comment j'ai envie de t'en mettre sur ta tête »

« Em', tu sais pas comment j'ai envie de te donner un coup de béquille dans tes parties »

Il posa l'assiette nerveusement et se recula en sifflant et mettant ses mains devant son pantalon, je retournais rapidement à mon assiette en riant, je me mis devant ma Bella et lui tendit, elle décala son visage pour surveiller Emmett. Il leva les mains quelques secondes en l'air et les remit devant, je sentis la main de Bella sur la mienne et approcher ma main, elle mordit dans le gâteau, je me remis face à elle, elle nargua Emmett, Alice se leva et me le donna, elle retourna s'asseoir en riant, Bella me fixa avec un grand sourire niais, elle me prit la part de Alice et me fis en manger un morceau, j'en fus le premier étonné.

« Toi je t'aime trop », me souffla-t-elle, je souris niaisement et embrassais son front, elle me donna le reste.

« Maintenant qu'elle est plus calme », dit Ben, « attendez...waw elle m'a choquée », rit-il en nous faisant rire, Bella posa sa tête contre mon torse, « Emmett, ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Ouais, ouais, je vais me laver le visage, pfff, on ne peut même pas jouer avec elle » je nous assis sur la chaise de Emmett.

« Il était bon au moins ? » Rit Angela.

« Oui, merci », lui répondit Bella.

« La prochaine fois, j'en ferai un juste pour toi », elle lui fit un immense sourire, « votre chambre je la vois quand ? »

Rose et Alice lui attrapèrent le bras et partirent en riant dans les escaliers, Alice revint en riant et saisis Ben.

« Ah quand même ! » Rit-il, « désolé on se permets » nous dit-il, Alice l'emmena en riant.

« J'aurai dû partir aussi, » soupira Jasper en regardant la table, Bella pouffa, je riais, « Eddy tu vas m'aider ? »

« Laisse je vais le faire, tu es mon invité », dis-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire, Bella embrassa ma mâchoire et s'assit près de Jasper, il passa son bras sur ses épaules, je les laissais parler entre eux, débarrassant tranquillement, Bella prit l'autre gâteau de Angela et partagea avec Jasper, je rangeais tout ce qui traînait, fis la vaisselle, toutes ses choses sympathiques pendant que j'entendais des rires à l'étage, ils finirent par descendre. Nous finîmes dans le salon à parler des différentes choses à faire à l'autre.

Ils partirent vers 23 heures, Emmett arborait un trop grand sourire à mon goût, nous montâmes dans la salle de bain après avoir préparé un plateau pour Charlie. J'allumais la lumière et partis dans un fou rire, Bella pouffa, sur le miroir Emmett avait écrit ''Psychopathe de merde'', elle rit, moins quand elle regardait l'état de son rouge à lèvres. Elle le jeta en râlant me disant que la guerre était déclarée, je continuais à rire pendant que je nettoyais, nous fîmes ce que nous avions à faire et allâmes dans la chambre. Bella avait passé sa nuisette, je massais son genou et lui remis son attelle, elle se posa tranquillement contre son oreiller en restant assise, j'étais au bout du lit envoyant des messages à ma famille, j'observais aussi Bella qui relisait son cours.

**Pov Bella**

Je sentais le regard de Edward depuis un moment, je retirais mon écharpe et posais mon cours au sol.

« Bella... » je relevais mon visage, « il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te donner depuis un moment »

« Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je voulais te le donner que quand tu irais mieux parce que je m'inquiète de ta réaction mais j'en ai marre d'attendre en fait », il se leva et prit un sac au-dessus de l'armoire, il se mit face à moi sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je l'ai pris quand je suis parti faire une journée shopping avec mes frères et sœurs, pour notre première semaine, pour tout ce que tu as changé depuis que tu es dans ma vie et... il vaut mieux que je te laisse l'ouvrir en fait », je le regardais complètement stressée, mes mains tremblaient, « bébé, pas de mauvaises réactions... »

« Non, mais... » il sortit la boîte du sac, je le regardais et l'embrassais, je le sentis sourire.

« Mon ange, il faut regarder dans la boîte »

« Je sais », pouffais-je nerveusement, « j'évacue le stress », je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris lentement, je me figeais et mis rapidement ma main devant la bouche pour éviter toute réaction de sortir, j'avais devant moi le plus magnifique des colliers, mes yeux se brouillèrent, je le touchais du bout des doigts tremblante, je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, « je... je... »

« Tu veux que je te le mette ? » Me demanda-t-il, je le regardais, ses yeux brillaient, « mon ange ça va ? » Je pris sa main et la posais sur mon cœur qui n'avait pas ralentit, j'étais incapable de parler, il me fit un petit sourire, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres dessus, les y laissant, je passais mon bras autour de son cou, le gardant contre moi, il me serra contre lui et finit par se reculer, prit le collier et me le mit, je pris le cœur dans ma main, « c'est pour ne pas que tu oublies que je t'aime », je relevais mes yeux sur lui, je fus plus que touchée.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » Lui demandais-je en sanglotant, « je t'aime tellement », lui dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien, « si tu pouvais imaginer à quel point », il essuya mes larmes, je posais mes lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes, « merci », je l'embrassais à nouveau, il mit ses mains autour de mon visage m'embrassant à son tour, « comment... comment je fais pour te remercier moi ? »

« Tu l'as déjà fait bien que je n'attendais rien mon ange, reste près de moi c'est tout ce que je veux »

« Je... je suis incapable d'être sans toi », dis-je entre deux sanglots, mes côtes me tiraient légèrement.

« Doucement mon ange, je n'en suis pas non plus capable, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi », je l'embrassais doucement, il y répondit de la même façon, je m'allongeais l'emmenant avec moi sans quitter ses lèvres, il se mit entre mes jambes, tout n'était que douceur, aucun empressement, juste de la tendresse, nous nous fixâmes, il était encore plus beau à cet instant, « merci d'être là, de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais »

« Bella... » je mis ma main devant sa bouche.

« Merci de m'aimer comme je suis, de ne pas m'avoir laissé tombée quand j'ai été blessée », il fronça les sourcils, j'appuyais ma main sur sa bouche, « d'avoir chaque jour pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, tout ton temps pour moi, tu n'attends rien en retour je le sais mais chaque jour je t'aimerai comme il le faut, je te rendrai tout ce que tu m'as donné et bien plus encore, je sais aussi que nous ne sommes pas ensemble pour compter les points mais mon ange, tout est tellement injuste depuis presque deux semaines, il y a un tel grand écart entre ce que tu fais pour moi et ce que j'essaie de te donner, pour ma part c'est insuffisant, c'est pour ça que quand j'irai mieux, je te montrerai qui je suis vraiment, tu comprends ? » Lui demandais-je en me remettant à pleurer, il retira ma main les larmes aux yeux et acquiesça.

Je l'attirais contre mon visage, nos respirations furent plus rapides, il m'embrassa bougeant lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis ses mains se crisper dans mes cheveux, je serrai son tee-shirt dans ma main, nous embrassant langoureusement. Il posa de légers baisers sur ma bouche, il finit par se redresser et retira son haut, poussa le sac et la boîte désormais vide du lit. Je me mis sous la couette, nous continuâmes avec notre tendresse jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous gagne, il m'embrassa encore une fois et commença à descendre sur mon ventre.

« Non ! Reste », je posais sa tête sur mon cœur, ses avants-bras posés sur le matelas, ma main dans ses cheveux, il fit reposer son poids sur moi, je n'avais pas mal et quand bien même, tout ce que je voulais c'était de garder au plus près de moi l'homme que j'aimais, le reste importait peu.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

**Pov Bella**

___Mercredi_

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Bon OK, c'est faux...

Nous étions chez Edward depuis hier soir, il était parti faire sa soirée entre hommes, j'étais restée chez sa famille en compagnie de Esmé, Rose, Alice et Angela qui s'était jointe à nous, Ben aux garçons. J'apprenais à quel point, ils étaient frustrés, Esmé râla plusieurs fois, pestant contre Jasper et Emmett, qui visiblement étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus pénibles, tout comme Ben, j'allais pouvoir en juger par moi-même cette semaine.

Les filles furent bien contentes de se débarrasser de leur copain, Edward était tous les matins de mauvaise humeur, il ne pouvait toujours pas jouer. Moi non plus et de toute façon nous devions attendre le week-end, mais ça je me gardais bien de lui dire, une fois m'avait suffit. Hier matin, j'avais trouvé bon de rire, mauvaise idée... Alors je m'attendais un peu au pire, ses frères et Ben allaient encore plus le rendre de mauvaise humeur, je n'oublierai pas de les en remercier.

Nous avions passé notre soirée à regarder des films, masques, manucure, pédicure, j'avais profité de l'occasion pour demander qu'elles m'aident pour l'épilation de mes jambes, je remerciais le Dieu de la pilosité au passage de m'avoir épargnée, à quatre sur mes jambes ça avait été très rapide, pop-corn et plein de cochonneries, Esmé était partie travailler un peu dans son bureau, la conversation s'était rapidement concentrée sur un sujet, le sexe, Rose comme promis m'avait tirée les vers du nez et s'était contentée en guise de réponse d'un ''mais c'est que ça s'amuse bien !'' qui les avaient bien fais rire.

Angela était rentrée chez elle vers 23 heures, Rose l'avait raccompagnée, Alice m'avait fait plein de câlin de filles, j'en fus bien contente, elle aussi. Rose à son retour nous avait fait ouvrir le canapé, avait ramené sa couette, pleins de coussins et nous avions passées notre nuit ensemble, moi au milieu, à papoter jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions. Nous n'avions pas entendu les garçons rentrer, j'aurai quand même aimé voir la tête de Edward mais je m'étais évitée un chéri grognon au réveil. Les filles étaient parties avec Jasper et Emmett, Edward avait pesté contre ses sœurs pour cette nuit, il restait avec moi, comme nous étions mercredi et que normalement j'avais sport, nous irions en cours pour la pause.

Jessica... je me contrôlais, elle détournait son regard quand Edward était avec moi, ce qui était souvent le cas. Les insultes avaient continué, elle s'en prenait de toute part, des rumeurs, pleins de petites choses, nous nous contentions de paroles, pour l'instant... en fait ça prenait fin aujourd'hui mais ça c'était une surprise.

En attendant, Edward était près de moi dans le canapé encore déplié, moins de mauvaise humeur, pour l'instant. Nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner comme à notre habitude, attendant que ses parents redescendent, ils commençaient plus tard, Carlisle voulant m'ausculter tranquillement ayant manqué de temps la veille, nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner, ils descendirent au même moment.

« Bonjour les enfants » nous dit Esmé tout sourire, elle nous embrassa, Carlisle en fit de même, « comment ça va ? »

« Bien, nous allons bien », lui dit Edward tout sourire lui aussi, oui comme dirait Emmett, ça surprend.

« Qu'ils sont mignons » souffla Carlisle, je pouffais bêtement, « Bella, il est temps de voir si je peux te retirer ta fichu attelle », il s'assit sur le canapé, « je peux ? » J'acquiesçai, il retira mon attelle et leva mon pantalon, « et bien, je vous félicite tous les deux », nous dit-il avec un grand sourire, « Bella, lève-toi et marche ! Ça fait un peu gourou charlatan non ? » Nous rîmes comme des idiots, moi je pouffais, il m'aida à me lever, par réflexe je marchais la jambe tendue, « tu peux plier ton genou », me dit-il moqueur.

« Deux semaines et demie avec une attelle et je ne sais même plus marcher »

« Ne force pas surtout, reviens vers nous et marche normalement »

Je soufflais, pliais mon genou plusieurs fois et avançais, je souriais comme une idiote et repartis en sens inverse, je boitais encore un peu, ils avaient tous de grands sourires.

« Regardez », dit-il d'une voix plus grave en levant ses bras vers le plafond, « Dieu a entendu nos prières ! »

Esmé lui mit une tape sur l'épaule en riant, Edward partit dans un fou rire, je me mordis la lèvre pour me contenir au mieux, il riait de sa blague très content de lui, il finit par se reprendre, un sourire stupide sur le visage.

« Viens chérie, je vais te passer la genouillère », je pris appui sur son épaule, « tu vas la garder plus par sécurité que pour autre chose, la béquille aussi même si tu pourrais t'en passer je préfère que tu restes comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, évite aussi de plier ton genou, laisse ta jambe au maximum détendue »

« L'attelle je la mets pour dormir ? »

« Si tu veux ça soulagera ton genou, tu boites encore un peu mais ça c'est parce que tu as pris l'habitude, tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Non, ça me fait juste bizarre quand je marche », il acquiesça et se se releva.

« Ton omoplate maintenant », il retira mon écharpe, « lève ton bras », je le levais, ressentant une légère gêne, il alla dans mon dos et le toucha, « vraiment je suis impressionné, d'ici la semaine prochaine, ton bleu sera définitivement partit comme celui de ton genou, tu peux baisser ton bras chérie, ça te fait quoi ? »

« Pas mal, mais ça me gêne un peu »

« C'est normal, il est figé comme ton genou depuis un petit moment, garde ton écharpe pour aller en cours, à l'extérieur tu nous la vires », je pouffais, « oui elle m'énerve », rit-il, Esmé et Edward rirent sur la canapé, « et pour la fin tes côtes », il releva mon tee-shirt, Edward se mit dans mon dos pour le maintenir sur ma poitrine, il posa un léger baiser sur mon cou, « est-ce que tu arrives à dormir sur le côté ? »

« Je n'ai pas cherché à essayer avec mon genou d'un côté, mon omoplate de l'autre, mais je peux rire, ça tire mais ce n'est pas douloureux, pareil j'ai le réflexe de pouffer la plupart du temps, par crainte »

« Tes bleus sont pratiquement tous partis, si tu as envie de rire, fais-le, limite je t'en supplie », me dit-il en joignant ses mains j'échappais un léger rire, « ah, ça, ça va me faire passer une bonne journée », je le regardais touchée, « chérie revient parmi nous », dit-il ému, je regardais Esmé qui avait les larmes aux yeux, je tournais mon visage vers Edward qui avait un grand sourire, ses yeux brillaient, il embrassa mon nez, « la serviette chaude, ne te sera plus utile », il passa dans mon dos, Edward se mit face à moi en me fixant, je me perdis dans son regard, je sentais Carlisle toucher là où se trouvait mes anciens bleus, Edward se rapprocha un peu plus de moi avec un petit sourire, je rougis légèrement, son sourire s'élargit et il posa un baiser sur mon front, « j'ai bien envie de dire que tout est parfait », dit Carlisle, Edward baissa mon tee-shirt.

« Assis-toi », me dit Esmé, nous nous assîmes près d'elle avec Edward.

« Lundi matin, je t'emmène avec moi à l'hôpital pour tout vérifier, si tout va bien... », je lui fis un grand sourire, « repose-toi au maximum. Les médicaments, tu reprends ceux du début, sans te mentir, je pourrais te dire d'enlever tout tes trucs mais restons vigilant tout de même. Pour le lycée, vous y allez pour la pause, tu peux, si tu le sens tenter une journée complète à partir de demain, tu seras dispensée de sport encore trois semaines, mais ça c'est parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc »

« Merci mais je veux y retourner ! Ma copine Angela sera là »

« L'autre aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il, je rougis, il partit dans un fou rire, « tu manigances encore c'est ça ? »

« Oui », dis-je en faisant une petite moue et enroulant mes cheveux sur mon doigt, ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.

« Non mais elle est trop mignonne, attends quand même deux semaines pour refaire du sport, évite de te prendre un coup violent », me dit Carlisle en ébouriffant mes cheveux, « fils, elle va faire ce qu'elle veut de toi »

« C'est déjà le cas », soupira-t-il.

« Les enfants », nous dit-il, « ne dites rien mais vous êtes mon petit couple préféré », nous nous regardâmes niaisement avec Edward, « je crois que j'ai tout dit, au pire nous nous verrons ce soir, il est temps que j'aille travailler, Bella tes médicaments sont dans la cuisine, seulement en cas de grande nécessité. Je vais appeler ton papa qui est sur Seattle jusqu'à demain », j'acquiesçai.

« Moi aussi j'y vais, les chéris à ce soir » elle nous fit un gros câlin, « toi ne sois pas chiant ! » Dit-elle à Edward, il leva les mains, « méfie-toi ! » Le menaça-t-elle, « maintenant je peux partir », nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je pouffais, Edward soupira.

Edward replia le canapé du salon et monta rapidement se laver, moi c'était déjà fait, je restais dans le salon, j'envoyais un message à Emmett et Jasper leur demandant de s'éloigner et de m'appeler, signé en lettre capitale CHEF SWAN, il était plus de 10 heures, heure parfaite, ils devaient être entre deux cours, quelques secondes après, la tête de Emmett période gothique s'afficha, je pouffais et décrochais.

« Soldats Emmett et Jasper au rapport » crièrent-ils en choeur.

« Bon soldat ! » Dis-je, tentant de me contenir, « je ne dispose que de peu de temps, Edward est sous la douche, ouvrez grand vos oreilles », il eut un bref silence, « bien, allez dans mon casier, vous connaissez le code, vous trouverez dedans une sachet et des instructions, lisez-les et accomplissez votre mission comme indiqué, il est temps de passer à l'offensive, ça suffit de parler ! » Je parlais sur un ton sec et froid, « vous avez bien entendu ? »

« Oui chef » encore une fois ils furent en parfaite harmonie.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes toujours au téléphone avec moi ? » Demandais-je revêche, je les entendis bredouiller des excuses, je soupirais le plus fort possible et raccrochais, riant toute seule sur le canapé.

J'espérai qu'ils réussiraient, je me levais avec un grand sourire et ''marchais'' jusqu'à la cuisine, j'avais encore faim, je me repris un bol de céréales et retournais sur le canapé, je reçus un message de Jasper ''paquet récupéré, mission en cours'' j'émis en petit rire sadique.

« Bébé ? » Je tournais mon visage, Edward me regarda légèrement inquiet, « tu vas bien ? »

« Oui », je rougis, il allait vraiment finir par me penser folle, « Jasper qui me fait rire »

« Ah, parce que ça c'est ton nouveau rire ? » Je grimaçais, « Bella, tu prépares un truc avec mes frères ? »

« Non », il se pencha, posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, rapprochant son visage, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, j'avais perdue.

« Chérie, dis à ton homme ce que tu prépares, ce petit rire des plus inquiétant ne peux vouloir dire que ça », je secouais la tête négativement, il me fit un sourire en coin, je soupirais, « Bella, t'es en mode chef ce matin ? » Je grimaçais, « je vais prendre ça pour un oui »

« Arrête de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Te mettre comme ça, devant moi, tu triches ! » Il eut un grand sourire satisfait, il se rapprocha, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, sois plus forte, sois plus forte.

« C'est quoi la mission ? » Je déglutis péniblement.

« Je ne dirai rien », oui j'avais dit ça d'une voix pas du tout sûre de moi.

Il s'assit près de moi, trouvant qu'il abandonnait trop rapidement, je le surveillais du coin de l'œil, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, posa ses pieds sur la table, je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne pouvais rien dire mais ça m'agaçais, il retira son bras et attrapa mon bol le finissant, il posa la cuillère pleine de lait sur la table, mes yeux se plissèrent, il se leva en emmenant le bol et la cuillère, il oublia la tâche par contre, je regardais autour de moi cherchant quelque chose pour essuyer et je ne voulais pas donner à Edward le plaisir de lui demander une éponge, je fus soulagée quand il revint avec et qu'il commença à nettoyer le table, il ne le fit pas super bien mais par contre il contourna la tâche et s'apprêta à repartir sans montrer aucune expression.

« Tu fais exprès hein ? » Lui demandais-je mauvaise.

« De quoi bébé ? » Me demanda-t-il innocemment, « il y a un problème ? » Je lui lançais un regard noir, il s'assit prenant une expression inquiète, l'éponge dans sa main opposée, crétin ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la tâche, je le fixais à nouveau, je le vis reposer l'éponge sur la table et passer à quelques millimètres, nettoyant le vide, « oups, j'avais failli oublier, alors mon cœur pourquoi ce regard ? Au fait tu ne veux toujours pas ma dire c'est quoi la mission ? »

« Va falloir que tu arrêtes avec le chantage ! » Crachais-je, il recula son visage prenant un air outré, « arrête de faire celui qui ne comprends pas »

« Bella, c'est... ta mauvaise période qui te rends de mauvaise humeur ? » J'ouvris la bouche, la refermais en plissant des yeux, soufflant par le nez, il se retint de rire et regarda derrière lui, je le vis sourire, il remit son visage face à moi, encore plus sérieux qu'avant.

Je me levais et allais à la cuisine, il resta sur le canapé et me regarda avec un sourire en coin tout en jouant avec l'éponge, j'allais à l'évier, il n'y avait plus rien, même l'essuie-tout et les torchons avaient disparus, je fulminais, je l'entendis rire doucement, je n'avais strictement rien pour enlever cette conne de tâche, j'ouvris les placards, je sursautais quand je le vis à l'entrée de la cuisine, il s'assit sur le plan de travail.

« Tu sais bébé, tout ça pourrait être vite réglé, il suffirait que tu me dises ce que tu manigances avec mes frères pour obtenir le Saint Graal », il me montra l'éponge, « sinon, nous pouvons jouer à ''chaud-froid'' mais tout ça serait une perte de temps, il serait bien plus amusant de se faire des câlins pendant que nous sommes seuls »

« Je ne ferai rien du tout avec toi, méfie-toi que je n'aille pas dormir avec les filles ce soir »

« Des menaces ? »

« Des promesses »

« Waw, une semaine de vie commune et nous en sommes déjà à faire chambre à part », je me retenais de réagir niaisement à son ''une semaine de vie commune''.

« Cullen, donne-moi cette foutu éponge ! »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant.

« Depuis que tu es devenu un crétin ! Maintenant donne ! »

« Swan »

« La ferme ! » Il se mit à rire comme un nigaud, je me retins à mon tour, « tu ne veux pas me la donner ? »

« Non, tu m'as manquée cette nuit au fait »

« C'est à cause de ça que tu es chiant ? »

« C'est possible, tes trucs aussi »

« Edward, il t'arrive quoi ? Parce que à part me stresser tu ne fais rien d'autre...oh et puis carre-toi la où je pense ton éponge ! » Il se remit à rire, je sortis de la cuisine, me retenant de rire.

« Ne sois pas vulgaire bébé ! » Je pouffais le plus bas possible et lui fis un doigt, je partis dans le salon, bien décidée à essuyer avec ma manche, mais cet imbécile l'avait enlevée, je tapais du pied, j'avais envie de le tuer, « t'es vraiment fâchée hein ? » Je pris mon téléphone et m'assis sans le regarder, « je jouais, ce n'était pas méchant »

« Non c'était con », je continuais à fixer mon téléphone, il est temps de le faire culpabiliser, nous les filles nous jouons mieux qu'eux.

« Bella... »

« La névrosée qui a ses trucs et qui a laissée son copain seule parce qu'elles voulaient juste passer du temps avec ses copines à besoin de se calmer, alors laisse-moi tranquille, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être une fille et d'aimer tes sœurs, fin de la discussion », j'avais laissé mes yeux sur mon téléphone, ne posant même pas un regard sur lui, je l'entendis soupirer, il s'assit près de moi et regarda la télé, sa jambe bougea nerveusement, j'eus un petit sourire en coin, à son tour de stresser.

Le silence continua à régner, je parlais avec Rose, Alice et Angela, leur disant que je n'avais plus d'attelle, elles en furent plus que ravies, je les informais que je comprenais ce qu'elles vivaient et que je rejoignais leur groupe ''les hommes frustrés sont chiants'', je pouffais bêtement, continuant à envoyer des messages, jusqu'à ce que Edward me l'enlève, le jetant sur le canapé opposé, je lui jetais un sale regard, il s'assit en face de moi sur la table basse.

« J'étais occupée là » râlais-je.

« Bella, je ne faisais que jouer tout à l'heure, je ne te reproche rien »

« Si un peu »

« Je te jure que je plaisantais »

« Ah oui, même pour cette nuit ? »

« Oui, Bella, dors avec mes sœurs si tu en as envie »

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

«Deux heures, j'étais avec mes frères après »

« Tu as dormi avec eux ? » Lui demandais-je moqueuse.

« Les garçons ne dorment pas comme les filles le font entre elles, mais oui »

« Merci mais je me doute que vous ne vous êtes pas câlinés » lui dis-je sarcastique.

« Bella, je dois faire quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il blasé.

« Me rendre mon téléphone », il se leva et me le rendit, «merci... Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu'es stressé ? Non parce que si c'est le cas tu le dis »

« C'est le cas »

« Tant mieux, peut-être que maintenant tu seras moins chiant jusqu'au week-end, parce que quitte à ce que tu râles, encore, je n'ai pas l'intention de déraper alors que tes frères et sœurs, Ben et Angela ne font rien, en tout cas, en une soirée t'as réussi à devenir aussi chiant que tes frères apparemment »

« Je ne suis pas aussi chiant qu'eux ! » J'émis un petit rire moqueur.

« L'éponge, le coup de tout planquer, me narguer, ça s'appelle être chiant chez moi »

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu prépares avec mes frères »

« Tu devrais te contenter de me tenter plutôt que de chercher à me stresser et pour ce qui est de tes frères, tu attendras que nous les rejoignions à la cafétéria, ah oui, aujourd'hui nous y retournons, je n'ai plus d'attelle, la genouillère est sous mon jean, ça me va »

« Bon, j'ai peut-être été chiant », je le regardais sceptique, « c'est même sûr, Bella, faut que je m'excuse maintenant »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, je jetais mon téléphone sur le canapé en face, il remonta lentement ses mains sur mes cuisses en s'approchant de moi, j'agrippais son tee-shirt et le poussais contre moi pendant que je le laissais se mettre entre mes jambes, nous nous fixâmes, je me mordis la lèvre quand je sentis son souffle contre mon visage, il nous allongea, il caressa ma cuisse, son autre main à côté de ma tête, il frôla mes lèvres avant de poser de léger baisers toujours en me fixant, j'en avais mal au ventre, je relevais ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il recula la sienne.

« Bella, JE dois m'excuser », je reposais ma tête en soupirant, il embrassa mon front, mon nez, la commissure de mes lèvres, il descendit dans mon cou, je soupirais faiblement, il revint vers mon visage, posant ses lèvres sur ma joue, retournant lentement sur mes lèvres, il enleva sa main de ma cuisse et la posa sur ma joue, passant son pouce sur mes lèvres, je le regardais suppliante, « je suis excusé ? » J'acquiesçais bien que ce soit un peu trop facile, il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Edward... »

Il cessa de sourire et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes mains passèrent dans son dos, le plaquant contre moi, il posa son torse et son bassin, je soupirais d'envie, approfondissant notre baiser, sa main près de ma tête se posa dans mes cheveux, l'autre descendit sur mon sein, je grognais, il m'embrassa et me fixa, sa main toujours au même endroit.

« Je déborde c'est ça ? » J'acquiesçai, il haussa les épaules et la descendit sur ma hanche, il me fit un petit sourire en coin, remonta sa main en appuyant sa caresse et empoigna mon sein me faisant arquer mon dos et gémir bruyamment, « ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger », dit-il à la fois tendu et amusé, « je dois m'excuser, tu comprends ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

J'arrêtais quand ses doigts se posèrent sur le premier bouton de ma chemise, puis le deuxième, il posa ses lèvres contre ma peau, continuant à défaire les boutons, descendant petit à petit. Il l'ouvrit complètement posant des baisers sur mon ventre remontant lentement vers mon soutien-gorge, je frissonnais, je fermais les yeux, savourant. Il poussa ma chemise, sortant mon épaule pendant qu'il s'attarda sur la partie visible de mon sein, il partit sur l'autre remettant sa main sur mon sein qu'il venait de quitter, le serrant doucement, mes mains partirent sur le bas de son tee-shirt, je le remontais laissant mes ongles effleurer sa peau, il frissonna, releva à peine son visage et m'aida à le lui retirer. Il remit ses lèvres contre mon sein l'embrassant à travers le tissu, il remonta vers mon épaule dénudée, descendit la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge, posant encore et toujours des baisers, il arrêta quand son téléphone sonna, je reconnus la sonnerie pour Alice, il grogna et décrocha se mettant face à mon visage.

« Oui, jumelle ? » J'embrassais sa mâchoire, il me fit un petit sourire, « oui, je sais », je glissais mes mains dans son dos, j'embrassai sa lèvre inférieur, « je ne sais pas Ali', elle n' a pas voulue me dire », mes mains allèrent sur ses hanches, il releva son torse, il me fixa pendant que je remontais lentement mes doigts, « si, si je suis là », sa main caressa mon front, « oui dans vingt minutes, à tout de suite », il raccrocha en râlant.

« Il faut y aller ? » Demandais-je en caressant son torse.

« Il est bientôt l'heure et mes frères sont complètement hystériques apparemment, ils ont laissés les filles et sont partis en riant », je lui fis un grand sourire, « tu veux vraiment me faire la surprise ? »

« Oui, surtout parce que je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront à le faire, je préfère ne rien dire au cas où »

Il m'aida à me remettre debout, replaçant ma chaîne correctement en me faisant un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Je passais mes bras sur ses épaules, il me colla contre son torse, fermant ses bras autour de ma taille, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, je descendis mon bras qui me tirait posant ma main et mon avant-bras sur son torse, son téléphone se remit à sonner, nous soupirâmes et nous séparâmes. Il ne répondit pas, nous mîmes nos chaussures, nos vestes, j'attrapais ma béquille, lui nos sacs et nous partîmes. Il me laissa le privilège de fermer la porte pendant qu'il mettait nos sacs dans sa voiture.

Il posa sa main sur mon genou en fixant la route arborant un grand sourire, je posais ma main sur la sienne, passant les vitesses avec lui, il embrassa le dos de ma main quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Rose, Alice, Ben et Angela nous attendaient, les filles sautillèrent et tapèrent dans leurs mains quand elles nous virent, Edward et moi riions légèrement, à peine garé que Rose ouvrit ma portière.

« Bella, Bella, Bella ! » Chantonna-t-elle, j'eus droit à des bisous, elles regardèrent mes jambes.

« Nous allons bien finir par la récupérer complètement », rit Alice en fermant ma portière, « plus d'attelle, reste cette béquille et ton écharpe et ensuite à nous le shopping ! »

« Je m'excuse », je pouffais comme une idiote, « non mon ange là c'est pour autre chose », me dit-il taquin, je pouffais et rougis, « mais le shopping ça sera après que j'ai profité de ma Bella »

« Oui, c'est bon, après toi, Charlie, les parents et patati et patata, ça va je le sais ! »

« Alice, nous ferons ouverture, fermeture » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Edward, prends autant de temps que tu veux », dit Alice très contente, « oh mais quelle idiote, je ne t'ai pas fait ton câlin » elle me serra contre ses bras, Angela et Ben suivirent.

« Bell' », me dit Angela, « prête pour ton grand retour à la cafétéria ? »

« Allons retrouver notre table » souriais-je.

« Nous avons décidé d'être un peu plus sociable », me dit Ben, « donc maintenant nous serons plus souvent là ! »

« J'espère bien »

« J'ai la pêche aujourd'hui » dit Angela, « allez, allez, on y va, surtout qu'à ce que j'ai compris une surprise nous attends »

« Normalement oui »

Nous nous installâmes à notre table, après nous être servis, comme avant je me mis sur les jambes de Edward, nous attendions Emmett et Jasper. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à notre table en riant, ils se reprirent pour me faire le salut militaire.

« Chef ! Soldat Emmett et Jasper au rapport ! »

« Un peu de discrétion, soldats, merde » râlais-je, ils se figèrent, les autres riaient, « vous pouvez vous asseoir »

« Désolé chef », me dit Emmett, « la joie d'être soldat et d'avoir réussi la mission »

« Je vous le confirme », dit Jasper.

« C'est bon ça ! » Je me relevais légèrement et ébouriffais leur cheveux.

« Depuis quand elle parle comme Emmett ? » Demanda Rose en riant.

« Si seulement elle se contentait de parler comme lui », soupira Edward, je ricanais et me repris.

« Soldats, où est la cible ? »

« Elle ne vas pas tarder, nous la devançons » me dit Jasper très sérieux.

« Et ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire, je tapais ma main plusieurs fois sur la table, impatiente, j'entendis des soupirs.

« Chef », rit Emmett, « pouvons-nous faire une surprise à notre tour ? »

« Ça me va »

« Cool ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Soldat Emmett » dis-je froidement, il se tendit, les autres riaient.

« Oui, chef ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Plus jamais d'avis, c'est moi qui décide »

« Oui, Chef, désolé », Jasper resta sérieux malgré les rires autour de la table.

« Edward, elle est comme ça avec toi aussi ? » Demanda Angela.

« Non, mais Bella trouve toujours un moyen de me faire partager sa folie d'une façon ou d'une autre »

Je me tournais vers lui avec un grand sourire parce qu'il avait dit ça sur un ton trop mignon, niais, mais mignon, je l'embrassais en souriant, il sourit à son tour.

« Hum... Chef », me dit jasper timide, je me retournais mauvaise.

« Quoi encore ? » L'agressais-je, il donna un coup de coude à Emmett pour qu'il parle à sa place, je soupirais et me remis à embrasser Edward qui se retenait de rire, les autres ne se privèrent pas.

« Non mais vas-y toi » soupira Emmett.

« Mais non, elle va me tuer, tu l'as bien vu »

« T'as qu'à être moins con »

« T'as qu'à être moins... moins... oh ta gueule », je pouffais contre les lèvres de Edward, il partit dans un fou rire, je me remis face à mes soldats.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Leur demandais-je sur un ton des plus doux, ils me firent de grands sourires soulagés, Edward riait contre mon épaule.

« Chef... » me dit Jasper, « je voulais développer ce que nous avons fait et... »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait soldat ? » Lui demandais-je énervée, il soupira.

« Chef... bon OK, Bella on peut mettre pause deux minutes ? Non parce que autant je t'adore, autant là tu fais vraiment flipper, j'arrête pas de me dire que si je fais un pas de travers, tu vas me défoncer, Em' j'ai tort ? »

« Ne me mêle pas à ça, creuse ta tombe et couche-toi seul » lui dit-il froidement, toute la table partit dans un fou rire, je fermais les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations pour ne pas rire.

« Non mais comment elle vous traumatise » rit Ben.

« Vu sa tête », rit Rose, « elle doit se demander comment elle va te défoncer frangin », Edward enlaça ma taille, riant comme un idiot dans mon dos.

« Soldats... » j'ouvris les yeux, « soldat Jasper, je ne vais pas vous ''défoncer'' », il souffla soulagé, « je le ferai seulement si tu... bah je ne sais pas en fait, ça sera sur le coup, tu n'as pas tort en fait », dis-je pensive, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire mais ça m'amusait de le voir comme ça, Edward continua de rire, posant son front contre mon dos, « bon allez me la repérer ! »

Ils se levèrent et partirent, Emmett mit une claque derrière la tête de Jasper, j'attendis qu'ils soient sortis de la cafétéria pour rire, je poussais le plateau et posais mon front sur mon bras le temps de me reprendre un minimum.

« Ça devient dur de se contrôler devant eux », riais-je.

« Ils sont à fond dedans », rit Alice, « Bella tu vas vraiment finir par effrayer mon Jasper »

« Mais c'est trop facile avec lui, il croit tout ce que je dis ! Non mais il pense vraiment que je vais le défoncer ? »

« Bella, en même temps c'est vrai que quand tu les agresses comme tu le fais ils ont des raisons d'être comme ça », rit Rose, « oh merde, j'adore, mets leur la pression, ça fait longtemps en plus que vous n'aviez pas joués »

« Ne t'inquiète pas la pression, ils vont l'avoir », dis-je.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » Me demanda Ben.

« Il faudra attendre un peu pour le savoir, en attendant... » je me tournais vers Edward et écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, les autres se moquèrent, Edward mit sa main sur ma joue, ne se faisant pas prier pour m'embrasser, j'arrêtais quand j'entendis le retour de mes soldats qui étaient morts de rire, je souris contre les lèvres de Edward avant de me remettre face à la table.

« Chef », me chuchota Emmett, « va falloir faire comme si », rit-il.

« Vous allez voir », me dit Jasper, « un grand moment de solitude », je riais doucement.

Nous tournâmes tous nos visages quand elle entra dans la cafétéria en grimaçant, elle se grattait les bras, le ventre, le cou, nous rîmes le plus bas possible.

« Soldats vous avez tout fait ? » Ils me regardèrent en grimaçant.

« Bein... » commença Emmett, « pas tout non, parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle ne change pas de sous-vêtement après le sport », il fut traverser par un léger frisson de dégoût ainsi que Jasper, j'émis un son, inconnu je crois mais un son de dégoût, je me retournais vers Edward qui fermait les yeux et se tordit la bouche, nous en fûmes tous à avoir les mêmes mimiques.

« Rumeur, rumeur », chantonna Rose, « mais c'est grande dégueulasse », dit-elle écœurée.

« Elle déborde de propreté », soupira Ben, « ah par pitié retirez moi les visions d'horreur que je peux avoir », les garçons présent lui mirent des coups sur ses épaules, merci, « souffrir permet de penser à autre chose », nous rîmes à nouveau.

Je regardais à nouveau Jessica s'asseoir de plus en plus gênée, commençant à se gratter les jambes, ses ''copines'' se penchèrent vers elle, elle passa en mode hystérique quelques secondes plus tard, elle retira son pull nerveusement, je mangeais me délectant de voir des rougeurs apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle se grattait, je riais sadiquement, nous rîmes tous sadiquement.

« Soldats, je suis fière de vous, mission soft mais brillamment réussit »

« Merci, Bell' tu sais pas comment nous avons eu plaisir à le faire » me dit Emmett, « quand tu veux la prochaine »

« Ça va venir, votre chef jouera même avec vous », ils se tapèrent dans les mains, je regardais Edward et embrassais sa tempe en souriant.

« Tu es contente hein ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, très », pouffais-je, il embrassa ma mâchoire, je me retournais pour voir où elle en était, je soupirais de contentement quand je la vis les larmes aux yeux.

« Bichette va pleurer, comme c'est triste » dit Ali'.

« Vraiment triste », dit Rose, « chéri c'est étonnant tu ne filmes pas »

« Merci de me le rappeler » il sortit son téléphone et se positionna pour pouvoir la filmer discrètement, « nos parents seront ravis, Bell' je me suis permis de prévenir ton père, il était bien content »

« Je n'en doute pas », souriais-je, je croisais le regard de Jessica qui me regarda suspicieuse, je lui fis un regard mauvais et un doigt, Edward se redressa, elle se crispa et détourna son regard, « waw tu l'as vraiment traumatisée »

« Tu as remarqué ? » Rit-il, « tant que ça marche je continue, joli ton doigt »

« Merci »

« Au moins j'en ai pas la primeur »

« Ce matin c'était surtout pour m'empêcher de rire de ta petite tête de gamin », il rit bêtement, se pencha pour manger un peu, serrant son bras sur ma taille pour que je ne me mette pas sur une chaise, je mangeais ma pomme tranquillement.

« J'ai une question », dit Angela, « pourquoi elle ne va pas à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne mange pas, elle ne fait que se gratter, je sais elle n'est pas très maligne mais quand même... »

« Je dirai qu'elle reste pour avoir un peu la compassion de ceux qui sont présent », dit Jasper, « elle se dit peut-être qu'en faisant pitié, elle aurait moins d'insultes, ah elle transpire ? Serait-elle stressée ? » Demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Si là, elle stresse, elle va vraiment claquer dans peu de temps », rit Alice.

« Jolie les plaques rouges », dis-je.

« Au fait tu l'as eu où le poil à gratter ? » Me demanda Ben.

« J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de m'en trouver », ils attendaient la suite, « cette personne s'en est donnée à cœur joie », riais-je, « Esmé », soufflais-je en riant, tous les Cullen me regardèrent les yeux ronds avant de partir dans un fou rire, « sur Seattle, magasin de farces et attrapes, elle nous a pris tout un sac de provision, un gros sac, avec toutes sortes de choses, nous pourrons jouer avec la semaine prochaine »

« J'adore ma maman », souffla Alice en riant.

Nous continuâmes à jeter des coups d'œil à l'autre en riant doucement, je me remis correctement sur les jambes de Edward, il plaça ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me collant à nouveau des frissons.

« J'aurai peut-être dû vous en donner plus », dis-je déçue, « si elle est encore là, c'est que ça doit être supportable »

« Vu l'état de sa peau, ça ne doit pas l'être, elle va peut-être finir par se l'arracher », dit Ben.

« Qu'elle le fasse », dit Angela.

« Non ! » Dit Rose, « je veux le faire quand nous allons lui tomber dessus »

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je en fixant Jessica qui se grattait sans cesse.

« Tu as un drôle de regard en fait »

« Je savoure c'est tout, la voir mal, ça me détend », un silence s'installa, Jessica pleurnichait, « ouais c'est ça, je savoure et dire qu'elle va en chier de plus en plus », dis-je froidement, j'eus un soupir de contentement, j'entendis des sifflements autour de la table, Edward resserra ses bras et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

« C'est vraiment une psychopathe », souffla Angela.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'être une psychopathe ou autre, j'ai mes raisons de réagir comme ça et ce depuis le début »

« Bella... » je me tournais vers lui.

« Tu vas me demander de tenir ma promesse, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est le moment »

« Pas le bon endroit »

« Peu importe l'endroit, il est temps »

« Edward tu ne sais pas... »

« Justement »

« Laisse-moi finir, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que je crains ce n'est pas d'en parler mais ta réaction »

« Je vais gérer »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Bella, je t'ai dit que j'allais gérer, nous allons tous gérer, Bella je te jure que je ne lui ferai rien, je ne toucherai pas un seul de ses cheveux je te le jure, tu vois maintenant quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne ferai rien, je ne te mens pas »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda nerveusement Rose.

« Ça concerne Jessica et ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où elle m'a poussée », plus aucun d'eux n'eurent le sourire.

« Parce qu'il y autre chose ? » Demanda énervé Emmett.

« Oui », soufflais-je.

« Dis-nous », me demanda Jasper.

« Vous ne voulez pas sortir ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu perds du temps », me dit Emmett, « ça fait déjà deux semaines que tu ne dis rien, alors nous allons rester là et t'écouter, le frangin l'a dit, nous allons gérer, prendre sur nous », je soupirais, il se tourna rapidement vers la cafétéria, « encore mieux, ça commence à se vider »

« Le... le jour où elle m'a poussée, comme vous le savez je voulais faire une surprise à Edward. Pour ça il fallait que je passe par les escaliers, ce que j'ai fait, il n'y avait personne, personne sauf elle qui m'avait suivi, elle m'a appelée, je me suis arrêtée, j'étais entre deux paliers, juste avant le grand escalier, elle a commencée à me dire des âneries, comme celle qu'elle me sortait avant. Comme quoi Edward lui appartenait, qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'une autre se l'approprie, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, bref, rien de nouveau, je me souviens m'être moquée d'elle, l'avoir insultée, la tension est montée d'un cran, je lui ai dit qu'elle me faisait perdre mon temps parce que j'allais rejoindre Edward... » j'arrêtais de parler quand j'entendis Jessica éclater en sanglot, ils se retournèrent tous brièvement en haussant les épaules.

« La suite s'il te plaît », me demanda Edward tendu, son menton toujours posé sur mon épaule.

« La suite... je lui ai dit que de toute façon maintenant nous étions ensemble, qu'elle n'y changerait rien, là, elle m'a dit que c'est justement là que je me trompais, que... que tu... tu te ficherais bien de moi s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, que tu ne resterais pas avec moi, tu dois mieux comprendre certaines choses maintenant hein ? » Je tournais mon visage vers lui, il acquiesça nerveusement, je me remis face aux autres, je pris une grande inspiration pendant que Edward embrassa mon épaule, « elle a ajoutée qu'en fait il serait mieux pour elle, je suis désolée, une minute... », je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, j'étais en même temps en train de tout revivre, tout ce que j'avais ressenti, la douleur, leur douleur, « je suis vraiment désolée », sanglotais-je, je cachais mes larmes avec mes mains, je sentis plusieurs mains frotter mon bras, caresser ma joue ou mes cheveux, Edward avait posé ses lèvres dans mon cou, il les remonta contre mon oreille.

« Mon ange, je suis là, nous sommes tous là », j'acquiesçais, j'essuyais mes joues, il prit ma main et l'embrassa, entremêlant nos doigts sur la table.

« Elle a ajoutée qu'il serait mieux pour elle que je disparaisse, je lui ai demandée comment elle comptait si prendre, elle m'a fait un petit sourire en me disant qu'un accident pouvait vite arriver. Qu'elle souhaitait que j'ai vraiment mal, voir que je ne me relèverai pas, pour qu'elle puisse avoir le champs libre, elle a ajouté que... Edward ne s'afficherait pas avec une fille amochée encore moins quand cette fille est déjà à la base insignifiante », je sentis la main de Edward se resserrer sur la mienne, « elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a dit, ''pour répondre à ta question de comment je vais faire, c'est simple'', elle m'a poussée de toutes ses forces, j'ai dévalée les escaliers, j'ai réussi à attraper la rambarde, j'ai atterri moins brutalement sur le sol », je n'osais plus les regarder depuis un moment, Edward se mit à bouger nerveusement sa jambe, « j'étais... sûr le ventre, j'ai essayé de me relever mais elle m'a à nouveau poussée et je suis retombée, je n'ai pas réussi à réagir, j'avais mal et je saignais, mon sac avait suivi dans ma chute, j'ai tendu mon bras pour l'atteindre, mon téléphone était dedans, Jessica était toujours là, elle a mis un coup de pied dedans et l'a envoyé à l'opposé, me disant que si je le voulais je n'avais qu'à ramper, elle s'est penchée sur moi... » je refis une pause pour souffler.

« Bella, dis-nous », me dit Rose d'une voix plus que énervée et tremblante.

« Elle m'a dit... que visiblement elle n'avait pas ratée son truc... en riant, elle a arrêté de rire et m'a soufflée un ''crève Swan'', la suite vous la connaissez, Mike est arrivé, j'ai perdue connaissance et par la suite vous savez déjà, maintenant que vous savez tout à ce qu'i savoir, ne me reprochez pas de vouloir me venger, de préférer me venger plutôt que de porter plainte, dites que je suis folle, hystérique, psychopathe, moi ça me va très bien, elle a voulu que je crève. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle morfle tous les jours, une vengeance mesquine et la plupart du temps discrète mais dont elle ne se remettra pas. Pour me venger, nous venger tous pour ses dernières semaines où vous avez tous subit, pour ses dernières semaines où tous mes merci ne suffiront pas à... » je n'arrivais plus à parler.

« Bella, chut, ma chérie », me dit Alice en sanglotant.

« Non... attendez... il faut que je le dise », je soufflais, « tous mes merci ne suffiront pas à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, votre soutien, toutes ses choses que vous avez faites chaque jours », je relevais ma tête et regardais Emmett et Jasper, « me porter pour me faciliter les choses, Emmett... m'avoir fait comprendre un soir qu'au prochain mensonge ça serait terminé, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, j'aurai peut-être cachée des choses, nos idioties qui auront été d'un grand soutien », il se redressa et embrassa mon front les larmes aux yeux, « Jasper et toutes tes paroles réconfortantes, tes attentions », il me souffla un petit merci ému, « Ali, Rose, nous nous sommes un peu éloignées toutes les trois par la force des choses », elles se mirent à sangloter, je suivis, « mais je sais que... que tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, vous m'avez terriblement manquées, si vous saviez à quel point. Nous allons reprendre nos sorties shopping, tous nos trucs de filles, nous plaindre de nos copains », elles pouffèrent, « merci pour toute votre tendresse, d'avoir été fortes pour moi, je serai bientôt de retour », soufflais-je, elles se levèrent et me prirent dans leur bras, Rose en premier.

« Idiote », me souffla cette dernière, « tu vas me faire avoir une sale gueule encore », je pouffais nerveusement, elle embrassa ma joue, « je t'aime ma belle-sœur », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi »

« Chut pas si fort » je pouffais à nouveau, elle se recula et se mit sur Emmett, Alice me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire », me souffla-t-elle.

« Rien, ne dis rien »

« Tu m'as manquée »

« Toi aussi mon Ali' », elle me serra dans ses bras, je sentis la main de Edward caresser sa tête, elle se recula et alla sur Jasper, « Ben, Angela... »

« Tu ne nous dois rien », me coupa Ben, « nous n'avons pas vraiment été présent, nous arrivons quand tu vas mieux, alors passe notre tour, d'ici quelques temps, nous nous connaîtrons mieux »

« Ben a raison, tu ne nous dois rien mais nous ferons en sorte d'être plus présent et je tabasserais l'autre salope avec grand plaisir, nous pourrons même faire ça main dans la main » je pouffais bêtement, les autres rirent, « en tout cas je découvre une jolie personne qu'il me tarde d'avoir la chance de connaître, maintenant pas de merci, n'ajoute rien s'il te plaît », j'acquiesçais touchée.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis sur le côté, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules.

« Tu m'as déjà dit merci Bell' », me dit-il tendu.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas le dire mais te dire que sans le soutien de ta famille j'aurai mis plus de temps, sans le tien, je n'y serai pas parvenue », il releva son visage sur le mien.

« C'est parce que je t'aime », me chuchota-t-il, je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Je t'aime tout autant » je l'embrassais doucement, je me remis face à la table, ils eurent tous le regard haineux.

« Tu vois Bella », me dit Jasper énervé, « nous gérons », je regardais ses mains qui tremblaient, il les mit rapidement sur les jambes de Alice.

« Ouais, nous prenons sur nous », dit Emmett tendu tout en passant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, Rose prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Je regardais Edward qui fixait Jessica son regard plus mauvais que je ne l'avais vu.

« Chéri je suis là, je vais bien »

« J'ai juré Bella », me dit-il énervé, « j'ai juré »

« J'avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon endroit », soufflais-je.

« Bella », me dit Rose, je me tournais vers elle, « pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

« Je n'étais pas prête »

« Pourtant, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire »

« Je le sais, mais j'ai eu peur, quand elle m'a poussée, quand elle est partie, quand je n'ai pas réussi à attraper mon sac, j'ai eu peur qu'elle réussisse »

« Nous t'aurions cherché », me dit Jasper.

« Je ne doute pas de ça, je m'en veux aussi, j'aurai dû partir au lieu de rester à parler, j'aurai dû rester avec les filles, j'aurai pu éviter beaucoup de choses, nous éviter beaucoup de choses à tous »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, la seule responsable c'est elle » me dit Alice, « jumeau arrête de la fixer »

« Non mais putain j'ai envie de lui en mettre une », je me crispais, « parce que là tout ce que je vois c'est cette pute qui pousse Bella et qui en rajoute, elle en a trop fait, j'aurai pu la retrouver, j'aurai dû la retrouver si elle n'avait pas foutu un coup dans son sac... » il passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, « je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait pu faire ça, je m'étais préparé au pire mais là, ça dépasse tout », je me redressais et posais mon front contre le sien, ses mains toujours dans ses cheveux, je posais ma main sur sa joue.

« Regarde-moi », dis-je contre ses lèvres, il finit par le faire au bout d'un moment, « il faut que tu te calmes, s'il te plaît, pour moi, pour nous, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu fais quelque chose »

« Je ne ferai rien, ça me coûte de dire ça, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, tout me revient, tes crises, tes pleurs, quand je t'ai vu... » sa voix se brisa.

Tout ce que je trouvais pour le faire penser à autre chose ce fut de l'embrasser, il posa ses deux mains dans mes cheveux poussant mon visage contre le sien. Je me reculais, passais mon écharpe au dessus de ma tête pour poser mon autre main sur sa joue, je l'embrassais pressante, j'entendis sa famille parler entre eux, ils étaient tous énervés, je me concentrais sur ses lèvres. Je me levais sans quitter sa bouche me mettant à califourchon sur lui, il se figea quelques secondes, sa famille se tût avant de reparler entre eux, Edward posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins, me plaquant contre lui, je soupirais doucement contre sa bouche, sa main empoigna mes cheveux, il peina tout autant que moi à retrouver son souffle, nos visages toujours soudés.

« Bella... »

« Hum »

« Tu triches », je pouffais, « je suis sérieux », je le sentis sourire, « te mettre comme ça, m'embrasser de cette façon, c'est purement et simplement de la triche »

« Je préfère te sentir énervé de cette façon », chuchotais-je, il acquiesça.

« Ton genou ? »

« Gérable, tes nerfs ? »

« Gérable », me dit-il tendu, je m'écartais et le fixais, « ça va aller, il va falloir se remette normalement », me dit-il en touchant mon genou, je tendis ma jambe, il eut un sourire en coin.

« La seule chose c'est que je tourne le dos à tous le monde », il serra sa main dans mon dos, nous leva et mis la chaise sur le côté, je me remis sur lui, tendant à nouveau ma jambe, je souris bêtement.

« Problème réglé » me dit-il très content, il me remit mon écharpe, tournant nos visages vers les autres qui nous regardaient sceptiques, « quoi ? »

« Non, mais normal », dit Emmett, « tout le monde se met comme ça, tout à fait naturel », nous rîmes, « bon ça passe pour cette fois et ça va que la cafétéria est presque vide, reste juste la pute et sa copine, il nous reste encore dix minutes »

« Bon, excusez-moi » dit Angela « mais Bell' avec ta séquence remerciement et vos débordements, tu m'as coupée dans ce que je voulais faire »

« Tu voulais faire quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Te prouver que je peux être une bonne copine » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « non parce que là ils se contiennent tous parce qu'ils ont un dépôt de plainte au-dessus de la tête, mais moi, je n'en ai pas » elle se leva tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Je me tâte »,dit-elle pensive, « non je rigole » pouffa-t-elle, nous rîmes tous, « désolée, l'adrénaline », elle se tourna vers la table de Jessica avança un peu et revint vers nous, « faudra peut-être sortir rapidement après », nous approuvâmes, « oh ! J'allais oublier », elle prit son assiette et cracha dedans, « c'est choquant hein ? » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Un peu », rit nerveusement Ben.

« Ah, bah maintenant c'est fait j'ai envie de dire, ça lui apprendra à manger comme moi, au cas ou, préparez les sacs ! »

Nous ne parvenions pas à arrêter de rire, prenant quand même nos sacs près de nous, je pris ma béquille, elle se tourna et repartit vers la table de Jessica qui continuait à se gratter, elle passa devant regarda à droite, à gauche, se mit face à nous, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Jessica lui chuchotant quelque chose, elle parla rapidement avec l'autre fille elles tournèrent toutes les deux leur têtes vers l'entrée, Angela échangea son assiette se releva et alla vers la poubelle jetant l'assiette de Jessica, elle resta appuyée contre le mur, en buvant tranquillement une brique de lait.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Aucune idée », dit Ben.

« Elle doit attendre que sa copine parte », dis-je, « elle prépare autre chose », ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, « je l'admire cette fille », soufflais-je.

Jessica commença à manger, nous rîmes tous doucement, Angela par ennuie je crois, but une deuxième brique en regardant au plafond, sa copine partit de la cafétéria, elle la suivit du regard et regarda dans les différents bocaux du self.

« Merde je veux jouer aussi » pouffais-je.

« La semaine prochaine », me dit Edward amusé.

Angela finit sa briquette et la jeta, elle ouvrit une poivrière et la versa dans sa main, elle ferma son poing, elle me fit un petit signe de la main, je lui rendis en pouffant, elle prit une grande inspiration et retourna à la table de Jessica, elle se pencha à nouveau, lui parla, Jessica fixa son assiette rapidement, Angela nous montra du doigt, elle se figea, Angela attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et frotta sa main pleine de poivre sur son visage, Jessica tenta de se défendre en vain, Angela posa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux et enfonça sa tête d'un coup dans son assiette, nous nous figions tous, la bouche grande ouverte, elle revint à notre table en sautillant.

« Je l'ai catché ! » Rit-elle en mimant un coup de coude, son poing fermé, « j'adore le principe du ''pas de témoins'' ! C'était fun hein ? » Je partis dans un léger fou rire, suivit des autres, « il faudrait mieux sortir en fait », grimaça-t-elle, nous nous levâmes rapidement, Edward me porta en riant, Emmett avait pris nos sacs, la dernière chose que je vis, c'est Jessica qui se frottait le visage devenant légèrement folle et qui partit aux toilettes en se cognant dans la porte.

« Non mais t'es vraiment une sorcière », rit Emmett, « une Bella N°2 ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle très contente, Edward me posa, nous avancions vers le lycée en riant.

« Je confirme, je sens que ça va être un vrai bordel de vous gérer toutes les deux » rit Edward.

« Hé Angie ! » Je m'arrêtais, mimais un coup de coude, « tu l'as catché ! » Nous nous mîmes toutes les deux à rire, « oh merde, vivement la semaine prochaine »

« Ingérable », souffla Edward en riant nerveusement, ils soupirèrent tous avant de rire à nouveau.

« Angela, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Pour le premier passage, que sa copine ferait mieux d'aller chercher l'infirmière qui venait juste de passer au lieu de pleurnicher, c'est pour ça que j'attendais, pas réactive la ''copine''. Le deuxième, qu'en fait j'avais craché dans son assiette et que c'était la mienne, ensuite que maintenant nous savions tous ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella et que c'est elle qui mériterait de crever, voilà ! Je pense qu'elle va me prendre au sérieux maintenant ! Je vais sûrement avoir un entretien avec le proviseur, mais n'oublions pas je suis fille de pasteur, nous sommes d'innocentes personnes » nous rîmes tous.

« Mais tu es qui ? » Demanda Ben, Angela se contenta de rire.

« Ben, je peux te retourner ton bon courage », lui dit Edward en riant.

« Je vais te retourner ton merci », dit-il choqué.

« Mais c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à partir à l'infirmerie aussi » dit Angela.

« Je suis d'avis de déclarer Angela grande gagnante de la journée » dis-je, elle me remercia avec un bisou sur la joue.

« Personne ne dira le contraire », dit Rose en riant, « mais là notre jouet est cassé pour la journée ! Nous allons faire quoi cet après-midi ? »

« Préparer demain et le prochain coup » dis-je, « au fait, elle a une nouvelle voiture ? »

« Non pas encore », me répondit Jasper, « soldat en alerte Chef, mais là j'ai besoin de me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer »

« Faisons une pause soldats » souriais-je.

Nous continuâmes à rire bêtement, nous séparant pour rentrer dans nos salles respectives, j'avais cours avec Alice, cours qui allait durer deux heures, je pris donc ma dose de bisou de mon chéri, ne le revoyant qu'en fin de journée. Ma dernière heure, je la ferai seule, je m'assis, serrant dans ma main mon pendentif, un sourire idiot sur le visage, Alice me fit un grand sourire et embrassa discrètement ma joue, nous fîmes les braves filles, ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Nous écrivâmes sur une petite feuille, bien plus discret, le sujet était Jasper et Edward, elle dériva sur ce que j'aimerai faire quand je serai complètement remise, me première pensée ne fut pas ''sexe'' mais me retrouver en fille, en vraie fille et une sortie avec mon chéri. Nous n'avions pu le faire qu'une fois et j'en mourrai d'envie, passer une soirée en dehors de Forks, juste lui et moi, nous cessâmes d'écrire, jusqu'à la fin du cours, le prof ayant décidé de passer dans les rangs tout en dictant son cours, Alice rangea le mot et se mit à écrire, je restais quelques secondes le nez en l'air toujours en train de penser à la semaine prochaine où j'aurai un rendez-vous avec Edward, Alice me donna un léger coup de coude, je sursautais, lui fis un petit sourire et me concentrais.

À la sonnerie de mon dernier cours, celui où j'étais seule, je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires, ma prof m'aida quand tous les élèves furent sortis, je la remerciais et lui fis un grand sourire.

« Je vous en prie, vous allez mieux ça fait plaisir à voir », elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une table, « je vous ai fait un résumé de tout ce que nous avons fait pendant votre absence, il y a aussi les cours des matins, je vais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie, ça vous va ? »

« Oui, merci », elle prit mon sac, je la laissais prendre ses affaires, elle marcha à mon rythme.

« J'ai fait les choses le plus simplement possible pour pas que vous soyez perdue », je croisais les regards de Edward et sa famille, ils nous laissèrent, Alice me fit un petit regard dédaigneux, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire, « les contrôles, j'ai vu avec monsieur Newton, vous aurez une journée ou deux pour tout rattraper »

« Il m'en a parlé aussi, je ferai au mieux »

« Mademoiselle Swan, nous sommes en début d'année », nous arrivâmes en haut des marches, je les descendis lentement, « ça va aller ? » J'acquiesçai en lui faisant un petit sourire, « je... »

« Vous pouvez continuer à parler », elle me fit un sourire.

« Si vous en ratez certains ce n'est pas grave, vous aurez le temps de vous rattraper par la suite, je peux vous demander encore combien de temps vous allez avoir votre béquille ? »

« Normalement, je ne l'aurai plus la semaine prochaine, pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, vous avez de la rééducation à faire pour votre genou ? »

« Non, enfin mon beau père est médecin, il m'a dit de faire certaine choses pour le soulager jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien »

« Tant mieux », nous arrivâmes en bas des marches, je récupérais mon sac et le passais sur mon épaule le mettant sur mon épaule ''valide'', je repris ma béquille et ? bah là c'est la merde, je ne pouvais pas prendre son résumé, « je pense que votre sauveur arrive », je tournais ma tête, Edward arriva avec un petit sourire en coin, il prit mon sac et ma prof lui tendit le résumé, « merci, si vous avez des points que vous ne comprenez pas ou des questions n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler »

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Thompson »

« Oh, je vous en prie, monsieur Cullen... », il lui fit un petit signe de tête, « bonne soirée à tous les deux », nous la saluâmes et avançâmes jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Alors une de plus ? » Me demanda-t-il mesquin, je pouffais, « c'est bien mon ange, tu es bien vu et moi aussi au passage »

« Non mais c'est bien, grâce à leur aide, ils nous donnent la possibilité de pouvoir sortir plus rapidement quand je n'aurai plus ma béquille, profitons-en et puis ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, hier mon prof de math lui il m'a collé une belle interro, il va me coller une jolie bulle aussi, Edward, j'ai le droit de me venger des profs ? » Il se mit à rire nerveusement, j'étais sérieuse en réalité.

« Parce que t'es sérieuse en plus ? »

« Une bulle, je vais avoir une bulle » m'énervais-je, nous arrivions devant sa famille, il prit l'arête de son nez nerveusement et souffla.

« Tu ne peux pas te venger sur un prof », je vis ses frères et sœurs partir dans un fou rire, « ne riiez pas, elle est sérieuse », ils sifflèrent et s'approchèrent, Edward posa mes affaires sur le capot de sa voiture, Ben et Angela arrivèrent en riant.

« Hé devinez quoi, je n'ai rien ! Un ou deux passages de la bible et notre cher proviseur à... OK il y a un souci »

« Nous avons raté quoi ? »

« La psycho qui revient en puissance, elle veut de venger de sa prof » dit Emmett en me regardant inquiet.

« Mais non, pas de ma prof, de mon prof de math, ce crétin va me coller un zéro ! Peux pas mettre de la colle sur sa chaise ? » Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules et secoua la tête négativement, « une punaise ? » toujours non, « lui retirer avant qu'il s'assoit ? » Visiblement c'est encore non, « aller dans la salle des profs et reprendre ma copie ? »

« Hé », rit Angela, « bonne id... » Edward lui lança un regard suppliant, « non peut-être pas en fait », ils soupirèrent tous, « désolée, l'adrénaline coule encore dans mes veines », grimaça-t-elle, je fus la seule à rire.

« Faudrait peut-être les séparer », dit Rose sérieusement, je la regardais en haussant les sourcils.

« Pas con », dit Ben, « nous aurons essayé d'être sociable au moins »

« Mais rien du tout, je veux jouer avec Bell' ! »

« Moi aussi veut jouer avec elle, de toute façon, si vous nous en empêcher, nous ferons nos coups en douce »

« Ouais, Bella nous allons nous organiser des petites choses » nous nous tapâmes dans la main.

« Nous sommes dans la merde » dit Emmett, je regardais Angela en pouffant, nous mimions un coup de coude.

« On va le catcher » nous avions dit ça en même temps, je lâchais mon rire, elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose », soupira Edward en s'appuyant sur la voiture, « moi j'abandonne »

« Oompa loompa et Lucifer, arrêtez-vous ! » nous dit Ali', nous nous arrêtâmes en la regardant, je fronçais les sourcils, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

« Merde chérie je suis fier de toi ! » Lui dit Jasper, il l'embrassa et se remit à rire, ils rirent tous, Edward en première ligne.

« C'est quoi Oompa Loompa ? » Demandais-je à Angela en chuchotant.

« C'est dans ''Charlie et la chocolaterie'' des petits bonhommes qui se nourrissent principalement de cacao en fait »

« Ah, mais c'est qui Oompa machin entre nous deux ? »

« Bah, toi, je dois être Lucifer »

« Et ils ressemblent à quoi ? » Elle grimaça.

« Sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus mignons, ils ont une drôle de coiffure et...en fait ils sont moches et ne veulent que du chocolat », nous nous écartâmes les laissant se moquer, « moi Lucifer ? » Nous allâmes sur un banc de pierre en bas des grands escaliers, nous les entendions nous appeler par nos surnoms ridicules, enfin surtout le mien, j'aurai largement préféré Lucifer.

« Avec ce que tu as fait ce midi, ça te va bien, je ne veux pas être un truc moche »

« Lucifer, ce n'est pas non plus un canon de beauté », je penchais ma tête sur le côté et acquiesçais, nous soupirâmes blasées les regardant rire.

« Oompa, vient mon ange ! » Cria Edward, je grognais, ils recommencèrent à rire, je haussais les épaules et je l'avoue, boudais.

« Elle aurait pu trouver des trucs qui soient mignons, attends », elle sortit son téléphone, je me penchais, « je vais te montrer c'est quoi, internet c'est bien utile », elle chercha et me tendit son téléphone.

« Angie ! » Pleurnichais-je.

« Je sais, je sais », elle tapota ma tête compatissante refaisant partir les rires.

« Ils pourraient rire moins fort »

« Le parking est presque vide et je crois qu'ils s'en fichent, restons ici en attendant, tiens », elle me tendit un écouteur et mit la musique, « tu aimes ? »

« Oui ! Faudra que tu reviennes à la maison, chez mon père j'ai plein de cd »

« Tu viendras chez moi aussi »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » Nous nous tûmes et écoutâmes la musique tranquillement, elle passa son bras sous le mien, nous nous fîmes de grands sourires, je relevais mon regard vers les autres, ils s'étaient calmés mais nous regardèrent moqueur.

« Tu la vue l'autre ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non plus, allons les rejoindre », soupira-t-elle, nous prîmes notre temps.

« Lucifer, n'oublie pas que ton père nous attends », rit Ben, elle me regarda en grimaçant.

« Oompa, en voiture toi aussi », me dit Edward avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Angie », chuchotais-je, « prends sur toi, nous ferons payer l'autre à la place », elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, « elle prendra aussi pour mon prof », nous nous regardâmes avec de grands sourires sadiques jusqu'à ce que Ben la soulève sur son épaule.

« Hop, ça suffit, 666, dis au revoir ! » Nous rîmes tous.

« Mais j'étais en train de parler ! » Râla-t-elle.

« Demain ! Je vais demander à ton père de te lire la bible ce soir » Angela se figea pendant que nous rîmes bêtement.

« Oh non ! Je t'en supplie tout mais pas ça », il ouvrit la porte passager et la posa.

« Alors en voiture, dis au revoir », elle s'assit en nous faisant signe de la main, nous y répondîmes, elle allait dire quelque chose mais Ben referma la porte, il regarda les autres en soupirant, Angela ouvrit la fenêtre, je pouffais bêtement.

« Bella on s'appelle » j'acquiesçais pendant que Edward commença à me faire reculer en agrippant ma poche arrière.

« Angie... » soupira Ben blasé, « je vais l'emmener à l'église et l'accrocher à la croix pour la purifier avant demain » nous rîmes à nouveau, Angela partit dans un fou rire, « bonne chance », dit-il au Cullen, « au pire, il vous reste le cacao pour la ''calmer'', moi je sors avec Satan , c'est foutu » il nous salua, monta et partirent.

« Je l'aime bien Angela ! » Dis-je une fois dans la voiture.

« Pas difficile à voir, je vais tenter de me préparer psychologiquement pour la semaine prochaine »

« Arrête ça va être bien ! Je vais l'adorer la semaine prochaine, chéri pour nos un mois je n'aurai plus ma béquille »

Il me fit un grand sourire, s'arrêta au feu et se pencha pour m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Rose klaxonne à plusieurs reprises, nous soupirâmes. Il s'écarta de mes lèvres et lui fit un doigt avant de reprendre la route, attendant que le feu soit sur le point de passer au rouge, je me retournais regardant Rose fulminer.

« Je sens que je vais me faire insulter », rit-il, « je ne dirai rien puisque ça sera mérité », je pouffais. Arrivés à la villa, nous restâmes dehors, il se mit face à moi, passant ses mains sur mes hanches, « connaissant Rose, elle va se venger en t'embarquant, il faut que j'en profite ». Je me collais à lui, nous nous embrassions pressant, encore plus quand nous entendîmes la voiture de Rose remonter l'allée, je serrai ma main sur sa veste, il emprisonna mon dos avec ses bras, « attends », me dit-il haletant, il me souleva et partit en courant sur le côté de la maison, je riais comme un gamine pendant qu'il me reposait, « chut mon ange », il m'embrassa à nouveau, nous entendîmes la voiture de Rose se garer et les portes claquer.

« T'es où crétin ? » J'étouffais mon rire du mieux que je pouvais, Edward grimaça, « toujours dehors hein ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à cache-cache du con ! Ramène-toi ! » J'échappais un rire.

« Bella, t'assure pas là ! »

« Tu as peur de ta sœur ? »

« Nous parlons de Rose là », je riais moqueuse, il soupira.

« Tiens, voyez qui je retrouve » nous tournâmes nos têtes vers une Rose énervée, ses frères et Alice derrière qui riaient, Edward me souffla un ''merci'' sarcastique, je me contentais de me moquer, « Edward', tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle menaçante, je regardais Edward qui la défiait du regard, « ah ouais, tu la joues comme ça, très bien », elle retira sa veste et la tendit à Alice qui riait toujours, Edward se recula de moi, « ma puce, va vers les autres », je les rejoignis, Emmett et Jasper posèrent leur bras sur mes épaules, « cours maintenant ! »

Edward partit en courant, Rose se mit à lui courir après en l'insultant, tentant de lui mettre des claques qu'il esquivait.

« Nous savons que ça peut durer un moment, laissons-les » dit Emmett.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, Jasper me porta dans les escaliers, j'aurai pu les monter mais il avait insisté, il me posa dans le canapé, parlant de tout et de rien, attendant que Rose et Edward finissent de jouer, je regardais Alice qui se remaquillait légèrement, je n'avais pas eu le temps ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« Rien, je te regarde c'est tout »

« Ça j'ai bien remarqué, d'où ma question », Jasper et Emmett me fixèrent.

« Rien de bien important »

« Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire alors balance » elle se leva et s'assit près de moi, elle mit sa tête sur le côté en me faisant une petite moue des plus mignonnes, je soupirais blasée.

« C'est juste qu'il me tarde de pouvoir rejouer à la fille superficielle, cheveux, maquillage, petite tenue plus sexy que mes jeans et mes converses, la vérité ? » Elle acquiesça, Emmett et Jasper attendaient aussi, « les garçons, il n'y a rien de passionnant dans ce que je dis »

« Fais comme si nous n'étions pas là », me dit Jasper, « ou vois nous comme des copines », je pouffais, « dis-nous copine ! » Il tapa dans ses mains, Emmett suivit, je les regardais en fronçant les sourcils ainsi que Alice, « c'est ce que vous faites, nous ne faisons que imiter, bref, Bella... »

« Bah, j'en ai marre en fait, je ne ressemble pas à grand chose ses derniers temps, j'ai une sale tête et je ne vois que cette conne de cicatrice. J'ai l'impression de plus ressembler à un mec qu'autre chose, j'aimerai pouvoir être plus jolie, féminine, je me demande même comment Edward fait pour me supporter des fois... » Alice me mit une claque derrière la tête, je la regardais mauvaise.

« Tu en as d'autre des conneries dans le genre à sortir ? » Je me figeais et me retournais vers Edward qui me lança un regard noir, Rose eut le même, il s'approcha et prit appui sur le dos du canapé, je passais au pivoine en un temps record.

« Je... oups ? » Demandais-je grimaçante, je voulus tenter un sourire charmeur mais il ne vint pas.

« On va dire ça, ouais, nous en reparlerons plus tard », je remis mon dos contre le dossier en grimaçant, Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement bien content que leur frère m'ait entendu, Edward resta dans mon dos, je lançais un regard à Alice et Rose qui était venue s'asseoir, elles me dévisageaient, « bref, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire avec ses conneries », je pense qu'il est énervé, « ah oui, lundi j'ai dit que vendredi nous allions sortir, mais finalement nous ferons autre chose, il était prévu que nous voyons Jacob mais c'est repoussé à la semaine prochaine, il y aura sa femme et des potes à lui »

« Enfin, nous allons voir sa femme ! Vendredi nous faisons quoi ? » Demanda Alice, nous soupirâmes tous, « toi », me dit-elle, « n'en rajoute pas à ton cas » je me tassais dans le canapé, « un petit ciné ? Ça serait bien, Angela et Ben seront peut-être disponible », les autres acquiescèrent, je me fis la plus petite possible, Alice regarda son jumeau et se leva emmenant Rose avec elle, Emmett et Jasper suivirent, « bon courage », me souffla-t-elle mesquine, je grimaçais.

Je les regardais monter à l'étage, Edward, se mit en face de moi, me fixant énervé. Ah merde.

« Edward... je... j'ai juste dit que... »

« T'as juste dit de la merde », me dit-il sèchement, mes joues chauffaient, « mais reprends, je n'ai entendu que la fin »

« J'ai juste dit qu'il me tardait de pouvoir être plus jolie, remettre mes vêtements d'avant, des chaussures autre que des converses... c'est tout »

« Et ton ''je ne sais pas comment Edward' fait pour me supporter'' ? » Je fixais mes mains.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça dans le sens je suis un boulet »

« Encore heureux »

« Edward, je veux juste être superficielle, j'en ai envie, très envie et tu as toujours apprécié »

« Bella je me fiche que tu sois maquillée ou pas, que tu passes, cinq minutes ou une heure devant le miroir, je m'en fous complètement »

« Mais c'est quand même mieux quand je me pomponne »

« Tu as eu autre chose à penser il me semble, tu seras toujours la plus jolie pour moi »

« Merci » soufflais-je.

« Mais tes phrases à la con, ne te sens pas obligée de les sortir, que tu dises ce que tu penses c'est une chose et je ne dirai jamais rien, là où je vais me permettre de l'ouvrir c'est quand tu te descends comme tu l'as fait, ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis avec toi parce que tu es jolie, ça se résume juste à ça nous deux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je veux juste être Bella, la petite-amie de Edward et pas Bella la fille à la béquille », il me fixa un moment et finit par se calmer un peu.

« Bella, la béquille elle vire la semaine prochaine, pour ce qui est de vouloir être superficielle, il y a deux filles à l'étage qui joueront à la poupée avec toi et un grand sourire, d'ailleurs... » il se pencha, me souleva et m'emmena vers les escaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ne me reposant au sol qu'une fois devant la chambre de Alice, il m'embrassa, frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit, elles nous regardèrent sans savoir si elles voulaient me sourire ou m'arracher la tête.

« Les filles, j'ai un service à vous demander », il prit ma main et me fit avancer, elles me regardaient en plissant des yeux, je regardais rapidement ailleurs, elles hésitent donc à m'arracher la tête, Edward me fit asseoir sur le lit, « vous voudriez bien rendre Bella superficielle ? » Nous le regardâmes toutes les trois les yeux ronds, elles finirent à avoir un sourire en coin, Edward s'approcha et leur chuchota quelque chose, elles tapèrent dans leur mains et se mirent à sautiller.

« Edward, nous avons toutes les autorisations ? » Demanda Rose.

« Oui, toutes les autorisations », elles lui firent de gros bisous, complètement hystériques.

« Et moi de mon avis, vous n'en voulez pas ? » Demandais-je sarcastique.

« Non ! » Ils m'avaient dit ça en même temps sur un ton sec, tais-toi Bella, tais-toi.

« Whaou jumeau merci » dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

« De rien », il s'éloigna d'elles et revint vers moi, il se pencha avec un petit sourire en coin, « je te dis à tout à l'heure, je vais voir mes frères », je le remerciais malgré tout, il me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa, je le regardais partir, dès que la porte fut fermée, je me tournais vers les filles.

« Pour tout à l'heure... »

« Bella, nous avons compris le principe, c'est juste ta dernière phrase qui m'a fait tiquer, en disant des choses comme ça tu t'insultes et tu insultes au passage mon jumeau. Vous êtes bien au-dessus de ce genre de choses, pour preuve tu en connais beaucoup toi des garçons qui de une offrirait à leurs copines pour leur première semaine un bijou comme il t'a offert et qui de deux vient nous voir pour nous demander de te rendre superficielle ? »

« Non mais... »

« Pas de mais Bella », me dit Rose, « je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Edward c'est un petit-copain plus que parfait et tu es plus que parfaite pour lui, ma chérie, nous allons faire revenir Bella ''la hot'' le temps d'une après-midi, dès la semaine prochaine, tu pourras à nouveau jouer avec ses nerfs, nous pourrions nous prévoir une journée hammam, massage et compagnie non ? »

« Je suis plus que partante » dis-je.

« Je vais tout organiser ! » Pépia Ali', Rose leva les yeux au plafond et me souffla un ''évidemment'', je me retins de rire, Rose se leva et se mit près d'Alice.

« Bien mademoiselle, jouons, jouons ! » Elles se penchaient, se concertaient en chuchotant, « lève-toi ma belle », elles me firent tourner doucement, « pour le moment nous ne pourrons jouer qu'à moitié, je peux retirer ta chemise ? Je voudrais voir quelque chose », j'acquiesçai et la laissais faire, Alice me fit avancer et passa dans mon dos ainsi que Rose.

« Il lui reste juste son bleu sur l'omoplate donc cheveux lâchés », elles se remirent devant moi, « rien sur les hanches, humm, on la laisse en jean ? La genouillère se verra trop à travers n'importe quel autre pantalon » dit Ali'

« Pas le choix mais il y a bien plus moulant comme jean », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Non », répondis-je à Rose comme elle me fixait.

« Pas toi bécasse » soupira-t-elle.

« Oui, en haut, il faut un décolleté, elle a la poitrine qu'il faut et au passage nous mettrions le bijou d' Edward en valeur, là j'ai ma petite idée, avant maquillage et coiffure ? »

« OK, raides ? » Demanda Rose, Ali' approuva.

« Maquillage bien voyant, rouge à lèvres discret vu que de toute façon ils passent leur temps à se rouler des pelles, chaussures, là des bottes plates et veste en cuir courte, c'est bon pour toi ? » Demanda Alice, non pas à moi, toujours pas, à Rose.

« Parfait ! Bella prends place »

Je m'assis, elles augmentèrent la musique, sortirent tout le maquillage possible et commencèrent à me lisser les cheveux, je restais en soutien gorge aussi, d'une elle m'avait déjà vu et depuis Esmé j'étais beaucoup moins pudique encore moins avec Edward, c'est vrai que quand on y pense depuis le début j'étais loin de ressentir une gêne à me retrouver nue devant lui, je ne dois pas être complètement normale, je cherchais au bout de combien de temps, ah bah dès le premier soir en fait, je pouffais comme une idiote, non, j'avais mon boxer, le lendemain, je riais nerveusement, normal, toute les filles font ça.

« Bella, fais-nous partager », me demanda Rose.

« Je repensai juste à des petites choses, j'ai vraiment eu le feu aux fesses avec Edward »

« Pourquoi tu parles au passé ? » Me demanda Rose taquine, « non je plaisante et oui c'est vrai, mais je pense que tu l'auras à nouveau la semaine prochaine »

« Je ne penses pas non », elles me regardèrent étonnées, « non parce que je sais que ça ne va pas tarder à arriver mais je vais aussi attendre que mes bleus soient entièrement partis et que nous ayons pu nous faire des petits rendez-vous, reprendre une vie normale »

« Impressionnant », me dit Alice, « tu commences à angoisser hein ? »

« Un peu oui »

« Tu lui as dit à Edward pour la pilule ? » Je secouai la tête négativement, « tu devrais dans quelques temps, histoire de vraiment lancer le sujet, de l'envisager sérieusement, vous en avez déjà parlé ? »

« Oui, une fois »

« De tes craintes Bella, des choses qui t'angoisse », me dit Rose.

« Non pas vraiment non »

« Si tu ne sais pas comment amorcer la discussion laisse en évidence ta pilule, il n'hésitera pas à te poser la question et ensuite vous pourrez en parler sérieusement, il saura te rassurer, ne t'en fais pas », me dit Alice.

« Le truc c'est que quand je suis avec lui et que ça... dérive, je ne ressens que de l'envie, c'est juste quand j'y réfléchis vraiment que j'ai plein de questions qui me viennent en tête »

« Comme ? »

« Quand, où, comment, si ça va bien se passer pour lui comme pour moi, si je vais prendre du plaisir et lui ? Bref pleins de choses dans ce genre en fait »

« Parles-en avec lui d'abord, dans le sens où c'est quelque chose d'important ensuite si tu as encore des questions plus techniques dirons-nous, tu viendras nous voir et nous te raconterons comment ça s'est passé pour nous bien que chaque relation soit différente, mais les questions que tu as, il n'y a que Edward qui sera en mesure d'y répondre, OK ? » Me demanda Rose, j'acquiesçai, « merci d'être moins ''j'ai le feu au cul'' ! » Pouffa-t-elle, elle reprit son sérieux, continuant à me lisser les cheveux, « Bella, je voulais juste te dire aussi que ce que l'autre t'a fait ce jour-là », je me tendis, « je vais vraiment la cogner, je vais vraiment devoir lui faire mal, à l'extérieur, en camouflage mais je vais la détruire »

« Rose... »

« Je préviens c'est tout, je préviens aussi que je risque de me la faire toute seule », Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, « enfin voilà, je vais te mettre de la crème maintenant, tu voulais peut-être prendre une douche non ? Nous ne t'avons pas demander »

« Je la prendrai ce soir, Rose, ne va rien faire de stupide »

« Non, c'est elle l'a fait, la douche c'est parce que tu préfères la prendre avec Eddy ? »

« Pas possible en ce moment », grimaçais-je, « mais dès demain soir ça devrait être bon »

« C'est chouette hein ? Vivre avec ton homme et toutes ses petites choses, mise à part le manque de sexe mais plus que cinq jours, arf, ça faisait moins long dans ma tête »

« Les filles arrêtez, Carlisle me laisse la genouillère et compagnie par sécurité »

« Tu boites encore et nous n'allons pas arrêter, nous attendons samedi pour jouer, tu sais au final je trouve ça bien, frustrant au plus haut point mais ça promet une nuit de sexe lundi ! Des orgasmes à la pelle ! Waw », soupira Alice.

« Nous serons chez mon père ce soir là »

« Tu prends des risques, vu que... » elle me fixa en haussant les sourcils, je rougissais direct, elles partirent dans un fou rire, « petit Eddy est un vilain garçon ! Et toi Bella tu vas jouer avec lui ? » Je rougis encore plus, bien que j'avais douté que ce soit possible.

« Je ne sais pas comment mais alors vraiment pas comment faire ça »

« Ça s'apprend, enfin si tu en as envie »

« Tant que ça concerne Edward j'ai envie »

« Jolie réponse », me dit-elle tout sourire, « fais-en plus petit à petit et quand tu te sentiras de le faire, vas-y »

« Oui mais je ne vais pas commencer pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, il va trouver ça frustrant ! »

« Non, ma main à couper que même le minimum que tu lui feras va bien l'énerver comme il faut, ma deuxième main à couper qu'il va t'arrêter rapidement. Il ne faudra pas te vexer, il voudra juste t'éviter des ''ennuis'', tu les géreras comme tu veux par la suite, selon tes envies. Le sexe est tout ce que ça enveloppe, c'est à toi et seulement à toi de faire ce dont tu as envie. N'écoute pas les autres filles qui te diront ''ahh non surtout pas ça'', ''les fellations c'est rabaissant'', etc, tout ça ce ne sont que des conneries, fais les choses comme tu le sens. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, au contraire, tu seras épanouie uniquement si tu écoutes tes désirs et celle de ton partenaire mais nous en reparlerons. Tout ça pour ne pas que tu te sentes mal à parler avec nous de tel ou tel sujet, crois-moi. Alice et moi ne te jugeront pas, nous sommes bien mal placées pour le faire, Angela aussi pourra te conseiller et dernier point, tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre que nous soyons toutes là pour en parler, tu auras sûrement plus de facilitées à dire certaines choses à l'une d'entre nous, personne ne t'oblige à en parler non plus, tout ça c'est toi qui voit »

« Merde Rose, tu devrais donner des cours », dit Alice, « un vrai planning familial, tu prescris la pilule aussi ? » Nous partîmes toutes dans un fou rire, Rose continua à me mettre de la crème, oui, mon pantalon a finit par partir lui aussi.

« Tu as vraiment un joli corps Bella », je la remerciais légèrement gênée, « pourtant je suis critique, mais non, peut-être le fait que vous soyez mes sœurs, tu as des complexes Bella ? » S'enquit-elle.

« J'en ai eu, j'ai longtemps détesté mon corps, mais maintenant non ça va, je suis assez à l'aise avec, Edward aussi », pouffais-je, elles me tapèrent dans la main, « Edward m'a rendu à l'aise en fait, sa façon de me regarder, de m'embrasser, de me toucher », chuchotais-je en rougissant.

« Elle se lâche, elle se lâche, c'est bien ! » Dit Rose toute contente en me pinçant la joue.

« Plus que bien, Bell' je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu as ici un soutien-gorge qui mettent ta poitrine plus en valeur, pas que ce ne soit pas le cas avec celui-ci mais je voudrai un genre Wonderbra »

« Euh, dans la chambre, deuxième tiroir, il est noir »

« Parfait, je vais le chercher ! » Elle partit en courant.

« Je vais chercher le jean, le haut et tes bottes dans ta chambre j'arrive », elle embrassa mon front et partit.

« Bah oui, laissez-moi en sous-vêtement, ça sera tellement plus fun si Emmett ou Jasper rentrent pour je ne sais quel raison... »

Je soupirais, je me levais et regardais mon omoplate dans le miroir après avoir eu un temps d'arrêt sur mes cheveux, waw, ils ont poussés, un petit tour chez le coiffeur aussi sera à envisager, histoire de leur faire du bien. Hé, je pense comme une fille ! Je tapais dans mes mains devant le miroir, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le collier de mon chéri, je le pris dans mes mains et m'assis sur le lit, je souriais sottement, je caressais le cœur du bout des doigts, j'entendis les pas pressés de Rose et Alice dans le couloir, j'embrassais le pendentif et le reposais sur ma poitrine, elles ouvrirent la porte brutalement en riant.

« C'est la panique ! » Rit Alice pendant que Rose ferma la porte, « ils sont tous les trois dans votre chambre, je suis arrivée comme une bombe, Rose quelques minutes après, de vrais tornades, ils nous ont fixés comme si nous étions folles ! » À tort ou à raison ?

« La seule chose qu'on lui ait dit, ces ''superficielle et hot'' », rit Rose, « et nous sommes reparties, le laissant avec un visage décomposé, j'aurai adoré que tu vois sa tête ! »

« Tout à l'heure, elle la verra, Bella, nous t'aidons à t'habiller et ensuite, maquillage et c'est finit ! Si tu veux aller aux toilettes c'est le moment parce que vu comment ton jean va être moulant, il vaudrait mieux que tu en profites, prends mon peignoir si tu veux »

Je le passais et sortis, en revenant dans la chambre, je retirais le peignoir et remis ma genouillère, Alice dégrafa mon soutien-gorge après mon autorisation, elles avaient déjà vu de toute façon, me passa l'autre, oui tout de suite il y a une différence, je gardais mon bas, même couleur et qui passait facilement pour un ensemble coordonné.

« Le jean maintenant, nous te montrerons le haut après, nous faisant comment, on l'allonge ? » Demanda Ali'.

« Bah ouais, plus simple, Eddy s'amusera ce soir pour lui retirer », rit Rose, je m'allongeais, elles se mirent de chaque côté de mes jambes en riant, Rose perdit patience, je riais, elles parvinrent à le remonter et Alice le ferma, « bon maintenant, il faut la lever, tu vas t'y faire ne t'inquiète pas », elles se levèrent et prirent mes mains, je partis dans un fou rire, « ça c'est du jean moulax ! Taille basse et merde Bella t'es hot ! Tourne, montre tes petites fesses », je me tournais, elles sifflèrent et me mirent une main aux fesses, je riais à m'en faire mal aux côtes mais ce n'était pas grave, « Eddy va avoir sa main accroché à ses fesses ce soir »

« Ce qui est bien c'est que tu n'as pas à te baisser complètement, ça nous arrange bien sur ce coup là, assieds-toi pour voir », je m'assis le plus normalement possible, Alice et Rose se penchèrent, « même assise elle est sexy ! » Je pouffais, « le haut maintenant, alors, nous avons pensé à ça » elle me montra un gilet noir de tailleur, perso je m'attendais à pire, « Bella, juste ça en fait », le pire est là.

« Rien en dessous ? » Elle me fit non de la tête, je me levais inquiète, elle me le passa et le ferma, mes hanches étaient apparente, le décolleté, scandaleux, si c'est le bon mot, je remontais mon jean, peine perdue tout comme pour mon haut pour tenter de le baisser, « OK, les filles... », Rose me mit de longues boucles d'oreille me fit asseoir et commença à me maquiller, « j'allais dire quelque chose »

« Je sais, mais ça ressemblait à un truc du genre ''OK, les filles je ne peux pas sortir de la chambre comme ça ! '' » me dit Rose

« C'est le cas ! »

« Bella, tu as dit que tu voulais être à nouveau sexy, bah c'est réussi tu es même plus que sexy », dit Ali' en s'approchant de moi, ouvrant et fermant ses mains devant mes yeux, « Edward, Edward, Edward, je vais rendre mon chéri heureux », je la regardais en plissant des yeux, elle arrêta et pencha se tête, « Bella, ça te va super bien, je te jure, je vais te mettre tes bottes et ta veste pendant que Rose te maquille après tu nous en diras des nouvelles ! »

J'attendais donc, Rose me maquilla les yeux, de ce que j'avais vu j'avais droit à des yeux charbonneux, ça faisait longtemps, je ne bougeais pas un cil, Alice me mit mes bottes, je rouvris les yeux à la demande de Rose pour le mascara, elle me mit ensuite du crayon khôl, faudra qu'elle me dise comment elle fait, à sa place ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait eu un œil en moins. Alice me mit du gloss et un peu de fard à joue, se rajouta le parfum et un coup de sèche cheveux sur mes mèches de devant, elles se reculèrent et me fixèrent avec de grands sourires, elles se mordirent la lèvre, je me levais et mis ma veste en cuir, remettant mes cheveux au-dessus de celle-ci.

« Oh la la Bella ! » Me dit Alice, « mon Dieu... »

« À court de mot », me souffla Rose, « regarde-toi ! »

Elles se décalèrent pour mieux voir ma réaction, je me tournais, me crispais et je partis dans un fou rire ma main devant la bouche, mes cheveux parfaitement lissés, une grande mèche sur le côté, mon maquillage, les longues boucles d'oreille, je retirais ma main de la bouche, je me scrutais, retirais la veste et merde j'adore, je regardais mes fesses, waw, en effet, c'est charmant...

« Les filles, je crois que mon chéri mérite une copine hot et superficielle », elles se mirent à crier comme des hystériques et à sauter partout, elles s'approchèrent de moi, je les pris dans mes bras, « je me rhabillerais comme ça quand je sortirais à l'extérieur la semaine prochaine », elles me firent des petits sourires en coin, « faut lui montrer au chéri maintenant »

« Attends deux secondes », me dit Alice, « je vais chercher Emmett, il va t'aider à descendre, ne bouge pas ! » Elle repartit, Rose me recoiffa.

« Ça va aller avec le jean ? »

« Oui, le genouillère ne se voit pas vraiment, c'est parfait ! Peut-être que Edward va me séquestrer »

« Va savoir », rit-elle, « tu vas voir il va être content, je t'aurai bien décrit ce qu'il va avoir comme réaction mais je vais garder ça pour moi » je pouffais, nous nous tournâmes vers la porte quand nous entendîmes de léger coup, « oui ? » La porte s'ouvrit, Rose me mit face à Emmett, il me scruta de haut en bas, Rose me fit tourner, il siffla, je rougis.

« Euh... c'est qui ? » Demanda-t-il, je me mis à rire nerveusement.

« Mais quel crétin ! » Rit Rose, Alice ferma la porte et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Vous croyez que le frangin va être d'accord ? » Il se prit une autre claque, Alice lui lança un regard assassin, « quoi ? » Il se figea légèrement, « euh... je t'ai vexée c'est ça ? »

« Bah oui, même si elle reste à la maison, Edward nous a dit que nous avions toutes les autorisations »

« Quand je demande si le frangin va être d'accord c'est parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qui l'attend ! »

« Non ! » Rit Alice.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas jolie ? » Lui demandais-je, il posa son regard sur moi, il rit moqueur.

« Jolie ? Si, si, enfin c'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit en tant qu'homme mais bon »

« Alors c'est quoi qui te viens à l'esprit ? »

« Rose, je peux ? » Elle acquiesça en pouffant, « bien, n'oublions pas c'est l'homme qui parle, l'homme primaire, on ne se connaît pas et tout hein ? »

« Accouche ! » Lui demanda Alice.

« Hum... alors... sexy, bonne, ultra bandan... »

« Stop ! » Cria Rose en riant, « elle a compris », je riais nerveusement.

« Je crois aussi, le petit frère je lui avais dit qu'au niveau de la longueur de la chaîne il prenait des risques, il va comprendre de quoi je parlais », Alice lui tapota l'épaule, il acquiesça, « Bella la bonnasse, on y va ? »

« C'est d'une classe », soupirais-je.

« Désolé mais c'est vrai, Jasper et Edward sont en bas déjà », je m'approchais de lui, Alice ouvrit la porte nous laissant passer devant, en haut des marches il me souleva et commença à descendre les marches, « humm et ce parfum enivrant... » dit-il d'une voix perverse, je ris et lui mis une claque derrière la tête, il riait comme un nigaud, je regardais les filles qui riaient les mains dans le dos, je fronçais les sourcils, « Bella regarde bien la tête de mon frère, tu vas assister à la mort d'un homme en direct ! » Je pouffais, nous arrivâmes en bas, Emmett me posa, Edward était de dos, il s'était changé aussi, il parlait avec Jasper devant la baie vitrée, Emmett me posa et toussa, « admire », me chuchota-t-il.

Il se retourna, se crispa et s'étrangla passant au rouge en deux secondes pendant qu'il me détailla de haut en bas, je me mordis la lèvre, Emmett, leva son index et me fit tourner, je l'entendis s'étouffer et lâcher un juron, il me remit face à Edward qui avait bloqué, Jasper passa sa main devant son visage, il se raidit.

« Hé Bell' », me souffla Emmett, « ne lui en veux pas d'avoir un manque de réaction mais comprend le, à cet heure ci tout est raide », j'explosais de rire et me tins les côtes, Edward s'approcha rapidement et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Non mais ça va », riais-je, « bon OK c'est pas top, mais Em' ! »

« Désolé, encore une fois, c'était pour te dresser le tableau », Edward resserra ses bras m'enlaçant, je me retenais toute réaction quand il me colla contre lui, il me fixa et souffla péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? » Demanda Edward à Emmett.

« Oh tu n'aimerais pas que je le dise à voix haute »

« Il m'a demandé de regarder ta tête quand tu me verrais entre autre... »

« Et elle était comment ? »

« Ne parle pas au passé », railla Jasper, « tu l'as encore, joli Eddy les rougissements », il se mit à rire nerveusement, « Bella, que te dire ? Je vais me contenter de penser c'est mieux, Edward peux-tu nous décrire ce que tu ressens... autre qu'une certaine réaction physique », je riais nerveusement à mon tour, « pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, le léger rire hystérique de Bella, trahit la situation dans laquelle se retrou... » Edward enleva un bras de ma taille et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Jasper, vu sa tête ça devait être douloureux, il remit son bras sur ma taille.

Ils nous laissèrent et partirent en riant dans le salon, Edward me colla contre lui nous cachant de ses frères et sœurs, il descendit lentement ses mains sur mes fesses, il me fixa en se mordant la lèvre, il les serra et m'embrassa impatient, je passais mes bras sur ses épaules serrant son cou, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, devenant à mon tour impatiente. Je n'étais plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains sur moi, sa bouche contre la mienne, à nos soupirs étouffés, nos respirations devenues complètement erratique, nous dûmes nous séparer, à la recherche d'un souffle, mon visage contre le sien.

« Hum, Bella, Edward », chuchota Alice, « désolée vraiment mais jumeau... » il se raidit légèrement contre moi, remonta ses mains dans mon dos, m'embrassa à nouveau et tourna son visage vers sa jumelle, je fis de même, Alice nous fixait avec un petit sourire en coin, « oui, cette fois j'ai perdu au Shi-Fu-Mi, jumeau... » je pouffais, Edward acquiesça, Rose arriva ainsi que Jasper et Emmett.

« Mon ange il faut que nous partions », me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, je le regardais cherchant à comprendre, je tournais mon visage vers les autres qui me firent de grands sourires.

« Comment ça il faut que nous partions ? »

« Nous sortons, tu as rendez-vous ce soir avec ton homme », me souffla-t-il, à part faire la navette entre lui et ses frères et sœurs je n'étais pas capable de faire autre chose.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous avons fait tous ça pour que tu restes ici ? » Me demanda Rose, « Edward pas la peine de dire ce que tu en penses hein, nous avons tous bien compris, tu nous redemandes quand tu veux ! »

« Nous allons perdre Bella », dit Jasper, « va falloir que nous vous mettions à la porte si vous ne voulez pas être en retard, il est bientôt 19 heures, non, Bella tu ne sauras rien »

« Vous... vous étiez tous dans la combine ? »

« Oui, depuis un moment en fait », dit Emmett, « les enfants dehors ! »

Alice me tendit ma veste, je me séparais de Edward pour la passer, il me détailla encore une fois, Rose tapa dans ses mains, brisant notre échange de regard et me donna mon sac que je pris. Emmett me tendit ma béquille, ils nous montrèrent tous la porte, je riais nerveusement tout en avançant. Edward passa une veste des plus classe sur sa chemise, en fait à mieux regarder il était plus que classe, en jean lui aussi mais carrément sexy. Emmett sortit un ''ça y est elle bave'' qui me sortit de ma contemplation, Edward semblait bien content de son petit effet, il me souleva et nous fit descendre les marches nous emmenant à sa voiture, je soufflais un merci à sa famille pendant que Edward monta à son tour, ils haussèrent les épaules en se contentant de sourire. Nous partîmes sous leurs regards ravis, ils se tapèrent dans les mains et rentrèrent. Va peut-être falloir que je retrouve l'usage de la parole à un moment non ?

« Tu avais vraiment tout préparé ? »

« Oui, depuis que je t'ai déposée dans la chambre de Alice, non depuis le salon en fait, nous allons fêter le début de ton rétablissement », nous nous sourîmes niaisement.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Tu verras bien mon ange, au fait... Bella, le hot et superficielle, je suis fan », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'il suivit, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et se concentra sur la route.

Je le laissais conduire tranquillement, j'avais un grand sourire idiot, je sortais avec mon chéri, je pouffais toute seule, je l'entendis rire légèrement, il se gara sur un parking à Port Angeles, il descendit rapidement pour m'ouvrir la portière.

« Nous n'allons pas très loin », je le remerciais pour la porte, ça changeait de tous les merci que je lui avais dit pour la surprise et avançais, je pris sa main, marchant jusque devant un petit établissement, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer, « un endroit où j'aime beaucoup aller, tu verras c'est sympa », je l'embrassais sur la joue. Un jeune homme vint nous accueillir, grand, blond, plutôt bel homme.

« Bordel Edward ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

« Je sais, Garrett, je te présente Bella, ma petite femme, Bella, Garrett, le propriétaire », je lui fis un petit bonjour timide, Edward glissa son bras sur ma taille.

« Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies », je me crispais légèrement, « la petite femme de notre Eddy est plus que charmante », je rougis violemment, « désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner »

« Pas grave, je m'attendais à un ''il est enfin casé'' », il partit dans un fou rire, Edward rit à son tour.

« Je ne me serai pas permis de dire ça, je vais vous mettre à la meilleure table que j'ai », nous le suivîmes, il nous installa à une table à l'abri des regards, je distinguais une scène, un piano, un micro, « ce soir c'est pour moi, je vais m'occuper de vous, ça va commencer d'ici moins d'une heure, vous avez le temps de manger tranquillement »

Nous retirâmes nos vestes nous asseyant sur la banquette, nous collant serait plus vrai, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, je pris sa main entremêlant nos doigts, je mis l'autre sur sa joue et posais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Merci », lui soufflais-je contre ses lèvres en le regardant.

« De rien, ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'emmener ici », il m'embrassa à son tour, approfondissant notre baiser, ma main glissa contre sa nuque, rapprochant son visage, il se redressa passant sa main sur ma joue, il posa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres puis embrassa mon front, nous nous sourîmes, « tu dois avoir faim non ? »

« Un peu, oui »

Il laissa son bras sur mes épaules, je gardais sa main dans la mienne, il prit la carte, je regardais les différents cocktails de fruit, je me décidais rapidement, pour le plat nous prîmes des plats différent juste pour partager nos assiettes, dans la niaiseries nous étions bons. Garrett pu prendre nos commandes nous laissant des petites choses à grignoter, comme nous étions bons dans les niaiseries nous nous donnâmes à manger, au taquet je vous l'avais dit...

« C'est quoi ici ? »

« Un music-hall, beaucoup de jazz, mais ce soir c'est un peu différent, plusieurs personnes que Garrett a sélectionné viennent et chantent, il y a pas mal de producteur qui viennent, là-bas par exemple... » il me désigna un homme bien portant avec un chapeau, « s'en est un, il est souvent là d'ailleurs »

« Comment tu as connu cet endroit ? »

« Mon père est ami avec Garrett, c'est un de ses anciens patients en fait, ils se connaissent depuis plus de un an, ma mère l'a aidée pour la déco »

« Ta mère est partout ! »

« Oui », rit-il, « sa boîte marche plus que bien, elle a beaucoup de contrats et son nom est connu dans le milieu, avec Carmen, son bras droit elles ont fait beaucoup de chemin ces dernières années. Elle a aussi eu et même maintenant des contrats sur New-York, elle attend que nous soyons à l'université pour élargir son répertoire, mon père lui va sûrement être promut, il a décliné pour nous voir un maximum »

« Mais ils se verront quand tes parents ? » M'inquiétais-je, il me fit un petit sourire et caressa ma joue avec son doigt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père va juste avoir plus de responsabilités mais aussi plus de personne à diriger, ma mère va agrandir sa société, engager plus de personnel et je les plains ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ma mère aussi douce soit-elle à la maison, bien que depuis que tu es là, elle a tendance à s'emporter », je riais avec lui, « au travail elle est exigeante, elle ne laisse rien au hasard, mais c'est bien qu'ils fassent les choses comme ça, ils aiment leur boulot »

« Tu veux faire quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, avec mes frères nous voulions monter notre boîte, travailler ensemble, c'est encore bien flou tout ça, mais Jasper serait celui qui tiendrait les comptes, Emmett celui qui gérerait toute la logistique et moi mon rôle serait dans la com' »

« Et Alice dans les vêtements ou mieux l'organisation », nous nous moquâmes quelques secondes et « Rose ? »

« Pareil, en fait nous voudrions pouvoir travailler tous ensemble, nous avons toujours été ensemble, je pense que nous avons encore du mal ou plutôt nous ne voulons pas partir dans des villes loin les une des autres, rester près des parents aussi, peut-être qu'en prenant de l'âge nous ferons autrement, que nous aurons envie d'autre chose »

« Tenez », nous dit Garrett, « si vous avez besoin je ne suis pas loin », nous le remercions, il nous fit un grand sourire et s'éclipsa.

« Toi, tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop non plus, écrire me plairait bien je crois », il haussa les sourcils et sourit, « quoi ? »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait, j'aime ta façon d'écrire, de voir les choses », je rougis légèrement.

« Mais peu de gens en vivent, ça serait plus un truc sur le côté, je sais que quand j'ai passée ma journée avec ta maman, je suis tombée amoureuse de son travail, je n'ai pas pu m'y pencher davantage ces derniers temps, je verrai avec Esmé qu'elle me dise concrètement ce qu'elle fait »

« Ma mère va être dingue », sourit-il, « je peux te dire d'avance qu'elle sera la première à t'emmener partout avec elle »

« En fait... c'est déjà prévu », pouffais-je, « nous avons déjà prévu une journée à chiner dans les magasins », il embrassa mon front en me faisant un grand sourire, je le fixais cherchant à comprendre.

« Ne prends pas ce que je vais te dire de la mauvaise façon, mais vous vous ressemblez, je ne suis pas avec toi parce que tu ressembles à ma mère », grimaça-t-il, je grimaçais à mon tour, « non par pitié ! Mais vous avez des points en commun »

« Si je parviens à être le quart de ce qu'elle est dans quelques années, j'en serai la plus heureuse »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça »

Nous commençâmes à manger, piquant dans l'assiette de l'autre, nous donnant à manger, à rire bêtement, jusqu'à ce que la première personne se présente. Elle se mit devant le micro, pendant qu'une autre jeune femme s'installait au piano, Edward plaqua son dos contre le mur, mettant sa jambe sur la banquette, je me mis contre son torse, étendant mes jambes, il posa son bras sur mon buste, sa main au-dessus de mon sein sous mon gilet, je passais mes cheveux sur le côté, les lumières furent baissées. J'entrelaçais nos mains que je posais sur mon bas ventre, je caressais son bras avec l'autre, son menton sur ma tête, je soupirais de bien-être.

Il embrassa ma tête, nous écoutâmes les différentes personnes qui passèrent, certaines voix me firent frissonner, je fermais les yeux la plupart du temps, Edward resserra son étreinte, je continuais mes caresses, relevais mon visage au bout d'un moment, il se pencha et rejoignis mes lèvres, ses mains se crispèrent sur mon buste et mon bas-ventre, nous nous embrassions complètement dans notre bulle, nos bouches cessèrent de bouger restant l'une contre l'autre, je gardais mes yeux fermés, écoutant les chansons défiler, je savourais ma soirée avec mon homme.

Nous finîmes par nous décider pour un dessert, nous nous prîmes une coupe de fruit, Garrett revient vers nous, je me levais et pris mon sac.

« Où sont les toilettes ? » Chuchotais-je à Garrett.

« Viens avec moi je vais te monter », me chuchota-t-il moqueur, je me penchais en pouffant vers Edward et embrassais son front, « j'emmène ta belle avec moi quelques secondes, je vais jouer au vigile ! » Edward acquiesça par un petit sourire, j'attrapais ma béquille, il posa sa main dans mon dos me faisant avancer, « tiens c'est juste là, je monte la garde, ne t'en fais pas », je riais et rentrais.

Je me remaquillais légèrement et me recoiffais, une fois que j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, je me lavais les mains et ressortis, il était accoudé au bar à parler avec quelqu'un, je décidais de le laisser tranquille et commençais à retourner à table.

« Non, non, me fais pas ça » me dit-il en se mettant devant moi, « va pas me le fâcher » je riais bêtement, « vigile jusqu'au bout, au fait si tu veux, tu peux monter sur scène », je le fixais en écarquillant les yeux, « ou pas, tu ne chantes pas ? »

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas je crois »

« Un soir, nous nous ferons une soirée avec toute sa famille, soirée privée et je te jure que tu monteras sur scène »

« Je ne serai pas disponible ce soir là », il se mit à rire, nous arrivâmes à la table, Edward nous regarda.

« Tu le seras et tu chanteras, allez en attendant ce grand jour... », me dit-il moqueur, « je te laisse retourner près de ton chéri, oh, je vois que j'ai de bons employés et qu'on vous a ramenés votre dessert, ça veut dire aussi que je suis de trop », je pouffais, il partit rapidement, je m'assis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté encore ? »

« Il a dans l'idée d'organiser une soirée privée avec ta famille et de me faire chanter »

« Je veux entendre ça »

« Je ne sais pas chanter ! »

« Tu joues du piano, peut-être que tu fais les deux »

« Je ne joue pas du piano, je pianote ce n'est pas pareil, quand à ma voix, tu ne l'entendras pas, hors de question ! Je chanterai si tu chantes » il grimaça, « voilà qui est réglé ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer », il haussa les épaules et regarda la scène, « pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant », me dit-il toujours en fixant la scène, le piano, plus précisément.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu fixes le piano ? » Il reposa son dos sur le dossier de la banquette après avoir prit des morceaux de fruit continuant à regarder droit devant lui, « Edward ? » Il posa son regard dans le mien, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, comme je t'ai dit pour l'instant je n'en ai pas envie »

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as joué ? » Il ne répondit pas, je réfléchissais à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu jouer, je me tendis, « la dernière fois c'était la veille de mon accident hein ? » Il se contenta d'acquiescer, « c'est... c'est à cause de moi ? »

« Non », je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, il se redressa posant ses mains autour de mon visage « non, bien sûr que non, j'attends c'est tout »

« Tu attends quoi ? » Soufflais-je.

« Que... que tu ailles mieux »

« Je vais mieux »

« Que tu puisses rejouer, Bella, c'est ça que j'attends, le jour où tu pourras jouer, je recommencerai »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? M'attendre, tu ne fais que ça m'attendre encore et encore, t'attends que j'aille mieux. Tu as attendu pour que nous puissions nous faire une sortie et là tu attends pour rejouer du piano, Edward je le sais en plus que tu aimes, alors pour... »

« Parce que je t'aime »

« Mais tu te prives pour moi »

« Non, je ne me prive de rien, mais t'entendre me manque, j'aime t'entendre, plus que tu ne le penses, regarde à quel point j'aime », il enleva ses mains et me sortit son téléphone, il me montra une vidéo ou j'étais en train de jouer, je me souvenais parfaitement de cette journée, il augmenta le son, je m'entendis jouer, « Bella, tant que je n'entendrais pas ça à nouveau, je ne rejouerai pas, c'est une des choses que j'attends le plus, cette vidéo, je l'ai regardé mainte et mainte fois, tu veux la vérité ? »

« Oui »

« Tu le sais que du jour où je t'ai vue, je t'ai voulue », j'acquiesçai en rougissant, « j'ai toujours eu de l'attirance pour toi, plus les jours ont passés, plus mes sentiments ont évolués, mais Bella... ce jour là, c'est là que j'ai su que je t'aimais, quand je retrouverai ma Bella, je rejouerai pas avant »

Je me mis à sangloter il me poussa dans ses bras, nous serrant, ma tête sur son épaule, j'avais toujours son téléphone à la main, je me regardais sur la vidéo quelques secondes avant de la couper, j'essuyais mes joues et posais mon front contre le sien.

« Je rejouerai bientôt et toi aussi », il acquiesça en m'embrassant, j'entendis le piano rejouer, il m'embrassa tendrement, j'y répondis tout aussi doucement.

J'avais prétexté que je devais une nouvelle fois retourner au toilettes, j'avançais tranquillement pour tenter de le repérer, je le vis de dos, je lui tapotais l'épaule, il se retourna et me fit un grand sourire.

« Garrett, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais j'ai besoin de ton aide », il me fixa étonné, « je voudrais que tu me rendes un service si c'est possible... »

**Pov Edward**

Ça faisait un moment que Bella était partie, je commençais à m'inquiéter, Garrett approcha et me demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, je le laissais faire.

« Elle arrive, rassure-toi, elle est au téléphone avec ta mère, je me suis permis de papoter un peu avec elle et mon barman garde un œil sur Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, alors sinon comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, très bien merci et toi ? »

« Depuis plus d'un an mieux que jamais, il semblerait que tu te sois trouvé une jolie compagne »

« C'est même une certitude »

« Elle est bien cette petite et tu es heureux c'est bien, ton père était passé me voir la semaine dernière il m'a dit ce qui lui est arrivé, il y a des cons partout... »

« Surtout une à Forks »

« Elle s'est bien remise à ce que j'ai pu voir »

« Oui, elle m'a dit que tu voulais la faire chanter »

« Nous allons nous organiser ça, entendre ton père chanter ça vaut tout l'or du monde », nous rîmes moqueur.

« Hum... excusez moi... » je me figeais et tournais mon visage vers la scène, sur laquelle elle se trouvait, stressée mais encore plus belle que jamais, je passais mes mains nerveusement dans mes cheveux, « je suis désolée de prendre de votre temps à tous mais j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un », dit-elle la voix tremblante, elle planta son regard dans le mien, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, « je t'ai dit un soir, récemment que pour ma part ce que je te donnais était insuffisant, d'ici quelques minutes je vais tenter de commencer à changer ça, je te l'ai dit je vais mieux et parce que je t'aime je vais faire ce que tu attends depuis un moment... m'entendre jouer »

J'étais en train de devenir dingue, je frissonnais comme un con, Garrett serra ma nuque avec sa main, je la fixais boiter légèrement jusqu'au piano et s'asseoir, elle passa ses cheveux sur le côté ne cherchant pas à se cacher, je la vis masser rapidement son omoplate, elle serra et détendit ses doigts, effleurant les touches, elle se tourna vers moi et me souffla un ''je t'aime'' remettant rapidement ses yeux sur le piano, ne me donnant même pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Je savais ce que c'était pour elle de faire ça, elle qui n'aimait pas attirer les regards sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit, faisant résonner les premiers accords, je frissonnais davantage, elle jouait la même musique que celle de ma vidéo, j'écoutais Bella, ma Bella jouer du piano pour moi dans une salle comble ou régnait un silence de plomb, elle allait vraiment me tuer un jour, j'observais ses petites mains, tous les traits de son profil, ne me lassant pas de l'entendre, quand elle fut à plus de la moitié du morceau, je commençais à me lever, Garrett me retint, je le regardais, il me fit non de la tête et me fit comprendre de me contenter d'écouter, je restais donc assis et admirais ma Bella finir son morceau.

« Maintenant tu peux y aller », me chuchota-t-il.

Bella était toute rouge, elle se leva, les regards étaient à la fois sur elle et sur moi, je montais sur la petite estrade, je me rapprochais rapidement, posant une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre dans ses cheveux et écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle posa ses mains tremblante sur ma joue et mon torse, certains applaudissements nous parvinrent, je sentis Bella se raidir et crisper ses mains, je nous tournais et offris mon dos aux gens l'embrassant plus pressant.

« Putain Bella qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire ? » Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire, je ne la laissais pas répondre et l'embrassais à nouveau, elle me poussa un peu.

« Te faire comprendre que je t'aime vraiment », me souffla-t-elle à la fois contente et paniquée, elle en tremblait encore, je riais nerveusement une fraction de secondes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plusieurs fois de suite en lui disant à chaque fois que je l'aimais, elle sourit les larmes aux yeux, je posais mon front contre le sien, « chéri...est-ce que nous pourrions sortir de scène ? » me supplia-t-elle.

Je partis dans un fou rire nerveux et regardais derrière elle, je repérais une sortie et la fis reculer, elle se tourna et avança, un jeune homme monta sur scène, je repris Bella dans mes bras, elle me serra contre elle, sa tête dans mon cou, tremblant encore plus, je la serrai contre moi le temps qu'elle se calme, je la sentis prendre de grandes inspirations.

Elle finit par se détendre, nous partîmes, elle récupéra sa béquille, laissée dans les coulisses, elle remercia Garrett, une bonne vingtaine de fois, j'en fis tout autant envers Garrett mais surtout envers Bella, il nous sourit touché nous faisant promettre de revenir, avec ma famille ou juste tous les deux.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa, ma famille était dans le salon, ils nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit, ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage, se contentant de grands sourires, nous partîmes dans notre chambre, Bella alla se doucher, seule, j'y allais ensuite puis nous nous couchâmes, Bella garda sa genouillère, laissant son attelle de côté pour cette nuit.

**Pov Bella**

Je me tournais lentement vers lui, me mettant sur le côté face à lui, je souriais comme une bienheureuse quand je ne ressentie aucune douleur ou gêne, il passa son bras sous ma tête avec un petit sourire en coin, je me collais à lui sans lâcher son regard, mon sourire se dissipa, mon cœur s'était accéléré, il descendit sa main sur ma cuisse, l'empoigna et la passa sur sa hanche, son autre main contre mon épaule, ma main dans ses cheveux, je me collais au maximum, il se mit à caresser ma cuisse.

« Bella », me dit-il tendu, « merci encore pour ce que tu as fait ce soir », je lui fis un petit sourire et caressais sa joue, « je sais ce que ça a dû représenter pour toi, être à la vue de tous ce monde »

« Ça en valait la peine, largement la peine, mais je sais aussi ce que ça représentait pour toi de me voir jouer »

Je posais mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes, il éteignit la lumière, remonta la couette sur nous, posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins, nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui donner un moment, une soirée où j'étais juste Bella la petite amie de Edward et rien d'autre, bientôt, je lui donnerai plus, bien plus. Je me donnerai à lui.


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 35**

**Pov Bella**

_Lundi_

J'allais beaucoup mieux, mes bleus commençaient à moins se voir. Le lycée, je faisais mes journées normalement, le vendredi nous nous étions tous faits un cinéma. Le samedi nous avions bien joué avec mon chéri, enfin il avait surtout beaucoup joué avec moi, une fois qu'il s'était assuré que mon père était parti, nous étions revenus chez lui juste pour selon ses mots ''me faire crier comme il en avait envie'', bah, il avait bien réussi et mes côtes ne m'en avaient pas voulues, bien que j'attendais de ne plus rien avoir pour jouer avec lui à mon tour, chose qui m'angoissait.

J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler de sexe mais j'en avais été incapable, tout comme de laisser ma pilule traîner. Je stressais complètement, parce qu'aujourd'hui, si tout allait bien, Carlisle m'enlèverait tout, je ne boitais presque plus, je le faisais uniquement parce que j'avais la genouillère et ma béquille, réflexe encore une fois. Pour mon omoplate, j'avais l'écharpe mais je la mettais de moins en moins souvent, enfin tout allait de mieux en mieux.

En attendant je stressais, j'étais à l'hôpital avec Carlisle, il avait décidé que nous n'irions que tous les deux, simplement au cas où, seul mon père et Esmé avaient été autorisés, mais mon papa avait été appelé en urgence et Esmé était dans l'obligation d'assister à une réunion jusqu'à 15 heures, ils avaient lâché beaucoup de jurons mais pas autant que mon chéri. Carlisle lui avait ''gentiment'' dit de se calmer et que je l'appellerai, il était parti contrarié, je reconnais ne pas avoir compris pourquoi mon beau-père l'en avait empêché mais avec un Carlisle énervé, on ne posait pas de questions.

J'attendais donc, dans son bureau, il était parti récupérer mes radios, bien qu'elles ne soient pas nécessaire, il en avait profité pour me faire un check-up aussi, je crois qu'il stresse. Il avait fait passer mes examens en priorité, j'avais tentée une moquerie mais c'était un échec tellement il était concentré sur mes résultats, en attendant je patientai depuis une bonne demie heure.

Jacob avait préféré le suivre pour le tempérer un peu, brave infirmier, il n'a peur de rien. J'envoyais des messages aux autres leur disant ce qui se passait, soit, rien. J'étais en déperdition dans son bureau, je tournais sur sa chaise, j'avais revêtu une blouse et une calotte appartenant à Carlisle, son stéthoscope autour du cou, je m'étais même prise en photo et l'avais envoyé à tout le monde, visiblement ça les avait fait rire. Je m'occupais comme ça, à jouer au médecin, je tournais une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil en fixant le plafond, tournant de plus en plus vite, je riais comme une idiote. L'ennui, nous fait faire n'importe quoi parfois.

« Hum »

Je m'accrochais au bureau pour arrêter de tourner, Jacob et Carlisle me fixaient, je leur souris penaude, ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un long et humiliant fou rire, je retirais la calotte, la posais, il continuèrent à rire, j'enlevai toutes ses affaires. Oui, l'ennui peut rendre ridicule aussi.

« Oh merde, doc', ta belle-fille à vraiment des problèmes »

« Je sais », rit-il, il souffla un grand coup et s'assit sur la chaise pour les patients, Jacob suivit toujours en se moquant, il faut savoir qu'il a vraiment un rire mesquin quand il s'y met, « il faut se reprendre Jacob ! » Ils prirent de grandes inspirations, je me sentis bien seule.

« Waw, dur de se remettre de ça »

« Jacob »

« Oui, Bella », me dit-il moqueur.

« J'apprécierai que tu arrêtes de te moquer »

« J'apprécierai que tu recommences et que tu me laisses filmer ça ! » Je grimaçais, il a la même lubie que Emmett au sujet de filmer tout et n'importe quoi.

« Carlisle c'est de votre faute, de ta faute », rectifiais-je rapidement, nouvelle obligation, « fallait pas me laisser seule aussi longtemps ! Les résultats je les ai quand ? »

« Bientôt chérie, une infirmière va me les emmener », je regardais Jacob.

« Pourquoi tu n'irai pas, infirmière ? » Lui demandais-je mesquine, il me fit un petit sourire en coin discrètement, le doigt aussi le fut, je me contentais de rire bêtement.

« Bella, chérie », me dit Carlisle tout sourire, « il est temps que je regarde ton genou et ton omoplate ».

Je soufflais un ''encore'' exaspéré à Jacob qui se mit à rire, Carlisle le regarda du coin de l'œil mauvais, il s'arrêta immédiatement me lançant un regard noir, je lui rendis son doigt au passage, je me levais, ah oui, j'étais en blouse, quand je fus sur la table de consultation, il prit une chaise, s'assit, posant mon pied sur sa cuisse, j'appuyais ma main sur ma joue, posant mon coude sur ma cuisse, Jacob s'assit près de moi, prenant la même posture. Nous savions que ça pouvait durer un moment, il toucha mon genou, millimètre par millimètre, fronçant les sourcils, nous nous regardions avec Jacob lançant des regards moqueur à mon beau-père.

« Jacob », chuchotais-je, « tu crois qu'il va me laisser partir un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas », me chuchota-t-il, « tu as peut-être une chance d'espérer sortir ce soir », je me figeais, « bah ouais mais vu comme il est partit, il lui reste encore beaucoup de millimètres à inspecter »

« Mais Jacob, je veux aller retrouver mon chéri ! »

« Je me doute bien, j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer pour ma pause voir ma femme, je suis coincé tout autant que toi ! »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir une urgence ? »

« Ne parle pas de malheur, il te ferait attendre encore plus » je grimaçais, « sinon, avec Eddy, tout va bien ? »

« Oui », dis-je avec un grand sourire, « et avec ta femme ? »

« Tout va bien merci, je vais appeler ton père dans la semaine, je viendrai vous voir maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vous présenterai ma femme au passage, il lui tarde de te rencontrer, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que si je te prends sur mon épaule et que nous fuyons il m'en voudra ? »

« Je crois oui et je ne me vois pas aller en blouse au lycée », il soupira.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort franchement ! Tu vois bien que depuis ton arrivée, le doc' est en transe »

« Bah oui mais le doc' il est un peu effrayant »

« Pas qu'un peu »

« Quand vous aurez fini, vous le dites » nous dit Carlisle, nous nous figeâmes et le regardâmes avec notre air con sur le visage.

« Désolé doc' », lui dit Jacob « mais vous avez déjà regarder plusieurs fois et vous savez bien que tout va bien, il faut vous détendre »

« Je suis contentieux, c'est tout, je veux être sûr », il se redressa, je restais dans ma posture pour le laisser regarder mon omoplate, je soupirais blasée, il se recula et me fixa, je me remis face à lui.

« Carlisle, s'il te plaît, laisse moi partir ! »

« Je dois attendre les résultats », je pleurnichais, Jacob tapota mon épaule compatissant, « tu peux te rhabiller déjà, j'ai fini de t'ausculter », je le fixais pleine d'espoir, « vas-y, je suis sérieux » je me levais et partis derrière le large paravent, m'habillant en quatrième vitesse, je remis mes bottes et ma veste, récupérais mon sac, ne perdons pas plus de temps ! « Bella, je dois quand même attendre les résultats », je lâchais mon sac, m'asseyant blasée sur la chaise, « ne fais pas cette tête »

« Mais je vais bien ! Edward m'attends »

« Je sais, mais je... »

« ...veux être sûr », soufflais-je, il me fixa en plissant des yeux, Jacob étouffa son rire, « pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'il vienne ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'infirmière entra enfin, ressortit tout aussi rapidement, me lançant un regard compatissant, elle a de la chance de pouvoir sortir de ce bureau.

« Bien voyons tout ça ! »

Il posa les radios sur le truc qui fait de la lumière, Jacob s'approcha prenant un air faussement pensif, je mis ma tête en arrière à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement quand je vis mon beau-père inspecter millimètres par millimètres mes radios, je tournais ma tête vers la porte, évaluant la distance, je me redressais, c'était faisable. Je regardais Carlisle et Jacob qui étaient de dos, ramassais mon sac et me levais discrètement, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, j'avais la poignée dans mes mains.

« Bella ! » M'appela Carlisle. Je sursautais, lâchant un petit cri paniquée, Jacob partit dans un fou rire, je retournais lentement mon visage vers eux, je le regardais en grimaçant, « chérie où tu vas ? »

« Nulle part » râlais-je, je jetais mon sac et me remis sur la chaise, il s'approcha de moi, se mettant à ma hauteur.

« Chérie »

« Hum... »

« Chérie », je le regardais, « je ne voudrai pas passer à côté de quelque chose, pour répondre à ta question au sujet de mon fils, je vais te dire pourquoi », je fus toute ouïe, « pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais que tu lui fasses la surprise et qu'il aurait angoissé jusqu'à ce que je te dise ceci...Chérie, tu es complètement guérie, tout est fini », j'avais beau le savoir depuis un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, « tout est terminé, tu peux aller le rejoindre et lui faire la surprise », je me levais rapidement et le serrai dans mes bras.

« Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout »

« De rien ma petite chérie », me dit-il ému, il se recula, « il y a une autre raison à toute cet attente, je voulais te faire patienter jusqu'à la pause pour que tu le trouves facilement à la cafétéria, ses frères et sœurs seront tous là, ce sera bien mieux de cette façon non ? » J'acquiesçai, « je te laisse le privilège de prévenir ton père et Esmé, va maintenant, Jacob va te déposer », je le serrai à nouveau contre moi, « Bella dehors, allez file » me dit-il tremblant, je pouffais nerveusement, Jacob s'approcha et me prit le bras.

« Bella, viens, il ne faudrait pas qu'il recommence à t'ausculter », je partis dans un fou rire et regardais Jacob, je me jetais dans ses bras, il parut étonné quelques secondes.

« Merci à toi aussi, c'est toi qui a pris soin de moi dès le début », il me serra contre lui, je me reculais les larmes aux yeux.

« Putain doc', je comprends maintenant quand vous dites qu'elle est émouvante », dit-il nerveux, je regardais Carlisle qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il nous ouvrit la porte, Jacob prit mon sac et nous fit sortir, j'embrassais la joue de Carlisle, il sourit touché, Jacob me tira.

« Allez Bella, tu dois aller retrouver ton homme », je me raidis et partis en courant dans le couloir, je les entendis rire, merde je cours ! Jacob me suivit en courant, nous descendîmes rapidement les trois étages, « il y avait l'ascenseur », rit-il.

« C'est pour ceux qui ont des béquilles », riais-je, nous sortîmes rapidement de l'hôpital en riant et toujours en courant, nous montâmes dans sa golf, il jeta mon sac derrière et partit rapidement, « merde tu as vu, j'ai couru ! »

« Oui, j'ai vu », rit-il, « tu fais ça bien en plus ! » Je pouffais, il roula rapidement jusqu'au lycée, « pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une entrée remarquée ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas » riais-je, « j'en ai les mains qui tremblent regarde », il posa son regard dessus et recommença à rire, « j'ai des palpitations aussi » je riais nerveusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au lycée, je me crispais.

« Bella, vas-y, il doit être dingue à attendre », j'ouvris ma portière, il me tendit mon sac, je le remerciais, « de rien, Bella, merci pour tout à l'heure », je lui fis un grand sourire, il ébouriffa mes cheveux et je sortis.

« À très bientôt Jacob »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin », j'acquiesçais, il se pencha et referma ma portière, « on n'a pas finit sinon ! » Cria-t-il, je riais le regardant faire demi tour et partir musique à fond.

J'appelais mon père rapidement, lui disant que tout allait bien, je lui promis de le rappeler le plus vite possible, il riait et me raccrocha au nez quand il sut que j'étais sur le point de rejoindre Edward, je riais toute seule, montant rapidement les marches, je crois que tout le monde me regardait, bah oui, plus d' éclopée, beaucoup me sourirent, j'avançais pressée dans les couloirs, ils devaient être tous à la cafétéria. Je poussais lentement la porte, ils étaient tous là, Edward était avec son téléphone, je sentis le mien vibrer, je reculais, je regardai mon téléphone et décrochais avec un grand sourire.

« Mon ange alors ? »

« Alors... » je poussais à nouveau la porte, ils regardaient tous Edward attendant, j'entrais dans la cafétéria. « Alors, je pense que tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête »

Il fronça les sourcils, j'avançais lentement, il releva son visage et posa ses yeux sur moi, j'en eus le souffle coupé, je me mordis la lèvre. Toute sa famille, Ben et Angela tournèrent leur visages, il se leva, ils se levèrent tous, je rangeais mon téléphone et avançais vers lui rapidement, j'accélérais mes pas arrivant presque en courant sur lui, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il referma ses bras, me serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Je serrai son cou dans mes bras, je le sentis sourire avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Il se mit dos à la cafétéria descendit ses mains sur mes fesses, nous sourîmes, il me souleva. Je refermai mes jambes autour de lui.

« Enfin », soufflais-je, nous nous perdîmes dans notre baiser, je serrai au maximum mes jambes, nous nous arrêtâmes sous les cris de joie de sa famille, Ben, Angela et une bonne partie de la cafétéria, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, « c'est fini mon ange »

« Ce n'est que le début », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, « je retrouve ma petite femme »

« Tu vas découvrir qui est vraiment ta petite femme », nous nous fixâmes, je pleurais de joie, j'essuyais mes yeux et l'embrassais en souriant, je mis mes mains sur ses joues, soudant mon visage au sien, je cessais de sourire, l'embrassais avide, je desserrai mes jambes me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il posa ses mains sur mes joues se collant à moi, il posa de légers baisers, j'ouvris mes yeux et rencontrai les siens, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime », me souffla-t-il, il descendit ses bras sur ma taille me serrant contre lui et mit sa tête dans mon cou, je me remis à pleurer émue, il se redressa après de longues minutes, essuya ses yeux, remit ses mains autour de mon visage et embrassa mon front, un grand silence s'était installé dans la cafétéria, il essuya mes larmes, « ah merde ce que je peux être heureux » je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, je posais mon front contre le sien en riant, « je crois que ma famille attend », il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis nous tournâmes nos visages vers sa famille, Ben et Angela, ils pleuraient tous.

Je tendis mes bras aux filles qui se précipitèrent sur moi, elles me serrèrent contre elle, nous sautillâmes carrément hystériques, Edward rejoignit ses frères et Ben, ils lui firent des accolades.

« Ma Bella est de retour ! » Rit Ali'.

« Tu nous avait manqué », me dit Rose essuyant ses larmes avec sa main.

« Et moi, je vais pouvoir te connaître encore plus », me dit Angela, nous nous serrâmes.

Ben m'enlaça avec un grand sourire, Jasper et Emmett se firent hésitant, mon cœur se serra, nous étions tous les trois bloqués, Jasper finit par s'approcher timidement les larmes aux yeux.

« Bonjour Chef », me souffla-t-il, j'eus un hoquet, il me prit rapidement dans ses bras, je le serrai contre moi, « tu m'as manquée », me chuchota-t-il, je pleurais deux fois plus, « maintenant tu vas vraiment pouvoir être heureuse auprès de nous », j'acquiesçais en pleurant.

« Merci », lui soufflais-je.

« Merci à toi », il caressa ma joue et l'embrassa.

Je fixais Emmett, mon Emmett, il essuya rapidement ses yeux, frotta son visage et me regarda, il se redressa, j'avançais vers lui, il tira sur ma veste me tirant contre lui, ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, il embrassa mon crâne laissant son visage contre, j'agrippais son pull, il frotta mon dos.

« Emmett »

« Bella » Nous avions cité nos prénoms en même temps, je le regardais, « euh, vas-y », me dit-il ému.

« Non, toi vas-y », il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Putain, ma petite sœur, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué, je vais pouvoir prendre mon rôle de grand frère ma petite boule d'amour », je pouffais, « plus sérieusement Bella, te voilà à nouveau en pleine forme », il avait les larmes aux yeux, « je ne vais pas y arriver aujourd'hui », me chuchota-t-il tremblant, je me jetais dans ses bras en pleur, il me serra, « petit frère vient là » je sentis Edward passer son bras sur ma taille, « oh et puis merde, on vous emmerde tous », cria-t-il, « câlin collectif », nous rîmes tous nerveusement, je sentis les autres nous entourer, nous nous serrions tous, « bon bah cette fois c'est mort les gosses, le clan Cullen est un clan de tapettes ! »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Nous nous reculâmes, Edward resserra son étreinte et posa ses lèvres contre mon épaule, je relevais mon bras contre sa nuque et embrassais sa tempe, je le sentis sourire.

« Bon j'ai la dalle », cria Emmett, « à la bouffe ! » Edward se mit face à moi avec un grand sourire.

« Restez ici », renifla Alice, « nous prenons pour vous », je caressais sa joue, elle nous prit dans ses bras rapidement et partit avec les autres, tout le monde nous regarda avec de grands sourires, la table de Jessica regarda ailleurs.

Edward me prit sur ses genoux, caressa mon visage, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'entrelaçais nos mains, posant le dos de sa main sur mon cœur, je resserrai ma main sur son cou, la sienne dans le creux de mes reins, nous nous embrassions calmement.

Le silence se brisa petit à petit, les autres élèves présents reprirent leur conversation. Je plongeais dans ma bulle avec Edward, nos bouches s'effleurèrent, se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, nous soupirions de bien-être. Je passais nos mains soudées dans mon dos, je lâchais la sienne pour la poser sur sa joue, je me tournais afin d'être dos à la cafétéria, je glissais mes deux bras sur ses épaules, j'y laissais mes coudes pour remonter mes mains dans ses cheveux. il caressa doucement mon dos, l'autre passa sous mon pull se remettant dans le creux de mes reins, je soupirais et frissonnais, je l'embrassais plus longtemps et mis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

**Pov Edward**

Vous dire ce que je ressentais, tellement de choses, bien-être, amour et tendresse, je resserrai mon bras dans son dos, je posais mon front contre son épaule et fermais les yeux, je frissonnais plusieurs fois avec le souffle de Bella dans mon cou, j'inhalais son odeur encore plus épris d'elle, de sa douceur, je me laissais aller, c'était la fin de son rétablissement, le début d'autre chose, d'un nous avec des bases plus que solides.

**Pov Alice**

Nous les regardâmes tous, nous étions revenus à table depuis un moment mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, nous les laissâmes tranquilles, nous avions tous les yeux gonflés et brillants, nous avions tous de grands sourires, ce jour, nous nous en souviendrons longtemps, nous mangeâmes le plus calmement possible, leur laissant ce moment qui leur appartenait.

Edward finit par relever son visage, je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me le rendit, il chuchota quelque chose à Bella, elle posa sa main sur la joue de mon frère, la caressant, elle se redressa, embrassa son front, puis ses lèvres, je soupirais niaisement et je ne fus pas la seule, elle se tourna vers nous les joues rosies, elle s'assit près de mon jumeau, passant sa jambe sur la sienne, il embrassa son crâne et lui chuchota à nouveau quelque chose, elle acquiesça en souriant, elle lui prit la main et nous regarda, mon cœur rata un battement. Ma Bella était vraiment de retour.

**Pov Edward**

Ils nous fixèrent tous avec de larges sourires ou à rire pour un rien, je serrai sa main, posant mes yeux sur son genou sur ma jambe anciennement immobile, je passais ma main dessus en souriant bêtement parce que putain j'étais heureux.

« Va falloir fêter ça comme il faut », dit Alice.

« Ah ça oui ! » Dit Rose, « waw putain ! » Je relevais mon visage sur Rose qui partit dans un fou rire que nous suivions tous, elle se tourna vers Jessica, « Hé coconne ! » Lui dit-elle en riant, elle lui fit un gros doigt, Jessica se leva et partit de la cafétéria, « faut vraiment que je me la fasse » elle soupira, « je vais être hystérique toute la journée, je crois »

« Je te rejoins », rit Angela, « comme ça fait du bien, Bella, Edward, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Bella tu ne veux pas aller chercher un truc à manger, juste pour que nous te regardions marcher »

« Ouais, Bella s'il te plaît » dit Emmett, je regardais Bella qui riait et commençait à se lever.

« Encore mieux, tu viens avec moi » me dit-elle, je me levais, nos mains toujours liées, je passais mon bras sur son épaule, « vous voulez quoi ? »

« Peu importe », dit Jasper, « marchez surtout ! »

Nous partîmes en riant vers le self, j'embrassais sa tempe, elle me fit un grand sourire et retourna son visage vers notre table, je fis de même, pour une fois ils devaient être tous aussi niais que nous, nous continuâmes à avancer. Bella prit une pomme et nous retournâmes vers notre table, beaucoup de personnes de la cafétéria nous suivirent du regard, Bella les ignora.

Nous nous assîmes sous les félicitations des autres, Bella remit sa jambe sur la mienne, nous nous mîmes tous à manger.

« Alors Bella, ça fait quoi ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Inexplicable, nous sommes tous plus que heureux, c'est tout ce que je vois pour l'instant. Non en fait », rit-elle, « je vois, les sorties, le shopping, j'ai envie de courir et de sauter partout ! J'ai même une grosse envie de sécher cet après midi », nous nous fixâmes tous, « je veux aller voir mon papa et Esmé ! » Nous nous levâmes tous d'un bond, nous prîmes nos sacs et partîmes en courant jusqu'aux voitures, « chéri, je conduis ! »

Je lui donnais les clés dans la seconde qui suivit, Ben et Angela montèrent avec nous. Nous mîmes nos ceintures en riant et partîmes. Je n'oubliais pas de m'accrocher, Bella avait un grand sourire et évidemment conduit rapidement jusqu'au poste de police. Charlie était sur le parking, elle pila et sortit en trombe, il partit dans un fou rire et l'attrapa au vol, nous sortîmes en riant, restant à distance pendant qu'il la faisait tourner dans ses bras. Elle partit dans un fou rire, Rose et les autres s'étaient tous rapprochés de ma voiture, nous étions tous touchés de les voir comme ça tous les deux. Il la reposa au sol, mit ses mains sur ses joues et lui parla, elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, il embrassa son front et la serra dans ses bras.

« Mon fiston, viens ici » je ris nerveusement et m'approchais, il me poussa contre lui avec son bras, « ah mes gosses, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux », il se recula et nous regarda, « quel beau couple vous faites ! » Nous rîmes toujours nerveux, « mes autres gamins, ramenez vous ! » Ils arrivèrent tous en riant, « Ben, Angela, venez, ne faites pas les timides ! » Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour avec de grands sourires, « j'avais promis à mes hommes de faire quelque chose, Bella... » il se pencha et la prit sur son épaule, elle partit dans un fou rire pendant qu'il rentrait dans le commissariat.

« Papa, arrête ne me fous pas la honte ! » Nous rîmes tous.

« Hé ! » Cria-t-il, « mes chers collègues, regardez qui je ramène », il se mit de dos, mettant le visage de Bella fasse à eux, elle riait encore plus, leur disant bonjour, ils la saluèrent tous très heureux, riant à leur tour, il posa Bella au sol, « ma fille est rétablie ! Pour fêter ça, bières pour tout le monde, pas vous les gosses, juste mes officiers »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de l'excuse de mon rétablissement pour boire »

« Attends le grand repas de vendredi », rit-il, « je vais me mettre bien avec Carlisle, ça fait bien trop longtemps » nous rîmes, « au fait vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

« Nous séchons » dit Emmett, « autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, prochain arrêt Seattle et maman »

« Vous avez bien raison », nous dit-il avec un grand sourire, « ce soir chez tes parents ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, papa » il ébouriffa mes cheveux en riant.

« Je peux te prendre ma fille, une petite seconde ? Je reviens vite », j'acquiesçai bien que je ne trouvais pas que je devais donner mon avis, nous ressortîmes du commissariat retournant vers les voitures.

« Maman, elle va péter les plombs » dit Alice.

« Elle doit encore être en réunion », dit Rose, Emmett attrapa ma tête, la bloquant dans son bras.

« Alors petit frère, on est content hein ? »

« Oui mais Emmett, tu m'étrangles » il ma lâcha en riant comme un nigaud.

« Merde, je me sens bizarre », dit Jasper, « je suis plus qu'heureux mais j'ai du mal à vraiment réaliser »

« Je crois que c'est pour tout le monde pareil », dit Alice, « nous savons que c'est fini mais nous nous étions malgré tout habitués à la voir avec sa béquille et compagnie, merde, tout est fini », rit-elle, « notre Bella, ta Bella », me dit-elle en me regardant.

Je lui souris, elle caressa ma joue les larmes aux yeux, je l'approchais et la pris dans mes bras, Rose regardait ailleurs émue, je tendis mon bras et l'attirai contre moi, elle me serra contre elle, j'embrassais leur crâne, restant ainsi un moment.

Elles se retournèrent, je passais mes bras sur leurs épaules, nous entendions le rire de Bella, nous sourions tous fixant l'entrée, elle sortit encore une fois en trombe, sautant les marches en riant, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Hé, les enfants », nous dit-elle morte de rire, « regardez ! » Elle ouvrit sa veste, elle avait un tee-shirt noir, près du corps, « attendez ! » Charlie arriva en riant, elle lui lança sa veste, mis ses cheveux sur le côté et se tourna, nous rîmes encore plus, en lettre blanche et capitale, était marqué, ''Chef Swan'', elle se remit face à nous en sautillant, « c'est chouette hein ? Foooo! je suis Chef ! Merde il faut que je me calme ! » Elle remonta rapidement les marches, nous continuâmes à rire, elle embrassa son père, « merci mon papa ! » Dit-elle surexcitée, il riait.

« Les gosses va falloir la gérer ! Edward, je compte sur toi », je riais nerveusement, elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Hé Jasper ! » Rit-elle, « fais la danse de la victoire », il partit dans un fou rire.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça » elle sauta les marches venant rapidement, elle se mit face à lui, leva son index en reprenant son sérieux et se tourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis soldat ? » Nous recommençâmes à rire, « soldat j'attends ! »

« Chef Swan », rit-il, « Bell'... »

« Ah, non, non,non », dit-elle en se retournant, « tu vas me la faire » elle lui prit la main et l'éloigna de nous, « vas-y mon soldat ! Je le fais avec toi » elle tapa dans ses mains.

« Elle est en forme », rit Ben, « c'est même impressionnant ! Edward, à nouveau bon courage »

« À nouveau merci » riais-je.

Nous les regardions faire la danse de la victoire et partir dans un fou rire, je regardais Charlie qui avait un grand sourire, Jasper et Bella recommencèrent mais avec Emmett cette fois, ils nous firent du grand n'importe quoi.

« Hé ! » Cria-t-elle, « il faut aller voir Esmé ! » Elle repartit en riant vers son père, ils se serrèrent dans les bras, elle récupéra sa veste, lui fit un gros bisou, « hé, regardez ! » Elle descendit et remonta rapidement les marches en riant, « ça ne sert à rien mais ce n'est pas grave » nous partîmes dans un fou rire, elle remonta et se plia de rire, « merde, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter », elle redescendit les marches, venant vers nous, je m'avançais vers elle en riant, elle se stoppa, me fixa en haussant les sourcils et se mit à courir, elle referma ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi me faisant reculer, je posais mes mains dans son dos, « je ne vais pas te lâcher avec ça », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon », dit Charlie, « je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui va suivre alors je retourne dans mon bureau, à ce soir » nous le regardions rentrer en riant.

Bella se remit face à moi, je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, elle agrippa mes cheveux m'embrassant impatiente. Nous entendîmes les sifflements des autres et quelques réflexions mais j'étais bien trop occupé pour tenter de les comprendre. J'étais un peu à l'ouest, là tout de suite, elle me fixait à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre, elle remit ses pieds au sol toujours en me fixant. Je remontais mes mains sur ses reins, les siennes sur les miennes, posant de légers baisers sur ma bouche tout en me regardant, elle me fit frissonner plusieurs fois, je la collais contre moi, l'embrassant de la même façon, nous dûmes au bout d'un instant arrêter. Nous tournâmes nos visages vers les autres, qui parlaient entre eux, les filles regardaient leurs ongles et avaient sorti leur limes.

« Je crois qu'ils s'impatientent », me chuchota Bella en pouffant.

« Je crois aussi », chuchotais-je, je toussais légèrement, ils nous regardèrent tous.

« Ah, ça y est ils ont fini », dit Rose sérieusement.

« Vous croyez ? » Demanda Angela.

« J'ai l'impression », dit Alice tout aussi sérieusement, « vous avez fini ? Non, parce que sinon, nous pouvons sortir le vernis, faudrait que j'en mette sur mes petits orteils », Bella parti dans un fou rire que je suivis.

« Ne sors pas ton vernis », dis-je, « nous arrêtons là pour l'instant »

« OK la prochaine fois ! »

« Emmett, Ben », leur dit Jasper, « il faudrait que nous pensions à mettre un ballon dans le coffre, histoire de s'occuper quand ils font des trucs comme ça », je riais avec Bella.

« Ouaip, pas con ! Nous aurons sûrement le temps de faire un match »

« Même une revanche », dit Ben, ils retournèrent tous aux voitures sans rire ou autre.

Bella posa un baiser dans mon cou, je baissais mon visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue, elle sourit mettant son dos contre mon torse, nos mains sur son ventre, nous rejoignîmes les autres. Je laissais Bella conduire, Ben et Angela toujours derrière, ils nous firent de grand sourires que nous leur rendîmes. Bella prit ma main la posant sur sa cuisse et reprit la route en direction de Seattle, mettant la musique. Elle conduisait moins dangereusement, posant régulièrement sa main sur la mienne. Je souriais bêtement parce que j'adorai la Bella que j'avais en face moi. Nous parlâmes avec Ben et Angela, Bella fini par accélérer et reprendre une conduite... bah sa conduite en fait, particulière. Évidemment que ça fit rire Angela, Bella nous raconta aussi tout ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, je comprenais mieux maintenant le comportement de mon père, nous rîmes bêtement plusieurs fois.

**Pov Bella**

En attendant que Esmé ne revienne de son rendez-vous, nous allâmes nous prendre à manger, les emportant avec nous, nous arrêtant dans un parc juste à côté de son travail. Nous mangeâmes, enfin, nous riions surtout, de tout et rien, Edward s'adossa à un arbre, il nous fallait attendre une bonne heure au moins. Je me levais et me mis entre ses jambes, je relevais mes bras les passant autour de son cou, il mit sa veste sur mon ventre, passant ses mains dessous, je frissonnais à son contact, les autres avaient tous des poses similaires, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin, Rose était sur Emmett qui était allongé, ses mains sous sa tête et encore une fois ils se bouffaient le visage, Edward passa ses mains sous mon pull, se mettant à caresser mon ventre, je serrai mes mains sur sa nuque.

« Alors Bella », me dit Angela, « maintenant que tout est finit, que vas-tu faire ? »

Je pris le temps de la réflexion, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais faire, Rose et Emmett se lâchèrent. Elle se redressa avec un grand sourire et tourna sa tête vers moi, ils attendaient tous ma réponse.

« Bella », me dit Emmett, « épargne-nous ce que tu comptes faire à notre petit Eddy ! »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je prends autant de temps pour répondre » j'entendis Edward rire nerveusement, « je dirai qu'en sixième, ou septième position », Jasper siffla pendant que les autres rirent, Edward appuya un peu plus ses caresses, « ne riiez pas ! Mettre une jupe et des talons ! Ensuite, il faudra se faire des restos et cinés, Em', les paris vont être de retour », il approuva très content, « avec Jasper, plus de chef et de soldats, plein de missions, les filles shopping, mais tout ça nous le ferons quand vous aurez reprit vos occupations » ils se regardèrent tous entre eux.

« Nous nous réservons pour cette nuit », répondit Ali', Edward et Emmett s'étouffèrent légèrement, « oh, ne soyez pas chiant ! Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de pression, nous pouvons bien attendre quelques heures de plus », là Jasper et Ben se joignirent aux étouffements de ses frères, « chéri, plus de deux semaines, ce n'est pas quelques heures qui vont te tuer »

« Si un peu »

« Oui, bah tu vas attendre, Bella est de retour ! »

« Ça c'est nul », lui dit-il, « elle arrive à me faire culpabiliser »

« Mais pouvez jouer si vous voulez ! »

« Nan », dit Rose, « bien plus amusant de faire monter l'envie, vous dormez à la maison ce soir ? »

« Non, nous retournons chez Charlie », répondit Edward.

« Vous faites bien », rit-elle, « les parents vont nous faire une dépression » ils rirent tous.

« Ils auront sûrement la même occu... »

« Bella, s'il te plaît » me dit Edward, « ne finis pas ta phrase ! » Emmett et Alice me dévisagèrent.

« Désolée, chéri, nous pouvons peut-être hébergé tes parents non ? »

« Bella », me chuchota-t-il, « tu crois que nous n'allons pas jouer ? » je pouffais et rougissais, les autres détournèrent leur regard avec un sourire en coin, « laisse mes parents où ils sont... » je relevais mon visage, il se pencha pour entendre ma réponse.

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous n'allions pas jouer, nous allons reprendre nos jeux, je pensais juste à la santé mentale de tes parents »

« Va falloir que je prépare mes nerfs », je riais bêtement, « je prends ça pour un oui »

« Je vais préparer les miens aussi, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée », je sentis ses doigts descendre sur mon bas ventre.

« Prépare les dès maintenant... » ses doigts passèrent sous mon jean, effleurant le haut de mon boxer, il remonta une de ses mains sur ma joue, nous nous fixâmes, « tu m'as vraiment manquée mon ange », souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, mon cœur rata un battement, il m'embrassa tendrement, je l'embrassais de la même façon, il posa son front contre le mien, je posais de légers baisers sur ses lèvres.

il embrassa mon nez et mon front, je souris niaisement, nous retournâmes nos visages vers les autres, je riais nerveusement quand je vis leur regard niais.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon quand vous vous y mettez », dit Alice tout sourire.

« Merci », lui dit Edward en embrassant mon crâne.

« Hé Bella », me dit Angela, « nous allons pouvoir jouer aussi » je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Les enfants » dis-je les faisant rire, « je pense qu'il sera temps de commencer nos filatures, Rose, nous allons mettre ton idée en place », elle tapa dans ses mains ravie, « ça va nous permettre de lui pourrir la vie, de faire des photos, des commandos mais surtout savoir avec qui elle va à l'hôtel, sur ça je suis plus que curieuse »

« Nous le sommes tous », dit Ben, « quoi d'autre Bell' ? »

« Il y a beaucoup à faire », je riais légèrement comme une sadique les faisant rire, « il faudra lui voler ses affaires pendant le cours de sport »

« Vous croyez que de la crème dépilatoire dans le shampoing ça lui fera quelque chose ? » Demanda Rose.

« Vaut mieux rester sur la bande de cire ou le chewing-gum, plus radical », dit Alice.

« Dans le shampoing », dis-je, « de l'encre de chine ! Un petit Schtroumpf » je riais comme une idiote.

« Nous prenons » cria Jasper en riant, « pas forcément besoin de mettre dans le shampoing, appliquons le principe du ''pas de témoin'' »

« J'aimerai bien lui tager la tronche », rit Emmett, « avec un joli marqueur indélébile » je riais encore plus.

« Soldat, mission ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux »

« Fooo » je partis dans un fou rire, « le mieux, c'est que j'attende les vacances au ski, là aussi nous pourrons jouer »

« Cailloux dans les boules de neige », riais-je, « attendez il y a Halloween avant, va falloir la faire stresser sérieusement, ça va bien nous amuser tout ça »

« Bella et ses idées », rit Rose, « ça m'avait manqué tiens ! Nous commençons quand à jouer ? Commando je te tabasse aussi ! »

« Nous avons tout le temps maintenant », dit Angela, « plusieurs mois devant nous, ah au fait, elle aura une nouvelle voiture la semaine prochaine »

« Contravention ! » Criais-je en riant, « ça sent bon tout ça ! Va falloir lui péter ses rétros » nous rîmes tous, « la glu va faire son entrée aussi »

« Par pitié », rit Edward, « fous lui le ballon entre les mains »

« Nous nous en occupons », rit Angela, « nous allons faire des petites courses avec Bella dans un magasin de bricolage, ça nous donnera des idées, nous irons tous ensemble, à huit cerveaux nous déborderons d'idées »

« Au fait Peter il en est où ce brave garçon ? » Demandais-je.

« Peter, la console », rit Rose, « elle lui a raconté que des cons, nous, s'en prenaient à elle. Peter a promis de se déplacer un jour pour nous calmer, ça lui fera une désillusion de plus, pour l'instant elle cherche des sales coups à faire », dit-elle plus sérieusement, « mais Peter lui a fait promettre de lui en parler avant, si elle bouge un doigt je la démonte, bien que ce soit déjà prévu au programme mais qu'elle ne tente rien, ça vaut mieux pour elle »

« Nous pouvons aussi la faire accuser », dit Edward, « quelques jours de renvoi nous fera du bien »

« En faisant quoi ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Là, je me dis que couvrir Bella, désolé mon ange, de farine et mettre le reste du paquet dans son casier pourrait être embêtant pour elle »

« Je suis pour ! » Dis-je, « je ferai ma victime qui ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'acharne ! Waw, je l'aime cet idée, j'imagine déjà sa tête, elle ne va rien comprendre ! Ou je peux la provoquer quand le proviseur n'est pas loin, elle répondra et hop elle sera dans la merde ! Soyons vicieux ! Va falloir que je me fasse des crasses » ils riaient tous, « c'est bizarre à dire d'ailleurs »

« Nous t'en ferons des gentilles », dit Alice, « rien de méchant et vraiment de temps en temps, histoire de la mettre dans les problèmes »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas », je me retournais vers Edward, « chéri, on échange » il me fit un grand sourire, retira ses mains en remettant mon pull, je me positionnais confortablement, posant sa tête contre ma poitrine, je pliais mes jambes, il passa ses bras autour, mes mains sur son torse, « au fait pourquoi Lauren n'est plus avec elle ? »

« Je sais ! » Dit Angela en levant la main, je pouffais, « elles se sont disputées, trop triste », dit-elle sarcastique, « la raison de la dispute ? Vous remarquerez les questions/réponses, » nous rîmes, « parce que Lauren ne veut pas de problème, elle a dit s'être fait suffisamment insultée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait et aussi elle fréquente de plus en plus souvent Tyler, ce qui énerve Jessica. Il est beaucoup plus souvent avec Mike et Mary, ses derniers vont très bien, ils vous passent le bonjour, ils ont souvent demandé de tes nouvelles Bell' et voilà, je crois avoir tout dit » elle posa son dos sur l'herbe en prenant de grandes inspirations, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « waw, être une parfaite commère c'est difficile » elle se redressa, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de Ben.

« Ça va aller Angie ? » Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

« Oui, reste les autres filles, enfin, ce ne sont pas elles qui vont l'aider, Kathy, Teri et Marina, mais elles sont surtout là parce qu'elles craignent l'autre. Au fait je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais la dernière fois, avec le poil à gratter, je sais pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas revue, elle a était à l'hôpital »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Rose en riant, « Carlisle ne nous en a pas parlé »

« Pourtant de ce que j'ai entendu il a dû la prendre en charge avec un infirmier du nom de Black je crois », nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « quoi ? »

« Attends », lui dit Emmett en riant, « qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? »

« Juste que votre père l'a laissé un moment attendre, c'est surtout l'infirmier qui s'est occupé d'elle, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça, elle a dit que c'était un incompétent »

« C'est qui Black ? » Demanda Ben.

« Celui qui s'est occupé de moi, le jour de l'accident », dis-je, « un Emmett N°2, il va venir nous voir très bientôt »

« Nous l'avons croisés samedi avec Jasper », me dit Emmett, « il a demandé après toi Edward, toi aussi Bella, il était avec ses potes, le genre de mecs que tu laisses tranquille quand tu les croises »

« Ils sont comment ses potes ? » Demanda Edward.

« Ils sont tous musclés, ils proposent que nous nous joignons à eux de temps en temps pour faire du sport ou autre. il attend juste que tout soit revenu à la normale pour vous appeler, comme il a dit, ''je ne vais pas faire le chieur'' mais putain les mecs tu cherches pas à les faire chier ! »

« À ce point ? » Demanda Alice.

« Ouais, il dit vrai », dit Jasper, « mais ils sont marrants »

« Ça nous promets une bonne soirée » rit Emmett, « Ben, Angela venez avec nous, si vous voulez »

« Nous viendrons », dit Ben, « merde chérie, tu vois comme nous sommes sociables finalement ! »

« Toi aussi, tu remarques, j'en ai des frissons » pouffa-t-elle, « ils ont quel âge ses jolies bébés ? » Nous rîmes bêtement.

« À peu près notre âge », rit Emmett, « ils se présentent comme des frères, le plus jeune à 15 ans, Jacob en a 21, le plus âgé, Sam, en a 25 »

« Waw, âge diversifiés les filles ! Du choix, du choix, du choix ! » Elle nous fit un grand clin d'œil, nous pouffions toutes les quatre, les garçons eux grognaient, « oh, si on ne peut plus rire »

« Ce sont tous des indiens en plus non ? » Demanda Rose, Emmett acquiesça, « encore plus intéressant, peaux mates, corps musclés... » nous soupirâmes faussement intéressées.

« Non, mais détendez-vous ! Jacob et Sam sont mariés et un autre casé » râla Jasper.

« Les filles, plus que deux de disponibles », souffla Alice.

« Va falloir t'arrêter » lui dit Jasper.

« Jaloux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle mesquine.

« Tu le seras à ton tour quand tu verras les filles qu'ils fréquentent »

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez vu que les garçons ? » Jasper la fixa.

« Oui, bah, merde ! » Nous nous moquions, Alice lui fit un bisou sur la joue, « t'es pénible quand tu t'y mets »

« Il est trop chou quand il est jaloux » dit-elle en pinçant ses joues, il finit par sourire et attrapa Alice en la bloquant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle riait.

Nous restâmes là, encore un moment. J'étais bien, avec l'homme que j'aime, mes frères et sœurs, Ben et Angela, je pouvais rire à plein poumons sans ressentir aucune gène, je ne m'en privais pas. Je les voyais souvent me regarder rire avec de grands sourires, Edward prit mes mains, jouant avec, les embrassant plusieurs fois. Nous finîmes par nous redresser pour aller voir Esmé qui avait dû revenir de son rendez-vous.

Edward s'amusa à me porter sur son épaule jusqu'à la sortie du parc quand je m'étais lancée avec Angela dans des ''idées'' contre Jessica, qui selon lui était plus dérangée les unes que les autres, il me reposa à l'entrée du parc.

Nous nous mîmes à avancer tranquillement main dans la main, jusqu'à l'immeuble où travaillait Esmé. La jeune femme de l'accueil, nous apprit qu'elle venait de rentrer, qu'elle n'avait rien dit mais qu'elle semblait stressée. Nous montâmes tous à son bureau discrètement, enfin autant que huit adolescents pouvaient le faire. La discrétion, nous ne connaissions pas, nous nous fîmes plus discret quand Edward m'indiqua son bureau, sa secrétaire nous accueillit.

« Bonjour les enfants » nous dit-elle tout sourire, « Bella... enfin, je vois ton jolie visage ailleurs que sur des photos » je la remerciais, « je t'en prie, de ce que je vois tu es rétablie », nous nous sourîmes, « Esmé est dans son bureau, pour l'instant... », elle regarda son téléphone, « elle est en ligne, je vous dirai quand elle aura fini »

« Hé Jacky », dit Emmett, « je pense qu'ouvrir sa porte et crier un surprise serait une bonne chose »

« Je pense aussi », rit-elle, « elle râle depuis ce matin », grimaça-t-elle, « autant dire que nous filons tous droit », je pouffais, Edward me regarda et me souffla un ''je te l'avais bien dit''.

Nous attendîmes tous qu'elle raccroche, chuchotant pour mettre en place notre surprise. Jacky décida de nous aider, elle avança devant la porte nous demandant d'entrer dans une minute, le temps qu'elle mette Esmé de dos. Nous devions entrer discrètement et la laisser se retourner. Elle prit des dossiers, une grande inspiration aussi, je me retins de rire devant sa mine déconfite, toqua à la porte, j'entendis un ''entrez'' des plus froid, je sifflais nerveusement, elle entra et referma la porte, Jasper laissa passer la minute, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte jetant un coup d'œil, il se tourna vers nous en levant le pouce, nous pouffâmes bêtement, Angela et Ben préféraient rester en retrait, pas faute de leur avoir demandé de venir mais ils considéraient ça comme un moment en famille.

Jasper ouvrit un peu plus la porte et entra doucement, nous suivîmes tous, ils me placèrent au milieu et reculèrent, Esmé était à la fenêtre en train de regarder des croquis je crois.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandée ! Il faut tout refaire, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je demande » je haussais les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas Esmé, les autres ne semblaient pas perturbés.

« Madame Cullen, je vais y aller si vous voulez »

« Non ! » Elle ramassa toutes les feuilles, « je vais le faire, comme si j'avais pas assez criée aujourd'hui »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles de votre mari ou de votre fille ? »

« Non, il ne répond pas, Bella non plus, personne ne me réponds ! Ça m'angoisse, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi Jacky, je veux juste que tout se termine, qu'elle aille bien, que mon fils, ma famille aille bien », j'eus les larmes aux yeux, elle prit une dernière pile de feuilles commençant à se retourner, « je veux retrouver... » elle se tourna complètement et se figea, je lui fis un petit coucou à moitié en train de pleurer, elle lâcha ses feuilles qui se rependirent sur le sol, « ma fille... »

« Surprise » dirent les autres, je pouffais nerveusement.

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, je me mordis la lèvre paralysée, elle se mit à pleurer prenant appui avec son autre main sur son bureau, je retrouvais l'usage de mes jambes et couru jusqu'à elle, la serrant dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais, elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras, nous nous mîmes à pleurer autant l'une que l'autre.

« Ma fille, ma fille », je pleurais encore plus, plus que touchée par ses mots.

« Je t'aime », lui soufflais-je, « je t'aime ma petite maman », elle eut un hoquet.

« Je t'aime aussi ma fille, ma jolie petite fille », elle me serra davantage dans ses bras, « laisse-moi te regarder mon ange », je me mis face à elle, essuyant nos joues à l'une et l'autre, elle me fit un grand sourire, me regardant de haut en bas, elle me fit tourner, nous rîmes nerveusement, elle posa son front contre le mien, « tu viens de m'offrir l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie ma puce », elle se remit à pleurer plus doucement, elle baissa ma tête et embrassa mon front longuement, je serrai ses mains pleurant à nouveau, elle me reprit dans ses bras, « Emmett, mon cœur, il est temps que tu nous lâches ton ''câlin collectif'' », je riais nerveusement me retournant vers eux, Edward passa ses mains sur son visage, ils suivirent tous, Emmett s'éclaircit la voix.

« Câlin collectif », souffla-t-il, ils arrivèrent tous vers nous, nous entourèrent Esmé et moi, nous serrant contre eux, Esmé me reprit contre elle.

« Mes enfants... » souffla-t-elle.

Nous lui dîmes tous que nous l'aimions, nous finîmes par devoir nous séparer, essuyant tous nos yeux. Edward me prit dans ses bras me remerciant, je le serrai autant que c'était possible. Nous nous refîmes à tous des câlins, j'allais rapidement rejoindre Ben et Angela émus. Je les serrai contre moi, Esmé suivit les remerciant d'être venus avec nous, nous dûmes finir par partir quand plusieurs clients arrivèrent pour une réunion. Elle se mit dos à eux quelques secondes et grimaça, nous retînmes nos rires, elle nous embrassa tous, nous remerciant encore une fois. Elle eut le temps de nous dire que nous ferions notre grand repas avec tout le monde vendredi, le temps de tout organiser. Nous remerciâmes Jacky qui nous fit un grand sourire. En sortant plusieurs employés nous soufflèrent des mercis, vraiment traumatisés ces gens, nous rîmes bêtement et retournâmes sur Forks, avec de grands sourires.

Edward reprit le volant, nous allâmes tous chez mon père, restant dans le jardin, devant la maison, Emmett, Ben et Jasper me prirent en chasse, je tournais autour de la maison en riant, ils m'attrapèrent plus d'une fois. Les filles et Edward riaient bêtement, oui je pense aussi qu'il aurait pu m'aider, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir demandé, il finit par se lever mais pour participer. Les autres garçons nous laissèrent jouer, je repartis en riant derrière la maison, il m'attrapa, je me mis face à lui en pouffant.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin, je passais mes bras sur ses épaules faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Un câlin ? Un bisou ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin, m'embrassa légèrement, remonta sa main et caressa ma joue tout en me fixant.

« Bella, nous n'avons pas eu de moment à nous deux, jusqu'ici et je tenais à te dire que tu sois entièrement remise, j'en suis plus que heureux, vraiment heureux »

« Merci »

« Arrête de me remercier », je grimaçais, « tu ne cesses de me dire merci »

« Parce que pendant des semaines tu as pris soin de moi »

« Et je vais continuer, tu ne vas pas me dire merci tous les jours »

« Pourquoi pas », chuchotais-je.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait sans me forcer ou autre, tout va être différent maintenant entre nous, plus de béquille ou autre, juste toi et moi, nous allons pouvoir faire tout ce que nous voulons »

« Ah... » il se recula, baissa sa tête cherchant mon regard.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, enfin, est-ce que je pourrai... enfin je crois que... »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que... »

« Edward » dit Alice, il soupira, nous nous tournâmes vers elle, « nous rentrons, nous ramenons Ben et Angela aussi, vous restez là ? »

« Oui, allez-y »

« Soyez à la maison pour 19 heures, soit dans un peu plus d'une heure », nous acquiesçâmes, elle partit rapidement avec un grand sourire.

Edward me regardait intrigué, il prit ma main et nous fit rentrer, bon je crois que le moment de discuter est arrivé, nous allâmes sur le canapé, il me prit dans ses bras, reprenant ma main, je mis la télé, j'étais complètement stressée.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? » Je rougis instantanément.

« C'est un truc que tu as dit tout à l'heure, enfin, je ne pense pas que tu as dit ça dans ce sens mais... « il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça concerne quoi ? »

« Le... sexe ? » Il haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien dit dans ce sens tout à l'heure mais vas-y je t'écoute »

« Et bien... » je me mis sur le côté face à lui, jouant nerveusement avec mes mains, « maintenant que je n'ai plus mon attelle », il me fit relever mon visage, penchant sa tête pour chercher mon regard, « je...je sais que nous n'allons pas tarder à... »

« Si tu as changé d'avis et que tu préfères attendre encore, ce n'est pas un problème, j'attendrai autant de temps que tu veux, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête »

« Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te dérangeait pas », il fronça les sourcils, se redressa, posa son avant-bras sur sa cuisse, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

« Bella, je ne fais pas genre, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes oppressée, est-ce que tu as l'impression que... »

« Non, je ne me sens pas oppressée et on s'écarte du sujet »

« Explique-moi... »

« Déjà, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te faire attendre je ne sais combien de temps et très honnêtement, si je n'avais pas eu mon accident nous l'aurions sûrement déjà fait »

« Ah... »

« Edward, souviens-toi ici, nous avons souvent eu l'occasion de le faire et une fois la seule chose qui nous a arrêté ce fut le retour de mon père »

« Ton père ne serait pas arrivé, là je ne dis pas non, pas après Bella, et toutes ses occasions sont aussi arrivées parce que tu as été blessée, ça nous a rapproché, ça nous fait vivre ensemble, mais Bella, à partir du moment où tu as eu ton accident j'aurai arrêté, comme dans la salle de bain, les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes Bella, je me serai interrompu... » Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils. « Bella, j'aurai arrêté non pas parce que je n'ai pas envie, loin de là, mais il y a deux choses, la première nous venons d'en parler, tu étais blessée, la deuxième mon ange, ce sera ta première fois et ce n'est pas rien »

« Tout le monde me le dit »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est le cas ? »

« Oui et non, oui, parce que je... je ne vais pas du tout savoir comment m'y prendre et... nous pouvons parler franchement ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Je pris une grande inspiration, il serra ma main, je me rapprochais de lui.

« OK, bon, je... je ne sais pas si je vais... avoir mal », chuchotais-je, je refixais ma main, « et si je... » à nouveau il releva mon visage gardant mon menton dans sa main.

« Bella c'est moi, ne te sens pas gênée de dire ce que tu penses, dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, peu importe ce que c'est », j'acquiesçai prenant une grande inspiration, autant tout sortir d'un coup je crois.

« Je ne sais pas, si je vais prendre du plaisir et pareil pour toi », je le vis à deux doigts de dire quelque chose, « ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît », il referma sa bouche, « tu me diras ce que tu veux après, si j'arrête je ne vais pas y arriver », il acquiesça, « parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu l'as fait plus d'une fois, avec différentes filles et que... même si tu ne les aimais pas, tu as quand même du prendre du plaisir et ça aussi plus d'une fois. Elles avaient l'expérience que je n'ai pas, je sais, je sais, tu vas me dire de ne pas me comparer mais sur le sexe tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, je n'y connais pas grand chose et tu le sais... »

« Bella... »

« Attends, s'il te plaît, non parce que c'est toi et pas un autre, il n'y a que toi que je désire de cette façon, ou d'une quelconque autre façon d'ailleurs. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je n'ai plus de craintes, parce que je ne suis plus en mesure de penser, que ce soit quand tu m'embrasses, tes caresses, tes baisers, ta façon de me regarder, toutes ses choses qui font qu'aujourd'hui, je suis à ma place avec toi, que je me sens bien », il me fixa avec un petit sourire. « Ça n'a toujours été que toi et personne d'autre, c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je me dis que ça ne peut que bien se passer d'un côté, parce que je t'aime et qu'il me tarde de pouvoir t'aimer entièrement... »

Ma phrase à peine finit, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mes joues, j'agrippais son tee-shirt, il se recula, cessant notre baiser aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

« Bella », me souffla-t-il, « moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire », il posa sa bouche doucement contre la mienne, il se recula et reprit ma main,son dos contre le dossier du canapé, sa tête sur le dossier, il ferma les yeux rapidement prenant je crois le temps de la réflexion, il se redressa et se remit face à moi, « je vais reprendre depuis le début si tu permets », j'acquiesçai, en premier, « sur ce qui est de tes craintes par rapport à ne pas savoir comment t'y prendre, laisse-moi en douter... »

« Nous n'avons pas non plus... »

« Bella, cette fois c'est moi qui vais te demander de ne pas me couper », j'approuvais, « si tu ne savais pas t'y prendre, je n'aurai pas certaines réactions à ton contact ou simplement quand je te vois. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser lesquels, pour ce qui est de savoir si tu vas avoir... mal, ça malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre mon ange... comment dire, que tu ne ressentiras pas une certaine gêne, mais par contre je peux te dire que ça passera et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire qu'une fois l'amour », il me fit un petit sourire, je devenais pivoine, il caressa ma joue. « Pour la question du plaisir, du mien, même si ce jour là, pour ma part ce n'est pas ce qui va me préoccuper le plus, j'en aurai, une fois passé le plus désagréable pour toi, parce qu'il s'agit de toi et moi, de la jeune femme que j'aime », je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

« Merci », il embrassa ma main.

« Pour ce qui est de mon passé... sans te mentir, oui j'ai pris du plaisir, comme tu l'as bien deviné je vais te dire de ne pas te comparer, bien que je puisse comprendre, à ta place j'aurai certainement la même réaction sur tes précédentes relations. Mais encore une fois je vais te dire de ne pas le faire parce qu'il s'agit de toi et de moi, de nous. Ce n'est pas important que tu n'y connaisses rien comme tu le dis, bien que je sois d'un tout autre avis à ce sujet. Maintenant ne pense pas que je ne ressens pas d'inquiétude. Bella, je n'ai jamais été la première fois d'une fille et là il s'agit de la première fois de la femme que j'aime plus que tout, c'est même plus que flippant je dirai, et si moi je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Tu n'y a jamais pensé ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... je t'aime »

« Pour moi c'est pareil, je t'aime tout autant et c'est pour ça que quoi que tu fasses, je prendrai du plaisir... tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Oui »

« L'important pour moi n'est pas de te dire ''et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?'', ce qui est primordial, c'est que tu sois sûre de la personne avec qui tu comptes le faire. Que tu sois en confiance, le reste se fera tout seul, est-ce que nous serons maladroit ? Certainement, stressé ? Oui, aussi, et alors ? Au fur et à mesure nous prendrons de l'assurance, nous saurons ce que l'autre aime ou non et Bella... tes baisers, tes caresses, tes regards, le moindre contact que je peux avoir avec toi, je prends bien plus de plaisir qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille que j'ai pu connaître. Tu es déjà loin devant, ne perds pas de vue que pour moi aussi ça sera ma première fois, ma première fois avec la seule femme à qui j'ai dit « je t'aime » et que je pense le plus sincèrement possible, moi aussi, je ne veux et ne vois que toi et ceux aussi depuis le début, tu me crois au moins ? »

« Oui, je ne doute pas de tes sentiments »

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu penses autrement mon ange, est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Oui, comment, ça va se passer ? »

« Quand nous ferons l'amour ? » J'acquiesçai, me mordant légèrement la lèvre, j'étais toute rouge aussi, il me fit un petit sourire. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, il faudra laisser faire les choses, ne pas les forcer je crois, ne pas prévoir, rien de plus angoissant et ça gâcherait un peu le moment »

« Non, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas entourer une date sur le calendrier », riais-je nerveusement, il rit à son tour, tout aussi nerveux.

« Avant, il faudra que tu te renseignes avec ma mère pour la pilule, faire les choses correctement », je grimaçais légèrement.

« Edward... si je te dis qu'en fait... je prends déjà... la pilule ? » Il me regarda les yeux ronds, « je... j'y suis allée le matin de ton renvoi avec ta maman... » il continuait de me fixer, « Edward ? »

« Je... je dirai que d'un coup ça met la pression », je riais nerveusement à nouveau, « pourquoi si tôt, enfin je ne me plains pas mais... »

« Parce que sinon, il fallait attendre encore un mois », chuchotais-je.

« OK... euh... c'est bien, tu la prends à quelle heure ? »

« 20 heures, pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit déjà que ça me concernait tout autant que toi, alors je vais mettre une alarme sur mon téléphone tout à l'heure », je le regardais sceptique, « quoi ? »

« Bein, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ça »

« Je trouve ça normal, faire l'amour ça nous concerne tous les deux, tous ce qu'il y autour aussi, que ce soit ta pilule ou les préservatifs, peu importe... Bon il y a aussi que ton père m'a prévenu que si je te mettais enceinte dans les temps qui arrive et qu'il entendait le mot accident, il m'abattrait », je partis dans un fou rire, « ça pousse aussi à vraiment faire attention », il suivit mon fou rire, « il veut aussi, me clouer au mur ou mieux me donner un coup de taser »

Je pleurais de rire, comprenant mieux pourquoi il avait envisagé de ne plus rien faire avec moi, j'allais devoir tuer mon père ! Je m'écroulais sur le canapé me tenant le ventre.

« Il a reconnu perdre les pédales, c'est déjà ça »

« En tout cas », dis-je moqueuse, « je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment, tu es resté après qu'il est osé te sortir ça »

« Merci de t'en rendre compte, ça comptait pour moi que tu en prennes conscience », je pouffais, tirant sur son tee-shirt, le poussant contre moi, il se retrouva entre mes jambes.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait ou dit d'autre » souriais-je.

« Il a songé à me mettre sur la table avec une lampe en pleine tête, il m'a agressé plus qu'autre chose. il a pensé un moment que nous l'avions déjà fait, d'où le ''me clouer au mur'', merde Bella ton père est flippant ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette conversation, ah par contre la bonne nouvelle, il ne veut pas être prévenu quand ça arrivera »

« Manquerait plus que ça, je ne me vois pas lui dire ''Hé papa, ça y est je vais faire l'amour avec Edward !'' » je rougis à ma phrase, il calma son rire et embrassa mon nez, le mien s'était arrêté à la fin de ma phrase, je le fixais, mon ventre se contracta, « Edward... »

« Oui mon ange »

« Comment nous saurons que c'est le bon moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon ange mais nous avons le temps »

« Je ne veux plus avoir de bleus »

« Alors nous attendrons que tu n'aies plus de bleus et si tu ne te sens pas prête nous attendrons encore. Bella, ça sera à toi par contre de me dire que tu veux vraiment que je te fasse l'amour », il me fixa sans sourire.

« Je... je te le dirai », dis-je en frôlant ses lèvres.

Nous profitâmes de l'un et de l'autre par la suite, profitant d'être seul pour nous retrouver, que ce soit sur le canapé ou sous la douche que nous prîmes. Nous dûmes nous arrêter pour ne pas être en retard à la villa.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, j'ouvris notre armoire à la recherche de vêtement, autre qu'un jean, Edward était dans mon dos, il embrassa mon épaule, je tournais mon visage vers lui pour embrasser sa joue en souriant.

« Chéri, choisis pour moi, joue à la poupée » pouffais-je, il me fit un grand sourire, laissant un bras autour de ma taille, touchant plusieurs vêtements, « pas de jean ! »

« Ça dépend parce que si tu veux remettre ton jean de la dernière fois, je ne suis pas contre », je riais nerveusement, « non il y aura nos parents ça ne va pas le faire, attends », il retira son bras, cherchant à nouveau me gardant contre son torse. Il opta pour un pantalon noir taille basse, pas moins moulant que mon jean d'ailleurs, me donna des sous-vêtements rouge, je les passais, il siffla, me faisant mettre mon pantalon, me regardant de haut en bas me faisant rougir, « si je ne te trouve pas un haut rapidement, nous allons être en retard », je collais mon buste contre son torse, posant mes mains dans son dos, je posais des baisers dans son cou, « Bella... » je riais bêtement.

« Dépêche-toi de trouver »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il soupira, je retournais dans son cou le laissant choisir, il frissonna à plusieurs reprises, je mis mes mains sur son torse, les descendant lentement, tout en continuant à jouer dans son cou, un de ses bras me plaqua contre lui, je compris qu'il ne cherchait plus un haut quand je sentis ses mains sur moi, dérapant à nouveau.

« Chéri, nous allons être en retard », lui dis-je mesquine en jetant sa serviette sur notre lit.

« Je leur dirai que c'est de ta faute » il m'embrassa à nouveau son téléphone finit par sonner, nous entendîmes la sonnerie de Starky et Hutch, « ça calme direct », me dit-il nerveusement, je partis dans un fou rire, « habille-toi pendant que je réponds, » je me remis face à notre penderie, prenant un haut noir décolleté, Edward revint près de moi, parlant avec mon père pendant qu'il mettait son boxer, je lui tendis un pantalon noir qu'il mit rapidement, une chemise, ce soir nous serions complètement assortis, il raccrocha.

« Ils sont déjà tous là-bas ! »

« Mais je ne suis même pas maquillée ou coiffée »

Je dus faire au plus vite pour le maquillage, j'eus tout de même le temps de sourire niaisement quand il me démêla les cheveux, je les séchais au mieux, chaussures, gilets et nous étions sur la route.

Arrivés à la villa, je sortis et courrais jusqu'à mon père qui était sur le perron, j'entendis un ''ça y est c'est repartit'' de Edward qui riait, je me jetais dans les bras de mon père et de Carlisle qui était juste à côté. Ils nous firent rentrer, je sautillais vers Esmé qui me regarda en riant, je repris tous le monde dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que Esmé parviennent à me faire asseoir, Carlisle nous servit une coupe de champagne à tous, je la bus rapidement, trop énervée pour boire calmement, pareil pour la deuxième, Esmé revint avec un grand sac, nous tapions dans nos mains avec les filles.

« Petits cadeaux », nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « vous vous partagerez tous ça, alors nous avons... poil à gratter évidemment », rit-elle, « grosse quantité », elle le posa plusieurs sachets sur la table, « ensuite, de la poudre à éternuer », nous la fixâmes tous avec de grands sourires, « boules puantes, aérosols aussi qui diffuse une odeur horrible, j'ai essayé, je ne recommencerai pas » nous rîmes tous bêtement, « j'ai pris aussi des cornes de supporter, pétons lui les tympans ! Pleins d'autres petites choses toutes aussi amusante. Ah il y a ça aussi, ça vient de la pharmacie par contre, laxatifs », chuchota-t-elle, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « à la cafétéria mettez ça dans sa nourriture ça sera amusant, enfin pas pour elle, » nous nous levâmes pour regarder un peu mieux, « je vous laisse vous débrouiller ! »

Les différents jouets passèrent de mains en mains, nos parents nous regardaient avec de grands sourires, bon nous nous disputâmes pour le laxatif surtout et pleins d'autres petites choses, enfin je me disputais surtout avec Emmett qui ne voulait rien partager.

« Les enfants », nous dit calmement Esmé, « calmez-vous »

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler pour récupérer un maximum des choses qu'avaient ramené Esmé, elle tapa violemment sur la table.

« Les mioches ont la boucle » nous nous assîmes tous nerveusement, mon père et Carlisle partirent dans un fou rire, « voilà un peu de calme », dit-elle plus douce, « bien... les papa, on s'arrêtent » ils se turent d'un coup, « pas la peine de vous battre, je pourrais retourner en chercher »

« Mais m'man... »

« Je ne pense pas avoir fini de parler », Emmett se fit tout petit, je le regardais moqueuse, il me fit un doigt discrètement, je lui lançais un regard noir et lui mis un coup de pied, son genou cogna dans la table, Edward riait doucement, « Bella... » je me figeais, « tu as fini ? »

« Oui, Esmé », soufflais-je.

« Merci ma chérie », Emmett imita sa mère en grimaçant, j'ouvris grand la bouche en montrant du doigt, « bon sang qu'ils sont pénibles ! »

« T'es une balance », cracha-t-il.

« T'es un trans », répondis-je mauvaise du tac au tac. Edward partit dans un fou rire avec les autres, il me regardait mauvais, Esmé et nos pères suivirent.

« Bella 1, Emmett 0 », rit Jasper.

« Toi le blondinet, je ne t'ai rien demandé », lui dit Emmett.

« Mais moi ça me va très bien qu'il compte les points »

« Putain que tu es chiante ! »

« Merci, j'essaie d'arriver à ton niveau, pas évident, je vais faire des efforts promis... crétin ! »

« Emmett, Bella, vous pouvez pas arrêter ? » Soupira Esmé.

« J'aimerai tellement Esmé mais il ne comprend jamais rien, peut-être qu'il a été conçu sous une quelconque substances », ses frères, Alice et Rose partirent dans un fou rire, « oh, mais que je suis bête petit fœtus alcoolisé », ses frères et sœurs, même mon père rirent bruyamment, il me regarda froidement et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Papa, maman, que pourriez-vous répondre à Mademoiselle ''je fais la maligne'' ? »

Je me tournais vers Esmé et Carlisle en grimaçant, Esmé prit une grande inspiration, je me tendis, elle allait me détester, Carlisle regardait ailleurs.

« Bella, Emmett, dehors ! » Elle nous montra la porte, je regardais Edward stressée, il riait comme un nigaud ainsi que les autres.

« Bon, 1 partout », dit Jasper, je lui jetais un regard noir.

« Tous les gosses dehors et on se dépêche », nous nous figeâmes tous et sortîmes tendus, nos pères suivirent en riant, leurs bières à la main, « puisque vous avez décidés d'être pénible, nous allons faire un petit jeu ! Celui qui gagne prendra ce qu'il veut du sac, les autres se partageront les miettes, jeu en couple ! Les filles sur les dos des garçons, les premiers qui arrivent vers nous après avoir été jusqu'au bout de l'allée », les garçons grognèrent, « bon jusqu'au virage, gagnent ! »

Emmett se baissa serrant les jambes de Rose, nous suivions avec Alice, elles riaient, moi non, je m'approchais de l'oreille de mon chéri.

« Tu te souviens de toutes ses fois où ton frère a été chiant, bah le jour de la vengeance est arrivé » il eut un sourire en coin, il me releva, j'embrassais sa joue.

« Les enfants prêt ? »

« Attends », dit Emmett, je sifflais agacée, « toi, la psycho, je ne te parle pas ! »

« Bah si, c'est ce que tu fais ! »

« 2-1 », souffla Jasper, Emmett lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

« Hé ! » dit Alice, « tu ne le tapes pas » elle lui mit une claque.

« Ali', ne touche pas à mon nounours ! » S'énerva Rose mettant une tape sur sa main.

« Tu m'as tapée » pleurnicha Alice.

« Tu as tapé Emmett, oh et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute » me dit-elle.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es avec un décérébré » elle me fusilla du regard ainsi que Emmett.

« Edward », lui dit Emmett, « comment tu fais pour la supporter 24h/24h ? Ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai noyée », Rose et Emmett partirent dans un fou rire, je le regardais choquée.

« Je fais comme toi avec ta Barbie, Ken, tu sais le truc que tu as sur ton dos » je les regardais moqueuse, Rose tenta de lui mettre une claque, je tapais son bras, elle me regardait outrée.

« Touche pas à mon chéri ! » La menaçais-je, « il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles » j'embrassais à nouveau sa joue, il les narguait, Alice se mit à rire.

« Poly, la ferme » lui dit Rose mauvaise, « Bella tu me menaces ? »

« Touche pas à mon mec ! » Dis-je froidement.

« Elle me menace ! »

Esmé se mit face à nous en nous regardant mauvaise, nous nous tûmes, elle croisa ses bras sur son buste en plissant des yeux, mon père et Carlisle se remirent à rire.

« À 3, vous partez ! 1, 2, 3 », dit-elle rapidement en se poussant.

Les garçons partirent en courant, nous les encouragions, Jasper était devant, nous passions devant Emmett et Rose.

« Bah alors le nounours, on a les jambes en mousse ? » Lui demandais-je moqueuse, j'entendis Emmett et Rose partirent dans un fou rire, Alice et Jasper également Edward rit légèrement, « chéri non tu vas perdre ton souffle » il se reprit avant de partir dans un fou rire, « non mon cœur » il s'arrêta et me posa, il pleurait de rire, je tapais des pieds, « chéri ! »

Il continua à rire, je me tournais vers les autres, les filles aussi étaient au sol, ils continuaient à rire bêtement, je soupirais blasée.

« Oh merde Bell' tu la sors d'où celle là ? » Demanda Rose morte de rire.

« Elle m'a fait perdre ma respiration » rit Emmett.

« Chéri, vite on peut gagner encore ! Je veux des jouets, » il me regarda en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ça ne sera plus possible de courir maintenant, parce que », rit-il, « à part avoir l'image de mon frère avec des jambes en mousse, je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose » ils repartirent dans un fou rire, je regardais Emmett de haut en bas.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je vais aller jusqu'au virage toute seule ! »

Je partis en courant toute seule, veux pas perdre, je les entendis se moquer, je partis jusqu'au virage et remontais comme une bienheureuse, j'étais contente en fait de courir, je revenais vers eux qui me regardaient avec de grands sourires, Emmett se mit dos à moi, se pencha et m'offrit son dos, je courrai plus vite, sautais et m'accrochais à lui en riant.

« Voilà comment on leur fait à l'envers ! » Il partit rapidement en riant jusqu'à nos parents, il repartit, « juste pour le plaisir p'tite sœur » je partis dans un fou rire, « attends encore mieux » il me posa sur le coffre de la voiture de mon père, « sur les épaules petite sœur », il se tourna et m'aida à monter, « accroche-toi », il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et partit comme une flèche.

« Emmett ! » Criais-je en riant, il courut encore plus vite, je bloquais mes pieds dans son dos, mes mains sur sa tête, il riait comme un gamin et tourna, j'explosais de rire carrément stressée.

« Foooo ! » Nous rîmes comme des nigauds, j'entendis les rires de tous les autres, il recommença à courir, je me crispais me remettant à crier de rire. « Em', arrête je t'en supplie », il se stoppa d'un coup, je partis en avant, il me retint.

« Hé, elle est où Bella ? » Demanda-t-il aux autres, je repartis dans un fou rire, « elle est peut-être à la maison ! »

« Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça » il avança vers la maison sous les rires, Emmett se baissa, je pensais à me pencher aussi, « Bell' t'es où ? » A part rire comme une idiote, je ne faisais rien d'autre, il avança vers la cuisine,

« Déconne pas je vais rester accrochée au mur ! » Il rit quelques secondes et changea de trajectoire, « Em', la lampe ! »

« Merde, désolé, il y a de la poussière ? » J'entendis Esmé râler, je passais mon doigt dessus.

« Non, même pas », il haussa les épaules brusquement, je manquais de tomber, je me remis à rire sous les sifflements nerveux des autres.

« Tiens, si je faisais un petit somme, hum, m'étaler dans ce canapé, ça me démange »

Je riais nerveusement, cherchant de l'aide vers les autres, Edward s'approcha discrètement, je retirais mes pieds du dos de Emmett, qui était en train de délimiter les angles, Edward me fit signe de me pencher en arrière, je me laissais tomber en arrière, sauf que Emmett me rattrapa les jambes, je riais comme une conne, Edward me relâcha riant à son tour, j'avais la tête en bas.

« Emmett, lâche-moi ! » Riais je, il fit mine de me lâcher, je criais de peur, il partit dans un fou rire, « j'ai le sang qui monte à la tête », riais-je, Edward me redressa, Emmett lâcha mes jambes, je perdis l'équilibre et tombais sur les fesses, « merde chéri tu tiens quoi ? » Demandais-je en riant.

« Pas grand chose sur ce coup, désolé », rit-il, il m'aida à me relever, je m'assis sur le canapé en riant.

« Bell' quand tu veux, poids plume ! » Je tapais dans sa main, Edward s'assit près de moi, j'entourais sa taille et posais ma tête sur son torse, il s'affaissa dans le canapé, posa une main dans mon dos, l'autre caressant mes cheveux, Emmett retourna à table avec les autres.

« Il faut que nous y allons nous aussi ? » Demandais-je en relevant ma tête.

« Ça peut attendre un peu », il embrassa mon front en souriant.

Nous nous embrassâmes et je remis ma tête contre son torse, regardant les autres à table, sa main reprit ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Je pouffais quand j'entendis les autres raconter tout ce qui pouvaient arriver à Jessica, je les regardais tous rire. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les voir comme ça, juste à rire et rien d'autre. Esmé nous fit un petit sourire et détourna son regard nous laissant tranquille, je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur tout ce que j'entendais mais surtout leur rires et les battements de cœur de mon chéri, je frottais mon nez contre son torse.

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Un peu mais ça va »

Nous restâmes sur le canapé à nous câliner et nous embrasser doucement, nous finîmes par retourner à table quand elle commença à être débarrassée, ils nous sourirent tous, je m'assis sur lui me mettant sur le côté pour tous les voir, je caressais sa nuque, il prit mon autre main jouant avec mes doigts.

Esmé nous servit, tarte Tatin chaude avec de la glace à la vanille, je sautillais sur les jambes de Edward, je me remis sur ma chaise, plus personne ne parla, nous étions tous à savourer.

« Esmé », dit mon père, « il faudra me l'apprendre ça »

« Mais avec grand plaisir, dès que tu auras un peu de temps », il acquiesça, je riais discrètement avec Edward, Esmé se leva cachant son rire, je me levais et aidais à débarrasser, je la rejoignais dans la cuisine.

« Bonne chance Esmé », pouffais-je.

« Merci », rit-elle, « mais je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en sortira pas trop mal, encore merci d'être venue me voir cet après-midi »

« Il le fallait Esmé, je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir », elle me prit dans ses bras, « nous allons pouvoir nous faire notre journée »

« Dès le week-end prochain si tu veux », elle me scruta avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, oui, le week-end prochain »

« Nous partirons le samedi matin, je vais avoir une journée avec ma fille » elle me reprit dans ses bras, « mon fils va me détester », pouffa-t-elle.

« Non, je lui réserve mon samedi soir »

« Alors ça ira, Bella... il m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour lui, tu sais le piano chez Garrett », j'acquiesçai, « merci pour lui mon ange », je touchais mon pendentif par réflexe, elle le prit au creux de sa main,

« Vous...tu sais pourquoi je voulais un bijou dans ce genre ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement, attendant la suite, « ma grand-mère, elle en avait un qui lui ressemblait, mon grand-père lui avait offert. Je ne suis pas une fille qui veut être couverte de bijou, je préfère les attentions, les petits gestes au quotidien, avoir des bijoux peu souvent mais qui ont une signification... »

« Et pour toi il signifie quoi ce bijou ? »

« Qu'il sera toujours là, près de moi, il m'a dit que c'était pour ne pas oublier qu'il m'aime », elle eut un petit sourire, « chose que je ne pourrai pas oublier, je le vois surtout comme une promesse. Esmé...je l'aime vraiment, plus que de raison même »

« En amour mon ange, il faut laisser la raison de côté, mon fils, tu peux l'aimer sans craindre un changement quelconque de sa part »

« Je sais, mais je trouve ça parfois un peu inquiétant, être entièrement dépendante de lui, je n'ai jamais dépendu de quelqu'un excepté mon grand père et...et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça...le champagne peut-être » elle me scruta.

« Et quoi ma puce ? »

« Et je sais que je vais l'être de plus en plus, si un jour... si un jour tout s'arrête... Edward, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte mais c'est un des piliers de ma vie maintenant, avec mon père, avec vous tous, si je perds encore une fois ceux qui me rendent heureuse, ceux que j'aime le plus au monde, je... »

« Bella, Bella mon ange », elle releva mon visage, elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux, « je te promets qu'aucun d'entre nous, ne va te laisser, mon fils encore moins, pourquoi penses-tu à ça ? » J'eus un hoquet.

« Parce que je déraille ? » Son regard fut des plus perplexe, j'aurai aimé me taire, vraiment, « je... je crois que le fait d'être parfaitement remise, de me dire qu'enfin tout est finit, que tout va aller bien maintenant, ça m'angoisse un peu parce que nous avons tous attendu que j'aille mieux. Ça me renvoie aussi à des souvenirs, parce que des promesses ont m'en a beaucoup faites depuis que je suis ici. Avant mon arrivée, la dernière personne à m'en avoir fait une c'est mon grand-père et il m'a laissée, il est partit, tous les jours j'ai une pensée pour lui. Il... il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas, il est partit Esmé, il est partit, il me manque tellement... »

« Oh mon cœur », elle me serra dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux, « je n'ai pas connu cet homme mon ange mais il a fait de toi une jeune femme des plus touchante. Ne lui en veut pas de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, il ne pouvait pas », elle se remit face à moi et posa son front contre le mien, « ma puce ton grand-père en partant, il nous a donné la chance de t'avoir auprès de nous. En partant il t'a donné toute une famille, un jeune homme qui te donnera tout sans compter, sans réfléchir, c'est de cette façon que je vois son cadeau Bella. Laisse le passé derrière toi, ne l'oublie pas mais mets le de côté. Toutes les belles choses qui t'arrivent, notre rencontre à toutes les deux, tout est mérité, tu as largement mérité d'être heureuse, tu as apportée tellement à cette famille en peu de temps, aucun de nous ne sera fichu d'être sans toi. La plupart des choses arrivent pour une raison, certaines sont injustes mais elles finissent toutes par avoir un sens un jour ou l'autre, ton grand-père en partant, il t'a confié à nous, vois les choses de cette façon »

Nous tournâmes nos visages vers Rose et Alice qui arrivaient en riant, elles s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant et repartirent rapidement. Esmé me reprit dans ses bras, je la serrai contre moi en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne boirais plus de champagne Esmé » soufflais-je.

Elle me garda contre elle jusqu'à ce que je la sente s'éloigner et être remplacée par d'autres bras, à son odeur je savais que c'était lui. Je mis ma tête dans son cou, il me souleva et me posa sur le plan de travail me serrant dans ses bras, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine être refermée, je me calmais dans ses bras, sa main serra ma nuque, son bras tenant fermement mon dos. je récupérais une de mes mains, essuyant mes yeux, il se recula, suffisamment pour embrasser le haut de ma joue,je posais ma main sur la sienne.

« Je vais bien », chuchotais-je, « je t'aime trop, je vous aime tous trop ça a tendance à me faire déborder je crois »

Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser ma joue descendant petit à petit vers les miennes, je frissonnais relevant lentement mon visage, profitant de chacun de ses baisers, sa bouche embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, restant un instant dessus, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, il recula son visage.

« Mon ange, si ça ne va pas, dis le moi, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses ne pas me dire »

« Je sais mais je vais bien, c'est ça en plus, je vais bien, j'ai eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui, nous allons aller bien », je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit, « et je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête d'avoir des discussions avec ta mère dans la cuisine, ça ne me réussit pas », je pouffais nerveusement, il se contenta de sourire un peu plus, je tirais sur sa chemise et retrouvais ses lèvres, il calma petit à petit notre baiser.

« Bébé, j'ai une promesse à tenir », mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau, « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Rien, enfin si, juste me dire que tu as une promesse à tenir »

« Parce que c'est vrai, Bella, je ne dis pas les choses pour faire joli »

« Je sais... de quelle promesse tu parles ? »

« Viens », il m'embrassa et me tendit sa main que j'attrapais, je descendis du meuble, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, ils riaient tous ne changeant pas d'attitude quand nous sortîmes, Edward m'emmena au piano et nous fit asseoir, « tu te souviens, j'ai dit que je rejouerai quand tout serai finit », j'acquiesçais à deux doigt de pleurer.

Il embrassa mon front, il eut un grand sourire quand il posa ses yeux sur les touches, j'embrassais son épaule, laissant mes lèvres dessus. Sa famille, mon père ne riaient plus, il fit craquer ses doigts, je le fixais ne me lassant pas de le voir sourire. Mon cœur eut des ratés quand les premières notes résonnèrent, je fermais les yeux, il jouait la première musique que j'avais jouée devant ses frère et sœurs. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et me redressais, il tourna son visage vers le mien me soufflant un ''joue avec moi'', je me mis face au piano, attendant de pouvoir intervenir, je commençais à joue. Quand le morceau se termina, il nous fit recommencer, je riais bêtement, je le regardais une fraction de secondes, il se mit à rire. Nous ratâmes plusieurs notes, nous reprenant pour finir au mieux le morceau, je me jetais dans ses bras, le remerciant je ne sais combien de fois, nous repartîmes dans un fou rire idiot. Nous nous séparâmes essuyant nos yeux, nous posâmes nos regards vers la table, ils nous fixaient tous avec de grands sourires, Esmé me souffla un merci.

« Ce n'était pas d'une grande qualité », riais-je, « nous nous en excusons »

« Vraiment désolé hein », dit Edward en riant, « ça faisait longtemps », les autres se mirent à rire.

« Nous allons nous entraîner, ça ne sera pas du luxe »

« Oui, surtout toi », je le regardais faussement outrée en riant.

« Tu as raté autant de notes que moi » riais-je, il grimaça, « non mais vas-y dit que c'est une insulte aussi ! »

« Bah, si tu insistes chérie... » je lui mis une claque derrière la tête, il riait comme un idiot, je me levais le regardant en plissant des yeux, « mon ange, tu as insisté » je lui lançais un regard hautain, croisais mes bras et repartis vers la table me retenant de rire, « Bella » dit-il longuement, je pouffais et me retournais, sursautant quand je le vis en face de moi, « faut te détendre », rit-il.

« J'attends », lui dis-je sérieuse.

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Que tu t'excuses ! » Il se remit à rire, « ah parce qu'en plus tu n'en a pas l'intention ? »

« Bah non »

« Papa » dis-je comme une gamine tout en fixant Edward.

« Oui ma poupée ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant.

« Edward il ne veut pas s'excuser » j'entendis les autres rires, « tu veux pas lui briser la main ? »

« J'arrive » dit mon père, je narguais Edward qui grimaçait, je me tournais vers mon père, « alors fiston quel main ? »

« Aucune », lui souffla-t-il, « par contre je peux émettre une idée ? » Mon père acquiesça avec un grand sourire, « tu pourrais pas me venger moi aussi ? Bella m'a frappée », j'échappais un rire et me repris.

« T'es un gamin ! »

« Emmett a raison tu es une balance ! »

« Bella la balance de Forks » cria mon frère.

« Papa, tu attends quoi ? »

« Non mais je ne vais rien faire finalement » je le regardais prenant un air trahie, « Bella tu l'as tapée, il s'est moqué »

« 1 partout ! » Cria Jasper.

« Les enfants », nous dit mon père, « je n'ai pas envie de jouer au flic avec vous, débrouillez-vous entre vous, sinon je peux vraiment vous fliquer à partir de maintenant, surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes », nous nous raidîmes, « et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez ça », nous dit-il moqueur.

« Désolé mon ange », me dit rapidement Edward.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée », les autres se moquèrent, il me prit la main allant nous installer dans le canapé avec les autres.

**Pov Edward**

La soirée était bien avancée, vendredi nos parents nous promirent un repas plus long, vu que le lendemain ils ne travailleraient pas et que nous n'aurions pas cours, Bella regardait son père lui faisant de grand sourires idiots, il répondait à chacun d'entre eux la faisant pouffer à chaque fois, elle tourna son visage vers moi avec un grand sourire, Charlie se leva pour rentrer, elle le vit du coin de l'œil, tous se levèrent, elle s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Chéri ça t'embête si je rentre en voiture avec mon père ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu... tu veux que je vous laisse ce soir ? Je viendrai te chercher demain matin », elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est nulle ton idée » je riais nerveusement.

« Bella, peut-être que ton père aimerait passer du temps avec toi »

« Mais je veux pas dormir sans toi, encore moins ce soir »

« Dans ce cas, je reste ici, quand tu m'enverras un message pour me dire que tu vas te coucher, je te rejoindrai »

« C'est déjà moins stupide ! Merci », elle m'embrassa et partie en courant vers son père, je me levais à mon tour, « papa ! »

« Oui, ma fille ? »

« Je rentre avec toi, tête à tête », il lui fit un grand sourire puis me regarda.

« Edward, tu... il faut que tu viennes aussi ! »

« Non, Charlie, c'est gentil mais non merci, Bella m'enverra un message quand elle ira se coucher, prenez votre temps », il acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Dans ce cas, Bella allons-y » elle couru jusqu'à moi et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, embrassa toute ma famille, elle repartit en courant vers son père lui prit la main et le fit courir jusqu'à la voiture, elle nous fit un petit coucou auquel nous répondîmes avant de monter, Charlie partit avec un grand sourire.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va tout faire en courant maintenant ? » Demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Pendant un temps oui », rit Rose, « va falloir la suivre »

« Ali' », dis-je, « tu vas perdre ton statut de pile électrique »

« Je lui prête sans problèmes, ce soir je suis trop épuisée pour être quoi que ce soit »

« Ça c'était une journée et une soirée pleine d'émotion, Bella est définitivement de retour », dit mon père, « et ce rire... » soupira-t-il, nous nous tournâmes vers la maison en souriant, ne voyant plus la voiture de Charlie.

Nous rentrâmes, finissant de ranger. Nous allâmes tous dans les canapés épuisés, nous ne parlions pas, nous devions être tous dans nos pensées, ça avait été une longue journée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement terminée. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, mes frères et sœurs s'éclipsèrent, je les entendis courir dans les escaliers, j'augmentais le son de la télé, mes parents me remercièrent nerveusement, je levais mon visage vers eux moqueur, ils soupirèrent blasés.

« Ce n'est que le début », leur soufflais-je.

« Nous savons », soupira mon père, « c'était pourtant bien ce calme ses dernières semaines »

« Je vais même en regretter leur plaintes », soupira ma mère, nous nous figions quand certains sons nous parvinrent, je craignais que ce soit ceux de ma jumelle, ne pense pas, ne pense pas ! « Le cadre nous le donnerons vendredi soir », cria ma mère, je partis dans un fou rire, mon père avait augmenté le son de la télé, j'acquiesçais, « non », cria-t-elle, » il vaut mieux que nous sortions ! »

Nous nous levâmes rapidement, partant sur le perron, mon père alluma la lumière et déplia des chaises, nous nous installâmes tous les trois plus détendus.

« Comme je disais, le cadre il vaut mieux attendre vendredi, Bella a eut suffisamment d'émotions aujourd'hui »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine ? » Demandais-je.

« Elle m'a parlée de son grand-père surtout, il lui manque, c'est partit de ton collier », je la fixais cherchant à comprendre. « Bella, elle en voulait un dans ce genre simplement parce que sa grand-mère avait un similaire et pour elle, c'est comme une promesse que tu lui as faite, celle que tu seras toujours près d'elle »

« C'est ce qui va arriver », soufflais-je.

« Personne n'en doute, Bella, a peu de fois ressenti autant de bien-être, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle se sent parfaitement bien, ça l'angoisse un peu »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Parce que Bella, tu le sais, nous le savons, n'a pas eu beaucoup de joies depuis le décès de son grand-père. Elle en a eu en arrivant aussi, rapidement anéantie à cause de l'autre, maintenant qu'elle va bien, elle se dit que peut-être ça ne va pas durer. C'est plutôt simple à comprendre pour moi, pour répondre au plus simple... c'est compliqué à expliquer en fait, pour comprendre vraiment... »

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda mon père, ma mère acquiesça, « dans la mesure ou vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, Bella, ce n'est pas qu'elle doute de toi, elle craint juste qu'on t'enlève à elle, comme on lui a pris ses grands-parents, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé à Phœnix, Bella était à deux doigts d'être enfin heureuse quand son grand-père lui avait dit de venir vivre avec lui. Elle y a cru, la vie a fait qu'il est parti, tout c'est effondré pour elle, elle arrive à Forks, tombe amoureuse de toi puis son accident. Encore une fois elle a dû se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix, qu'elle n'aura jamais les choses facilement, nous savons tous que ses dernières semaines elle en a bavé. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne sera capable d'oublier d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes... »

« Elle se dit qu'il va arriver autre chose ? »

« Oui et non », dit ma mère, « elle... elle a dit que nous étions les piliers de sa vie dans la cuisine, que tu étais un pilier. Elle craint que quelque chose nous arrache à elle, je ne sais pas vraiment si Bella exprime facilement ce qu'elle ressent mais avec ce qu'elle m'a dit dans la cuisine, ne doute pas... »

« Je ne doute pas, Bella n'a pas vraiment de difficultés à dire ce qu'elle ressent ou à me faire comprendre qu'elle m'aime, la preuve le piano », je souriais, « je n'en ai pas non plus, pour ma part je ne ressens pas de gêne à lui dire que je l'aime, je n'en ai pas non plus quand je dis... Rose t'a fait écouté un enregistrement ? » Elle me fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, mon père aussi, je leur fit un grand sourire, » je n'en ai donc pas non plus quand je dis que je lui demanderai sa main pour nos un an », mes parents soupirèrent niaisement, « alors qu'il y a peu, j'étais dans des histoires qui ne menaient nulle part... mais là je suis avec Bella, elle est parfaite pour moi »

« C'est à dire ? » Demanda ma mère curieusement.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

« Oui, parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment pu en parler »

« La femme parfaite, physiquement, je vais éviter d'en parler », grimaçais-je.

« Nous t'en remercions » dit mon père en riant suivit de ma mère.

« Bella... Bella, elle est à part quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, le fait qu'elle est plusieurs personnalités fait que je ne sais jamais vraiment à qu'elle Bella je vais avoir au réveil ou dans la journée, bah oui, elle change plusieurs fois », nous rimes moqueur, « mais j'adore, des histoires, j'en ai eu vous le savez »

« Je crois avoir tout entendue », me dit ma mère mesquine, je riais nerveusement.

« Mais Bella, elle est la seule à me rendre nerveux, elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle est intimidante. Elle fera ce qu'elle veut de moi, je serais incapable de lui dire non, bon ça, il faut qu'elle s'en rende compte le plus tard possible, mais en attendant... elle fait partie intégrante de la famille, comme l'a déjà dit Jasper, elle nous a tous rapproché, aujourd'hui encore je la découvre. Je l'aime à un point que je ne pensais pas capable ou que je pensais être réservé à mes parents, frères ou sœurs, ça fera un mois vendredi. Je vais découvrir qui elle est vraiment, je me découvre franchement niais aussi », ils partirent dans un fou rire, « vous aussi vous trouvez hein ? Alors que j'étais le premier à me moquer de ce genre de mecs... »

Je les laissais rire, ouais cette fois j'étais un niais, le pire c'est que j'aimais bien, du moins ce que ça me faisait ressentir.

« Papa, maman, je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas pu le faire mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, pour moi, pour nous... »

« Ne nous remercie pas », me dit ma mère émue, « profitez l'un de l'autre maintenant, vous allez être tranquille et tu sais bien que moi tout ce qu'il compte c'est de voir mes enfants heureux, ne changez pas »

« Non, ne changez surtout pas, les prochaines semaines vont être remplies de rires parce que nous allons tous pouvoir nous détendre enfin, une vie de famille des plus envieuse ».

Nous restâmes sur le perron avec de grands sourires plaqués sur nos visages, nous finîmes par rentrer, retournant dans le salon, mes parents me mirent entre eux comme à notre habitude, nous mîmes nos pieds sur la table, oui j'en profite, mon père baissa le son, non sans crainte mais nous n'entendions rien.

Emmett et Rose finirent par descendre avec de grands sourires, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, revinrent avec à manger, ils s'assirent nous les regardions du coin de l'œil, Rose fixait la télé en se mordant la lèvre, recoiffant ses cheveux mouillées, mon frère buvait une bouteille de jus d'orange la terminant rapidement, ils nous regardèrent brièvement avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« Faites pas ses têtes ! » Rit Emmett, il rota.

« Oh, bon sang Emmett Cullen », râla ma mère, « un peu plus de classe ! »

« Connais pas », lui dit-il en riant, Rose pouffa, se calant contre son torse, « tant que ma Rose rit, je continuerai » il passa son bras sur ses épaules, « elle aime bien les hommes virils », chuchota-t-il, je riais bêtement, « le frangin toujours pas de nouvelles de ta belle ? »

« Non, mais qu'ils prennent leur temps », Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher avec Emmett de le regarder de travers, il nous fit un doigt, Alice aussi.

« Il faudrait arrêter de réagir comme ça » dit-elle agacée, « va falloir vous y faire ! »

« Alice », lui dit mon père, elle grimaça, « merci de ne pas en dire plus, attends que je sois parti pour ça »

« Oui, papa », nous lui fîmes de grands sourires satisfait avec Emmett. « Je vais finir frustrée dans cette maison » nous soupirâmes tous les trois, « bein quoi ? Mon père, mes frères... »

« Alice, tu es ma fille, je ne vais pas te demander comment c'était », je grognais ainsi que Emmett, « c'est comme si toi tu me demandais comment... »

« Papa ! C'est bon », le supplia-t-elle, « j'ai compris »

Ma mère pouffa, je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle embrassa ma joue, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, j'embrassais son front et passais mon bras sur ses épaules, ma mère aussi fait ce qu'elle veut de moi. Il y eut un bref silence, que ma mère finit par rompre.

« Edward, samedi je te pique ta Bella pour la journée... »

« Vous allez chiner ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, je vais l'emmener partout, je te la ramène en fin de journée, elle m'a dit qu'elle te réservait la soirée », je souris.

« Nous aimerions aller au spa », me dit timidement Alice, « mercredi nous finissons tôt, est-ce que... »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme si j'allais te sauter dessus, je n'ai pas à décider pour elle »

« Non... mais... »

« Mais rien du tout, faites ce que vous voulez, dis le moi simplement que je ne prévois rien mais ne me demande pas la permission s'il te plaît »

« OK, alors mercredi, Rose, Bella et moi allons au spa ! »

« C'est bien, amusez-vous bien » dis-je avec un grand sourire, elles me firent de grands sourires à leur tour.

« Nous nous ferons un truc aussi », dit Emmett, « entre chef et soldats »

« Mission ? » Demandais-je.

« C'est bien possible »

« Le shopping, vous y allez quand ? » Demandais-je aux filles.

« Aucune idée », me dit Rose, « nous verrons dans la semaine, nous n'allons pas non plus te l'accaparer toute la semaine et il y a un soir ou nous irons voir Jacob aussi, nous avons le temps maintenant »

« Sinon », dit Alice, « allions le shopping et le spa ! Deux pierres d'un coup ! »

« Voilà, Edward, mercredi, shopping et spa, vous viendrez avec nous une autre fois »

« Tu m'en vois impatient », dis-je sarcastique, elles pouffèrent, « bon, c'est vrai que voir Bella dans un magasin mérite le déplacement, histoire que je sache si elle va aussi avoir la fièvre acheteuse »

« Bien sûr qu'elle va l'avoir », rit Alice, « c'est notre sœur, toi aussi tu vas pleurnicher comme tes frères ! »

Je regardais mes frères en grimaçant, ils grimacèrent à leur tour, nous continuâmes de parler entre nous, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne, je regardais, Bella m'attendait, je souris bêtement.

« Ça y est Eddy va retrouver sa chérie ! » Dit Jasper, « allez va vite ! »

Je me redressais, je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre récupérer quelques affaires et prendre mes clés de voitures, j'envoyais un message à ma petite femme lui disant que je n'allais pas tarder à partir, je redescendis toujours avec le sourire. J'embrassais ma mère et mes sœurs, saluai mes frères, mon père m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je mis ma veste et mes chaussures sous les remarques de mes frères, je riais bêtement et partis, conduisant rapidement. Je me garais regardant la fenêtre de la chambre avec un sourire crétin, je prenais notre sac et avançais rapidement.

Je rentrais discrètement, je posais ma veste et retirais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, je repris notre sac et montais, je souris quand j'entendis les ronflements de Charlie, je me dirigeais vers notre chambre et ouvris la porte. Je me figeais quand je vis Bella assise au bout du lit, avec un grand sourire, les cheveux lissés, les jambes croisées, je posais notre sac et fermais la porte nerveusement. Elle avait allumée des bougies, elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de moi, je la regardais de haut en bas et déglutis péniblement. Elle avait un petit boxer rouge en dentelle, le petit haut identique sauf qu'il ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination, le collier descendant entre sa poitrine je relevais difficilement mon regard dans le sien, elle me fixait en se mordant la lèvre, se planta devant moi, j'avais clairement buggé.

« Je ne me voyais pas t'accueillir dans notre chambre sans une tenue un peu plus sexy, faut fêter notre première nuit sans genouillère ou attelle non ? » Je ne répondis pas, « notre première nuit depuis que nous vivons ensemble sans plus aucune légère douleur ou autre pour nous faire des câlins et des bisous », elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, « parce que nous n'avons pas fêter notre aménagement, j'ai raison non ? » J'acquiesçai faiblement me penchant pour l'embrasser, elle descendit sa tête sur ses mains, elle avait un petit sourire en coin, « et il faut aussi que je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, enfin sans prononcer le mot ''merci'', des gestes plutôt que des mots, donc ce soir je m'occupe de toi », elle remit son visage face au mien, frôlant mes lèvres, « ça te va ? »

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la collant à moi, elle soupira doucement, remonta ses mains sur mon torse tout en écartant ma chemise, la retirant de mes épaules, je crispais mes mains, elle la fit descendre sur mes bras je lâchais ses hanches le temps qu'elle la retire complètement, elle la laissa tomber sur le sol, j'en profitais pour relever mon débardeur, elle me stoppa.

« Non, j'ai dit que je m'occupais de toi », elle me refit un petit sourire, reprit mes mains les remettant sur mes hanches, « je vais prendre mon temps », je grognais, « ne sois pas grognon mon ange, j'ai de longs remerciement à te faire », elle serra ses mains sur les miennes écrasant sa poitrine contre mon torse, j'échappais un soupir, un autre quand je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes très brièvement, « il faut que tu te laisses faire sinon, ça sera encore plus long... »

« Ça l'est déjà », soufflais-je, « Bella tu vas me faire crever », elle descendit nos mains sur ses fesses, je les empoignais, elle gémit faiblement contre mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me fais violence pour faire ce que tu me demandes, parce que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant ce soir »

Elle frémit, me souffla un « merci », elle se mordit la lèvre, la relâcha, reposant ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant plus longuement, elle remonta nos mains, m'empêchant de les remettre sur ses hanches et recula son visage, je soupirais de frustration, elle me fixa, mettant ses mains sur le bas de mon débardeur, elle le remonta bien trop lentement mais me faisant frissonner dix fois plus, me rendant plus que nerveux quand elle passa sa langue le long de mon sternum, je retirais rapidement mon débardeur, elle râla et me plaqua violemment contre la porte, je sifflais.

« Ne gâche pas mes remerciements ! » Me menaça-t-elle, je me figeais merde, je levais les mains, « bien » elle s'empara de mes mains, les posant sur son buste, « tu n'as rien à faire », me chuchota-t-elle, « juste à suivre, Edward, je fais ça... » elle fit glisser nos mains sur sa poitrine en me regardant droit dans les yeux, « pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi », j' avalais péniblement, elle continua à les descendre sur ses côtes, « pour toutes tes attentions », son ventre, son bas-ventre, nos souffles étaient devenus plus rapides. Elle se rapprocha de moi, laissant une de mes mains sur sa hanche, la mettant dans le creux de ses reins, « pour m'aimer comme tu le fais », l'autre, elle continua à la faire descendre, nous soupirâmes en même temps bien que son boxer était vraiment de trop, « pour avoir tenu tes promesses », elle retira sa main, me laissant enfin la toucher, elle remonta ses mains dans mes cheveux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, rapprocha son visage s'emparant de mes lèvres avidement. Je pris le risque d'aller un peu plus loin, attendis un peu, elle se figea et s'éloigna, « mais non, c'est pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer ! »

« Bella ! »

« Tu m'as déconcentrée »

« C'est pas grave, tu me frustres là ! »

Elle se rapprocha de moi, je comblais le reste de la distance, la serrant contre moi, l'embrassant sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle nous fit tourner, me faisant reculer vers le lit. Mes jambes buttèrent contre le bas du lit, elle me poussa me faisant asseoir pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi pour ensuite me faire m'allonger. Elle se redressa, je remontais vers les oreillers, elle me scrutait avant de poser des baisers sur mon bas-ventre, remontant petit à petit, collant sa poitrine sur mon torse, je bloquais sur le haut de ses fesses légèrement relevées, plus elle remontait, plus elle posait un peu plus son corps contre le mien, finissant de m'achever quand une fois dans mon cou.

« Putain Bella ! » Je la sentis sourire dans mon cou, elle se mit face à moi.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, redressa son buste pendant qu'elle descendit sa main sur mon pantalon, elle l'ouvrit rapidement, je levais mon bassin pour l'aider à le descendre. Elle se mit sur le côté, me l'enleva et se remit sur moi, je me redressais, la serrant contre moi, reprenant ses lèvres, nous laissant aller, elle agrippa mes cheveux me faisant allonger à nouveau. Elle arrêta notre baiser, descendant dans mon cou, retournant sur mon torse, elle retira mes mains de son corps, les posant sur le lit. Elle posa des baisers jusqu'à arriver sur mon bas-ventre, il se contracta nerveusement, elle attrapa le haut de mon boxer, posant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvait. Je serrai la couette dans mes mains quand elle continua sa descente, posant de légers baisers à chaque fois, elle retira mon boxer, passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes, ma respiration était devenue hasardeuse. Je lâchais un juron quand je la sentis aller de plus en plus loin, je me concentrais un maximum, j'échappais des soupirs quand je sentis sa langue appuyer, putain, fallait qu'elle arrête.

« Bella, Bella, arrête mon ange »

Elle continua un peu finissant par remonter, elle se remit sur moi, je serrai ma main dans son dos et la basculais rapidement, l'embrassant avidement, relevant son haut qui m'énervait depuis un moment, elle le retira. Je bloquais ses mains, restant sur son buste, je dus retourner sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements, elle serra ma main, je serrai la mienne sur sa cuisse. Je me calmais légèrement, mon front contre le sien, j'avais plus qu'envie d'elle, je captais son regard, reculais mon visage pour mieux la voir. Elle bougea son bassin, ses yeux rivés dans les miens, elle me poussa contre elle avec sa jambe, récupéra une de ses mains, mettant mon visage dans son cou, sa main dans mon dos, je bougeais le plus doucement possible contre elle, contractant sa main dans mon dos, avec son boxer je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin mais ça la préparait d'une certaine façon à comment ça allait se passer quand nous le ferions. À ses soupirs, j'espérais lui retirer quelques unes de ses craintes, les miennes par la même occasion.

Je me remis face à elle, je lâchais sa cuisse, n'insistant pas davantage pas de cette façon du moins, nous partîmes nous laver le plus discrètement possible.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à nous étreindre sans jamais dépasser les limites, je la remerciais à mon tour par la suite, nous perdant complètement dans nos caresses, nos baisers, nos soupirs, nous étions épuisés mais c'était sans fin, nous finîmes par nous endormir tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, Bella s'endormit sur mon torse, je caressais son dos pendant quelques minutes, remontant la couette sur nos corps fatigués de plaisir, sombrant à mon tour.


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 36**

**Pov Bella**

_Jeudi_

J'étais réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, je passai son tee-shirt de la veille pour aller nous chercher le petit-déjeuner, descendre avec juste un petit boxer et un mini haut ça risquerait de choquer mon petit papa, oui mon chéri apprécie beaucoup mes tenues pour dormir.

Le shopping avait été très fructueux, depuis que j'étais rétablie c'était moi qui m'en occupai de lui le matin, mon chéri dormait profondément, nous n'avions cours que dans plus d'une heure mais depuis lundi, je débordai d'énergie, je crois que j'épuisai mon homme, tout le monde en fait...

Je préparai notre plateau et remontai, je le posai sur la commode, j'allai rapidement à la salle de bain me rafraîchir. Je retournai dans la chambre et retirai son tee-shirt, il était sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller. J'ouvris la couette, me mettant à califourchon sur lui, je collai mon buste contre son dos, frottant le bout de mon nez entre ses omoplates, je remontai la couette sur nous, commençant à poser de légers baisers, je caressai ses flancs, je l'entendis soupirer faiblement, je continuai caressant ses bras, rejoignant ses mains sous le coussin, il me les serra, j'embrassai sa joue, il eut un petit sourire.

« Bonjour amour », lui chuchotai-je, son sourire s'élargit, « le petit-déjeuner est servi... »

Il desserra ses mains, je me relevai et levai mon bassin pour qu'il puisse se retourner, il frotta son visage et se retourna. Je lui fis un grand sourire, je me mis sur son torse, il caressa mon dos, embrassant le haut de ma tête, nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Nous finîmes par nous redresser, je restais sur lui pendant qu'il posait un autre oreiller dans son dos, il soupira après m'avoir regarder de haut en bas, se crispa quand je m'assis sur lui, je pouffai et attrapai son café. Je le laissais émerger buvant nos cafés tout en nous regardant, nos tasses posées, je me penchai vers lui, ses mains sur mes hanches, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.

« Bonjour mon ange », je souris en le regardant, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma main sur l'oreiller, l'autre sur sa joue.

Je fermai mes yeux, me délectant de ses lèvres, ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos, poussant mon buste contre son torse, nous approfondîmes notre baiser, puis il commença à se faire nerveux quand je quittais ses lèvres, je me retenais de ricaner, posant des baisers sur son torse, son bas fut de trop, j'avais un nouveau jeu depuis l'autre soir, jeu qui le stressait. Il me fit remonter, je restais sur lui, nous embrassant avide jusqu'à la fin, je souris contre sa bouche, très contente de moi, il grogna.

« À la douche ! » Je me redressai, attrapai une serviette avant de la jeter toujours avec mon grand sourire, je retirai mon petit haut avant de me lever et de partir rapidement à la salle de bain en sautillant, je l'entendis soupirer, je me retournai le voyant passer ses mains nerveusement sur son visage, je partis sous la douche, réglant l'eau, il me rejoint quelques secondes après, mettant son torse contre mon dos, « vite, vite, vite nous allons être en retard ! »

« Bella », me dit-il tendu, « je veux jouer moi aussi », je me tournai, « j'ai vraiment envie de jouer, tu ne peux pas me faire ce genre de choses sans que je réplique derrière »

« Bah si ! » Je me lavai rapidement.

« Bella », je me rinçai et sortis, « où tu vas ? »

« M'habiller ! Il faut que tu te laves » je l'embrassai rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain, j'entendis un ''elle me fatigue d'avance'' je pouffai comme une idiote.

Je me séchai rapidement, mis ma crème, je regardai mon genou, le bleu ne se voyait presque plus, je sautillai à nouveau, passai des sous-vêtements noirs, aujourd'hui ça serait jupe ! Je sortis des bas noir et les mis, j'entendis l'eau être coupée, j'ajustai et me regardai dans le miroir pour m'assurer que le bleu ne se voyait pas, je me retournai quand Edward rentra.

« Chéri tu le vois toi le bleu ? » Demandai-je en regardant mon genou, n'entendant pas de réponse je relevai ma tête pour le regarder, « tu le vois ? »

Il me fixa sans sourire, je me remis droite et déglutis difficilement, il s'approcha rapidement de moi, me poussant sur le lit, il me retira mes sous-vêtements à la quatrième vitesse, il se pencha me fixant sans sourire, j'en tremblai, il posa sa main sous mon genou, se mettant contre moi.

« Bella, j'ai dit que j'avais vraiment envie de jouer », je soupirais faiblement, j'étais fichue, nous fûmes bon pour une seconde douche, trop de débordement.

Nous finîmes par devoir nous laver plus que rapidement, il reprit une serviette, nous allâmes rapidement dans la chambre, il nous restait quinze minutes avant de devoir partir, je remis mes sous-vêtements, mes bas, je regardai mon chéri qui avait un petit sourire en coin, je pouffai bêtement, continuant à m'habiller, je me mis devant le miroir, je bloquai sur mon cou.

« Euh chéri... »

« Oui ? » Me demanda-t-il un peu trop timidement, je le fixai en haussant les sourcils, « avec un col roulé ça passe », il étouffa un rire, « désolé mais en fait je suis content de moi »

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, moi tu me marques ou tu veux », je réfléchis à ma phrase, Edward s'approcha de moi en grognant, « tu sais je ne disais pas ça dans un sens coquin », pouffai-je, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirant contre lui, « vraiment pas dans ce sens mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir à quel endroit tu penses »

« Je ne dirai rien, je le ferai, tu t'amuseras à chercher », me dit-il taquin.

« Je pourrai y jouer aussi », il se recula et retira son tee-shirt, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Vas-y venge toi ! » Me dit-il en jetant son haut et écartant les bras, « où tu veux mon ange ! »

« Qui a dit que j'allai le faire sur ton torse ? » Demandai-je le plus sérieusement possible, ses bras retombèrent, je me retins de rire.

« Et... tu prévois de faire ça où ? »

« Je ne vais rien dire tout comme toi, laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de finir de me préparer et ensuite nous en reparlerons » je me tournai sans attendre de réponse, je sortis au passage un col roulé noir, « tu peux remettre ton haut aussi, reste habillé, ne t'inquiète pas » je le vis se rhabiller dans le miroir nerveusement, je me maquillai, il s'approcha de moi et me démêla les cheveux, non, il n'a pas arrêté et oui je souris toujours comme une niaise.

Quand il eut fini, il prépara rapidement nos sacs, je regardai l'heure il nous restait cinq minutes, au pire nous aurions du retard pour rejoindre sa famille mais ça faisait deux jours que nous étions en retard, non pas pour les rejoindre mais pour aller en cours, ne dîtes rien s'il vous plaît.

« Chéri... » je me tournai vers lui, il se figea quelques peu, je lui fis un sourire en coin, je m'avançai, « je t'aurai bien marquée à un endroit précis mais je crois que ça serait désagréable »

« Je crois aussi », me dit-il tendu et à la fois soulagé, je le poussai sur le lit, me mis sur lui et relevai son tee-shirt, j'ouvris le haut de son pantalon, « Bella... tu... » je descendis légèrement son boxer, il me fixait carrément stressé, je baissai ma tête, je posai ma bouche sur le creux de sa hanche, je l'entendis soupirer, il posa sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que je faisais en sorte de le marquer au maximum, je m'arrêtai pour regarder, je pouffai et le regardai.

« Très artistique, je suis fière », il se redressa et regarda, « me voilà vengée » je remontai son boxer fermai son pantalon, il resta en appui sur ses avant-bras, il fixait mes cuisses, « chéri, il faut vraiment y aller maintenant »

« Bella, tu es sûre que tu veux mettre une jupe ? » Me demanda-t-il toujours en fixant mes cuisses, je pouffai.

« Oui, sûre et certaine » il me fit un petit sourire en coin et se leva, « qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« Rien »

« Edward... » il refit le lit rapidement avec son sourire, prit nos téléphones, nos sacs et me tendit la main, je la lui pris, nous descendîmes mettre nos chaussures et nos vestes, « Edward ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Rien, au lycée je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand... allons-y », il prit ses clés de voiture, je pense qu'il cache un truc, il a un sourire idiot sur le visage, en attendant j'avançai.

Nous partîmes rapidement, dix minutes de retard, nous attendîmes d'être au lycée pour allumer nos téléphones, harcèlement sinon, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Bella, je ne vais rien faire alors arrête de te figer »

« OK, j'arrête »

« Il y a bien quelques idées qui m'ont traversées l'esprit mais comme je t'ai dit pas au lycée, le fait de te revoir en jupe ça me plaît bien, » je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, nous arrivâmes rapidement, ils étaient tous là, Ben et Angela inclus, Edward se gara rapidement, nous descendîmes.

« Mais ils sont là » se moqua Emmett, je fis le tour de la voiture, je pensai à remonter mon col aussi, je les rejoignis, ils sifflèrent tous quand ils virent que j'étais en jupe me faisant passer au pivoine, « waw petite sœur »

Je leur soufflai un merci et les embrassai tous, Edward prit appui sur l'aile de sa voiture, il m'attira contre lui, mettant mon dos contre son torse, je poussai mes cheveux sur le côté pour cacher le plus longtemps possible, je voyais les filles regarder mes jambes.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je légèrement paniquée, « vous le voyez c'est ça ? » Elles relevèrent leurs yeux sur mon visage, je me penchai nerveusement passant ma main sur mon genou, « vous voyez mon bleu ? Je sais j'aurai dû attendre mais... »

« Bébé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Il se mit face à moi.

« Elles le voit ! »

« Bella », me dit Rose en se rapprochant, « calme-toi, il n'y a rien, c'est pour ça que nous regardions, parce que ça ne se voit pas du tout », je me penchai à nouveau.

« Rose dit vrai, excuse-nous, ce n'était pas méchant » dit Ali'.

« Non, mais, vous êtes sûre hein ? »

« Les garçons dites lui » dit Angela, ils regardèrent tous.

« Rien du tout », me dit Ben.

« Juste de jolies gambettes » me dit Jasper, je rougis légèrement le faisant sourire.

« Ouaip, je confirme, par contre petite sœur, il faut te détendre, ne panique pas comme tu le fais », j'acquiesçai, Edward me reprit contre son torse, me serrant contre lui.

« Mon ange, je te l'aurai dit si on voyait quelque chose, » me chuchota-t-il.

« J'ai paniqué c'est tout »

« Bébé, tu sais que je suis tout le temps en train de te regarder non ? » Je rougis à nouveau, je le sentis sourire, il embrassa mon cou, je grognai, il se mit à rire, « je ne recommencerai pas, pas dans ton cou, nous savons tous les deux qu'ils vont finir par le voir », j'acquiesçai en soupirant, « j'ai juste débordé ce matin mais ce n'était pas possible autrement », je me gardais une quelconque réaction, je relevai mon bras posant ma main sur sa nuque, j'embrassai la commissure de ses lèvres un moment, il remit sa bouche contre mon oreille, « nous en reparlerons plus tard je crois, dispersion ? » Je pouffai.

« OK dispersion » je l'embrassais et partis rejoindre les filles, elles me firent de grands sourires, Rose me prit la main nous emmenant vers les escaliers, nous nous assîmes.

« Au fait Bell' », me dit Alice, « le col roulé, pas suffisant, » elles partirent dans un fou rire, je finis par suivre, « il faudra que j' apprenne à mon frère à être plus discret »

« Ce n'était pas prémédité »

« Ahh, raconte ! » Me dit Rose.

« Des câlins comme d'habitude, comme il a dit il a débordé »

« Toujours pas de sexe ? » Demanda Alice étonnée.

« Non, j'ai toujours des bleus et pour le moment ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère ça me va, j'ai encore plus envie mais petit à petit, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop frustré c'est tout »

« Regarde-le » me dit Angela, je le fixai il riait bêtement, « tu crois que ça ressemble à ça un homme frustré ? »

« Non mais je me dis que peut-être des fois... »

« Il n'a pas l'air de manquer de quoi que ce soit », dit Rose, « à part de sommeil », nous rîmes bêtement, « tu es plus calme ce matin au passage »

« Oh, bah ça... » dis-je avec un grand sourire, j'échappai un gloussement, elles rirent encore plus, « vous avez compris je pense »

« Mauvais garçon ce Eddy » pouffa Angela.

« Très mauvais garçon », riais-je.

« Et toi Bell' mauvaise fille ? » Me demanda Rose, je riais me sentant rougir, « bravo, bon bah voilà tu continues de le faire, c'est bien, c'est que tu apprécies », je rougis davantage, « c'est même parfait, whou ! » Elles tapèrent toutes les trois dans leur mains, je pouffai comme une idiote, « on se reprend ! » Rose se leva se mit devant nous, se cachant des garçons, elle ouvrit son sac et sortis le laxatif, « aujourd'hui ça va faire mal » nous nous mîmes à rire sadiquement.

« Rose, tu es une sorcière » rit Angela.

« Merci ! Nous avons suffisamment parlé, ces derniers jours nous étions trop occupées avec nos hommes il faut commencer sérieusement »

« Comment faisons-nous ? » Demandai-je.

« Bonne question ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « normalement, il faut attendre quelques heures pour que cela fasse effet », nous grimaçâmes, « mais vu que nous allons tripler la dose, ça devrait être assez rapide ! Alors pour savoir comment, et bien je propose... »

Nous écoutâmes toutes Rose, le plus sérieusement possible, elle avait tout prévu de A à Z, ça en était même impressionnant. Nous ne devions pas en parler aux garçons par contre, l'effet de surprise. Les garçons finirent par nous rejoindre pour aller en cours, nous avançâmes en chuchotant, nous embrassâmes nos copains qui nous fixaient avec des sourires en coin. Bien sûr que Emmett repéra la marque, je laissai mon homme se débrouiller et se prendre les moqueries, j'étais bien trop occupée avec les filles. Rose nous avait même fait un plan, oui, c'est sûr qu'elle a vraiment préparé ce truc. Esmé avait aidé aussi, je rentrai dans ma salle de cours avec Angela, nous avions une partie à faire toutes les deux, Alice et Rose feraient le reste. Rose préférait m'en faire faire le moins possible pour ne pas que je me fasse accuser trop facilement.

Pendant la première heure de cours, nous préparâmes tout avec Angela, puisque après j'avais cours avec Edward et en plus j'allai sûrement devoir rattraper mes devoirs, donc pas de sms possibles. À la fin de l'heure tout était OK pour nous, j'envoyai un message à Rose pour le lui dire. Elle était impatiente d'être à la pause, ce n'était pas la seule. Je rejoignis mon chéri, Angela et moi nous tapâmes dans la main discrètement avant de nous séparer.

Ça nous arrangea bien que notre prof ait du retard, je pouvais câliner mon chéri comme je voulais, il était appuyé au mur et me serrait dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse ainsi que mes mains. Il avait posé un pied contre le mur, ses lèvres contre mon front, j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, son menton sur mon crâne. Je crispai mes mains sur son tee-shirt, je frottai mon nez, remontant dans son cou, il frissonna. J'embrassai son cou allant sous son oreille, ses mains remontèrent dans mes cheveux, me faisant reculer. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, nous laissâmes nos lèvres se frôler quelques secondes, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, nos visages soudés. Nous nous laissâmes aller, je soupirai de bien-être, je sentis son sourire, il embrassa mon nez avant de me remettre contre lui. Je mis ma tête sur le côté contre son torse, notre prof arriva, je grimaçai, les cours je trouve ça chiant maintenant, j'embrassai sa mâchoire avant de récupérer nos sacs. Il soupira, se redressant en prenant appui avec son pied, j'attrapai sa poche de jean et le fis avancer avec un petit sourire, nous avançâmes jusqu'à une table au fond.

« Mademoiselle Swan », je levai mon visage vers mon prof, « mettez-vous à la table là-bas », soit celle contre le mur, reculée de tout le monde, « vous vous souvenez que vous avez des devoirs à rattraper », j'acquiesçai en me levant, passant discrètement ma main sur les omoplates de mon chéri, j'attrapai ma trousse, des feuilles et rejoignis ma table.

**Pov Edward**

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit, je regardai la classe, je n'étais pas le seul mec à la regarder, bandes de cons. Notre prof, lui remis tout un tas de feuilles, il s'éloigna, elle me fit un petit sourire, je lui soufflai un ''bon courage'', nous avions beaucoup révisé, ça devrait aller. Elle remit ses yeux sur ses feuilles et attacha rapidement ses cheveux en passant un crayon de papier, elle se figea et les détachai les mettant sur le côté, je riais le plus doucement possible, elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant, je continuai de la regarder jusqu'à ce que mon prof me donne à mon tour toute une pile de feuilles.

« Bien, comme mademoiselle Swan rattrape ses devoirs, je vous donne des exercices, faites les en silence, dans la mesure ou c'est un peu particulier aujourd'hui, je ne noterai que les copies qui auront un certain avantage pour vous, vous pouvez vous aidez de vos livres si vous voulez mais ne me faites pas du copier coller », il se pencha vers moi, « vous pensez que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, merci ne vous en faites pas », il acquiesça et repartit vers son bureau.

Je gardai un œil sur Bella, je m'appuyai sur ma main, commençant à répondre, Bella ne sembla pas être en difficulté. Elle était concentrée, mes yeux descendirent sur son petit corps parfait me faisant soupirer, elle croisa les jambes, le nez toujours sur ses feuilles. Je fixai ses cuisse un moment, je me remis dans mes exercices, je me redressai, prenant appui sur le dossier de ma chaise, tendant ma jambe. C'était assez simple ce que que le prof nous avait donné en fait, tant mieux, je reposai mes yeux sur ma petite femme, plissai des yeux quand elle retira son gilet, elle caressa ses cheveux avec sa main continuant à écrire. Je regardai l'horloge sur le mur en face de moi, voulant savoir combien de temps il restait avant que je puisse la toucher à nouveau. Encore trop de temps, j'allai de nouveau la regarder, sauf que le mec devant moi avait son visage tourné vers elle, je me penchai légèrement pour vérifier que je n'étais pas parano, Bella remit ses cheveux sur le côté toujours en les caressant, changeant son croisement de jambes. Je regardai le con devant moi, qui haussa les sourcils et souffla, je fulminai, me remis droit, jetai un regard à mon prof et donnai un chassé sur l'un des pieds de sa chaise, il avança brutalement amenant tous les regards sur lui, je fixai sa nuque avec une furieuse envie de lui en mettre une.

« Un problème monsieur White ? » Demanda mon prof.

« Non, non aucun, désolé », mon prof acquiesça, regardant son livre à nouveau, les autres repartirent dans leurs occupations, ma Bella aussi, je m'approchai de lui.

« Hé », chuchotai-je, « si je perçois encore un de tes regards sur elle, le prochain chassé ça ne sera pas contre ta chaise », dis-je sèchement, « c'est clair ? » Il acquiesça, « tu transmettras le message à tes potes au passage »

Je me reculai énervé tapant mon stylo sur mes feuilles, Bella toussa légèrement, elle me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, j'arrêtai de stresser tout le monde, secouant la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien, elle me fit un petit sourire, me souffla un ''je t'aime'' et se remit dans son devoir, je fis de même, surveillant surtout l'autre con.

Le reste du cours se passa, pas assez rapidement à mon goût, Bella termina avant la fin du cours elle se leva pour rendre sa copie, White ne releva pas la tête, d'autres le firent discrètement, je fis mine de m'éclaircir la voix, Bella parla avec le prof, plusieurs têtes se baissèrent.

« Bande de chiens », sifflai-je.

Bella alla récupérer ses affaires et revint près de moi, elle caressa ma nuque en s'asseyant avec les mêmes exercices que moi, je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, elle colla sa chaise à la mienne, je me détendis davantage, je posai ma main sur ses cuisses à nouveau croisées, elle posa sa joue contre mon épaule.

« Ça a été ? » Lui chuchotai-je.

« Oui, j'ai un bon prof », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je tournai ma tête rapidement vers notre prof, toujours dans son livre, j'embrassai son front, elle embrassa mon épaule, nous fîmes nos exercices ensemble, sa main rejoignit la mienne, nous étions cachés par ceux devant nous ce qui nous arrangea bien. Elle entremêla nos doigts, ce n'était pas évident pour écrire comme mais avec l'habitude nous nous débrouillons de mieux en mieux. Pareil pour sortir de la cafétéria en s'embrassant, nous faisions en sorte de toujours trouver des trucs pour ne pas nous éloigner, excepté le soir ou je rejoignais mes frères et qu'elle restait avec mes sœurs ou son père, tout allait plus que bien. Nous allions arriver à nos un mois, déjà à vivre ensemble et complètement dépendant l'un de l'autre, plus les jours passaient, plus j'en étais amoureux, je ne sais même pas si ça pouvait encore être appelé de l'amour en fait, c'était bien plus.

Notre cours s'acheva enfin, nous rangeâmes rapidement nos affaires et nous levâmes, je passai un bras sur ses épaules, elle prit ma main, je n'oubliai pas de regarder froidement certains mecs, j'embrassai sa tempe tout en fixant White, il détourna le regard, toi je vais t'avoir à l'œil, j'accompagnai Bella à sa salle de classe retrouvant Jasper et Alice, j'embrassai ma Bella et ma jumelle, partant avec Jasper, Emmett lui était avec Rose, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, puis il se tût et me fixa.

« Sinon », me demanda-t-il, « c'est quoi le souci ? »

« Il n'y a pas de souci », il me fit un petit sourire en coin, genre ''ne me prends pas pour un con'', je soupirai, « des mecs, surtout un qui ont matés Bella en cours », il haussa les sourcils et acquiesça, nous sortions dehors nous posant sur un muret, une heure de trou.

« Qui précisément ? »

« Un qui s'appelle White, je ne sais pas vraiment qui c'est, les autres non plus »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Bella, a dû changer de place pour rattraper ses cours, elle était à l'opposé de moi, en regardant l'heure je l'ai vu la regarder, il a haussé les sourcils et a soufflé, il s'est pris un chassé de ma part dans sa chaise, ça l'a détendu, je lui ai dit un petit mot aussi »

« Bella l'a vu ? »

« Bella, elle ne remarque rien, elle ne voit pas toujours comment ils la regardent, elle n'aime pas se faire remarquer comme tu le sais »

« Elle se rattrape avec nous », me dit-il avec un petit sourire, je souris bêtement, « et les autres ? »

« Quand elle s'est levée pour rendre sa copie, déjà avant beaucoup la regardait, depuis mardi c'est de pire en pire »

« C'est une belle fille, elle a changé aussi »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal, tu sais bien que je dis les choses sans arrière penser, je me contente d'observer »

« Jasper, détends-toi, je ne vais rien dire »

« Bella, elle a changé dans le sens ou elle est plus... sensuelle dans ses gestes ou sa manière d'être avec toi »

« Ça non plus elle ne s'en rend pas compte tout le temps »

« Ce n'est pas une critique, Bella au début avec toi, c'était plus brutal en fait quand vous perdiez le contrôle, vous le perdez toujours mais d'une manière différente, bref tout ça pour dire que quand vous êtes occupés, certains vous regardent avec envie. Vous donnez des envies en fait, côté mecs, comme filles mais ne te retiens pas, ne change pas avec elle »

« Je n'ai d'une part pas l'intention et de deux j'en suis incapable, elle me rend dingue, con et niais aussi »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué », souffla-t-il moqueur en regardant devant lui, je riais bêtement, il suivit, « et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, ça va évoluer d'ici quelques temps »

« Avec le sexe », il acquiesça, « très franchement, tu sais que je ne parle pas vraiment de ce qu'il se passe avec Bella mais même si j'ai envie d'elle toute la journée, je ne manque de rien, vraiment de rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai connu auparavant »

« Tu l'aimes, ça change tout, aucune des sensations que tu peux ressentir n'est semblable à tes anciennes parties de jambes en l'air, tu te fichais de ses filles, tu n'étais là que pour une chose. Bella, tu l'aimes, tu vis avec elle, je t'ai déjà dit, tout le monde l'a dit vous êtes fusionnels. Nous connaissons ça aussi, mais ses dernières semaines vous avez tous les deux étaient dans le même état d'esprit, maintenant qu'elle va bien, vous l'êtes encore plus, de vrais junkies selon Rose », je riais avec lui, je repris mon sérieux.

« Le truc, c'est que le jour où ça va arriver, je me dis que ça va être... je ne trouve même pas de mots pour expliquer »

« Parce que tu n'en auras pas, désolé pour l'aparté que je vais faire », je grimaçai, « mais je n'en ai toujours pas, Emmett non plus, tu angoisses ? »

« Pas vraiment, ça dépend, je sais comment faire... »

« Ça c'est sûr, désolé continue », me dit-il en réprimant son sourire, je lui fis un sourire en coin.

« Mais Bella, c'est la fille la plus déroutante, sensuelle comme tu l'as dit, elle peut m'achever en un claquement de doigts, alors faire l'amour avec elle... », soupirai-je, je me tus, revoyant certains moments, rien que ce matin, bon pas vraiment le moment de penser, je passai ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, Jasper regardait devant lui à nouveau avec un petit sourire, « bref tu dois comprendre où je veux en venir », il se remit face à moi, « retire ce petit sourire moqueur, s'il te plaît », riais-je, il leva les mains se mettant à rire.

« J'attendais que tu es fini de penser », me dit-il mesquin, « plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, à part que quand ça arrivera concentre toi sur elle, la première fois d'une fille ça mets la pression », j'acquiesçai, « fais en sorte de la détendre, regarde-la, écoute-la, parle lui... je dis ça mais te connaissant, sachant à quel point tu peux l'aimer, je ne me fais aucun souci, limite mes conseils ne servent à rien »

« Si en fait mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau »

« Merci »

« C'est à moi de le dire surtout, merci aussi pour toutes ses dernières semaines, comme je suis tout le temps avec Bella, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois le soir quand nous allons courir mais aujourd'hui me semble bien, je te dois beaucoup, tu trouves toujours ce qu'il faut dire au bon moment, c'est même parfois agaçant », je le fixai moqueur, « enfin, merci frangin », j'ébouriffai ses cheveux, il me regardait touché, « bah oui même si t'es blond tu peux être mon frangin », il me mit un coup dans l'épaule, je la frottai en riant.

« Vous ne voulez pas arrêter avec les blonds ? »

« Bah non ça t'énerve », il soupira blasé, me soufflant un petit ''merci'', j'approuvai, nous restâmes à la même place, nous étions en face de la cafétéria, les filles nous rejoindraient, les quatre avaient beaucoup parlées entre elles, « Jasper, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elles préparent un truc contre l'autre »

« Oh, si elles manigancent », rit-il, « je ne sais pas ce qu'elles prévoient mais je pense que ça sera pour très bientôt, ce midi sûrement »

« La cafétéria ne lui réussit pas à l'idiote »

« À sa place, je changerai rapidement de lycée, mais non, elle persiste et signe, tu es au courant des rumeurs ? »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » Demandai-je nerveux, il grimaça, « ça concerne Bella ? »

« Toi aussi, je ne sais pas si ça vient de la conne, quoi qu'il en soit, il se dit que tu as emménagé avec Bell' parce qu'elle est enceinte », je haussai les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien ça, je m'attendais à pire en fait »

« Non, c'est sûr que c'est stupide mais mieux vaut ça qu'un sale coup. Rose et Alice, surveille par rapport à Peter, Angela elle, laisse traîner ses oreilles, elle cherche encore, ça m'étonne quand même que tu ne sois pas contrarié »

« Je ne le suis pas du tout, dans quelques temps il verront bien que son ventre ne s'arrondit pas et ça passera aux oubliettes, à moins qu'ils inventent toute une histoire glauque mais les ''on dit'' de ce genre je préfère passer au-dessus. Bella, par contre je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre, je lui dirai tout à l'heure »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, elle peut avoir des réactions inattendues, celle-là nous l'avons tous eu quand nous nous sommes installés chez vous avec Rose »

« Elle avait d'ailleurs simulé une grossesse », riais-je, il rit à son tour.

« Emmett en était bien amusé aussi, jusqu'à ce que le proviseur les convoque ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé, après s'est passé. Regarde avec Ali nous y avons eu droit aussi, la même d'ailleurs, ils ne sont vraiment pas originaux »

« Ouais mais vous c'était plus dérangeant parce qu'à ce moment là avec Emmett... ça a fait des histoires et Ali' nous en a vraiment voulue, ce que je peux comprendre, toi aussi »

« J'ai douté aussi, je le reconnais »

« À cause de nous parce que Ali était déprimée avec nos réactions à la con. Elle avait des sautes d'humeur, même nos parents ce sont posés des questions, je crois que même ma jumelle... »

« Elle a fait un test de grossesse avec Rose », me chuchota-t-il, je secouai la tête.

« De vrais cons »

« C'est passé maintenant, je vous en ai voulu parce qu'elle a faillit me quitter plus d'une fois »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah ouais, elle disait que c'était trop de pression. Qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ses frères, bref j'ai failli partir aussi »

« Pourquoi nous ne l'avons jamais su ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez changés ? »

« Rose », il me regarda étonné, « elle n'a pas mâchée ses mots, sa gifle non plus », il me fixa les yeux écarquillée. « Oui, ça fait mal, Emmett aussi a eu mal, elle nous a enchaîné et nous a dit qu'il fallait choisir entre notre bêtise et notre sœur, ça nous a calmés. Les parents aussi, pas de gifles mais les bons mots, la suite tu la connais, Emmett est au courant de tout ça ? »

« Non, pas besoin qu'il le sache, je ne pensais même pas t'en parler un jour. Je l'ai déjà dit, ça nous a rapprochés aussi, peu importe à cet instant que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non, mais ta jumelle, je suis incapable d'être sans elle, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, jusqu'ici c'est le cas »

« Je le sais, nous le voyons avec Em', merci pour elle »

« Merci d'avoir changé, je te ferai bien un petit câlin mais nous allons garder ça pour plus tard », je partis dans un fou rire, « attends futur papa », rit-il, « nous pouvons lancer la rumeur que nous sommes gays » je riais comme un nigaud, « non, c'est mort, je ne pourrai pas la lancer celle-là, ils le feront pour nous »

Nous rîmes pendant un moment, faisant des hypothèses sur ce qui pourrait en découdre, les réactions de Alice et Bella, là nous hésitions un moment, mais nous nous ravisâmes, la gardant de côté au cas où. Les filles arrivèrent, nous repartîmes dans un fou rire, elles se regardèrent en soupirant blasées, je me calmai, j'attrapai ma jumelle la serrant contre moi, elle referma ses bras après quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes, elle me fixa cherchant une raison. Je haussai les épaules et embrassai son front puis la laissai rejoindre Jasper.

J'embrassai ma petite femme qui s'était rapprochée, elle posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, se redressant, les miennes sur ses joues, nous embrassant calmement. Elle glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses rapprochant son buste de moi, je frissonnai, nous nous laissâmes aller. Je descendis du muret, l'attirant complètement contre moi, elle accrocha mes poches avec ses mains.

Nous commençâmes à nous séparer quand nous entendîmes le rire de Emmett et Ben. Du moins ce fut l'idée de base, pas l'envie de Bella qui continua, ne m'aidant absolument pas à me calmer, je me laissais faire ceci dit, on en revenait à ce que Jasper avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, le fait qu'elle soit plus sensuelle, l'envie d'elle bien que jamais loin encore plus forte.

Je finis par embrasser son front fixant la cafétéria, je pensai à tout et à rien, je commençai à me calmer. Nous nous tournâmes vers les autres qui s'étaient éloignés, nous allâmes les rejoindre quand je fus détendu, personne ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils se levèrent et nous entrâmes tous ensemble, posant nos sacs à notre table, je croisai quand même le regard de Jasper qui regarda rapidement ailleurs se mettant à rire, je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de faire pareil, nous prîmes rapidement à manger, partant pour retourner à notre table.

« Chéri, j'arrive », elle m'embrassa et resta avec les filles, je partis avec les mes frères et Ben nous asseoir.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elles préparent ? » Demanda Emmett, nous répondîmes tous par la négative, « petit frère », me dit-il mesquin, « je me doute bien que tu ne sais pas », je ris nerveusement, « sexy votre truc devant la cafétéria »

« Merci, elle a fait de son mieux », ils rirent bêtement.

« Laissons Eddy se remettre », dit Ben moqueur, il tourna son visage vers les filles qui étaient dos à nous, elles se retournèrent, Bella, Alice et Angela devant, Rose derrière nous la cachant, elles s'assirent rapidement, Bella se mit près de moi, elles commencèrent à manger tranquillement, « nous voulons savoir ! »

« Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Angela.

« Surprise c'est ça ? » Demanda Jasper, elles haussèrent les épaules en même temps avant de pouffer.

Je regardai Bella qui mangea rapidement, surveillant régulièrement la porte d'entrée. Elles mangeaient toutes vite en fait, nous fîmes de même au cas où, nous avions tous fini, Jessica et ses ''copines'' rentrèrent, Bella et Rose se levèrent rapidement retournant vers le self, Angela et Alice suivirent, nous étions nerveux, elles entourèrent Jessica qui s'était servie à manger, je ne compris pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais elles élevèrent la voix toutes, l'autre inclus qui avait posé son plateau. Alice nous fit signe de rester assis, nous attendîmes, elles finirent par revenir, regardant toutes Rose qui avait son sourire ''spéciale crasse'', elles eurent toutes un sourire en coin, elles s'assirent sur nous. Bella embrassa ma joue en souriant et me chuchota un ''il faut juste attendre maintenant'', j'acquiesçai, elle resta sur le côté, entourant mon cou, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse, la glissant sur son bas, elle retira sa veste la posant sur sa jupe.

« Plus discret », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je crois aussi », j'embrassai son nez et comme elle me l'avait dit nous observions discrètement l'autre.

« Les filles, un indice au moins » demanda Emmett.

« Il était comment le poulet ? » Lui demanda Rose, elles pouffèrent, « c'était bon ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma question »

« C'est ma réponse » elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se remit à pouffer, « ahh », soupira-t-elle, « je sens que je vais être définitivement de bonne humeur », elle regarda Jessica qui commençait à manger, « oui, d'excellente humeur », dit-elle plus froidement, les filles ne la lâchaient pas du regard, elles en furent même légèrement inquiétantes.

Elles ne parlèrent plus, ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Jessica ait fini de manger et bu un verre d'eau, elles se regardèrent. Je regardai Bella qui reporta son regard sur l'autre, un sourire des plus mauvais, elle se leva avec Angela allant aux toilettes près de la cafétéria. Elles y restèrent un moment d'ailleurs, elles en ressortirent en lançant des regards noirs à Jessica.

« Non, mais elles sont flippantes », soupira Ben. Bella s'arrêta à la table de Jessica se penchant légèrement, là par contre...

« Edward, ne t'en fais pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait », me dit Alice, ma jumelle reporta son regard sur la table de Jessica, « vous remarquerez qu'elle est encore traumatisée de Angie », elles pouffèrent avec Rose.

J'étais trop tendu pour rire ou quoi que ce soit, Bella se redressa et revint avec Angela, elle se remit sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle se calma tout aussi vite, me laissant comme un con. Elle attrapa le mp3, me tendit un écouteur et mit le sien, musique qui énerve, qui donne envie, je précise.

« Bella... » elle changea de musique.

« Chéri », me chuchota-t-elle, « je propose un jeu, je vais mettre une musique et je vais t'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci », je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, elle se rapprocha de mon visage, me rendant nerveux en une fraction de secondes, « à la fin de la musique, il faudra revenir à l'autre, il sera temps, OK ? » J'acquiesçai, elle se redressa, se mettant dos à la table, je la fixai attendant qu'elle commence son jeu, « toi aussi tu peux jouer », me souffla-t-elle, contre mes lèvres, « j'ai trouvé une musique aussi... » je reconnus ''Glory Box'' de Portishead, je grognai.

« Ton jeu est fini », soufflai-je contre ses lèvres,, elle resta contre mes lèvres, sa main toujours crispée sur mon tee-shirt. évidemment une autre musique énervante commençait, je nous retirai les écouteurs et éteignis le mp3, « j'aime bien ce jeu, j'y jouerai la prochaine fois », elle acquiesça, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Bell', Edward », dit Alice, « désolée mais ça ne devrait pas tarder maintenant », Bella prit une grande inspiration me faisant sourire et se remit sur le côté.

« Vous... vous avez vu un, un changement ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement perdue, tous partirent dans un fou rire, je suivis, impossible de faire autrement, elle rougit et pouffa.

« Whou, Bella, reprends-toi ! » Lui dit Rose mesquine.

« Pas évident là tout de suite, attendez hein », elle souffla un grand coup, nous rîmes bêtement, « ça devrait aller, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Normalement ça ne devrait pas tarder », dit Angela en tapant dans ses mains tout en regardant Jessica, je jetai un coup d'œil à Ben, qui était désespéré, je riais.

« Au fait Bella, elle a dit quoi pour la rumeur ? » Demanda Rose.

« Que ça ne l'étonnerait pas que je le sois vu comment je me comporte », pouffa-t-elle, « jalouse ! Chéri tu es au courant nous allons être parents ! Waw, appelez-moi l'immaculée conception », nous rîmes bêtement, « chéri », rit-elle « ça t'embête si je t' appelle Joseph maintenant ? »

« Non Marie, tu peux », riais-je.

« Hé nous avons les rois mages, aussi », désignant Ben et mes frères, « bon les filles navrée mais vous serez les animaux »

« Nous ferons une exception cette fois », rit Rose, « on se reprend, les garçons pour que vous ne ratiez rien », elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac en pouffant, elle jeta la boîte de laxatif sur la table, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Merde, ça se filme » rit Emmett, « ma Rose, vient sur ton homme », elle se leva et s'assit sur lui avec un grand sourire, Alice reprit la boîte en pouffant et la rangea.

« Vous avez fait quoi dans les toilettes ? » Demanda Ben.

« As-tu vraiment envie de le savoir ? » Lui demanda Angela avec un petit sourire, je regardai Bella qui se mordait la lèvre.

« Vous avez viré le papier » rit Jasper, elles partirent dans un fou rire.

« Pas seulement, nous avons pété une boule puante aussi », dit Bella, « histoire d'en rajouter, hé, hé », chuchota-t-elle, « regardez ! »

Nous la regardâmes tous grimacer et toucher son ventre, nous rîmes doucement, elle prit un verre d'eau, les filles étouffèrent leur rires, Bella se rapprocha dans mon oreille.

« Dans son verre aussi, en fait là elle boit plus de laxatif que d'eau », je riais comme un sadique, elle pouffa contre ma joue et la regarda de nouveau.

Plus le temps passa, plus nous la vîmes être de plus en plus mal, elle se crispa plusieurs fois, ses yeux évaluait la distance entre les toilettes et sa table, nous échappâmes plusieurs rires.

« Ali' à nous » rit Rose.

Elles se levèrent prenant leur temps, les filles à la table de Jessica, grimacèrent en plissant du nez, nous n'étions pas très discret en riant, Jessica devint toute rouge, ses copines la fixèrent avec dégoût. Mike et Mary arrivèrent à la cafétéria, Rose et Alice dévièrent leur trajectoire pour aller les voir discrètement, elles passèrent près d'eux, Rose leur souffla quelque chose, ils se figèrent et avancèrent l'air de rien, ils s'assirent pas très loin de notre table, je croisai son regard. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de regarder Mary, étouffant son rire. Il a changé cet idiot, oui, j'ai encore de légères rancœurs que ça concerne mes sœurs ou Bella bien que je sache ce que je lui dois aussi, je regardai à nouveau Jessica, elle était mal, vraiment mal.

« Ah putain », rit Emmett, « je veux la filmer en train de courir aux chiottes ! »

« Là elle doit se dire que si elle se lève ça va être pire, elle a des sueurs froides », se moqua Angela.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va le mettre sur son blog ? » Pouffa Bella, nous rîmes méchamment.

« Elles attendent quoi les filles ? » Demandai-je, Angela et Bella partirent dans un fou rire, mes sœurs allèrent vers le self.

« Ça par contre nous ne dirons rien » rit Angela.

Nous arrêtâmes de rire quand Jessica tenta de se lever, ses copines la fixèrent écœurées, elles se mirent à crier et partirent faisant régner un silence de plomb, tous les regards se posèrent sur sa table, elle se rassit encore plus rouge. Je mis ma main sur la bouche de Bella quand je vis qu'elle allait rire, Ben bâillonna Angela, mes sœurs passèrent devant la table de Jessica, elles se figèrent, Rose se retourna mauvaise sur elle.

« Putain mais si tu es malade va aux chiottes merde ! Au lieu de te chier dessus », cria-t-elle, « on mange nous ! » Il y eut plusieurs hoquet d'écœurement.

« Maman », souffla Emmett, « dédicace » nous rîmes bêtement, cessâmes quand nous entendîmes des bruits des plus crades, nous nous crispâmes tous, Jessica serra ses mains sur sa chaise.

« Non, mais elle est vraiment en train de se chier dessus ? » Cria Alice, mes sœurs prirent des mines outrées et s'écartèrent, beaucoup s'écartèrent, même si leur table étaient à l'opposé, Alice ouvrit la porte qui donnait vers le parking en grand, il y avait pas mal de lycéen au niveau des murets, « désolée hein, mais Stanley se chie dessus » elle revint vers nous en grimaçant, les élèves de l'extérieur se rapprochèrent, Rose ne resta pas très loin de Jessica.

« Tu vas te lever oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant appui sur une table, « oh oh, je te parle ! » Jessica était bien trop occupée à se retenir de refaire quoi que ce soit de fâcheux pour elle, « putain ma fille ce que tu fouettes ! Hé, j'ai une idée, vu que tu as l'air souder à ta chaise, Angie, viens m'aider ! » Angela se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Rose.

« Il est l'heure de sortir les poubelles » rit-elle, elles prirent le dossier de la chaise de Jessica et la traînèrent passant à l'opposé des toilettes, de vraies psychopathes ses filles, « attends ! » Nous la vîmes prendre une grande inspiration avant de renter dans les toilettes, elle ressortit rapidement avec des rouleaux de papiers, « euh, je préviens, elle a dû y aller », dit-elle à la cafétéria, « personne ne voudrait nous aider ? Parce que là, nous faisons ça pour nous aider tous »

Mike se leva, j'en fus le premier surpris, Jessica toujours agrippée à sa chaise, j'y serai bien allé mais Alice et Bella nous demandèrent de rester.

« Il nous faut d'autres bras pour porter la chaise » dit Rose, Tyler avança, suivit rapidement de deux autres, « qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda-t-elle à Jessica, « je n'ai pas compris ! »

« Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air », dit Mike, « les mecs prêt ? Avant, je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je m'en fous mais putain ça me fait plaisir » ils prirent tous les quatre une grande inspiration avant de se pencher et de soulever la chaise, nous nous levâmes tous, elle fut mise à la vue de tout le monde sur le haut des escaliers, elle pleurait, Angela et Rose vinrent vers nous avec des petits sourires.

« Encore mieux que ce que nous espérions » souffla Rose, « Mike qui participe, le proviseur ne cherchera pas plus loin »

« Nous allons la voir se chier dessus ? » Demanda Angela, nous grimaçâmes, « non mais nous n'allons pas nous asseoir devant elle, mais si nous allons aux voitures ça sera bien »

« Tu peux oublier », dit Bella en riant, « regarde le monde autour d'elle, on ne la voit même plus »

« J'ai un film à finir » dit Emmett, Jasper et Ben suivirent, « Eddy il faut que tu vois ça ! »

Au final nous y allâmes tous, nous montâmes sur un muret restant à l'écart, la regardant, j'eus un haut de cœur, parce que là elle était vraiment en train de se chier dessus et je dis ça sans en rajouter. Des profs et le proviseur finirent par arriver, ils y avaient des rires moqueurs, des élèves qui partaient rapidement dégoûtés, d'autres qui jubilaient ou qui tout comme Emmett filmaient.

« LA honte d'une vie », soufflai-je, « les filles vous avez dosées à quel point ? » Leur demandai-je discrètement, je passai mon bras sur la taille de Bella.

« Nous nous sommes emportées », rit Rose, « par contre, ses copines, elles ont bu de l'eau ? » Nous nous regardions tous entre nous, « personne n'a vu ? Bah si nous ne nous les voyons pas en cours tout à l'heure, nous aurons notre réponse », rit-elle, nous rîmes tous.

Le proviseur grimaça, cherchant une solution, il allait bien finir par lui dire de se lever non ? Les autres profs présents s'écartèrent, Bella me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu jubiles hein ? » Lui demandai-je en riant, elle acquiesça.

« Pas toi ? »

« Si, si, mais pour l'instant j'ai des hauts le cœur en fait, j'attends qu'elle se lève surtout, je crois aussi que nous ne ferons pas mieux »

« C'est là où tu te trompes », me dit Angela en regardant Jessica que le proviseur tentait de faire lever, « elle en aura d'autres du même genre, hé, j'en ai une bonne ! Mais celle-là, elle restera dans les annales » nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, Emmett nous sortit son rire bien gras, signe qu'il appréciait beaucoup la blague, nous en pleurions de rire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quand le proviseur obligea Jessica à se lever, il chercha de l'aide, Mike était à nouveau de la partie.

« Il est sur motivé Miky » rit Ben.

« Bah oui », dit Angela, « il ne faut pas croire qu'il ne voulait pas se venger aussi, là il est heureux »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demandai-je, nous la regardâmes tous, elle continua à fixer Jessica.

« Parce que je parle avec lui. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que nous préparons mais il a changé, il est même gentil en fait, impressionnant » elle se figea, « OK, si il y a des âmes sensibles qu'elles ne regardent pas... oh mon Dieu, je vais vomir... » elle se mit dos à Jessica prenant de grandes inspirations, nous nous fixâmes tous nerveux.

« Bon qui ose ? » Demanda Jasper.

« C'est notre œuvre après tout », dit Rose, « Angie... »

« Ne tardez pas si vous voulez regarder, moi je ne recommence pas »

Je regardai Bella qui grimaçait, je regardai Jessica du coin de l'œil. Je me figeai serrant la hanche de Bella, je la regardai complètement, mes hauts le cœur furent de retour, Bella se raidit, elle devait regarder aussi.

« 'Tendez, 'tendez », dit Emmett nerveux, « les... les traces sur son fute, c'est... oh putain je vais quicher »

« Oh merde alors » dit Rose tremblante, « ça a coulé ? Mais ce n'est pas possible... »

« Faut croire que si », dit Ben, « chérie tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui », dit-elle péniblement, « elle est encore là ? »

« Ils la font monter les escaliers », dit Bella, elle serra ma main sur sa hanche nerveusement, « je crois que Edward a raison, nous ne ferons pas pire, le truc c'est que j'ai envie de vomir aussi, d'arrêter de regarder mais je n'y arrive pas. Merde, faut arrêtez de dire ce mot aussi, j'aimerai arrêter de parler aussi, ça non plus je ne peux pas, je suis trop choquée en fait, quelqu'un peut me faire taire s'il vous plaît ? »

« Non, en fait continue », dit Jasper suppliant, « je suis dans le même état, vous êtes tous là ? »

« Ouais », dit Emmett, « putain, je suis pas sensible pour ce genre de truc mais là... Angie tu peux te tourner elle est partie », nous regardâmes tous Emmett le menteur et Angela qui se tourna.

« Emmett, tu es un enfoiré » cria-t-elle, « elle est encore là ! Pourquoi elle met autant de temps ? »

« Bah... » dit Alice, « elle est en train de se vider non ? Ça ne doit pas être évident de marcher en même temps... » nous soupirâmes tous en grimaçant.

« Angie, vois la bonne nouvelle », lui dit Emmett, « tu es capable de regarder finalement », nous rîmes nerveusement.

« Pas le choix, les enfants nous sommes des monstres, nous irons en enfer pour ça ! »

« Lucifer », dit Rose, « tu nous feras visiter ta demeure », elle partit dans un fou rire, nous suivîmes tous.

« Bon, dernières visions de votre boulot les filles », dit Ben, Jessica rentra dans le lycée, « remarquez il y a plus sadique que nous puisque certains la suivent »

« Elle va retourner à l'hôpital », dit Angela, « déshydratation complète, peut-être des trucs plus graves... non je ne culpabilise pas mais là, notre jouet est vraiment cassé », Mike ressortit, prenant la main de Mary, ils vinrent vers nous, « alors ? » Il grimaça.

« Elle est mal ça c'est sûr, elle est aux toilettes et des élèves l'attendent dans les couloirs, mon père lui a amené une bouteille d'eau et... » il prit une grande inspiration, regarda Mary et partit dans un fou rire qu'elle suivit, « elle en a pour la journée je crois »

Bien que je ne pensai pas ça possible nous rîmes avec lui. Visiblement un médecin avait été appelé et allait venir. Dès qu'elle aurait fini des vêtements de sport lui seraient prêtés et elle pourrait aller se doucher au gymnase, soit repasser dans la cour devant tout le monde. Bella avait déjà prévu de prendre une bouteille de javel pour le mercredi suivant, Angela aussi. Les cours reprirent difficilement, nous ne revîmes pas Jessica de l'après midi, ses copines semblaient aller bien. Nous nous décidâmes à aller à Port Angeles, pour fêter ça, bah oui, ça se fête au final. Les filles attendraient qu'elle soit remise pour utiliser leur jouet à nouveau. Je pense aussi que plus aucun mecs du lycée ne voudra faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. Ce qui les contrariaient pour les filatures, pas grave nous attendrons.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles. Dans la voiture Bella avait appelé son père, pour mes parents, Emmett s'était empressé de les appeler à part rire, ils n'avaient rien dit. Ma mère voulait voir la vidéo au plus vite, oui mes parents m'inquiètent, ils ont aussi 17 ans. Rose et Ben se garèrent près de nous, nous descendîmes, tous avec de grands sourires sur le parking.

**Pov Bella**

« J'ai une idée » dit Jasper, nous le regardions tous sceptiques, « ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça peut m'arriver. Vu que Jessica à quelques problèmes, nous pourrions aller à son travail, voir comment c'est, établir un premier contact avec ses collègues, ce genre de choses... » nous approuvâmes tous.

« Soldat, je suis fière de toi »

« Merci Chef ! » Il se mit au garde à vous, « chef, permission de vous porter ? » Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, « je ressens un manque », me dit-il sérieusement, je partis dans un fou rire suivit des autres, Alice lui lit une claque derrière la tête, il m'offrit son dos, tournant sa tête vers moi, « Bella s'il te plaît... », je posai mes mains sur ses épaules en riant et sautai, il me releva, « oh putain, ça fait plaisir » nous rîmes tous, « allons-y maintenant ! »

« Jasper, tu te rends compte que nous allons passer pour des cons ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Nous n'avons jamais l'air de con, devise des Cullen, m'en fous de toute façon », il se mit à avancer, je riais bêtement.

« Hum, je ne veux pas dire mais ta jupe... » me dit Edward nerveux, je regardai.

« On ne voit rien, surveille pour moi, dès qu'elle remonte trop, tu me le dis »

« Nous n'en n'avons pas pour longtemps », lui dit Jasper, « c'est un café pas loin »

« Elle travaille où ? » Demandais-je.

« Starbucks, juste un peu plus bas », me répondit-il.

« Trop bien, ils sont bon leur muffin » dit Angela en sautillant, « je vais faire le plein »

« Hé Oompa va être de retour », railla Emmett, je lui lançai un regard noir, pendant qu'ils riaient tous bêtement, sauf Jasper, je posai mon menton sur son épaule.

« Merci toi au moins tu ne te moques pas »

« Bon soldat aujourd'hui, par contre quand nous serons arrivés je serai obligé de me moquer mais pas pour l'instant », je grimaçai, il me releva, je serrai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime beaucoup », lui chuchotai-je, il eut un grand sourire.

« Merci Bella, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup », souffla-t-il en regardant droit devant lui, je souris, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres, il me posa devant le Starbucks, il me fixa touché et embrassa mon front, il mit son bras autour de mon épaule et nous fit rentrer, tous les autres suivaient, il s'approcha de mon oreille, « va falloir que tu arrêtes de me traumatiser », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'il suivit et embrassa ma tempe.

Nous passâmes nos commandes, nous prîmes tous des muffins, je pris un grand cappuccino, j'y rajoutai un peu de cannelle, je m'assis entre Emmett et Jasper sur un petit canapé, cette fois c'est Emmett qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Jasper posa son bras sur le dossier au-dessus de ma tête, Alice en profita pour câliner son jumeau juste ne face de nous. Rose les rejoignit, Ben et Angela sur un fauteuil.

Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon grand frère, buvant lentement mon mug. Je me sentais bien, j'étais plus que choyée, plus que chanceuse, tous toujours au petit soin avec moi, blessée ou non. J'embrassai la joue de Emmett reposant mes yeux dans ma tasse, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il posa sa main sur mon crâne m'ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, me serrant un peu plus contre lui, je restai les yeux baissés, souriant un peu, je les laissai parler entre eux. Il serait dommage que je me mette à pleurer maintenant parce que j'étais touchée.

Je fermai les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de cannelle que j'adorai, vous savez ses odeurs particulières qui vous ramène loin derrière, à votre enfance, moi la cannelle me ramenait à de bons souvenirs, à ma grand mère qui préparait tout le temps des gâteaux. Esmé avait raison, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense avec tristesse, c'est que je fis, je relevai ma tête et ouvris les yeux. Edward me fixait, je luis fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, je me levai, contournai la table, me penchai et l'embrassai posant ma main sur sa joue, je lui soufflai un ''je t'aime'', il me le souffla à son tour. Je retournai entre mes frères avec un sourire encore plus large, je posai ma tasse et attrapai mon muffin au chocolat, le mangeant petit bout par petit bout, une serveuse passa près de nous.

« Excusez-moi », elle me regarda en souriant, « Jessica n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, elle est malade », j'entendis des rires étouffés, « vous êtes des amis à elle ? »

« Nous sommes dans son lycée », elle acquiesça, « elle revient demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle nous rappellera ce soir, vous voulez que je lui dise que vous l'avez demandée ? »

« Non, nous lui referons la surprise, elle appréciera davantage », elle me refit un sourire et partit, « tu m'étonnes qu'elle va apprécier », raillai-je, nous rîmes bêtement, « nous pourrions lui faire la misère à son travail, des Starbucks il y en a partout »

« Nous jouerons aux clients pénibles », rit Alice, « elle ne pourra rien dire si elle veut garder son travail »

« Nouveau jeu ! » Approuva Angela, « au fait sa voiture sera là demain » j'attrapai rapidement mon téléphone et envoyai un message à mon père pour le prévenir, Emmett et Jasper se penchèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Chef Swan prévenu » rit Emmett.

« Comme vous le savez j'ai la primeur pour péter un rétro », dit Edward très content, je pouffai.

« Pas sûr qu'elle soit la demain », dit Rose, « avec la dose qu'elle s'est prise, plus la honte elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre, c'était crade quand même », grimaça-t-elle, « je pense que ça va la poursuivre à vie, au passage ça a fait oublier le fait que Bella est enceinte »

« Dommage », dis-je, « ça m'aurait amusé mais je vais éviter de donner des envies de meurtre à mon père »

« Là c'est sûr, j'étais foutu, il ne m'aurait même pas laisser un chance »

« À la porte en deux secondes », rit Ben.

« Et tu en connais quelque chose », railla Angela, il grimaça, « tu n'as pas oublié visiblement »

« Pas possible », nous les regardions tous, « son père, pasteur je le rappelle, qui nous parle d'abstinence pendant un long moment, sauf que... »

« Sauf qu'il a trouvé bon de poser la question ''ça veut donc dire que nous devons attendre le mariage ?'' mais d'un air désespéré, mon papa n'a pas franchement apprécié sa question et tout ce que ça sous entend. Il a prit la porte et a pu revenir une semaine après me voir, il ne sait pas jouer la comédie », souffla-t-elle.

« Mais... » dit Rose timidement ? Waw miracle, « ça veut dire que... »

« Ah non » rit Angela, « nous défions un homme d'église, de grand rebelles » nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « ma mère le sait, elle garde le secret mais bon, mon père est quand même cool, il me laisse sortir, ne m'impose pas les dimanches à l'église »

« Quelques fois sont suffisantes », soupira Ben nous faisant rire, « vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de ce que c'est, son père trouve toujours bon de parler d'abstinence quand je suis là, il parle et ne fixe que moi, Angie, ça l'amuse bien »

« Plus une fois que nous sortons de là, il se fige à chaque fois, il lui faut un bon moment, c'est agaçant », grimaça-t-elle, nous continuâmes de rire.

« J'en suis navrée Angie, mets-toi à ma place »

« Mets-toi à la mienne et les grandes et longues discussions que mon père m'impose, je connais mieux la Bible que certains prêtres, oh ! Je viens de blasphémer », elle fit un rapide signe de croix, nous riions sans nous arrêter, « et ça me fait citer régulièrement des passages, ou employer des termes religieux, fatiguant tout ça »

« Ça c'est son grand jeu, peu importe la situation d'ailleurs, c'est épuisant, les dix commandements c'est son truc ! Ah aussi les dix principes de l'Humanité »

« C'est bien, bon depuis quelques temps avec l'autre, ça fout un peu le camp mais j'aime bien, mon préféré en ce moment c'est ''Aime ton prochain comme toi-même, il ne te le rendra peut-être pas, mais donner est plus exaltant que recevoir, on en sort grandi'', ça c'est clair qu'on va lui en donner des choses et que c'est bien plus que exaltant », elle partit dans un fou rire, je pleurai de rire, nous rîmes tous comme des idiots, « il faut reconnaître qu'elle a beaucoup donné aujourd'hui », nous rîmes davantage, « ahh », soupira-t-elle, « les principes... »

« Il faut que tu me les apprennes » riais-je.

« Sans problèmes, j'aurai enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer », me dit-elle en riant.

« Évidemment », rit Jasper, « après le jeu du médecin, le jeu du prêcheur de la bonne parole »

« Pasteur sera suffisant », lui dit Angela en prenant un ton solennel, je n'arrivai pas à arrêter de rire, « c'est quoi le jeu du médecin ? »

« Avec mon père », rit Edward, « faut les voir en fait, ça n'amuse que Bella d'ailleurs »

« J'attendrai alors, Belly Bell', il faut te reprendre », je me calmai difficilement, « mignon ce surnom », dit-elle pensive, j'approuvai, « jeunes pêcheurs, un petit tour au magasin bricolage ? » Je me levai d'un bond. « Toujours prête pour les conneries toi » me dit-elle moqueuse, je me remis à rire ainsi que les autres, elle se leva rapidement à son tour en riant, « tant mieux moi aussi » je riais bêtement avec Angela, je finis rapidement mon cappuccino, prenant mon autre muffin, « elle ne perd pas le nord non plus », ils se levèrent tous en riant, Angela prit ma main et nous sortions après avoir chantonnés nos ''au revoir''.

« Ça y est elles sont motivées à nouveau », dit Ben sur un ton déprimé, Edward riait nerveusement.

Nous avançâmes avec Angela, je la suivis, elle connaissait mieux que moi, j'avais toujours mon muffin, de vraies gamines à cet instant et je l'assumais parfaitement, nous entendions les autres rires nerveusement ou non. Nous arrivâmes sur un grand parking, j'aurai découvert quelque chose de magique ça aurait eu le même effet je crois. Nous arrêtâmes d'avancer, nous nous lâchâmes les mains, juste pour taper dedans frénétiquement, muffins dans la bouche.

« Eddy, Ben », dit Rose moqueuse, « ça serait le moment de les calmer » nous nous tournâmes vers eux avec de grands sourires, les faisant partir dans un fou rire, « non oubliez, plus rien ne les calmera »

« Belly Bell', j'ai une pièce pour un caddie » je partis dans un fou rire, « oui, il faut au caddie, au cas où... » elle reprit ma main nous faisant sautiller jusqu'à ce que nous en prenions un, « alors... glu, des clous aussi ? » J'approuvai grandement.

« De la corde, ça peut toujours servir », dis-je.

« Tu veux la pendre ? » Me demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, je réfléchis.

« Peut-être » les autres se rapprochaient, « si nous ne la pendons pas nous trouverons bien autre chose à faire avec de la corde » j'entendis des sifflements nerveux.

« Bella », soupira mon chéri, « tu ne peux pas la pendre »

« Mais je veux de la corde » pleurnichai-je, il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, « ça pourrait être drôle, l'attacher par les pieds et la suspendre dans le vide non ? » Angela tapa dans ses mains, Ben la bloqua, Edward soupira et prit l'arête de son nez entre les doigts, « oh non ! Quand tu fais ça c'est que c'est non » il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Bella », me dit-il sérieusement, « je t'aime, tu le sais ? » J'acquiesçai en souriant, « mais tu ne peux pas la suspendre dans le vide », j'arrêtai de sourire.

« Même pas au dessus de l'horloge au lycée ? Ça pourrait être vraiment bien tu sais... » j'entendis des rires étouffés, Edward grogna les faisant cesser.

« Bella, ça c'est dans les films »

« Attends avant de dire non, nous pourrions l'assommer avec des somnifères, elle se réveillerait la tête dans le vide, t'imagine l'effet ? Ça serait parfait ! Angie ? »

« Angie, ne va pas donner son avis », me dit-il, il m'empêcha de la regarder, je l'entendis dire quelque chose mais ce fut trop étouffé pour que je comprenne, je soupirai déçue.

« Et les clous ? » Demandai-je, « pour crever ses pneus, en mettre dans son réservoir, au niveau du moteur... » Il regarda les autres et se remit face à moi.

« Les clous, c'est oui », je lui fis un grand sourire niais, « tu ne lui en jettes pas dessus hein ! » Je grimaçai légèrement, il grimaça à son tour, « quoi d'autre ? »

« De la peinture, pour faire une belle inscription au lycée, le jour où nous afficherons ses photos »

« Ça aussi c'est oui, la peinture ça ne blesse pas, les clous oui par contre, tu veux quoi d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi je dois avoir ton accord ? » Il resserra ses mains sur mes épaules.

« D'une parce que tu as des idées qui pourraient t'apporter des problèmes, de deux, je vais faire le macho et te dire que c'est moi qui décide, c'est comme ça pas autrement », me dit-il sèchement, je me mordis la lèvre, merde il est sexy quand il parle comme ça, je me sentis rougir, les autres se moquaient discrètement, « Bella, je ne plaisante pas »

« Toi, l'homme qui décide », soufflais-je, « je te demande ton avis à chaque fois que je touche quelque chose dans le magasin », il acquiesça toujours son regard planté dans le mien, il tourna son visage, je soufflai, ils me regardaient tous avec un sourire en coin, je soufflai un ''hot'' à Rose et Alice, elles pouffèrent, Edward me regarda à nouveau, « nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? »

« Ben ? » Demanda-t-il, « c'est bon pour toi ? » Ils revinrent vers nous.

« Oui, c'est bon, elle est calmée », je regardai Angela qui rougissait.

Nous avançâmes tous ensemble vers l'entrée du magasin, toutes les deux à pousser le caddie, elle me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Il faut le faire », me dit-elle, les autres étaient arrivés près de nous, je la fixai en fronçant les sourcils, elle refit un signe de croix, j'éclatai de rire, « Belly, je suis sérieuse ! » Je me repris.

« Laquelle est la plus dingue ? » Demanda Jasper, je fis le signe de croix.

« C'est mieux ! » Me dit-elle, nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« 50/50 », dit Emmett, « elles se valent »

Nous rentrâmes enfin, pendant que les autres riaient. Nous prîmes pas mal de choses, Edward m'avait dit non, plusieurs fois pour certaines choses, Ben avait fait de même avec Angela, ils ignoraient que nous avions décidés de revenir en secret, prendre des choses interdites.

« Je peux poser une question ? » Demandai-je à tout le monde, ils s'attendaient au pire vu leur têtes, je tournai ma tête vers des tronçonneuses avec Angela, ils nous firent tous avancer nerveusement, « mais non, attendez, pour halloween ! Emmett, tu ne voudrais pas faire un remake de ''Vendredi 13'' », ils se regardèrent entre eux, « tenue militaire par contre mais le même masque, elle pourrait avoir peur non ? »

« Eddy, désolé » dit Emmett, « mais je vais devoir le faire », je sautillai en tapant dans mes mains avec Angela, « vous deux, je ne veux pas vous voir vous en approcher c'est clair ? » Nous acquiesçâmes, « il y en a une à la maison, je trouverai le masque »

« Merci » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, Edward me fit quand même avancer davantage.

Nous prîmes de la graisse, la peinture nous l'avions, les gros pinceaux, les clous et des petites choses, nous prenions ce qu'il y avait de moins cher, ne nous restait que la colle en fait, nous arrivâmes dans le rayon, j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Il y a trop de choix », soufflai-je.

« C'est beau hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle, j'acquiesçai, nous étions presque tous à regarder différentes marques, la rapidité à laquelle ça collait.

« Je peux vous renseigner ? » Nous nous retournâmes tous, je riais nerveusement en voyant Jacob, je m'approchai de lui, il ouvrit ses bras, je le serrai contre moi quelques secondes, il se recula allant saluer Edward, Emmett, « mon grand » ils se firent une accolade, ainsi qu'avec Jasper, « mesdames... » dit-il à Alice, Angela et Rose, elles pouffèrent comme des collégiennes, « toi je ne te connais pas »

« Angela », il lui fit un sourire en coin, elle rougit légèrement, je riais bêtement, « mon copain », dit-elle en se reprenant, Ben.

« Merci de lui avoir dit, je pensai que tu n'allais pas le faire », lui dit-il mesquin.

Elle pouffa le tapant sur l'épaule, ils se serrèrent la main et se saluèrent, un jeune homme arriva, je regardai les filles, j'avais encore jamais fait ça mais merde ! Je n'étais pas la seule perturbée, grand brun, mat, style décontracté, nous le regardions de haut en bas, il s'avança vers nous.

« Je vous présente Paul, mon petit-frère enfin c'est tout comme »

Il nous fit à tous un sourire, très sincèrement, il est hot, plus que ça même, les garçons le saluèrent, nous étions toutes en pleine contemplation, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur moi.

« Enfin je vois la fameuse Bella »

Je passai au pivoine en deux secondes sous les grognements de Edward, Jacob étouffa un rire, Paul me fit un petit sourire, j'échappai un gloussement des plus honteux, j'entendis Edward soupirer blasé, je le montrai du doigt.

« Mon copain », chuchotai-je, il partit dans un éclat de rire avec tous les autres, non, pas nous les filles, nous étions trop occupées à l'admirer, il se recula pour aller voir Edward et les autres garçons.

« Merde, c'est du sexe en barre, ce mec », soupira Rose, nous approuvâmes toutes.

« Limite tu as un orgasme juste en le regardant », souffla Angela, « vous avez vu comment il est taillé et ton Jacob Belly... waw, entre son corps, son charme et son sourire je me tâte », nous rîmes nerveusement, nous reprenant le plus possible, « en tout cas, beau bébé... » elle gémit et passa au cramoisi, elle avait réussit à dire ça pendant les seules secondes de silence.

« Beau quoi ? » Lui demanda Paul en se rapprochant toujours avec son sourire, elle me regarda paniquée, je pouvais comprendre, tous les garçons excepté Ben repartirent dans un fou rire, « Angela, je te jure que je n'ai pas entendu », elle agrippa nerveusement mon bras, il se mit à me fixer avec un sourire des plus sexy, « Bella, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? » J'acquiesçai, « tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Elle... elle... a dit... beau... bébé... » je m'en voulais de la balancer, il regarda à nouveau Angela, j'entendis Ben soupirer, les autres riaient.

« Merci Angela », elle serra mon bras davantage et lâcha un soupir, continuant dans la teinte rouge, il lui fit un grand sourire, je pense que c'est un grand charmeur aussi mais il peut, il peut... il regarda mes sœurs, « Rose et Alice c'est ça ? » Elles se montrèrent du doigt, il avait inversé, « désolé, enchanté de vous connaître »

« Pas grave... Nous aussi », soufflèrent-elles niaisement, elles aussi eurent droit à un sourire des plus hot, il se tourna pour retourner près des garçons qui nous regardaient mauvais, pour le moment nous étions occupées à pencher nos têtes pour admirer son postérieur.

« Les filles je crois que je viens d'atteindre mon troisième orgasme en quelques minutes », souffla Angela, nous partîmes toutes dans un fou rire nerveux, il se retourna vers nous, au ralenti, vous savez un peu comme dans les films, nous nous reprîmes, il nous fit un sourire en coin et se remit face aux garçons, « le quatrième », gémit-elle, nous rîmes encore plus, il continua à parler avec les autres, Jacob s'approcha.

« Il faut vous remettre, pensez à vos mecs »

« Ce n'était pas voulu », dis-je.

« Je m'en doute bien », me répondit-il tout sourire, « vous allez me le rendre heureux pour la soirée là »

« Tant mieux », souffla Alice, toujours en le fixant, il se mit à rire.

« Faudrait pas qu'il soit triste », dit Rose, « waw, lui en tout cas c'est un orgasme sur patte », il rit deux fois plus.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte et que je l'emmène loin de vous », nous continuâmes à le fixer, je me repris et regardai Jacob qui me lançait un regard moqueur, je grimaçai, il jubilait.

« Attends, tu t'y connais en colle ? » Lui demandais-je.

« En quoi ? »

« Colle forte pour l'autre, nous voudrions lui coller des trucs dans la main » », il partit dans un fou rire, « je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Ça je n'en doute pas, Paul ! » Nous soupirâmes toutes les quatre quand il revint vers nous, Jacob secoua la tête et se remit à rire, « Bella cherche de la colle forte, prise rapide je suppose ? » j'acquiesçais, « pour se venger de la connasse dont je t'ai parlé » le petit sourire du dit Paul disparu.

« Jessica c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, Rose soupira faiblement, là aussi j'acquiesçai, « viens ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras celle qui te faut vraiment », j'eus un petit temps d'arrêt, Alice et Rose me poussèrent discrètement, « je ne vais pas te manger », je me repris et avançai avec lui, « Edward, pas d'inquiétude nous sommes juste derrière, nous revenons dans deux minutes, viens si tu veux »

« Non, je vais éviter, je pourrai le prendre mal si elle continue à te fixer comme ça », dit-il froidement, je rougis violemment et le regardai, un air pas ravi, Paul rit légèrement, nous faisant avancer à nouveau.

« Je crois que tu es bonne pour une prise de tête »

« Je crois aussi », soufflai-je, « ce sera mérité »

« Fais lui ton plus beau sourire, il oubliera », je lui souris niaisement, nous passâmes dans un autre rayon, « qu'est-ce que tu veux coller ? »

« Euh... elle ? » Il partit dans un fou rire.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, l'idée de base c'est qu'elle reste collée contre un mur, sur sa chaise, les mains sur le volant, en sport, un ballon dans les mains, ses pieds dans ses chaussures », il rit deux fois plus.

« Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre », encore une fois j'acquiesçai avec un sourire niais, « dans ce cas... » il s'accroupit je suivis, « il te faut ça, par contre fais vraiment attention, elle est utilisée sur les chantiers, c'est celle que j'utilise pour mon travail », je l'imaginai sans difficulté en sueur, débardeur et jean, il faut que je me calme en fait, « j'ai dit quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non, non », dis-je en rougissant encore.

Il me fit un petit sourire, se redressa, m'aidant à faire de même, nous retournâmes près des autres, il m'expliqua comment bien l'utiliser, je pouffai et riais plusieurs fois avec lui, les filles et Edward me lancèrent des regards noirs.

« Je crois que ton mec me déteste », me souffla-t-il.

« Je crois aussi, je n'oublierai pas de lui faire du charme »

« Je pense que tu y arriveras sans difficulté », me dit-il droit dans les yeux, je passai à nouveau en mode pivoine, Edward s'éclaircit la voix, je me figeai et le regardai, je lui montrai le gros tube de colle penaude, les autres riaient pas mon homme.

« Paul, je pense que tu as mis suffisamment la merde entre tous ses couples, j'ai bien envie de dire comme d'habitude », Paul se remit à rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau.

« Bella, tu as fini ? » Me demanda Edward, je me figeai à nouveau.

« Désolée »

« Tu peux, c'est humiliant », je grimaçai.

« Eddy ! » L'appela Jacob, « je t'appelle plus tard, il faut que je te parle d'un truc », il acquiesça, je regardai Paul dire au revoir aux garçons et ensuite aux filles, je reportai mon attention sur leurs copains, ah oui, ils le détestent aussi, je posai la colle dans le caddie, retournant près des filles, voulant éviter les foudres de mon chéri au maximum, « Bella, je l'appelle aussi très vite », je lui fis un petit coucou de la main, il me le rendit, Paul aussi.

« Bella », me dit-il, « tu me diras comment tu t'en sors, Edward je peux me permettre de t'appeler pour savoir ? »

« Pas de problème, Jacob te donnera mon numéro »

« On se tient au courant, Emmett, Jasper vous nous dîtes quand vous voulez nous rejoindre pour faire du sport »

« Ce soir si tu veux », lui dit Emmett, Jasper et Edward acquiescèrent, « Ben ? »

« Ça me va aussi »

« Parfait, à ce soir les mecs, mesdemoiselles... » nous souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Nous pouffâmes à nouveau comme des collégiennes, il partit avec Jacob qui riait, nous le suivions du regard quand ils tournèrent nous soupirâmes, prenant appui contre l'étalage.

« Hum »

Nous nous raidîmes toutes les quatre, tournant lentement nos têtes vers nos copains, tous avaient la même pose, bras croisés, regard froid et eux aussi appuyés contre l'étalage à l'opposé de nous, je regardai les filles en grimaçant, elles grimacèrent à leur tour, Angela s'éclaircit la voix.

« Un peu prétentieux quand même », dit-elle sèchement.

« Et pas qu'un peu », dit Alice.

« Il doit nous penser à ses pieds », dis-je.

« N'importe quoi », soupira Rose, « continuons », nous nous redressâmes, Angela reprit le caddie, nous commençâmes à avancer.

« Et vous pensez aller où comme ça ? » Demanda froidement Emmett, nous cessâmes d'avancer, restant dos à eux.

« Regardez-nous et assumez », dit Edward sur le même ton, nous nous fixâmes penaudes et nous tournâmes, « alors passer pour des idiotes ça fait quoi ? Swan ? » Je grimaçai encore plus, ça ne sent pas bon.

« Je... nous... désolée », je me sentis devenir écarlate.

« Et ? » Demanda Jasper, « non parce que là, vous nous avez fait du grand n'importe quoi »

« Ce n'était pas voulu », souffla Angela en regardant son pied.

« Vous auriez voulu, vous n'auriez pas fait pire », railla Emmett.

« Angie, ton beau bébé », lui dit Ben mauvais, « tu as quoi à dire ? » Elle prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Bah... en fait... je le pense » courageuse Angie.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Ben s'approcha, elle baissa sa tête à nouveau.

« Désolée, mais mentir serait pire, je crois, il est sexy, je n'y suis pour rien »

« Tu doutes de rien toi »

« Moi aussi », dit Rose, « j'assume », j'entendis Emmett grogner, « Alice, Bella... »

« Bon j'assume aussi », chuchotai-je pas convaincue.

« Tant mieux pour toi », me dit Edward.

« Pareil, c'est un canon, il faut le reconnaître », dit Alice, Jasper lâcha un juron

« Edward... »

« Quoi ? Tu as un autre gloussement ou rougissement qui arrive ? » Je secouai la tête négativement, je le regardai, il était vexé, « alors quoi ? »

« Rien, pour l'instant tu es énervé, je vais attendre »

« Il y a de quoi, à notre place vous nous auriez déjà insultées depuis longtemps, bref, vous voulez continuer vos courses ? »

« Non », dit Alice, « nous reviendrons »

Ils avancèrent, nous suivîmes silencieuses, ils sortirent du magasin, nous attendant sur le parking.

« Comment nous arrangeons le truc ? » Demanda Angela nerveuse.

« Soit nous la jouons agressive », dit Rose, « genre ''tu n'es pas content, c'est la même'', soit en mode Bisounours et nos plus plates excuses »

« Bisounours », dîmes-nous en même temps, nous payâmes avec Angela et nous les rejoignîmes, ils nous prirent les sacs. Je m'approchai de Edward, il me regarda.

« Si je te prends la main, tu comptes me repousser ? » Il fronça les sourcils, il allait répondre mais Rose l'interrompit, je me reculai de lui, regardant ailleurs.

« Les garçons, nous sommes vraiment désolées, nous n'avons pas assurées sur coup là mais ne restons pas figés dessus, ça va nous gâcher la soirée ! Nous allons avancer et vous laissez vous calmer mais nous sommes vraiment désolées »

Je suivis les filles sans oser regarder Edward, j'en avais mal au ventre en fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je... comment dire, ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, il est charmant oui, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureuse, je restai dans mes pensées.

« Bella », me dit Alice, je la regardai du coin de l'œil, « ma puce, ça ne va pas durer, ça nous est déjà arrivés avec Rose et eux aussi ont déjà bloqué sur des garces, des filles pardon, ils savent faire la part des choses »

« Edward aussi ? » Demandai-je en regardant devant moi, « je ne sais pas il y a trois jours, je lui dis que je ne vois que lui et aujourd'hui, je reluque un autre, ce n'est pas logique, j'aurai été plus que blessée à sa place »

« Il ne doit pas se dire que tu as envie d'un autre » me dit Angela, je la regardai sceptique, « pas de la même façon en tout cas, Bella, nous avons des yeux et merde, il nous a prise de court »

« Tu crois que c'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Chéri, désolée mais il est vraiment sexy Paul, ah oui, je l'ai imaginée en sueur et débardeur sur son chantier, ça va lui plaire, je le sens »

« Il... il travaille sur les chantiers ? » Me demanda Rose, j'acquiesçai, « ah... bon désolée mais Bella tu m'as collée ta jolie image », Alice et Angela soupirèrent niaisement.

« Avec sa pioche », dit Angela, « ses muscles qui ressortent et tout, waw, les ouvriers ils sont hot, pas tous mais les jeunes et sexy ouvriers »

« Non mais ce mec il n'est pas humain », rit Alice, elle se reprit et soupira, j'étais trop stressée pour rire ou penser, « Bella ! Ça va lui passer, je te le promets »

Je continuai à avancer, elles ralentirent attendant les garçons, je suivis toujours en regardant devant moi, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, je le regardai, il passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa mon crâne, je passai ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean, nous continuâmes à avancer, je me tournai vers les filles, toutes étaient avec leur copains, main dans la main ou autre, ce n'était pas un peu trop facile ?

Je montai avec lui, Angela et Ben nous suivirent à la villa, je restai silencieuse un moment, lui aussi.

« Je n'assume pas en fait », dis-je.

« Tu étais encore dessus ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses en mal »

« Bella, je l'ai dit c'était humiliant, vous étiez quatre à être dans le même état, ça m'a énervé oui mais c'est bon, à ta petite tête je le vois que tu t'en veux. Tu aurais fait ça seule, là ça serait différent, j'ai plus été énervé au final par ton ''si je te prends la main, tu me repousses ?'', Bella il va falloir que tu arrêtes de penser que je vais te rejeter »

« Mais avec ce que j'ai fait, je ne savais pas si tu me laisserais t'approcher »

« Tu devrais savoir que j'en suis incapable, nous en avons rajouté aussi dans le magasin pour vous faire culpabiliser. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, tant que tu ne me le fais pas tous les jours ça va »

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu prends ça trop bien je trouve... » il me jeta un coup d'œil regardant à nouveau la route, « à ta place j'aurai été vexée, que ce soit sérieux ou non »

« Tu veux que je fasse la gueule ? »

« Non, surtout pas »

« Alors n'insiste pas », je me crispais.

« OK » je me tassai dans mon siège, je sentis son regard sur moi, il soupira.

« Bella, tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Que j'ai ressenti de la jalousie, que j'étais énervé, agacé, la réponse sera oui à chaque fois, ça servirait à quoi que je fasse la gueule ? À rien, à gâcher notre soirée comme l'a dit Rose »

« Je suis désolé vraiment... »

« Je le sais, ce qui m'a agacé aussi, c'est que ce petit con, je le reconnais est un beau gosse », je pouffai, il me lança un regard faussement mauvais, je lui soufflai un ''désolée'', « mouais, de toute façon nous savons que vous allez baver devant bêtement à chaque fois que nous le verrons »

« Je me contiendrai », lui soufflai-je.

« Essaie s'il te plait, je reconnais aussi, que j'ai apprécié qu'il veuille passer par moi pour savoir où tu en es, ça m'a détendu, même si part la suite vous allez sûrement être en contact. Emmett et Jasper nous ont dit à Ben et moi, qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde prétentieux, c'est un mec bien, il joue c'est tout et sans arrière pensées »

« Vous allez où ce soir ? »

« Le grand mystère, Jacob je crois va nous en faire baver, c'est ce qu'il avait précisé à mes frères, ça va finir en compétition tout ça, ça risque de durer plus longtemps aussi », grimaça-t-il.

« Prends ton temps, je dois encore réviser pour mes contrôles demain, il faut bien que l'un de nous s'amuse, je vais rester avec les filles, je rentrerai après »

« Je vais te laisser la voiture, Emmett veut ressortir sa Jeep », je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, « elle était en réparation, enfin non, en amélioration en fait »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a fait changer les jantes, nouveau poste, des petites choses, il attend d'aller la chercher tout à l'heure. Tiens vu que tu vas prendre la voiture, tu pourras nous y emmener ? »

« Bien sûr, mais il ne devait pas passer un permis moto aussi ? »

« Semaine prochaine, il stresse légèrement »

« Jasper et Alice, question peut-être stupide mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas de voiture ? »

« Bonne question en fait, ça arrive, Jasper veut aussi passer le permis moto, Alice va bientôt avoir sa voiture mais elle ne le sait pas, Jasper sa moto est déjà choisie, Emmett a achetée la sienne, elle l'attend »

« Et toi ? La moto ça te tente aussi ? » Il me fit un petit sourire timide, « tu vas le faire aussi ! Des motards ? »

« Pas des bickers, il y une différence », me dit-il très sérieux, « tu en penses quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il encore plus sérieux.

« Tu me demandes mon... accord ? »

« Normal, je l'ai toujours envisagé, j'attends juste un peu, Jasper aussi »

« Si tu l'as toujours envisagé, pourquoi me demander mon avis ? »

« Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, du moins quand Paul n'est pas là », me dit-il mesquin, « on forme un ''nous'' et que chez moi ça veut dire te demander ton accord pour prendre des décisions », je lui fis un grand sourire niais, « et je vais devoir t'embarquer avec moi alors... » je me mordis la lèvre, il attendait une réponse.

« Passe ton permis moto »

« Ton petit regard coquin c'est pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin, je pouffai et rougis.

« Bah, je t'imagine bien en fait, carrément plus que sexy, waw, tu vas être hot », pouffai-je, il partit dans un fou rire pendant que nous remontions l'allée de la villa.

« Emmett a raison, Fan N°1, tu pouffes, tu rougis et tu baves légèrement », me dit-il mesquin, je partis dans un fou rire tapant son épaule, il se gara, nous détachâmes nos ceintures, il se pencha vers moi, « et je ne vais pas être le seul à être sexy, je t'imagine bien aussi », nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Dépêche-toi de passer ton permis », soufflai-je, il sourit contre ma bouche, nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement s'arrêtant quand nous entendîmes les autres se garer.

« Bella », me souffla-t-il, « j'ai une question... tu me trouves plus sexy que Paul ? » Je repartis dans un fou rire à m'en tenir le ventre, « Bella ! » Je levai ma main pour lui demander d'attendre, je sortis rapidement de la voiture en faisant le tour, j'ouvris sa portière et m'assis sur lui, laissant mes jambes à l'extérieur, j'essuyai mes yeux, je soufflai un grand coup et repris mon sérieux, « ça aussi c'est humiliant »

« Non, parce que ta question est stupide, Paul il est peut-être hot, mais toi tu l'es dix fois plus », je regardai les autres rentrer dans la villa.

Je me redressai et revins sur lui à califourchon, refermant sa porte, il remit le contact avança pour mettre sa voiture sur le côté de la maison, je lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Fallait que je m'excuse, ça nous prit un certain temps.

« Il faudrait mieux aller les rejoindre non ? » Je m'assis sur lui, il grogna je me redressai rapidement, « je vais prendre ça pour un oui », soufflai-je, je remis correctement ma jupe, et ouvris la portière, il se redressa se retrouvant face à moi, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrassant durement et se recula.

« Sors s'il te plaît », me dit-il tendu, je pouffai et sortis.

Il me suivit fermant la portière, je me pris une main aux fesses, je me tournai passant mes bras sur ses épaules tout en reculant vers la maison, il me fit un grand sourire, serra ma taille, regarda derrière moi et m'embrassa tout en avançant. Je souris, adorant ce jeu, nous arrivâmes très content jusqu'au marche, il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Vraiment, nous nous sommes améliorés », je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit.

Je pris sa main et nous entrâmes en riant, ils étaient dans le salon, nous allâmes nous asseoir en riant après avoir enlever nos chaussures, Emmett et Rose étaient à la cuisine, ils nous regardèrent tous mesquins, Edward me prit entre ses jambes contre son torse, j'allongeai les miennes et regardai les autres.

« Comment ça va les gamins ? »

« Bien, peut-être pas autant que toi », se moqua Rose de la cuisine, je riais bêtement, Edward passa ses mains sur mon ventre, je mis les miennes par dessus.

« Ah je ne pense pas non », riais-je, ils revinrent s'asseyant près de Ben et Angela, ils nous passèrent des gâteaux, je me figeai, « oh non ! » Râlai-je, ils me fixèrent tous, « j'avais posé mon muffin dans le magasin » ils se moquèrent.

« Pauvre muffin », dit Jasper moqueur, « Oompa tu déconnes » ils rirent tous.

« C'est du gâchis ! »

« Tu engueuleras Paul », me dit Rose en haussant les sourcils, je pouffai, Edward soupira, « oui, oui, parlons d'autre chose, vous partez à quelle heure les garçons ? »

« Dans moins d'une heure », dit Edward, « il est déjà 18 heures et Em' doit aller récupérer sa Jeep », il frotta ses mains.

« Mon carrosse m'attend, j'ai appelé Jacob, ils nous attendent à Port Angeles, il m'a donné l'adresse, salle de sport qui appartient à un de ses potes, pour 20 heures, bref, il ne faudrait vraiment pas tarder. Le temps d'aller chercher ma Jeep... », dit-il avec un grand sourire, « c'est à l'opposé de la salle de sport d'ailleurs »

« Nous n'allons pas être en retard », lui dit Jasper, « nous savons que tu l'attends depuis un moment »

« Bah ouais merde ! »

« Je vous sers de chauffeur tout à l'heure », Ben, Jasper et Emmett me regardèrent stressés, « bande de fillettes. Les filles je vous verrai demain ou alors nous nous rejoignons chez moi, mangeons avec mon papa » elles acquiescèrent, « je vous appelle quand je suis sur le chemin du retour, les garçons vous feriez mieux d'aller déjà vous mettre en tenue »

« Ben, je vais te prêter des affaires » lui dit Jasper.

« Merci, j'ai mes baskets dans la voiture »

« Je reviens vite », me chuchota mon chéri, je me décalai, il embrassa ma joue et se leva, ils montèrent tous rapidement sauf Emmett.

« Bah ouais, je suis déjà prêt moi », il continua à manger tranquillement.

J'appelai mon père pour ne pas qu'il soit étonné de voir débarquer les filles, il parut bien content. Les garçons revinrent, je me levai et mis mes bottes, les filles embrassèrent leur chéris. Edward sortis avec moi, nous montâmes dans la voiture, je reculai, retournant dans l'allée, un peu trop vivement selon mon homme, je descendis rapidement, mettre ma veste et mon sac dans le coffre. Ils montèrent tous sous les regards moqueurs des filles, je me remis sur mon siège, réglai le rétro, avançai le siège et redressai le dossier lançant un petit regard à mon chéri, qui regarda ailleurs en souriant.

Nous saluâmes les filles et je partis sous quatre sifflements nerveux, je pouffai, me calmai en bas de l'allée, il fallait que je me concentre, ils étaient pressés. J'allais devoir conduire plus vite que d'habitude, je mis la musique regardant les trois visages traumatisés à l'arrière. Edward n'était pas plus rassuré, je partis sur la route en trombe, accélérant rapidement. À part la musique il n'y avait aucun son, je souriais bêtement, trop contente de pouvoir me faire plaisir, je passai les vitesses nerveusement, nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles en un temps record.

« Whou, vous allez même être en avance ! Où dois-je aller ? » Demandai-je à Emmett.

« Putain, j'ai envie de vomir », soupira Ben, je riais moqueuse, ils étaient tous plus blanc que d'habitude.

« Vous êtes vraiment des fillettes les mecs ! Bon Em', je vais où ? Le feu ne va pas rester rouge indéfiniment ».

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la fenêtre, il m'expliqua rapidement, je conduisis normalement, nous arrivâmes devant un garage, en descendant ils prirent appui sur la voiture, je partis dans un fou rire, ils me lancèrent tous les quatre des regards assassins. Chochottes.

Quand ils furent reprit nous rentrâmes dans le garage, Emmett nous laissa avec un grand sourire. Nous retournâmes dehors l'attendre après avoir un peu papoté avec le mécanicien, nous prîmes tous les quatre appui sur la Volvo, je sursautai en entendant un moteur, les garçons, eux, avaient de grands sourires, j'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis son énorme Jeep noire venir vers nous.

« Oh putain ! Je suis en plein kiffe » cria Emmett, il fit vrombir le moteur plusieurs fois avant de descendre faisant le tour de sa machine infernale, « Bella n'oublie pas que jamais tu ne la conduiras », je grimaçai, « mon cher mécano », dit-il en serrant le cou du mécanicien, « je passe à la caisse avec grand plaisir, les enfants, papa revient », nous rîmes bêtement, « admirez-moi ses jantes en attendant » il partit rapidement dans le garage.

« Non, mais il a gagné au loto ou quoi ? » Demandai-je, je m'approchai de la portière conducteur, je me sentis minuscule, « elle est trop belle », je montai derrière le volant, crétin, il avait récupéré les clés, « waw, ça c'est du poste, je repose la question il a gagné au loto ? »

« Non, il se fait plaisir », me dit simplement Jasper, « il peut... » j'acquiesçai ne cherchant pas plus loin, ils montèrent à leur tour, Edward devant, « merde il va être dingue pendant un moment »

« Il y a de quoi ! » Dit Ben.

« Petite sœur ! » Je tournai mon visage vers lui, il nous rejoignit avec un grand sourire, « tu pensais y trouver les clés hein ? » Je grimaçai, « elles sont là » il me nargua en me les montrant dans sa main, il se mit près de moi, « je ne suis pas complètement mesquin, je vais te faire un petit plaisir, juste parce que tu as conduis un jour une Shelby, je vais te laisser mettre le contact, après tu sors OK ? » Je lui fis un gros bisous, « trop facile de te rendre heureuse toi » je pouffai, il me tendit les clés, je tapai dans mes mains avant de lui prendre, « juste tu mets le contact », je levai ma main droite, je me mis face au volant, je mis la clé dans le contact et fermai les yeux, je me mordis la lèvre en mettant le contact, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'ils suivirent, « vas-y appui sur l'accélérateur, je vois bien que ça te démange » j'appuyai légèrement, je sursautai, « tu peux faire mieux p'tite sœur », j'appuyai bien plus sur la pédale, criant comme une hystérique, « Bella... » je laissai le contact et descendis, « je ne pensai pas que ça serait si simple »

« Elle me stresse », riais-je, « comme tu le dis si bien, ça surprend » il partit dans un fou rire avec les autres.

« Je sais, petite boule d'amour, tu nous accompagnes à la salle de sport ou tu rentres », je regardai mon chéri qui me souffla un ''viens''.

« Je te suis » Edward descendit, Jasper passa devant et Ben resta à l'arrière, ils fermèrent les portières, je repris le volant, Edward monta avec moi, nous saluâmes le mécanicien, Emmett lui cria un ''à la semaine prochaine'', « waw, il fait des affaires avec ton frère »

« Avec nous tous en fait, il travaille bien », je fis demi tour, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse, nous suivîmes Emmett, je roulai plus tranquillement, Edward apprécia, « tu feras attention sur la route du retour »

« Je t'envoie un message quand je suis arrivée », il acquiesça, « chéri, je sais que je conduis d'une certaine façon, mais je sais ce que je fais », il me regarda sceptique, je soupirai, Emmett accéléra, « en tout cas il ne sera pas embêté sur la route, en même temps je vois mal Emmett dans une mini » nous rîmes moqueur.

« Non, ça c'est sûr, mes parents vont s'arracher les cheveux », rit-il, « quoique, mon père va être comme un gosse, ma mère hystérique, pour la petite histoire, c'est eux qui lui ont acheté pour ses 18 ans et ils prennent une partie des changements juste pour le plaisir et parce que tu as posée la question, Bella, nous pouvons nous permettre beaucoup de choses »

« Ah... »

« Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour que tu sois gênée, je réponds à ta question »

« Non mon ''ah'' c'était parce que parler d'argent et tout ça me dérange en fait, tant mieux si il peut se faire plaisir »

« Bella, j'ai une question gênante à te poser... »

« Je ne manque de rien non plus », le coupai-je, « j'ai toujours travaillée et rarement dépensé sauf depuis que je suis à Forks »

« Mon ange si tu... »

« Attends, il n'y a pas que ça », il haussa les sourcils, « on va dire que mes études sont déjà payées, je peux faire ce que je veux peu importe le prix, mes grands-parents, ont mis de l'argent de côté depuis ma naissance, j'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons changer de sujet ? »

« OK... » je le vis être pensif.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas parler d'argent, tu vas te poser davantage de questions »

« Désolé... Charlie le sait ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit le soir ou nous avons parler... » je reportai mes yeux sur la route, « de ma mère », je n'ajoutai rien d'autre, me concentrant sur la route.

Il retira sa main de ma cuisse la posant sur ma nuque, je remis la musique sachant que je ne trouverai pas comment rebondir sur une autre conversation. Edward ne dit plus rien, se contentant de caresser ma nuque, je me mordis la lèvre, repensant malgré moi à certaines choses. Au feu, je regardai dehors, je fermai les yeux, posai le dos de ma main devant ma bouche prenant discrètement de grandes inspirations. Je n'aimais pas ses moments là, quand je pensais à elle, mêler une discussion mère et argent, c'était trop pour moi. Edward appuya ses caresses, je me concentrai dessus reportant mes yeux sur la route, ma main sur le volant, quand le feu passa au vert, nous arrivâmes enfin.

« Bella, mon ange », je me mordis la lèvre à nouveau, « regarde-moi », je tournai ma tête vers lui, « je vais dire à mes frères et Ben que je rentre avec toi, je reviens », il ouvrit sa portière, je le retenais.

« Non, vas-y, ça va », je vis Jasper s'approcher, Edward lui fit signe d'attendre, il me regarda et retourna vers les autres, Jacob et Paul était là ainsi que d'autres à s'extasier devant la Jeep de Emmett, « vas-y, on se voit tout à l'heure »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire alors que... »

« Alors que quoi ? » Je sentis plusieurs regards sur nous, « tout le monde nous regarde, vas les rejoindre, je t'envoie un message, je serai avec mon père et les filles, toi amuse-toi »

« Bella... » je sortis de la voiture, il suivit, se mettant devant moi, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, me bloquant tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Edward s'il te plaît, mon père m'attend, ils t'attendent... »

« Je m'en fous qu'ils m'attendent, tu passes en premier », je regardai les autres, Emmett, Jasper et Jacob nous lançaient des regards inquiets, Ben aussi, je reportai mon regard dans le sien, je posai mes mains sur ses joues, je le fis se pencher et l'embrassai soudant mon visage au sien, il me serra contre lui.

« Je vais bien », je l'embrassai à nouveau, « j'irai bien mais j'ai besoin que tu y ailles, j'ai besoin de rentrer », j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, « vas-y pour moi », il acquiesça légèrement, « allons les rejoindre, je ne peux pas partir comme une sauvage », je l'embrassai.

« Bella, promets que si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles », je le lui promis, il m'embrassa, prit ma main et nous les rejoignîmes, ils arrêtèrent tous de regarder la Jeep, neuf paires d'yeux, ça intimide.

« Eddy, tu vas morfler », lui dit Jacob en riant, il sourit, « mais avant, Eddy et Bella, je vous présente Sam, propriétaire de l'enfer personnel de ton mec », me dit-il je pouffai en le saluant, il me fit un grand sourire, je sentis Edward se détendre, « Quil et Embry, deux petits cons disons le clairement Jared et... Paul tu le connais déjà, » ils rirent tous discrètement, enfin pas tant que ça.

« Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Petit con.

« Bien merci », je me retins de pouffer.

« En effet elle va mieux », railla Jacob.

« Tu devrais te méfier l'infirmière », Jacob grimaça pendant que les autres riaient, « n'oublie pas que mon beau-père est ton patron, il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes là »

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui mais tu ne gagneras pas la prochaine fois » je partis dans un fou rire.

« La dernière personne à avoir dit ça un jour... » je regardai Emmett de haut en bas d'un air hautain, ils recommencèrent à rire, « il n'a jamais gagné autant que moi »

« Petite sœur, tu mens » je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, « rentre à la maison ! »

« Tu vois Jacob...par contre il a raison, il faut que je rentre, on m'attend »

« Bella ton mec nous allons le mettre sur les rotules, n'attends rien de lui ce soir »

« C'est un homme pleins de ressources », dis-je revêche, ils sifflèrent tous, mon chéri était plus que ravi, « sur ses belles paroles, entraînez mes soldats », Emmett et Jasper se mirent au garde à vous, « ils vous expliqueront, Ben je rejoins ta chérie, quand à toi », dis-je à Edward en me mettant face à lui, « amuse-toi », il me fit un sourire, « on se voit à la maison, » je l'embrassai rapidement, trop de paires d'yeux sur nous selon moi, moins selon lui puisqu'il m'embrassa durement, ils sifflèrent à nouveau, il se recula, je pouffai et rougissais.

« J'étais obligé », chuchota-t-il, « à tout à l'heure », j'acquiesçai, je saluai les autres et partis, ils attendaient tous sur le parking que je sois en voiture, je démarrai rapidement reculant, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétro une fois à la sortie du parking et partis tout aussi vite.

Je roulai le plus calmement possible, gardant le pendentif de Edward dans la main autant que je le pouvais, bloquant mon esprit de certaines pensées. J'accélérai, mis la musique à fond jusqu'à Forks. Devant chez mon père il y avait la voiture de Rose mais aussi celle de Carlisle. Je soufflai un grand coup, envoyai un message à Edward et rentrai, sortant mon plus beau sourire. Je passai une bonne soirée, les filles me demandèrent de décrire les autres amis de Jacob. Nous rîmes souvent, leur racontant la journée de Jessica, Edward m'envoya quelques messages auquel je répondis. Ils partirent vers 22 heures 30, je partis me doucher, je mis le mp3, ça m'empêchai de penser maintenant que j'étais à nouveau seule, je relus mes cours pour le lendemain restant sur la couette.

**Pov Edward**

Emmett m'avait déposé, nous étions tous claqués, ils nous avaient achevés, Jacob n'avait pas mentit, il m'avait mis sur les rotules. J'allai dans la chambre trouvant ma Bella endormit, je souris bêtement, elle était sur la couette. Bon son mini short bleu avec le petit haut assortit était des plus énervant, elle était sur le côté, le lecteur mp3 encore aux oreilles avec un tas de feuilles de cours près d'elle. Je caressai sa joue, elle sembla paisible.

Je posai les feuilles par terre, poussai la couette sur elle. Je pris rapidement des affaires, Charlie dormait déjà, fatigué lui aussi, j'allai me doucher rapidement, restant torse nu, je descendis boire un peu de lait à la bouteille, pas grave elle dort. Je mangeai et remontais pour me laver les dents après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, je retournai dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, caressant sa tête un long moment, je mis le réveil, je fis le plus doucement possible pour mettre Bella sous la couette, elle ne bougea pas, je me mis dans son dos, je poussai ses cheveux, passant mon bras sous sa nuque, je remontai la couette sur nous, je posai mon front contre sa nuque et ma main sur son bas ventre, elle se réveilla légèrement.

« Dors mon ange », elle plaqua son dos contre mon torse, je me collais contre elle sous ses soupirs, elle posa ses mains sur les miennes, remontant ma main de son bas ventre à son cœur, me faisant serrer son sein, j'embrassai sa nuque, elle embrassa ma main.

« Je t'aime », me souffla-t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Je t'aime »

Elle se rendormit. Cette nuit là, Bella bougea beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle me serre contre elle, je passai sa jambe sur ma hanche, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, je la serrai contre moi et elle se rendormit après avoir soupirée de bien-être, j'embrassai son crâne, j'étais au moins capable de la rassurer par ma simple présence.


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 37**

_Vendredi soir_

**Pov Bella**

Le grand repas qui avait été prévu était reculé à demain, Carlisle devait travailler plus tard, je me préparai donc pour une soirée avec Edward, nous devions rejoindre ses frères et sœurs à la villa. J'avais passé une bonne journée mais j'avais mal dormi la veille, toute la journée j'avais été plutôt silencieuse en fait. Personne n'avait fait de remarque mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, pas de ma mère, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être joyeuse et de rire mais c'était différent, j'avais juste besoin des bras de Edward.

Je regardai mon bleu sur ma jambe, ils avaient raison, ça ne se voyait plus. Je crois que ma petite tête faisait une fixette en fait comme pour ma cicatrice sur mon arcade que j'étais la seule à voir, alors... plus de bleus, soirée avec mon chéri. Je me mis à paniquer dans la salle de bain, toute seule comme une conne, merde, plus de bleus, non tant mieux mais...

«Bébé ? » Je sursautais renversant ma trousse de maquillage, « Bella ? »

« Je... je, oui ? » Ouais super tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, « tu... tu peux rentrer », il ouvrit la porte, je me penchai pour ramasser, il se baissa à son tour.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet, je le fixai.

« Rien, rien, je vais bien », j'avais dit ça au moins cinquante fois aujourd'hui, je me remis à tout ramasser nerveusement, il bloqua mes mains, j'arrêtai de bouger.

« Que tu ne veuilles rien me dire Bella c'est une chose », me dit-il calmement, « mais s'il te plaît arrête de me dire que tu vas bien », j'acquiesçai en hochant la tête toujours baissée, il embrassa mon front, retira ses mains des miennes et reposa ma trousse près de l'évier, il me releva, « très jolie ta robe », je souris et le regardai, « le rouge ça te va bien... »

« Merci »

« Tu as besoin de temps encore ? »

« Non, je ferai le reste dans la chambre, va te doucher si tu veux », je commençai à sortir, il attrapa ma main me faisant revenir contre lui.

« Bella... il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses ne pas me dire », je posai mon front contre son torse.

« Je sais, je... »

« Je ne te demande rien dans l'immédiat Bella, je te le dis c'est tout, je ne te pousserai pas à me dire les choses mais depuis ton réveil, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête »

J'allai répondre rien, mais je me contentai de le penser, lui mentir serait pire, il caressa mes cheveux et embrassa ma joue, je le serrai contre moi, chose que j'avais faite toute la journée, il me serra contre lui, laissant ses lèvres sur ma joue, je m'écartai légèrement.

« Il faut que tu te prépares », soufflai-je, je le regardai brièvement et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres, je sortis de la salle de bain, parvenant tout de même à lui faire un petit sourire, je refermai la porte et allai rapidement dans la chambre.

Je pris appui contre la porte de la chambre, je fixai notre chambre, fermai les yeux, ne gâche pas tout, ne gâche pas ta soirée, je pris de grandes inspirations, ça aussi je l'avais beaucoup fais aujourd'hui, un peu trop, dans le dos de tout le monde, prétextant aller aux toilettes, en cours quand j'étais seule, chose qui était arrivée plus d'une fois aujourd'hui, je rouvris les yeux, ils se posèrent sur mes livres, je m'en approchai et me baissai, en attrapant un caché derrière les autres, je l'ouvris rapidement, trouvant ce que je cherchai.

Une photo, une simple photo, de ma mère et moi quand j'avais six ans, elle me serrait dans ses bras et embrassait ma joue, Bella, tu cherches vraiment les problèmes. Je caressai la photo du bout des doigts, stupide Bella, tu es stupide... je me redressai, continuant à la fixer, je voulais fermer ce livre, le ranger, mettre tout ça de côté mais non, je restai bloquée dessus.

J'avais pourtant jusqu'ici réussi à ne pas trop y penser, mais je savais aussi pourquoi, ça me prenait. J'allai passer ma journée de demain avec Esmé, une journée mère-fille et j'étais sur le point de sauter le pas avec Edward et plus j'y pensai, plus je stressai, et plus je stressai plus je me demandai ce que ma mère m'aurait dit. Ce qu'elle m'aurait conseillée, si...si elle m'avait aimée, si j'avais été celle qu'elle voulait que je sois. Je sursautai à nouveau, tournant mon visage vers Edward qui venait de rentrer, à nouveau je paniquai, je refermai vivement mon livre.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

Il posa ses yeux sur mon livre, je le rangeai rapidement, je lui fis un petit sourire, il embrassa ma tempe et alla vers l'armoire, je le cachai derrière d'autres livres et allai m'asseoir sur le lit,

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » me dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas pressée », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

Il se remit face à l'armoire, je posai mon dos contre le matelas, je regardai dehors, rien de précis, je ne voyais que le ciel, ça m'allait parfaitement, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, je me mis complètement sur le lit, voyant un peu plus dehors, je jouai avec mon pendentif, tentant de rendre mon esprit hermétique, je le sentis s'allonger près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

« Rien, le ciel, j'aime bien, ils ont bien fait de mettre le lit là », je regardai toujours dehors, « ici c'est plus jolie en fait »

« Pourquoi ? » Je le regardai, pris son bras le passant sous ma nuque, regardant à nouveau dehors.

« Parce que c'est différent, j'ai eu tort de détester Forks, je préfère le temps d'ici finalement, je n'ai plus de bleus », lâchai-je sans réfléchir, laissant un silence s'installer, « il fait froid l'hiver ici ? »

« Bella, je le sais que tu n'as plus de bleus, ça fait deux jours que tu n'en as plus », me souffla-t-il.

« Il neige beaucoup l'hiver ? »

« Bella... »

« Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vue, je ne sais même plus quand c'était la dernière fois, à la télé je crois, jouer et tout dans la neige je ne connais pas ou je ne m'en souviens plus, je vais avoir un vrai Noël cette année, ça aussi ça fait longtemps... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour mes bleus ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, mais je crois que tu n'as pas dû m'entendre, peut-être aussi n'ai-je pas voulu te le dire pour te mettre une quelconque pression alors que ça n'aurait été une simple remarque »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'ils sont encore là, ma cicatrice aussi »

« Tu n'as pas de cicatrice »

« C'est dans ma tête alors, rien de visible à l'extérieur », soufflai-je.

« Non, rien de visible à l'extérieur mon ange, pas de marques du moins »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Tes regards fuyants, le fait que je t'ai vu prendre plusieurs fois de grandes inspirations aujourd'hui », je me figeai légèrement continuant à fixer le ciel, « tu sursautes si j'arrive trop vite, tes petits sourires de façade que nous avons tous eu aujourd'hui »

« Tu sais, mes bleus, je m'en suis rendue compte que tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain »

« Tu as pensée que j'allai te demander quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu pourrais, j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus avoir de bleus, c'est le cas »

« Et alors ? »

« Je devrais te demander... »

« Nous avions dit que nous ne planifierions rien Bella »

« Je sais, nous n'avons pas joué aujourd'hui »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe »

« Moi, encore une fois»

« Toi, toujours, parce que je t'aime », je me mordis la lèvre quand je sentis mes yeux se brouiller, il serra un peu plus son bras sous mon cou, je continuai à toucher son pendentif.

« Ce n'est pas juste », chuchotai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas mon ange ? »

« Beaucoup trop de choses, j'étais bien pourtant ses derniers temps, encore une fois je te fais attendre, encore une fois tu t'inquiètes alors que je t'avais promis d'être celle que je voulais une fois remise »

« Bella », il se redressa se mettant face à mon visage, « attendre me va très bien, aujourd'hui j'ai ma petite femme dans les bras qui me fait me sentir bien, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et de cette petite femme parfaite je suis incapable de m'en passer, peu importe si elle est joyeuse, si elle est pensive, si je la sens perdue dans son passé », mes larmes montèrent aux yeux, il caressa ma joue, « si je la sens emprise avec ses doutes et ses craintes, parce que cette petite femme, toi mon ange », mes larmes coulèrent, il posa ses lèvres dessus, « je t'aime telle que tu es, je ne partirai pas, je ne te laisserai pas derrière moi, je ne te rejetterai pas, peu importe ce qu'il te passe par la tête, ne doute jamais de moi, de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, personne ne va t'arracher à moi », je pleurai davantage, « personne n'y parviendra, un mois mon ange ce soir, il y a un mois, tu étais en train de te préparer pour notre sortie, ce soir là je savais que d'être avec toi avait été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, au bout d'un mois, amour, j'ai découvert une jeune femme, la jeune femme la plus complète qui existe »

« Tu me rend heureuse, n'en doutes pas, tu me fais oublier certaines choses, je sais que je peux parfois perdre les pédales mais je suis heureuse comme rarement je me suis sentie heureuse, parce que tes bras autour de moi sont la seule raison que j'ai de ne pas redevenir la Bella de Phœnix, je ne veux plus l'être »

« Pourquoi redeviendrais-tu celle que tu étais à Phœnix ? »

« Je ne sais pas », sanglotai-je, « mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus que l'on me fasse de mal, je veux que l'on me laisse être heureuse, que l'on me laisse une chance, juste quelques temps », il me regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne laisserai personne te refaire du mal, ça n'arrivera plus, je vais veiller sur toi, nous allons tous veiller sur toi. Prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne, Bella, personne, ne m'enlèvera à toi, personne ne t'enlèveras à nous, il n'y aura jamais le mot ''fin'' entre nous », je pleurai, « pleure si tu veux mon ange, je reste là », il nous mit sur le côté, me serrant contre lui, je le serrai contre moi, je passai ma jambe entre les siennes, il caressait mon dos et mes cheveux.

« Serre moi plus fort », soufflai-je, il le fit m'écrasant contre lui, je voulais me fondre en lui, je voulais tant de choses de lui, qu'il soit près de moi, qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne me laisse jamais. Qu'un jour je sois entièrement et définitivement à lui, je voulais lui donner tout ce que je pouvais sans craindre qu'un jour il ne parte, mais j'avais tellement de fois espéré, on m'avait tellement fais de mal et je me sentais mal, j'avais peur surtout, peur de tout, j'eus un hoquet, je le sentis se figer, « je... je suis désolée, je suis désolée... »

« Je suis là Bella », sa voix trembla, il me resserra contre lui, « ce n'est pas grave »

« Je... je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, je ne veux plus t'en faire, je suis désolée », je crispai ma main dans son dos.

« Bella... » il s'arrêta quand mes pleurs redoublèrent, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu pleures autant ? » Sa voix trembla davantage, « je sais qu'il doit y avoir d'autres choses... »

En vérité il y avait trop de choses, il ne connaissait que les grands lignes, tout comme mon père et Esmé, il se tût, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me calmer, il fallait simplement que j'arrête de penser, je finis par me calmer épuisée, j'essuyai mes joues, il embrassa mon crâne, je passai ma jambe sur sa hanche, ma main repartit dans son dos, la sienne se posa sur ma joue, embrassant mon front, il se baissa, je fermai les yeux, son front contre le mien, je touchai sa joue, je pouvais sentir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir pleuré, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas recommencer, parce que je m'en voulais, il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure, je la relâchai, il m'embrassa tendrement, je lui répondis de la même manière, nous nous laissâmes aller dans notre baiser où tout ne fut que tendresse.

Je posai mon dos sur le matelas, il suivit toujours en nous embrassant, ma main sur sa joue, l'autre la rejoignit, je le poussai pour me retrouver sur son torse, il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, je laissai mon front contre le sien. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, remontant lentement, je posai mes bras autour de son visage, il passa sur mes flancs, allant sur mes épaules. Il redescendit me faisant frissonner sans cesse, je descendis ma tête dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement, il frissonna et soupira, continuant ses caresses. J'allai de l'autre côté restant un moment, je posai ma main sur son cœur, mes lèvres dessus. Je les y laissai, je posai mon oreille contre, il caressa mes cheveux, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, je relevai mon visage vers le sien, le regardant enfin, ses yeux étaient rouges, il caressa mon visage, nous nous redressâmes, nous soufflant que nous nous aimions.

« Il faut que nous y allions », chuchotai-je.

Il acquiesça me gardant contre lui, il embrassa mon front et nous leva. Je mis mes chaussures et allai à la salle de bain pour me remaquiller, ce qui à la vue de ma tête ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je me démaquillai complètement et recommençai, abusant un peu plus de l'anti-cerne, une fois terminé, je me recoiffai, le sèche cheveux servit à nouveau, c'était mieux déjà. Je retournai dans la chambre, Edward regardait dehors, les mains dans les poches, il avait mis sa veste, je m'approchai passant mes mains sur ses flancs, il sursauta légèrement, je serrai sa taille, embrassant son omoplate, il prit une de mes mains et embrassa ma paume.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui », il se retourna, je me crispais en rencontrant son regard, je me repris au mieux, à la fois triste et inquiet, il me poussa contre son torse.

« Allons fêter nos un mois et ton rétablissement », me souffla-t-il.

Je me tournai pour mettre une veste qui arrivait au genou, bien plus longue que ma robe, il ouvrit la porte, je remis du parfum, pris mon sac, je m'approchai de lui, il me tendit la main, je m'en emparai, nous descendîmes les escaliers, il ferma la porte de l'entrée et nous partîmes. Je le vis passer devant la villa, je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne pose pas de question », dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai et posai ma main sur sa nuque, la caressant du bout des doigts, je mis la musique, je le laissai conduire tranquillement, le fixant. Je reposai ma tête contre l'appui tête, il était dans ses pensées, nous prîmes la route de Seattle, je savais que je n'aurai aucune réponse, je n'en posai pas non plus, le silence n'était pas pesant, il était nécessaire en fait.

**Pov Edward**

Je sentais son regard sur moi depuis un moment, ses caresses me détendirent un peu plus à chaque fois, j'étais encore à ce qu'il s'était passé dans notre chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé d'autre mais ça me travaillait. J'imaginai tout et n'importe quoi. Bien que je connaisse les grandes lignes, les détails eux, je les ignorai, et ce sont souvent les détails qui apportent le plus de réponses. Choses dont je ne disposai pas, en disposerai-je un jour ? Je n'allai pas poser de questions, pas ce soir, en attendant j'accélérai, Bella tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Nous arrivâmes sur Seattle, je me garai devant un grand immeuble, je sortis rapidement pour ouvrir la porte à Bella, elle me sourit, je fermai la voiture et pris sa main entremêlant nos doigts. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, elle me regarda cherchant des indices, vu qu'il n'y en avait aucun elle abandonna, nous allions au 54ème étage.

« Bella, il faut que tu fermes tes yeux », elle le fit après un petit temps d'arrêt, « ne triches pas ! » Je sortis mon téléphone et bippai ma jumelle, je la sentis se tendre, « mon ange, détends-toi » , je passais dans son dos, « ça va te plaire » elle acquiesça, nous arrivâmes, je mis une main devant ses yeux, l'autre sur son ventre, les portes s'ouvrirent, « avance mon ange »

Elle le fit nerveusement, je voyais tout le monde attendre, une immense table était dressée, pleine de décorations, des ballons et une grande banderole avec un ''bon retour parmi nous'', je captai aussi le cadre dissimulé sous un drap, ma famille, Charlie, Ben et Angela, Garrett, Jacob, sa femme et tous ses amis accompagnés ou non, d'autres que je ne connaissais pas, des Quileute, ils trépignaient d'impatience. Je passai devant Bella, ils étaient tous face à elle, je pris son sac et lui retirai sa veste, certains retinrent leur sifflement.

« Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux dans quelques secondes », elle acquiesça nerveusement, « tu te souviens pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

« Nos un mois et mon rétablissement », souffla-t-elle.

« C'est ça, enfin là ce sera surtout la deuxième partie », je me rapprochai de son oreille, « à partir de ce soir, du moins je l'espère, tu vas pouvoir prendre conscience de certaines choses... » je me mis sur le côté, « tu peux les ouvrir maintenant », elle serra ma main et ouvrit ses yeux, elle se figea, posant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Surprise ! » Crièrent-ils

Elle resta figer encore quelques secondes, les regardant tous, elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux, mon cœur rata un battement, je caressai se joue et embrassai son front. Elle se remit face aux autres et se mit à rire et pleurer, j'embrassai sa tête, elle écrasa ma main dans la sienne, Charlie s'approcha, elle se jeta dans ses bras, mes parents s'approchèrent elle les serra contre eux pendant un moment, elle les remercia un grand nombre de fois, j'allai saluer Jacob.

« Merde, elle est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Comme quoi ? »

« À te coller des frissons avec ses réactions ! »

« C'est Bella », dis-je, « il va falloir t'y faire », il souffla.

« Au moins nous sommes prévenus », je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui continuait à pleurer et rire mais avec mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Ben et Angela, elle passa à Garrett, « Eddy, laisse-moi te présenter ma charmante femme », je la regardai, en effet charmante est le bon mot, elle me fit un grand sourire, « Leah, Edward, Edward, Leah », je la saluais, « bah alors tu fais le timide ? »

« Non, mais je ne vais pas non plus me jeter sur elle...Bonjour Leah, tu veux un câlin ? » Elle partit dans un fou rire ainsi que les autres.

« Bonjour Edward et pour le câlin... juste pour faire enrager mon mari »

« Ça me va ! Jacob, tu observes bien surtout », je la pris dans mes bras quelques secondes, elle fit de même, Jacob nous sépara rapidement, nous rîmes moqueur.

« Bon c'est bon », Bella arrivait vers nous, « Bella ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, « ma patiente préférée »

« Ils y vont plus franchement », dit Leah, « Edward nous pouvons recommencer ? » Je partis dans un fou rire, elle me reprit dans ses bras en riant quelques secondes, « nous ferons mieux », me chuchota-t-elle, j'acquiesçai en riant.

« Merci d'être venu », lui dit-elle émue en le fixant.

« De rien, nous nous sommes dit que tant qu'à être invité, autant tous venir »

« Vous avez bien fait » sourit-elle, « Sam... »

« Bella... je pense que tu vas avoir un petit câlin de nous tous », elle pouffa, « avant je te présente ma femme Emily », elle la prit dans ses bras, elle aussi le mot charmante lui va bien, en fait à toutes, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes frères, ils acquiescèrent, je riais bêtement.

Elle serra Sam, Quil et Embry, Jared et sa copine Kim, Seth, frère de Leah, Sue, maman de Seth et Leah, nous les saluâmes, ils nous firent de grands sourires. Elle partit dans un fou rire quand elle se retrouva devant Paul il suivit, je grimaçai, Jacob me mit un coup dans l'épaule taquin.

« Alors Bella ce câlin ? »

« Ne me mets pas la pression comme ça ! Attends ! Les filles » Mes sœurs et Angela s'approchèrent, elle se remit face à Paul, « maintenant tu peux me faire mon câlin » il rit et la prit dans ses bras, je les entendis grogner.

« Attendez », dit-il j'arrive, « je finis mon câlin avec Bella », il la souleva s'approchant des filles, ils riaient tous bêtement, Bella en première ligne qui serrait son cou, il la posa, « quand tu veux » lui dit-il, « maintenant il faut se séparer, avant que ton mec m'en mette une et me vire », elle pouffa et retira ses bras, « d'autres veulent des câlins ? Je suis partant sachez-le ! »

« Comme toujours », soupira Leah, « dès qu'il s'agit de draguer... »

Il ouvrit ses bras en grand, les filles regardèrent leur copains respectifs, elles haussèrent les épaules et prirent Paul dans leur bras, il referma ses bras très content, tu m'étonnes, ça dura moins longtemps qu'avec Bella.

« C'était intense, hein les filles ? » Elles pouffèrent, « ouais vous trouvez aussi... j'adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes »

« Ça c'est nouveau » rit Kim, « toi l'anti-social »

« Pas avec tout le monde, regarde avec Bella ça passe très bien », il me fit un clin d'œil, Bella rougit, elle s'approcha de moi et prit ma main, « j'ajouterai que c'était pareil avec Alice, Angela et Rose, Esmé comment vous allez depuis tout à l'heure ? » Emmett grogna, je regardai ma mère qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu vas finir par la fenêtre », souffla Emmett.

« Ne sois pas désagréable », lui dit ma mère, « Paul allons nous installer, allons tous nous installer », il offrit son bras à ma mère, MA MÈRE.

« Papa, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Edward, elle joue, rien d'autre »

« Qu'il ne joue pas trop », il partit dans un fou rire avec Charlie.

« Comment ça va fils ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Bien, ça va », il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, « ça peut aller », il serra ma nuque et me fit un petit sourire et la rejoignit, il s'assirent près l'un de l'autre.

Les ''vieux'', restèrent près des uns des autres, nous nous mélangeâmes entre nous, je me mis face à Bella, elle avait ma mère près d'elle, j'avais Alice d'un côté, Leah de l'autre, les couples pas forcément assis à côté, excepté pour les Quileute, les plus jeunes, s'assirent ensemble, tout le monde trouva sa place.

« Comment tu trouves ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Je dis que c'est parfait encore une fois »

« Maman avec tous ses contacts c'était assez facile, salle d'un de ses clients, la déco de sa boîte, traiteur, nous avons fait au plus vite mais c'est très bien », elle regarda Bella qui riait avec son père qui avait posé son bras sur ses épaules, ma mère lui tenait la main sous la table, « elle va mieux j'ai l'impression non ? »

« Oui, ça va, cette soirée tombe au bon moment en fait, je dirai même qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux », elle passa son bras sous le mien.

« Et toi comment tu vas ? » Elle me scruta, « vu ton regard, ce n'est pas ça »

« Pas vraiment non, ça passera, tant qu'elle passe une bonne soirée c'est tout ce qu'il compte, je crois que Bella, aura toujours des hauts et des bas, je devrais toujours la rassurer, nous devrons tous le faire »

« Nous le ferons, regarde tout ce monde, là, juste pour elle, certains ne l'ont vu qu'une fois, d'autres même pas une seule fois et pourtant ils sont là, elle finira par comprendre que nous l'aimons tous, peu importe le temps, l'énergie et la patience que ça nous prendra »

« Peu importe », soufflai-je, « elle... » je me tus, préférant ne rien ajouter, Ali, me serra le bras, embrassant ma joue, je tournai mon visage à l'opposé de Bella, au cas où. Emmett me fixa, il arrêta de rire me demandant discrètement ce qu'il y avait, je secouai faiblement la tête, il regarda Bella soucieux et se leva.

« Les vieux au bout, ça serait bien de faire péter le champagne, ça parle, ça parle en attendant j'ai grand soif ! » Nous rîmes bêtement, « vous parlerez de vos retraites plus tard, ne vous en faites pas, un bon hospice ou vous pourrez radoter toute la journée fera l'affaire, en attendant... » nous partîmes dans un fou rire moqueur, sous les regards haineux de nos parents et de Sue, Bella éclata de rire, se calmant rapidement sous les regards, « p'tite sœur, tu n'as pas choisie la bonne place », elle se remit à rire, « vas-y ouvre une bouteille ».

Ils ouvrirent plusieurs bouteilles, Jacob, Rose et mon père firent de même, nous servant tous, je croisais le regard de ma mère, j'acquiesçai faiblement laissant ma mère faire.

« Avant, ma Bella... ça fait longtemps que nous attendons que tu sois en parfaite santé pour plusieurs raisons comme tu le sais déjà, mais il en y une autre, pas de petite fête sans cadeau », Bella grimaça, « ne fais pas cette tête, ça n'a rien coûté »

« Encore moins à nous » dit Jacob en riant, « bravo, non seulement on tape l'incruste mais en plus nous arrivons les mains vides, c'est d'une classe, ah la la, nous sommes de vrais sauvages », nous rîmes tous, « Esmé, pardon, je vous laisse continuer, je suis en forme ce soir »

« Chéri », lui dit Leah, elle passa sa main nerveusement sous sa gorge, lui indiquant de la fermer, il se reprit direct, je sifflai discrètement, « Esmé, allez-y », j'entendis des rires moqueurs, je regardai Leah, « c'est un grand enfant », me chuchota-t-elle, « il a dû mal à s'arrêter », j'approuvai en riant légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui ne bougeait plus un cil, impressionnant.

« Après ce sympathique aparté... tu vois le drap là-bas ? » Elle acquiesça nerveuse, « et bien tu peux aller regarder, c'est de toute ta famille », elle me regarda paniquée, les larmes aux yeux, Alice se figea, là plus personne ne broncha, je me levai rapidement, allant vers elle, ma mère se décala, je me baissai, me mettant dos aux autres à la plupart de la table.

« Viens, je t'accompagne », je caressai sa joue, prenant sa main tremblante, « mon ange... » je me redressai.

« Attends », dit ma mère, « Emmett, Jasper, nous allons le mettre sur la table », mes sœurs se levèrent poussant tout ce qu'il y avait, pour le moment juste des bouteilles et des verres, Garrett et Sue se levèrent se décalant, ils le posèrent sur la table, j'embrassai sa main, elle me regarda toujours paniquée, je m'approchai de son oreille.

« C'est encore une façon de te montrer que tu n'as rien à craindre, qu'aucun de nous ne te laissera ».

Je m'écartai de son visage, toute notre famille l'entoura, elle regarda les Quileute et Garrett, ils l'encouragèrent discrètement, elle nous fixa tour à tour les larmes aux yeux, touchant nerveusement son pendentif, elle prit une grande inspiration, se leva, je fis de même, elle déchira doucement le papier, l'écartant lentement, elle se figea quand elle perçut les premières photos, laissant le papier reposer sur le cadre, elle essuya ses larmes nerveusement, passant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, elle reposa ses mains tremblantes sur le papier, le poussant complètement, elle eut un petit sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre, nous la fixions tous, elle essuya à nouveau ses yeux.

**Pov Bella**

Je caressai le magnifique cadre, chacune des photos du bout des doigts. Découvrant des photos dont j'ignorai l'existence. Des photos de mon père et moi quand j'étais bébé ou enfant. Des photos de Carlisle, Esmé, la veille de mon accident. Une autre où elle était avec Edward, moi entre mon père et le sien. Jasper et les photos que Alice avait prises au lycée sur le muret. Emmett et nos têtes de débiles me faisant pouffer bêtement, avec mes sœurs. Peu importe le moment, mais beaucoup retinrent mon attention, comme le soir où nous étions allées en boîte ou à jouer les bécasses dans leur chambres. Des photos ou j'étais avec l'une d'entre elle ou toutes les deux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le centre de la photo, y découvrant une photo où ils étaient tous dessus et à côté... j'eus un hoquet. Mes doigts se mirent à trembler davantage sur son visage, mon grand-père, la photo de mon portefeuille, agrandie, ma grand-mère sur une autre, ou tous les deux ensemble devant leur maison. Je regardai les autres, bloquai sur une photo de Edward et moi au piano en train de nous embrasser. Une autre d'un jour où nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, le jour où je leur avais à tous acheté des choses. Il embrassait mon front, des photos de groupe plus belle les unes que les autres. J'essuyai mes larmes, les regardant encore une fois un long moment. Je ne savais pas comment leur dire merci, tout ce que je parvenais à faire c'était de pleurer, m'asseoir sur ma chaise, mes jambes tremblaient trop et mettre mes mains devant mon visage.

« Merci... » dis-je tremblante entre mes mains, « merci, merci pour tout », j'entendis des hoquets, je relevai mon visage sur eux, « pour tout ce que vous avez fait et faites pour moi, pour Edward, pour être présent et m'avoir, nous avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps et... » j'essuyai mon visage, tentant de me reprendre difficilement, « mes frères, soldats et amis », dis-je en fixant Emmett et Jasper, ils me fixaient les larmes aux yeux, « mes sœurs, mes amies mais surtout mes anges, vous vous souvenez ? », Rose assise en face de moi, pleura les mains liées devant son visage tout en acquiesçant, Alice essuya ses larmes, « merci pour tout, votre amitié et tout ce que vous m'apportez depuis le début. Carlisle, merci de m'avoir soignée, pour la patience, pour toutes ces fois où tu m'appelles chérie, pour m'avoir expliqué un jour que je n'étais pas une pleurnicheuse », il me fit un petit sourire et frotta ses yeux, « Esmé, d'avoir été et d'être une maman chaque jour qui passe », elle posa sa main sur son cœur et se remit à pleurer, « papa... », il me regardait touché, les larmes aux yeux, « pour être avec moi, le meilleur des pères, d'avoir accepté que je vienne à Forks te rejoindre, à nos parents qui nous ont permis à Edward et à moi de vivre ensemble », je pris une inspiration et me tournai vers lui, il avait la tête baissée, je l'approchai de moi, il se baissa, se mettant à ma hauteur, je pris son visage entre mes mains. « Regarde-moi mon ange », il le fit les larmes aux yeux, « je te fais la promesse que chaque jour j'irai mieux, pour notre famille, pour toi, pour nous... »

« Bella, s'il te plaît », me supplia-t-il tremblant, ses yeux se brouillèrent davantage, mon cœur se serra, je posai mon front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime », il posa ses mains autour de mon visage.

« Je t'aime aussi », me souffla-t-il.

Je l'embrassai légèrement, me penchai et l'enlaçai, il posa ses bras dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui, il eut un léger hoquet, je serrai encore plus mes bras autour de son cou, je le sentis se mettre à pleurer doucement dans mon cou, je me décomposai, me remettant à pleurer, nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous nous calmions, ce qui nous prit un moment, nous sentions des bras nous entourer. Je les remerciais de nouveau, nous nous séparâmes tous au bout d'un moment.

« Em' ? »

« Oui, petite sœur », me dit-il tendu.

« Tu vois il n'y a pas que dans la cafétéria où vous passez pour des lopettes, » il se mit à rire bruyamment suivit des autres.

« Oh putain, même le shérif maintenant ! »

« Attends », dit Jacob, « n'oublie pas le Doc ! »

« Ouais, putain, nous sommes repérés maintenant » j'essuyai mon visage, le tournant en riant vers les autres, je me figeai légèrement devant leurs têtes décomposées.

« Bah ouais », soupira Jacob, je riais nerveusement, « hé, fallait nous le dire, nous serions arrivés après », je me levai et allai vers lui, il me fixa nerveux, j'embrassai son front, « Bella ? »

« Merci encore », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, il soupira, se leva et embrassa mon front, me prenant dans ses bras.

« T'es chiante », me chuchota-t-il, je pouffai, « fous le camp maintenant », je me reculai de lui, il me fit un grand sourire touché, je regardai sa famille, leur soufflant un merci, ils me firent tous des petits sourires, certains, les garçons surtout détournèrent leurs regards rapidement. « Nous avons notre fierté ».

« Vaut mieux que je retourne à ma place », soufflai-je.

« Par pitié oui », je m'éloignai en reculant sur la pointe des pieds, je lui soufflai un ''je reviendrai plus tard'', « ne te presse pas »

Je pouffai et me retournai, prenant ma famille dans les bras, finissant par Edward, nous nous embrassions tendrement, ses mains autour de mon visage, les miennes sur ses avants bras. Nous nous séparâmes avec des petits sourires. Mon père nous tendit nos coupes, nous tendant ma chaise. Edward s'assit me prenant sur ses jambes, mon père nous fit un grand sourire. Nous trinquâmes, de près ou de loin,je posais la main de Edward sur mon ventre lui serrant, il crispa la sienne, je bus tranquillement, nous posions nos coupes. Il posa son autre main sur mon ventre, je serrai son autre main, nous restâmes ainsi.

Le cadre fut remis sur le trépied, tout le monde put le regarder. Nous nous levâmes pour nous servir au buffet, il y avait de tout et en quantité impressionnante mais vu les assiettes que certains se servaient, ça ne serait pas de trop. Edward retourna près d'Alice, je profitai de mes parents, je souriais niaisement à ma pensée, j'étais bien.

Mon père et Carlisle finirent le repas dans un état lamentable, pleins de photos furent prises, tots le monde changea de place plusieurs fois, les adultes partirent vers minuit. Tout le buffet fut mis sur le côté, il était prévu que nous nous amusions entre nous, je remerciai de nombreuses fois mes parents, Garrett et Sue. Je retrouvai les jambes et les bras de mon chéri, nous parlions de tout et de rien, riant surtout.

**Pov Edward**

« Comment va Jessica ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Aucune idée, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui », répondit Bella, « elle est très occupée en ce moment », elle partit dans un fou rire.

« La colle ? » Demanda Paul, il ne peut pas de taire un peu ?

« Non, mais crois-moi, elle aurait préféré, hier c'était laxatif »

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, Emmett sortit son téléphone et se leva se penchant vers Jacob, ils se levèrent tous et regardaient, un silence de plomb régnait, là encore plusieurs réactions, la plupart amusé bien qu'écœurés.

« Rose, des nouvelles de Peter ? » Demanda Bella.

« Elle ne lui a pas raconté ce qui lui est arrivé mais elle aimerait le voir dans quelques temps, une photo serait bien »

« Qui est Peter ? » Demanda Sam.

« Un homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse », dit Angela, « sauf que... Peter, en fait n'existe pas, c'est nous tous en fait mais pour le moment elle l'ignore » ils riaient.

« C'est vrai que là, il va falloir lui trouver un visage à ce jeune homme », dit Alice.

« Il est censé être comment ? » Demanda Leah.

« 24 ans, un travail, une voiture, un appart, elle est vénale, sportif, son nom de famille c'est Volturi, du sang italien donc et il est censé être en admiration envers elle... nous comptons faire un résumé de toutes ses discussions sur msn, lui filer rencard et l'afficher, ensuite distribuer le résumé au lycée ! Parce qu'en fait elle tient un blog », Bella but une autre coupe de champagne, tous la regardaient du coin de l'œil, elle prit le téléphone de Angela ainsi que sa coupe, elle riait toute seule.

« Mec », me dit Jared, « je pense qu'elle va bientôt être raide », je riais nerveusement.

« Chérie, tu as assez bu non ? »

« Humm, non » pouffa-t-elle, « santé » dit-elle avant de boire la coupe, elle grimaça, « ça fout des frissons » nous rîmes moqueur, elle posa la coupe maladroitement, « Fooo ! » Dit-elle en regardant la coupe vide tomber sur la nappe, Emmett se mit à rire comme un con, « hé ! Photos » elle tendit le téléphone et se leva, s'appuyant sur sa main, « euh... certaines images peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes », nous rîmes tous, elle avait un petit sourire en coin, « les filles si vous êtes de natures jalouses, tututututtt », dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête, « faut pas laisser vos hommes regarder, alors ? Quil, Embry, vous vous êtes trop jeunes »

« Tu n'as que un an de plus » lui dit Quil en riant, elle le regarda, bloqua quelques secondes.

« Tu as 16 ans ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils et penchant sa tête sur le côté, nous rîmes bêtement, évidemment, Emmett et Jacob la filmaient discrètement.

« Bah oui ! Je peux donc regarder ! »

« Qui a 15 ans ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, « Embry ? C'est toua ? » Pouffa-t-elle, elle lui pinça la joue, « c'est toi le petit bébé ? »

« Bella, tu me fais mal » elle le lâcha en grimaçant, « j'ai 15 ans oui ! »

« Bébé » dit-elle en souriant, elle reprit son sérieux, « tu oublies, les filles est-ce que Sam, Jacob et Jared ont le droit ? »

« Montre nous d'abord » dit Kim en se levant, Bella se pencha davantage, Leah suivit, elles regardèrent les photos, « oh... »

« Bah oui, oh ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé votre avis », Paul se leva, « joli bébé, ne regarde pas » je soupirai pendant que les autres partirent dans un fou rire.

« Bella, je suis majeur »

« Waw... » elle ne dit plus rien et se tourna vers mes sœurs et Angela, « Rose, tu as raison, c'est du sexe en barre ce mec », Rose rougit furieusement sous le regard assassin de Emmett, je riais comme un nigaud, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « je l'ai dit à voix haute ? » Paul acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin, « oups » grimaça-t-elle avant de partir à son tour dans un fou rire.

« Ça y est elle est raide » rit Jared

« Qui est raide ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant, elle me jeta un petit regard qu'elle voulut discret, il était plus coquin qu'autre chose, je passai ma main sur mon visage en riant nerveusement.

« Waw, j'adore cette fille » rit Jacob, « Bella c'est toi qui est raide » elle le regarda avec dégoût.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas ? C'est pas moi le trans ici » je regardai Emmett du coin de l'œil qui soupira blasée, ma famille, Ben et Angela rirent bruyamment.

« Ça sent le dossier », rit Sam, Bella « c'est qui le trans ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bien de le dire », Emmett souffla soulagé, « parce que vous allez le voir autrement et il ne mérite pas ça, tu sais il était jeune et a juste mit les vêtements de sa maman, bon il s'est fait pipi dessus quand ils l'ont découvert », elle se pencha complètement sur la table, se rapprochant d'eux, « je suis fatiguée d'être debout », ils rirent bêtement, « Sam, Sam, Sam, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne dirai rien »

« C'est ton homme ? »

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas non plus Jasper, ni mon père ou le leur, mais je n'en dirai pas plus, ah c'est pas Ben non plus », ils tournèrent tous leur têtes vers Emmett, qui soupira blasé pendant qu'ils riaient moqueur, « appelez-le Emmy », souffla-t-elle avant de rire bêtement.

« Alors Emmy ? » Demanda Sam moqueur, il lui fit un doigt.

« Bella », lui dit-il froidement, elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna le visage vers lui, « tu vas en chier ! »

« Non, ça c'est Jessica ! Pas moi ! »

« Tu vas morfler ! »

« Encore Jessica ! »

« Je vais te ridiculiser ! »

« Toujours Jessica »

« Meurtrière ! »

« Ils l'ont cherchés ! » Elle se remit face aux Quileute, « j'ai tué des animaux, des poissons et des chats que j'ai kidnappé, ils étaient aux voisins, c'était une belle période de ma vie », ils rirent encore plus, « z'ont pas fait long feu, voilà vous savez tout », il fit un gros doigt à Emmett en pouffant, « en attendant les filles, je peux montrer les photos ? » Elles acquiescèrent, elle sourit et tourna le téléphone vers eux, ils se rapprochèrent, « vous la trouvez sexy ? »

« Bein...oui » dit Embry.

« Elle s'est fait popo dessus », il grimaça.

« Pas tant que ça en fait », elle pouffa, elle leur laissa le téléphone, ils regardaient toutes les photos, Bella s'assit sur moi avec un regard des plus coquin, elle se mit sur le côté, mettant mon visage face au sien.

« Je pense que tu as assez bu »

« Je pense que tu es sexy »

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas seuls »

« C'est bien dommage », elle agrippa ma nuque, attirant mon visage contre le sien.

« Eddy, tu es dans la merde » rit Jasper, elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur moi, elle posa mes mains sur ses hanches, « maintenant il est dans la merde... » ils sifflèrent tous, je la fixai, tentant de me reprendre au mieux.

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas seuls... » elle posa ses bras sur mes épaules, ses pieds se mirent en appui sur les barreaux de la chaise, j'entendis d'autres sifflements, « tu es en train de te donner en spectacle », dis-je nerveux, je regardai ses jambes, elle va me faire claquer.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux, qu'elle agrippa, m'embrassant durement, je bloquai ses hanches quand elle commença à les bouger, elle grogna.

« Je pense que sortir de table ne serait pas une mauvaise idée », souffla Emmett, « ça peut durer un moment », ils se levèrent tous en riant.

Elle plaqua son bassin contre le mien en soupirant, je regardai rapidement autour de nous, ils étaient tous à l'opposé. La lumière fut baissée, ils parlaient entre eux et mirent la musique à fond. Ses fesses étant cachées par la table je les empoignai, l'embrassant durement à mon tour, elle gémit longuement.

« J'ai envie de jouer », me souffla-t-elle, elle se recula, posa ses coudes sur la table, me fixant en se mordant la lèvre, elle releva son bassin le remettant sur le mien, j'échappais mon soupir, elle haussa un sourcil et recommença, me faisant avoir la même réaction.

J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Je me penchai vers elle collant mon torse contre son buste, elle mit sa tête en arrière, je grognai, regardai les autres, qui regardaient ailleurs. J'embrassai son cou avidement, sa main empoigna mes cheveux, me faisant bouger nerveusement dans son cou, je la mordis légèrement. Mes mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je m'arrêtai, elle se remit face à moi, me faisant déglutir péniblement.

« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls encore une fois », elle tourna son visage vers les autres et se remit face à moi.

« Ils ne regardent pas »

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit et tu as bu »

« Tu peux profiter de moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'en voudrai si tu ne fais rien »

À faire ou non, je n'en sais rien, j'ai débordé, nous avons débordés, ça manquait de classe c'est certain mais ils étaient à s'amuser entre eux, ce n'est pas une excuse certainement, c'est la seule que je trouvais. Nous finîmes par nous calmer, Bella surtout ce qui m'arrangea, c'était le moment câlin, ses mains serrant ma chemise, sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle dans mon cou. Je serrai sa taille, mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise, je relevai mon visage, le bas de mon visage contre son épaule, je croisai le regard de Alice, pendant que Jasper la faisait tourner, il suivit son regard, ils me regardaient, je levai ma main pour les rassurer, notre échange ne passa pas inaperçue, je remis mon visage contre son cou, Bella caressa ma nuque, je la serrai davantage, elle aussi, la musique se fit plus calme.

Nous nous levâmes après quelques minutes partant les rejoindre, du moins la piste. Commençant à danser, avec ses talons elle arrivait presque à ma hauteur, je penchai mon visage, mettant mon front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, nous bougions lentement, je la rapprochai de moi, elle serra un peu plus ses mains, posant ses lèvres contre les miennes, posant ses mains sur mes joues, ses baisers n'étaient que douceur. Je continuai à nous faire danser, seule la musique me parvenait.

« Joyeux un mois mon cœur... » je souris, sentant ensuite le sien.

« Joyeux un mois mon ange »

Je l'embrassai toujours avec mon sourire, je reculai mon visage du sien pour la regarder, ses yeux brillaient, j'embrassai son front elle garda mon visage contre son front un moment, remontant ses lèvres contre les miennes, nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, nous nous quittâmes collant à nouveaux nos visages l'un contre l'autre, continuant à danser lentement, deux autres chansons passèrent, nous embrassant collés l'un à l'autre, nos visages contre celui de l'autre, je me sentais bien.

« Mon ange », soufflai-je, « tu te souviens de ça ? » J'attrapai sa main, la faisant tourner, elle pouffa, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Non, attends, il n'y a pas la plage mais... » elle retira ses chaussures.

Nous rîmes bêtement, je la refis tourner, glissant ma main sur sa taille, je la rapprochai de moi, elle riait. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, ses mains sur mon torse, elle calma son rire, j'embrassai son nez, frottant le mien contre le sien, elle échappa un petit rire.

« C'est toujours aussi mignon »

« J'espère bien », nous nous sourîmes.

Nous continuâmes à nous occuper de nous, sans prêter aucune attention aux personnes présentes, juste nous, nous embrassant, nous câlinant, nous souriant, la refaisant danser comme ça la faisait rire. Elle s'écarta pour remettre ses chaussures, regardant autour d'elle, elle pouffa, je regardai les autres, je me figeai légèrement parce que nous étions les seuls à danser en fait, ils étaient tous sur le côté, Bella partit dans un fou rire nerveux que je suivis, elle se remit contre moi.

« C'est gênant, plus que gênant », souffla-t-elle, elle était toute rouge, pouffa nerveusement, elle prit ma main nous faisant rejoindre les autres qui nous fixaient avec de grands sourires.

« Nous avons préférés vous laissez tranquille », dit ma jumelle, les larmes aux yeux, « pour... pour vos un mois et tout... « Rose s'approcha nous prenant dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes chiant à la fin » nous rîmes nerveux, « Bella, je peux danser avec lui ? » Je la regardai étonné, « la ferme Edward » je levai ma main.

« Oui tu peux », Bella sembla tout autant étonnée, elle lâcha ma main.

« Eddy », me dit Paul, « je peux ? » Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Bella qui avait un petit sourire, j'acquiesçai, « Bella... », elle pouffa, Rose partit dans un fou rire m'emmenant sur la piste, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Il ne va pas la manger », me dit-elle moqueuse, « tu n'as rien à craindre »

« Je sais Rose mais il m'énerve ! » Elle rit deux fois plus.

« En attendant, tu devrais me faire danser Eddy » je la regardai lui faisant un sourire en coin, nous bougions lentement, Paul, petit con, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Bella, elle avait ses mains sur ses biceps, je l'entendis rire.

« Edward, tu te doutes bien que je ne te demande pas de danser pour savourer ton talent », je ris nerveusement, « je voulais juste te dire merci »

« De quoi Rose ? »

« Pour tout en fait... Bella, bien sûr mais pour être plus présent avec nous, Emmett en est le plus heureux, avant Bella, tu n'étais pas souvent là, pas vraiment, maintenant si et je t'apprécie vraiment »

« Merci Rose », dis-je touché.

« De rien, effet Bella », pouffa-t-elle, je ris bêtement, « je lui ai déjà dit mais tu es un petit-ami parfait et je le pense sincèrement, tu sais que de toute façon je ne dis jamais rien sans le penser », j'acquiesçai, « je voulais juste que tu le saches, rends-la heureuse notre Bella, elle le mérite, toi aussi »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je vais la traiter comme ce que fait mon frère avec toi » elle acquiesça touchée, « nous n'avons que rarement l'occasion de nous dire ce genre de choses mais je n'en pense pas moins. Tu rends mon frère heureux, stupide aussi », elle pouffa, « mais heureux, venir vivre chez nous était une bonne chose pour nous tous »

« Avec Jasper nous avons crée notre propre famille... un peu comme Bella... » j'acquiesçai, « elle finira par aller mieux », je fronçai les sourcils, « elle a parlé un peu de sa mère, à Alice aussi, nous ne savons pas tout, juste des parties, ma mère ne me parle pas plus que ça, j'en ai souffert, mais jamais elle ne m'a fait de mal intentionnellement, juste trop prise dans sa vie, son couple mais j'ai Esmé. Bella aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ira mieux, parce que Esmé saura lui montrer ce que doit être une maman et tu es là, prends soin d'elle comme tu le fais si bien déjà. Donne-lui ce qu'elle veut, elle te donnera deux fois plus sans s'en rendre compte »

« Et toi continue à prendre soin de mon frère, il ne sait rien faire sans toi »

« C'est bien vrai » pouffa-t-elle, « ton frère le jour ou je me marierai avec lui, je serai comblée »

« Ça viendra », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« En attendant, je sais ça va te choquer », elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, je me figeai quelque peu. « Edward ne gâche pas tout »

Je riais nerveusement et la serrai dans mes bras, posant mon menton sur son crâne, je regardai ma famille, ils avaient tous des têtes choquées. Alice fit plusieurs photos, Emmett filma, Jasper lui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je cessai de les regarder, posant mon regard sur Paul et Bella qui parlaient. Je profitai de ma belle-sœur, Emmett et Alice nous rejoignirent, Jared et Kim, la plupart des couples en fait.

**Pov Bella**

« Je pense que ton mec, va vraiment vouloir me tuer un jour », je pouffai, il posa ses bras autour de ma taille, ne me collant pas contre lui, je posai mes mains sur ses biceps, il me fit un petit haussement de sourcils, me faisant rire comme une idiote, nous bougions lentement, « la danse ce n'est pas mon truc »

« Ce n'est pas le mien non plus »

« Mais nous nous en sortons pas trop mal je trouve, Bella ? »

« Paul ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Je ne te connais pas vraiment, en fait je te connais à travers ce que Jacob a pu dire sur toi, ou ce que ton beau-père a pu lui dire. Nous avons tous su ce que tu vivais ses dernières semaines », je le regardai étonnée, « ton beau-père avait besoin de parler je pense, Jacob peut-être une bonne oreille. Tu ne me connais pas, je te connais au travers des gens et de ce que je peux voir, j'aime observer en fait, truc d'indiens je crois », me chuchota-t-il, je riais, « et nous savons ce que ton père a fait pour Jacob il y a quelques années, nous étions tous jeunes, ça nous a fait grandir un peu plus vite, tu te demandes pourquoi je débite tout ça hein ? »

« Un peu mais continue »

« Tout ça pour dire que nous allons tous être amené à nous voir plus souvent. Quand je dis nous, c'est tout le monde, pas d'ambiguïtés surtout. Je connais aussi par Jake toujours tes idées les plus sympathiques les unes contre les autres, ton beau-père encore une fois », je pouffai, « je m'entends rarement avec les autres à part ma famille mais si je peux être utile pour faire payer l'autre je le ferai »

« Pourquoi vous voulez tous participer ? Comme tu le dis, nous nous connaissons peu »

« Tu es la fille du chef Swan. Jake nous a tannés avec toi. Même lui que tu ne connais pas vraiment, nous faisait un rapport tous les jours », je le fixai étonnée, « bah ouais il t'apprécie, un coup de cœur, comme il l'a dit, en tout bien tout honneur, je crois que tu attires les gens en fait », je grimaçai, il rit, « merci pour nous »

« Non », riais-je, « ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que... je sais pas en fait, depuis que je suis à Forks, je suis de plus en plus entourée, Ali', Rose, Em', Jasper, nos parents, Edward », dis-je en rougissant légèrement, « Ben, Angela, j'ai beaucoup de personnes autour de moi, sans trop comprendre pourquoi »

« Peut-être parce que comme je te l'ai dit tu dégages un truc »

« Quoi ? Je suis une fille simple, je n'ai rien de particulier »

« C'est peut-être ça, tu es une fille simple, et je ne pense pas que tu n'es rien de particulier. Nous ne serions pas là ce soir sinon. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais autant parler avec une fille, d'ailleurs, tourne ta tête vers les miens, vas-y tu comprendras », je tournai ma tête, ils nous fixaient tous sceptiques, je partis dans un fou rire, « tu vois, mais je t'aime bien et sans arrière pensée »

« Je t'aime bien aussi »

« J'avais remarqué », me dit-il taquin, je riais gênée, « ça mets mal à l'aise hein ? » J'acquiesçai me remettant à rire, « bon, il y aussi la façon dont parle de toi ton mec, ça donne envie de te connaître en fait, pourtant je ne le connais que depuis hier lui aussi », la musique changea, « je peux continuer à danser avec toi ou tu en as marre ? »

« Allons nous asseoir »

« Encore mieux » nous partîmes nous asseoir sous les regards, « je vais passer pour un amoureux transi », je riais en rougissant, « t'es une jolie fille mais là n'est pas la question, bref, tu veux savoir ce que dit ton mec de toi ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il vous avez parlé de moi hier »

« Si, il était inquiet, il nous a fallut du temps pour le détendre. Il ne nous a pas dit ce que tu avais mais nous vous avons vu dans la voiture et sur le parking, bref, ce mec il est accroc. Ça peut se comprendre, il a commencé à aller mieux après ton message », je regardai Edward qui dansait avec Alice, je remis mon regard sur Paul, « je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je me sens obligé en fait de dire certaines choses »

« Comme ? »

« De ce que je peux voir tu as tout pour être bien. Je pense aussi que tu as dû passer par des choses peu agréables sinon ton mec ne se serait pas inquiété comme il a fait hier, il s'est pris la tête vraiment »

« Je sais qu'il stresse à cause de moi »

« Pas à cause, pour toi, ce n'est pas la même chose »

« Et tu vois tout ça en une soirée ? »

« Rajoute ce soir aussi, tout ça pour dire que ton mec, c'est un mec bien mais ça tu dois le savoir, je ne t'apprends rien », il se servit un verre, « tu en veux ? » J'acquiesçai et le remerciai.

« Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien », dis-je en regardant Edward, il me regarda je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, « tu as déjà été en couple ? » Lui demandai-je en le regardant.

« Pas vraiment non, ce sera ma réponse pour ce soir », je ne cherchai pas plus loin, « j'ai 22 ans, autour de moi, mes potes sont mariés ou en couple, pour l'instant je me promène », je pouffai, « je ne vais pas être vulgaire devant toi »

« Je peux l'être parfois, fais-toi plaisir ! »

« Je vais attendre un peu pour ça, dans quelques temps », me dit-il avec un petit sourire, « je ne suis pas pressé de me caser »

« Edward non plus. Il s'est beaucoup promené et jusqu'à lui, aucun garçon ne m'avait autant attiré, ça fait un mois aujourd'hui et je suis déjà incapable d'être sans lui, nous vivons déjà ensemble »

« Je sais, Carlisle encore une fois »

« Une vraie commère mon beau-père » riais-je, il se mit à rire.

« Un peu, oui mais comme je te l'ai dit, il en avais besoin, il s'entend bien avec Jake, le voit un peu comme un fils. Jake lui le voit comme un exemple, un modèle, c'est pour ça aussi que ça l'a travaillé quand il a vu Carlisle mal pour toi. Il a pété les plombs Jake, plus d'une fois quand il a vu l'état de... » je le regardai les larmes aux yeux, « désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, ça va, je n'ai pas pu tout percevoir pendant cette période. Nous avons tous pris sur nous, avons craqués parfois mais ça nous a rapprochés aussi. Nous avions déjà tous un truc entre nous, coup de cœur », dis-je en souriant, « en quelques semaines, j'ai eu des parents en plus d'un père parfait, des frères, des sœurs, Edward lui... il a eu mal pour moi, plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, il a fait pour moi en quelques semaines, ce que peu aurait fait en plusieurs mois de relation. Il continue encore aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir tous, Angela et Ben ont suivis, je me découvre plein de points commun avec elle, Ben lui passe de plus en plus de temps avec les garçons »

« Et après tu te penses quelconque ? »

« C'est... »

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça sans t'en rendre compte. Jake et nous tous maintenant, tu vois quand je dis que tu dégages un truc, je n'ai pas tort », je le regardai gênée, « je te l'ai dis, nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux, ton mec finira bien par moins me détester » je partis dans un fou rire, « tu sais qu'en rentrant je vais me faire charrier ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu parles avec moi ? »

« Aussi parce que j'ai demandé à danser avec toi et que là nous parlons dans un coin, genre ''ne venez pas faire chier'', ils vont vraiment penser que j'ai une idée déplacée derrière la tête »

« Ils vont sûrement penser pareil de mon côté, Edward aussi »

« Ça leur passera, j'aime bien parler avec toi, on passe du coq à l'âne mais c'est bien », je pouffai, « non mais c'est vrai, il n'y a pas un sujet que nous avons clos »

« Gardons les pour la prochaine fois »

« Ça marche, je pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse rejoindre la piste de danse »

« Tu es prêt pour les remarques ? » Il termina son verre cul sec et se leva.

« C'est bon je suis prêt », je me levai en riant.

Edward parlait avec Jared et Jacob, toutes les filles dansaient, il me vit venir, il continua à parler, me tendant la main, m'attirant contre lui, j'embrassai sa mâchoire et mis mon dos contre son torse. Jacob parla avec Paul, sérieusement visiblement, il me lança un petit regard exaspéré, je riais discrètement. J'écoutai mon chéri parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je grimaçai, base-ball, je me retournai, embrassai sa joue et commençai à partir, il me retint.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je te laisse parler base-ball, je vais jouer au Dj ! J'ai envie de danser ! Continue à parler sport » j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes et partis rejoindre Seth, Quil et Embry.

« Alors les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas des enfants », soupira Seth.

« J'ai vexé les enfants » dis-je moqueuse, ils me regardaient mauvais, « waw, arrêtez vous m'impressionnez ! On laisse maman regarder tout ça », je tapai sur leur mains pour qu'il lâche les cd, ils soupirèrent et se poussèrent, je riais bêtement, « c'est mou tous ça ! » Je mis un autre cd j'attrapai leurs mains et les firent avancer sur la piste, « faites plaisir à maman ! » Ils rirent, nous dansions comme quatre idiots, Emmett et Jasper suivirent, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Petite sœur ! » Cria Emmett, il me fit ''danser'', nous rîmes bêtement, il me passa à Jasper, nous fîmes la danse de la victoire évidemment sous les moqueries des autres, nous cherchions à l'améliorer, cherchant les pas les plus ridicules, sans trop de difficultés.

La musique s'arrêta, Emmett demanda de la place, me faisant rester toute seule sur la piste, je riais stressée.

« Petite sœur, petite sœur, voyons si nous faisons ça mieux, qu'il y a un mois » me dit-il avec un grand sourire, je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, il se mit dos à moi et se retourna avec une rose dans la bouche, je riais légèrement comme une hystérique.

« Non ! Emmett ! » Il leva la main me demandant de me taire, je me mordis la lèvre nerveuse, je tournai ma tête vers Edward qui me fixa moqueur pendant que les autres riaient, les Quileute eux attendaient, Emmett tapa dans ses mains, me faisant le regarder, « bon, OK, affichons-nous », dis-je vaincue, il retira sa veste très content.

Il fit mine de se concentrer, je fis de même finissant par rire, il me lança un regard noir, je me repris. Je remis ma robe en place, en même temps elle était suffisamment serrée pour ne pas bouger, il tapa dans ses mains, il se recula davantage, il était déjà loin pourtant.

« Bella, Emmett », dit sérieusement Jasper, « c'est l'heure du... tango ! »

Il mit la musique, Emmett étouffa un rire, je m'étais légèrement figée. Il s'approcha en tournant sur lui même comme un nigaud, nous rîmes tous. Il m'attrapa passant une main dans mon dos, prenant l'autre, il essaya de cracher la rose. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois et elle ne partit pas bien loin, je riais comme une gamine. Il l'écrasa mauvais, je mis ma main devant ma bouche tellement je riais, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Bella ! » Me dit-il faussement énervé, je me repris en pouffant, il serra sa prise, « Bella, Emmy va te faire la misère »

Je me figeai, à peine sa phrase terminée. Il tendit nos bras, me faisant avancer rapidement je riais nerveusement sous les moqueries, il allait de plus en plus vite, me faisant tourner rapidement, à part rire comme une conne je fis pas grand chose, je riais moins quand il me souleva sur son épaule et qu'il se mit à tourner, écartant ses bras, je me crispai et hurlai de rire. Il me reposa brutalement, je perdis l'équilibre, il me rattrapa d'un coup.

« Si tu te concentrais ça n'arriverait pas » je repartis dans un fou rire, il me redressa et nous refit avancer rapidement, me faisant tourner plusieurs fois, il m'approcha de lui, « petite sœur tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui », riais-je.

« Bella, nous allons leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas tant que ça des tocards », il regarda brièvement le plafond, je me figeai, « fais-moi confiance » j'acquiesçai, « nous allons faire de la haute voltige », je ris nerveusement, il nous refit faire un tour les bras tendu, « quand je fais une pression sur ta taille, tu te laisses faire »

« OK », chuchotai-je nerveusement.

Il nous remit au milieu, jouant à la toupie avec moi, il m'arrêta, fit une légère pression sur ma taille, il me mit sur le côté face aux autres et me souleva me faisant faire un tour complet, j'éclatai de rire, à peine sur mes pieds il me pencha en arrière, une main sous ma nuque, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos, je relevai une de mes jambes, j'étais en robe, j'entendis des sifflements, il me redressa d'un coup, me mettant droite comme un ''i'', mes cheveux me retombèrent sur le visage, je les remis en arrière en pouffant, il partit dans un fou rire.

« C'est qui le papa ? » Cria-t-il en riant.

« Emmett ! » Criai-je en riant, « on recommence quand tu veux ! Sexy la fin quand même... »

« Ouais ! check ! » Je lui tapai dans la main, « ça se moque moins hein ? » Ils nous regardaient tous sans rire, « Bella... » me dit-il avec une tête de gamin.

« Foooooo ! » nous le fîmes en même temps, « Dj Jasper, coupe moi la musique » il le fit, « bien change, je dois danser avec ma femme maintenant » Rose pouffa, « chérie toi aussi tu vas voler », elle tapa dans ses mains, Jasper mit de la musique qui bougeait, Edward me rejoignit.

« Alors c'était comment ? » Lui demandai-je en riant pendant qu'il m'enlaça.

« Début et milieu ridicule », me dit-il moqueur, je riais, « la fin par contre... » je haussai un sourcil, « sexy, je le reconnais facilement », Jacob s'approcha de nous.

« Edward... je peux ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Eddy ! » Cria Leah, viens là mon grand » nous rîmes bêtement, il embrassa mon front et rejoignit Leah, je remis mes yeux sur Jacob qui m'enlaçait.

« Ma petite patiente »

« Je ne suis plus ta patiente » il nous fit danser, « waw, tu sais danser »

« Bah ouais, il a fallu que j'apprenne pour mon mariage, c'est utile. Je sais que tu n'es plus ma patiente, heureusement », je tapai son épaule, il rit, « mais ça restera ton surnom »

« Comme infirmière pour toi » dis-je moqueuse.

« Il y a-t-il des fois où tu n'es pas mesquine ? »

« Pas beaucoup non, toi c'est un peu automatique en fait »

« J'aime bien aussi, tu as de la repartie », il tourna son visage vers Edward et Leah, « Edward, t'es trop proche là » nous rîmes, Leah haussa les épaules restant contre Edward, je riais, il me fixa, « et toi tu rigoles » me dit-il sèchement.

« Ne sois pas jaloux »

« Je ne le suis pas »

« Et ton caca nerveux c'est pour ? » Dis-je en haussant les sourcils au maximum, il partit dans un fou rire.

« Merde c'te tête, évite de faire ça, ça ne te mets pas en valeur », j'écrasai son pied, il grimaça.

« Infirmière »

« Moi au mois je ne joue pas au médecin », je riais malgré moi tentant de ma reprendre au mieux, « ne cherche pas à te contrôler, pas avec moi, j'ai trop d'humour » je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit.

« Prétentieux, va falloir te détendre... »

« Je vais y songer », rit-il, il se calma, « Bella, j'ai une question qui me démange... »

« Mais fais donc »

« Paul », je partis dans un éclat de rire, je le regardai, il secoua la tête, regardant le plafond, me fixa, leva son verre et le but, je riais bêtement, « vous avez fini ? » Me demanda Jacob sournois.

« Il est gentil, rien de plus, rien de moins »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais Paul merde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, « Paul c'est le mec qui ne parle pas, excepté à nous »

« Oh, je sais il me l'a dit », Jacob bloqua un peu, « nous avons parlé c'est tout »

« C'est bien ça qui est choquant ! Il t'a fait danser aussi, Bella, je peux te demander de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« De tout en fait, de lui, de moi, de la soirée »

« Il t'a dit quoi sur lui ? »

« Pourquoi tu es si curieux ? » il me scruta, je soupirai, « nous avons parlés d'un peu de tout en fait, de lui, de moi, nos familles » Jacob arrêta de bouger, « quoi encore ? Il n'a rien dit de méchant au contraire »

« Je m'en doute, mais merde Bella il ne parle pas aux autres, encore moins aux filles, du moins pas sérieusement ! »

« Il a bien précisé qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïtés, il n'y en a pas »

« Je m'en doute aussi, c'est juste choquant en fait. Bien mais choquant, nous en reparlerons », j'acquiesçai, il se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées.

« Jacob... » il se reprit et me fit danser, nous rîmes plusieurs fois, nous échangeâmes, je dansais avec Edward avant que Sam arrive.

« Bella, il faut bien que je danse avec toi »

« Je suis bien d'accord, après je danserai avec les enfants », pouffai-je, il rit moqueur en les regardant, il me fixa, « merci d'être venu »

« C'était la moindre des choses. Bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas et que nous ne nous mélangeons pas forcément avec les autres »

« Nous ne nous mélangeons pas plus, nous préférons rester entre nous »

« Pareil... mais nous vous apprécions en fait. Nous nous referons des soirées si vous voulez, je verrai plus souvent les garçons avec le sport mais nous nous ferons des trucs tous ensemble », j'acquiesçai avec un large sourire.

« Entouré de gamins, tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? » Demandai-je moqueuse.

« Non, ça va et les gamins ce sont mes frères, vous avez beau être plus jeune, vous en avez dans la tête, alors non, je ne me sens pas seul », me dit-il avec un sourire.

« À part ta famille, tu ne parles avec personne ? »

« Non, pas que nous nous pensions être supérieur aux autres mais juste par préférence. Nous avons notre culture, nos traditions, nos soirées autour d'un feu, nous aimons les choses simples, toi pourquoi tu ne te mélanges pas aux autres ? »

« Parce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, des sœurs, des frères, des amis, des parents et un chéri, je ne manque de rien »

« Nous c'est la même, excepté les parents. Avec Emily nous sommes un peu les parents, il y a Sue aussi, il y a des gens que tu rencontres et que tu as envie de connaître, c'est rare. Pour nous c'est une première en fait, mais c'est une bonne chose, nous pourrons, à l'occasion vous faire connaître notre culture »

« Avec grand plaisir, combien de Quileute êtes-vous ? »

« Très peu. C'est pour ça que nous restons entre nous, ne pas perdre nos racines, pourtant ça finira par arriver, inévitablement »

« Pas si tu transmets vos valeurs aux tiens », il me scruta, « vu que tu es le ''papa'', vous devez aussi avoir ce que vous appelez les anciens à La Push non ? Et à vos enfants, il y aura toujours une génération pour reprendre le flambeau, regarde Quil, Embry et Seth, ensuite il y aura vos descendance à tous, vous vivez pratiquement tous à La Push non ? »

« Oui, excepté Paul, Jacob et Leah vont y revenir, Paul... il est à part, il tient à nos origines mais il aime être seul en fait »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est comme ça depuis deux ans, ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour lui »

« Non, bien sûr que non »

« Je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que vous vous entendrez bien »

« Parce qu'il a dansé et parlé avec moi ? » Il acquiesça, « je l'aime bien, je trouve facile de parler avec lui en fait », il étouffa un rire.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là », il partit dans un fou rire et arrêta de danser, « excuse-moi, faut que je la digère ta phrase », je riais nerveusement, tous nous scrutèrent, il regarda rapidement Paul et se remit à rire, il souffla un grand coup et reposa ses mains sur ma taille nous refaisant danser, « tu as de l'humour c'est bien », me dit-il moqueur.

« Mais c'est vrai, je le pense », je regardais Paul et lui fis un petit sourire en coin, il me le rendit, se mettant à parler avec Emily, je regardai à nouveau Sam, qui était perplexe. « Il sait que vous allez le charrier en rentrant », il me fit un sourire en coin, « je te le dis au cas ou mais j'ai aimé parler avec lui et inversement, je l'aime bien c'est tout », il ne dit plus rien, nous arrêtâmes de danser, retournant vers la table avec les autres, « Seth ? » Lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

Il me fit un grand sourire et se leva, nous parlâmes un peu. Quil et Embry se joignirent à nous quand la musique bougea davantage, repartant à danser comme des débiles. Ils m'apprenaient même quelques pas de danses amérindiennes, je retirai mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise, je regardai Sam et lui soufflai un ''tu vois'', il me fit un grand sourire, je me concentrai, Jacob se joignit à nous ainsi que Leah, Jared et Kim, les Cullen aussi, Ben et Angela.

**Pov Edward**

Je regardai ma Bella, qui tentait de refaire les pas, j'étais à table avec Sam, Emily et Paul, nous les regardions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a soufflée Bella ? » Demanda Emily, il passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Elle m'a soufflé un ''tu vois'', parce que quand nous avons dansé nous sommes partis sur notre culture qui disparaît peu à peu. Elle a dit que ça ne se perdrait pas forcément avec les générations à venir et là comme les gosses, lui apprennent des pas...Elle a une jolie façon de penser »

« C'est une fille simple », dit Emily, « je l'aime bien » elle me regarda avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, ils se mirent en demi cercle continuant à danser.

« Hé ! » Rit Bella, « faut faire un feu, brûlons les chaises et les tables » nous rîmes bêtement, « merde les gamins je suis à fond » elle s'approcha rapidement de la table et but cul sec une coupe à champagne, je la regardai moqueur, elle pouffa et retourna avec les autres.

« Elle en est à combien de verres ? » Demanda Paul en riant.

« Je ne sais même pas », riais-je, « c'est sa soirée qu'elle en profite, elle sait jusqu'où elle peut aller, enfin je crois », je riais nerveusement.

« Je pense que ton retour va être sympa » me dit Emily moqueuse.

« La dernière fois, c'était la seule fois où je l'ai vu en ayant bu, elle était en forme, elle dit ce qu'elle pense, dit n'importe quoi aussi, tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, c'est sympa », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Les autres ne vont pas oublier de lui rappeler », rit Sam.

Nous les regardions, Jasper mit de la country, tous les genres de musique passaient sauf que là... Alice et Rose tapèrent dans leurs mains, bah oui, le madison, ça les amuse.

« Hum, dans les prochaines minutes qui suivent ce ne sont plus mes sœurs », dis-je moqueur, ils riaient bêtement.

Mes sœurs apprirent les pas aux autres, s'énervant quand ils furent mal fait. Bella avait du mal, elle me fit signe de venir, je secouai la tête négativement en riant. Elle pouffa, demanda à Sam et Emily qui passèrent leur tour, elle fixa Paul moqueuse, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Non, oublie c'est mort ! » Cria-t-il, « merde, Eddy, elle ne vas pas me forcer hein ? » Je riais, regardai Bella, lui faisant signe de venir chercher Paul, « Eddy, tu déconnes » je partis dans un fou rire pendant que Bella s'approcha.

« Petit Paul », lui dit Sam, « vas-y fait nous rire »

« Non » il se figea quand Bella lui prit le bras, « Bella c'est non »

« Ce n'est pas une question, allez montre nous tes talents de danseur, tu m'as dit que tu adorais danser, » elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je déteste danser »

« Arrête de parler et lève-toi »

« Demande à ton mec »

« Non, surtout pas, je n'ai pas envie de casser son image », dit-elle sérieusement.

« Et la mienne, tu t'en fous ? » Elle regarda le plafond posant son doigt sur son menton, nous rîmes bêtement, elle se remit face à Paul.

« Oui ! Tu as tout compris » pouffa-t-elle, « allez ! » Elle le tira, « Paul tu viens ou je me fâche » il se mit à rire, pas du tout impressionné, elle le lâcha, croisa ses bras, le fixant mauvaise, il continuait à rire, elle attrapa une bouteille de champagne, but la fin, la retourna, menaçant Paul, un air des plus sérieux, je riais comme un con, elle leva ses bras, cherchant à prendre de l'élan.

« Putain Bella, tu fais quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Tu vas aller danser » lui dit-elle entre ses dents, « tu te lèves et tu vas danser », OK j'arrêtai de rire parce qu'elle était flippante, il me jeta un coup d'œil, je le regardai en grimaçant, il se figea, Sam et Emily, rirent nerveusement, « Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore assis ? »

« OK, OK », il se leva, « Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« T'es flippante comme fille », elle posa bruyamment la bouteille sur la table, lui indiquant brusquement la piste de danse, il siffla et partit, elle nous fixa et pouffa.

« Waw, je ne pensai pas que ça marcherait » nous étouffâmes nos rires, elle se retourna, attrapa la main de Paul et rejoignirent les autres, il traîna des pieds, je peux le comprendre, ils se mirent au milieu, il tenta de suivre sans aucune bonne volonté.

« Elle est inquiétante quand même », souffla Emily, « je n'étais pas complètement certaine qu'elle n'allait pas le faire », nous rîmes stressés, « je ne suis pas la seule »

« Vu le regard de Bella, p'tit Paul, il a intérêt à se concentrer », rit Sam, je les regardai, Paul, me supplia du regard avant que Bella lui souffle quelque chose froidement, il grimaça, mettant un peu plus de volonté, Bella le fixa en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains, il la regarda moqueur de haut en bas avant de partir dans un fou rire qu'elle suivit, ils riaient, suivant les autres, enfin ils foutaient surtout la merde, « Emily, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'est pas tous les jours que nous verrons ça »

« Non, c'est sûr », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « Edward... » je la regardais, « tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter », je levai les mains, « tu n'as rien dit mais je le dis au cas où. C'est juste que pour nous voir Paul, rire et s'amuser pour une fois, ça nous vraiment plaisir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... » elle le regarda à nouveau, il riait bêtement avec Bella et mes frères, sous les regards assassins de mes sœurs.

« Pourquoi c'est étonnant ? » Demandai-je en les regardant danser.

« Il travaille tout le temps, prend peu de temps pour lui. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour nous, ses parents, il ne s'amuse pas autant qu'il le devrait », dit Sam, « il en fait trop pour les siens, trop peu pour lui, apprends à le connaître, tu comprendras par toi-même, je le regardai et acquiesçai, « c'est un mec bien, ne te fis pas à son côté charmeur et parfois froid », nous retournâmes nos yeux sur la piste, la musique avait été coupée.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » Cria Rose, « vous êtes chiants ! Bella, Paul, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre », ils s'éloignèrent en riant, « Emmett, Jasper, vous aussi, dispersion ! » Ils se séparèrent en riant, « bien on reprend ! Ne cassez pas notre délire » je vis Bella se mettre à rire avec Angela, « je vais me la faire » cria Rose, je partis dans un fou rire, nous rîmes tous, sauf Bella et Angela, Rose lui attrapa la main, la mettant près de Jacob, ils se firent des petits sourires en coin, elle tira sur son bras cherchant près de qui la mettre, « non mais t'es tellement chiante que je ne peux te placer nulle part », elle pouffa se reprenant sous le regard de Rose et de Alice.

« Nous pouvons te virer de la piste ! » Lui dit Alice mauvaise, Bella prit une tête faussement triste, Alice et Rose, lui tapèrent les mains, elle partit dans un fou rire, elles tapèrent des pieds se prenant des rires moqueurs, « oh vous autres la ferme » nous rîmes deux fois plus, « t'es vraiment une fouteuse de merde » elle se reprit prenant un air concentré deux secondes avant de rire à nouveau.

« Les filles pourquoi on ne danse plus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Edward », me dit Rose, « je peux la cogner ? » Je lui fis non de la tête en riant, « tu ne veux pas la ramener à la maison ? »

« Non plus, c'est sa soirée Rose », elle grimaça.

« Va t'asseoir » lui dit Alice.

« Non, je veux danser mais c'est les autres, ils me déconcentrent » nous entendîmes des ''foutages de gueule'', elle se tourna vers eux en riant, « bande d'hypocrites » elle se remit face à mes sœurs, « bon les filles, on y retourne, on y retourne » dit-elle sérieusement, « je veux apprendre, nous le voulons tous », dit-elle en grimaçant vers les autres, nous rîmes bêtement, Rose et Alice lui tirèrent légèrement les cheveux, « mais euh... aïe ! »

« Bella, la ferme », lui dit Rose, « tu nous fais perdre leur motivation, je remets la musique, je te jure que si tu fais encore ta gamine, je t'en mets une, souviens-toi c'est déjà arrivé » elle se figea, je regardai Rose en fronçant les sourcils, « oh ! » Me dit-elle, « premier rendez-vous, une certaine personne était en panique la plus totale, j'ai dû la calmer », Alice partit dans un fou rire, Bella passa au cramoisie, je riais comme un nigaud pendant que les autres se moquaient, « bien silence tous le monde ! Bella, j'ai d'autres dossiers alors tu te concentres » elle acquiesça.

Rose et Alice la mirent entre elles, Rose remit la musique, ils recommencèrent à danser, Paul s'esquiva, venant se planquer derrière nous.

« Déconnez pas, ne dîtes rien », nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « chut ! » Il s'assit derrière nous au sol, « ta copine elle stresse »

« Je sais, Paul, tu me donnes quoi contre mon silence ? »

« Rien du tout, oublie », j'ouvris légèrement ma bouche à deux doigts de le balancer, « putain, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je riais bien trop content.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes », je me remis droit sur ma chaise, attendant de capter le regard de mes sœurs ou Bella, Alice se retourna continuant à danser, regardant comment suivaient les autres, elle grimaça parce que ce n'était pas une réussite, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en fronçant les sourcils, « qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Lui demandai-je en fixant ma jumelle.

« Peu importe, tant que je ne retourne pas là-bas », je croisai le regard de ma sœur, lui indiquant le sol discrètement avec ma main, elle se baissa et se figea, Sam et Emily rirent doucement, elle s'approcha et arrêta Rose qui se baissa à son tour, un air mauvais, « bon alors ? »

« Alors... » je gagnai du temps, elles s'approchèrent discrètement de la table, tous les regardaient, elles passèrent de chaque côté de la table.

« Oh putain » dit-il nerveux, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, à part mes sœurs et Paul.

« Paul, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Rose mauvaise.

« Je parle avec Eddy », je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Paul, tu retournes là-bas tout de suite » dit Alice mauvaise.

« Eddy, t'as raison, elles sont toutes folles », je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, mes sœurs me mirent une claque derrière la tête.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Peu importe », cracha Rose, « Alice... » elle acquiesça, ma jumelle me tira par l'oreille, Rose prit celle de Paul, nous grimaçâmes en les suivant, les autres partirent dans un fou rire, elles nous mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, « le prochain qui fuit, même punition ! On reprend, vous deux je vous ai à l'œil »

« Putain Paul, comment je te déteste »

« J'allais pas vivre ça tout seul » me dit-il taquin, Bella me regarda moqueuse, « ah, je pense que ton image viens d'en prendre un coup, Eddy, allez danse »

« Je te déteste », il partit dans un fou rire.

« Je le savais déjà... Eddy, si tu ne fais pas mieux, tes sœurs vont se fâcher » je grimaçai, il me montra les pas, se foutant ouvertement de moi, petit con, « va falloir que je te balance à mon tour je crois... bah oui, je sais que tu l'as ouvert, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher »

« Crois-moi je regrette », Rose se mit devant nous en croisant les bras nous toisant, nous nous figeâmes.

« Ouais, j'attends, allez-y »

« Elle attend quoi ? » Me chuchota Paul.

« Euh... des excuses, je crois, c'est ça que tu veux ? » Lui demandai-je, elle plissa des yeux nous regardant tour à tour, « ouais, elle attend des excuses »

« Rose, nous devrions nous excuser pour quoi ? » Demanda Paul, je sifflai nerveux, Rose posa ses mains sur ses hanches, « Eddy ? »

« Excuse-toi, Rose désolé »

« Désolé, » dit Paul, elle se tourna et repartit devant, « elles sont toutes comme ça dans ton entourage ? » J'acquiesçais, « ah... Eddy, une fuite ça te tente ? C'est une grande tour, nous pourrions trouver facilement où nous planquer quelques temps »

« Il faudra partir en courant », il acquiesça, nous nous reculâmes des autres regardant la sortie de la salle, c'est faisable.

Nous fûmes sauvés par la musique qui avait changée, nous retournâmes nous asseoir, reprenant à manger en riant, non, il m'énerve, je ne l'aime pas. Nous nous assîmes tous pour manger un peu, nous rîmes bêtement d'un rien.

« Les enfants » rit Rose, « devinez qui vient d'envoyer un message ! Elle est en vie »

Toutes les filles se levèrent pour aller voir, elles pouffaient entre elles, Bella s'assit sur Angela, passant son bras sur ses épaules, Jasper attrapa le numérique est fit des photos, il passa entre toutes les mains.

« Sympa en tout cas votre soirée », dit Sam, « j'ai beau être plus âgé, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être entouré de gosses »

« T'en es un » lui dit Jacob en riant.

« C'est vrai mais je tente de le cacher, à refaire quand vous voulez »

« Avec grand plaisir », dis-je.

« Ça vous dit de faire votre sport tous les soirs avec nous ? » Nous demanda-t-il, « je vous offre les entrées «

« Nous allons faire les clients » lui dit Jasper.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Non pas par respect mais pour pouvoir te réclamer des trucs » lui dit Jasper moqueur.

« Si tu veux la jouer comme ça, tu payes, pas tes frères », nous rîmes bêtement.

« J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire »

« Je vais te faire claquer la prochaine fois », lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, il grimaça, « demain vous faites quoi ? Eddy, je suppose que tu profites de ta Bella ? »

« Elle passe la journée avec ma mère, elles partent pour 10 heures, Em', Jasper ? »

« Avec nos petites femmes, désolé », me dit Emmett, « journée couple »

« Non » dit Rose, « nous ferons ça dimanche, nous allons faire du shopping toutes ensemble demain »

« Bon, bah voilà c'est réglé », dit Emmett, « c'est gentil de prévenir » dit-il sarcastique.

« De rien mamour », nous rîmes moqueur, « laissez nous tranquille maintenant » elles se remirent à parler entre elles, Emily revint près de Sam en riant.

« Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec elles »

« Non, pas de temps pour l'ennui », rit Jasper.

« Ça valait amplement le déplacement cette soirée », dit Emily, je la remerciai.

« Je vous l'avez dit », dit Jacob fièrement.

« Elle a même envoûtée notre Paul », pouffa Emily, je le regardai du coin de l'œil.

« Non, je n'ai pas de mauvaises pensées envers elle », soupira-t-il.

« Tu peux comprendre que ça perturbe », dit Jared moqueur, « toi qui ne parle pas plus de cinq minutes aux filles », ils riaient, moi là tout de suite pas vraiment.

« Détends-toi, il n'y a rien, juste de la taquinerie » me dit Sam.

« Il dit vrai », me dit Jacob, « regarde-le jour où elle était à l'hôpital, je t'ai bien dit que c'était une bombasse et je n'ai pas pour autant de mauvaises pensées, marié ou non, pareil pour les autres filles, de nous tu n'as rien à craindre »

« Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Bella de te répéter ce dont nous avons parlé, tu ne verras rien de déplacé »

« Non, mais ça va », dis-je, « je ne vais pas contrôler Bella, elle peut avoir ses conversations, ça agace mais pas plus, juste parce que tu l'as fait pouffer et rougir », ils riaient tous.

« Je te le redis, pas de malentendus, c'est une fille bien. Jolie pour ne pas te mentir mais je vais te dire aussi, que de toutes façons vu comment elle parle de toi, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir », je le fixai, « ah, là tu regrettes ton ''elle peut avoir ses conversations'' », il partit dans un fou rire avec les autres, je grimaçai, Bella revint et s'assit sur moi en embrassant ma tempe, je serrai sa taille.

« Tu arrêtes déjà de jouer ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Oui, je cherche une solution pour Peter, j'ai besoin de réfléchir »

« Et tu penses que t'asseoir sur Eddy va t'aider ? » Lui demanda Jacob avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, ça va m'aider, tu as bien tes trucs pour te concentrer, enfin... quand tu essaies du moins »

« Comment tu peux me dire des choses si désagréables après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? »

« Les sarcasmes c'est bien plus amusant », dit-elle tout sourire, « au fait Jacob, j'ai une question... »

« Je suis tout ouïe » les filles revenaient vers nous, s'asseyant toutes sur leur copains respectifs, « pose-moi ta question ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jessica quand elle est venue ? » Il partit dans un fou rire.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Angela leva la main.

« Je suis la commère, je suis l'agent double au lycée, je l'ai entendu pester contre un Black. Apparemment, tu es un incompétent », il rit deux fois plus.

« Connasse », dit-il sèchement, nous rîmes tous, « le Doc a bien joué aussi, cette tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu, j'ai cru qu'il allait l'abattre, la prochaine fois je filme ! Ce que j'ai fait, bah rien », rit-il, « strictement rien, Carlisle encore moins, il s'est cassé, elle pleurnichait. C'était agaçant, elle a attendu plus de deux heures pour une crème, c'était amusant » nous rîmes tous, Bella se refit pensive.

« Il faudrait juste trouver quelqu'un qui joue le jeu », dit Bella, « je veux que Peter prenne vie »

« Je l'aurai bien fait », dit Quil, « mais trop jeune, Embry et Seth aussi »

« En couple » dirent Sam, Jacob et Jared.

Ce qui fut amusant c'est que dans un silence, nous tournâmes tous en même temps nos visages vers Paul qui mangeait en bout de table, il nous fixa tous.

« Oubliez c'est mort ! » Il se remit à manger.

« Paul ! » Rit Jacob, « il ne reste que toi »

« Je suis amérindien, pas italien » il resta le nez dans son assiette.

« Peter peut avoir plusieurs origines », souffla Alice.

« Paul ? » Dit Bella, il releva son visage.

« Bella... »

« Paul... »

« Bella... » ils se fixèrent, « je ne changerai pas d'avis »

« Tu as 22 ans, tu passeras pour 24, tu travailles... »

« Pas pour elle »

« Attends, par rapport au descriptif que nous lui avons fait... Tu as ton appart ? »

« Elle ne mettra pas un pied chez moi »

« Tu as une voiture ? »

« Pas d'essence à gaspiller »

« Tu es... désolé chéri, hot... » il eut un petit sourire en coin, « sportif... »

« C'est toujours non ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle, « tu as tout pour être notre Peter ! »

« Je ne vais pas m'afficher avec elle. Là vous demandez juste des photos, viendra un moment où elle voudra me voir. Je ne m'afficherai pas avec elle, j'aurai bien trop envie de l'insulter ou de lui dire des choses désagréables. C'est comme si tu demandais à Edward de faire genre il s'intéresse à elle », je grimaçai, « merci Eddy », Bella grogna, « elle est vénale, elle va vouloir des cadeaux et ce genre de conneries, oubliez, je ne le ferai pas »

« Paul... »

« Bella... » soupira-t-il.

« Paul, les cadeaux, nous nous en chargerons, ils peuvent être empoisonnés, fleurs avec de la poudre à éternuer dessus, chocolats amers ou à la liqueur, si tu dois faire un resto avec elle... », mes sœurs, Bella et Angela grimacèrent, nous faisant rire, « nous pourrons nous arranger aussi »

« Garrett ! » Dis-je, « il voudra participer, repas gratuit »

« Ah non, pas notre endroit merde ! » Ils rirent tous, elle se reprit, « OK, l'idée est bonne mais non, pas là-bas »

« Qu'elle vienne au bar », dit Leah, « oui je tiens un bar, enfin une brasserie, ah... mais nan, elle est vénale, elle voudra un restaurant des plus chics »

« Ne l'emmène pas manger et puis c'est tout ! » Râla Bella, « elle ne va pas non plus nous emmerder ! Fais chier cette conne », elle tapa du poing sur la table, nous la fixions tous les yeux ronds, elle posa ses coudes sur la table, mettant sa tête dans ses mains, se massant la crâne, « réfléchis, réfléchis », un silence de plomb s'était installé, elle releva son visage, « un verre, tu te sens de lui payer un verre ? »

« Non »

« Merde, t'es chiant ! » Il siffla nerveusement, « je t'avais dit que je pouvais être vulgaire » il partit dans un fou rire qu'elle suivit, elle se reprit, « ne me fais pas rire », dit-elle froidement.

« De la dynamite cette fille » souffla Sam.

« Hé ! » Dit-elle en riant, « en parlant de ça » je grognai sous les fou rires des autres, « non peut-être pas finalement, des pétards ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Où ? »

« Oh, bah je te citerai bien plusieurs endroits de son... »

« Pas sûr elle », elle soupira blasée, ils la fixaient tous avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« Chéri ? » Ils se turent voulant entendre la suite, j'étais blasé, « ça pourrait être drôle pourtant, un dans chaque... je peux être vulgaire ? »

« Ne t'embête pas », rit Jacob, « nous avons compris », elle rougit, nous rîmes tous.

« Si pas sur elle », dit Angela, en buvant direct à la bouteille de champagne, « plus de verre », nous rîmes, Ben soupira, « près d'elle c'est faisable, ou alors les clac doigts ! Nouveau jeu ! »

« Nous prenons » rit Emmett.

« Nous aussi, nous pourrons jouer ? » Demanda Seth.

« Oh mais oui » dit Leah très contente, « nous ne vous avons pas dit, mais Seth, Quil et Embry intègrent votre lycée la semaine prochaine ! »

« Vacances à rallonge », souffla Seth.

« C'est surtout que nous sommes de grands garçons maintenant », dit Quil en fixant Bella, « nous pouvons intégrer votre lycée de visages pâles »

« Hé ! » Dit Bella, je me raidis, à chaque fois qu'elle disait ça, il y avait forcément une connerie derrière, « mais c'est au top ! Si nous faisons comme si on ne se connait pas, waw, soyez des soldats ! Mission et tout... » Emmett et Jasper grognèrent, « mais non mes petits cœurs, je ne vais pas être leur chef », nous les regardions moqueur.

« Bah... » commença Embry, « moi je veux bien que tu sois mon chef, t'es suffisamment barrée pour l'être »

« Merci », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Non mais tu crois que tu vas intégrer les rangs aussi facilement le gosse ? » Demanda Emmett mauvais.

« Tu crois que ça va être aussi simple ? » Cracha Jasper.

« Légèrement possessif », souffla Bella en pouffant, Seth et Quil se fixèrent, haussèrent les épaules et regardèrent Bella avec un petit sourire, « vous aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur mes jambes, ils approuvèrent, « foooo ! » Elle partit dans un fou rire toute seule, dérivant un peu trop sur le côté, elle se retint à la table, je serrai ses hanches.

« Barrée ? » Demanda Jared, « juste ça ? » Il se mit à rire, « mec, elle est faite ! »

« Mais non, j'ai de nouveaux soldats ! La classe... » elle se leva, « regardez-moi, je suis chef Swan ! » Nous rîmes moqueur, « Em', Jasper, ne faites pas la tronche, hé ! Oui je sais, pour l'occasion vous montez en grade, waw, nous pouvons avoir différent grade », elle se rassit sur moi, son bras sur mes épaules, « vous passez sergent, vous gérerez les bébés », ils leur sourirent mauvais.

« Sergent Emmett », dit Jasper, « ça sent le bizutage en bonne et du forme »

« Ouais ! vous voulez toujours être soldats ? »

« Tu crois que tu nous impressionnes ? » Demanda Embry, Bella tapa sa main sur la table en riant.

« Motivé, j'aime ! » Nous rîmes, je secouai la tête.

« Motivé, bien sûr que oui » lui répondit-il, « en attendant les petites soldats, c'est quoi votre bizutage ? »

« Ne les pousse pas trop », lui soufflai-je, il haussa les épaules, Jasper et Emmett parlèrent entre eux, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

« Tu le sauras bientôt », lui dit Emmett avec un sourire en coin, « Quil, Seth vous aussi vous êtes prêts ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous », lui dit Quil, « des défis ou autre nous en faisons entre nous aussi »

« Concurrence », souffla Bella, elle posa ses coudes sur la table, sa joue en appui sur sa main, « ça aussi j'aime bien, ça va motiver les troupes. Allez-y continuez, je savoure » elle pouffa bêtement, « avant, quelles idées vous pouvez avoir contre l'autre pétasse ? » Cracha-t-elle, « me suis peut-être emportée là », elle partit à nouveau dans un fou rire puis s'arrêta d'un coup, « j'attends », dit-elle revêche, « je passe en mode chef », elle se redressa et joignit ses mains, « ah non, ça c'est avec beau-papa », nous rîmes moqueur.

« Est-ce que le mot, schizophrène est mieux ? » Demanda Jacob en fixant Bella.

« C'est Bella », dit Alice, « ça fait parti du personnage », ils rirent nerveusement.

« Psychopathe aussi », dit Emmett, « encore plus avec ses ''idées'' »

« Vas-y balance » dit Paul.

« Je vais la faire courte, parce que là, nous sommes en train de la perdre », elle continua à rire, devenant sadique, « c'est bien comme bruit de fond, alors, acide, feu dans les cheveux, lui rouler dessus, coup de batte, lui péter les chevilles pour qu'elle rampe », il arrêta de rire et grimaça, nous avions tous arrêter de rire en fait, à part les Quileute, Bella calma son rire, ils s'arrêtèrent de rire à leur tour, cherchant à comprendre, Bella se releva pour attraper une bouteille, je l'arrêtai.

« Mon ange, ça suffit l'alcool... » Jasper éloigna les bouteilles d'elle, je la serrai contre moi, me rapprochant de son oreille, « bébé, arrête là pour ce soir », elle me regarda et soupira.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi », me chuchota-t-elle en faisant la moue, je nous levai en riant, je la pris sur mon épaule, elle recommença à rire, « à tout de suite », dit-elle aux autres, je l'emmenai aux toilettes.

« Si je te laisse ici, ça ira ? » Elle acquiesça se collant contre moi, me poussant contre le mur, le regard légèrement vitreux.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Je secouai la tête négativement, « je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu en fait », je la regardai moqueur, « tu le savais déjà hein ? »

« On va dire que je l'ai pensé il y a un petit moment », lui dis-je mesquin, « tu ne voulais pas aller... » elle me fit non de la tête en pouffant, « ah... » elle commença à ouvrir ma chemise, « Bella... » elle s'arrêta juste le temps de m'imiter, je ris nerveusement, elle continua.

« J'ai envie de toi... » me chuchota-t-elle tout en appuyant ses caresses.

J'agrippai ses cheveux, elle gémit, je mis son visage face au mien, l'embrassant durement, elle enfonça ses ongles sur mon torse, m'embrassant de la même façon. Une de mes mains descendit, j'empoignai ses fesses, elle gémit bruyamment, je serrai ma main dans ses cheveux, elle glissa ses ongles sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner, elle me mettait encore une fois dans la merde, davantage quand elle recula son bassin du mien pour ouvrir mon pantalon, je grognai, ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant au contraire, je bloquai ses mains à contre cœur, elle me fixa.

« J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses... » je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche, mon autre bras serra sa taille.

« Tu ne me diras pas cette phrase ce soir, pas alors que tu as bu, je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses mais pas ça, Bella », elle continuait à me fixer, je retirai ma main de sa bouche, fermai rapidement mon pantalon.

« Hum... » je tournai ma tête vers Rose et Alice, « besoin d'aide ? » Me souffla Rose, j'acquiesçai, elles me firent des petits sourires, Bella tourna sa tête vers elle, « chérie, tu viens avec moi ? » Bella approuva et s'éloigna de moi, Rose l'emmena au toilettes, Alice s'approcha, je commençai à refermer ma chemise.

« Ça va ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, ça va », je me redressai, elle poussa mes mains, fermant les boutons du haut, elle remit ma chemise correctement, « merci »

« Nous savions qu'elle finirait par déraper. Cette nuit nous pouvons dormir avec elle si tu veux »

« Nous verrons à la villa mais si elle continue dans ce sens, il le faudra sûrement », dis-je tendu, elle acquiesça.

« Nous retournons là-bas ? Elles nous rejoindrons, allez jumeau, sourire de façade », là tout de suite j'avais un peu de mal, « elle ne s'en souviendra peut-être pas demain »

« Moi si », je pris une inspiration, passai mon bras sur les épaules de ma jumelle, nous commencions à avancer, « elle va me faire claquer un jour », elle partit dans un fou rire, serrant ma taille avec ses bras, nous retournions à table en riant, elle s'assit sur moi.

« Je pense que Bella a dû s'endormir », rit Alice, « pauvre petit Eddy, qui attendait devant les toilettes, Rose est partie en mission, allez savoir si elle va la retrouver », ils rirent moqueur, je serrai la taille de ma jumelle discrètement, elle serra mon épaule, « veillons à éloigner les verres et les bouteilles de Bella », Rose revint rapidement et prit le sac de Bella.

« C'est l'heure des retouches pour ma poupée », sourit-elle.

« Comment elle va ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas, elle délire toute seule, Ali', viens » ma jumelle embrassa mon front et se leva rapidement, « Angie ? »

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins », elles partirent en riant, je perçus plusieurs regards tendus, Paul regarda Jacob, il bougea sa jambe nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous leur avons expliqué certaines choses », dit Jasper, « pour qu'ils sachent, la version de Bella dans les escaliers...»

« Nous n'allons pas la rater l'autre », dit Sam, « j'ai beau avoir 24 ans et être censé être adulte, bizarrement, la faire morfler ne va pas me gêner, ça ne va déranger personne »

« Si j'avais su », dit Jacob froidement, « j'aurai fait bien pire à l'hôpital, faudra penser à me la ramener, que je fasse correctement les choses »

« Nous te la renverrons », dit Angela, « nous trouverons bien quelque chose autre que du poil à gratter »

« Elle est allergique à l'arachide », dit-il, « mets en juste une légère quantité, elle va gonfler, elle reviendra, légère j'insiste, nous n'allons pas aller en cabane pour elle »

« Je le ferai, dit Jasper, les filles et le dosage ce n'est pas ça », nous rîmes légèrement.

« Oui, fais-le », dit Angela, « je vais voir notre Bella, Emmy ? » Il grogna, elle prit son téléphone, « je filme pour toi » il lui fit un petit sourire, elle se leva en pouffant et partie rapidement.

« Pourquoi elle n'a pas portée plainte ? » Demanda Kim.

« Elle préfère faire des crasses », dit Emmett, « elle excelle dans ce domaine, nos petites femmes excellent, Charlie veut aussi se venger, amendes et compagnie, si elle avait porté plainte ça serait resté une parole contre une autre, plus rapide de se venger »

« Sam », dit Jasper, « tu as beau avoir 24 ans, nous avons des parents qui veulent aussi participer. Esmé a vraiment régressé depuis l'arrivée de Bella, le poil à gratter c'est elle, le laxatif aussi », ils partirent dans un fou rire, je les regardai rire, j'étais à repenser au moment où Bella nous avait tout dit, Paul ne riait pas non plus, il se leva et vint près de moi, il se rapprocha, je tendis l'oreille.

« Faudra trouver comment lui faire vraiment mal à l'autre », j'acquiesçai, « je pense que je vais être Peter aussi », je le regardai en souriant, « tu ne sais pas comment je vais lui faire la misère, les chiennes comme ça, faut pas avoir de pitié »

« Non, c'est sûr, tu l'aimes bien à ce point ma copine ? »

« Faut croire, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait en fait pour réussir à te contenir, je n'ai pas autant de sang-froid que toi »

« J'étais bien trop occupé à prendre soin de Bella et je ne l'ai pas toujours gardé. Le jour où je l'ai revu au lycée, bah, non je ne l'ai pas gardé, chaque jour j'ai Bella près de moi, ça me fait me retenir et il faut aussi que je fasse attention avec ses idées, elle a tendance à s'emporter », nous nous sourîmes.

« Faut que j'annonce la nouvelle quand elle reviendra non ? Ou je vais attendre qu'elle soit sobre », me dit-il moqueur.

« Ouais attends peut-être, si tu n'as pas de sang froid, tu vas faire comment pour l'autre ? »

« Bonne question. Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour me détendre », nous tournâmes nos visages vers les filles qui revenaient, Bella me regarda penaude, je reculai ma chaise, elle s'assit sur moi, j'embrassai son cou, « alors Bella, de retour ? »

« Oui, je suis plus calme, il y a des hauts, des bas avec l'alcool, ce n'est pas bien de boire »

« Ouais, t'es pas franchement là encore »

« Non », pouffa-t-elle, « mais je suis de bonne humeur, tu sais ce qui m'inquiète ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire »

« Demain j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attends, je crois que le Doliprane vont m'être utile mais ça va aller, je serai avec ma maman, ça vaut toutes les migraines je crois »

« Je crois aussi », lui dit-il avec un sourire, Bella se tourna vers moi.

« T'as vu, j'ai pas pouffer, j'ai pas rougis » me dit-elle très contente.

« C'est bien, je suis fier de toi »

« Désolée Paul hein » il se mit à rire, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se leva.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il est temps que je rentre, je travaille dans exactement... » il fixa sa montre, « dans quatre heures, c'est raisonnable », Bella se leva, « je te dis à bientôt »

« Oui, merci d'être venu, c'était chouette », dit-elle en pinçant sa joue.

« De rien », il lui pinça la joue à son tour, la faisant pouffer, « ah ! Tu vois ce n'est jamais bien loin, Eddy désolé », je lui fis un doigt, il se mit à rire, petit con, il me tapa dans la main, « on se rappelle pour tu sais quoi », j'acquiesçai un sourire en coin, « la prochaine fois vous viendrez sur nos terres, on va se mettre bien autour du feu »

« Pas de souci, Bella fera la nounou »

« Bella fera bien plus que la nounou », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, nous rîmes, Bella bloqua, soufflant un ''encore un truc à double sens ? '', j'acquiesçai moqueur, elle rougit et pouffa en me regardant, Paul me regarda en appuyant son clin d'œil, je ris bêtement.

« Les gamins en voiture, je vous ramène ! »

Seth, Quil et Embry se levèrent, tous se levèrent au final, nous étions conviés à La Push, le week-end suivant. Bella serra tout le monde avec un grand sourire, nous nous saluâmes tous. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Bella partit danser avec mes frères, j'aidai mes sœurs à tout ranger au mieux, des gens passeraient le lendemain récupérer tout ce qui resterait. Il ne restait plus rien à manger, les Quileute ont l'appétit de Emmett. Je regardai souvent Bella qui riait bêtement, pas vraiment bourrée, joyeuse, mes frères étaient eux aussi limite. Angela et Ben riaient bêtement, ils se réservaient tous pour une autre fois, mes sœurs me firent danser une dernière fois, Bella alla à la table, nous regardant avec de grand sourires.

Je regardai Bella qui s'endormit sur la table, je souris niaisement, allant la rejoindre, je caressai sa joue, elle sourit faiblement, elle souffla un ''câlin''. Je m'assis, la prenant sur moi, attrapai ma veste, lui mettant sur les épaules, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, j'embrassai son crâne, passant mes mains sous ma veste caressant son dos.

« Chéri ? »

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Tu es toujours l'homme parfait », je souris bêtement, sa main relâcha ma chemise, à son souffle elle dormait profondément, je la serrai un plus, regardant ma famille, Ben et Angela danser, je les laissai posant mon visage contre celui de Bella, fermant les yeux.

Nous finîmes par rentrer, Alice vint avec nous, faisant passer Bella à l'arrière. Le cadre était dans la voiture de Rose, elles s'endormirent sur la route, nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer il était presque trois heures du matin. À un feu, je me retournai les prenant en photo, souriant comme un idiot, Jasper descendit rapidement de la voiture de Rose, venant me rejoindre.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul »

« Merci, tu voulais être près d'Ali aussi »

« Ouais, je le reconnais », il se tourna les regardant, il caressa leur joues, « sont mignonnes quand elles dorment », il se remit sur son siège, « chouette soirée en tout cas »

« Je trouve aussi, demain nous allons les revoir »

« Tu l'aimes bien Paul hein », je grimaçai, « ouais, moi aussi ça m'emmerde », nous rîmes, « je n'ai pas mal parler avec lui, il est bien comme mec, bon, il fait pouffer nos copines, c'est son seul défaut, Bella s'est encore mit quelqu'un dans la poche, enfin plus d'une personne », j'acquiesçai en souriant, « elle ne s'arrêtera jamais je crois »

« Qu'elle continue, qu'elle ne change pas », je me concentrai sur la route quelques minutes, je regardai dans le rétro, ma Bella et ma jumelle.

« Pour aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de quoi ? »

« Sa mère en grande partie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à Phœnix, mais vu sa réaction, je crois qu'avec Charlie et maman, nous sommes bien loin de tout savoir »

« Avec du temps tu finiras par en savoir plus, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux demain »

« Elle sera avec maman, ça ira, elle se confiera sûrement. Le soir nous allons fêter nos un mois, je vais l'emmener, je ne sais pas encore où mais je trouverai demain »

« Alors ça te fais quoi un mois ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de positif. Nous allons pouvoir aborder les prochains mois un peu plus calmement maintenant que son rétablissement est complet. La soirée est passée, elle a enfin eu son cadre, tout va bien, tout ira bien »

« Elle va nous traumatiser comme à son habitude. Ça fait parti d'elle, dimanche faisons nous une sortie entre nous. Ben et Angela se font une soirée tous les deux. Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés entre nous, ça nous fera du bien », j'acquiesçai, « profitons-en de l'avoir pour nous, c'est impressionnant, il y a plus d'un mois elle arrive seule, aujourd'hui elle a pas loin de vingt personnes autour d'elle. Mais c'est Bella, ça ne devrait pas nous étonner pourtant »

« Je l'aime vraiment Jasper », lâchai-je en fixant la route.

« Nous le savons tous. Nous l'avons tous vu encore ce soir. Votre relation est des plus impressionnante, c'est bien frangin », je souris, il ébouriffa mes cheveux, nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à la villa.

Nous prîmes Alice et Bella dans les bras, Emmett s'occupa du cadre, le mettant dans sa voiture, Bella voulait le mettre chez Charlie. Il s'occuperait de l'accrocher, je déshabillai Bella rapidement, je me déshabillai à mon tour, la prenant dans mes bras, je remontai la couette complètement sur nous et m'endormis rapidement.


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 38**

_Samedi_

**Pov Bella**

Je venais d'éteindre rapidement le réveil, il était 8h30, Edward bougea quelque peu, passant son bras sur mon ventre, je le regardai dormir. Je frottai mon visage, regardai autour de moi, trouvant ma robe au pied du lit, je grimaçai quand certains souvenirs me revinrent. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout avec détails, par contre, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce que j'avais failli dire à Edward.

Je peux être la pire des connes quand tu t'y mets, enfin conne c'est pas ce qu'il me vient en tête, là tout de suite... je me levai le plus doucement possible, j'avais déjà préparé mes affaires. Je m'assis au bout du lit, passai sa chemise et le fixai, je passai ma main nerveusement dans les cheveux, je viens de battre mon record personnel d'allumeuse de service. Il bougea à nouveau, je me figeai, il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille, il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille... il se mit sur le ventre, je regardai le plafond soufflant un « merci ». Je ne savais pas quelle réaction il aurait, je ne savais encore moins comment m'excuser.

Je me levai, attrapai toutes mes affaires et sortis rapidement, allant dans une autre salle de bain. Je me dépêchai de me doucher et de me préparer, je descendis rejoindre Esmé. Elle était là ainsi que Carlisle, à prendre leur petit-déjeuner, nous nous saluâmes, je filai dans la cuisine prendre du Doliprane, j'en pris deux, autant ne pas faire la timide, maintenant ça ne servirait plus à rien, je les rejoignis et m'assis.

« Comment vas-tu chérie ? » Me demanda Carlisle avec un grand sourire, je lui rendis.

« Bien, merci et vous ? » m'adressant à tous les deux.

« Nous aussi, nous allons bien », me dit Esmé, « vous êtes rentrés tard hier ? » Je me servis mon café.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me suis endormie, mais tard je crois »

« Et tu es déjà prête à repartir ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, déjà prête », plutôt deux fois qu'une, pensai-je.

« Mon fils est réveillé ? »

« Non, Esmé il dort, je suis sortie discrètement », je bus mon café rapidement, regardant ailleurs brièvement, je me resservis, mangeant un peu, je relevai mon regard sur eux, ils détournèrent le leur.

« Tu as le temps Bella, il n'est prévu que nous partions que dans une heure, tu peux aller te reposer un peu encore »

« Non, non, c'est bon, je vais bien », je finis ma deuxième tasse à café, j'étais vraiment pressée de partir, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, pas encore.

« D'accord, je... je finis mon café et nous partons », j'acquiesçai.

Je tournai ma tête vers la télé, je me levai et débarrassai ma tasse. J'allai vers mon sac, veillant à ne rien avoir oublié, je remontai rapidement me relaver les dents, redescendis tout aussi vite. Esmé était en train de mettre son long manteau, bottes déjà au pied, je suivis, elle me lança des petits regards interrogateurs, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Carlisle nous enlaça, il avait prévu de rejoindre mon père ce soir, resto je crois, entre hommes. Esmé et moi partîmes, j'étais soulagée, soulagée de ne pas être là aujourd'hui, Esmé prit la voiture de Carlisle, nous étions dans l'allée.

« Alors mon ange, prête ? »

« Oui, depuis le temps que nous en avions parlées », dis-je en souriant, elle caressa ma joue et me sourit.

La route se fit assez silencieusement, Esmé me lança des petits regards, je lui fis des petits sourires à chaque fois, elle me laissa dans mes pensées, je savais aussi qu'au bout d'un moment dans la journée, elle finirait par me demander ce que j'avais, quand nous fûmes plus très loin de Seattle elle me regarda à nouveau.

« Veux-tu connaître le programme de notre journée ? » Me demanda-t-elle tendrement, j'acquiesçai. « Nous allons en premier repérer des décorations pour un de mes clients, pour son appartement qu'il veut changer. Il change régulièrement ce qui est bon pour mes affaires. Pour le déjeuner, comme nous allons avoir beau temps, j'ai pensé t'emmener dans un petit parc, où je vais souvent pendant mes pauses. J'ai prévu une couverture et tout ce qu'il faut, un petit pique-nique avec ma fille », je lui fis un grand sourire. « Ensuite nous prendrons du temps pour nous, chiner, nous promener, je vais te faire découvrir des petits magasins, ils ne payent pas de mine mais ce sont de vraies mines d'or. Je songe aussi t'emmener chez le coiffeur, je sais que tu voulais y aller, nous allons en profiter et tu sors avec Edward ce soir non ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas Esmé, c'était prévu », je fixai la route.

« Vous... vous êtes disputés mon ange ? »

« Non, non Esmé », elle acquiesça pensive.

« Nous verrons ensuite en fonction de l'heure, tu veux que nous retournions voir ton vendeur préféré ? » Je partis dans un fou rire qu'elle suivit.

« Non, ça va aller », riais-je, « je vais l'épargner »

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi », rit-elle, elle se reprit, « je pensais, est-ce qu'un jour tu voudrais venir avec moi au travail ? À mon bureau, j'ai mis en place il y a plusieurs années, un jour par mois ou les parents peuvent emmener leurs enfants et voir ce que font leurs parents, tu pourrais alors mieux voir ce que je fais, généralement c'est un vendredi »

« Je devrai sécher ? »

« Juste une journée »

« Je ne vais pas dire non, loin de là »

« Tant mieux dans ce cas, je te dirai quand. Ton père ne sera pas contre, je t'emmènerai voir mes clients, tu pourras assister aux réunions et je pourrais même te donner un petit projet si ça t'intéresse »

« Comme ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Ce que tu veux, nous avons un atelier en bas, nous faisons aussi nos créations, tu es douée avec tes mains ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu pourras laisser libre cours à ton imagination, ça permet de penser à autre chose, tu n'as jamais construit quelques choses ? »

« Euh... à part des mangeoires avec mon grand-père ? » Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça m'intéresse bien, je pense que ce sera ton petit projet, si tu en as envie »

« Oui, la seule chose c'est que ça fait longtemps, je risque de mettre du temps à la faire »

« Et bien, nous la ferons ensemble si tu veux », j'acquiesçai avec un grand sourire, « je t'apprendrai à faire des croquis »

« Mon grand-père m'en faisait faire, il aimait bien avoir un plan avant que nous les fassions mais ça aussi, ça fait longtemps »

« Ça reviendra, quand tu sauras comment tu veux la faire, tu me le diras, je te ramènerai ce dont tu as besoin, nous ferons ça dans la remise dans le jardin. Nous nous ferons notre espace rien qu'à nous, pour ce qui est de la découpe du bois, je les ferai au travail, peinture, tout ce que tu veux, je suis la patronne, je fais ce que je veux » je pouffai.

« Et vu comment, ils sont traumatisés ils ne diront rien » elle grimaça.

« Tu as remarqué ? » Je riais bêtement, « au moins le travail est fait. Au début j'étais gentille, trop gentille, j'ai serré la vis, un peu trop selon certains mais au moins la société marche très bien. Mais ils ont beaucoup davantage aussi, je me rattrape comme ça , je ris intérieurement tous les matins quand j'arrive. Ils se figent tous et se mettent au travail, j'ai l'impression d'être le diable en personne des fois, j'assume ! »

« Je vais y avoir droit moi aussi, quand je vais passer ma journée à ton bureau ? »

« Non, toi tu es ma fille, tu éviteras juste de rire si je dois me fâcher », je la fixai, elle s'arrêta à un feu, nous étions à Seattle, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je... j'aime bien en fait quand tu dis ''ma fille'' », elle caressa ma tête.

« Parce que c'est le cas », me dit-elle sérieusement, « tu es à moi tout comme je suis à toi », mes yeux se brouillèrent, « ne pleure pas mon cœur », je secouai la tête négativement, elle nous pencha l'une vers l'autre et embrassa ma tempe, je lui soufflai un « merci ».

Elle reprit la route touchée, finissant par se garer, je pris une grande inspiration et me repris, je descendis de la voiture, Esmé me rejoignit et prit ma main, m'emmenant avec elle.

Nous allâmes dans pleins de magasins, y passant un long moment. Elle m'expliqua ce que cherchait son client, me laissant fouiner à mon tour. Elle était plus que satisfaite que nous ayons les mêmes goûts. Elle m'expliqua comment elle avait fait le cadre après que je lui ai demandé. Nous n'arrêtions pas de papoter de déco, elle avait aussi comme projet de refaire la maison de mon père. Nous achetâmes tout un tas de choses. Nous parlâmes de tous sauf de Edward, de Phœnix, je savais qu'elle finirait par poser des questions, mais pour le moment nous nous focalisions sur notre journée.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture poser nos sacs, nous prîmes une couverture et un petit panier, ça faisait très cliché mais j'adorai, nous nous prîmes la main comme toute la matinée. Il était 13 heures passés, elle nous emmena au parc, il y avait du soleil et il ne faisait pas froid. Nous étions face à un petit lac, nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe, elle étendit la couverture, nous retirâmes nos chaussures avec de grands sourires, je m'assis en tailleur, elle fit de même.

« Tiens mon ange », elle me tendit mon repas, je la remerciais, elle caressa ma joue et se servit à son tour, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, nous regardions des enfants jouer aux balançoires, « c'est bien loin tout ça », soupira-t-elle, « mes enfants ont grandit trop vite »

« Ils étaient comment ? » Elle se mit sur le ventre face aux enfants, je suivis avec un grand sourire.

« Emmett, était turbulent comme tu t'en doutes », je pouffai, « mais à croquer, notre premier bébé, notre premier fils », dit-elle tendrement. « Tout le temps à sourire ou à rire pour un rien, ça n'a pas changé ça », rit-elle, « Edward et Alice c'étaient différents, ils étaient plus secret, jouaient avec Emmett mais du fait d'être jumeaux, ils avaient leur monde, mais tout autant à croquer, tout autant souriant, ils aimaient bien monter des plans contre Emmett. Ils l'ont souvent embêté, ils faisaient leur coups en douce, Emmett n'oubliait pas de se venger. Quand ils étaient petits, trois enfants en bas âge, c'est beaucoup de travail mais j'étais tellement heureuse, entendre leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers sourires, rires, avec Carlisle nous avons été vraiment gâteux »,pouffa-t-elle, je souriais. « J'ai profité d'eux au maximum avant qu'ils aillent à l'école, leur première année, j'ai continué à m'en occuper. Je les emmenais, allais les chercher. Carlisle ne pouvait pas toujours, mais cette période était magique mon ange, je suis une maman comblée, encore aujourd'hui. Mais ils sont tous à construire leurs vies, vous partirez dans quelques temps à l'université et moi, sans mes enfants... »

« Nous nous verrons souvent Esmé »

« Je sais mon cœur, vous ne serez pas loin, j'ai souvent cru les étouffer mais non, au contraire. Être épouse et mère, ça m'a longtemps effrayée, au final, de toute ma vie, je ne garderais que les bons souvenirs et je finirai bien par être mamie. Il me tarde même, le temps passe vite, trop vite parfois, mais ce jour-là, je serai comblée. J'aime énormément mon travail, mais les enfants c'est sacré, si mes enfants me l'avaient demandé j'aurai tout plaqué pour eux », je lui fis un petit sourire, posant mon menton sur mes avants bras, « je plaquerai tout pour toi aussi », me souffla-t-elle, elle se mit sur le côté et caressa mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux, pris de grandes inspirations, « qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment mon ange ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? » Je secouai la tête négativement, elle caressa ma joue, repris ses caresses dans mes cheveux, « tu ne veux pas me dire ? » J'attendis un moment avant de répondre, je gardai mes yeux fermés.

« Il y a deux jours Edward, sans le vouloir m'a posé une question, dans ma réponse j'ai dû parler de ma mère, depuis...ça ne va pas non... je pense à elle, non, elle m'oblige à penser à elle. Je voudrais ne pas le faire Esmé, mais... elle est là, elle est trop souvent là en ce moment et je suis fatiguée Esmé, fatiguée d'avoir mal à cause d'elle, à cause de ma maman qui ne m'aime pas », je me crispai pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, je pris une nouvelle inspiration, « je suis fatiguée de ne pas aller bien, j'ai tout pour être heureuse, je crois que... je crois que je gâche mon bonheur, j'attends de voir quand tout s'arrêtera »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'arrêtera ma puce ? »

« Tout et peut-être rien à la fois, arrivera un jour ou Edward finira par en avoir assez de mes sautes d'humeur, que je fasse parfois n'importe quoi. Je crois que j'agis comme ça parce que... nous n'allons pas tarder à... enfin, je crois que j'agis, mon cerveau agit comme ça par crainte »

« Ma douce, tu sais bien que Edward ne te fera pas de mal »

« Non, mais moi je lui en fais, ce matin... ce matin, je me suis sentie un peu soulagée de ne pas passer la journée avec lui. J'ai ressenti le besoin de le fuir à contrecœur, pourtant je ne veux pas être sans lui. Je suis tellement illogique, il mérite tellement d'être heureux et je sens comme ce matin, que je ne parviendrai pas à lui donner ce que je voudrais. Il fait pourtant tout pour me rassurer, il me dit qu'il m'aime, je me sens bien près de lui, mais ce matin... »

« Bella, tu agis comme ça parce que tu angoisses, en grande partie pour votre première fois. Tu le sais que ça va tout changer de faire l'amour avec lui, tu sais que tu vas franchir un cap dans ta vie, devenir une jeune femme, si tu n'avais pas d'angoisse, c'est là où je m'inquiéterai », je tournai ma tête et la regardai ma tête contre mes bras. « Mon ange, cet état ne durera pas, votre relation vous prend aussi beaucoup d'énergie parce que vous passez par beaucoup d'émotions, vous êtes pratiquement toujours ensemble, vous vivez ensemble, malgré toute la joie que tu peux ressentir à cette idée, ça t'a fais énormément de choses à comprendre, à vivre depuis que tu es arrivée. Je sais que tu ressens le besoin de fuir, mais c'est moi qui vais te demander de ne pas le faire, ne nous fuis pas, ne fuis pas mon fils. Tes craintes ont lieu d'être mais si tu fuis, tu ne parviendras pas à avancer, ton passé te rattrapera davantage et nous te perdrons tous. Nous ne nous en remettrons pas mon cœur, toi non plus, tu vas tomber dans un gouffre et sombrer »

« C'est déjà arriver... » soufflai-je, je reportai mon attention vers les balançoires, « j'ai déjà sombré et plus d'une fois à Phœnix, je... je voulais arrêter d'avoir mal, j'ai voulu me faire du mal,ma mère... m'en a fait », la main d' Esmé de figea dans mes cheveux, « je... me disais que comme on ne me voyait pas, ça ne changerait rien. Mon grand-père était partit, il ne me restait plus rien, strictement plus rien. Je... je voulais être paisible, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je me sens souvent au bord du gouffre, j'ai autant l'envie d'aller mieux que celle de tomber au plus bas. Parce que je suis fatiguée de me battre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cloche chez moi, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi un jour elle a décidé que je n'étais plus sa fille... elle m'aimait tellement quand j'étais plus petite, mon père l'a dit aussi, elle était en adoration devant moi et je l'étais devant elle. J'étais plus que aimée et du jour au lendemain tout a changé, j'ai toujours manquée de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, que ce soit mon père, ma mère ensuite, mes grands-parents... »

« Mais... mais tu nous as... nous sommes tous là pour toi »

« Je sais », soufflai-je, « je le sais et je vous aime tous. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu des hauts et des bas, depuis que je suis à Forks, tout est multiplié par mille. Je ne parviens pas à faire les choses comme il faudrait, j'agis, réfléchis après, stresse mon entourage alors que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Depuis jeudi soir, excepté hier avec la soirée, je me sens mal, je suis juste fatiguée Esmé », je me tus un instant, « tu sais ce qu'il me fait peur aussi, c'est que vous êtes tous à me choyer, comme elle a pu le faire, je l'ai déçue, j'en ferai de même ici »

Esmé ne dis plus rien, je ne risquai pas un regard vers elle, je gardai mes yeux clos, mon menton sur les avants bras, elle reprit ses caresses, je revivais les moments où ma mère me le faisait, les rayons du soleil me firent retourner à Phœnix quelques secondes.

Le temps passa, je sentis Esmé se mettre sur le côté et se rapprocher de moi, elle embrassa ma tempe, je me mis à mon tour sur le côté et nichai mon visage dans son cou. Elle fredonna à mon oreille une chanson des plus douce, elle continua à caresser mes cheveux posant sa tête sur la mienne, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'aime », je me crispai, « rien n'est de ta faute, rien. Tu es une bien trop belle personne pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi la mienne ne m'a pas aimée, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, j'ai essayé vainement de comprendre. Je me suis construite seule, j'ai rencontré Carlisle, il m'a sauvée, nous avons, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me laisser aller avec lui, mon mari et mon fils se ressemblent tout autant que nous. Nous savons qu'ils ont mal pour nous, nous savons que nous pourrions faire des efforts parfois mais comment sommes-nous censées faire quand ceux qui sont censés être nos modèles nous détruise ? Je n'ai pas et je n'aurai jamais les réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux faire que des suppositions mais je suis là mon ange, je t'épaulerai autant que possible, je ne compte pas changer, aucun de nous n'en a l'intention. Tu es le noyau de notre famille mais tu es surtout celle qui a le cœur de mon fils, ne lui brise pas, tu as tout de lui, il te donnera tout ce qu'il a pour juste avoir un sourire de toi » je pleurai doucement, « ne lui tourne pas le dos. Tu souffres, je le sais et je le comprends mais mon ange, Edward n'est rien sans toi et je sais que tu ne te vois pas sans lui. Laisse-toi aller, tu peux laisser tes peurs de côté, relever la tête et avancer avec lui. Je l'ai fais avec Carlisle, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'aurai bien plus regretté d'avoir fuit. Rien ne sera facile, des hauts et des bas tu en auras mais il faut trouver en toi la volonté de te battre pour ton couple... pour lui, parle lui de ce qui ne va pas, que ce soit sur ton passé ou sur le fait que tu angoisses pour votre première fois. Tu verras tu te sentiras soulagée et vous pourrez avancer. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de faire l'amour avec lui ce soir après lui avoir parlé, je pense juste qu'il y a des moments plus propices que d'autre. Vous avez déjà sûrement eu plus d'une occasion », je rougis, « il n'y a que toi qui peux le ressentir, Edward attendra »

« Je sais qu'il attendra », je me remis face à elle, « Esmé, hier soir, j'ai été trop loin aussi à un moment. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais soulagée de ne pas rester. J'ai pas eu un comportement des plus irréprochable et encore une fois Edward prend sur lui »

« Tu... tu avais beaucoup bu ? »

« Un peu, je me souviens pas de tout, par bride, mais je sais ce que j'ai fait à Edward »

« Tu penses qu'il t'en veut ? »

« Il aurait toute les raisons... » soufflai-je, elle me scruta, « vraiment il les aurait, des excuses seront les bienvenues, est-ce que ça suffira, ça c'est moins sûr, je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'arrête de faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, pas tant que... »

« Ne fais pas l'amour avec mon fils parce que tu culpabilises Bella »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aurai toute les raisons pour franchir le pas, jusqu'ici, je ne me suis pas conduite comme une fille qui a des craintes »

« Parce que tu savais qu'il te dirait non, trop tôt, tu étais blessée, maintenant c'est différent parce que tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière quoi que ce soit. Inconsciemment tu savais qu'il te dirait non, peut-être l'a t-il déjà fait », j'acquiesçai honteuse.

« Je... je te déçois ? » Lui demandai-je inquiète.

« Non, tu ne me déçois pas mon ange, je suis surtout impressionnée par mon fils »

« Par rapport à son passé », elle acquiesça.

« Ça reste un homme aussi, il faut le ménager », pouffa-t-elle, moi je me sentis mal, « Bella, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je... je suis un garce ? » Elle partit dans un éclat de rire, « Esmé... »

« Mon fils n'aime pas les garces, moi non plus et nous t'aimons alors non »

« Je suis quoi alors ? »

« Une fille folle amoureuse de son copain ? » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « tu veux connaître mon avis ? » J' acquiesçai, « ça se résume en une phrase mon ange, tu n'es pas prête »

« Mais, je... »

« Tu n'es pas prête et au fond de toi tu le sais mon ange, tu as encore besoin d'avoir une relation basique dirons nous »

« Edward, il attend »

« Et il continuera à attendre, que penses-tu qu'il souhaite ? Attendre ou aller plus loin tout en sachant que tu n'es pas complètement prête. Bella, ta première fois, elle va aussi définir votre sexualité, si tu te lances sans te sentir pleinement en confiance... »

« Je lui fais confiance », soufflai-je.

« Je ne parle pas de tous les jours, je parle de relations intimes, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu as encore trop d'appréhension et c'est normal, ça ne fais qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble, en as-tu parlé avec Rose, Alice et Angela ? »

« Non, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée »

« Cette semaine tu es avec nous, profites-en, fais-toi une soirée avec les filles, parle avec elle, les craintes que tu as, toutes femmes les a eu. Quand à mon fils, parle avec lui, dis-lui que tu n'es pas prête, explique lui pourquoi, si tu ne lui en parles pas, il ne pourra pas deviner et va penser que tu le fuis, comme ce matin. Bella, je t'aime mais j'aime tout autant mon fils, il n'est pas juste que tu le rejettes, il n'est pas juste que tu le blesses. Tout comme ce que tu as vécu ne l'est pas mais par expérience, je ne peux que te conseiller de t'ouvrir à lui, tu le connais, tu le sais qu'il angoisse pour toi »

« Je sais et je déteste ça, mais... » je refermai les yeux, tournant à nouveau mon visage.

« Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Bella regarde-moi mon ange et confie-toi à moi, dis-moi tout ce que tu penses. Peu importe ce que ça concerne, libère-toi mon ange au moins une fois... » je la sentis se redresser, « assis-toi mon ange », je le fis, me mettant face à elle. « Tu vas fermer les yeux, me donner tes mains et poser ton front contre le mien, fais-moi confiance », elle serra mes mains les posant sur ses genoux. « Tu vas prendre de grande inspiration et quand tu es prête tu te lances, je connais tes craintes, n'aies pas peur », je pris de grandes inspirations, elle embrassa mon front, reposant le sien contre le mien, je serrai ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu des centaines de fois la même discussion, où il me dit qu'il est là, qu'il m'aime, qu'il prendra soin de moi, qu'il veut m'aider. Je l'entends mais sans cesse je lui fais le redire et ça me fatigue, ça me fatigue de le faire répéter les choses mais j'en ai besoin et je continue à ne rien lui dire. Je sais qu'il attend, il ne fait que ça m'attendre et je m'en veux de lui faire ça. Nous pourrions être tranquille, heureux, juste à nous aimer au mieux. À la place de ça, je suis, je me sens terrorisée, terrorisée de perdre l'un de vous, de le perdre lui, je perds les pédales, j'ai l'impression de faire en sorte de donner raison à ma mère, en échouant d'une certaine façon, en ne faisant pas ce que je devrai... »

« Mon ange, pour ce qui est de ta mère, elle a fait de nombreuses erreurs, elle a eu tort mon cœur. Tu es aimée ici, bien plus qu'aimée alors qu'elle t'avait dit que ça n'arriverait pas. Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne sait pas qui tu es. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a pu te faire, tout à l'heure... Bella, je te demande pardon, mais je vais devoir te poser la question, j'en suis sincèrement désolée... » je me figeai, elle serra un peu plus mes mains, me forçant à rester près d'elle, j'éclatai en sanglot, reculant le bas de mon visage, je me pinçai les lèvres, j'échappai de légers hoquets, « je suis là », me dit-elle en pleurant, « Bella...est-ce que...ta mère...a levée la main sur toi ? »

Je mis un moment avant d'acquiescer légèrement, elle lâcha mes mains rapidement et me serra contre elle de toute ses forces, posant sa main contre ma nuque, ma tête contre son épaule, nous pleurions toutes les deux, je ne pus parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle me susurrait.

« Pas... pas souvent », pleurai-je.

« Peu importe, peu importe le nombre de fois, je... je suis désolée mon ange », pleura-t-elle, « je suis vraiment désolée pour toi »

« Ne... ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien, pas à mon père, pas à Edward, personne ne doit savoir, personne », elle se figea.

« Tu... tu ne peux pas me demander ça mon ange... »

« Si, ça va les détruire, ça va tous les détruire, il... il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent »

« Bella... c'est toi que ça détruit »

« Ce, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient mal, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît », elle releva mon visage, essuya mon visage, je fermai les yeux, elle posa à nouveau son front contre le mien.

« Bella, si je ne dis rien, je ne pourrai pas t'aider, personne ne pourra t'aider. Il faut que tu en parles »

« Pas maintenant », elle éloigna son visage du mien l'entourant de ses mains.

« Regarde-moi », je secouai la tête négativement, r »egarde-moi, ne me fuis pas », me supplia-t-elle, « s'il te plaît », je la regardai, « il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux rien te promettre. Carlisle pourrait t'aider, nous pourrions t'aider, tu ne peux pas ne rien dire, tu dois dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella... tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas grave, il te faut de l'aide »

« Je... Esmé, s'il te plaît »

« Au moins à Carlisle, il ne dira rien, tu le sais. Laisse-moi lui en parler, je t'en supplie, Carlisle, il t'aidera, il pourrait arriver à ce que tu puisses en parler ensuite. Je ne dirai rien non plus, même si on me pose la question, je ne te trahirai pas mais... mon ange, ce sera notre secret à tous les trois... tu veux bien me faire confiance ? Tu sais que je ne te mentirai pas, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, je ne te décevrai pas. Carlisle, juste Carlisle, toi et moi. Je ne lui en parlerai pas ce soir », j'attendrai, « tu veux que je te laisse y réfléchir quelques jours ? » J'acquiesçai, « d'accord, je vais te laisser du temps ».

Elle me remit contre elle, caressant mes cheveux, nous restâmes un long moment dans le parc, laissant ce que nous avions prévu de côté. Elle me rassura, me serra contre elle, nous finîmes par partir, reposant les affaires à la voiture, m'emmenant boire un chocolat. Nous ne reparlâmes pas de ce qu'il s'était dit dans le parc, je savais juste que j'allais devoir parler avec Edward. Elle m'emmena tout de même chez le coiffeur, juste pour rafraîchir un peu ma coupe, il était pas loin de 16 heures, nous préférâmes rentrer sur Forks.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais chez Charlie, j'étais rentré, voulant être un peu seul avant de retrouver mon frère et les Quileute, mes bras croisés sous ma tête à fixer le plafond. Bella était partie plus tôt ce matin, elle ne m'avait pas réveillé. Mon premier réveil sans elle depuis que nous vivions ensemble, bah, je n'appréciais pas... c'était des plus désagréable, je pense aussi qu'elle avait dû faire en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit, soit pour me laisser dormir tranquillement, soit parce qu'elle se souvenait d'hier, pas impossible, si c'était pour cette raison, cette journée devait l'arranger.

J'espérai juste qu'elle irait mieux à la fin de la journée, qu'elle se confierait à ma mère de part leur passé en commun parce que moi j'allais commencer à être à bout de mots. Ça me démangeait de monter au grenier et d'aller lire ses journaux intimes, ce qui semblait s'en rapprocher du moins, je savais que là, j'aurai des réponses, peut-être pour ça que je fixai le plafond.

Je détournai mon regard et me redressai, je m'assis au bord du lit, je repensai encore à hier, je relevai mon regard vers la bibliothèque, je me redressai cherchant le livre qu'elle avait hier dans les mains, à sa réaction, je savais que ce n'était pas une simple envie de lire en m'attendant, je cherchai le livre, je ne le trouvai pas, j'en enlevai certain et le trouvai. Je posais ceux que j'avais sur le bureau, je le pris, un livre de poésie, je l'ouvrai, tournant rapidement les pages, je fis tomber quelque chose, je m'accroupis, une photo de dos, je l'attrapai et la retournai.

Bella et sa mère, je scrutai la photo, cherchant un lien entre la mère que je voyais embrasser sa fille et celle dont m'avait parlé Bella. Je n'en trouvais aucun, je trouvais même de ma mère dans sa façon de la prendre dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser, Bella et son grand sourire et ses yeux brillant, putain, je ne comprends rien, strictement rien.

Je remis la photo dans son livre, c'était un peu la merde là tout de suite parce que du fait qu'elle soit tombée je ne la remettrai pas au même endroit. Je la rangeai quand même, remettant le livre comme il était, rangeant les autres, je me changeai, il valait mieux que je me change les idées en fait, je pris mes clés de voiture, fermai la maison et partit sur Port Angeles rejoindre les autres.

Je me garai près de la Jeep de Emmett, ils devaient tous être déjà là, je poussai la porte d'entrée, les entendant rire dans la salle, je souris bêtement et les rejoignis.

« Whou Eddy ! » Cria Jacob, « comment tu vas mec ? » Je regardai mes frères en pleine pompes, je riais moqueur, allant saluer tout les autres.

« Ne te moque pas de tes frères », me dit Sam, « dans quelques minutes tu seras près d'eux », je grimaçai, « dans ma salle que des mecs motivés, c'est clair ? »

« Ouais, ça l'est... » il me scruta en relevant un sourcil, les bras croisés.

« Eddy », rit-il, « tu n'as pas dû comprendre ce que je viens de dire... » je me figeai sous les rires de Jared, Paul et Jacob, mes frères bien trop occupés à morfler, « allez, rejoins tes frères », me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « on va les faire transpirer les gamins », dit-il aux autres qui riaient moqueur, je grimaçai, retirai ma veste, mon pull restant en débardeur, je rejoignis mes frères, « allez vas-y suis le rythme »

« Putain Eddy », me souffla Emmett, « ce sont de grands malades, ça fait trente minutes que nous faisons des pompes »

« Ça ne fait pas suffisamment longtemps », dit Sam, « puisque tu trouves le moyen de parler, Eddy, tu veux une invitation pour commencer ? » Je commençai, « plus vite », me dit-il, il s'accroupit devant moi, « les Cullen va falloir nous montrer ce que vous valez à moins que vous ne soyez vraiment que des lopettes », nous le regardions mauvais, « peut-être pas », il se redressa.

« Eddy, Jasper », dit Emmett, « fermons-lui sa grande gueule ainsi qu'aux autres, prenons sur nous »

Nous nous tûmes, mes bras me tiraient, me brûlaient même, il nous fit passer aux abdos, je n'allais pas sortir en pleine forme quand ça sera terminé.

« C'est mou tout ça » dit Sam, « si vous voulez continuer à faire du sport ici, va falloir faire mieux, pas de fillettes dans mon club, alors activez ! »

Nous le fîmes, il nous fit faire pleins de trucs plus douloureux les uns que les autres, j'avais droit à plus de choses comme j'étais arrivé plus tard. Jacob, Jared et Paul firent comme nous, une sorte de compétition était lancée par Sam, pour savoir qui des Cullen et Quileute craqueraient en premier. Au bout de plus d'une heure, nous avons abandonnés sous leur rires moqueurs, j'étais sur le dos avec mes frères, le dos contre le tapis de sol, mort, j'étais mort.

« C'était assez évident », dit Jacob en se levant facilement suivis des autres.

« Quileute 1-Cullen 0 », dit Paul, je grimaçai, « je sais ça te fais chier ma grande », me dit-il.

« Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois », railla Jared.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas tout le temps », souffla Jasper, ils partirent dans un fou rire, nous nous assîmes avec mes frères.

« Ils arrivent quand même à s'asseoir », railla Sam, « vont-ils arriver à courir, là c'est autre chose », nous le fixions, « non, ce n'est pas fini, debout les filles » je regardai mes frères, ils soufflèrent un grand coup et se levèrent, Paul me tendit sa main, je l'ignorai et me levai.

« Je voulais t'aider ma grande ! » Rit-il.

« Trouve une autre façon de m'appeler », râlai-je.

« Non, ça te va bien », il alla en riant vers nos affaires, nous lançant nos pulls, ils mirent les leurs rapidement, nous suivîmes.

« Allez, à La Push ! » Dit Jacob, je regardai mes frères, je n'étais pas le seul avec une tête de con, ils rirent, Jacob tapa dans ses mains, « c'est vite fait » ils commencèrent à sortir.

« Non, mais ils sont sérieux ? » Demanda Jasper, « La Push ? Mais c'est loin » nous lui jetâmes un regard mesquin, « ouais, vous le savez, mais merde ! »

« Pensez qu'il faudra faire le retour aussi », souffla Emmett, nous soupirâmes blasés, « oubliez les câlins ce soir, nous allons rentrer sur les rotules et cette fois ça ne sera pas une façon de parler »

« Ils sont pas humains ses mecs », dis-je, i »ls ne sont pas essoufflés, n'ont pas l'air d'avoir mal, où quoi que ce soit... » nous avançâmes à reculons.

« Les Cullenettes ! » Cria Jacob, nous grimaçâmes, « waw, elle est bien celle-là », rit-il avec les autres, « quand vous voulez »

« Allons-y », dit Jasper, « tout est dans le mental de toute façon », nous acquiesçâmes et sortîmes, les rejoignant sur le parking.

« Enfin ! C'est partit », dit Sam après avoir fermé, nous mîmes nos capuches, ils passèrent devant en petite foulée.

Je sortis mon Mp3 ainsi que mes frères, musique à fond et les rejoignîmes, nous sortîmes de Port Angeles. Je ne cherchai pas à ressentir les douleurs, je me contentai de courir longtemps, très longtemps et nous suivîmes correctement, nous étions sur le bas côté de la route. Dès que le bois apparu, Sam et les siens s'y engouffrèrent, super manquait plus que ça. Ils accélérèrent, nous suivîmes encore une fois, sautant quand il le fallait, pour éviter de se ramasser dans les ravins, c'était tendu d'ailleurs, ils courraient de plus en plus vite, ils ne sont définitivement pas humains. Là, nous nous fîmes clairement distancés, nous enlevâmes nos Mp3, les rangeant rapidement.

« Les mecs », dit Emmett, « faut qu'ils arrêtent de nous prendre pour des brèles ! On se bouge ! » Il partit comme une flèche.

Nous suivîmes avec Jasper, nous éloignant pour ne pas nous gêner les uns des autres, Jasper était le plus agile de nous trois. J'accélérai, carrément en train d'adorer leur truc, nous les rattrapâmes légèrement, maintenant ça grimpait, je ne sais pas où nous étions mais je m'en contrefichai, mes poumons aller éclater mais peu importe. Je suivis, nous les rattrapions davantage, je jetais un coup d'œil à mes frères qui appréciaient tout autant que moi, après la montée, la descente, retrouvant du plat, autant qu'un bois peut l'être. Beaucoup de choses à enjamber et à éviter, ça ne nous empêchait pas de tous accélérer encore. Au bout d'un moment ils ralentirent, je vis au loin des petites maisons, La Push ? Ils les contournèrent, nous emmenant en hauteur reprenant de la vitesse, nous arrivions en haut d'une falaise, ils nous arrêtèrent avec de grands sourires, nous reprîmes tous nos souffles.

« Bien... je le reconnais, plus que bien », souffla Sam.

Il nous tapa dans la main, je regardai Paul retirer son pull et son débardeur ainsi que ses baskets, oui, il est bien taillé, on s'en fout ! Il se retourna vers nous, Jared se déshabilla à son tour,ils se regardaient en souriant, avec mes frères nous étions sceptiques Jared recula, nous nous figions avec mes frères, il nous fit un sourire en coin, se mit à courir et sauta.

« Putain ! » Lâchai-je, nous nous penchâmes le regardant disparaître dans l'océan après une longue chute libre, les Quileute, crièrent.

« Faites pas ses têtes », nous dit Jacob en riant, « c'est un de nos grands jeux ici ! Ça tente l'un d'entre vous ? »

« Bah... » commença Emmett, nous regardions Jared sortir de l'eau, visiblement content pour le peu que nous le vîmes.

« Faut juste prendre de l'élan », dit Sam, « nous le faisons depuis des années, personne n'est mort, si vous ne le sentez pas ne le faites pas »

« Eddy », me dit discrètement Paul, pendant que mes frères parlaient avec les autres, « si tu veux oublier des trucs, mettre de côté certaines choses, fais-le. Ça va durer une fraction de secondes mais putain tu vas l'aimer, prends un maximum d'élan comme l'a dit Sam, tu as vu Jared », nous nous fixions. « Tu penses trop mec, lâche-toi, au moins une fois, je saute avec toi, ça te dis ? »

J'arrêtai de réfléchir, je retirai mon pull et débardeur à mon tour, il me fit un grand sourire, mes frères sifflèrent.

« T'es sérieux petit frère ? » Me demanda Emmett nerveux, j'acquiesçai, retirant mes baskets et mes chaussettes, je tendis le Mp3 à mon frère, « putain petit frère tu... »

« Laisse-le se concentrer », le coupa Paul, je lui fis un sourire en coin, « prêt ? » J'approuvai, « allez viens » je me reculai, nous nous baissâmes légèrement, « au bord de la falaise saute le plus loin possible, après c'est free-style », rit-il, je riais nerveux, « tu verras, tu voudras le refaire... » il regarda droit devant lui, se décalant de moi, nous nous concentrâmes, j'étais carrément en stress mais putain c'était bon, il tourna son visage vers moi, je le regardai, « go ! »

Nous courûmes le plus rapidement possible, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements quand je sautai, ne pensant à plus rien, juste à bien atterrir. Je m'engouffrai dans l'océan en même temps que Paul, je remontai à la surface, regardant le haut de la falaise, je les entendis crier, je riais nerveusement, je sortis de l'eau rapidement.

« Putain Eddy » me dit Paul en me faisant une accolade, « tu l'as fait » je continuai à rire, Jared nous tendit de grandes serviettes, « bon OK il pèle mais me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimer »

« Pire qu'aimer », riais-je, « putain » je regardai à nouveau le haut de la falaise, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux nerveux, me séchai rapidement, laissant la serviette sur mes épaules, m'enveloppant tout comme Paul et Jared, « merci », lui dis-je.

« De rien mec ! Allez à la baraque, on va choper la crève » nous marchâmes rapidement sur les galets, nous rentrâmes rapidement dans une maison rouge en bois, elles l'étaient toutes, « c'est chez Sam, viens Eddy ! » Il rapprocha des chaises du feu, nous étions frigorifiés, Paul ouvrit un sac me tendant des affaires, « va te changer rapidement », il prit des affaires pour lui, « ne dis pas merci, va vite te changer, vas pas te choper une pneumonie, prends une douche bien chaude »

Il m'emmena à la salle de bain, me sortit une autre serviette, du gel douche et referma la porte, je me rinçai sous l'eau brûlante et me lavai rapidement, ils devaient attendre, je me séchai et passai ses vêtements, jean, plus baggy qu'autre chose et un sweat à capuche, non, j'aime pas ses vêtements non plus.

Je sortis rapidement après avoir rangé, j'emmenai avec moi mes vêtements mouillés, mes frères, Jacob et Sam étaient là, je leur fis un grand sourire.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il est content » rit Jacob, « Eddy tu nous a mis sur le cul » Sam prit mes affaires, je le remerciai.

« Oh, bah là tu peux me demander ce que tu veux » me dit-il en riant, il les mit dans la machine, Paul et Jared revenaient en riant, Sam prit les vêtements de Paul, « en attendant que vos affaires soit sèches et propres, un petit creux ? » Nous acquiesçâmes tous.

« Petit frère », me dit Emmett en me faisant une révérence, Jasper suivit, je partis dans un fou rire.

« La prochaine fois », me dit Jasper, « possible que l'on se laisse tenter ! »

« Mais nous allons finir par en faire quelque chose de nos fillettes », railla Jacob.

Nous nous assîmes autour de la grande table en bois, Paul nous servit à tous du café, pleins de choses à manger furent posées, il s'assit face à moi en me faisant un petit sourire, il secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

« Eddy, Eddy, Eddy... il y en a une, si elle vient à l'apprendre, elle t'égorge », je riais nerveusement, « gardons ça pour nous, ça vaut mieux »

« Je crois aussi », riais-je, « vous le faites souvent de sauter ? »

« L'été oui, là ça faisait un moment, une des dernières fois avant le grand froid », dit Jared, « donc les filles », dit-il à Emmett et Jasper, « faudra pas tarder ! C'est un rituel ici, arrivé à un certains âge, les garçons sautent. Un peu une façon de dire que maintenant t'es un homme, tu ne peux pas reculer, sinon, c'est mort, tu te fais charrier un moment, Quil, Seth et Embry vont devoir le faire très bientôt »

« Les bébés comme dit Bella », rit Jacob, « peut-être demain, nous verrons qui va se défiler... »

« Seth ! » Dirent-ils en même temps avant de rire.

« Il s'est décomposé la dernière fois », rit Sam, « va falloir lui mettre un petit coup de pression »

« Les filles ne le font pas ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Non, d'une elles ne sont pas intéressées et c'est un truc de mecs », dit Jacob, « ça fait macho, mais c'est comme ça depuis longtemps, les traditions, nous essayons aux mieux de les appliquer, nous en changeons certaines parce que de nos jours tu ne peux plus vraiment les faire mais bon, il en reste beaucoup, nous faisons au mieux »

« Tant que nous nous souvenons de nos légendes, de nos origines c'est le principal », dit Paul, Sam se leva, sortit des assiettes, Jared l'aida.

Nous mangeâmes un repas plus que consistant, j'étais surtout pris d'un gros coup de barre, je n'étais pas le seul. En même temps avec ce qu'ils nous avaient fait faire c'était normal je crois, nous parlâmes un moment, riant la plupart du temps. Nous aidâmes Sam à tout ranger, un minimum quand même.

« Vous vous sentez de faire le retour en courant ? » Nous demanda Sam, nous grimaçâmes, « nous ne le faisons que rarement rassurez-vous, Paul tu restes ce soir ou tu rentres ? »

« Je rentre, je travaille ce soir », il acquiesça, « mon pote Eddy, il va monter avec moi ! Je prends pas de gamines dans ma voiture », nous rîmes moqueur, Emmett et Jasper nous firent des doigts, il récupéra son sac, me tendit mes affaires, « tu me rendras mes vêtements à l'occasion », je le remerciais, il prit ses clés, nous allâmes sur le côté de la maison, je sifflai devant sa voiture, « ouais je sais, elle pète, je n'ai pas fini »

« Belle voiture en tout cas »

Je montai avec Paul, Jared restait à La Push, Jacob partit avec un grand sourire, un bien trop grand sourire, un peu idiot, ça fait se poser des questions.

« Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu vas vite comprendre », il démarra faisant vrombir le moteur avec un grand sourire, « tu comprends pourquoi l'autre a encore moins de chance de monter dans ma voiture », me dit-il en riant, j'acquiesçai, il avança, mes frères eurent de grands sourires.

Paul ouvrit les fenêtres, me disant d'écouter, j'entendis un moteur rugir, je surveillai, voyant une golf noire rabaissée, vitres fumées, il ouvrit sa fenêtre avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« Je comprends », riais-je.

« Il l'a faite de ses mains », me dit Paul, « il a tout fait, c'était une vraie carcasse. Il a mis beaucoup de temps, la peinture c'est une de nos connaissances qui la faite, beaucoup de boulot, il s'occupe aussi de la mienne, il est doué, plus que ça même. Il arrondit ses fins de mois en réparant des voitures »

« Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais de bosser ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, manque de choix. Mais nous nous en sortons très bien et ça nous empêche pas de nous amuser, c'est juste un rythme à prendre »

« Tu travailles depuis quand ? » Il suivit Jacob et remonta les fenêtres.

« Le travail où je suis, chantier depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Ça paye et tu peux toujours te trouver des heures en plus, bien mieux payée. Le seul truc c'est que ce sont des chantiers bancals, sinon, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'embaucher des gens au black. Mais bon tout le monde y trouve son compte au final, moi le premier, ça me permet d'envoyer de l'argent à mes parents et d'aider les miens, quand tu n'as pas le choix, tu bosses, tu la fermes et t'encaisse »

« Nous sommes de grands privilégiés avec mes frères et sœurs... »

« Les problèmes d'argent, il n'y a rien de plus chiant, vous l'êtes aussi par vos liens, c'est votre plus grande chance à tous »

« Je le pense aussi... » je le fixai quelques secondes, regardant ensuite la route, « merci pour tout à l'heure », je le regardai, « le saut »

« T'en avais besoin, je te l'ai dit tu cogites trop »

« Je sais »

« Bella ? » J' acquiesçai, « je ne vous connais pas plus que ça tous les deux mais votre relation elle est flippante, dans le bon sens bien sûr, mais je peux dire ce que je pense ? »

« Oui, vas-y »

« Mais je crois, de ce que je peux voir que vous devriez prendre du temps parfois. Chacun de votre côté, d'une parce que toi, te retrouver entre mecs te fera du bien, de deux, elle se retrouver avec tes sœurs ou Angela pourrait lui faire tout autant de bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ta copine a vécu mais ça se voit qu'elle en a chié, qu'elle continue... hier ils avaient raison, je ne parle pas avec les filles sauf pour une chose », me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « ta copine c'est différent, ne le prends pas mal, mais t'as envie de la protéger, de la soulager, vous êtes tous autour d'elle, à vous inquiéter pour elle, ne serait-ce avec le cadre hier. C'est pas qu'elle fait pitié, rien à voir mais tu peux pas rester de marbre devant elle, devant ses réactions. Là aussi je vais te dire que je ne sais pas comment tu fais, vous vous aimez, ça même un aveugle le verrait, faudrait pas vous étouffez non plus, enfin je dis ça comme ça... après tu en fais ce que tu veux »

« Le truc c'est que je en veux pas qu'elle pense que je m'éloigne d'elle, Bella... Bella, elle s'inquiète pour nous tout le temps, elle craint de nous perdre, chose qui n'arrivera pas »

« C'est un cercle vicieux votre relation. Vous avez autant besoin de souffler que d'être ensemble. Le soir tu seras avec nous, défoule-toi, c'est pour ça que Sam vous en fait baver, vous faire penser à autre chose, ils sont eux aussi dans des relations fusionnels. Avec l'âge, l'expérience, il savent que prendre du recul c'est nécessaire, à être tout le temps ensemble, ça engendre des disputes, ils se voient très souvent mais ils ont aussi des moments pour eux. J'aime observer et les couples qui s'entendent le mieux ce sont ceux ou chacun à ses trucs pour se détendre, vous vivez ensemble en plus. Chaque soir tu es sûr de la retrouver... si vous ne prenez pas de temps pour vous, vous allez finir par ne plus vous supporter et ça serait bien dommage, regarde ce soir tu vas la retrouver, tout ira bien »

« Ça non plus je ne sais pas, elle est avec ma mère, elles ont une relation très particulière. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment elle sera ce soir, elle change d'humeur, davantage en ce moment, je fais et dis tout ce que je peux, je vais bientôt être à court d'argument »

« Au besoin, appel, si je peux aider à quelque chose »

« Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête avec nous ? »

« Plusieurs raisons. Je sais comment peuvent tourner ce genre de relations et je ne sais pas, je vous apprécie. Bella dégage un truc, tu penses trop, ça finira par te bouffer, tu as 17 ans mais t'en as dans la tête »

« Tu... »

- »'avais à peu près ton âge, un an de plus, bref... »

« Désolé mais c'est pour ça que tu restes à l'écart ? » Il me fixa quelques secondes.

« Non, je ne suis pas comme ça à cause d'une fille, ça m'a changé, oui, mais non ce n'est pas en lien avec une relation qui a merdé, rien à voir. J'ai besoin de souffler, j'ai... un caractère qui change beaucoup, vaut mieux que j'ai certaines distances, davantage quand ça concerne mes proches »

« C'est pour ça que tu apprécies Bella, parce que vous vous ressemblez d'une certaine façon... »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'accélérer, je ne poussai pas davantage, nous arrivions sur le parking, il laissa le moteur tourner, il ouvrit sa fenêtre vers celle de Jacob.

« Je rentre les mecs, on se voit soit demain ou lundi ici », ils acquiescèrent, ils descendirent lui tapant dans la main, j'ouvris ma portière, récupérai mes affaires, il se tourna vers moi, « Eddy à bientôt »

Il me tapa dans la main avec un petit sourire en coin que je lui rendis, je descendis et refermai la porte, il partit rapidement, mis la musique à fond et fit crisser ses pneus à la sortie du parking conduisant rapidement.

« Et bien, il était pressé » dit Sam, « vous vous êtes pris la tête ou quoi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, voir même pas du tout », je regardai la route bien qu'il soit déjà loin, je me remis face aux autres, Sam ouvrit sa salle, « je pense que je vais rentrer aussi, Em', Jasper ? »

« Nous te suivons », dit Emmett, « quitte à ce que vous vous moquiez, c'est l'heure de la sieste »

« Non, nous n'allons pas nous moquer, pas tout de suite », dit Jacob, « nous allons attendre que vous soyez partis »

« Vous vous y ferez », nous dit Sam, « d'ici quelques semaines, demain reposez-vous un maximum, de toute façon vous ne serez pas capable de faire grand chose », rit-il, nous grimaçâmes, Jacob se moqua à son tour, « allez fichez le camp, faut quand même que je bosse, Jake, tu restes ? »

« Ouaip, de toute façon ma femme est en séance shopping et je suis de garde ce soir. Je ferai mon roupillon à l'hôpital autant te tenir compagnie, les Cullenettes à lundi » nous lui fîmes un doigt, « pas toi Eddy, t'es un homme maintenant » je rangeai mon doigt et regardai mes frères moqueur.

« Nous le ferons, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Jasper, nous nous saluâmes, nous récupérâmes nos affaires et partîmes aux voitures, « au fait, lundi, ça sera 1 partout » dit-il à Sam et Jacob, ils partirent dans un fou rire, là il nous surestime le frangin, Emmett le regarda sceptique, « ouais bah si vous pensez comme ça, c'est sûr que nous n'allons pas y arriver »

« Ils sont réalistes, c'est tout », rit Jacob, suivit de Sam, « savourez bien les courbatures demain »

Nous ne répondîmes rien, sachant déjà que nous ne serions pas fichus de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je montai dans ma voiture, Emmett et Jasper dans la Jeep, nous les saluâmes une dernière fois et rentrâmes rapidement à la villa. Nous nous avachîmes dans les canapés, pas le courage de monter les escaliers, Emmett mit la télé, match de base-ball, nous retirâmes nos chaussures. Ils se levèrent difficilement pour aller se laver, j'étais bien content que ce soit déjà fait. J'allongeai mes jambes, repensant à ma journée, il était à peine 16 heures mais j'étais claqué. Mes frères revinrent avec à boire, s'allongeant sur les autres canapés, nous reparlâmes de la soirée, dérivant sur Bella et le cadre, Bella et sa réaction, Emmett se fit plus silencieux, me regardant parfois brièvement.

« Em', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien je pensai »

« Dis-moi »

« Je ne sais pas, je... je ne sais pas, je me pose la question depuis un moment en fait. Petit frère, ce n'est qu'une supposition, rien de plus », j'acquiesçai, il prit une grande inspiration regarda dehors et me fixa, « Bella... je me demande si, encore une fois je n'affirme rien mais je me demande si notre petite boule d'amour... elle... n'aurait pas été battue », je me raidis d'un coup. « Nous nous posons tous la question en fait, je la regarde souvent du coin de l'œil, encore plus hier, depuis le parking, tu as dit qu'elle pensait à sa mère et quand tu y réfléchis, ses pétages de plomb comme lors de son accident. Le soir dans la cuisine avec maman, toutes ces fois où elle nous fait chialer comme des merdes, rien que comme ça. Tu le vois qu'elle n'a pas été aimée, elle n'aurait pas ses réactions sinon, Rose, vous connaissez son histoire et elle même voit certaines similitudes, moi davantage parce que je l'ai vécu de l'intérieur... »

« Rose et moi. Nos parents nous ont complètement lâchés aussi, je veux bien que chaque personne réagit d'une façon différente, mais Bella... il y a bien plus qu'une histoire de mère qui se fiche d'elle. Tu en sais plus que nous à ce sujet, nous essayons juste de comprendre nous aussi. Je pense que Bella a dû supporter beaucoup de choses, bien trop certainement, hier soir je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi. Elle avait bu mais pas non plus à ne plus pouvoir marcher, elle doit se souvenir de ce qu'il t'agace... et tu dois bien avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, pour avoir sauté de la falaise tout à l'heure »

« Si tu veux qu'elle te parle, pousse la à le faire. Nous connaissons son caractère, Bella ne viendra jamais vers toi et te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne te le dira que par bride de toute façon. Rose a fait la même chose. Au bout de deux ans, je ne connais pas encore tous les détails, si Bella a été battue », je fermai les yeux, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, « petit frère... »

« Attends s'il te plaît »

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien », me souffla Jasper.

« Mais vous le pensez tous... Bella, ma Bella, je sais que sa mère a été la pire des chiennes avec elle mais c'est Bella... »

« Nous savons », me dit Emmett, « rien n'est sûr quitte à le répéter encore et encore »

« Papa et maman, ils pensent pareil ? » Emmett et Jasper acquiescèrent, « pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Depuis quand vous y pensez ? »

« Un moment », souffla Jasper.

« Depuis quand ? » Demandai-je froidement.

« Depuis son accident en fait », me dit Emmett, « nous n'avons rien dit,parce que nous n'en n'avons pas eu l'occasion. Papa a parlé avec un médecin à l'hôpital pour avoir un avis extérieur et... il dit pareil en fait mais il n'y a que Bella qui pourra le confirmer, peut-être dans quelques temps »

« Et en attendant je fais quoi ? Je fais comme si ? »

« En attendant tu l'aides au mieux », me dit Emmett.

« Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de mon aide, elle ne me dit rien... elle n'en a parlé qu'une fois »

« Ta réaction c'était quoi ? » Me demanda Jasper, « quand elle t'a raconté une partie, tu as réagis comment ? » Je le fixai ainsi que Emmett.

« Pas calmement, alors quoi, parce que j'ai pas encaissé en silence, Bella ne m'en parlera pas ? »

« Elle finira par le faire », me dit Emmett, « petit à petit, Rose, elle parlait de tout et d'un rien et elle dérivait sur quelque chose de bien plus sérieux »

« Bella me l'a fait hier, pas sur sa mère au début, sur nous en fait, parce qu'elle n'a plus de bleus, elle voulait... » ils m'encourageaient à continuer, « elle voulait attendre de ne plus avoir de bleus avant que... elle panique, alors que je ne la presse en rien, elle sait rendu compte que hier qu'elle n'avait plus rien, elle s'invente une cicatrice à son arcade aussi »

« C'est peut-être sa façon d'essayer de parler », dit Jasper, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers mon père, il nous fit un petit sourire.

« Ça va les garçons ? » Nous acquiesçâmes, « je vous ai connu plus joyeux », il posa ses affaires sur la table et vint s'asseoir, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Nous... nous parlons de Bella », dit Emmett, « de nos suppositions sur son passé », mon père me regarda.

« Tu es médecin papa, tu dois bien avoir un avis. Je sais déjà que tu penses pareil, ton collègue aussi, explique moi »

« C'est compliqué... la plupart des ados qui ont été battus, sont en échec scolaire, violent, agressif. Ce qui ne ressemblent pas à Bella, là, où il y des similitudes, c'est dans le fait que certains d'entre eux, ont des craintes de rejet. D'importantes difficultés affective avec anxiété, Bella... à son arrivée, n'avait jamais eu de lien avec quiconque excepté ses grands-parents. Elle est arrivée ici et s'est attachée rapidement à Alice puis à chacun d'entre nous. Elle s'inquiète pour nous sans cesse, c'est complexe à comprendre, certains refuseront n'importe quel contact, d'autres seront plus que tactiles. Bella c'est plus difficile à comprendre, elle a des sautes d'humeur, passe du rire aux larmes, de la joie à la tristesse, un peu comme serait quelqu'un qui est bipolaire. Bella n'en est pas là, Dieu merci, elle est surtout assaillie de sensations, de sentiments, elle a du mal à les gérer je pense, c'est comme le soir où elle n'avait plus de béquille et qu'elle a parlé avec votre mère. Elle angoisse pour tout, c'est par période, quand quelque chose d'important arrive ou est sur le point d'arriver. Elle va se mettre a repenser à son passé, chercher des réponses. Qu'elle soit avec Esmé est une bonne chose, elle lui parlera sûrement... elle a et ça c'est sûr la crainte de l'abandon, c'est à la fois une petite fille et une jeune femme, elle devra faire en sorte de concilier les deux »

« Comme maman », soufflai-je.

« Oui, comme votre mère, je ne t'avais pas menti en disant que ça allait être compliqué pour vous. Avec Esmé nous le savions avant même que vous soyez ensemble, je t'ai dit aussi que ça te ferait grandir, c'est déjà le cas. Vous avez tous pris en maturité et ceux en quelques semaines. Bella, il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'elle ne fait pas les choses contre toi, tu vas te sentir blessé, mis de côté mais en dehors de toutes les choses désagréables que tu vas vivre, tu sais aussi qu'elle t'apportera la paix, que rien qu'un regard de sa part, suffira à te rendre heureux, ma femme, mon Esmé », dit-il tendrement, nous faisant sourire, « elle n'a pas été des plus douce avec moi, de la patience, il m'en a fallu. Prendre du temps pour souffler aussi pour mieux la soutenir, je n'ai pas toujours su garder mon calme aujourd'hui encore elle est blessée, le fait que Bella soit là aussi, ça la replonge dans son passé. Rose aussi, elles ne sont pas plus tristes, Rose s'adoucit, elle a baissée sa garde, ma femme... » soupira-t-il, nous émîmes des petits rires moqueurs, « ça résume bien », dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à lui reprocher fais-le, ne te dis pas qu'elle a suffisamment souffert pour lui épargner certaines choses. Tu as le droit d'être énervé contre elle, de lui en vouloir, te taire serait pire en fait, elle se dirait que quoi qu'elle fasse tu accepteras tout. J'ai fait l'erreur, je n'ai pas recommencé, ta mère non plus, vous en ferez tous les deux aussi »

« Quand Bella rentre, je réagis comment ? »

« Dis-lui ce que tu penses », me dit Jasper, « pas en lui criant dessus, mais dis-lui », mon père nous regarda cherchant à comprendre.

« J'ai juste une chose à lui dire », il ne chercha pas plus loin, « si elle me parle de Phœnix ? »

« Laisse-la faire », me dit mon père, « ne la coupe pas, soit là, juste là. Laisse-lui t'expliquer à sa façon, tu sais d'avance qu'elle va rentrer légèrement chamboulée, peut-être devrais-tu battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud mais parle d'une voix calme, explique-lui ce que tu ressens. Si elle veut te parler elle le fera, si elle ne le fait pas, ce n'est encore une fois pas contre toi mais connaissant Esmé, elle saura la conseiller. Ne poses pas de question, ne lui en demande pas plus que ce qu'elle te dira, pas pour l'instant, la patience mon fils, la patience... »

**Pov Bella**

Nous rentrâmes, il était au piano, il nous regarda et nous fit un petit sourire. Esmé me poussa discrètement vers lui, je retirai ma veste et mes chaussures. Elle alla embrasser son fils et monta, je le rejoignis, il se décala sur le banc, je m'assis gênée, je le fixai, j'embrassai sa joue timidement, il sourit légèrement continuant à jouer, je m'approchai de son oreille.

« Je... je suis désolée pour hier », il acquiesça silencieusement, « pour... pour ce matin aussi, je suis sincèrement désolée »

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Je... j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne te réveilles pas, je... je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles », il cessa de bouger ses mains, laissant résonner les accords, « je n'étais pas prête à croiser ton regard. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai failli dire, je suis désolée vraiment »

« Et mon regard tu es prête à le croiser maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses »

« Ce que je pense... je pense que hier, oui, tu as été trop loin quand tu m'as demandée de te faire l'amour alors que tu avais bu. Je pense que par rapport à ce matin, c'est vexant pour moi mais je pense aussi, qu'en ce moment rien n'est évident pour toi, donc pour nous. Je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu devrais tourner le dos, je ne suis pas non plus la personne que tu devrais fuir au réveil. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, tu avais bu, je veux bien, mais Bella il va falloir remettre certaines choses aux clair. Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi, parce que je ne sais plus, tu fuis, tu me laisses me poser tout un tas de questions, je veux bien te laisser du temps pour me parler mais il va arriver un moment où il faudra que tu m'éclaires un peu, que je sache comment je dois réagir », il recommença à jouer, je regardais ses mains, « tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

« Oui », soufflai-je.

Il commença une musique que nous connaissions tous les deux, je le suivis au mieux, ratant plusieurs notes parce que mes mains tremblaient. Je me mordis la lèvre tentant de me reprendre, il se leva rapidement, j'arrêtai de jouer. Il passa dans mon dos me faisant frissonner, il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, posant son menton sur mon épaule, il posa ses mains sur les miennes, je tremblai davantage. Il serra mes mains doucement, je me repris les larmes aux yeux, le laissant guider mes doigts sur le piano, nous faisant rejouer la musique. Nous y parvînmes la deuxième fois, nos mains cessèrent de bouger, j'entremêlai nos doigts serrant nos mains. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas été en contact avec lui de la journée, que je n'avais pas croisé son regard une seule fois, je me levai, je relâchai une de ses mains, l'emmenant avec moi dans notre chambre. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes devant sa porte avant de l'ouvrir, nous entrâmes, je refermai derrière nous évitant encore son regard. J'étais face à lui, mon ventre se tordit, je pris son autre main dans la mienne. Je posai mon front contre son torse, serrant ses mains.

« Est-ce... est-ce que l'on peut s'allonger ? »

Il nous fit reculer vers le lit, nous nous allongeâmes après avoir lâchés nos mains, nous mettant sur la largeur du lit. Nous nous mîmes face à l'autre, je passai son bras sous ma nuque, son autre bras je le posai autour de ma taille, je passai ma jambe entre les siennes. Mes mains contre son torse, je refermai les yeux quand je mis mon visage face au sien, je sentais son souffle contre mon visage. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, je pris une légère inspiration et ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant face au sien. Je n'y trouvai pas de colère ou de déception, de l'inquiétude, de l'attente mais surtout de l'amour, je caressai son visage.

« Je...Je ne sais pas par ou commencer », chuchotai-je.

« Par là ou tu veux, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques les choses Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas me dire, je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, juste de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas »

« Depuis... depuis que nous avons dû parler de ma mère, je ne fais que penser à elle et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas, que tu penses que j'agis contre toi, pas volontairement, j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi mais tout ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir fuit ce matin. Je suis partie pour ne pas croiser ton regard, parce que je sais que hier, je suis partie trop loin. J'angoisse, plus que je ne le pensais pour notre première fois, hier pendant que tu te lavais. Je me suis demandée ce que ma mère m'aurait conseillée à ce sujet, quand tu es revenu dans la chambre je regardais une photo d'elle et moi quand j'étais plus petite. Je me poses trop de questions, j'ai beaucoup parlée avec Esmé aujourd'hui et nous avons parlé de ma mère, de toi, de nous, de notre couple... Je ne dis pas les choses dans l'ordre, je ne sais pas si tu vas tout comprendre »

« Jusqu'ici, ça va, continue »

« J'essaie de comprendre mes réactions. Je ne les comprends pas toutes mais j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est que malgré mon comportement hier, je ne suis pas prête. J'ai envie de toi mais... je ne suis pas prête, je suis désolée. J'ai, nous avons toujours eu une raison pour ne pas le faire, trop tôt, blessée, des bleus, mais je n'ai plus rien de tout ça aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le comportement que je devrais avoir. Tu m'as déjà dit de ne pas changer, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avec ma discussion avec Esmé, je sais que c'est encore trop tôt, je ne suis pas cohérente entre ma façon d'agir et mes dires. Je ne dis pas non plus que je ne veux plus que l'on joue ou autre, juste que je voudrai attendre de moins angoisser, ne pas faire l'amour avec toi juste pour être débarrassée de mes craintes. Je voudrai que nous nous fassions des cinémas, des petits restos. Tu ne me forces en rien, je ne me sens pas pressée, tout ça c'est dans ma tête, je le sais. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi, parce que je provoque et au final, je te dis d'attendre encore et encore. Je me souviens encore d'une phrase « dans deux semaines tu me prendras entièrement », au final entre nous deux, c'est moi qui ne tiens pas mes promesses. Que ce soit sur le sexe ou autre, tu t'es souvent reproché beaucoup de choses mais c'est moi qui devrait apprendre à me taire et à réfléchir »

« Bella... »

« Attends... il y a autre chose... je sais, parce que tu ne cesses de me le dire que tu m'aimes, que tu ne me quitteras pas, je te crois n'en doute pas, mais... »mes yeux se brouillèrent, il se crispa. « Tu sais... je t'ai déjà expliquée des choses au sujet de... Phœnix, tu le sais que ma mère m'a blessée, elle m'a abandonnée du jour au lendemain sans que je comprennes pourquoi. Je ne veux pas te fuir, il... il faudra que tu me retiennes, parce qu'elle m'a... elle m'a vraiment fait du mal Edward. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, tu le sais tout autant que moi, je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras quand tu sauras, quand tu connaitras la vérité. Je... je lui ai tout donné à ma mère, j'ai vraiment fait en sorte qu'elle continue à m'aimer. Les... les choses ont changées, le jour où j'ai appris à lui dire non, ce jour-là, tout a changé, mes bonnes notes, mon comportement irréprochable n'a rien arrangé au contraire, ses dernières années... aujourd'hui... je dois vivre avec le fait que ma mère me hait. Elle m'a oubliée et malgré tout je ressens que j'ai besoin d'elle mais elle n'est pas là. Elle ne sera pas là, je ne veux pourtant surtout pas qu'elle débarque, tout est confus. Je me sens divisée en deux, d'un côté la Bella amoureuse et heureuse, de l'autre... la Bella de Phœnix qui tente en vain de comprendre, parfois l'une prend le dessus sur l'autre, quand ça arrivera, comme en ce moment... garde-moi près de toi, ne me laisse pas te fuir, il... » je sanglotai, « il faut que tu me retiennes, que tu me serres contre toi, j'ai... j'ai besoin de ton aide, parce que je t'aime, ne me laisse pas partir », le suppliai-je, j'éclatai en sanglot, il me tira rapidement contre lui, « retiens-moi », il me serra davantage, je passai mon bras dans son dos, le compressant contre moi.

« Je vais te retenir, ne pleure plus, je suis là... »

Il me caressa le dos, embrassa mon cou y laissant ses lèvres, nous ne dîmes plus rien, je finis par me calmer, il ne desserra pas son étreinte, je ne desserrai pas la mienne, nous laissâmes le temps filer.

« Bella... je te l'ai déjà dit ça aussi mais prends tout ton temps, je vais te donner des rendez-vous », je souris contre son cou, « Rose, Alice et Angela s'occuperont de toi », j'acquiesçai. « Tu éviteras juste de trop stresser pour ne pas que Rose e tombe dessus », je pouffai, il sourit dans mon cou, « je viendrai même te chercher chez toi, je partis dans un fou rire »

« Nous vivons ensemble »

« Pas grave, nous ferons comme si, je repartirai même pour revenir quelques minutes après, jouer le jeu à fond », je riais comme une idiote.

« Nous allons passer pour des débiles ! »

« Ça changera, d'habitude nous passons pour des niais, c'est un peu mieux non ? On se fera des instants suspense, ''va-t-il m'embrasser à la fin de mon rendez-vous ?'' » J'éclatai de rire, il suivit, « je peux même écrire des poèmes, plus ridicules les uns que les autres »

« Si tu fais ça je ne sortirai pas avec toi » riais-je.

« Je vais éviter alors, Bella, nous allons, il faut se l'avouer, nous allons être niais et débiles »

« Je sais... tu penseras à me remercier quand tes frères se moqueront de toi »

« N'oublie pas Ben... et non, je n'oublierai pas » je sortis mon cou de sa tête.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'ont manquées aujourd'hui, mais une surtout », je le poussai sur le dos, « je ne t'ai pas fait de bisous... »

Il me fit un sourire, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et longuement, il nous mit sur le côté, nous continuâmes un moment.

« Combien de rendez-vous voudrais-tu ? » Je pris le temps de la réflexion, « sur une semaine par exemple »

« Ça dépend, si le garçon est amoureux », dis-je en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Et... s'il est plus qu'amoureux ? » Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre avec un immense sourire, « il en est quoi de la fille ? »

« Elle est de retour en mode Bisounours, donc niaise et elle est plus qu'amoureuse du garçon. C'est l'homme parfait, elle attend le téléphone scotchée à la main, elle rêve même de lui la nuit »

« C'est du tout cuit »

« Oui », riais-je, « mais ils l'ignorent, chéri », dis-je soucieuse, « je pourrai quand même t'embrasser et te câliner hein ? » Il rit moqueur.

« Tu attendras la nuit pour ça », je grimaçai et finis par sourire, « tu crois que c'est bienvenue si le garçon tripote la fille alors qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ? » Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, il réfléchit deux secondes avant que nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Ça ne t'a jamais empêché ! »

« Comme si ça n'était venu que de moi. Excuse-moi, mais je me souviens très bien d'un ponton et d'une fille qui me demande de l'embrasser », je rougis furieusement sous ses rires moqueurs.

« Bah toi... »

« Vas-y j'attends, dis-moi, fais-moi rire »

« Le soir avec Tanya, tu m'as dit avoir envie de m'embrasser », il me fixa moqueur, « pas comparable, je sais », soupirai-je.

« Non, en effet, le garçon va prendre les devants cette fois, je vais être le mauvais garçon, tu seras la fille timide », je le regardai sceptique, « je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver », me dit-il mesquin.

« Tu veux que je fasse la coincée ? Je peux très bien m'habiller plus que simplement, chemise fermée, gilet cucul et compagnie, tu vas assumer dans la rue ? »

« Oui, si nous resterons dans la voiture », je le regardai faussement outrée.

« Tu vas avoir honte de moi ? »

« Mauvais Eddy », je pouffai, « la Bella coincée peut mettre des dessous sexy si elle veut... Enfin c'est juste une supposition, puisque tous les soirs il va la déshabiller à la fin du jeu... »

« La fausse coincée alors, avec des tresses, tenue d'écolière ? Non, nous jouerons à ce genre de jeu plus tard », je regardai devant moi, réfléchissant à comment nous afficher, je riais toute seule, « j'ai le droit de mettre une jupe, des chaussettes et des ballerines ? Le truc bien honteux pour toi » je tournai ma tête vers lui, il me fixait, « quoi ? »

« Attends, je suis encore sur les tresses et la tenue d'écolière », je partis dans un fou rire, lui mettant une claque derrière la tête, il se mit à rire bêtement, « attends... t'es censée être la Bella coincée ! Je t'imagine bien moi, plus que bien, même », je riais comme une conne.

« Plus tard, j'ai plein d'idées dans ce genre en fait »

« Dis-moi ! Je t'en supplie »

« Ça n'a aucun intérêt maintenant... »

« Bella, soit une mauvaise fille, tu vas vouloir faire la moche », j'ouvris grand la bouche choquée, il riait bêtement, « c'est vrai non ? » Rit-il, « il faut que tu me mettes de jolies images en tête, pour oublier... »

« Non, tu te contenteras de l'écolière et si je te dis mes idées, ça va casser l'effet de surprise, Bella aura des sous-vêtements sexy, tu auras déjà ça... » il se redressa et vint entre mes jambes, je restai en appui sur mes avants-bras, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as mis ce matin, je regarde, tu permets ? »

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, il tira sur la ficelle de ma chemise cache cœur. Je le regardai, ses yeux rivés sur mon buste, il écarta ma chemise, mon ventre se noua. Je regardai rapidement mon soutien-gorge, bleu ciel en dentelle, son pendentif en plein milieu, bon, il mettait en valeur, je le reconnais. Je le fixai à nouveau.

Nous nous retrouvâmes, je le laissais faire, lumière éteinte, me demandant juste de me concentrer sur ce que je pouvais ressentir sans partir trop loin, restant dans le plus simple. Il me garda dans ses bras un long moment, la lumière de la salle de bain avait été allumée, nous permettant de nous voir.

« Bella... tu fais quoi ce soir ? Nous pourrions sortir et commencer à jouer »

« Pour nos un mois ? »

« Nous ferons mieux les prochains mois »

« Ça me va », il ralluma la petite lumière avec un grand sourire, « je reste en Bella normale ? »

« Tu te prépares chez toi, mets ce que tu veux, je viendrai te chercher »

« Ça fait toujours aussi débile », riais-je

« Je sais », rit-il, « attends va falloir expliquer à ma famille pourquoi nous ne mangeons pas avec eux ce soir »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, il se redressa, nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et me montra son dos, je pouffai, sautai et m'accrochai à lui. Il me releva, nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres en riant, Edward me garda sur son dos. Esmé nous regarda avec un grand sourire, je lui soufflai un merci, elle me sourit davantage.

« Papa, Maman, ça vous dérange si nous ne mangeons pas avec vous ? »

« Non, vous sortez ? » Demanda Carlisle, Edward me remonta dans son dos, je pouffai, ils nous fixaient tous.

« Je... prête chérie « ? » Je riais bêtement, « elle l'est, en fait, je ramène Bella, je reviens ici et je repars une fois que je suis prêt », ils nous fixèrent sceptiques.

« Tu... vous avez des vêtements ici non ? » Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, nous en avons, attends chérie », il posa mes fesses sur le haut du canapé, il prit appui et se baissa, je posai mon menton sur son épaule, ses mains sur les miennes, entremêlant nos doigts, je souriais niaisement, « en fait Bella et moi, avons rendez-vous ce soir, donc elle se prépare chez Charlie, moi ici et je passe la prendre et nous partons », il échappa un rire.

« OK... » dit Emmett moqueur, « à quoi ça sert votre truc ? »

« Nous avons changé quelques règles », dis-je en riant.

« Allez-y dîtes-nous, nous nous attendons au pire », soupira Jasper, nous continuâmes à rire.

« Bella et moi...comment expliquer ? » Me demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Euh... nous allons nous comporter comme des attardés ? » Il pencha sa tête et acquiesça, nous les regardâmes à nouveau, « le jeu... nous échangeons les rôles en quelque sorte, je suis Bella, ah oui, faut que je m'habille mal, coincée et Edward, bah... »

« LE mec ! »

« Je repose la question au cas où, à quoi ça sert votre truc ? » Emmett est perplexe.

« Nous allons juste nous faire des rendez-vous », dis-je, « nous n'en n'avons pas eu beaucoup, nous reprenons depuis le début, changeons juste des détails », ils nous regardaient mesquins, « oh, vous pouvez rire, ce n'est pas grave, Ali', Rose, il faudra me remettre en condition, comme avant mon premier rendez-vous, la seule chose c'est qu'il faut que j'affiche mon chéri dans la rue. Je suis une coincée, Eddy le mâle », je partis dans un fou rire, « c'est marrant comme jeu ! » Ali et Rose se regardèrent.

« Bella », me dit Rose, « nous jouons et dès ce soir, Esmé, on s'occupe d'enlaidir Bella et on rentre »

« Allez-y, allez jouer, nous ne mangeons pas tout de suite, oh et puis prenez votre temps »

« Le rendez-vous basique selon vous c'est quoi ? » Demanda Edward, ils se consultèrent tous.

« Resto, ciné », dit Jasper, « la base de la base »

« Ça te va mon ange ? »

« Je ne suis pas censée le savoir »

« Tu feras comme si », je pouffai, « faut que je t'appelle »

« Envoie moi un message pour ce soir, je vais faire l'actrice », nous rîmes comme des idiots, il se poussa, j'allais rapidement dans le salle de bain, prenant des élastiques, je me fis deux couettes ridicules riant toute seule, je repartis dans le salon en sautillant, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, « ne me déconcentrez pas ! »

« Chérie, ne me fais pas ça » je le regardai, il riait nerveusement.

« Tu ne me vois pas n'oublie pas »

« Non mais de pire en pire », rit Rose, « Je vais adorer cette soirée ! Eddy envoie ton message » j'étais en bout de table, serrant mon portable.

« Je suis censée être en suspend au téléphone au cas où... » ils rirent, « c'est mon amoureux secret... » je pris une grande inspiration et pris une tête de désespérée, j'allongeai mon bras et posai ma tête dessus, le téléphone dans l'autre main, « les filles venez, vous allez jouer » elles se levèrent en riant et se mirent près de moi, elles se concentrèrent, « je suis prête chéri »

Je l'entendis rire, j'évitai de regarder sa famille, je jouai la surprise quand je reçus son message, je me redressai, regardai mon écran, ouvris la bouche et écarquillant au maximum mes yeux, regardant Rose et Alice, tournant lentement ma tête vers elles, les filles rirent et se reprirent rapidement, les autres par contre ne se gênaient pas, je peux le comprendre.

« Qu'est.. ». Alice se mit à rire, « merde », elle souffla, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une vois niaise.

« Eddy, m'a envoyé un message », je posai mon téléphone, nous tapions dans nos mains comme des connes, souriant bêtement, les autres riaient.

« Et qué qui dit ? » Demanda Rose, une voix de cruche, elle enroula son chewing gum autour du doigt, je pouffai et pris une grande inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé »

« Pfff t'es trop nulle, ça se trouve c'est pour des devoirs », soupira Alice.

« Vais regarder », je lus le message, je rougis violemment et pouffai, Edward partit dans un fou rire, il avait trouvé bon de mettre ''Manque plus que la petite tenue d'écolière'', je me repris difficilement sous les regards moqueurs, « hum... ça fait réaliste au moins », riais-je, je soufflai un grand coup sous leur rire, « les filles, j'ai rendez-vous avec Eddy ce soir », elles firent semblant d'être ravie.

« Faut qu'on te prépare », soupira Alice niaisement.

« Hin hin », dit Rose toujours avec son chewing-gum autour du doigt, « waw tu sors avec Eddy le mauvais garçon du lycée, trop la chance quoi » Alice se leva en riant et prit ma main.

« Tu as quoi à prendre ici ? » Me chuchota-t-elle sérieusement.

« Rien à part mon téléphone »

Elle me leva rapidement et attrapa Rose, nous mîmes nos chaussures à la quatrième vitesse, Rose attrapa ses clés et nous partîmes en courant, nous les entendîmes se moquer.

« Bella », me dit Rose, « tu vas assumer n'importe quelle tenue ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien trop envie de jouer », elle accéléra en riant, nous étions en bas de l'allée, « merde, les clés »

Elle pilla, fit demi tour sur la route et remontai rapidement, Edward m'attendais, je descendis de la voiture en riant, il me tendit les clés moqueur, je lui pris, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes et repartis dans la voiture, Rose fit demi tour, elle se remit à rouler, accéléra j'ouvris ma fenêtre, criant que je l'aimais, il me fit un grand sourire, nous étions déjà dans l'allée, je fermai ma fenêtre et m'assis,

« Les filles vous ne voulez pas jouer ? » Rose pilla, elles se tournèrent vers moi, « affichons nos hommes, j'ai des vêtements de Phœnix », chantonnai-je, elles pouffèrent.

« Et ton rendez-vous ? »

« Je referai demain, moins foireux, jouons, samedi soir, ridiculisons-nous et eux surtout, on s'en fout des gens »

« Allons sur Sappho », dit Alice, « c'est entre Forks et Port Angeles, il y pas grand chose mais des gens, mangeons là-bas, il y a une brasserie, oui,oui, oui ! » Nous tapions dans nos mains, Rose reprit la route.

« Je ne sais pas d'où te viennent tes idées mais j'adore » me dit Rose.

Nous rîmes bêtement, je demandai à Edward de me rejoindre à Sappho et de faire venir ses frères pour qu'ils se moquent avant que nous partions faire notre rendez-vous, elle conduit rapidement jusqu'à chez mon père, il était là, nous rentrâmes comme des bombes, nous l'embrassâmes.

« Bonsoir... » il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, « poupée ? » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Mon papa, viens tu vas nous aider » je lui pris la main, nous montâmes dans ma chambre, « les filles je vais chercher les vêtements, papa, je peux prendre les vieux vêtements dans le grenier ? »

« Oui, oui, vas-y »

Je montai rapidement, j'allumai cherchant les valises, je les ouvris, je remerciai mon père de les avoir mise sous vide, des vieux vêtements, à lui, à moi, à ses parents. Je descendis les valises, et allai dans la chambre, mon père riait bêtement, Alice et Rose se penchèrent sur les vêtements, nous les sortîmes morte de rire.

« Papa, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non amusez-vous, c'est tout ce qu'il compte »

Nous cherchâmes les vêtements les plus ridicules, d'une autre époque, je sortis aussi mes vêtements de Phœnix, je grimaçai. Nous demandions l'avis de mon père, plus il grimaçait plus nous apprécions, il descendit le temps que nous fassions des essayages. Nous appelâmes Esmé en renfort, les règles avaient été changées, juste pour ce soir, nous voulions nous amuser.

Esmé arriva, je lui ouvris la porte, elle partit dans un fou rire en nous voyant. Je la serrai contre moi, la remerciant encore, elle calma son rire le temps de me faire un câlin, elle nous avaient ramenée quelques affaires.

« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de pire en peu de temps », rit-elle tout en nous tendant des caleçons, plus moche, je n'avais jamais vu.

« Maman, tu as mis ça un jour ? » Demanda Alice en lui tendant un caleçon avec des grosses fleurs multicolores, Esmé se contenta de rire, « waw », dit-elle étonnée, « et tu as réussi à attirer papa dans cet accoutrement ? » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Ton père n'était pas mieux » Alice grimaça, « allez les filles, habillez-vous, vos hommes ne se doutent de rien à la maison », rit-elle, nous passâmes les caleçons, le mien psychédélique, celui de Rose, jaune fluo, Alice et ses grosses fleurs, nous nous regardâmes mortes de rire, elle nous tendit des hauts, bariolés, de plein de couleurs, « mes filles vous êtes... laides », elle pleura de rire, nous suivîmes, « j'ai ramené des chaussures aussi, pour les vestes par contre... »

« J'ai ! » Criai-je, je sortis des gilets légèrement cucul, de couleurs claires mais en même temps nous avions suffisamment de couleurs.

« De pire en pire », rit Rose, « maquillage ! Faut faire un maquillage bien moche, ce soir nous allons nous faire plaquer les filles », rit-elle, « ils ne vont jamais assumer » nous rîmes bêtement.

Esmé me refit mes couettes, le plus haut possible sur ma tête, nous forçâmes sur le fard à joues, l'ombre à paupière aussi, choisissant les couleurs les plus visibles, vert, bleu et violet, mettant une triple dose. Rose se fit des tâches de rousseur, elle aussi avait droit à des couettes toutes aussi ridicules. Ali y passa aussi, se retrouvant avec des choses minuscules sur le haut de la tête, laquelle était la plus ridicule ? Impossible de le dire, en attendant nous étions moches et prêtes, même pas en retard, s'enlaidir c'est très simple, Esmé nous prit en photo avec nos portables, elle fit de même avec le sien, nous descendîmes.

« Papa, ne te retourne pas, attends que nous ayons mis nos chaussures » je passai mes converses, faisant de grosses boucles, j'en passai une paire à Alice, Rose des ballerines, « je crois que c'est bon papa »

Il se retourna lentement dans le canapé, il se figea et grimaça nous scrutant toutes les trois, il se frotta la nuque.

« Hum... vous allez vraiment sortir comme ça ? »

« Bah oui ! Tu crois que ça va plaire aux garçons ? » Demanda Alice, « nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils soient déçus » nous rîmes bêtement, Esmé prit appui sur le canapé en riant.

« Elles sont jolies nos filles non ? »

« Des mochetés, désolé », nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « je vous adore et tout mais là... même à l'époque où j'avais votre âge, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi moche »

« Foooo ! » Criai-je en riant, « allons-y les moches ! » Nous prîmes un sac pour trois, mon père proposa à Esmé de se joindre à eux pour le restaurant, elle approuva, « papa, demain nous avons notre resto à midi, n'oublie pas »

« Ça ne risque pas, je sais déjà où je t'emmène », me dit-il avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, « il faudra me dire la réaction des garçons, eux aussi ils sont habillés dans le même genre ? »

« Non », dit Esmé, « ils restent habillés normalement, ce qui est pire en fait, à la base il ne devait y avoir que Bella et pas habillée de cette façon, ils ne se doutent de rien, ils pensent juste pouvoir se moquer de Bella, trois beaux garçons avec trois trucs de ce genre », nous rîmes.

« Sappho nous attends ! » Rit Rose.

Nous embrassâmes Esmé et mon père, ils nous regardaient en riant, j'en informai mon chéri. Arrivées à Sappho, nous nous concentrâmes un minimum, fallait que l'effet de surprise soit complet et qu'ils nous rejoignent dans la brasserie, pas si vide que ça apparemment.

« Je suis la seule à stresser ? » Rit Alice.

« Non », rit Rose, « je suis en panique totale, vous croyez que nous allons être acceptées ? Ils vont peut-être nous recaler », nous pouffâmes.

« Il faut y aller, avant que les garçons arrivent » riais-je, nous sortîmes de la voiture en riant nerveusement, nous étions devant la porte, certains nous captèrent et grimacèrent, « sont méchants ! On ne dévisage pas les gens comme ça », riais-je, nous nous regardions de haut en bas.

« Si ! » Dîmes en même temps avant de rire comme des connes.

Rose ouvrit la porte, nous nous assîmes sous les rires moqueurs, nous leur fîmes des petits coucou, ils nous fixèrent nous asseoir, nous étions bien contente qu'il n'y ai pas de jeunes de notre âge, la serveuse vint vers nous en riant.

« Enterrement de vie de jeunes filles ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

« Non, nous faisons une surprise à nos copains, ils vont arriver », répondit Rose.

Elle partit dans un fou rire que nous suivîmes, elle nous laissa les cartes et repartit derrière le comptoir, expliquant ce que nous faisions, il y avait une dizaine de personnes, c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Nous commençâmes légèrement à stresser, nous étions face à la porte, de toute façon ils ne pourraient pas nous rater, nous attendîmes 10 minutes, nous rîmes nerveusement quand ils furent derrière la porte, ils nous regardèrent et se figèrent tous les trois, nous explosâmes de rire, ils se tournèrent et parlèrent entre eux un moment.

« Ils vont partir » rit Alice, « ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça »

Ils se remirent face à la porte, la serveuse leur ouvrit moqueuse, ils grimacèrent et rentrèrent en traînant des pieds, ils s'assirent nous scrutant, ils éloignèrent leur chaises au plus loin de nous.

« N'ayez pas honte de vos petites femmes ! » Rit Rose.

« Perso, à cet instant je suis célibataire », dit Emmett sous nos rires.

« Il faut que je te fasse du charme alors »

« Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, tu peux être sûre que je n'aurai aucune réaction physique »

« Aucun de nous n'en aura », dit Edward, je le regardai boudeuse, « un vrai tue-l'amour », me dit-il sérieusement, je pouffai avec les filles.

« Vous avez poussé le vice loin, quand même », dit Jasper sans sourire, il regarda Alice du coin de l'œil, regardant rapidement ailleurs.

« Chéri... » lui dit-elle en riant, il secoua la tête négativement, il mit sa main sur son visage, se cachant de Alice.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, putain, les mecs, on se casse ? Y a des filles à Port Angeles... » Alice lui mit une claque derrière la tête en riant, il partit dans un fou rire avec ses frères.

« Si vous partez », dis-je, « nous vous suivrons »

Je me levai, leurs regards se posèrent sur mon caleçon, Edward se pencha afin de mieux regarder, il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, prenant un air dégoûté, ses frères firent de même avec leur copines, ils soupirèrent blasés, je m'approchai de lui afin de m'asseoir sur lui.

« Non, non, non, ne me fais pas ça, rassied-toi, tout le monde te regarde », je riais comme une idiote, « je suis sérieux », je le regardai mauvaise.

« Bella comprends-le », souffla Emmett, « t'es plus que moche, vous trois, ça ne donne pas envie d'avoir un quelconque contact... il faut nous comprendre un peu », je m'assis de force sur Edward, Rose et Alice sur ses frères, « putain », nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire nerveux, ils ne nous touchaient pas en attendant.

-Je croyais que tu devais être le mauvais Eddy.

« Là le mauvais Eddy, il est traumatisé, des couettes auraient suffit, tu devais avoir le style coincée aussi, là t'es un mode, je brûle le rétine de mon mec » je riais.

« Tu as le droit de poser tes mains sur moi... »

« Non, ça va aller », je continuai à rire, je pris la carte, il fallait quand même manger.

« Chéri... » il grogna, « chéri ! C'est sympa comme soirée pour nos un mois non ? » Lui demandai-je moqueuse.

« Sympa je sais pas, ce qui est sûr c'est que ça va me marquer »

« Nous nous rattraperons avec nos rendez-vous, plus les rendez-vous passeront, plus je redeviendrai la Bella de Eddy », il me fit un petit sourire, « nous allons bien nous amuser tu verras ! De vrais gamins ! »

« Des gamins de 17 ans, amoureux, nais et ridicules », j'acquiesçai en pouffant, il caressa ma couette, « c'est la seule chose que tu es de coquin, le reste ça craint vraiment »

Je le laissai jouer avec ma couette, nous passâmes nos commandes sous les regards moqueur de la serveuse, non ils n'assument pas, je me rassis sur ma chaise, lorsque nos plats arrivèrent, les filles aussi, au plus grand soulagement de nos copains, nous pouffâmes.

« Alors, niveau honte nous nous situons où ? » Demanda Rose

« Tu te situes tellement haut dans la honte que ce soir je vais rapidement m'endormir », dit Emmett.

« Ah bon ? » Il acquiesça.

« Tu peux en être sûre, en plus nous sommes claqués, ils nous ont mis sur les rotules les Quileute, donc dodo en rentrant »

« Tu changeras d'avis », lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, « et tu as dormi tout à l'heure »

« Il faudra que tu en fasses beaucoup pour me faire oublier ça », dit-il le désignant son corps, elle pouffa.

« Vivement que nous rentrions alors »

« La prochaine fois... » dit Alice.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », la coupa Jasper, nous partîmes toutes les trois dans un fou rire, « je suis sérieux, il n'y aura vraiment pas de prochaine fois. Si vous le refaites, nous jouerons aussi, raie au milieu », nous calmâmes nos rires, « vêtements troués, on s'éclatera même une boule puante sur nous et toute la soirée nous vous suivront », ses frères rirent, nous nous avions arrêté et grimacions, « juste avant sport avec les Quileute, pas de douche de prises, nous aussi nous serons sexy vous verrez »

« Non », dit Alice, « pas utile, nous allons en rester là », ils rirent moqueur, je regardai les cheveux de mon chéri en mangeant, tentant d'imaginer sa tête, je grimaçai.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens », me dit-il moqueur, je continuai à fixer ses cheveux, « bébé... »

« Ne le fais jamais »

« Va savoir, juste histoire de te mettre la honte » je le suppliai du regard.

« Je me teindrai les cheveux en roux », dit Emmett, Rose eut un hoquet, « ça ne te dis pas un rouquin ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement, il bloqua sur elle plusieurs minutes.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'essaie de te trouver un charme en fait », dit-il pensif, « et tu sais quoi ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement en pouffant, « je n'en trouve pas », il nous regarda avec Alice, « vous non plus, jour important ou nous découvrons que nos « copines » peuvent être moches »

« Et encore ce n'est pas le bon mot, votre jeu, il va se retourner contre vous », rit Jasper, nous nous crisâmes, « c'est le genre d'image qui restent en tête un moment », je regardai Edward il acquiesça, je soupirai.

« Nous pouvons rentrer ? » Demanda Alice.

« Apparemment oui », dit Edward sérieusement, « des laiderons », souffla-t-il, nous grimaçâmes.

« Même l'autre a du charme par rapport à vous », dit Emmett.

« Ça c'est bas », soufflai-je.

« C'est pourtant vrai », dit Jasper moqueur, « qui a le plus honte maintenant ? » Ils rirent bêtement, nous nous regardions avec les filles.

« Faut leur taper la honte définitivement », souffla Rose.

« Comment ? » Demandai-je, je partis dans un fou rire devant leur têtes sérieuse, avec le maquillage et leur coiffure ce fut compliqué de garder son sérieux, « désolée », pouffai-je.

« Tu te moques de nous ? » Rit Alice, j'acquiesçai, « tu n'es pas mieux ! »

« Je sais », riais-je, « les filles, les prochains déguisements ça sera halloween », chuchotais-je, « nous allons vraiment leur faire mal, shopping dans le semaine ? »

« Faisons même mieux, soirée et la nuit entre nous, faisons nous une soirée pyjama avec Angela », dit Rose, nous acquiesçâmes avec de grand sourires, « mercredi, nous terminons tôt, ça sera très bien. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais il me tarde de retirer ses choses », nous rîmes bêtement, regardant à nouveau les garçons, « les chéris », cria-t-elle, attirant les regards sur nous, « il est temps de rentrer » il se figèrent, nous riions moqueuses.

Nous payâmes avec les filles, prenant la main, la serrant au plus fort, je m'accrochai au bras de mon chéri, nous saluons tous le monde, nous étions sur le parking, des gens nous regardaient moqueur.

« Bella », souffla-t-il, « je ne t'assume pas là tout de suite », je riais, me mis face à lui et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, « faut pas que je te regarde en fait », je pouffai.

Il posa ses mains autour de mon visage, souris contre mes lèvres et nous fit reculer vers sa voiture en m'embrassant, je souris, l'embrassant à mon tour, mes mains sur ses avants-bras, je sentis sa voiture dans mon dos, il souda son visage au mien, glissa sa main contre ma nuque, je frissonnai, il éloigna légèrement ses lèvres des miennes, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Va rejoindre les filles, faut plus que je te regarde jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à la maison »

« T'es méchant ! » Riais-je.

« Mauvais Eddy », je partis dans un fou rire, « je peux même pas me contenter de te regarder dans les yeux à cause de ton maquillage », je pouffai, il me poussa à nouveau contre son visage, redevenant sérieux, « Bella...merci, merci pour m'avoir parlé, nous allons nous les faire nos soirées, s'amuser bêtement, avoir vraiment 17 ans pour une fois »

« Au moins une semaine, nous verrons après », il acquiesça, « mercredi soir et la nuit je la passe avec les filles »

« Je passerai la mienne avec mes frères alors, ce n'est pas un problème, ça nous fera du bien aussi »

« Je crois aussi, je rejoins tes sœurs et file sous la douche en rentrant »

« Oui, je t'en supplie, vire moi tout ça », nous rîmes bêtement, je l'embrassai et partis rejoindre les filles, occupées avec les garçons.

« Vous voyez vous assumez au final », dis-je moqueuse, ils grognèrent et s'écartèrent, « ah non, pas tant que ça... » nous rîmes avec les filles, nous montâmes en voiture et partîmes.

« Ils auraient fini par assumer », rit Rose.

« Deuxième jeu à la maison, leur faire plaisir ! »

« Je vous laisse jouer », dis-je, Rose me regarda dans le rétro, Alice se retourna.

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Parce qu'il faut que j'arrête de l'allumer toutes les trente secondes, hier soir... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? À part de le déshabiller ? » Me demanda Alice, je grimaçai, « dis-nous Bella, nous le voyons bien que quelque chose à changer »

« Il ne m'a pas laissé finir mais j'ai trouvé bon de lui demander de me faire l'amour en fait alors que je ne suis pas prête au final », elles haussèrent les sourcils, « nous pourrions parler plus sérieusement mercredi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui », me dit Rose, « Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as de la chance que Eddy soit un mec bien et qu'il t'aime, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, va falloir que tu t'arrêtes, du moins que tu te calmes »

« D'où les soirées que nous allons nous faire, je sais que j'ai merdé, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer »

« Alors laissons ça de côté », dit Alice, « nous en reparlerons mercredi », Rose acquiesça pensive.

« Tu m'en veux Rose ? »

« Je suis surtout inquiète, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ce genre de choses ou peut-être que je le sais trop bien. Mais je pense que c'est à ton tour de prendre soin de mon frère, vous échangez les rôles pour vos rendez-vous, fais le aussi tous les jours. Colle le si tu veux, tu sais très bien qu'il ne te repoussera pas, tu m'as dit un jour de câliner Emmett, je te retourne ton conseil ce soir. Tu as la grande chance d'avoir un copain en or, savoure, ne va pas gâcher ton histoire avec lui. Un mois, je pense que vous avez remis les choses à plat et tant mieux, c'est vrai que quand on y pense, vous ne vous êtes pas fais de cinéma, de rendez-vous basique, vous avez des bases solides. Fais les choses dans l'ordre, nous sommes là Bella, nous sommes tes sœurs, nous allons t'aider », elle s'arrêta à un stop et se retourna, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, « ma petite sœur... tu finiras par te sentir bien, ce jour-là, je sais d'avance que tu auras une première fois parfaite, Eddy aussi, OK ? »

J'acquiesçai lui soufflant un « merci », elle caressa mon genou et reprit la route, Alice me fit un sourire et se retourna, nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à la villa.

Nous partîmes nous doucher, nos parents n'étaient pas là, encore au restaurant, nous descendîmes rejoindre nos copains dans le salon, ils nous proposèrent de regarder un film tous ensemble. Je me lovai contre mon chéri, bien content que je sois redevenue normale. Je me mis entre ses jambes sur un des canapés qui était sur le côté, il mit une couverture sur nous, ses frères et sœurs suivirent, nous nous câlinions, nous finîmes par changer de position. Il s'allongea restant dans mon dos, je tournai mon visage vers lui quand il cessa de bouger, je me tournai, il dormait, j'embrassai sa joue et me remis comme j'étais, Jasper et Emmett suivirent.

« Waw », souffla Rose, « ils n'avaient pas menti en disant qu'ils étaient claqués »

« Je crois que nous allons passer la nuit ici », dit Alice, « nous nous mettons un film cucul ? » Nous approuvâmes et la laissâmes choisir.

Rose et moi montâmes chercher des oreilles et les couettes, elle me bloqua en haut des escaliers et me serra contre elle un moment sans rien dire, je la serrai contre moi. Elle embrassa ma joue et partit dans sa chambre, j'allais dans la notre, pris tout ce que je pouvais et redescendis aidant Rose avec la couette d'Alice, nous nous prîmes à grignoter avant de retourner près de nos chéris. Edward se réveilla à peine, juste le temps que je place l'oreiller, je remis mon dos contre son torse, il me serra contre lui, sa main sur mon ventre, son visage contre ma nuque. Je frissonnai, il se rendormit pour de bon, nous regardâmes notre film.

Esmé et Carlisle rentrèrent quelques temps après. Ils nous regardèrent avec de grands sourires avant de s'éclipser, je ne vis pas la fin du film, bien trop épuisée, mais peu importe tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma journée, je me sentis à nouveau en paix.


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 39**

_Mardi_

**Pov Bella**

Déception, déception, déception. Mardi et toujours pas le retour de notre jouet, ça nous déprimait, nous avions même ''peur'' qu'elle ne revienne pas. Elle avait raconté sa vie, encore, à Peter, prétextant qu'elle était malade, elle devait revenir demain, ça nous avait soulagés, que seraient nos journées au lycée sans elle ? Elle revenait pour le cours de sport autant dire qu'elle choisissait son jour...

Mon dimanche, je l'avais passé en partie avec mon père, le soir il était invité chez Jacob, je préférai les laisser seuls. Avec Edward ça allait, tout avait été tiré au clair, nous jouions encore, je le provoquai peut-être moins, lui ne se privait pas vraiment, chacun à sa place je crois, ce n'était pas plus mal. Je recommencerai mes provocations quand je serai en mesure de jouer complètement. Je n'oubliais pas le conseil de Esmé, ''il faut le ménager'', j'étais plus détendue aussi. J'avais mes derniers devoirs de rattrapage aujourd'hui, ils m'avaient tous aidés, à tricher ? Non pas entièrement... ah pour celles que ça intéresse, ma bulle en math, je l'ai eu, mon père, lui avait collé une amende, ça m'avait détendue ça aussi, j'avais un petit sourire en coin quand il avait le dos tourné.

Esmé attendait toujours ma réponse, le dimanche j'avais voulu la fuir, m'éloigner mais je ne l'avais pas fait, elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, sans parler, par des gestes, des regards, elle me retenait. Les autres voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, Edward savait de quoi nous avions parlé, il ne me poussait pas à en parler, vous avez bien compris maintenant ce qu'il faisait... il attendait... mais plus les jours passaient, plus je savais qu'il fallait qu'il le sache, je cherchai juste comment faire, j'avais une boule au ventre mais il le fallait. Enfin je crois.

Mais j'étais bien, ma phase dépressive était passée, on ne me laissait pas non plus trop l'occasion de penser. Comme j'étais à la villa avec Edward, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Seth, Quil et Embry avaient fait leur rentrée, nous communiquions par message, au détour d'un couloir, préparant des choses et autres. Ils devaient nous rejoindre à la villa après les cours, juste le temps de retourner chez eux rapidement. Je leur avais donné leur première mission aussi, trouver une dénommée Chrystie, petite idiote qui avait trouvé bon, de glisser hier une lettre dans le casier de mon chéri, plus de fan-club ? Laissez-moi rire, il était bien là encore, dommage pour elle, je l'avais intercepté, il va falloir que je surveille tout ça de plus près. Je l'avais gardé pour moi, je lançai un regard noir à chaque fille qui regardait mon copain. J'espérai qu'elle était parmi elle, j'étais en alerte, en mode Chef, mission ''abattre l'idiote'', oui, oui, je vais bien.

La fin des cours avait sonné, nous avions fini bien plus tôt que d'habitude, réunion de je ne sais quoi pour préparer le lundi, où là nous n'avions carrément pas cours, on va pas s'en plaindre. J'étais seule pour ma dernière heure, j'avais réussi à esquiver mon chéri, prétextant le prof qui voulait me parler. Je les rejoindrai sur le parking, tout ça pour aller vérifier son casier, si je lui offre un tee-shirt avec marqué, ''propriété de Bella Swan'' vous pensez qu'elles comprendront ? En parlant d'offrir j'étais toujours à la recherche d'un cadeau pour mon chéri, il était pénible parce qu'il ne voulait rien et toutes les idées que j'avais eu, il les avait déjà, même sa famille bloquait, agaçant. Hé ! Ce soir la gentille fille que j'étais, avait reçue une invitation de mauvais Eddy, je me préparai psychologiquement pour notre sortie.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien dans son casier, ça vaut mieux, j'allais au mien, je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis une rose scotchée dessus avec un petit mot, je regardai autour de moi, je dépliai la feuille et lis, ''je suis très heureux que tu ailles mieux, Matthew'' je pouffai et rougis, il est trop mignon ! Je pris rapidement mon livre, le mis dans mon sac et sortis, sentant ma rose, je rangeai le papier dans ma poche, j'avais un grand sourire idiot, je les rejoignis, ils me fixèrent tous étonnés. Ben et Angela étaient déjà partis, un rendez-vous, Edward lui faisait la gueule, je riais bêtement.

« C'est qui le sale con qui se permet ? » Me demanda-t-il énervé, je riais encore plus, « arrête de rire comme une collégienne aussi », je m'assis sur le capot de sa voiture en sentant la rose.

« Un jeune homme », dis-je tout sourire, « je l'ai trouvée accrochée à mon casier »

« C'est qui ? » S'impatienta-t-il, pendant que sa famille se moqua.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

« Bella je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter », me dit-il nerveux, il posa ses mains sur le capot, approchant son visage du mien, « c'est qui ? » Je me mordis la lèvre.

« T'es sexy quand t'es jaloux », lui soufflai-je, il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de se reprendre.

« Ne change pas de sujet ! » Je partis dans un fou rire, il s'écarta nerveux, je vis de loin Matthew, sur un banc avec cinq de ses copains, je me levai rapidement, « tu vas où ? »

« Je reviens », riais-je.

Je laissai mon sac, descendis ma jupe, non, elle n'était pas courte, aux genoux, fluide, jolie, j'étais en train de me recoiffer rapidement, bah oui, je ne voulais pas le décevoir, il me vit et se figea, il donna un léger coup de coude à son copain, ils me fixèrent tous en rougissant, merde, ils me firent rougir, Matthew était plus que pivoine, il baissa son regard, je m'arrêtai devant eux.

« Matthew ? »

Il releva son visage, me regardant rapidement plusieurs fois, je passai ma main sur son menton l'obligeant à me regarder.

« Merci », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, je posai un léger baiser sur son front, il se figea, « toi t'es trop mignon » il rougit deux fois plus, je m'écartai.

« Be... Bella... » m' appela un de ses copains, « je... je lui ai donné la feuille », je partis dans un fou rire, ils me regardèrent tous avec de grands sourires niais, je me repris, « je... je suis Nick ! »

« Et bien merci Nick », j'ébouriffai ses cheveux, « à bientôt ! » Je me retournai pour rejoindre les voitures.

« Waw, Bella t'a embrassé » dit l'un d'entre eux, « et toi elle t'a touché les cheveux ! »

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire, je retournai vers les Cullen, morts de rire, Edward jeta un regard noir aux cinq garçons.

« Chéri, arrête ! Ce sont des ''enfants'' » riais-je.

« Des enfants qui te font glousser et rougir », me dit-il énervé, sa famille continua à rire, je posai la rose sur mon sac, j'enlaçai sa taille et embrassai sa mâchoire.

« Ils n'ont que 14 ans, c'est mignon et puis... » je m'approchai de son oreille, il encercla ma taille, « toi t'es vraiment sexy quand tu es jaloux », il resserra ses bras, posant une main dans le creux de mes reins.

« Hé le frangin », rit Emmett, « fais gaffe tu as de la concurrence » je me retins de rire.

« Non, en fait », dit Alice, « il est énervé parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée de coller une rose sur ton casier ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » Cracha-t-il, sa famille éclata de rire, je pouffai contre son torse, il se recula de moi, « tu te moques ? »

« J'y suis bien obligée », soufflai-je, j'agrippai sa veste pour lui éviter de reculer.

« Edward », lui dit Rose moqueuse, « vois le positif, ils vont t'apprendre plein de choses », ils se remirent à rire.

« La blonde, tais-toi » elle rit deux fois plus avec les autres.

« Chéri, oublie, ce n'est rien, sur son petit mot... »

« Parce que en plus il a laissé un ''petit mot'' ? » Je crois qu'il est énervé, ses frères et sœurs pleuraient de rire, je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

« Oui », dis-je timide, je le sortis de ma poche et lui montrai, « regarde c'est juste parce qu'il est content que j'aille bien », les autres s'approchèrent.

« Oh c'est trop chou ! » Dit niaisement Rose,

« Petit bonhomme », souffle Alice attendrie.

« Edward, souviens toi son frère nous avait dit qu'il avait pleuré le jour où Bella est partie avec l'ambulance », lui dit Jasper,je tournai rapidement ma tête vers Matthew, tout sourire.

« Bah ouais il était mal le gosse », dit Emmett,

« Qu'il ne s'emporte pas trop non plus ! » Râla Edward, « et pourquoi celle de mon fan-club ne me donne rien ? » je regardai ailleurs, « Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Dis-je innocemment.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu des ''présent'' ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Non, non », je me sentis rougir, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, ne pas savoir mentir c'est pénible, « bon d'accord c'est oui ! Tu as reçu une lettre d'une gamine » râlai-je.

« Quand ? »

« Hier, il y en avait une dans ton casier »

« Bell', tu l'as encore ? » Rit Alice, j'acquiesçais, « ohh ! vas-y montre ! » Je soupirai et ouvris mon sac, « Bella laisse-moi la lire », me supplia-t-elle, je la sortis de mon sac et lui donnai, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et s'assit sur le capot, ils s'approchèrent tous, « déjà », grimaça-t-elle, « les Winnie sur la lettre c'est pas ça » nous rîmes tous.

_''Edward,_

_Je voulais te dire que tu es trop mignon, non trop beau,__chaque matin, je te regarde arriver et mon cœur s'accélère, je rêve toutes les nuits de toi''_

Je mimai ses phrases en grimaçant et en penchant ma tête de gauche à droite, je la connaissais par cœur, ils partirent dans un fou rire.

« Bella... » se moqua Alice.

« Quoi ? C'est niais ! » Edward s'approcha de moi en riant comme un gamin.

« Chérie, décale-toi s'il te plaît que je puisse mieux entendre », je lui lançai un regard noir, il me poussa, « vas-y continue, ça me touche ! » Rit-il.

« Ouais », lui dis-je mauvaise, « c'est ce que tu vas faire ses prochains jours » ils rirent encore plus.

« Ma petite sœur, check ! » Rit Emmett, je tapai dans sa main, celle de Jasper aussi qui riait.

« Attendez, rit Alice, c'est encore mieux après ! elle s'éclaircit la voix, je grognai.

_''Tu es le soleil de ma journée, tu illumines ma vie''._

« Merde jumeau, elle est bien cette jeune fille », je sifflai un ''traîtresse'' à Alice, elle m'ignora,

_''Edward, je ne suis pas la plus jolie...''_

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Dis-je mesquine, ils me regardèrent tous en fronçant les sourcils, « quoi ? J'ai fait mes recherches, vas-y continue, non attends je vais le faire », je pris une voix niaise.

_''...mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'aimer comme je le mérite, Bella est peut-être jolie mais moi, je t'aimerai mieux qu'elle'' _

« Idiote ! » Crachai-je.

_''Edward, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu en as besoin. Edward, ce prénom résonne nuits et jours dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, appelle-moi... Chrystie.''_

Alice mit son doigt dans le trou que j'avais fait, plus de numéro, ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds avant de partir dans un fou rire, je soupirai mauvaise, Edward m'attira contre lui, je gardai les bras croisés.

« Bella c'est qui Chrystie ? » Me demanda Rose, je grimaçai, Edward se mit dans mon cou en continuant à rire, il posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins, laissant ses doigts reposer sur le haut de mes fesses, il faisait sûrement ça inconsciemment mais je frissonnai, « allez balance ! »

Je tournai ma tête, la cherchant, mais vu que je ne savais pas du tout qui c'était je cherchai une jeune fille pas franchement séduisante, un peu comme moi en 6éme en fait, ça le calmerait, j'eus un petit sourire en coin quand je ME repérai il y a quelques années.

« Elle est là-bas », dis-je, « la fille brune, lunettes, pantalon noir et doudoune verte, en bas des marches », je me remis face à Edward pour voir sa réaction, je les regardai tous la chercher.

Emmett se mit à rire bruyamment, prenant appui avec son bras sur l'épaule sur Jasper, ce dernier se retint à la voiture et se tenait le ventre tellement il riait, Edward grimaça et siffla, là je pris vraiment sur moi pour ne pas rire, Rose, explosa de rire et Alice glissa de la voiture, je la retins à la dernière minute, ils pleuraient tous de rire.

« Oh merde ! » Cria Rose en riant, « je vais me pisser dessus ! »

« Hé Edward', ça fait quoi d'avoir de si jolies filles à ses pieds ? » Demanda Jasper en riant encore plus.

« Bah... ça fait... mal ? » Demanda-t-il en grimaçant, j'explosai de rire, je me tournai, mettant mon dos contre son torse, Edward se mit à rire, « putain je suis dégoûté ! »

« Comment je vais te faire chier avec ça ! » Rit Emmett, « oh putain » il essuya ses yeux.

« Chéri, va lui faire un petit bisou toi aussi pour la remercier », nous rîmes deux fois plus.

« Oh oui vas-y », rit Alice, « je t'en supplie jumeau »

« Edward prends ça comme un défi », lui proposa Rose, « si tu y vas, je te paye l'essence pendant un mois » je calmai mon rire attendant sa réponse, il soupira, « un mois Edward »

« Épate-nous mon grand ! » L'encouragea Jasper, je me mordis la lèvre, je le défiais du regard, il se redressa.

« Un mois Rose ? »

Elle acquiesça en se remettant à rire, Alice tapa dans ses mains, nous prîmes tous appui sur le capot, il passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, il souffla et commença à avancer, je me mis à rire comme une hystérique.

« Bella reste calme », me dit Rose en riant.

« Non, non, mais... » je peinai à parler, je pleurai de rire, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Emmett et me penchai vers eux, je repartis dans un rire, je levai mon index, leur demandant d'attendre, ils rirent tous autant que moi, « c'est... c'est... pas... », je posai ma main sur mon cœur, je manquai franchement d'air, je soufflai un grand coup, « c'est... pas... Chrystie ! »

« C'est qui alors cette fille ? » Me demanda Rose en riant nerveusement, je riais encore plus.

« Je...je ne sais pas ! »

Je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je crispai ma main sur l'épaule deEmmett, ma tête partie en arrière, ils arrêtèrent de rire quelques secondes, tournèrent leur visages vers Edward, qui traînait des pieds, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, j'en avais mal aux côtes, ma bouche me tirait, ils me fixèrent, mon visage remplit de larmes, toujours à rire comme une démente, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Oh le coup de pute ! » Dit Jasper mort de rire.

« Attendez, attendez », rit Emmett, « ça se filme, oh putain Bell' c'est salaud ! » Ils pleuraient tous de rire, il sortit son téléphone en riant.

« Bella il va te détester » rit Rose.

« Pas... pas grave »

« Hé ça y est ! » Dit Alice en essuyant ses joues.

Nous arrêtâmes de rire, nous nous retînmes, il lui parla, elle fronça les sourcils et rougit, elle finit par lui dire quelque chose, il se tourna vers nous l'air mauvais, nous repartîmes dans les rires, à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il revint vers nous, je me redressai et commençai à reculer toujours en riant, il se mordit la lèvre en souriant et en secouant la tête en me fixant, il se mit à courir, je criai et partis en courant.

« Viens là ! »

« Non », riais-je me cachant derrière une voiture.

« Comme je vais te le faire regretter », me dit-il en riant nerveusement, je riais encore plus, il contourna la voiture, je me remis à courir le plus vite possible, j'entendais les rires de sa famille, je slalomai entre les voitures, riant comme une hystérique, il riait, « ça sert à rien que tu coures, je suis plus rapide que toi »

Je repris mon souffle entre deux voitures, si j'arrêtai de rire deux secondes, j'y arriverai mieux, il me regarda en riant, me mettant le pression quand il faisait semblant d'avancer.

« C'était... c'était pour rire », riais-je.

« Je me suis affiché, tu m'as affiché ! » Me dit-il faussement vexé, je repartis dans un fou rire, il avança vers moi, je repartis en courant, je repassai devant sa famille qui pleurait de rire, « ça sert à rien ce que tu fais » je me retournai rapidement, il m'attrapa, nous rîmes tous les deux, j'essayai de m'échapper, me retrouvant dos à lui, il serra ma taille et me souleva.

« Chéri, chéri, arrête ! Attends, je manque d'air » il me reposa, j'essayai de me sauver en riant, il se mit face à moi et me mit sur son épaule, « je suis en jupe ! » Criai-je, il la baissa, il m'amena aux voitures tout en riant, il me posa sur le capot de Rose.

« Je fais quoi de toi maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant, il prit nos mains et entrelaça nos doigts.

« Tu peux me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas », riais-je.

« Là tu rêves ! » Rit-il, « putain, je viens de me taper la honte », je repartis dans un fou rire, « Bella ! »

« Oui, désolée, » pouffai-je.

« Tu peux merde ! Elle a cru que je la draguai », je me remis à rire, « tu viens de me faire recruter une fan ! Merci », me dit-il sarcastique, je lâchai une de ses mains pour essuyer mes yeux, continuant à rire, « je t'afficherai un jour, laisse-moi y réfléchir », je repris sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça » pouffai-je.

« Tu ne t'es pas gênée » je riais.

Je glissai sur la capot, il se mit entre mes jambes, nos rires se calmèrent, nos mains toujours liées, j'embrassai le dos de sa main en le fixant, nous eûmes de grands sourires, il passa nos mains dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui, mon visage face au sien.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins », me dit-il un sourire en coin, je secouais la tête négativement.

« Nouvelle rumeur, Edward Cullen drague des très jeunes filles du lycée » il rit nerveusement, je serrai ses mains dans mon dos, je me rapprochai de ses lèvres en le fixant, il arrêta de rire, nos lèvres se frôlèrent, je soupirai, je posai un léger baiser, puis un deuxième, je reculai légèrement à chaque fois, il colla son torse contre le mien, « je suis désolée », soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, mon cœur s'était accéléré.

« Pas grave », me dit-il tendu.

Il m'embrassa doucement, bougeant ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses lèvres se firent plus pressante, je répondis à chacun de ses baisers en le regardant. Je fermai les yeux quand il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne appuyant nos mains dans mon dos, je me remis droite pouvant mettre tout mon buste contre lui, je serrai ses hanches avec mes cuisses, notre baiser pris de plus en plus d'ampleur. Nous nous embrassions langoureusement, il avança mon bassin contre le sien, je posai mes mains sur son torse, entoura mon visage avec les siennes. Je glissai mes mains sous son pull, il reposa de simples baisers sur mes lèvres, je gardai les yeux fermés, savourant. Il partit dans mon cou, je frissonnai, je posai mon front contre son épaule, il fit de même, ses mains allèrent sur mes cuisses, je crispai mes mains sur son ventre, il les caressa du bout des doigts, mon ventre se serra. Je tournai mon visage dans son cou, posant mes lèvres, je l'entendis soupirer, nous restâmes ainsi, j'étais bien, j'étouffai un rire dans son cou.

« N'aggrave pas ta situation », je pouffai et relevai ma tête, j'embrassai son nez, il me fit un grand sourire, nous tournâmes nos visages vers sa famille, Emmett rangea son téléphone, ils riaient entre eux, « ils le savaient ? »

« Je leur ai dit quand tu es parti », il se recula prit ma main et nous allâmes les rejoindre, ils nous fixèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Non, mais je me vengerai de vous tous » dit-il menaçant, il passa dans mon dos, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu viens de décrocher la palme de la pire humiliation faite à son homme » me félicita Rose, j'échappai un rire.

« Jumeau, tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« La honte jusqu'au bout ? » Demanda-t-il, nous acquiesçâmes tous, « je suis arrivé et je lui ai dit merci pour la lettre, j'ai même soufflé un très joli pour lui faire plaisir », nous rîmes tous « et là elle me regarde et me sort ''quelle lettre ? '', je lui ai demandé si elle était bien Chrystie, évidemment que non, elle s'appelle Amber, le pire c'est quand elle m'a sorti que si je le voulais elle pourrait m'en faire une », nous repartîmes dans un fou rire, « je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas utile, je te déteste » me dit-il tout en resserrant ses bras sur ma taille.

« Edward, tu mérites ton mois d'essence » pouffa Rose.

« Merci Rose »

« Bella tu es vraiment une vipère », me dit Jasper, « mais franchement merci »

« De rien » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Chérie », je tournai mon visage vers Edward, « tu as fait exprès de la choisir elle hein ? » Je me figeai.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emmett, Edward prit son téléphone et le tendit à son frère me serrant contre lui.

« J'ai un début d'affiche pour toi », me dit-il mesquin, j'écarquillai les yeux, « Em' va dans mes photos, tu trouveras un dossier ''Photo de classe de Bella'' »

« NON ! Em' ne le fais pas ! »

Edward partit dans un fou rire, je tentai d'attraper le téléphone pendant que tous se penchèrent sur le téléphone de Edward, il nous recula des autres, je devenais toute rouge et abandonnai résignée, ils se figèrent, Emmett rapprocha le téléphone de leur yeux.

« Je ne peux pas être le grand frère de ça ! » Emmett partit dans un fou rire suivi des autres, ils fixaient la photo, Edward riait toujours, « merde, je nous l'envoie à tous, ça sera ma nouvelle photo quand tu m'appelles », je soupirai blasée.

« Alors ça fait quoi mon ange ? » je pleurnichai, il rit, « je savais que ça me servirait »

Ils sortirent tous leur téléphone et continuaient à rire, Emmett rendit le téléphone à Edward, il le remit dans sa poche en me serrant contre lui toujours.

« Bella... » chantonna Rose, « là aussi tu gagnes la palme, celle de la plus vilaine photo de classe »

« Mais c'était des lunettes correctrices, je ne les ai portées que quelques mois ! »

-Ma Bella, u sais que je t'aime mais là, c'est limite si je me demande si je peux continuer à être ton amie voir ta soeur » rit Ali', je la regardai en plissant des yeux, « moi ta photo devient mon nouveau fond d'écran ! »

« Il faut l'imprimer celle là et l'agrandir », dit Jasper, « nous pourrions la mettre dans un grand cadre et la mettre sur le mur de notre chambre, nous serions d'excellente humeur le matin », ils riaient, je suivis.

« Bandes d'idiots ! » Crachai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la moche ? » Demanda Emmett, je le regardai outrée, « il faudra que je montre cette photo à Amber qu'elle ne soit pas démoralisée, il y a encore de l'espoir », ils riaient bêtement, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Edward et me tournai vers lui.

« Toi, je te détestes ! »

« Moi aussi mon ange », me dit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, « un partout ? »

« C'est le seul point que tu auras ! Barbie, Ken, Polly et Oui-Oui, la ferme ! » Ils arrêtèrent de rire avant de recommencer, « toi aussi petite fleur, » il grimaça et rit, je me mis face à eux, je récupérai ma rose, « heureusement Matthew est là » je la sentis en narguant mon chéri, il haussa les épaules, « bah oui tu t'en fiche, tu as Amber maintenant ! »

« N'oublie pas Chrystie, va falloir que je cherche qui elle est, ça se trouve c'est une bombe »

« Pfff, tu rêves, n'oublie pas les Winnie sur la lettre, c'est une gamine ! » Lui dis-je revêche.

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est une bombe »

« Ça y est », rit Alice, « ils déclarent les hostilités ! »

« Non, puisque nous savons très bien que je vais gagner à ce jeu », Edward me fixa en haussant les sourcils, je lui fis un petit sourire hautain, je me retenais aussi de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, « maintenant que c'est clair dans son esprit, si nous allions à la villa, les bébés vont arriver »

« Edward, Edward, Edward, va falloir t'accrocher avec Bella » dit Rose.

« Je le sais », répondit-il sérieusement en me fixant, « mais elle finira par comprendre que de nous deux je suis le plus vicieux », je rougis violemment, sa famille siffla, « allons-y, ne soyons pas en retard », il avança vers moi, récupéra nos sacs, il me repassa devant faisant glisser sa main sur mon bas-ventre, j'agrippai sa main et le poussai contre moi, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me chuchota-t-il, « mauvais Eddy mon ange, je me prépare pour ce soir », il écrasa ses lèvres conte les miennes et s'éloigna, les autres se moquèrent, j'avais arrêté de bouger en fait.

« Allez, Bell', reprends-toi ! » Me dit Rose en me secouant, je pouffai et montai avec Edward, Alice vint avec nous.

Arrivés à la villa j'allais passer un jean et mon tee-shirt, ''Chef Swan'', je piquai la casquette militaire de Emmett, je les rejoignis. Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, moi, j'étais concentrée, les bébés arrivèrent, nous allâmes tous derrière la maison, j'avais prévu des petites choses, ils s'alignèrent tous les cinq, Edward et ses sœurs, s'assirent sur les marches, j'avais découvert il y a peu, une deuxième entrée à la villa, je m'égare.

« Les gosses, il est temps de voir ce que vous valez ! » Dis-je revêche, « on arrête de rire dans les rangs », criai-je, ils se figèrent, les autres étouffèrent leurs rires, « nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter » je regardai autour de moi, repérai un grand bâton et l'attrapai, j'esquissai un sourire, ça allait me donner de l'importance non ? Menaçante ? Peut-être vu les sifflements nerveux que j'entendis, je me remis face à eux, jouant avec, « soldats, vous avez voulu intégrer les rangs, va falloir assumer, aucun de vous ne peut déserter vous êtes tous à moi » dis-je avec un immense sourire, ils me fixèrent perplexe, je les regardai menaçante, ils me firent de grands sourires hypocrites, « quinze pompes tout de suite, chef Swan n'aime pas les faux-culs, on s'active ! »

Ils se mirent tous en position et commencèrent, les Quileute se regardèrent brièvement, inquiets, oui, je sais ça surprend. Je me tournai rapidement vers les autres étouffant un rire, j'allais près des marches, je pris le grand tabouret, le mis face à eux, prenant une certaine distance. Je retournai chercher les œufs dissimulés sous un grand torchon, je les avais laissés pourrir, à la base c'était juste destinés à Emmett et Jasper, ça sera la surprise, je les posai sur le tabouret.

« Soldats, j'ai oublié, je veux des ''pardon chef Swan'', recommencez ! » Je les entendis grogner, je me figeai, « qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » Demandai-je mauvaise, les autres partirent dans un fou rire.

« Bella... » souffla Seth.

« Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? » Lui demandai-je froidement.

« Chef Swan ? » Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

« Repos soldats, arrêtez-vous, soldat Seth au milieu des autres et que ça saute »

Il avança penaud, il me fit de la peine aussi, je me repris rapidement, chef Swan ne connaît pas la pitié, waw, faut que je me détendes non ? Les autres s'écartèrent, je pris une grande inspiration, fermai les yeux et bougeai nerveusement mon cou de gauche à droite, les rires encore plus présent.

« Chef Swan, je m'excuse »

Je pris le bâton entre mes deux mains, je le regardais la plus mauvaise possible, il se figea, je brisai rapidement le bâton avec ma cuisse, merde, ça fait mal, plus personne ne riait, je ne montrai rien, Emmett regarda brièvement ailleurs, réprimant un rire.

« Soldat Emmett », il se crispa, « avancez vous aussi ! » Il le fit se mettant près de Seth, « bien, je vais tester votre dextérité, votre rapidité, ne soyez pas jaloux, tout le monde va y passer. Il faut commencer les entraînements. Pour commencer... nous aurons sûrement des obstacles à surmonter, je parle de choses à escalader, pas de... bref, vous deux, les deux arbres derrière vous », ils se retournèrent tous, « les plus près de nous vous courrez et vous grimpez le plus vite possible ! » Je jetai mes morceaux de bois déçue, Jasper, en attrapa un autre et me l'emmena, « bon sergent », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, il sourit très content.

« Lèche-cul ! » Cria Edward, je le regardai de travers, « je suis ton chef mon ange », me dit-il très sérieux, je grimaçai et me remis face à Jasper, lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue et ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Va mon sergent », lui dis-je en me faisant la plus douce possible il partit en souriant sous les regards assassins des autres, je m'éclaircis la voix, ils regardèrent ailleurs, « Emmett, Seth, vous attendez quoi ? On y va, on grimpe ! »

Ils partirent en courant, Seth grimpa plus facilement, Emmett, l'agilité ce n'est pas son truc, j' étouffai mon rire, il y parvint, je leur fis signe de revenir, ils descendirent et revinrent.

« Soldat Emmett, non quand tu me fais des choses comme ça tu n'es plus sergent, tu m'as fait quoi ? »

« Désolé Chef, ce n'était pas évident, je ferai mieux »

« Tu es la force brute, pas grave, mais tu t'entraîneras, joli soldat Seth »

« Merci Chef »

« Au moins je n'ai pas honte de toi, pas comme certain », dis-je ne fixant Emmett, il grimaça, « ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de grimper aux arbres ! Même moi j'y arrive mieux que toi » il me défia du regard, je tournai ma tête vers Edward, un sourire en coin, il me fit signe d'y aller, bien, « Emmy pense que je suis chef sans le mériter, donc... »

Je confiai mon bâton à Seth, je retirai mon gilet, j'étirai mes bras, pris une grande inspiration et partis en courant, repérant des appuis, je le fis sur un rocher avec un pied, je sautai et agrippai une branche avec mes mains, je forçai sur mes bras, posai mes pieds dessus et allai plus haut, je m'assis très contente.

« Ma petite femme est parfaite ! » Cria Edward fièrement en me faisant pouffer, ils me fixèrent incrédule.

« Quil, Jasper, à vous ! » Ils coururent et grimpèrent, je montai plus haut, ils suivirent, « Embry, Emmy, deuxième chance »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, Embry monta, Emmett... à son rythme sous les rires moqueurs.

« Soldat, arrête, j'ai vraiment honte, on redescend les enfants », Emmett l'eut mauvaise, nous retournâmes vers les autres, « les bébés, je suis impressionnée », ils me firent de grands sourires, « Jasper... va chercher un bisou de ta chérie ! » Il partit embrasser Alice et revint avec un grand sourire, « Rose désolée », elle pouffa, « je n'ai pas oubliée, trente pompes avec excuse maintenant, je reviens ». J'allai vers Edward, juste pour un câlin, il me serra contre lui.

« Bébé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal tout à l'heure ? »

« Si, tu n'imagines pas à quel point », dis-je en grimaçant, il retint son rire, pas les filles, « ça faisait bien dans ma tête »

« C'était bien, juste évite de le faire à nouveau », j'approuvai.

« Plus fort les excuses », criai-je en les regardant, ils élevèrent la voix, je me remis face à mon chéri, « c'est classe, cinq soldats ! » Dis-je tout sourire, il embrassa mon nez.

« Jolie ta façon de grimper aux arbres »

« Merci ! Par contre Emmett... » il partit dans un fou rire.

« Mon ange tes soldats ont fini » je me retournai rapidement, me remis face à lui, l'embrassai et repartis auprès de mes soldats.

« Debout, nous continuons ! Voyons votre agilité, peut-être aurons nous des choses délicates à faire mes bébés, il faut donc être préparés » je soulevai le torchon, trente œufs pourris, « va falloir assurer », dis-je sadiquement, « vous pouvez retirer des vêtements si vous avez peur de vous salir » dis-je attrapant deux œufs, je les vis du coin de l'œil retirer leurs pulls, « vous êtes prêt ? » Ils me regardèrent nerveux, « les enfants, ne faites pas ces têtes, si vous les rattraper, il n'y aura pas de casse », je pouffai à ma blague, « pardon... »

« Chef, permission de poser une question ? » Me demanda Emmett, j'acquiesçai, « à quoi ça sert ? Je ne remets pas en doute vos compétences mais à quoi ça va nous servir ? »

« L'agilité fils », dis-je, d'une voix des plus grave et sérieuse, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, mes soldats se reprirent, « sachez que ça vous sera utile, à un moment ou à un autre, faites-moi confiance. Les bébés vous n'avez pas des proverbes indiens à m'apprendre, ça ferait bien, si votre chef vous en sortaient de temps en temps, comme les principes de l'humanité, hé ! » J'entendis Edward soupirer, « il faudrait que nous nous fassions des randonnées, je suis sûre que vous pouvez nous apprendre pleins de trucs ! Vous voulez bien ? »

« Oui, Chef », dit Quil, « mais vous apprendrez mieux avec Sam, Jacob et Paul », Edward s'étouffa, je lançai un œuf en traître à Jasper qui le rattrapa sans le casser, je lui demandai de me le ramener.

« Vous ne partez pas en randonnée ? » Demandai-je, pendant que Jasper me ramenait un œuf, je lui fis un bisou.

« Si, mais nous avons beaucoup à apprendre en fait », dit Embry.

« Et ça ne dérangera personne que l'on vienne ? À part mon chéri, je t'entends mon cœur » je tournai ma tête vers lui, lançant un autre œuf vers Seth, lui non plus ne le cassa pas, il me le redonna et resta devant moi, je me mis face à lui, « tu veux un bisou ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça la récompense ? »

« T'es choupinou toi ! Décidément aujourd'hui... » pouffai-je, je lui embrassai la joue, il partit tout sourire.

« Non, tu demanderas à Sam », me dit Quil, je lui lançai les deux œufs, il réussit, ça commence à m'agacer.

« OK », il s'approcha avec les œufs, « bisou ? »

« Ouais, bah ça commence à faire beaucoup », râla Edward, je l'embrassai quand même, « non, mais vas-y, continue, je t'en prie »

« Merci », lui dis-je, les autres riaient, il me lança un regard noir, « nous nous endormons », je m'approchai d'eux et lança les deux œufs en l'air le plus haut possible, je me reculai rapidement, ils levèrent tous la tête, ils tombèrent au sol, une odeur pas des plus agréables arriva à mon nez.

« Putain, Bella ils sont pourris ! » Cria Emmett,Edward et ses sœurs partirent dans un fou rire.

« Ah bon ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, ils me regardèrent tous les cinq mauvais, « faudrait pas oublier que je suis votre chef et qu'il m'en reste vingt-huit, alors on se détend. Bien, au moins vous allez être encore plus attentifs », j'en pris deux dans chaque main, « soit vous les rattrapez sans les casser, soit... bah... » je grimaçai, je leur lançai moins doucement, un s'écrasa contre la jambe de Embry, deux au sol et l'autre rattrapé par Jasper, « toi, mon Jaspou, aujourd'hui tu assures ! Pour la peine, viens ! » Il me rejoignit, « tu peux jouer, soldats reculez ! » Ils le firent nerveux.

« Chef Swan une idée ? »

« Bien sûr sergent Jasper, soldats ! Travail d'équipe, je veux de la symbiose, de la cohésion », je ressemble de plus en plus à mon prof de sport aussi, pensai-je, je grimaçai et me repris, « faites-moi un joli carré, éloignez-vous. Sergent, nous allons jouer », lui chuchotai-je, il rit et passa son bras sur mes épaules, « le but du jeu, vous vous lancez les œufs, il y en aura de plus en plus, mettez-vous d'accord pour savoir à qui les lancer, inutile de dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il y aura de la casse, sergent Jasper, vous en jettera un dessus à tous », Jasper fut ravi, les autres beaucoup moins, j'en pris deux dans chaque main et m'approchai, je leur en donnai un à chacun, « je vous laisse une minute pour vous organiser » ils se rapprochèrent, « sergent, je te laisse gérer tout ça ? » Il acquiesça, il embrassa ma tempe, « mon chéri me manque », chuchotai-je.

« Bell', bizutage après ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, tu veux épargner Em' ? » Il acquiesça, « fais ça discrètement et ce sont des bébés n'oublie pas »

« Ne t'en fais pas », me dit-il avec un grand sourire, « bien je reprends ! » cria-t-il aux autres.

Je partis rejoindre mon chéri en riant, je m'assis derrière lui passant mes bras sur ses épaules, il prit mes mains et embrassa le dos. Nous les regardâmes moqueur, ils se lançaient les œufs, Jasper en rajouta deux, rapidité, précision, esprit d'équipe. J'étais un chef fier, jusqu'à ce que un se casse, Jasper eut un grand sourire et leur éclata un œuf chacun, sous leur insultes. Il leur fit faire des pompes, le jeu reprit, Jasper précisa qu'il offrait la douche et des vêtements aux bébés, nous rîmes un moment, les filles se levèrent, Rose prit ma casquette, nous laissant, rejoignant Jasper, elles aussi voulaient jouer. Elles pensaient quand même à se couvrir le nez, je remerciai le vent de nous épargner.

Je redonnai le grade de sergent à Emmett, il eut un sourire mauvais, nous les regardâmes un moment. J'embrassai son cou, laissant mes lèvres contre, j'allais de l'autre côté, il frissonna, je souris. Je le vis faire de même, j'effleurai mes lèvres dans son cou, remontant vers son oreille, je fis des allers retours, frottant légèrement le bout de mon nez contre sa peau. Il serra mes mains, n'arrêtant pas de frissonner, je posai plusieurs baisers, ne me lassant pas de le câliner, je relevai mon regard vers ses yeux, ils étaient clos, je continuai, refis comme au début, il soupira plusieurs fois, pencha sa tête sur le côté, je la bloquais avec mon épaule.

« Je vais m'endormir si tu continues », me souffla-t-il.

« Endors-toi », soufflai-je à mon tour contre son cou, je repris, « tu as toujours tes courbatures ? »

« Oui, le temps que mon corps s'habitue, ça va un peu mieux, ça tire de temps en temps »

« Où ? » Je récupérai mes mains, les posant sur ses épaules, je commençai à le masser, il redressa sa tête et la tourna vers moi, « ça fait du bien ? » Lui demandai-je en souriant, il ne répondit rien un moment, « bébé ? » Il me fit un petit sourire, « quoi ? »

« Rien, mon ange et oui ça fait du bien, merci »

Je l'embrassai, il se remit face aux autres, je continuai à le masser, le sentant se détendre, regardant les âneries des autres. Il y avait de moins en moins d'œufs, il baissa sa tête, la bougeant de chaque côté, je remontai mes mains contre sa nuque, laissant mes pouce la masser, il soupira, je reculai, caressant son dos à travers son tee shirt, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, je relevai légèrement son haut pour mieux le masser,il le retira à moitié, gardant les manches, je pouffai, il se pencha légèrement en avant, baissant sa nuque.

« Appui, n'hésite pas »

« OK chef », il émit un petit rire, je posai un baiser entre ses omoplates, me reculai et commençai à le masser.

Je savais que je pouvais faire ça un long moment, j'appuyai, il bougea légèrement en frissonnant, je remontai vers sa nuque, redescendis, repris ses épaules. Je regardai les autres, Embry râlait, j'étais bien contente d'avoir laissée ma place, d'une j'évitai de sentir l'œuf pourri, de deux j'étais bien occupée. Je posai ma joue contre son dos, massant le bas de son dos, je préférai me mettre contre, et poser des baisers contre son dos. Il se redressa petit à petit, me faisant l'embrasser sa nuque, je le massai encore un moment, il se remit en avant, je le caressai plus qu'autre chose, laissant mes ongles faire de grands allers-retours contre son dos, sa nuque. Je partis sur ses flancs, je recommençai à le masser un moment, je me rapprochai de lui, collant mon buste sur son dos, mon menton sur son épaule, je passai mes mains sur son torse, le câlinant, il soupira plusieurs fois, j'embrassai son cou, son épaule, il leva son bras pour poser sa main contre ma nuque, je refermai mes bras autour de lui.

« Viens mon ange, échange », je souris en me redressant.

Il remit son tee-shirt, je me mis entre ses jambes, il me plaqua contre son torse, me serrant dans ses bras, nous regardions les autres, ils avaient décidé de faire faire un parcours du combattant aux Quileute, Emmett sortit le tuyau d'arrosage, voulant les faire ramper dans la terre, ce qu'ils firent, ils les faisaient courir, grimper.

« Ils sont doués », dis-je admirative.

« Quand tu vois ce que font les autres en guise de sport ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié »

« Ils sont durs avec eux mes soldats quand même, l'eau et tout... »

« L'eau, c'est surtout pour ne pas que ma mère t'étripe », je pouffai nerveusement.

« Il restera les coquilles »

« Jasper ! » Cria-t-il, il vint vers nous, « tu ne veux pas leur faire ramasser les coquilles ? Pense à maman et à ton chef », il nous fit un sourire en coin.

« Ça pourrait leur prendre un moment... » dit-il mesquin, « bizutage ! » Rit-il, il repartit en riant vers Emmett et les filles qui se prenaient au jeu de chef, Emmett nous regarda en levant un pouce.

« Tu veux rester là ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Au chaud sur le canapé devant la télé »

« Je te suis ! »

Nous retirâmes nos chaussures et nous allongeâmes tranquillement, mettant une couverture sur nous. Je mis mon dos contre son torse, finis par me tourner vers lui. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous câlinant, nous embrassant surtout, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent, nous nous redressâmes. Les Quileute étaient dans un sale état mais riaient plus qu'autre chose, ils les laissèrent aller dans la salle de bain d'en bas, Alice leur donna un bac pour qu'ils posent leur linge sale. Tout fut parfaitement organisé. Emmett et Jasper retournèrent dehors pour tout arranger, j'avais voulu me lever mais ils m'en avaient empêché. Nous nous assîmes avec Edward, j'allai quand même aider les filles avec le linge, les rincer avant de le mettre en machine, laver le sol et la salle de bain. Ils jouaient à la console en attendant, Emmett finit par les ramener, Emily les avait déposé, ils me firent le salut militaire, je pouffai bêtement, retournant sur le canapé.

Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé rentrèrent pratiquement en même temps, il était 17 heures passé, nous étions tous dans le salon à nous racontant nos journées. Edward avait passé son bras sur mes épaules, sa main reposant contre le haut de mon buste, je la lui avais pris, la caressant. Je la regardai un moment, décrochant des discussions petit à petit, je reposai ma nuque contre son bras, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Edward serra sa main dans la mienne, je repris mes caresses pour le rassurer, il embrassa ma tempe, j'eus un petit sourire.

J'ouvris mes yeux regardant la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Je les regardai rire, je regardai surtout Esmé et Carlisle, me disant qu'ils avaient bien réussis eux, Esmé me regarda, je me figeai légèrement, je regardai Carlisle, puis elle à nouveau, nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, je hochais la tête positivement non sans un mal de ventre, elle acquiesça discrètement et me fit un sourire, elle regarda Edward puis Carlisle, reprenant le cours des discussions, j'étais nerveuse, Edward le sentit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? » Me chuchota-t-il, sa famille continua à parler, je me rapprochai de son oreille.

« Je pense à toi », soufflai-je, « je pense à toi », répétai-je doucement, il embrassa mon front, je me remise face aux autres,

« Bella, ça te dirais de jouer au piano avec moi ? » Me demanda Esmé, « nous ne l'avons jamais fait encore », j'acquiesçai et me levai, elle prit ma main, « merci », me souffla-t-elle à double sens, nous nous assîmes au piano, commençant à jouer, je ne m'en sortis pas trop mal.

« Je ne verrai pas de psy », soufflai-je, continuant à jouer, « je... je vous en parlerai à toi et Carlisle, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps »

« Je lui dirai », me souffla-t-elle à son tour, « petit à petit mon ange, petit à petit », je me mordis la lèvre sentant mes yeux se brouiller, je baissai davantage la tête, « respire mon cœur, je suis là, tout va bien », je pris une inspiration le plus discrètement possible, « c'est bien, continue », je recommençai, me calmant au bout d'un moment, nous continuâmes à jouer.

« Merci », chuchotai-je, elle se colla à moi, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime tout autant ma fille »

Nous nous tûmes, elle me montra un nouveau morceau, je l'imitai, une musique des plus douce, calme, apaisante, je la laissai jouer seule. Elle la recommença, me laissant le faire à mon tour, elle posa une main dans mes cheveux, me les caressant. Je le refis sans me tromper, j'enchaînai un morceau, qu'il y a quelques temps je n'avais pas réussi à faire. Je fredonnai les paroles, Esmé se rapprocha pour m'entendre, posant son menton sur mon épaule, je ne fredonnai que les paroles qui me concernait d'une façon ou d'une autre.___(Kelly Clarkson, ''Because of you)_

Esmé tourna sa tête, cachant son visage aux autres, elle posa sa joue contre mon épaule, je laissai mes yeux rivés sur les touches, continuant à jouer, je me doutai qu'elle pleurait. J'échappai une larme, je fermai les yeux, prenant une inspiration.

« Esmé... j'ai besoin de ton aide », soufflai-je, je sentis sa main essuyer son visage, elle se remit à jouer au piano, j'étais sur le point de craquer, mes yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau, « Esmé, maman, maman... »

Je paniquai parce que je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas devant eux, elle me poussa avec son bras contre son épaule, je fixai le mur, pouvant me reprendre, cachée des autres. Esmé joua du Yiruma, je pris sur moi et me calmai au mieux, j'essuyai mon visage, elle jouait ma musique préférée. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule posant mon front sur sa joue, mes yeux clos, l'écoutant simplement. Ma peine s'atténua petit à petit, je finis par esquisser un sourire, quand elle joua notre chanson à Edward et moi, j'embrassai son épaule, remettant mon menton sur elle, elle se tourna vers moi et embrassa mon front, elle continua à jouer, souriant un peu à son tour, elle releva son regard vers sa famille quelques secondes.

« Joue avec moi mon ange »

Je me redressai et jouai, nous continuâmes un moment, je crois que toutes deux nous ne savions pas vraiment comment reprendre le cours des choses, ils avaient tous vus, devaient tous s'inquiéter, pour ma part j'étais paralysée, jouer avec Esmé était une chose que je ferai souvent, mais à cet instant, je pouvais voir qu'elle était tout aussi figée que moi.

Mon œil capta Edward qui s'était levé et qui vint vers nous, nous nous mîmes au bord du banc avec Esmé quand il arriva au piano, il se plaça entre nous silencieusement, posant ses mains sur les nôtres. Il les serra brièvement avant de commencer à jouer, nous le laissâmes jouer seul, je regardai ses mains, Esmé joua avec lui, il appuya davantage sa cuisse contre la mienne, je me joignis à eux, ils jouaient une musique simple, je n'avais besoin que d'une de mes mains, je posai l'autre dans son dos, le caressant légèrement. Nous finîmes le morceau avec des petits sourires, Esmé nous embrassa et se leva. Je voulais être seule avec lui, je ressentis le besoin d'être dans ses bras, il tourna son visage vers moi, il se redressa dans la seconde qui suivit en prenant ma main. Les conversations reprirent dans le salon, il m'emmena avec lui vers l'entrée, il mit ses chaussures, je fis de même.

« Nous revenons », dit-il avant de m'emmener à la voiture, nous montâmes rapidement, il démarra et recula.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » Il me regarda.

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste besoin de partir de la villa et toi aussi. Nous allons nous trouver un petit coin tranquille, nous resterons dans la voiture pas grave »

Il roula rapidement, entra dans un bois, il laissa le contact pour le chauffage, je pris l'initiative de reculer son siège après que nous ayons retirer nos ceintures, il baissa son siège, je me mis sur lui, il me serra contre son torse, mon visage dans son cou, je gigotai le temps d'être à l'aise, mes mains sur son torse, il caressa mon dos,

« Tu es bien là ? »

« Oui, Edward... j'ai besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne », soufflai-je.

Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, reprenant ses caresses dans mon dos, je soupirai de bien-être, je me sentais bien, en sécurité, la pluie qui retombait sur la voiture et je ne sais pourquoi j'adorai entendre la pluie tomber, ça m'apaisait.

Les mains de Edward, son odeur, son cœur contre ma main, je me reculai pour couper le contact, je voulais être dans ma bulle avec lui, je me remis dans la même position, il baissa son siège au maximum, une de mes mains contre sa joue, l'autre toujours sur son cœur, il me poussa à mettre tout mon poids contre lui, repassant ensuite sous mon tee shirt, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, le laissant, juste pour ne plus avoir quelque chose qui le gênait. Je posai mes lèvres contre son cou, il frissonna comme d'habitude, nous restâmes à nous câliner un moment, lui, moi, la pluie qui résonnait sur la voiture.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Non et toi ? » Demandai-je contre son cou.

« Non mon cœur », il sortit une de ses mains de mon dos pour la mettre dans mes cheveux, je soupirai d'aise quand il les caressa.

J'embrassai son cou doucement, il soupira à son tour, je recommençai plusieurs fois, ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, je descendis ma main de son cou, déboutonnant un premier bouton de sa chemise. Je restai dans son cou, relevant mon buste pour lui ouvrir complètement, je caressai son torse de haut en bas, il soupira faiblement. J'écartai les pans de sa chemise, reprenant mes allers-retours, le plus lentement possible, je reposai mon buste contre son torse, laissant mes mains toucher ses flancs. Il serra sa main contre ma nuque, rapprochant mon bassin du sien.

Je remontai mes lèvres vers les siennes, je les effleurai avant de les faire se rejoindre. Il me plaqua contre son visage, sa main se crispa sur ma nuque, il la relâcha descendant sur le bas de mon haut, je m'écartai de son torse pour lui faire comprendre de le retirer, il le releva doucement, je quittai ses lèvres le temps qu'il le fasse, emportant au passage mon soutien-gorge. Il me remit contre lui, nos peaux nus, mon pendentif reposant sur son torse, nous soupirâmes.

Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains dans mon dos, notre baiser se fit plus pressant. Nous crispâmes nos mains en même temps, les siennes remontèrent poussant mes cheveux sur le côté, il m'étreignit plus fortement, devenant avide de l'autre. Suffisamment pour qu'au fil des minutes seuls nos sous-vêtement ne soient présent, nous perdant dans ce que nous ressentions, ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Je refermai les yeux, ma main glissa de sa cuisse, je n'avais plus la force de rien, il me poussa contre son torse, reposant son dos contre le siège, je m'étalai sur lui, son souffle était rapide contre mon cou, je frissonnai. Il attrapa sa veste et me la mit sur le dos, il poussa mes cheveux, caressant ma nuque humide, son bras sous sa veste, je me sentis m'endormir,

« Bébé... »

« Hum », je le sentis sourire.

« Tu serais mieux à l'arrière, nous allons rester là encore un peu », j'acquiesçai ne bougeant pas pour autant, « bébé... tu vas avoir mal aux jambes à force », je grognai et me redressai, il siffla nerveux, j'ouvris les yeux, « je te l'ai déjà dit que tu as le corps le plus parfait que j'ai jamais vu ? » Il caressait mon buste me faisant frissonner, je suivis ses mains glisser sur mon corps, il arrêta difficilement, je pouffai nerveusement, il me remit sa veste sur les épaules, je la passai, il bloqua, je me regardai.

« Quoi ? »

« Bébé », dit-il en fixant sa veste, « je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Euh... oui »

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras obligée de mettre ton beau petit corps nue sous mes vestes, mes tee-shirts, mes chemises aussi, juste avant que je m'habille, je partis dans un fou rire, « je suis sérieux, t'es hot », je lui tapai légèrement l'épaule et passai derrière toujours à rire, je m'allongeai, il se tourna après avoir remonté son jean, il sortit son téléphone.

« Ne me prends pas en photo ! » Il eut un petit sourire en coin, « Edward ! » Il me la montra de loin, non me les montra de loin, « efface ! Si quelqu'un tombe dessus ! »

« Mais non... attends, je vais les verrouiller, il faut juste trouver un code au cas où », il me rejoignit avec son téléphone,il s'assit et passa mes jambes sur les siennes les caressant, « toi qui as toujours de bonnes idées », dit-il un sourire en coin, je rougis, « tu peux », me dit-il taquin, je pouffai, je me décalai vers le bord, il se mit sur le côté, son coude sur la banquette, sa main remontant sur ma cuisse, je frissonnai, je passai ma jambe contre les sièges, pour qu'il se retrouve entre mes jambes, « tu vois, toujours des bonnes idées », je pouffai à nouveau, il embrassa mon bas-ventre, il se contracta, « il faut que tu trouves un code », je me redressai sur mes avants bras, il me regarda et soupira, « hot », me mima-t-il, je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de pouffer, il continua à poser des baisers, poussant sa veste de ma poitrine, juste d'un côté, « alors des idées ? » Je secouai la tête négativement, il me fixa en embrassant mon sein, j'avais plus du tout envie de pouffer, il le mordit légèrement, j'échappais un gémissement, il haussa un sourcil, recula son visage, il poussa l'autre côté de la veste, caressa ma poitrine serrant mon sein doucement dans sa main, « je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimai, non, que j'étais en adoration devant ta poitrine ? »

« Non... » il me regarda étonné, » pas en adoration du moins, merci », dis-je en souriant.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit ? Et bien, mon ange, je suis en adoration devant ta poitrine, tout ton corps en fait », je rougis à nouveau, « tu ne te rends même pas compte du corps que tu as »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« À part être parfait ? » Je riais nerveusement, « tu as des choses que tu n'aimes pas ? » Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Euh pas vraiment, je suis normale »

« Non, tu n'es pas ''normale'', une déesse n'est pas normale », je riais gênée, « ça ne vient pas de moi mais du petit Jensen », je lui fis les gros yeux, « ton fan-club mais on s'en fout de ses petits cons, vais leur péter la tronche », chuchota-t-il, « à tous », je partis dans un fou rire moqueur, lui ne riait pas.

« Ils ont 14 ans ! »

« Pas tous, non », dit-il en grimaçant, « on s'en fout j'ai dit, 14 ou 18 ans, ils y passeront tous », je riais comme une conne, « Bella... tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Mes pieds », je levai ma jambe.

« Ah non ! » S'énerva-t-il, « pas tes petits pieds ! Trouve autre chose mais pas tes pieds », je sifflai en haussant les sourcils, « désolé, sont mignons »

« Fétichiste ? » Demandai-je inquiète, il rit bêtement.

« Non, rassure-toi, à part les pieds », me dit-il en me lançant un regard noir, je riais moqueuse, me repris rapidement.

« Je suis un peu trop petite »

« Ça me va très bien, je peux te soulever facilement comme j'en ai envie, suivant ! »

« J'aurai aimé avoir les yeux clairs »

« Oompa... ça ce n'est pas possible », je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule, il partit dans un fou rire, « arrête elle est bien ! » Je le regardai de travers, « ça aurait fait rire les autres... non, j'aime tes yeux, autre chose ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je ne me matte pas non plus »

« Laisse-moi m'en charger et tu pourrais... »

« Si tu devais citer les trois choses que tu préfères chez moi, ça serait quoi ? »

« Visage compris ? »

« Non, juste de mon corps », il se redressa, me mettant légèrement en stress parce qu'il me déshabillait du regard, il me fit venir sur ses jambes, « pas évident », je grimaçai ,il soupira blasé, « Bella, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Quand je dis pas évident, ce n'est pas dans le sens, je galère parce que pas grand chose me plaît mais tout me plaît, toi tu dirais quoi pour moi ? »

« Ton torse, tes bras, incluant tes mains, ton dos »

« OK... mes jambes ? Mes pieds ? Non ? »

« J'aime tout mais c'est ce que je préfère... »

« Pour moi, ça sera... tes fesses », me dit-il en les serrant, « parfaite, sexy, » je rougis, « ensuite, bah je suis un mec alors ta poitrine, belle poitrine, parfaite et tes jambes, longues bien que tu sois ''petite'' et fines »

« Mes bras, mes mains, mon dos, non ? » Dis-je faussement vexée.

« Si et tu le sais, en fait, il y en aurait un quatrième à dire »

« Et ça serait quoi ? »

« Là... » me dit-il effleurant mon entrejambe, je gémis, je lui soufflai un ''hot'' à mon tour, il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin, il remonta le dos de sa main sur mon bas ventre, il me caressa du bout des doigts, mon ventre se serra, « en attendant il me faut toujours un code... »

« C'est risqué », dis-je en caressant son torse, « si par exemple l'autre prend ton téléphone, j'aurai moi aussi droit à des photos de moi dans le lycée »

« Crois-moi ça ne risque pas, elles seront verrouillées et mon portable, personne ne le touche », je pris son téléphone qui était sur la banquette, je regardai les photos, je me figeai.

« Chéri, depuis quand tu as autant de photos de moi ? » Il n'y avait presque que ça, « même quand je dors ? » J'avais dit ça d'une voix un peu trop hystérique.

« Fétichiste non, fanatique oui », je ris nerveusement, « tu ne le fais pas toi ? »

« J'en fais mais... chéri, faut que tu les effaces celle sur la banquette de ta voiture, ça fait coquine », il m'enleva le portable des mains, fit quelque chose et le posa.

« J'ai trouvé le code », me dit-il très content, je grimaçai.

Il glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les posant sur mes hanches, je me redressai, je m'avançai vers son volant, il siffla et toucha mes fesses, je me dépêchai de remettre le contact, chauffage et musique, je me remis sur lui, il me bascula et m'allongea, je posai sa tête sur ma poitrine et caressai ses cheveux, sa nuque, le haut de son dos.

« Chéri, c'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir quand tu étais petit ? »

« J'en ai plein... mais je dirai, le jour où mon père m'a emmené à la caserne des pompiers sur Seattle », il posa son menton entre ma poitrine, « je voulais être pompier », je souris, « un classique, il m'a fait la surprise, faudra que je te montre les photos, casque et assis au volant du camion », là je souris niaisement, il sourit à son tour, il me fixa un moment.

« Tu veux le mien ? » il acquiesça, « j'en ai aussi », soufflai-je, il fallait que je fasse un pas en avant je crois, « tu en veux un avec ma mère ? »

« Si tu veux, celui qui te viens en premier »

« J'avais sept ans je crois, ma mère m'avait emmené à Disney. J'adore les fêtes foraines, les parcs d'attraction et tout, ça m'amuse bien. Nous avons passé la journée là-bas, ma mère m'a laissée faire ce que je voulais. J'avais même eu l'autorisation d'y aller avec ma robe de princesse et mon diadème », il se redressa sur son bras, sa main faisant des petits cercles sur mon ventre, il me souriait, « un de mes plus beau souvenir, parce que j'étais fan de blanche-neige, j'avais sa robe et ma maman nous l'a fait chercher. Nous l'avons vu, maman... Renée, elle était têtue, bref, j'ai pu faire des photos avec elle, c'était chouette... tout ne c'est pas toujours mal passé, au contraire, j'ai... » je fixai le plafond, « j'ai était pourrie gâtée, c'est... c'est pendant cette période où j'étais bien, mon père me manquait, mais, il y avait mes grands-parents aussi, j'étais heureuse je crois »

« À partir de quand ça a changé ? »

« Vers mes dix ans, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir d'amis ou autre. Je me contentais de ma mère, je ne voulais que ma mère. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à aimer connaître les autres de mon âge. J'ai dis non, pour la première fois quand elle a voulu me faire une grande fête pour mon anniversaire. Ça s'est dégradé petit à petit, mais moi, je ne voulais qu'elle... je jouais à la coiffeuse, la maquilleuse, à la maîtresse, elle était très enfant, j'avais ma mère comme meilleure amie, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais compris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle que je voulais près de moi à Phœnix »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait des erreurs, j'aurai pu faire des efforts mais j'ai pris ça comme une sorte d'abandon en fait. J'étais bizarre, à part ma mère, je n'avais aucun contact avec les autres, j'étais dans ma bulle, j'étais pareil avec mes grands-parents. Je crois que j'étais trop possessive, ça n'a gêné que ma mère. Elle a ressenti le besoin de sortir un peu plus, faire des rencontres, je me suis vexée, j'ai dit non à tout, toutes les activités ou elle voulait m'inscrire, je n'ai acceptée que le piano, je crois que tout ne peut pas être la faute d'une personne, son père a commencé à lui dire de me laisser tranquille... »

« Ils avaient qu'elle relation ? Je sais que ton grand-père n'a pas aimé quand elle a fui avec toi »

« Non et leur rapport ont changé à ce moment je crois, ma mère n'était pas très proche de ses parents. Elle a commencée, quand nous étions chez eux, à dire que je ne faisais aucun effort. Ma grand-mère lui a dit que ce n'était pas une obligation d'avoir des amis, les disputes ont commencé au fil du temps elle est moins venue voir ses parents. Elle est devenue plus froide avec moi, égoïste, je l'ai été mais ça n'explique pas tout, je crois... qu'elle me reproche beaucoup de choses, à tort ou à raison »

« Te reprocher quoi ? »

« De l'avoir éloignée davantage de ses parents peut-être, de ne pas avoir voulu me fondre dans la masse. D'avoir préférée les livres et la musique aux sorties. En me rejetant, je me suis encore plus renfermée aux autres, elle a abandonné, au bout de quelques années. Phil, peut-être a-t-elle pensée que j'allais l'éloigner d'elle parce que je parlai un peu avec lui, plus du tout un jour, je te l'ai dit, mon grand-père savait tout... enfin pas tout », je le regardai brièvement, reportant mon regard au plafond, « je... la personne qui connaît toutes les grandes lignes, c'est ta mère »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? » je regardai le dos du siège passager enlevant une poussière qui n'existait pas.

« Parce que rien de ce que je te dirai ne te fera plaisir. Tu vas peut-être me regarder différemment et je n'ai pas envie de ça pour l'instant, parce que... je ne suis pas prête à en parler. Ta mère c'est juste une chose, les détails, ce qu'il s'est passé et à quelles occasions, elle les ignore et si je commence à en parler, tu voudras en savoir plus au bout d'un moment. Je ne suis pas prête à ce que tu aies encore une fois mal pour moi », sa main tourna mon visage vers le sien, je regardai ses lèvres.

« Je pourrai peut-être te soulager », il se baissa pour capter mon regard, « amour, je t'aiderai au mieux, ma mère aussi »

« Ton... père va le savoir aussi, ne le prends pas contre toi »

« C'est ça le truc de tout à l'heure », j'acquiesçai, « je sais que ta mère t'a certainement fait des choses qui ne sont pas évidentes à dire, je sais qu'elle t'a rabaissée, humiliée et abandonnée, je ne te ferai jamais ça Bella, je t'aime bien trop »

« Ma... mère aussi », chuchotai-je.

« Je ne suis pas elle, tu n'es pas à Phœnix mais à Forks, je suis juste un mec de 17 ans amoureux de sa petite femme, Bella, je ne suis rien d'autre »

« Tu es tout, c'est peut-être ce qui me bloque, c'est de toi dont je suis complètement dépendante maintenant et... si tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre que ma mère m'a... » je me crispai, me mordis la lèvre, il se tendit légèrement, mes yeux se brouillèrent, il posa son front contre le mien, sa main tremblait contre ma joue, je fermai les yeux, j'agrippai ses cheveux, « je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas »

« Ne dis plus rien, Bella... je... je crois savoir ce qu'il vient après les humiliations, » me dit-il tremblant »

Je poussai ses lèvres contre les miennes, les écrasant plus durement que je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'ici, son autre main remonta, allant dans mes cheveux, je soudai son visage au mien, il se décala mettant son torse contre le mien, nos lèvres se quittèrent quelques secondes, son front contre le mien.

« Serre-moi », chuchotai-je.

Il passa son bras sous ma nuque, mit davantage son poids contre mon buste, sa main sur ma joue, descendit sur ma hanche, il me baissa contre lui, remontant sa main j'arquai mon dos, il la plaça entre mes omoplates, reposant son poids sur moi, soudant son visage au mien. Il posa sa joue contre ma tempe, mes lèvres dans son cou, je respirai son odeur, il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Jamais, jamais Bella, je ne te ferai du mal », me chuchota-t-il, « je ne ferai que t'aimer, un peu plus chaque jour. Je te soulagerai, je ne te laisserai pas partir, je te retiendrai », j'éclatai en sanglot, « je te fais la promesse que je vais te retenir, te garder près de moi, mon regard ne changera pas, ça me fait t'aimer bien plus encore, de moi, tu n'auras qu'amour et tendresse, je ne changerai pas »

Il se tût, mes mains allèrent dans son dos, contournant sa chemise, je l'écrasai contre moi, mes jambes serraient sa taille, même si je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute, il savait mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant, je me calmai dans son cou, me sentant m'endormir.

**Pov Edward**

Putain, j'étais mal, j'avais une envie irrépressible de cogner dans quelques choses. Je me contenais au mieux, sachant que ce ne serait pas la bonne attitude pour Elle, pour ma Bella qui venait de s'endormir. Je sortis ma main de son dos doucement la mettant sur sa joue, je me reculai pour la regarder, j'essuyai les larmes qui restaient, je caressai son visage.

Je bloquai mon esprit, si j'y pensai trop je n'allai pas parvenir à garder mon calme, ma main se remit déjà à trembler. Je serrai mon poing et pris une grande inspiration, je la rouvris et la remis sur sa joue, j'avais envie de lui parler, de la rassurer, de crier de rage, de colère, de peine, envie de pleurer mais si Bella venait à se réveiller et qu'elle me voyait, elle mettrait encore plus de temps à me dire les choses et je voulais la soulager.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je peux encaisser sans broncher, sans sourciller et surtout sans changer, bien que j'étais sur le point d'exploser et merde... j'appuyai rapidement mes doigts sur mes yeux, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, ma main se remit à trembler, je tentai de me calmer, je la regardai stressé, craignant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle dormait, paisiblement je ne sais pas et je ne sais encore moins comment elle pouvait le faire. J'évitai d'imaginer certaines choses, je passai ma main nerveusement sur mon visage, à la question, est-ce que mon regard sur elle changeait, d'une certaine façon oui, dans le sens ou je voulais encore plus tout lui donner, lui apporter une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

Mais putain, ma Bella... je la regardai, caressai sa joue, je ne la lâchai pas du regard, je ne voulais pas la lâcher du regard, j'embrassai sa joue doucement, sa tempe, je posai ma tête sur le côté. La regardant, restant un long moment, je pensai à trop de choses à la fois, à ce dont m'avaient dit sur ce sujet, mes frères, mes sœurs et leurs doutes. Ma mère qui savait, mon père qui peut-être était déjà au courant ou ne tarderait pas. Je pourrai en parler avec lui, savoir ce que je dois faire, Charlie... mon cœur se serra davantage, je bloquai mes pensées. Bella se réveilla petit à petit, je fermai les yeux, simulant mon sommeil, pareil je crois que si elle me trouvait à l'observer, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose, prendre sur moi, ne rien montrer, pas à Elle.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, je la laissai recommencer avant de l'embrasser à mon tour, elle me poussa à me remettre sur elle. Je me redressai continuant notre baiser, qui prit plus d'ampleur, de plus en plus au bout de quelques secondes, elle soupira relevant sa jambe, ma main rejoignit sa cuisse, sa main contre ma nuque. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur moi, je l'aidai, elle se fit plus sensuelle. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos, je les sortis poussant ses cheveux, elle poussa ma veste de ses épaules, posant ses doigts sur mes joues, elle calma notre baiser, nous laissant reprendre de l'air. Je la serrai contre moi, elle referma ses bras autour de mon cou, nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment. J'ignorai mon téléphone qui sonnait, elle voulut me laisser répondre, je la bloquai, attrapai mon téléphone et le coupai, remettant ma main dans son dos, mon visage contre sa clavicule, je respirai son odeur, ne trouvant du réconfort que dans ses bras.

« Merci », lui soufflai-je, « merci de m'avoir parlé », elle se décala, posant son front contre le mien, je gardai les yeux fermés, ses petites mains autour de mon visage, « Bella... » j'ouvris mes yeux, « regarde-moi », elle le fit après avoir prit une inspiration, « tu ne le méritais pas », soufflai-je, son regard se fit fuyant, je relevai mes mains, elle baissa les siennes, je les posai sur ses joues,je la forçai à me regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, « tu n'as rien fait de mal »

« Je ne sais pas », me souffla-t-elle tremblante, « si... si je n'avais rien fait de mal, elle ne m'en aurait pas fait, tu... tu crois pas ? » J'avalai difficilement devant sa petite bouille des plus triste.

« Pour moi, je te l'ai dit tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est elle qui n'a pas compris, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, je ne sais pas non plus pour quelles raisons elle est passée d'un extrême à un autre mais ce que je sais, c'est que peu importe ce que tu as fait, elle n'aurait pas dû te faire du mal »

« Je... ce n'est pas arrivé souvent », chuchota-t-elle, « je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que c'était tous les jours, pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas fait d'effort, pas assez », je me figeai.

« Tu la défends ? »

« Non... si, non, j'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout »

« Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses », dis-je légèrement froidement, elle se figea à son tour, « ça c'est hors de question. C'est pire si tu penses qu'elle a eu raison, Bella, tu peux pas penser comme ça, pas sur ce sujet, ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu mérites au final d'avoir mal aujourd'hui ? »

« Je... je veux rentrer s'il te plaît », elle sanglota, commençant à s'éloigner, je la bloquai, attrapant ses poignets, « ne fais pas ça », me supplia-t-elle, « il faut... il faut rentrer », je pris ses poignets dans une de mes mains mettant l'autre dans le bas de son dos, la ramenant contre moi, je remontai ma main contre sa nuque poussant sa tête contre mon cou, elle résista, je la forçai.

« Nous ne rentrerons que quand tu m'auras écoutée », dis-je contre son oreille, « elle n'aura jamais aucune excuse valable, ne lui en cherches pas, ne le fais plus, ne pense pas que tu le mérites. Parce que si tu penses comme ça, ça voudrait dire que la douleur que je peux ressentir en ce moment pour toi, moi aussi je la mérite, j'espère sincèrement et je ne te mens pas que si ta mère ose foutre les pieds à Forks, je vais lui en mettre plein la gueule et sans culpabiliser ne serais-ce qu'un millième de secondes. Parce qu'il s'agit de toi, de moi, de nous qui essayons de nous construire et c'est elle qui nous empêche d'avoir une relation normale. Ce qu'elle t'a fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je le prends contre moi, tu te souviens, si tu as mal, j'ai mal ? » Elle acquiesça en sanglotant, « c'est encore plus vrai à cet instant, tu es tout pour moi, elle t'a fait du mal, elle s'en mordra les doigts, notre famille, ils finiront tous par le savoir et tu le sais, nous ferons tous bloc autour de toi, aucun de nous ne te dira que c'est de ta faute. Parce que nous, nous te connaissons, il faut que tu avances maintenant. Soit juste la Bella de Forks, ma Bella, si tu sens que l'autre revient dis le moi, ne me le cache pas. Il faut que tu te confies à moi, à nous, arrête de vouloir prendre sur toi, repose-toi sur moi, je suis là pour ça aussi. Prouve-moi que tu me fais confiance et laisse-moi t'aider, t'épauler, nous sommes passés par beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, nous passerons au-dessus de celle-ci aussi »

« Ça... ça risque de prendre du temps »

« J'ai l'intention de te garder près de moi et tu le sais », elle ouvrit ses poings, posant ses mains contre mon torse, je lâchai son poignet.

« Je ne te cacherai plus rien, je te le promets, je ferai tout ce que tu m'as demandé, je ferai au mieux »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre mon ange, je ne te demande rien d'autre », elle acquiesça, « bébé...à moi de te demander de me serrer contre toi », elle bougea rapidement ses bras, je passai ma main dans son dos, elle m'écrasa contre elle de toute ses forces.

Je remontai ma main de sa nuque à son crâne, elle se colla complément contre moi, je resserrai mon bras dans son dos. Nos visages dans le cou de l'autre, elle me souffla un ''je t'aime'' dans mon cou que je lui rendis, j'embrassai son cou, elle embrassa le mien, nous reculâmes légèrement nos visages, suffisamment pour rejoindre les lèvres de l'autre. Ce baiser fut pour ma part différent, quelque chose était différent, peut-être parce que enfin, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seule, peut-être aussi parce que à cet instant elle me faisait entièrement confiance, je le savourai bien plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Nous finîmes par nous rhabiller et par rentrer, j'avais laissé Bella conduire. J'avais rallumé mon téléphone et rappelé mon frère. Bella me poussa à aller avec eux, notre rendez-vous allait juste être un peu plus court que prévu. J'avais besoin de me défouler avant de pouvoir me détendre avec elle, elle allait partir chez elle avec mes sœurs pour se préparer. Nous nous embrassâmes avant de nous séparer, je crois aussi que nous en avions besoin tous les deux.

Nous partîmes avec mes frères rejoindre les Quileute à la salle de sport, je me fis silencieux, ils parlaient entre eux, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient nous réserver aujourd'hui, je voulais qu'ils m'épargnent encore moins, je voulais arrêter de penser.

« Eddy, t'es avec nous ? » Me demanda Emmett qui était près de moi,

« Ouais, ouais, je suis là », j'accélérai.

« Ça ne vas pas hein ? » Me demanda-t-il, je secouai faiblement la tête négativement, il serra ma nuque quelques secondes, il se tût un moment, « ce soir tu te fais une soirée avec ta belle ? »

« Oui, je l'emmène au cinéma, je ne vais pas rester aussi longtemps que d'habitude à la salle de sport, je me prépare là-bas et je vais chercher Bella chez elle »

« Comment elle sera habillée cette fois ? » Demanda Jasper moqueur, j'échappais un rire nerveux.

« Aucune idée, moins pire que samedi ça c'est sûr, le plus simplement possible en fait »

« Et tu la réinvites quand après ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Jeudi. Demain elles se font une soirée pyjama chez Charlie »

Je me crispai légèrement à son prénom, je me repris rapidement bien que je sache qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte, il y eut un silence, je tournai ma tête vers Emmett, il me regarda insistant, je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper, il me regarda, je détournai mon regard, accélérant davantage.

Je me garai sur le parking, les voitures de Paul et Jacob étaient là, nous descendîmes rapidement et en silence, nous prîmes nos sacs et rentrâmes.

« Mais ils sont presque à l'heure » railla Jacob, nous nous tapâmes tous dans les mains, nous posâmes rapidement nos affaires.

« Ma grande », me dit Paul, « qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ce soir ? Bah ouais, ton coach c'est moi, Jacob s'occupe de Emmett et Jared de Jasper, Sam doit s'occuper d'autres personnes »

« Ce que tu veux », soufflai-je.

« Fais gaffe, ça pourrait ne pas être bon pour toi de me dire ça », je le fixai, son petit sourire disparu, il regarda mes frères avec les siens, ils étaient pas plus souriant que moi, il regarda dans la salle et se remit face à moi, « OK, vire ton haut, je reviens »

Il partit rapidement, je me mis en débardeur, mes frères commencèrent plus motivés que jamais sous les regard des Quileute, Paul revint,je lui tendis mes mains à sa demande, il les banda rapidement.

« Il n'y a que ça qui te détendra, je le suivis jusqu'à à un sac de frappe, t'as déjà taper dedans ? »

« Non mais ça va me plaire ton truc », il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Je m'en doute », il me montra comment placer mon poing, il se mit derrière le sac et le tint, je commençai à taper dedans, « tu peux faire mieux Eddy... » je tapai de plus en plus fort, « arrête de penser aussi, ça ne te soulageras en rien sinon, je le tiens t'inquiète » il me tendit son Mp3, « ça t'évitera de penser », il me mit le volume à fond, ses mains sur le sac.

Je recommençai à taper, de plus en plus fort, je ne pensai qu'à Bella, je cessai de réfléchir, tapant encore et encore. Paul recula plusieurs fois, mes bras me tiraient sérieusement, Sam, vint le remplacer, je continuai, jusqu'à être à bout de force. Sam relâcha le sac, j'étirai mes bras, détendis mes mains, je retirai le Mp3 de Paul, il me fit signe de le suivre, Sam repartit vers ses clients, j'avais passé une bonne demi heure dessus, mais mes bras avaient beau me tirer j'avais encore besoin de me défouler. J'étais carrément nerveux, il me tendit mon pull, je le passai et le suivis à l'extérieur, sans un mot, nous nous mîmes à courir.

Je le suivis jusqu'à un stade, nous fîmes plusieurs tour de terrain, tapant des sprints. Il nous fit monter et descendre de grands escaliers, courir à nouveau, les marches encore et encore. Je me calmai enfin, il me laissa faire un dernier aller retour, s'asseyant tout en haut, je le rejoignis, reprenant mon souffle, il se leva, me demandant d'attendre, je baissai ma tête, retrouvant une respiration plus régulière, je le sentis s'asseoir après quelques minutes, il posa une bouteille d'eau à mes pieds, je la pris et me redressai.

« Merci », il haussa les épaules, posa ses pieds sur le siégé de devant et but de grande gorgée de sa bouteille.

« Détends tes jambes, tu morfleras moins », je pris la même position que lui, buvant à mon tour, nous restâmes silencieux, je regardai les gens en bas courir, « tu vois le mec avec le pull rouge ? » Me demanda-t-il, je le repérai et acquiesçai, « c'est un con », je me tournais vers Paul, « un chien, je lui ai mis mon poing dans le gueule plus d'une fois », dit-il en le fixant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en avais envie ? » Je riais nerveusement, il eut un petit sourire, « non pas seulement, il a foutu la merde dans la salle de sport de Sam, il arrivait défoncé ou carrément avec son joint, un vrai shooté ce mec, bref, les mots ils ne les comprenaient pas, les coups oui »

« Les autres ont participé ? »

« Non, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, j'étais seul, personne ne le sait, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir »

« C'était quand ? »

« Un mois, Sam est étonné de ne plus le voir, moi pas, ça m'a détendu de le faire »

« Je veux bien te croire », je regardai le mec, « il t'a vu ? »

« Ouais, on se croise souvent, il ne bronche pas, vaut mieux, sinon, je recommencerai, t'as déjà cogné un mec ? »

« Non, ça a failli arriver plus d'une fois, surtout ces derniers temps mais mes frères m'ont retenu »

« C'était pour quoi ? »

« Ça concerne Bella à chaque fois, quand elle a eu son accident, des gens au lycée qui parlaient un peu trop, c'était pas le jour, un certain Mike Newton aussi, qui en avait trop après elle en début d'année et qui lui a sorti des trucs... »

« Comme ? »

« Qu'il verrait bien son odeur partout sur lui, des trucs dans ce genre »

« Et tu ne lui en as pas mis une ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bella, toujours Bella. Le jour où j'étais à deux doigts, elle m'a fait faire jurer de ne rien lui faire, je l'ai fait. La seule chose c'est qu'il arrivait dans mon dos, bref... »

« Je peux le cogner si tu veux »

« T'aimes à ce point te battre ? »

« Non, des fois ça détend et seulement les cons dans son genre, alors ? »

« Il a changé », il grimaça, « une fille de notre lycée. Il est en couple, j'ai même réussi à rire avec lui une fois, ça m'a choqué, le jour du laxatif, c'est le fils du proviseur, il pourrait nous être utile pour certaines choses »

« Tant qu'il garde ses distances c'est bien »

« Je pense aussi et il les garde »

« Comment va Bella ? »

« Ça va »

« Et toi ? » Je haussai les épaules, « ce n'est pas une réponse, je ne suis pas un de tes frères. Je ne suis pas non plus de ta famille, si tu as besoin de dire quoi que ce soit fais-le, personne ne le saura », je remis mon regard vers le stade.

« Depuis samedi, mes frères m'ont mis au courant de leurs hypothèses au sujet du passé de Bella, j'en connais une partie. Aujourd'hui, sans le dire directement parce qu'elle s'est arrêtée avant, elle a confirmée les hypothèses, j'ai pris sur moi toute l'après-midi, j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître alors que ça me bouffe complètement, je ne sais pas comment faire, comment je suis supposé l'aider, la soulager. Je savais en me mettant avec elle, que ça ne serait pas évident, ça le devient encore moins, j'aurai préféré mille fois que ça m'arrive à moi, mais de savoir ce qu'elle a pu vivre, ça me tue alors que je ne connais que les grandes lignes, Charlie... quand il va l'apprendre je ne sais pas comment il va le gérer parce que ça concerne son ex »

« Il ne sait rien ? »

« Une partie, Bella lui a parlé, il s'en veut, c'est aussi pourquoi il a accepté que je vive avec Bella. Comme il a dit, il veut faire amende honorable, le seule chose c'est que jusqu'ici, Bella nous avait malgré tout épargnée, d'ici quelques temps, elle va tous nous achever, quand nous en saurons plus. Mes frères l'ont compris je crois, ma mère est au courant, mon père va suivre parce qu'elle... elle va vraiment avoir besoin d'aide, faut juste que je prenne sur moi au maximum, elle est en train de me tuer avec son passé, ses réactions mais je l'aime bien trop pour baisser les bras »

« Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne baisseras pas les bras »

« Non, c'est sûr mais elle me change, elle m'extirpe de mon enfance et adolescence des plus envieuse. Je savais déjà que j'avais de la chance, plus que ça même. Bella, me montre la réalité en fait, la sienne »

« En quoi ça te change ? »

« Elle nous a tous rapprochée des uns et des autres. J'ai longtemps été le mec qui ne voulait pas s'attacher avec les filles, ça ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Je suis plus que bien avec elle, le revers de la médaille en quelque sorte c'est que je dois gérer beaucoup de choses ou de sentiments. La haine, je l'ai découverte avec elle, son passé, l'autre conne de Jessica et ce qu'elle lui a fait et aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plus de rage envers elle. Là aussi j'ai juré, je savais que ça serait compliqué comme je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas à quel point, maintenant je le sais »

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Ça donne que je vais prendre soin d'elle, la pourrir mais peu importe, que si encore une personne lui fait du mal, je ne lui promettrai rien cette fois. Que sa mère finira par revenir un jour et je sais d'avance que Bella ne va pas tenir le confrontation, son passé déjà trop présent va lui arriver en plein visage. J'espère juste que ça sera le plus tard possible, le temps que Bella ait compris que rien n'est de sa faute, que ce jour là aucun de nous ne parviendra à prendre sur soi. Bella tu apprendras à la connaître avec le temps, tu comprendras mieux certaines choses »

« Je sais déjà que mes petits frères sont mordus d'elle, Jake aussi, tu sais ce que j'en pense aussi, je l'aime bien. Sam, elle a réussi à le toucher, de toute façon, vendredi soir à peine elle a ouvert les yeux que déjà, elle nous a pris au tripe, ça ne c'est pas arrangé avec votre cadeau, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre son passé parce que j'ai pas le même sang froid que toi »

« Il faudra pourtant que tu apprennes. Bella il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne me touche pas, pareil pour ma famille, Ben et Angela, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle provoque, elle te changera d'une façon ou d'une autre, personne n'y échappe »

« C'est stressant dit comme ça », me dit-il nerveux, je le regardai moqueur, « attends, je vais devenir une lopette ? » Je partis dans un fou rire.

« C'est possible », riais-je, il grimaça.

« Je verrai bien, je serrai peut-être l'exception »

« Je vais te laisser la surprise, toi aussi tu vas brailler comme une merde »

« Qu'elle ne se presse pas, bon, on y retourne, tes frères vont finir pas s'inquiéter », nous nous levâmes, « Eddy », me dit-il, « si je t'entends encore une fois me dire merci, tu me serviras de sac de frappe ».

Je ne pus que approuver sachant qu'il en serait capable ce petit con, nous retournâmes à la salle en petite foulée, nous jetâmes nos bouteilles vides au passage. Mes frères étaient encore en train de s'entraîner, ils ne montraient aucune douleur, Paul siffla nerveusement, Jacob vint vers nous.

« T'as vu ça un peu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, « vous avez bouffé du lion ou quoi ? »

« Non, ils restent encore longtemps ? »

« Non, ils t'attendaient, je sais que tu as rendez-vous ce soir, vas-y va te préparer »

« Merci Jake », Paul étouffa un ''sac de frappe'', je me tournai vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle », il fronça les sourcils.

Je soupirai blasé, pris mon sac et partis me doucher, je retirai les bandages aussi, mes poings étaient rouges, pas grave, je me dépêchai pour ne pas être en retard, j'étais nerveux aussi de savoir comment allait être Bella, je m'habillai simplement, jean noir, polo noir aussi, mauvais Eddy est quelqu'un de sombre, je riais comme un con, ma veste en cuir était dans la voiture, je sortis rejoindre les autres, mes frères me regardaient.

« Tu ne fais pas assez mauvais garçon » me dit Emmett en riant, les Quileute nous fixaient, « vous ne voulez pas savoir croyez-moi », ils me regardèrent mesquins.

« J'ai pris ma veste en cuir, tu veux que je mette quoi d'autre ? »

« Bas de survêt ? » Me proposa-t-il, « nous allons bien te trouver un truc », Paul revint changé, « ça ! » Dit-il en le montrant, « ça c'est un mauvais garçon », il nous fixa sceptique réajustant son tee-shirt.

« Ils vous arrivent quoi les gamines ? » Nous demanda-t-il, je le regardais de haut en bas.

« À part les chaussures, y a pas de différence »

« Il a l'attitude aussi », dit Jasper, « prends exemple, bon pour aider... Eddy doit s'habiller différemment, plus comme Paul en fait, mauvais garçon quoi, Eddy, faut vraiment que tu prennes exemple sur lui et tu sais très bien qu'elle va apprécier », je riais nerveusement.

« Bella aussi sera en mauvaise fille ? » Demanda Paul, tout à coup intéressé, je le regardai de travers, « j'en étais sûr que tu allais me regarder comme ça », rit-il, « tu vois peu importe votre truc, bien que connaître les détails m'intéresse, faut que tu prennes ta tête d' énervé... sinon Bella ? » Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, je finis par suivre.

« Non, en fait Bella c'est l'inverse », dis-je, « c'est une très gentille fille coincée », ils rirent deux fois plus.

« Putain, vous vous faîtes de bons délires » rit Jake.

« Idée de ma petite femme »

« Le fait qu'elle s'habille en coincée, ça va t'énerver », rit Paul, « waw, je ne vous pensez pas dans ce genre de trucs, sexy ta copine »

« Merci », je grimaçai légèrement.

« Attends une sorte de baggy, ça serait mieux, j'ai laissé l'autre ici, vas-y viens ! » Je le suivis dans le bureau de Sam, « je laisse tous le temps des vêtements, tiens », il me lança, se retourna cherchant quelque chose, je le passai, « il te faut ça aussi », il me tendit une ceinture, « putain vous êtes grave », je riais bêtement, je remis mes baskets, il me scruta, « le bas c'est bon, ton haut aussi, tu vas assumer ? »

« Bah ouais », riais-je.

« Oublie la galanterie au passage, de toute façon tu ne l'étais pas avant avec les autres ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde »

« Alors ne le soit pas ce soir, reviens le Eddy d'avant, Bella, ne va peut-être pas tout comprendre mais je suis sûr qu'elle va apprécier. Elles aiment bien les mauvais garçons même si elles disent le contraire, soit en retard aussi », je partis dans un fou rire, nous ressortîmes.

« C'est bien mieux », Jasper me jeta ma veste en cuir, je la passai, « oh putain, elle va pas s'en remettre » rit-il, nous suivîmes.

« N'oublie pas », me dit Paul, « en retard, pas galant, pas poli non plus, tu t'en fous des gens, rends la folle la petite Swan »

« Je vais faire de mon pire »

« Comme tu dois être en retard », dit Emmett, « nous allons nous doucher », ils partirent en riant, la salle s'était vidée.

« Et, sinon, vous vous faîtes souvent des choses dans le genre ? » Me demanda Sam.

« Non, ça c'est la première fois, samedi elles se sont toutes les trois habillées le plus moche possible », je sortis mon téléphone et leur montrai, ils grimacèrent et partirent dans un fou rire, « nous n'étions pas au courant, nous avons fait la gueule parce que nous avons dû les rejoindre dans une brasserie », ils rirent deux fois plus.

« Non mais elles sont dingues, putain j'adore » rit Jacob.

« Encore une idée de Bella au passage », dis-je.

« Mais il ne doit pas s'ennuyer le petit Eddy », me dit Sam taquin.

« Non, ça c'est sûr, qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui faire d'autre ce soir ? Elle veut jouer autant le faire à fond »

« Vous faites quoi ? » Me demanda Paul.

« Ciné, manger un truc aussi »

« Paul, vas-y, dis lui le pire que tu es fait », ils rirent, Paul s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais chez moi avec les filles, nous cherchions des vêtements les plus simple possible, les moins moulant. En sous-vêtements, ils étaient noir, le soutien-gorge en balconnet, les bretelles en satin rose, qui soulignait aussi le haut de mon soutien-gorge. Le string accordé mais qu'il fallait nouer avec les ficelles de satin, sexy, comme il le voulait. Je gardai ma serviette autour de moi, Rose m'avait fait deux longues tresses, niveau maquillage, c'était très léger, couleur pastel aux yeux, une petite touche de gloss, rien d'autre.

« Bella, tu veux pas remettre un jean de Phœnix ? »

« Ils sont tous plus moulant les uns que les autres ceux que j'ai maintenant », j'avais toujours mon carton dans la chambre, fallait que Angela le prennes pour son père, je passais un jean, je retirais ma serviette, « waw, je flotte dedans »

« En fait », dit Rose moqueuse, « il est normal », je pouffai, elle me demanda de tourner, « tu as maigrie non ? »

« Je ne crois pas non »

« Pas maigrie », dit Alice, « amincit oui, Bell' tu feras attention avec tes ficelles, quoique, s'il en aperçoit une... »

« Je suis une coincée ! » Elle grimaça, « il ne doit rien apercevoir du tout », nous entendîmes une voiture se garer, Rose regarda dehors, mon ventre s'était serré.

« Respire, ce n'est que Angela », nous entendîmes mon père la saluer et ses pas dans l'escalier, Rose lui ouvrit la porte, elle rentra en riant.

« Surprise ! » Nous rîmes bêtement, « Bell', je t'ai ramenée des vêtements que je mets le dimanche pour aller à l'église, jolie les tresses, alors... » elle posa son sac sur mon lit, « j'ai plein de choses cucul » elle sortit plusieurs chemises, des jupes, des hauts, des gilets, « reste plus qu'à choisir », nous la fixâmes sceptiques, « fille de pasteur, je dois respirer l'innocence » nous pouffâmes, « qu'est-ce qui te tente ? »

Je m'avançai, en attendant Alice me mit des petites perles aux oreilles, Rose faisait des ensembles avec Angela.

« Une jupe avec des petites ballerines une chemise et un gilet serait le mieux », dit Alice, « jean c'est trop banal, tu le vires » elles se concertèrent en pouffant, Angela s'arrêta en regardant mes sous-vêtements.

« Hum, Belly Bell, une jeune fille ne mets pas ce genre de choses », je me sentis rougir, je mis rapidement la jupe, noire, coupe droite qui arrivait au genoux, simple.

« C'est Eddy qui veut », souffla Alice.

« Eddy est un coquin », je pouffai, rougis deux fois plus, « pas que Eddy il semblerait », j'échappai un rire sous leurs moqueries, « tu sais Belly Bell, votre jeu est super coquin en fait. Oui, j'y joue avec Ben, la petite fille apeurée face au joli garçon », nous la regardions mesquines, « nous jouons beaucoup avec la fille prude », nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Angie, Lucifer ça te vas vraiment bien » rit Rose, « une fille de pasteur, qui joue à ce genre de jeu ! Waw, ça doit-être excitant »

« Plus que ça même, bref, nous en reparlerons demain », elle me tendit une chemise blanche et un gilet rose pale, je mis mes ballerines, « Bella, tu ressembles vraiment à une vierge là », je pouffai et me regardai dans le miroir.

« C'est... mignon ? »

« Oui, mais il faut que tu prennes l'attitude d'une coincée maintenant » me dit Ali'.

« Soit le plus compliqué », dit Rose sournoise.

« Mission impossible », ajouta Angela.

« Merci de croire en moi », dis-je sarcastique, elles me fixèrent moqueuse, « même Edward ne m'en pense pas capable »

« Homme sain d'esprit », souffla Angela, nous rîmes à nouveau, « tout est dans l'attitude, tu es timide, ne le fixe pas, pas de regard suggestif, pas de mains baladeuses, pas de ''je me mords la lèvre, je suis sexy et je ne m'en rends pas compte'' », je fronçai les sourcils, Alice et Rose étaient mortes de rire, « tu vois tu fais celle qui ne comprend pas, regard fuyant, il t'intimide. Bella, tu n'as aucune expérience, tu n'as jamais été en contact avec un garçon, tu ne te tripotes même pas », mes sœurs pleuraient de rire, je me mordis la joue pour me retenir, Angela restait très sérieuse, « tu as limite peur des garçons et voilà que ce soir Eddy le bad boy du lycée, t'invite, en secret. Bah oui, ça pourrait froisser son image tu comprends », elle désigna mes vêtements, « ah, petite parenthèses, dit à mauvais Eddy de ne pas déchirer mes vêtements », je partis dans un fou rire, Angela était imperturbable, « Bella, on se reprend, il faut que tu bafouilles s'il te pose une question, il faudrait que tu arrives à te dire que c'est vraiment ton premier rendez-vous, tout ce qu'il y a de basique, faut pas que tu débordes »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas le reluquer en douce, pas de tripotages, de sous-entendus, je suis coincée et vierge, j'ai déjà un truc de vrai »

« Votre soirée, elle va être hot quand même », dit Rose, « jouer un rôle, ses frères doivent le motiver en plus, lui donner de mauvais conseils, s'il joue vraiment le mauvais garçon attends-toi au pire, toi invente-toi une personnalité, amusez-vous surtout »

« Connaissant mon jumeau, il va se faire plaisir, bon, il reste dix minutes avant qu'il arrive », je me figeai, « ça y est elle est dans le rôle », elles se moquèrent, « je vais te faire ton sac », elle se leva prit le plus basique.

« Ton père le sait ? » Demanda Angela.

« Oui, ça l'amuse, il s'attend au pire de la part de Edward. Je lui expliqué pourquoi dimanche, il comprend, ça le rassure aussi. Il avait peur que je passe à côté de certaines choses, que tout aille trop vite. Je suis bien, stressée mais bien », elles me firent toutes les trois de grands sourires, « merci en tout cas », elles se levèrent, Alice posa mon sac, elles me prirent dans leur bras, je les serrai contre moi.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Edward, je me jetai dessus et décrochai, les filles me scrutaient impatiente.

« Allô »

_« Ouais, c'est Eddy »_, je me mordis la lèvre, son ton n'était pas des plus gentil, Angela me tapa le bras, _« __juste pour dire que je vais être en retard, »_ j'allais répondre mais il raccrocha, je partis dans un fou rire.

« Il... il m'a raccroché au nez » elles explosèrent de rire, « oh le petit con »

« Il est au taquet », rit Rose, « merde je l'adore ! On descend, je veux voir son entrée ! »

Nous descendîmes toujours en riant, mon père était dans la cuisine, à se faire une omelette, oui, il se débrouille de mieux en mieux, il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Papa, il va être en retard et il m'a raccroché au nez », il se mit à rire.

« Il va falloir que je me concentre avant qu'il arrive, toi aussi ma poupée »

« Vu comme il a l'air dans le rôle ça va être difficile »

« Il t'a dit combien il allait avoir de retard ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, riais-je, ''Ouais, c'est Eddy, juste pour dire que je vais être en retard'' et il a raccroché, je m'y attendais pas à celle là »

« Surprend le à ton tour », me dit Rose, « joue le jeu, autant qu'il peut le jouer, des fou rires, vous allez en avoir, ça c'est sûr mais profite, profite, profite »

« Je vais faire ça, j'ai de plus en plus mal au ventre aussi », grimaçai-je, « papa, ma tenue au fait ? »

« Ça te va bien », les filles grognèrent, il se figea, « pour ce soir », ajouta-t-il à la hâte, je pouffai, j'allai embrasser sa joue, il embrassa mon front, je le laissai terminer son omelette, « les filles vous voulez rester manger ? »

« Oui, chef ! » Dit Alice elles se mirent toutes au garde à vous, nous rîmes tous, arrêtâmes quand nous entendions une voiture, musique à fond, nous nous penchâmes tous à la fenêtre, une golf noire, rabaissée, vitres teintées, elle pilla devant la maison renversant la poubelle, « ce n'est quand même pas... » le contact fut coupée, je me crispai quand il sortit de la voiture, « mon jumeau ? » Je passai au pivoine parce que merde, il est pire que sexy, ma bouche était grande ouverte, il avançait tranquillement en regardant son téléphone.

« Merde, il est hot », souffla Rose, « désolée Charlie », elle sortit son téléphone et le prit en rafale, « Bell' je sais que tu les voudras ses photos » je me contentai de le regarder, Angela me fit fermer la bouche.

« Je suis d'accord mauvais Eddy est pire que hot, waw », nous nous reculions nerveusement quand il monta les marches, mon père se dirigea vers la porte, mon cœur tambourinait, « Bell', ça va aller ? »

« Mais... mais, il... il est trop beau », elles pouffèrent, arrêtèrent quand il appuya longuement sur la sonnette.

Mon père prit une grande inspiration, nous allâmes rapidement dans le salon pour le voir, quatre gamines en transe, nous nous mîmes sur le canapé, ressortant juste nos yeux du dossier. Mon père ouvrit la porte, Edward avait pris appui sur la chambranle avec son avant bras, regardant encore son téléphone, il le rangea, j'étais encore plus rouge, il regarda mon père.

« Salut mec, je viens chercher ta gosse », je mis ma main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire, les filles firent pareil, mon père étouffa un rire, Edward resta sérieux.

« Elle va arriver, elle a dû t'entendre, le couvre feu, il est a 22 heures »

« Ouais si tu veux mec, de toute façon elle va rentrer en retard, je peux foutre les pieds chez toi ? »

Mon père se recula, il nous jeta un coup d'œil se retenant de rire, Edward alla dans la cuisine se servir à boire, les filles me poussèrent à me lever, je remontai rapidement les escaliers, les redescendit plus calmement, Edward revint dans l'entrée, j'évitai de le regarder, il m'intimidait vraiment en fait,

« Ah bah enfin », je le regardai brièvement, rougis à nouveau.

« Salut », soufflai-je.

« Salut, bon le vieux, merci pour le verre »

« Je ne t'ai rien proposer »

« Je me fous surtout mais tranquille mec », j'entendis des rires étouffés, je retenais les miens, je regardai mon père, il prit une grande inspiration, « hé, t'as d'autres gamines ? » Il s'approcha du canapé les surplombant, elles rougirent, il leur fit un sourire en coin, « salut », elles pouffèrent, il se retourna attrapa un stylo, retira le bouchon avec ses dents, il prit la main de Angela, « j'ai des frères qui pourraient être intéressés, vous n'êtes pas laides, ça pourrait le faire », j'ouvris grand la bouche encore une fois, mon père me la referma en riant.

« Bon courage ma poupée », me souffla-t-il moqueur, les filles pouffèrent à nouveau, il reboucha le stylo et le lança à mon père qui l'attrapa.

« La demoiselle, on y va ? » J'acquiesçai en rougissant.

Il eut un petit sourire qu'il réprima rapidement, je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture, je montai rapidement, j'étais clairement en panique, je regardai mon père et les filles morts de rire sur la perron. Edward mit le contact, la musique hurla, il la baissa, nous mîmes nos ceintures, je le regardai du coin de l'œil, il recula rapidement et partit comme une bombe, je crispai mes mains au siège, il fallait que je me détende en fait.

« Tu... tu m'emmènes où ? » Bien que je le savais, il s'arrêta à un feu, se tourna vers moi, me faisant rater plusieurs battements, me regardant de haut en bas indécemment, je déglutis péniblement et rougis, il se rapprocha de moi, je serrai le siège dans mes mains.

« Cinéma, après je t'emmène manger »

« OK, ça... ça me va »

« Chérie, d'accord ou pas tu vas me suivre », je me liquéfiai et émis un petit son aussi.

Il se redressa, et avança, j'étais incapable de ne pas le regarder, mes mains toujours crispées. J'étais raide comme un piquet, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, mais vraiment. Je pris une inspiration, reportai mon visage sur la route, j'enlevai mes mains du siège, touchant nerveusement le bas de ma jupe. Je regardai autour de moi, je serai tentée de dire que c'est la voiture de Jacob mais elle a bien changée si c'est le cas, il m'en avait parlé, mais là tout de suite, j'avais un orgasme sur pattes.

« Qu'est-ce... que... » il se tourna vers moi un sourire en coin, me lançant encore un regard iridescent, j'en perdis mes mots.

« Oui ? » Je rougis encore.

« Non, non rien », je baissai la tête et la tournait, waw, Swan tu fais de sérieux blocage, je l'entendis étouffer un rire, faisant semblant de tousser, au moins, j'étais moi aussi dans mon rôle.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur Port Angeles, il se gara devant une brasserie, nous sortîmes, je vis Leah à l'intérieur, elle partit dans un fou rire et se retourna, je pouffai. Edward m'attendit sur le trottoir réprimant un rire, il ferma la voiture et je le suivis, nous marchâmes tranquillement, il posa son bras sur mes épaules, je me crispai, parce qu'un frisson me parcourut, je le regardai, visage fermé et merde vraiment, vraiment hot, il me regarda.

« Tu penses arriver à parler ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin, « faudrait que tu arrêtes de rougir aussi »

« Euh... oui, tu... tu veux parler de quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, j'étais incapable de quoi que ce soit, il regarda devant lui, je fis pareil, j'étais aussi bien contente que ce ne soit qu'un jeu, si j'avais fait ça à notre rendez-vous, je serai passée pour une idiote, nous arrivâmes devant le cinéma, je regardai les affiches, il y avait un peu de monde, certaines, trop, de filles reluquaient Edward, moi elle me regardait de haut en bas, cherchant à comprendre, j'eus un petit sourire en coin, me concentrant à nouveau sur les affiches.

« Te fatigue pas à chercher un film, j'ai déjà décidé pour nous », il nous fit avancer, je me figeai quand il passa devant tous le monde, un air mauvais sur le visage.

« Y en a qui sont sans gêne », souffla une fille derrière, Edward se retourna, elle rougit, sale conne, ses copines le détaillèrent.

« Y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il, elles secouèrent négativement la tête.

Il se remit face au guichet son bras toujours sur mes épaules, il paya nos places, nous devions attendre 20 minutes, nous nous prîmes du pop-corn, j'étais carrément en mode hystérique, au delà du jeu, c'était notre premier cinéma, nous allâmes nous installer, il nous mit dans un coin je ne savais même pas ce que nous allions voir.

« C'est quoi le film ? »

Il me fixa un moment, mon pop-corn dans la bouche j'attendis pour le manger, il se pencha regardant mes lèvres, non, finalement, je le mangeai rapidement, il continua de se rapprocher, son bras se reposa sur mes épaules, j'étais subjuguée en fait, je regardai ses lèvres, ses yeux plusieurs fois de suite, mes mains serraient le carton nerveusement, mon cœur s'affola.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » Je secouai le tête négativement, je sentis son souffle contre moi, je serrai davantage mes mains, sentant le carton plier sous mes doigts, « c'est bien ce que je me disais»

Il se remit sur son siège, si je dis que j'avais limite envie de pleurer, vous me comprendriez ? Il regarda mes mains moqueur avant de se mettre à rire bêtement, je les fixai à mon tour, me mettant à rire nerveusement, certains étaient sur ma jupe, le carton avait morflé, nerveuse moi ?

J'arrêtai mon rire, qui frôlait l'hystérie, tentant de redonner forme humaine à la boîte, je remis les traîtres, en mangeant certains. J'arrêtai de respirer quand je vis sa main sur ma jupe, il en ramassa plusieurs, bizarrement, ceux qui étaient au plus prés de ma féminité. Je serrai les jambes par réflexe, il me frôla à peine, mais vu mon état c'était largement suffisant. J'échappai un gémissement, à peine audible et j'en étais soulagée, nous n'étions pas seuls, il se rapprocha de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner, je fermai les yeux.

« Si tu commences à gémir, ce rendez-vous va encore plus me plaire », je réprimai le suivant, « il ne faut pas les retenir », je mordis la lèvre, reprends-toi, reprends-toi, ne te mords pas la lèvre, respire, je pris une grande inspiration, « t'as bien raison de le faire ça », que je perdis aussitôt, « tu vas en avoir besoin », sa main poussa mon visage face au sien.

Les lumières se baissèrent, je le regardai nerveuse, il se reprit, retira sa main et son bras. J'allai finir en dépression, il retira sa veste, la posant sur le siège, je retirai mon gilet, je le posais près de moi, il posa son bras près du mien, pourquoi il ne le remet pas son bras sur mes épaules ?

Je soupirai, je fixai l'écran, frissonnai au contact de son bras, je m'empiffrai de pop-corn, pour compenser sans doute, je sursautai quand je sentis sa main frôler la mienne dans la boîte. Certains s'échappèrent à nouveau, je les remis rapidement, mangeant encore plus vite, j'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait que je me calme. Je ne savais même pas c'était quoi le film, j'étais plus concentrée sur son bras contre le mien, sa main qui frôlait la mienne. Chacun de ses mouvements, espérant plus à chaque fois, j'avais mal au ventre. Je passai au cramoisie, rien qu'en voyant des acteurs s'embrasser, waw, je suis flippante, j'en écrasai même les popcorns dans ma main quand il visiblement, l'emmena dans une chambre, j'étais complètement stressée.

Je me baissai dans mon siège, je regardai brièvement ailleurs, j'attrapai mon soda, aspirant frénétiquement mon soda avec ma paille, but encore plus vite quand les gémissements retentirent. J'avalai de travers quand Edward trouva bon de se rapprocher de moi, je toussai sous les soupirs des autres, le petit rire moqueur et nerveux de mon copain, je grimaçai, je crois que j'étais en train de faire tous ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, j'étais en train de me demander si ce n'était pas un film X, ça durait trop longtemps et ils étaient de plus en plus bruyant.

**Pov Edward**

Mais quel bande d'enfoirés, j'étais blasé, j'aurai dû me méfier quand ils m'avaient conseillé ce film, bandes de traîtres, déjà que Bella était pire que nerveuse mais là c'était pire. Ça faisait 10 minutes que ça durait, ah, fallait que j'arrête Bella, elle faisait trop de bruit avec sa paille et encore une fois les gens râlaient. Je me rapprochai, elle se crispa, je lui retirai son gobelet, elle s'y accrocha, je retirai au moins la paille, me retenant de rire, elle reprit du pop-corn, je restai près d'elle, je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure. Si je passe mon bras sur ses épaules, elle va le prendre comment ? Genre ça me donne envie de toi ? J'allai attendre qu'ils aient terminé, je regardai Bella, ses petites tresses, sa petite chemise, sa jupe, simple mais ça m'énervait. Depuis que je l'avais vu, je me demandai quel sous-vêtements, elle avait pu mettre, il ne faut pas que je pense en fait sinon j'allai écourter le rendez-vous.

**Pov Bella**

Mon Dieu, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier, j'avais presque plus de pop-corn, ce qui allait être dramatique. Le couple devant moi trouva bon de se rouler une pelle, que je regarde l'écran ou pas j'étais cernée, si je regardai sur ma droite, c'était un siège vide et le mur, devant moi, vous avez déjà et à ma gauche Edward qui s'était rapproché. J'étais en train de me demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès en fait, vu qu'il est en mode mauvais garçon... ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, je soupirai soulagée, pas le couple devant moi par contre, parce que j'étais nerveuse, je mis un coup dans leur siège. Ils s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, ils se retournèrent, je leur souris penaude, bon, OK ils me fusillaient du regard mais pourquoi ils auraient droit et pas moi ? Ils se remirent face à l'écran, Edward se pencha en avant étouffant au mieux son rire, j'avais un petit sourire satisfait.

Il se reprit, il essuya son visage, nous nous regardâmes, je lui fis un sourire, il se retint de rire à nouveau, il remit son bras sur mes épaules, se baissant dans son siège, mon cœur s'affola, j'étais bien contente que mes mains soient occupées, avec le pop-corn et mon gobelet, ce dernier fut retiré par Edward.

Il le posa, prit ma main tremblante dans la sienne, j'avais la main moite aussi, ce qui manquait de glamour, je n'osai même pas le regarder en fait. J'étais complètement stressée, chaque mouvement de sa main me tordait le ventre. Je regrettai tous les pop-corn que j'avais engloutis parce que j'avais vraiment mal au ventre, mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Bella », souffla-t-il.

Je frissonnai, je tournai mon visage vers lui étonnamment près, j'eus un mouvement de recul, il me fixait, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, pensais-je, non, ne le fais pas, je ne vais pas savoir, je vais faire n'importe quoi, merde ce n'est qu'un jeu, on passe notre temps à s'embrasser pourtant, respire, respire, respire. Il se rapprocha me rendant de plus en plus nerveuse, il avait un petit sourire en coin cet idiot, son visage face au mien, esquive, esquive, je ne sais plus comment on embrasse moi avec ses conneries.

« Pipi », soufflai-je le regrettant immédiatement, il fronça les sourcils, « faut... faut que je... je reviens »

Je me levai maladroitement, il partit dans un fou rire nous étions repérés déjà, je partis encore plus rapidement, rouge de honte, pipi ? Je restai devant la salle, fallait que je souffle, je sentis des regards, je relevai mon visage, un groupe de jeunes qui me regardaient de haut en bas.

« Vu sa tenue », dit un garçon, « ça ne m'étonne pas que certaines scènes puissent la choquer »

Ils rirent entre eux, je passai au pivoine, le honte, faudrait que j'arrête avec mes idées, je rentrai à nouveau dans la salle, encore plus stressée, Edward me regarda moqueur, je grimaçai et me rassis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me chuchota-t-il.

« Qui me le demande, Eddy ou Edward ? »

« Celui que tu veux, un souci ? »

« Pas vraiment, des jeunes devant, l'un d'entre eux qui a dit que vu ma tenue ce n'était pas étonnant que je sois choquée par certaines scènes », il étouffa un rire.

« Eddy, là c'est Eddy », je pouffai nerveusement, je me figeai, parce qu'à nouveau des gémissements nous parvinrent, je soupirai blasée, je regardai l'écran et penchai ma tête, c'était acrobatique en fait, « ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? » Je passais eu pivoine, remis ma tête droite, il était à nouveau dans son rôle au ton de sa voix.

« Je... non, je... » je soupirai.

« Sous ses vêtements doit bien y avoir une fille moins sage non ? » Je secouai le tête négativement et nerveusement, fixant l'écran, il étouffa à nouveau un rire, je touchai mes mains nerveuse, « je suis sûr que si », me souffla-t-il.

Il me laissa me décomposer ''tranquillement'', nous eûmes droit à d'autres scènes dans le même genre, même mon chéri pencha la tête et siffla doucement à un moment nous faisant rire comme des nigauds, je sais nous serons certainement bannis de ce cinéma, est-ce que ça serait si grave ? Le couple devant nous avez trouvé bon de s'emporter à un moment, Edward me bloqua les jambes, je crois que par moment nous redevenions nous, des crétins mais c'était bien plus amusant, j'appris au passage que nous devions ce film à ses frères et aux Quileute, nous n'allions pas oublier de les en remercier.

Le film se termina je serai bien tentée de dire enfin, nous nous remîmes dans notre jeu, nous sortîmes, il passa devant moi à chaque fois, ne me tenait aucune porte, recommençait avec ses regards indécent, des petites mains baladeuses et comme j'étais en mode jeune fille effarouchée, à chaque fois, soit je rougissais, soit j'esquivai tremblante et plus je faisais ça, plus Eddy s'amusait.

Le ''restaurant'', bah c'était un sandwich à emporter, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire, de quoi aurais-je pu parler ? Nous marchâmes, nous avions droit à des regards, la prude et le mauvais garçon, ça peut surprendre, les filles bavaient devant et je me prenais des regards sceptiques, quelques réflexions quand certaines passaient près de moi, je préférai en rire, Eddy, lui s'amusait à me coller une main aux fesses à chaque fois, ça avait tendance à les calmer ou à les faire enrager. Ça manquait de classe mais tant pis.

Nous reprîmes la voiture, nous vîmes Jacob et Paul dans la brasserie de Leah, ils prirent des photos, nous fîmes une petite parenthèse dans notre jeu, j'avais besoin de demander conseil à Paul pour le lendemain pendant que Jacob et Edward parlaient entre eux. Ils prirent plaisir à se moquer de moi, j'étais trop concentrée sur ce que me disais Paul pour répondre, nous rîmes plusieurs fois comme des idiots et oui, entourée des trois, je me pris encore plus de sales regards, il y a des filles, elles ont vraiment des soucis.

« Bella, il est 22 heures passé, je peux te ramener maintenant, tu es en retard comme promis », je pouffai bêtement, je saluai Jacob et Paul, ce dernier m'ouvrit la portière lançant un regard moqueur à Edward qui lui fit un doigt.

« Merci Paul, au moins tu es galant », ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire, je les regardai tour à tour, je ne cherchai pas plus loin.

J'étais devant chez mon père, sous le perron, face à Edward, en panique, je repensai à sa question ''va-t-il m'embrasser ?'' j'aurai pu rire à cet instant mais j'étais trop paralysée.

« Merci pour la soirée », soufflai-je, il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Nous pourrions recommencer si tu veux », j'acquiesçai, il s'était légèrement rapproché de moi, c'était comme si, tout était vrai, un premier vrai rendez-vous, il toucha ma tresse du bout des doigts. « On se voit demain au lycée »,

Je lui souris, il y répondit amusé, il se pencha pour embrasser ma joue, je me sentis rougir, il s'éloigna de moi, me fit un sourire en coin et partit, je le regardai s'éloigner, il me regarda une dernière fois avant de monter dans ''sa'' voiture et partir.

Je bloquai sur le perron, il était déjà loin je le sais, j'avais un grand sourire d'idiote, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, les filles se mirent devant moi, je fixai la route toujours.

« Bella, tu es avec nous ? » Me demanda Rose, je pouffai.

« Je crois que mon jumeau a parfaitement rempli son rôle », je les regardai avec mon grand sourire, elles me firent d'immenses sourires.

« Je pense que tu viens d'avoir un premier vrai rendez-vous, » me dit Angela j'acquiesçai, « on s'assoit ? »

Nous nous assîmes sur les marches, je me mis à leur gauche, je n'arrivai pas à parler en fait, trop encore dans ma soirée, elles ne dirent rien un moment, me laissant savourer. Edward était repartit sur Port Angeles ramener la voiture à Jacob. Toutes les quatre sur le perron, la lumière du porche, il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, j'entendis le match de base-ball et mon père s'extasiait, je me sentais comme une jeune fille de 17 ans qui avait eu son premier rendez-vous, j'avais mon sourire niais, des papillons dans le ventre, je croisai mes bras sur mes genoux, posant mon menton dessus et soupirai.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse », soufflai-je, elles pouffèrent, « je rectifie, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui une deuxième fois ce soir », elles arrêtèrent de se moquer et émirent des soupirs niais, je tournai ma tête vers elle.

« Vu le regard que tu as, ça se voit », me dit Rose en caressant ma joue, je lui souris, je remis mon visage droit.

« Vous savez, je crois que peu importe celui qu'il sera, le rôle qu'il jouera, je tomberai amoureuse à chaque fois de lui »

« Pour lui c'est pareil », me dit Alice tendrement, « peu importe celle que tu es... »

« Peu importe mon passé », la coupai-je, « peu importe ce qui me hante, ce qui me fait mal, ceux qui m'ont blessés, mes erreurs, il continue à m'aimer telle que je suis. Ne demande aucun changement, là où beaucoup en aurait demandé. Il ne m'impose rien, juste d'être moi, juste Bella, Edward il a cette capacité à me faire me sentir sereine, c'est mon apaisement... »

« Tu es le sien aussi », dit mon père, je me tournai vers lui, il s'assit près de moi, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, embrassa ma tempe, je le fixai touchée.

« Tu crois qu'il le sait ? »

« Je pense que oui », me dit-il en souriant, il m'attira contre lui, « mais n'hésite pas à lui rappeler », il embrassa mon crâne, posant sa tête dessus.

« Nous allons te laisser », dit Alice, « tu nous raconteras demain », elles partirent récupérer leurs affaires, nous embrassèrent et partirent visiblement touchées, nous les regardions s'éloigner.

« Alors, ce premier rendez-vous ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Papa ! » Il se mit à rire, me gardant contre lui.

« Il va t'inviter à nouveau ? » Je pouffai, me repris.

« C'est prévu, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça »

« J'espère bien, la prochaine fois, rentre à l'heure », je riais légèrement, il suivit.

« Promis mon papa... nous pouvons rester là ? »

« Oui ma poupée », il caressa ma joue avec son autre main et embrassa mon front, me remettant contre lui, mes yeux se brouillèrent, « je suis vraiment heureux avec toi », je pinçai mes lèvres, serrai mes yeux, « je t'aime ma jolie poupée », je pris une inspiration.

« Je t'aime aussi mon papa », soufflai-je au bord d'éclater en sanglot, il me serra davantage contre lui, prit ma main dans la sienne, je lui serrai.

Nous restâmes silencieux, je profitai de cet instant avec mon père, un jour, j'allais le détruire rien qu'avec des mots, c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitai pourtant, je voulais qu'il est la paix, qu'il ne culpabilise plus et pourtant, rien n'était fini, ça n'avait même pas commencé.

**Pov Edward**

Je fis au plus vite pour rejoindre Bella, je repassai à la villa rapidement me changer, avant d'aller la chercher, j'arrivai dans le salon, ma famille était là, ils me fixaient tous, mes sœurs se levèrent et se jetèrent dans mes bras, je ne compris pas tout, là tout de suite, je les serrai contre moi quand même.

« Je vous ai tant manqué ? » Raillais-je, elles se reculèrent les larmes aux yeux, « quoi ? » Demandai-je stressé, elles embrassèrent mes joues.

« Tu as réussi », me souffla Rose.

« Réussi quoi ? »

« À faire tomber Bella amoureuse de toi... encore », me dit Alice avec un grand sourire, je lui rendis, « tu viens te changer ? » J'acquiesçai, elles me prirent les mains et montèrent avec moi, « nous allons t'aider à redevenir Edward », nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, je retirai ma veste, « assieds-toi ! »

« Je suis pressé »

« Attends un peu, nous avons laissé Bella avec son père sur le perron », me dit Rose, je m'assis donc, « alors ton rendez-vous ? »

« Un vrai premier rendez-vous je crois, rien à voir avec celui que nous avions eu ou les suivants, tout était différent »

« Et ? » Demanda ma jumelle.

« Et Bella a raison de faire les choses de cette manière. C'est plus réaliste, pour elle comme pour moi, j'ai découvert la Bella plus que nerveuse et timide, je ne pensai pas qu'elle y arriverait, comme à son habitude, elle m'a surprise, là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la retrouver »

« Et laquelle tu préfères ? » Me demanda Rose.

« J'aime toutes les Bella mais ce soir c'était vraiment un premier rendez-vous, on s'est vite pris au jeu en fait, je la réinvite jeudi, dès la fin des cours je l'emmène avec moi »

« Tu vas l'emmener où ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Sur Seattle, nous aurons du temps, je pense qu'aller au Space Needle serait bien, il y a une fête foraine aussi, Bella aimera sûrement », elles se regardèrent et me regardèrent avec de grands sourire niais, je riais nerveusement.

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait être bien aussi », me dit Alice, « l'emmener faire un tour de Ferry après prenez le monorail, il vous emmènera au Space Needle et tu auras ta fête foraine juste en dessous, tu penseras à ne pas trop la nourrir », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Je la nourrirai de barbe à papa et de pommes d'amour, ça lui ira très bien, merci pour les idées, faut que je me renseigne »

« Non, non », me dit Ali', « nous allons nous en charger, nous allons te faire un plan, tu seras en mauvais garçon ? »

« Non, pas cette fois, nous serons nous cette fois-ci, je veux juste lui donner ce qu'elle veut », elles soupirèrent niaisement, « vous savez que c'est stressant quand vous faîtes ça ? » Elles pouffèrent, Emmett et Jasper entrèrent, ils s'assirent, prenant appui contre le mur, « vous deux, bande de connards », ils partirent dans un fou rire.

« Il était bien ce film ? » Rit Emmett, « - de 16 ans, t'aurais dû faire plus attention », mes sœurs partirent dans un fou rire, « comment Bella l'a géré ? »

« Le carton de pop-corn n'a pas survécu, elle a engloutit son soda nerveusement et a fait en sorte que le couple devant nous arrête de s'embrasser, une vraie catastrophe », riais-je, ils rirent moqueur, « je ne l'ai pas reconnu je vous jure »

« Et mauvais Eddy ? » Me demanda Jasper, je riais comme un con.

« Il a fait une entrée remarquable chez Charlie », rit Alice.

Je la laissai leur raconter, nous rîmes tous, mes frères se levèrent pour me taper dans la main, je pus même savoir ce que Charlie avait dit après notre départ, il a plus rit qu'autre chose.

« Cinéma, comme me l'avait conseillé Paul, pas de queue, j'ai provoqué Bella, facile à perturber, putain ça m'a fait plaisir, pas de galanterie non plus. Nous avons à peine parlé, des fous rires aussi, bref un bon rendez-vous »

« Vous... vous êtes embrassés ? » Me demanda timidement Ali'.

« Non, premier rendez-vous, j'aurai pu mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire »

« Et notre petite sœur », demanda Emmett, « elle était habillé comment ? » Rose se leva, se mit entre les jambes de Emmett et lui montra des photos ainsi qu'à Jasper, « waw, sage petite fille »

« Elle a bien jouée », dis-je.

« Tu parles », railla Rose, « à peine t'es sorti de la voiture qu'elle était en panique, comme pour votre premier rendez-vous, trop mignon, pour jeudi. Le Ferry attends le coucher de soleil, plus romantique », nous la regardions tous, « ça serait dommage de rater ça », un silence s'installa, « allez-vous faire voir ! » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Ma Rose », dit Emmett, « tu deviens romantique ? »

« Je crois oui et puis, Seattle illuminé pour le Space Needle ça serait encore mieux, pareil pour la fête foraine », Emmett ouvrit grands les yeux, je riais moqueur, Rose se retourna, « c'est leur rendez-vous ! » Râla-t-elle.

« Mais bébé... »

« Emmett... » dit-elle menaçante, il grogna.

« Rejoignez-nous, laissez-nous juste profiter mais si on se rejoint le soir c'est bien », Emmett me fit un grand sourire.

« OK, nous vous rejoindrons, Bella dans une fête foraine ça devrait être amusant » dit Jasper.

« Je pense aussi », riais-je, « il faudrait que je trouves ou l'emmener avant »

« Promenez-vous au parc, faites un peu de shopping, ce genre de choses », me dit Alice, « Bella va être sur son petit nuage »

« C'est le but, pour les prochains, je pourrais faire quoi ? »

« Eddy, serais-tu stressé ? » Me demanda Jasper moqueur.

« Un peu, il me faut des idées ! Vous faites quoi vous, quand vous vous faites vos soirées ou vos journées en couple ? »

- »l y a tellement à faire », souffla Alice, « sur Seattle c'est sans fin, tu as l'aquarium, tu verras il est magnifique et c'est apaisant », mes frères et Rose confirmèrent, « si tu restes dans les animaux, le Zoo à Woodland est à tomber, des bars plus que sympa, des boîtes, des musées, pfff, des activités ce n'est pas ce qui manquent, tu trouves tout là-bas, dire que l'année prochaine nous vivrons tous là-bas, ça donne envie »

« Nous allons t'aider pour jeudi déjà », me dit Rose, « la suite tu verras bien, même pour toi c'est important. Avec Emmett, nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de sorties, encore aujourd'hui mais c'est vrai que nous sommes souvent avec Ali et Jasper, seuls ou ensemble c'est bien et puis il y a Ben et Angela maintenant, les Quileute, bientôt il nous faudra un car pour partir en expédition »

Nous rîmes bêtement, la porte s'ouvrit, mon cœur rata des battements, ma Bella, changée, sans tresses, elle me regardait restant à la porte avec un grand sourire, je me levai, la faisant tourner dans le couloir, je la serrai contre moi, elle pouffa, mettant ses mains sur mes biceps.

« Bonsoir », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir », me souffla-t-elle.

Je me penchai, rejoignant ses lèvres, elle serra ses mains, je refermai davantage mes bras autour d'elle, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, elle ferma ses bras autour de mon cou, je remontai une de mes mains contre sa nuque, nous laissant aller un moment, elle m'embrassa et souris.

« Chéri, tu crois que mauvais Eddy m'embrasserait comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas », souriais-je, « il faudra voir, peut-être à un autre rendez-vous », je posai plusieurs baisers.

« Tu fais une réunion dans ta chambre ? »

« Non, les filles m'ont dit que tu étais avec ton père, j'attendais avant de venir te chercher »

« Mon père m'a déposé, nous nous doutions que tu attendais, allons les rejoindre », j'acquiesçai, elle me prit la main et rentra, « Fooo ! premier rencard les gamins », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Apparemment, tu n'as pas fait la fière » railla Jasper, elle rougit, Alice, rejoignit Jasper, nous nous assîmes face à eux, Bella entre mes jambes, je pris appui contre le lit, nous restâmes tous au sol.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de balancer ça », me dit Bella en riant, je serrai mes mains autour de sa taille.

« Je n'étais pas le seul », elle regarda Alice et Rose, elles pouffèrent.

« Vous ne faisiez pas les malines non plus » elles partirent dans un fou rire.

« Sexy Eddy, il a fait des ravages », dit Rose, « sur Port Angeles ? » Je me penchai, elle grimaça, « à ce point ? »

« Oui, à ce point, c'était amusant, ses regards que je me suis pris », rit-elle, « vous papotiez de quoi avant que j'arrive ? »

« De tout et de rien », dit Jasper, « nous nous demandions ce que nous pourrions faire pour notre prochaine sortie en groupe », il mentait à moitié.

« Et c'est quoi les propositions ? »

« Il y en a beaucoup », dit Emmett, « tiens pour revenir sur cet après-midi, nous pourrions nous faire une nuit dans les bois », les filles grimacèrent, « ne commencez pas ! Ça pourrait être bien »

« Mais ça fait peur les bois », souffla Alice, nous rimes moqueur, pas les filles.

« Nous vous protégerons », dit Jasper, « moi ça me tente, faisons ça entre nous, nous aurons l'air moins cons avec les Quileute, entraînement Chef » dit-il à Bella, elle pouffa.

« Sinon... » dit Rose, « nous pouvons faire ça dans le jardin, moins risqué »

« Ma Rose, tu feras pipi dans les bois, trop facile si tu as la maison à côté », elle grimaça, nous nous moquâmes tous, « on rigolera bien je suis sûr, banane au chocolat, chamallow, hein Bell' ? » Elle échappa un rire, « pleins de cochonneries, un bon feu, des tentes, waw, ambiance les enfants »

« Vous voulez faire ça quand ? » Demandai-je.

« Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? » Proposa Jasper, « quelqu'un a des choses de prévu ? Nous reviendrons dimanche dans l'après midi, lundi il n'y a pas cours en plus avec leur réunion, ça serait parfait, week-end de trois jours » Bella se tourna vers moi.

« Ça te dis ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Pourquoi pas », je l'embrassai, elle se remit face aux autres en souriant, « nous proposons à Ben et Angela ? »

« Angela, je veux la voir bourrée », rit Alice, « elle était bien la dernière fois déjà, faut qu'elle fasse mieux, ça y est je suis motivée, va falloir tout organiser », nous soupirâmes, « ne commencez pas parce que quand vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut au milieu de nulle part vous serez bien content que j'ai pensé à tout ! J'ai pas raison ? » Demanda-t-elle hautaine.

« Si », nous le reconnaissions tous facilement.

« Bien ! On s'excuse maintenant ! » Nous la regardâmes, « je ne plaisante pas, je pourrais oublier des matelas et des sacs de couchage » dit-elle mauvaise, nous lui dîmes tous que nous étions désolés, elle en serait capable, « c'est mieux », dit-elle très satisfaite, elle prit son téléphone, « j'envoie un message à Angela et Ben, ah ! Il faudra prévoir des jeux, ballons de foot, nous pourrions jouer au base ball, nourriture des choses faciles à préparer, réchauds », elle disait tout ça en tapant ses messages, « couverture pour la nuit, de quoi se laver quand même, je vais vous préparer un kit de survie à tous, des vêtements chauds, pourquoi ne pas aller à la clairière ? Nous serions bien et ce n'est pas trop loin de la maison, ah ! Penser au petit-déjeuner, nous aurons quoi ? Goûter, dîner, petit-déjeuner, repas du midi, prévoir plus au cas où nous déciderons de rester plus longtemps, on ne sait jamais »

Bella se retourna vers moi paniquée, je lui fis comprendre de ne pas l'interrompre, elle se remit face à Alice, Jasper regardait le plafond, semblant y trouver un quelconque intérêt, Emmett chronométrait, Rose, écoutait et approuvait dans le vide, je sentis Bella commencer à rire, je me figeai mettant ma main devant sa bouche.

« Ah oui, de quoi gonfler les matelas sans effort, perte de temps, revoir aussi les tentes, les laver, ça fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas servis, sacs de couchage même punition, prévoir aussi les bonbons et tout ce qu'il faut pour le soir, nous allons être charger les enfants ! Bella je pense que ton tracteur va nous servir, penser à faire de l'essence, waw, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire, nous n'allons pas chômer. Enfin je vais m'occuper de tout, tiens je vais aller voir au garage », elle se leva toujours avec son téléphone, « Angela et Ben viennent, quoi d'autre ? » Elle sortit dans la chambre, continuant à énumérer tout ce qu'elle voulait emmener, Bella se pencha pour la voir dans le couloir, elle descendit les escaliers, Jasper compta sur ses doigts.

« 1, 2, 3, 4... »

« Jasper, ramène toi ! » Il soupira blasé tandis que nous partions dans un fou rire.

« Bah ouais, toujours le même qui trinque » il partit en traînant des pieds.

« Putain », rit Emmett, « 7 minutes de monologues, elle est de retour ! »

« Parce qu'elle est sérieuse ? » Demanda Bella en riant.

« Oui, oui », dit Rose en riant, « je ne vois pas comment elle envisage de tout emmener mais va falloir se débrouiller. Ses 4 prochains jours, elle ne va pas arrêter d'en parler, il faudra approuver tous ses choix Bella, ne discute pas, surtout pas ! Nounours, je crois que tu as un film à faire » ils se levèrent en riant, « à demain les chéris », nous les saluâmes, Emmett ferma la porte.

« Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça », souffla Bella, « pas autant du moins »

« Imagine les départs en vacances, les anniversaires, Noël, le jour de l'an », elle se figea, « tu peux te figer, tu vas supporter avec nous »

« Je crois aussi », elle se retourna, passant à califourchon sur moi, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, « tu as déjà fait du camping ? »

« Ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas fait, Emmett et Jasper plus souvent, ça va être amusant »

« Je crois aussi », elle me fixa, « je n'ai pas eu assez de bisous ce soir », je lui souris.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassant langoureusement, je la serrai contre moi, ses mains sur mon torse, je passai les miennes sous son gilet, apparemment elle n'avait rien dessous, elle eut un petit sourire. Je passai une main devant, descendant lentement la fermeture éclair, elle se fit plus pressante dans son baiser. J'ouvris complètement son gilet, je glissai mes mains sur son buste, elle soupira quand je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine. J'essayai de deviner au mieux, je descendis mes mains sur son ventre, déboutonnai son jean.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux, me surplombant, continuant à m'embrasser, je baissai son pantalon, m'arrêtai quand je sentis des ficelles ? Dans mes mains, je les touchai et grognai, elle calma notre baiser et sourit contre mes lèvres. Je quittai les siennes pour regarder, me retrouvant face à face avec sa poitrine, je remontai mes mains pour lui retirer son gilet, je sifflai nerveusement, elle recula à peine son buste pour me laisser regarder. Mes mains caressèrent à nouveau sa poitrine, je les descendis, déglutis devant son petit string noir et ses rubans rose, je baissai un peu plus son jean, elle se redressa et le retira, revenant sur moi. Je suis fan de ses dessous, elle se rassit sur moi, je touchai nerveusement me retenant de tirer dessus, je relevai mon regard sur elle, visiblement très contente de son effet.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » Me souffla-t-elle.

« Tu as porté ça toute la soirée ? » Elle me fit un sourire en coin, je tirai légèrement dessus, « si je tire dessus ça le retire ou c'est juste pour la déco ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, un vrai démon cette fille, elle posa son bassin contre le mien, recommençant à m'embrasser, je tirai un peu plus, elle me fit arrêter mon jeu pour relever mon haut, ses mains sur mes joues, ses lèvres à nouveau contre les miennes. J'appuyai sur ses hanches pour la coller à moi. Elle s'éloigna de ma bouche, me regarda, ses mains descendirent sur mon bas-ventre, elle se releva, défaisant la ceinture, ouvrant le pantalon, elle s'arrêta, me fit un petit sourire et éteignit la lampe de chevet, la lune à l'extérieur éclairait faiblement la chambre, elle se fit plus nerveuse.

« Bella... j'ai envie de jouer », je perçus un petit sourire.

« Je... je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je vais trop loin en fait »

« Cet après midi nous avons jouer déjà, hier, avant-hier aussi, tout va bien »

J'attirai son visage contre le mien, l'embrassant doucement, elle posa ses mains sur les miennes, nous finîmes par devenir plus pressant. Elle tira sur le couvre lit avec un petit sourire, elle le mit par terre, je l'aidai sans quitter sa bouche. Ma main contre sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, je la renversai dessus, nous redevînmes plus pressant, mon pantalon disparut. Nous nous fixâmes un moment, passant un long moment à profiter l'un de l'autre, à bien profiter, j'avais fini par tirer sur ses rubans, j'avais vénéré chaque partie de son corps, encore plus que d'habitude.


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 40**

_Mercredi_

**Pov Bella**

J'éteignis le réveil rapidement, il était 6h30, je soupirais et me recouchais, il me fallait un peu de temps pour me réveiller, Edward bougea et se mit entre mes jambes, sa tête dans mon cou, il était à moitié endormie, je caressais son dos et ses cheveux après avoir remontée la couette sur nous, sa main caressait mon corps nu, j'avais pas eu le droit de mettre quoi que ce soit, en fait lui aussi était nu, hum, non, ne faites pas cette tête, nous avons simplement beaucoup joué hier, cette nuit, bref...

Nos caresses devinrent de plus en plus appuyées, il était de plus en plus réveillé aussi, ses lèvres contre mon cou, mes légers gémissements contre son oreille...le réveil qui sonna encore plus fort, il lâcha un juron, je me figeais, il est de mauvaise humeur, je soupirais blasée, je baissais la couette allant éteindre le réveil, il fut plus rapide, plus nerveux aussi, il sortit de mon cou, l'attrapa et le jeta dans la chambre, au moins maintenant qu'il était débranché il ne faisait plus de bruit, comment mettre son copain encore plus de mauvaise humeur ?

« Je vais être en retard mon cœur »

« Fais chier ! » Râla-t-il, voilà comment, il se poussa de moi, se mettant sur le ventre, sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Bonjour à toi aussi », soufflais-je doucement, il grogna.

Je grimaçais et me levais rapidement, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait entendu en fait, j'allais à la salle de bain, j'avais préparé ma tenue, nous nous étions lavés vers 3h30, j'avais juste à m'habiller, mercredi, sport, rapide donc, je fis ma toilette, mon sac de rechange était fait aussi, bas de survêt, petit pull à capuche et ma veste en cuir noire, mauvaise fille, je laissais mes cheveux détaché et retournais dans la chambre, je ramassais le réveil et le rebranchais, cet idiot se mit à hurler, je l'éteignis nerveusement sous les grognements de mon homme, oui,vous le savez certains matins il est pénible...je remis l'heure et une alarme, je m'assis sur le lit, prenant mon téléphone, je m'assurais que Angela était réveillée, il me tira en arrière avec force, je pouffais, il me tourna et me poussa contre lui, me remettant sous la couette.

« Chéri, je dois partir... »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas pu te faire un câlin », je soupirais niaisement, mon téléphone sonna, « putain, ils ont quoi ce matin ? » Je regardais mon message.

« Angela, elle m'attends et non, tu ne jetteras pas mon téléphone, soit pas grognon, on se voit tout à l'heure »

« Pas dans le lit », râla-t-il, « et je ne suis pas grognon »

« Oh ! Je t'en... » il poussa la couette et me fixa en plissant des yeux, « non, tu n'es pas grognon », mentis-je, je l'embrassais rapidement et me relevais, il râla encore, je me penchais et posais un baiser sur sa joue, il me fit, miracle, un minuscule sourire, « à tout à l'heure, je t'aime ». Je pris mon sac de sport et de cours, j'étais à la porte, je l'ouvris doucement.

« T'aime aussi », je me retournais avec un sourire niais, il se mit à ma place, je souris encore plus comme une niaise et le laissais se rendormir, je descendis rapidement.

Carlisle était là, il me tendit un café après que nous nous soyons dit bonjour, je m'assis rapidement, il m'avait même fait mes tartines, je n'oubliais pas de le remercier.

« Beau-papa, tu devrais apprendre la bonne humeur à ton fils le matin », pouffais-je.

« Ah, va falloir que je laisses un mot aux autres », rit-il.

« Oui, de qui il tient ça ? » riais-je.

« Aucune idée chérie », je mangeais mes tartines tranquillement, j'avais plus de temps, Angie m'avait envoyé un autre message, me demandant d'attendre un peu, « tu pars dans combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus de dix minutes, Esmé dort encore ? »

« Oui, elle était fatiguée », je le regardais, il avait plus de cernes que d'habitude, il me fit un petit sourire en coin et caressa ma joue, « ça va aller chérie », je fronçais les sourcils, il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, je me figeais, il savait, « non, chérie, tout va bien », j'étais toujours crispée, étais-je censée dire quelque chose ? Je sursautais quand mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, « doucement Bella », je regardais mon téléphone nerveusement, Angela était presque prête, « tu dois y aller ? »

« Pas encore », soufflais-je, je pris ma tasse à café, regardant droit devant moi, je bus une gorgée, une deuxième, « Edward le sait auss »i, dis-je sans le regarder.

« C'est une bonne chose...chérie, quand tu voudras en parler, tu me trouveras, ne vas pas penser que dés que tu vas me voir je vais te poser des questions, ne sois pas mal à l'aise... »

« Je crois qu'il faudra que tu en parles avec Edward, que tu l'aides... »

« Je le ferai, je t'aiderai aussi », j'acquiesçai.

« Je suis désolée », chuchotais-je dans ma tasse.

« De quoi ? » Je le regardais, « de quoi es-tu désolée ? »

« Pour tout ça, j'aurai préférée parler d'autre chose avec toi ce matin, j'aurais préférée que tu ne sois pas pas aussi fatiguée ainsi que Esmé, Edward... »

« Ne sois pas désolée, ne t'excuse pas, nous sommes là pour t'aider »

« Et...et mon père ? »

« Il sera là aussi quand tu seras prête à lui dire, tout comme mes enfants... », il se leva et embrassa mon front longuement, il s'approcha de mon oreille, « tout va bien chérie », je fermais les yeux une seconde, il embrassa ma joue et me regarda avec un sourire rassurant, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, « je crois que Angela est prête », il se redressa, je regardais mon téléphone et me levais, commençant à débarrasser, « laisse je vais m'en occuper, j'ai le temps ce matin », je le fixais, « je vais aller me recoucher un peu »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et allais mettre mes baskets, il sortit avec moi me portant mon sac de sport à la voiture, nous les posions à l'arrière, il ferma la porte, embrassa à nouveau mon front et partit vers les marches, je le regardais s'éloigner.

« Carlisle attends ! » Il se retourna, je courrais et me jetais dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui, « merci ».

Il embrassa mon crâne, je partis rapidement à la voiture, mis le contact et me sauvais, je le regardais dans le rétro rentrer, je me sentais bizarre, à la fois tendue mais soulagée, je mis la musique, je laissais tout ça de côté pour l'instant, j'arrivais devant chez ma copine, elle arriva en courant à la voiture, nous pouffâmes comme des idiotes, elle rentra rapidement, en tenue de sport, déjà prête, elle posa ses sacs à l'arrière.

« BellyBell ! » Elle me fit un gros bisou, je lui rendis avec un grand plaisir, « je ne sais pas pour toi mais me réveiller de si bon matin ça ne me dérange pas ! » Je partis dans un rire sadique, elle tapait dans ses mains, « pas de surveillance en plus ! »

« Nan, juste toi et moi, c'est parfait ! »

Je repris la route du lycée, nous ne commencions les cours que dans moins d'une heure mais nous devions faire des tests avant, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking désert d'une supérette, nous sortîmes rapidement de la voiture, elle prit son sac et je pris le mien, elle sortit un ballon et moi la colle, nous nous cachions un minimum, faisant nos tests...

Angie me tenait le ballon pendant que je mettais de la colle, tentant d'étaler au mieux avec l'embout du tube, nous étions tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuses, concentrées et tout, fallait pas nous louper sur ce coup là.

« Combien de temps il faudrait attendre ? »

« Paul m'a dit quelques secondes, c'est la colle qu'il utilise... »

« ...sur son chantier avec sa pioche », dit-elle niaisement, je pouffais comme une idiote, elle suivit, « sur quoi on le colle ce joli ballon ? Le mur ? » Je haussais les épaules, elle le le tourna, le mettant sur le mur à hauteur de nos bustes, elle appuya, « je vais attendre un peu », j'approuvais impatiente, les minutes défilèrent dans un silence religieux, « moment de vérité BellyBell », elle lâcha le ballon, nous avions de grands yeux écarquillés, nous nous regardions avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« Oh bah merde », riais-je, nous regardions le ballon, parfaitement collé au mur, nous nous penchâmes, regardant par dessous, « faut espérer que nous ayons un quelconque sport avec ballon, sinon, ça sera repoussé... »

« J'ai bien envie de dire qu'une conne et dans la merde » nous rîmes comme des perverses, elle remit ses mains autour du ballon, elle tenta de le décoller, « euh...Belly...je n'y arrive pas », je riais, pensant qu'elle mentait, « essaie ! » Elle poussa ses mains, j'essayais sans y parvenir, elle joignit ses mains aux miennes.

« On ne peut pas laisser le ballon là ! » Dis-je légèrement paniquée.

Nous tirâmes un peu plus, sans résultat, s'énervant dessus comme des idiotes, donnant des coups de pieds, des coups de coudes, nous étions passés au rouge depuis un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes essoufflées, nous étions penchées, les mains sur nos genoux.

« Ok, elle colle bien » reconnus-je, nous rîmes bêtement et nerveusement.

« Le principe même de la colle », pouffa-t-elle, « imagine sur les mains de l'autre », je riais, « elle pourrait passer sa vie avec, on pourrai lui coller une affiche, ''suis conne mais je le vis bien' »',nous rîmes un moment l'imaginant, nous parvînmes à nous reprendre, « je ne pensais pas que ça collerait aussi bien... »

« Moi non plus », nous nous assîmes sur le capot, regardant le ballon, pouffant, grimaçant parfois, Angela se leva pour prendre son sac elle sortit un thermo, nous bûmes du café toujours en fixant le ballon collé.

« La manière forte ! Un pied contre le mur et on tire », j'acquiesçais.

Nous nous mîmes en position, nous émirent un petit cri, quand nous entendîmes la sirène de police retentir brièvement, nous nous tournâmes, cachant le ballon, mon père, sortit de sa voiture, il nous fixait.

« B'jour p'pa », dis-je penaude.

« B'jour chef ! » Nous regardions nos pieds, il prit appui sur l'avant de sa voiture.

« Je me pose une question... » nous relevâmes nos visages, « en fait je me pose plusieurs questions », je rougis, « oui, ma fille, tu peux rougir », je grimaçais, « ça aussi », il croisa ses bras sur son torse, « question n°1..qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, seules et à cet heure ci ? »

« Ça fait plusieurs questions », soufflais-je, il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, je crois que mon papa n'est pas content.

« Bella, ne joue pas sur les mots, on m'a appelé parce que une dame a vu deux filles suspectes sur un parking à faire je ne sais quoi, alors, je reposes ma question, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Nous...nous...tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu m'as pas dit bonjour ! » Il soupira.

« Angela ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour non plus », souffla-t-elle, j'échappais un léger rire en regardant ma copine, elle me fixa et pouffa, nous nous arrêtâmes sous le raclement de gorge de mon père.

« Désolée papounet », lui dis-je ne lui faisant la moue, il me fixa en plissant des yeux.

« Ça vous va vraiment bien votre tenue », dit Angela, il lui fit un petit sourire, se regarda et se reprit.

« Les filles, j'attends ! Tiens, est-ce que mon fiston sait que tu es là ? » Je me raidis, « et toi, Ben ? » Elle se raidit à son tour, « et si j'appelais Edward ? « Me demanda-t-il, je lui fis non de la tête, « pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai sa voiture... »

« Il trouvera un moyen de nous rejoindre, ou tu me dis ce que ma fille et sa copine font sur un parking à 7h du matin »

« 7h35 », chuchota Angela en regardant ses chaussures, « ce n'est pas pareil... »

« Mlle Weber ! » S'impatienta mon père, nous sursautâmes, « je vous entends jeune fille ! »

« Désolée chef Swan Charlie, je...je dis Charlie, pour pas vous confondre parce que Bella aussi est.. »

« Stop ! » Cria-t-il, « silence ! Bella... »

« Mais tu cries », pleurnichais-je.

« Et je vais continuer si tu ne me réponds pas ! C'est quoi dans ta main ? » Je mis ma main dans mon dos, il se redressa et avança, « donne à papa », je lui fis non de la tête, « Donne. À. Papa », me dit-il en détachant chaque mots, je baissais ma tête en fronçant les sourcils, « ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Donne ! » Il me tendit la main, je lui donnais, il regarda le tube, « pourquoi tu me caches de la colle...attends,je sens une nouvelle interrogation pointer le bout de son nez...question n°2, que faîtes vous si tôt, sur un parking avec de la colle forte ? »

« Rien », soufflais-je.

« Tu ne veux rien dire ? Toi non plus Angela ? » Nous dîmes non négativement, « très bien, je vous ramènes ! »

« Non, non », dis-je stressée, « nous devons aller en cours, nous devons y aller », mon père allait vers sa voiture, nous le suivîmes, j'attrapais son bras, « papa, nous allons au lycée, tout de suite ! Promis ! » Il se tourna vers nous, il allait parler mais son regard s'arrêta sur le ballon contre le mur, il fronça les sourcils et nous poussa, je tapais du pied, merde ! « Angie... » je lui fis signe de monter en voiture.

« Et la colle ? » Me chuchota-t-elle,je tapais une deuxième fois du pied.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Nous demanda-t-il en regardant le ballon, il tira dessus, posa la colle, Angela s'approcha discrètement de mon père, se mettant dans son dos.

« Chef ! » Il sursauta, « désolée, vous pensez y arriver ? »

Elle se mit sur le côté, faisant glisser le tube de colle doucement avec son pied vers moi, je m'approchais, mon père s'énerva contre le ballon, je ramassais le tube, le mettant sous mon pull, dans mon dos, il parvint à le décrocher, nous l'applaudîmes pour le féliciter, il nous regarda froidement, rouge et essoufflé, oui, elle est marrante sa tête.

« Je sais papounet, ce n'était pas l'idée du jour, mais tu sais il faut être très très fort pour arriver à décoller quelque chose, waw, tu es mon héros », dis-je avec un immense sourire.

« À moi aussi, à moi aussi », sautilla Angela en lui faisant un bisou, je me rapprochais lui faisant un câlin, Angela lui en fit un également, « à trois on part », me souffla-t-elle, nous nous redressâmes, mon père nous regarda très fier de lui, « tu es le shérif, c'est normal », elle ramassa son sac, « il vaut mieux te laisser le ballon non ? »

« Oui et... »

« Tu sais, si tu as réussit avec le ballon, tu arriveras peut-être à décoller le reste... »

« Quel reste ? »

« Bah... » dis-je timidement, « à l'arrière du magasin, nous avons fait d'autres essais », soufflais-je, il soupira et se dirigea vers l'arrière, je tirais Angie vers la voiture, nous montions rapidement.

« Il n'y a rien ! » Il se retourna, je démarrais en panique, « Bella Swan descends tout de suite ! », je reculais pendant qu'il s'approchait, « si tu oses partir, ça va chier ma fille ! » Je pleurnichais, continuant à partir, « Mlle Swan ! » Cria-t-il.

Il me traumatisait en fait, je partis en trombe, je le vis fulminer dans le rétro, il monta dans sa voiture, nous criions comme des connes avec Angie, nous mîmes nos ceintures nerveusement, je conduis au plus vite jusqu'au lycée, mon père enclencha la sirène, nous faisant crier à nouveau.

« Plus vite, plus vite », me dit Angela paniquée.

« Ne me dis pas d'aller plus vite », criais-je d'une voix hystérique, nous entrâmes sur le parking désert, mon père derrière, « on fait quoi ? On fait quoi ? On fait quoi ? » Criais-je les mains agrippées au volant.

« Arrête de crier », cria-t-elle paniquée.

« C'est toi qui cries ! » Criais-je, je tournais en rond sur le parking nerveusement, mon père ne nous suivait plus, il nous bloquait l'entrée avec sa voiture.

« Je cries parce que tu cries », cria-t-elle, je calais, ma main tremblait, « mais vite dépêche toi, il va nous rattraper, vite, vite, vite », elle me stressait encore plus, je pleurnichais.

« J'y arrives pas ! »

Je criais comme une hystérique tapant nerveusement le volant, je klaxonnais aussi, quand ma porte s'ouvrit, mon père face à moi, le visage sérieux, Angela cria à son tour, tentant de sortir, elle ouvrit sa portière mais fut retenue par sa ceinture.

« Arrêtez de beugler ! » Cria-t-il, nous nous tûmes, « non mais vous avez vraiment des problèmes », je tremblais, « on respire les filles, Bella..c'est papa », j'acquiesçais nerveusement, il soupira, « Angela, toi aussi respires », je la regardais, elle était livide, nous nous reprîmes aux mieux sous le regard sceptique de mon père, « bon, nous pouvons discuter ? » Je me remise face à lui, « avant je suis obligé de vous dire que vous m'avez fait du grand n'importe quoi, vous avez de la chance que la route était déserte, nous réglerons ça plus tard », je grimaçais, « maintenant je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez sur ce foutu parking ? »

« Nous voulions juste faire des essais », soufflais-je, il attendait la suite, « nous avons sport avec l'autre ce matin, nous voulions voir si la colle était efficace... »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »

« Parce que tu m'as fait peur ! » Il s'accroupit blasé.

« Bella, à cet heure-ci tu n'as rien à faire sur un parking, Angela ça vaut pour toi aussi... »

« Vais être punie ? » Vu sa tête je devais lui faire de la peine, il finit par avoir un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, ma voiture, elle a une caméra intégrée », me dit-il mesquin, « il va falloir que je la montres tu peux le comprendre ? »

« À ...à qui tu vas la montrer ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« Mais non, punis moi ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir, en attendant, va garer ta voiture », je retirais les clés et détachais ma ceinture, « rapide », souffla-t-il.

Nous partîmes tous les trois dans un fou rire à la con pendant un moment, il souffla tentant de se reprendre, nous nous calmions quand les filles de mon cours de sport arrivèrent, mon père regarda le parking, cherchant l'autre, il redevint complètement sérieux quand il la vit.

« Ah voilà popo », dit Angie, je pouffais, mon père échappa un rire.

« Hum, les filles... » nous le regardions, « soyez sages », nous rîmes, « je suis sérieux », nous nous arrêtâmes, « enfin ne vous faites pas virer »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, nous allons juste nous amuser et puis elle va passer une sale journée, c'est son grand retour aujourd'hui, personne ne va la louper, nous, nous voulons juste lui coller un ballon dans les mains et des petites choses, Seth, Quil et Embry vont nous aider... »

« Tout est prévu », dit Angela, « j'ai passé ma soirée à tout leur expliquer, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire ! J'ai même prévue des surprises ! On y va ? » J'acquiesçais, mon père se recula, je mis la colle dans mon sac, je sortis de la voiture et la ferma, j'embrassais mon père, il me serra contre lui.

« Bonne journée mon lapin », je pouffais, il embrassa mon front, nous nous séparâmes avec de grands sourires, il embrassa Angie et nous regarda partir.

« J'adore ton papa ! »

« J'adore mon papa ! » Nous nous retournâmes pour lui faire un petit coucou, je bousculais sans faire exprès Jessica.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi non ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu »

« Ouais bah tu ferai mieux de... »

« Tu as un problème avec ma fille ? » L'agressa mon père, elle était devenue toute blanche, je regardais mon père, le visage froid.

« Non, je...elle m'a bousculée et... »

« Et alors ? Méfie toi, je t'ai à l'œil, va en cours maintenant », lui dit-il froidement en lui montrant le gymnase, elle partit rapidement, « ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui, waw, papa, tu nous la calmée », il me sourit.

« C'était intense », souffla Angela.

« On ne touche pas à ma fille, j'ai repéré sa voiture, je ne peux pas coller une amende sur un parking ? » Nous rîmes, il nous accompagna en haut des escaliers, mon prof de sport et son assistant arrivèrent.

« Shérif, Mlle Swan, Mlle Weber », nous le saluâmes, il serra la main à mon père, « vous voilà de retour », me dit-il, j'approuvais, « tout va bien ? »

« Oui, merci »

« Allez-y doucement avec elle », lui dit mon père, « elle reprend »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, pas de basket aujourd'hui », dit-il en me regardant, nous grimacions avec Angela, mon prof me regarda insistant.

« Je ne vais pas la gifler », il se figea, « oui, mon papa est au courant »

Nous embrassâmes mon père et rentrions dans le gymnase, Mary nous fit un petit coucou, elle aussi devait nous aider, mon prof parla avec mon père, nous entrâmes dans le vestiaire, l'autre évitait de nous regarder, je fis exprès de me mettre près de son casier, regardant discrètement ce qu'il y avait dedans, je gardais mon téléphone.

« Message de ton chéri ? » Me demanda Angela.

« Il doit encore dormir à la maison, nous nous sommes endormis tard hier »

« Ahhh », soupira Angela, je pouffais, « comme d'habitude en fait », je pouffais à nouveau, je savais que Jessica restait juste pour écouter, « tu n'as pas mis sa chaîne aujourd'hui », je la regardais en me mordant la lèvre.

« Non, il me la ramène après »

« Faut que tu me racontes votre sortie hier ! »

« Oui », dis-je avec un grand sourire, je fermais mon casier, je la vis du coin de l'œil mettre un cadenas, c'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter, nous l'avions prévu, « viens que je te racontes », je passais mon bras dans le sien, Jessica juste derrière nous, Angie ne lui tint pas la porte évidemment, mon père était toujours là, « mon papa veille »

« Il a bien raison, au moins certaines personnes sont prévenues », Jessica s'éloigna de nous rapidement, elle s'installa dans les gradins près de Lauren et d'une autre, « je penses que là, elle va leur raconter que tu as fait des choses toute la nuit avec ton chéri »

« Je sais », souriais-je, « c'est le but ! »

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, madame », nous nous assîmes attendant, Mary n'était pas très loin de nous, son assistant préparait, gym ce matin, bon bah c'est repoussé le ballon, nous soupirâmes, nous étions toutes là, mon père nous salua, jetant un regard noir à Jessica, elle se figea.

« Faudrait pas qu'elle se chie dessus à nouveau », j'éclatais de rire, Mary étouffa son rire ainsi que ses copines, « je reviens ! » Elle se leva et partit dans le vestiaire, elle revint en sautillant, « fenêtre ouverte ! » Souffla-t-elle, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Bien mesdemoiselles », nous dit mon prof, « encore une fois, bon retour parmi nous Mlle Swan, surtout ne forcez pas, n'allez pas vous blesser ou autre, faîtes juste ce que vous sentez, ne prenez pas de risque surtout », il était stressé, j'approuvais, il expliqua ce que nous allions faire.

« Belly, je pense que ton père l'a traumatisé », me chuchota-t-elle, je me retins de rire.

« Je crois aussi, ça va être parfait, je vais pouvoir communiquer tranquillement avec mes soldats »

Nous nous levâmes, nous avions jusqu'à la pause pour réussir nos coups, bien que Angela me cachait des choses, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les cours de sport c'est que nous avons plus de deux heures de cours et un grand moment pour nous laver et tout, à Phœnix, nous ne disposions pas d'autant de temps, peut-être que comme c'est un petit lycée, ils...on s'en fout non ?

Nous fîmes les gentilles petites élèves avec Angela, mon prof était légèrement stressé à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, je réprimais mon rire à chaque fois, être la fille du shérif, c'est le pied. Je m'arrêtais, pour son plus grand soulagement, au bout d'une heure, j'allais m'asseoir et envoyais discrètement des messages à mes bébés, ils attendaient l'inter-classe, je les prévenais pour la fenêtre et le cadenas, ou était mon casier aussi, pour qu'ils y trouvent tout ce qu'il fallait, je rejoignis Angie, qui montait à la corde, elle est douée ma copine, je montais ensuite, lui donnant discrètement mon téléphone, oui, mon prof est en panique, il se mit en bas, au cas où je ne tombes, je montais et redescendis, il m'aida.

« Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas », il approuva nerveusement, je le remerciais, je poursuivis les différentes activités, la poutre et compagnie.

Lors de l'interclasse, je prétextais devoir aller aux toilettes pour retourner ensuite dans les vestiaires, Angela, fit diversion, mimant une foulure, tout le monde la regardait, je rentrais rapidement, Mary et ses copines me firent un signe de tête, elles devaient veiller à ce que personne ne vienne.

« Mes bébés ! » Soufflais-je, Seth était en train de rentrer par la fenêtre, ils me firent de grands sourires, Embry retira son sac à dos et l'ouvrit, il sortit une pince coupante, « waw, tu m'impressionnes », chuchotais-je.

« Merci chef ! » Je le regardais couper le cadenas, Embry l'aida, « on prend tout ? »

« Oui ! Après vous faites ce que vous aviez prévus avec Angie, je ne suis pas au courant »,ils se regardèrent avec des petits sourires, j'ouvris mon casier et leur donnais la colle, « vous avez combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs minutes chef ! » Me dit Seth, ils prirent son sac, toutes ses affaires, « chef allez-y, nous finissons », j'approuvais et sortis discrètement, allant dans les gradins avec un petit sourire, Jessica me chercha du regard,je fis comme si je ne la vis pas, Angela s'approcha et s'assit.

« Alors ? »

« Sont motivés mes bébés ! » Pouffais-je, « ils avaient tout prévus, bravo Angie ! »

« Mais de rien, le cadenas ? »

« Coupé, ils vont en mettre en autre, il sera coupé aussi, ah il me tarde de voir sa tête quand son casier va être ouvert », nous nous sourîmes, « reste moins d'une heure à attendre, personne ne se doutes de rien ? »

« Non, ma pseudo foulure a été efficace, popo était contente que je me sois fait mal, dégoûtée quand je me suis relevée, personne ne t'a vu rentrer ou sortir du vestiaire, parfait donc, personne ne pourra t'accuser ou moi, on y retournes ? »

Je me levais, nous reprîmes, j'avais les faveurs de mon prof en plus, je me donnais à fond, même lui ne pourrait pas avoir de doutes sur le fait que je sois responsable de quoi que ce soit.

La fin du cours retentit, je ne me pressais pas spécialement, j'allais à mon casier, prendre mes affaires pour me laver, elle s'énerva sur son cadenas, même moi je voyais que ce n'était pas vraiment le même, pas elle, qui s'acharnait avec la clé, je fis comme si et allais me doucher. Par contre là, avec Angie, nous faisions vite, nous l'entendions s'énerver, j'entendis le rire étouffé d' Angela dans la cabine à côté, je me séchais rapidement, mis ma crème au plus vite, je passais mes sous-vêtements, legging, robe pull grise avec une ceinture noire et ma petite veste en cuir, je sortais, mis mes bottes, Angie, sortit à son tour, nous allâmes prés des miroirs pour nous maquiller, un petit sourire idiot.

« Tu es sur que c'est la bonne clé ? »

« Oui, sale conne à ton avis ? » Cracha-t-elle, « je n'ai pas 15 000 cadenas ! »

« T'énerve pas », lui dit une autre.

« Ne pas m'énerver ? Je fais comment moi ? » Elle tapa contre le casier, nous tournâmes légèrement nos têtes pour la voir, elle tapait dedans avec son pied, nous la regardions toutes, seules ses ''copines'' ne pouffaient pas, Lauren, elle, sortait de sa douche, « toi ! » Lui dit-elle, « va me chercher le prof ! »

« Vas-y toi ! Débrouille toi ! » Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Toi traîner avec les cons ça ne te réussit pas ! »

« C'est toujours mieux qu'avec une fille qui c'est chiée dessus la semaine dernière », la plupart des filles partirent dans un fou rire, je tournais rapidement ma tête, retenant le mien, Angela aussi.

« Non mais...pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Et toi ? Je ne suis plus ton petit chien, nous ne sommes même pas amies, je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ça c'est finit, maintenant tu te démerdes ! » Elle pouffa, j'étouffais mon rire, je soufflais finissant de me maquiller, je me démêlais les cheveux.

« Tout ça à cause de l'autre idiote ? » Ah, je crois qu'on parle de moi, avec Angela nous rangeâmes rapidement nos affaires, mettant nos sacs sur l'épaule, je regardais Jessica, elle me toisa de haut en bas, « quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la pute de Cullen ? »

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, nous entendîmes des coups à la porte et notre prof qui nous demandait si il pouvait rentrer, toutes les filles en serviette partirent se cacher, il restait, popo, Lauren, ses copines, Mary et les siennes et Angie, nous prîmes appui sur les casiers, il entra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

« Mon cadenas ne veut pas s'ouvrir et oui c'est la bonne clé », mon prof essaya, ils finirent par, enfin, parler de pince coupante, il partit en chercher une, « c'est vous hein ? »

« Et nous sommes censés avoir fait ça quand ? » Lui demanda Angela mauvaise, elle nous fixa, nous lui fîmes un doigt, le rangeant quand mon prof revint, il coupa le cadenas, elle ouvrit son casier et se figea, vide, il l'était.

« Mes...mes affaires elles sont où ? »

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est le bon casier ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! » L'autre elle était près de moi, « merde », nous pouffâmes avec Angela, faudrait qu'elle bannisse ce mot de son vocabulaire, « elles sont où mes affaires ? » Elle ouvrit nerveusement les autres casiers, nous nous poussions avec Angela, la laissant regarder partout, bah elle pouvait toujours chercher.

« Mlle Stanley...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, personne n'est entré dans le vestiaire et je ne comprend pas en fait »

« Oui, j'ai bien remarqué », lui dit-elle revêche.

« N'oubliez pas qui je suis non plus », lui dit-il froidement.

« Mais il y avait toutes mes affaires dedans ! » Elle blêmit, « mon téléphone », elle agrippa ses cheveux nerveusement, tournant en rond, elle devenait folle je crois, le prof tenta de trouver une explication plausible, il n'y en avait aucune.

« Allons-y », me dit Angela en prenant mon bras.

Nous sortîmes, marchant tranquillement sur le parking, partîmes dans un fou rire quand nous vîmes les Quileute avec de larges sourires, nous nous croisions, faisant comme si, nous allâmes vers la voiture, mon chéri était là, les autres aussi, il s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire, mon cœur s'accéléra.

J'avançais rapidement vers lui, il agrippa ma nuque, me poussant contre ses lèvres, je laissais mon sac glisser sur le sol, il serra ma taille avec son bras, mes mains serrèrent sa veste, il m'embrassa durement, me plaquant complètement contre lui, mes bras se fermèrent autour de son cou, soudant son visage au mien, il serra mes cheveux dans sa main, nous fûmes rapidement haletant, nous séparâmes, gardant le visage l'un contre l'autre, ne desserrant pas notre étreinte.

Nous pûmes nous dire bonjour, recommençant à nous embrasser, tentant de nous coller à l'autre autant que possible, ça ne semblait jamais suffisant. Je l'embrassais encore une fois, puis sa joue, posais ma tête sur son épaule, il me serra contre lui. Je fis un sourire et un coucou à sa famille et Ben, ils me regardèrent avec de grands sourires, je pouffais, Edward se recula, sortit mon collier de sa poche et me le mit, j'avais un sourire encore plus large, il prit mon sac, je le remerciais, il me fit un sourire en coin, je lui rendis ses clés allant saluer tout le monde.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! » Je leur fis à tous un bisou.

« Cette bonne humeur cache quoi ? » Me demanda Jasper curieux.

Nous pouffâmes bêtement avec Angie, Edward enlaça ma taille, collant son torse contre mon dos, je passais mes cheveux sur le côté, il posa son menton sur mon épaule, je serrai ses mains.

« Juste de bonne humeur, j'ai faim ! »

« Niveau connerie vous vous placez où ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oh bah, nous avons été raisonnable », dit Angela.

« Raisonnable, oui, c'est vrai ! Mon sac de cours ! »

Je gardais mon chéri contre moi, nous faisant tourner vers la voiture, je nous fis avancer sous les rires moqueurs, j'ouvris la porte arrière, je pris aussi celui de Angela. Malheureusement, mon chéri dut sortir de mon dos, nous avancions tous ensemble vers la cafétéria, j'avais mis ma main dans la poche arrière de Edward, je m'amusais à lui pincer les fesses, il avait un sourire en coin, son bras sur mes épaules, ma main dans la sienne. Seth passa rapidement devant nous, nous coupant la route.

« Tout est bon chef », me souffla-t-il, il continua à avancer l'air de rien et rentra dans la cafétéria.

« Waw », dis-je, « ça le fait ! »

« Il est à fond », dit Emmett, « je reconnais c'était classe »

Nous montâmes les marches rapidement, allant à notre table avant d'aller nous chercher nos plateaux, nous nous installâmes tranquillement, chaque couple avait un plateau pour deux, bon d'accord pas Emmett.

« Et pour voir vos conneries il faut attendre combien de temps ? » Demanda Ben.

« Nous, nous n'avons rien fait », lui dit Angela, « rien du tout, les bébés oui ! Et comme nous aimons bien passer de bons moments à la cafétéria... »

Ils se regardèrent tous, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et rapprochèrent leur chaises, laissant un espace le plus large possible sur la cafétéria, je partis dans un fou rire, ils mangèrent rapidement, je suivis, je crois que nous devions battre des records.

Alice nous fit lever, elles poussèrent les chaises, toutes sur nos copains, nous décalions les chaises, pouvant mettre un peu de distance, nous buvions nos boissons tranquillement, attendant.

Je tournais mon visage vers mes bébés, Embry était au téléphone et riait, ils étaient à la table juste à côté de nous, il parlait dans son dialecte, pouvant ainsi raconter ce qu'il voulait, Edward se pencha contre mon dos, il avança la chaise, passant ses bras sur la table, il en profita pour poser le dos de sa main contre mon sein, je rougis légèrement, appuyant un peu plus mon buste, je le sentis sourire contre ma joue.

« Au fait, ta tenue, elle énerve », je pouffais, je tournais ma tête vers lui.

« Tu préférais hier ? » Lui chuchotais-je.

« Tu parles de ta tenue de nonne ou de tes rubans ? » Je rougis, « tu en as aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, tu... » je soupirais blasée.

« Quoi ? »

« J'allais dire tu regarderas ce soir mais nous nous verrons que demain matin »

« Tu aurais pu attendre avant de me pourrir ma journée », je m'excusais.

« Déjà ce matin ou je suis partie plus tôt, toute cette nuit et demain matin ? » J'avais dit ça légèrement comme une hystérique, il me regarda moqueur puis râla.

« Cette fois ma journée va être pourrie », nous soupirâmes blasés, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, « je viendrai te chercher demain matin, attends...va falloir que j' attendes jusqu'au soir pour profiter de toi ? »

« Pareil pour moi », soupirais-je.

« Je n'aime pas cette journée », je pouffais nerveusement, il me fit un sourire en coin, « heureusement nous avons bien profité hier », je passais au pivoine, « faut que j'arrête de penser », me dit-il nerveusement.

« Pour... » j'arrêtais quand je sentis son envie, nous nous fixions envieux.

« La faute à tes petits rubans, chérie faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser en fait, faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça aussi, ça m'aiderait », je le fixais encore, « chérie... »

« Faudrait que j'achète d'autres sous-vêtements ou tu aurai plein de petits rubans », il grogna faiblement, « ça à l'air de te plaire... »

« Surtout quand je tires dessus lentement », j'avais de jolies images en tête, lui aussi vu sa tête, « faut se reprendre », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'il suivit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas jumeau, nous allons lui en racheter », nous arrêtâmes de rire, la regardant, elle nous fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu pourras tirer dessus tranquillement », souffla Jasper.

« Vous pourrez profiter comme ça », dit Emmett mesquin.

« Plein... » dit Rose.

« ...de petits... » dit Ben.

« ..rubans », termina Angela, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

Nous étions passés au cramoisie avec mon chéri, ça l'avait définitivement calmé aussi, je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, Edward, posa son front contre mon épaule, ils rirent encore plus, je grimaçais, je les entendis se taper fans les mains très content visiblement.

« Bravo les gamins », rit Emmett, « whou, excitant vos conversations, petit frère range moi ce vilain doigt, je pourrais te le péter et tu ne pourrais plus rien tirer du tout », je gémis blasée, ils se mirent à rire à nouveau bêtement.

« Fallait vous y attendre », dit Rose, « la discrétion les enfants ça s'apprend », elle pouffa, je lui lançais un regard noir, « oh mon petit coquelicot, ne sois pas fâchée contre ta sœur, soit le contre Eddy le mauvais garçon », je riais malgré moi.

« En attendant Eddy il assume pas », dit Jasper, je sentis mon chéri se redresser, « oh, ce regard ! » Je me tournais vers lui, il les regarda de travers.

« Eddy, il assume parfaitement que sa petite femme soit des plus excitante, avec ou sans rubans », ils sifflèrent, moi..bah...il est hot non ? Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches les serrant, je sursautais légèrement, leurs yeux suivirent ses mains, un silence s'installa.

« Euh... mauvais Eddy sort de ce corps, Edward revient, je crois que même Bella est traumatisée », il me regarda, j'avais buggé, il me fit un sourire en coin, je rougis et pouffais, « non, pas tant que ça apparemment », ils pouffèrent tous, il relâcha mes hanches.

« On se reprend », souffla Angela en regardant l'entrée de la cafétéria.

Jessica était là, en tenue de sport, ses copines devant elle, elle se fit discrète, pour plusieurs raisons, les rires moqueurs et certains commentaires sur l'incident et avec sa tenue elle n'avait pas de quoi pavaner.

« Vous lui avez pris ses vêtements », dit Jasper, « et après nous devons nous attendre à quoi d'autre ? »

Nous nous sourîmes avec Angela sans répondre, elle s'assit sous les moqueries, elle souffla et commença à manger dépitée, je me tournais vers les Quileute, ils me sourirent, Embry raccrocha, je partis dans un fou rire quand je reconnus le téléphone de Jessica, il tourna le dos à la cafétéria trafiquant je ne sais quoi.

« Bella, Angie, dites nous ! » Dit Rose.

« Il y a plein de choses qui vont être faites, le ballon nous n'avons pas pu lui coller entre les mains, gym », grimaçais-je, « le reste...nous n'avons rien fait nous, ce sont les bébés qui jouent aujourd'hui, que ce soit casier, voiture, le but du jeu est de la rendre folle, parano, un jeu qui prend du temps et si nous cassons notre jouet à chaque fois, ça ne sera pas drôle, chaque jour un peu plus, tout en s'amusant tous avec elle, c'est ça l'idée du jour... »

« Donc », reprit Angela, « ils sont intervenus dans le vestiaire, coupés le cadenas de son casier, l'ont vidés complètement, ont remis un autre cadenas, différent mais on s'en fout, elle est déjà passée pour une folle quand ses clés n'ont pas ponctionnées, quand le prof lui a ouvert et qu'il n'y avait rien dedans, Bella a toujours été à sa vue, moi aussi, comme ils ont pris toutes ses affaires, ils ont donc eu accès à sa voiture, son casier, la suite seule moi et les bébés la connaissent »

« Et là Embry, appel avec son portable, sous son nez, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils ont joués avec la colle aussi normalement », Angela acquiesça.

« Et ils ont fait quoi ? » Demanda Emmett.

« De ce qui été prévu, toutes ses affaires de cours, sont collées dans son casier, elle ne pourra rien en faire, ils vont jouer en extérieur aussi...ils vont tous jouer à la rendre folle, c'est discret et classe ! » Dis-je.

« Mais ils ne vont rien faire dans la cafétéria ? » Demanda Rose déçue.

« Nous n'avons pas dit qu'il n'allait rien faire », souffla Angela, « Belly, tu viens ? » Je me levais, elle prit ma main, ils nous regardaient tous, nous allâmes vers le self passant près de la table de Jessica, elle me lança un regard noir, Angie se sentie obligée de s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Angela, « si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le ! »

« Faites les malignes tant que vos mec sont là, ça va pas durer croyez moi »

« Tu nous menace ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire, Angie serra ma main nerveusement.

« J'en ai pas finit avec toi, je sais que c'est toi la semaine dernière, pareil pour ce matin, je sais que tu as mes affaires, chaque chose qui m'arrive, je sais que tu es derrière, assure bien les tes arrières »

« Hé », lui dit Angela, « n'oublies pas que nous, nous sommes là, tu devrais faire attention, je pourrais encore te foutre ta tête dans ton assiette ou te faire bien pire, sale putain », elle ne laissa pas Jessica répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête et me tira vers le self, « je vais me la faire ! »

« Angie, laisse... » elle était vraiment énervée, « pourquoi tu nous a fait nous lever ? »

« Je voulais juste reprendre du gâteau mais maintenant je n'ai plus faim », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Angie, elle ne fera rien et quand bien même nous ne la raterons pas »

« Mais elle m'énerve ! » Cria-t-elle, faisant régner un silence de plomb, « elle ne va jamais rien comprendre cette conne », je me figeais et haussais les sourcils, « elle fait sa victime, soit disant qu'elle a perdue ses affaires alors que je l'ai vu les remettre dans son coffre tout à l'heure, elle prend tous le monde pour des cons, elle nous menace alors que ton père l'a déjà prévenue ce matin et tu sais quoi ? Et bien j'en ai marre ! À part jeter des rumeurs sur tout le monde elle ne fait rien d'autre, elle prend tout le monde pour des cons », elle partit comme une bombe à la table de Jessica, Ben s'était rapproché stressé, « popo », cria-t-elle, faisant rire certaines personnes, je lui tenais le bras, « vas-y avoue que tes affaires sont dans ta voiture en réalité ! »

« Elles n'y sont pas et tu le sais, de toute façon j'ai prévenu le proviseur, il va vous convoquer », dit-elle.

« En fait, tu es une mythomane, tu crois tes propres mensonges, ça craint »

Elle s'approcha menaçante, Ben et moi la tirions, je ne compris pas tout mais les Quileute et d'autres s'approchèrent, faisant reculer Angela, Jessica s'était levée, les Cullen s'en mêlèrent, un gros bordel en fait, le proviseur arriva et nous sépara tous, Edward m'avait fait reculer nerveux.

« C'est quoi encore le problème ? »

« Toujours la même », dit Angela, « elle accuse sans raison ! »

« Je sais que c'est vous pour mes affaires ! » Cracha Jessica.

« Non et tu le sais », s'énerva Angela, je vis du coin de l'œil les Quileute partir, ils me firent un clin d'œil, je fronçais les sourcils, « allez à sa voiture, vous verrez bien qu'elle ment, je te l'ai dit je t'ai vue y ranger ton sac ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda le proviseur en regardant Jessica qui ne comprenait rien, moi non plus M'sieur Newton...

« Elle dit n'importe quoi, mon téléphone, mes clés de voiture, je n'ai plus rien, sombre idiote ! »

« Ah oui ? Vide tes poches, prouve le ! » Jessica lui fit un grand sourire victorieux, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches de survêtement.

« Tu vois vide ! »

« Et ta veste ? » Elle se tourna, eut un temps d'arrêt, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait une veste en arrivant , elle l'a prit sur le dossier de sa chaise, cherchant à comprendre je crois.

« Toi, tu vas vraiment avoir honte dans deux minutes », lui cracha Jessica, elle regarda une première poche, vide, avec un grand sourire elle regarda dans la deuxième, elle cessa de sourire et passa au cramoisie.

« Mlle Stanley... » s'impatienta le proviseur, « videz votre poche et tout de suite », elle nous fixa tous perdue, je l'étais tout autant je le reconnais, « Mlle Stanley, je vous ai demandé quelque chose ! » Dit-il en élevant la voix.

« Non..mais..non, je... » Angela s'impatienta, elle lui prit la veste et mit sa main dans sa poche.

« Pas tes clés hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle mauvaise en les posant violemment sur la table sous les signes de protestations de la cafétéria « et pas ton portable non plus ? » Elle le sortit et le posa tout aussi violemment sur la table, « espèce de sale petite menteuse ! Tu en fais que ça mentir, provoquer, menacer, tu devrais avoir honte de toi », elle lui jeta sa veste au visage, « Dieu te le rendras crois moi ! »

« Mlle Weber, calmez-vous »

« Hors de question, tout ça pour faire virer Bella ou nous, hors de question que je me calmes, son sac comme je l'ai dit il est dans sa voiture, allez voir, nous verrons qui cherche les problèmes dans ce lycée ensuite, le pire c'est que tu fais ça dans l'espoir d'être virée quelques jours ! Tu es pathétique ! »

« « Ne la croyez pas, elle ment, c'est elle qui a fait tout ça... » dit Jessica paumée, « je n'ai rien fait moi ! »

« Et quand aurais-je pu faire tout ça ? Je ne t'ai pas approchée, Bella non plus, le prof de sport le sait parfaitement, arrête de mentir ! » Cria-t-elle, « Arrête ! »

« Mlle Weber, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît sortez, quand à vous Mlle Stanley, vous me suivez à votre voiture, dépêchez-vous ! » Ils sortirent, nous suivîmes, Ben tenait fermement Angela par la taille, nous restâmes en haut des marches, les élèves de la cafétéria suivirent à une certaines distances, Jessica était paumée, tentant de s'expliquer au proviseur, il la coupa.

« Angie », lui dit Ben, « détends toi », elle se retira des bras de Ben, se mise dos à nous, regardant le proviseur sortir son sac de sport, je haussais les sourcils, Angela se cacha, se retourna vers nous avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais moi, je vais très bien », nous la fixions sceptiques, « faites pas ses têtes, mise en scène tout ça, tout n'était que comédie, tout était prévu avec les bébés, surprise ! »

Nous la regardions perdus, elle se tourna, le proviseur et Jessica remontèrent, elle était en dépression je crois, Angela se remit face à nous, prit une inspiration et reprit un visage énervée, se remettant face au proviseur qui arrivait.

« Vous voyez Mr Newton, que des mensonges, des coups bas, tu es une bien vile personne », dit-elle à Jessica qui était mal.

« Mlle Weber, dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin que nous tirions cet histoire au clair »

« Bien sur, allons-y, je suis la seule à l'avoir vue de toute façon », elle partit avec le proviseur, « vous savez j'aurai du la filmer, je regrette vraiment »

Elle continua à parler, disparaissant de nos vues, je continuais à regarder pourtant, il eut un gros et long silence entre nous que Ben brisa.

« Bell', tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant ? » Je me tournais vers lui.

« Non, pas le moins du monde, pas de ça du moins, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, les Quileute devaient lui coller la honte mais pas ça, je suis perdue là, comment les clés et le portable ont atterrit dans sa poche ? Et sa veste ? Elle en avait une en entrant ? »

« Aucune idée », dit Jasper.

« Embry ? Il avait son téléphone dans les mains, il a appelé avec, merde je comprends rien », dis-je, je me tus, repensant à tout, je partis dans un fou rire, « elle est folle », les autres commencèrent à rire nerveusement avant de rire plus franchement.

« Ben, ça va aller ? » demanda Edward moqueur.

« Je crois, je ne reconnais plus ma copine », rit-il, « ce coup de pression qu'elle a mit », nous rîmes tous à nouveau.

« Je pense que Jessica va vraiment devenir folle », dit Alice, « elle est douée, il faut le reconnaître »

« Surtout le '' tu fais ça dans l'espoir d'être virée quelques jours !'' », dit Rose, « plus qu' intelligent, elle aura sûrement des heures de colle, waw, je l'admire »

« Nous l'admirons tous », dit Emmett, « bravo aux bébés aussi », il sortit son téléphone, « faut que je les retrouve, je veux connaître l'histoire, Jasper ? »

« Je te suis ! »

« Nous suivons », dit Alice, « Bella, Edward, vous restez ? »

« Oui », répondit Edward, « je vais profiter de ma petite femme », j'avais un grand sourire, ils partirent, « viens, allons récupérer ton sac, il nous reste un bon moment encore », il prit ma main, nous retournions dans la cafétéria, je le suivis dans les couloirs, il nous fit monter les escaliers allant tout en haut, nous nous arrêtions dans la cage d'escaliers, « il n'y a jamais personne pendant la pause »

« Personne ? »

« Pas que je sache... » je regardais autour de nous, il s'assit, le dos contre le mur, je me plaçais entre ses jambes, il sortit le Mp3, « un peu de tranquillité ne nous fera pas de mal »

Il serra ma taille, me laissant mettre ce que je voulais, je restais dans le calme, posant ma tête contre son torse, mes mains sur les siennes, j'entremêlais nos doigts. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, se câlinant, son visage dans mon cou, qui était une habitude, il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste nous, sa famille nous laissa tranquille.

« Chéri... »

« Hum ? »

« Ton père est au courant », il releva son visage d'un coup, je tournais mon visage vers le sien et lui fis un petit sourire, « je voulais juste que tu le saches », il acquiesça, « il te parlera sûrement, ta mère aussi, ça me fait du bien au final je crois », j'embrassais sa joue un moment, il serra ses bras.

« Tant que ça te fais du bien c'est le principal mon ange »

Nous passâmes le reste du temps dans notre bulle, nous câlinant, juste de la douceur, de la tendresse, avec l'homme le plus parfait, je posais plusieurs baisers contre sa bouche, j'embrassais son visage, je le sentis sourire, je frottais mon nez contre le sien, mes deux mains entourèrent son visage, il ferma son bras autour de ma taille, j'ouvris les yeux.

« Regarde moi », soufflais-je, il le fit, je caressais son visage du bout des doigts.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'aime quand tu es comme ça », souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Comment ? Quand je te câlines ? » Il acquiesça, je souris.

La sonnerie retentit pour notre plus grand agacement, au moins nous avions cours ensemble, je me levais lui prenant sa main, il embrassa ma tempe, allant à notre salle de cours, nous nous installâmes au fond.

Le prof arriva, nous lâchions nos mains à contre cœur, bah, nos pieds pouvaient être en contact eux au moins, je collais donc mon pied contre le sien, il étouffa un rire, je pouffais, nous nous reprîmes rapidement quand le cours commença. Je pris appui sur mon bras, passant plus de temps à le regarder, il avait son sourire en coin, je ne pris que quelques notes, préférant dessiner dans la marge, waw, je suis niaise, je viens de faire un E et un B dans un cœur, je me retins de rire et changeait rapidement de pages, reprends toi, ça va aller, merde si, je me mets à me parler ça craint, Bella...tais toi et écris ! Je pouffais le nez sur ma feuille.

« Mlle Swan, faites nous rire, nous aussi », je passais au pivoine, je m'excusais, « la prochaine blague vous la partagerez ? J'y tiens, sachez le », je riais malgré moi, j'aime bien les sarcasmes.

« Par...pardon vraiment »

Je pris une grande inspiration et me calmais, mon prof soupira et repris son cours, je regardais dehors, me sentant à la limite de rire à nouveau, je pris plusieurs inspirations et soufflais, je me remis dans le cours, j'évitais de regarder mon chéri, sinon j'allais exploser de rire et pourquoi ? Bah j'en sais rien, j'avais envie de rire en fait, je me concentrais, me penchant sur mon cahier, j'étouffais plusieurs rires, ça allait mal finir, si je continue, penser au fait d'être collée me calma rapidement, j'entendis Edward soupirer près de moi, j'eus un sourire en coin et le regardais, il me fixait moqueur avant de se remettre lui aussi dans le cours.

L'heure passa, nous sortîmes rapidement, je me fis toute petite, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules, je pris sa main, j'avais un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Alors tu rigolais pour... »

« Pour rien, c'est ça le pire, je suis de bonne humeur », pouffais-je, « faut que je me calmes non ? » Grimaçais-je, il partit dans un fou rire, « je prends ça pour un oui...»

« Non, non, restes comme ça », il embrassa ma joue un moment, je souriais à nouveau, me sentant rougir, nous avancions un peu plus rapidement, croisant la dégénérée, elle nous fixa , ses copines se firent moins insistantes, nous lui fîmes un doigt et continuons notre chemin jusqu'à ma salle, « tu pars direct avec mes sœurs et Angela après ? »

« Non ! Je t'emmène avec moi ! » Dis-je tout sourire.

« Et où ? » Me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Tu verras bien, dans deux heures à la voiture », je mis ma main dans la poche de sa veste et lui pris les clés, je l'embrassais rapidement, « à tout à l'heure »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et rentrais dans ma salle, il partit intrigué, je m'assis seule, ça c'était nul, Mike arriva en dernier, la seule place qui restait c'était près de moi, il s'assit, nous ne nous adressâmes pas un regard, nous n'étions pas censés nous parler, j'avais deux heures à faire, au bout de trente minutes il glissa un papier discrètement vers moi, je le pris.

___Jessica prépare un truc contre toi, _je grimaçais légèrement.

___Pourquoi ?_

___Tu poses la question ? _Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

___Quoi ?_

___Mercredi prochain en cours de sport, elle veut te faire un sale coup, prendre tes affaires, comme tu l'as fait ce matin, elle espère aussi te coincer dans un couloir, fais attention, c'est tout ce que je sais..._

Nous continuâmes à parler, pendant le reste du cours, de tout et de rien, surtout de Jessica, de toutes les rumeurs qu'il entendait, de Lauren qui esquivait Jessica au maximum et qui apparemment était avec Tyler, pareil, ils préféraient garder ça pour eux le plus longtemps possible. Je demandais des nouvelles de Mary, il eut un grand sourire, Jessica était visiblement trop occupée avec son téléphone pour s'en prendre à elle, pas suffisamment puisqu'elle échafaudait des plans contre moi, il m'écrivit tout ce qu'il savait, sur elle, ce que lui avait fait certains élèves, sur ce qui se disait sur moi et Edward, il voulait juste que je sois au courant, à la fin du cours, je gardais la feuille pour les autres, il sortit rangeais tranquillement mes affaires, je fis un détour à mon casier, Edward n'avait pas encore finit, il terminait dans trente minutes, je croisais Seth, je l'attrapais et l'emmenais dans l'escalier.

« Chef ! » Me chuchota-t-il, je pouffais, nous descendîmes rapidement, nous cachant.

« Soldat, il semblerait que l'autre prépare quelque chose... »

« Je sais, j'en ai entendu parler », je fronçais les sourcils, « bon soldat et Angela nous fait faire les commères l'air de rien, trois jours dans ce lycée et pleins d'histoires », ma famille en rit la plupart du temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Qu'elle manigance un truc pour mercredi, elle aurait dit qu'elle attendait de te coincer aussi, d'ici la fin de la semaine en fait », je haussais les sourcils, « ne t'en fais pas, nous la pistons et Jake a dit que si nous merdons, il nous fait la peau, Sam, Jared, Paul, bref en fait tout le monde »

« Ça mets la pression...il y a les Cullen, Ben et Angela, ne t'embêtes pas trop », il me regarda déçu.

« Tu ne veux plus être mon chef ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça Seth, c'est juste qu'il faut pas que vous vous preniez tous la tête »

« Mais ça ne nous dérange pas, c'est cool même, nous allons surveiller, bon Chef, je retournes en mission ! Passe devant, va à la voiture », je gardes un œil sur toi, je pouffais et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« T'es trop chou toi ! »

Il me fit un grand sourire, je remontais rapidement les marches, retournant dans le couloir, j'avançais tranquillement dans le couloir, croisant quelques élèves, mon téléphone sonna, Alice, je décrochais.

« Merde Bella, t'es où ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive, tout va bien »

« Nous t'avons cherchée ! » Râla-t-elle.

« Désolée, je suis là ! » Dis-je en haut des marches, je leur fis un petit coucou, elles se figèrent quand elles virent Jessica et ses greluches, monter les escaliers vers moi, je descendais, « Ali' tout va bien »

« Tiens, la pute de Cullen », cracha Jessica, je la regardais avec un grand sourire.

« Merci et tu l'as déjà dit ça, trouve autre chose », Je continuais à descendre les marches, sous leurs insultes.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention le mioche ! » Cria-t-elle, je me retournais, Seth, « tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? »

« Désolé », il descendit les marches avec un petit sourire, je continuais ma descente.

« Hey ! » Cria-t-elle, je me retournais à quelques marches d'elle, « je ne vais pas te louper toi, au moins maintenant je sais que ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs »

« Tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter hein ? »

« Je te ferai pire »

« Edward aussi », dis-je un sourire en coin, elle se figea, je me tournais avec un grand sourire, les filles m'avaient rejoint, « coucou ! » Nous avançâmes jusqu'au voiture, « j'emmène mon chéri quand il aura finit », elles me fixèrent toutes les trois, « j'étais avec Seth dans le lycée, Angie tu es au courant de ce qu'il se dit ? »

« Oui, nous savons qu'elle prépare quelque chose... »

« Qu'elle veut me coincer aussi dans la semaine ? » Elles se figèrent, « Seth et Mike me l'ont dit et elle vient de me le confirmer en disant qu'elle allait me faire pire », elles se regardèrent énervées, j'ouvris mon sac ressortant la feuille, « tenez ! » Elles la lire, elles froncèrent les sourcils, ouvrirent la bouche, passèrent au rouge, « les filles, nous le savons maintenant, Peter ? »

« Elle n'en a pas parlée », dit Alice, « faut lui faire cracher le morceau ce soir, Bell', j'emmènerai le pc portable chez toi, je peux prendre tes clés ? Comme ça je déposes tout dans ta chambre avant que nous nous rejoignons », je lui tendis, « tu...tu vas en parler à Edward ? »

« Si je lui caches ça va être pire et je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher des choses, je lui en parlerai tout à l'heure, il pourrait avoir une mauvaise réaction si je lui en parle au lycée »

« Oui, attends qu'il soit loin d'ici », me dit Rose, « et elle a raison, faut pas qu'elle lui mentes ou autre, Jessica n'a qu'a assumer, nous en parlerons à nos copains tout à l'heure, tu vas où avec ton homme ? » Me dit-elle tout sourire.

« Je veux juste passer du temps avec lui, aller à Port Angeles, Rose, excuse moi mais tu prends ça bien en fait... »

« Oh, mais détrompes toi, ce soir les filles, je me la fais ! » Dit-elle froidement, elle sautilla, « chéri ! » Nous nous retournions, elle enlaça Emmett, il la souleva après avoir jeté son sac, Alice rangea la feuille dans mon sac.

« Je pense que ce soir c'est soirée camouflage », souffla Alice.

« Moi, je vote pour », Angela acquiesça, « la seule chose c'est que elle connaît nos voitures, nous allons vite être repérées »

« Ça je peux toujours trouver une voiture » dit Alice, elle sortit le téléphone ''Peter'' et envoya un message, « faut que je saches ce qu'elle a prévue pour ce soir, »

Elle releva son visage et souris légèrement, je suivis son regard, Jasper, Edward et Ben arrivaient, ils parlaient entre eux, ils descendirent les marches rapidement, ils passèrent prés de la voiture de Jessica, Ben et Jasper regardèrent autour d'eux, Edward mit un chassé dans son rétro, ils avancèrent normalement.

« Il est au courant », me souffla Ali'.

J'approuvais nerveusement, le rétro pendait, son visage était fermé,il avançait vers moi plus qu'énervé, je reculais, mauvais réflexe, il me regarda et soupira, il posa son sac et s'approcha de moi.

« Bébé,viens », il tira ma veste et me poussa contre lui, je le serrais contre moi, « désolé... »

« Non, non, ça va, je ne m'y attendais pas en fait, tout va bien », je crispais mes mains dans son dos.

« La prochaine fois, je te préviendrais », j'approuvais, il releva mon visage face au sien et m'embrassa doucement.

« Je vais bien chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu...tu es au courant ? » Il acquiesça, « ça t'a soulagé ? »

« Un peu oui, Jasper a prévenu ton père, il va se mettre pas trop loin du lycée »

« Lui aussi, il va apprécier, on y va ? J'ai envie de partir »

« Je te suis ! » Nous nous tournâmes vers les autres, je perçus quelques regards surtout de Emmett et de Jasper, « à quel heure on se rejoint ? »

« Viens...viens pour 19 heures à la salle », dit Emmett, j'ouvris la voiture mal à l'aise, « hé, petite sœur ! Mon câlin ? » Je pouffais nerveusement, il s'approcha, me souleva et me serra contre lui, « à demain », il embrassa ma joue et ébouriffa mes cheveux, partant rapidement rejoindre Rose et Alice à la voiture, Jasper hésita et se tourna.

« Sergent ! » Il se retourna, « tu ne me fais pas de câlin toi ? » Il s'approcha rapidement, me serrant dans ses bras, je le serrai contre moi, il embrassa ma joue, « à demain »

« À demain », il me fit un petit sourire et partit, je saluais Ben et les filles.

Je montais dans la voiture et mis le contact, nous attachions nos ceintures, je suivis la voiture de Rose et Ben.

« Ils savent hein ? Pour ma mère... »

« Je ne leur ai rien dit, je te jures que je n'ai rien dit », je le regardais et caressais sa joue, « ils...ils m'ont parlés de leur doutes samedi, Em'..surtout par rapport à Rose a remarqué des choses, je crois que ta réaction le font le penser davantage »

« Les filles étaient là ? »

« Non, mes frères et mon père mais mes sœurs se posent des questions aussi, Bella, ce n'est pas pour te blesser, c'est... »

« Parce qu'ils s'inquiètent », il caressa une boucle de mes cheveux, « ils n'ont que des doutes ? »

« De moins en moins, je suis désolé mais nous sommes proches et nous veillons tous au bien-être de chaque membre de notre famille, ils observent beaucoup »

« Confirme leur à tes frères », soufflais-je, « fais le, si vous venez à en parler, j'en serai incapable », dis-je doucement.

Il mit sa main contre ma nuque, nous ne dîmes plus rien un moment, il me massa, je me détendis, j'accélérais après qu'ils aient tournés dans l'allée de la villa, je me concentrai sur la route, accélérant de plus en plus, nous arrivâmes sur Port Angeles, nous descendîmes, je lui pris sa main et partions.

« Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier en fait... »

« Pas grave, tant mieux même », nous nous sourîmes, marchant tranquillement dans une rue commerçante.

Nous entrâmes dans certains magasins, nous avions quelques heures devant nous, nous ne fîmes rien en particulier, juste se promener, parler, rire, se câliner parfois, choses basiques de couples non ? Nous nous arrêtions dans un magasin, nous ne l'avions jamais fait ça, il insista pour que j'essaie des vêtements, j'insistais pour me les payer, nous finîmes par faire moitié-moitié, après une pseudo dispute, je me payais un long gilet beige, lui me prit ma robe pull, de plus en plus courte mes robes au passage, et un pantalon.

Le problème se reposa pour lui, quelques magasins plus loin, nous fîmes le même procédé sous ses grognements, pas grave...Nous étions plus content qu'autre chose, nous regardâmes pour les autres aussi mais mon chéri remit à un autre jour le shopping pour eux avec un petit sourire en coin, je ne cherchais pas à savoir ce que ça cachait, nous nous prîmes des cafés, posâmes les sacs et allâmes au bord de l'océan, petite après-midi avec mon chéri, j'étais plus que contente, lui aussi de notre sortie et que je ne ressembles pas à Alice et Rose dans les magasins...ça reste à voir.

Je regardais l'heure et soupira il était 18H30, je le regardais pas plus ravi que moi, nous nous levâmes retournant vers la voiture.

« Lundi », me dit-il, « nous nous ferons une journée tous les deux, le soir chez Charlie, juste nous deux, téléphone éteins, et nous ne serons ni sur Forks, ni sur Port Angeles, nous essaierons de partir tôt, juste toi et moi », je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

« Prendre la voiture et rouler ? Nous nous arrêterons ou nous aurons envie, pas de plans, de l'imprévu », son sourire s'élargit, « j'ai mieux, le vendredi soir partons après les cours, trouvons nous un petit endroit... » il arrêta d'avancer et se mit devant moi, « ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Continue... »

« Partons vendredi après les cours et revenons le dimanche soir, tout un week-end rien que pour nous, j'ai envie de n'être qu'avec toi, nous ne parlerons pas de lycée ou autre, juste toi et moi, bon par contre, ça s'organise, tu ne veux pas que je t'offre de cadeaux ou alors tu râles, faut bien que je fasses quelque chose non ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'embrasser langoureusement, il posa un baiser en souriant, « je supposes que tu aimes l'idée... »

« J'aime plus que l'idée, tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ? »

« Oui, il saura que je suis avec toi, il ne s'inquiétera pas, nous jouerons aux touristes... »

« Nous regarderons ça sur internet voir ce que nous pouvons trouver, gardons ça pour nous, nous allons juste informer nos parents pour l'instant », j'approuvais, « me voilà d'excellente humeur », je pouffais bêtement, il m'embrassa à nouveau, nous nous remîmes à avancer rejoignant la voiture.

Il me déposa devant la brasserie de Leah, les filles étaient déjà là, point de rendez-vous, le seul message que j'avais reçu, je retirais ma ceinture, il salua brièvement Leah, je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais nous disant à demain.

« Fais attention, si il y a un souci, nous serons à la salle de sport »

« Oui, chef ! Opération commando », pouffais-je, il rit, m'embrassa tendrement, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi », je souris, laissais mon sac de cours et les autres prenant juste mon argent et sortis rejoindre les filles, il partit avec un grand sourire, je rentrais dans la brasserie avec un sourire niais.

« Il y en a une », dit Leah en m'enlaçant, « elle est sur son petit nuage », je pouffais comme une collégienne, elle me sourit et m'emmena vers les filles, « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, un jus de fruit ? »

« Peu importe lequel ? »

« Peu importe, ton préféré par exemple », elle me fit un grand sourire et partit, je m'assis, mes sœurs et Angela soupirèrent.

« BellyBell', tu rayonnes », je riais gênée.

« Merci... »

« Depuis que vous avez remis les choses à plat vous êtes tout sourire », me dit Alice, « nous pouvons te demander ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Bien sur que oui, se promener, faire les magasins, nous avons fait aussi des photos », je leur sortis des photos que nous avions fait dans un photomaton comme de grands niais que nous étions, elles soupirèrent niaisement, « il en a aussi, nous avons finit notre après-midi au bord de l'océan, parfait comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes même chamaillés, c'était au top ! »

« C'est chouette hein, les petites sorties en amoureux ? » Me demanda Angela, j'acquiesçais vivement, « un vrai petit couple ! » Elles me firent de grands sourires niais.

« Je deviens romantique », dit Rose, « waw, c'est contagieux votre relation, j'ai des envies romantique, des petits nounours avec des cœurs, des Bisounours partout, des petits papillons qui volettent partout dans une clairière pleine de fleurs, mon Emmett qui me fait danser sur un air de violon, une petite brise délicate », nous la regardions toutes, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, « je n'y vois même pas de culbutages, rien, juste des trucs franchement cucul et je veux tous ses trucs cucul, faut vraiment que je me la fasses l'autre... » nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Rose, mais qui es tu ? » Demanda Alice en riant.

« Je ne sais plus et le pire c'est que Emmett adore, lui aussi devient niais, on se surprend à imaginer des choses niaise et le pire à les apprécier...en tout cas Bella, tu es heureuse et ça fait plaisir à voir et je suis désolée...mais le fan club de Edward, je l'intègres », je riais comme une débile avec les filles, Leah me ramena mon verre.

« Merci Leah... »

« Mais de rien, mon préféré, je ne te dirai jamais ce qu'il y a dedans, secret, tu me diras si tu aimes... »

Elle partit rapidement s'occuper de clients, je goûtais et adorais, plus que ça même, les filles goûtèrent à leur tour, nous finîmes par toutes avoir la même chose, Leah en était plus que ravie, sa brasserie était vraiment jolie, apaisante, je m'y plaisais bien.

« Au fait, combien d'heures de colle ? » Demandais-je à Angela.

« Huit ! » Rit-elle, « elle va devoir nettoyer certaines parties du lycée tout les soirs, les matins aussi quand elle commence plus tard, la elle est restée deux heures, là elle travaille jusqu'à 21 h 30 ensuite... »

« Elle rentre normalement », reprit Alice, « elle a tout racontée à Peter, pour patienter... »Angela et Rose grimacèrent discrètement, « allons faire du shopping », je souris, j'étais contente, « pour notre camping ! » Mon sourire disparu sous les petits rires de Rose et Angela, elle se leva d'un bond, nous étions encore assise.

« Bella n'oublie pas, approuve, ne fais rien d'autre ! » Me dit Rose très sérieusement, « tu as déjà échappée au nettoyage des tentes, pas nous alors on compte sur toi pour nous aider »

« OK, mais... »

« Nous n'avons pas la nuit, le magasin ferme dans plus d'une heure », je me tournais, Alice nous fixa mauvaise, je finis mon verre, nous remercions Leah qui se moquait, elle nous interdit de payer et nous mis à la porte nous disant à tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi à tout à l'heure ? » Demandais-je, Alice était déjà loin devant.

« Leah nous prête sa voiture », me répondit Angela, « nous en avons besoin pour notre plan, il faudrait peut-être aller plus vite non ? » Grimaça-t-elle.

Rose prit ma main et celle de Angie, nous faisant la rattraper, je regrettais mon chéri davantage quand nous rejoignîmes Ali' qui parlait toute seule, elle se retourna marchant à reculons.

« Ça vous va ? » Nous demanda-t-elle tout sourire, nous nous regardions nerveusement.

« Oui, oui, parfait Ali' », dit Rose, elle nous fit un grand sourire avant de rentrer dans le magasin.

« Tu as dit oui à quoi ? » Demanda Angela.

« J'en sais rien ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Nous rîmes nerveusement, nous suivions les cheveux d'Alice qui allait dans tous les rayons avec une feuille dans la main, nous attendions, les vendeurs qui commençaient à ranger la regardèrent du coin de l'œil inquiet, ils peuvent je crois...

Elle en ''recruta'' deux, leur expliquant ce qu'elle voulait, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent, malheureusement ça n'échappa pas à Alice, elle se figea et les regarda mauvaise, pour la première fois elle me fit honte, nous tentions de nous cacher, elle nous repéra, nous demandant de venir avec son doigt, je sifflais.

« Bella, ne va pas la contrarier s'il te plaît », me dit Rose suppliante, elle me fit un grand sourire hypocrite que je lui rendis, Angela avait le même.

« Nous allons essayer des chaussures de marches ! » Nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire, « on s'assoit ! »

Nous nous assîmes, elle avait retrouvé le sourire aussi, les vendeurs étaient partit chercher nos chaussures visiblement, elle remit son nez dans sa feuille, parlant toute seule, écrivant des choses, je tentais de regarder, Rose me bloqua, secouant la tête négativement, je m'abstins donc, les vendeurs revinrent nous les regardions toutes les trois penaudes.

« C'est votre amie pas la mienne », nous chuchota l'un deux en sortant les chaussures, nous grimacions, c'est moche, nous les essayâmes, Ali' aussi, ne lâchant pas sa feuille, elle mit la deuxième et se leva, marchant, c'est vraiment très moche.

« Chaussures OK ! » Elle nous regarda descendant ses yeux sur nos pieds chaussés, elle parut effrayée, elle regarda les siens et eut un hoquet, « vous n'en avez pas des plus jolies ? » Nous regardions tous les quatre les vendeurs pleines d'espoir.

« Non, elles sont toutes dans le même genre, ce sont des chaussures pour marcher pas pour faire un défilé ! »

« Encore heureux », dit Alice, « mais nous allons être avec nos copains, ce n'est pas sexy ! »

« Vous allez vous salir de toute façon, pour le sexy faudra repasser... »

« Non, nous n'allons pas nous salir ! Nous ferons attention » ils partirent dans un fou rire.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de camping hein ? » Nous secouâmes la tête, « vous le savez que vous n'aurez pas de douche ? Pas de toilettes ? De fer à lisser et compagnie ? À la dure les filles, oubliez le maquillage et le vernis », dit-il mesquin pendant que l'autre riait.

« Dans quel monde tu vis ? » Lui demanda Alice, ils la fixèrent, « nous pouvons très bien nous maquiller et nous coiffer, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, waw, t'es flippant », nous rîmes discrètement, « on ne va pas ressembler à rien, dans les bois ou non »

« Vous avez déjà vos tenues ? Parce que faudrait que vous fassiez des essayages histoire de vous rendre compte à quoi vous allez ressembler, il fait froid la nuit,c'est humide aussi, va falloir vous habiller chaudement, pas de place pour les tenues sexy », nous grimacions, « niveau matériel ? » L'autre vendeur partit, souhaitant bonne chance à celui qui restait, il étouffa un rire, crétins !

« On a ! il nous faut juste des tenues et des chaussures plus jolies, des sacs aussi, j'ai fait une liste ! » Dit-elle en lui montrant, il lui prit, il regarda Alice plusieurs fois, « quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Vous partez pour combien de semaines ? »

« Une nuit ou deux au pire », il échappa un rire.

« Pardon...tu as mis trop de choses, tu n'as pas besoin d'une table de camping par exemple... »

« Si pour manger »

« Non, pas pour une journée, pas besoin non plus besoin d'autant de casseroles, un poêle ? Tu es sérieuse ? » Elle le regarda mauvaise, « visiblement »,rit-il, « attends j'ai encore mieux, pourquoi faire un barbecue ? Tu comptes provoquer un incendie ? »

« C'est vraiment une question ? » Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

« Non, mais tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, un feu sera suffisant, je vais vous apprendre les règles de sécurité au passage...par contre tu n'as pas pensé à prendre de quoi protéger la nourriture des animaux », nous nous figions toutes les quatre, « oui, les filles, dans la forêt il y a des animaux en tout genre, des loups, des ours, des cerfs, des pumas, des ratons laveur, vicieux ses petites choses, renards et pleins d'autres choses, vous avez une soixantaine d'espèces présentes... »

« Des loups, des pumas, et des ours ? » Demanda Alice tremblante.

« Oui,n'oublie pas les ratons laveurs, ils sont fourbes à la moindre odeur de nourriture ils rappliquent » dit-il un sourire en coin, « c'est ça la nature, les animaux sauvages, les petites bêtes qui grimpent partout, enfin la vrai vie quoi ! » Nous avions bloquées, « vous êtes sûres que vous voulez faire du camping ? » Nous demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Nous ne serons pas seules », dit Angela, « nos copains seront là, nous voulons juste nous amuser mais je ne veux pas de petites ou de grosses bêtes, vous vendez pas des aérosols pour les tuer ? »

« De quoi les ours ? »

« Mais non ! » Soupira-t-elle, « toutes les petites bêtes ! »

« Mais non ! » Soupira-t-il, « ça servira à rien ! » Elle le fixa mauvaise.

« C'est quoi ton problème mon grand ? » Demanda-t-elle, nous pouffâmes.

« Vous semblez en avoir plus que moi », nous dit-il en riant, « les filles oubliez votre week-end, vous n'allez pas savoir gérer un nuit dehors... »

« Bien sur que si ! » Dis-je revêche en me levant, j'attachais mes chaussures, « vas-y, montre nous ce qu'il nous faut comme tenue, habille nous en parfait trappeur ! »

Il partit dans un fou rire, les filles lacèrent ses chaussures, il nous donna rapidement de quoi nous habiller, en effet nous pouvions oublier le sexy, par contre nous fûmes reconnaissantes qu'il laisse son magasin plus longtemps ouvert pour nous.

Il nous fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour nous trouver le principal, les garçons avaient déjà des tenues, nous partîmes chargées comme des bourriques, le vendeur nous fit promettre de revenir le voir, pour lui raconter, je crois qu'il se moque, nous allâmes poser les sacs dans le coffre de Rose, retournant voir rapidement Leah qui nous tendit les clés, nous partîmes en la remerciant.

« Bella avec moi », dit Rose, « les filles, on se suit », nous pouffâmes, Angela prit le volant, « bien ma belle, il est temps que je me la fasses, ça fait trop longtemps que cet histoire dure et que je me retiens », je la fixais, elle regardait la route, passant devant Angela et Alice en accélérant, « elle finit dans moins d'une heure, tu sais tous les jours je patiente, Emmett doit me retenir à chaque fois que nous la croisons ! »

« Rose... »

« Et chaque jour j'espère pouvoir me la faire, le grand jour est arrivé, j'ai déjà tout calculé dans ma petite tête... »

« Rose... »

« Je ne vais pas la louper, j'ai trois semaines de perdues à lui faire bouffer, ses regards, ses provocations et maintenant en plus elle espère recommencer ? » Elle rit nerveusement, elle me stressait, « non, non, sale putain oublies ! »

« Rose ! »

« Oui ma chérie ? » Elle me regarda brièvement.

« Tu me stresses ! » Elle se gara sur le bas côté vivement.

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es bizarre d'un coup, je ne te reconnais pas en fait »

« Ah non ? Mais tout ça c'est pour te venger... »

« D'accord mais Rose, t'es flippante », elle partit dans un fou rire et reprit la route.

« J'espères bien ! »

Elle se reprit arrivée dans la rue, je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter pour Rose, elle repéra sa voiture sur un parking, le rétro avait été rafistolé, elle se pencha vers la boite à gant et l'ouvrit en sortant un tournevis, je me figeais, elle se redressa, ouvrit sa fenêtre et passa prés de sa voiture, faisant une rayure de l'aile avant jusqu'à l'arrière, elle le retourna d'un coup et avec le manche cassa le feu arrière, elle rentra sa main posa le tournevis entre ses jambes et avança plus rapidement avec un immense sourire, je me retournais vers Ali et Angie, elles tapaient dans leur mains très contente, j'étais donc la seule à me dire qu'elle avait perdue la tête ? Elle se gara plus loin, Angie cachait la voiture de Rose, Alice ouvrit sa fenêtre, elles lui tapaient dans la main.

« Jolie Rose, ça faisait très film », pouffa Angela.

« Vrai, je t'ai filmée ! Ton chéri va être fier de toi »

« Chouette ! »

Je préférais ranger rapidement le tournevis, elle attrapa un sac à l'arrière, le posant sur mes jambes, elle détacha sa ceinture, recula son siège et retira son pull ainsi que ses chaussures et son pantalon, elle prit un bas de survêtement, le mit ainsi que des petites baskets et passa, vu la taille, un pull de Emmett à capuche, elle compléta sa panoplie avec un bonnet, non, une cagoule, elle nous regarda en riant, j'échappais un rire nerveux, les filles partirent dans un fou rire, elles la prirent en photo, elle la retira et attacha ses cheveux. Nous n'avions plus qu'à patienter.

« Après, je pars me planquer, vous la suivrez, on s'appelle et on vous rejoindra ,on fait comme prévu, Bell' quand je sors de la voiture tu prends ma place, vous penserez à vous baisser aussi qu'elle ne nous reconnaisse pas, c'est bon ? »

« Oui, mon colonel ! » Pouffa Alice, Angela suivit, « Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois.

« Vous êtes de grandes malades », elles partirent dans un éclat de rire, « non mais je suis sérieuse, vous êtes grave ! »

« Bein quoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Non mais t'es complètement hystérique depuis tout à l'heure, tu ris comme une sadique, j'ai l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à la tuer ! »

« Mais non, ça va être du rapide ! Je vais pas pouvoir beaucoup la boxer, nous avons tout prévues depuis quelques jours déjà, aujourd'hui qu'elle se soit permise de dire qu'elle allait te refaire du mal c'était le déclencheur que nous attendions tous, tout le monde sait ce que je vais faire, nos chéris, nos parents, Charlie s'attend à la voir, à moins qu'elle aille au commissariat ici, bref, la nuit est pratiquement tombée, elle sera là d'ici 30 minutes... »

« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

« Parce que chérie, elle est surveillée depuis quelques jours, par Leah, Emily et Kim qui sont allées plusieurs fois à son travail, qui ont repérées ses horaires, chronomètre à la main, donc je sais précisément comment ça va se passer »

« Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Parce que tu es bien occupée avec Eddy, parce que tu as eu autre chose à penser ses derniers temps, parce que Bella nous ne sommes pas aveugles et que nous savons que parfois tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, certainement du à ton passé, rien que hier avec Esmé au piano, parce qu'il y a des moments ou tu es trop silencieuse, nous ne disons rien mais nous voyons, maintenant Edward t'aide au mieux, mais je sais », me dit-elle en insistant son regard, je me figeais, « et tout ça, ça me donne encore plus envie de lui foutre sur la tronche, ça sera rapide mais efficace, je veux que demain au lycée tout le monde saches qu'elle s'est faites taper dessus, je veux qu'elle souffre, dommage que je ne puisses pas lui faire aussi mal qu'elle te l'a fait, je n'ai droit qu'a une fois, le reste, je lui ferai mal autrement pas grave, elle souffrira encore plus ! Au fait il faut que tu appelles Paul, il a quelque chose à te dire », me dit-elle en pouffant avec les autres.

« OK »

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre, je les laissais parler entre elle, Rose sans me regarder prit ma main en la serrant, puis en la caressant avec son pouce, je posais mon autre main sur la sienne,les larmes aux yeux, alors en fait tout le monde savait ? Ou se doutait ? Mon père aussi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front, si ? Elles se firent plus silencieuses, je relevais mon visage vers elles, elles me regardaient sans rien dire, je ne dis rien non plus, je savais pas quoi leur dire, la nuit qui était tombée depuis un moment m'arrangeai bien.

« Hé ! » Dit Angie, « pour fêter ça on se fait une glace après ? Ou alors de bonnes pizzas ! »

« Vous voulez pas qu'on la piste ? » Demanda Alice.

« Bah en fait, je me dis que vu que Rose veut la défoncer, elle va sûrement appeler la police sur le parking, vaudrait mieux garer les voitures derrière l'immeuble là-bas, Rose après tu coures à la voiture et on fonce, parce que si elle appelle la police, nous allons nous retrouver bloquée sur le parking non ? » Nous nous regardâmes, Rose et Angie démarrèrent rapidement, elles cachèrent les voitures, toujours l'une prés de l'autre.

« On avait pas pensé à ça », dit Alice, « Angie merci », nous la remercions toutes, Rose regarda l'heure et fit craquer ses doigts.

« C'est bientôt l'heure », dit-elle froidement, « restez dans les voitures et laissez le contact, Bell' sors prendre ma place »

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux, Rose s'étira, mis la cagoule en bonnet,cachant ses cheveux, elle ne souriait plus du tout.

« Rose...tu fais attention hein ? » Lui demandais-je, elle me fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

« Monte dans la voiture, prépare toi à partir en trombe », je m'assis au volant stressée, Angie et Ali' l'étaient aussi, elle s'étira, craqua à nouveaux ses doigts, « à tout de suite ! » Elle partit en courant, nous nous regardions nerveusement.

« Merde de rien voir c'est pire », dit Angela, nous tendions l'oreille, n'entendant rien, je mis ma ceinture après avoir entrouvert la porte côté passager, je me remis droite sur la route.

« Elle mets trop de temps ! » Soufflais-je, elles approuvèrent.

Les minutes passèrent, nous tournions nos visages quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un courir, c'était Rose, elle monta rapidement, je passais la première partant nerveusement, elle retira sa cagoule et attacha sa ceinture, je me concentrais sur le route, tournant rapidement dans la première rue, Angie, juste derrière, je conduisis rapidement.

« Va à la salle de sport ! » Me dit-elle froidement.

J'accélérais, nous arrivâmes dix minutes après, les garçons étaient là, ils nous regardèrent nerveusement, s'écartant rapidement, je braquais la voiture me garant, je l'avoue comme une merde, Angie fit pareil, nous étions arrivées trop vite, je regardais Rose, Angie et Ali', nous partîmes dans un rire nerveux, je tremblais, ils se rapprochèrent tous, nos copains, tout aussi bien que Jared, Paul, Sam et Jacob, nous sortîmes des voitures en riant, comme des hystérique je le reconnais, ils sifflèrent nerveusement, Rose regarda ses mains et arrêta de rire, elle se mit à crier.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmett nerveusement.

« Javel, il me faut de la javel vite ! J'ai sa peau sous mes ongles », dit-elle paniquée, « Sam, par pitié »

Nous rentrions tous rapidement dans la salle de sport, Emmett examina Rose minutieusement, il la fit asseoir à califourchon sur un banc.

« J'ai rien nounours », dit-elle en souriant bêtement, Emmett continuait à inspecter son visage... « merde, je me suis cassée deux ongles ! »

« Oui, bah t'a pas fait semblant parce que tu as ton doigt qui saigne », lui dit-il inquiet, Sam était revenu avec un bol et de la javel, Edward enlaça ma taille, appuyant son torse contre mon dos, nous fixions tous Rose.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon sang », dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, nous nous étions tous figés, elle mit ses doigts dans le bol, toujours avec son sourire, Ali' lui tendit une lime, nous nous penchions pendant que Rose retirait..des bouts de peaux ?

« OK ma Rose, dis moi dans quel état tu l'as laissée ? » Il se baissa, prenant appui avec ses bras sur la jambe de Rose.

« Elle est encore en vie, j'ai juste mal au genou en fait », Emmett, releva son bas et siffla.

« Putain mais tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Je l'ai boxée », rit-elle.

Edward s'écarta après avoir embrassé mon épaule, je le suivis du regard, il alla dans une pièce, revenant avec des poches de glace, un silence de plomb régnait, nous nous regardions tous, il s'assit prenant la jambe de Rose sur la sienne, posant la poche sur son genou,elle le remercia se penchant à son oreille lui chuchotant quelque chose, il eut un petit sourire, elle lui embrassa la joue et se recula.

« Vous voulez savoir c'est ça ? » Nous approuvâmes tous, « OK elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les morceaux de peau sont dues aux griffures, je l'ai zébrée la bête » pouffa-t-elle, nous fûmes plusieurs à échapper un rire, « elle a pleuré aussi, waw, cette journée de merde qu'elle a passée ! Je le reconnais je me suis laissée emportée, je penses qu'elle doit avoir mal, je crois qu'elle va peut-être pas venir demain », grimaça-t-elle.

« À ce point ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oui, enfin, elle pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes mais bon, pas sûre qu'elle soit là demain »

« Elle viendra », dit Jasper, « si elle veut faire pitié, elle viendra »

« En fait, mamour, j'ai mal au coude aussi », il soupira et remonta sa manche, Jasper tendit une poche de glace à Emmett qui la posa contre son coude, « merci ! »

« De rien sœurette, coup de genou, de coude, les ongles, tu nous l'a achevée quoi... »

Ils rirent, je la regardais, je sais pas, la voir avec les poches de glace, ça me dérangeait, ils lui demandèrent plus de détails. Je sortis discrètement récupérer ses affaires pour qu'elle se change et bêtement, je pleurais sur le parking, juste parce que même si elle riait, même si elle était contente, elle s'était en quelque sorte blessée à cause de moi et je ne trouvais pas ça normal, j'ai tort ?

Je pris appui sur la voiture, essuyant mon visage, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher, je pensais que c'était Edward, mais c'est Paul qui se retrouva face à moi, il ne dit rien, me prenant juste dans ses bras, je pleurais à nouveau serrant son haut dans mes mains.

« Je...je suis désolée »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pleure si tu en as envie, Bella, Rose n'a pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes mal »

« Je sais mais je ne trouve pas normal qu'elle ait mal »

« Elle n'a pas l'air mal en point loin de là, elle est même très contente d'elle ! » J'essuyais mon visage, il se recula, je le regardais avec un petit sourire, « bonjour au fait ! » Je pouffais.

« Bonjour...efficace ta colle au fait »

« Ballon entre les mains ? » Me demanda-t-il amusé.

« Non, nous n'avons pas pu, mes ''bébés'' ont joués avec dans son casier, ils ont collés toutes ses affaires », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Je suis au courant, ils sont plus que heureux dans ce lycée », j'ouvris la portière pour prendre le sac de Rose, nous avancions lentement vers la salle son bras sur mes épaules.

« Au fait, Rose m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire »

« Vrai ! ton mec a été le premier au courant, je voulais attendre avant de te le dire mais il est temps », il se mit devant moi avec un petit sourire en coin, il essuya rapidement un reste de larme, « bien, tu as devant toi ton Peter ! Je vais le faire », je partis dans un fou rire, « je vais jouer moi aussi, les filles vont prendre des photos, elles lui enverront dans quelques temps »

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demandais-je en riant.

« Ouais, je l'ai décidé le vendredi soir pendant notre soirée, je vous laisse lui parler, je suis juste l'image, dans quelques temps, quelques semaines parce que si je la vois maintenant je vais pas savoir gérer, je la verrais », je grimaçais, « moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas mais elle va morfler, nous en reparlerons la semaine prochaine, en attendant, ils doivent tous s'inquiéter de ton absence, Eddy en premier... » je regardais derrière Paul, Edward sortait de la salle de sport.

« C'est déjà le cas », il se retourna, il vint vers nous, devint inquiet devant ma tête, Paul me prit mon sac, ébouriffa mes cheveux, soufflant quelque chose à Edward, il rentra nous laissant, « je vais bien... »

« Rose va bien mon ange, elle n'a pas mal plus que ça », il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, embrassant mon front se remettant face à moi, je glissais mes bras dans son dos, le serrant contre moi, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, « elle savait que ça t'inquiéterait... »

« La voir avec les poches de glace ça m'a dérangée, ça me dérange, elle n'avait pas à se blesser pour moi, personne n'a a se faire mal pour moi, ce n'est pas normal... »

« Ce n'est pas normal de ne pas réagir à ses provocations, à ce qu'elle t'a fait, à ce qu'elle avait prévue de te faire, maintenant elle va se douter que c'est l'une d'entre vous, elle ne fera rien, si les rumeurs persistent, je laisserai ma jumelle, Angie, et toutes les Quileute se charger d'elle, elle n'a pas pu répliquer une seule fois contre Rose et tu savais qu'elle allait le faire »

« Mais entre le dire et le faire il y a une différence, comme pour le rétro tout à l'heure, je me fiches de Jessica, c'est pour Rose que je m'inquiètes »

« Viens la voir de tes propres yeux, tu verras elle pète le feu mais tu es en train de la stresser aussi », il m'embrassa rapidement et prit ma main.

Nous rentrâmes, restant à l'entrée de la salle, Rose c'était changée, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis, elle riait bêtement avec les autres, Edward repassa dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui.

« Tu vois quelqu'un qui souffre toi ? »

« Non, un démon certainement mais elle va bien »

Il se mit à rire, je posais mes mains sur ses bras, il embrassa mon cou, nous restâmes à la regarder un moment, elle mimait sur Sam ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire, non, l'autre ne viendra sûrement pas demain.

« Au moins toute cet histoire nous aura permis de nous voir », je tournais mon visage vers lui.

« Oui, jolie surprise », il embrassa mon nez, « au fait petit cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas dit pour Paul et Peter », il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Deuxième surprise, contente ? »

« Très, je l'aime bien Paul, pas dans un sens... »

« Je l'aime bien aussi, mais ne lui dis pas », je pouffais, « tu le verras la semaine prochaine » j'acquiesçai.

« Ce soir vous sortez ? »

« Sûrement après, avec les filles vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Nous voulions aller manger, après nous rentrerons et papoterons jusqu'à tard, trucs de filles... »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« Certainement pas ! Vous, vous allez parler de quoi ? Sport, voitures, filles et sexe ? Boire aussi ? Charmant programme ! Vous n'allez pas passer inaperçus en plus »

« Jalouse ? »

« Tant qu' aucune garce ne te touches ça ira », râlais-je, il me retourna.

« J'aime bien quand tu es jalouse »

« Je devrais te marquer ça les calmerai ! » Dis-je revêche, il partit dans un fou rire.

« Nous allons à la brasserie de Leah, ça ne risque rien là-bas ! »

« Te marquerai une autre fois, pas grave, de toute façon j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour les calmer toutes ! »

« Et c'est... » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Tu verras, moi aussi je te fais des cachotteries », je lui fis un petit sourire narquois.

« Je peux te faire parler », me souffla-t-il, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes, il nous tourna, mettant son dos face aux autres, descendant ses mains sur mes fesses, « dis moi ce que tu prépares »

« Non », il serra ses mains, j'échappais un soupir, il me fit reculer dans l'entrée, « je ne dirai rien », dis-je nerveuse.

« Mauvais Eddy peut te faire parler », dit-il contre mes lèvres.

« Il...il y a trop de monde », il me plaqua contre lui nous faisant nous éloigner davantage des autres, il relâcha ses mains avant de recommencer plus fortement, il étouffa mon gémissement avec sa bouche.

« Si tu savais combien je m'en tapes qu'il y est du monde ou pas », il remonta une de ses mains sur ma nuque, m'embrassant durement, à part gémir je n'étais pas capable de faire autre chose, « dis-moi ce que tu prépares ou je te fais pire », je paniquais et passais au pivoine.

« Je..rien..je..surprise ! »

« Swan, je n'ai rien compris », ça n'arrangea pas mon état de panique, c'est la voix de Sam qui me sauva quand je l'entendis mettre les filles dehors, je soupirais soulagée, « ce n'est pas finit, nous en reparlerons », il remonta sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

« Faut..faut que je m'en ailles, Sam l'a dit, les filles arrivent... »

« Tu parleras crois moi, dis au revoir aux autres », je les regardais leur faisant un petit coucou,ils me répondirent avec des sourires mesquins, Edward se baissa me mettant sur son épaule sous leurs moqueries.

« Mauvais Eddy », chuchotais-je stressée, ils partirent dans un fou rire.

Il m'emmena à la voiture de Rose, me posant au sol, j'étais dos à l'entrée, il m'embrassa avidement, ses mains dans mon dos, les miennes dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Je ne savais même pas si c'était pour me faire parler ou par envie. Je posais de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, il prit mes mains dans les siennes, les embrassa, nous nous fixions, nous soufflant que nous nous aimions. Il m'embrassa doucement, s'éloignant quand les autres s'approchèrent, il baissa nos mains, je tournais ma tête vers eux.

« Les filles partez vous déconcentrez mes garçons » nous dit Sam, nous pouffâmes, « vous allez en chier les mecs, je vous le dis d'avance, nous avions déjà prit du retard avec notre footing avant que vos copines arrivent, il va falloir rattraper tout ça ! » Ils grimacèrent.

« Hé, Schumacher », me dit Rose, « tu reprends le volant ? » Je riais bêtement, « tu conduis pire que moi ! »

« Joli entrée les filles au fait tout à l'heure », nous dit Jared, « on se fera une course un de ses jours », j'acquiesçai, je me remise face à Edward.

« Pas avec ma voiture, tu peux oublier », je lui fis la moue, « non, non, oublies »

« Je te prêtes la mienne », dit Rose, « tu leur feras fermer leur clapet », je narguais mon homme, « j'ai faim ! À demain matin, Jacob, on te laisse la voiture de ta femme alors ? » Il approuva, je lui fis un petit coucou, je n'avais même pas pu parler avec lui.

« Toi ! La semaine prochaine, nous pourrons papoter un peu » me dit-il, j'approuvais avec un large sourire, « on vous invite à la maison, en attendant, Eddy, laisse la partir »

Rose me lança ses clés, nous nous saluâmes, je montais avec les filles, Rose à mes côtés, je baissais ma fenêtre, Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser sa main caressa ma joue, nous sourîmes, il s'éloigna un sourire en coin rejoignant les garçons, je le suivis du regard en soupirant, Rose me regarda.

« Bella fait nous une jolie sortie digne d'une Shelby », je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, « à plus les beaux gosses ! » Ils nous firent de grands sourires, « il vous en faut peu pour vous rendre heureux » nous ricanâmes, « si j'étais vous je m'éloignerais de la voiture... » ils le firent nerveusement.

Je démarrais, reculant rapidement, je remis la voiture face à la sortie d'un coup, les filles étaient mortes de rire, je sortis du parking comme une bombe faisant même un dérapage, pas forcément prévu je le reconnais, Rose mit la musique à fond,je ne regardais même pas les têtes des garçons, préférant rouler rapidement vers Forks, ça me détendait de conduire vite, ça me rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Arrivées sur Forks, je ma garais devant une pizzeria à la demande des filles, Ali et Angela descendirent en riant passer commande, Rose baissa la musque.

« J'adore comment tu conduis ! »

« Merci, ils pensent tous que je conduis n'importe comment mais c'est faux, ma Shelby me manque »

« C'est sûr qu'en aillant appris à conduire avec une voiture comme ça tu ne peux que conduire d'une certaine façon...au fait, Jessica est allée au poste »

« Voir mon père ? » Elle approuva.

« Elle va aller à l'hôpital aussi, elle va tomber sur Carlisle, pour attester de ses blessures », pouffa-t-elle, « elle a portée plainte contre X aussi, papa Charlie, ne veux plus que je recommences, tant pis, je me suis fait plaisir »

« Ton genou et ton coude ? »

« Ça y est s'est passé, rien de bien méchant », elle alluma la lumière du plafond et me montra son genou, « tu vois pas de bleu ! Un peu rouge mais avec la glace c'est normal, en fait ce qui m'angoisse ce sont mes ongles, Ali' a réussit à rattraper mais faudra que je les refasse chez toi, fais voir les tiens » je lui montrais, « je vais te les refaire aussi, ça fait longtemps, nous avons déposés nos affaires chez toi déjà, nous allons aller au parc manger nos pizzas ! On fera de la balançoire et du tourniquet, du tape cul aussi,comme des gamines »

« Dans le noir ? » Riais-je.

« Non, il est toujours éclairé, ça va être chouette, après nous rentrerons, ça te va ? »

« Je dis que c'est un bon programme... » elle me fit un sourire et soupira faiblement.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi »

« Tu le fais bien pour moi, c'est normal je crois entre sœurs non ? » Elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est normal, viens », elle détacha nos ceintures et me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte, « je t'aime petite sœur »

« Je t'aime aussi...merci », elle me serra davantage.

Angie et Ali revinrent avec des pizzas et des boissons, nous remîmes nos ceintures et partions, je laissais Rose m'indiquer le chemin. Nous partîmes nous installer sur le tourniquet, mangeant tranquillement nos pizzas, ne cessant de parler, de jacasser même.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Nous demanda Angela, « j'adore les soirées entre filles, il serait bien de nous organiser des soirées dans la semaine, sorte de rituels entre nous, ça nous ferait du bien »

« Je dis oui ! » Dit Alice, « nous pourrions nous faire des soirées pyjamas ou sortir, des cinés, bowling, boites entre nous »

« Aller sur Seattle, les magasins ferment plus tard » dit Rose.

« Chaque soir, l'une d'entre nous décideraient du programme », dis-je.

Elles approuvèrent, nous posâmes les cartons vides au sol, je fis tourner doucement le tourniquet avec mon pied, elles remontèrent leur jambes en pouffant, pas vite nous venions de manger, je levais ma tête regardant le ciel, je regardais les étoiles avec un petit sourire.

« À quoi tu penses Bella ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Rien en particulier, je suis bien », je continuais à fixer le ciel, « faut pas faire attention si j'ai certaines absences parfois, il y a juste des moments que j'essaie de graver dans ma petite tête, ce soir en est un, chaque fois que je me sens bien je le fais... »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être me souvenir que les choses les plus simples sont toujours les plus belle ou...pour que lorsque j'ai mes pétages de plomb, je ne me perdes pas trop longtemps », je nous fis tourner un peu plus vite, « se rappeler des jolies choses que l'on a vécues, mon grand-père disait que c'était important, nécessaire, je crois qu'il a raison », il eut un silence, « pourquoi vous ne parlez plus ? »

« Nous faisons comme toi », me dit Angela, « nous gravons ce moment dans nos petites têtes », je les regardais fixer le ciel avec un petit sourire, « dans 1 mois je fête mes un an avec Ben »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Demanda Rose.

« Aucunes idées précise, nous trouverons bien. Nous avons grandit ensemble avec Ben, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, lui de moi, trop timides pour se le dire, ça me fait me souvenir du début quand nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble, ça passe vite, un an déjà... Les débuts je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus mignons en fait, toutes les maladresses, les petites phrases niaises, les sorties, nous sommes de grandes chanceuses toutes les quatre, quand je vois certains couples au lycée, j'en prends encore plus conscience... »

« Au moins nous en sommes conscientes, Jasper nous a prévus deux semaines de vacances cet été, il veut pas me dire ou nous allons » dit Ali' angoissée.

« Tu l'as laissé tout organiser ? » Railla Rose, nous pouffâmes.

« Oui, miracle ! Je n'ai pas trop le chois non plus », sourit-elle, « je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime autant tout contrôler, tout organiser, je crois que ça me rassure en fait, je suis une grande angoissée en fait mais je vais essayer de me calmer, enfin il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce que du jour au lendemain, j'arrête, je me suis contrôlée dans le magasin tout à l'heure avec les moqueries du vendeur... »

« Personne ne te demandes de changer », lui dit Rose.

« Non, je sais, mais toi tu as changée aussi », Rose me fit un petit sourire, elles me regardèrent toutes, ça en devenait gênant, « toi Bella tu préfères l'imprévu »

« Pourtant j'angoisse facilement mais je ne sais pas, je réfléchis toujours après, à tort ou à raison », je remis ma tête face au ciel, « je me laisses vivre, j'ai trop longtemps rien vécu, ça me fait voir les choses différemment je crois, ses dernières années à trop penser je n'ai au final rien fait »

Je fermais les yeux tournant un peu plus vite, ma tête me tournait légèrement mais ça me faisait du bien, je suis bizarre des fois.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous parles jamais de Phœnix ? » Me demanda Rose, je haussai les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, je n'ai rien fait comme je l'ai dit... »

« Je ne parle pas de ce que tu as fait, mais de ce qu'on t'a fait », souffla-t-elle, je laissais mon pied traîner au sol, ne disant plus rien un instant.

« Edward et vos parents le savent... »

« Pourquoi pas nous ? » Demanda timidement Alice.

« Je ne sais pas, je supposes qu'il y a des choses plus compliquées à raconter que d'autre, je sais aussi que vous vous poser tous des questions, Emmett et Jasper ont compris, toi aussi Rose, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, si je ne dis rien ce n'est pas parce que je me dis que vous êtes moins importantes, ça n'a rien à voir, à Esmé et Edward, je n'ai pas prononcé la phrase complète, Esmé j'ai répondue par l'affirmative, Edward à deviner la fin de ma phrase, Carlisle le sait de la part de Esmé, il m'a dit que tout irait bien ce matin, il s'est juste levé pour me le dire, ses derniers jours j'ai la sensation de ne faire que parler de ça, au moins une fois par jour et je ne pense pas que ce soit le fruit du hasard, vous savez je crois que c'est injuste pour vous, ça l'est d'autant plus pour Edward, depuis le départ, il ne fait que prendre sur lui, mes débordements, mon accident et maintenant ça, je suis parfaitement consciente que j'ai de la chance, je sais que beaucoup serait déjà partit, lui non, il reste, encore plus présent, encore plus attentionné, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, nous n'aurons plus ce genre de problèmes, nous en aurons toujours, ça fait partie de la vie, mais je ne veux plus de ce genre de problème... »

« Lesquels ? » Chuchota Rose, je pris une grande inspiration et nous refit tourner un peu plus.

« Ceux qui m'empêche d'avancer, ceux d'une fille de 17 ans qui ne parviens pas à gérer tout les sentiments qu'elle ressent, qui apprend les liens de la famille, de l'amitié, de l'amour, ceux d'une fille qui doit tout apprendre, il faut que je passes au-dessus, pour moi et pour nous, il ne faut pas que ma mère parviennes à me détruire complètement, moralement...ou physiquement », j'entendis des hoquets, « non, ne soyez pas mal pour moi, tout ira bien, je crois, tout ira bien »

Et c'était vrai, je savais que c'était vrai, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que j'étais soulagée, d'autant plus quand je sentis leurs mains sur la mienne, elles n'allaient pas partir elles non plus, juste être plus présente. Il restait mon père, je trouverai bien un moment pour en parler avec lui, pour lui dire,.

Je nous fis tourner de plus en plus vite, nos mains se séparèrent, je m'accrochais et ouvris les yeux, leurs pieds au sol pour m'aider, nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire, nous eûmes mal au cœur au bout d'un moment, ça ne nous empêcha pas de continuer, nous le laissions tourner tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement, nous nous regardions mortes de rire, décidant que nous ne pouvions pas partir sans faire de la balançoire ou du toboggan, nous restâmes un moment, à rire comme des gamines.

Au retour, Rose me laissa conduire, nous ne reparlâmes pas de mon passé, juste de nous, en rentrant mon père était là, il était plus de minuit. Rose se refit ses ongles et les miens, pendant que mon père nous racontait la venue de Jessica, évidemment elle avait émit l'hypothèse que c'était l'une de nous, elle allait venir en cours, courageuse, mon père du redire à Rose de ne pas recommencer, qu'elle était suffisamment mal, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un petit sourire qu'il ravala plusieurs fois.

À notre plus grand soulagement avec Angela il ne parla pas de ce matin, nous parvînmes à tenir à quatre, collées les unes aux autres, dans le noir, parlant de tout et de rien, dérivant sur leur premières fois, comment c'était construit leur couples, je ne sais pas à quel heure nous nous sommes endormies, mais il était tard, pas grave, ça me rapprochais du moment ou je verrai Edward et j'en étais impatiente, encore plus que d'habitude.


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 41**

_Vendredi_

**Pov Bella**

Je fus réveillée par une main qui caressa ma joue, sûrement une des filles, j'arrêtai de penser à l'une d'entre elles quand la main poussa la couette de mon visage et que je sentis son odeur, il s'allongea, face à moi, posant des baisers de ma tempe à mon cou, me faisant frissonner baissant davantage la couette, dévoilant mon épaule, sa main glissa dans mon dos. Je laissais échapper mes soupirs, il remonta sa main, descendant ma bretelle de débardeur, l'embrassant, il s'arrêta, je l'entendis se déshabiller et venir sous la couette, la remontant sur nous, il se mit sur moi.

« Les filles... » soufflai-je les yeux clos pendant qu'il embrassa mon cou.

« Elles ne viendront pas, elles sont dans le canapé »

« Les cours... » il releva mon débardeur et me le retira.

« Nous avons le temps »

Je le laissai me réveiller à sa façon, nous perdant quelque peu, je ne fus que soupirs et frissons, je ne fus pas la seule. Nos câlins durèrent un certain temps. Il remonta ses mains lentement jusqu'à mes cheveux, se mettant face à mon visage, m'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai quand même des remords de t'avoir réveillée si tôt... »

« Il ne faut pas, je suis fan de tes réveils », il me fit un sourire en coin, « comment ça se fait que les filles ne soient pas là ? »

« C'était prévu qu'elles descendent à une certaine heure », je haussai les sourcils, « surprise, elles dorment je leur ai ouvert le clic-clac en bas, je vais rentrer chez moi et revenir te chercher ensuite... »

« Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans mon dos »

« Tu as remarquée ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin, je pouffai, il tourna sa tête vers le réveil, je suivis, il n'était pas loin de 8 h, nous avions cours à 9h, « je pars dans quelques minutes, ton père est déjà parti, donc il ne sait pas que mauvais Eddy a profité de sa fille de si bonne heure », je pouffai et l'embrassai.

« Pourquoi tu en restes pas avec moi ? »

« Parce que je dois venir te chercher »

« Chose faite, avant tu venais plus tôt, il nous est même arrivés de profiter, nous avons été en retard un matin », nous nous sourîmes, « je suis la seule à avoir la sensation que c'était il y a des mois et des mois ? »

« Non, je l'ai aussi, tu dormais soit disant, ta petite phrase '' au fait nous allons être en retard'', je ne l'ai pas oubliée », je pouffai, « tu te souviens de la suite ? Je t'ai demandé pourquoi, ta réponse ''parce que j'ai d'autres projets'', ça m'avait bien énervé d'ailleurs », je riais bêtement, il suivit, « et c'était quoi ? Le lundi après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble ? » Je réfléchissais deux minutes.

« Oui, c'est bien ça, flippant quand on y pense », nous rîmes, je me calmai, « tu es trop sexy c'est pour ça »

« Merci, le sexy je te le retourne mon ange », je rougis légèrement, « tu veux que je reste alors ? »

« Allons nous laver et préparer un bon petit-déjeuner aux filles pour les remercier, je leur dois deux orgasmes », il me scruta, « c'est parce que j'ai dit orgasmes que tu me regardes comme ça ? » Il acquiesça, « reste et joue avec moi »

« À quoi tu veux jouer ? » Je soupirais contre ses lèvres, « ce matin je m'occupe de toi, je peux te faire un massage crapuleux », je pouffai.

« C'est quoi ? »

Il me montra ce qu'il appelait un massage crapuleux comme il disait, en gros, peu de massages, beaucoup de dérives. J'aime bien.

Nous nous retrouvâmes obligés de nous lever cette fois, je me levai, il échappa un rire, je me retournai, il se leva rapidement prenant un boxer au passage.

« Vite nous avons un petit-déjeuner à préparer ! »

Je le suivis, nous nous assurâmes du haut de l'escalier que les filles dormaient toujours avant d'aller à la salle de bain, nous nous lavâmes rapidement.

« Chéri, ton petit sourire c'est pourquoi ? » Demandai-je en me séchant, il mit son boxer et s'approcha de moi après que j'ai mis des sous-vêtements, j'étais dos au miroir, il me souleva et me fit m'asseoir sur le meuble.

« Promets de ne pas te fâcher avant » je fronçai les sourcils, « promets »

« Promis »

« Faut savoir que tout ça c'est de ta faute, à toi et tes idées », il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, attrapa un miroir.

« Tu m'as marquée ! » Il partit dans un rire à la con, « où ? »

Je tournai mon visage vers le miroir, je descendis du meuble, je pris le miroir trouvant rapidement la marque contre ma nuque, il était content de lui, il me mit ma crème dans mon dos.

« Edward Cullen, je commence à te connaître, tu l'as fait où encore ? » Il mit de la crème sur mes fesses me regardant penaud dans le miroir, insistant avec sa main sur un endroit, « tu as marqué mes fesses ? » Je me retournai, là aussi je trouvai rapidement.

« Désolé, elles sont trop belle tes fesses, la position, tout ça, je me suis sentis obligé... ta nuque... bah comment dire... »

« Cullen... » il me remit face au miroir se mettant dans mon dos, ses mains sur mes hanches, je le regardai dans le miroir.

« Tu es trop belle pour ne pas que je déborde, regarde-toi », je le fis brièvement, « pas comme ça, regarde-toi davantage », je grimaçai et le fis, « il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre, quand nous sommes tous les deux et dans nos activités toutes plus réjouissantes les unes que les autres », je rougis, « tu n'es pas le moins du monde gênée mais là à cet instant et pas que maintenant tu ne te regardes jamais, à peine ou tu parais gênée, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne te regardes pas »

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? Je le connais mon corps, je sais comment il est »

« Tu contournes ma question mon ange », je me regardai, le regardant ensuite, « c'est quoi le souci ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, je ne sais pas, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le ferai. Ce que je sais c'est que j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, c'est gênant oui en dehors de nos jeux, je me dis que tu vas voir mes défauts en fait »

« Lesquels ? Tu n'en as pas et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir »

« Je... je me trouve plus jolie habillée c'est tout, après... » je le sentis dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, je me figeai, il le retira, je mis mon bras devant.

« Bella, je t'ai déjà vu et plus d'une fois »

« C'est gênant ! » Je ne le retirai pas parce que là il était vraiment en train de me scruter.

« C'est normal... en fait il y a plus de choses que tu n'aimes pas chez toi je crois, dis-moi vraiment qu'est-ce que c'est »

Nous nous regardâmes dans le miroir, il posa son menton contre mon épaule, ses doigts caressant mon ventre, à son regard il ne comptait pas en démordre, je pris une inspiration et me regardai.

« Mes hanches, sont un peu trop larges je trouve », il posa ses mains dessus, « je ne suis pas épaisse mais elles sont trop larges »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Désolée mais ma poitrine, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais ça va pas avec le reste, je suis petite et fine, je devrais avoir une poitrine qui suit, je n'ai pas non plus une poitrine énorme mais je sais pas... comme je t'ai dit je me préfère habiller ou en sous-vêtements, Edward tu me stresses », il baissa mon bras, je ne me regardai plus, je le regardai lui, « c'est tout, le reste tu le sais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? La partie que tu préfères chez toi »

« Mes fesses, je les aime bien, je peux me rhabiller maintenant ? » Il prit mes mains, les posant sur mes hanches.

« Tes hanches ne sont pas trop larges, à t'entendre tu es difforme, je te l'ai déjà dit que ton corps était parfait, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? Tu as dû remarquer que j'ai souvent mes mains à cet endroit non ? Il y a bien une raison, tu as des hanches, Dieu merci, juste ce qu'il faut, les hommes en général, ils aiment que les femmes aient des hanches pour pouvoir s'y accrocher, j'aime tes hanches, elles sont comme le reste de ton corps parfaites », il remonta nos mains suivant la courbure de mon corps les descendant à nouveau, « c'est ça que j'aime bien, pour ta poitrine, ça va peut-être te déplaire mais des poitrines j'en ai vu », je grimaçai, « des plus ou moins belles », il posa nos mains dessus, « la tienne elle est de loin la plus belle que j'ai vu, je ne sais pas d'où tu la sors non plus et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je vois et ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est que tu serais sortie de mon imagination ça aurait le même effet et encore tu es bien plus belle que ceux à quoi j'avais pu penser », il caressa mon ventre, mon bas-ventre, « ton corps il est harmonieux, tout va parfaitement bien ensemble, tu es ce qu'on appelle une fille plantureuse », il me tourna face à lui, nous mettant de profil au miroir, il me colla contre lui et son envie, « je ne vais pas m'excuser, la faute à ton corps, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi, envie de te sentir contre moi mais ça tu l'as remarqué non ? » J'approuvai faiblement, il regarda dans le miroir, je suivis, « tu sais, beaucoup de filles te jalousent au lycée, l'autre en première ligne mais ce n'est pas la seule... »

« C'est parce que je suis avec toi »

« C'est là où tu fais erreur, elles ne le sont pas uniquement à cause de ça mais parce qu'elles t'envient, il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne prends pas conscience, côté mecs c'est pire et je ne parle pas de ceux qui ont 14 ans, Bella Swan c'est associée à bombe, des termes moins respectueux aussi que je vais t'épargner. Tu te crois mal faite mais c'est loin d'être le cas, sinon tu ne serais pas dans le ''classement'' des plus jolies filles du lycée », je fronçai les sourcils, « non, je n'y joue pas, les autres mecs oui, j'ai des oreilles, mes frères et Ben aussi, même tes bébés le savent, qui t'a dit que tu n'étais pas jolie ? Tes complexes te viennent bien de quelques part... » je le fixai, « laisse-moi deviner, Phœnix ? »

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec mon corps, je... je me trouvais que des défauts, ma mère a juste confirmé sans que je lui demande. Elle disait que je n'avais pas un corps qui va bien ensemble, que... j'étais comme un puzzle mais avec les mauvaises pièces assemblées et que à cause de ça jamais un homme ne s'intéressera à moi. Je te l'ai raconté sur la plage, elle avait dit que je finirai avec mes livres et seule, elle... m'a régulièrement descendue, surtout ces deux dernières années, c'est pour ça que je ne mettais pas de vêtement qui me mettaient en valeur »

« Tu n'es pas seule et avec tes livres, première erreur, enfin c'est pas comme si c'était la seule qu'elle ait dite ou faite, arrivée ici tu t'es pourtant mise en valeur »

« Je voulais changer et... pour toi », il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, « tous mes changements c'était pour que tu me remarques, que tu me voies, pour ne pas que ce soit comme à Phœnix où j'étais transparente, dès que j'ai vu ta photo dans l'avion, je t'ai voulu, j'ai tout fait pour »

« Je serai quand même tombé amoureux de toi, vêtements sexy ou pas »

« Ça aurait prit plus de temps »

« Ton regard a suffit, ne l'oublie pas, c'est de ton regard dont je suis tombé amoureux pas de tes vêtements. Mardi, tu étais habillée le plus simplement possible, ça ne m'a pas empêché de retomber amoureux », mon cœur rata un battement, « je veux bien avoir été un mec futil mais ton arrivée elle a tout changée. Je ne vais pas être hypocrite non plus, tes tenues, que ce soit lors du premier dîner, la sortie boîte et tous les jours, oui, elles attirent mon attention. Habillée comme à Phœnix ou non la finalité serait la même, je finirai avec toi, peu importe comment tu retournes les choses, je serai toujours le garçon qui tombe amoureux de la fille du shérif »

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, sa main dans mes cheveux, il me souleva avec son bras, je fermai mes jambes autour de sa taille mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement avant de rapidement déraper, je me retrouvai sur le meuble, ses mains autour de mon visage, je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras, pendant qu'il me bascula en arrière.

« Oh mon Dieu, pardon ! »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Angela, elle ressortit rapidement, lâchant un ''merde'' derrière la porte, je regardai mon chéri, il me redressa, nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, nous nous regardions de haut en bas.

« Ça aurait pu être pire », soufflai-je, « au moins nous avions nos bas »

« C'est déjà ça, je n'avais pas verrouillé la porte apparemment », je pouffai, « je pense que nous allons nous habiller rapidement et descendre aussi, le petit-déjeuner on va parfaitement leur préparer » Je descendis du meuble allant vers nos affaires, il me stoppa. « Bella, je le pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit, oublie ce que ta mère a pu te dire, c'est moi que tu dois croire, personne d'autre, juste moi », il m'embrassa à nouveau, « je le vénère ton corps », je passais au coquelicot, « je te le redirai et la prochaine fois je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser un seul mot pour que tu comprennes », j'eus un blocage, lui un sourire en coin, « maintenant tu peux t'habiller », je fis au plus vite, je passai un jean noir et une petite tunique blanche, maquillage, coiffure, je fis simple.

Ali' et Rose se réveillèrent doucement, je lançai le café pendant que Edward sortit tout le nécessaire, il nous restait une heure avant d'aller en cours, Angela partit rapidement dans la salle de bain sans venir nous voir, nous nous sourîmes, en attendant que les filles se réveillent. Il m'assit sur le plan de travail, me serrant dans ses bras, je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Un peu oui, les nuits sont courtes », pouffai-je, « mais le réveil ce matin était des plus motivant »

Il sourit contre mon cou, je me tus, me sentant m'endormir, il caressa le bas de mon dos, je soupirai de bien-être, je fermai les yeux, je le sentis me soulever.

« Ma jumelle, bonjour »

« Bonjour, vas-y tu peux la poser » je le sentis m'allonger.

**Pov Edward**

« Nous allons la laisser se reposer un peu », dis-je, j'embrassai son front ainsi que celui de ma jumelle, elle remonta la couverture sur elle, « repose-toi encore un peu, je vais ranger la chambre, nous avons encore un peu de temps », je commençai à partir.

« Eddy pourquoi je n'ai pas mon bisou ? » Je riais légèrement et retournai lui faire un bisou, je m'accroupis.

« Comment va notre boxeuse ? »

« Bien », pouffa-t-elle, je caressai sa tête, elle me fit un petit sourire, « la salle de bain est libre ? »

« Angie y est », elle approuva, « je vais préparer nos affaires et les mettre dans la voiture, nous mangerons ensuite, Emmett sort sa jeep aujourd'hui, tu pourras faire la fière »

« Encore une bonne journée qui s'annonce »

« Je trouve aussi... Rose, merci encore »

« Pour l'autre ? » J'acquiesçai, « il le fallait, juste notre Bella qui s'est inquiétée mais ça va maintenant », elle se retourna et la regarda, se remit face à moi, elle se leva m'emmenant dans la cuisine, « elle nous l'a dit hier... pour sa mère », je ne sus pas quoi répondre, elle me serra contre elle, je fis de même.

« Rose, je peux te demander un service », elle me regarda, « passe le message à Ali et Angie, vous êtes des filles, vous avez vos trucs, essayez de façon discrète que Bella arrête de se trouver difforme », elle fronça les sourcils, « petite discussion dans la salle de bain, elle a un souci avec ses hanches et sa poitrine, sa mère encore une fois, bref, si tu connais un truc de filles »

« Nous allons nous en occuper »

« Merci, je le fais de mon côté aussi »

« Pourtant elle est plus que bien faite »

« Je sais », dis-je avec un sourire de bienheureux, elle pouffa, s'écarta en me mettant une tape sur le bras, je souriais comme un nigaud.

« Mais je connais bien ce sentiment, plus ça va, plus je me trouve des ressemblances avec elle, je vais l'aider comme on m'a aidée », j'embrassai son front, « allez va faire ce que tu as à faire, je vais... j'en sais rien, va-t-en c'est tout », je caressas sa joue et montai.

Je rangeai au plus vite, j'aérai la chambre ouvrant le lit, je rassemblai les affaires des filles. Je décidai de changer les draps rapidement, les filles niveau bordel s'étaient lâchées, ne disons rien, je suis en minorité sur ce coup, j'entendis Rose et Angela parler brièvement et taper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit lentement sur Angela, elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt.

« Salut », me dit-elle en rougissant.

« Salut » dis-je un sourire en coin.

« Vraiment je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je pensai que vous étiez dans la chambre »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner »

« On oublie ? »

« Vaudrait mieux », elle pouffa nerveusement.

« Tu... tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Je ne dis pas non », nous rangeâmes, je la laissai s'occuper des affaires de mes sœurs.

« Ça t'embête si je me maquille ? »

« Non, je vais faire le sac de Bella, fais ce que tu as à faire », elle me fit un sourire niais, je me retins de rire, je la laissai tranquille, m'occupant du sac de ma petite femme, je connaissais son emploi du temps par cœur, je trouvai une feuille avec des choses écrites.

« C'est Mike qui a écrit, hier, il voulait la prévenir pour l'autre »

« Tu l'as lue ? »

« Fais le, n'oublie pas que c'était hier avant la correction de Rose »

Je terminai le sac de Bella et m'assis en bout du li, je lisais y trouvant trop de choses en fait, Angela vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« La nouvelle rumeur c'est que je suis avec Bella pour un pari ? »

« Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce genre de choses, Edward tu crois toi que l'autre va s'en prendre encore à Belly ? »

« Je ne pense pas, une fois nous aura suffit, je ne supporterai pas que ça arrive une deuxième fois, elle dit vouloir lui faire pire, c'est quoi pire ? » Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer de chercher. Belly, tu sais, c'est devenue ma meilleure amie et je n'en ai jamais eu, elle est importante pour moi. Je peux parler de tout avec elle, des choses que je ne dis qu'à elle, elle ne me jugera jamais, elle ne juge aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. C'est ça qui est bien avec Bella, quoi que tu fasses à partir du moment où elle tiens à toi, qu'elle te fait une place dans sa vie, elle ne te lâche pas. Mon papa, il dirait qu'elle a une ''belle âme'', ça lui va bien, c'est le genre de fille qui marque, d'autant plus parce qu'elle n'en a pas conscience. Le... »

« Continues » soufflais-je.

« Le jour de son accident, j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas avoir la chance de la connaître, toi tu as su être là et... en fait j'aime bien dire ce que je pense, j'admire ce que tu as fait et ce que tu continues de faire pour elle, ta manière d'être avec elle. Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit mais hier soir nous avons parlé. Elle veut vraiment faire en sorte d'aller mieux pour nous tous mais surtout pour vous, elle trouve que c'est injuste par rapport à toi parce que tu encaisses alors que tout ce qu'elle voudrait c'est d'être heureuse avec toi. Elle l'est mais elle voudrait tout te donner. Belly... Belly c'est la personne la plus touchante que je connaisse parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre bien que nous ne connaissions que les grandes lignes, elle a quand même la force d'avancer, bien plus qu'elle ne le pense. Tu connais toi beaucoup de filles qui après avoir vécu autant de choses trouveraient encore la force de faire confiance à des gens ? »

« Non Angie, je ne connais que Bella, elle t'apprécie tout autant. C'est plus qu'une bonne chose que tu sois là pour elle et je suis heureux avec elle. Comme tu l'as dit nous ne connaissons que les grandes lignes, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, je sais déjà que sa mère lui a vraiment fait du mal, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginable. Ne m'admire pas, parce que tout ce que je fais pour elle, je le fais naturellement, je n'encaisse peut-être pas aussi bien que tu peux le penser. Je fais au mieux, j'ai votre soutien à tous. Entre toi et moi, celui qui m'aide le plus en ce moment c'est Paul, lui il sait tout, je sais et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il arrivera à faire parler Bella, à sa manière de faire, le fait qu'il ne soit pas en lien direct avec nous »

« Ça ne va pas te déranger qu'elle lui raconte certaines choses et pas à toi ? »

« Oui et non, le plus important c'est qu'elle en parle, je me trompe peut-être mais ils se ressemblent d'une certaines façons, nous verrons bien »

«Nous allons veiller sur elle encore plus, les bébés, Mike, Mary et ses copines, il y a beaucoup de monde qui veillent. Cette fois nous ne nous ferons pas avoir, de toute façon, elle fera certainement rien, j'ai bien l'impression que Rose l'a mise plus mal qu'elle ne le dit »

« Je crois aussi, pas sûr qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui »

« Pas grave, ça nous fera passer une journée tranquille, ce soir tu l'emmènes sur Seattle ? » j'acquiesçai, « ça veut dire que nous allons toujours à la fête foraine ? » Me demanda-t-elle tout sourire, je lui fis un sourire en coin, « moi aussi j'aime bien »

« Je vois ça. Au fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion mais merci, pour toutes les choses que tu infliges à l'autre, tu es douée », elle pouffa.

« Merci, avec Belly nous avons prévu beaucoup de choses encore », elle redevint sérieuse, elle se leva nerveusement, « je... il faut descendr »e, je me levai et me mis face à elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Réaction à la con, je m'inquiète c'est tout »

« Pour Bella ? » elle approuva.

« Je... je ne veux pas qu'elle lui refasse du mal », sanglota-t-elle, je l'attirai contre moi, « je suis désolée, d'habitude je ne fais ça que devant Ben », je la serrai contre moi, elle serra mon pull.

« Tu peux le faire devant moi, je n'en parlerai pas, ça sera notre petit secret », elle pouffa nerveusement, elle essuya son visage, j'embrassai son front, elle me regarda.

« Tu es vraiment un chouette garçon », je lui fis un sourire en coin, « je vais faire comme Rose et intégrer ton fan-club », je riais nerveusement, « tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant ? » Grimaça-t-elle, je riais davantage, « c'est assez couillon, Bella dirait ''oups'' » nous partîmes dans un fou rire nous séparant, « même pas 9h et déjà deux boulettes à mon actif, je vais battre des records ! »

« Tu parles de la salle de bain ? » Elle passa au cramoisie, je riais moqueur, « ça va m'amuser ce truc aujourd'hui »

« Non, ne me fais pas ça ! »

« Je vais me gêner », riais-je, « bravo Angie »

« Mais... mais c'était hot votre pose et tout, Bella Swan et Edward Cullen en boxer on ne s'en remet pas facilement ! Angie la ferme »

Je riais comme un con, elle prit toute les affaires, je fermai le fenêtre et l'aidai, nous descendîmes en riant, nous mîmes nos chaussures et allâmes tout poser à la voiture, Rose était dans la cuisine, elle nous regarda en souriant.

« Ali' a bientôt fini, je te laisse réveiller Bella, il faut que nous partions dans trente minutes, les garçons arrivent »

« Je vais le faire avant que ce soit un gros bordel », elles pouffèrent, j'allai vers le canapé et m'assis, elle était sur le côté, je poussai ses cheveux de son visage, « mon ange... » je caressai sa joue, elle se réveilla doucement, j'embrassai sa joue, je la sentis sourire. « Le café est servit ».

Elle poussa le drap, posant sa jambe sur ma hanche, je m'allongeai face à elle, j'embrassai sa mâchoire, elle rejoignit ma bouche, nous nous embrassâmes un moment.

« Mes frères et Ben vont arriver, si ils nous trouvent dans cette position, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher »

« Alors levons-nous », elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

Je souris bêtement, je nous redressai, j'étais debout, elle se redressa et descendit du canapé , je la fis reculer vers la cuisine tout en nous embrassant mais trouvai un mur, je crispai mes mains dans ses cheveux, nous nous calmâmes quand nous entendîmes Alice descendre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Rose et Angie pouffèrent, nous sourîmes contre les lèvres de l'autre, « c'est pas le tout mais nous sommes presque en retard, où sont nos amoureux ? En train de se tripoter encore ? » nous partîmes tous les quatre dans un fou rire, nous tournâmes nos têtes, la tête de ma jumelle apparut, elle nous regarda avec un sourire en coin, « mais oui, ils se tripotent, de si bon matin c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, je vous laisse continuer ou... »

« Nous te suivons », dis-je en riant.

Bella passa devant, nous allâmes tous à la cuisine prenant rapidement notre café, ma Bella contre moi, nous nous penchâmes pour voir la Jeep de Emmett et Ben arriver, les filles se levèrent d'un coup, ils descendirent rapidement, Rose courra ouvrir la porte se jetant sur Emmett qui la souleva, Ali' et Angie suivirent, c'était mignon. Je regardai ma Bella avec un large sourire, j'embrassai sa tempe, elle posa sa main sur ma nuque, nous finîmes rapidement nos cafés et rangeâmes, j'allai rapidement fermer le clic-clac, nous prîmes ce qu'il nous fallait et les rejoignîmes.

« Les gosses ! » Cria Emmett, « on vient dire bonjour au papa » nous rîmes bêtement, nous saluâmes tout le monde, « je dis qu'il est temps de savoir si la zébrée va oser venir ! »

Nous allâmes rapidement aux voitures en riant, je laissai Bella conduire, Ali' monta avec nous ainsi que Jasper. Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur la conduite de ma petite femme, ça craint, Jasper et moi étions tendus, Ali' riait, davantage quand elle passa devant Emmett, faisant une sorte de course, elle ne riait plus et arriva en premier sur le parking.

« Ah ! J'ai gagné ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains, mon frère se gara, tous les regards se braquèrent sur sa Jeep, nous descendîmes prenant les sacs de cours.

« P'tite sœur, nous réglerons ça une autre fois »

« Défi ? Ça fait longtemps mon petit gars », il partit dans un fou rire.

« En forme hein ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin, je riais comme un nigaud.

« Vais te foutre la honte mon coco, tu vas pas t'en remettre » lui dit-elle revêche, je me rapprochai de Bella pour tenter de la calmer, « faut nous faire ça, faut que je me trouve une voiture »

« Tu as déjà la mienne » lui dit Rose en riant.

« C'est vrai ! Course de voitures, vais faire mon mec »

« Chéri... calme », elle pouffa, les autres se moquèrent.

« Bella, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, j'ai ma petite idée » lui dit Rose

« Mais je dis parfait ma blonde ! Bon il faut que je me calme maintenant » nous rîmes nerveusement. « Elle est où la zébrée ? Rose il faut que nous voyons ton œuvre » nous regardâmes tous sur le parking.

« Mauvais présage il n'y a pas sa voiture », dit Ben nous soupirâmes tous blasés.

Nous commencions à avancer, regardant chaque voiture qui arrivait, nous avions même ralentit, Bella était à l'affût, je passai ma main nerveusement dans les cheveux, un groupe de filles passa devant nous rapidement.

« Hé Chrystie ! »

Bella arrêta d'avancer, nous avions tous arrêté d'avancer et avions tourner nos têtes vers le dite Chrystie, je la regardai, ça pouvait pas être elle, notre âge, blonde aux cheveux longs, les yeux verts, grande, plutôt jolie.

« Non, Bella pas possible », dit Alice, « ça ne va pas avec les Winnie »

« Ni avec l'écriture », dit Rose, « et sucer une sucette comme ça, ça ne va pas du tout avec la Chrystie de la lettre ! Garce ? » la fille me regarda brièvement et rougis.

« Oh...moi je dirai que c'est elle », dit Emmett, Rose lui mit une claque derrière la tête, nous regardions tous Bella qui la fixait, « ou pas, va savoir, des Chrystie il n'y en a sûrement pas qu'une »

« Mon ange, avance... » elle le fit ne lâchant pas la fille du regard, j'espérai pour l'autre qu'elle ne la regarderait pas, « bébé, regarde devant toi » elle se tourna, arrêta d'avancer et la fixa, « Bella... »

« C'est elle qui se permet de dire qu'elle serait mieux pour toi que moi ? » Les autres me regardèrent nerveux, je me mis devant elle, « tu vois tu avais raison, c'est une bombe ta Chrystie »

« Je préfère de loin ma petite femme et nous en avons déjà parlé ce matin, tu sais ce qu'il en est, donc ne va pas te prendre la tête, pour le moment ce ne sont que des suppositions », elle me regarda légèrement perdue, « avance maintenant... »

Elle se retourna, les filles me regardèrent puis Chrystie, j'approuvai, je pris la main de Bella nous allâmes en cours, elle était silencieuse, ça me stressait, le cours commença bien trop rapidement ne me laissant pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, elle joua nerveusement avec son stylo, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, elle me fit un petit sourire et regarda dehors, pendant un long moment.

« Mlle Swan, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, dîtes le ! » Elle le regarda froidement, je serrai sa cuisse, « vous avez peut-être besoin de plus d'heures que les autres ? »

« Non », je tentai de la détendre au mieux, la connaissant elle était à deux doigts de dire quelque chose.

« Bien alors dans ce cas, suivez et arrêtez de regardez dehors, ne confirmez pas l'adage, jolie fille = stupide »

Il se remit dans son cours, Bella se mit dans le cours sans aucune réaction particulière, elle serra juste ma main. Le reste du cours elle continua à se faire discrète, prenant des notes, elle était ailleurs, les deux heures de cours passèrent, elle m'embrassa avant d'aller à sa salle, elle partit un peu trop rapidement la tête dans son téléphone, Jasper et Emmett la croisèrent, elle ne les vit même pas, ils vinrent près de moi.

« C'est la merde ! » soufflais-je.

« C'est encore à cause de l'autre ? » Demanda Emmett, j'acquiesçai, « il ne faut pas qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule à te reluquer »

« Non, je sais », nous nous installâmes à notre table, « mais c'est la seule à m'avoir approchée, les autres se contente de regarder, elle non, si c'est vraiment elle, j'ai des doutes, les filles ont raison ça va pas avec la lettre »

« Sauf si c'est une vicieuse », dit Jasper, « si j'étais toi je ferai attention à mon casier parce que si elle recommence Bella ne va pas rigoler longtemps ! Putain, notre matinée elle est plombée »

Notre prof commença son cours, nous ne dîmes plus rien un moment, j'envoyai des messages à Bella discrètement, elle me répondit que ça allait passer, je ne pus poursuivre à cause de notre prof.

« J'aurai vraiment aimé que ce soit une Amber », soufflai-je, ils approuvèrent.

« Bella est de toute façon bien plus jolie », dit Jasper, « je sais ça fait gamin mais c'est vrai »

« Le truc c'est que Bella se voit plus comme une Amber que comme une Chrystie », ils me fixèrent, « Phœnix », soufflai-je.

« Encore l'autre ? » Demanda Emmett énervé.

« Encore comme tu dis »

« Nos doutes ? » Demanda Jasper, « ils sont fondés hein ? » Je me figeai, « putain ! »

Nous regardions tous nos feuilles, enchaîner sur quoi ? La journée pourrait-elle être pire ?

Nous sortîmes à la pause, rejoignant les filles qui devaient être à la cafétéria, je fis un arrêt à mon casier pour poser mon sac, Emmett me mit un léger coup de coude, je le regardai, il me désigna Chrystie, elle me lançait des petits regards, je fermai mon casier et allai vers elle autant savoir.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Comme ça... tu as eu ma lettre ? »

« Avec tes Winnie à la con ? Ma copine l'a eu »

« D'où les Winnie à la con », me dit-elle un sourire en coin, « je me suis dit, autant passer pour une gamine, maintenant nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas une... »

« Maintenant tu sauras que tu m'intéresses nullement, je vais t'apprendre une chose c'est que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Bella, que les filles vicieuses dans ton genre je m'en passe et que donc tu ferais mieux de rester sagement dans ton coin, trouve-toi une autre occupation »

« J'en ai peut-être pas envie... »

« Va pourtant falloir », dit Bella mauvaise, elle se figea, je suivis, elle se mit devant moi, « va falloir que tu comprennes que c'est avec moi qu'il est, ta lettre, regards et sous-entendus de merde tu te les enfonces bien profond », j'attrapai sa taille nerveusement, « si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve tu vas t'arrêter rapidement. Ton jeu il prend fin tout de suite, ne t'amuse pas à recommencer », elle me regarda, je la vis lever sa main, je la reculai d'un coup, elle chercha à avancer.

« Bella, Bella, arrête ! » Mes frères la regardèrent choqués.

« Je t'ai dit que ton jeu, il prenait fin maintenant, ne t'avise pas de le regarder ou de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Toi, tu as des problèmes ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait la chienne avec une sucette en regardant un mec déjà pris, va te faire foutre ! »

« OK, OK, on bouge », dit Emmett nerveux, je fis avancer Bella de force.

« Hé ! La prochaine fois je te la mets », je mis ma main devant sa bouche, nous avancions plus rapidement, nous rentrâmes dans la cafétéria, « sale pute ! »

« Bella, c'est bon », dis-je.

« Non ça ne l'est pas, non c'est pas bon, c'est quoi ça ? Elle voit que nous sommes ensemble, elles le voient toutes, pourquoi provoquer comme ça ? On ne te touche pas, on ne t'approches pas, c'est tout ! » Elle partit s'asseoir avec les filles et Ben.

« Il faut la laisser se calmer », me dit Jasper.

« Sexy quand même », souffla Emmett, « ta copine qui est sur le point d'en coller une à une autre et qui sort ''On ne te touche'' ouais, ça le fait, désolé petit frère mais c'est une terreur » nous posâmes des choses et autres sur nos plateaux, « Eddy détends-toi, ce n'est pas une Jessica l'autre ! »

« Ça reste à prouver »

« Je ne pense pas que ça en soit une », dit Jasper, « c'est juste une fille qui a voulu faire sa maligne sauf qu'elle aurait dû être plus méfiante, bon, allons rejoindre Terminator », j'étouffai mon rire, pas le moment.

Je m'assis, je levai Bella pour qu'elle vienne sur moi, elle se mit sur le côté scrutant la cafétéria, les filles et Ben la regardèrent, Emmett souffla quelque chose à Rose, elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant Bella, Jasper fit de même avec Alice.

« Oui, oui », dit Bella, « j'ai failli gifler Chrystie, elle ne l'aurait pas volée, pétasse ! Je vais chercher à boire je reviens », elle se leva, nous la suivîmes tous du regard, mes frères racontèrent, les filles et Ben partirent dans un fou rire, ma petite femme scrutait la plupart des filles nerveusement.

« Je pense qu'elle est d'humeur généreuse », rit Ben.

« Bon bah, tu devras te contenter de Amber », dit Alice, « au fait vous avez une heure de libre, le prof d'histoire n'est pas là »

« Tant mieux, il faut qu'elle se repose », dis-je.

« Elle va se calmer petit à petit », dit Angela, Bella revint, elle posa la bouteille et se mit à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassant avidement, « peut-être pas tout de suite... » je les entendis étouffer leur rires.

Je posai mes mains sur ses cuisses, elle se fit plus pressante, je suivis, j'entendais bien les raclements de gorge de la table mais je m'en foutais royalement, au contraire j'en réclamai davantage.

« Les gosses, il y a des profs qui viennent de rentrer, reprenez-vous » dit Emmett nerveux, je me levai, la soulevant, « non ça frangin c'est pire », Bella referma ses jambes, « Bell'... » soupira-t-il.

Je nous fis sortir, elle posa ses jambes, je pris appui contre le mur de la cafétéria, reprenant, là où nous nous étions arrêtés, nous nous fîmes à nouveau pressant, nous ne parvînmes pas à nous arrêter. J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, je voulais plus. Je me ravisai quand j'entendis un groupe passer près de nous, ils ne firent pas que passer en fait, ce qui nous calma, nous nous fixâmes envieux, ses mains passèrent sur mes omoplates.

« Bébé, je crois que les nuits loin l'un de l'autre ce n'est pas bon pour nos nerfs », elle pouffa nerveusement.

« Je me suis dit la même chose, rajoute à ça une idiote de vicieuse et... et ça donne ça, il va falloir se reprendre non ? »

« Je crois oui, sexy au fait quand tu es vraiment jalouse, stressant mais excitant »

« Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, j'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit, ce que tu as dit aussi, merci »

« C'est la vérité »

« Ce n'était pas malin, je le sais mais j'ai agi sur le coup, désolée d'être partie rapidement tout à l'heure. Les bébés devaient enquêter, j'ai dû rejoindre Embry pour avoir confirmation et je l'ai eu »

« Toi aussi tu me caches des choses »

« Ils ont plusieurs missions en cours, l'une d'elle et de surveiller qui te regarde de trop près, je ne m'en cache pas, je veille, c'est tout »

« Tu me surveilles ? »

« Non, je surveille les garces dans le genre de Chrystie ! Ça te dérange ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non, loin de là, je fais pareil de toute façon, je n'en suis pas venu au main pour l'instant »

« Ah... »

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qui ils sont ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde et pour ce qui est d'en venir au mains, ne te sens pas obligé »

« Tant que l'on ne te fait pas de mal et que l'on ne t'approche pas tout ira bien »

« Au moins nous pensons pareil », nous nous sourîmes, je posai plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

« Allons rejoindre les autres », je pris sa main et retournions à la cafétéria, ils nous regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

« Miracle, ils sont parvenus à se détendre » railla Jasper, nous rîmes nerveusement, je repris Bella sur mes jambes.

« Les chéris, il va vraiment falloir apprendre la discrétion », nous dit Rose, narquoise. « Regardez nous, nous jouons beaucoup dans le lycée », ils eurent tous un large sourire, Bella pouffa, je souris, « nous connaissons les endroits faits pour ce genre de démonstration, nous vous les apprendrons, mais une cafétéria ne fait pas partie des endroits propices à ''je me mets à califourchon sur mon copain et je lui roule la pelle du siècle'' », nous rîmes nerveusement avec Bella, les autres gardèrent leur sérieux, continuant à boire ou à manger, « et il faut penser à nous un peu merde ! Vous nous énervez avec vos comportements, nous tentons de nous contenir, faîtes de même »

« Vous finirez par vous faire attraper », dit Emmett, « ce n'est pas passé inaperçu d'ailleurs, vous êtes sortis au bon moment. Bref tout ça pour dire que nous allons devoir vous tempérer parce que maintenant, les profs et surveillants vont vous avoir à l'œil, ça serait bien dommage que vous soyez collés », il partit dans un fou rire, « par contre je ne serai pas contre vous voir justifier ça à Charlie », nous nous figeâmes, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, Bella me regarda.

« Je pense que ça va nous aider », souffla-t-elle.

« Je pense aussi », grimaçai-je.

« Peut-être que m'asseoir sur une chaise serait bien, il faut nous faire petits », j'approuvai, elle s'assit près de moi.

« Il va neiger demain » se moqua Angela, je la regardai mesquin, elle s'empourpra, tous la fixèrent, Bella échappa un rire, « ne fais pas ça Eddy »,je riais comme un nigaud.

« Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait dans la salle de bain ce matin ? » Lui demanda Bella, je riais davantage, elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Belly ! Pas toi »

« Nous pouvons savoir ? »

« Non Ben, petit truc entre nous » dis-je.

« Tu ne me l'as pas raconté » lui reprocha Ben.

« Non, non, tu ne sauras rien », lui dit Angela, « il fait chaud non ? Vais aller voir si ils n'ont pas de... »

« Oh mon Dieu... » dit Alice, nous suivîmes tous son regard, ouvrant la bouche en grand, Bella serra ma cuisse.

Jessica, venait de faire son entrée, elle avait une béquille, marchait difficilement, des griffures impressionnantes, un bleu sur sa pommette et un œil au beurre noir, elle s'assit difficilement, sa lèvre était fendue aussi, un long et pesant silence s'installa, elle nous regarda mais aux vues de nos têtes choquées, elle devait douter que ce soit nous, une de ses copines lui ramena un plateau, lui sortant des médicaments apparemment, nous ne nous regardions pas entre nous, nos regards pourraient devenir insistant sur Rose, prenez moi pour un sadique mais ça me faisait plaisir, après tout elle avait fait pire à Bella, retour de bâton, Rose ne l'avait vraiment pas raté.

« Mon plat est froid », dit-elle, elle se leva se mettant dos à Jessica prenant son assiette, « tout comme ma vengeance, c'est jouissif tout ça » elle esquissa un sourire et partit.

« Ne disons rien », souffla Emmett, « pas ici, mangeons »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, nous lançâmes régulièrement des regards à Jessica, tout le monde le fit, Rose ravala ses sourires dans le cou de mon frère, Jessica elle, sanglotait, je jetais un œil à Bella, elle mangeait avec appétit, sa main toujours sur ma cuisse, regardant l'autre. Elles se toisèrent un moment, Bella haussa les épaules, mangeant à nouveau, Jessica regarda dans la cafétéria, certains ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer plus ou moins ouvertement, ça, c'était une bonne chose elle aurait encore plus de doutes.

« Bon, sortons » dit Jasper, « maintenant que j'ai fait le plein de photos c'est parfait », nous nous levâmes tous allant poser nos plateaux passant devant l'autre qui nous regarda du coin de l'œil, nous sortîmes tous allant aux voitures.

« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si grave, elle arrive à conduire ! » Dit Rose, nous regardâmes tous sa voiture, je n'oubliai pas de remarquer la rayure et le phare cassé, « Charlie le sait, Charlie attends ! »

« Tu ne nous avais pas vraiment mentit, elle est zébrée, bleutée, suis fière de toi ! » Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « d'ailleurs ma Rose tout ça mérite une récompense », ils se regardèrent en souriant et partirent rapidement.

« Vu que vous n'avez pas cours, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer et allons... bref, si vous voulez vous reposer, gare ta voiture sur le parking tout au fond, allez au plus près du bois, personne n'y va trop éloignée du lycée »

« Merci Angie », dit Bella.

« De rien ! Au moins vous connaissez un premier endroit, nous nous voyons tout à l'heure, Bell' fais la sieste, tu ne tiendras pas la journée sinon, ça serait dommage », elle lui fit un bisou, ils lui firent tous un bisou et partirent, moi aussi j'y eu droit.

Je l'emmenai à la voiture allant nous garer à l'endroit indiqué par Angie, en effet il n'y avait personne, elle passa à l'arrière et retira son gilet, je lui donnai ma veste pour qu'elle s'en fasse un oreiller, je pensai à mettre un réveil aussi, nous avions une heure trente, ça ne serait pas de trop, encore moins vu que je l'emmenai avec moi sur Seattle.

Je la rejoignis, nous nous mîmes sur le côté entremêlant nos jambes pliées, nous parvînmes à trouver une position, compliquée mais confortable, passant un bras sous la nuque de l'autre, elle nous couvrit avec son gilet le mettant sur nos têtes, nous nous embrassâmes avant de nous endormir rapidement.

Mon réveil comme promis sonna, je poussai le gilet de nos têtes et me retournai pour l'attraper sur le sol, je l'éteignis, il nous restait trente minutes, je me remis face à Bella qui dormait encore. J'adorai la regarder dormir, pour la peine je la pris en photo, trop mignonne, ça devenait mon nouveau fond d'écran, elle semblait paisible, je caressai sa joue, sa bouche en cœur, elle faisait très petite fille quand elle dormait, plus que mignonne en fait. Elle se réveilla doucement, nichant son visage contre mon torse, frottant son visage, j'embrassai son crâne, elle caressa mon dos, moi ses longs cheveux bruns, jouant avec ses boucles, nous laissâmes le temps passer, mon portable sonna à nouveau.

« Il faut y aller ? » Me demanda-elle.

« Oui, mon ange, il nous reste vingt minutes, le temps de garer la voiture et d'aller à nos cours », elle soupira, « tu as bien dormi au moins ? »

« Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras », je souriais niaisement, elle se remit face à moi, caressant mon visage du bout des doigts, me regardant droit dans les yeux, « je t'aime », mon cœur rata un battement.

« Je t'aime aussi », elle me sourit, elle posa son pouce que mes lèvres et m'embrassa, nous sourîmes bêtement.

« Ça remonte à loin »

Elle retira son pouce, posant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, il n'y avait pas d'empressement juste de la douceur, je me redressai, l'embrassant à mon tour, ma main sur sa joue, poussant ses cheveux, j'embrassai sa joue allant vers son oreille.

« Il faut y aller », soupirai-je, elle acquiesça, nous nous redressâmes, repassant devant, elle remit son gilet, j'allai garer la voiture près de la Jeep de Emmett, nous descendîmes, je pris sa main et allâmes à nos casiers prendre nos sacs, « au fait, après les cours, c'est moi qui t'emmène cette fois », elle me regarda avec un grand sourire, « ne me demande pas où ça servirait à rien »

« Je sais, mais je suis obligée, tu m'emmènes où ? » Je riais bêtement.

« Surprise ! » Elle me serra dans ses bras.

« Merci »

« Pour ? » Elle releva son visage.

« Juste comme ça, pour tout ce que tu fais, je sais que tu ne te forces pas mais je trouve important de te le dire », elle ne me laissa pas répondre quoi que ce soit, m'emmenant à ma salle de cours, les couloirs étaient de plus en plus bondés, je l'arrêtai en plein milieu la tournant, serrant nos mains dans son dos, « je n'attends pas de retour »

« Alors les gosses cette sieste ? » Nous demanda Emmett, je continuai à fixer Bella, « OK, bon bah on se rejoint dans notre salle petit frère, un vent, un, fooo ! » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « ah ! Ils sont là finalement »

« Il faut croire », dit Jasper, nous regardions autour de nous, « bah ouais, nous sommes tous là, les filles attendent Bella, nous t'attendons »

« Et moi », dit Ben, « je n'attends personne mais je suis content d'être là » nous rîmes bêtement.

« Je viendrai te chercher à ta salle », elle approuva, m'embrassa et partie avec mes sœurs, Ben de son côté.

« Hey, hey, toujours fête foraine ce soir ? » Me demanda Emmett surexcité, nous nous moquions avec Jasper.

« Oui, Em' toujours, le pire c'est que Bella va être dans le même état je crois »

« Petite sœur tu comprends », dit-il sérieusement, « à quelle heure on s'incruste ? »

« On se rejoint à l'entrée vers 20 h, c'est tôt mais faut penser au retour, vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Déjà rentrer, ranger la Jeep ensuite nous aviserons, 20 h parfait ! Putain je vais être chiant »

« Nous le savons déjà », souffla Jasper, nous nous mîmes dans le cours il fallait au moins s'instruire.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais avec Alice, Rose et Angela étaient dans la salle à côté, j'étais dans mes pensées, je me retournai le cerveau pour trouver des idées de cadeaux, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne leur en avais pas fait. Je butai toujours sur la même personne, nous avions eu droit à un devoir sur table aussi, je m'en sortis plutôt bien, le prof avait ramassé nos copies, la deuxième heure il avait reprit son cours, je continuai à réfléchir.

« Pourquoi pas une gourmette ? Il n'en a pas » chuchotai-je à Alice, il lui fallut un petit temps pour comprendre de quoi je parlai, « d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'a rien ? »

« Il a une montre, c'est juste qu'il ne pense pas à la mettre, une gourmette, pourquoi pas... »

« Une assez épaisse, pas un truc de filles, ou une chaîne, mais je préfère une gourmette, tu crois qu'il aimera ? »

« Tant que ça vient de toi oui, en argent ? » J'approuvai.

« Question stupide mais pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'a de trucs dans le genre ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont toujours en mouvement, à se battre, faire du sport, ils ne s'arrêtent presque jamais. Ils ont tous des montres mais ils ne veulent pas les casser, avec Rose niveau cadeau, c'est surtout vêtement. Là elle attends la semaine prochaine pour acheter le blouson de Emmett, permis moto c'est mercredi, ça a été repoussé »

« Elle va réussir à le payer seule ? » Elle me fit un sourire en coin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je lui prends le casque avec Jasper, vous pouvez avec Eddy lui prendre des bottes avec protection, les parents s'occupent de payer une partie de la moto et le reste de l'équipement »

« Il lui faut tout un ensemble aussi à Rose ! »

« Oui, il faut juste se mettre d'accord »

« On s'occupe de la veste de Rose et des bottes de Emmett »

« OK, on se partagera le reste entre nous, il faut les avoir pour jeudi, en sachant que nous ne sommes pas là ce week-end. Emmett ne veut pas de couleur au passage, noir ça lui va très bien. Il ne sait pas qu'en fait la moto, si il a son permis, il aura jeudi au lieu du week-end, l'équipement aussi, Charlie aussi participe »

« Il faut vraiment que je sois plus au courant, j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe »

« Mais non, au début de chaque relation c'est normal, tu passes un maximum de temps avec ton copain, au fil des mois, tu trouves un équilibre. Occupez-vous de vous deux, de votre couple et ne culpabilise pas »

« N'hésite pas à me parler de choses comme ça, il faudrait je crois que nous nous fassions une sortie toutes les deux », elle me fit un immense sourire, « ça serait bien non ? Je te laisserai même tout organiser si tu veux, comme au début, parce que tout a commencé avec toi », elle me fixa touchée, les larmes aux yeux, « Ali' ? » Elle me demanda une petite minute, qui en compta plusieurs, « Ali... »

« Je... merci, je préfère que nous organisions ça toutes les deux, nous en reparlerons, merde Bella ! » Elle échappa des larmes, mes yeux se brouillèrent, « oh non, ne t'y mets pas ! »

« Mais tu pleures », soufflai-je tremblante.

« C'est de ta faute », sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'ai délaissée hein ? J'avais pourtant dit que... »

« Mais non ne sois pas idiote », me coupa-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux, « nous avons juste manqué de temps, les circonstances, tout n'était pas de notre côté, c'est quand que tu arrêteras de me faire pleurer ? » Je la regardai désolée, mes yeux se brouillèrent davantage, je reniflai légèrement aussi, elle suivit, « nous avons l'air de deux connes maintenant »

Nous nous penchâmes sur nos feuilles tentant de nous reprendre au mieux mais en fait c'était de pire en pire, il faut qu'on pense à se soigner je crois mais elle me manquait d'une certaine façon et de la voir émue, ça me donnait envie de pleurer.

La fin du cours sonna, nous rangeâmes nos affaires, des têtes de dépressives, nous nous levâmes, nous prenant dans les bras avant de sortir, elle avait les yeux gonflés et rougis, je devais avoir les mêmes, nous sortîmes, le sourire de mon chéri et de ses frères disparurent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda Emmett stressé.

« Rien », renifla Alice, Jasper la prit dans ses bras, j'allai dans ceux de Edward.

« Dis-moi mon ange... »

« Nous avons juste parlé. Il faut que je prenne l'air », nous avançâmes, Emmett partit rapidement chercher Rose.

Nous arrivâmes aux voitures, je laissai mon front reposer contre le torse de mon chéri mes mains sur ses flancs, il caressait mon dos, sa tête sur mon crâne.

« Les filles qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » Demanda Rose inquiète, « vous vous êtes disputées ? » Je tournai ma tête, Ali était assise sur la capot, Jasper entre ses jambes.

« Non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputées... » dis-je.

« Nous allons juste passer du temps ensemble c'est tout », ils nous fixèrent tous.

« C'est ça, du temps avec mon Ali'... » je reniflai, elle aussi, il faut qu'on arrête en fait, ce n'est pas normal.

« Et vous pleurez pour... » demanda Emmett.

« Bein, pour ça », dit Alice, j'entendis des sifflements nerveux.

« OK », dit Jasper, « en fait vous nous faîtes stresser comme des merdes mais en réalité tout va bien et vos chialez parce que vous vous êtes prévues une journée toutes les deux ? J'ai bon ? » Nous approuvâmes, « OK, vous avez simplement des soucis, tout va bien », dit-il sur un ton las, les autres partirent dans un fou rire.

« De Bella, rien d'étonnant jusqu'ici », dit Ben, je lui fis un doigt, « joli vernis », je pouffai, « mais de toi Alice c'est choquant »

« La fatigue, tout ça c'est de sa faute », dit-elle légèrement énervée en me montrant, je me redressai, « toi et ta manie de nous faire pleurer, avec ta façon de parler, tes petits regards et tout, moi j'étais obligée de chialer »

« Mais... mais ce n'était pas voulu, c'est juste parce que tu me manques », soufflai-je, elle pleurnicha, « ne pleure pas », sanglotai-je.

« Non mais il faut se reprendre les filles », souffla Angela nerveusement.

« Nous sommes juste heureuses », dit Alice.

« Ouais, vos rayonnez de bonheur », dit Emmett, « putain les petites sœurs vous êtes chiantes »

« Je suis désol... »

« Oh la ferme Bella ! » Dit Jasper, je sursautai, « ne continue pas merde ! Eddy emmène là loin d'ici, déprimez seuls », je voulus le regarder mais il colla sa tête contre mon torse, je le sentis prendre de grandes inspirations.

« Ce sont les soirées entre filles qui vous mettent dans cet état ? » Demanda Emmett, « ah non chérie ne t'y met pas ! Angie... putain, on rentre, vous êtes toutes atteintes ! Eddy écoute le blond et emmène ta petite femme »

« Oh, mais tu vas la fermer avec ton blond ? » S'énerva Jasper.

« Blond, blond, blond, putain il faut que je me défoule je ne suis pas une lopette ! Eddy qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ? Emmène la petite chose qui nous met mal avec toi », je regardai Emmett, « non ! Ne me regarde pas, tu m'énerves, Bella arrête », il prit une grande inspiration, « putain viens ici, Eddy on échange », j'allai dans les bras de Emmett, me perdant dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui, je me sentis minuscule, « il faut que tu arrêtes de nous faire des coups comme ça », me chuchota-t-il.

« Vais... vais essayer », il embrassa ma tête.

« Non, ne change surtout pas ma petite boule d'amour, moi je t'aime comme tu es et un peu plus chaque jour. Ton grand-frère il va prendre soin de toi », il me serra davantage contre lui, mes jambes vacillèrent, son bras entoura ma taille, me relevant dans ses bras sa main contre mon crâne, « plus personne ne te fera de mal », j'éclatai en sanglot, il nous fit reculer, je ne sais pas où on allait et je m'en fichai, « les grands-frères ça console leur petites sœurs, il est temps que je le fasse », je serrai sa veste dans mes mains, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, « nous allons te traiter comme une princesse, je vais m'occuper de toi comme je me suis occupé de ma Rose, nous allons tous t'aider... »

« C'est déjà le cas, vous le faîtes déjà... »

« Nous allons en remettre une couche, ça ne sera jamais de trop, tu ne seras jamais de trop dans nos vies, nous allons tous rester et... ton père quand il saura, lui aussi sera là... »

« Je... je ne veux pas qu'il est encore plus mal », sanglotai-je.

Il me fit redresser mon visage, essuyant mes larmes posant son front contre le mien, gardant mon visage face au sien, il avait les larmes aux yeux, ma gorge se noua.

« Il faudra bien qu'il le sache et tu le sais, il doit savoir, il aura mal oui, mais Charlie il est loin d'être bête »

« Il sait ? » Paniquai-je.

« Non, il ne sait pas, Bella plus tu attendras, plus tu mettras de temps à lui en parler. Nous allons faire un pacte entre toi et moi parce que si tu as le choix tu ne le feras pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu vas me détester d'ici quelques secondes mais je fais ça parce que je veux que ma petite sœur aille bien. Alors je suis désolé, sincèrement mais si dans une semaine tu ne lui as pas dit en sachant que tu seras avec lui toute la semaine... » je lui dirai, je me figeai et me reculai, il serra mes poignets légèrement, « Bella... »

« Tu... tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Il le faut et tu le sais », je tentai de le faire lâcher mes poignets, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir en courant, « Bella fais-le, tu n'as pas à garder ça pour toi, nous ne sommes tous au courant, il doit l'être aussi, déteste-moi, prends en toi à moi si tu veux, ça m'est égal, mon frère n'oserait pas faire ça, je me permets », il détourna le regard, regardant derrière moi, « vous restez en dehors de ça, je ne plaisante pas, Eddy ça vaut encore plus pour toi », il me regarda à nouveau, « si tu aimes mon frère, si tu nous aime tous autant que tu le prétends, tu le feras et je sais que tu y arriveras. Pour moi, le pacte est fait », il relâcha mes poignets et embrassa mon front, « tu connais mon numéro, j'attends ta réponse dans l'après-midi »

Il s'éloigna retournant près des autres et de sa voiture, je touchai mes poignets nerveusement, je n'avais pas mal c'était nerveux, Edward regarda de travers son frère et s'approcha de moi, je continuai à fixer Emmett, il parla brièvement avec les autres avant de monter en voiture, Ben et Angela me regardèrent et partirent.

« Mon ange... » je le regardai, il prit mes poignets énervé, « c'est quoi le problème ? » Je tournai mon visage, je vis leur voiture à la sortie du parking repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

« Il a raison », dis-je presque inaudible.

« Bébé je n'ai pas entendu » je le fixai.

« Il a raison »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Il faut le rattraper, vite » j'attrapai sa veste et le fis courir à la voiture, je lui pris les clés, nous montâmes rapidement, jetant nos sacs derrière, je partis rapidement, attachant ma ceinture, « par où il passe ? »

« Comme nous », je sortis du parking, « Bella tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? »

« Un pacte, il veut ma réponse à un pacte », je roulai rapidement, repérant sa Jeep, je klaxonnai il se gara sur le bas côté, je fis de même sortant rapidement de la voiture, il était déjà descendu et attendait, je me rapprochai, « je vais le faire », dis-je les larmes aux yeux, « je vais le faire », il me tendit sa main, je la serrai, il me tira contre lui.

« T'en a mis du temps quand même, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser rentrer à la villa, j'ai pris mon temps », je pouffai nerveusement, « tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est comme pour ton accident. Si tu ressens pas de pression tu ne le feras pas », j'acquiesçai, « il faut que j' aille voir mon petit frère, tu peux attendre deux minutes ? Monte dans votre voiture », je me reculai, « hé, mets ça de côté tu y penseras la semaine prochaine, tu trouveras comment faire, allez »

Je le serrai contre moi, lui soufflai un ''merci'' et embrassai sa joue, je retournais près de Edward.

« Il veut te parler, ne lui en veut pas, je t'expliquerai, il me semble que tu dois m'emmener quelque part non ? » Il me fit un léger sourire, je caressai sa joue, « vas-y ».

Je montai dans la voiture, les regardant parler dans le rétro, ce fut tendu un moment, plus que tendu, petit à petit ils se calmèrent, Emmett regarda dans ma direction ainsi que Edward, ils se séparèrent pas en rigolant ou souriant mais plus ou moins calmés.

Edward monta dans la voiture, il reprit rapidement la route, roulant de plus en plus vite, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, sa main recouvrit la mienne, la mettant sur sa nuque. Je lui massai, le laissai se calmer, nous passâmes Port Angeles, je regardai dehors, il ne ralentissait pas. Sa main vint sur ma cuisse, je lui serrai, continuant à caresser sa nuque, il l'enleva pour passer les vitesses. Je regardai la route, fermai les yeux, je sentis ses doigts à nouveau sur ma main, nous les entremêlâmes, je reposai mon esprit au maximum afin de pouvoir profiter de lui par la suite. Quand j'ouvris les yeux nous étions sur Seattle, j'eus un petit sourire, Edward toujours visiblement énervé, il se gara, regardant devant lui.

« Chéri, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Que... je n'en sais rien, il pourrit notre journée, notre semaine, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je sais »

« Pour l'instant tout ce que je sais c'est que soit nous mettons ça de côté, soit notre après-midi sera perdu et nous avons suffisamment perdu du temps à cause de l'autre »

« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

« Oui et non, il ne fait pas ça en passant à mal, il fait la même chose que lors de mon accident, me mettre la pression, ça a marché la première fois »

« Alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? » J'approuvai, il resta pensif un moment.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? Nous restons dans la voiture ? » Demandai-je moqueuse, ma tentative pour le détendre fonctionna, il me sourit.

« Tu verras bien, descendons »

Je pris mon argent et mon portable les mettant dans ma poche et sortis, nous étions près d'un petit port, il me rejoignit et prit ma main, m'emmenant vers justement le port, il me regarda après s'être arrêté devant un ferry.

« As-tu le mal de mer ? » S'enquit-il, je pouffai, « ça veut dire non » il paya rapidement nos tickets et nous fit monter nous mettant à l'arrière, j'avais un immense sourire, « ce ferry va sur une petite île, un grand parc en fait, comme il fait beau autant en profiter, les magasins nous les avons fait hier, nous reviendrons les faire ici, c'est ce qui était prévu à la base, mais de la tranquillité encore une fois nous fera du bien, ensuite... surprise ! » Je riais nerveusement, « tu veux t'asseoir ou rester là ? »

« Rester là me va très bien », le ferry se mit en marche, je pouffai bêtement, je m'accrochai à lui, ses bras serrant ma taille, je pris la barrière dans ma main sur laquelle il prit appui, il était à moitié assis sur un renfort, nous nous regardions, je passai mes doigts sur son front, « tu penses trop », soufflai-je, « je ne veux pas que tu sois mal »

« Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois mal », il me serra davantage.

Je lâchai la barrière caressant son visage du bout des doigts, rapprochant mon front du sien, il ferma les yeux, ses bras passèrent sous mon gilet, je posai son visage contre mon buste, embrassai ses cheveux, je regardai le ferry s'éloigner, massant sa nuque, remontant mes mains dans ses cheveux, faisant des petits cercles, il enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine.

Je décalai mon pendentif, recommençant mes gestes un moment, ça me détendis tout autant que lui, je posai mon menton sur sa tête, refermant mes bras autour de lui. Glissant ma main sous sa veste, lui caressant le dos, je savais qu'il était mal, il fallait juste que nous soyons là autant l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce que j'essayai de faire, être là pour lui, j'avais besoin de lui, je voulais enfin vraiment avancer.

Il finit par relever son visage, je posai plusieurs baisers jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, nous embrassant doucement. Il se redressa sans quitter mes lèvres, il embrassa mon front longuement, je posai ma joue sur torse regardant le rivage qui était beaucoup plus loin désormais, nous emmenant ailleurs, il regardait lui aussi. J'étais bien, les mouettes, le ressac, l'air marin, le silence apaisant, juste nous, j'oubliai quelques instants tout ce qui n'était pas Lui.

Nous étions restés un long moment dans le parc, j'étais entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre un arbre, nous nous étions pris quelque chose à boire et à manger. Seattle et ses immeubles face à nous, parlant de notre week-end, nous ne parlâmes que de nous, parfois laissant un silence, je jouai avec ses mains, faisant glisser mes paumes contre les siennes, mes doigts entre les siens pour finalement les refermer. Nous avions échangé de place au bout d'un moment, avions même fini par nous allonger dans l'herbe, ma tête sur son cœur pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Nos téléphone se firent silencieux, il reçu juste un message auquel il mit du temps à répondre, il répondit, de ce que je pus voir c'était Rose, il mit juste un oui, ça laissait beaucoup de possibilités.

« Oui pour quoi ? »

« Curieuse », je le regardai en souriant, « Rose qui voulait une réponse par rapport à la suite de la soirée »

« Je ne peux pas savoir ? »

« Une question sur Emmett »

« C'est un oui, qu'il me laisse tranquille ou ça ira »

« Ça ira plutôt »

« Ne te fâche pas avec ton frère »

« Pas pour le moment, ça nous est souvent arrivé, avec chacun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, prises de tête et compagnie »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils avaient tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas »

« Au sujet des filles ? » Il approuva, « je pensais que vous étiez quand même plus proche »

« Pas franchement non, ça dépendait des jours, les pires prises de tête c'était avec Rose. Jasper et Alice ne me jugeaient pas, Emmett, a fait la même que moi dans le passé, mais c'était chiant en fait, je n'étais pas aussi souvent avec eux que maintenant, sauf pour aller courir, quelques sorties, être entouré de couples même si ce sont tes frères et sœurs ça gave »

« D'où le fait que tu es plus sortie par la suite », il approuva, « tu... sortais tous les soirs ? »

« Non, pas tous les soirs, Bella je n'aime pas parler de ça avec toi »

« J'essaie juste de savoir comment tu étais avant »

« Pas le quart de ce que je suis aujourd'hui », je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

« Et avec tes parents ? »

« Ma mère jouait à la confidente, elle connaît certaines d'entre elles »

« Elle les a vu ? » Demandai-je légèrement paniquée.

« Je me faisais souvent des journées avec ma mère, nous en avons croisées certaines, j'ai juste veillé à ce qu'elle ne me voit pas, ensuite je la montrai discrètement à ma mère... elle les a toutes détestées »

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Trop superficielle, pas faîtes pour moi », je me redressai.

« Avec quel genre de filles as-tu été ? Elles étaient toutes dans le genre de Tanya ? » Il se redressa sur ses avants-bras.

« Qu'appelles-tu ''genre de Tanya'' ? »

« Jolies, bien faites, grandes, ce genre de filles qui ressembles plus à des mannequins qu'autre chose, Tanya, elle était plus que jolie quand je l'ai vue »

« Chacun à sa définition de ce qui est une jolie fille ou non »

« Cette fois c'est toi qui contourne la question »

« Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler d'elles, c'est une perte de temps qui va dériver en dispute »

« Non, je veux juste connaître ton passé c'est tout, tu connais le mien, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas connaître le tien ? » il soupira, « huit filles tu m'as dit, je n'en connais qu'une, qui sont les autres ? »

« Des filles de l'université pour la plupart, Bella... »

« Dis-moi, peu importe »

« Filles rencontrées dans une soirée, dans la rue... »

« Celle que tu as vu le plus longtemps c'est Tanya, ta première ? »

« Quelques semaines... certaines juste une nuit, d'autres ou nous nous voyons rarement »

« En fait tu passais vraiment d'une fille à l'autre, huit, sept si on ne compte pas ta première fois que tu voyais disons-nous à l'occasion, quand tu étais avec Tanya... »

« Je n'étais pas avec Tanya », me coupa-t-il, « je ne les ai jamais emmenées nulle part ou proposer quoi que ce soit »

« C'était une façon de parler », soufflai-je, « donc même si tu as vu Tanya pendant plusieurs mois tu allais quand même en voir d'autres ? »

« Oui »

« Elle le savait ? »

« Je n'avais pas à me justifier auprès d'elle, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, à rien », je grimaçai, « quoi ? »

« Bah pas complètement à rien », chuchotai-je, « elle t'avait quand même d'une certaine façon, la plus personnelle en fait », j'avais quelques images d'elle et lui en tête, je l'avais cherché, j'avais trouvé.

« Tu me connais mieux que toutes les filles que j'ai pu fréquenter. Tu es la seule avec qui je m'endors ou me réveille, la seule qui sait comme je peux être chiant au réveil », je pouffai nerveusement, « de moi elles ne connaissent rien, Tanya mes frères et sœurs juste parce qu'elle m'a prit en traître, j'ai été tenté de la faire dégager, je l'ai pas fait bref, tout ça c'est loin, j'ai changé de numéro, elles ne savent pas où je vis si tu te poses la question, dans le bottin pas la peine nous n'y sommes pas, elles ne risquent pas de débarquer, vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs »

« Que des blondes ? »

« La plupart », il resta silencieux un moment, apparut un petit sourire, je me figeai pensant qu'un souvenir agréable lui revenait, « arrête-toi tout de suite ! Je pensai juste à une chose, tu te dis trop petite et tu as des complexes pourtant de toutes ses filles qui ressemblent comme tu dis plus à des mannequins qu'autre chose, tu les as toutes mises sur la touche, tiens toi qui ''aime'' parler de Tanya, ça te fais quoi de savoir que tu me fais mille fois plus d'effet qu'elle ? » Je passai au pivoine, il me regarda un sourire en coin, me poussant vers lui, passant ma jambe, me mettant à califourchon sur lui, ses bras tendus, « ça fait plaisir hein ? » Je pouffai, il retira sa main du sol, sa main sur mes fesses qu'il poussa contre son bassin, « la petite brune qui éjecte la grande blonde, classe mon ange. Peut-être que tu vas comprendre que pour réussir à faire ça il faut être plus que sexy », je me mordis la lèvre rougissant à nouveau, « l'idée est en train de faire son chemin dans ta jolie petite tête ? » J'acquiesçai, « et ça donne quoi ? »

« C'est... plaisant »

« Juste ça ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ma prétentieuse »

« Tu ne l'es pas, penses-y quand ça te reprendra. Pense aussi que moi, le mec qui ne voulait aucun engagement a bien changé et de façon radicale. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, peu importe ce que j'ai fait avant et avec qui, c'est du passé »

« Je peux te poser la question qui fâche ? »

« Vas-y sinon tu vas rester dessus »

« Ça... ça ne te manque pas des fois ? » Il me regarda énervé, « non, non ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne dis pas que tu t'ennuies avec moi ou que le fait d'attendre te pèse. Juste que comme tu dis tu as changé radicalement, du jour au lendemain tout est devenu différent pour toi, tu passes d'une vie sans avoir à réfléchir ou autre à une relation qui je sais doit parfois te sembler difficile à gérer. Tu as beau essayer de ne rien montrer, de prendre sur toi il n'empêche que je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu m'as dit une fois de me reposer sur toi, d'arrêter de vouloir tout porter toute seule, ça serait bien que tu penses pareil. Que tu te dises que moi aussi je suis là pour toi, ça ne peut pas aller que dans un sens, toi qui prend soin de moi, toi qui encaisse. Toi qui ne me dis pas quand ça ne va pas, toutes ces choses je les vois. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai couru après Emmett sur le parking ? J'aurai pu prendre le temps de la réflexion mais si je me serai mis à y penser je ne l'aurai pas fait et ce n'est pas à Emmett de le faire, mais je l'ai fait aussi pour toi, pour vous tous, il m'a dit que si vraiment je vous aimais comme je le prétends je le ferai. Tu sais bien action et réflexion ensuite, je vais souvent me perdre dans mes pensées, ne me laisse pas trop réfléchir »

« Je le ferai, pour ce qui est de trop prendre sur moi, je te dirai davantage les choses »

« Si tu as besoin de souffler, sors de ton côté »

« Tu me demandes de m'éloigner ? »

« Non, ça ne tiendrai qu'à moi je te collerai toute la journée, c'est presque déjà le cas. Je te dis ça juste pour que tu ne prennes pas trop sur toi. Chose que tu fais déjà, tu y réfléchiras, ta relation avec ton frère va être tendue. Tu aimes bien Paul faîtes-vous des trucs entre mecs qui n'ont aucun lien direct. Si tu n'arrives pas à me dire les choses peut-être que tu lui diras à lui », il eut un petit sourire, « c'est déjà le cas ? » Il approuva, je lui souris, « c'est bien alors »

« C'est un mec bien, un petit con mais je l'aime bien »

« Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de lui dire»

« Enfin tu peux lui dire que c'est un petit con ça ne me dérange pas »

« Je n'oublierai pas », je regardai l'heure, « soit nous retournons au ferry dans... tout de suite en fait, soit nous nous retrouvons coincés ici »

« Ça serait si grave ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'une surprise ? » Il grimaça, nous récupérâmes nos vestes et partîmes en courant.

Nous l'eûmes de justesse, nous rîmes bêtement, nous remettant à l'arrière, regardant l'île s'éloigner, son torse contre mon dos, nos mains liées et un coucher de soleil des plus magnifique. Je le sentis sourire avant d'embrasser ma joue, nous restâmes silencieux, je mémorisai cet instant, plus que ça même, nous prîmes quelques photos avec nos portables.

Sur la terre ferme il nous fit prendre le monorail, j'étais pire qu'une gamine, ça s'aggrava quand je distinguai au loin une grande roue, je le regardai du coin de l'œil, à part rire il ne fit pas grand chose. Finissant par m'expliquer que nous allions au Space Needle avant, en haut nous découvrîmes notre ville d'ici moins d'un an et j'adorai. J'avais un grand sourire idiot qu'il partageait, niveau rendez-vous il battait des records, j'avais bien l'intention de nous chercher un joli petit endroit pour notre week-end, le premier en amoureux, certainement pas le dernier. Les filles m'avaient dit lors d'une conversation qu'il fallait prendre du temps loin des uns des autres de temps en temps, quand le besoin se faisait ressentir et ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux qu'en ce moment, une semaine à patienter.

J'avais arrêté de penser quand nous redescendîmes, j'étais en mode hystérique et honte assurée pour son copain mais il assumait plutôt bien.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions descendus à la fête foraine, Bella était complètement hystérique, voulant nous faire tout et n'importe quoi, elle me tenait la main, me tirant pendant que je riais bêtement.

« Chéri, chéri, il faut faire le train fantôme, le grand huit aussi, oh ! Je veux faire ça aussi ! Le grand splash », elle continua à nous faire avancer, s'arrêtant devant un manège qui ne donnait pas franchement envie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent montant jusqu'au sommet du manège, « waw... », elle se reprit, « après, après, viens ! » Elle nous fit avancer encore, elle ressemblait à Alice dans un magasin en fait, flippante.

« Mon ange nous avons le temps » riais-je.

« Pas si nous voulons tout faire ! »

« Tout ? »

« Bah oui, tout », elle s'arrêta devant un stand de tir, elle lâcha ma main et tapa dans les siennes regardant les cadeaux à gagner, elle se retourna vers moi, « tu sais, j'adore les nounours ! Gagner des nounours c'est chouette, oh ! Il y a les trucs là, tu sais avec les grosses pinces, » elle commençait à repartir et s'arrêta devant un autre stand de fléchettes.

« Tu sais tu peux jouer »

« Maintenant ? C'est vrai ? » Elle avait une tête de petite fille, je riais comme un nigaud.

« Fais-toi plaisir ! »

« Attends d'abord il faut repérer le cadeau », me dit-elle très sérieusement, elle regarda un moment, « j'ai trouvé ! »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Elle me regarda redevenant ma Bella.

« Je veux remplacer certains souvenirs par d'autre qui me feront sourire bêtement et ses souvenirs je les veux avec toi, regarde », elle me montra du doigts un diadème avec une baguette, « la question c'est vas-tu assumer ? »

« Oui, parfaitement » riais-je, elle m'embrassa sortit rapidement de l'argent.

« Combien pour le diadème ? » Demanda-t-elle au forain.

« Il faut toucher trois ballons, tu as six fléchettes »

Elle approuva, prit les fléchettes et se concentra, je la regardai un sourire stupide, elle en reposa trois, lançant les autres à l'affilé, éclatant les trois ballons, je haussai les sourcils.

« Fooo ! » Nous rîmes bêtement.

« Bien joué ! Tiens », elle le remercia et prit son lot.

« Chéri tu m'aides ? » Je lui pris son diadème.

« Impressionnant », elle pouffa, « tu penseras à défier les autres un jour », elle approuva grandement, je lui posai son diadème, la regardai avec un grand sourire, elle secoua sa baguette, je riais comme un con.

« Alors ? » Je pris mon téléphone et fis plusieurs fois en photo, lui montrant, elle pouffa, « tu vas assumer tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr ! » J'embrassai son front, « tu es trop mignonne avec », elle rougit légèrement, « il te manque une barbe à papa », elle sautilla.

Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules, de vrais gamins, elle riait souvent devant le regard des autres, elle fit un plan pour savoir ce que nous allions faire, nous fîmes le tour de la fête foraine, nous voulant rien omettre, une pile électrique, une Alice.

Je sortis mon téléphone qui vibrait, c'était Rose, nous les rejoignîmes à l'entrée, ils partirent dans un fou rire quand ils virent Bella, elle sautilla jusqu'à eux, plus que contente de les retrouver, Emmett resta un peu à l'écart.

« Bella tu es trop chou ! » Lui dit ma jumelle.

« J'ai gagné aux fléchettes, barbe à papa ? » Proposa-t-elle en tendant la sienne, ils lui en prirent tous, « on y va ! Il y a pleins de choses à faire ! » Elle reprit ma main mangeant sa barbe à papa au mieux, « Em' ! » Il s'approcha, « qu'est-ce qui tente mon grand frère ? »

« Ce que tu veux, je te suis », elle donna sa barbe à papa à Angela plus que ravie et prit sa main.

« Il faut y réfléchir, humm... on va commencer doucement, la grande roue ? Après on se réveillera un peu, ça vous va ? » Nous acquiesçâmes tous, elle sautilla à nouveau, nous faisant avancer plus rapidement, « Rose, je peux te garder ton chéri ? » Elle approuva, « chouette, vous deux avec moi » elle laissa Emmett payer, nous nous installâmes, légèrement tendu, les autres pas très loin de nous, « je vais être une vrai hystérique ce soir ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand nous bougeâmes, une petite fille, une vraie petite fille, nous rîmes doucement avec mon frère, elle regarda tout autour d'elle en pouffant et secouant sa baguette pour faire coucou aux autres.

« C'est chouette ! » Dit-elle quand nous fûmes en haut, la roue arrêta de tourner, elle se retourna pour regarder, « c'est haut aussi »

Elle tenait son diadème et se remit correctement, nous regardant tour à tour, elle reprit son sérieux et retira son diadème.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez tous les deux, ça serait stupide...Emmett, j'ai bien compris que tu fais ça pour moi, pour nous », dit-elle en prenant ma main, « chéri tu sais que si je ne me sens pas au pied du mur par rapport à mon père je ne dirai rien, une semaine... c'est court, ça va lui faire du mal, je ne pense pas être vraiment prête, je crois que je ne le serai jamais en fait, vous ne fâchez pas parce qu'au final vous faîtes tout ça pour mon bien. Chéri, grand frère, j'ai besoin de vous, si vous ne vous parlez plus, ça va être encore plus compliqué ensuite, il faut que nous soyons soudés, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » Nous approuvâmes, « je ne t'en veux pas Emmett, sur le coup ci, je vais sûrement t'en vouloir quand mon père saura aussi, je ne vais pas te mentir... ça sera sûrement tendu entre nous trois quelques fois »

« Et je ne t'en voudrai pas si c'est le cas. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus », me dit-il, « je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos, je ne veux pas non plus que ça redevienne comme avant quand tu t'es éloigné, quand nous ne faisions que de nous croiser, je m'en veux crois moi de vous faire ça, d'obliger Bella à faire certaines choses mais tout ça, c'est pour que vous puissiez avancer », je regardai Bella, la tête baissée qui regardait son diadème, je le regardai à nouveau, « je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux... » il reposa son dos contre la banquette regardant sur le côté, Bella me mit un léger coup de pied, elle m'encouragea à parler, me suppliant du regard, je fixai mon frère.

« Em' », il se tourna vers moi, « tu sais déjà pourquoi je t'en veux », il approuva, « je ne vais pas m'éloigner, Bella ne me laissera pas faire quand bien même je le voudrais. Mais il y des choses que tu ignores, tu compliques davantage les choses pour Bella, je trouve que c'est aller trop vite parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps... ce n'est que mon avis, je pense aussi à Charlie »

« Moi aussi », souffla-t-il.

« La différence c'est que nous serons toute la semaine prochaine avec lui », je passai ma main contre la nuque de Bella qui s'était raidie, je la massai, tentant de la détendre au mieux, « la différence c'est que... »

« Sois direct », me souffla Bella.

« Charlie, il culpabilise encore de ce que Bella a pu lui dire, ça ne concerne pas que le bien-être de Bella, il y a le sien aussi. En ce moment il est heureux, pourquoi autant précipiter ? D'un autre côté... il doit savoir, comme tu l'as dit je ne me vois pas faire comme si encore longtemps devant lui. Bella non plus, aucun d'entre nous, je sais aussi que plus elle attendra, plus il risque de mal prendre le fait de ne pas avoir su. Je sais que ça part de bonnes intentions, je sais que tu ne fais pas ça à mal, je sais que Bella et Rose se ressemblent mais elles ne sont pas identiques, leur histoire n'est pas la même. Là, ça concerne une histoire de famille, mais je sais que, mon ange... » elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux, « que si tu ne te sens pas forcée, tu ne le feras pas, nous en avons déjà discutés, nous ferons tous bloc autour de toi, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture », elle acquiesça nerveusement, « Charlie sera là, il lui faudra sûrement du temps mais ce qu'a fait Emmett... »

« C'est ce qu'il faut faire », chuchota-t-elle, la roue se remit à tourner, « je le ferai, comment je ne sais pas, quand je ne sais pas non plus, dans quel état va être mon père je l'ignore, comment ça va se passer... pour le moment », elle posa son diadème et sa baguette prenant nos deux mains, « nous devons juste tâcher de rester unis », nous acquiesçâmes, « restez des frères soudés, je ne veux pas être un point de discorde, pas dans la vie que j'ai ici. Je l'ai été entre mes grands-parents et ma mère, je ne tiens pas à le revivre. Une famille, nous sommes une famille, comportons-nous comme tel, pas d'histoires entre nous, pas de disputes, juste nous. Vous voulez bien que nous mettions ça de côté ? Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, passer du temps entre nous, bon nous afficher aussi mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande nouvelle », nous rîmes doucement, « c'est mieux », elle se tourna vers Emmett, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur », lui dit-il touché, elle embrassa sa joue, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Je t'aime mon cœur », je lui répondis, elle m'embrassa, « maintenant à vous, je suis d'humeur lovons-nous », nous rîmes nerveusement, « allez les frangins ! » Nous nous fixions gênés, « vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Ah bah non, peut-être un peu trop haut », nous partîmes dans un fou rire tout les trois, « les chéris, la roue ne va pas attendre vos petits mots d'amour pour complètement s'arrêter, allez ! » Nous nous fixions à nouveau, « je vais vous éclater la main si ça continue ! »

« Petit frère », dit-il nerveux, « je... je t'aime », je me mis à rire nerveusement, Bella écrasa ma main dans la sienne.

« Je t'aime aussi », je me sentais franchement con mais touché.

« Câlin de frangin maintenant ! Allez on s'active ! » Nous nous serrâmes virilement dans les bras, Bella lâche nos mains et tapa dans ses mains, « bien maintenant que c'est réglé », elle remit son diadème et agita sa baguette, « hé ! » Nous soupirâmes, « je n'ai encore rien dit » elle nous tapa sur la tête avec sa baguette, « je peux être une fée ? Hé ! » rit-elle, « la fée fooo ! » Nous rîmes comme des cons, « ça le fait non ? Dur à dire plusieurs fois à la suite d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas craindre de postillonner, suis fière de moi ! »

« Tu peux », riais-je, elle se pencha regardant les autres qui étaient au-dessus de nous.

« Youhou », chantonna-t-elle, elle s'accrocha à sa couronne, « m'entendent peut-être pas », elle s'éclaircit la voix regardant toujours en l'air, baissant son regard quand nous arrivâmes en bas, elle fit un grand sourire aux autres, « hé ! Me suis trouvé un nouveau surnom les gosses ! » Emmett se retourna vers eux.

« Vas-y dis nous ! » Cria Rose.

« J'ai peur de cracher ! » Nous rîmes avec mon frère, eux ne comprenaient pas grand chose, « une fois que nous serons descendus, ça manque un peu d'action non ? »

« Le calme avant la tempête », dit Jasper, elle pouffa, « Bell' encore combien de temps ? »

« Je te donne l'impression de ressembler à un forain ? » Demanda-t-elle revêche, « Alice claque ! » Elle lui en mit une, nous rîmes sauf Jasper, elle me rapprocha d'elle se mettant sur mes jambes, ses pieds sur le siège, « après le train fantôme ? Mission ! Tabasser le mec qui est déguisé pour nous faire ''peur'', qui veut la mission ? »

« Moi ! » Cria Angela, « vais le cogner sèchement », nous la regardions sceptique, Ben posa sa nuque blasé contre le dossier.

« Ce n'est pas l'autre Angie », criais-je.

« Bon OK », Ben leva un pouce vers moi, « sinon, si il a une cagoule jouer à qui lui prendra ! Jeux collectif ! »

Nous approuvâmes tous, arrivant enfin en bas pour pouvoir descendre, nous le fîmes rapidement, Bella prit ma main, Emmett rejoignit Rose avec un grand sourire, elle regarda Bella quelques secondes.

« Premier manège fait ! » Dit Bella, « suivez la fée fooo ! » Ils rirent bêtement, elle nous fit avancer rapidement, « tu ne vas pas trop avoir peur ? » Me demanda-t-elle narquoise, « c'est pour de faux hein ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est peut-être toi qui vas crier »

« Aucune chance », elle se retourna vers les autres marchant à reculons, « dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils accélérèrent en riant, elle se remit correctement, nous payâmes nos places attendant de pouvoir tous renter dans le même wagon, nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps, Bella et Angela passèrent devant nous prenant en traître, elles pouffèrent très contente, je montai derrière avec Alice, Emmett avec Ben et Rose avec Jasper, elles se retournèrent nous prenant en photo.

« On va se le faire ! » Rit Angela avant de se remettre correctement, Bella suivit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions les en empêcher », me dit ma jumelle.

« Non, c'est sûr », soupirais-je.

Elles crièrent comme des hystériques en tapant dans leur mains quand nous commençâmes à avancer, je soupirai blasé, Ben aussi, les autres préférant se moquer. Elles se turent riant nerveusement à chaque fois.

« Il faut le repérer ce con », dit Angela.

« Il ne faut pas se faire surprendre », dit Bella.

« Hé machin t'es où ? » Cria Angie, nous rîmes tous nerveusement.

« Viens essayer de nous faire peur, si on le provoque il va être sur-motivé, hé ! » Elle se tourna, je m'attendais au pire, « il faut en profiter pour prendre des idées pour halloween », elle se retourna attrapant une fausse tête décapité, « ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Angela, elle se pencha pour attraper un crâne.

« Les filles posez ça ! » Rit Rose, nous rîmes tous comme des cons, j'en avais mal au ventre, elles prirent d'autres choses, « non mais elles sont folles »

« Ils n'ont qu'à attacher leurs trucs », dit Angela, « hé ! J'ai un sabre ! » Elle leva son bras pour nous le montrer.

« Je le veux ! » Cria Jasper.

« Faites passer ! » Cria Angela, « j'ai une main, qui la veut ? »

« Moi ! » Rit Emmett.

« J'ai un couteau et... bah je sais pas », dit Bella, « qui veut le ''je sais pas'' ? Chéri ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant, je tendis la main en riant ne trouvant vraiment pas à quoi c'était censé ressembler, « Ali' couteau ? » Elle le prit, « qui n'a pas de jouet ? J'ai le chapeau du pirate », dit-elle en le brandissant, « Ben ? »

« Vas-y envoie », rit-il, nous lui passions, « non mais elles sont complètement cons ! »

« Nous gardons le crâne et la tête », dit Angela, « au fait il y a pas des caméras d'habitude ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Si », dit Ben, « ils auraient déjà dû arrêter le train ou nous faire une réflexion, en fait c'est pire que la roue »

Les filles devant se penchèrent, je regardai, ne voyant rien, elles se mirent à hurler d'un coup, me faisant sursauter avec Alice, je vis le mec bouger reculant nerveusement, elles partirent dans un fou rire.

« On t'a vu ! » Cria Bella en riant, « ne te pisse pas dessus ! »

« On t'a eu ! » Rit Angela, « il faut apprendre à te planquer mon grand ! » Il nous suivit du regard, « tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir une cagoule et être en gorille ça n'effraie plus personne »

Il retira le haut de son déguisement nous regardant avec les éléments de son attraction, nous les posions sur le bas-côté avec de larges sourires, le wagon presque à la sortie.

« Petit sprint en sortant », dit Emmett, il partit dans un fou rire, nous sortîmes rapidement du wagon, partant tous en courant et en riant. Nous nous cachions, reprenant notre souffle.

« Deuxième manège fait ! » Cria Bella en riant, elle remit son diadème, « c'était chouette quand même ! »

« Je trouve aussi » rit Angela, elle sortit un cache œil et se le mit, « souvenir ! » Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, « fée fooo, que faisons nous ensuite ? » Bella pleura de rire, Angela se refit des plus sérieuse.

« At...attends », lui demanda Bella, « j'ai mal au ventre », elle continua à rire, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle souffla un grand coup et se redressa, « que fais-tu du tu ne voleras point ? »

« Je l'ai oublié à la maison, qui veut faire quoi ? » Nous demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour mieux nous voir.

« Nous pourrions aller au grand splash ! » Proposa Emmett.

« On y va, on y va », sautilla Bella, « Em' viens ! » Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, posa ses mains sur les épaules de mon frère qui était de dos, il se pencha, la souleva et partit en courant, « vas-y mon fier destrier ! »

Elle brandit sa baguette en avant, nous les suivions en riant, ils étaient mort de rire, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même.

« J'avais bien dit que de voir Bella dans une fête foraine méritait le déplacement », dit Jasper en riant, nous approuvâmes tous, Angela était près de moi et riait, toujours avec son bandeau.

« Tu sais que tu peux l'enlever », raillai-je.

« Oui, mais je préfère que les gens pense qu'il me manque un œil »

« Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, après tout tu es amie avec Bella », elle pouffa.

« Tu es avec elle, lequel est le plus dingue selon toi ? » Je riais nerveusement, « ça fait un peu mal à la tête quand même », dit-elle sérieusement, « ils sont où ? » Je regardai devant moi, les cherchant du regard.

« Sûrement en train de faire la queue comme des gamins impatient » sourit Rose.

Ils revinrent vers nous, Bella avait plein de diadèmes et de baguettes dans sa main, il arriva en courant, toujours en train de la porter.

« Putain », rit Emmett, « c'était rapide ! » Les filles prirent leur diadèmes en riant, elles le mirent prirent leur baguettes partant en courant avec Emmett qui était reparti.

« Bon, bah voilà, elles sont toutes contaminées », rit Ben.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'attraction, l'avantage d'être en pleine semaine c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, nous laissâmes les quatre filles devant.

« Dire qu'elles vont se prendre toute la flotte », souffla Emmett en riant, nous rîmes sadiquement le plus bas possible.

« Les garçons, nous allons être beaucoup mouillées ? » Demanda Alice légèrement inquiète alors que nous étions dans la montée.

« Non », dîmes-nous tous en chœur avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Elles se regardèrent blasées, une fois complètement en haut, elles crièrent stressées, seule Bella était morte de rire, mais d'un rire à faire frissonner, nous la regardions tous les quatre, sceptiques, elle fut aussi la seule à brandir sa baguette quand nous ''plongeâmes'', elle se calma une fois qu'elle se prit une grande gerbe d'eau, c'est elle qui prit le plus d'ailleurs, elle repartit dans un fou rire.

« Fée fooo mouillée, a failli boire la tasse aussi ! » Dit-elle en prenant une voix de petite fille, nous rîmes comme des nigauds, « j'adore les fêtes foraines » elle remit son diadème sur ses cheveux plus mouillés qu'autre chose, elle sortit la première nous la regardions moqueur, le côté gauche trempé, elle pouffa, sautillant, « je veux des sensations forte, j'ai faim ! Personne n'a faim ? » Nous étions tous sortis, chéri, tu n'es pas assez mouillé ! »

Elle se colla contre moi, ses bras autour de mes épaules, ça faisait trop longtemps en fait que j'étais pas dans tes bras, c'est niais ? je la serrai contre moi passant sous son long gilet, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes, je déposai plusieurs baisers, elle répondit à chacun d'entre eux, je posai mon front contre le sien, me calmant petit à petit, je gardai mes yeux fermés.

« Mon ange, merci pour tout à l'heure dans la roue, pour mon frère »

« Ne me remercie pas, j'y tiens à ma famille, nous avons pu nous expliquer. Quand nous sentirons une certain malaise nous nous éloignerons, revenant à chaque fois mais quand tout sera passé ça nous rapprochera davantage, nous serons plus proche de notre grand frère... »

Je la regardai un moment, embrassai son front et d'un seul mouvement partîmes rejoindre les autres qui étaient assis à une grande table en train de manger, nous nous prîmes une grande barquette de frites et nous assîmes.

« Mais non ! » Dit Ben, « vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Tu en sais quoi ? » Lui demanda Emmett mauvais.

« Plus que toi visiblement »

« Ils parlent de quoi ? » Demanda Bella aux filles, pendant que Jasper s'y mêla.

« Jeux vidéos », soupira Alice, « sont chiants, ils se chamaillent pour des histoires inutiles », je grognai, « ah oui tu es là, va participer si tu veux laisse-nous donc entre fée et princesses », elles pouffèrent.

**Pov Bella**

Il embrassa ma tempe et alla les rejoindre, nous soupirâmes blasées, Alice sortit son appareil photo, il était bien plus intéressant de faire des photos avec nos jolies diadèmes. Nous jouâmes à notre jeu préféré de filles, critiquer, pas méchamment, de tout façon avoir des diadèmes et des baguettes ça calme, nous pouffâmes plusieurs fois devant un groupe de garçons qui se défiaient, mettant des coups de poing pour savoir qui tapaient le plus fort, ils partirent visiblement très fier, ça me sembla ridicule.

« Si nous allions essayer ? » Demandai-je, j'aime ce qui est ridicule.

Nous nous levâmes avec de grands sourires, préparant notre poing au mieux, Rose nous apprit comment bien le fermer, nous tapâmes dans le vent pour voir si nous nous y prenions bien.

« Qui commence ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda Jasper nerveux.

« Nous regardons qui cogne le plus durement », dit Angela avec un grand sourire, « vous voulez jouer les filles ? » leur demanda-elle, ils approuvèrent très content.

«Je me lance ! » Dit Ali', nous nous reculâmes vu l'élan qu'elle prit, elle tapa, ne faisant pas beaucoup bouger l'aiguille, par contre elle devait avoir mal, elle secoua sa main, « je suis plus douée avec les gifles mais ça fait du bien », pouffa-t-elle.

« À moi ! » Dit Angela, elle fit mine de bouger comme un boxer nous faisant rire bêtement, elle arrêta, se concentra et frappa, assez fort je le reconnais, les garçons sifflèrent, elle devait avoir bien tapée, « chéri j'en veux un à la maison ! Oui, vais m'acheter un punching-ball ! Idée du jour », elle secoua quand même sa main, « tiens vas-y mon Ben» il retira sa veste, la donnant à Angela qui la passa.

« Si tu fais moins que ta copine ça va te poursuivre » lui dit Emmett moqueur.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi », Angela étouffa un rire, il remonta les manches de son pull et frappa, visiblement l'aiguille trouva que c'était fort, il avait le dessin du monsieur musclé, je regardai les garçons étonnés, « vous pensez trop que je suis le petit mec juste bon à être gentil, bah ce soir vous savez que c'est pas le cas »

« Sexy ! » Chantonna Angela, il passa dans son dos, la serrant contre lui.

« Je vais faire mieux que toi » lui dit Jasper, « sinon, j'engueule Sam demain » lui aussi retira sa veste, il frappa à peine plus fort que Ben, « oui-oui, sait taper », nous pouffâmes, « je crois que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que nous sommes curieux de voir comment Bella frappe », je me figeai légèrement, « allez Bell' ! »

« Je passe mon tour »

« Tu te défiles ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin.

« Non, j'attends »

« Alors j'y vais » dit Rose, « ça me rappellera des souvenirs, tiens je vais pouvoir vous montrer ce que je lui ai mis hier » elle retira sa veste, « on pense cagoule, bas de survêt, pull de mon homme ! Vous y êtes ? » Nous acquiesçâmes en riant, elle se concentra, étira sa main, la ferma et tapa, allant plus loin que Ben et Jasper, « c'est rien », leur dit-elle mesquine, « je vous apprendrez à l'occasion ! » Nous rîmes moqueur, ils lui firent un doigt, elle remit sa veste sous les félicitations de son chéri, elle s'approcha de moi, « ma belle », me chuchota-t-elle, « tu n'as qu'à penser à quelque chose qui t'énerve », je retirai mon gilet, lui donnant, je retirai mon diadème, elle me remontra comment bien fermer mon poing.

« Ne va pas te blesser », me dit mon chéri légèrement inquiet.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, me remis face aux jeu, quelque chose qui m'énerve, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'embarras du choix, je pensai à mon père là tout de suite et à ce qu'il m'attendait la semaine prochaine, je fis comme Rose, j'étendis et serrai mon poing avant de taper de toute mes forces, j'étais au même niveau que Ben, ça détendait aussi, Edward siffla nerveusement, les autres aussi.

« Vas-y Bell' », me dit Jasper, « recommence », je recommençai donc, faisant le même résultat, je secouai ma main aussi.

« Bon », dit Ben, « c'est... enrichissant comme jeu », je pouffai, j'étirais ma main.

« J'en veux aussi », dis-je, « ça fait du bien ! »

« Eddy », lui dit Emmett, » pas trop la pression ? » Ils rirent bêtement.

« Ma fierté va en prendre un coup si je ne fais pas mieux, joli mon cœur. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te fâcher » je pouffai, il caressa ma main, je remis mon gilet, prenant sa veste, je sentais le col, son parfum omniprésent, il me fit un sourire en coin, il était plus que sexy aussi, il frappa sèchement allant plus loin que chacun d'entre nous, plus que sexy, « l'honneur est sauf » rit-il, je le fixai, il se tourna vers moi, je l'attrapai écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, « on va vraiment en acheter un si ça te rends comme ça », souffla-t-il, je rougis légèrement, « la semaine prochaine, je l'achète » me dit-il très sérieusement, je me mordis la lèvre, « lundi ? » Je riais nerveusement.

« Tu comptes le mettre où ? »

« Nous trouverons bien », il remit sa veste, passant dans mon dos.

« Bien, merci, je vous attendais », nous dit Emmett, « il ne faut pas que vous ratiez ça, je vais vous montrer moi c'est qui le papa ici ! » Il frappa d'un coup nous achevant tous, « et dire que je n'étais même pas concentré plus que ça »

« Refais-le » lui dit Rose avec un petit sourire.

« Coquine », lui souffla-t-il, elle pouffa, « ça va être hot à la maison ! Ça motive ! » Il se tût, frappa à nouveau, me faisant reculer nerveusement, Edward me serra contre lui, il en fit sonner la machine, « c'est qui le papa ? » Nous demanda-t-il très content, nous soufflâmes tous son prénom, « et ouais », il avança vers Rose en prenant une démarche de mannequin, ça me rappelait des souvenirs, je partis dans un fou rire, il s'arrêta se tournant vers moi, un sourire en coin, « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Je riais bêtement avec lui, il se remit à avancer vers Rose, nous nous tournions les laissant tranquille, avançant au bout de l'allée, arrivant devant l'attraction que je voulais faire depuis le début, j'arrêtai d'avancer, ils me regardèrent tous.

« Moi c'est non » dit Angela, « je ne te suis pas sur ce coup »

Ils me dirent tous non, je soupirai blasée, je me tournai, eus un grand sourire quand je vis le regard de Emmett qui nous avait rejoint avec Rose, il me regarda, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Petite sœur... »

« Grand frère... » nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, « hé ! » Edward et les autres soupirèrent, « c'est agaçant quand vous faîtes ça »

« Oui, mais ton ''hé'' est souvent suivi d'une connerie », me dit Edward.

« N'importe quoi ! » Ils échappèrent des rires, « m'en fiche ! »

« Bon, vas-y dis-nous ce que tu voulais dire », m'encouragea Ben.

« Rien je voulais juste proposer un nouveau jeu à Emmett », soupirai-je.

« Vas-y, dis-moi tout »

« Bah... je me demandai », je levai les yeux au ciel le regardant à nouveau, « si tu voulais jouer au jeu de celui qui fera la plus grosse galette une fois descendus », il se mit à rire comme un con, je suivis, pas les autres qui me regardèrent en grimaçant, il me tapa dans la main.

« Je joue, avant, faut vider ses poches »

Alice et Jasper partirent nous prendre des places, je retirai mon gilet, ma chaîne, vidai mes poches, vu comment les gens étaient secoués comme des cocotiers. Angela me tendit un élastique, je me fis une queue de cheval haute, ils me fixèrent tous.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », dit Rose, « je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu coiffée comme ça, les autres non plus je crois »

« Donc là vous me fixez tous parce que j'ai une queue de cheval ? » Ils approuvèrent, « et après c'est moi qui ai des problèmes ? » Ils approuvèrent encore une fois, Alice et Jasper me regardèrent de la même façon, je soupirai.

« Ça te va bien », me dit Alice.

« Merci, quand vous aurez fini nous pourrons peut-être y aller Em' ? »

« Encore deux minutes », me dit-il, je regardai Edward, il me scruta.

« Non mais n'importe quoi ! Emmett tu me rejoins », j'avançai blasée, ils partirent dans un fou rire, ils se foutaient de moi ses idiots, je me retournai, « riiez, vous n'avez même pas les tripes de faire ce manège ! Em' tu te ramènes oui ? »

Il se mit au garde à vous et s'approcha, me soulevant sur son épaule, je fis un coucou aux autres, il nous mit dans la file d'attente, selon mes calculs, il nous faudrait attendre un peu, les autres étaient assis sur un banc, les garçons sur le dossier, les filles entre leur jambes, Rose entre celle de Edward, ils parlaient entre eux.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » me demanda Emmett, « sinon câlin », je lui fis un sourire et allai contre son torse, il embrassa mon crâne, me serrant contre lui, nous avions tous les deux la tête relevées regardant le manège tourner, « je le sens bien ! »

« Moi aussi ! Je commence à avoir mal au ventre mais c'est chouette, ce qu'il serait bien c'est de faire du saut à l'élastique », il me regarda avec un grand sourire, « toi aussi tu voudrais ? »

« Ouais ! Nous nous le ferons, ça te dirait dans quelques temps une après-midi tous les deux ? »

« Oui ! Je vais faire en sorte de passer du temps avec chacun d'entre vous, ça serait bien »

« Nous verrons ça pour le mois de novembre, là ça va être juste et peut-être pas le meilleur moment »

« Allons-y pour novembre » il me regarda avec un petit sourire, je posai ma tête sur son torse, il me serra un peu plus, les prochain montèrent, nous devions encore attendre, pour me faire avancer il me souleva, je pouffai bêtement.

« Je profite jusqu'au bout de ma petite sœur »

**Pov Edward**

J'avais posé mon menton sur la tête de Rose, ils avaient fini par monter, je n'étais franchement pas rassuré, encore moins à en voir les têtes que faisaient les gens qui descendaient, plus d'un était mal. Nous nous fîmes silencieux, Rose se recula et leva son visage, je mis le mien sur le côté regardant en même temps qu'elle en haut, je sifflai nerveusement, nous les regardions être attaché, ils nous firent des petits coucou auquel nous répondions.

« OK », dit Rose, « je flippe pour eux » je riais nerveusement, « toi aussi Eddy c'est bien » pouffa-t-elle.

Nous nous refîmes silencieux, Emmett proposa sa main à Bella qu'elle accepta volontiers, elle regarda en haut en se mordant la lèvre, riant nerveusement, Rose prit les miennes les serrant, davantage quand le manège commença et c'était pire que tout à l'heure à regarder parce qu'il y avait Bella et mon frère là dedans, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite.

« Oh putain », lâcha Jasper, « ce n'est pas humain d'aimer ces conneries ! »

« Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer si ils rient ou pas » dit Angela.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule », dit Alice, « ça me donne le tournis en fait, Bella n'a pas tort, ils risquent de nous faire une jolie galette » nous rîmes nerveusement.

« Pari ? » Proposa Ben, « je parie sur Bella »

« Merci pour elle », dis-je faussement vexé.

« Arrête tu penses pareil » rit-il, j'approuvai en riant, « donc tu me suis ? Faisons juste un pari verbal »

« Emmett ! » Dit Angela, « ma copine va tenir », Alice suivit.

« Je suis », dit Rose, « si mon nounours ne vomit pas, j'en serai la première étonnée ! Ça va me pourrir ma nuit si il fait ça », râla-t-elle, nous arrêtions de rire quand ça allait encore plus vite, ma petite femme est grave.

Le manège se calma et s'arrêta enfin, nous nous levions tous nerveux allant vers la sortie, ils furent détachés, eurent besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, ils étaient livides, ils s'accrochèrent à la barrière reprenant de l'air, se penchant, nous nous figions, ils se regardèrent un moment avant de partir dans un fou rire, reprenant rapidement des couleurs, nous soufflâmes soulagés.

« Fée fooo semble avoir apprécié », rit Angela, « mamour aussi », nous rîmes tous pendant qu'ils venaient vers nous, Bella se tenait fermement à la rampe, je l'attrapai dans les escaliers, la soulevant, elle ferma ses jambes faiblement autour de ma taille.

« Intense mon ange ! Mais merci de me porter parce que là mes jambes c'est du 100 % coton, hé ! Nounours cette fois il a vraiment les jambes en mousse »

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, je la remontai dans mes bras, allant à nouveau sur le banc, Emmett en effet ne marchait pas forcément droit, il s'écrasa sur le banc tendant ses jambes, Rose s'assit sur le dossier, il reposa sa tête contre son ventre, Bella avait posé ses genoux autour de moi, je lui remis son gilet, sa tête dans mon cou.

« Ça tourne encore en fait, si je fermes les yeux c'est pire »

« Moi j'ai l'impression que quand je bouge ma tête mon cerveau cogne dans mon crâne », Bella pouffa et approuva, se remettant dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner, « on peut s'asseoir ? » Nous rîmes moqueur, je le fis plus nerveusement quand elle me mordit légèrement le cou.

« Vous ne voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Angela.

« Un peu d'eau serait la bienvenue, prends-en pour petite sœur aussi, merci beaucoup » elle partit avec Ben, Alice et Jasper, « il faut que je me détende un peu, ma Rose, viens, nous avons voir si nounours à autre chose en mousse ? Va savoir c'est peut-être foutu », ils se levèrent, il retira sa veste la posant sur les épaules de Bella, « l'avantage, c'est qu'il y a plein de camions », ils partirent en riant.

« Ça va aller mon ange ? »

« Oui », dit-elle contre mon cou, « en fait ça donne une drôle de sensation, la tête vide, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, agréable mais bizarre, par exemple, si je fais ça », elle mordit mon cou, moi ma lèvre « c'est encore meilleur », je relevai mes mains retirant doucement son élastique.

« Et si moi je le fais ? »

Ça ne la laissa pas insensible, je fis des test, faisant de pire en pire vu ses réactions, débordant, je lui fis laisser ses mains autour de mon cou pour tenter la discrétion, je ne fus pas certain du résultat. Je nous calmais, nous embrassant doucement, j'entendis les rires des autres, elle cessa notre baiser, son visage toujours face au mien, nous nous regardions sans sourire.

« Chéri, je crois que nous avons un ''souci'' avec les lieux publics », je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est bien plus excitant », chuchotai-je.

« Je trouve aussi », nous tournâmes nos visages vers les autres, les filles avaient gagnées des nounours et d'autres choses.

« Tiens », lui dit Angela en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau, elle en but la moitié me laissant le reste, « et ça aussi, regarde ! Faisons des bulles ! »

Bella pouffa et s'assit sur le côté, laissant une jambe entre les miennes, ils s'assirent tous attendant que Rose et Emmett arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas, ils avaient de grands sourires niais.

« Oh je veux faire des bulles aussi » dit Rose.

« Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi aussi », lui dit Angela.

Nos copines étaient donc toutes à faire des bulles, faut bien visualiser, diadème, grand sourire et des bulles, elles avaient cinq ans à ce moment là, nous les regardions niaisement tous les quatre, on dira que nous avions le tous le même âge à cet instant.

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions continué à faire tout, n'importe quoi surtout mais c'était bien plus amusant, nous avions joué un moment avec les autos-tamponneuses, les garçons s'étaient fait un karting, pendant que nous étions partis nous faire un manège avec de grands chevaux de bois, faisant pleins de photos, le grand huit, la maison avec tout plein de vitres, je m'en étais pris plus d'une.

Edward m'avait gagné plein de petites peluches, Jasper s'était attrapé un Oui-Oui, des pommes d'amour, des tas de cochonneries. Je passai l'une des meilleures soirées, nous nous étions arrêtés au stand de tir, Edward était impatient de me voir, je les laissai jouer. Récoltant encore un nounours, il est fort mon chéri, nous étions toutes passées aussi, j'avais fait exprès de mal viser, une idée avait germée dans ma petite tête.

« Bébé tu ne m'avais pas dit que... » je lui fis un sourire en coin, je me rapprochai de son oreille.

« Tu te souviens du billard ? » Il approuva.

« Tu fais semblant, pourquoi ? » Je m'éloignai de lui en souriant.

« Emmett ! » Il se tourna vers moi, « défi ! » J'entendis Edward rire discrètement, je me retournai vers lui, il sortit son téléphone.

« Au tir ? » Il partit dans un rire moqueur, « je suis ! Si je gagne ? »

« Celui qui gagne fera ce qu'il veut de l'autre », il tapa dans ma main,

Là je ne fis plus semblant, je mis rapidement les plombs dans la carabine, je sentais leurs regards sur moi, je me concentrai aussi, il ne fallait pas que je me rate, ça serait bien dommage, j'attendis qu'il charge à son tour.

« Commence » me proposa-t-il, je lui fis un sourire en coin, le jeu était de viser des cibles qui bougeaient de plus en plus vite, j'en touchai score, joli score, « putain, elle sait tirer » dit-il nerveux, je pouffai, j'entendis un ''ma petite femme est parfaite'' de mon chéri, je me tournai, il m'attrapa m'embrassant fougueusement.

« Je vais t'acheter une carabine », me souffla-t-il, je pouffai haletante, il mit mon dos contre son torse, Emmett commença, il en était à trois de touchées.

« Chéri, si il gagne je vais être mal », dis-je inquiète.

Je le regardai, il n'était pas plus rassuré, nous nous tournâmes, les cibles bougèrent plus rapidement, il en toucha deux de plus, je me raidis, une de plus, merde ! Il lui restait un plomb, je crispai mes mains sur celle de Edward, nous le regardions tous.

« Perds, perds, perds », soufflai-je, il chargea sa carabine et tira, je criai comme une hystérique quand il rata la cible, je sautillai et tapai dans mes mains, il posa ses poings sur la table, baissa la tête et soupira blasé, les autres se moquaient.

« Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de douloureux à Emmett, depuis quand tu c'est tirer ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Mon grand-père encore une fois », riais-je, je récupérai tous mes petits nounours avec un grand sourire, nous nous écartâmes du stand, marchant tranquillement, le bras de Edward sur mes épaules, il était temps de penser à rentrer.

« Bella, vas-y, ne me laisse pas sans savoir, explique ! »

« Oh, tu sais tu vas vite comprendre à la sortie de la fête foraine », il soupira, nous étions juste à quelques mètres, je regardai mon chéri, je nous avais fait ralentir, « chéri tu te souviens il y a quelques temps j'avais dit ''il perdra bien un pari'' bon là c'était un défi, tu te souviens ce que ça concernait ? »

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de partir dans un fou rire, je suivis, riant comme des sadiques, nous étions tous devant le parc, ils nous regardèrent tous, le seul stressé c'était Emmett.

« Ta punition pour avoir perdu... avant, nous sommes d'accord que c'était peu importe ce que l'autre prépare ? »

« Oui », souffla-t-il, je jubilai.

« Alors je vais te dire un mot et tu vas tout comprendre », je pris une inspiration, faisant durer un peu le suspense, « Emmy ! » Criai-je, il gémit blasé pendant que nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Putain Bella pas ça », je levai un doigt.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as perdu, donc, Emmy va être de retour les enfants ! Les filles ça veut dire sortie shopping pour lui trouver une jolie tenue », nous nous tapions dans les mains, « il est temps que Port Angeles fasse ta connaissance, non j'ai mieux, tu vas avoir honte », riais-je, « surprise ma jolie ! »

« On se le fait quand le shopping ? » Demanda Rose morte de rire, « week-end prochain ? »

« Dans la semaine il faudra se trouver un moment »

Je cherchai quand, mais tout dépendra de quand je parlerai à mon père, nous devions partir vendredi avec Edward, je me perdis dans mes pensées.

« Mon ange, vous en reparlerez », me dit mon chéri, je lui fis un petit sourire et approuvai, « il est temps de rentrer, il y a de la route à faire », nous avancions tous prenant le monorail, je regardai dehors serrant mes huit nouveaux petits nounours, ma baguette toujours dans ma main, Edward près de moi qui massait ma nuque.

« L'année prochaine, nous serons bien ici, c'est joli »

« Oui, nous allons être bien, dans moins d'un an », j'approuvai fixant toujours dehors, je me tournai vers lui, il me regarda, « tu te demandes quand ? »

« Oui, nous partons vendredi soir, jeudi, Emmett si il a son permis nous serons tous ensemble, avant mercredi », ma voix se brisa.

« Nous pouvons nous faire notre week-end une autre fois »

« Non, ne changeons rien à ce qui était prévu et je vais avoir besoin de partir, pas de fuir... enfin si un peu, c'est égoïste mais je vais en avoir besoin, encore plus sachant ce que je vais avoir à lui dire »

Je regardai mes nounours, il embrassa ma joue me faisant sourire, nous ne nous dîmes plus rien, je le regardai du coin de l'œil et suivis son regard vers les autres qui riaient entre eux sauf Emmett qui nous regarda désolé, Edward affichait un air pas des plus gai, j'embrassai sa joue à mon tour, il se mit face à moi.

« Merci pour notre après-midi, ferry, Space Needle, fête foraine, tu as lancé une compétition pour le meilleur rendez-vous ? » Pouffai-je, il me fit un grand sourire.

« Même pas, je devrais peut-être », rit-il, « je fais juste en sorte de voir ma petite femme sourire le plus souvent possible »

« Tu y arrives plus que bien », je serrai mes nounours avec mon bras, relevant l'autre posant ma main sur sa joue, je l'embrassai tendrement, « je t'aime », dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux, sa main sur ma tête, il embrassa mon crâne, je retirai mon diadème pour qu'il pose sa tête contre la mienne, je descendis ma main, cherchant la sienne, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Nous descendîmes allant tous aux voitures, je me frottai les yeux légèrement fatiguée, nous saluâmes Ben et Angela, nous étions tous fatigués avec de grands sourires mais je rêvai de m'allonger et de dormir. Dans la voiture il allongea le dossier de mon siège, je me tournai légèrement vers lui le regardant conduire, sa main le plus souvent possible sur ma cuisse.

« Ça va aller mon ange, tout ira bien », il acquiesça et accéléra, je me sentis m'endormir, je luttai, lui aussi était fatigué, il me regarda à l'arrêt.

« Dors mon ange », il caressa ma joue, « je vais conduire rapidement, repose-toi »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seul », soufflai-je.

« Je ne le suis pas, tu es là »

Je lui fis un petit sourire, il se remit à rouler, je finis par m'endormir au bout de quelques secondes et minutes, j'en sais rien.

**Pov Edward**

J'accélérai davantage quand Bella s'endormit, mon frère et Ben derrière, à cet instant j'en voulais à Emmett, je comprenais mais je lui en voulais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'étais partagé, comme le fait d'être chez Charlie la semaine prochaine, j'aurai Bella plus souvent pour moi, ce qui est égoïste. Je verrai moins mon frère ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, ça éviterait des débordements mais j'allai devoir les voir tous les deux être mal.

J'allai devoir encore prendre sur moi alors que j'aurai aimé avoir une certaine paix avec Bella, avoir juste à s'occuper de notre week-end, de nous. Mon frère en avait décidé autrement, je m'en prenais à lui à tort ou à raison mais peu importe, elle allait être soucieuse, stressée et avoir peur de la réaction de son père. Cette fois c'est moi qui ressentit l'envie, le besoin de fuir mais avec elle.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillée, Rose et Alice m'avait aidé à décharger la voiture pendant que je portai Bella. J'avais brièvement salué mes frères, je m'occupai de Bella et de la déshabiller avant d'aller prendre une douche brûlante, cherchant à me détendre. Je la trouvai une fois couché, Bella dans mes bras.


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 42**

_Samedi 8h_

**Pov Bella**

J'étais réveillée depuis peu, il dormait encore, je m'assis dans le fauteuil, remontai mes jambes sur mon buste refermant mes bras autour, j'avais une de ses chemises, fermée juste par deux boutons, je le regardai dormir, le réveil sonnerait d'ici 1h.

Il était sur le ventre son visage face à moi, il était rentré plus tard que prévu hier, il était partit avec Paul courir, il avait eu besoin de se défouler et Paul sans chercher à comprendre avait dit oui. Je ne sais pas si ils avaient parlé, il n'avait pas mangé avec nous, je ne lui en voulais pas d'être partit. Il faut savoir laisser l'autre souffler et je voulais à tout prix qu'il ne se fâche pas avec Emmett.

C'était en dent de scie, parfois comme le vendredi tout allait bien et d'un coup, un froid était jeté, je me perdais dans mes pensées mais je préférai pour le bien-être de mon homme le faire comme je le faisais en ce moment, ou la nuit comme quelques heures plus tôt, je ne bougeai pas pour ne pas le réveiller, le regarder dormir, ça m'apaisait.

Ma soirée je l'avais passée avec les filles à préparer nos sacs, mettre au points certaines choses, nous nous étions fait un cinéma entre nous et avions même passé un long moment à améliorer nos coups de batte en prévision de la partie qui nous attendait sûrement. C'est sûr que de se retrouver dans un espace assez confiné, grillagé avec la machine qui lance les balles ça nous avait fait peur au début mais le fait de vouloir leur mettre une raclée avait pris le dessus.

Nous étions ensuite parties chez Angela pour changer, rencontrant ses parents, son père surtout qui nous avait sorti de jolies passages de la Bible. il avait apprécié que sa fille m'ait appris les principes de l'Humanité, ça l'avait conforté dans l'idée de la laisser venir avec nous, puis Angie nous avait emmenée dans sa chambre où nous attendait une jolie surprise. Elle savait danser, nous avions donc passé un long moment à apprendre des pas, là aussi en prévision de notre week-end, nous étions rentrées quand Ben était arrivé, retournant à la villa, nous avions papoté entre nous longuement avant d'aller nous coucher.

Je restai encore un moment à l'observer, nos sacs étaient déjà prêts, je me levai et passai un jean, un débardeur et remis sa chemise la nouant. J'allai à la salle de bains faire ce qu'il fallait et je descendis, Esmé, Carlisle et Alice étaient là, ils me saluèrent tous chaleureusement, ils étaient en train d'emballer de la nourriture, je bus rapidement mon café.

« Vous avez des vélos ? » Demandai-je, ils me regardèrent, « je voudrais aller chercher ma camionnette, faire de l'essence et je reviens »

« Je peux te déposer », me dit Esmé.

« Je crois que faire du vélo ne me ferait pas de mal, il fait beau en plus, je vous le ramène. Au passage je pourrai aller chercher Ben et Angela, tout le monde serait là »

« Ton père avait l'intention de le faire », me dit Carlisle.

« Je sais, mais je suis réveillée, je le verrais sûrement à la maison »

« Tu feras attention sur la route surtout », me dit Carlisle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps »

Il m'emmena au garage me tendant le vélo d'Alice, Esmé me ramena mes chaussures et ma veste, elle récupéra mes chaussons, je mis mes converses et fermai mon manteau.

« Prends ton temps », me dit Esmé, je lui souris, les embrassai et commençai à partir.

« Bella... » m'appela Carlisle, « est-ce que tu vas bien ? » J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourire, « je peux t'accompagner si tu veux », je pouffai, « je sais faire du vélo », me dit-il faussement vexé.

« Je veux bien voir ça », raillai-je.

« Bien, attends-moi, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes », il partit rapidement.

« Mon mari sur un vélo, ça remonte », pouffa Esmé, « nous allons terminer de préparer, Rose est réveillée aussi, elle a dû redescendre »

« Tu le sais pour Emmett et le pacte ? » Demandai-je soudainement, elle approuva.

« Emmett me l'a dit, il pense avoir fait une erreur »

« Je ne crois pas que ça en soit une »

« Ce qu'il fait ne me réjouit pas », je la regardai quelque peu étonnée, « je crois que je pense comme Edward, c'est précipiter les choses mais à la fois une fois que ton père saura, tu pourras avancer. Je pense qu'une semaine c'est court, enfin moins que ça, Edward m'a dit pour votre week-end, nous ferons venir Charlie ici, il ne sera pas seul », j'approuvai.

« Il ne faut pas que ça vous éloigne des uns et des autres »

« Non, ça ne risque pas mais je me doute que dans ta tête ça doit être confus »

« De temps en temps, pour Edward ce n'est pas évident non plus, un week-end ensemble devrait bien se passer, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas »

« Je vais réveiller mon fils et parler avec lui, il... tu crois qu'il va être de bonne humeur ? » Je riais nerveusement, « une chance sur deux, peut-être que de le réveiller avec le petit-déjeuner serait bien »

« Oui tu marquerai un bon point », riais-je.

« Je vais vite lui préciser que c'est maman aussi », je passai au pivoine, imaginant une situation des plus gênante et grimaçai, elle fit pareil, « il faut que j'arrête de parler », nous partîmes dans un fou rire, Carlisle revint habillé, il prit son vélo.

« Moi aussi je veux rire » nous dit-il en nous regardant.

« Je pense que nous allons garder ça pour nous », rit Esmé,nous lui fîmes un bisou et partîmes.

« Du vélo avec ma belle-fille un samedi matin, voilà comment bien commencer un week-end », je lui souris, nous nous arrêtâmes en bas de l'allée, il sembla pensif.

« Beau-papa ? »

« Je visualise le chemin, les montées et ce genre de choses désagréable », je riais moqueuse, « ne te moque pas de ton beau-père », je riais encore plus.

« Il y une petite montée pour aller à la maison, tu penses savoir la gérer ? » Il me regarda en plissant des yeux, « nous allons peut-être y aller », dis-je me faisant toute petite, riant intérieurement.

Nous restâmes sur la route côte à côte, ne nous pressant pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire, enfin je crois, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de notre week-end camping surtout, il se prévoyait un week-end avec mon père.

« Las Vegas ! » Dit-il plus que motivé, je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, « ton père aimerait aussi, nous en avons déjà parlé »

« Tu vas te faire un week-end à Las Vegas avec mon père ? » Demandai-je sceptique.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous amuserait bien »

« Mon père et toi devant des machines à sous ? » Il approuva grandement, « Esmé est d'accord ? »

« Oui mademoiselle, elle en profitera pour se faire un week-end de son côté avec Sue »

« Sue ? »

« Oui, elles sont tombées sous le charme l'une de l'autre. Ça te dit un café ? » Me demanda-t-il en me montrant une brasserie.

« Fatigué ? » Il plissa à nouveau les yeux, je pouffai et tournai, posant nos vélos contre le mur.

« Ils font à emporter, installons-nous sur le banc ensuite, profitons du soleil »

« Ça me va », nous entrâmes nous prenant nos cafés, des beignets aussi, j'en pris pour mon père, nous nous assîmes.

« Je trouve ça bien que nous passions du temps tous les deux »

« Nous le referons, avec les vélos »

« Tant que c'est du plat ça m'ira, je continue sur Sue ? » je ravalai mon rire, « donc elles sont tombées sous le charme l'une de l'autre, elles s'appellent régulièrement et comme je t'ai dit elles se prévoient un week-end de trois ou quatre jours, elles penchent pour aller dans l'Arizona, les parents de Paul vivent là-bas »

« Ils ne sont pas originaires d'ici ? »

«La mère de Paul si, son père est Navajo, ils vivent dans une réserve, à ce qu'il paraît ils ont une maison dans les rocheuses, loin de tout, juste le courrier pour communiquer. Sue a des amis qui pourraient les héberger », je regardai Carlisle les yeux ronds, Paul et Jacob avaient raison c'est une vraie commère, « nous en profiterons pour partir avec ton père »

« Quatre jours ? »

« Tant qu'à partir autant le faire plus d'un week-end »

« Vous prévoyez de faire ça quand ? »

« Bientôt, avant Noël, nous travaillons tous beaucoup, nous allons sûrement faire ça pendant que vous serez au ski. Vous dans le froid, nous en train de bronzer, à ce moment là autant partir une semaine comme vous », là il se parlait, « faire ça en voiture, non trop de perte de temps, quoique... » mon beau-père à des soucis je crois.

« Tu penses que mon père va parvenir à poser des vacances ? » Il fallait que je l'aide un peu à se reprendre.

« Il le fera pour une fois, il change tu sais, il est plus détendu », je me figeai légèrement, « Chérie... je vais te dire quelque chose ensuite nous passerons à autre chose. Ton père, n'oublie pas un détail, il est shérif, des histoires il en entend et de toutes sortes, le fait que ce soit une petite ville fait que certaines histoires de famille prennent plus ou moins de l'ampleur, des enfants, ados, il en aide beaucoup. Regarde ne serait-ce que Jacob il y a quelques années, tout ça pour dire qu'il saura gérer, il voit beaucoup de choses, c'est son travail d'observer et il t'observe »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? »

« Qu'il y certaines zones d'ombre dans ton histoire, le message que ta mère a laissé il y a quelques temps sur votre répondeur, quand il a eu au téléphone... »

« Comment ça ? Il a eu au téléphone ? »

« Il y a un moment, ça ne c'est pas bien passé. Bella tout ça pour te dire que Charlie est loin d'être bête, je ne dis pas qu'il sait, je dis simplement qu'il est arrivé qu'il se pose la question. Qu'il me la pose et ça c'était avant de savoir, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas perdre de vue que oui c'est ton père mais c'est aussi un flic et doué en plus de ça. Pourquoi serait-il appelé pour aller travailler avec les flics de Seattle sinon ? Donc profite de ton week-end. Pour ce qui est de Emmett... ton père et lui tu sais qu'ils s'entendent bien, il réagit comme ça aussi parce que ton père lui a posé la question, lui par contre a dû mentir d'une certaine façon parce qu'il avait flairé avant nous tous que tu n'avais pas tout dit. Il est mal à l'aise avec Charlie, avec toi et son frère, ça finira par passer, ça se calmera »

« Comme j'ai dit à Emmett et Edward, je ne veux pas être un point de discorde »

« Tu ne l'es pas, Emmett agit de la même façon qu'avec Rose, ça a marché, Edward, veux juste te protéger, te voir sourire et rire, c'est ce que nous voulons tous mon fils plus que quiconque entre nous, au moins autant que Charlie. Edward le prend assez mal parce qu'il s'inquiète, tout se calmera, il faut juste mettre de l'eau dans son vin, connaissant ma femme elle va lui parler avant que tu reviennes »

« Oui elle me l'a dit... D'où le café ? »

« Oui, mais aussi parce que je dois me préparer psychologiquement pour ta montée », je partis dans un fou rire, « je ne la sens pas », dit-il en grimaçant.

« Tu peux m'attendre en bas, je viendrai te chercher avec ma voiture »

« Non, c'est le genre de chose dont tu pourrais te servir plus tard », il passa son bras sur mes épaules me rapprochant de lui, « il faut nous faire notre journée contravention », je pouffai.

« Une journée avec mes deux papa, il ne faut pas passer à côté », il me regarda touché, il embrassa mon front, nous restâmes silencieux un moment, « tu n'as pas d'autre potins à me raconter ? »

« Sur Jacob ? »

Je l'écoutai, ma petite tête imprimait bien, je riais promettant de lui ressortir quand je le verrai, nous finîmes nos cafés et repartîmes, nous étions à quelques mètres de chez mon père. La montée... qu'en dire ? C'était une jolie montée que nous préférâmes faire à mi-chemin nos vélos près de nous. Pour faire comme si, nous remontâmes sur nos vélos une fois que le plat était de retour, riant comme des idiots, mon père était en train de relever le courrier, il nous regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Bonjour, bonjour, mon papa ! » Je descendis de mon vélo suivi de Carlisle, il me serra contre lui, il salua mon beau-père.

« Voir ma fille sur un vélo c'est déjà perturbant mais toi ! » Dit-il en riant, « il faut le marquer sur le calendrier ça » nous rîmes bêtement, « ça vaudrait presque une contravention ! »

« Contravention ! »

Nous l'avions crié en même temps, sous le sursaut du voisin qui lui aussi prenait son courrier, nous ne pûmes que rire devant son air traumatisé, mon papa lui fit un signe de la main, il rentra assez rapidement chez lui.

« Maintenant que c'est fait », rit mon père, « que faîtes-vous à cet heure ci ? » Je lui tendis les beignets, « oh merci »

« De rien, je suis venue prendre ma camionnette, il faut que je fasse de l'essence et que je la ramène à la villa et avant aller récupérer Angela et Ben »

« Et Charlie, toi aussi nous t'emmenons avec nous ! »

« Et les gosses vont se mettre où ? » Demanda-t-il

Carlisle lui souffla quelque choses, ils se regardèrent comme des gamins, je le sens mal le truc, ils partirent rapidement, mettant les vélos sur mon plateau et rentrant, laissant la porte ouverte.

« Je suis là » criai-je, « dîtes-le si je vous gène ! »

J'entendis juste leur rires de gamins, je soupirai blasée et avançai, j'en profitai pour prévenir Angela qui était chez Ben et qui nous attendaient, j'eus à peine rangé mon téléphone et mis un pied sur le perron qu'ils ressortirent, mon père ferma la porte en trépignant ? Je regardai mon beau-père de haut en bas dans le même état, je gémis blasée.

Ils se mirent devant moi, se regardèrent et me soulevèrent d'un coup en prenant chacun un de mes bras, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, je voyais juste la maison s'éloigner, ils me reposèrent devant ma voiture, m'ouvrant la portière pendant qu'ils allaient de l'autre côté, OK, je flippe, ils s'assirent, mon père près du volant qui tapota mon siège.

« Chérie », me dit Carlisle, « ne fais pas attendre tout le monde », je montai pas franchement rassurée, mon père mit la clé dans le contact, je fermai ma porte et mis le contact, nous criâmes comme des cons, impressionnés par le bruit, riant ensuite, « voilà, votre voisinage est maintenant réveillé » nous rîmes, je reculai, tentant de me reprendre.

« Tu sais vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle va tu peux rire tranquillement », me dit mon père en riant, je pouffai, accélérant.

« Attention sensation forte garantie » railla Carlisle.

« Elle est très bien ma voiture », ils rirent, « non mais je l'aime bien, c'est marrant »

« Nous trouvons aussi », rit mon père, il mit la musique cherchant une station, je les regardai du coin de l'œil, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer de les voir se chamailler comme ça, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord, « ça c'est de notre époque ! »

J'envoyai un message à Angela pour les prévenir, ils me crièrent un ''contravention'' me faisant faire une embardée, à part rire comme une conne je n'étais pas capable de faire grand chose, nous fîmes rapidement le plein, riant encore quand je démarrai.

J'ai arrêté de rire quand ils ont commencé à chanter, fenêtre ouverte, ils se calmèrent voulant passer pour de bons pères de famille devant Ben et Angela, ils descendirent, je fis une mini-dépression sur mon volant quand ils montèrent sur le plateau laissant la banquette à Ben et Angela mort de rire.

« Donnez vos sacs les gosse ! » Dit mon père, ils leur donnèrent, Carlisle lui, fit de la place attachant les vélos, Angela et Ben s'assirent, nous nous saluâmes.

« Ils sont marrant », rit Ben, « non en fait ils déchirent »

Je riais nerveusement toujours sur mon volant, ils les regardèrent à travers la vitre en riant, ils s'assirent sur les renfort face l'un à l'autre, me regardant un pouce levé.

« Quand il faut y aller... » soupirai-je, je passai la première sous les rires de Ben et Angela.

« Je trouve ça au top, le shérif et le chirurgien de Forks qui font les gamins », dit Angela, « j'adore » je les regardai rire dans le rétro, je secouai la tête et riais.

« Je vous présente mon père et mon beau-père », nous pouffâmes, je m'arrêtai à un feu, je me penchai à ma fenêtre, « ça va derrière ? »

« Parfaitement ma poupée »

« Décidément un bon début de week-end » rit Carlisle, je me remis face à la route les entendant rire.

« Hé ! » dit Ben, « regarde qui est près de nous », je me penchai, Jessica nous regardait moqueuse, elle regarda à l'arrière.

« Belly », dit Angela devenue sérieuse, « est-ce qu'ils sont bien en train de lui faire un doigt ? » Je me figeai et me retournai avant d'éclater de rire, je me penchai, elle était choquée, nous suivîmes, j'avançai lentement le feu étant passé au vert, nous pleurions de rire, je regardai dans le rétro ils étaient très content et se tapèrent dans la main, « j'adore ton papa et ton beau papa » rit-elle, « merde celle-là elle va marquer »

Nous continuâmes à rire, je klaxonnai en bas de l'allée il ne fallait pas que les autres manquent ça, Angela et Ben les prévinrent d'être tous sur le perron, ils se mirent debout tapant sur la cabine, j'avançai en riant, Carlisle me demanda de faire des embardées. Quand nous arrivâmes en haut de l'allée, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, ils les saluèrent en criant leur ''bonjour'', détail qui me fit plaisir, la main de mon chéri sur l'épaule de son frère, je pilai les faisant davantage rire, ils descendirent en sautant, nous sortîmes rapidement, mon père me mit sur son épaule me ramenant près de Edward sur le perron, je riais encore quand il me posa au sol, Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux et s'éloigna.

« Apparemment ton voyage a été mouvementé » je riais bêtement, il m'enlaça, je fis de même.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point », je me calmai, « bonjour au fait », il me fit un sourire en coin et m'embrassa, me serrant contre lui, mes mains sur ses joues.

« Bonjour », souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, je l'embrassai un moment.

« Vous penserez à respirer », nous dit mon père, nous nous figeâmes, quittant les lèvres de l'autre, le regardant rentrer à la villa en riant, nous étions passés au rouge sous les fous rires des autres, « doivent être bon en apnée les gosses » j'ouvris la bouche choquée, Edward passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, il sortit sa tête de l'entrée, « ça va au fait fiston ? »

« Oui... oui merci et toi ? »

« Je tiens une grande forme aujourd'hui, poupée... » il ferma ma bouche, « voilà plus jolie », il nous pinça les joues, « il faut vous remettre les enfants » nous rîmes nerveux, il rentra en riant, « par ici la monnaie ! » Dit-il aux autres, nous nous penchâmes, il prit l'argent de Jasper, Emmett et Rose, nous les fusillâmes du regard, ils nous firent des petits coucous sous les rires de tout le monde, je regardai Edward.

« Chéri, je veux changer de famille » pleurnichai-je.

« Je veux bien aussi, je n'ose même plus t'embrasser en fait, tout à l'heure », j'approuvai, je m'écartai commençant à rentrer, « oh et puis merde »

Il me remit d'un coup contre lui, sa main en bas de mon dos, l'autre contre ma nuque, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes se mettant dos aux autres, je restai figée quelques secondes avant d'y répondre. Nous nous quittâmes haletant.

« Ça c'est dire bonjour à sa petite femme », je ne pus qu'approuver, « comment c'est derrière ? » Je pouffai et regardai.

« Alors... bah en fait personne ne nous regarde », il souffla soulagé, je lui pris la main le faisant rentrer.

« Nourriture, c'est bon », dit Alice, « il faudrait rassembler tous les sacs et les mettre sur le plateau, nous mettre en tenue », grimaça-t-elle, nous regardions Angela de haut en bas, « nous avons à peu près une demie-heure de marche à faire, ça va sûrement être plus long vu le poids des sacs, je n'ai rien pris d'inutile, c'est juste que si nous oublions quelque chose c'est foutu, bref, glacière, tentes tout est bon, maintenant tout le monde va se changer, rendez-vous ici dans dix minutes pas une minute de plus, vos trousses de toilettes sont déjà rangées, on se bouge ! »

Nos parents sifflèrent, Ben et Angela restèrent avec eux, nous partîmes rapidement. Edward nous fit entrer dans la chambre me plaquant contre la porte avant de m'embrasser avidement, je ne retins pas mes gémissements, il ouvrit rapidement ma chemise, la jetant, je lui retirai son haut, mon débardeur fut également retiré, ses mains balayèrent mon corps, nous entendîmes un ''plus que sept minutes'' de Alice nous faisant grogner.

« Je veux définitivement changer de famille », me dit-il, je pouffai.

« On peut s'habiller le plus rapidement possible et revenir contre cette charmante porte »

En une fraction de seconde, il s'écarta me tendant mes affaires, je remis un débardeur, passant un sous pull à la vitesse grand V, je rajoutai un pull, mis mes chaussures de mauvaise grâce, Edward était déjà prêt, prenant nos vestes, les posant sur le fauteuil, je me redressai me retrouvant à nouveau contre la porte, il me souleva, m'embrassant fougueusement.

« Deux minutes ! » Cria-t-elle. Nouus nous fîmes encore plus pressant, nous manquions d'air mais pas grave, elle commença un compte à rebours des plus stressant, « cinq, quatre... » nous nous reculâmes nerveux, passâmes nos vestes tentant de reprendre un souffle, «trois, deux... » Edward ouvrit la porte, « voilà qui est parfait », nous sourit-elle, « Emmett, Rose ! » Cria-t-elle, Jasper s'excusa discrètement, nous lui sourîmes, « merde ils nous pourrissent le... » ils sortirent se rhabillant au mieux avec de grands sourires idiots.

« Mauvais dans le timing », lui dit Emmett, « à trois secondes prêt », dit-il moqueur, « tu aurais dû nous faire nous entraîner », Rose étouffa son rire, il se prit une claque derrière la tête, Jasper lui en mit une aussi.

« Désolé, ma femme m'oblige », nous rîmes bêtement, « ça vaut pour vous aussi », nous nous arrêtâmes.

« Merci mon cœur », dit-elle niaisement, Jasper lui fit un petit sourire.

« Jumelle, tu n'as pas un planning à respecter ? »

Elle se figea et partit rapidement dans les escaliers, nous nous moquâmes discrètement la suivant toutefois. Nous étions tous dans le salon, les sacs et la glacière avaient été mis dans la camionnette.

« J'ai une question », dit mon père, « comment vous faites tous pour aller jusqu'à là-bas, OK je conduis mais vous, vous allez où ? »

« Sur le plateau au milieu des sacs » dit Alice très contente.

« Vous êtes huit plus huit sacs, une glacière... »

« Deux peuvent monter devant » nous fîmes tous non de la tête voulant tous aller sur le plateau.

« Elle ne va pas en démordre hein ? » Demanda-t-il à Esmé et Carlisle qui secouèrent négativement la tête blasés.

« J'ai une idée sinon », dit Jasper, nous le regardions tous nous attendant au pire.

« Vas-y mon grand », lui dit mesquinement mon père prenant un air des plus sérieux, j'échappai un rire hystérique, ils me regardèrent tous les yeux ronds.

« Pardon, l'est marrant mon papa, hum... » je regardai mes ongles les trouvant très intéressant, je soupirai tuant mon rire.

« Faut rebondir », souffla Esmé le plus sérieusement possible, je pouffai brièvement, « Jasper ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, une petite seconde de silence pour l'état mental de Bella qui vient d'empirer, faisons en cinq, soyons généreux »

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne les entendant plus je les regardai, tous à fixer le sol prenant un air peiné, j'éclatai de rire, ils restaient sérieux, soupirant, Angela m'acheva en faisant un signe de croix, ils le firent tous, je pleurai de rire.

« Elle va se calmer » reprit Jasper, je continuai à rire prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé, « mon idée », cria-t-il pour couvrir mon rire, « transférer les sacs dans votre voiture, nous sur le plateau et puis voilà, problème réglé »

« Faisons comme ça ! » Cria Carlisle.

Ils sortirent tous me laissant rire tranquillement, je tentai de ma reprendre au mieux, essuyant mes larmes, je cherchai un quelconque souffle, ah, j'ai envie de faire pipi, je partis rapidement, me lavai les mains et retournai dans le salon, pouffant en voyant mon chéri toujours le visage sérieux, il se rapprocha me prenant sur ses épaules, descendant les marches.

« Tu as raison », lui dit Emmett, « ça serait dommage de l'oublier », je me remis à rire, « passe le paquet », je me sentie être soulevée, je criai de peur, je n'avais pas compris que Emmett était sur le plateau, il me posa, Edward monta, je m'assis entre ses jambes.

« Arrêtez avec vos têtes » ils me regardèrent tous, « ça devient stressant » ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, mon père démarra m'arrachant un rire nerveux, ils sursautèrent.

« Le moteur est tombé ? » Demanda Jasper inquiet, je me remis à rire comme une conne, mon père lui aussi riait.

« Non c'est normal, j'adore ma voiture ! » Riais-je.

« Aussi ''normal'' que toi », dit Emmett, « pas de quoi s'inquiéter au final, ils approuvèrent tous, je me redressai, descendis allant sur la banquette, leur faisant 2 jolis doigts.

« Papa, ils se moquent ! »

« Reste avec ton papa, nous allons jouer », me chuchota-t-il.

Il recula d'un coup, je les regardai s'accrocher, il conduit le plus vite possible, prenant toute les bosses sur l'allée, je sautai de la banquette en riant. Sur la route il les fit stresser en allant de plus en plus sur le bas côté avant de braquer pour se remettre sur la route, ils riaient plus qu'autre chose, Carlisle était devant, nous tournâmes dans un petit sentier, là, ça va moins rire.

« Vas-y papa fais les vraiment paniquer »

« Accroche-toi ! » Je serrai le tableau de bord, il fit pire, je les regardai s'accrocher au mieux, je riais sadiquement, m'arrêtai quand ma tête cogna contre le haut la cabine, ils se foutaient de moi, « désolé poussin, accroche-toi à papa », je serrai sa veste, il ralentit.

« Sont méchants ! » Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, il tapota ma tête.

« Tu veux jouer ? » Je me redressai avec un large sourire, nous échangeâmes nos places, regardai dans le rétro.

« Oh putain », cria Alice, « la psychopathe à prit le volant ! »

J'accélérai les projetant en arrière, je m'amusai à faire des dérapages, donnant des coups de volants brutaux jusqu'au point d'arrivée, je tapai dans mes mains très contente.

« Tu as vu pa... papa ? »

Il était livide, il sortit de la voiture s'accrochant à la portière, je regardai derrière, ils se tenaient le ventre ou avaient les yeux fermés prenant de profondes inspirations, moi je trouvai ça marrant, je descendis en sautillant jusqu'à Esmé et Carlisle qui riaient doucement.

« Ça fait moins les malins maintenant, dommage pour mon papa, il n'avait rien fait »

Ils rirent moqueur, Esmé alla les rejoindre prendre des photos, je pris appui contre le coffre, Carlisle passa son bras sur mes épaules.

« Tu t'es bien vengée ? »

« Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Cher collègue », il étouffa un rire, « pensez-vous qu'ils vont s'en remettre ? »

« Cher confrère, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir quelques désordres gastriques », je pouffai.

« Ceci est bien malheureux, vous m'en voyez navrée »

« Je le vois bien à votre tête et à votre ton, regardez donc, votre copain tente une sortie, il me paraît bien pâlot »

« Je préfère la sortie de Ben, il semble souffrir davantage », nous les regardions tous descendre, se penchant en avant, ils reprirent des couleurs, mon père se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Nous récupérons votre père », je pouffai.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ? »

« Je dirais qu'il y a de grandes probabilités », nous les entendîmes tous rires bêtement, « peut-être pas finalement, ils ont le pardon facile »

« Un sourire suffira tu crois ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer », je les regardai leur faisant un petit sourire, ils s'approchèrent.

« Bella quand tu veux » rit Angela, je croisai mes bras sur mon buste, regardant Carlisle.

« Seraient-ils de ces personnes qui aiment la souffrance ? » Demandai-je sérieusement et songeuse, il partit dans un fou rire, je le regardai en souriant.

« Toi, je t'adopte définitivement ! » Il me serra contre lui, embrassant ma tête, il essuya ses yeux et souffla, mon sourire s'élargit, je me tournai vers les autres tous avec leur grands sourires, « beau-papa maintenant qu'il est remit, il serait peut-être temps que vous partiez faire votre expédition non ? »

Nous approuvâmes tous, je me poussai du coffre, les garçons ouvrirent les portières, nous sortîmes tous les sacs et la glacière, mon père nous remontra le chemin bien que les Cullen le connaisse, juste au cas où.

Ils nous aidèrent, du moins les filles à mettre nos sacs, mon père s'occupa de moi, vérifiant tout et n'importe quoi.

« Papa... »

« Ton sac est bien mit ? Tu n'as pas mal ? » Je secouai ma tête négativement, « tu vas avoir assez chaud ? N'attrape pas froid surtout, ne mange pas que des conneries et ne bois pas beaucoup d'alcool », il remit mon sac, se baissa pour me refaire mes lacets, se remettant face à moi, « double nœuds » j'aurai pu en rire mais il me touchait, « tu n'as pas pris de bonnet ? » S'enquit-il.

Je le sortis de ma poche, il me le prit, je baissai ma tête pendant qu'il me le mettait, s'appliquant, j'attrapai sa veste posant mon front contre son épaule, je fermai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre, sa main sur ma nuque, je passai mes bras autour de lui, le bas de mon visage contre son épaule gardant mes yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime ma poupée », je fermai mes yeux le plus fort possible, il fallait que je me reprenne.

« Je t'aime aussi mon papa, attends... » je retirai mes bras, enlevant mon sac, « encore un câlin », il me serra contre lui, j'entourai son cou avec mes bras me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'ouvrais les yeux rencontrant le regard de Edward, je le fixai, il ne me lâcha pas du regard, « toi non plus papa, ne mange pas que des cochonneries », soufflai-je, « ne bois pas trop et repose-toi surtout »

« Promis », je desserrai mon étreinte, il se remit face à moi me faisant un sourire que je lui rendis, il était touché aussi, il se pencha pour ramasser mon sac, passant dans mon dos pour me le mettre, « le repos il va m'en falloir je vous aie tous les deux, ça va être une semaine chargée » sourit-il, je me décomposai, mes larmes remontant d'un coup, Edward vint rapidement se mettant face à moi.

« Regarde-moi », me chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue, « Charlie tant que tu es dans son dos, peux-tu sortir son Mp3 s'il te plaît, poche juste face à toi »

« Tout de suite jeune homme »

« Bébé », me chuchota-t-il, « respire », il prit mes mains les serrant, Carlisle s'approcha.

« Tiens, je te prête mes lunettes d'aviateur, tu vas avoir la classe » je lui soufflai un ''merci'', il me fit un petit sourire.

« Je ne trouve pas », dit mon père, « tu es sûr que c'est là ? » Je mis les lunettes rapidement, Edward garda une de mes mains, tous les autres avaient mis leur lunettes de soleil.

« Je crois que je t'ai dit une connerie », je l'entendis ouvrir ma poche sur le côté, « c'est bon je l'ai, désolé »

« C'est rien, un dernier bisou et vous filez » il se remit face à moi, « je vais t'en acheter des comme ça »

Je lui fis un sourire, il embrassa mon front, Carlisle suivit ainsi qu'Esmé qui caressa ma joue, ils partirent dire au revoir aux autres, Edward serra ma main, je soufflai un grand coup, nous rejoignîmes les autres, Edward salua nos parents.

« Fiston pas la peine de te faire de recommandations tu sais déjà tout ! »

« Je n'oublierai rien Charlie », il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Les enfants passez bon week-end, je vous aurai à tous préparer vos affaires pour vous laver et un bon repas », nous dit Esmé, « Charlie tu voudras m'aider ? »

« Il est temps que j'élargisse mes compétences »

« Alors parfait ! »

« Jumelle planning » elle acquiesça, souffla et se retourna vers nos parents.

« Il serait bien de nous laisser partir, nous avons de la marche à faire alors ouste ! Dans les voitures, vous papoterez autour d'une bière, les enfants en route ! » Emmett et Jasper prirent la glacière et ouvrirent la marche, nous suivîmes tous, « à dimanche ! Nous vous appellerons quand nous serons sur le retour », ils approuvèrent, oui ici on capte.

Elle ferma la marche avec nous, nous les saluâmes, elle passa sa main sur mon bras et partit rejoindre Rose. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, je retirai mon bonnet, le gardant pour ce soir, je le gardai dans ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté avec nos pères ce matin ? » Je pouffai, il me regarda en souriant.

« J'ai déjà eu ma promenade en vélo avec ton père, à voir. Il s'est préparé psychologiquement, c'est une vraie commère aussi, il sait tout et raconte tout, tu savais qu'il prévoyait des vacances avec mon père ? » Il me regarda étonné, « ta mère aussi avec Sue, attends nos pères prévoient de partir à Las Vegas », nous rîmes bêtement, « au fait, sur le chemin du retour nous avons vu Jessica à un feu, ils lui ont fait un doigt », il arrêta d'avancer, « je te jure que c'est vrai », riais-je.

Il partit dans un fou rire nerveux, avançant à nouveau, je lui racontai tout ce qu'ils avaient pu me faire, racontant aux autres, histoire que tout le monde se détende, Ben prit la place de Emmett, je lui tendis la main, il la prit, je serrai celle de mon chéri, nous continuâmes à rire de tout et de rien.

« Je crois que petite sœur nous pète un plomb », souffla Emmett, nous la regardâmes, avec sa liste parlant toute seule.

« J'y vais, je rejoins les filles », j'embrassai leur joues et accélérai.

« Belly ! Donne-moi ta mimine » je lui donnai en pouffant, Rose prit l'autre, semblant pensive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bein... j'observe », chuchota-t-elle, « il y a des bruits bizarres depuis tout à l'heure... »

« Non, ça c'est Ali' qui parle toute seule », chuchota Angela, nous pouffâmes moqueuses.

« À part ceux là », dit-elle plus sérieusement nous faisant légèrement paniquer, « vous vous souvenez ce que le vendeur à dit, plus de soixante espèces », nous approuvâmes nerveuses, « j'ai regardé sur internet, il y a des animaux vraiment effrayant », nous nous figeâmes, Ali' aussi, elle avait pris la main de Rose.

« Qu... quoi comme animaux ? » Demanda-t-elle tremblante, nous nous étions toutes rapprochées.

« Il avait raison ce crétin, il y a tous les animaux qu'il a cité, il faut rajouter des coyotes », nous eûmes toutes un hoquet d'effroi, « pleins d'insectes de toutes sortes », nous avions des visages horrifiés, piétinant le sol, « des chauves-souris », nous levâmes nos têtes nerveusement, « des serpents », nous eûmes toutes un autre hoquet, « mais à ce qu'il paraît ils ne sont pas venimeux »

« Oui bien sûr », dit Angela sarcastique « jusqu'à ce qu'il te plante ses crochets dans le mollet », elle les imitait avec deux de ses doigts, nous pleurnichâmes, « une fois que le venin s'est rependu en toi, c'est finit ! »

« Il faut sucer », dis-je, « mais pas avaler », elles me regardèrent toutes les trois, « ça peut tuer si tu avales »

« Ah bon ça tue ? » Demanda Rose avec un petit sourire, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « ah bah mince, je vais mourir », nous rîmes deux fois plus étant obligées de nous arrêter, les garçons se retournèrent.

« Bandes de mauvais garçon », pouffa Angela, nous les regardions avant de nous remettre à rire, ils nous fixaient, ils se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et recommencèrent à avancer.

« Il ne faut pas chercher », dit Jasper, « ce sont nos copines après tout », ils approuvèrent, nous avançâmes à nouveau, juste derrière eux.

« Ça veut dire qu'il ne faut plus que je le fasse ? » Demanda Rose, « non parce que ça ne me dérange pas moi, lui non plus, ça peut être utile en plus dans certaines situations, tu peux jouer plus longtemps et à ce qu'il paraît Cléopâtre se faisait des bains avec », nous grimaçâmes.

« Mais... mais c'en était de plusieurs hommes », dis-je, « c'est dégueulasse ! »

« La plus grande vicieuse de tout les temps », souffla Alice, nous rîmes bêtement.

« Comment ça se passait ? » Demanda Angela, « elle dans la baignoire et tous les hommes au-dessus ? » Nous imaginions toutes la scène avant de trembler de dégoût, lâchant des bruits d'écœurement.

« OK ! » Dit Emmett nerveux en se retournant et arrêtant de marcher avec les autres, « de quoi vous parlez ? Parce qu'à vous écouter ça devient inquiétant »

« Nous parlions juste des serpents », dit Alice.

« Et de leur morsures » dit Angela stressée nous faisant paniquer, nous regardâmes le sol à l'affût.

« Bella nous a ensuite dit qu'il fallait sucer », dit Rose, nous pouffâmes, les garçons nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux, « mais qu'il ne fallait pas avaler ça peut tuer » nous rîmes nerveusement, « assassin », souffla-t-elle à Emmett, il la regarda en plissant des yeux se retenant de rire.

« Elle ne le fera plus maintenant, elle a trop peur », dis-je, un sourire narquois, il me fixa, « ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne me regarde pas comme ça »

« J'ai une question », dit Ben, « quel rapport avec Cléopâtre et les hommes au-dessus d'une baignoire ? Angie ? »

« À ce qu'il paraît elle se faisait des bains avec, en fait nous nous demandions comment ça pouvait se passer, il ne faut une certaine quantité », nous grimaçâmes toutes les quatre, ils restèrent pensifs.

« Vous savez que certaines et certains se font même des masques de beauté avec ? Il y en a d'autres il le font juste pour le plaisir », dis-je, ils me regardèrent tous, je regardai Rose.

« Non », dit Rose, « j'ai mes limites quand même, oh merde la sale image ! » Nous l'eûmes toutes, « d'accord pour les masques c'est pas cher mais... oh non ! Définitivement non, pour ce genre de chose, merde Bella t'es chiante ! »

« Désolée mais je n'y suis pas rien »

« Les garçons, vous en pensez quoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Moi perso », dit Jasper, « je suis encore sur Cléopâtre », les autres rirent, « je crois que nous sommes tous les quatre encore dessus.

« C'est vrai que techniquement », dit Edward, « ça ne semble pas franchement possible... pour le reste, il faut arrêter de regarder des films pornos chérie », je passai au cramoisie, sous les rires des autres, il caressa ma joue avec son doigt, « je taquine mon ange », je le fusillai du regard.

« Bravo Bella », dit Ben, je gémis blasée, « tu nous montreras ta collection de films ? Tu en as beaucoup ? » Ils riaient comme des cons.

« Mais... » dit Rose, « laquelle d'entre nous avait reçu des magazines, spécial gang-bang et débuter dans le X ? » Je lui fis un doigt, « ah, c'était toi ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en fronçant les sourcils pendant que les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Ceci explique cela », dit Angela mesquine, « Eddy, félicitation ! Tu es le grand gagnant de la journée »

« Je crois que Bella », dis-je mauvaise, « n'est pas prête de refaire quoi que ce soit, Eddy félicitation, tu es vraiment le grand gagnant de la journée » il avait arrêté de rire pas les autres.

« Ah », dit Rose, « parce que toi aussi tu... » il y eût un gros silence, mon chéri étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Non », dis-je le visage rouge, « je ne le fais pas »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Alice, Emmett et Edward regardèrent Jasper plus que mauvais, il fit comme si.

« Toi tu... je ne te vois pas faire ça, Rose oui, elle en a la tête »

« Oh ! » Fit-elle choquée, « ça c'est mesquin ! »

« Autant que les magazines ? » Elle pouffa, « Angie ? »

« Fille de pasteur », dit-elle sérieusement.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Rose, elle se contenta de sourire.

« Comment vous faîtes pour passer d'une histoire de serpent à ça ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Le sujet a juste dévié », dis-je.

« Ce n'est plus de la déviation, vous nous avez construit carrément une autoroute », dit-il moqueur, nous rîmes bêtement.

« En fait c'est simple à comprendre », dit Angela, « animaux, serpent, morsure, venin, sucer et ce qui en résulte, déviation, Cléopâtre et ses délires... voilà en gros », nous la regardions tous en pleine réflexion.

« Ouais, ça tient la route », dit Ben, nous approuvâmes tous, « reste que la partie de Bella qui nous échappe à tous », je lui mis une tape sur le bras, ils riaient moqueur.

« Elles sont vraiment vicieuses », dit Jasper, ils approuvèrent avec de grands sourires, « et chérie ça serait bien que tu n'insinues pas des choses quand je suis entre tes frères », elle pouffa, Edward et Emmett soufflèrent soulagés, « Em' ne te permets pas d'être soulagé, tu laisses ma sœur te le faire, oh putain, sale image », il s'assit sur la glacière, « j'ai besoin de deux minutes » nous rîmes mesquinement.

« Il ne faut pas en faire toute une histoire », lui dit Rose, « je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a sale ou autre à faire ça. Vous, vous le faîtes bien, pourquoi ça ne serait pas à double sens ? Moi je n'y trouve absolument rien de bizarre, ne pas le faire c'est même hypocrite, chacun fait ce qu'il veut d'accord mais il ne faut pas faire la mijaurée non plus sinon ferme tes cuisses ! »

« Bravo ma Rose ! » cria Emmett, « femme de bonne parole »

« De rien mamour, Jasper debout, tu fais la fillette là ! »

« C'est vrai au final », dit Alice, ses frères grognèrent, « oh la ferme ! » Jasper regarda du coin de l'œil Alice, « ce n'est pas comme si je parlais de me faire des masques comme Bella, ou juste pour le plaisir » ils pouffèrent.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire, j'ai juste dit que certains le font » soupirai-je.

« Je ne te laisserai pas le faire de toute façon », me dit Edward un sourire en coin, me faisant rougir à nouveau.

« Ali' », dis-je en regardant Edward, « planning »

Elle attrapa la main de Rose, Rose celle de Angela, Jasper se releva, Ben et Emmett prirent la glacière, Edward me tendit sa main, j'hésitai, les autres avancèrent en riant sauf Alice.

« C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre dans les bois », rit Ben, ils rirent tous comme des cons.

« C'était juste pour te taquiner », j'avançai finissant par prendre sa main.

« Crétin » il se mit à rire bêtement.

« J'assume »

« Tu m'as fichu la honte ! »

« Mais non », je le regardai sceptique, « un peu, je n'étais pas seul »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, parlons d'autre chose »

« Difficile de rebondir sur autre chose »

« Alors parlons en ! »

« Parler de quoi ? De ce qu'a dit Rose ? » J'approuvai en rougissant, « Rose fait ce qu'elle veut, chacun ses trucs, je n'attends pas ça de ta part en tout cas si tu te poses la question, je n'attends rien d'ailleurs. Laisse Rose mourir », je pouffai, « par contre j'aimerai savoir où tu as pu entendre que les gens se faisaient des masques », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Je ne sais même plus, à la télé en tout cas, je n'invente rien »

« C'est intéressant quand même ce que tu regardes à la télé » railla-t-il, « je vais surveiller ça de plus près », nous rîmes bêtement, « ma petite femme est pleine de surprise décidément »

« C'est le fait de faire du camping qui te rends aussi stupide ? » riais-je.

« Va savoir », rit-il.

« Et bien ça promet », je me repris, « ça va aller avec ton frère ? »

« Oui ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti hier, Paul ne m'a pas épargné après nous sommes partis boire un verre, ça m'a détendu, toi ? »

« Ça va aller aussi, je suis sortie avec les filles nous nous sommes fait un cinéma et tout un tas de choses réjouissantes pour nous, sûrement ennuyeuse pour toi, des câlins, ce genre de choses »

« Les câlins ça m'intéresse », me souffla-t-il.

« Tu en auras tout à l'heure, ce soir, des câlins sous une tente, autour d'un feu, ça peut-être bien non ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Je crois aussi »

Nous nous sourîmes niaisement, avançant plus rapidement pour rejoindre les autres. Il prit à son tour la glacière, j'allai un peu avec Emmett et Jasper avant de rejoindre Angie qui était à la traîne.

« Bella, c'est lourd » me souffla Angie.

« Pour moi aussi, tu crois qu'elle a mis des briques dans nos sacs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu crois que nous sommes encore loin ? »

« Aucune idée, elle a peut-être sous-évalué les distances », Angela grimaça, « je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour se repérer »

« J'ai une hypothèse à ce sujet, je me dis que avant elle devait être un petit lutin, elle s'est réincarnée et du coup elle a des restes, elle a peut-être des congénères qui la guide par la pensée », je réfléchis un moment à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, ils lui diraient où aller ou alors elle en a un dans son sac »

Nous tournâmes nos visages vers elle, fixant son sac, pour vérifier, nous étions encore plus à la traîne aussi, Angela se baissa ramassant des petits cailloux.

« Si il y en a un dans son sac, il faut le faire réagir » elle lança des cailloux, nous fixions son sac, enfin moi j'arrêtai parce que mon pied s'était pris dans une racine, « Bella ! » Je me suis bien étalée, la honte, les autres riaient, Edward descendit et m'aida.

« Ça va mon ange ? » Je grimaçai, je m'assis et regardai mon genou, « tu t'es fait mal ? » J'acquiesçai, il retira son sac et se baissa, les autres s'approchèrent, il remonta mon jean, jusqu'à mon genou écorché.

« Ce n'est rien », dit Alice qui s'impatientait, je la regardai mauvaise, « allez debout ! Nous n'avons pas le temps »

« Ali' », lui dit Edward, « tu vois bien qu'elle s'est fait mal non ? » Lui demanda-t-il mauvais.

« Mais ce n'est rien » soupira-t-elle, Edward grogna, Emmett s'approcha et posa son sac à son tour, se baissant, Alice souffla fortement.

« Petite sœur, ça va ? »

« Oui, il y en a juste qui devrait se détendre et arrêter de donner des ordres », elle me fixa méchamment, « tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça non plus », Edward caressa mon genou.

« J'ai établi un planning, il faut s'y tenir, arrête de faire le bébé, debout Swan ! »

« C'est facile pour toi, tu nous charges comme des ânes, toi tu ne portes presque rien, enfin avec Angie, nous savons ce que tu caches dans ton sac »

« Ouais nous savons qui tu es »

Ils nous fixaient tous cherchant à comprendre, je tentai de me redresser avec mon sac sans y parvenir, Emmett et Edward m'aidèrent, je les remerciai et baissai mon jean, ils remirent leur sacs, Edward me tendit sa main.

« De quoi vous parler les psychopathes ? »

« Psychopathes peut-être mais toi ce n'est pas mieux », dis-je revêche.

« Je ne vais même pas chercher à comprendre, perte de temps, nous savons tous que vous êtes dérangées toutes les deux » nous émîmes des hoquets avec Angela, « on avance ! » Je pestai contre elle, nous avançâmes à nouveau.

« Engouffre-toi dans ton souterrain et ne sois pas chiante », siffla Angela, je partis dans un fou rire, Edward et Emmett nous regardèrent.

« On va la faire croiser la route d'un putois, il va la bouffer, au moins nous aurons la paix », Angela riait comme une idiote.

« Pourquoi un putois ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Parce que ce sont les ennemis des petits lutins », chuchotais-je

Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire, nous arrêtâmes d'avancer, préférant rire comme des nigauds, Alice se mit face à nous, nous rîmes encore plus, elle croisa les bras sur son buste, nous fixant mauvaise.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » Cracha-t-elle, « nous sommes bientôt arrivés, vous gâchez tout ! »

« Tu n'es pas marante quand tu es comme ça », lui dit Angela, nous sifflâmes tous nerveusement.

« Peut-être mais j'aimerai que tout soit installé avant ce soir »

« Il n'est que 11 heures », lui dit-elle, « tu devais te calmer aussi », Alice grogna, nous nous figeâmes tous, Jasper lui prit la main et la fit avancer.

« OK, ma jumelle est énervée », nous avançâmes plus rapidement.

« Je ne vois pas comment elle peut apprécier ce qu'elle fait en se mettant dans un état pareil » dit Angela.

« Elle aime juste les choses bien faites », dit Emmett, « une fois sur le camp elle sera à nouveau joyeuse et tout, comme si de rien était, elle ne se rend pas compte »

« Tu devrais la filmer », dis-je, « si elle se voit elle se calmera par la suite »

« Pas con », dit mon chéri, « il ne faut pas le prendre contre vous, il faut que ça glisse »

« Toutes mes félicitations à Jasper », dit Ben qui était resté près de nous, « tu vois Eddy nous ne sommes pas vraiment à plaindre avec nos psychopathes », nous pouffâmes.

Nous continuâmes à avancer, j'appris que nous n'étions plus très loin, ce qui était vraiment une bonne chose, mon chéri m'aidait au mieux, ça grimpait de plus en plus.

« Mais ça va jamais s'arrêter ? » Pleurnichai-je.

« Mais si mon ange, encore quelques mètres »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ! »

« Tu me l'as demandé i peine une minute », je pris le temps de la réflexion.

« C'est vrai, vais me taire et marcher, j'irai plus vite »

« Si ça peut te motiver, je te masserai une fois que tu auras posé ton sac à la clairière »

Je m'arrêtai, les sourcils haussés, je repartis rapidement, l'emmenant avec moi, il riait bêtement, je passai devant tout le monde.

« Ali' allez magne ! Je dois aller où ? »

« Je connais », me dit Edward.

Nous continuâmes à avancer arrivant à une vaste étendue entourée d'arbre, il m'emmena vers un gros rocher, retira nos sacs et s'assit derrière moi, j'ouvris ma veste laissant mes épaules apparentes, je frissonnai quand je sentis ses mains masser mes épaules, les autres arrivèrent posant leur sacs, les filles s'assirent fatiguées.

« Ça te fait du bien ? »

« Plus que ça même, il va falloir tout préparer maintenant ? »

« Oui », rit-il, « les joies du camping », je râlai, « après nous ferons un feu pour ce soir et à manger, je continuerai mon massage plus tard, allons les rejoindre », j'approuvai, nous nous levâmes, il prit les deux sacs les posant prés des autres, « Ali', les tentes sont où ? »

« Attends avant il faut retirer tous les cailloux ou autre », elle se redressa, « nous les mettons où les tentes ? »

Emmett et Jasper délimitèrent le terrain, nous restâmes vers ''l'entrée'' de la clairière, nous éloignant quand même des arbres, elle ouvrit son sac, je me penchai avec Angela pour regarder, elle sortit une boîte assez grande et l'ouvrit, un balai ? En kit mais un balai, elle l'assembla rapidement et balaya le sol, ça semble être possible, nous nous regardions tous sceptique.

« Ok », dit Emmett, « il va falloir qu'elle pense à consulter, Ali', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'enlève toutes les petites choses qui pourraient nous gêner pour dormir », dit-elle simplement, « ce sera plus confortable »

« Ne t'embête pas », lui dit Rose, « nous avons des matelas enfin des tapis de sol »

« Je sais mais je veux juste que vous soyez bien », elle continua à balayer le sol, nous nous levâmes tous.

« Chérie », lui dit Jasper, « donne-nous nos missions », elle nous fit un petit sourire trop mignon.

« Il faudrait aller chercher du bois, les tentes ça va être rapides »

« Je peux le faire maintenant ? » Demanda Ben impatient, « je n'ai vu ça qu'à la télé »

« Vu quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu sais mes tentes que tu lances et qui s'ouvre toutes seules », j'ouvrais grand les yeux, « toi aussi tu veux ? » J'approuvai regardant Alice impatiente, elle pouffa.

« Allez-y nous les placerons après »

Nous les attrapâmes rapidement, lisant rapidement les instructions, nous nous éloignâmes des autres, faisant tout ce qu'il fallait avant de les jeter, je riais comme une idiote très contente, Ben aussi, nous fîmes les deux autres en riant.

« Nous pouvons recommencer ? » Demandai-je à Alice.

« Non », je grimaçai avec Ben sous les rires moqueurs, « tu peux jouer avec les sardines et le maillet si tu veux », je tapai dans mes mains, « avant il faut placer les tentes »

« Attends », lui dit Angela, elle sortit deux bombes de son sac, fit sauter les bouchons, « avant il faut que je fasse ça », elle bomba la surface, étouffant rapidement, elle nous gazait tous.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » Demanda Ben en toussant.

« Bah elle tue les petites bêtes », dis-je.

« Bonne idée », dit Rose, « donne m'en une », elle lui lança.

« Je vais piétiner », dit Alice, « pour tuer ceux qui résistent »

Je la rejoignis, Rose et Angela gazaient le sol en marchant en arrière, Ali et moi piétinons le sol où elles étaient passées, elles se redressèrent piétinant à leur tour toute la surface, nous nous appliquions, retirant des petites brindilles on sait jamais, ça peut blesser, nous nous arrêtâmes après un moment, piétiner sur une surface assez grande peu prendre du temps surtout si on s'applique.

« Je crois que c'est bon », dit Rose, nous regardions toute le sol, à l'affût de la moindre petite bête.

« Là ! » Criai-je, nous tapâmes toutes du pied, nous les écrasant au passage, « nous l'avons eu », dis-je très contente, nous tapâmes toutes dans nos mains très contente.

« Les tentes maintenant », dit Angela, « je vais les gazer aussi et les laisser aérer cet après-midi, pas de petite bêtes » nous approuvâmes toutes, nous remettant vers nos copains, tous assis sur un sac, les uns à côtés des autres nous regardant sans sourire, « une main sur leurs joues, quoi ? »

« Tellement de chose », dit Jasper.

« Trop long à expliquer », dit Ben.

« Pas sûr que vous compreniez de toute façon », dit Edward.

« Nous ne voudrions pas gâcher votre ''travail'' », dit Emmett.

« Allez-y dîtes », dit Rose.

« Lequel aura le plus de diplomatie ? » Demanda Ben.

« Jasper ! » Dirent Emmett et Edward en même temps.

« OK je vais le faire, les filles... ce que vous avez fait ça ne sert à rien », nous nous regardâmes en fronçant les sourcils, « gazer le sol et piétiner, nous sommes en pleine nature, il y en aura d'autres qui viendront », nous nous figeâmes, il regarda le sol, « regardez, dites bonjour à la petite fourmi », nous reculâmes nerveuses, ils nous regardèrent inquiet, « OK, ça craint, file avant qu'elle te tue », il reposa la fourmi, j'avançai rapidement piétinant l'endroit où il avait posée.

« Vas-y Belly, bute là, fais lui la peau à cet idiote ! » Me dit Angela, j'écrasai mon pied, sous les encouragements des filles.

« Je crois que c'est bon » dis-je très fière de moi avec un sourire idiot, je retournai vers les filles elles me tapèrent dans la main.

« Bien joué ! » Dit Alice.

« Tu l'as parfaitement éclatée », rit Rose, « pétasse ! » Cracha-t-elle en direction du sol, nous fîmes un doigt aussi, nous étions très contente, nous regardions à nouveau nos chéris, toutes avec nos grands sourires, ils sifflèrent nerveux.

« Ne disons plus rien, plus tard je crois », dit Ben, ils se regardèrent puis nous avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux, se calmant sous nos regards mauvais.

« Les tentes » dit Jasper en se levant d'un bond.

Ils les ramenèrent étouffant plusieurs fois leur rires, nous laissâmes un espace entre chaque tente, formant un cercle, le feu serait au milieu, là aussi nous laissâmes une certaine distance. Suivant les conseils du vendeur, les garçons partirent chercher du bois et des pierres, les tentes avaient été fixées, avec les filles nous avions jouées longuement avec les maillets mais pas forcément avec les sardines. Les petites bêtes avaient morflées, Angela gaza chacune d'entre elles nous faisant tousser, elle avait fait le plein, nous en étions à poser les tapis de sol dans chacune des tentes, posant ensuite les sacs de couchage, de deux places, je précise. Les garçons s'occupèrent de préparer le feu pour ce soir, Alice avait prévu un combustible pour aller plus vite, ils ramenèrent aussi des troncs pour que nous puissions nous asseoir, quatre, assez long, il y avait un peu de soleil, c'était chouette.

« Belly, tu m'aides ? » Me demanda Angela une bombe à la main et me montrant les troncs, j'approuvai, nous le fîmes toutes.

« Non mais les filles arrêtez avec vos bombes », dit Emmett.

« Mais il y a des bêtes », dit Rose.

« Ma Rose, nous sommes censés camper, c'est normal »

« Mais ça fait peur », elle appuya sur sa bombe rapidement l'air de rien.

« Je te vois, j'entends et je sens surtout », elle grimaça, « nounours te protégera des vilaines bêtes, nous le ferons tous », nous regardions nos copains, ils approuvèrent, « mais posez ces bombes, l'écosystème les filles et le feu, sûr que vos trucs sont inflammables, nous allons tous prendre feu avec vos conneries, ça pourrait gâcher le week-end », nos refermâmes et posâmes rapidement nos bombes, « j'ai faim ! »

Alice posa une couverture sur le tronc avant de s'asseoir, nous fîmes toutes la même chose, sortant tous les ustensiles pour faire à manger, la nourriture aussi, nous posâmes tout au sol.

« Attendez, les deux sacs, ce n'est que de la nourriture ? » Demanda Jasper, .

« Oui, la grosse glacière aussi, il y a des bières, des sodas, de l'eau, de la nourriture aussi », dit Alice, Emmett et Ben ouvrirent et sifflèrent, « ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Bien ? » Demanda Ben, « camping de luxe, ça en fait des choses à boire »

« À pisser aussi », dit Emmett, « en parlant de ça », nous le regardions choquées, « quoi ? »

« Les filles ça ne fait pas pipi », souffla Angela gênée, ils partirent dans un fou rire con.

« Jamais, encore moins dans les bois », dit Alice.

« Vous allez faire comment ? » Rit Edward.

« Nous n'allons pas faire », dis-je, « nous avons pris nos précaution, oh et puis c'est pas sexy de parler de ça », grimaçai-je.

« Qui veut quoi ? » Demanda Rose pour changer de sujet, ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

« Au cas où », dit Emmett, « si ça vous prend faites ça loin du camp », nous passâmes au cramoisie, « vous me choquez là ! »

« Parle d'autres chose » soupira Angela, elle lui lança des chips, « mange ça sera mieux »

« Il y a des sandwiches de maman dans la glacière », dit Alice, ils nous regardèrent moqueur quand nous commençâmes à boire, nous nous figeâmes et arrêtâmes, eux riaient.

Nous nous prîmes tous à manger, attendant pour allumer le feu, il ne faisait pas froid et ça serait mieux ce soir, nous mangeâmes avec de grands sourires parce que c'était chouette, joli, nous étions bien installés, nous écrasâmes plusieurs bêtes discrètement avec les filles, seuls les rires moqueurs voulaient dire que nous nous étions faites attraper, pas grave, sont mortes les petites bêtes.

Nous rangeâmes encore un peu, les garçons sortirent les battes et le ballon de foot américain, ils nous laissèrent le choix, nous choisîmes le base-ball.

« Nous allons nous salir ? » Demanda Angela, ils soupirèrent.

« Même transpirer », lui dit Ben, nous nous figeâmes, « ne faîtes pas les chochottes ! » S'énerva-t-il, « nous n'aimons pas les filles pleines de manières »

« Mais nous allons pas être glamour », souffla Alice, ils nous regardèrent de haut en bas, nous soupirâmes blasées, Alice se mit devant nous, « OK, ils veulent des souillons, ils vont en avoir », chuchota-t-elle, « ils regretteront après. Rose ça nous rappellera les bois », elle pouffa, « j'ai plein de lingettes et d'eau, l'eau c'est la cause des sacs lourds, j'ai plein de petites choses, si... » elle se rapprocha, « si nous sommes obligées d'aller faire pipi », chuchota-t-elle, « j'ai des lingettes intimes et plein de petits sacs pour les jeter mais évitons au maximum », nous approuvâmes, « retirons nos manteaux et nos pull, nos sous-pull son plutôt jolies et moulant, ça sera déjà mieux »

« Attachons nous les cheveux », dit Rose, « ils ne seront pas en contact avec le sol et les bêtes »

« Et mettons leur une raclée », dit Angela.

« Base-ball, nous devrions y arriver, filles contre garçons », ils toussèrent pour nous signifier leur présence.

Nous allâmes toutes poser nos vestes et pulls, attachâmes nos cheveux, nous pensâmes à fermer les tentes aussi, pas d'intrus, ils nous firent de grands sourires quand nous les rejoignîmes.

« Voilà nos petites femmes » dit Jasper, nous pouffâmes, « allons au bout de la clairière pour jouer »

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublié », Alice partit en courant, elle disparut entre les tentes, revenant avec un poste dans la main.

« Voilà une vrai bonne idée », dit Jasper, « ma chérie est parfaite », elle lui fit un grand sourire et rougit, il l'embrassa, nous avançâmes, laissant les garçons faire des bases avec leur vestes, Alice mit la musique, volume à fond.

Angela tapait la première et Ben lui lançait. Nous nous écartâmes toutes, nous étions motivées et avions déjà établie des stratégies au préalable, au cas où. Angela rata la première balle avec un petit sourire en coin, la deuxième elle la frappa l'envoyant loin, elle se mit à courir au plus vite, parvenant à la deuxième base.

« Elles savent jouer ? » Demanda Ben inquiet, ils haussèrent les épaules, je tournai la batte entre mes doigts, attendant que Ben veuille bien me lancer la balle, j'avais un petit sourire en coin, il me regarda, « Bell'... »

« Ben... » je me mis en place, je me concentrai, il la lança, je frappai de toute mes forces, jetai la batte et partis en courant.

« Putain ! » Cria Edward, je me retenais de rire, elle était partie loin, il la prit, je paniquai, nous courûmes vers la même base, je glissai l'atteignant avant lui, il me regarda sceptique, bon au passage j'étais sale maintenant mais mes copines étaient ravies, « bébé... jolie ? »

« Merci », pouffai-je, il me tendit la main, m'aidant à me relever, j'embrassai sa mâchoire, il lança la balle à Ben, restant près de moi, « ne va pas me déconcentrer »

« Non », il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, « je voulais juste te toucher quelques secondes, je te laisse te concentrer », il embrassa ma joue, j'avais un grand sourire idiot, il passa devant moi se remettant en place, je me concentrai à nouveau au cas où ce soit stratégique.

Alice tapa et réussit, nous courûmes, les garçons nous regardaient cherchant à comprendre, Angela et moi finîmes notre tour en nous tapant dans les mains dansant au rythme de la musique, petite danse de la victoire moins ridicule que celle que je faisais avec Jasper. Ça aussi nous l'avions mise au point, ce que ça peut être vicieux une fille. Rose se joignit à nous refaisant les pas, nous dansâmes en riant, Alice le fit aussi au loin, c'était Angie qui nous avait appris, elle avait longtemps fait de la danse tous les genres, c'était chouette et vu la tête de nos copains quand nous arrêtâmes ça devaient leur avoir plu.

« Nous... nous pourrions peut-être continuer à jouer non ? » Demanda Ben, « chérie, coup bas, nous en reparlerons », elle rit nerveusement, il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je t'attends », lui dit Rose mesquine.

Il se reprit, Emmett et Edward reculèrent, elle savait taper, elle crispa ses mains sur la batte, elle frappa fort et plus loin que nous toutes réunies, Alice nous rejoignit, nous lui tapâmes dans les mains, Rose se dépêcha, elle fit un tour complet, nous criâmes comme des hystériques, les garçons étaient blasés.

« Nous allons faire mieux que vous », nous dit Emmett.

« Mais vas-y », lui dit Rose, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches se trémoussant contre lui, « montre nous de quoi tu es capable »

« Ça y est ça part en vrille », soupira Edward, il poussa Rose de Emmett, « toi ne nous fais pas perdre », il approuva nerveux sous le regard de Rose, « sorcière », elle pouffa.

Alice se mit en place pour lancer les balles, je passai près de mon chéri, caressant son torse, il attrapa ma main, me ramenant vers lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Tu fais ça pour me déconcentrer », dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Même pas, juste l'envie », j'entourai son cou de mes bras, ses mains sur mes côtes, m'embrassant à nouveau, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds approfondissant notre baiser me collant contre lui, il arrêta doucement, « là c'est toi qui cherche à me déconcentrer »

« Non plus, l'envie, je posai un baiser, juste l'envie », je l'embrassai encore soudant nos visages, je m'écartai allant prendre place, il souffla et partit rejoindre les autres.

« Bella tu es avec nous ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça motive encore plus »

« Je veux bien te croire, sexy comme toujours », je pouffai.

Je regardai Angela qui reculait, nous suivîmes, nous remettant dans le jeu, Ben frappa en premier commençant à courir, Rose l'attrapa, me la lançant, je courrais vers la base vers laquelle Ben allait, le manquant de peu.

« Je t'aurai la prochaine fois »

Il me fit un petit sourire, je lançai la balle à Alice, nous nous remîmes en place, ce fut au tour de Jasper, lui aussi tira fort et loin, je l'attrapai, revenant en courant le plus vite possible, je glissai encore une fois vers une base et avant Ben, Angela sur la précédente.

« Ben dehors ! » Rit Rose, elle vint rapidement vers moi me relevant, « merde chérie, tu assures ! » Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je partis dans un fou rire, « bah oui mais t'es hot quand tu fais ça ! »

« Oh ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? » Cria Edward.

« J'embrasse ta femme, elle est trop sexy » je gloussai, elle me prit la balle lui lançant, elle prit mes mains me faisant danser, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça, « regarde bien Eddy ! Emmett et Edward frappe encore plus fort que Jasper, il faut les déconcentrer au maximum, tu te souviens la boîte ? » J'approuvai en souriant, elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, « ils vont finir par me penser bi »

« Je le pense déjà »

Elle pouffa, remonta mon haut sur mon ventre, je remontai le sien, elle me fit un sourire en coin, nous nous trémoussâmes suivant la musique, échappant parfois des rires, refaisant la danse de Angela mais en plus provoquant, nous fûmes séparée par Emmett et Edward.

« Putain mais merde vous deux vous avez un souci » dit Emmett, Edward me serra contre lui, son torse dans mon dos, sa main sur mon ventre, « vous êtes quoi ? Bi ? » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, je sentis bien que mon chéri n'était pas indifférent.

« Mais non », dit Rose, « mais si je l'étais ce qui est sûr c'est que Bella je me la ferai », je riais deux fois plus.

« Et je ne te dirai pas non »

« Bébé, ça suffit », me dit Edward tendu, je me mis face à lui.

« Tu veux que je danse avec toi ? » Il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Arrête d'embrasser Rose »

« C'est elle qui le fait », je bougeai mes hanches, ses mains se crispèrent, « je ne fais que répondre, enfin là je n'ai pas eu le temps »

Je serrai son tee shirt dans mes mains le faisant reculer légèrement tout en continuant à danser, peut-être plus sensuellement, ses mains descendirent dans le creux de mes reins.

« Bella... » me dit-il tendu.

Je m'écartai de lui en reculant, je lui fis en sourire en coin et allai me remettre en place, attrapant Rose encore occupée avec Emmett, elle pouffa et me suivit.

« Vous êtes des vipères », cria Jasper, nous lui fîmes un doigt nous cachant de nos copains, « putain les mecs, elles vous prennent pour des cons » nous nous tournâmes vers nos copains et leurs têtes de décomposées, nous nous séparâmes en pouffant, Alice et Angela levèrent leur pouce.

« Baissez vos hauts les vicieuses ! » Cria Ben, nous le fîmes.

Edward et Emmett retournèrent vers Alice, au passage mon chéri me mit une main au fesses, les serrant, je sursautai, passai au cramoisie, il me fit un sourire en coin et prit la batte, je me reculai, je ne savais pas qu'une partie de base-ball pouvait être aussi intéressante, en attendant il frappa et eut le temps de faire un tour complet, Jasper finit le sien, le plan n'avait pas si bien fonctionné, il était encore capable de courir, merde.

Ce fut la même pour Emmett, mais ayant éliminé Ben nous avions l'avantage, nous recommençâmes, enfin là c'était surtout à qui provoque mieux l'autre et pour tous les couples. Le soleil se fit plus présent, la partie se finit en match nul. Emmett et Ben partirent chercher des boissons, Edward et Jasper allongés, nous, nous préférâmes danser, laissant Angela nous montrer de nouveaux pas, nous rîmes plus qu'autre chose mais je me sentais légère, j'étais d'humeur légère, ça faisait du bien. Nous continuâmes avec nos sodas à la main, laissant Angela danser toute seule un moment avant de reprendre avec elle.

« La prochaine sortie boîte, tu viens avec nous Angie ! » Lui dit Rose, « merde il faut que tu nous apprennes plein de nouveaux pas, nous les referons en boîte, miracle pour une fois nous danserons pour de vrai » nous pouffâmes.

Les garçons nous regardaient avec des petits sourires, Emmett toujours avec son portable et ses vidéos, non, en fait cette fois ils le faisaient tous, nous posâmes nos sodas, Rose et Alice nous firent danser le Madison, j'y arrivai cette fois, la musique ne s'y accordait pas mais nous suivions le rythme, ça semblait moins ridicule aussi, nous finîmes par nous écrouler au sol, les unes sur les autres en riant comme des idiotes. Je me rapprochai de mon chéri, les filles aussi, ils partirent chacun dans leur coin, je m'allongeai, son bras sous mon épaule, sa tête contre sa veste.

« Tu crois que nous serons aussi discrets qu'eux ? » Il étouffa un rire tournant son visage vers le mien, je me mis sur le côté, passant ma jambe sur la sienne.

« C'est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas partis jouer à Colin-Maillard », je pouffai, « je ne sais pas, là encore ils ont fait ça plutôt naturellement, pour ce qui nous concerne, je me dis que ça dépendra de la situation mais vu la manière dont nous avons tendance à déborder, je ne pense pas que nous ferons preuve d'autant de discrétion »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous avons déjà du mal à nous arrêter lieux public ou non. Nous ne faisons pas vraiment les choses comme dirait les gens normalement, nous pourrions faire les choses les plus basiques que tous les couples récents et d'ados font. Nous deux c'est rapidement descendu sous la ceinture, j'ai rapidement découvert ton beau petit corps », je m'empourprai, « alors avec le sexe ça ne va pas nous calmer, au contraire, enfin c'est ce que je pense, on se provoque, jouons jusqu'à un certain point »

« Tu ne ressens pas de manque ? »

« Non, nos jeux sont de plus en plus poussés, je ne manque de rien, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, nous nous connaissons de mieux en mieux. Attendre est une bonne chose, il n'y aura plus aucune gêne quelle qu'elle soit, je connais ton corps, tu connais le mien, l'envie est là c'est sûr pour tous les deux, ça se fera tout seul, une fois que nous serons prêts »

« Moi surtout »

« Oui et non »

« Tu l'as déjà fait, tu sais à quoi t'attendre »

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à qui que ce soit, ni à toi, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais ressentir, j'ai une idée mais ça sera différent, complètement différent »

« En quoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime, parce que je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un autant que je peux te désirer. Nous risquons, encore une fois ce ne sont que des suppositions mais de nous perdre dans nos étreintes »

« Ça serait une mauvaise chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça en serait une, toi tu penses quoi ? »

« Que j'aurai toujours envie de toi, davantage certainement, le plaisir que je peux ressentir dans nos étreintes il va être amplifié par je ne sais combien non ? » Il acquiesça, « les filles c'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit aussi », il haussa légèrement les sourcils, « soirée filles nous en avons parlé, la dernière fois aussi »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai aimé connaître leurs premières fois, elles se sont posées les mêmes questions, les mêmes doutes qu'une fille peut avoir. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir être entre filles, parler des garçons, enfin de vous, de nous, nous soutenir, nous entraider. Bref tout ça pour dire que tout va bien, comme tu l'as dit ça se fera tout seul, quand ça sera le bon moment, j'ai de moins en moins de stress »

« Tu en auras toujours mais pour l'instant, il me semble que je te dois un massage non ? »

« Crapuleux ? »

« Non », rit-il, «je n'avais pas de mauvaises pensées », il nous redressa, m'aidant à me relever.

« Pour une fois », dis-je narquoise, il partit dans un éclat de rire.

« Tu es de mauvais foi » il ramassa sa veste, je pris sa main et nous allâmes vers les tentes en riant.

« C'est connu les garçons ne pensent qu'à ça »

« Dans ce cas tu dois avoir l'esprit d'un garçon », je lui mis un coup sur l'épaule en riant.

« Ne te moque pas ! Je me suis calmée »

« Ah oui ? Tes provocations sur le terrain, ta danse avec Rose, tu appelles ça t'être calmée ? »

« C'est l'effet camping », riais-je, je me repris, « mais sinon... » il continua à rire, « chéri ? »

« Tu es différente », me dit-il plus sérieusement, « depuis que nous avons remis les choses en place, c'est très bien comme ça », nous nous entraidâmes pour nous laver les mains, il embrassa ma main, « c'est laquelle la notre ? » Je l'emmenai, retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, il fit de même, nous rentrâmes dans la tente, il la referma, « tu as de la crème ? » Je lui fis un grand sourire, ouvris mon sac et sortis mon lait à la fraise, je mis de la musique aussi avec mon téléphone, « maintenant tu peux t'allonger, je vais m'occuper de ton dos »

Je retirai mon tee-shirt face à lui, il me fixait un sourire en coin, je rougis légèrement, je posai mon tee-shirt, je le regardai passant mes mains dans mon dos, son sourire se fit plus grand, je le détachai et le retirai, le posant. J'étais légèrement gênée mais pas tant que ça vu son regard, il se rapprocha, je m'assis sur mes fesses le laissant venir entre mes jambes.

« Je l'aime davantage ta poitrine »

Je piquai un gros fard, il avança me faisant m'allonger. Il me prouva qu'il aimait davantage ma poitrine, il aurait pu continuer, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée mais il tenait à me faire son massage.

« Vois comme nous ne sommes pas dans la normalité, je t'ai fait un massage crapuleux avant de t'en faire un plus basique », je pouffai.

« C'est parce que tu as les idées mal placées »

« À certain moment oui, ça va être un peu froid »

« Tu me réchaufferas »

« Bella... »

Je pouffai, m'arrêtai quand je sentis ses mains sur moi, glisser dans mon dos, je fermai les yeux, ne cessant de frissonner, il en mit également sur mes bras.

« En fait... je me suis emporté avec ton lait », je riais nerveusement, il suivit, « désolé »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es », dis-je mesquine, « chéri pas besoin d'en arriver là, tu me l'aurais demandé j'aurai retiré mon pantalon », il partit dans un fou rire.

« Je te jure que je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès », je me redressai, retirant mon bouton, je le regardai et partis à mon tour dans un fou rire, ses mains pleines de crème, « je n'ai pas menti, tu vois », il se poussa, je retirai mon pantalon, m'allongeant à nouveau, « je ne regrette pas en tout cas », je passai ma main dans mon dos, déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon, « ça c'est gentil »

« Cullen, la ferme ! »

« Oui Swan », nous rîmes bêtement.

Il ressortit de mes jambes, étalant la crème dessus, nous arrêtâmes de rire, me massant réellement cette fois. Je soupirai plusieurs fois, il n'omit aucune partie de mon dos, de mes flancs, mes hanches, remontant lentement du bas de mon dos à mes épaules, dérivant sur mes bras jusqu'à mes mains, il glissa ses doigts entre les miens avant de repartir et de recommencer pendant un moment.

« Si ma petite femme veut bien se retourner », il se décala, il souffla, ça va se compliquer, je passai mes jambes autour de lui, remontant mes bras, « tu vas voir comme je peux bien gérer »

Je lui fis un petit sourire mesquin, il reprit de la crème, je relevai mes jambes, il posa ses mains sur mes chevilles remontant lentement, n'oubliant aucune parties de mon corps. J'avais finis par le pousser contre moi, son débardeur et son pantalon en moins. Ce fut à mon tour de le masser, prenant mon temps tout comme il l'avait fait.

« Ne coupe jamais tes cheveux »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Demandai-je doucement, en continuant à le toucher, allant sur ses bras.

« Juste comme ça », il leva ses mains mettant mes cheveux devant de chaque côté, cachant ma poitrine, « apercevoir c'est sexy aussi », je lui fis un petit sourire repartant dans mon massage, il se mit sur le dos.

Quand j'eus terminé, nous nous mîmes l'un en face de l'autre, le sac de couchage ouvert nous recouvrit, je passai ma jambe sur sa hanche, son bras relevé sous ma tête, nos mains dans le dos de l'autre, ma tête sous la sienne.

« Il faudrait se faire ce genre de chose plus souvent »

« Je suis bien de cet avis, quand tu veux », je commençai à somnoler, lui aussi certainement, je sursautai en entendant les rires des autres, je grognai, il émit un petit rire.

« Vendredi mon ange, tout un week-end sans être dérangé » je le serrai contre moi, sa main me caressait de ma nuque à ma cuisse, je me remis face à lui, il recommença me faisant frissonner allant jusqu'à l'arrière de mon genou, le massant, je sursautai légèrement, échappant un soupir, « tu vois, je continue à découvrir des choses et vu ton regard tu apprécies »

Il le refit mais m'embrassa pour éviter que les autres entendent quoi que ce soit. Cherchant d'autres nouveaux jeux, de nouveaux des rires, nous nous regardâmes.

« Vendredi nous serons tranquille », me souffla-t-il, j'approuvai nerveusement, « allons les rejoindre »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie »

« Moi non plus »

« Mais c'est un week-end où nous sommes tous ensemble », soupirai-je.

Il acquiesça, m'embrassa et se redressa m'emmenant avec lui, sa main dans mon dos, il attrapa mon soutien-gorge tout en me regardant, je lui pris et le remis, refermant mes bras autour de son torse, il le mit correctement et le ferma. J'attrapai notre sac prenant des affaires propres, je me mis sur les genoux, lui passai un débardeur et un tee-shirt, il fit pareil, me mettant un sous pull rouge, je remis mes cheveux correctement, nous nous séparâmes pour mettre nos pantalons.

« Depuis quand tu mets des jeans qui ressemblent à des baggys ? »

« Mauvaise Bella », il partit dans un fou rire, « avec les filles nous en avons pris pour être plus à notre aise », j'attachai négligemment mes cheveux, me remis des chaussettes, « prêt ? » Demandai-je blasée.

« Oui » rit-il, « bébé... » je lui fis un grand sourire hypocrite avant d'ouvrir la tente pendant qu'il riait bêtement.

« Coucou » nous dit Rose tout sourire, nous remîmes nos chaussures, « vous voulez votre goûter ? » Pouffa-t-elle, nous approuvâmes, nous levant.

« Mauvaise fille », me dit Angela sérieusement, je pouffai, « c'est sexy quand même mets-toi sur le côté », je le fis, « ah bah oui, en même temps avec le fessier que tu as... » je ris gênée enjambant un tronc avant de m'asseoir, Edward près de moi. Ils nous donnèrent à manger, j'avais un grand sourire niais, j'aime bien le camping je crois.

« Que faisons nous ensuite ? » Demanda Alice, « il est encore tôt »

« Peut-être que Chef Swan va vouloir entraîner ses hommes », dit Jasper, je lui fis un sourire.

« Peut-être que sergent Emmett devrait profiter de l'occasion pour apprendre l'agilité », il grimaça pendant que les autres riaient, « allez fils », dis-je sérieusement, il partit dans un fou rire, nous nous levâmes, « retournons près du poste, la musique te motivera », Jasper me proposa son dos, « tu emplis mon cœur de temps de fierté », il rit bêtement, je sautai, il bloqua mes jambes, me portant jusqu'au bout de la clairière, je descendis, lui faisant un bisou, il sourit niaisement, « bien, je te laisse choisir ton arbre, choisis bien parce que tant que tu ne monteras pas correctement tu n'arrêteras pas »

« Chef Swan a peut-être une suggestion ? » Je regardai m'avançant vers plusieurs arbres.

« Chérie, ça te démange alors vas-y », me dit Edward, je le regardai en souriant, cherchant le meilleur pour grimper facilement, je le trouvai, courrai et montai rapidement assez haut, « j'adore quand elle fait ça », je pouffai, descendant en allant de branche en branche, m'arrêtant sur une branche.

« Sergent après je vais avoir un jeu qui te plaira »

« Quoi ? »

« Traction mon poussin »

« Ça me va »

« On peut jouer à chat perché si tu veux, victoire facile », les autres rirent moqueur, je m'assis la branche entre mes jambes, Angela me rejoignit, « évidemment ma copine sait grimper ! »

« C'était notre jeu avec Ben quand nous étions plus jeunes, on monte ? » J'approuvai et me relevai.

« Emmett, quand tu le sens... » nous montâmes sous les recommandations nerveuses de nos copains, nous nous assîmes assez haut.

« C'est plus joli vu d'en haut, je pense qu'ils vont nous faire une syncope bientôt », je riais bêtement, « alors tout se passe bien ? »

« Oui et pour toi ? »

« Parfait, c'est bien de jouer les bois »

« Bravo pour une fille de pasteur », elle pouffa.

« Mauvaise graine »

-Et si ton père vient à l'apprendre ?

« Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça avec plusieurs garçons, il n'y a que Ben », elle mit sa main dans la poche, sortant un paquet de bonbon, nous mangeâmes tranquillement. « Avec Ben mon n'avons pas l'intention d'être l'un sans l'autre, c'est mon meilleur ami, je partage tout avec lui. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, il en reste encore beaucoup, il y a toujours des choses à faire, il y en aura toujours. Tu sais j'en ri mais mentir à mon père, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, Ben non plus. Il voudrait me voir mariée avant, plus par ''sécurité'' qu'autre chose, je ne me vois pas lui dire non plus. Nous avons attendu un moment avec Ben, six mois précisément, au début nous voulions attendre d'être mariés mais nous avons beau nous aimer et tout, je ne me vois pas vraiment me marier aussi jeune, toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vu l'échec que ça a été pour mes parents, ça ne me donne pas envie »

« Tu ne veux pas te marier ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurai dit un non catégorique », je regardai Edward qui jouait avec Ben et Jasper au base ball, « mais tout est différent aujourd'hui » elle me fit un grand sourire, « il me le demanderait je serai incapable de dire non, imagine le truc. Edward Cullen qui me demande de l'épouser ? J'en frissonne », pouffai-je nerveusement, « il est bien la seule personne qui peut me demander ce qu'il veut je lui dirai à chaque fois oui »

« Il le sait ? »

« Pour le moment je ne parle pas vraiment de l'avenir avec lui, pas de choses vraiment concrète, je ne fais pas de plan sur la comète bien que je n'imagine rien sans lui, le présent est assez compliqué »

« Ton père ? » J'approuvai, « je sais ce que Emmett a proposé, il est mal »

« Nous le sommes aussi avec Edward »

« Tu sais Belly, je ne suis pas juste ta copine de conneries en tout genre, je peux être là si tu as besoin, je me confie à toi, tu peux faire de même sur des sujets plus sérieux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je n'en ai jamais eu, je n'ai eu que Ben, nous nous sommes ouverts aux autres et nous sommes gagnants dans l'histoire, nous avons des amis, nous sommes tous unis, un bloc alors que nous ne nous connaissons depuis peu de temps et tout ça c'est grâce à toi »

« Non, je... »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est grâce à toi. Nous parlions déjà avec les Cullen, ton arrivée a changée beaucoup de choses. Comme dirait mon papa tu es ce qu'il appelle une ''belle âme'', tu as quelque chose en toi qui fait que tu as le don de rapprocher les gens, de les changer. Tu as converti un célibataire dirons-nous endurci en un garçon en couple, je suis même sûre qu'il pourrait vanter les joies du couple », je pouffai, « peut-être même faire des conférences », nous rîmes bêtement, elle se calma. « Mais tu n'as pas fait que ça, tu as resserrée les liens d'une famille et tu rends Charlie plus que heureux. Nous le connaissons tous parce que c'est le shérif et que c'est une petite ville et je peux te dire qu'il n'a jamais eu autant le sourire que depuis que tu es là. Il y a beaucoup de choses extérieures qui t'échappe. Les Quileute aussi, c'est dommage que tu ne prennes pas conscience que tu es loin d'être une fille banale, ce que ta mère t'a fait, a dû profondément te blesser et ça se comprend mais nous sommes tous là et le serons toujours, ton père aussi »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre »

« Belly, nous le savons tous, ça ne nous empêche pas de passer de bons moments, nous n'avons pas changé, plus présent, Charlie ça sera la même chose. Il ne va pas te rejeter, te reprocher quoi que ce soit, tu as un père ouvert d'esprit et qui sait prendre sur lui »

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire »

« Parle de choses plutôt banale pour dévier dessus, si tu le sens tu continueras sinon une autre fois »

« Je n'ai que jusqu'à mercredi »

« Tu as une semaine non ? »

« Jeudi, il y la surprise de Emmett et ce week-end ça ne sera pas possible, nous sommes déjà samedi Angie »

« Tu auras un poids en moins après »

« Pas mon père et si il appelait ou allait voir ma mère ? »

« Il ne la fera pas venir ici, aller la voir ? Je ne pense pas, il restera pour toi. Les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard, chaque chose que nous faisons nous amène à un but plus ou moins précis. Là pour toi il est temps que tu cesses de supporter seule et ton père est le premier concerné dans cet histoire. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'avoir mal, Emmett ne te demande pas d'aller dans les détails, contente-toi des grandes lignes mais je ne suis pas hypocrite ne pas savoir précisément de quoi il en retourne c'est angoissant parce que ça nous laisse supposer tout un tas de choses »

« Parce que ce sont des choses qui sont arrivées parfois, une... une gifle pour avoir répondu, une autre pour avoir dit non, certaines sans raison valable »

« Aucune n'en avait Bella, elle n'a jamais fait autre chose ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement, je regardai devant moi.

« La question c'est est-ce que j'ai eu... des marques ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Entre autre », chuchota-t-elle, elle posa sa main sur la mienne, je pris une inspiration.

« Je crois... que d'être poussée d'une certaine façon contre des meubles peuvent provoquer des marques plus ou moins présentes et importantes selon la force qui y est mise. Comme pour les gifles, que des ongles peuvent blesser et que... recevoir des choses aussi peuvent blesser, ce sont des petites choses, des petites histoires, ce n'était pas tout le temps. Certaines marquent plus que d'autre, certaines s'effacent avec le temps. Je serai, je crois incapable d'en oublier quelques unes parce que parfois elle est parvenue à viser juste, elle connaissait mon point faible. J'ai pris sur moi la plupart du temps, pas quand ça concernait mes grands-parents, me faire du mal et me poser la question ''il est où ton grand-père maintenant ?'' alors qu'elle savait qu'il était partit, ça je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, s'en prendre à moi était une chose à lui s'en était une autre »

« Ton grand-père ? »

« C'était tout pour moi », dis-je les larmes aux yeux, « absolument tout, c'est lui la belle-âme, pas moi, jusqu'au bout Angie. J'y ai cru, jusqu'au bout j'ai pensé qu'il survivrait, nous avions tellement de projets, nous imaginant partir sur les routes. Ma grand-mère étant déjà partie. Vivre l'un pour l'autre, il avait tant de choses à me faire découvrir encore. Pendant sa semaine d'hospitalisation après l'accident, nous avions même commencer à sortir une carte, il avait fait un début de tracé, pour moi c'était mon issue. J'y ai cru de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que... tout s'est écroulé, je me suis écroulée, il est partit sous mes yeux, sa main dans la mienne, j'ai perdu la raison... vraiment je l'ai perdu, je suis rentrée à Phœnix trois semaines après »

« Où... où étais-tu ? » Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'elle importance ? » Elle me regarda inquiète, « j'étais là où vont les gens qui perdent la raison », elle se figea, « je vais bien, j'avais une promesse de mon grand-père à tenir, il fallait juste que je souffle avant de retourner chez ma mère »

« Elle... je suis désolée... je... elle est venue te voir ? »

« Non, c'était une maison de repos, l'ami de mon grand-père était là »

« Ton père il est au courant ? »

« Il ne le sait pas »

« Mais tu es mineure il aurait dû le savoir »

« Ils n'ont eu besoin que de l'accord du parent qui a la responsabilité, ma mère »

« Mais... si il l'avait su rien ne te serait arrivé ! »

« Je sais et ça il n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre »

« Tout ce sait un jour ou l'autre Belly »

« Tu es la seule à le savoir »

« Je ne dirai rien »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, comme tu l'as dit les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard. Mon but était qu'à 17 ans je vienne ici, pas à 15, c'est certainement ça »

« Ça fait trop de choses pour une personne », chuchota-t-elle presque inaudible regardant dans le vide.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment, sa main serrant la mienne, regardant les autres jouer et Emmett tentait de monter à un arbre sous les conseils de Jasper, il se rata, nous pouffâmes.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, c'était joli », nous rîmes sadiquement.

« Allons lui apprendre la vie ! Belly... merci de m'avoir parlé »

« Merci d'avoir écoutée et je ne suis plus seule alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi, toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie », elle me fit un grand sourire, « il est temps d'aller lui mettre la honte », elle acquiesça, nous lâchâmes nos mains descendant rapidement sous les regards soulagés, « Emmett où en es-tu ? »

« Bah... »

« C'est la merde », rit Jasper, il lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

« Nous t'avons vu de notre perchoir », dit Angela, « jolie... » nous partîmes dans un fou rire, il nous regarda de travers.

« Attendez, je reviens », dis-je, je partis rapidement aux tentes, je savais qu'Ali avait pris un bloc de feuilles et des feutres, je coupai les feuilles en deux, écrivant dessus, je riais toute seule jusqu'à ce que des fourmis attirèrent mon regard, je tapai des pieds nerveusement, « vous aimes pas ! » Crachai-je, je recommençai à écrire me remettant à rire très contente de la connerie que je préparai.

« Tu sais », je sursautai et regardai mon chéri, il se mit à rire moqueur, « je vais vraiment commencer à me faire du souci pour toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, bah tu sais, rire seule, écraser des fourmis et leur parler pour ensuite à rire à nouveau ce n'est pas normal », je pouffai nerveusement, « qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« Un jeu » je pris les feuilles et les feutres allant vers lui, lui cachant, « viens je suis sûre que ça va te plaire », je passai devant, sa main dans ma poche.

« Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent, ça te va bien »

« C'est large »

« Ça laisse place à l'imagination, ça énerve en fait »

« Un rien t'énerve » raillai-je.

« Ce n'est pas une nouvelle », sourit-il, « mais apercevoir tes hanches et ta chute de rein c'est... » il souffla, « c'est confortable en plus »

« Plus que ça même, j'en mettrai de temps en temps, avec mauvais Eddy aussi »

« Mauvais Eddy va beaucoup aimer, il va se demander où est la nonne », je pouffai, « il faut se reprendre », nous rîmes bêtement rejoignant les autres.

« Les enfants j'ai un jeu ! Venez vous asseoir face à l'arbre », ils le firent tous, « pas toi Emmett, nous allons te donner des notes de tes performances » il grimaça, les autres riaient, « regarde sur ses feuilles des chiffre de zéro à neuf, à chacune de tes tentatives nous te montrerons nos notes si tu ne t'améliores pas au bout de trois tentatives tu vires un vêtement... » je fis la distribution me remettant face à Emmett, « tu veux que je te montre le plus simple »

« Ça serait une bonne chose et lentement s'il te plaît »

Je partis chercher le poste le mettant près de nous, remettant la musique, j'expliquai au mieux comment il devait faire, il était concentré chose étonnante, j'en profitai, je lui montrai ensuite faisant le plus lentement possible, recommençant allant plus vite, le refaisant encore plus rapidement grimpant avant de redescendre, ce fut à son tour.

Il monta lentement, je lui montrai ou poser ses pieds et mains à chaque fois, il commençait à comprendre, il redescendit, je me reculai prenant mes feuilles me mettant entre les jambes de Edward, il prit de l'élan sauf qu'il se manqua, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire il nous regarda méprisant, ses notes varièrent entre zéro et un, cinq de la part de Ben, juste pour nous avoir fait rire, il recommença, ratant deux fois de plus mais s'améliorant.

« Va falloir retirer quelque chose », il retira son tee-shirt rapidement se retrouvant torse nu sous les soupirs de Rose, il recommença sans nous prêter attention, prenant plus d'élan, nous sifflâmes nerveux quand il y arriva, là il se prit des sept et des huit, « waw, c'était artistique ! Suis fière ! »

« Je vais le refaire, j'ai pigé le truc » il redescendit, « Bell' ensuite compétition, nous verrons qui aura les meilleures notes », j'approuvai, il remonta deux fois.

« En effet », dit Jasper, « il a bien compris le truc, Bella tu as une sérieuse concurrence »

« Ça n'en sera que plus intéressant » nous lui mîmes de bonnes notes, Rose s'acharnait à lui mettre des dix, « Rose, tu baves », elle pouffa et rougis, « quoi ? Toi tu rougis ? » Demandai-je choquée.

« La ferme Bella », rit-elle, « il est hot je n'y suis pour rien »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ? » Railla Alice.

« Moi oui, ma petite culotte c'est une autre histoire » nous rîmes comme des cons, sauf Jasper qui grimaça, « frangin, j'ai dit pire ! »

« Je m'en passe très bien, putain t'es chiante ! » Emmett descendit de son arbre, il nous regarda cherchant à comprendre, « ne pose pas de question, Bell' vas-y commencez votre compétition que nous passions à autre chose »

« Tu peux toi aussi te mettre torse nu », dit Rose, « je ne serai pas la seule à baver, hein Eddy ? » Il lui fit un doigt, « oh, j'ai déjà vu sa poitrine je te rappelle le même jour où je lui ai roulée une pelle », les autres riaient, pas Emmett et Edward, « poitrine parfaite » informa-t-elle Angela.

« Rose, je le sais mieux que toi », lui dit Edward, je rougis, « tiens »,il tendit un 10, « voilà au moins c'est clair maintenant, chérie mets lui la honte à Emmett »

« Je n'ai rien fait »

« T'es le mec de Barbie, c'est pareil »

« Pourquoi tu es énervé ? » Demanda Rose mesquine, « aurais-tu de jolies images en tête ? » Il échappa un rire.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions parler d'autre chose ? » Demandai-je pivoine.

« Coquelicot est de retour » railla-t-elle, « tu voudrais que nous parlions de quoi ? De tes fesses ? Ton ventre ? Tes hanches ? » À chaque fois Edward et les autres levaient des dix, je riais nerveusement, « bon bah voilà là aussi c'est clair, maintenant tu peux aller jouer »

Je me tournai vers Emmett me faisant dix avec sa main, je le suppliai d'arrêter, il rangea ses mains avec un sourire en coin.

« Qui commence ? » je détachai mes cheveux pour les rattacher, j'entendis des dix être soufflé, je préférai les ignorer et me faire un chignon.

« Je te laisse commencer », il se tourna vers les autres, « vous êtes prêt ? » Ils approuvèrent.

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous étions reculés, Bella cherchait des appuis, elle pouvait rester de dos autant qu'elle voulait, ça ne me dérangeai pas le moins du monde, je remerciai Rose discrètement. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, Bella recula, se baissa légèrement avant de partir comme une bombe nous faisant je ne sais pas quoi mais c'était beau à regarder, montant assez haut, redescendant tout aussi vite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Fooo ! Hé ! » me figeai, « ici aussi peut-être une fée ? » Je soufflai soulagé.

« Oui tu peux », lui dit Alice en riant.

« Il faudrait que je m'achète des petites ailes », dit-elle songeuse regardant l'arbre, Emmett partit se débrouillant plus que bien, « sergent Emmett ! » Cria-t-elle en sautillant.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et se retournèrent vers nous, nous nous regardâmes finissant par déclarer Bella gagnante.

« C'est mérité », dit Emmett, ils se sourirent, « Bella montre comment tu fais des tractions avant que nous jouions à nouveau », elle grimaça, « à moi de t'apprendre quelque chose non ? »

Elle approuva, ils se rapprochèrent de l'arbre, regardant une branche, elle tendit les mains, Emmett la souleva, son petit corps suspendu, je pensai à respirer, son baggy était descendu sur ses hanches, le haut remonté, je soupirai.

« Courage Eddy », me souffla Angela, j'échappai un rire nerveux.

Bella releva ses jambes et croisa ses chevilles, Emmett l'aidait au mieux et putain je dois avoir des problèmes parce que voir son ventre se contracter ça m'énervait plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, Rose soupira quand Emmett le fit à son tour rapidement, Bella était redescendue et retira son sous-pull, les autres excepté Rose parlèrent entre eux, Angela alla vers Ben, Rose se rapprocha de moi.

« C'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi ? » J'approuvai en soupirant, elle soupira à son tour.

« Merci encore pour tout à l'heure c'est passé inaperçu »

« Truc de filles », me souffla-t-elle, « j'en ai plein d'autres à sortir, faut juste les sortir au bon moment. Ne pas le faire pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais tu seras de toute façon son meilleur anti-complexe, comme Emmett l'a été pour moi », j'approuvai, « est-ce que... désolée je sais c'est perso, quand vous êtes tous les deux, je veux dire à faire vos trucs, elle est gênée ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Rose tu sais que quand tu as ce genre de réaction c'est perturbant », elle pouffa.

« Oui mais là nous parlons de votre intimité, c'est différent, tu n'es ni ma sœur ou ma copine, ne te sens pas obligé de répondre »

« Non », elle acquiesça regardant à nouveau Emmett et Bella, « Rose », elle me fixa, « non, c'est pour ta question, Bella n'a pas de gène », elle me fit un petit sourire, « c'est après, j'ai du mal à comprendre où est la différence en fait »

« La différence elle est que tant que vous êtes dans vos jeux ou autre, elle doit arrêter de penser, elle doit avoir des petit blocage qui ne doivent durer qu'une fraction de seconde. La différence elle est que quand une fille est nue devant son copain, le mec va la détailler, sans forcément penser en mal mais la fille dans sa petite tête c'est, ''il va voir mes défauts'', ''il va me trouver tout un coup moins jolie'', c'est gênant parce que tu te sens mise à nue de toutes les façons possibles. Tu n'as plus rien pour te cacher ou autre, tu te sens plus vulnérable. Ça passera avec le temps et honnêtement avec le sexe, elle réfléchira moins, l'envie qu'elle soit uniquement charnière, pour séduire, lui fera oublier ce genre de réaction en attendant si les mots ne suffisent pas, passe plus de temps sur les parties qu'elle n'aime pas »

« Les parties qu'elle déteste font parties de celles que je préfère »

« Alors c'est parfait »

« Je me demande juste si un jour elle n'aura plus de complexe »

« C'est une fille, une fille en a toujours mais ceux qu'elle a s'atténueront. Tu te souviens moi il y a deux ans, après James, j'avais perdu toute confiance en moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour me reconstruire. Quand tes blessures sont intérieures c'est plus vicieux, plus long, des complexes physique je n'en ai plus vraiment, je sur joue parfois, mais j'aurai malheureusement toujours à des moments des doutes au sujet de mon couple, la peur que ton frère me quitte. Il me connaît suffisamment, un simple regard suffit, il comprend. Tu ne connais que ton frère, je connais l'homme et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien »

« Je ne dirai jamais le contraire Rose, tu parles du pacte ? »

« Oui... nous en avons déjà parlé à la fête foraine, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que Emmett, craint vraiment de te perdre. Tu lui as manqué et je vais me contenter de ne parler que pour lui, mais il ne fait vraiment pas ça en mal, pour t'embêter ou autre. Il est sincère quand il dit qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur et celui de Bella. Je comprends aussi tout autant que ça t'énerve, d'ici quelques jours, Bella pourra tourner une autre page, elle le fera avec toi, elle changera. Pour le moment elle va être angoissée, pensive parce qu'elle cherche ses mots, comment le dire à Charlie tout en l'épargnant au maximum, elle va se rendre compte si ce n'est pas déjà fait que peu importe la manière dont elle le dira, les mots resteront les mêmes... c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sera le plus mal et ça sera à Charlie cette fois-ci de prendre sur lui, pas à toi, tu ne seras pas là »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me sentir bien »

« Non c'est sûr mais pour une fois tu ne te prendras pas le truc en pleine tête, tu en as trop encaissé. Bella et ses dérapages peu importe ce que tu en penses ce n'est pas évident, tu aurais pu en profiter amplement », j'allai intervenir, elle leva sa main. « S'il te plaît, plus d'un homme l'aurait fait et tu le sais, tu n'es pas comme ça, Dieu merci, merci pour Bella parce que si tu n'avais pas tenu, vous n'auriez pas la relation que vous avez aujourd'hui. Ensuite tu apprends une partie de son passé, l'accident et tout ce que ça enveloppe. Le fait que sa mère lui ait fait du mal physiquement et ça en pratiquement deux mois, aujourd'hui tu en es au moment où Charlie va l'apprendre, il va falloir que tu saches prendre du recul parce que sinon ça va finir par faire trop et si tu craques... Bella va suivre, vous allez vous retrouvez dans un engrenage et ça sera sans fin »

« Bella m'a dit de le faire déjà, c'est pour ça aussi que je suis sortie hier, décompresser »

« Une fois ne sera pas suffisant et tu devras le refaire pour laisser un maximum de possibilités à Bella de pouvoir parler avec son père. Je pense que c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle te l'a dit, pour te décharger mais aussi pour se mettre davantage de pression. Passer du temps avec elle, il ne s'agit pas de ne plus rien faire avec elle, il s'agit de lui laisser un maximum de moments pour le faire. Surtout le soir quand il sera rentré, va à la salle de sport comme tous les soirs, agit le plus naturellement possible avec eux. Tu risquerais de stresser Bella, nous allons faire en sorte tous d'alléger un maximum la situation au lycée ou après les cours »

« Et si je rentre alors que Bella s'apprête à parler je fais quoi ? »

« Bella connaît tes heures, elle pourrait t'envoyer un message ou toi savoir si tout est OK, faites les choses comme ça et tu sais si Bella se sent de parler elle peut parfaitement prétexter à Charlie une sortie et en parler à un moment plus opportun. Il y a beaucoup de façon à faire, elle le sait, nous en avons parlé hier toutes les deux. Pour ce qui est de Emmett, si tu en ressens le besoin, prends tes distances. Il sait déjà que tu vas le faire, n'hésite pas mais reviens. Une fois que la situation sera calmée, reviens, ne le laisse pas, un jour tu m'as demandé de ne pas blesser ton frère, ne blesse pas mon homme », elle me regardait les larmes aux yeux, je caressai sa joue et embrassai son front.

« Je reviendrai Rose », elle approuva en me souriant, « pacte ? » Elle pouffa, je lui tendis ma main.

« Pacte ! » Elle la prit et la serra, « maintenant nous pouvons baver à nouveau tranquillement ! » Nous rîmes bêtement, nous nous allongeâmes prenant appui sur nos avant-bras, « n'oublie pas le soupir », me dit-elle, j'approuvai en souriant, nous tournâmes nos visages vers eux, « OK c'est pire que tout à l'heure », nous rîmes nerveusement.

Ils avaient recommencé à grimper dans les arbres, Angela, Jasper et Ben aussi, je regardai ma jumelle qui faisaient plein de photos, elle avait ramené à manger et des boissons, nous en prîmes avec Rose en la remerciant. Bella décida d'apprendre à faire la roue à Emmett, mes sœurs se levèrent toutes les filles lui montrèrent, il essaya se vautrant, j'échappai un rire.

Bella me regarda en pouffant, elle se rapprocha, elle se mit sur les genoux, prenant appui avec ses mains sur le sol avançant au dessus de mes jambes, les siennes entourant les miennes. Je me fis nerveux, elle me fixa et m'embrassa ses mains toujours sur le sol, moi sur mes avants-bras, elle se rapprocha, je pris appui sur mes mains me redressant la faisant me surplomber. Je posai ma main entre ses reins la faisant s'asseoir plus discret, elle se ne rend pas compte de beaucoup de choses. Je crois que certaines de ses attitudes sont plus que sexy par exemple, en attendant notre baiser prit de l'ampleur.

Je reposai ma main sur le sol, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait, ses mains autour de mon visage, m'embrassant sensuellement. Je frissonnai plus d'une fois, elle posa de long et lent baisers sur mes lèvres, laissant ses mains glisser dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, descendant sur mes bras, me poussant contre elle. Nous nous regardions, elle referma mes bras sur sa taille, laissant ses mains dans son dos, elle m'embrassa en me fixant, je la serrai pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête, elle s'éloigna avec un petit sourire. Je la retenais ma main remontant contre sa nuque, son buste partant sur le côté, je grognai, elle sourit davantage, je défis son chignon, la basculant contre le sol, entremêlant nos jambes reprenant appui sur mon avant-bras, ma main sur sa joue.

« Tu aimes tant que ça jouer avec mes nerfs ? »

« J'aime juste quand tu reprends le dessus », me souffla-t-elle sans sourire, je l'embrassai brièvement en la regardant, « c'est toi qui va jouer maintenant ? »

« Je pourrai », je l'embrassai à nouveau ses mains se crispèrent sur mon haut me gardant contre ses lèvres, je me reculai quand même, « mais toi comme moi n'avons je crois nullement envie de jouer à cet instant »

Je rapprochai lentement mes lèvres des siennes, ses mains serrèrent davantage mon tee-shirt, elle releva son visage, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, je passai mon bras sous sa nuque, la faisant se remettre contre, nous embrassant avec plus ou moins d'empressement, j'aurai pu passer mes journées à faire ça, elle se figea, je me reculai de son visage, elle me fixait légèrement paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Chéri... » ses yeux se brouillèrent, je me figeai, « tes... tes mains, elle sont bien autour de mon visage hein ? » Elle tourna sa tête vers ma main, elle se mit à pleurnicher, enfonçant ses ongles contre mon torse mais pas de manière sexy, douloureuse oui.

« Bébé tu me stresses là »

« Je... si... si tes mains sont autour de mon visage, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui chatouille mon ventre ? » J'allai baisser ma tête mes ses mains entourèrent violemment mon visage, ça aussi ça faisait mal, « ne regarde pas » me dit-elle paniquée, elle se figea, je sentis un peu trop ses ongles, « ça grimpe », gémit-elle devenant hystérique, je retirai sa main de ma joue difficilement.

« Bébé il faut que je regarde » elle me fit oui, non de la tête, puis oui.

« Retire, retire, retire », je regardai son ventre, bon OK je vais rien lui dire mais l'araignée était pas des plus petite, « c'est quoi ? Non me dis pas, si dis-moi », je la fis partir de la même manière que quand je jouais aux billes, elle alla loin d'ailleurs.

« Ça y c'est c'est parti », je la regardai complètement paniquée, » chérie... c'était juste une coccinelle », mentis-je.

« Une... une coccinelle ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, je lui souris, j'arrêtai quand j'entendis les filles taper des pieds en lâchant des jurons.

« Pétasse ! » Cria Rose, « les filles bouclez le périmètre vite ! » Je soupirai blasé, Bella se redressa, les filles tapaient des pieds violemment.

« Angie », dit Alice, « c'est l'heure de gazer », elle partit en courant, « la situation est sous contrôle Bella » elle se releva allant vite vers les filles.

« Mais arrêtez », là j'étais dans la merde, « vous allez la tuer ! » Elles continuèrent en la regardant comme si elle était folle, je pense que me lever et commencer à fuir serait une bonne idée, Bella était de dos. Angela arriva, jetant des bombes à Rose et Alice, « mais arrêtez ! »

Mes frères et Ben les regardaient en soupirant les bras croisés, je reculai doucement, elle va me tuer, je riais nerveusement... intérieurement, elles gazèrent le sol.

« Vas-y maintenant attaque notre Bella maintenant ! » Cracha Angela, « Belly recule », elles toussèrent.

« Mais... mais ce n'était », elle toussa, je m'écartai un peu plus, « ce n'était qu'une coccinelle ! » Cria-t-elle.

Là plusieurs réactions...les filles qui bloquent et qui continuent à appuyer avec leur bombes au même endroit, mes frères et Ben qui se figent avant de me dire de reculer avec leurs mains et Bella qui les regarde tous, moi qui panique et mes boules qui foutent le camp, je la vis se raidir, je fis bien dix pas en arrière, elle se retourna lentement vers moi, le regard noir.

« Cullen... » dit-elle entre ses dents, oh putain ! Je reculai nerveusement, elle est carrément flippante, elle fit un pas, « Cullen, tu recules encore et je te gaze » elle arracha la bombe des mains de Alice, elles se redressèrent et reculèrent, « c'était quoi ? Visiblement pas une coccinelle ! »

« C'est mort maintenant », soufflai-je, « JE te l'ai enlevée », elle me regarda en plissant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, « Cullen ! »

« Pas une coccinelle ma chérie », elle me menaça avec la bombe, « tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Tu m'as menti ! Les filles c'était quoi ? » Leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

« Arachnide », souffla Angela, je la regardai de travers, elle me regarda penaude, « elle fait peur »

« Une... une araignée ? Quel taille ? »

« Aussi grosse que ma main », souffla Alice tremblante.

« Mais non, arrête de dire des conneries », m'énervai-je, « elle n'était pas si grosse que ça ! » Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois avec un air qui veut dire ''oh quand même'', je soupirai blasé, « les mecs ! » Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Bella se retourna vers moi en fulminant, « tu n'es pas très jolie avec cette tête », ça l'énerva encore plus, « je t'aime ? » Les autres pouffèrent.

« Cours Cullen si je te chope, j'attrape une bestiole et je te la fous dans ton boxer », je me figeai, « moi aussi je te dirai que c'est une coccinelle », elle jeta la bombe s'approchant rapidement de moi, je reculai en petite foulée, elle se mit à courir.

« Chérie, tu pourrais tomber »

« Deux Cullen, je vais t'en mettre deux », elle courut plus rapidement, je me retournai et détalai, « viens ici ! »

La clairière était grande ça tombe bien, j'accélérai ma petite femme court vite apparemment, j'allai près des tentes.

« Bella ! Elle a fait un long vol plané ! »

Je mimai le geste, ça ne la calma pas, je repartis en courant vers les autres, je pouvais même pas aller me planquer dans un arbre, elle est plus douée que moi à ce jeu, les autres s'étaient assis et nous regardaient, tous avec les notes.

« Pour Eddy et son courage ? » Demanda Alice, ils levèrent des notes très basse, je leur fis un doigt, « pour Bella et son air effrayant ? » J'eus le temps de voir que des bonnes notes, je me figeai quand elle attrapa la batte et la balle, « non là ça vaut un dix général », ils partirent dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Tu sais que je sais viser ! » Cria-t-elle, « je ne vais pas te rater »

Je m'éloignai au plus loin arrêtant de bouger, elle rapprocha plusieurs balles, j'étais quand même curieux de voir si elle pouvait y arriver, j'aurai le temps de me décaler, ma petite femme elle est jolie quand elle est en colère.

« Hey ! Première scène de ménage mon ange »

Ça ne la détendit pas, elle lança une balle en l'air et frappa, je me décalai, j'ai ma réponse, elle frappe fort, loin et vises bien, elle eut un sourire mauvais, prit une autre balle, j'allai me remettre à courir peut-être, je ramassai la balle qui était partie un peu plus loin, je restai à bonne distance, jouant avec la balle, l'autre aussi fut forte, je la ramassai, il m'en fallait une troisième pour pouvoir jongler, je lui criais mon merci quand l'autre arriva. Je la pris, me mis de profil et jonglai comme un petit con je le reconnais, je marchai tranquillement, j'arrêtai pour la regarder, ah oui, elle est encore plus fâchée, vous remarquerez qu'elle peut restée énervée longtemps, note personnelle, ne pas l'oublier. Je recommençai à jongler, le profil c'était surtout pour éviter un mauvais accident, elle visait mes jambes, on sait jamais, je pourrais lui en vouloir.

Je lançai les balles de plus en plus haut, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, quand nous étions petits nous nous amusions à faire ce genre de choses. Emmett faisait le clown et le présentateur pour nos parents, j'étais le jongleur et Alice l'équilibriste, nos parents étaient fiers, je souris bêtement en revoyant leur têtes. Faudrait peut-être que je surveille un peu mieux ma petite femme, je tournai ma tête, un vent de panique arriva elle n'était plus là-bas, les autres riaient bêtement, je regardai derrière moi, rien, devant non plus, je grimaçai en sentant son doigt tapoter mon épaule, je me tournai face à elle, me retrouvant dos aux autres.

« Cullen, comme on se retrouve », dit-elle sournoise.

« Swan, comme tu m'as manquée », je me reculai discrètement elle avait la batte dans sa main, « toujours fâchée ? » Elle avança, « je t'ai aidé pourtant, tu devrais me remercier, t'es sexy quand tu es fâchée », j'eus un sursaut quand elle empoigna mon entrejambe, « bébé », elle serra davantage. « Pas trop non plus après ce n'est plus agréable, elle eut un sourire en coin, « tu ne cherches pas à être agréable hein ? » Je cherchai à reculer elle m'agrippa plus douloureusement, je sifflai nerveusement et me penchai en avant.

« Excuse-toi ! »

« Désolé », soufflai-je.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça ! »

« Bébé, ça fait mal quand même il ne faut pas te fier à ma réaction », elle pouffa, se reprit rapidement, sa poigne se raffermit, « je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je te mentirai plus promis », elle me lâcha, je mis ma main dessus en grimaçant.

« Reprends-toi j'ai été gentille »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens »

Elle se remit face à moi, je reculai par réflexe me protégeant avec ma main, elle attrapa mon haut, collant son corps contre le mien, ma main entre nos intimités, nous nous fixions. Je me retournai vers les autres brièvement, occupés entre eux.

« Tu vois, tu aurais été plus gentille j'aurai pu faire plus, beaucoup plus », elle me fixa envieuse, elle laissa la batte tomber, me retenant avec son autre main, tu peux résister, tu peux, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes, « qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, descendit sa main sur la mienne les remontant sur son bas-ventre, mon visage s'était rapproché du sien, elle déboutonna son baggy « tu veux quoi ? »

« Plus, je veux plus », chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu t'en sors trop facilement »

Je lui donnais plus, reconnaissant que le moment n'était pas des plus approprié mais rien de nouveau pour nous et j'en voulais plus aussi, à nouveau c'était sans fin. Nous nous calmions en entendant les rires des autres qui jouaient au foot américain en couple apparemment.

« Faire équipe avec mon chéri ? » Je la regardai avec un petit sourire, « attendons que tu sois calmé », j'approuvai, « question... tu comptes te retenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré ? »

« Tentes, mes frères, sœurs, Ben et Angela à côté, pas de douche, va bien falloir »

« C'est nul pour toi »

« Une fois rentré ça ira »

« Dès qu'on rentre, on file sous la douche, je vais te faciliter la vie au maximum aussi, ça va finir par être franchement frustrant pour toi »

« Jouer avec toi me va très bien, je suis calmé et motivé pour leur montrer comme nous pouvons les éclater », elle pouffa, je la soulevais, la serrant contre moi.

« La batte et les balles ? » Je me baissai elle les ramassa en riant, « j'avais oublié, Edward Cullen a réponse à tout » je me redressai un sourire en coin, je me tournai et avançai, rejoignant les autres, Bella posa ce qui l'encombrait.

« Ne manquez plus que vous » dit Emmett, nous lui sourîmes, « faudrait poser le petit paquet frangin », je posai Bella, « bien, après ça sera l'heure de la bouffe, feu et alcool, pour ça faut nous dépenser un maximum », nous approuvâmes avec de larges sourires. « Pour les plus courageux, dont je fais parti, il y a possibilités d'aller se laver un minimum à la rivière », les filles grimacèrent, « jouons là Robinson Crusoé à fond ! Arrêtez il y a une petite cascade et tout »

« Mais c'est froid une rivière » dit Alice.

« Pas de maillot de bain », dit Rose.

« Pas de... » bloqua Angela.

« Pas de grandes serviettes », dit Bella, Angie la remercia.

« Froid certainement mais à moins que vous préfériez rester sale pour vous coucher dans les sacs de couchage deux places... » dit Ben, elles lâchèrent des jurons, « maillot de bains, vous avez des sous-vêtements non ? Évitez les strings et compagnie, merci pour nous,vous pourrez garder vos débardeurs au pire et les serviettes... nous en avons pas immenses mais il y aura le feu en revenant, maintenant soit nous jouons et profitons qu'il y ait du soleil pour le faire, soit on perd du temps et il fera nuit quand nous irons, ou... on laisse le foot pour demain et nous y allons tout de suite, soleil, pas beaucoup de vent, faut en profiter » nous nous regardions tous, Bella descendit pour aller rejoindre les filles.

« Il faut qu'elles disent oui », souffla Jasper, « mieux, nous pouvons prendre le ballon avec nous », nous approuvâmes tous, les filles se retournèrent vers nous.

« Bien, nous nous sommes concertées », dit Rose, « le seul souci... » nous soupirâmes, « c'est un détail technique, nous venons à condition que vous fassiez un feu au bord de la rivière parce que nous n'allons pas crapahuter jusqu'aux tentes trempées et vous non plus »

« Allez vous changer », dis-je, « Emmett et moi allons faire le feu, Jasper et Ben vous emmèneront, faîtes simple surtout » elles approuvèrent et partirent rapidement.

« On ne s'en sort pas trop mal », dit Jasper, « quel petit con va jouer à les faire flipper dans la flotte ? » Nous rîmes mesquins.

« Déjà jouons », dit Emmett, « ensuite il sera grand temps de les faire baliser, petit frère je vais chercher le combustible et le briquet », je reviens, j'acquiesçai.

« Enfin elles vont arrêter de chipoter pour un rien, il était temps » dit Ben, « Jasper, allons tout ranger bouffe et autre », Emmett revint, nous partîmes de notre côté.


	43. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 43**

_Dimanche_

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions arrivés rapidement, nous fîmes au plus vite, je n'étais jamais venu ici mais c'était beau, je touchai l'eau, fraîche mais la chance c'était que le soleil donnait dessus, j'aidai à nouveau Emmett avec le feu, nous ne parlions pas vraiment.

« Petit frère, tu crois que les filles ont compris que dans la rivière il y a des poissons ? » Je riais nerveusement, « ouais, tu penses pareil, nous allons le faire peut-être plus grand le feu non ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux », nous le fîmes, l'allumant rapidement et éloignant le combustible, « ça marche bien ce truc »

« Il faut quand même être méfiant avec ces conneries, bon, une petite tête ? » J'approuvai, nous nous mîmes en boxer, « petit saut c'est mieux non ? » Me demanda-il en regardant un rocher, « c'est suffisamment profond »

« Alors va pour le saut »

Nous grimpâmes avec de grands sourires de gamins, il prit de l'élan et sauta, je suivis, nous sortions nos têtes en riant comme des nigauds, les autres arrivèrent, le poste, de la nourriture, à boire, des couvertures et des serviettes, tout était là, nous nagions un peu plus près d'eux, Jasper et Ben ne perdirent pas de temps sautant à leur tour, Bella pouffa avec les filles.

« Elles semblent plus motivées », dit Emmett.

« J'en ai bien l'impression », dis-je.

Elles se déshabillèrent, je fixai Bella, boxer et soutien-gorge noir, cette fille je ne risque pas de m'en lasser, encore moins quand elle grimpa sur le rocher, juste à côté du notre, moins haut.

« Ta copine, elle est aussi sexy que garçon manqué », me dit Emmett.

« Le top », dis-je fièrement, elle sauta, ressortant sa tête en riant.

« Les filles ça va elle n'est pas trop froide, allez ! »

Elles suivirent, Bella nagea jusqu'à moi, Emmett rejoignit Jasper et Ben qui attendaient les filles, sortant juste sa poitrine de l'eau, elle regardait les filles se mettant contre moi, je regardas sa poitrine.

« Bella », l'appela, Alice, tu es sûre que ça va ? » Elle s'éloigna de moi, me prenant la main, sortant davantage son buste, j'avais bloqué je le sais, « tu ne veux pas sauter avec nous ? »

« J'arrive ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire et nagea en apnée jusqu'à un rocher, elle prit appui et ressortit, je sifflai nerveux, j'hésitai entre ses fesses, sa chute de rein, ses cheveux dans son dos... elle les rejoignit, je me rapprochai des garçons.

« Ça va être dure hein ? » Demanda Ben, nous rîmes nerveusement, « merde nos copines sont des bombes, elles peuvent chipoter autant qu'elles veulent en fait », nous les regardions se prendre les mains et sauter, « bon bah voilà, maintenant nous pouvons jouer »

« Je ne te pensais pas si mesquin », rit Emmett.

« Tout autant que vous les mecs »

Elles ressortirent leurs têtes en riant, revenant là où elles avaient pieds, l'eau jusqu'à leur tailles, elles se tapèrent dans les mains, nous nous regardions tous les quatre avec des sourires de bienheureux.

« OK », dit Rose, « à quoi jouons nous ? Oh ! Je vais chercher le ballon ! » Elle sortit rapidement de l'eau, Emmett s'étouffa sous nos rires moqueur.

« Tu ne veux pas la rejoindre ? » Demanda Bella mesquinement.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais je vais éviter de m'afficher, les filles vous pouviez pas mettre des débardeurs ou des sous-vêtements moins énervant », il regarda Rose revenir petit à petit, « du rouge, toujours du rouge », soupira-t-il, « au moins vous nous épargnez un minimum avec vos boxers »

« Nous n'avions pas de débardeurs », dit Alice, « enfin si mais après tout, vous n'en avez pas vous » Rose revenait avec un large sourire.

« Couple ? Fille contre garçon ? Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Tu es motivée » lui dit Jasper moqueur.

« Non, j'ai froid, il faut faire de l'exercice »

« Moi j'ai bien une idée », souffla Emmett.

« Je sais mamour, je sais, mais je pense qu'ils pourraient t'en vouloir si tu laisses un peu de toi dans l'endroit où nous allons tous jouer », nous grimaçâmes tous, « voilà, au moins c'est clair pour tout le monde maintenant ! »

« Tout à l'heure alors »

« Quand tu veux, alors notre jeu ? »

« Nous devons prendre une revanche », dis-je, « filles contre garçons, plaquages et compagnie, ça va faire mal les filles », elles pouffèrent, « vous allez moins rire... »

« Les règles ? » Dit Jasper, « il faut juste se faire des passes, les autres tentent de récupérer le ballon non sans mal et pour marquer des points il faut aller sauter du rocher pour valider le point, pour éviter des accidents, une fois la personne sortie de l'eau, plus personne ne se cours après, c'est bon pour tous le monde ? » Nous approuvâmes tous, il embrassa l'épaule de Alice et s'éloigna, nous le fîmes tous, se séparer, les bisous changeaient d'endroit quand même, « Rose vu que tu as le ballon, tu commences ! »

Nous nous mîmes tous en place, Rose lança la balle à Alice, elles paniquèrent, Bella l'attrapa la lançant à Angela.

« Cest partit » rit Emmett, Angela plongea passant on ne sait où, « merde elle est où ? »

« Rapprochez-vous du bord » cria Ben, nous le fîmes, pas assez vite, elle ressortit de l'eau rapidement en riant.

« Bah alors les fillettes, on l'a pas vu venir celle-là hein ? » Les filles dans l'eau partirent dans un fou rire, « tiens je dois aller sauter » elle monta rapidement, « et de un ! » Elle sauta en faisant une bombe, serrant le ballon dans ses bras, les filles la rejoignirent pour la féliciter.

« Il va falloir se réveiller », dit Ben, « hors de question qu'elles gagnent à ce jeu là ! » Elles revinrent avec de larges sourires.

« Sympa comme jeu », dit Alice, « allez on recommence ! » Rlles partirent se placer, « balle aux perdants ! » Elles ricanèrent.

« C'est le seul point qu'elles auront marqué », souffla Jasper, « faîtes attention elles sont vicieuses »

Nous pûmes faire nos premiers placages, sans raison certains juste pour le plaisir, elles tentèrent bien quelques coups, mais à part boire la tasse et de se faire jeter dans l'eau, elle ne firent plus rien.

« Dix à un », cria Emmett, « on commence à être fatigué de faire des sauts », nous rîmes bêtement, elles nous firent des doigts.

« Vous trichez » dit Rose, « quatre mecs, c'est trop facile ! »

« Le base-ball, c'était pareil », dit Jasper, « filles contre garçons, il ne faut pas être mauvaises perdantes, vous voulez faire un autre jeu ? »

« Non ! » Dirent-elles en même temps.

« Mais nous nous amusions bien pourtant », dis-je, Bella me fusilla du regard ainsi que les autres, « mon ange, je te jure que j'adore te jeter au loin » nous rîmes tous les quatre bêtement.

« Sinon, concours de saut », proposa Ben, « et honneur aux filles... » elles se regardèrent et acceptèrent, « nous allons sur le grand rocher, histoire d'admirer vos performances »

« Figure libre, » dit Emmett, nous nageâmes nous asseyant sur un grand rocher ''plat'', les filles grimpèrent.

« On ne sait pas faire de figure nous » dit Alice.

« Pas grave », dit Jasper, « victoire facile encore une fois », dit-il moqueur, elles nous regardèrent mauvaises, se mettant dos à nous pour se concerter, Bella resta sur le côté un moment, finissant par se mettre de dos, nous soufflâmes nerveusement, « jolie vu », nous approuvâmes tous, « prenez votre temps surtout », dit-il sarcastique, « si j'avais dit ça dans le sens ''prenez votre temps, c'est sympa'', elles auraient arrêté plus vite, on tape dans la main et on dit merci » nous lui tapions tous dans la main en le remerciant, « que des bonnes idées aujourd'hui »

Nous continuâmes à les regarder, chacun les yeux sur sa copine, elles finirent par se séparer, à notre grand agacement, Rose se décida et sauta.

« Mouais, normal quoi », dit Ben, elle sortit sa tête de l'eau venant vers nous, « pas terrible ton truc », elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Emmett en le fusillant du regard, il lui laissa de la place, il l'aida à s'asseoir entre ses jambes.

« Petit idiot », cracha-t-elle, « tu préfères qu'on se fracasse le crâne en essayant quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Mamour, claque ! » Emmett lui mit une grosse claque derrière la tête le faisant tomber à l'eau, nous rîmes bêtement, « les filles, ils m'ont trouvée nulle ! »

« On arrive ! » Cria Bella, « votre jeu il est nul de toute façon », je riais moqueur quand elle se pinça le nez pour sauter.

« Tu vois », dit Ben en s'asseyant à nouveau, « elle fait pire que toi », nous rîmes moqueur, elle sauta raide comme un piquet, elle sortie de l'eau, nageant en apnée jusqu'à nous.

« Aucun commentaire », souffla-t-elle, elle remit son soutien-gorge en place, se mettant entre mes jambes, ses bras sur mes cuisses.

« C'était mignon », lui dis-je.

« C'était nul » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Tant que tu es réaliste », souffla Emmett.

« Rose claque », elle lui en mit une, « merci Rose »

« De rien ma chérie, tu devrais sortir de l'eau aussi, tu risques d'être congelée, Eddy recule-toi », je le fis pendant que Alice sautait toute seule, se pinçant le nez également, je soulevai Bella, refermant mes bras autour d'elle.

« C'est bien ma chérie », lui dit Jasper, « tu as sautée toute seule » elle lui fit un grand sourire et le rejoignit.

« Angie, rends-moi fier » elle pouffa.

« C'est profond à quel point ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans risque », lui dit Emmett, elle approuva, se retourna et nous fit je le reconnais un joli saut.

« Elle est parfaite » soupira Ben, elle sortit sa tête de l'eau, « toi au moins tu auras relevé le niveau », elle pouffa, les filles mirent des tapes sur ses bras, « ne soyez pas jalouses, viens chercher ton câlin », nous nous poussâmes tous pour lui laisser de la place.

« À vous de nous montrer », dit Rose, « avant Bella tu ressautes sans te pincer le nez ! »

« Non, je sais pas, pas en sautant d'aussi haut, nager en apnée pas de problèmes, plonger d'un plongeoir d'une piscine aussi mais pas de là-haut »

« Tu peux nager longtemps en apnée ? » Lui demanda Angela.

« Je crois oui, mon papi avait un lac, c'est lui qui m'a appris à nager au passage »

« Nouveau jeu », dit Rose, « tu nages le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau », elle lui montra un petit rocher et là où nous avions pieds, « ensuite Ben le fera, tu auras peut-être ta revanche »

Bella retourna dans l'eau, nageant jusqu'au point de départ, nous nous levâmes pour pouvoir au moins la voir passer, elle prit une grande inspiration et partit, elle nageait bien, c'était sympa à regarder pour moi, encore plus quand elle se retourna pour prendre appui sur le rocher, elle nous fit trois allers retours, revenant vers nous, Ben alla dans l'eau, je l'aidai à remonter ainsi que Jasper, elle nous remercia, je la repris dans mes bras, nous regardâmes Ben nager, Bella soupira blasée quand il en fit plus qu'elle.

« Les jeux d'eau ce n'est pas mon truc, merci Rose », dit-elle sarcastique.

« Désolée mais pas grave, tu l'as sorti au base-ball alors... »

« C'est vrai, je lui mettrai une autre raclée, ça le calmera, aux jeux vidéos, peut-être », elle se retourna vers moi, « tu me donneras des cours » j'approuvai, « j'assume ma, mes défaites »

« Alors Bella ? » Lui demanda Ben narquois.

« Il pourrait t'arriver un souci », lui dit-elle, « tu devrais te calmer et rapidement », il rit moqueur, appuyant ses bras sur le rocher, dos à nous, elle se tourna vers moi, « chéri, je sais que tu es mon chef »,me chuchota-t-elle, « mais je crois que j'apprécierai si tu trouvais un moyen », elle se rapprocha de mon oreille, « de lui prendre son boxer, ça le calmerai », j'étouffai mon rire, « tu passeras le message à mes soldats », j'approuvai, « chouette ! Ben va nous faire ton saut »

Il partit en souriant, Emmett et Jasper suivirent, nous retournâmes dans l'eau nous mettant sur le côté, Bella referma ses jambes en les regardant grimper, je posai ma main sur ses fesses, nous tenant au rocher avec une main, son bras autour de mon cou, nous embrassant doucement. Je mis son dos contre le rocher, nous nous séparâmes avec le bruit d'un plongeon et les cris des filles, Emmett encore une fois, nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau avant que j'aille les rejoindre.

**Pov Bella**

Je remontai sur le rocher près des filles, les garçons s'amusaient à sauter, je regardai mon chéri monter.

« Bella », me dit Rose, « j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas de Eddy dans l'eau »

« Non », riais-je, « il n'y a rien, juste un câlin c'est tout », elles soufflèrent soulagées, « j'ai une question, enfin pas vraiment une question », je pris la même positon qu'elles, jambes relevées et avant-bras en appui, « je trouve frustrant pour mon chéri ce week-end », elles attendirent la suite, « point de vue technique »

« Faites comme vous faîtes d'habitude », me dit Alice, « c'est sûr que vous n'allez pas pouvoir jouer à l'infini », je grimaçai, elles suivirent, « tu n'as pas beaucoup de solutions, si tu sors un préservatif il va penser autrement, bien que mon jumeau ne sera pas d'accord pour une première fois sous une tente, nous à côté »

« Je ne le serai pas non plus »

« Tout sera plus simple plus tard, nous c'est vrai que ce n'est pas compliqué, ce week-end nous pouvons jouer avec des préservatifs »

« Pourquoi d'habitude vous faites sans ? »

« Sauf quand c'est à l'extérieur, mais sous la douche, dans nos chambres, nous les laissons de côté, ça casse un peu le truc, nous sommes sous pilule, nous ne faisons pas d'oubli et nous avons de la chance d'avoir des copains qui se sentent tout autant concernés que nous, nous ne sommes pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs, donc... » dit Rose.

« Vous ferez la même », me dit Angela, « vu comment vous avez du mal vous contenir », nous pouffâmes, « ça c'est à vous de le décider, vous en reparlerez à l'occasion, si il veut se soulager il le fera tout seul, au pire vous jouerez demain soir, la tente ça sera une autre fois »

« Nous verrons bien », dis-je, « mais je referai du camping rien que pour ça », pouffai-je.

« C'est à faire », me dit Rose en riant, Alice et Angela approuvèrent, « tu auras tout le temps de faire ce que tu veux, vous n'allez faire que ça pendant un long moment de toute façon »

« Comme nous », rit Alice, « tout le temps mais c'est vrai que au début c'est sans fin, nous allons définitivement vous perdre », je pouffai nerveusement.

« Pour le moment on profite de l'autre, enfin je ne lui ai pas encore dit que mes trucs arrivent mardi normalement, il va être chiant »

« Pas ce mois-ci », me dit Rose, « elles vont bien tomber en fait, d'une tu n'auras pas la tête à jouer, de deux tu auras besoin de soutien et nous serons donc tous là pour t'entourer, tant mieux si tu les as cette semaine, vous serez plus dans l'affection, c'est mieux non ? » J'approuvai, nous restâmes silencieuses un moment.

« Rien à voir », dis-je, « mais vous ne craigniez pas une grossesse ? »

« Non », me dit Alice, « nous faisons attention et aucune de nous n'a envie d'être maman maintenant »

« Moi encore moins », souffla Angela.

« Moi non plus », dit Rose, « des enfants j'en veux, avec Emmett uniquement mais pas maintenant, je veux profiter, faire mes études, me marier, pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais pas d'enfants, si nous avons un oubli, chose qui n'est pas encore arrivée », elles se touchèrent toutes les trois le front frappant leur paume dessus, « si ça arrive pilule du lendemain et capotes jusqu'au prochain cycle mais pas de bébé, non merci, après si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera, nous le garderons avec Emmett mais nous sommes trop dans le délire sexe, s'amuser, sortir à l'heure que l'on veut, 18 ans et maman, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, plus tard oui, décision commune, toi Bell' tu te vois maman ? »

« Pas du tout non, je suis comme toi et je n'ai pas assez vécues de choses pour penser à ça, ça nous laisse quelques années de shopping, boîtes et toutes autre réjouissances », elles approuvèrent, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains, « allons jouer, après la douche ? »

« Oui, douche sous la cascade », dit Alice en soupirant, nous regardâmes toutes les quatre la cascade avec de grands yeux, « ça va les énerver, comme tout à l'heure en haut du rocher, Bella la prochaine fois que tu complexes autant je te noies ! »

« Je te laisserai me noyer »

« Nous l'aiderons », dit Angela, Alice pouffa, nous nous redressâmes restant assises, nos jambes dans l'eau.

« Là ! » Cria Alice, nous nous penchâmes criant comme des hystériques, un énorme poisson étaient sous nos pieds, nous reculâmes nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Il y a un requin ! » Cria Alice, ils partirent dans un fou rire en haut de leur rocher, vite calmés par nos regards.

« Hum, les filles, vous êtes dans une rivière... C'est normal », dit Emmett, « par contre pas de requin, saumon sûrement », ils scrutèrent, « il y en a plusieurs des poissons, on les voit bien d'ici »

Je voulus reculer mais glissai, je criai comme une hystérique en tombant dans l'eau, je paniquai, sentant des bras m'entourer me ramenant à la surface, les filles me tendirent leur mains tremblantes, je cherchai à remonter rapidement en pleurnichant.

« Vas-y mon ange remonte », les filles m'aidèrent, je sortis rapidement de l'eau, Edward suivit, « ça va ? »

« Je n'aime pas le passage de la rivière ! » Pleurnichai-je, je me figeai en voyant ses jambes encore dans l'eau, je lui retirai nerveusement.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

« Je ne peux même pas ! Il y a des gros poissons, ils vont nous croquer ! » Les filles se mirent à pleurnicher, les autres nous rejoignirent rapidement restant dans l'eau, « ne restez pas dans l'eau ! » Dis-je hystérique.

« Remontez, remontez, vite ! » Cria Rose, Alice et Angela paniquèrent, ils se regardèrent et montèrent.

« Les filles », dit Ben, « nous n'allons pas passer notre soirée ici »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Angela, ils étouffèrent leur rires, nous leur mîmes des claques derrière la tête.

« Bon, bah amusez-vous bien », dit Jasper avant de retourner dans l'eau suivit des autres.

« Revenez ! » Cria Alice, « ne nous faites pas ça ! » Nous les suppliâmes toutes les quatre, ils sortirent de l'eau, Edward évitait de me regarder sous les grognements de Emmett.

« Amour », il grimaça, les filles m'encouragèrent, me soufflant un ''fais lui de la peine'', « chéri reviens », il prit une grande inspiration, « tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça », il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux me tournant le dos, « mon cœur... mais on a peur nous ! »

« Bella, arrête, fais la grande fille » me dit Emmett.

« Mais je veux juste mon chéri », dis-je, ils nous regardèrent toutes les quatre hésitants.

« Imaginez il nous arrive quelque chose », dit Angela, « ils vont nous mordre ou nous piquer, il y a peut-être des serpents d'eau », nous reculâmes nerveusement en pleurnichant.

« On veut se laver et rentrer ! » Dit Alice désespérée.

« Jouer à Shi-Fu-Mi, dit Jasper, pour savoir qui va se dévouer pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut », nous le regardâmes de travers, « quoi ? »

Je regardai Edward, la main de Emmett et Jasper s'abattirent sur ses épaules, nous nous assîmes désespérées sur le rocher en scrutant l'eau, reniflant aussi, nous étions à la recherche du moindre mouvement, je regardai autour de nous, je me levai allant sur un autre rocher.

« Bella ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! » Dit Ben.

Je me débrouillai pour aller sur le rocher, les filles m'encouragèrent, j'y parvins, je regardai autour de moi, l'autre était plus loin, je grimaçai.

« Bébé, arrête, tu nous stresses là »

« C'est de votre faute ! » Criai-je, « vous avez préféré vous moquer ! Il y a des poissons ? » Demandai-je inquiète.

« Non », me dit Ben, je le fixai cherchant le mensonge, « Bella descends, si tu glisses tu vas te faire mal »

« Bella, je vais faire une bombe », dit Emmett, « ils vont tous aller se planquer, nous allons tous faire des bombes, tu profiteras pour aller chercher ce que tu veux mais tu descends de ce rocher ! Ta chute était suffisamment stressante tout à l'heure et tu n'as pas une pose des plus sages », je passai au cramoisie, j'avais les fesses relevées, je cherchai à me cacher manquant de glisser, « et merde ! On saute, Bella je te veux dans la flotte »

Ils sautèrent faisant de grandes gerbes d'eau, je nageai le plus vite possible en pleurnichant, je bus la tasse mais sortis rapidement, les filles me félicitèrent, je leur souris encore paniquée, Edward me rejoignit.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me mettre en stress »

« Je ne fais pas exprès », il m'emmena près du feu, « et tu ne m'as pas aidée », pleurnichai-je.

« Bébé, depuis tout à l'heure tu es dans l'eau, tu joues, tu nages, pourquoi d'un coup c'est la panique ? » Il passa une serviette sur mes épaules me frottant, je le remerciai, » pas besoin de me dire merci »

« Si, pour l'araignée, m'avoir repêchée », il me fit un grand sourire, « oh et désolée pour tes parties »

« Elles te remercient », je pouffai, « bébé, des poissons ce n'est pas méchant », je grimaçai.

« Mais il était gros ! Énorme même », il me regarda blasé, « ne te moque pas »

« Non, je ne te savais pas si chochotte en fait », je fronçai les sourcils, « toi la fille machiavélique, tu as peur des animaux ? »

« Les petites et les grosses bêtes, les poissons aussi, imagine j'en ai un qui passe près de mes jambes ! » Je me crispai, « des serpents d'eau ! »

« Il n'y en a pas »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Il n'y en a pas ici et ils ne sont pas venimeux, dans l'eau à part des petits poissons, des truites, saumons et salamandres il n'y a rien d'autre et aux moindres bruit ils s'en vont », je bloquai, il me scruta, « quoi ? »

« Les salamandres, ce sont des petits lézards, lézards = serpents », il prit l'arête de son nez ainsi qu'une grande inspiration.

« Swan », je grimaçai, « les salamandres ce sont des amphibiens, famille grenouille... »

« Waw, t'es intelligent ! » Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu sais, je pourrais trouver ça vexant, mais bref...tu vas prendre ce dont tu as besoin et retourner faire ce que tu veux avec les filles, passe en mode chef si tu veux mais pas en mode fille pleine de manières ! Prends tes trucs dépêche-toi » je le fis, je pris le shampoing et le gel douche, « encore une fois vous ne pensez pas à l'écosystème »

« Ce sont des produits naturels », il me fixa incrédule, « mais c'est pour être propre, je ne veux pas sentir le poisson ! »

« Swan tu vas devoir nager pour revenir », je regardai les rochers, « oublie, à l'eau maintenant, je vais te surveiller », il posa la serviette et me fit passer devant en me poussant vers l'eau, je n'étais pas pressée, il soupira blasé.

« Si ça ne sert à rien, autant que je reste ici »

« Va te laver ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre », il me mit une tape sur les fesses, je sursautai.

« Ne réponds pas à ton chef » il me poussa dans l'eau, prit mes bouteilles dans une main, sa main toujours sur mes fesses, « je jouerai avec toi si tu arrêtes de chouiner »

« On ne peut pas jouer, tu vas finir frustré » il grogna, « d'accord je vais nager »

Je rentrai ma taille dans l'eau non sans psychoter sur la moindre chose sur laquelle mes pieds se posèrent, seule la main de mon chéri me faisait avancer.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il, « on ne va pas y passer la journée »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais » je pleurnichai, Emmett s'approcha de nous.

« Tu viens m'aider ? » Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

« On va dire ça, les filles venez nous rejoindre ! » Jasper et Ben les forcèrent en les jetant à l'eau sous leur cris, « petit frère, tu peux la lâcher si tu veux », je passai au cramoisie sous leur rires moqueurs.

« Attends encore un peu », je retirai sa main gênée, les filles nagèrent rapidement vers moi complètement en stress, les deux derrière riaient encore bêtement.

« Faut se reprendre », dit Edward à son frère, tu riras moins mardi crétin, je me rapprochai des filles, nous nous serrâmes dans les bras, ils soupirèrent.

« Nouveau jeu... » commença Emmett.

« Bougez les pieds », chuchota Angela, nous sautillâmes d'un pied à l'autre, nous serrant dans les bras.

« Si nous tournons ? » Chuchota Alice, nous tournâmes donc, « ça va faire fuir les poissons et autres cochonneries »

« On change de sens » dis-je, « perturbons-les »

**Pov Edward**

Nous attendions, calmement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient, elles étaient concentrées en tout cas, Ben et mes frères se mirent à mes côtés, nous avions tous croisés nos bras prenant appui contre un rocher.

« Demain soir », dit Emmett, « il y a un match de base-ball », nous continuâmes à les regarder, elles tournaient dans l'autre sens, « soirée bière et télé ? »

« Ouais », dit Jasper, « Ben tu resteras avec nous ? »

« Oui, mes parents se sont offert un week-end, Angie pourra aussi »

« Charlie sera sûrement avec nous », dis-je, « c'est quoi comme match ? »

« Yankees contre les Red Sox », dit Emmett, « beau match en perspective », nous approuvâmes, « vous pensez que nous devrions les arrêter ou leur demander ce qu'elles font ? »

« Elles vont finir par se fatiguer, elles paraissent paniquées quand même », dit Jasper.

Emmett s'éloigna et sortit de l'eau prenant une grande branche, rentrant discrètement, cachant sa main et la branche sous l'eau, nous rîmes doucement.

« Il est temps de jouer un peu non ? Laquelle on rend folle en premier ? »

« Shi-Fu-Mi ? » Demanda Ben, « celui qui perds c'est sa copine qui raque », nous nous mîmes en cercle, jouant, « le destin », me dit Ben moqueur, « ce n'est pas son jour à ta petite femme »

« Elles vont toutes y passer », dit Emmett, nous nous remîmes contre le rocher, « Eddy, ta petite femme, c'est donc toi qui joue »

« Je te laisse cet honneur, je jouerai avec la tienne »

« Pose naturelle », nous dit Jasper.

Nous regardions le morceau de bois frôler le mollet de Bella, elle regarda derrière elle nerveusement, elles arrêtèrent de tourner, sautillant à nouveau. Elle n'était pas sereine.

« Mon ange ? » Elle me regarda stressée, « tu vas bien ? » Elle approuva se remettant face aux autres, Emmett recommença, touchant sa cuisse, elle la toucha nerveusement.

« Les filles faut tourner encore », dit-elle paniquée, elles approuvèrent.

« Ahh je crois que j'ai compris, elles doivent espérer faire fuir les poissons » dit Jasper.

Nous haussâmes les sourcils, comprenant enfin, Ben sortit de l'eau prenant d'autres branches, il nous en donna une chacune.

« Vitesse supérieure », dit-il, comme quatre petits cons nous rapprochâmes les bâtons de leur jambes, pieds, cuisses, peu importe, les laissant les frôler, elles se mirent à crier comme des hystériques, nous étouffions nos rires au mieux, elles s'écartèrent, « quoi encore ? »

« Quel... quelque chose nous a touchées » cria Angela, « rocher les filles, rocher », elles avancèrent lentement.

« La logique voudrait qu'elles sortent de l'eau », dis-je, « pourquoi retournez sur le rocher ? »

« Logique de filles », souffla Jasper, nous les touchâmes à nouveau avec nos branches, elles crièrent à nouveau nageant rapidement jusqu'au rocher, nous rîmes doucement.

« Nous pourrons peut-être y rejouer », dit Emmett, « c'est salaud quand même », nous rîmes bêtement, « on y va et on les jette à la flotte ? »

« Tant que nous sommes tous conscient que ce soir c'est ceinture », dit Ben, « elles ne nous le pardonneront pas »

« Elles finiront par changer d'avis, la nuit dans les tentes, avec le vent, les bruits, elles se rapprocheront de nous », dis-je, « soyons vicieux, il faudra bien les refaire paniquer avant d'aller se coucher et ça sera bon »

« Bon plan ! » Dit Emmett.

« Les garçons... » cria Rose, « vous ne pourriez pas être des hommes deux minutes et nous aider ? »

« Ce soir, je vais te montrer c'est qui l'homme », chuchota Emmett, nous étouffions nos rires au mieux, « Eddy, pas d'apitoiement, ne la regarde pas trop... »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux »

« Nouveau jeu ! Jouons aux hommes », dit Jasper, nous laissâmes nos branches, nous partîmes les rejoindre et montions, Bella s'agrippa à moi tout comme mes sœurs et Angela à leur copains.

« Mon cœur, je ne veux pas retourner dans l'eau, je te jure que j'ai senti quelque chose contre mes jambes ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas je suis là », je riais intérieurement.

« Nous allons veiller sur vous », dit Emmett, « faîtes confiance à vos hommes », elles soufflèrent soulagées, nous nous regardions discrètement avec des sourires en coin.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là ! » Souffla Alice, « vous... vous nous accompagnez à la cascade ? »

« Merde, j'ai laissé les bouteilles là-bas, je reviens ! » Bella serra ses bras sur moi, « tu veux venir ? » Elle me regarda horrifiée.

« Je viens », dit Jasper, « j'assure tes arrières » j'embrassai Bella, elle m'embrassa avidement, je me figeai avant d'y répondre.

« Pour...pour te donner du courage », me souffla-t-elle haletante.

« Me... merci mon cœur », elle me fit un petit sourire, je rentrai rapidement dans l'eau, Alice lâcha Jasper, il souffla et me rejoignit, nous partîmes étouffant nos rires, nageant vers la rive.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé à cella-là », souffla-t-il, je riais comme un nigaud, « il ne faut pas qu'elles s'en rendent compte que c'est nous qui avons jouer avec elles »

« Les mecs », cria Emmett, « besoin d'aide ? » Nous rîmes discrètement avant de nous retourner, il nous supplia du regard ainsi que Ben.

« Ouais », criai-je, Rose et Angela se raidirent les embrassant durement, ils se quittèrent haletants.

« Nous sommes des enfoirés », dit Jasper.

« Pire que des enfoirés »

« C'est sympa non ? » J'approuvai, ils nous rejoignirent.

« Putain », dit Emmett, « c'est parfait comme jeu, nous retirons de la gloire, là où nous devrions n'avoir que des insultes, il faudra leur dire avant d'aller plus loin que des roulages de pelles »

« Ayons un minimum de classe », dit Ben, « à la cascade ! » Dit-il tout sourire, nous repartîmes vers les filles qui nous regardèrent niaisement, oui, je ressens de la culpabilité.

« Allez les filles », dit Emmett, sur nos dos, « nous allons nager pour vous »

Elles nous firent de grands sourires descendant dans l'eau, Bella prit les bouteilles, serrant mon cou, embrassant mon épaule, je n'étais pas le seul à être mal à l'aise, nous nageâmes au mieux sous leur petits rires rassurés, elle descendirent, nous les aidâmes à monter, suivîmes en nous asseyant, elles nous firent des petits bisous et partirent vers la cascade avec de grands sourires.

« Sont trop chou ! » Dit Rose, elles approuvèrent en pouffant.

« Nous irons droit en enfer pour ça », souffla Ben.

« Putain, v'là le malaise » souffla Emmett

« Nous faisons quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Leur dire maintenant, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée »,grimaça Jasper, « attendons un peu ou... gardons ça définitivement pour nous », nous nous regardâmes, « nous sommes de bons chéris tous les jours, juste pour une fois ? » Nous approuvâmes en lâches que nous étions, Ben se retourna et alla rapidement dans l'eau prenant appui sur ses bras, regardant les filles.

« Je m'installe », nous dit-il, nous fîmes pareil, nous mettant ''derrière'' nos copines, elles étaient de dos.

« L'enfer je veux bien y aller », soupira Emmett.

Nous cessâmes de parler les regardant, nous sifflâmes nerveusement quand elles retirèrent leurs soutien-gorges, les passant à Bella, elle mit son bras sur sa poitrine, je déglutis difficilement, ce fut très bref mais suffisant, elle les avait posé sur le côté, retournant près de la cascade, je bavai tranquillement, lâchant des soupirs avec les autres, elles se lavèrent les cheveux. Oui je sais l'écosystème, là tout de suite, ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation, elles passèrent au gel douche, c'était pire, Bella retourna attraper leurs soutien-gorges, Bella et Rose échangèrent le leur en riant bêtement, Alice et Angela suivirent, nous, non, nous ne rîmes pas, nous étions concentrés, elles se retournèrent pour se rincer les cheveux avant de venir vers nous.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous laver ? » Nous demanda Alice, nous secouâmes la tête négativement, elles pouffèrent.

« Vous voulez attendre un peu ? » Demanda Rose narquoise.

« Comme c'est gentil de proposer », dit Emmett.

« Quand vous serez prêts, dîtes-le nous », dit Rose, « bronzette les filles ? »

Elles s'allongèrent, pour nos nerfs, nous nous retournâmes, attendant de nous calmer, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à certaines choses, je posai ma nuque contre la pierre et fermai les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations.

« Il faut nager les mecs », dit Jasper, « il n'y aura que ça pour nous calmer », je les regardai et approuvai, nous partîmes tous les quatre, nageant jusqu'à la rive, reprenant le ballon, « il faut se dépenser et ne pas les regarder », nous nous retournâmes vers elles, mauvaise idée.

« Sport ! » Dit Emmett en tapant dans ses mains, « petit frère dans mon équipe ! »

**Pov Bella**

Nous prîmes appui avec nos avants-bras, regardant les garçons jouer, Ali' avait raison, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

« Du soleil à Forks », soupira Rose, « un vrai miracle, du jamais vu même », elles approuvèrent toutes les trois.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas l'année dernière que nous aurions fait ça », dit Alice, « nous aurons peut-être un hiver moins froid cette année »

« Tant que ce n'est pas comme l'année dernière, neige, neige, neige »

« À ce point ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu n'as même pas idée », dit Rose, « l'avantage c'est que les routes ont été bloquées plusieurs jours, donc pas de cours », je haussai les sourcils.

« Je... vous allez peut-être vous moquer mais je n'ai jamais vu de neige », elles me regardèrent choquées, « je suis plus du sud et mon grand-père aussi, les Noëls sous la neige, je ne connais pas, sous 30° oui »

« Mais tu n'es jamais venue à Forks pour un Noël avec ton père ? »

« Non, il a toujours fait le déplacement, j'aimerai bien qu'il neige moi, ça changerait, je ne suis pas venue ni souvent, ni longtemps à Forks »

« Ça doit être bizarre Noël sous la canicule », dit Angela.

« Je n'ai connu que ça mais par rapport au film ou autre, la normalité, ça doit paraître bizarre c'est sûr... Noël dernier ça devait être joli », elles approuvèrent avec de larges sourires.

« Je crois que c'est à nous toutes notre période préférée », dit Alice, « nous retombons en enfance, maman est à fond, elle suit toutes les traditions, pour les cadeaux nous devons encore attendre le lendemain », je souriais, « peu importe notre âge, chaussettes à la cheminée, grand sapin, décoration, tout y est, cette année ça sera encore mieux, tu seras là, mon jumeau et sa copine, Angie ? »

« Je passerai le lendemain, messe de minuit », grimaça-t-elle, « je n'y échappe pas, Ben non plus mais pareil j'aime bien, l'année dernière c'était un beau Noël, j'en ai toujours eu des beaux tout comme vous », dit-elle à Rose et Alice, elles me fixèrent toutes les trois du coin de l'œil.

« C'est quoi la question que vous vous posez ? Mon dernier Noël ? » Elles approuvèrent timidement, « vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse mais vous voulez quand même savoir... Noël dernier... ça a été rapide et très bref... ma mère était avec la famille de Phil »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Moi ? À Phœnix, on retourne se baigner ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ? » Demanda Rose tendrement, je regardai mes pieds.

« Dire quoi ? Comme je l'ai dit j'étais toute seule, pas de sapin, de décoration ou ce genre de choses, un jour comme un autre pour moi mais l'année précédente c'était la même chose, la seule variante du dernier c'est que je me suis mise mal... waw, je suis flippante, le fille de 16 ans qui se prend une cuite à Noël », je riais nerveusement, « grosse cuite d'ailleurs,Whisky, impossible de dire ce que j'ai pu faire, le trou noir, c'était cool au final, je deviens cynique aussi »

« Bella, nous sommes vraiment désolées », souffla Rose.

« Je sais que vous l'êtes », chuchotai-je.

« Bella...c'est la seule fois ou tu as bu ? » Me demanda Alice, je la regardai désolée, elle se figea ainsi que Rose et Angela, elles avaient les larmes aux yeux, « pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? » Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, ces deux dernières années, toutes les fêtes, mes anniversaires c'étaient franchement déprimant, je voulais juste oublier, j'avais juste une grosse migraine le lendemain mais je ne l'ai fait que pour Noël, le jour de l'an, entre autres, je n'ai pas taquinée de la bouteille à tout bout de champ, juste pour les grandes occasions, de toute façon ma mère n'était pas là »

« Edward le sait ? » Me demanda Angela, je secouai la tête négativement.

« Tu vas me dire que je devrais lui parler ? »

« Oui ma Belly, essaie au moins »

« Toi tu as plutôt bien réagi », Rose et Alice la regardèrent brièvement, « je vais essayer, si j'ai l'occasion », je me levai, « Angie... tu pourras leur dire si tu veux », elle approuva, elles me soufflèrent des ''merci'', je leur fis un petit sourire, « ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais tout refaire avec vous tous »

« Nous n'allons pas te laisser le choix », me dit Rose, « tu es debout pour ? »

« J'ai envie de nager, plonger et nager, ne pas penser aux poissons », grimaçai-je.

« Va rejoindre ton homme », me dit Alice, » montre nous comment tu plonges », je pouffai.

Je plongeai, sans faire de plat, restant en apnée, oui, je voyais bien quelques poissons mais petits, je préfère ça aux bêtes finalement, je nageai le plus vite possible, je ressortis dans le dos de mon chéri plaquant mes mains sur son torse, il sursauta.

« Coucou » il se retourna avec un grand sourire et m'enlaça, il regarda brièvement les filles et fronça les sourcils, « chéri », il me fixa intrigué, « je peux jouer avec vous ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui », il se tourna, jetant quand même un coup d'œil aux filles, je les regardai, elles ne parlaient pas, elles me regardaient en fait un air pas des plus joyeux, je leur fis signe de venir, elles plongèrent et nous rejoignirent, mon chéri embrassa ma tempe.

« Enfin, vous arrêtez de psychoter », dit Emmett, ils regardèrent les filles nager vers nous avec de grands sourires.

« Alors les fillettes, dis-je narquoise, on veut jouer à la baballe ? » Ils pouffèrent, je me mis devant le torse de Edward, ses mains sur mes hanches, « envoie le ballon le blond », les filles riaient bêtement, les garçons aussi, Jasper me fit un doigt et me le lança, assez fort d'ailleurs, Edward grogna, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je tournai mon visage face au sien, « je vise bien, je pourrais facilement lui faire mal », il me fit un sourire en coin, « j'ai un problème, tout ce fait avec violence avec moi ? » Il rit bêtement, passant son bras sur le haut de mon buste, je me remis face aux autres, « couple ? » Ils approuvèrent, les filles avaient rejoint leurs copains.

« Tous les coups sont permis », dit Emmett, « attendez-vous à des placages des plus violent »

« Ah bah tu vois », dis-je à Edward, « je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des soucis », il partit dans un éclat de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oh rien, jouons ! »

« Équipe de deux », dit Ben, « il faut juste se faire des passes, les autres tentent de récupérer le ballon non sans mal et pour marquer des points comme tout à l'heure, un petit saut, Bella vu que tu as le ballon, tu commences cette fois »

Je lançai le ballon à Edward, ils cherchèrent tous à l'attraper, les filles lui sautèrent dessus cherchant à le noyer, je riais nerveusement, il me le lança en riant, là j'avais les trois garçons face à moi avec de grands sourires sournois, je paniquai légèrement. Emmett se jeta sur moi, j'arrivai à lui jeter le ballon, ça n'empêcha pas Em' de me jeter assez loin, je criai comme une hystérique avant d'atterrir dans l'eau, je sortais ma tête de l'eau morte de rire, mon chéri me lança le ballon, Jasper l'intercepta, je partis sous l'eau et lui mordis le mollet, il bougea sa jambe nerveusement, je sortis de l'eau très contente, le ballon, Ben l'avait récupéré.

« Non mais t'es grave toi ! » Je riais bêtement, « tu sais que tu m'as fait mal ? »

« Oh, mon pauvre Japsou », dis-je mesquine, « tout à l'heure j'ai bien reçu un ballon moi ! Vengeance ! »

« Ça ne s'arrange pas hein ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement, nous rîmes, les autres se battaient plus qu'autre chose, ils étaient tous sur Ben, j'allais discrètement vers Angela quand il lui lança, je sautai et l'attrapai le lançant à Edward, il sortit rapidement de l'eau.

« Vas-y bébé ! » il sauta rapidement, « un point, un ! Bande de, bande de... » je ne trouvai rien, le ballon fut relancé, je me retournai, je le regardai en sautillant.

« Bravo mon ange », je pouffai, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes il me colla contre lui, « si tu nous refais marquer un point je recommence », j'acquiesçai un peu perdue, il me retourna, plaquant son torse contre mon dos, prenant mes mains, « alors ça fait mal ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un point », dit Ben, « ça sera sûrement le seul que tu marqueras »

« Non, je ne crois pas », il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, me retourna rapidement, « c'est l'heure d'établir des stratégies » je les regardai, ils se concertèrent tous, je me remis face à lui, il nous tourna, son dos face aux autres.

« Quelles stratégies ? »

« Aucune en fait », dit-il contre mes lèvres, « je vais juste te donner de la motivation », ses mains allèrent sous l'eau, sur mes fesses, mes bras autour de son cou, « je ne vais pas t'embrasser, pour ça il faut attraper la balle, tu te sens de sortir et de sauter ? »

« Je préfère te laisser... » il me plaqua contre lui, nos visages soudés, « ...faire »

« Ça me va, bébé... fais nous marquer un deuxième point, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser »

« J'en ai envie aussi », soupirai-je, « ce foutu ballon je vais l'attraper et te l'envoyer, je suis motivée » je regardai les autres, « hé ! On y retourne », dis-je revêche, mon chéri étouffa un rire, ils me regardèrent tous, « balle aux gagnants et que ça saute » ils sifflèrent tous, Rose m'envoya la balle, mon chéri me souleva pour que je l'attrape ce que je fis, je riais très contente, il me reposa, nous tapâmes dans nos mains, « belle équipe ! » Il s'éloigna en riant, « allez-y venez la chercher la balle les gosses » je bougeai nerveusement sur mes jambes, les faisant plus rire qu'autre chose, « une petite mêlée ça vous tente ? » Ils arrivèrent tous sur moi, je criai comme une hystérique me faisant rapidement prendre le ballon.

« Waw, quelle mêlée », dit Jasper mesquinement, je grimaçai.

« Chéri, désolée », il riait bêtement, je cherchai où était le ballon, je le repérai dans les mains de Ben, il le lança à Angela qui sortit de l'eau, je lâchai un juron, elle sauta, revenant très contente vers nous, « c'est bon, nous avons compris tu es contente, youpie, youpie, joue ! » Elle partit dans un fou rire, appuyant sa main sur mon épaule, je lui arrachai le ballon des mains et le lançai à mon chéri.

« Belly ! Tu m'as prise en traître ! »

« Vas-y chéri » il me relança pour se débarrasser des autres, ils vinrent tous vers moi, je lui relançai, il sortit de l'eau, « foooo ! et de deux ! Dépêche je t'attends ».

Il monta et sauta rapidement, j'allai le rejoindre, trop impatiente, je fermai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui à peine il avait pied, je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne nous embrassant langoureusement, ses mains dans mon dos, me relevant, je le surplombai, il avança sortant nos torses de l'eau, les autres jouaient nous laissant tranquille, nous nous séparâmes haletant et avec de grands sourires.

« C'est mieux quand nos jouons tous les deux »

« Je trouve aussi », nous regardions Emmett monter sur le rocher très content et faire une bombe, il passa près de nous, « Em' attends », il vint vers nous, « ma petite femme a une mission », il me regarda avec un immense sourire, je pouffai embrassant la joue de mon chéri, il sourit, « ça serait dommage que Ben perde son boxer non ? » Il se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Il est content », chuchotai-je, nous rimes bêtement.

« Je prends ! Eddy viens jouer avec ton grand-frère » je desserrai mes jambes, Emmett nous laissa rejoignant les autres.

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de nous faire rejoindre les autres, Emmett resta près de Ben, Jasper avait un petit sourire en coin, le jeu reprit, bizarrement ou non mais plus personne ne sortit de l'eau, nous nous continuâmes de nous faire des passes, ils se rapprochèrent tous les trois de Ben avant de l'attraper, nous pouffâmes, nous nous retournâmes excepté Angie qui criait comme une hystérique.

« Les mecs, ne faites pas ça ! » Dit-il, nous vîmes son boxer voler au-dessus de nos têtes, « oh bah je m'en fous, je vais passer près de vos copines à poil, les filles prêtes ? » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux sous les grognements de nos copains et de Angela, « attention le serpent d'eau c'est moi », nous rîmes tous nerveusement, nous fermâmes les yeux quand nous l'entendîmes arriver vers nous.

« Les filles », dit Angela qui était face à nous, « on garde bien les yeux fermés », nous approuvâmes, « je vous surveille, tournez-vous vers vos crétins », nous le fîmes, rejoignant nos copains, bien content au final de leur coup, je restai face au torse de Edward.

« Les enfants », dit Ben, « c'est loin d'être désagréable de nager à poil, tenez du coup », il lança son boxer vers nous.

« Ben ! » Cria Angela, « tu te rhabilles et tout de suite »

« OK je vais le chercher », nos copains nous firent sortir de l'eau rapidement, nous mettant face au feu, « vous êtes des petits joueurs » ils s'occupèrent à nous sécher.

« Il est grave ce mec », rit Jasper, « putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Comme j'ai dit c'est sympa, ça fait quoi si mon boxer arrive près du feu ? » Nous échappâmes des rires stressés avec les filles, nos copains se regardaient.

« Nous éviterons de jouer contre lui, il est en train de nous la faire à l'envers là » dit Emmett.

« Ben, remets ton boxer ! » Cria Edward, « nous avons compris, n'oublie pas ta copine c'est Lucifer pas sûr que ça lui plaise »

« Merci Eddy », cria-t-elle, « Ben, rhabille-toi, ou je le fais sinon ! »

« Angie, pas sûr que ça va le déranger » dit Jasper.

« Oh bah non », dit-il, « loin de là », les garçons se raidirent et passèrent rapidement dans notre dos, sous les cris hystériques de Angela, « ah mince j'ai mal calculé le truc, je pensai que l'eau serait plus haute », nous rîmes bêtement, « chérie, viens habiller ton homme », elle pouffa, « ah faut m'attraper aussi » nous les entendîmes rire.

« Je pense que nous aurons appris beaucoup de choses », souffla Alice, « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort en fait », nous approuvâmes, les garçons remirent leur bas, « mais vous êtes mouillés ! »

« Pas grave », dit Emmett, « nous allons remonter »

Edward repassa devant moi, me rapprochant de lui mes mains sur sa taille, il me regarda avant de passer son bras avec la serviette dans mon dos, mes lèvres contre son épaule. Les autres partirent prévenant Ben et Angela qui jouaient. Il passa son autre bras séchant mes cheveux, je glissai mes mains dans son dos, remontant sur ses omoplates, j'aimai bien ce genre de choses, j'avais mal au ventre mais c'était pour une bonne raison, je frissonnai quand il embrassa mon épaule. Il prit encore plus son temps, je caressai son dos doucement, laissant ma bouche contre sa peau, il arrêta de bouger, jetant la serviette sur le sac, me prenant dans ses bras, me serrant autant que possible, je crispai mes mains, les remontant sur ses épaules, je m'agrippai à lui un moment.

« Tu veux remonter ? » Chuchota-t-il, Ben et Angela sont partis.

« Je préfère rester là avec toi »

Il s'éloigna se mettant face à moi, m'embrassant tendrement, nous nous assîmes, il mit nos hauts sur le sol pour que nous puissions nous allonger, face à l'autre. Je passai ma jambe entre les siennes, le feu dans mon dos, nous nous fixions, je passai mes cheveux sur le côté, mes mains contre son torse, une des siennes se posa sur la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts, jouant doucement avec.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« À rien, pour une fois à rien, je suis bien c'est tout ce que je sais, est-ce que nous pouvons attendre lundi soir pour aller chez mon père ? »

« Oui, je peux rester chez moi si tu veux... »

« Non, reste avec moi s'il te plaît, pas lundi, enfin je ne sais pas mais reste près de moi », il approuva, nous nous refîmes silencieux un moment, « chéri, j'ai parlée avec Angela quand nous étions dans l'arbre »

« De quoi ? »

« Phœnix... »

« Tout à l'heure sur le rocher c'était le cas aussi ? » J'acquiesçai.

« Quand j'aurai parlé à mon père ou avant, je te dirai plus de choses, Angela dit que de ne rien savoir, de ne pas avoir de détail ça vous fait vous imaginer beaucoup de scénarios »

« Et c'est vrai, tout et n'importe quoi me passe par la tête, je connais les grandes lignes du moins certaines, quand tu auras envie d'en parler je serai là, je ne te force en rien à en parler »

« Je sais, je... je lance le sujet mais ça me stresse... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que tu vas avoir des détails, comme j'ai dit à Angie, ne pas savoir ça vous préserve d'une certaine façon »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu me préserves, je veux savoir Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as besoin d'en parler sinon tout ce que tu fais ne te fera pas avancer, je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter en une fois, mais juste du concret, que j'arrête de supposer »

« Tu t'imagines quoi ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Tout, du pire à ce qui le serait moins, chose pas évidente. Le moins pire, bien que pour moi qu'elle ait levé la main sur toi c'est déjà le pire, c'est juste pour expliquer au mieux, le moins pire... tu as souvent dit que ce n'était pas souvent, je me dis alors que... putain je vais pas arriver à le dire »

« Tu... le moins pire serait juste une gifle, comme ça, sans rien d'autre derrière, c'est ça ? » Il approuva, « et le pire scénario pour toi ? » Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Le pire... que ça a été plus loin, plus d'une chose derrière, j'en sais rien, le pire serait que tu es eu besoin de te soigner, que tu es eu des marques, qu'il... qu'il n'y ai pas eu que ça », je détournai mon regard, il me poussa sur le dos, son visage face au mien, « je dois y comprendre quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il nerveux, je le fixai les larmes aux yeux, « c'est le pire c'est ça ? »

J'approuvai le plus faiblement possible, il bloqua, je le poussai dans mon cou, je ne trouvai rien à ajouter, lui non plus, il nous remit sur le côté, ma tête contre son torse, il embrassa mon crâne. Je me sentais comme anesthésiée plus capable d'avoir une réaction, j'aurai pu pleurer, sangloter ou autre mais je crois que je me retenais de ne pas craquer. Prendre sur moi, pour lui, pour une fois, il passa ma jambe sur sa taille, se mettant sur le dos, caressant le mien avec ses mains, il attrapa le sac mettant sa tête dessus.

Je regardai le feu, finissant par fermer les yeux, mes mains à plat sur son torse, ma main sur son cœur, il releva ses jambes. J'étais bien, la seule chose qui m'embêtait c'était mon soutien-gorge, je le retirai, le posant près du feu, il recommença ses caresses sans rien pour le gêner. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes remontant mes bras vers son visage, je levai mon buste, suffisamment pour mettre mon visage dans son cou, il embrassa ma joue, une main contre ma nuque. Je finis par poser ma tête sur le sac, il tourna la sienne vers moi, faisant frôler nos lèvres, j'avançai mon visage du sien, nous embrassant doucement avant de souder nos visages, laissant le temps défiler.

« Est-ce que lundi, nous pourrons regarder sur internet où aller pour notre week-end ? » Demandai-je en chuchotant, il éloigna son visage, nous remettant sur le côté.

« Il serait temps de le préparer, tu sais déjà ce que tu veux ? »

« Je sais déjà que je ne veux pas faire de camping », il étouffa son rire, je souriais, « pas très loin pour ne pas avoir de trop de route, petit chalet au bord d'un lac ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque »

« Quelque chose de simple, rien de trop sophistiqué, une cheminée ça me dit bien, baignoire pour se faire des bains, le reste je m'en fiche un peu »

« Le lit tu t'en fiches ? »

« Oui, nous pourrons toujours nous faire un campement devant la cheminée non ? J'aime bien dormir auprès du feu, ça fait un peu camping non ? »

« Un peu mais j'aime ton idée, comme d'habitude, petite ville ? »

« Trou perdu même », pouffai-je, « quoique avoir une ville pour acheter des petits cadeaux aux autres ne serait pas une mauvaise chose »

« Nous trouverons, tu lui dis quand à ton père ? »

« Très bientôt, il ne dira pas non, je crois même que ça va quelque part le soulager et il ira chez toi, ta maman va lui proposer de venir, nous partons toujours vendredi après les cours ? »

« Ne perdons pas de temps, ça va vite passer, que dirait ma petite femme si je l'invite au restaurant vendredi soir ? » Je lui fis un grand sourire niais.

« Ta petite femme dit oui ! Tu seras qui cette fois ? » Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Juste moi, pas de jeu cette fois, » me dit-il plus sérieusement, « laissons tout à Forks, soyons juste nous, ça te va ? »

« Ça me va, il faudrait peut-être aller rejoindre les autres non ? »

« Ils ont dû avoir le temps de faire ce qu'ils voulaient », je le fixai, « Bella ne parle pas de frustration », il nous redressa.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? »

« J'aurai toujours envie, il y a juste des moments mieux que d'autre, pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ? » Je le regardai penaude, il me fixa, « ah... » il haussa les épaules, attrapa mon soutien-gorge me le remettant.

« Mardi normalement », chuchotai-je.

« Et ? »

« Et c'est nul puis... tu va être grognon ! »

« Pas impossible », rit-il, « tu vas l'être plus que moi si tu les as le week-end prochain... »

« Ne parle pas de malheur », il partit dans un fou rire, « mais non, mais non », il me passa mon débardeur, je lui mis le sien, « tu riras moins si c'est le cas » il se calma, je le regardai moqueuse, « il faudra jouer en rentrant demain », il me fit un sourire en coin, « nuit pleine de câlin ! »

« En attendant ce grand moment », je pouffai mettant mon sous-pull, « profitons des autres, ça évitera certains débordements », je me levai, il suivit, « je te ferai quand même des câlins », j'avais un grand sourire idiot, il embrassa mon front, « il faut éteindre le feu avant, ne touche à rien surtout ! » Je m'occupai de tout ramasser, je n'avais pas trop envie de me brûler, chose dont je serai capable, je m'écartai avec le sac.

« Les gosses » je sursautai, me tournant trouvant Emmett et Rose, « laisse Eddy, je vais le faire, vous deux remontez vous changer, j'avais prévu, il nous montra des bouteilles d'eau », Edward prit le sac, « le temps d'éteindre le feu et nous arrivons », nous approuvâmes et partîmes, Rose me fit un petit coucou que je lui rendis.

Nous rejoignîmes le campement...vide, nous nous regardâmes avec des petits sourires en coin, nous posâmes le sac, entrant dans notre tente. Ali' était passée par là, des vêtements propres et secs nous attendaient, je tentai de me démêler les cheveux au mieux, Edward grogna, je lui tendis en pouffant, nous nous changeâmes avant.

Non, même pas un seul débordement, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait, je le laissai jouer à la poupée avec moi pendant que je me mettais de la crème sur le visage, me maquillant un peu, je lui mis de la crème aussi, le coiffais au mieux, pas de raison qu'il y échappe, je crois que même si il ne montrait rien, de savoir à peu près à quoi s'attendre par rapport à ma mère devait le bloquer un peu. Nous préférions tous les deux laisser passer un peu de temps, juste de la tendresse, nous nous allongeâmes un peu, vu qu'aucun bruit de l'extérieur nous parvenait et j'avais besoin de câlin, de ses câlins.

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous redressâmes quand nous entendîmes du bruit avant de finir de nous habiller, tous les deux en baggys, riant bêtement, il nous en fallait peu, elle mit un sous pull noir et sa veste, je passai un pull à capuche noir, elle bloqua quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, je vais m'en acheter d'autre si ça lui plaît autant, nous ouvrîmes la première ''porte'' de la tente, nous remîmes nos chaussures, nous ouvrîmes l'autre, il n'y avait que Rose.

« Coucou vous deux » nous sourit-elle, j'aidai Bella à se lever, elle nous regarda de haut en bas un sourire en coin.

« Ils sont où les autres ? » Demanda Bella.

« Alors... les filles sont dans le coin, les garçons partis ramasser suffisamment de bois pour ce soir et moi je me débats avec ce foutu réchaud qui ne veut pas marcher » je me rapprochai l'allumant rapidement, « Eddy, Eddy, Eddy », je riais bêtement, « Edward Cullen, l'ami des femmes », Bella pouffa.

« Pourquoi l'ami des femmes ? » Demandai-je, je m'assis sur un tronc, prenant Bella sur ma jambe, Rose s'assit près de nous.

« Pourquoi... toujours à prendre soin des femmes de ton entourage, à l'écoute, tu es le seul à nous câliner », Bella grogna, « mais non, ils ne nous câlinent pas comme il le fait avec toi mais il est toujours aux petits soins pour nous »

« Les autres aussi », dis-je.

« En plus il est modeste », soupira Rose niaisement, « parfait, hein ma chérie ? » Nous regardâmes Bella qui approuva grandement.

« L'homme parfait, zéro défaut », dit-elle, « rien à jeter, tout est bon dans ce garçon », je la regardai en haussant les sourcils, elle nous regarda, je tournai mon visage vers Rose plus que intéressée, « à double sens c'est ça ? » nous approuvâmes en riant.

« Voilà qui devient intéressant », souffla Rose, hein Eddy, me dit-elle en me mettant un léger coup de coude, je préférai rire que répondre quoi que ce soit, « homme qui rit, homme conquit ! » Bella pouffa avec Rose.

« Les filles, c'est bon, mon ego est à 100% pour un moment, changeons de sujet ! »

« J'ai joué dans les bois avec ton frère ? »

« Je suis ravi pour toi Rose », riais-je.

« Et ? » Demanda Bella se mettant sur la côté.

« C'était...whou ! »

« Rose, je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails »

« Mais si ami des femmes ! Vous saviez vous que l'écorce d'un arbre était des plus intéressante ? » Je riais nerveusement, Bella aussi, « bon d'accord quand nous sommes repartis à la rivière aussi, trop tentant ce rocher et cette cascade, il m'a repris sur son dos, ça faisait très couple perdu sur une île », elle soupira ravie, « et avant... »

« Rose, s'il te plaît, tu peux attendre que je sois partis ? » Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, elle passa sa jambe sur la mienne, sa main sur mon épaule.

« Non ! Tu restes avec nous », elles rirent, je soupirai blasé, « alors, cet après-midi, nous avons joué au cochon pendu, une variante », je la regardai cherchant à comprendre, « ça t'intéresse tout à coup », me dit-elle narquoise, je riais nerveux, « principe... me faire faire des tractions, mes jambes sur ses épaules, pas de vêtement bien sûr », je haussai les sourcils, je regardai Bella qui était pensive.

« Tu t'es bien amusée alors », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je regardai Rose qui approuva.

« Nous n'avons pas fait que ça »

« Ça sera suffisant », « Rose, tu es comme ma sœur, ce genre de détails je n'ai pas envie de les connaître »

« Ami des femmes... »

« Arrête avec ce surnom », riais-je, « je suis un mec pas une de tes copines ! »

« Jolies images en tête hein ? Tu te fais quoi dans ta petite tête ? La même chose sauf que c'est vous deux à la place ? » Bella partit dans un fou rire, je suivis.

« Nous ne le ferons pas », dit Bella, merde, « nous trouverons nos propres idées, j'ai pas envie de penser à vous », pas con.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, bières ? » Nous demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la glacière, j'en pris une, « Bella ? »

« Non merci, donne-moi un soda à la place »

« Pourquoi pas de bières ? » Demandai-je.

« La dernière fois l'alcool ça ne m'a pas réussi, donc comme je n'ai pas envie de répéter certaines choses », elle se leva pour choisir, elle prit une canette, « soda ! »

« Une bière ne te fera rien », dis-je, « ce n'est pas comme si tu te faisais une bouteille toute seule » elle se figea légèrement.

« Bella », dit rapidement Rose, « je te suis avec ton soda ! Nous boirons des bières ce soir OK ? » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et approuva.

« Ils sont partis vers où ? » Demanda Bella, Rose lui montra, « je reviens, je vais voir si ils ont besoin d'aide » elle partit rapidement, je la suivis du regard.

« OK, j'ai raté quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rose, je la connais, c'est quoi ? »

« Edward... »

« Déjà, ce n'est plus Eddy », elle se figea, « c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, ne me demande pas ça », elle ouvrit son soda, j'ouvris ma bière, je bloquai dessus.

« C'est sur l'alcool ! Attends... » elle s'est figée « quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas comme si elle buvait une bouteille toute seule », Rose regarda ailleurs mal à l'aise, elle voulut retirer sa jambe, je l'en empêchai, « cette fois c'est toi qui reste, Rose, je dois comprendre quoi ? Qu'elle l'a fait ? »

« Pourquoi chercher à te gâcher ton week-end ? » Me demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Il ne le sera pas, je recommence, Bella... » dis-je tendu, « elle a bu seule ? Quand ? »

« Pas ici », chuchota-t-elle, « pas ici », je me figeai, « ne m'en demande pas plus »

« Tu n'as rien dit, je cherche à comprendre »

« Tu joues sur les mots »

« C'est de Bella dont on parle, tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir, moi qui suis en couple avec elle, Rose il s'agit de Bella, la fille avec laquelle je veux faire ma vie, si je peux éviter de faire des boulettes ou de la mettre mal à l'aise comme à l'instant j'aimerai pouvoir m'en passer et lui épargner ça »

« Tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est de faire en sorte de ne pas rater cette année Noël, le jour de l'an et son anniversaire, fin de la discussion et je récupère ma jambe », je la laissais faire, elle se leva allant prendre un sac de nourriture, « si tu lui en touches un mot, elle va savoir que je t'en ai parlé, tu as intérêt à être bon comédien ou partir faire un tour si tu en as besoin mais je te préviens, si Bella s'en rend compte et que par la suite elle ne veut plus me parler, tu auras droit à une prise de tête, comme nous n'en n'avons pas encore eu, c'est ta copine, c'est ma petite sœur »

Nous restâmes silencieux, je préférai ne pas la laisser seule sachant qu'elle allait stresser sinon vu que la nuit commençait à tomber, ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Je bus quelques gorgées et allai vers elle, je pris une inspiration.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ? » Lui demandai-je, elle sortit sa tête du sac, les larmes aux yeux, « Rose, je ne vais rien dire »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je sais que tu ne feras rien »

« Alors c'est quoi ?

-Elle... Bella, je n'y arrive pas ! »

« À quoi ? »

« À prendre sur moi tout le temps, je ne suis pas du genre émotive sauf quand ça la concerne mais merde, ce n'est pas une vie, pas une adolescence, c'est juste un gros merdier, il faut que j'aille faire un tour ! »

« Je t'accompagne, tu n'aurais rien à laver pour avoir une raison quelconque ? » Elle attrapa une casserole.

« Il faut la rincer », je nous redressai, nous partîmes rapidement mon bras sur ses épaules, elle prit ma bière et en but une grande gorgée, « tu connais un autre point d'eau ? »

J'approuvai, nous partîmes dans les bois, elle me redonna ma bière, nous nous assîmes devant une petite rivière, elle posa la casserole posant sa tête sur ses genoux, j'embrassai sa tête caressant ses cheveux, elle tourna son visage vers le mien.

« Comment tu fais ? » Je la regardai, « pour autant changer depuis que tu es avec Bella »

« Tu as changée aussi avec Emmett »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, tu passes de catins à Bella, le grand écart et tu t'en sors parfaitement, tu gères plus que bien votre histoire, tu passes d'une vie, désolée mais de ''je baise à tout va'' à plus rien enfin plus de sexe en tout cas. Tu t'es même retrouvé à devoir la calmer, tu lui donnes tout, tu fais tout pour elle et parfois à cause de son passé tu te retrouves à prendre sur toi »

« Bella m'a posée la question, passer d'une vie à ne pas réfléchir à une relation pas des plus évidentes, elle m'a demandée de ne pas trop prendre sur moi, les filles... »

« Les salopes »

« J'y trouvais mon intérêt Rose, tout le monde était d'accord, je ne prends pas leur défense mais ce sont juste des filles qui ne veulent pas se prendre la tête avec des mecs »

« Il y en a plus d'une qui n'aurait pas refusée d'être avec toi et tu le sais, je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai confondu nos portables », je riais nerveusement, « d'accord j'avais fouillé mais merde que des messages de filles qui te courent après et à te sortir tout et n'importe quoi pour que tu viennes les voir, pratiquement que des messages où elles te disaient ce qu'elles te réservaient, t'as réussi à me choquer ce jour-là »

« J'étais différent, Bella n'était pas encore là, elle m'a posée des questions sur elles »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? »

« Tout, qui elles sont, comment elles sont... »

« Dans le genre de Tanya », j'approuvai.

« Pour elle Tanya c'est le genre mannequin »

« On va pas se mentir non plus et les ''ex'' d'Emmett m'ont foutues des complexes aussi »

« Comme j'ai dit à Bella, en attendant, elle les à toutes coiffer au poteau, toi pareil avec mon frère », elle me fit un grand sourire, « nous vous attendions c'est tout ce qu'il y a comprendre, toi ou Bella, vous cherchez à être rassurées pourtant vous en avez nullement besoin »

« Vous le faîtes quand même »

« Et nous continuerons, pour ce qui est du manque de sexe, en fait je ne manque de rien », elle me regarda sceptique, « l'envie est là, plus que là mais pour le moment c'est très bien comme ça, pourquoi vouloir presser les choses ? Emmett aussi à attendu pourquoi ça serait plus compliqué pour moi ? »

« Parce que toi ta copine n'a pas les blocages que moi j'ai eu, parce que Bella a beau être vierge, elle est loin d'être rebutée par le sexe. Elle stresse mais c'est tout, Emmett je l'ai testé plus d'une fois, j'ai été une vipère avec lui et plus d'une fois, il n'a pas bronché ou m'a remit à ma place. Il a prit sur lui », elle resta pensive un moment, « non en fait tu as fait pareil, sauf que Bella ne te teste pas et ne fait pas la vipère avec toi, vous avez trouvés votre équilibre en fait, tu vois que tu es l'ami des femmes, en parlant de Bella tu parviens à me rassurer au passage », elle soupira, « les hommes Cullen sont parfaits, on devrait monter des statues à votre effigie », je riais comme un con, « sexy de père en fils, imaginez la tête qu'auront vos fistons ! »

« Si nous avons des filles, elles ne seront pas en reste », elle pouffa.

« Merci ! Des mini-nous ou mini-vous, la classe... » nous rîmes, « toi avec une mini Bella ? » Je souriais comme un nigaud, « tu y avais déjà pensé ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mariage oui, pas les bébés, pas encore... et toi ? »

« C'est marrant que tu me poses la question, nous en avons parlées avec les filles à la rivière, toutes trop jeunes encore mais là tout de suite, elle aussi avait un grand sourire idiot », elle se reprit, « Eddy, nous sommes vraiment en train de parler d'avoir des bébés ? » Je me calmai, « toi et moi, parlons d'être parents avec Emmett et Bella et limite rapidement ? »

« Je crois oui », nous nous figeâmes, « on bouge ? »

« On bouge », nous nous levâmes nerveusement, « pas besoin de la rincer », nous partîmes rapidement, « effet Bella tu crois ? Quelle question ça ne pas que être de sa faute », nous rîmes nerveusement, « elle nous aura tout fait cette fille ! »

« Attends nous n'en sommes qu'au début » nous nous regardâmes inquiets.

« Flippant », souffla-t-elle, « merde il faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer enceinte et avec le sourire », je restai pensif imaginant Bella, j'avais un sourire idiot, elle me mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Merci Rose »

« De rien, il faut se reprendre, nous avons 18, 17 ans, nous devons encore nous amuser, toi tu vas profiter de plus en plus de son beau petit corps », là j'avais d'autre images en tête « et moi du pénis de ton frère », je secouai la tête en grimaçant.

« Putain Rose, préviens au moins ! » Elle partit dans un fou rire pas des plus discret devant même s'arrêter pour prendre appui sur un arbre, elle en fit tomber la casserole, elle la ramassa.

« Il faut aller la rincer cette fois ! » Dit-elle en riant, nous repartîmes en arrière, « ne fais pas la gueule, moi imaginer Bella nue ça ne me dégoûte pas, » je grognai la faisant rire deux fois plus, nous retournâmes près de la rivière, elle la rinça en riant.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ma petite femme », elle revint vers moi, me prit ma bière en bu et me la rendit.

« Elle est bonne la petite » dit-elle en prenant une voix grave, je riais moqueur.

« Tu m'as fait quoi là ? »

« Je parlais de la bière ! »

« Prends moi pour un con en plus », elle partit à nouveau dans un fou rire que je suivis, nous repartîmes, encore, vers la clairière, « donne moi cette foutu casserole, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner », elle me la donna en riant.

« Eddy, je ne suis pas bi ! »

« On commence sérieusement à se poser des questions », elle continua de rire.

« Mais non, je joue avec Bella c'est tout »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, je ne joue pas avec Emmett moi ! Ah putain, sale image ! »

« Là ça devient inquiétant », dit-elle sérieusement, je la regardai de travers, « ce n'est pas normal de fantasmer sur son frère »

« Rose... la ferme ! Et je ne m'imagine rien avec lui, toi par contre ta petite sœur tu ne dirais pas non ! »

« Elle est trop hot », dit-elle langoureusement, « ça donne envie », je la regardai en plissant des yeux, « oh Eddy, entre nous quelle partie préfères-tu ? »

« Il y en a trop que j'aime, en fait j'aime tout, plus que aimer même »

« Doit bien y avoir une partie, tu veux savoir pour moi ? »

« Non pas franchement »

« Ses fesses », je soupirai blasé, « petit cul bombé, tu te demandes d'où il sort. Imagine-la, taille basse, un petit tatouage au creux des reins, mini-haut, jolies images en tête ? » Je riais bêtement.

« Par contre tu penses trop à elle, Rose depuis quand tu penses à elle de cette façon ? »

« Mais ne soit pas idiot, je te rapporte une discussion de filles, nous avons jouer à nous habiller vulgairement, l'histoire du tatouage nous est venue à toutes, ta petite femme avait même dans l'idée de mettre tes initiales, ça laisse rêveur hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle en haussant plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

« Il faudrait me raconter plus de vos discussions, ça m'a l'air intéressant », elle pouffa.

« Tu pourrais être choqué, l'histoire du tatouage nous nous sommes toutes dit que ça pourrait être bien, après le faire est une autre chose, aiguille et compagnie, et souci majeur, toi et Emmett avez les mêmes initiales »

« Pas grave ! » Elle se remit à rire, « arrête tu sais que Emmett apprécierait aussi », elle gloussa me faisant rire comme un con, nous arrivâmes enfin à la clairière, ils nous regardèrent tous, « tu l'achèverai mon frère avec ça »

« Je sais, je sais », sautilla-t-elle, chutt, « ça pourrait casser l'effet de surprise »

« T'as cassé le mien ! Je vais vérifier maintenant à chacun de ses retours de soirées filles »

« Nous vous prendrons en traître si nous le faisons un jour. Nous ne sommes pas stupides », je regardai rapidement ailleurs, me prenant une autre claque, « petit con ! »

« Bi ! » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire stupide, arrivant près des tentes, mes frères et Alice nous regardèrent choqués, « oh, il faut vous remettre », je passai mon bras sur les épaules de Rose, elle jeta la casserole me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne retournerai pas la rincer », dit-elle en riant.

« Je n'irai pas non plus, démerdez-vous ! Une bière ma Rose ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Une bière mon Eddy ? »

J'approuvai en riant, nous en prîmes une chacune, l'ouvrant pour l'autre, nous nous assîmes, elle repassa sa jambe entre les miennes, sa main sur mon épaule nous trinquâmes avant de commencer à boire, nous regardâmes les autres toujours pas remis, nous rîmes de nouveau recrachant nos bières.

« Elle est bonne la petite ! » Dîmes-nous en même temps avant de rire comme des cons en nous tapant dans la main.

« Elles ont combien de degré les bières ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Pas plus que d'habitude », dit Jasper.

« Tu attends quoi pour filmer Em' ? » Demanda Alice, il sortit rapidement son téléphone nous filmant, Jasper alluma une torche pour avoir une meilleure lumière.

« Encore plus stressant que le projet Blair Witch ? » Demanda Angela, nous rîmes tous.

« Tu n'as même pas idée » rit Emmett.

« Hé ! » Dit Bella, nous avions tous arrêté de rire, elle pouffa, « ça vous dit après on se fait un jeu dans le genre, jouer à ''fais-moi peur'' ? »

« Continue », dit Emmett, « tu m'intéresses »

« Se faire peur dans les bois... une sorte de chasse », elle se figea sous les sifflements nerveux des filles, « non, en fait on n'oublie l'idée »

« Désolé », dit Emmett, « trop tentant ta proposition, possible que nous vous laissons pas le choix », Bella se prit des regards noir des filles, elle les regarda penaude.

Alice récupéra la casserole et prit une bouteille d'eau, se mettant au-dessus du feu, elle la rinça, nous soupirâmes tous.

« Quoi ? » Nous demanda-t-elle, « je la rince »

« Et au passage tu mets de l'eau sur notre futur feu », râla Emmett.

« Ah... »

« Oui c'est le mot », souffla Jasper.

« Il faut juste changer le bois », dit Angela, « ça devrait aller et puis il y a le combustible, faisons le feu ! » Elles se levèrent toutes enlevant le bois mouillés, le remplaçant.

« Installons-nous », dit Ben, « elles vont bien faire une connerie », nous rîmes nerveux, nous nous mîmes sur le même tronc avec nos bières, les regardant faire.

« Elles sont motivées », dis-je, « mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas les laisser jouer avec le combustible »

« Attendons encore un peu », dit Jasper, elles mirent beaucoup de bois, nous avions tous nos mains sur nos joues, elles semblaient contente d'elles puisqu'elles tapèrent dans leur main, jetant aussi je crois des petites bêtes, Rose prit la combustible, là ça nous amusai moins.

« Il faut en mettre beaucoup ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

« Ma Rose donne à papa », lui dit Emmett.

« Je veux le faire ! »

« Moi aussi », dit Angela.

« Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? » Demanda Bella, nous rîmes nerveusement, elle nous regarda mauvaise, moi en premier, « un problème Cullen ? »

« Swan, tu ne joueras pas avec ça », elle croisa les bras sur son buste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi non plus Angie », lui dit Ben, « vous ne savez pas vous contenir »

« En fait aucune de vous », dit Emmett, « j'ai le briquet de toute façon »

« Nous avons le combustible », dit Rose, elles nous affrontèrent toutes du regard, nous soupirâmes blasés.

« Pas de feu alors », dit Jasper, il alluma le réchaud posant la casserole dessus, « c'est de la dînette votre truc, nous sommes huit », il se mit à rire tout seul, riant de plus en plus.

« Partage », lui dis-je.

« Oh bah je suis pas si étonné que Polly nous ait pris un truc aussi petit, c'est de son niveau », nous rîmes moqueur, « désolé chérie, elle était facile celle-là ! »

« Plus que sept à manger », dit Alice, « ça peut encore se réduire », nous nous calmâmes, « bien », elle prit une bouteille d'eau et la versa dans la casserole, « bande de crétins ! Je ne vais pas faire que ça à manger »

« Et tu vas faire quoi dans ta joli casserole ? » Demanda Ben, Alice nous regarda tous en grimaçant.

« Des... des coquillettes », pleurnicha-t-elle tête baissée, nous explosâmes tous de rires, Angela et Bella en tombèrent à la renverse, ne nous montrant plus que leur pieds.

« Bienvenue à Polly-ville », railla Angela, Rose était sur le tronc des filles, elle les aida à remonter en riant, ma jumelle était en dépression.

« Ma puce », dit Jasper, « celle-là aussi elle était trop facile, je suis désolé »

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle en le regardant, « tu ne feras rien avec moi du week-end »

« Bonne idée petite sœur ! » Dit Emmett en me tapant dans la main, Jasper se rapprocha, se mettant près d'elle.

« Que viens-tu chercher ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Un câlin ? Plus tard peut-être ? »

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque et embrassa son front, lui soufflant quelque chose, elle eut un petit sourire quand il se leva avant de reprendre sa mauvaise tête, il alla vers Bella, la levant pour la prendre sur ses jambes, elle passa son bras sur ses épaules, ils parlèrent entre eux.

« Bon ce feu », dit Ben, « il va commencer à faire froid ! »

« C'est surtout le meilleur moyen pour éloigner les animaux », dit Emmett, les filles se regardèrent, Rose donna rapidement le combustible.

« Jumeau... » elle s'assit entre mes jambes me faisant descendre, « veux un câlin »

J'embrassai sa tête et refermai mes bras, nous regardions Emmett et Ben allumer le feu, nous sourîmes tous très content, l'odeur n'était pas très agréable mais elle se dissipa, je regardai Jasper retirer les choses que Bella avait récupérée en posant sa tête au sol, elle pencha sa tête pour l'aider avec un petit sourire.

« En fait Bella il faut toujours lui faire des câlins » me dit Ali'.

« Oui, peu importe ce qu'ils sont, de parents, de filles, de frères, d'amis, les miens... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions à nous forcer », souffla-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu es au courant de certaines choses ? » Elle se figea, « visiblement », elle acquiesça, « je ne vais rien te demander jumelle ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai suffisamment appris pour aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que Jasper t'a dit ? » Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es curieux », je lui souris, « juste qu'il m'aimait, il est d'humeur taquine, ce n'est pas le seul », je riais bêtement, nous regardions Angela se prendre une bière, « ça y est c'est partit », nous rîmes doucement.

« Il n'y a que des bières ? »

« Oui, le reste est dans le sac de Jasper, j'en ai pris autant que c'était possible »

« Tu penses toujours à tout »

« Je n'aime pas être prise de court, je sais que je peux être chiante mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Il faudrait juste que j'apprenne à me détendre, demain je ne vais rien faire, essayer, pas de réveil, rien du tout ! Dormir et me laisser aller, si je dérive tu me le diras » j'approuvai, « chouette ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains me faisant sourire, « regarde l'eau elle bout et bah je m'en fiche ! » Je riais bêtement, « je commence ce soir même, je me fous de tout »

« C'est bien jumelle, je suis fier de toi », je regardai Rose et Angela s'en occuper, « tu vois, elles le font et toi tu es dans mes bras tranquille, c'est bien non ? »

« Oui, je trouve, bière pour fêter ça » elle se redressa pour en prendre une, elle se remit contre moi, étendant ses jambes, « il faut que je me détende, je ne fais rien, le moins possible », elle but tranquillement sa bière bougeant nerveusement sa jambe.

« Ali... »

« Je sais, mais ça fait presque dix minutes que je n'ai rien fait »

« Tu fais un câlin à ton jumeau, ce n'est pas rien »

« Ah oui », elle arrêta de bouger sa jambe, « câlin et bière, sympa »

Elle se fit silencieuse, je regardai Angela tendre la brosse à Bella, elle commença, Jasper la fit asseoir sur le sol, elle se mit à rire nerveusement quand il la coiffa, je souriais bêtement.

Elle mit ses jambes contre son buste, regardant le feu, refermant ses bras, mettant le bas de son visage sur ses genoux. Jasper lui ça semblait l'amuser, Bella ferma les yeux, je scrutai le moindre de ses gestes, aussi infime soit-il. Je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait penser, elle avait l'embarras du choix, Jasper se pencha à son oreille, elle eut un sursaut, finissant par approuver à ce qu'il disait. Il continua de la coiffer un moment, il se mit comme moi, Bella se mit sur le côté contre son torse, un bras sur sa taille, l'autre caressant ses longs cheveux, ses bras autour de celui de Jasper.

« Ils sont mignons », souffla Alice, j'approuvai, « elle dort ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vu les rires des autres j'en doute », elle ouvrit les yeux sous les rires de Angela et Emmett, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Les enfants », cria Angela, « ce soir je me mets bien », nous rîmes tous, « pas au point d'être malade mais je vais avoir la pêche je tiens la bière », Alice lâcha un ''et merde'', je riais doucement, « je t'entends Alice », elle pouffa, « il en faudra plus, nous le referons, Emmett petit défi ? Notre premier », il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Ça va me plaire, ça va me plaire, je te laisses fixer la date ! » Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, il se tourna vers Bella, « ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, les défis nous nous en ferons d'autre », il se mit à sa hauteur, « en attendant... tu veux un câlin ? »

Elle regarda Jasper, il soupira prenant un air de chien battu, elle se mit à rire nerveusement, il se poussa, Emmett prit sa place, remontant une de ses jambes, Bella sur le côté, il lui parlait à l'oreille, je les laissai, je voyais Ali' regarder Rose commencer à tout préparer.

« Jumeau... »

« Oui, vas-y », elle pouffa.

Je suis quand même restée un long moment à rien faire », me dit-elle tout sourire.

« Tu recommenceras tout à l'heure »

Elle embrassa ma joue et retourna vers les filles, reprenant un peu les commandes, je restai de mon côté, les regardant rire bêtement, je mis ma capuche et posai ma tête sur le tronc en fermant les yeux, restant un moment, souriant devant les conneries que je pouvais entendre.

Je sentais bien que quelqu'un était près de moi, une main qui caressait ma joue, sa main, je souris légèrement, elle se mit sur mes jambes, retirant ma bière des mains, entremêla nos mains avant de m'embrasser, je frissonnai, répondant à chacun de ses baisers, nos mains sur nos ventres.

« Tu aimes bien faire semblant de dormir je crois », me souffla-t-elle, je la regardai avec un petit sourire.

« J'aime bien ta façon de me ''réveiller'' », elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Alors je le ferai aussi souvent que possible, ça évitera peut-être que tu sois grognon au réveil, quoique c'est sexy quand même »

« Ah bon tu trouves ? » Elle me fit un sourire en coin, nous nous fixâmes un moment avant qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon torse serrant mes mains, j'embrassai son front, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je me sens bien, j'aime bien notre week-end camping », elle se redressa, « je vais encore plus aimer le suivant », chuchota-t-elle, nous nous sourîmes niaisement, elle recommença à me fixer.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Je relevai mes jambes, la faisant se rapprocher de moi, nos mains sur nos bas-ventre, elle ne me répondit pas, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, je serrai ses mains nerveusement, son baiser n'avait aucune douceur, de l'empressement, elle serra ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille. Je ne fus plus capable de penser. J'avais juste envie d'elle, nos mains écrasant celle de l'autre, elle souda son visage au mien, nous arrêtant juste pour pouvoir respirer, nos visages toujours l'un contre l'autre, elle posa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres, je ne savais plus où j'étais mais loin en tout cas. Nos mains se lâchèrent, les siennes sur mon torse, les miennes sur le haut de ses cuisses, les autres continuaient à rire bêtement.

« Je me suis emportée je crois », chuchota-t-elle.

« Vraiment pas grave mon ange », elle embrassa ma lèvre inférieure longuement.

« Faisons comme si »

« Ils ont l'habitude et nous avons été gentils encore, pleine nature, pour une fois pas dans un lieu public », elle pouffa, « nous pouvons être fiers de nous, bon OK, ton baiser n'était pas des plus sages », elle rougit, « mais pas de mains baladeuses ou autre, ça tiens même du miracle ! »

« C'est vrai », dit-elle, « vivement demain soir quand même », j'approuvai, elle se redressa, je la bloquai, « chéri... »

« Reste », soufflai-je, elle se remit contre moi, je me redressai, prenant appui contre le tronc, Alice nous apporta une grande assiette.

« Tenez, une assiette pour deux », nous lui fîmes un grand sourire et la remerciâmes.

« Vous pouvez venir vers nous », dis-je, « ce n'est pas interdit », ils se rapprochèrent tous, Bella avait l'assiette dans les mains.

« Je vais te nourrir » me dit-elle très contente, je souriais bêtement, « ça faisait longtemps », chuchota-t-elle, elle me donna à manger, mangeant ensuite, elle avait son grand sourire, j'ignorai les moqueries, Bella aussi, « vous êtes juste jaloux », leur dit-elle, « juste parce que nous avons eu l'idée avant vous ! Bon en fait c'est Ali' qui nous l'a donnée et... oh et puis merde, je donne à manger à mon chéri et puis c'est tout », j'étouffai mon rire, les autres rirent nerveusement, « on y retourne amour ! »

« Tu sais que mon petit frère n'est plus un bébé », elle pouffa.

« Je le sais Emmett, n'empêche qu'il est trop mignon » ils me regardèrent moqueur, je leur fis un doigt, « et si vous voulez vos bananes aux chocolats va falloir vous arrêtez rapidement », ils s'arrêtèrent tous, « il faut toujours menacer avec vous, maintenant silence, je suis occupée », elle se remit face à moi, « tu as encore faim ? » Me demanda-t-elle plus niaise que jamais, les autres étouffèrent leurs rires, je fis pareil.

« Encore un peu s'il te plaît »

Elle aurait pu taper dans ses mains, elle l'aurait fait, elle continua donc, me laissant boire de temps en temps, nous eûmes droit à des petits sandwiches, des chips, des fruits, largement de quoi être remplit, elle se leva me prenant une autre bière, revenant sur moi, je lui tendis.

« Je vais te surveiller », soufflai-je, elle pouffa et me la prit, elle but plusieurs gorgées me la rendant.

« Toujours une bonne descente à ce que je vois », lui dit Jasper en riant.

« La bière ça passe tout seul, vous remarquerez que je suis la seule à être raisonnable ce soir, si vous continuez à boire autant dans trente minutes il ne reste plus rien ! »

« Mais ne t'en fais pas », dit Alice, « il y en a encore suffisamment, au final j'ai pris plus de boissons que de nourriture »

« En effet nous sommes tranquille », dit Ben, « le seul truc c'est qu'avec les bières tu pisses le double de ce que tu as bu, va comprendre », il se leva, nous rîmes comme des cons, « je vais marquer notre territoire ! »

« Je viens ! » dit Emmett en riant, « j'ai un tonneau à vider ! » Bella évidemment partie dans un fou rire, nous la regardions tous en soupirant, elle se cacha se mettant contre mon torse

« C'est d'une classe », soupira Rose, ils partirent en riant, « Bella tu vas te remettre ? » Elle approuva en riant, je refermai mes bras sur elle, nous nous regardions en souriant, elle se calma, tournant sa tête vers les autres avec un grand sourire, « te revoilà ! »

« Oui, pas de ma faute si c'est un grand idiot », pouffa-t-elle.

« Nous, ça fait longtemps que nous avons compris, il est de pire en pire d'ailleurs, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger » dit Ali'.

« Tant mieux », dit-elle plus sérieusement, « que serait nos soirées, nos journées sans les débilités de Emmett ? Il trouve toujours une connerie à dire ou à faire, moi je suis fan de mon grand-frère » je tournai ma tête, Emmett était revenu avec un large sourire, Bella se tourna, « tu n'étais pas censé vider un tonneau ? »

« Si, je l'ai fait, j'ai même crée un mini lac », nous grimaçâmes tous, même Bella, « mauvaise image en tête hein ? » Nous approuvâmes, pas grave, « petite sœur, tu veux bien nous faire tes bananes ? » Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

**Pov Bella**

Je me redressai et ouvris deux paquets de chamallow, Alice m'aida, je la laissai avec, me levai pour prendre des bananes, du chocolat en tablette, un couteau et de l'alu, je retournai m'asseoir, ayant tout mis dans un sac plastique, j'écartai mes jambes, les relevant.

« Bananes au chocolats », me chuchotais-je tout sourire.

J'en fis rapidement une première la posant enveloppée dans l'alu sur des braises, les autres suivirent, nous avions tous eu droit à une brochette de chamallow, cette fois je ne me brûlai pas, je restai sobre aussi, je préparai les assiettes en carton et une cuillère, sortant celles qui étaient prêtes. Je fis passer les assiettes attendant que la mienne soit prête. Nous les mangeâmes en soupirant, merde ce que c'est bon ! Rose refit des chamallow, nous nous délections, je remis mon dos contre son torse étendant mes jambes, croisant mes chevilles, je caressai mon ventre.

« ai plus faim ! »

« Moi non plus » dit Emmett, nous le regardions choqués, « non mais vous avez vu tout ce que nous avons mangés ? »

« Impressionnant mamour », pouffa Rose, « tu es rassasié »

« J'en suis le premier étonné », rit-il, « il va falloir éliminer, une partie de cache cache dans les bois ? Il est temps de se dépenser pour mieux remanger après »

« Mais il fait nuit », dit Alice.

« Comment tu flippes » se moqua-t-il, « nous nous verrons avec la lune, allez faisons nous flipper, jouons à ''fais-moi peur'' comme l'a dit Bella », nous rîmes bêtement, « debout » nous nous levâmes tous, « je serai le chasseur », il frotta ses mains, « les mecs vous jouez aussi ? » Ils approuvèrent, je me tournai vers mon chéri, un sourire bien trop grand, je grimaçai.

« Il faut délimiter le terrain », dit Ben, « l'une d'entre elles seraient capables de se perdre », nous décidâmes donc de faire un périmètre, j'étais légèrement en panique.

« Les filles », nous dit Emmett, « il faut que vous partiez chacune de votre côté », nous nous étions raidies, ils partirent dans un fou rire, nous les regardions de travers, « c'est logique les filles, bien, il vous reste trente secondes pour foutre le camp après on vous course »

Nous nous regardions paniquées partant en courant chacune de notre côté, je m'enfonçai légèrement, à l'affût du moindre bruit et il y en avait un paquet. Je grimpai à un arbre, me sentant plus en sécurité en hauteur qu'au sol, je montai au plus haut, voyant la lueur du feu et là je paniquai complètement, je m'accrochai désespérément au tronc plusieurs minutes.

« Les filles ? »

« Je suis là », me dit Angela, je la cherchai du regard, lâchai un cri quand j'entendis du bruit, « Belly c'est moi qui le fait » je soufflai soulagée, je regardai, « je te vois moi, je te rejoins », je finis par la voir, elle monta, « il faudrait trouver Rose et Alice », j'approuvai, nous descendîmes nous donnant la main, avançant complètement parano.

« Angie... tu crois que une grosse bête va nous attaquer ? » Elle se figea, nous pleurnichâmes.

« HA ! » Nous criâmes comme des hystériques devant Emmett, le frappant, « non mais vous êtes pas bien », nous étions parties en courant complètement en transe, traversant la clairière, « revenez ici », nous criâmes à nouveau, il nous courrait après en riant.

« Les arbres », me dit Angela, « il faut grimper »

Nous courûmes plus rapidement, lâchant nos mains, nous nous arrêtâmes en criant, encore, quand nous nous retrouvions face aux trois autres qui riaient bêtement, nous glissâmes, nous retrouvant sur les fesses toujours hystériques.

« Ça en fait déjà deux », dit Ben en riant, « les filles nous jouons, reprenez votre souffle », il se baissa, nos respirations étaient bruyantes, nous tremblions, Edward se mit devant moi, je m'agrippai à la main de Angie.

« Les filles, bébé, ce n'est qu'un jeu », nous approuvâmes nerveusement, ils nous aidèrent à nous relever, je regardai Angie, elle plissa ses yeux.

« Il faut peut-être arrêter le jeu », dit Jasper, « elles ne vont pas se remettre », Angie fit un pas, je suivis, elle serra ma main, nous repartions en courant, « tricheuses » cria-t-il.

Nous rîmes bien que angoissées, nous les entendions nous suivre, là c'était clairement la panique, mes jambes étaient devenues du coton.

« Les filles » dit Alice,.

Je lui tendis la main, Angie tendit la sienne à Rose, nous courûmes le plus rapidement possible sous les rires idiots de nos crétins, en attendant nous prîmes de l'avance.

« Il faut aller se planquer dans une tente », souffla Rose, « on se sépare, Angie avec moi, dans ma tente le plus vite possible », nous nous séparâmes.

Je serrai la main d'Alice, nous cachant derrière un gros tronc, nous nous baissâmes, reprenant notre souffle, ils passèrent, nous partîmes en sens inverse, rejoignant la clairière le plus vite possible ouvrant la tente de Rose nous y engouffrant, nous nous allongeâmes épuisées.

« Mon cœur va ma lâcher ! » Chuchota Alice.

« Le mien aussi », soufflai-je, nous nous redressâmes en entendant des pas rapides, je regardai discrètement, c'étaient elles, je soulevai l'ouverture, elles rentrèrent rapidement en riant nerveusement.

« Chutt ! » Dit Alice, elles s'arrêtèrent, je refermai la tente, « il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent tout de suite »

Nous reprîmes toutes notre souffle, nous nous fîmes des plus silencieuses, nous retirâmes nos chaussures pour ne pas salir la tente de Rose, nous asseyant en tailleur, nous figeant quand nous entendîmes leurs rires.

« Prenons les torches », dit Ben, « ce sera plus simple ! »

« En attendant », dit Jasper, « on se boit une petite bière tranquille ? Laissons-les baliser dans les bois », nous nous regardions mauvaises.

« Nous leur dirons qu'elles étaient trop bien cachées », rit Edward.

« Putain », rit Emmett, « nous arrivons à faire pire que dans la rivière avec nos branches », ils partirent dans un fou rire, « j'aurai aimé les filmer, dossier en or », nous nous fixions plus que énervées, Rose passa son doigt sous sa gorge nerveusement, nous approuvâmes toutes les quatre, « elles m'ont cognées les deux tarées »

« Ah quand même », rit Ben, « elles ne t'ont pas ratées »

« Ça vous dit toujours de les faire paniquer avant d'aller dormir ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Comme prévu », rit Edward, « je l'ai dit soyons vicieux ! » J'ouvris la bouche choquée.

« Nous serons tous mignons demain », dit Emmett, « à nous les câlins et la gloire »

« Les mecs », dit Edward, « il ne faut jamais qu'elles le sachent, elles ne nous le pardonneraient pas »

« Tu m'étonnes », mimai-je.

« Non, t'inquiète », dit Ben, « allons les faire paniquer et ramenons-les. Les torches sont où ? » Rose se figea et les attrapa, nous nous les passâmes nerveusement.

« Dans ma tente », dit Emmett.

« J'en ai aussi », dit Jasper, « tenez, ma femme est légèrement parano », ils rirent, Alice fulmina, « allons-y, ça va être rapide ». Nous les entendîmes partir, nous attendîmes un moment.

« Quelle bande de petits cons ! » Siffla Rose.

« Pire que des petits cons », dit Angela.

« Parano ? Je suis parano ? » Nous regardâmes brièvement ailleurs.

« L'ami des femmes Rose ? » Demandai-je, elle grimaça, « tu as ton téléphone ? » Elle me le tendit, je le pris plus qu'énervée, « ils veulent jouer ? » Elles approuvèrent, « nous allons jouer », je regardai ses contacts, « ah oui, ils nous prennent pour des idiotes de chochottes ? Mais non, non, non, ça va pas se passer comme ça, je trouvai le numéro de Seth, ça veut faire les malins », dis-je mauvaise, j'appuyai sur la touche « appel, ça va... » aucun réseau, je me mis à pleurnicher, « capte pas ! Les bébés ne pourront pas nous aider ! »

« Il faut aller sur le chemin » dit Angela, nous la regardions paniquées, « oublions » nous soufflâmes soulagées, je levai mon bras avec le téléphone, cherchant un quelconque réseau, « Belly oublie, tu n'auras rien », je gémis blasée.

« Mais il faut nous venger » dis-je.

« Il reste toujours la solution qui marche tout le temps », nous regardions Ali, « nos petits corps », nous eûmes toutes de grands sourires, « nous sommes toutes en baggy, il y a un feu, descendons au maximum nos pantalons, en haut ? »

« Nous avons pas beaucoup de choix », dit Rose, « sous-pulls moulant, les remonter sur nos ventres après tout sera dans l'attitude, il faut les faire culpabiliser aussi, donc soyons câlines, plus que câlines pour les remercier au maximum, ensuite... béquille ! Toi », me dit-elle, « pas de jeux, sac de couchages collés à nos hommes ça sera la pire des punitions pour eux, nous avoir contre eux et ne rien pouvoir faire, frustration, ça vous va ? » Nous approuvâmes, « ressortons, nous dirons que nous avons eu trop peur et dès qu'on les voit on se jette dessus parce que soit disant nous avons eu peur pour eux » nous nous tapâmes dans les mains, « les filles, aucune de nous ne doit craquer ! »

« Si ça arrive, repensez juste aux branches », dis-je mauvaise, elles grognèrent. Nous sortîmes discrètement, nous mettant au sol, nos têtes contre le tronc, baissant nos baggys.

« Nous pourrons danser après », dit Angela, « ça va les énerver, dans leur petits cerveaux étriqués ils vont se dire, ''cette nuit, ça va être hot'' mais non mon cœur, ce soir ça va être ''opération frustration'' », nous rîmes doucement, « si nous avons chaud dans la soirée, retirons nos hauts et restons en débardeur, je pense que l'alcool et le feu vont aider, le feu surtout »

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant de les entendre, nous nous regardâmes un sourire en coin, Rose nous souffla un ''tête de traumatisée'', nous nous levâmes.

« Mais elles sont là » dit Emmett soulagé, nous courûmes vers eux, je sautai dans les bras de mon chéri, me jetant sur ses lèvres, il bloqua un moment.

« Enfin te revoilà », soufflai-je en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, « nous sommes revenues, nous avions trop peur », je descendis, « vite auprès du feu, au cas où des animaux veuillent nous attaquer », j'attrapai sa main le tirant vers le campement.

« Bébé, calme-toi », je le fis asseoir sur un tronc me mettant sur ses jambes, à califourchon, il haussa les sourcils, je refermai mes jambes, tu vas le regretter mon petit bonhomme.

« Mais... mais c'est comme dans la rivière quand les poissons nous ont frôlés », il se raidit, « heureusement que tu m'as aidé, mais là dans les bois ce n'était pas possible... merci encore pour cet après-midi, je n'aurai pas pu sinon »

« De... de rien », souffla-t-il, je le serrai dans mes bras, « bébé... » je me remis face à lui, un sourire de fille en admiration, il détourna son regard.

« Oui ? »

« Non rien », au moins il culpabilisait rapidement.

« Est-ce que mon chéri voudrait que sa petite femme aille lui chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

« Ne t'embête pas, je vais le faire », je soupirai niaisement.

« Rose à raison, tu es trop modeste », il grimaça légèrement, « moi que mon chéri me protège comme il le fait ça mérite de longs remerciement », je l'embrassai et me relevai, me mettant face à lui entre ses jambes, il bloqua sur mon bas-ventre, je caressai sa joue, il me regarda, « que veux-tu que je te ramène ? »

« Comme tu veux », souffla-t-il, je partis avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Nos hommes veulent manger quelque chose ? » Demanda Rose avec un grand sourire, ils avaient tous des têtes de décomposés.

« Demandez-nous ce que vous voulez » dit Angela, « oh, Emmett, désolée pour t'avoir tapé », je m'excusai également, Alice leur ramena des choses à grignoter et des boissons, ils étaient sur le même tronc.

« Vous avez tapées mon nounours ? » Demanda Rose faussement énervée.

« Désolée », dis-je, « la peur »

« Ne recommencez pas ! » Nous approuvâmes penaudes, « personne ne frappe mon nounours ! Hein mamour ? »

« Ce n'était pas volontaire ma Rose », souffla-t-il, « les filles ils vous arrivent quoi ? » Nous le regardions en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Vous... vous êtes toutes mielleuses... »

« Ah ça... » dit Alice, « pendant que nous vous attendions nous avons parlées de cet après-midi, surtout du moment où vous nous avez aidés avec les poissons qui s'en sont pris à nous, avoir nagé pour nous c'était très sexy en fait et nous avons réalisé que nous avions vraiment beaucoup de chances d'avoir des copains aussi parfait que vous »

« Même si vous nous avez jeté à l'eau », reprit Rose, « mais tout ça c'était pour notre bien, vous ne jouez jamais avec nos nerfs donc ce soir nous allons vous remercier en vous servant, vous câlinant, c'est amplement mérité ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine », dit Jasper, « vraiment pas la peine », Alice pouffa niaisement, « non ma chérie, je t'assure », je me tournai avec Rose et Angie sur la glacière.

« Ils sont mal », souffla Rose avec un sourire sadique.

« Edward, il a faillit m'avouer la vérité je crois »

« Continuons, nous verrons combien de temps ils peuvent nous mentir », dit Angela, « les filles, j'ai envie de faire pipi »

« Moi aussi » dis-je, Rose également, nous nous redressâmes, prenant les torches, Alice nous regarda, je lui chuchotai où nous allions.

« Oh merci », dit-elle soulagée, « je me retiens depuis un moment », nous pouffâmes, elle partit rapidement dans sa tente ressortant quelques secondes après.

« Vous allez où ? » Nous demanda Ben, nous nous regardâmes en grimaçant, « ah...vous voulez que nous vous accompagnions ? » Nous le regardions choquées, « mais non, pour que vous n'ayez pas peur, nous resterons à bonne distance », nous soupirâmes niaisement, il se figea ainsi que les autres.

« Ne vous embêtez pas », dit Rose, « nous allons vous montrer que nous ne sommes pas que des chochottes, il faut que vous soyez fiers de vos petites femmes autant que nous le somme de vous non ? Allons-y les filles, même pas peur ! » Nous pouffâmes nerveusement, ils étaient tous les quatre nerveux, nous partîmes scrutant tous les coins de la clairière avec nos torches.

**Pov Edward**

« Putain, ça craint là ! » Dit Ben.

« Non mais il faut qu'elles arrêtent », dis-je nerveux, « j'ai failli lui dire tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas lui mentir, elle me prend limite pour un héros vu son regard ! Plus là toutes leur attentions ou autre... »

« Merci Jasper », dit Emmett mauvais, « toi et tes idées à la con »

« Vous étiez bien d'accord, je ne vous ai pas forcé »

« Ouais mais j'aurai dû me méfier, toi avec tes idées tu nous mets dans le merde presque à chaque fois ! »

« La prochaine fois, je ne te suivrai pas », dis-je.

« En attendant », dit Ben, « nous leur annonçons comment ? Genre ''chérie, je te prends pour une conne'' ou ''chérie, ça m'a fait rire de te faire paniquer, tu m'en veux pas ?'' » nous grimaçâmes.

« LA béquille de l'année », nous dit Emmett, « oh merde ! »

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Sac de couchage », souffla-t-il, nous lâchâmes tous des jurons, « si elles dorment avec nous... »

« Elles le feront », dit Ben, « même si elles sont énervées elles ont quand même peur, ça nous apprendra à vouloir jouer, limite c'est mieux si elles dorment ensemble »

« Je ne pensai pas dire ça un jour », dis-je, « mais faîtes que Bella ne dorme pas avec moi »

« Nous l'espérons aussi », dit Jasper, « parce que les avoir contre nous sans pouvoir les toucher ou autre ça craint », nous devions tous être en train d'imaginer le truc, Jasper se prit des coups.

« Ferme-là merde ! » Dit Emmett, « les mecs qui se dévouent ? Tiens Jasper, toi qui a eu cette charmante idée »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est toi qui a sorti en premier une branche, c'était ton jeu ! Nous avons suivi », nous lui mîmes des coups.

« Ben dis leur » supplia Emmett.

« Eddy peut le faire ! »

« Non, Eddy c'est le mec de Bella, pas possible, elle va sûrement lui arracher la tête », je passai ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

« Moi c'est Lucifer »

« Vrai, Rose elle va me boxer », nous regardions Jasper.

« Mais non, déjà avec le coup de Polly elle m'en a voulu », nous rîmes une fraction de secondes, « là... nous sommes dans la merde et leur baggys font chier ! Depuis quand les filles en camping c'est sexy ? Elles le sont encore plus que d'habitude »

« Les mecs, je ne veux pas être sur la béquille » soupira Emmett, nous nous tûmes les entendant revenir, je remis ma capuche, ça évitera que je croise trop son regard, elles revinrent très contente, elles s'aidèrent pour se laver les mains, « psst, c'est moi ou les baggys sont encore plus bas ? »

« Non », dit Ben, « je me disais la même chose », nous prîmes de grandes inspirations.

« Vous avez vu » dit Ali', « nous sommes de grandes filles »,

Elles tapèrent dans leur mains très contente, nous tachions de leur sourire et les féliciter au mieux. Elles continuèrent à nous câliner, nous complimenter pendant de longues minutes, de trop longues minutes.

« Stop ! » Dit Ben, elles le regardèrent toutes, « arrêtez !

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que, en fait », dis-je, « les... soit disant poissons c'était nous et des branches », elles se regardèrent.

« Ben aura craqué en premier », dit Angela, nous les fixions toutes.

« Eddy les a balancé », dit Bella, elles approuvèrent.

« Vous le saviez ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Dommage pour vous, nous étions dans la tente de Rose quand vous avez trouvés bon de balancer l'info », dit Angela, nous grimaçâmes.

« Claque ! » Dit Alice, nous nous en prîmes tous une de chacune d'entre elles, « vous n'auriez rien ce soir, ceinture les crétins, encore plus amusant nous allons dormir avec vous », nous lâchâmes des jurons, « maintenant nous pouvons passer à autre chose, Angie une petite danse ? »

« Mais avec plaisir, danse de la victoire les filles ! »

Et ce fut pire que quand nous avions joués au base-ball, nous nous regardâmes blasés, Rose décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, je n'en avais pas envie, vu le petit regard que me lançait Bella. Nous avions eu droit à quelques minutes de répit pendant qu'elles faisaient leur toilettes, nous suivîmes, elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en pouffant avant d'aller dans leur tentes respectives. Nous allâmes les rejoindre après avoir tout rangé, je regardai les autres qui traînaient des pieds, je pouvais comprendre et encore le pire nous attendaient, je rejoignis Bella, assise sur ses jambes de dos, la lampe torche allumée éclairant faiblement, pas assez, elle était en boxer, juste en boxer, je fermai rapidement la tente, elle se retourna, oui j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Tu... tu vas dormir comme ça ? »

« Non », je soufflai soulagé, elle passa un débardeur, mini débardeur et referma la sac de couchage.

« Tu vas avoir froid »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas », je ne m'inquiétai pas vraiment du froid en fait, « tu seras contre moi, mettons les vestes sur le sac de couchage et ça ira »

Elle s'allongea, je me déshabillai, restant en boxer, je la rejoignis nerveux, elle me poussa sur le dos, écrasant sa poitrine contre mon torse pour refermer le sac de couchage mettant nos manteaux dessus, elle éteignit la lampe torche et se recoucha mon bras sous son cou.

Elle m'attira contre elle lentement, entremêlant nos jambes, j'étais en enfer, son visage face au mien, je passai ma main sur sa hanche dénudée la glissant lentement dans son dos sous son haut la faisant frissonner, je la rapprochai de moi, une boule au ventre, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, elle se recula légèrement.

« Bella », soufflai-je tendu, « je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai besoin de te toucher »

« Tu le fais déjà », chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais tu ne me laisseras pas faire plus »

« C'est quoi plus ? »

Je la rapprochai à nouveau de moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, je descendis ma main sur sa cuisse, passant sa jambe sur ma taille. Je poussai son bassin contre le mien. Elle échappa un léger soupir qu'elle stoppa rapidement. Je continuais à la caresser, ses soupirs de moins en moins retenus.

« Edward... »

« Il faut que je m'excuse », soufflai-je contre sa peau.

Je continuai ne lui laissant pas le temps de la réflexion, ma main sur son bras, je le retirai, descendant ma main avec lenteur sur son sein, mes baisers sur sa clavicule, me dirigeant contre son épaule, je poussai la bretelle de son débardeur, je remontai prenant mon temps, poussant le haut de son débardeur, ma bouche contre le haut de son sein.

« EMMETT CULLEN ! » Nous sursautâmes, « fous le camp de cette tente ! Va dormir dehors, dégage ! »

« Mais bébé, t'avais l'air d'apprécier », nous entendîmes leur tente s'ouvrir, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers l'entrée de la notre, « habille-toi tu risques d'avoir froid », nous entendîmes un grognement et le bruit d'une claque.

« Tu dors dehors et c'est tout, ça va te calmer ! »

« Pas la peine de déranger les autres, je ne vais pas dormir dehors, il fait froid ! »

« Je m'en fous, tu te débrouilles, fais un feu, tu m'énerves »

« Juste parce que tu as craqué, je te rassure tu ne dois pas être la seule », Bella se crispa, je soupirai blasé.

« Si c'est le cas vous devriez tous dormir dehors bande de sales petits menteurs et manipulateurs »

« Bon bah les mecs, je vous attends », railla-t-il, « Jasper et ton idée lumineuse de leur mentir », nous entendîmes une autre claque, « Ben qui est allé chercher d'autres branches », encore un bruit de claque, moi ça n'allait pas tarder, « Eddy et son ''soyons vicieux'' », elle arriva rapidement la mienne, elle me poussa.

« Bébé, ne me laisse pas dormir dehors ! »

« Mais si petit frère, rejoins-moi »

« Em' ta gueule », il se mit à rire comme un con.

« Venez dans mon monde de bières, alcool et chose à manger, on s'en tape des furies, aïe, ça ma Rose ça fait mal, ne jette pas les chaussures sur moi ! »

Bella ouvrit le sac de couchage, je sortis c'était foutu maintenant, j'allumai la lampe torche pour me rhabiller.

« Bébé, tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Soyons vicieux », me dit-elle mauvaise, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, je m'arrêtai sortant en jean, torse nu.

« Tu vois Rose, mon petit frère devait être à poil », elle me fusilla du regard, je levai les mains, je soufflai, un ''c'est Bella, pas moi'', Ben et Jasper sortirent en se rhabillant, « comme elles sont faibles nos petites femmes, hé, désolé les mecs, j'ai trouvé bon de m'excuser et de lui rappeler cet après-midi, elle est devenue glaçon direct, petite sœur, tu es fâchée mais ne laisse pas ton homme choper une pneumonie »

Bella sortit de la tente à nouveau avec son baggy et son débardeur, me lançant des affaires, je lui tendis mon pull lui montrant discrètement sa poitrine, elle se retourna et le passa rapidement, m'en donnant un autre. Nous nous retrouvions tous dehors, Emmett et moi refîmes rapidement le feu en riant comme des cons, Ben et Jasper nous aidèrent.

« C'est quand même abusé », dit Jasper, « vous êtes toujours à nous faire des coups vicieux, quand nous en faisons un vous nous foutez dehors, moi je dis que nous devrions tous dormir dehors, tous punis », les filles se raidirent.

« Pas bête », dit Emmett, « le blond détends-toi maintenant, respire, les filles habillez-vous chaudement, ramenez les tapis de sol et les sacs et hop, nuit à la belle étoile ! »

« Mais il fait froid », dit Rose.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu m'as mis dehors ! Va t'habiller chérie, mets autant de couches que tu veux, mais cette nuit c'est même punition, nous nous sommes fait attraper mais vous c'est tous les jours vos coups de vices »

« Aujourd'hui par exemple », dis-je, « vous nous en avez fait combien ? » Elles se regardèrent en pouffant, s'arrêtant rapidement.

« Nous...nous allons nous habiller », dit Alice, je rejoignis Bella, je n'étais pas assez couvert, je fermai la tente toujours avec notre torche.

« Il va vraiment faire froid ? » Me demanda-t-elle en sortant tous nos vêtements.

« Oui quand même », je mis la lampe en équilibre, je lui retirai mon pull, « tu n'as pas un legging ? »

« Si, legging, baggy, grosse chaussette, plus pull, là c'est sûr nous ne risquons pas de déborder »

« Non c'est sûr », riais-je, nous nous habillâmes rapidement le plus chaudement possible, elle mit son bonnet et prit sa veste.

« Je veux retrouver mes nuisettes », râla-t-elle.

« Je suis tout autant pressé que tu les remettes, demain, demain... sortons rapidement c'est mieux.

Nous ouvrîmes la tente, prenant le tapis et le sac, rejoignant les autres, nous nous allongeâmes tous, je me mis dans son dos, restant en appui avec mon bras, elle se tourna, je fermai le sac de couchage.

« Bella », dit Ben, « tu ne vas pas déjà dormir ! Nous pouvons nous raconter des histoires »

« Je vous écoute, je me réchauffe en attendant »

« Racontons des petites histoires pour que Belly s'endorme », dit Angela.

Elle pouffa contre mon torse, elle passa sa jambe entre les miennes, je me rapprochai, ma main dans son dos, je la descendis, je la sentis ouvrir son baggy, je passai ma main sur son legging, elle grogna faiblement, je riais bêtement, attirant les regards.

« Angie, raconte-nous ton histoire », dis-je, elle chercha quelques secondes avant de commencer, « mon ange », chuchotai-je, « tu es quand même sexy », elle sortit sa tête de mon torse en plissant des yeux, « je te jure que c'est vrai »

« Ne jure pas s'il te plaît », je riais bêtement.

« Eddy, Belly, si mon histoire ne vous intéresse pas dîtes-le ! »

« Désolée », dit Bella en riant, « regarde tu as toute mon attentio »n, elle se retourna, je glissai ma main sur son bas ventre, elle eut juste un sourire en coin, « vas-y continue ! »

« J'ai fini », râla-t-elle, nous rîmes doucement.

« C'était... intéressant en plus », railla Jasper, « nous sommes tous très contents que tu nous aies raconté l'histoire de Petit Ours Brun », ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

« Mais c'était pour que Belly s'endorme ! »

« Oh bah là tu nous as tous endormis », rit Emmett, « bon à mon tour, on va rester à ce niveau, tiens je vais raconter une histoire sur Barbie et Ken, interdit au moins de 18 ans ça sera bien plus intéressant »

« Il y a un arbre dans ton histoire ? » Demanda Bella avant de partir dans un fou rire que je suivis avec Rose.

« Je vois que ma femme a parlé, bon va pour l'arbre, Barbie et Ken »

Nous l'écoutions nous détailler, plus que ça même son histoire sous les rires nerveux de Rose, le reste de la soirée passa comme ça, à raconter des histoires, à rire bêtement, Bella nous refit des bananes aux chocolats, des chamallow, le feu fut maintenu.

Angela ressortit ses bombes aussi, les filles bombèrent le sol, faisant un minimum attention avec le feu, brosse à dent dans la bouche, plus leur tenue, non là il n'y avait plus rien de sexy, des dossiers furent balancés, de nombreux dossiers, la dernière fois que je regardai l'heure, il était 5 h passé, nous avons tous sombré, Bella face à moi, le sac de couchage sur nos têtes.


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 44**

**Pov Edward**

J'entendis des drôles de bruit depuis un moment, Bella dormait toujours, je poussais doucement le sac de couchage et me figeais, un petit con de raton laveur, je me redressais, envoyant des petits cailloux à Emmett, il se réveilla en grognant.

« Em' la ferme », soufflai-je, « réveille toi » il ouvrit un œil, l'animal avait la tête dans un des sacs, mon frère ne l'avait pas encore vu.

« Pourquoi tu me réveilles merde ! » Je lui fis signe de se taire, lui montrant du doigt le sac, il se figea à son tour, tout ce qu'il devait voir c'est le sac bouger.

« Putain c'est quoi ? »

« Raton laveur »

« C'est méchant ? »

« J'en sais rien, Em' si les filles se réveillent ça va être la merde et tu le sais, réveille Ben je m'occupe de Jasper », il approuva tendant son bras et tapotant sur la tête de Ben, je fis de même avec Jasper après m'être légèrement relevé, je stoppais tout mouvement quand Bella bougea, je serrai les dents fermant les yeux, espérant qu'elle continue de dormir.

« T'es moche avec cette tête », souffla Jasper, je ravalais mon rire et le regardais.

« Jasper nous avons un problème », il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, « regarde », il tourna sa tête.

« Et merde ! Il faut le faire partir rapidement »

« C'est une petite bête, pas un ours », chuchotais-je.

« Ça peut-être agressif, c'est un adulte, ça a des griffes aussi », je grimaçais, il regarda Emmett et Ben, « sortez doucement les mecs, pas de gestes brusques surtout », ce fut une vraie galère de sortir des sacs, je remerciais le sommeil lourd de nos copines, « Ben, recule Angela », il se crispa inquiet, « Emmett attrape un bâton, Eddy viens », Ben fit le plus doucement possible glisser le sac de couchage, nous arrêtâmes de bouger quand nous entendîmes des grognements.

« Non mais oh ta gueule », lui dit Emmett mauvais, nous rîmes nerveusement le plus bas possible, « on fait comment ? »

« Il faut faire gaffe », souffla Ben, « il a peut-être la rage ou des parasites, il ne faut pas se faire mordre ou griffer »

« Pourquoi ça a des longues dents ? » Demanda Emmett.

« C'est pour mieux te croquer », souffla Ben une tête de sadique.

Nous rîmes bêtement, nous arrêtant rapidement, nos copines dormaient toujours, le raton laveur, sortit du sac et nous regarda, nous reculâmes au cas où.

« C'est mignon quand même », dit Ben, nous approuvâmes.

« C'est mignon mais en attendant ça nous mange notre bouffe », râla Emmett, « sacrées griffes quand même, la pomme est bonne du con ? »

« Em' », dis-je en riant discrètement, « la ferme, ce n'est pas le moment »

Il leva les mains sous les grognements, Emmett grogna à son tour, je passais ma main nerveusement sur mon visage me retenant de rire, Jasper lui prit le bâton, ramenant le sac vers nous, le raton laveur s'approcha en se frottant le visage, Jasper regarda dans le sac, sortant une autre pomme commencée.

« Tiens », il la fit rouler vers lui, il recula avant de s'approcher et de la prendre, « autant que tu finisses »

« Jasper », dit Ben, « ça serait bien que tu arrêtes de le faire devenir ton ami, si les filles se réveillent il va stresser et devenir mauvais, alors tu es bien mignon mais il faut le faire partir »

« Faire partir quoi ? » Demanda Rose, nous nous figeâmes, nous nous tournâmes en cachant l'animal.

« Ma Rose », lui dit Emmett sur un ton mielleux et à la fois paniqué, « dors encore un peu », elle se frotta les yeux et se leva, « non, reste dans ton sac de couchage c'est mieux », elle le regarda cherchant à comprendre.

« J'ai envie de me lever et pourquoi vous êtes deb... » elle arrêta de parler en entendant les grognements, Emmett s'approcha en mettant sa main devant sa bouche étouffant son cri.

« Chérie ne déconne pas, c'est rien juste un raton laveur, il a faim, ne crie pas, ne le contrarie pas, je vais enlever ma main et tu vas grimper sur mon dos si tu veux », elle approuva, il enleva la main se mettant dos à elle, elle grimpa rapidement.

« De... depuis quand il est là ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je, « les bruits m'ont réveillé, il faut le faire partir, pas sûr que les filles feront preuve d'autant de discrétion », Jasper lança une autre pomme au loin, il ne bougea pas.

« Tu déconnes » lui dit Jasper en riant, « va manger ! »

« Ah oui », dit Ben à Rose, « Jasper a développé une certaine affection envers lui », elle pouffa, s'arrêta quand le raton laveur la fixa.

« Il... il veut me manger ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle, « je ne veux pas qu'il me mange », elle monta le plus haut possible, croisant ses chevilles.

« Ma Rose, il ne va pas te croquer », soupira Emmett, nous étouffâmes nos rires, elle nous lança un regard noir.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je réveille les filles ? » Nous demanda-t-elle froidement, nous secouâmes tous la tête négativement, « alors on arrête les moqueries et vous faîtes partir la bestiole tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui le fais et à coup de bombes, nous verrons si ça peut résister longtemps », nous sifflâmes, Emmett fit un pas en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas un insecte », chuchota Jasper, « c'est un animal franchement mignon », nous le regardions tous sceptique, il lui tendit une autre pomme la faisant rouler plus loin, il se mit à sourire comme un nigaud quand il alla la chercher.

« Personne lui a dit », souffla Rose, « mais il est adopté », nous rîmes moins discrètement, il nous regarda de travers, lançant un autre fruit un peu plus loin avançant en même temps, « le frangin tu vas t'en remettre ? »

Nous nous moquions, il nous fit un doigt continuant à jeter des fruits, Ben attrapa une bouteille d'eau buvant tranquillement, Jasper mit du temps à revenir.

« Il est sérieux ? » Demandai-je, « ou c'est encore une de ses blagues pourries ? »

« Je crois qu'il est vraiment sérieux, ma Rose je t'aime mais nounours n'a pas encore mangé, je suis donc faible »,elle descendit en pouffant, il passa son bras sur ses épaules embrassant sa tempe.

Jasper revint enfin, regardant derrière lui, Ben reprit la bouteille et mit l'embout sur son œil fermé l'enlevant, nous partîmes dans un fou rire devant la fausse larme qui coulait et sa tête de traumatisé, il renifla.

« C'est... c'est tellement beau », il renifla grossièrement, « je... » il se tût soit disant envahi par l'émotion, « je suis désolé, c'est trop dur votre séparation », il soupira, « le destin Jasper, seul le destin te le ramènera un jour peut-être », nous pleurâmes de rire, même Jasper suivit.

« Merde que tu es con », soupira-t-il, Ben essuya sa joue bien content de sa connerie, Ali et Angela se réveillèrent en nous regardant,elles nous saluèrent regardant le sac de Bella, « marmotte est dans son élément », je retournais près d'elle en riant, je poussais le sac de son visage, elle dormait profondément.

« C'est l'heure du café ou chocolat », dit Alice, « jumeau, recouche toi en attendant »

J'ouvris doucement le sac me remettant à ma place, Angela le referma doucement, je la remerciais, elle rejoignit les autres, Emmett refit le feu, je repassais mon bras sous son cou me rapprochant d'elle, ma tête au-dessus de la sienne. Mon bras dans son dos après avoir remis ma capuche.

Je souris bêtement quelques temps plus tard quand elle frotta ses yeux avec sa main, passant son bras sous le mien pour atteindre mon épaule, elle se hissa face à moi, ses petits yeux encore endormis, sa main sur ma joue avec un petit sourire. Je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, embrassant son front ensuite la laissant se réveiller doucement, nous nous redressâmes quand notre café fut prêt.

Elle fit un petit coucou aux autres qui lui rendirent. Elle se leva et alla dans la tente revenant avec le Mp3, j'ouvris complètement le sac, la laissant se mettre entre mes jambes, je pris appui contre le tronc, mettant le sac sur nous, Bella me donna un écouteur, je souriais bêtement.

« Pas de raison que notre rituel du matin n'est pas lieu ici aussi », elle se remit contre moi et mit la musique buvant nos cafés tranquillement, mangeant les gâteaux que nous lança Rose, Bella posa sa tasse, se tourna et se mit sur moi, « je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour »

Je posais la mienne remontant le sac de couchage sur ses épaules, elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes autour de mon visage, posant plusieurs baisers, se faisant de plus plus langoureuse, ses mains glissèrent contre ma nuque, retirant ma capuche, elle tendit ses bras, soudant son visage au mien. Elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux, se collant à moi. Mes mains sous ses hauts remontant dans son dos, elle descendit ses mains sur mon cou puis mon torse, se faisant beaucoup plus douce, plus sensuelle aussi, elle écarta à peine ses lèvres des miennes.

« Ça c'est dire bonjour à son chéri non ? » Je la regardais encore dans son baiser, elle se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire, j'avais clairement bloqué, elle embrassa mon front, posant le sien contre le mien, m'embrassant à nouveau, « chéri ? »

« Hum ? » Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, embrassant ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je t'aime », me souffla-t-elle, je mis mon visage dans son cou, elle releva ses bras serrant mon cou.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Nous restâmes dans les bras de l'autre un moment le grand silence qui régnait nous fit sortir de notre bulle, elle se tourna les autres détournèrent rapidement leurs regards.

« Bien », dit Jasper, « qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? » Angela nous fixa à nouveau.

« Angie ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je suis désolée mais... waw intense vos réveils, nous ne voulions pas vraiment vous espionner mais waw », je partis dans un fou rire avec Bella.

« Tu me le feras demain ? » Demanda Jasper à Ali', elle approuva, nous rîmes deux fois plus, Bella se remit entre mes jambes.

« Vous ne pourriez pas recommencer ? » Demanda Rose, « vous savez qu'on puisse prendre des notes et tout »

« Pourquoi vous vous moquez ? » demanda Bella, ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

« En fait », dit Ben, « aucun de nous ne se moque, comme l'a dit Angie, waw, intense ! Vous faîtes ça souvent ? » Bella me regarda en pouffant.

« Un simple baiser leur fait cet effet ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas un simple baiser », j'allais l'embrasser mais à nouveau le silence, ils nous fixaient tous, « vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Jouer dans les bois ? Faire ce que vous avez à faire et nous laissez tranquille deux minutes... » ils restèrent bloqués, Bella se leva en pouffant prenant ses affaires de toilettes, les filles suivirent.

« Allons à la rivière », dit Angela, elles regardèrent toutes l'entrée du bois, bloquant dessus, Emmett s'approcha discrètement de leur dos.

« BAM ! » Hurla-t-il.

Elles crièrent à leur tour envoyant valser leurs trousses de toilettes, celle d'Alice tomba dans le feu, nous autres, nous rîmes, elles le frappèrent plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant en le poussant pour récupérer la trousse, je me levais, chacun attrapait sa copine, les éloignant, elles fixèrent le feu.

« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Tout mon maquillage », pleurnicha Alice, Emmett grimaça.

« Tout ton maquillage », souffla Rose.

« Oh non », dit Bella, « ton parfum », nous les reculâmes au cas où.

« Ta trousse de toilette », dit Angela.

« C'est bon », dit Ben, « nous avons compris », elles tournèrent leur têtes vers lui, « on a l'impression que vous enterrez votre chat, ce ne sont que des affaires, ça se rachète », elles émirent des hoquets choquées, « les mecs aidez moi ! » Nous secouâmes la tête négativement, « bande de fillettes », il lâcha Angela, attrapant le bâton pour la sortir du feu, « les filles c'est mieux que avec les mains », railla-t-il.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant ? » Cria Alice, « maintenant tout est fichu »

« Je te rachèterai tout ce qu'il y avait dedans », lui dit Emmett, elle grogna, « je voulais juste jouer »

Nous lâchâmes nos copines, elles allèrent vers la trousse, Bella tapa son pied dessus sous les cris angoissés des filles, nous retînmes nos rires.

« Bella mais arrête », elle laissa sa jambe surélevée, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« Bah je m'assure d'éteindre le feu », elle reposa son pied, Alice lui arracha sa trousse l'écrasant à son tour, « Ali' ! »

« Je m'assure que la tienne ne prenne pas feu », lui dit-elle mauvaise.

Elles se défièrent du regard, Angie prit celle de Rose l'écrasant à son tour, cette dernière prit la sienne faisant subir le même sort, elles se regardèrent toutes mauvaises allant s'asseoir chacune sur un tronc, bras croisés.

« Quelqu'un à compris ? » Chuchota Jasper, nous nous tournâmes pour rire le plus bas possible.

« Non », riais-je, « un truc de filles encore »

« Dès que c'est stupide », dit Emmett, « c'est forcément un truc de filles mais là... » nous rîmes moins doucement, les entendant grogner.

« Putain elles sont grave », rit Ben, « on se reprend ? » Nous approuvâmes riant davantage en nous retournant, « elles boudent ? » Elles avaient toutes les sourcils froncés, jambes croisées, Bella fixa Alice avant de tourner sa tête avec un air hautain.

« Pfff, tu es ridicule Swan, tu le fais mal en plus », Bella décroisa ses bras lui lançant un gâteau sur le front, elle la nargua faisant vraiment un truc de gamine, un petit sourire pincé avec un son dédaigneux.

« Je vais te le faire bouffer ton gâteau », elle se leva, Bella suivit, elles retirèrent leur vestes, non, aucun de nous ne bougeaient, nous regardions bien mieux.

« Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes la naine ? »

« Tu fais la même taille que moi ! »

« Même pas vrai, suis plus grande de deux centimètres naine, naine, naine, naine »

Je découvrais ma copine au passage, Ali' lui tira légèrement les cheveux, Bella lui écrasa le pied, nous nous assîmes regardant, ça pourrait être instructif, Bella lui arracha le gâteau l'écrasant dans sa main, un sourire en coin.

« Espèce de moche en 6éme », elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, nous rîmes tous.

« Espèce, espèce, espèce de... »

« Quand tu veux », railla Alice, Bella passa au rouge, « bouh j'ai peur », elle grogna, ma jumelle pouffa, « aucune repartie aujourd'hui ? »

« Moi au moins je vais pouvoir me laver les dents pas comme toi le coyote », Alice lui tira les cheveux à nouveau, Bella lui mit un léger coup dans le tibia.

« Mais ça fait mal ! » Elle se baissa pour se frotter.

« Tu m'as tiré les cheveux », ma jumelle se releva partant rapidement attraper la trousse de Bella et la mettre au feu, « ah non ! » Elle prit le bâton la retirant du feu, tapant dessus avec son pied, « tu es méchante ! Je n'ai pas envie de sentir mauvais », Alice souffla un ''déjà le cas'', « chéri ? » Elles se mirent toutes les deux devant moi, « dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Jumeau », me dit-elle hautaine, je me crispais.

« Tu crois qu'il va choisir qui ? » Railla Bella.

« Sa jumelle », répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

« Non, sa petite femme, hein mon cœur chéri que j'aime et que j'adore ? » Alice l'imita.

« J'étais dans le même ventre ! »

« Pas dans la même poche », souffla Rose.

« De quoi tu te mêles la blonde ! »

« Des faux jumeau ? » Dit Bella très contente, « je me disais bien que mon chéri était trop beau pour avoir un double », elle se pencha pour pincer doucement ma joue, « alors amour, dis à la naine que j'ai raison », ça ressemblait plus à une menace.

« Jumeau, dis à la garce ici présente que c'est elle qui sent le coyote », Bella se recula, gardant ma joue dans sa main sans me lâcher du regard, ma jumelle se pencha à son tour, me regardant menaçante, « je pourrais sortir des dossiers... »

« Je pourrais ne plus te faire de câlin », je grimaçais quand elle me pinça un peu plus fort.

« Vu tes câlins comme à cet instant », railla Alice, « il ne va pas s'en plaindre », Bella se figea me rendant ma joue, je frottais ma main dessus, les autres faisaient des paris, « nous n'allons pas attendre la journée que tu te décides »

« Plus tu te décideras vite, plus vite tu auras un câlin », me dit Bella, « des bisous », elle se rapprocha se mettant en appui sur ses genoux, glissant lentement ses mains sur mes cuisses se mettant entre mes jambes, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes les effleurant.

« Il ne va pas se rabaisser à ça », dit Alice, ah bon ?

« Bella... » elle rapprocha son visage sous les sifflements des autres, elle embrassa à peine mes lèvres se reculant, j'avançais moi.

« Tu choisis donc Bella à moi ? » Je me crispais.

« Va jouer ailleurs Polly », lui dit Bella en la regardant, « nous sommes occupés », elle avança ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma jumelle, elle me fixait avec sa petite moue des plus déprimantes, « tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Bella se remit face à moi, « je suis là amour »,

Alice se fit encore plus triste, reniflant légèrement, elle pointa du doigt puis elle, faisant croiser ses petits doigts en les serrant, je grimaçais, c'était notre truc petit,. Je regardais Bella avec une petite moue aussi, je soupirais blasé, Alice se mit sur les genoux poussant un peu Bella me fixant toutes les deux, j'étais dans la merde.

« Il faut... il faut choisir », murmura Alice.

« Je t'aime amour », souffla Bella, je pris une grande inspiration.

« « Les filles, soupirais-je, « ne me faîtes pas ça », elles me fixèrent, « ne me demandez pas de choisir », elles reniflèrent en même temps regardant le sol, je regardais les autres, ils grimacèrent, je me remis face à elle, « Bella », elle me regarda avec un grand sourire, « Ali' », ma copine se crispa, ma jumelle souriait en pouffant, « je ne... ce matin un raton laveur était près de nous, il a mangé certaines de nos provisions pendant que vous dormiez »

Elles se raidirent se relevant se prenant dans les bras, Angela suivit, Rose également pour sauver les apparences, je soufflais soulagé.

« Bien joué », me dit Emmett sarcastique, Rose donna les bombes aux filles, ils me regardèrent tous de travers, « les filles il y a le feu », soupira-t-il, elles les jetèrent, Bella attrapa des bouteilles vides, les cassant sur un tronc.

« Tenez les filles, nous allons lui faire la peau »

Elles les prirent bien que pas rassurées, nous soupirâmes et nous levâmes allant doucement leur prendre leur tesson de bouteilles, Bella me regarda boudeuse.

« Tu peux me regarder comme tu veux », je le donnais à Emmett, « tu ne voulais pas aller faire ta toilette ? » Elle s'écarta, les filles aussi, elles ramassèrent leurs trousses sortant leur brosse à dent, Ali partit dans sa tente, ressortant avec une brosse neuve, « tout ça alors que tu en avais une autre »

« Pas le maquillage », souffla-t-elle, « on y va les filles ? » Elles approuvèrent prenant des bouteilles d'eau, « allons là-bas » chantonna-t-elle, Bella lui prit sa main, nous nous regardâmes.

« Pas utile d'essayer de comprendre », dis-je, « allons nous aussi faire nos trucs », nous le fîmes rapidement, les filles toujours à leurs toilettes.

« Les filles, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes », soupira Jasper, « vous allez pas passer votre matinée à vous préparer », elles le regardèrent.

« Vous êtes franchement hypocrite », dit Rose, « vous vous plaigniez que l'on mettent du temps mais si on ne le fait pas vous allez critiquer aussi, nous sommes juste des victimes du maquillage, tout ça c'est de votre faute, à vous et vos pénis ! » Cria-t-elle, elles se tournèrent reprenant leur activités.

« Elle a peut-être ses règles », dit Ben, nous rîmes bêtement, elles se parlèrent, rangèrent tout et revinrent vers nous, « enfin du naturel »

Angela nous sortit un rot à la Emmett, nous la fixions les yeux ronds, les autres crachèrent au sol, nous lui suivîmes des yeux choqués, elles étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, encore plus quand elles se prirent des bières prenant des poses masculines en s'asseyant, une main dans leur pantalon.

« Pas trop de naturel non plus », souffla Ben, elles rotèrent toutes, s'attachant les cheveux.

« Je vais pisser », dit Bella en se levant, elle but et partit, je la suivis du regard, elle se retourna me fixant, « tu veux me la tenir ? » Je haussais les sourcils, les filles échappèrent des rires, les autres devaient avoir la même tête que moi, « p'téte pas », elle se tourna allant dans les bois.

« OK », dit Emmett sceptique, « les filles vous nous faîtes quoi ? » Rose renifla vulgairement, nous grimaçâmes tout les quatre, « tu ne me donnes pas le moins du monde envie »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Arrêtez avec vos voix aussi », elles crachèrent à nouveau, « putain les filles ! » S'énerva Jasper, « c'est crade », Bella revint, je bloquais, elle avait de la terre sur les mains et le visage, partout en fait.

« Pas pisser finalement, me rouler dans la terre était plus intéressant », les filles se levèrent, attrapèrent les mains de Bella retournant dans les bois, « combat de boue les mecs ! »

« Elles ont pris quoi ce matin ? » Demanda Emmett, « coke, ecstasy, héroïne ? »

« Les trois peut-être », dit Ben.

« Le combat de boue vous pensez que c'est vrai ? » Demanda Emmett, nous regardions tous le bois à nouveau, « en même temps si elles se comportent comme des mecs ça ne donne pas envie, si l'un de vous a eu la gaule je le fous dans le feu... Eddy ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Ils me fixèrent, « j'ai mes limites aussi, Bella les a atteintes », ils soufflèrent soulagés, se figèrent quand elles revinrent toutes complètement sale.

« Dès que nous serons rentrés », souffla Jasper, « on demande à Carlisle de les ausculter », nous approuvâmes nerveusement, elles avaient attachées leur cheveux d'une façon des plus négligée, Ali' avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, elles reniflèrent encore.

« Putain ! » dit Ben, « arrêtez de faire ça ! » Elles crachèrent dans le feu, « ça aussi merde ! » Elles burent de la bière et rotèrent en chœur.

« Vous voulez bouffer quoi ? » Demanda Angela, « on va le faire, les meufs c'est nous ! »

« Non, non », dit Emmett, « vous ne touchez pas à la nourriture, vous avez les mains dégueulasse »

« Ça donnera du goût », dit Rose, « ça pourrait-être sympa, ça se trouve nous nous sommes roulés dans la terre ou un animal à pissé »

« Il a peut-être pas que pisser », dit Bella, elles se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, Angela leva le bras et renifla son aisselle, « coyote ? »

« Un peu ouais » je crois que... non, je suis même sur que je n'allais pas retoucher Bella avant un moment, elles firent comme Angie sous nos soupirs blasés, « vous aussi ? » Elles approuvèrent.

« Ça pourrait être pire », dit Rose, « d'autres endroits pourraient renifler », nous gémîmes écœurés, « vous voulez vérifier ? »

« Oh putain ! Tais toi » lui dit Emmett, « je ne te touche même plus quoi que tu fasses, j'ai quatre Stanley en face de moi »

« Non », dit Alice, « quatre filles naturelles »

« Des routiers oui », railla Ben, « en tout cas félicitation, vous passez du côté obscur de la force »

Nous rîmes tous les quatre, elles ne semblaient pas perturber plus que ça, elles finirent leur bières jetant les bouteilles au sol, s'asseyant ensuite négligemment, pause à la Al Bundy. Nous nous lavâmes les mains pendant qu'elles parlaient vulgairement, riant de la même façon, quoi qu'elles fassent c'était vulgaire, elles se reprirent des bières, un paquet de chips, enfonçant leurs mains sales mangeant ensuite, je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas garder ce genre d'image en tête, je me mis dos à elle, nous le fîmes tous les quatre faisant rapidement à manger, soit pas grand chose, la veille nous n'avions fait que ça manger.

« Il va falloir penser à rentrer après », dit Emmett, « plus de bouffe, fin du camping », nous le regardions moqueur, « en plus l'autre bestiole à manger des trucs, nos copines se la jouent mecs, il est temps de rentrer », là nous ne pouvions qu'être d'accord.

Nous nous tournions discrètement vers elles qui mâchaient leur chewing-gum la bouche grande ouverte, nous préférâmes ne pas continuer, le bruit était suffisant. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, non pas que nous étions pressés mais nous voulions éviter d'avoir l'appétit coupé, elle mangeait comme Emmett dans ses pires moments, en comparaison, ce midi il mangeait avec beaucoup de manières, ce fut le pire jusqu'ici lorsqu'elles préférèrent se jeter la nourriture au visage, au moins ça les fit rire.

Je pense que nous avons compris la leçon », souffla Jasper, « vous pensez que nous allons les retrouver un jour ? »

« Grande question », dit Ben, « leurs manières me manquent », nous les regardions en soupirant blasés, « je ne pensais pas qu'elles iraient aussi loin en tout cas »

« Aucun de nous », dis-je, Bella me fixa se voulant sexy, « Bella oublie », elle partit dans un fou rire avec les autres.

« Je peux te faire changer d'avis... »

« Non crois moi, tu n'arriveras à rien », elle se mit à rire deux fois plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je me contentais de la regarder de haut en bas. Nous les laissâmes même jouer au foot seules, préférant commenter, allongés les uns près des autres, nous avions bougé un tronc pour mieux les voir, elles ne firent pas semblant avec toujours des trucs qui nous firent grimacer.

Nous préférâmes nous lever au bout d'un moment, rangeant les tentes, faisant les sacs, le feu fut éteint, tout était prêt pour repartir, il était à peu près 16 heures, les filles arrivèrent rapidement, prirent leurs sacs sur le dos et partirent en courant, toutes les bouteilles avaient presque étaient utilisées, la glacière, était beaucoup plus légère avec toutes les bouteilles vides. Un peu plus parce qu'avant de partir les filles s'étaient repris des bières, nous les regardions prendre même une démarche des moins féminines. Le chemin du retour se fit rapidement, nous appelâmes nos parents dès que nous captions un quelconque réseau, les filles avaient trouvé bon de cracher, encore, devant les parents pour leur dire bonjour, ils étaient partis dans un fou rire après un temps d'adaptation.

Sur le plateau nous étions garçons d'un côté, fille de l'autre, elles se grattèrent la tête comme si elles avaient des poux ou je ne sais quoi, autant dire que nous étions pressés qu'elles arrêtent, de les retrouver... Pendant tous le trajet Bella trouva amusant de me faire du pied, de me lancer des petits regards, mais quand je la regardais, je ne la voyais que cracher et renifler.

Arrivés à la villa, les filles décidèrent de tout nettoyer, histoire de nous torturer encore plus longtemps, ça marcha bien, nous les aidâmes allant beaucoup plus rapidement, je remerciais ma mère qui les envoya se doucher, le seul problème c'est que du fait qu'il y ait Charlie, je n'aie pu aller la rejoindre, elle n'en était pas ravie non plus, ma douche avec elle me passait sous le nez, mes frères et Ben restèrent avec moi, solidarité après l'épreuve qu'elles nous avaient fait vivre.

Je dus attendre que Bella revienne pour aller me laver, j'avais un grand sourire niais, habillée avec une petite robe marron, maquillée légèrement, coiffée ses longs cheveux bouclés au bout, les filles étaient toutes redevenues comme avant, nous avions apprécié encore plus, je me douchais rapidement, m'habillais et sortis de la salle de bains, me retrouvant plaqué contre la porte, ses lèvres écrasées contre les miennes.

« Cinq minutes », me souffla-t-elle. Je l'embrassais avidement, la mettant contre la porte de la salle de bains.

Les minutes passèrent bien trop rapidement, écrasant à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, me remettant dos à la porte. Elle m'embrassa et partit en courant, j'avais clairement bloqué, je crois que je n'avais jamais autant bloqué, je regardais la porte de ma chambre attendant je ne sais quoi, je passais mes mains sur mon visage, soufflant un grand coup, ça avait été furtif mais merde, j'avais rien capté.

Je finis par me reprendre descendant les rejoindre, les filles sur la même canapé, tout le monde était dans le salon, je m'assis près de Jasper, regardant Bella, elle me fit un sourire en coin, parlant comme si de rien n'était. La soirée s'était terminée tard, trop tard à mon goût, mes frères pensèrent pareil, nous retînmes Ben et Angela pas de raison qu'ils s'amusent alors que nous non. Je percevais souvent le regard de Charlie sur moi et mon frère, nous ne nous parlions pas plus que ça, les autres s'occupant de faire diversion, ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Au final quand tout le monde partit, nous étions tous claqués et pour ne rien arranger les filles s'étaient endormies sur le canapé, Ben, Angela et Charlie étaient partis, mes frères et moi avions porté nos copines dans nos chambres je la laissais dormir, je lui retirais sa robe lui mettant la couette sur elle, je m'allongeais, je ne fis pas long feu.

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, touchant le côté du lit de Bella, ne la trouvant pas, je passais mon pantalon et un débardeur noir, je descendis les escaliers la cherchant, voyant de la lumière dans le bureau du bas, je l'ouvris doucement, l'y trouvant, assise sur le grand fauteuil, une jambe remontée contre son buste, un café à la main, elle posa la tasse, appuyant son menton sur son genou, je l'observais taper sur le pc, appuyant son dos contre le dossier passant ses cheveux sur le côté, je pris appui sur la chambranle de la porte, mes mains dans les poches. Son Mp3 dans les oreilles, elle frotta ses yeux, je me retournais allant me chercher un café à mon tour, la rejoignant ensuite, il était plus de 3h du matin, je caressais doucement son bras, elle sursauta et me regarda, elle retira ses écouteurs.

« Que fait ma petite femme debout à cet heure ci ? » Demandai-je doucement après que je me sois accroupi.

« Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir », chuchota-t-elle, « j'ai essayé de me rendormir, comme je n'y arrivais pas je suis descendue »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ? »

« Tu dormais »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille »

« N'hésite pas à me réveiller si ça ne va pas », elle acquiesça légèrement, « Bella je suis sérieux, à partir du moment où tu n'arrives pas à dormir, réveille-moi »

« Je le ferai, chéri...demain je... je vais parler à mon père, tant que je ne le ferai pas je ne vais pas réussir à dormir je crois, demain soir... »

« Je resterai ici »

« Non, parce que je suis pas sûre d'y arriver, au cas où... »

« Alors je serai là, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pc ? »

« Je cherche à renouveler ma musique sur mon Mp3, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, ça m'occupe »

« Je peux m'occuper avec toi ? » Elle me fit un petit sourire, elle se leva, je m'assis la prenant sur mes jambes, je posais mon café, regardant les différents noms des chanteurs ou autre, « je n'en connais pas la moitié », j'embrassais son épaule, mes mains sur sa taille.

« Ils sont plus ou moins connus, ce sont pour la plupart des chansons calmes mais regarde, il y a notre grand copain Ne-Yo », je souriais bêtement.

« Ça faisait longtemps », raillai-je, elle pouffa, « fais-moi écouter celle que je ne connais pas, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »Elle se tourna vers moi, l »a chanson que tu as jouée la dernière fois avec ma mère c'était quoi ? » Elle me fixa un moment.

« C'est... c'est une chanson qui résume ce que je peux ressentir, parfois, toutes les paroles ne me concernent pas mais je crois que tu sauras lesquels me correspondent », elle me tendit les écouteurs.

« Tu ne veux pas l'écouter ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Je vais continuer à faire le ménage dans ma musique en attendant. Chéri... tu te souviens quand j'ai joué au piano pour la première fois, j'avais interrompu une musique »

« Celle que tu as faite à ma mère si je ne dis pas n'importe quoi »

« C'est bien celle-là », chuchota-t-elle.

Je mis les écouteurs, elle se remise face à l'écran, elle lança la musique, je laissais ma bouche contre son épaule la faisant frissonner, j'écoutais attentivement les paroles, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser en fait, peut-être que je comprenais mieux certaines choses, je retirais les écouteurs, me contentant de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Fais m'en écouter une autre », chuchotais-je, « si il y a des choses que tu n'arrives pas à dire fais-les moi écouter », elle débrancha les écouteurs du pc.

« Il y en a beaucoup mais à ce jeu là, si on y joue trop longtemps... »

« Juste une encore après je te laisse tranquille », elle réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Je vais laisser défiler plusieurs chansons en fait certaines paroles peuvent aller pour ma mère, pour mon grand-père, tout dépend dans quel sens tu les prends »

Elle mit la musique baissant le volume des enceintes, là encore j'écoutais, le genre de chansons qui vous colle une dépression, j'avais voulu savoir mais ça me faisait mal au cœur pour elle, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

« Viens mon ange », je la levais la mettant face à moi, tout en caressant son dos, je baissais le dossier du fauteuil, le reculais et relevais le repose-pieds, laissant ses chansons défiler.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver de chanson pour toi... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, aucune ne te résume non plus, tu veux aller te coucher ? »

« Comme nous sommes là, est-ce que nous pourrions regarder pour notre week-end, si tu veux dormir allons nous... »

« Regardons, j'ai envie de trouver où emmener ma petite femme »

Elle me fit un grand sourire niais que je lui rendis, je nous redressais, mes mains sur ses côtes, les siennes sur mes épaules, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Nous remîmes à plus tard nos recherches, nous retrouvant, faisant tout ce que nous n'avions pas pu faire ce week-end tout en restant sur le fauteuil, ça nous prit un certain temps, bien trop de choses à rattraper. Je la gardais contre moi, caressant son dos, je relevais l'appui sous mes jambes, calmant nos respirations, elle pouffa nerveusement.

« Fais moi partager »

« Avoir des insomnies ça a du bon... »

« Je trouve aussi, une raison de plus de me réveiller », elle pouffa, embrassant mon épaule et se redressa, je la regardais de haut en bas, je soupirais remontant vers son visage, elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher, je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle rougit légèrement, « je l'aime encore plus ton corps quand tu ne le caches pas », elle me fit un petit sourire, je me redressais et l'embrassais, « il me semble que nous avons un week-end à réserver... »

« Je crois aussi »

Elle se leva pour se rhabiller, si je pus remettre le bas, elle me piqua mon débardeur, laissant sa nuisette sur le bureau, je remis le fauteuil, sympathique fauteuil, correctement, elle s'assit sur mes jambes, nous avançant du pc.

« Tu connais mieux que moi, échange de place » je la regardais sceptique, « non », rit-elle, « je ne vais pas te prendre sur mes genoux », nous rîmes bêtement, « tu verras, avant j'ai envie de mon bol de céréales je t'en ramène un ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît mon ange »

Elle caressa ma joue, j'embrassais sa paume et elle sortit, je sortis une carte des environs sur internet regardant les lacs les plus proche, elle revint rapidement, posa nos bols et me demanda d'avancer.

« Relève le truc des jambes », je le fis, elle passa dans mon dos, je posais mes jambes de chaque côté, les siennes relevées sur les miennes, « le pc entre tes jambes et voilà »

Je lui donnais son bol, nous mangeâmes rapidement avant de nous lancer dans nos recherches, elle se redressa, ses cuisses et son buste contre mon dos, ses bras autour de mon cou, son visage prés du mien.

« Des chalets près d'un lac et pas très loin il y a la ville de Quinault, le lac du même nom », j'allais sur un site, nous regardâmes les photos, je me tournais vers son visage, elle avait un immense sourire, je souriais bêtement me remettant sur le pc, « je te laisse choisir le chalet »

« Choisis avec moi, c'est notre week-end »

« Je sais mais j'ai surtout envie que tu passes devant en fait »

Elle se leva en pouffant, je me poussais, je mis ses longs cheveux sur le côté, mes bras autour de sa taille , je relevais mon débardeur pour poser mes mains sur son ventre, mon menton sur son épaule, nous cherchâmes un moment, trouvant enfin celui qui nous plaisait.

« Regarde, il a tout, il est petit, mignon, cheminée, grande baignoire, chambre, nous avons même une petite terrasse face au lac », elle tapa dans ses mains, je riais bêtement embrassant son épaule, « il est parfait non ? »

« Il l'est, niveau prix c'est correct en plus »

« Nous le réservons maintenant ? Si ça se trouve il est déjà pris » je sortis mes mains de son ventre, vérifiant.

« Non c'est bon, attends laisse-moi me souvenir des numéros de ma carte »

« Pourquoi ça serait sur la tienne ? » Elle poussa mes mains tapant rapidement, éloignant le pc quand je voulus l'arrêter.

« Bella non ! »

« Pourquoi toujours toi ? » Elle poussa le pc au plus loin se retrouvant sur le ventre, moi contre son dos, position franchement énervante au passage.

« Bella arrête, je vais pas te laisser payer » elle cliqua sur envoyer, « putain »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire », elle posa le pc très contente sur le bureau se retournant, « ne sois pas fâché, c'est pour notre week-end... »

« Que tu payes seule », râlais-je, elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille prenant appui sur ses bras tendus dans son dos, « me faire du charme ne changera rien », elle pouffa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais », elle colla nos bassins, « là oui », je grognais, « bébé, on s'en fiche de savoir qui paye, ça n'a aucune importance »

« Je suis l'homme c'est à moi de payer » elle haussa les sourcils.

« Sexy »

« Ne change pas de sujet, je m'en fiche je te rembourserai », elle tourna sa tête vers le pc.

« Chéri, 4h30 du matin ce n'est pas l'heure pour une dispute et puis il y aura l'essence à payer »

« Non c'est Rose qui paye depuis qu'elle a perdu son défi »

« Te reste le resto de vendredi », je la fixais, « oui je sais tu n'allais pas me laisser le payer... »

« Ah bon ? » Lui demandais-je sarcastique.

« Chéri... je paye et puis c'est tout, tu vas nous gâcher le week-end, ne soit pas macho »

« Partageons », elle soupira.

« Cullen... »

« Swan »

« Amour, tu ne veux pas de cadeau, tu ne me laisses rien t'offrir, toi tu me pourries entre ta chaîne et le pendentif, les sorties et même sans parler financier, tous les jours tu prends soin de moi, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir quelque chose pour une fois, juste pour une fois, s'il te plaît », dit-elle contre mes lèvres me faisant frissonner.

« Bella, ça représente une certaine somme », elle grogna.

« Je ne te demande pas combien tu as payé mon collier », il ne vaut mieux pas, pensai-je.

« OK », elle se recula, « ça me va »

« C'est trop facile »

« Tu trouves ? Je n'ai pas l'essence à payer mais il nous faudra manger et demain, tout à l'heure plutôt, je t'emmène faire les magasins », elle fronça les sourcils, « c'est comme ça pas autrement, tu voudras sûrement des vêtements ? Mieux, des sous-vêtements, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait ça »

« J'en ai plein »

« Je les connais tous », elle grimaça, « bah oui mon ange, nous vivons ensemble du coup... »

« Et quoi ? Tu es blasé ? »

« Non pas vraiment mais tu en aurais des nouveaux ça serait bien, avec des rubans encore mieux que je puisse m'amuser avec... »

« Mais si nous faisons ça ensemble, tu n'auras pas d'effet de surprises », me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, « retour au point de départ », elle posa ses coudes sur le fauteuil, « je prends mes aises », elle releva ses jambes, je posais mes mains sur ses genoux, cherchant une faille, « quand tu auras trouvé tu me dis »

Je devais réfléchir mais sa pose ne m'aidait pas franchement, je posais mon dos contre le dossier, la faisant glisser contre moi, regardant le plafond ensuite quand mon débardeur c'était relevé sur son ventre.

« Des vêtements ? »

« J'achèterai des sous-vêtements dans ton dos », je la regardais, pire que sexy.

« Bella il faut que tu m'aides un peu, écoute, les sous-vêtements nous en achèterons tout à l'heure et des vêtements aussi », elle se redressa, se tourna, sa tête contre mon ventre, elle leva ses jambes posant ses pieds sur le bureau.

« J'abandonne Cullen, ce n'est pas une table ! » Je la regardais cherchant à comprendre, « mes pieds... bref, il est bien ce fauteuil, on peut le prendre dans la chambre ? » Je la regardais en étouffant mon rire, « on peut jouer à l'infini dessus, sinon... »

« Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! »

« Si, nous ferons quoi là-bas ? » Je caressais ses cheveux.

« Se promener, visiter, même faire de la barque si tu veux, » elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Je vais te montrer comme je rame bien », je riais moqueur, « ne te moque pas ! Je sais vraiment, je t'ai déjà dit je faisais de la pêche avec mon papi sur son lac », je riais encore plus, sa tête se posa sur le haut de ma cuisse.

« C'est vrai, voilà qui va être intéressant » elle pouffa, « on oublie se promener dans les bois ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît, tu fais du vélo aussi bien que ton père ? »

« Mieux que lui, pas difficile », riais-je, elle se mit à rire et se redressa, « où tu vas ? »

« Je remets ma nuisette, si tes parents se réveillent et me trouve en débardeur ça ne va pas le faire »

Elle retira mon haut et remit rapidement sa nuisette, mit la musique, se remettant comme tout à l'heure, je ne récupérais pas mon débardeur par contre, je repris mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Non, j'aime bien parler avec ma petite femme », elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Il faut acheter les bottes pour Emmett aussi tout à l'heure ! »

« J'avais zappé, Ali m'a montré ce qu'il fallait lui prendre et dans quel magasin », elle me scruta, « non ça ne me dérange pas, je ne suis pas fâché avec lui »

« Tant mieux », nous nous fîmes silencieux un petit moment, « au fait pour notre week-end, comme nous sommes mineurs ils ne faut pas un accord de nos parents ? »

« Bonne question, peut-être, je demanderai à ma mère »

« Attends... c'est ma mère qui a autorité sur moi »

« Charlie pourra le faire ne t'en fais pas mais si il y a besoin ma mère réglera ça rapidement, barque, vélo, resto après ? »

« Câlin, bain, bisou...»

« Programme chargé », riais-je.

« Je trouve aussi, nous verrons sur place, imprévu mon cœur »

« C'est toujours mieux, tout à l'heure aussi ? »

« Oui, allons chercher les bottes de Emmett ensuite je ne sais pas et tant mieux »

« Décidément, tu n'as pas de défauts toi » elle pouffa et rougit. »

« Mais si j'en ai, tout le monde en a »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé encore »

« Ne cherche pas trop », rit-elle, « Ali' et sa voiture ça en est où ? »

« Mi-novembre », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi comme voiture ? »

« New Beetle jaune canari, discret quoi »

« Ça lui va bien comme voiture, elle va être hystérique aussi »

« C'est la voiture qu'elle aimerait »

« Pourquoi mi-novembre ? »

« Effet de surprise et ce mois-ci Emmett aura sa moto »

« Si il a son permis »

« Il l'aura, il connaît tout par cœur, il n'est pas du genre à avoir des oublis quand ça concerne les permis, voiture ou moto, c'est son truc »

« Toi ton truc ? »

« Moi depuis petit le piano, Ali' la mode, Jasper et Rose... ils n'ont pas vraiment de trucs bien définis, ils s'intéressent un peu à tout, toi ? »

« Être chef ? » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Chef c'est un gros truc ça ! » Elle pouffa.

« Quand j'étais plus petite, avec mon grand-père c'était faire du cheval, j'avais un cheval d'ailleurs, cadeau de mon papi pour mes 12 ans », je la regardais en haussant les sourcils, « mon papi aimait bien marquer mes anniversaires »

« Un cheval quand même... il est où ? »

« Chez eux normalement, il était beau, un frison, tu vois ce que c'est ? »

« Pas vraiment non », elle se redressa, posa le pc sur son bas ventre, me montrant des photos. « Ce n'est pas un cheval ça, c'est une montagne » elle reposa le pc en riant.

« Ça me manque aussi de faire du cheval, non, mon cheval en fait pas un autre, j'allais au galop, je passais mes après-midi dessus, aller me promener avec lui dans les bois je ne craignais absolument rien »

« Tu m'étonnes, qui s'en occupe ? »

« Frank, l'ami de mon grand-père qui à la maison »

« Tu l'appelles de temps en temps ? »

« Il sait que je suis à Forks mais non je ne l'ai pas rappelé, je le ferai »

« Il est comment ? »

« Emmett, Jacob réunit niveau carrure », je sifflais, « ancien militaire, crâne rasé, immense de long comme de large », pouffa-t-elle, « une cinquantaine d'année, il est devenu ami avec mon grand-père il y a plusieurs années, c'est quelqu'un souvent dans son coin, la nature, avoir la paix, c'est quelqu'un de bien »

« Il... il connaît ta mère ? »

« Il la déteste, elle aussi », je la regardais, « tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » J'approuvais, « j'avais 11 ans, chez mes grands-parents avec elle, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle s'était plainte, encore, du fait que je ne fasse aucune connaissance, énième dispute, je m'entends plus que bien avec Frank, lui aussi m'a appris à tirer, ville de chasseur, bref, il lui a dit comme mes grands-parents mais plus sèchement que je n'avais pas à me forcer, ma mère n'a pas appréciée et lui a sorti de faire attention à comment il lui parlait, il a répondu que non, qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait ni plus ni moins, ma mère », soupira-t-elle, « a trouvé malin de dire qu'à part vivre au crochet de ses parents il ne faisait pas grand chose, c'est passé un cran au-dessus. Mon grand-père est intervenu, ma mère s'en ait pris à moi, disant que c'était de ma faute tout ça, mon grand-père a mis fin à la discussion en tapant violemment du poing sur la table, tu l'as vu il était impressionnant aussi », j'acquiesçais.

« Ta mère avait peur de son père ? »

« Non, ma mère est vénale, elle a juste eu ''peur'' de ne pas avoir d'héritage », je bloquais, « la maison ne vaut pas rien, c'est vraiment une belle maison, lac, il a une partie du bois, un vaste jardin, plus ce qu'i l'intérieur, ma mère a toujours espérée la récupérer et la revendre, je ne sais pas ce que ça représente vraiment financièrement »

« Mais si Frank vit toujours là-bas c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas eu... »

« Non, elle n'a rien eu »

« Toi oui, je veux dire, tes études sont payées déjà », elle approuva.

« J'ai un autre compte aussi qu'ils m'ont ouvert, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a dessus, seulement à ma majorité, la maison comme tu l'as déjà dit une fois me reviendra sûrement »

« Tu comptes en faire quoi ? »

« Aucune idée si c'est le cas, pas la revendre de toute façon, Frank continuera à y vivre, il est autant chez lui que moi »

« Pourquoi il vivait là-bas ? »

« Il aidait mes grands-parents pour faire tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, homme à tout faire si tu veux mais pas uniquement. Il n'a jamais rien accepté d'eux, ils l'ont forcé à rester vivre dans une petite maison au bout du jardin, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a lié Frank à mes grands-parents. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un homme sur lequel je peux compter, il me l'a toujours dit, tu m'appelles, j'arrive »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ? » Elle me scruta un moment, « il aurait pu t'aider »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu après leur décès, il ne sait pas »

« Excuse-moi mon ange mais je me pose une question... Phil lui savait, pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? »

- »e... ma mère... quand ça arrivait, il n'était pas là la plupart du temps, Phil...Phil ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il m'aidait au mieux », elle détourna son regard, « il aimait ma mère, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse dénoncer la femme qu'il aime ? »

« La calmer ? »

« Il l'a fait, quand je dis que ça n'arrivait pas souvent, c'est parce que il faisait en sorte d'être un maximum là, et quand il avait des déplacements il emmenait ma mère le plus souvent possible, ça m'arrangeait d'un côté, il le savait et de toute façon ma mère voulait le suivre

« Elle est partie souvent avec lui ? »

« La plupart du temps, Phil ce n'est pas le méchant dans l'histoire, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup à cause de ma mère mais il m'a aidé à sa façon »

« En faisant quoi précisément ? » Je caressais sa tête m'attendant déjà au pire, « dis-moi mon ange », mon cœur se serra quand ses yeux se brouillèrent.

« Par... parfois, quand c'était nécessaire... il... il m'a soigné », je me raidis le moins possible, serrant ma mâchoire, « je suis désolée... »

« Ne le sois pas, continue... dis-moi où il a dû te soigner, viens », elle se redressa, je me mis sur le côté lui faisant une place, j'éteignis la lumière, le pc en veille nous permettais de nous voir, nos jambes s'entremêlèrent, « dis-moi où montre moi avec ma main »

Elle attendit un moment avant de prendre ma main, posant mes doigts sur son arcade les larmes aux yeux descendant ma main sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était d'embrasser les endroits qu'elle me montrait, j'embrassais son arcade, descendant lentement sur sa joue, me faisant le plus tendre possible, elle se mit à trembler, posant mes doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, je l'embrassais.

« Montre-moi mon ange », je sentis sa main se crisper sur la mienne, elle descendit nos mains, les passant sous sa nuisette, remontant sur ses côtes, je fronçais les sourcils.

« Le... le reste, à part, à part mon genou ce sont les mêmes à peu près que lors de mon accident », chuchota-t-elle.

« Bébé... je ne comprends pas tout là, tu m'avais dit que c'était... comment elle a pu te blesser ailleurs ? » Elle se figea, me regardant paniquée, « bébé, ne me fais pas ça, ne te renferme pas, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me le dises, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé à Phœnix, tu me l'as dit déjà que c'était le pire mais... j'ai besoin Bella de savoir, d'avoir du concret, je ne te demande pas de me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais au moins explique-moi, je peux te poser des questions si tu veux qui ne te demanderont qu'un oui ou non, tu veux bien ? »

Elle approuva, je posais mon front contre le sien, ma main sur sa joue, mon bras sous son cou, la rapprochant de moi, je la remerciais, elle posa sa main sur mon cœur, je pris une inspiration avant de commencer, je fermais les yeux aussi.

« Est-ce que ta mère... est-ce qu'elle a fait autre chose que te gifler, je veux dire... ses mains », j'étais mal à l'aise, « elles t'ont... mon ange je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment formuler ça mais... »

« Non », me coupa t-elle, « si ta question c'est si ses mains m'ont frappé plus fortement, alors c'est non », je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler légèrement, ça écartait beaucoup de mes suppositions, « que ce soit clair pas de coup de poing », je me raidis, « elle ne l'a pas fait », chuchota-t-elle, elle caressa ma joue, posant un baiser sur ma mâchoire, je me repris au mieux.

« Est-ce que elle t'a fait du mal autrement ? » Je connaissais la réponse mais j'avais besoin de la poser.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle, je crispais ma mâchoire nerveusement.

« Tu... tu as eu des marques à chaque fois ? »

« Oui », sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis là, ce n'est que moi mon ange, il n'y a que toi et moi d'accord ? » Elle approuva, j'embrassais sa joue longuement le temps qu'elle se calme, « je peux continuer ? » Elle me souffla un oui, je me remis face à elle, « elle... elle a utilisée des choses pour te faire du mal ? » Elle me scruta, je me figeais, plusieurs choses me passaient dans la tête.

« Elle s'est servie de certaines choses », chuchota-t-elle tremblante, « les marques... je ne peux pas te laisser t'imaginer... les marques, c'est parce que... elle me poussait contre les meubles plus ou moins fortement ou il est arrivé qu'elle me lance des choses... »

« Quelles choses ? Dis-moi »

« Ce qu'elle avait sous la main, un livre, une télécommande... une assiette ou un verre, des clés », dit-elle plus rapidement, « peu importe tant que.. »

« Bella, Bella, tu ne peux pas me dire ça et attendre de moi que je ne dise rien, tu peux pas me parler de vaisselle et de clés qu'elle te lance dessus et passer à autre chose »

« Tout ne m'a pas atteint... »

« Je parle des fois où ça t'a atteint, je parle aussi des fois où elle t'a poussée contre des meubles suffisamment fortement pour que ça te blesse », j'avais dit ça sur un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurai voulu, elle se crispa.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne m'énerve pas, je ne le suis pas contre toi, j'essaie juste de comprendre, comment d'insultes elle a pu passer aux gifles et autre, j'essaie de ne pas t'imaginer, de ne pas imaginer Phil te soigner, j'essaie de comprendre comment une mère peut faire ça à sa fille juste pour une histoire de popularité ou de connerie dans le genre. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Phil n'a pas bougé bien que tu me l'ai expliqué. Comment si tu avais des marques personne à ton lycée ne s'est posé de question, pourquoi personne n'a été foutu de réagir, un voisin, ça se voit non qu'une ado est seule chez elle pendant plusieurs semaines non ? »

« Parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute, parce que c'est moi qui aie caché. Parce que c'est moi qui aie séché les cours le temps que les marques sur mon visage disparaissent, ou qui n'allait pas en cours de sport pour ne pas à avoir à me déshabiller, parce que quand un voisin me demandait où était ma mère, c'est moi qui mentais, parce qu'au lycée j'ai tout fait pour avoir encore et toujours des bonnes notes pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon et pour que ma mère n'ait pas une raison de plus pour me tomber dessus. Parce que... parce que c'est moi qui aie tout fait pour ne pas que ça se sache, parce que... je n'avais plus personne, mes grands-parents, mon père ne me donnait plus de nouvelles, parce que j'ai pensé fuguer mais pour aller où ? Je ne voulais pas me retrouver en foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache », chuchota-t-elle, « parce que à l'époque je ne savais pas que je manquais à mon père, je ne savais pas et aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas l'avoir appelée plus tôt, je regrette de ne pas avoir appelée Frank mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter, pas après qu'il m'ait vu en... » je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, elle se raidit et se redressa d'un coup.

« Bella ! Attends », elle se leva marchant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux en sanglotant, elle frotta ses yeux, « Bella, arrête », je me rapprochais, elle posa sa main sur mon torse.

« Tu... j'en ai trop dit », elle se mit à pleurer me gardant à distance, « je ne peux pas te faire ça... »

« Me faire quoi ? » Je la regardais les larmes aux yeux sa tête baissée, ses pleurs, sa main devant son visage, l'autre qui se crispait sur mon torse, « Bella, me faire quoi ? Où Frank t'a vu ? Quand ? »

« Je... je ne peux pas te faire ça, je ne peux pas te faire du mal »

« Tu m'en fais en ne me disant rien », soufflais-je, « tu m'en fais en ne finissant pas ta phrase, en me repoussant comme tu le fais »

« Mais je ne veux pas t'en faire », elle eut un hoquet, « pas à toi »

« Alors ne le fais pas, dis-moi de quoi tu parles, ne me... »

« De mon grand-père, je parle de quand mon grand-père est partit »

« Bella je sais qu'il te manque... »

« Ce n'est pas ça », pleura-t-elle, « ce n'est pas ça, je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé après son décès, après qu'on me l'ait enlevé », je me rapprochais, elle recula, « attends, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, si... je ne sais pas si tu vas toujours vouloir de moi », je me figeais, « c'est... c'est pour ça que je ne dis jamais rien... »

« Moi je veux savoir », dis-je doucement, « je veux tout savoir... Bella, regarde-moi », la suppliai-je, elle secoua la tête négativement continuant à pleurer et à me garder à distance ce qui commençait à franchement me stresser et je savais que la douceur n'y ferai plus rien, « il s'est passé quoi ? » Demandai-je légèrement froidement, elle se crispa, « Bella, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, alors dis-moi, parce que sinon je vais vraiment perdre pati... »

« J'ai touchée le fond », me coupa-t-elle, « j'ai vraiment touché le fond, ils... à l'hôpital quand j'ai compris », pleura-t-elle, « ils m'ont, ils m'ont mit pendant trois semaines dans une maison de repos », je me décomposai, « parce que je suis morte ce jour-là, avec lui, Frank était là, je... je n'ai plus parlé, parce qu'ensuite tout n'a été qu'un gouffre sans fin, ma mère n'est pas venue me voir, je... je suis rentrée et les choses ont empiré. Parce que ma mère m'a fait du mal, je me suis retrouvée avec des bleus sur le visage ou ailleurs, je me suis retrouvée au sol plus d'une fois à la supplier d'arrêter sans parvenir à la calmer. Que ce soit ses mains ses ongles, que ce soit pendant qu'elle me tirait par les cheveux me jetant contre les meubles ressassant la mort de mon grand-père pour me faire encore plus de mal, pas souvent mais le peu de fois... les raisons... pour elle un ''non'' était suffisant, un regard, juste ma présence, parce que Noël dernier, le jour de l'an et mon anniversaire j'ai bu à ne plus me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Ça fait deux ans que je ne fête plus rien, deux ans que je ne fais que prendre sur moi, des soirs je suis sortie parce que mon visage ne me permettait pas de sortir en plein jour sans éveiller des soupçons. J'allais au bord de l'océan et je pouvais rester plusieurs jours là-bas comme elle n'était pas là ou dans les parcs près de chez moi, deux ans où j'ai sincèrement souhaité que tout s'arrête mais moi... moi tout ce que je veux », pleura-t-elle, « c'est être une fille de 17 ans comme les autres et pas une fille qui se trimbale avec une vie remplie de problèmes, je ne te cache plus rien. Tu n'as plus à t'imaginer quoi que ce soit tu sais tout et je veux, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes encore malgré toutes les choses par lesquelles j'ai pu passer », sa voix se brisa, « je veux juste que tu m'aimes c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin »

Elle baissa son bras posant son front et ses mains contre mon torse en pleurant, je tentai d'encaisser au mieux, j'abandonnais... je posais ma main contre son crâne, l'autre sur sa taille la serrant autant que je pouvais me mettant à pleurer avec elle mon visage dans son cou, elle pleura plus fortement, ses mains passèrent dans mon dos m'écrasant contre elle, je suivis sentant ses jambes vaciller.

« Je... je ne veux pas que tu me quittes... » je me repris au mieux essuyant mes larmes.

« Je ne vais pas le faire mon ange, je ne le ferai jamais peu importe ton passé, je t'aime telle que tu es, je ne partirai pas et je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu peux arrêter de pleurer tout ira bien »

J'attendis qu'elle se calme, elle essuya son visage, j'embrassai sa tête, me reculant pour atteindre son front, je restais dessus un moment, mes mains autour de son visage, j'embrassai sa tempe, sa joue, je reculais mon visage du sien pour la regarder, elle baissa son regard, je caressais ses joues avec mes pouces.

« Regarde-moi... » elle ne bougea pas, « Bella mon ange, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait de mal »

« Tu... tu ne vas pas me regarder différemment ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement en sanglotant.

« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas », souffla-t-elle, « tu... tu pourrais être déçu... »

« Déçu de quoi ? Par toi ? » Elle acquiesça, « je ne suis pas déçu par toi, je le suis de tout ceux qui sont à Phœnix et qui ne sont pas posés plus de questions, je suis déçu et ce n'est pas le bon mot mais je le suis que tu aies du passer par tout ça, que tu es été seule avec en face de toi un incapable qui n'a pas su être un homme, une connasse et je reste poli », elle se figea légèrement, « je le serai de toi si tu trouves encore le moyen... » je relevais son visage, j'accrochais son regard, « je le serai si tu prends sa défense ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Si tu lui trouves des excuses, il n'y en a pas, je ne suis pas déçu de toi, je ne le pourrais pas Bella... je ne peux que t'admirer »

« Admirer quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait »

« Tu as su résisté là où beaucoup aurait abandonné »

« J'avais fait une promesse à mon grand-père », souffla-t-elle, « je lui avais promis que quoi qu'il arrive je devrais tenir bon, ne pas abandonner »

« Tu aurais pu ne pas tenir ta promesse... »

« Pas celle faîtes à mon grand-père »

« Et si moi je t'en demande, tu les tiendras ? »

« Oui, je la tiendrais »

« Alors fais-moi la promesse de ne jamais et j'insiste sur le jamais, de ne jamais penser que ta mère a eu raison d'une quelconque façon. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais rien me cacher peu importe ce que c'est. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus garder les choses pour toi, toutes ses promesses, tu me les fera quand tu auras parlé à ton père et tout se passera bien mon ange. Une fois que tu auras parlé à Charlie, nous pourrons tourner une page, si tu ne veux plus en parler nous ne le ferons plus. Si je n'ai pas eu aider la Bella de Phœnix, j'aiderai et j'aimerai celle de Forks, parce que je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis Bella. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point »

Nos yeux se brouillèrent en même temps, elle se rapprocha de moi, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains sur mes avant-bras les serrant. Elle posa ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes les bougeant lentement, me faisant frissonner, je répondis à chacun de ses baisers, laissant nos bouches contre celle de l'autre. Elle colla son corps au mien, je l'embrassai n'y mettant que de la tendresse, savourant chacune des sensations jusqu'à ce que nous dûmes nous séparer. Je remis sa tête sous la mienne, embrassant son crâne, la serrant autant que c'était possible, ses mains sur mes flancs. Je l'aimais cette fille, davantage à cet instant.

« Allons dormir un peu », chuchotais-je, elle releva son visage.

« On peut rester ici ? » J'acquiesçai.

« Je vais juste chercher des couvertures et des coussins dans le salon », elle prit ma main et la serra, « nous allons chercher tout ça », nous sortîmes prenant ce qu'il nous fallait, « fauteuil ou petit canapé ? »

« Le fauteuil », j'installais tout, nous nous allongeâmes face à face, nos jambes emmêlées, la serrant dans mes bras après avoir mis les couvertures sur nous.

« Tu es bien là ? » Elle approuva, nous laissâmes la musique, son visage soudés au mien.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi », je l'embrassais doucement, nous nous endormîmes rapidement épuisés.

Je me réveillais en premier à cause de la lumière, je remontais la couverture sur Bella, je regardais l'heure il était à peine 10h, je m'assis sur le côté, laissant Bella dormir, je me frottais le visage, plus que fatigué, je me levais baissant les stores, je remis mon débardeur ayant dans l'idée de monter chercher des vêtements à Bella, je sortis discrètement, attirant les regards de toute ma famille faisant régner un silence de plomb, je devais avoir une sale gueule.

« Tu... tu veux un café ? » Me demanda ma mère, j'approuvais, il ne serait pas de trop, Emmett poussa ma chaise, « où est Bella ? »

« Elle dort sur le fauteuil »

Je me frottais les yeux, ne voulant pas vraiment croiser leur regards, je remerciais ma mère pour le café, regardant ma tasse, franchement à l'ouest, le silence toujours là qui persista un moment, mon père le brisa.

« Edward... » je le regardais, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça concerne Bella ? » J'approuvais.

« Nous... Elle m'a parlée cette nuit », soufflais-je dans ma tasse, « il faut que j'aille dans notre chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille »

Je bus rapidement mon café et me levais montant en quatrième vitesse, lui prenant un pantalon, un soutien-gorge et un de mes tee-shirt, je redescendis le plus vite, leur regards toujours sur moi. Je rentrais dans la pièce, elle se réveilla se frottant les yeux, je posais ses affaires, me remettant près d'elle, la couverture sur nous. Je la repris contre moi, nous rendormant.

**Pov Bella**

Des bruits dans le salon me tirèrent de mon sommeil ainsi que Edward, nous entendîmes des jurons être lâchés bassement, puis plus rien, nous resserrâmes notre étreinte. J'avais la même sensation qu'un matin de gueule de bois, nauséeuse, avec probablement la tête qui va avec, j'avais mal au dos aussi.

« Mon ange », souffla Edward, « je t'ai ramené des affaires », je lui chuchotais un ''merci'', « tu dois avoir faim »

« Un peu »

Je me sentais bizarre en fait ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres, tout était différent. Différent parce que nous ne cherchions pas le regard de l'autre sachant parfaitement ce que nous y trouverions. Différent parce qu'il savait tout de moi, j'avais la sensation d'un poids en moins mais autant de mal être de lui avoir fait du mal. Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu de tout lui dire, je ne savais même pas qu'un jour je le ferai, pas comme ça, pas d'un coup. J'avais envie de me lever tout autant que celle de rester là, dans ses bras, j'attendais, quoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il devait attendre lui aussi, nous attendions donc un moment, me mettant un coup de pied aux fesses pour réagir.

« Chéri... »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« J'ai vraiment faim en fait », mensonge mais c'est tout ce que je trouvais.

Nous nous redressâmes, je me levais trouvant les vêtements qu'il m'avait ramené, je fis au plus vite pendant qu'il rangeait, rassemblant bols et tasses de la veille, il se mit de dos, face aux pc, je me rapprochais rapidement le serrant dans mes bras, il se tourna après avoir posé la vaisselle.

« Bonjour... » je relevais mon visage, sur sa mine fatiguée.

« Bonjour... »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... par rapport à hier et tu ne parles pas non plus, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu sois comme les autres matins, je sais que celui-ci est différent mais... »

« Il est différent parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te réconforter, pour te soulager, je ne parle pas parce que je réfléchis un peu trop... ce matin en allant te chercher des affaires, ma famille était en train de manger, j'ai bu un café. Ils savent qu'il y a quelque chose, que ça te concerne, ce n'est pas avec toi que je suis mal à l'aise mais avec eux parce que je ne sais pas ce que je peux leur dire ou non, ils se posent des questions, ils finiront par m'en poser et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu me vois différemment ? »

« Non, tu pensais que c'était ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, j'ai voulu savoir Bella. Il y a aussi que je ne pensais pas que tu m'en parlerais à moi, j'ai souvent pensé que ça serait à Paul parce que vous vous ressemblez d'une certaine façon. Il n'était pas prévu que nous en arrivions à toi qui me dis tout et d'une manière des plus tristes, je ne m'en cache pas. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour que ça passe, mais garde en tête deux choses. La première c'est que je t'aime et que rien, absolument rien ne changera ça, je ravalais mes larmes, la deuxième, même si j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, je ne vais pas changer de comportement, ce matin est juste différent mais pas en mal d'accord ? » J'acquiesçais.

« Pour ta famille... je ne sais pas et j'en suis désolée, je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à mon père mais aller dans les détails, j'en serai incapable, recommencer moins de 24h après... »

« Dis-lui le plus gros déjà, les détails... tu sais autant que moi qu'un jour, il posera des questions et ça sera normal, ce jour-là, si tu n'y arrives pas, je le ferai. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le ferai, nous sommes en couple et j'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Si tu as besoin de moi pour en parler avec ton père, je suis là, tout ça c'est à toi de me le dire. Je n'attends aucune réponse maintenant, mettons ça de côté pour le moment. Un café serait le bienvenu, viens »

Il prit ma main, je lui serrais pendant qu'il posa sa main sur la poignet, nous sortîmes, il n'y avait que Esmé qui préparait à manger, nous allâmes la rejoindre dans la cuisine, elle nous fit un sourire, nous lui dîmes bonjour, il me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail partant à la cafetière.

Je regardais Esmé faire son gâteau tranquillement pendant qu'elle chantonnait, Edward partit rapidement revenant moins d'une minute après avec la vaisselle, il la nettoya, me tendant mon café au lait, je le remerciais, il me fit un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de Esmé, passa son bras sur ses épaules et embrassa sa joue, elle lui fit un grand sourire, il piqua deux morceaux de pomme, se prenant une tape sur les doigts.

« Edward, n'embête pas ta mère » il me donna un quartier mangeant l'autre en narguant sa mère, elle soupira, il en reprit, « si tu les manges je te fais éplucher un kilo », il se mit à rire bêtement, « je ne plaisante pas ! »

« C'est pour Bella maman »

« Tu éplucheras quand même, repose maintenant, Edward... »

« M'man... » elle le menaça du regard, il les reposa rapidement en sifflant.

« Merci », je pouffais moqueuse, « tu vois ma fille, ça veut faire la malin mais ça ne le fait pas longtemps », elle me tendit un quartier, je lui pris en la remerciant, Edward pensa être discret en piquant à nouveau, il le mangea l'air de rien, « bien ! » Il se figea, elle sortit des pommes, « tu épluches et tout de suite ! » Il grimaça, je partis dans un fou rire, elle se lava les mains et vint vers moi en souriant, « je peux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en montrant mes jambes, elle embrassa ma joue, se mettant entre, son dos contre mon buste, je posais mon menton sur son épaule, nos mains liées, « nous te regardons, tu vas voir comment il fait ça... »

« Il a déjà éplucher des légumes, des carottes »

« Tu vas voir comment il s'en sort sur une forme arrondi », pouffa-t-elle moqueuse, je suivis, il nous regarda en haussant les épaules et commença, « tu sais il faut juste enlever la peau, pas la pomme », je riais bêtement.

« J'épluche à ma façon... »

« Oh bah ça c'est sûr », se moqua sa mère.

« Tu n'as pas un économe ? Bella en a un elle »

« Chéri ça fait très gamin de dire ça », il me souffla un ''traîtresse'', je préférais rire avec Esmé, il regarda dans les tiroirs, « tu en as un ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Pas là en tout cas », nous pouffâmes, il nous regarda en plissant des yeux, « couteau et plus vite, j'ai autre chose à faire, il serait dommage que maman se fâche », il grimaça se remettant dans son truc qui était un vrai désastre, nous soupirâmes devant tout ce gâchis.

« Au lieu de soupirer tu pourrais m'aider », me dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Simple, toi, moi = couple = j'aide quand je vois mon copain galérer », nous rîmes, pas lui, « ça veut dire non ? Pourquoi ? »

« Simple, toi, moi = couple = je laisse mon chéri se débrouiller et fais un câlin à sa belle-maman, fallait pas l'embêter »

« Waw, tu choisis ma mère à moi ? »

« Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner », lui dit Esmé très contente, je pouffais.

« Non aucune, je confirme »

« Je me sens trahi chérie »

« Tu cherches surtout à perdre du temps », lui dit Esmé, « active-toi et fais ça mieux sinon je t'en rajoute, ensuite tu les coupe en quartier, si tu y arrives, tu vas faire une autre tarte, trop de pommes. »

Il nous regarda et se remit dans son activité, cherchant à s'appliquer en râlant, si je ne le connaissais pas autant, je dirai que tout ça il l'avait fait exprès, pour provoquer sa mère, sa punition, juste pour que je passe un peu de temps avec elle.

« Je peux te faire la pâte si tu veux », dis-je.

« Cuisiner avec ma fille et mon fils ? Mais je dis oui », elle se poussa, j'attrapais un crayon me faisant un chignon, je me lavais les mains, commençant à faire la pâte, « continue toi, je finis l'autre »

Nous étions tous dans nos tartes, Edward entre nous, il y arrivait mieux, Esmé me fit manger les quartiers trop moches pour être dans sa tarte.

« Et moi non ? » Demanda-t-il faussement vexé, elle m'en redonna un, nous le narguions, « je n'en voulais pas de toute façon », nous rîmes moqueuses, « tu t'en sors avec ta pâte ? »

« Bien sûr que oui », dis-je revêche, il rit bêtement, je mélangeais le beurre, chose que j'adorais, ignorant les petites remarque de mon crétin, Esmé s'éloigna dans la cuisine préparant le reste, Edward prit un autre quartier, « pourquoi tu fais le gamin ? » Riais-je.

« Chut » je riais encore plus, « c'est pour toi, pas pour moi », il me le donna, je le remerciais, « tu aurais pu m'en laisser un bout »

« Tu n'y as pas le droit, j'ai pas envie que ta maman me punisse »

« Elle ne le ferait pas », il se lava les mains, se mettant dans mon dos, je me figeais.

« Il y a ta maman », soufflais-je pivoine, il se rapprocha, ses mains sur mon ventre, il embrassa mon cou, « chéri... »

« Tu ne veux pas de câlin ? »

« Si mais pas devant ta maman ! »

« Crois-moi, me voir faire un câlin à ma copine elle doit être plus que ravie, je devine déjà son sourire niais », je la regardais du coin de l'œil, « tu as vu, il est beau celui là, » je riais bêtement, « tu veux que je t'aides ? »

« J'aime bien le faire et ça ferai un peu trop remake de ''Ghost'' sauf qu'eux c'est de la glaise »

« Et ? »

« Et ne passons pas pour des personnes niaises devant ta maman, on le refera une autre fois »

« Tu es en train de me proposer de jouer avec toi et de la nourriture ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Nous parlions de gâteau et de m'aider, toi tu dérives sur jouer avec moi », je le regardais moqueuse.

« Ça pourrait être amusant, idée comme ça et tu as pensé à un film, tu as dérivé en premier moi je ne fais que suivre... »

« Donc c'est moi l'esprit mal placé ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais encore l'étonnée ? » Me demanda-t-il sérieusement, je partis dans un fou rire, « esprit de garçon je te l'ai déjà dit... »

« Faux, j'étais dans le romantique, le niais, toi tu pensais vraiment à quoi ? » Il haussa les sourcils et me fit un sourire en coin pervers.

« J'assume, tu vois notre matin est différent, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est moins bien », je l'embrassais, « tu m'embrasses devant ma mère ? » Je rougis.

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait ce matin »

« C'est vrai, ça en vaut un deuxième non ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire, il m'embrassa en souriant, il posa plusieurs baisers, mes mains s'enfonçant dans la pâte, nous avions dépassé le deuxième, nous en étions, il en était au quatrième, s'arrêta au cinquième, j'avais bloqué. Il m'embrassa encore, puis une autre fois, je poussais mon visage contre le sien faisant durer le suivant, il me poussa à son tour, m'embrassant à nouveau. La pâte en train de souffrir entre mes mains, je le laissais s'éloigner avec un sourire des plus niais, il embrassa ma joue et partit dans un fou rire, je suivis son regard sur la pâte, je la retravaillais en riant, il se pencha pour continuer à rire, revenant contre moi.

« Après le pop-corn, la pâte ? Nerveuse ? »

« Ne te moques pas ! » Riais-je, « c'est de ta faute, à chaque fois c'est de ta faute ! » Il embrassa mon cou me faisant frissonner, je penchais ma tête contre la sienne, frissonnant encore plus.

« Ma maman ne voit pas... »

« Ça me chatouille et je n'ai pas mes mains »

« Je reste sage promis », il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, remettant son menton contre mon épaule, je pris mon temps avec la pâte.

« Esmé... » je tournais mon visage vers elle, elle me regarda avec un immense sourire, nous échappâmes un rire avec Edward, « je la laisse reposer »

« Si tu veux »

« Je peux faire autre chose ? »

« Dis-lui oui m'man, je suis bien là », je passais au pivoine, sous leur rires.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Il te reste quoi à faire ? »

« Une entrée, fais-la si tu veux, tu as carte blanche », je me lavais les mains, Edward alla s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, j'ouvrais le frigo cherchant quoi faire, n'ayant pas trop d'idée là tout de suite, « besoin d'aide ? » J'approuvais, « salade de tomates, ça te tente ? Féta, olive et compagnie »

« Je prends ! »

Nous pouffâmes sortant tout ce qu'il fallait, je retournais près de l'évier, Esmé repartit dans sa cuisine, je lavais les tomates, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon chéri qui nous regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, toujours assis, je sortis tout ce qu'il me fallait.

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ? » Demanda Esmé.

« Nous partirons après manger certainement, chercher les bottes de Emmett », chuchota-t-il, « vous en êtes où vous ? »

« Tout est prêt », chuchota-t-elle, « nous en reparlerons, il va bientôt sentir l'odeur du poulet rôti, ça va le faire descendre », nous rîmes moqueur, « vous avez prévu autre chose ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore quoi, on va laisser la voiture décider pour nous », répondit Edward, je regardais Esmé toujours avec son sourire, je me remis dans mes tomates.

« Et ce soir vous allez chez Charlie ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper, je fis comme si, c'est vraiment stupide toutes ses petites réactions que je peux avoir.

« Ce soir oui », répondit Edward, je l'entendis se lever laissant sa main glisser sur ma taille, « faudrait peut-être que j'aide non ? »

« Maintenant que c'est finit ? » Demanda Esmé moqueuse.

« Maman ne soit pas mesquine, j'ai ma Bella pour ça », je pouffais.

« C'est vrai, Bella ton avis ? »

« Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires », souriais-je.

« Tu as pris parti tout à l'heure », me dit Edward, « en préférant ma mère à moi »

« Jaloux ? » Esmé étouffa son rire, il me regarda en plissant des yeux, « il faut que je termine ma salade », je me remis dans mon saladier, riant intérieurement.

« Si je suis de trop je pourrais aller me laver peut-être »

« Mais va donc », lui dit Esmé, « laisse-nous entre femmes, allez ouste », il se rapprocha de moi.

« Je fais vite », me chuchota-t-il, « si tu veux que je reste dis-le moi »

« Non vas-y, ça va aller », je lui fis un petit sourire, « j'irai quand tu reviendras », il m'embrassa et s'éloigna.

« Ne parlez pas trop de moi surtout ça pourrait être gênant »

« Ce n'était pas notre attention », lui dit Esmé, « tu n'es pas notre unique sujet de conversation », il grimaça et partit, « il est de bonne humeur ce matin, miracle », je pouffais, « dis-moi mon ange, il faudrait que l'on mette en place ton projet non ? »

« Oui, ça serait bien », elle se mit près de moi, prenant ma pâte pour faire la deuxième tarte, « la journée enfant/parent tu l'as fait quand à ton travail ? »

« Quand tu veux, j'attends que tu es du temps, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Ça me va très bien, Esmé, pour notre week-end avec Edward, tu crois qu'il faut des autorisations de nos parents ? »

« Je pourrais appeler quand vous aurez trouvé, leur poser la question »

« Nous avons choisis, c'est à Quinault, j'ai fait la réservation »

« Mon fils t'a laissé faire ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, il n'a pas apprécié mais il est toujours à payer, à tout faire pour me faire plaisir, j'aimerai juste que pour une fois que les rôles soit inversés »

« Il n'apprécie pas parce que je l'ai élevé de cette façon, je lui ai toujours dit que le jour où il trouverait sa moitié », nous nous sourîmes niaisement, « il devra être galant, prévenant, toutes ces choses dont les femmes ont besoin, son père est pareil, ils sont parfaits nos hommes »

« Je suis bien de cet avis », elle caressa mes cheveux.

« C'est le fait d'aller chez ton père qui t'angoisse ? » J'approuvais, « pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'envisage de lui parler ce soir »

« Pourquoi si tôt, tu as encore deux jours »

« J'ai des insomnies... je suis d'humeur changeante, encore plus que d'habitude, je suis fatiguée Esmé »

« Repose-toi »

« Je n'y arrive pas et ça sera le cas tant que je n'aurai pas parlée à mon père »

« Ne te mets pas autant de pression, ça ne vas pas t'aider »

« Mais sans pression je ne ferai rien... hier, cette nuit... Edward sait tout, absolument tout », mes yeux se brouillèrent, « je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, vraiment pas, pour une fois j'aimerai ne pas pleurer en ta présence ni en celle de Edward, il faut que je prenne sur moi », je fermais les yeux prenant de grandes inspirations.

« Mon ange... »

« Ça va passer, juste deux minutes », elle caressa doucement mon dos.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, je peux nous faire éplucher de l'oignon si tu veux », je pouffais nerveusement, elle s'écarta, revint en posant deux devant nous, « vite avant que mon fils revienne », elle me donna un couteau, nous fîmes au plus vite, ça marchait bien, « au moins il ne se posera pas vraiment de question », j'approuvais.

« Merci »

« De rien, je déteste ces cochonneries », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'elle suivit.

« On en fait quoi après ? »

« Aucune idée », renifla-t-elle en riant, nous rîmes bêtement, « avec le poulet rôti, ça sera très bien », pleura-t-elle avec un sourire, « ça fait mal non ? » Je riais en pleurant.

« Ça s'amuse bien pendant mon absence », nous repartîmes dans un fou rire, nous tournant vers lui, il bloqua, nous lui montrâmes l'oignon, « ça ne s'arrange pas vous deux », nous secouâmes la tête négativement en pouffant, « je devrais vous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble, ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant »

« Nous nous amusons bien, ne nous enlève pas ça »

« Me dit ma petite femme en pleur suivit de ma mère »

« Je crois que je vais aller me laver à mon tour, tu peux jouer avec l'oignon si tu veux », lui dis-je.

Je me lavais mes mains avec Esmé essuyant mes larmes, j'embrassais mon chéri et montais rapidement.

Je fermais la porte de la salle de bains, me déshabillant au plus vite mettant l'eau au plus chaud, tête baissée, mes mains contre le mur. J'éclatais en sanglot, pleurant tout ce que je pouvais, je posais mon front contre le carrelage, j'étais obligée de le faire pour éviter des débordement dans l'après-midi, une fois que j'avais tout sorti, je me lavais rapidement ayant passé un grand moment sous la douche. Je me lavais les dents, les yeux rouges et gonflés, l'excuse de l'oignon ne suffirait peut-être pas, je me passais de l'eau glacée sur le visage, coupais l'eau quand j'entendis des coups sur la porte de la salle de bains.

« Bella, c'est Rose et Alice, nous pouvons rentrer ? »

« Oui, oui », je me démêlais les cheveux pendant qu'elles entraient, croisant leurs regards, « j'ai coupé de l'oignon avec Esmé »

« Nous savons », me dit Rose, « nous l'avons vu, elle nous a tous stressé », je souriais faiblement.

« Nous mangeons d'ici trente minutes, nous nous demandions si tu voulais que l'on te fasse ton brushing, te maquiller... »

« Jouer à la poupée ? » Demandai-je, elles approuvèrent avec de petits sourires, « ça me va »

« Chouette », dit Rose, « je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut », elle partit rapidement, Alice me scruta.

« Je vais te sortir des vêtements si tu veux »

« Je finis de me préparer en attendant »

Elle se retourna, eut un temps d'arrêt, me prenant dans ses bras, je la serrais contre moi, elle partit rapidement, je ne cherchais pas à réfléchir, je mis ma crème, séchais davantage mes cheveux, les recoiffant, Ali' revint avec des vêtements, me laissant m'habiller, je les entendais parler de tout et de rien, puis la voix de mon chéri, mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Ta belle est dans la salle de bain », dit Rose, « nous allons jouer à la poupée ! »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas jouer avec vous », dit-il, je pouffais, « je t'entends mon ange, j'ai le droit quand même d'aller la voir ? »

« Nous te laissons disons deux minutes »

« Trop généreux jumelle », elles pouffèrent, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand il apparut, « voilà qui me fait plaisir », me souffla-t-il.

« Prise de court », il se rapprocha écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'en fis tomber la brosse, il me fit légèrement reculer, ses mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur sa taille, il m'embrassa avidement, je retenais n'importe quel soupir ou gémissement, il se recula, « là aussi prise de court », il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Manque de temps, il doit rester moins d'une minute... »

« Embrasse-moi alors », il grogna, m'embrassant à nouveau, devenant rapidement haletant.

« Il faut que je te laisse je crois », me dit-il tendu, « plus vite tu seras prête, plus vite nous mangerons et partirons », je l'embrassais langoureusement.

Il soupira, m'embrassant à son tour finissant par me soulever pour mon plus grand plaisir, ne quittant plus la bouche de l'autre, nous entendîmes la porte de sa chambre être refermée, il avança vers sa chambre, tournant nos visages, les filles étaient parties, il nous emmena sur le lit se mettant sur moi, reprenant notre baiser, il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne embrassant mon visage, je gardais les yeux fermés, il partit dans mon cou, revenant vers mon oreille, me murmurant qu'il m'aimait.

Je frissonnais, il recommença avec ses baisers, mes mains remontèrent sur le bas de son visage le mettant face à moi. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, nous nous fixâmes un moment tout en nous embrassant, je relevais ma tête posant mes lèvres plus longtemps contre les siennes, je refermais les yeux, nous laissant aller. J'étais bien, nos fronts se rejoignirent, il caressa ma tête, j'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres, continuant sur sa joue et tout ce que je pouvais embrasser, revenant à mon point de départ, je lui murmurais à mon tour que je l'aimais et encore je ne trouvais ce mot pas assez fort pour qu'il comprenne.

Je baissais mes mains, ouvrant sa chemise lentement, lui retirant, reprenant ses lèvres, je caressais son torse. J'arquais mon dos, il retira mon haut laissant mes bras tendus au-dessus de ma tête, les caressant, sa main glissant sur mes côtes jusqu'à ma hanche. Je récupérais mes mains pouvant le toucher enfin, sa main passa dans mon dos, je le levais le laissant dégrafer et me retirer lentement mon soutien-gorge. Il colla nos torses, ses avants-bras autour de mon visage, je laissais mes ongles effleurer son dos, je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules.

« À table ! » Cria Esmé, nous nous crispâmes en même temps, j'embrassais sa tête blasée, il se redressa.

« Vendredi », souffla-t-il blasé.

J'approuvais en soupirant, il embrassa ma joue et releva son torse m'emmenant avec lui, nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et allâmes les rejoindre.

« Vous auriez pu rester en haut », Edward grogna faiblement, je pouffais passant au pivoine, faudrait que j'arrête de faire ça, pour la discrétion, nous nous assîmes sous les regards mesquins de ses frères et sœurs.

Le repas terminé, les filles me coiffèrent rapidement, pour le maquillage ce fut pareil, je partais ¾ plus tard. Un certain malaise du fait que le soir nous allions chez mon père, notre après-midi passa bien trop rapidement, nous avions acheté ce qu'il nous fallait pour Emmett, je n'avais pas pu dire quoi que ce soit quand il m'acheta 2 ensembles de sous-vêtements, évidemment indécents et avec des rubans. Il avait eu un grand sourire idiot à la caisse ne me lâchant pas du regard quand il paya, pour quelques vêtements aussi je ne disais rien je n'étais pas en position pour, je devrais revenir pour me trouver une tenue pour le restaurant de vendredi, le samedi aussi au cas où nous sortions.

Nous avions laissé la voiture nous emmener on ne sait où, nous arrêtant près d'une crique, c'était plus que joli. Nous avions parlé de tout excepté de ce soir ou la semaine qui nous attendait, assis sur un rocher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant un silence s'installer parfois mais il était apaisant. Nous avions repris la voiture, moi au volant cette fois conduisant lentement, finissant par nous perdre définitivement et en plus de ça il pleuvait. Il s'était moqué plus d'une fois nous faisant rire bêtement, retrouvant notre chemin, arrivant chez mon père à temps pour faire à manger.

Je forçais Edward à aller faire son sport, il mangerait avec les autres, j'avais préparé à manger avec mon père, le laissant faire, les silences qui s'installaient été plus pesant pour ma part. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, cherchant comment parler, à part me coller des maux de ventre je n'avais pas fait grand chose d'autre et après que nous ayons mangé j'avais décidé de ma lancer mais il fut appeler en urgence, j'avais été à la fois soulagée mais tout autant déçue, j'attendrais qu'il rentre peu importe l'heure...

Il était 1h du matin, j'avais les yeux grand ouverts, j'avais attendu que mon père rentre, je l'avais entendu il y a vingt minutes, il devait être encore en bas, mon ventre se serra, je regardais mon chéri dormir, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, il savait que mon père n'était pas là. Je m'étais couchée tôt, fatiguée, j'embrassais son front, je me levais du lit passant un pantalon et son tee-shirt sur mon débardeur, je descendis à la cuisine, m'arrêtant quand je vis mon père dans le canapé, je m'approchais, il dormait, je caressais sa joue, il se réveilla.

« Mon petit papa serait mieux dans son lit »

« Ma poupée aussi », nous nous sourîmes, « si nous nous faisions notre bol de céréales ça serait bien non ? » Je souris, « viens t'asseoir », je contournais le canapé, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, je mis la couverture sur mes jambes, il revint me tendant mon bol, je partageais la couverture, « ça faisait trop longtemps »

« Je trouve aussi... »

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, je le regardais souvent du coin de l'œil, il regardait une rediffusion d'un match, il posa son bol vide passant son bras sur mes épaules, je finis le mien, nous restâmes silencieux.

« Que fait ma fille réveillée à cette heure ci ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté te coucher directement ? »

« Ton papa pense trop, ça vaut aussi pour ma fille ? » J'acquiesçai, « un souci avec Edward ? »

« Non, tout va très bien, nous voudrions partir ce week-end, si tu es d'accord bien sûr... »

« Tu seras avec Edward, ça me va très bien, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ma poupée ? » Je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, il me poussa contre son épaule, « je le vois bien que tu as la tête ailleurs, je le vois à ta façon de me regarder aussi... » il resta silencieux un moment, embrassa mon front et caressa mes cheveux, je cherchais comment lui dire, comment lancer le sujet, « Emmett et Edward sont en froid non ? Ils se sont disputés ? »

« Un peu mais ça va passer, ça s'arrangera »

« Ça te concerne ? »

« Oui », il me regarda attendant la suite, « une histoire de pacte que j'ai fait avec Em', Edward... n'apprécie pas vraiment. Papa... » il me regarda, je touchais mes mains nerveusement, mes yeux se brouillèrent, « je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais à quel point », il se redressa nerveusement, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, je pleurais doucement, il essuya mes larmes, je baissais mes yeux, mon cœur se serra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma poupée ? » J'eus un hoquet, « tu peux me parler, je suis ton papa, je suis là... »

« Je... je sais »

« C'est parce que Emmett et Edward sont fâchés ? » Je secouais la tête négativement, « alors quoi ? »

« Je... je ne veux pas que tu ais de la peine, par... parce que je t'aime et que... »

«Poupée, je t'aime tout autant mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il y a, je serai toujours là pour ma fille, je ferai tout pour toi »

« Je... je sais », il posa mon front contre son torse, me serra dans ses bras, « papa... » je serrai mes mains sur son pull, il pencha son visage vers le mien, « c'est... c'est au sujet de maman, je ne sais pas comment te le dire »

« Essaie, quoi que tu me dises je vais savoir prendre sur moi »

« Peut-être pas », soufflais-je, il posa sa main sur ma nuque.

« Tu devrais me faire confiance, je sais que ta mère ne s'est pas comportée comme elle aurait dû », mes mains se crispèrent, j »e sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal », j'éclatais en sanglot, il me serra contre lui et se figea.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », soufflais-je, il nous redressa me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire ? » Me souffla-t-il inquiet, je me figeais, j'allais baisser ma tête mais il m'en empêcha, « Bella... réponds-moi, s'il te plaît », il essuya à nouveau mes larmes.

« Elle...s'est arrivé... »

« Qu'est-ce qui es arrivé ? » Son ton était devenu froid, mon cœur s'affola, je me perdis dans ses yeux embués.

« Parfois... elle », ma voix se brisa, je me détestais à cet instant, j'allais briser mon père, je le brisais déjà, « elle... elle a levée la main sur moi », chuchotais-je presque inaudible.

Je doutais qu'il m'ait entendu, je n'entendais que les battements rapides de mon cœur, quand il éclata en sanglot, je compris, je suivis tremblante, je me jetais dans ses bras, il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de me serrer contre lui, m'écrasant, je l'écrasais tout autant, mon cœur se brisa, je pleurais davantage quand les siens redoublèrent, incapables de parler pendant de longues minutes.

« Je te demande pardon, je te demande pardon » me souffla-t-il longuement.

**Pov Edward**

J'éteignis le réveil cherchant Bella avec ma main, je ne sentis que le froid sur son côté, je me redressais et regardais dans la chambre, je me levais rapidement, les voitures étaient là, celle de Charlie aussi, il pleuvait, je m'habillais, allais à la salle de bains pour voir si elle y était, je me passais de l'eau rapidement sur le visage, me lavais les dents et descendis, je regardais dans le salon, voyant la tête de Charlie dépasser, je me rapprochais, Bella, la tête sur ses genoux, Charlie fixait la télé perdu dans ses pensées, je ne pus que me crisper.

« Charlie », soufflais-je, je me penchais sur le dossier du canapé, il se tourna lentement vers moi me regardant les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Bella caressant sa tête.

« Quand elle était petite elle dormait souvent sur mes genoux, quand elle venait en vacances ou que j'allais la voir, elle avait peur du noir mais j'ai réussi à la rassurer avec le temps, je... je n'ai rien vu venir, rien du tout, pourtant je suis flic, j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir non ? Où étais-je ses dernières années ? »

« Charlie je suis désolé... »

« Tu sais ce qui fait encore plus mal ? J'ai toujours fait en sorte de protéger les enfants de ce genre de choses. J'en ai aidé plus d'un, j'ai travaillé sans relâche pour eux mais pour elle », dit-il en caressant sa joue, « pour elle je n'ai rien fait, ma propre fille l'a vécu et je n'ai rien vu, strictement rien, quel genre de père je fais ? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner... tu es un bon père Charlie, Bella te l'a déjà dit »

« Je l'ai abandonné, j'ai abandonné ma propre fille, je l'ai laissé se faire insulter, humilier... et pire j'ai laissé sa mère lever la main sur elle tout ça pour un travail. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su prendre un téléphone et lui dire qu'elle me manquait, que je voulais la retrouver, combien d'erreur ais-je fait ? »

« C'était avant Charlie... »

« C'était avant oui, avant que j'aurai dû me réveiller, pas maintenant, vous pourriez être heureux... »

« Nous le sommes »

« Être heureux sans que tu ais à recoller les morceaux du haut de tes 17 ans et si tu n'étais pas là comment serait-elle aujourd'hui ? Comment ferait-elle pour supporter ? »

« Elle t'aurait toi, ne remets pas tout en cause »

« Je sais que vous êtes tous au courant. Je sais aussi que tu es légèrement en froid avec ton frère, ma fille m'a expliqué mais quand tu le verras tout à l'heure dis lui merci de ma part. Tous les deux nous savons que sans ce pacte elle aurait encore plus tardé à en parler. tu y serais parvenu je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet, tu parviens à tout faire avec Bella. N'en veux plus à ton frère, nous sommes une famille maintenant, il faut que ça reste comme ça », il continua à caresser sa tête, « ça te dérange si Bella ne va pas en cours ce matin ? »

« Charlie, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, ne me demande pas mon avis »

« Je trouve que c'est normal mais j'ai besoin de rester avec elle »

« Reste même toute la journée, ce soir aussi, je dormirai chez moi, je la verrai demain matin... »

« Elle voudra te voir avant tu le sais »

« Elle va rester avec toi, elle a besoin de comprendre que tu es là, qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser et toi aussi, je vais aller me préparer, tu veux que je te fasse un café, quelque chose à manger ? »

« Un café ne sera pas de trop », je me redressais et partis lui faire, je m'en pris un au passage, il se leva, je m'assis sur la table basse.

« Je vais appeler mon travail, je reviens », je le regardais partir dans la cuisine, je posais ma tasse, j'embrassais son front, elle se réveilla à moitié.

« Bonjour mon cœur », elle me fit un petit sourire et se frotta les yeux, « ne te réveilles pas, tu restes ici avec ton père aujourd'hui »

« Tu vas en cours sans moi ? »

« Oui mon ange, il faut que tu restes avec ton père vous en avez besoin. Parle avec lui, nous nous verrons demain matin, profite de ton père, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça, « je dois y aller, si tu as besoin j'ai mon téléphone »

« Tu vas me manquer »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi », je lui fis un sourire en coin.

« Je veux toujours partir avec toi ce week-end, papa est d'accord »

« Alors nous partirons, rendors-toi, repose-toi », elle me poussa vers son visage m'embrassant doucement, j'embrassais sa joue et son cou, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, embrasse tout le monde pour moi »

« Je le ferai, pour Emmett aussi », je la sentis sourire, « tout ira bien, maintenant tu vas pouvoir commencer à aller mieux »

« Je crois aussi », je l'embrassais à nouveau et me reculais, attends, elle se releva à peine et retira sa chaîne, « garde la sur toi, tu me la remettras quand on se verra, c'est pour pas que tu n'oublies que je t'aime et... » elle retira mon tee shirt et me le tendis, « je n'ai pas oublié », je lui fis un sourire plus grand, l'embrassais encore, « je veux bien ton pull par contre »

Je le retirais, elle le passa sentant le col avec un petit sourire, je passais mon tee shirt, couvert de son odeur, elle m'embrassa et se recoucha, Charlie revint sur le canapé, je les laissais entre eux, montant pour finir de me préparer.

Je fis tout le plus rapidement possible, je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je redescendis après un arrêt à la salle de bains, j'allais les revoir dans le salon, tous les deux endormis, je sortis discrètement et partis au lycée, sans Bella.

J'arrivais sur le parking, ils étaient tous là, me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, je me garais et sortis.

« Bella ne vient pas ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui », soufflai-je.

« Elle est malade ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Non plus, elle reste avec Charlie, nous la verrons demain », il eut un gros silence, « nous allons être en retard »

Ils prirent tous leur sacs, nous traversâmes le parking silencieusement, je ne regardais aucun d'entre eux, je les saluais rapidement avant d'aller en cours.

Mes deux heures de cours passèrent au mieux, d'habitude j'avais Bella avec moi, sa place vide, je jouais avec son pendentif dans ma poche, je sentais son odeur sur moi, ça me détendait, la journée, la nuit allait être longue, tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ça irait, je rejoignis mes frères pour le cours suivant, aucun de nous ne parla pour une fois, je gardais ma main dans ma poche, touchant son cœur, la cafétéria, se fut moins silencieux, les filles tentaient de parler de tout et de rien.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions aller faire les magasins », dit Rose, je mangeais rapidement la regardant brièvement, « Eddy, tu penses que Bella voudra ? »

« Quand ? »

« Vendredi ou ce week-end... ou elle voudra peut-être faire autre... »

« Nous ne sommes pas là ce week-end », ils me regardèrent tous, « nous partons vendredi après les cours, pour le reste, il faudra voir comment les choses évoluent. Bella ne te dira sûrement pas non. Demain ou jeudi, il ne faudra pas agir différemment, le moins possible du moins »

« Et toi ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Comment ça va... » je le fixais, « question stupide je sais, nous nous inquiétons c'est tout, tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

« Non pas pour le moment, laissez la tranquille, ce matin ils dormaient sur le canapé quand je suis parti, Bella vous embrasse tous », ils approuvèrent.

« Ce soir tu veux sortir ? » Me demanda Ben.

« Je n'en sais rien », je reculais mon plateau, appuyais mon dos sur le dossier, mes mains dans les poches, « ça vous embête si je bouge ? »

« Non », me dit Alice, « nous nous verrons en cours, tu... tu rentres à la maison avec nous ? »

« Là aussi je n'en sais rien »

Je retirais mes mains des poches, me levais et partis, Bella qui manquait à notre table amenait trop de regard. Je montais les escaliers, allant là où nous étions la dernière fois avec Bella, je m'assis, jambes étendues le long des marches, mon dos contre le mur, je regardais le plafond, fermant les yeux après avoir mis mon Mp3, laissais le temps passer, changeant toutes les trente secondes la musique, je sentis une petite tape sur ma jambe, je tournais ma tête et ouvris les yeux Emmett, nous nous fixâmes un moment, je retirais un écouteur.

« Je suis désolé petit frère »

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Qu'elle parle avec Charlie en moins d'une semaine, c'est fait, pourquoi être désolé ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et tu le sais, je suis désolé parce qu'elle n'est pas là avec toi, avec nous »

« Je sais tout ça, mais Emmett, c'est la seule et unique fois où tu t'immisces dans mon couple, la seule et unique fois où tu te permettras de passer ce genre de pacte avec elle. Je te l'ai dit le jour de ton pacte, Bella ce n'est pas Rose, elles ont des similitudes mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. L'histoire n'est pas la même, je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite et te dire que le fait que Charlie sache ne m'enlève pas un poids, à Bella aussi, en attendant c'est moi qui est dû encore prendre sur moi et ça a été la fois de trop. Elle est complètement perdue, elle a pleuré pour un rien, pour des choses plus conséquentes, n'a pas fait une nuit complète depuis un moment et ce n'est pas toi qui a dû gérer, c'est moi. Tu as lâché ton truc et tu nous as laissé nous démerder avec alors que nous en avons suffisamment chié, ça part d'une bonne intention je le sais, Bella aussi, tout le monde le sait »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à m'en vouloir, maman, d'autres aussi »

« Ça passera, ça ne durera pas, je t'en veux surtout parce que pour une fois, juste une fois, j'aimerais que Bella et moi ayons la paix. Ça tu ne l'as pas vu, tu as voulu l'aider, très bien, je ne te reproche rien sur ça, juste la manière de faire et tout ce que ça implique autour, Bella comme moi nous attendons juste que vendredi arrive pour partir avec personne pour interférer dans notre histoire »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer... »

« Je ne te laisserai pas le faire une deuxième fois, tout le monde apprécie Bella, tant mieux, plus que ça même. En attendant il faut aussi nous laisser vivre notre histoire, nous ne nous mêlons pas de vos vies de couple, faîtes pareil », il approuva.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? » Honnêtement, j'ai pris le temps de la réflexion.

« Non tu peux rester »

Il s'assit se mettant deux marches en dessous de moi, son dos à l'opposé du mien, étendant ses jambes à son tour, il sortit son téléphone, restant la tête dedans un moment, je le faisais surtout pour Bella, nous restâmes dans le silence un moment.

« Em' », il redressa sa tête, « ton permis tu le sens comment ? »

« Ça va, Rose me fait réviser tous les soirs, Jasper et Ali' aussi, Ali' est un peu trop à fond dedans aussi, tableau, règle qui frappe dessus quand je ne lui donne pas la réponse mot pour mot », je souriais moqueur, « Ali' quoi, rien d'étonnant mais ça marche bien, ils ont tous leur manières de faire les parents aussi mais ils évitent ça leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils s'étaient arraché les cheveux avec toi, » nous rîmes légèrement.

« Je voulais aller jouer, être dehors, les cours tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon truc, les exams à la fin de l'année ça va être la merde »

« Nous avons tous pris du retard, de toute façon ma jumelle va s'en donner à cœur joie », nous grimaçâmes.

« Bella, niveau notes ? »

« Elle s'en sort bien, sauf en math, le reste tout ce qui est littéraire, langues et compagnie, elle est tranquille », il haussa les sourcils, « et encore tu n'as pas vu ses anciens bulletins scolaires, flippant »

« Autant que sa photo de classe ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement, nous rîmes comme des petits cons.

« Tout autant oui, il faudra continuer à bien planquer les nôtres »

« C'est déjà fait, je les cache des mains de Rose aussi, je ne vais pas assumer le nœud de papillon ou la cravate, la coupe aussi, la pire c'est quand j'avais voulu ressembler à Eminem », je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, « putain la mauvaise idée, plus jamais d'eau oxygénée »

« Tu l'avais mal fait, t'étais encore brun d'un côté »

« Maman et sa tête, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer »

« Pour la peine elle ne t'a pas laissée rectifier le truc »

« Il ne faut surtout pas que le blond l'apprenne, il ne va pas me lâcher sinon »

« Toi je crois que tu leur as tout fait aux parents, te percer l'oreille aussi »

« Arrête ça faisait bien ! Je kiffais moi »

« La crise de maman chez le mec qui t'avait fait ça »

« 15 ans, j'ai menti, payé et dû la retirer une semaine après blasé »

« Tu as quand même tenu une semaine avec c'est déjà bien... »

« Je suis le chieur de la famille, il en faut bien un, toi aussi t'en a fait des conneries »

« Pas les mêmes que toi, pas comparable »

« Ah bon ? Toi tu faisais tes coups en douce avec Alice pour que je me fasse engueuler quand je vous disais non pour un truc »

« T'étais chiant, t'aimais trop nous donner des ordres, te faire et te ramener à manger, ranger ta chambre en nous disant que papa et maman allaient se fâcher sinon »

« Ça a marché jusqu'à ce que maman m'attrape, elle a dû être militaire ou espionne dans une autre vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement »

« Je crois aussi, ce qui était bien c'est que tu as été de service pendant deux mois pour tout le monde, à refaire quand tu veux »

« T'en as rajouté à faire ta balance, inventer des trucs, maman elle t'a toujours cru peu importe ce que tu disais, le rat mort dans la boîte aux lettres des Parkins, c'était toi et j'ai pris, tu avais dit ''Emmett m'a dit de le faire'', petit con », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Il m'avait volé ma copine... »

« Ce n'était pas ta copine et tu le sais, c'était la sienne, t'as pleuré comme une merde d'ailleurs »

« J'avais 10 ans, Mallory, je l'ai revu i peu près 1 an, mignonne »

« Et ? »

« Bah... »

« Tu as eu ta revanche quoi, ça valait le coup ? »

« Pas vraiment non, sur le coup ça m'a fait plaisir, j'ai pas recommencé, c'est qui déjà ton premier béguin ? »

« Je tombais ''amoureux'' toutes les semaines tu le sais bien, je ne sais même plus qui était la première. Au moins je sais qui est la dernière c'est le principal », nous nous regardions un moment, « c'était cucul non ? » Je partis dans un fou rire, « c'est bien ce que je pensais aussi », rit-il, « le plus beau râteau ? » Nous réfléchissions un moment, « ohhhh Eddy toi à une Saint Valentin », je riais nerveusement, « 13 ans, un bouquet de fleurs, minable au passage et tu lui demandes ''tu veux être ma valentine ?'' à la sortie de l'école, elle t'a rit au nez »

« Connasse », soufflais-je.

« Tu m'étonnes, je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire, tu n'as pas voulu écouter »

« J'ai amèrement regretté », riais-je, « tu as fait pire je m'en fous »

« J'ai toujours fait pire de toute façon. Taguer un mur en faisant une faute sur son nom de famille c'est sûr que c'est pas malin, ça va que personne n'a su que c'était moi, heureusement vu les trucs que j'entendais sur le petit con qui ne sait même pas écrire, elle avait qu'à avoir un nom moins compliqué, je sais que Bella finira par être au courant, les autres aussi, tu tomberas avec moi, je te ferai chuter dans l'estime de maman »

« Pour l'instant gardons ce genre de choses pour nous, maman est devenue plus comment dire ? »

« Folle ? » J'approuvais en riant, « papa il devient dingue des fois »

« Je le comprends, au fait l'autre tordue tu l'as vu ? »

« Pas là, les bébés de ta femme me l'ont confirmé. Va savoir ce qu'elle a encore, elle doit être rétablie maintenant, il va falloir aussi que je m'entraîne pour Halloween. Faire un plan pour la faire définitivement flipper, Jacob a bien des idées, tout le monde en a en fait, victime préférée »

« Bella n'en manquera pas, rajoute Angela aussi »

« Je n'en doute pas... Bella elle revient vraiment demain ? » J'approuvais, « pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ce soir, cette nuit »

« Elle a besoin de passer du temps avec son père, elle n'ira sûrement pas se coucher tard, pour le moment j'attends, c'est stressant d'ailleurs, d'habitude elle ne reste pas aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles »

« Appelle-la »

« Ça me démange mais si elle parle avec Charlie je ne voudrai pas interrompre quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'elle lui a dit mais quoi précisément, jusqu'où, si elle lui a donné des détails, elle avait dit qu'elle en serait incapable pas après... »

« Pas après quoi ? »

« Pas après m'avoir tout dit », il haussa les sourcils, « tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a pu vivre, je ne sais pas comment elle pourra surmonter tout ça, si même elle le fera un jour. Elle y pensera de temps en temps, si elle ne va pas dans les détails avec son père, j'ai dit que je le ferai quand il posera des questions, pour vous en parler, elle voulait attendre que Charlie soit au courant, aujourd'hui je ne sais pas grand chose... »

« Je peux te demander où vous allez ce week-end ? »

« Quinault, petit chalet, la seule chose c'est que Bella m'a prise en traître et qu'elle a payé », il grimaça.

« Rose l'a fait plus d'une fois, ça énerve », j'approuvais, « Quinault c'est joli, bon choix, pour le reste quand Rose me le fait, sans laisser le choix, je lui offre les resto et autre »

« C'est ce qui est prévu, je peux faire quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien, vous allez finir par vous prendre la tête, j'ai testé, la seule chose c'est de prévoir dans son dos dans quelques temps un autre week-end et lui laisser la surprise »

« Je ferai comme ça alors, j'aimerai retourner à New-York ça fait longtemps », il se mit à rire doucement, « quoi ? »

« Elle va t'arracher la tête », je riais nerveusement, « à l'appart des parents ? » J'acquiesçai, « tu lui diras que c'est à eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, aucune idée, elle pourrait commencer à comprendre certaines choses, je vais m'abstenir je crois, elle pourrait se sentir mal à l'aise »

« Au pire dis-lui que c'est celui d'un ami de la famille, je sais mensonge mais bon... tu verras bien tu prévois de l'emmener quand ? »

« D'ici la fin de l'année, je trouverais bien, au fait ça va se passer comment pour nos vacances au ski, les chambres c'est je suppose filles séparées des garçons »

« Bah ouais mais t'inquiète nous avons du vice, nous nous sommes renseignés, ce sont des petits chalets genre, ou chambre, donc... par exemple, Rose et Bella dans la même chambre, dans la nuit mission Rose et toi échangez, au petit matin il faudra revenir, nous allons être surveillé mais nous sommes des soldats, ce sera facile et amusant en plus de ça », j'acquiesçai, « tu veux que nous allions rejoindre les... »

Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers Bella, mon cœur s'était arrêté d'un coup, aucun de nous ne parla, elle monta les marches avec un petit sourire se baissant pour prendre Emmett dans ses bras, lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille, ils se séparèrent, il se leva et partit rapidement, je me levais à mon tour, me mettant face à elle.

« Surprise », chuchota-t-elle, « mon papa m'attend, il est partit voir le proviseur lui expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas là, nous allons à Beaver, une petite ville pas très loin, nous ne voulions pas restés à la maison », je n'étais pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, « mon père va bien je crois, il sait les grandes lignes, chéri... » je me repris.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire... toi tu vas comment ? »

« Ça va, un poids en moins, c'est bizarre ce que je ressens, un peu l'impression d'être endormie en fait, j'avais besoin de te voir, j'ai vu les autres aussi, je me doutais bien que tu étais ici, avec Emmett en plus », elle me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa.

« C'est lui qui est venu »

« Je le sais », je fronçais les sourcils, « ne pose pas de questions mon cœur, je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous allons rentrer par contre »

« Je vais chez moi ne t'en fais pas »

« Sors avec les autres, tout va bien, je peux te dire que je tiendrais mes promesses maintenant mais il faudra un peu de temps avant que je ne culpabilise plus, je le ferai le moins possible, les autres je le fais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu veux bien m'en faire une ? »

« Ce que tu veux »

« Ne change jamais, reste comme tu es, nous pouvons tourner une page, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de nous et de rien d'autre, il n'y a plus de secret, de non-dit, juste nous »

« Je ne changerai pas, promis », elle me fit un grand sourire, je me penchais pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, nos mains toujours liées.

« Tu m'embrasses comme ça pour que je reste ? » Demanda-t-elle contre mes lèvres, je souris.

« Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je pourrais passer mes journées à t'embrasser, je sais que tu vas partir dans quelques minutes », la sonnerie retentit, « maintenant même... »

« Je reviendrai et ce week-end tu pourras passer autant de temps que tu veux à m'embrasser »

« Tu charges encore plus le programme », elle pouffa, « mais ça me va, je te ferai des câlins, des bisous... on peut partir ce soir ? » Elle partit dans un fou rire, « ne ris pas je suis sérieux, nous sommes trop souvent dérangé »

« Comme d'habitude, encore quatre jours à attendre », soupira-t-elle, « ça va vite passer, les cours, Emmett, tes sœurs veulent que nous allions faire du shopping. Nous allons jouer avec pétasse aussi », je riais à mon tour, « cette fois c'est à toi de ne pas rire, je suis sérieuse », je m'arrêtais, me retenant, « je vais t'accompagner à ta salle, tu vas finir par être en retard »

Nous descendîmes rapidement, j'avais mon sac, les autres étaient en train de rentrer, elle nous cachait derrière la rangée de casier.

« Pas sûre que si je nargue le prof ça le fasse, allez va en cours... »

« C'est moi que tu nargues là », elle me fit un sourire en coin, « si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais »

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, elle me regarda partir, me faisant un petit coucou des plus mesquins, je plissais des yeux, elle pouffa et partie, je rentrais dans ma salle de cours, plus détendu.

**Pov Bella**

J'allais à la villa, il était 2h passé mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais passé une bonne journée, j'avais beaucoup parlé avec mon père, ça m'avait fait le plus grand bien mais Edward me manquait. Mon père savait que j'irais sûrement rejoindre Edward, il dut entendre la voiture, je conduisis doucement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

La villa était fermée, toute lumière éteinte, j'avais coupé le contact en haut de l'allée pour ne réveiller personne. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé, la posant, retirant ma veste et mes chaussures, montant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte et la refermais, je devinais son corps, il dormait sur le dos.

Je gardais mes sous-vêtements et mon débardeur avant de me glisser sous la couette. J'étendis son bras, posant ma tête dessus, me mettant sur le côté, ma main rejoignit la sienne sur son ventre, j'entremêlais nos doigts doucement veillant à ne ce qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je me figeais quand il bougea, se mettant face à moi, mon cœur s'était accéléré, son bras sous ma tête se releva posant sa main sur mon épaule, il releva ma jambe la posant sur sa hanche, sa main finissant sur mes fesses, j'étouffais mon gémissement, il ne bougea plus et se rendormit, je glissais ma main dans son dos, l'autre sur son cœur. Je le regardais dormir, je relevais ma main dans son dos, caressant son visage, il me serra contre lui, faisant s'effleurer nos bouches, je le sentis se raidir, il ouvrit les yeux, mon cœur rata un battement.

« Bébé... »

Je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche, il les embrassa, je me remise à caresser son visage, je posais mon front contre le sien, soudant nos visages, je fermais les yeux, remontais la couette sur nous, ma main à nouveau sur sa joue.

« Dors, il est tard », chuchotai-je, « j'avais juste besoin de tes bras pour trouver le sommeil, je suis fatiguée », je le sentis relever son visage sûrement pour regarder l'heure, il se figea, « reviens », soufflais-je me sentant m'endormir, il se remit contre moi, « tu me disputeras demain... »

**Pov Edward**

2h et demie, elle était arrivée depuis quand ? Sa main retomba dans mon cou, je reculais mon visage pour la regarder, elle dormait profondément, j'étais énervé qu'elle ait pris le volant, elle aurait dû m'appeler je serai venu mais j'étais tout autant touché qu'elle dise avoir besoin de mes bras pour pouvoir être suffisamment détendue pour s'endormir, mon visage à nouveau contre le sien, je posais un baiser sur ses lèvres, me rendormant à mon tour.

J'éteignis rapidement mon réveil, j'eus besoin d'un petit temps, je n'étais pas avec Bella cette nuit ? Je me levais, allais voir dans la salle de bain trouvant un post-it sur le miroir.

___Je suis retournée près de mon père, la petite brune et son tracteur surveille votre arrivée, elle t'attend avec tous les autres, 30 minutes avant le début des cours._

Je souris, je regardais brièvement l'heure, merde ! Ils nous restaient quarante minutes pour nous préparer. Je partis dans la chambre des autres, frappant à leurs portes, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Ben et Angela.

« Ali, Jasper », soufflais-je, j'entendis des pas, Jasper m'ouvrit la tête là où je pense.

« Salut », bailla-t-il.

« Salut, réveille Ali', Bella nous attend sur le parking dans quarante minutes »

Il se réveilla d'un coup et alla rapidement réveiller Alice, j'allais faire de même pour Emmett et Rose, je rebroussais chemin en entendant des gémissements.

« Jumeau », je me retournais vers ma sœur avec un tee-shirt de Jasper, elle se frotta les yeux, je la pris dans mes bras dans le couloir, « Rose et Emmett sont réveillés ? »

« Visiblement occupés », elle pouffa et se figea se reculant, allant vers leur chambre, « Ali' », dis-je me retenant de rire, « laisse-les ! »

« Mais Bella nous attend ! » Elle regarda ma main et prit mon téléphone, quelques secondes après j'entendais leurs portables sonner, « vous avez un nouveau message et c'est urgent », je partis dans un fou rire avec Jasper, « allons vite nous préparer ! » Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre emmenant Jasper avec elle.

Je partis dans ma chambre, filant sous la douche, faisant au plus vite, je m'habillais, pris mon sac et descendis, Alice déjà prête à partir, Jasper descendit les marches avec leurs sacs.

« Ils sont presque prêts, dans cinq minutes ils descendent », nous dit-il, « les parents sont déjà partit »

Alice nous ramena nos cafés, nous mîmes rapidement nos chaussures avec Jasper, Emmett et Rose descendirent en se dépêchant nous saluant.

« Tu ne vas pas la chercher ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Non, elle vient avec sa voiture, Ben et partit chercher Angela »

« Tu dois être impatient, nous le sommes tous mais tu vas retrouver ta petite femme » me dit Rose, je souris comme un nigaud, ils pouffèrent.

« Elle est venue cette nuit vers 2h », ils me scrutèrent tous, « je ne sais pas à quelle heure elle est repartie, ne lui posons pas de questions », ils approuvèrent, nous finîmes rapidement nos cafés partant aux voitures.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au parking dans les temps, elle était déjà là à rire avec Ben et Angela, Ali' qui était montée avec moi me fit un grand sourire. Nous nous garâmes, elle sauta dans les bras de mes frères et sœurs, les serrant dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi, elle avait l'air fatiguée mais paisible d'une certaine façon, elle se colla à moi passant ses bras sur mes épaules, les miens autour de sa taille, nous pûmes nous dire bonjour, niais comme nous savions si bien le faire.

J'avais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison un mal de ventre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, je la soulevais à peine pour enfin l'embrasser. Elle resserra ses bras, nos lèvres se rejoignirent enfin, j'eus un long frisson. Certains de nos baisers étaient différents des autres, celui-ci en faisait partie parce qu'à partir de maintenant nous allions enfin pouvoir construire notre histoire, je l'avais pensé après son accident mais il y avait encore trop de non-dits, plus cette fois.

Nous nous séparâmes en souriant, je la reposais au sol, elle se blottit dans mes bras regardant les autres qui regardaient ailleurs.

« Hé ! » Nous rîmes tous bêtement, ils la regardaient en riant, « je n'ai encore rien dit », dit-elle en souriant, « que faisons nous de notre journée ? Comme d'habitude ? »

« On ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne » dit Jasper.

« Ça serait bien dommage », dit Ben.

« Mesquineries, moqueries, paris et défis », dit Rose.

« Il ne faut pas oublier les missions », dit Emmett, « tes bébés attendent tes ordres, nous aussi avec sergent Jasper »

« C'est bon ça » rit-elle, « Angie, une idée ? »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va vite arriver mais Belly Bell, soyons discrètes nous ne sommes pas seules, tout à l'heure en cours », elles pouffèrent sous nos regards inquiet.

« Si elle vient », dit Alice, « hier elle n'était pas là »

« Merde ! Il faut qu'elle vienne, j'ai envie de jouer »

« Nous avons tous envie de jouer », dis-je, elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Il faut réfléchir à tout ça », elle s'écarta de moi partant vers sa voiture, elle ouvrit la portière, « nous réfléchirons mieux avec le ventre plein », elle sortit avec deux grands thermos et une grande boîte les posant sur son capot, nous la regardions tous, « bah quoi ? Petit-déjeuner, café et... » elle souleva le carton, « donuts les enfants »

« Voilà le meilleur des chefs ! » Cria Emmett en s'approchant, elle repartit dans sa voiture revenant avec des gobelets, nous nous approchâmes tous.

« Ne faites pas les timides », railla-t-elle, « ce n'est pas comme si vous découvriez que je pouvais avoir des idées bizarre, Emmett, ne mange pas tout »

« Putain mais c'est trop bon », nous nous servîmes tous avant qu'il ne reste plus rien, Bella nous servit à tous du café.

« Pas pour moi », dit Angela, « noir je peux pas », nous la regardions tous en soupirant, elle grimaça, « désolée »

« Mais je sais que tu ne le bois qu'avec du lait et du sucre »

« Tu en as ? » Demanda-t-elle en sautillant, elle approuva en pouffant, elle repartit dans sa voiture sortant une bouteille de lait et du sucre.

« Non mais normal », rit Ben, « tout le monde fait ça, tout le monde à une épicerie dans sa voiture », nous rîmes bêtement, « ça ne devrait plus nous étonner pourtant »

« Nouveau rituel ? » Demanda Rose, « tu sais ce qui serait mieux, s'asseoir dans ta remorque ! » Nous montâmes tous, « voilà maintenant nous sommes parfaitement ridicule, le top »

« Question d'habitude », rit Jasper qui s'était assis sur la cabine avec Emmett, lui ne parlait plus préférant manger.

« Je n'aurai pas tous les jours mon tracteur », ils étaient tous déçus, « une fois par semaine ? » Nous approuvâmes tous, elle se releva se mettant entre mes jambes, « Emmett au fait comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, je suis à fond petite sœur, il faudra fêter ça d'ailleurs, je pars direct après les cours »

« Je rentrerai avec Bell' », dit Rose, « nounours à besoin de concentration »

« Mais moi aussi », dit Ben, « je veux faire un tour dans ton tracteur ! La semaine prochaine Bella tu fais le ramassage scolaire », elle approuva en riant.

Nous continuâmes à parler entre nous riant bêtement la plupart du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres, nous restâmes sur la remorque, nous cherchions tous notre jouet des yeux, les filles tapèrent dans leur mains quand elles la virent.

« Une journée comme une autre », rit Jasper, elle se gara pas très loin de nous, « les gosses elle n'est plus en kit », nous rîmes moqueur.

« Disons lui bonjour », dit Bella tout sourire, nous la regardions tous, « bah quoi ? Il faut qu'elle comprenne à quel point nous sommes heureux de la voir », elle siffla faisant se retourner « Jessica, bonjour ! » Jessica comme nous la fixions comme si elle était folle, elle pouffa, Jessica lui lança un regard noir, « toi aussi tu m'as manquée », elle partit, « je suis motivée aujourd'hui » elle se leva d'un bond et sauta de la remorque, « on y va, on y va ! »

« Eddy... » me dit Ben, « pas besoin de dire la suite je crois »

Je riais nerveusement, nous descendîmes tous allant prendre nos sacs, prenant les derniers donuts après avoir rangé les thermos et le reste dans sa voiture.

« J'adore cette journée », soupira Bella, « je vais être très très gentille avec elle pour mieux l'enfoncer par la suite », elle prit ma main nous faisant avancer.

« Bébé, calme... » elle partit dans un fou rire.

« Je le suis », je la regardais sceptique, elle se contenta de rire à nouveau, « les filles Peter il en est où ? »

« Peter n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis trois jours, c'est la panique », rit Alice, elle sortit le téléphone le donnant à Bella qui sautilla, « il est temps que tu joues à ton tour »

« Viens me voir », lui dit Rose, « que je t'explique où nous nous sommes arrêtées », elle m'embrassa, ma jumelle prit sa place.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer, on va la perdre sinon », nous rîmes discrètement, tous remercièrent Alice, « de rien, de rien », pouffa-t-elle, nous regardions Bella la tête dans le téléphone, un sourire des plus sadiques, « cette fois nous la retrouvions vraiment »

« Il était temps », dit Jasper, « nous allons pouvoir reprendre là où nous nous étions tous arrêtés »

Nous approuvâmes tous en montant les marches, nous séparant pour aller en cours, ma petite femme releva quand même sa tête pour m'embrasser partant avec les filles en riant.

« C'est sûr », chuchotais-je en la regardant partir, « elle est de retour »

Je me tournais vers mes frères et Ben, j'étais plus que de bonne humeur ce matin là.


	45. Petit rappel

_Le PDF de la saison 2 sera bientôt disponible_

_J'en profite pour vous remercier à nouveau de m'avoir lue et soutenue_

_Pelope._


End file.
